


Black Book of Reverse Falls

by Karlov



Series: Reverse falls [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Easter Eggs, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Plot Twists, Reverse Gideon Gleeful, Reverse Pacifica Northwest, Reverse Pines, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 74
Words: 300,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlov/pseuds/Karlov
Summary: Близнецов Пайнс из богатой семьи аристократов отправили к своему двоюродному деду Стэнфорду Пайнсу. Если бы они знали, к чему это в конце концов приведёт....





	1. Предисловие

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucy_C](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lucy_C).



Здравствуйте, дорогие читатели. Возможно, вы наткнулись на эту работу впервые, возможно, вы пришли с Фикбука. Да, я добрался до АО3 и решил начать выкладывать свою работу тут, так что сразу же выдам небольшой списочек:

1\. Главы буду выкладывать раз в день, по крайней мере пока не дойду до онгоинга, а дальше... дальше посмотрим.

2\. Я пока что не до конца разобрался с системой тэгов, так что буду рад вашим предложения о том, какие тэги я забыл. Кроме того, тэги персонажей и отношений буду обновлять параллельно выкладыванию глав. 

3\. Работа была первым моим фанфиком. Который я сразу же заявил как фик пересматривающий оригинальный сюжет. Как ни странно, но что-то из этого, - вопреки статистике по числу заброшенных фиков, начатых новичками , - таки вышло. Правда, качество глав, особенно поначалу, соответсвующее.

4\. Помимо, собственно, Чёрной Книги, есть ещё несколько работ, которые были написаны в процессе её написания. 

5\. Нет, это не просто новеллизация мультсериала. Во-первых, я пишу всё в фэндоме Reverse Falls, так что приходится менять всю мотивацию. Во-вторых... как показала практика, чем дальше, тем всё дальше отходит, хотя и происходит в тех же декорациях.

6\. Графа с предупреждениями такая, так как у меня много предупреждений, а некоторые из этих предупреждений будут спойлерами, по крайней мере для новых читателей.


	2. Глава 1 - Добро пожаловать в Гравити Фоллс

Диппер проснулся от того, что машину подбросило на кочке так, что он чуть не откусил себе пол-языка. Приятный полумрак салона и свежий воздух из кондиционера действовали на него усыпляюще, несмотря на отвратительную дорогу, и хоть как-то скрашивали многочасовое путешествие по невероятной глуши.

Проснувшись, парень силой воли выгнал из себя всю дремоту и поправился на сиденье, приняв привычное положение. Первой его мыслью было проклятье в адрес родителей, отправивших их с Мейбл сюда. Кстати, она-то после этой кочки всего лишь немного поёрзала на месте.

За окном был привычный для этих мест пейзаж из огромного мрачного леса и заслонённого тучами неба. Вполне впору этому отвратительному месту. Это был явно не его день, да что уж там говорить, не его лето, раз он попал сюда. Вдруг за окном пролетел уже порядком проржавевший знак — «Добро пожаловать в Гравити Фоллс». Пфф, «Добро пожаловать», ну разумеется, сюда конечно же приезжают все по собственному желанию… Отвлёкшись от места своей ссылки, Диппер вновь взглянул на одежду и про себя выругался — охх, как она помялась за время сна. Ну, и к чему нужно держать себя всё время в идеальном виде, если после любой поездки всё насмарку…

Сестра тихо спала слева от него, одетая так же, как и он, во всё бирюзовое, в тон их глазам, как и у большинства Пайнсов. Раньше его выводила из себя эта манера одеваться, навязанная родителями, но теперь, пусть и очевидная, ирония подбора наряда вызывала у него невольную полуулыбку. Ну, конечно же, голубая одежда, голубые глаза, голубая кровь… Что ж, Диппер сам не знал, кто из его предков придумал подобное, но остальные не могли отказаться от такого. Чем же ещё им можно было подтвердить своё превосходство над другими, в том числе и над другой аристократией, не многие же из них имеют такую фамильную черту? Так что близнецов с пелёнок воспитывали в атмосфере ощущения собственного превосходства, потакая всем их прихотям. Все внушали им то, какие они неотразимые, восхитительные и превосходные. То, что абсолютно весь мир, а в особенности штат Калифорния, обязан им и должен боготворить только за факт их существования. И откуда у них такое самомнение, если даже моё остаётся далеко позади по сравнению с этим?

Но тут этот мрачный и унылый туманный лес закончился, и открылся вид сверху на городок, куда они направлялись. Очередной мелкий городок северо-запада заселённый «хиллбилли», мелкие покосившиеся здания. Единственный момент, когда городок мог бы произвести впечатление, был испорчен целиком и полностью его отвратительным внешним видом. Что же, по крайней мере, ему не придётся туда отправляться, пока что. Он помнил ещё прошлый раз, когда ему было всего восемь лет, как он сюда попал. С тех пор он надеялся больше никогда не возвращаться на эту свалку. Машина тем временем не заезжая в город свернула налево и устремилась вглубь леса, где располагалась «Хижина Тайн». Вновь увидев ее после стольких лет, Диппера смутил тот факт, что она, в гуще этого леса, так и не закрылась. Как будто у кого-то есть желание лезть к ней в самую гущу туманного леса? Что ж, местные жители, как показывает практика, ещё более тупые, чем можно было бы представить на первый взгляд, насколько бы невозможным это ни казалось…

Сразу после съезда с пусть убогой, но асфальтированной дороги проснулась Мейбл. Быстрое понимание того, куда они направляются и, особенно, понимание того, что они уже вплотную подъехали, мгновенно её привело в ярость. Впрочем, это было видно только мгновение, а после лицо приняло привычное милое выражение. То, как им она пользовалась, когда ей было что-то нужно или просто нельзя было показывать эмоции. То есть почти всё время. Лишь только он, её вторая половинка, и очень внимательный наблюдатель заметили бы её настоящие эмоции. Обратил бы внимание на напряжённые мышцы челюстей или то, как она своими безупречными ногтями с идеальным голубым маникюром, продавливала обшивку подлокотника. Да, в какой-то мере он упивался тем, что видел все её эмоции, всю её подноготную, весь её тайный мир, целиком и полностью. Настолько с самого рождения они были неразлучны, но даже в эти сладостные моменты, когда он чуть-чуть притуплял свой разум, его не оставляло понимание, что сестра не менее умна и не хуже видит его самого, настолько, что им было достаточно буквально пары взглядов, чтобы понять друг друга. Хотя она, безусловно, прекрасно понимает, чем я так доволен, так что лучше бы убрать это выражение с лица.

Диппер даже не подумал попытаться успокоить её. Нет, он знал, что это абсолютно бессмысленно. Любая попытка с ней заговорить сейчас вызовет приступ гнева, так что лучше она сорвёт его на кого-нибудь другого — на их «дорогого дядюшку Стэна» или на тех, кого он пошлёт за их багажом, или же на их водителя. Ему было, в сущности, абсолютно наплевать, кто станет жертвой. Хотя нет, я хотел бы, что бы им стал Стэнфорд. Да, мне бы доставила удовольствие эта сцена. Так что, с привычным аристократичным видом, он удобнее устроился в кресле и попытался получить удовольствие от последней пары минут их поездки. Тем более, что до конца лета у него не будет ничего сравнимого в удобстве хотя бы с салоном этого транспорта. Однако всё хорошее, пусть и относительно, заканчивается как всегда очень быстро…

И вот открылся вид на Хижину Тайн, ещё более убогую, чем он помнил, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж дальше?.. Покосившийся деревянный домик, из вывески одна буква упала так, что она была похожа на 2 — two, так что теперь вывеску можно было читать, как Mystery to hack, «Взломай тайну». Пфф, полная бессмыслица… Но на дворе уже стоял их дядя Стэн, а также ещё двое. Дядя Стэнфорд в необычной для него клетчатой рубашке и соломенной шляпе, как будто он сейчас не в одном из самых холодных штатов в Америки, а в Калифорнии или Флориде. Другие же были его с Мэйбл ровесниками… Вернее блондинка, а вот её друг, совершенно очевидно, на пару лет младше. Что это такое? Он, как всегда, решил попытаться их с кем-то подружить? Или же они работают в хижине? Диппер надеялся на второе.

Худощавая блондинка была одета в совершенно безвкусную блузку кислотных цветов и юбку, да ещё и выглядела настолько обтрёпанной, что, казалось, будто её скатили с горы. Другой же, также со светлыми волосами, но толстый парень был одет в шорты и футболку с кепкой, на которой изображена ёлочка. Почему мне кажется, что с каждой минутой всё становится всё хуже и хуже?..

Как только машина остановилась, подвезя их практически к самому входу в хижину, и проехав мимо стоявших чуть в стороне встречающих, они вдвоём вышли из машины. Диппер сразу же услышал тихую ругань Мейбл от того, что её каблуки завязли в этой грязи… Надо было брать более подходящую обувь, — промелькнула мимолётная насмешливая мысль. Но она сразу же сменилась сожалением за судьбу собственных туфлей.

— Дорогие внуки! Добро пожало… — начал было Стэнфорд, однако его мгновенно прервала Мэйбл.

— Старик! Нам, что тащить весь этот багаж на себе?! Где твои слуги, или рабы, или кто там ещё у тебя?!

Стэнфорд мельком посмотрел на двоих стоявших рядом с собой. Девушка явно оторопела от такого обращения, а вот парень, похоже, уже несколько привык к подобному и держался с видом подзывающего смесь: «Да ну?..» и «Опять…». Что ж, по крайней мере, этот не так глуп, как его подруга. Эти двое подошли к их багажу, уже выложенному из машины и, с трудом подняв его (как будто он такой уж тяжёлый…), понесли в хижину. Хорошо, что они только работают тут. Хотя это не исключало опасений того, что дед может навязать их им, а также опасений по поводу кадровой политики. С другой стороны, какая работа, такие и работники…

Стремясь поскорее уже закончить знакомство с ними, Диппер сам поскорее прошёл в дом. Дверная рама из трёх бревен, похоже, стояла, дабы придать внешнему виду этой лачуги, хоть какой-то элемент незыблемости, но выходило это из рук вон плохо. Однако он прекрасно помнил, где, что в этом доме, а потому, лишь только бросив один мимолётный взгляд на гостиную, устремился наверх. Поворачиваясь к лестнице, он увидел лицо сестрёнки, также глянувшей в ту комнату. Дааа, его ждала ещё одна гневная сцена, когда она всё-таки поднимется наверх и вспомнит, что, как и в прошлый раз, их обоих разместили наверху, в одной комнате… А он, разумеется, забыл её об этом оповестить…

Эта комната ничуть не изменилась. Две кровати, что ж, по крайней мере, в отличие от прошлого раза, они не будут им велики; абсолютно пустой нелакированный стол, пара таких же тумбочек, поблёкший ковёр серого цвета. Похоже, что его просто слишком много стирали, и Диппер был готов поклясться, что до того, как приобрести этот оттенок, он был отнюдь не белого цвета. Сбоку от кровати была каморка, хотя бы дверь у неё была нормальной, насколько он знал, там были лишь картонные коробки со всякой дребеденью. Развернувшись на каблуках, он посмотрел с усмешкой, говорившей: «Ну как тебе это прекрасное место, дорогая сестрёнка?». Бросившая гневный взгляд на брата, она обвела брюзгливым взглядом комнату и, казалось, готовая взорваться и наброситься, перескочив через этих двоих, на Стэнфорда, стоявшего у основания лестницы, и Диппера одновременно.

Решив, что всё-таки не стоит ещё больше сердить свою сестру, по крайней мере, сейчас, Диппер спокойно отошёл к стенке, одновременно уходя с её пути и приглашая её в место, вызывавшее у неё приступ ярости. Та зашла наверх и, обводя яростным взглядом на напряжённом лице, скрывавшем её истинные чувства, комнату, Мейбл почти полностью обошла её, пока остальные поднимались по лестнице. Было заметно, что она всеми силами стремилась избегать прикосновения хоть к чему-нибудь.

— Ну и глушь! И ради этого мои родители отказались от санатория и курорта? Чем же мы их так разозлили?

Диппер сам не представлял, что их заставило отправить своих детей сюда. Но Стэнфорду явно очень повезло, Мэйбл, похоже, пока что обращала на него внимания не больше, чем на мошкару, её пока что больше злил сам факт того, что их отправили сюда. Ничего страшного, выпустит пар и завтра уже можно будет с ней говорить. Тем временем их багаж занесли, парочка просто оставила его и ушла! И что, мы сами должны его разбирать?! Охх, придётся научить эту пару манерам. Однако сейчас не было времени на это, потому он просто стал разбирать свои сумки. Да, вещей тут было предостаточно, в том числе и то, что ему удалось протащить с собой — трость. Но трость не простая — внутри она была залита свинцом. Да, быть может он и не самый сильный, но одного удара такой тростью по правильному месту вполне достаточно, дабы раздробить кому-то кость… Дома, вероятнее, про её исчезновение вообще никто не заметит, но, учитывая местное население, тут она не будет лишней. При мысли о таком, пусть и тайном, но преимуществе, на губах появилась полуулыбка. Мэйбл тем временем, к собственному неудовлетворению, должна была сама разбирать свои сумки.

Однако, спустя всего полчаса, даже с этим занятием было покончено и делать стало решительно нечего. Обычно в такой ситуации, в поместье Пайнсов он пошёл бы в семейную библиотеку и взял бы какой-то из вековых томиков, энциклопедию или классическую литературу — без разницы, и провёл бы весь оставшийся день, наслаждаясь этой книгой, однако, тут не было ничего подобного. Потому от скуки он решил всё-таки осмотреть кладовую. Куча картонных ящиков с разным тряпьём и бумажками, повыше перекладина, куда можно будет повесить одежду… хмм, ну хоть она выглядит достаточно надёжной, понятно, что она не сломается от первой же повешенной вещи, в отличие от всей этой лачуги.

Однако его взгляд привлек другой предмет. Ящик, не картонная коробка, а деревянный, похоже, дубовый, он стоял под несколькими картонными коробками. Странно, что же он тут делает. Слой пыли рядом был такой, будто тут пару десятилетий никто не убирал, прикоснувшись к нему, палец сделался почти чёрным от грязи и пыли. Неужели тут обязательно жить на такой свалке? Почему нельзя нормально прибираться, все почистить и поставить на место… Ящик оказался довольно крепким, даже заколоченным… На одной из стенок находился малозаметный символ в виде шестипалой ладони, похоже выжженный чем-то вроде клейма… Странно, что же тут хранил Стэнфорд, раз он закрыл крышку гвоздями. И притом сделал это так давно… Или это сделал не он… В любом случае, похоже, ящик и то, что в нём, уже никому не пригодится… Диппер заметил, что часть одной из стенок ящика прогнила, потому, взяв трость, он сначала выбил этот небольшой кусочек, а затем, использовав трость как рычаг, со скрежетом вытащил оставшийся кусок стенки.

Мейбл, уже улёгшаяся на кровать, с лёгким интересом, граничившим с безразличием, наблюдавшая за братом, с вскриком вскочила.

— Что ты, чёрт побери, делаешь?! Мы только-только приехали, а ты уже зачем-то сломал подвернувшийся тебе под руку ящик! Почему тебя всё время норовит куда-то залезть? Я понимаю, что тебе тоже тут не нравится, но зачем тогда ещё дальше лезть в эту мерзость? — выдала тираду вопросов ещё не успокоившаяся близняшка.

— Дорогая сестрёнка, во-первых, не надо выражаться как остальные жители этой лачуги. Во-вторых.… я наткнулся на весьма любопытный ящик… Тебя разве не интересует, зачем нашему дядюшке Стэнфорду в этой лачуге, собранной из обломков, мог понадобиться крепкий заколоченный дубовый ящик, который тут простоял много лет? Разве тебе не хочется посмотреть? — ответил Диппер заговорщическим тоном.

— Ахх, тебя вечно несёт что-то смотреть и где-то копаться… Ладно, бро, — от этого выражения брат как всегда скривился, а Мэйбл снова этим насладилась, — и что же ты там нашёл?

Похоже, сестра всё-таки была заинтересована, с другой стороны, здесь попросту ничего кроме этого и не оставалось. Засунув руку в отверстие, Диппер нащупал пригоршню пыльных бумаг. Это его смутило и заинтриговало — что же за бумаги там хранились столько лет? Явно не налоговые декларации… Зачем требовалось столько лет держать тут бумаги? Однако там оказалась просто кипа обычных листов бумаги. Пробежавшись по ним взглядом, он внезапно понял, что тут бессмыслица, нет, не просто записи без смысла, но это были какие-то странные иероглифы.

— Ну что, бро, прекрасно, ты нашёл кучу бессмысленных записей. Так держать! Может в следующий раз найдёшь что-нибудь поинтереснее, например, чучело совы? Или жутко загадочную магическую книгу? — с издёвкой произнесла Мейбл.

— Нет, нет, нет, это не может быть здесь просто так. Никто не стал бы сюда класть бессмысленную кипу бумаг… Да-да, точно, — говорил вслух с самим собой, — это шифр! Криптограмма! Да-да, точно, а теперь нужно попытаться её расшифровать. Кто бы этим не занимался, он явно не пожалел сил на то, чтобы перевести текст в шифр, а также спрятать её в надёжном, но не слишком заметном ящике…

Диппер вскочил с места и, схватив положенные на стол ручку и блокнот, принялся за расшифровку написанного на листках, в соответствии с известными ему шифрами. Что же, кто бы это не написал, он потрудился. Несколько листов, практически полностью закрытых зачеркиваниями, были у него в руках. На одном из них был список странных иероглифов и написанные под ними числа, на другом — карта с пометками и теми же знаками, и несколько исписанных листов бумаги.

Самым простым был первый лист, цифры, шедшие в строгом порядке, показывали, что это была последовательность букв. Вероятнее всего, это был алфавит, хотя для соответствия английскому языку ему не хватало четырёх букв — некоторые числа просто отсутствовали. Чернила на остальных листах сильно отличались, похоже, это было что-то вроде памятки, которую написали намного раньше.

Тем временем Мэйбл окончательно надоело следить за тем, как брат пишет что-то в блокноте, и она спустилась вниз к Стэнфорду. Диппер прекрасно знал, зачем она пошла вниз. Она, похоже, уже смирилась с фактом их пребывания здесь, но вот отказаться от попытки заполучить себе комнату она не могла. Не просто заполучить отдельную комнату, а сделать так, что бы её получила именно она. Естественно, для него с Мейбл это было следствием воспитания. При каждой возможности они стремились подгадить друг другу по мелочи, доказать друг другу своё превосходство, как что-то вроде соревнования, впрочем, это была естественная вещь, как для близких по возрасту братьев и сестёр, так и, особенно, для близнецов. Тем более, что в случае чего-либо важного, они были готовы на что угодно ради друг друга.

Диппер даже знал, что сейчас произойдёт. Она пойдёт к Стэнфорду с прекрасным милым личиком, извинится за то, как невежливо она недавно поступила, а после попросит дать ей отдельную комнату. Ну, разумеется, из этого ничего не выйдет. И абсолютно не потому, что Стэнфорд не дал бы её. Нет, у него её просто нет. Но этого Мэйбл будет просто мало, потому она устроит спор с криками. Она не вела себя тут как дома, когда она всё время держала на лице милое кукольное личико, они же не могли ей ничем угрожать, например, сообщить её родителям во всех подробностях (впрочем, всё, что у них было на неё, ограничивалось раздражительностью). Кроме того, ей после всего этого требовалось на ком-то выместить весь гнев, накопившийся за всю последнюю неделю. Так что спустя всего десять минут она с ещё более насупившимся видом вернулась в свою комнату и улеглась на кровать.

Дипперу, впрочем, это было совершено неинтересно, и он вернулся к своему занятию. То, что он расшифровал, было полной тарабарщиной, либо это он где-то кардинально ошибся, либо это было не только одним слоем шифра. Впрочем, сбоку он нашёл одно слово, взглянув ещё раз на бессмыслицу, он решил попробовать использовать шифр Виженера. Это было единственное слово, которое не было снова зашифровано, так что, похоже, это был ключ. Единственный листок, практически не затронутый зачёркиваниями, был по размеру приблизительно с записку. Там было написано следующее:

«Мой коллега, если ты это нашёл, то вероятнее всего, ты решил, наконец-то, забросить Общество, а я пропал. Пусть так. Я знаю, что оставлять недвусмысленный символ было крайне глупо, однако мне нужно было бы привлечь твоё внимание на случай моей пропажи и спрятать эти записи в неброском, но более-менее надёжном месте. Если это так, то он всё-таки меня нашёл, либо я встретил что-то, о чём не знал. В этих записях указаны координаты места, куда я спрятал Дневник, ты знаешь, что делать с ним. Найди тех, из-за кого я пропал, а после уничтожь их, когда они уже забудут об опасности.»

Вот оно что… Вернее, было совершенно не понятно, в чём дело, однако, из этого, что-то да было ясно. Прежде всего, тот, кто это написал, судя по всему, был предыдущим владельцем хижины. Кроме того, он опасался за свою жизнь и то, что он был не один. Он оставил кому-то записи к некому Дневнику, которые он не потрудился спрятать, старательно запутывая след, большей частью от тех, кто мог бы наткнуться, как сам Диппер, на это случайно. Что бы это ни был за Дневник, но то, что Автор решил его спрятать и считал крайне важной вещью, говорило, что эта вещь стоит хотя бы усилий по её поиску.

— Сестрёнка, мне кажется, я знаю, что мы будем делать завтра… — произнёс Диппер с хищной улыбкой.

Мэйбл, не привыкшая к этому тону, с интересом поднялась с кровати и посмотрела сначала в глаза брата, а затем в блокнот…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да, читатели, первая глава. Персонажи ещё не продуманы и кардинально отличаются от того, что вышло в итоге, но... как бы так, начало уже положено. А переписывать... переписывать мне лень, тем более что я не уверен, удастся ли мне всё увязать с последующими главами. Может быть, когда-то позже. Может быть. Но начало сюжету положено.


	3. Глава 2 - "Доброе" утро.

Гидеон проснулся в полной темноте, только где-то внизу была видна крохотная полоска света. На краткий миг у него в голове промелькнула мысль о том, что сейчас ещё ночь, и он может лечь спать, однако мальчик быстро вспомнил, что это не так. Просто в его комнате не было абсолютно никаких окон, а единственным «источником» света у него служил либо промежуток между дверью и полом, откуда сейчас как раз была видна тоненькая полоска света, либо старая лампочка. Настолько старая, что он уже и не представлял, как она работает. Гидеон проводил в этой небольшой каморке, если только не делал что-либо по дому, большую часть времени, так что помнил её наизусть. Холодный паркет, слегка облезлые обои, максимально простой стол и стул, которые, тем не менее, занимали в комнате крайне много места. Вот и всё, что в ней было.

Семья Гидеона была отнюдь не бедной, так как его отец продавал машины. Однако, по какой-то неизвестной причине, он всем сердцем ненавидел сына и пытался выжить его из дому. Именно поэтому каждый раз пробуждение вгоняло мальчика в отчаянье. Впрочем, не всё было так плохо. Бад был далеко не самым усердным в своих поисках, потому, если научиться не обращать на себя его внимание, то можно было хоть как-то выжить. Да и отец был далеко не самым изобретательным в своих попытках выжать все соки из своего сынка, а если средства не меняются, постепенно даже к такому привыкаешь.

Надо было вставать, но нет, как всегда, Гидеону хотелось хоть раз выспаться. Тем более, что за прошедшие с окончания учёбы дни ему это так ни разу и не удалось. Потому, лишь слегка сопротивляясь рассудком и мысленно коря себя за это, он погрузился в лёгкую сладостную дрёму и не задумывался о том, что творится вокруг него.

Из прекрасного забытья его вырвал звук поворачивающейся дверной ручки. Бад. Отец. Гидеон прекрасно знал, что теперь произойдёт. Мысленно выругав себя за то, что не встал раньше, он просто расслабился и ждал, пока всё не закончится. Он не попытался встать. Нет, если бы отец понял, что тот не спит, а просто валяется, то его сыну досталось бы куда больше.

Вот дверь открылась, и тяжёлые, но не слишком шумные шаги эхом отдавались в его ушах. Он знал, что будет дальше, даже успел привыкнуть к этому, но так и не смог сделать этого полностью. Шаги остановились, и на секунду ему показалось, что всё, всё миновало его. Но нет, это ему лишь показалось. Отец присматривался, не притворяется ли сын, хотя у отца это никогда не выходило. Потом он просто схватил его толстой и сильной рукой сразу и за одеяло, и за пижаму, и начал тормошить в попытках разбудить.

\- Вставай, жирдяй, из-за тебя я сегодня остался без завтрака! Пшёл быстро на кухню!

Всё, «церемония утреннего приветствия» была наконец-то, окончена, отец вышел из каморки, с силой закрыв дверь, а сынок вздохнул с облегчением. Теперь, когда Бад вышел, можно было не ломать комедию, а спокойно встать. Надев шорты, синюю футболку и жилетку, Гидеон, подождав несколько секунд для вида, все-таки открыл дверь в весьма хорошо обставленную комнату. Она составляла полный контраст его каморке. Это была большая просторная комната с обоями, на полу ковры, у стен стояли соответственно широкий диван и телевизор, а попадавший из окна свет заливал всё помещение.

Тем не менее, не желая злить предков, Гидеон прошёл через всё это великолепие по сравнению с его скудной обстановкой. Казалось, всё на кухне, в единственной комнате во всём доме, было разбито на три категории: по одной для каждого из родителей и для него. Если стулья, то два хороших, а третий простой деревянный, хотя бы лакированный, но лишь для виду. Если посуда, то ему, Гидеону, доставалась только одна тарелка, чашка и комплект столовых приборов, для посуды же родителей был отдельный шкафчик. В остальных комнатах не было абсолютно никаких следов его существования, а сама дверь в его каморку была такая неприметная, что и не сразу её заметишь. Снаружи она даже была оклеена обоями, как и стены.

Войдя на кухню, Гидеон почувствовал уничтожающий взгляд родителей, которые за учебный год уже привыкли, что сын встаёт первым и всё время готовит завтрак. Как оказалось, к его же счастью, родители, по крайней мере, сегодня не хотели свежесваренный кофе. Так что сегодня этот «завтрак» пройдёт быстрее - хоть какая-то хорошая новость. Вылив несколько яиц на сковородку и положив туда же ломтики бекона, Гидеон начал готовить. Мясо аппетитно зажаривалось на сковородке, покрываясь тёмной хрустящей корочкой, от него отлетали капельки жира, а запах на кухне был невообразимым.

Разложив сначала родителям на тарелки (благоразумно накладывая так, чтобы там буквально не было свободного места), а остатки на свою, Гидеон уселся за стол, чувствуя себя тут крайне неуютно. Отец, кажется, буквально пронзал взглядом его тарелку, не украл ли что-то сынок у него, потом взял наведённый им же чай и немного отпил. Судя по скривившемуся выражению лица, полное отсутствие сахара в чае ему не понравилось, потому он вернул кружку сыну.

Гидеон не стремился разобраться скорее со всем этим, наоборот, он ел как можно медленнее. Для него в этом доме, казалось, всё было подвержено далеко не самому приятному, однако уже заученному распорядку. Слишком быстро съешь свой «завтрак» - будут считать, а значит и гнобить из-за того, что ты стоишь у них над душой, а уходить, пока не съедят остальные, нельзя. А если слишком медлить, то вообще не позавтракаешь. Потому он просто медленно покусывал ломтики, следя за тем, с какой скоростью уплетают их родители, дабы успеть точно в срок. Только-только расправившись с обедом и выслушав от отца очередную порцию угроз на тему того, что если его выставят с работы из Хижины Чудес, то Гидеона выбросят на улицу. Он уже привык подобным заявлениям, тем более что никогда не появлялось реальной угрозы их осуществления. Хотя порой, Гидеону было даже жаль, что они не осуществлялись, а потому он просто делал напуганное выражение лица.

Сумев улизнуть из дома, он вышел на улицу, где за время приготовления завтрака небо уже заволокло тучами, и начался небольшой моросящий дождь. Дома вокруг были идеальными, изумрудно-зелёный газон, казалось, был только что полит и кичился своей свежестью. Левее шедших от дверей дома брусчатых дорожек стояли почтовые ящики, а правее - темно-зеленые фонарные столбы. Казалось, что все дома этой небольшой улочки были одинаковыми, но так только казалось. Ведь все они были разными: где-то был гараж, а кто-то ставил машину на обочину; где-то дом был двухэтажным, а где-то одноэтажным; у каких-то домов был собственный чердак, у каких-то нет. Однако у всех этих домов была одна отличительная черта - идеальность и ухоженность.

Кто-то, быть может, и согласился бы жить тут, однако Гидеон с радостью увидел контрастирующее на фоне всего этого идеального мирка пятно. На другой стороне улицы, словно не желая показываться его родителям и боясь, что те его не выпустят, на велосипеде сидела Пасифика. Даже несмотря на то, что ни его родители, ни соседи не могли её терпеть, хотя бы из-за того, что она была одета в заношенную одежду, Гидеон был рад ей. Зная, что на него сваливали всю работу в доме, та всегда приезжала к его дому, дожидаясь своего друга. Да, он был рад хотя бы тому, что хоть кто-то не издевался над ним. Кроме того, это означало, что они идут в Хижину Тайн. А значит, у Гидеона появился на всё лето отличный повод как можно дольше не бывать дома.

\- Гидеон, вот зачем ты, спрашивается, позволяешь им так издеваться над собой? Они же так делают только от того, что ты ничего не говоришь, абсолютно не сопротивляешься! Тебе всё это доставляет удовольствие?! Может, ты - мазохист?!

Ох, это казалось, уже был двадцатый или сотый… да без разницы, случай, когда Пасифика заводила этот разговор. Не то что бы она, по мнению Гидеона, уже надеялась на какое-то действие со стороны своего друга, но похоже, что ей просто не давало успокоиться чувство внутренней справедливости.

\- Пас, ты же знаешь, если им отвечать, то они будут только больше измываться и пытаться выжить из дому. Поверь, с ними лучше вести себя как Ганди. Если не злить их, то они и не будут особенно донимать меня… Пошли уже лучше отсюда, а то мне кажется, на нас вся улица смотрит…

 

Пасифика с неохотой проснулась от ударившего в глаза солнечного света, недовольно потянувшись, и всё-таки провалявшись несколько минут в своей кровати. Да, кровать пусть и старая, с жёсткими пружинами и чуть-чуть меньше чем её рост, но, тем не менее, это ее кровать и она спит в ней, так что нечего жаловаться. Она всё-таки встала, скинув лёгкое одеяльце. Пальцы коснулись холодного дощатого пола, что сразу вызвало у неё желание вновь спрятаться в постель. Однако, пусть и с трудом, но она его преодолела.

Встав посреди своей не большой, но любовно обставленной комнатки, Пасифика в несколько заношенной пижаме потянулась и попыталась продрать глаза… Нет, ничего не получается. Потому она просто в полусонном состоянии протопала к двери, открывавшей вход в кухню, и переступила через порог своей комнаты, выходившей одновременно в гостиную и кухню.

На другой стороне комнаты, возле газовой плиты, на которой готовился обед, стояла её мама. Блондинка осторожно подошла к ней сзади, слегка вздрагивая, когда наступала на какой-то мелкий сор на полу, и набросилась, обнимая её со спины. Спустя пять секунд комнату заполнил звонкий смех обеих Нортвестов, который окончательно вывел её из состояния сна.

\- Мама, что у нас сегодня на завтрак? - спросила Пасифика, конечно, бросив взгляд на плиту, она уже знала что там, однако она уже привыкла спрашивать это каждый день, - овсянка?

\- Да, садись, сейчас наложу.

Услышав смех на кухне, из комнаты вышел отец, усмехаясь через свои тёмно-коричневые усы. На нём уже была привычная для него одежда из рубашки и темно-синих штанов и, как всегда в подобных ситуациях, он заговорил своим живым звучным, слегка смеющимся голосом:

\- Пасифика, не сломай матери спину!

Спустя пять минут на столе уже лежала миска с приготовленной на воде овсяной кашей с небольшим кусочком масла, а так же слегка подслащенный чай. Она, безусловно, знала, что родители её очень любят, а потому всё время стараются что-то ей подложить, а сами обходятся меньшим. Но, то ли из-за нежелания отказывать, то ли из-за радости хотя бы таким мелочам, она не могла не съесть этот, пусть и скудный, но всё-таки сытный завтрак.

После завтрака она сначала отправилась к умывальнику, а затем к себе в комнату - собираться. Как ни странно, каждый день в этот момент её главным вопросом было: «Что надеть»? Хотя, казалось бы, выбор вроде бы был не велик - несколько собственноручно связанных свитеров и пара блузок, однако она каждый раз тщательно задавалась этим вопросом.

В конце концов, она всё-таки выбрала разноцветную блузку. Конечно, та была не самого высокого качества, кое-где волокна так и топорщились в стороны. Это выглядело ещё более дико, если её наэлектризовать. Однако, на сегодня передавали лёгкий дождь, так что она вполне подойдёт по погоде. Поправив свои длинные светлые волосы, она отправилась к Гидеону.

За время пока она завтракала, утреннее солнце на улице сменилось тучами, которые продолжали заполнять небо. Грустно вдохнув с мыслью, - «Нет, ну хоть когда-то же тут должна быть хорошая погода?», - Пасифика вытащила свой велосипед и отправилась к другу. Их дома, казалось, располагались(да и действительно располагались) на разных концах города, таково было это социальное различие между Глифулами и Нортвестами, однако они быстро подружились, даже несмотря на разницу в возрасте.

Пасифика не знала, в чём была причина такой дружбы. Возможно, всё дело было в том, что они просто были хорошей компанией. А быть может, как чаще всего ей казалось, они оба были отверженными для общества, своеобразными продуктами его жизнедеятельности... Только сейчас она заметила, что задумавшись, свернула по ошибке на другую сторону, потому выгнала из головы все ненужные мысли и постаралась вновь не допускать подобного. Конечно, Гидеон чаще всего выходил намного позже того, когда она подъезжала к нему, однако после всегда отвратительного для него утра, ей не хотелось расстраивать друга ещё и ожиданием.

Тут, примерно на середине пути начался мелкий, но нудный и моросящий дождь. Конечно, в этой блузке ей было тепло, и дождь почти не мешал, однако это полностью портило настроение. Да и делало так почти каждый день, всё-таки Гравити Фоллс в Орегоне, а тут дожди крайне частое явление. Наверное, в мире нет более слякотного места.

Повернув налево, она выехала на ухоженную улицу, каждый из коттеджей на которой казался настоящим дворцом по сравнению с её домиком, поэтому Пасифике казалось, что из окон все неприязненно наблюдают за ней. Мелкий дождик уже образовывал крохотные лужицы, так что со стороны жителей этих домов, наверное, она выглядела сумасшедшей, решившей проехаться под дождём. Зная характер родителей Гидеона, Пасифика остановилась на другой стороне улицы, не желая им лишний раз показываться на глаза. Отец друга всегда искал возможность побить сына, так что она решила устроиться где-то со стороны, дабы не давать повод.

Гидеон вышел спустя всего лишь несколько минут. Как всегда в своём вечном наряде из шорт, футболки и жилетки. Иногда ей хотелось, что бы он хоть иногда менял свою одежду. Не, не то что бы она не шла парню, но хоть когда-то же он должен был сменить её, а не носить всё время одну и ту же!

Поразительно унылое однообразие. Нет то, что у неё… у неё есть хотя бы собственноручно связанные свитера. Судя по тому, как он нервно озирался назад, Гидеон явно боялся сейчас родителей и похоже, что просто незаметно выскользнул из дому…

Это нежелание Гидеона встревать в драки уже злило Пасифику. Нет, правда, он мог не впутываться в неприятности, что и стремился большей частью, хоть те сами его находили… Но просто не защищаться от того, что тебя унижают?.. Потому она просто задала снова уже наскучивший вопрос, но при каждой встрече, тем не менее снова повторяемый ею.

\- Гидеон, вот зачем ты, спрашивается, позволяешь им так издеваться над собой? Они же так делают только от того, что ты ничего не говоришь, абсолютно не сопротивляешься! Тебе всё это доставляет удовольствие?! Может, ты - мазохист?!

Она уже знала, каков будет ответ Гидеона, но не могла перестать задавать каждый раз этот вопрос… Наверное, она просто надеялась, что в конце концов ему надоест выслушивать всё это и он наконец-то хоть что-то сделает.

\- Пас, ты же знаешь, если им отвечать, то они будут только больше измываться и пытаться выжить из дому. Поверь, с ними лучше вести себя как Ганди, если не злить их, то они и не будут особенно донимать меня… Пошли уже лучше отсюда, а то мне кажется на нас вся улица смотрит…

Охх, всё время одна и та же отговорка. Ну что же, стоять тут под мелким дождиком ей не хотелось, а потому они отправились к мистеру Пайнсу. Город, несмотря на утро, казался покинутым, однако, к счастью, им не пришлось долго по нему ехать и они сразу отправились в лес, к Хижине Тайн. Здесь густой лес хоть как-то защищал от мелкого моросящего дождика, а пугавший многих тёмный лес казался Пасифике практически родным. Наверное, всё дело в том, что она уже привыкла работать в Хижине и почти каждый день отправлялась к ней сквозь мрачную хвойную чащу.

В эти утренние часы хижина выглядела для кого-то, наверное, даже пугающе. Большой деревянный дом посреди леса… Однако несколько гольфкаров и вывеска быстро разрушали это ощущение. Как оказалось, они были первыми из работников Хижины, кто сюда пришёл. Сус должен был подойти примерно через полчаса, всё-таки у него была такая злившая всех способность как подходить всегда строго вовремя, а Венди практически никогда не подходила к сроку.

\- Так дети, ко мне сегодня приезжают внучатые племянники, Диппер и Мэйбл…

\- Диппер?.. – начал было Гидеон, но его мгновенно прервал мистер Пайнс.

\- Сами увидите, когда они приедут… Вот вам список дел, у вас есть часа три, пока они не приедут сюда. А теперь быстро!..

Гидеон взял из рук список, а Пасифика начинала читать указания. Ни один из них не злился на мистера Пайнса, они знали, что тот не имеет к ним никаких плохих чувств, а просто привык к такому и, как ей даже казалось, ему было немного стыдно за такое общение со всеми… Даа… Много же им придётся, однако, сделать. Тем не менее, времени у них было достаточно, потому пора приниматься за работу.

 

Это было несколько тяжёлых и нудных часов, за которые они полностью прибрали Хижину Тайн, а также чердак, где должны будут поселиться внучатые племянники мистера Пайнса. Пришлось много поработать: собрать кровати(которые, как оказалось, хранились там несколько лет), убрать весь мусор(в том числе ящики с экспонатами Хижины), скопившийся за это время. Даже позвали Суса, чтобы успеть, а также собрать мебель. За эти несколько часов с задней стороны здания оказалась буквально целая гора хлама, они не успели очистить только каморку на чердаке. Там остались только какие-то ящики, которые, как упомянул мистер Пайнс, давно там хранились. Да ещё упавшая с вывески буква S.

Комната, по сравнению с его собственной, была настоящим дворцом, светлым и огромным. Пол, конечно, был не менее чисто подметён, чем у него, однако во всём остальном она намного превосходила его каморку. Светлое окно, мягкий коврик посреди комнаты, да и эти крепкие кровати были совершенно точно не чета его жалкой кроватёнке, которая каким-то чудом не разваливалась под его весом. Да, стены и тумбы были пустые, но комната только ждала своих жителей. Гидеон бы продал бы душу за возможность поселиться в ней.

К этому времени они с Пасификой уже буквально валялись от усталости, облокотившись на бревенчатую стену дома, и их счастью не было предела, когда они узнали, что близнецы уже подъезжают. Услышав об этом, мистер Пайнс сказал им ждать его перед домом, а сам отправился переодеваться и зачем-то вырядился в рубашку и надел соломенную шляпу. Тут же только что, буквально час назад закончился дождь!

От размышлений на тему столь необычного наряда Гидеона отвлек шум подъезжающей машины. Да… Ну и внучатые племянники у мистера Пайнса… Таких машин в Гравити Фоллс ни у кого не было, да и вообще были бы разве что в Сиэтле. Блестящий автомобиль тёмно-синего цвета, идеально чистый, казалось, что только-только купленный и притом не из тех куч хлама, которые продавал отец. Что же тогда тут делает мистер Пайнс, раз него такая родня?.. Надо будет попытаться это узнать...

Машина тем временем остановилась практически в дюйме от них, да так что Гидеону даже пришлось отскочить назад, дабы колёса не переехали ноги. Ох… Ему уже не нравятся эти люди, кем бы они ни были… Пас же стояла, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Казалось, что она сейчас готова просто броситься к машине, дабы поскорее поприветствовать новоприбывших. Гидеон даже на всякий случай чуть сдвинулся влево, дабы не дать ей сделать этого, если она всё таки решит отчебучить нечто подобное.

Автомобиль остановился, и из него вылезли двое близнецов. С первого взгляда было видно, что это близнецы - одни и те же голубые глаза, коричневые волосы и голубая одежда. У их родителей что, имелся бзик на подобный подбор гардероба?!

Первым его взгляд обратил на себя парень… Да… Теперь они ему нравились ещё меньше. Нет, он выглядел по сравнению со всеми просто великолепно, чего-чего, а вкуса ему было, пожалуй, не занимать, но… Эти глаза! Даже того мимолётного и надменного взгляда, что проскользнул по нему, хватило, чтобы сердце Гидеона ушло в пятки… Невероятно холодные глаза, если бы кто-то сказал ему, что этот парень может спокойно резать людей по кусочкам при жизни оных под музыку Бетховена, то он охотно ему поверил бы. Единственное, что его спасало в данный момент, было абсолютное безразличие к его персоне, как к какой-то мошкаре. Да и одежда… От неё, казалось, веяло девятнадцатым веком… конечно. Все могут говорить разное… Но если человек одевается как аристократ, с ним точно будет нелегко найти общий язык.

Переведя взгляд повыше, где зачёсанные коричневые волосы открывали лоб, Гидеон заметил родимое пятно в виде большой медведицы… Так вот почему этого парня зовут Диппер!!! Господи, это символично… Однако Диппер, несмотря на то, что большая часть внимания Гидеона и Пасифики была прикована к нему, обращал куда больше внимания на собственную обувь, нежели на удивленную парочку светловолосых подростков …

Сестра же, похоже обладала куда менее аристократическими манерами и держалась куда более свободно. Настоящей красавице, ей прекрасно подходил строгий, казалось, деловой наряд, роскошные каштановые волосы и голубые глаза. Нда… Просто взглянув в них, ему показалось странным, что она вообще сестра своего брата, настолько разным был взгляд. Не было той надменности, хотя, когда она взглянула на Гидеона, его почему-то передёрнуло… Что было в ней…

\- Дорогие внуки! Добро пожало... – поприветствовал их мистер Пайнс, но…

\- Старик! Нам, что тащить весь этот багаж на себе?! Где твои слуги, или рабы, или кто там ещё у тебя?!

Эмм, мда… А он-то подумал, что Мэйбл в отличие от своего брата… Просто великолепно, а он-то ещё на что-то надеялся… Отлично… что ж, зато они по крайней мере не будут как отец... А даже если будут, что они могут ему сделать?.. Пасифика стояла практически с разинутым ртом. Ну нельзя же быть настолько наивной… Гидеон специально даже толкнул её локтем, дабы вывести из состояния оцепенения. В ответ на оскорбление мистер Пайнс лишь только посмотрел в их сторону. Ясно, похоже, он тоже не ожидал подобной реакции. В любом случае, им надо занести наверх багаж дорогих гостей.

Сумки оказались невероятно тяжёлыми. Что же они туда накладывали?! Кирпичи или слитки золота? Судя по весу, тут должен быть как минимум пяток. Первым во всей этой веренице шёл новоприбывший Диппер. Гидеон не видел его лица, хотя судя по тому, с какой скоростью он направлялся в нужную сторону, тот прекрасно знал или помнил путь. Вот они свернули на лестницу на второй этаж, а потому тащить сумки стало ещё сложнее. Практически поднявшись, Гидеон чуть не столкнулся с его сестрой, которая застыла, глядя на своего брата, уже зашедшего в комнату. Да.. с его стороны сцена получилась крайне странная. Чувство, когда два человека могут понимать друг друга только за счёт взгляда, а остальные застывают в немом непонимании. Весьма неприятная сцена, особенно с его стороны. Однако, вскоре они прошли в комнату, так что эта неудобная сцена быстро закончилась, а они наконец-то смогли занести вещи, и судя по их обескураженному и брезгливому взгляду новоприбывших, при взгляде на комнату, Пайнсам было явно не до них. Так что светловолосая парочка быстро спустилась вниз, где стоял обескураженный мистер Пайнс.

\- Так дети, вы отлично справились, а теперь свободны, часов где-то до двух. Идите, съешьте чего-нибудь, не хватало еще, чтобы ко мне полезла организация защиты труда! Якобы плохие условия труда!


	4. Глава 3 - №2

Крохотный глоток чая из кружки внезапно оказался для Диппера тем, что способно вывести его из привычной идеальной позы. Кто добавляет столько сахара?! Ну, конечно же, Стэнфорд… Даже сама эта кружка для близнеца была непривычна. Он привык пить из чашек, а не из такой "посудины" в пол-литра объёмом, да и с таким количеством сахара в чае… Сразу же после того, как её брат поперхнулся, на лице Мэйбл расплылась ехидная ухмылка, словно говорившая самым противным тоном: «Ну как тебе, бро, чаёк?». 

Подавив мимолётное желание ответить ей чем-нибудь схожим, шатен всё-таки сделал второй глоток. После сна горло саднило, так что надо было что-то выпить. Да он выпил бы просто воду, но её качество всё-таки склонило выбор в пользу чая. И с омлетом же он как-то справился, так что чай точно не должен быть хуже этого.

Покончив с этим завтраком, Диппер перевёл взгляд на свою сестрёнку, словно напоминая ей о планах на этот день. Та ответила полным скептицизма взглядом, точно оценивая свою наружность взглядом и говоря: «Ты хоть понимаешь, в каком я виде?». Мэйбл сразу же отправилась наверх. Мдаа…Действительно, он слишком поторопился, а потому сразу отправился в ванну, пока её не решила занять сестра. Диппер не знал, есть ли в этой дыре хоть один нормальный парикмахер, а значит, придётся, по крайней мере, поначалу поддерживать причёску самостоятельно. После того, как с ней было покончено, близнец поднялся наверх, где, совершенно не стесняясь его, выбирала наряд Мэйбл (да и с чего бы?).

Мимолётным движением он хотел было отложить рубашку с сапфировыми запонками, однако взгляд зацепился на этих камнях. Если кто-то говорит, что человек, который сплошь в рубинах или гранатах, словно в крови, то с этими запонками Диппер чувствовал себя точно так же. Только кровь людей совершенно другого уровня. И эта мысль вызвала у него усмешку. Но, прежде всего, тут такой наряд был бы банально неудобен. Зачем её вообще ему положили? Родители что ли хотели, чтобы их сын покрасовался перед местными? Перед ними?! Абсурд! Однако предаваться подобным размышлениям было бессмысленно, так что, отогнав все подобные мысли, он просто выбрал наиболее простой и функциональный наряд – подобный вчерашнему.

Мэйбл тем временем уже закончила выбор одежды, оставив её на кровати, и, накинув пижаму, отправилась вниз. Поразительно, сколько времени она тратит на свою причёску! Нет, конечно, он сам тратит достаточно на то, чтобы волосы не выглядели как ежовые иглы… Но не столько же времени! Ох… 

Всё равно. Ему так и не удалось за годы убедить Мэйбл держаться более-менее простого и функционального стиля, так что надеяться, что ему что-то удастся сейчас, бессмысленно. Ну да ладно… Потому, решив её не ждать, Диппер прихватил таинственные записи и спустился вниз. Подумав несколько секунд, шатен отправился не прямо на улицу, а через магазин сувениров, хотя бы посмотрит, что именно там продают, да и всё равно придётся ждать сестрёнку.

Пройдя через чердак со странным, скорее необычным, окном из красного стекла, Диппер спустился вниз и отправился через гостиную в магазин сувениров. Он быстро прошёл через ничем не примечательную гостиную. Единственное, что хотя бы на пару секунд привлекло его взгляд – череп динозавра, лежавший рядом с креслом. Первой мыслью было: «Чей он?». Всё-таки он не подходит по размеру к крупным хищным рептилиям, однако через пару секунд близнец вспомнил, что, если тут что-то встречается, то это только подделки. С последним обводом глазами комнаты он заметил висевшие на стене часы с кукушкой, однако сразу же забыл про них.

Беглый взгляд на содержание сувенирного магазина показал, что он не слишком-то отличается от всего остального в этой хижине. Куча банок с пластиковыми глазами, медвежья голова с приделанным голосом, какой-то каменный круг, жалкая подделка майя, аквариум с высушенной псевдорусалкой… Ох… Любой человек, видевший фальшивых русалок девятнадцатого века, сразу поймёт, что это подделка… 

Хотя с другой стороны, быть может, они ошибались насчёт Стэнфорда?.. Все-таки, каким-то чудом эта Хижина всё ещё существовала, а значит не всё так плохо. Мда… Семья почти всё время своего существования только удерживала свой статус и богатство, а Стэнфорду удалось с нуля достичь статуса владельца местной достопримечательности, не имея абсолютно ничего. Или тут дело в невероятном идиотизме туристов, приезжающих сюда? Надо будет над этим подумать, быть может, зря все Пайнсы считают его неудачником?

Лишь только когда голова закончила делать выводы по поводу их двоюродного деда, Диппер заметил сидящую за прилавком девушку. Обычная рыжеволосая девица, уставившаяся в журнал, ничего примечательного, по крайней мере, для него. Из заметных деталей одежды лишь только серый берет и сапоги, закинутые на прилавок рядом с кассовым аппаратом. Судя по всему, она была крайне увлечена своим чтивом, раз уж заметила Диппера, только когда он постоял посреди комнаты с десяток секунд.

\- О, привет! Так вот почему тебя зовут Диппер! Всё-таки Гидеон не соврал…

\- Эм… Да, меня зовут Диппер, а собственно, кто такой этот Гидеон?

Что же, во всяком случае, пока не придёт Мэйбл, всё равно нечего делать, так почему бы не скоротать время хоть таким способом? Потому близнец решил подойти к новой знакомой, которая сразу же убрала сапоги и устроилась в более подобающей для нормального общества позе, расставив локти как раз там, где несколько секунд назад лежала обувь…

\- Гидеон… самый мелкий из той неразлучной парочки, которая вас встречала, - при этой фразе девушка усмехнулась, явно давая понять, что не зря её не было среди встречающих, - Меня зовут Венди. А кто вообще придумал такое прозвище? «Диппер»…

Проговорив прозвище, эта Венди насмешливо фыркнула… Охх, почему у всех, кто слышит это прозвище, такая реакция? Неужели это настолько странно, если у кого-то нечто подобное?.. Конечно, это приятно, но не надо же таращиться на лоб собеседника, или тут никого манерам не учат от слова абсолютно?

\- А это, для нашей семьи это типично, - начал уже часто повторяющийся рассказ Диппер, - Даже фамилия у нас такая. Мой дед, например, редкий любитель курить. И притом не полагающиеся, казалось бы, его статусу трубку или сигары, а обычные сигареты. За это его так и прозвали Курильщик, даже не Мистер Курильщик, а просто Курильщик.

\- Да ну… А что же значит ваша фамилия?

\- Это лесозаготовительный бизнес, в том числе и калифорнийские сосны. Если какие-то «гении» надеялись на золото, то Пайнсы всегда искали наиболее разумный метод, а не полагались на удачу. 

Выслушав ещё пару фраз, рыжеволосая подняла со стола свой журнал «Питт Кола» и уставилась в него, закрывшись от собеседника. Диппер же перешёл к привычному для общения на тему семьи расхваливанию Пайнсов, на что собеседница лишь лениво поддакивала в ответ. Ей совсем наплевать на происходящее? Судя по не двигающимся глазам, она не читает журнал, а просто сидит в прострации. 

\- Бро, не выделывайся, пошли уже. 

Разумеется, это была Мэйбл. Только она могла бы так мимоходом, с поразительной обыкновенностью и повседневностью опустить его, словно невзначай. Именно эту мимолётность он ненавидел больше всего, но на лице не появилось никаких эмоций, а ответ был мягким и учтивым:

\- Да, разумеется, сестрёнка.

Понимая, что разводить посреди хижины сцену бессмысленно, впрочем, учитывая и характер сестры, вообще бесполезно. Она, да и сам Диппер не в меньшей степени, любили подтрунивать друг над другом. Чем больше реагируют на подобное, тем больше раззадоривают противника, тем более они прекрасно понимали друг друга без слов. Так что шатен не сомневался, что его попытки скрыть гнев, если кого и запутали, так только Венди. 

Что же, по крайней мере, сестра оделась подобающим образом для места, куда они собирались – чащи леса. Она была в типичном для неё строгом наряде, что ставило большинство людей в тупик, ведь всем он казался неизменным день ото дня. Наверное, лишь только сам близнец видел отличия в её одежде, например, вместо бирюзовой рубашки она сегодня взяла светло-синюю, а вместо туфель на каблуках, Диппер убил бы её за них, были балетки, зато юбка у неё осталась точно такая же. Почему-то большинство восхищалось: «Как же ей удаётся всё время в одной и той же одежде поддерживать безупречный вид?». Идиоты. Все и без исключения. 

Выйдя из дому, близнецы отправились пешком по дороге к городу. Конечно, до него была целая миля, и это выглядело несколько странно, если кто-то спросил бы у них. Но, по крайней мере, они не отправились прямо в лес. После окончания вчерашнего дождя земля уже высохла, пусть и не до конца, так что идти можно было без проблем. Наверное, со стороны они выглядели странновато – близнецы шли с явно видимым достоинством, держась под руки, как какая-нибудь супружеская пара девятнадцатого века. Но… даже такую манеру поведения можно преподнести в выгодном для себя свете, что они и делали большую часть времени.

Скрывшись из поля зрения Хижины, они углубились в лес. За поворотом дороги послышался тихий голос, наверное, кто-то шёл к Хижине, но они уже скрылись за кустарником. Низкие хвойные ветки в этой части сильно мешали продвигаться, однако, похоже, карта была сделана давно и тогда это была отнюдь не та дремучая и непролазная чаща. Где-то слева, среди веток промелькнули два больших совиных глаза, но ни один из пары не обратил на них внимания. Лес из самого обыкновенного, несмотря на обилие могучих елей, постепенно становился всё более дремучим, на земле появлялись корни, а также слой иголок. Потому во время одного из моментов, когда Диппер, как истинный джентльмен, помогал сестре перелезть через корень, он всё-таки завёл разговор:

\- Сестрёнка, я хотел бы тебя кое о чём попросить…

\- Что же тебе надо, бро? – не задумываясь, ехидным тоном ответила Мэйбл.

\- Хотел бы тебе порекомендовать что-нибудь носить с собой, нож, например.

\- Зачем это он мне? – непонимающе уставилась сестра..

Мда…, Диппер надеялся, что она сразу поймет, зачем ей могло потребоваться средство самообороны в таком месте, но…

\- Как бы тебе объяснить… Что ты думаешь, что сделает местный «хиллбилли» с молодой девушкой, приехавшей в эту дыру?

На мгновение на лице близняшки появилось искреннее непонимание, но всего через секунду оно сменилось брезгливым возмущением: «Изнасилуют меня?! Они?!». Ага, именно тебя, ты очень догадливая, сестрёнка. Но через несколько мгновений оно уже сменилось хищной усмешкой.

\- Бро… Учитывая, как ты неотразимо выглядишь, думаю, что они даже не заметят разницы между мной и тобой, так что тебе следует не меньше опасаться.

Пока Диппер обдумывал слова сестры, безуспешно пытаясь ответить что-нибудь на эту колкость, Мэйбл обогнала его. Однако уже через несколько минут была вынуждена уступить первенство своему младшему брату, у которого была такая важная вещь, как карта, к своему собственному неудовольствию. Путь сошёл в заросшую деревьями лощину. Ещё пару лет назад тут, похоже, пробегал ручей, от которого сейчас осталось только каменистое дно, которое немного облегчало путь по этой покрытой тенями от деревьев, ещё не до конца просохшей после вчерашнего дождя, земле. 

Спустя пару минут они вышли на поляну. Ручей, некогда протекавший тут, раздваивался, образуя своеобразный островок с камнями и росшей посреди него сосной. Чёрт! Больше никаких указаний тут не было. Карта лишь указывала на это место, а что дальше… Почему-то Дипперу казалось, что дальнейший путь будет очевидным, или тут будет какая-то подсказка. Однако… Обычная сосна, огромный камень у её корней с маленькими красными прожилками, на другой стороне ручья - большая груда булыжников, тень от близлежащих деревьев, создающая полутёмный покров, который солнечный свет пробивал в нескольких местах. Хмм, может быть, тут дело в солнечном свете?... Точно! Бывают ведь чернила, которые становятся видны только при нагревании! Но и эта попытка оказалась неудачной, а Мэйбл, усевшись на большой камень, с усмешкой наблюдала за тщетными стараниями брата… Хмм… Либо это просто кто-то пошутил над ним, что было сомнительно, ибо тот ящик, судя по толстому, почти чёрному слою пыли, там лежал очень давно. Либо же он просто не увидел что-то очень важное. 

Диппер перевёл свой взгляд на сестру, насмешливо уставившуюся на тщетные старания своего брата. Стоп! Камень! Эти красные прожилки, это же краска!

\- Встань Мэйбл! Да, да, встань. Ты села на камень…

Шатенка удивлённо поднялась на ноги, посматривая на брата как на умалишённого.

\- Вот видишь! Эти прожилки, это краска! Вот тут вот было большое пятно, а тут, похоже, овал, а вот это крест.

Диппер, достав блокнот с расшифровкой странных записей, попытался нарисовать этот символ. Да, однозначно что-то вроде перечёркнутого глаза. Неудивительно, что тут остались только редкие прожилки. За годы краска практически стёрлась. Но что значит этот глаз? Это метка или он куда-то указывает? Если да, то куда? Проследив за направлением глаза стало ясно, что он указывает на кучу камней с другой стороны некогда бежавшего тут ручья. Перебравшись по каменистому дну и задрав рукава рубашки, близнец поднялся наверх, сохраняя идеальное равновесие. Куча камней образовывала склон лощины и была где-то под два метра высотой, однако Диппер без проблем поднялся по ней. Мэйбл, тем временем, оглядела дерево и уселась на камень, с которого брат согнал её полминуты назад…

\- Бро… - прозвучал тихий и холодный голос сестры…

Диппер не обратил на него абсолютно никакого внимания. Явно, что бы тут ни было запрятано, оно было спрятано крайне давно. Куча камней была бы далеко не самым лучшим тайником – первый же дождь разрушил бы тот «Дневник», что попытались спрятать тут. Если он, конечно, был книгой, а не чем-то другим. Придётся раскапывать?.. На мгновение на лице близнеца появилось выражение лёгкого отвращения к мысли о подобном занятии.

\- Диппер! Может быть, ты объяснишь, что тут делает сосна?

Что?! Какая сосна? Какое она вообще имеет отношение ко всем происходящему? Стоп. А что тут она действительно делает? Что делает сосна посреди ельника на дне лощины? Это же светолюбивое растение… Спустя несколько секунд на его лице появилось понимание, а шатенка, встав с усмешкой на губах, выражавшей «Ну что, наконец-то додумался?», постучала костяшками пальце по коре сосны. Но… от удара послышался глухой металлический звук. Только собравшись с собой, ему удалось удержаться на месте. Невероятно, настолько это была искусная подделка. Стоя в метре, он не мог поверить, что это так. Похоже, тот, кто рисовал символ на камне, явно сильно торопился, раз дерево оставалось точно таким же даже спустя годы, а глаз полностью исчез.

У дерева даже была искусно сделанная кора. Кто бы это ни был, но в деле маскировки он разбирался великолепно. Осторожно ощупывавшие подделку пальцы наткнулись на практически прямоугольный участок коры. Слегка потрудившись, Диппер всё-таки сумел открыть этот щиток. Внутри оказался какой-то старый прибор, сплошь покрытый паутиной. В другой ситуации он с презрением отвернулся бы от него, но сейчас ажиотаж находки заставил его забыть о непролазном слое нитей. Палец аккуратно нажал на единственную сохранившуюся кнопку, после чего послышался громкий шум. Переведя взгляд за дерево, он обнаружил, что камень, лежавший у основания, был наклонён. Ну конечно же! Это был не указатель. А просто напросто метка. Близнец просто не знал, что ему хотелось сделать с собой в этот момент. Он переиграл сам себя. Не просто переиграл, но сделал это на глазах сестры.

Внутри, под глыбой оказалась небольшая ниша, в которую идеально входила книга, а так же лежавший рядом и придавленный камнем небольшой мешочек, даже кошель. Изящные пальцы с трепетом подняли запылённый фолиант…

\- Бро, а может лучше не доставать. Знаю я, как начинаются подобные истории. Обязательно подобный гримуар содержит «вещи, которые лучше не знать» и разбудит «додревнее зло из иных миров».

\- Сестрёнка, мы же не в Лавкрафтовских ужасах.

Полностью игнорируя обеспокоенность сестры, Диппер вытащил из ниши том. На лице парня появилась хищная улыбка в то время, как пальцы убрали с обложки слой пыли, обнажив золотистую руку с написанным чёрными чернилами числом "2". Теперь уже более уверенно руки раскрыли фолиант, на первой странице которого был оборванный листок, от которого сохранилось лишь только «Собственность …». 

Чёрт, кем же был этот человек, потративший столько времени на… А что же тут дальше? Пальцы перевернули несколько страниц и там оказались… «Зомби»?! Какие к чёрту зомби?! У нас не Гаити! Судорожно перелетели ещё несколько страниц на «Кровавый Дождь», «Уилл Сайфер», что же это за кретин потратил столько сил на такое?! 

Мэйбл тем временем, нагнувшись, подняла мешочек и с интересом заглянула внутрь, однако её выражение лица сразу же сникло. Заглянувший внутрь близнец увидел тоже самое, что и она - кучу осколков. Разумеется, в этой нише хватало места только для книги, камень просто раздавил их. Ловкие пальцы сестры проникли в мешочек и вытащили один из амулетов. При солнечном свете оказалось, что он не низкого качества, не мутный, а словно в нём дымка, не дававшая взглянуть чрез него. Как будто туман скрывал что-то, расположенное в его недрах от любопытного взгляда.

\- Бро… я не узнаю такого камня…

После этих слов Мэйбл чуть встряхнула кошель, и один из осколков вывалился через какую-то дырку. Нагнувшись, шатенка подобрала небольшой кусочек камня и уже собиралась встать, но внезапно остановилась. Ещё пара секунд и её длинные пальцы выципили что-то между камней. Ещё один камешек, но на этот раз целый. В отличии от остальных, блеклый и потухших, он, казалось, светился холодным голубоватым светом. Радиация? Нет, остальные камни были свалены кучей и, если бы это было что-то радиоактивное, они бы тем более светились. Но в чём же тогда причина? Диппер захлопнул Дневник, понимая, что хоть что-то интересное он тут обнаружил, но из книги вылетела записка. Близнец подобрал её. К удивлению, она была написана без шифров.

«Коллега, ты обнаружил Дневник. Я знаю, оставлять символ Общества рискованно, но я не знаю, в каком ты состоянии. Надеюсь, ты помнишь насколько это важно. Кроме Дневника тут ещё и камни, все, что у меня имеются. Ещё два я видел у Совы Вашингтонов. Достань их, дабы обезопасить тайну на всякий случай, и спрячь Дневник любой ценой, как можно дальше. Но не уничтожай.»

\- Сова Вашингтонов?.. Ты думаешь о том же, о чём и я?

На лице сестрёнки появилась хищная улыбка…


	5. Глава 4 - Красное с голубым

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Во время написания главы как раз был один праздник... http://img0.reactor.cc/pics/post/Gravity-Falls-%D1%84%D1%8D%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%BC%D1%8B-GF-%D0%90%D1%80%D1%82-Mabel-Pines-2530645.jpeg

Ахх…

Мэйбл слегка сжала челюсти от несильной, но резкой боли в пальце. Тем не менее, это ощущение не давало ей полностью сосредоточиться на чём-либо. Слабая толика воли - и девушка бы взяла себя в руки, но ей сейчас попросту не хотелось этого. Чтобы смягчить ощущения, Мэйбл начала посасывать порезанный палец, ощущая во рту приятный привкус крови. Когда такое случалось в последний раз? Кажется, месяца три или четыре назад она порезалась, несмотря на всё умение…

Всего минуту назад она достала из миски для фруктов с кухни слегка сморщенное яблоко, а из стола нож. Тот без проблем лёг в её руку, почти став её продолжением. Почти – ведь это был лишь самый простой нож. Мэйбл слегка повертела яблоко в руке и плавным движением опустила его на стол. Лёгкий взмах ножом - и лезвие почти прошло в миллиметре от пальца, как и всегда. Почти всегда…

Яблоко было разрезано точно пополам, нож только чуть-чуть задел её палец, однако этого было достаточно для того, чтобы на мякоти фрукта осталось маленькое красное пятно, притягивавшее её взгляд. Резким движением девушка проткнула половинку яблока и, поднеся её к своим губам, откусила маленький кусочек. Приятный, слегка кисловатый вкус затмил боль, и когда, спустя несколько секунд Мэйбл заметила красное пятно на лезвии, её губы разошлись в загадочной ухмылке.

Пффф, все боятся боли… Даже самой слабой… Как глупо. Лишь самая ничтожная толика воли уже сосредотачивает разум, очищает его от боли, даёт стремление идти дальше. Но все её боятся. Как примитивно… Точно так же, как и примитивные животные, они спасаются от неё. Как самые обыкновенные мешки мяса, какими они и являются, у них не хватает силы воли, дабы подняться над всем этим.

При этих мыслях она презрительно рассмеялась тонким мелодичным голосом. Нет, не тем, который она демонстрировала всем вокруг. Не сладким голоском девочки с кукольным личиком, но тихим и зловещим смехом.

Спустя всего лишь несколько секунд после того, как Мэйбл замолчала, в комнату вошла несколько смущённая блондинка в свитере с ламой. Порезанный палец непроизвольно дрогнул и по кисти прошла лёгкая боль. Пфф, что за невзрачный и безвкусный наряд? Бро не имеет о моде никакого представления, ему бы только практичность. Не то, что она… Хорошо выглядеть - это не то же самое, что не выглядеть неряхой, это целое искусство.

Так, а кто же это такая?.. Ну, конечно же, это одна из тех оборванцев, что встречали их… Ммм… как же её звали? Хоть убейте, не вспомню…

Вошедшая девушка с удивлением и некоторой опасной уставилась на неё. Ну и что такого?! Ах ну да, конечно, похоже, она провела порезанным пальцем по другому ногтю, и теперь на месте голубого маникюра осталась ярко контрастирующая красная отметина…

\- Эмм… Мэйбл, ты не слышала здесь ничего странного?.. – немного напугано проговорила девушка.

\- Нет, – сразу же ответила ей Пайнс, возвращаясь к своему обычному голосу, - А ты?.. К сожалению, - проговорила с явно, по крайне мере для неё, напущенным сожалением, - мой прадядя Стэнфорд нас так и не представил…

\- О, да, конечно! Меня зовут Пасифика, Пасифика Нортвест. Рада с тобой познакомиться!

Казалось, если бы эта девушка стояла в кромешной тьме, то её лицо сияло бы от оптимизма. С трудом удержавшись от ухмылки, Мэйбл откусила ещё один кусочек от половинки яблока… Пасифика… Какая Пасифика может быть тут? Конечно, это Орегон, не какая-то совсем далёкая глушь, вроде Южной Дакоты… Но тут океана нет, это же не Портленд, в конце концов!

\- О, разумеется, я тоже рада знакомству, – От голоса шатенки буквально несло фальшью… конечно, среди людей такого же круга, что и она, её бы мгновенно раскусили, да и даже тут возможно, но она не могла удержаться от этого сладостного риска, когда шла по самой грани…

\- Мммм. У тебя что-то с пальцем?.. – с осторожностью поинтересовалась Пасифика.

\- Всё в порядке. Тебе показалось, - раздраженно ответила Мэйбл, убирая палец с отметиной под другие – Тебе что-то нужно?

\- А… Да, конечно, Гидеон не может начистить шлем, я решила взять что-то другое. – ответила ей девушка, и, нагнувшись, залезла в нижнюю часть серванта рядом с которым, облокотившись, стояла Мэйбл. Достала что-то оттуда, Пасифика услышала какой-то шум из другой комнаты и быстро удалилась.

Доев яблоко, близняшка с неизменной ухмылкой ушла из кухни… Удивительно, как можно быть такой оптимисткой? До чего же это мило и... бессмысленно.

***

 

Бро сидел за столом в окружении нескольких накопившихся кружек из-под чая, в том числе, и одной недопитой, и лежащего на углу "бесценного" Дневника. Мэйбл даже не видя его лица, прекрасно знала, как он сейчас выглядит: гневный взгляд, упрямство, написанное на лице, и полнейшее непонимание…

Ну же, бро, неужели эти камешки могут победить тебя?… Тебя, «гения»!.. Пфф… тебя завели в тупик старая книга и осколки… И притом основательно так завели в тупик, учитывая, что ты забываешь про свой чай…

Мэйбл подошла к брату со спины, тихо и незаметно, словно незримый образ… Он не слышал шагов, не чувствовал её дыханья у себя за плечом. Лишь только лёгкий поток ветра, однако, и этого хватило, чтобы заставить его поёжиться… Они давно стали друг для друга тенями, теми, кого воспринимаешь как данность… Но она действительно была тенью своего брата… нет, не бледной, однако незримо следующей за ним… Пусть он идёт вперёд со своим упорством, достигает целей, пусть и таких бессмысленных, а она… Она его тень, она ближе всего к нему, первый голос, что будет слышать его ухо… Она всегда получит то, что ей надо… А если нет?.. На кухне всегда есть нож…

Осознание того, как ей легко помыслить о братоубийстве, вызвало на лице девушки ухмылку… Но это же была лишь мысль?.. Или нет?.. Как же ей хотелось сейчас вонзить свои прелестные ноготки в плечи Дипперу… Помочь брату, чтобы он смог сконцентрироваться на этой слабой боли и выбросить сон из головы… Однако она знала, что тот такого никогда не примет. «Только воля, ничего, что влияло бы на рассудок» Таково его кредо… Ну и пусть… Можешь дальше продолжать свою бесцельную, бессмысленную и бесполезную борьбу против камней!

Спустя пару минут близнец протёр глаза рукой и встал. Было явно видно, что и рубашка, и брюки его помяты, вопреки обыкновению… Бро, бро, бро… Ты сам требовал от меня всё время следить за своим внешним видом, а сам… Ответом на насмешливое поцокивание Мэйбл стало полное молчание её близнеца, который, казалось, совершенно не замечая её, последовал вниз, оставив сестру наедине со всем находившимся в этой комнате.

Ага… Похоже, он пытался вновь собрать из груды осколков эти камни. У него даже что-то получилось… восемь… нет, девять камней. Остались только самые мелкие крупицы. Но ни один из них не светился тем синим холодным светом, в отличие от целого… Пальцы осторожно дотронулись до него и сразу же отдернулись. Камень был холодным! Не слишком, всего на пару градусов ниже комнатной температуры, но каким образом?.. Словно желая сравнить его с другими, Мэйбл подняла один из самых больших собранных камней, но он оказался самым обыкновенным…

Агхх… Рука непроизвольно сжалась, отчего державшийся на слабом клее камешек раскололся, и большинство осколков упало на пол, издав недружный стук. Один из осколков почти незаметным для глаза движением уколол девушку в палец, легко проткнув тонкий слой кожи…

Да, мне определённо не везёт, второй раз за день…

Но в наступившем вслед за жалкой вспышкой боли состоянии полной сосредоточенности, её глаза устремили взгляд на место укола. Казалось, что этот осколок буквально притягивал к себе кровь… И привычная дымка стала окрашиваться в красный цвет… Или это ей показалось… Лёгкое движение языка по приятно острому краю осколка и на нём не осталось крови. Действительно…. Не показалось… Он словно налился кроваво-красным оттенком став из сапфира рубином... Но что это значит?..

Взгляд шатенки устремился на лежавший на углу стола Дневник… Если где-то и должны быть ответы, так в этой странной книженции… Потому Мэйбл, подойдя к книге, сначала лишь мимолетно и почти неощутимо провела по золотистому символу своими пальцами, оставляя слабый кровавый след… Да… как же жаль, что золотой абсолютно не сочетается с голубым… В отличии от крови…

Но уже через секунду девушка уверенно подняла тяжёлый том. Как же приятно держать нечто подобное и древнее в руках… Словно мощь и достижения прошедших эпох, столь великие знания чувствовались в этой книге… И как же сладостно держать её в руках и чувствовать этот пыльный, но столь приятный запах старой бумаги. Пальцы уверенно переворачивали одну страницу за другой. Диппер, наверное, только мельком пролистнул её... Кстати, вот же они - «Загадочные амулеты». Странные рисунки и изображения покрывали страницу, оставляя, впрочем, достаточно места, для записей и рисунка амулета.

«Загадочные камни, найденные в Парящих Утёсах. Никогда не видел ничего подобного, неизвестный минерал. Местная аномалия? Последствие чего-то другого? Одно известно точно – пока это единственное объяснение существования утёсов, иначе гравитация их обрушила бы.

Первые опыты показали, что они позволяют экстраполировать силу воли на реальность. Или нет? Пока что обнаружен только телекинез – поднял несколько книг, самая большая «Война и Мир». Управление векторами силы это самое простое, что можно представить.

Материализация объектов? – Похоже, требуется слишком много энергии, у камня такого запаса нет. Или ограниченность сознания, невозможность разрушать иллюзию реальности и думать на уровне безвременной квантовой механики?  
Телепатия? – Неизвестно.

Провёл опыты с телепатией и ассистентом. Эффект удручающий – требуется второй камень, но и с ним результаты отвратительны. Требуется сходство нервной системы? Без него пока видна лишь лёгкая суматошность рассудка. Однако опыты с телекинезом показывают, что тут нужна практика. Тот же эффект и тут?»

Так вот что это за камни … А ей-то казалось, что это просто-напросто какой то неизвестный минерал… А всё-таки этот городок не такой скучный, как Скучный… И из всех остался лишь один… А остальные были сломаны… Забавная ситуация… Словно для двоих близнецов оставили только один амулет… От этой очевиднейшей иронии на лице старшей Пайнс появилась тонкая улыбка… С другой стороны, если он действительно работает, то…

Пальцы девушки крутили в руке осколок камешка… Казалось, против её желания, понимая всю бредовость этой затеи, тонкие ручки положили фолиант на стол, а глаза устремились на камень… А что ей действительно сделать? Как этим управлять? Надо сосредоточиться?.. Нет, ну разумеется, не кривляться же, не загибать средний и безымянный пальцы или говорить разные странные слова? Да и что же тут в комнате достаточно лёгкого, чтобы она смогла поднять?

Точно! На столу стояла кружка с чаем, которую бро так и не выпил. И… Мэйбл попыталась собрать всю волю в кулак и заставить её подняться в воздух, но... ничего. Однако злоба на абсурдность своего занятия не дала девушке отказаться от этого, и через несколько попыток чашечка на сантиметр поднялась вверх. Или ей это показалось?…

Но падение кружки и расплескавшийся по краю стола напиток говорили о совершенно ином результате. На лице шатенки расплылась хищная усмешка. И вот через пару минут кружка чая преодолела полметра по воздуху и опустилась на её руку, отчего несколько капель попали на кожу предплечья. На секунду на её лице появилось брезгливость от холодного и сладкого напитка, но… Радость от победы была слишком велика, чтобы что-то испортить. Тем более, что в комнату тут же вошёл братец…

\- Сестрёнка… объясни, почему по полу разлит чай?! - прозвучал за спиной голос Диппера.

В нём должна была бы быть злость… Но её не было, лишь только раздражение и усталость. Отнюдь не потому, что слишком устал, что бы злиться. Нет, она знала, что может его довести до сдерживаемого бешенства даже в полубессознательном состоянии. Но ей просто этого не хотелось, слишком примитивно… Он уже устал злиться по любому поводу на неё… Он был бы никем без неё, без своего второго «Я», которому не нужно было слышать его. Ей было достаточно лишь этого голоса, чтобы упиваться этим слабым местом в защите своего брата… Сестра-близнец, единственная, кто был хоть немного ему дорог, она… Она его слабое место и вместе с тем единственная, кто сможет вонзить ему нож в спину… Единственная слабость, которая не стала чьим-то оружием, а сама ударила… На секунду в её голове промелькнула мысль пустить в ход тот осколок, что всё ещё лежал в её руке, дабы он стал целиком красного цвета, но мимолётный взгляд на вновь ставший синим камень целиком выбил идею из головы.

-Бро, мне кажется, ты зря решил назвать написанное в этой книге бессмыслицей…

С этими словами сестра легко развернулась в балетках и, держа в одной руке камень, развела руки. Качнувшись в воздухе, чашка неуверенно зависла в воздухе, окружённая легким голубоватым светом, точно так же как то, что лежало в её руке.

Диппер, державший в своей руке чашку чая, уронил её прямо себе под ноги. Горячий напиток расплескался, испортив дорогие туфли и брюки, но, похоже, бро не обратил на это ни малейшего внимания…

И тебе достаточно лишь этого, чтобы ввести в ступор?..

От одной этой мысли на её лице появилась улыбка, через мгновение сменившаяся хищным оскалом. Около полуминуты на лице Диппера было написано лишь абсолютное непонимание… Но постепенно оно сменилась сначала осознанием, а затем и ликованием. Конечно, он пытался скрыть его… и быть может, кого-то другого обманул бы, но не свою сестру.

Прячь себя лучше, бро…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Во время написания главы как раз был один праздник: http://img0.reactor.cc/pics/post/Gravity-Falls-%D1%84%D1%8D%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%BC%D1%8B-GF-%D0%90%D1%80%D1%82-Mabel-Pines-2530645.jpeg


	6. Глава 5 - №3

Вокруг царила необыкновенная для этого городка хорошая погода. Не было ни мелкого и нудного моросящего дождя, ни тяжёлых серых туч, закрывавших небо, отчего всё вокруг казалось бы невероятно тяжёлым и мрачным, как будто это готический собор. Не было и частого гостя в последнее время - тумана, превращавшего повседневность в фильм ужасов или нуар… Нет, лёгкое, ещё не пекущее утреннее солнце, вселявшее с сердце радость, освещало всё вокруг, оставляя тьме только мелкие пятна под хвоей деревьев. Для совсем идиллической картины не хватало лишь какой-нибудь премилой лесной зверушки.

\- Пас, а как тебе новенькие?..

Искренне наслаждавшуюся хорошей погодой Пасифику этот вопрос поставил в ступор. Перестав любоваться могучими деревьями, она резко затормозила на велосипеде и не слишком-то ловко остановилась. Одна нога зацепила цепь, отчего на коже появилась царапина, но блондинка не обратила на это внимания…

Мэйбл и Диппер… а ведь я даже не подумала попытаться сформировать какое-то конкретное мнение на их счёт…

\- Ну… Мэйбл, конечно, ведёт себя не лучшим образом, но… мне кажется, ей просто не слишком понравилось сюда приезжать.

\- Не знаю… Меня они как-то пугают, - робко проговорил её спутник, - Нет, правда, стоит только взглянуть им в глаза…

Он явно чего-то не договаривает… Боится что ли, что я приму его за ненормального?.. Да на нас и так смотрят все как на ненормальных, так что нечего ему бояться… Гидеону бы только чуть-чуть побольше решительности и был бы отличным парнем. Но нет, он просто «сама осмотрительность» и «сам пацифизм»… Охх… ну не надо же всё время так спокойно всё принимать, сложив руки… В том числе, когда над тобой откровенно издеваются.

Впрочем, вместо того, чтобы высказать всё в лицо, Пасифика лишь вздохнула и таким же улыбчивым тоном ответила:

\- Да не придумывай чепухи. Мы их всего пару минут видели! Подружимся ещё, - взглянув на полное скептицизма лицо товарища, она слегка ткнула его локтём в плечо, однако по причине того, что она сидела на велосипеде, вышло не слишком ловко и блондинка чуть не свалилась на него, - Да-да, у нас же впереди всё лето. Да и всё равно, они же живут в Хижине, а мы там работаем! Так что точно не разминёмся.

После этих слов на лице Гидеона пропало прежнее, испуганное выражение лица, и появилась осторожная улыбка. Вот так-то лучше! Да, ей было действительно жаль своего друга, наверное, она зря вчера так высказалась при встрече… С другой стороны, если бы его «выпроваживали», она бы просто молча отправилась с ним… Когда-то она уже предлагала ему съехать от родителей и поселиться где угодно, да хоть у неё самой, но… он отказался… Из-за нерешительности, не хотел доставлять её семье проблемы или просто стеснялся? Наверное, всё сразу… Но зато, по крайней мере, они, как друзья, есть друг у друга…

Дорога шла к повороту, и Пасифике послышался какой-то шум впереди. Она тотчас поспешила на велосипеде, за несколько секунд обогнав не сообразившего, что происходит Гидеона. Казалось, что на обочине высохшей грунтовой дороги промелькнуло что-то синее… а в кустах послышался какой-то шум…

\- Что такое, Пас? – удивлённо смотрел на свою подругу Гидеон, - Что-то увидела?

\- Мммм, ты не слышал странный звук? – на лице собеседника отразилось лишь непонимание, - Нет, мне, похоже, только показалось. Ладно, пошли, уже немного до Хижины осталось. Ты же не хочешь оставаться в «этом жутком и опасном лесу, где водятся монстры»?

После этих слов девушка прыснула смехом, а Гидеон с сомнением уставился на неё.

\- Ну, мы же не во второсортных фильмах ужасов вроде «Почти уже мертвы, но ещё не совсем». Да и если тебе уж так хочется монстров, то пошли в Хижину, там ты увидишь всех «монстров».

\- Гидеон, зачем ты так говоришь про мистера Пайнса? Я понимаю, что ни один из тамошних экспонатов не реальный… Но не надо его так ругать. Он хороший человек!

\- А я и не говорю, что это не так! Я сам спрашивал, почему он продаёт только подделки и даже не пытается сделать что-то реалистично… Но здесь же нет никаких монстров! Сколько мы тут лет живём и ничего не замечали…

Пфф, да он не может по нормальному отнестись к этой шутке, не то чтобы насладиться тем, что вокруг. Ау!! Гидеон! Посмотри вокруг, да хотя бы на этот лес, хватит пытаться увидеть во всём наихудший исход событий!

Но вместо того, чтобы всё это высказать, она помчалась вперёд и, обернувшись, крикнула спутнику:

\- Алонси, Гидеон, а то опоздаем…

 

Гидеону казалось, что Хижина чудес выглядела так же, как и всегда – наполненной различными диковинками. Впрочем, именно казалось. Здесь не было ни одной настоящей вещи. Все они были либо подделками, либо просто на редкость бессмысленными сувенирами. Он даже спрашивал у мистера Пайнса – почему же тут только подделки? Это был… кажется, четвёртый день его работы в Хижине… Мистер Пайнс с сожалением отметил – «Потому что не подделки они не стали бы покупать. Даже если тут что-то и было бы… то никто просто не поверил бы…»

После этого у Гидеона пропала любая неприязнь к мистеру Пайнсу… Ему, наверное, даже стало жаль его… А теперь, когда приехали близнецы… Вспомнив холодный и надменный взгляд парня, в первые несколько секунд уделившего больше внимания своим ботинкам, чем им обоим, ему стало как-то не по себе. Но тут в памяти всплыл взгляд его сестры… Вроде бы в этих голубых глазах не было ничего такого, но… почему-то это воспоминание заставляло его каждый раз нервно сглатывать…

Впрочем, у него нет времени на эти размышления. Мистер Пайнс сказал очистить от грязи стоявший слева от прилавка водолазный шлем, который тот достал из кучи старых вещей, лежавших за Хижиной… Шлем был не слишком старым, едва ли лет сорок, но, похоже, что кто-то спустил водолаза метров на двести под воду, а после обрезал шланг с воздухом… И как бы то ни было, но в результате остался какой-то запёкшийся слой… С трудом оттерев участок поверхности, Гидеон смог рассмотреть едва заметную надпись – «Адам и Джейми - …» Кому же принадлежал этот шлем?.. Нет, нет, нет… Ему ещё нужно закончить это дело, а не задумываться над какими-то записками.

Пасифика в одном из своих любимых свитеров – с ламой, тем временем протирала пыль на полках, где стояли банки с глазами.

Зачем они нужны там? Всё равно же их никто не покупает, да и кто купил бы эти жуткие пластиковые глаза…

А девушка тем временем быстро закончила и, соскочив на ковёр с синим треугольником, подбежала к Гидеону.

\- Ну что, всё ещё копошишься? – беззлобно произнесла подруга, буквально нависая у него за спиной.

\- Охх… Да я не могу ничего сделать с этим шлемом… Достань что-нибудь получше, чем мокрая тряпка…

Пасифика вприпрыжку удалилась на кухню через гостиную, но вернулась всего через минуту, причем какой-то отрешённой от всего вокруг…

Нет. Мне показалось… Кому как не мне знать, что ничто не может поколебать оптимизм Пасифики… или всё-таки может… Нет, наверное, она о чём-то задумалась… Да, точно задумалась, тем более, что она тут же протянула упаковку и осталась стоять у него над душой.

 

Не успел Гидеон закончить работу, как в комнату вошёл мистер Пайнс в своём обычном наряде «Мистера Загадки» - чёрном костюме с феской, с тростью и целой кучей указательных знаков под мышкой.

Интересно знать, а что в нём этом костюме было такого загадочного? Ну кроме того, что его кто-то носит…

\- Так, мне нужно, чтобы кто-то повесил указатели в самой тёмной части леса.

\- Я пас, - одновременно прозвучали голоса светловолосой пары.

\- Я тоже пас, - вторил им голос Суса, залезшего на стремянку и чинившего лампочку.

\- Да мне всё равно, Сус, ты мне нужен здесь… Так, Венди, это твоя задача.

Сидевшая за прилавком девушка в своём постоянном берете, вообще не обратила внимания на начальника, лишь закрылась журналом «Питт Кола», чтобы её глаза не было видно.

Мда… учитывая, что так она сидела почти всё время, неудивительно, что сейчас в кассе было только шесть долларов, восемнадцать центов… Она же просто игнорировала покупателей… И зачем мистер Пайнс её вообще нанял?..

\- Так, Гидеон, отнесешь ты, держи.

\- Но, мистер Пайнс, зачем нам всё это нужно? – слегка заплетаясь, проговорил парень.

\- Как зачем? Чтобы посетители знали, куда идти!

\- Но, это же самая дремучая чаща леса… Вы действительно думаете, что там может быть кто-то из покупателей?

\- Ну… Эм… Иди, у меня нет времени, чтобы препираться с тобой! Зачем ты вообще у меня работаешь, если выполняешь приказы? – без злобы закончил Мистер Пайнс, но сразу же удалился.

Действительно, зачем? А заодно, зачем и Венди? Охх, ну и зачем, спрашивается, ему идти туда, в эту самую непролазную чащобу? Как будто там может быть хоть кто-то, способный что-то купить в Хижине? Да если туда кто-то и забредёт, так только один из лесорубов… И он, разумеется, сразу же побежит к мистеру Пайнсу… Но делать нечего, раз уж он нанялся сюда...

 

Охх… И разве кто-нибудь хоть когда-нибудь прочитает указатели? Да и даже если прочитает, то уж точно не пойдёт в Хижину…

Тем не менее, вместо того, чтобы просто где-то оставить эти дурацкие указатели, Гидеон продолжал мерно забивать гвозди в стволы деревьев. Прибив еще парочку, причём указывающих в разные направления, парень аккуратно перебрался через упавшее дерево и продолжил обход чащи. Его не пугали сами эти деревья, нет, это же просто деревья… Но всё же... Когда он смотрел на этот лес, ему всё время казалось, что что-то в нём не так, как будто его преследуют… А тут, среди старых елей, раскинувших словно щупальца уродливые корни, и выставивших чуть ли не сплошной заслон из ветвей любому стало бы не по себе.

Так, остался последний… Какое бы дерево выбрать? А, пожалуй, вон ту единственную сосну в ельнике.

Гидеон приставил к коре старый гвоздь и осторожно ударил молотком.

Ай!

Вместо того, чтобы войти в дерево, гвоздь отскочил от коры и оставил на коже длинную царапину… Что это такое?! Почему гвоздь не пробил дерево? Ну вот, теперь нужна аптечка, а не то и до заражения крови недалеко… Тем не менее, подняв с земли молоток, он ещё раз постучал, но на этот раз по дереву. К его удивлению, раздался звонкий металлический стук.

Пальцы осторожно нащупали квадратный участок коры. Легко порвался слой паутины, а внутри оказалось какое-то старое устройство. Экран, похоже, из начала восьмидесятых, сейчас такие уже никто не делает, несколько переключателей, странные датчики со стрелками… И всё это целиком занимало внутреннюю часть дерева, так что это было не что-то вроде дупла, а всё дерево было подделкой!

Невероятно, а с виду и не отличишь. Поразительно! Даже мох у него как настоящий!

Впрочем, трогать мох Гидеон так не решился - кто знает, из чего он сделан. Пальцы осторожно, словно против воли, передвинули один из переключателей, и за спиной послышался резкий металлический скрип. Пригнувший шею Гидеон медленно обернулся, однако там не было ни одной из вещей, которые за эти несколько минут создало его воображение… Вместо этого там оказалась странная ниша. Похоже, крышка, когда-то закрывавшая её, уже успела зарасти травой. Осторожно приблизившись, он увидел металлические стенки, паутину и лежавшую посреди всей этой пыли книгу.

Кажется, что-то вроде сколопендры промелькнуло, когда он её доставал… Апчхи! Сначала Гидеон попытался сдуть слой пыли, от которой при прикосновении пальцы почти что становились чёрными, однако стоило ему чихнуть, и вся пыль слетела, к счастью, не испортив полностью одежду. Взгляду открылась цифра "3", написанная на золотом символе шестипалой ладони…

Пальцы с опаской и предвкушением перевернули голубую обложку тома. С внутренней стороны к ней был приклеен наполовину оборванный листок с надписью – «Записи. Автор: …». Там же лежал странный монокль, прикреплённый к переплёту при помощи ниточки…

Хмм, зачем же он тут нужен? Какие-то скрытые символы?

Теперь уже куда смелее перевернулась первая страница, открыв глазам надпись:

«6 июня 1982

Уже шесть лет изучаю аномалии городка Гравити Фоллс. Невероятно - сколько здесь спрятано тайн и знаний! Только этих шести лет мне достаточно, дабы поломать все принципы, заложенные Эйнштейном. И это всё я сумел сделать почти в одиночку.

Невероятно, что местные жители так ничего и не смогли заметить. Столько знаний и могущества были у них прямо под носом, ещё с далёкого 1837 года, а они так ничего и не заметили. Не зря это почти самая отсталая часть Штатов после Южной Дакоты.»

 

Но уже под ней была написанная другим, мелким подчерком пометка:

«Первая страница является фарсом. Неумелому глазу может показаться, что там есть правдивая информация. Могу вас уверить, что это не так, там лишь мусор. Нонсенс, если это слово нравится вам больше. Вообще, ничего из того, что я написал, не обладает какой-либо ценностью. Я редко ставлю точки над «и», пунктуация также хромает. Пожалуйста, наслаждайтесь неинтересным, непонятным и бессвязным текстом.»

Что?! Пальцы перелистнули несколько страниц и глазам открылась другая надпись:

«Не может быть, мои опасения не подтвердились. Всё намного хуже.

Надо спрятать Дневник, пока Он или кто-то другой его не нашёл!

НЕЛЬЗЯ НИКОМУ ВЕРИТЬ!»

Только-только взгляд Гидеона пробежался по последней строчке, как за спиной послышался какой-то шум.

Зачитавшийся парень быстро спрятался за поваленным бревном, через которое он только пять минут назад перелезал.

Что там такое? Неужели Автор? Или этот Он, от которого хотели спрятать Дневник? Кто это?!.

Тьфу ты, - промелькнула в голове мысль, ибо только теперь он заметил, что та ниша, как и щиток в дереве открыты и, это просто не может остаться незамеченным. На несколько секунд всё затихло, как вдруг…

\- БУУУМ! Гидеон, а ты чего спрятался?!

\- Ааа!!!

Фуух, это всего лишь Пасифика!

Но Гидеон уже успел откатиться в сторону и, каким-то чудом угодив мимо тайника, вскочил на ноги. Сердце бешено колотилось. Наверное, у него был дикий вид – полуоткрытый рот, одышка, расширенные зрачки, помятая одежда…

Нет, ну зачем же так пугать, а то так и инфаркт схлопотать недолго!

\- Не пугай меня больше так, пожалуйста,… - проговорил он заплетающимся голосом, пытаясь спрятать книгу за спиной.

\- Ну ладно, а что ты тут делаешь? - жизнерадостно поинтересовалась Пасифика. - Что-то читаешь? Заумное, небось…

\- Эмм.. Ну да…

Гидеон слегка сдвинулся влево, стремясь закрыть ей вид на металлическую яму и дырку в дереве.

Так, только бы она ничего не заметила… По крайней мере, только она и способна не заметить такое.

\- А… зачем ты сюда пошла?

\- А, мистер Пайнс послал меня. Он сказал: «Пасифика, иди пригляди за Гидеоном, а не то он со страху сбежит. Не хочу разыскивать кого-то нового на его должность!». А ещё вроде кого-то из нас звали, на чердаке кто-то разбил кружку с чаем... А по-моему, он просто за тебя волнуется… Ну так что, пошли?

Ага… Конечно…

\- Да, Пас, ты иди, я тут, кажется, что-то уронил, сейчас подниму и догоню тебя.

Как только блондинка отправилась к Хижине, скрывшись среди деревьев, Гидеон тут же засунул книгу в жилетку и закрыл все тайники.

Конечно это Пасифика, кто же как не она?.. Но ведь Автор сказал: «Не доверять никому!». Не зря же он такое писал, но не специально для него ведь.

 

\- Пасифика, посмотри, что я нашёл в лесу…

Ладно, как бы там ни было, теперь уже поздно.

Он ей сказал, что что-то нашёл, так что она не отстанет, пока не узнает. Проще уж сбежать в Бурунди, чем отказаться ей рассказывать самый незначительный секрет. Тем более, что за время пути домой он успел пролистнуть несколько страниц: «Гномы», «Зомби», «Кабачок с человеческим лицом»… и если всё это правда… Потрясающе! Он просто не мог никому не рассказать об этом, а уж тем более Пас.

\- А… Что там такое у тебя? – свесившись через подлокотник стоявшего в гостиной кресла, поинтересовалась подруга.

\- Я нашёл книгу. Здесь просто что-то невероятное. Если верить этим записям, то Гравити Фоллс обладает огромным числом скрытых тайн, которые мы так и не замечали. Это же просто потрясающе!

\- Тайны!.. – вскочила с кресла Пасифика, чуть не толкнув друга, - А, по-моему, это обычная книженция…

Девушка пожала плечами, а затем, резким движением руки сорвав кепку, потрепала его по волосам.

Что? Как? И зачем, спрашивается, я рассказывал обо всём этом, раз ты сразу, с самого начала говоришь "нет"? Кто тут мой лучший друг?

Но не успел Гидеон сказать что-то не совпадающее с его мыслями, как раздался звонок в дверь. Странно… И кто это будет звонить, тем более не в магазин сувениров, а в заднюю дверь…

\- О, наконец-то пришёл! – воскликнула подруга и обернулась в сторону двери.

\- Эмм… Пас, а ты не расскажешь, кто это?

\- А… Это парень, я познакомилась с ним, а потом меня послали за тобой. Но ничего, он обещал прийти позже.

\- То есть, ты завязала знакомство за десять минут?...

Но слова Гидеона оборвались в воздухе, потому что собеседница уже успела, быстро развернувшись, отправиться к двери.

Такое чувство, будто я сейчас в плохом романе, а это «Рояль в кустах».

А пока его посещала эта мысль, он успел свернуть за угол и увидел Пасифику, стоявшую рядом со своим «другом». Взгляд на него заставил парня сглотнуть – чёрная, совсем не подходящая для июня, кое-где явно потрёпанная и продырявленная толстовка, пухлое лицо с какими-то красноватыми пятнами в противовес худощавой, казалось вовсе не двигавшейся кисти руки, лёгшей на плечо Пасифики.

\- Ну чё, привет...


	7. Глава 6 - Гномы

\- Ну, это же просто невероятно, она привела сюда этого бугая, как его… Норманна!

Охх, и зачем же спрашивается, я всё-таки начала этот разговор…

Всего пятнадцать минут назад мы с Диппером пытались освоиться с этим амулетом, притом получалось-то неплохо… Хотя… Автор так же быстро сумел поднять этот огромный и унылый русский том под названием «Война и мир», так что их достижения с обычными тонкими книженциями были просто жалкими.

И тем не менее, такое могущество… Пусть мы способны сдвинуть лишь что-то почти невесомое, но способны сделать это силой мысли… Да, сладкое чувство, когда мир не просто подчиняется действиям или словам, нет, нет, он подчиняется всего лишь мыслям… Пусть это всего лишь чашка чая, но ей достаточно только подумать - и она взлетит…

И ничуть не меньшее удовольствие доставило выражение лица бро, когда тот, ошарашенный, следил за парящей кружкой чая… Как же приятно видеть, как у кого-то разрушаются основы мироздания… О да, братец, ты так стремился познать мир, подчинить его себе, а мне оказалось достаточно всего одного действия, чтобы разрушить всё это... Особенно учитывая, что разрушила при помощи всего лишь чашки чая… А под конец ты ещё и испортил себе брюки.

Но увы, он даже не соизволил обратить внимание на подобное, а сначала с со злостью и упорством, а затем и ажиотажем уставился в голубую книгу. Нет, ну вот так вот всегда… Продемонстрируешь ему что-то совершенно невероятное, но в то же время ощутимое и неоспоримое, а он сразу же просто решает признать это как факт, чтобы затем его детально разложить… Прямо как какой-то валлиец.* Всего лишь полминуты удовольствия, а затем сразу же как об стену.

И только мы начали пытаться управлять этим камнем, как не прошло двух часов, и зашла Пасифика… Полчаса назад я сама спустилась вниз и позвала, чтобы кто-то вытер уже наконец этот чай и убрал осколки. Но нет, нас оборвали на самом интересном месте. И зачем я только спустилась на кухню, где нарезая круги, взад-вперёд ходил этот мелкий. Как его… Гидеон, точно! И зачем меня только потянуло поинтересоваться, что же с ним такого… И теперь я сижу на кухне, облокотившись на руку, и выслушиваю всё это. Ну и какое ему дело до того, с кем она встречается? Он то - кто ей такой?

\- И где хотя бы малейшее здравомыслие? Нет, это просто невероятно, он сказал, что из ближайшего городка. И её совершенно не заботит, что этот самый городок в тридцати пяти милях отсюда… – на повышенных тонах изливал недовольство парень.

Охх… И что я могу поделать со всем этим?

Близняшка откровенно скучала. Но тут её привлёк лежавший на столе ещё с самого утра нож. Рука легко схватила его, и всё внимание девушки сосредоточилось на бликах на поверхности лезвия… На миг показалось, что весь мир вокруг неё словно потускнел, даже слова Гидеона словно стали приглушёнными и далёкими. Быстрое движение - и вот уже лезвие легло в ладонь, словно готовясь без труда разрезать плоть. Но нет, оно лишь с силой впивалось в кожу, оставляя на ней красноватый след, отчего по всей кисти разливалась похожая на показывание боль. Лёгкое усилие воли, и ощущение в руке вместо того чтобы мешать, прогнало всяческую сонливость, а на лице расплылась хищная улыбка… Нет, отнюдь не сама боль приносила ей сейчас удовольствие, а чувство сладостного контроля над ней, контроля над тем, чего все боятся, чувство превосходства над всеми остальными.

Вновь обратив внимание на то, что происходит вокруг, Мэйбл заметила, что Гидеон замолчал и стал с опаской поглядывать то на нож, но на ещё лицо…

Нда, похоже я ошиблась, а я-то считала что он сообразителен.

Однако ответила она уже куда более звонким и живым голосом.

\- А тебе то, какое до неё дело? Ну и что с того у неё нет никакого здравомыслия? Если сгубит это её в конце концов, так сама виновата.

После этих слов собеседник встал в ступор, а на его лице читалось абсолютное непонимание категоричности и прямоты слов шатенки, однако спустя несколько секунд он начал пытаться возражать заплетающимся голосом.

\- Но… но…

Неожиданно, словно вспомнив о чём-то, Гидеон хлопнул ладонью себе по лбу и выбежал из кухни, чуть не задев стул.

Охх… Наверное побежал её предупреждать. Вот идиот, сорвёт же ей свидание и нарвётся на неприятности… Ну да ладно.

 

А тебе то, какое до неё дело? Ну и что с того у неё нет никакого здравомыслия? Если сгубит это её в конце концов, так сама виновата.

Гидеон удивлённо уставился на Мэйбл. И просто так что-то в её облике его пугало, однако сейчас, когда она с смотрела на него невинными голубыми глазами и с этим кукольным личиком, ему было совсем не по себе. Но появившаяся на лице дьявольская улыбка, когда та, явно с удовольствием, сжала в руке лезвие, ещё больше придавала этому облику жути.

Что?! Но нельзя же так относиться ко всем! Нет, вернее, конечно, можно, но не настолько цинично. У неё ведь есть брат! И что, они в случае чего-то подобного просто оставят друг друга, как будто им наплевать на свою копию? Они ещё при таком вопросе сказали бы, что были бы рады остаться единственными наследниками.

Ему хотелось что-то сказать, возразить против такого наплевательского отношения, однако слова всё никак не шли на язык, потому он лишь промямлил:

\- Но… но…

Стоп. Я же где-то уже видел этого Норманна, где-то, где-то видел. И это явно что-то нехорошее. Точно! В Дневнике! Я видел его где-то в дневнике, это одна из тварей, которые там описаны. Но если Пасифика сейчас с ним, то… о нет!

Хлопнув себя по лбу за очевидность своих догадок, Гидеон выскочил из кухни, чуть не зацепив ногой стол. Под скрип досок пола и собственный громкий топот он всего за несколько секунд добежал до так называемой «комнаты отдыха», а по сути соединения электрического щитка и местного отопления. Удивительно, что за гений строил дом, располагая здесь электропроводку - рядом с горячими трубами. Хорошо хоть от них не шёл пар. Распахнув дверь комнаты, он попытался достать лежащую далеко в углу и запрятанную среди ветвящихся труб книгу. Именно туда Гидеон её положил.

Не носить же с собой странный фолиант? А домой её точно нести нельзя. Зато сюда никто не заглядывает, а если уж и откроет дверь, то точно не станет лезть куда-то вглубь, разве что тут трубы прорвёт, но тогда книге совершенно точно конец. Надо бы будет оставить его у Пасифики, раз уж ей он не нужен. Несколько раз руку обожгло, однако парень и не обратил на это ни малейшего внимания.

Судорожно развернув обложку и отбросив в сторону засунутый в книгу монокль, он начал перелистывать страницы. То и дело мелькали более-менее понятные и совсем уж странные фразы: «Голововидный остров-зверь», «Кабачок с человеческим лицом», «Зубы Правды», «Оборотни», «Смотрящий». Нет, нет, это всё было не то, абсолютно не то, что ему было нужно. А вот, точно, именно та страница: «Зомби».

На странице находился выполненный чернилами рисунок: скрюченный зомби, поразительно напоминавший того самого Норманна. О боже, если она сейчас с ним одна в лесу… Глаза быстро уцепили необходимые слова среди множества каких-то странных символов и рисунков.

«Зомби: ожившие мертвецы или ещё куча названий. Странно, их же впервые заметили на Гаити, а не тут, хотя по облику они мало отличаются. Культ вуду чем-то связан с Гравити Фоллс? Вполне вероятно, что так. Пролежавший в земле долгое время зомби выглядит вполне так, как и ожидается – гниющий ходячий полуразложившийся труп. Ничего удивительного. Куда страннее то, что более ранние зомби вполне могут сойти за человека, особенно недавние трупы подростков. Белая от отсутствия кровообращения кожа. Отличительная деталь – быстрое нарушение работы ног из-за чего могут хромать. Как-то связаны с Гёте? Никогда, никогда не пытаться с ними контактировать.

Методы борьбы: пуля в лоб из любого оружия. В рукопашную не вступать – укус превращает в зомби. Рецепт от недавнего заражения на другой странице. В случае если встретится большая толпа два варианта: динамит или БЕЖАТЬ!»

Зомби… Так вот оно что! Наплевать, что она будет обо мне думать, но я просто обязан её оттуда вытащить.

Снова засунув книгу обратно и захлопнув скрипучую дверь, Гидеон, перепрыгнув через веранду, выскочил на улицу и устремился в лесную чащу. В голове крутились самые разнообразные мысли:

А я-то сегодня с утра ей ещё говорил, что нет тут ничего такого, не фильм же «Почти уже мертвы, но ещё не совсем». Так, по крайней мере, хорошо одно – я никогда не увлекался фильмами ужасов, потому что тот, кто умеет с ними бороться, всегда погибает первым. Если уж всё, творящееся вокруг, чьё-то творчество и он не реалист, то у меня есть шансы выжить.

Еловые ветки хлестали по рукам, закрывавшим лицо, пока Гидеон пробирался через лес. Толстые деревья становились, казалось, неприступной стеной, но он всё-таки каким-то чудом то и дело спотыкаясь, пробирался между стволами.

Невероятно, как Пасифика смогла уговорить себя отправиться вместе с этим Норманном в лес. Нет, правда, зачем она пошла в чашу леса на «эээ, свиданку», по крайней мере, он так говорил, с этим бугаем. Охх, в чём-то Мэйбл, может быть всё-таки и права? Хотя бы про её безрассудство?..

Неожиданно стена елей пропала, и он выбежал на поляну, где ярко контрастируя на фоне зелёной хвои, стояла блондинка, одетая в оранжевый свитер, тот, что с сердцем. Гидеону даже не требовалось гадать кто это, он и так знал, что ходить по этой чащобе с таким радостным видом может только Пасифика. Однако взгляд прицепился к другому пятну, чёрному, стоявшему напротив подруги. Ну, с ней хотя бы ничего не случилось. По крайней мере, пока…

 

\- Это, я позвал тебя сюда специально, чтобы…

Стоявший напротив Пасифики, Норманн потянулся было к молнии и даже начал медленно и неуклюже расстегивать её, как его резко прервал до ужаса знакомый вопль за её спиной. Тот поглядел ей за спину, в то время как сама блондинка осталась неподвижной, а руки сжались от гнева.

\- Пасифика!

Агх… Да что он здесь делает?! Почему ему обязательно надо было ей портить свидание, ну почему?! Что могло произойти такого важного именно в этот момент, зачем нужно было сюда идти, да ещё тем более кричать на всю округу?

Она уже знала, кто это кричал у неё за спиной. Гидеон. Развернувшись, она увидела, что он подбегал к ней с окраины поляны. Почти добежав, он остановился и, сняв кепку , попытался отдышаться.

\- Что ты тут делаешь?! – чуть не крича обратилась к своему другу Пасифика.

\- Я… я… - отвечал Гидеон настолько тихо, что Пасифика была вынуждена нагнуться, что бы услышать его, - увидел запись в Дневнике. Это же самый настоящий зомби! – более-менее отдышавшись, он теперь выговаривал слова четко и уверенно.

Что?! Кто?! Зомби?! Гидеон, что за чушь ты несёшь?! Какие зомби?! Какой Дневник?! Та книга, которую ты нашёл в лесу? И ты веришь, что написанное там - правда?!

\- Гидеон, я специально просила тебя, - надвигаясь на товарища и практически тыкая в него пальцем, отвечала девушка, - чтобы ты мне не мешал и не начинал нести чушь, что ему нельзя верить. Нет, ты специально делаешь это. Зачем?! Объясни мне, зачем?! А теперь ты приплёл ещё и каких-то монстров! Почему ты не можешь просто нормально к этому относиться?!

\- Да потому, что тебе угрожает опасность, и мне всё равно, что ты об этом дума… - начавший отвечать Гидеон неожиданно начал мямлить.

Обернувшись, Пасифика увидела, что теперь у Норманна слетел капюшон толстовки, в котором он старательно прятал своё лицо, так что теперь это было лицо с бородой, а на голове находился красный колпак. За этой картиной она не заметила другой детали – правая кисть обвалилась и теперь валялась на земле.

\- Стив, объясни мне, что ты только что сделал?! Теперь мы остались без какой-либо маскировки! Я же тебя взял, потому что ты умеешь управлять этой рукой, но нет, ты всё сорвал. – непонятно к кому обращался Норманн. – Да я понимаю, снимайте уже Маскарад**.

Так, это уже что-то не то… А может, Гидеон был прав?..

Однако на лице друга отражалось точно такое же непонимание. Тем временем парень сбросил толстовку и брюки, и на его месте оказались целых пять гномов. В голове быстро пронеслись мысли, о том как же он всё-таки мог поднимать ноги, раз в каждой из них было по гному, однако они быстро потухли на фоне всего происходящего.

\- Так, позвольте поздороваться, хотя в принципе зачем это, но ладно. Меня зовут Джеф, а это Карсон, Джеф, идиот Стив, а так же… Как тебя…

\- Шмебьюлок.

\- Да, точно. Мы гномы.

\- Вот Пасифика, я же говорил тебе. Только да, это не зомби, а какие-то карлики… Но тем не менее, я же был прав и там не один бред. - с тоном "ну я же тебе говорил" послышался голос Гидеона у неё за спиной, однако следующие слова прозвучали увереннее и в адрес гномов, - А теперь скажите, зачем вам понадобилось приводить сюда Пасифику.

\- А, ещё одна девчонка… Ну, это, как бы сказать… Мы вообще-то планировали её заманить в свою пещеру. Воон там. - протянув руку в сторону ближайшего холма, произнёс Джеф, - А после принести в жертву, вырезав сердце…

Что?! Вырезать сердце… Нет, такая компания мне не нравится совершенно.

\- Так, Пасифика, я же тебя предупреждал! А теперь, мне кажется, нам уже пора уходить… - произнёс Гидеон, так же как и его подруга, пятясь назад.

\- Эй, куда вы? Я не позволю, чтобы вы сбежали отсюда! Не хватало еще, чтобы вы кому-то рассказали про нас.

После этих слов пара друзей резко рванула в сторону леса, а с поляны послышался свист. Похоже, это был какой-то сигнал для спрятавшихся на случай подобной ситуации. За спиной слышался всё приближающийся шум, не шорох шагов, а грохот, словно этих гномов тут была целая толпа. Стараясь укрыться от преследователей, Гидеон перескочил за корень огромного дерева и спрятался в нише за ним, то же самая сделала и его подруга, правда зацепившись ногой о дерево, от чего из полученной утром царапины вновь пошла кровь. Неожиданно шум прекратился прямо за единственным ограждавшим их от всего вокруг предметом – корягой.

\- Так, так, так… Я чую кровь, они где-то рядом, совсем близко. Так, разойтись, искать их!

Пасифика с Гидеоном грустно переглянулись, она взглянула на свою ногу, а Гидеон а руку, где красовалась ещё одна рана, оставленная, когда тот вешал таблички.

Мда… Мы попали… Ну почему всё именно так…

Глаза Пасифики встретились с грустными карими Гидеона. Он думал о том же самом, что и подруга, его взгляд, неожиданно дёрнувшись в сторону, вернулся уже более уверенным, словно призывая её рвануть, пока ещё есть такой шанс. Блондинка неуверенно кивнула и изготовилась бежать, как…

\- Вот они!

Резкий высокий голос за спиной заставил их сорваться с места раньше времени, однако они успели пробежать всего несколько метров вниз по покатому склону, пока за ними не началась погоня. Уворачиваясь от камней и упавших деревьев, они спускались вниз и даже преодолели нижнюю точку лощины, перепрыгнув через каменистое русло когда-то протекавшего тут ручья, как уцепившись за один из сучьев ногой, Пасифика распласталась нас склоне, к счастью ничего себе не сломав. Уже успевший взбежать метров на пять по склону Гидеон резко остановился и оглянулся. Судя по его испуганным глазам и приближающемуся шуму за спиной, было ясно, что преследователи приближаются.

\- Гидеон, беги!

Однако, проигнорировав это крик, парень попытался помочь подняться Пасифики, которая после падения всё никак не могла уверенно подняться на ноги. Как раз в этот момент их нагнала лавина красных колпаков. Вновь сообразила, что происходит вокруг, блондинка только через несколько секунд, когда их обоих крепко держали гномы, а из толпы вышел тот самый, что руководил Норманном, видимо, главный у них.

\- Так, так, так. А вы пытались сбежать. И зачем, мы же всё равно вас поймали? Так парни, эту, - сказал Джеф, указывая на Пасифику, - берём с собой, а вот эту привяжите где-нибудь, чтобы она не мешала. Нам ещё нужно подготовить плиту для жертвоприношений.

Что? А Гидеон им нужен? Они же сами боялись, что кто-то из нас может рассказать про них…

\- Стоп. Вам нужна только Пасифика?! – внезапно вместо того, что бы молчать попытался подняться парень, хоть из-за гномов это и не удалось.

\- Ну да, зачем же нам нужны две жертвы? – ответил Гидеону гном под дружный гогот своих соратников.

\- А могу ли я быть вместо неё? – выдавил из себя Гидеон.

Что?! Гидеон, что ты такое говоришь?! Нет, нет, нет!

\- Погеройствовать что ли хочешь? Радуйся, что ещё осталась жива.

\- Нет. Я хочу обменяться с ней. Пусть Пасифика останется здесь, а я стану вашей жертвой. - уже спокойно ответил блондин.

\- Ты что ненормальнай? Или благородства много?- злорадно поинтересовался карлик и снова под дружный смех своих подчинённых.

Они что, просто во всём слушаются главного, а сами ничего не могут даже сказать?

\- А не без разницы ли тебе? – всё смелее и наглее отвечал Гидеон.

\- Нет, Гидеон, что ты сейчас делаешь?! – Пасифика попыталась вырваться, и даже успешно, и образумить друга, однако тот лишь ответил спокойным голосом.

\- Спасаю тебе жизнь. А ты беги уже наконец в Хижину, - сказал Гидеон сделав акцент на последнем слове.

\- Да что ты творишь?! Ты никому никогда не отвечал, а сейчас стремишься пожертвовать своей жизнью? Что это такое?! – всё продолжала пытаться отговорить , уже сквозь проступившие на глазах слёзы и крепко держа его за рукав, Гидеона Пасифика.

\- То, что я веду со своими обидчиками как Махатма Ганди, ещё не значит, что я позволю кому-то причинять вред дорогим мне людям. Беги! - слегка прикрикнув, однако почему-то не утратив самообладания он закончил разговор.

Под эти слова толпа гномов, оттолкнув девушку и подняв парня на руки, поволокла его куда-то вдоль ущелья, а Пасифика со всех ног бросилась бежать в Хижину… С трудом выбравшись из этой лощины, и окончательно испачкавшись во всё ещё влажной со вчерашнего дождя земле, они бросилась в сторону Хижины. В этот момент девушка совершенно не разбирала, куда она двигалась, да и почти ничего не видела от слёз, но память работала безошибочно и выводила её из лесу, хоть она и постоянно спотыкалась о спутанные корни, словно пытавшиеся схватить и утащить её в лесную чащу. Всего через пять минут уже запыхавшаяся и валившаяся с ног от одышки, девушка выбралась на поляну, где была расположена Хижина.

Её взгляд сразу же привлекли два синих пятна, устроившихся на диване, стоявшем на веранде дома...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бонусы для гениев:
> 
> *: Сериал Институт Торчвуд. Первая серия, аналогия для смотревших, думаю, понятна.
> 
> **: Настольная игра - Вампиры: Маскарад.


	8. Глава 7 - Конец дня

\- Да, конечно, до свиданья.

Диппер не слишком-то аккуратно, в противовес постоянному стремлению поддерживать всё и вся в идеальном порядке, положил свой телефон, предельно простой, зато и предельно надёжный, на стол и с едва заметным раздражением потёр переносицу.

Мда… И зачем они звонили сюда? Ради пустых формальностей?..

Прежде чем он успел задуматься над только что законченным разговором, тем более что в нём помимо бессмысленных, бесполезных любезностей были и весьма любопытные детали, его отвлекли внезапно послышавшиеся сзади слова.

\- Ну, бро, кто же это звонил?

Ну разумеется, кто же ещё мог сюда забраться по собственному желанию? Только она. Разве что ещё Стэнфорд, однако, этот невероятный грохот я не услышал бы только на том свете.

\- А… сестрёнка, нам звонили из Калифорнии и весьма интересовались, как нам пребывание тут? – ответил ей брат.

С лёгкой театральностью развернувшись на каблуках, он оперся на стол, словно раздумывая над чем-то важным, а потом повернул голову в её сторону, просто чтобы солнце не било в глаза.

Поразительно, что даже в этом деревенском нуаре бывает и вполне хорошая погода. Хотя нет, мне уж больше по душе ливень, когда можно усесться за чем-нибудь интересным в кресле у камина, а не привычная по Калифорнии жара. Но в нормальном же месте, а не в этом «городе Совы»...

Мэйбл удивлённо повела бровью и скрестила руки на груди, смотря на столь нетипичное для брата поведение и явно раздумывая, в чём же его причина. Неужели оно связано с отчетом из более цивилизованных мест? Девушка с интересом уставилась на Диппера, словно ожидая детального отчёта о разговоре.

\- Родители? Надеюсь, ты не проявил феноменальную гениальность, детально расписав им наше времяпровождение за последнее время? – после секундной задержки с привычными для неё ехидными нотками в голосе ответила шатенка.

\- Мэйбл, это была неудачная попытка сарказма? Быть может, тебе лучше попрактиковаться на местных, а то будет обидно, если за лето ты потеряешь всё своё мастерство, – с лёгким намеком на примирение и в то же время ответным подтруниванием ответил брат, - Разумеется, я ничего такого не сказал. Зато есть куда более интересные вещи. Например, нами, оказывается, очень интересовался наш дедушка Шерман…

Услышав это имя, близняшка удивленно прищурила глаза, что создавало резкий контраст с её обычным выражением лица, и слегка повернула голову направо. Судя по всему, в голове у неё сейчас разыгралась целая буря мыслей и идей.

\- Шерман… - ответ прозвучал медленно, на это раз с неподдельным интересом, и несколько неуверенно, - Он же, насколько я помню, не большой любитель интересоваться нашей жизнью… Быть может, это как-то связанно с дядюшкой Стэном?

Ну да, не большой. Вернее чуть менее чем никакой. Пфф, надо ещё постараться поискать человека с большими задатками социопата. Вернее, если быть точным, вижу я его от силы несколько раз в год и при каждой встрече он держится с каменным лицом и всё время курит… Неудивительно, что его и так прозвали… Курильщик… И как только он не заработал себе рак лёгких?

\- А вот это Мэйбл, правильный вопрос. Однако пока мы не узнаем что-то большее, нам придётся отложить этот вопрос. Либо стоит попытаться расспросить Стэнфорда.

Дав ей несколько секунд на то, чтобы обдумать предложение и слегка кивнуть, Диппер продолжил.

\- А пока что позволь пригласить тебя на партию и заодно порассуждать о кое-какие других вещах.

Закончив наконец посвящать сестру в обстоятельства разговора - негоже же оставлять её в неведении - Диппер вновь идеально выпрямился и отправился к кладовой, где он ещё вчера заметил кучу самых разнообразных и на редкость бредовых настольных игр, вроде «Не буди Сталина» или «Боевые корабли и лестницы».

Поразительно, как может кто-то покупать такое? Это же просто какая-то безвкусная смесь самых разнообразных игр, которая вдобавок ещё и не имеет даже жалкого подобия баланса и проработанных правил. Хотя чему удивляться, покупают же «Подземелья, Подземелья и Ещё Больше Подземелий»… У них несколько лет подряд заклинание огненного шара напрочь ломало баланс и тем не менее каким-то чудом это кто-то покупает…

\- Бро, надеюсь ты там не нашёл свой любимый УРПГС*. – казалось, с нотками опасения поинтересовалась Мэйбл.

\- Нет, что ты, я нашёл кое-что куда старше, - проговорил Диппер, доставая из пыльного чулана и стирая ту самую пыль, что заполнила всё это небольшое помещение, с пыльной деревянной коробки, изукрашенной клетками, - Регицид**!

Увидев в руках брата заполненную фигурками коробку, девушка лишь грустно вздохнула, словно ожидая что ничем хорошим это не закончится, однако всё-таки не отказалась от предложения, а, взяв себя в руки, ответила.

\- Не выделывайся латынью. Если ты знаешь несколько слов, то это не повод называть самые привычные вещи такими именами, - с этими словами Мэйбл подошла к брату и незаметным движением щелкнула пальцами прямо у его уха А уже через мгновение, грациозно развернувшись, она словно победитель вышла из комнаты, ожидая что побеждённый брат пойдёт за ней.

Пфф… Нашла чем надо мной издеваться.

Однако по слегка напряжённым челюстям и направленному в то место, где она стояла, взгляду было видно, что он в на редкость не лучшем расположении духа и лишь только поддерживает привычную для себя маску, не давая эмоциям по-настоящему отразиться на лице. Выждав несколько секунд, Диппер всё-таки отправился вслед за сестрой, спустился вниз по лестнице, в очередной раз переступая через поломанную третью ступеньку и вышел на веранду, где уже уселась на старый диван Мэйбл. Достав фигурки из коробки, они принялись за медленную и размеренную игру, попутно разговаривая о других вещах.

\- Бро, так о чём ты хотел поговорить?

\- Да, конечно… - Диппер переставил фигуру на Е6 и всё-таки оторвался от своеобразного поля боя, - Ты не обращала внимание на цифру на Дневнике?

\- А, ты про эту цифру "два"?.. Хочешь сказать, что она не просто так там? - нагнувшись над доской, ответила шатенка, - То есть Дневник не один?

\- Сестрёнка, – наигранно поучительным тоном сказал брат, - прежде всего, попрошу не информировать всех вокруг о нашей маленькой тайне. А что касается этого… Да, похоже что так. По крайней мере, кое-где видно, что Автор ссылается на другие свои записи и где-то там должны быть намёки на то, где они находятся.

Мэйбл на несколько секунд замолчала, вернувшись к размышлениям над сложившейся на игровой доске ситуацией, а Диппер отвернулся от неё и, положив ногу на ногу, окинул места вокруг Хижины своим взглядом. На небольшой поляне вокруг леса творилось довольно необычное для неё оживление – приехал один из автобусов с туристами, решившими посмотреть на «невиданные чудеса Хижины Чудес», как гласит брошюра, откуда первым делом вывалился кто-то с клеткой для мелких животных вроде кошки или чихуахуа.

Поразительно, как сюда всё-таки кто приезжает? Хотя нет, судя по внешнему виду приехавших в «Быстром бобре» людей это не удивительно. Снова приезжие откуда-то из Портленда, не ближе, да и только там, наверное, остались идиоты, способные приехать сюда, да ещё и организованно, лишь ради того, чтобы ради бессмысленных сувениров выложить огромные деньги. С другой стороны - это их выбор, и мешать им бесполезно.

Мэйбл тем временем успев сделать ход и устав ждать, щелкнула у Диппера перед глазами, чем вывела того из состояния задумчивости и вынудила наконец-то соизволить обратить внимание на неё. Однако посмотрев на уже заскучавшую сестру взгляд прицепился к тому, что было за её спиной… Пасифике, которая в испачканной одежде ошарашено выбежала на поляну и. ошалевшим взглядом осмотрев всё вокруг, устремилась к ним.

\- Мэй… - почти шепотом произнёс Диппер, глазами указав сестре на приближавшуюся к ним блондинку.

Нахмурившись, та обернулась назад, как раз когда заплаканная девушка подбежала к ним, однако, переглянувшись, близнецы и не подумали встать, а только вопрошающе уставились на собеседницу.

Нда… На редкость жалкий вид – испачканная одежда, растрёпанные волосы, заплаканные глаза... И что же такое вынудило её расстаться со своим неизменным другом и новым знакомым и отправиться сюда?

Пасифика, явно растерявшаяся под взглядами голубых глаз близнецов, на несколько секунд впала в ступор, однако после заинтересованного кивка Мэйбл всё-таки заговорила.

\- Быстрее, Гидеона схватили.., - после этих слов, она на мгновенье замолчала, словно опасаясь, что ей не поверят. – Гномы!

Гномы?.. Как будто концентрация всей ненормальной мелочи тут является чем-то необычным? Или она впервые видит что-то подобное?

Диппер повернул взгляд на явно заинтересованную в произошедшем Мэйбл. Нет, ни в коем случае не обеспокоенную, просто заинтересованную. Однако взглядом и лёгким кивком головы брат попросил её не двигаться и просто смотреть.

\- Эм… А нам-то какое дело, что его кто-то там схватил?.. – ответил парень, нагнувшись над доской. - Спасение утопающих - забота самих утопающих.

-Н-н-но, это же гномы, - сказала заплетающимся голосом Пасифика. - И они же собираются его убить!

Вот как?.. А вот это уже куда интереснее. И мне этот разворот событий нравится куда меньше. Если они занимаются убийствами людей, то что им помешает наведаться собственно и сюда? Нет, эту проблему надо решать превентивными методами.

Пайнсы уже с куда большим интересом уставились на блондинку, а затем переглянулись, словно ища ответа в глазах друг друга. Мэйбл, похоже, была солидарна с братом, если не в цели дальнейших действий, то, по крайней мере, в самих действиях.

\- Мэйбл, ты… - произнёс несколько слов Диппер, как его прервала сестра.

\- Достану ключи… - та продолжила мысль брата.

\- От гольф-карта и…

\- Возьму с собой Пасифику, а…

\- Я заберу кое-что наверху, – наконец-то закончил это Диппер.

После этого близнецы сразу же вскочили с дивана и под взглядом Пасифики, удивлённой этим закачиванием фраз друг за другом, быстро направились в разные стороны. Диппер, проскочив через полуприкрытую дверь и вскочив по лестнице, ворвался на чердак. Быстрым взглядом оглядев помещение, он бросился под собственную кровать, где лежал чемодан с вещами, в том числе и тростью. Не обращая внимания на то, что своими действиями он разворошил содержимое чемодана, Диппер достал отдающий приятной тяжестью в руке предмет.

Вот и отлично. Не знаю, что это за твари, но если удар этим не поможет… В любом случае, наша задача вытащить оттуда этого идиота, так что можно будет и просто дезертировать… Дневник? Нет, там всё равно из средств противодействия указаны только высокочастотные звуки, откуда мне их достать тут? Нет же тут собак…

Оставив открытый чемодан на полу, Диппер выскочил из комнаты и в два прыжка спустился по лестнице. Внизу, на улице, его уже ждал стоящий возле двери гольф-кар, где сидели Мэйбл и Пасифика. Поняв, что спрашивать каким образом они так быстро достали ключи, а также просить дать ему в руки управление транспортом, сейчас является не лучшей идеей, он просто и бесцеремонно уселся на место, где ещё две секунды назад располагалась блондинка, едва успевшая подвинуться.

***

 

Компания сидела за кустами, наблюдая за происходившим на поляне. К счастью, им потребовалась всего пара минут, чтобы добраться до этого места, даже несмотря на то, что Пасифика только приблизительно знала местоположение гномов. Теперь трио сидело в кустах, не представляя, что же им теперь делать дальше. Их взглядам представилась поляна, где на каменной плите лежал связанный Гидеон, вокруг которого суетились карлики в красных колпаках.

Хмм, а мы точно в Орегоне? Каменная плита, вырезание сердца… Так вот от кого такие традиции унаследовали ацтеки, и где был легендарный Атцлан! Стоп. Эти карлики и есть гномы? И это их мы боимся?! Да это же не могучие создания из германских мифов, а просто какая-то мелочь, на которую не следовало обращать внимания. И зачем, спрашивается, мы пришли тогда вытаскивать его, и почему Гидеон позволил себе попасть в плен?

Однако размышления Диппера прервал раздавшийся с поляны звук от единственного не седого карлика.

\- Так, ладно, начинаем!

После этого среди гномов началась суета и каждый, похоже, занимал свои места, а с противоположной стороны из тени вышел карлик с серой бородой и вооружённый чёрным, похоже, обсидиановым ножом. Дополнительного ужаса к этому сюрреалистичному облику добавляли сумасшедшие глаза, скорее всего он страдал косоглазием. Переведя обеспокоенный взгляд на Пасифику и Мэйбл стало ясно, что пора уже действовать, иначе первая по собственной инициативе может похоронить любые адекватные действия.

Близнецы переглянулись между собой, словно договариваясь о том, что делать дальше. Слегка заметный поворот головы в сторону Гидеона, и Мэйбл ответила на это кивком и подняла бровь, словно спрашивая: «И каким образом мне до него добраться?». Ответом на это был лишь другой кивок и полуулыбка, после чего под ошарашенные взгляды девушек Диппер, поудобнее перехватив трость, направился ближе к происходившему впереди. За спиной послышался удаляющийся шорох, судя по всему, Мэйбл направилась в обход.

Ну что ж… Теперь главное - как можно больше тянуть время.

Подобравшись к краю более-менее безопасных мест, Диппер выскочил из кустов, снеся ещё не успевших ничего понять двух гномов. Первого тростью, а второго просто пнув, отчего оба отлетели в сторону. Если первый улетел куда-то в кусты, отчего в голове близнеца промелькнула мысль – «Кило-Индия-Альфа?», то другой упал в сторону и его начало тошнить… радугой…

Что за мерзость такая?!

\- Так, так, так… Кто сюда пожаловал... – вернув самообладание начал разговор самый молодой из карликов.

\- Я Диппер Пайнс, разумеется, это не настоящее моё имя. Я не настолько глуп, чтобы сообщать его магическим существам. – взяв наизготовку своё оружие ответил Диппер и указал на Гидеона.

\- И с чего же ты считаешь, что мы так просто его отпустим? Мы, гномы, могущественная…

Да... Что же, раз не получится разрешить этот конфликт быстро, то мне надо тянуть время.

\- Да ну?! Вы просто самые обыкновенные карлики из сказок Ганса Христиана Андерсена! Просто мелкие жалкие карлики, вроде тех, что стоят на заднем дворе и сделаны из пластмассы, – после этих слов гномы перестали смотреть за Гидеоном и начали подходить к стоявшему между Диппером и своим пленником Джефом, словно становясь подтанцовкой своего главаря, - Вы не могучие тёмные альвы, обитатели Альвенхейма из германских мифов, что были достойными товарищами для асов, богов! Не цверги, обучившие викингов, что плавали от Гренландии до Византии, рунам. И не те, кто был достойными противниками для легендарного Дитриха Бернского! Нет, вы просто жалкие мелкие существа, которых я могу спокойно разгонять. Вы даже не те дварфы, что существуют в современной культуре. Нет, вы не могучий народ воинов и кузнецов, а просто жалкая пародия времён девятнадцатого века! А по своим жалким потугам устрашать кого-то вы не доходите даже до Румпельштильцхена! Не народ, а жалкое недоразумение! – медленно и размеренно продолжал свою речь Диппер, параллельно следя за тем, как девушки подбирались к Гидеону с удивлением уставившихся на своих спасителей.

\- Да как ты смеешь, говорить та… - начал стремительно приближаться самый молодой из карликов, однако был прерван ударом трости, откинувшим его в кусты.

\- Никогда не нападай на тех, кто в несколько раз больше тебя, закон куба-квадрата в действии. - обращался Диппер к уже отсутствующему гному. - А теперь предлагаю позорно дезертировать с поля боя, ибо свою цель мы выполнили, – с этими словами близнец под недоуменные, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока мимо них не пробежали ещё трое, взгляды гномов начал удаляться.

Усевшись в гольф-кар, для чего им пришлось постараться, вся партия отправилась подальше, подпрыгивая каждый раз на кочке или камне, и остановилась, лишь выехав на дорогу.

\- Фуух, спасибо, что меня спасли. Не ожидал, что это будете именно вы, – поблагодарил спасителей Гидеон.

\- Что?! Ты специально меня отослал, чтобы я кого-то притащила, а сам выдал всё это за чистую монету? – разгневанно повернулась в сторону своего ближайшего соседа Пасифика.

\- Эмм… Вы ведь могли бы и не успеть, а ты, разумеется, сразу же побежала к Хижине, только я ожидал, что ты позовешь мистера Пайнса. Я же мог поставить тебя под такую угрозу!

\- Так, прошу заметить, что за нами вероятнее всего скоро погонится толпа разъярённых гномов, так что нам лучше сейчас убираться отсюда, – остановил уже собиравшуюся высказать что-то Пасифику Диппер.

\- Кстати, спасибо тебе за эту речь. Меня зовут Гидеон.

\- Да что там… Пришёл, увидел… - на языке уже вертелось слово «забрал», однако его пресёк раздавшийся шум от чего-то большого, как между деревьями появилось огромное пёстрое создание с кучей красных пятен, как будто колпаков гномов.

\- Бро, а теперь я думаю, что нам пора бежать...

\- Отступил… – ответил согласный с сестрой брат, после чего постарался вдавить педаль газа в пол.

***

 

Подскочив на кочке, машина чуть не повалилась на землю, что привело бы к травмам для всех пассажиров, только-только успевших разобраться с гномами, которые попали на гольф-кар. Выскочив первым, Диппер оглянулся в сторону леса, откуда приближалось нечто, на деле являвшееся скопищем карликов, а по сути, гигантским роботом.

Святые угодники, и что теперь делать?! Стэнфорд занимается туристами, а нам нужно каким образом с ним разобраться. Разве что только вытащить его, но после всего что я натворил, их главарь теперь точно не слезет, если он вообще жив, а если нет, то его наследник тем более. Надо… надо…

\- Так… За неимением лучших вариантом надо искать что-то высокочастотное.

\- Что?! – удивлённо обернулась в сторону брата Мэйбл, - О чём ты?

\- Эти гномы боятся высокочастотных звуков, ультразвука. И если у кого-то из вас есть спрятанная в окрестностях пещера летучих мышей, то лучше выпустить их оттуда как раз на эту тварь. Ну или хотя бы собачий свисток или специальную сигнализацию.

Вся кампания в нерешительности замерла на месте, словно пытаясь додуматься, где же им искать что-то подобное, как вдруг Мэйбл сорвалась с места и побежала в сторону стоявшего на отдалении от Хижины автобуса, а вслед за ней все остальные.

Она хочет уехать отсюда на автобусе? А, в принципе, вполне годный вариант решения данный проблемы персонально для нас, хотя потом не оберёшься проблем с объяснением произошедшего.

Перед самым Бобром, догнав Мэйбл, близнец схватил её, схватив её за плечо, отчего, замерев как вкопанная, словно кошка, она развернулась обратно и зло уставилась на него.

\- Бро, какого, - сделала выразительную паузы сестра, - ты меня останавливаешь, жить надоело?!

\- Нет, объясни просто, что ты сейчас собираешься делать? Вариант убраться отсюда на автобусе неплох, но водителя сейчас там нет, ключей нет, да и в конце концов это тоже будет не без проблем.

\- Да нет же! Помнишь, кто-то из туристов нёс мелкую собаку с собой, у них может быть что-то вроде собачьего свистка.

Тем временем из лесу к дому вырвалось огромное существо, а Мэйбл, не растерявшись в данной ситуации, запрыгнула в отрытую дверь автобуса. Несколько секунд эта куча гномов оглядывалась в разные стороны, пока не заметила находившиеся возле автобуса объекты их охоты. А за его спиной на несколько мгновений вспыхнул какой-то бело-голубой свет.

Вот и прекрасно… И почему мы не додумались залезть в автобус? Ох, теперь уже поздно…

\- Сестрёнка, не хочу тебя, конечно, торопить, однако у нас есть некоторые некоторые проблемы... – сказал Диппер заглянув в автобус и увидев в нём копающуюся в чьей-то сумке Мэйбл.

Она не соизволила обратить ни малейшего внимания на слова брата, лишь её плечи напряжённо сжались, показывая, что ей не очень-то по душе подобное поторапливание. Однако через несколько секунд она поднялась и развернулась, держа что-то в сжатом кулаке, а на её лице была хищная улыбка.

\- Бро, я, кажется, нашла… - с этими словами она развернула кулачок, где лежал длинный медный свисток.

\- Отлично, дай мне! – воскликнула Пасифика и, схватив свисток, подула в него.

Ни Диппер, ни кто-либо рядом ничего не услышал, только откуда-то из Хижины послышался грустный собачий лай, ну а также, словно под собственным весом, обрушилась конструкция из гномов. Спустя несколько минут из этой общей свалки начали выбираться отдельные гномы, стремившиеся поскорее убраться отсюда и скрыться в лесу.

Фухх, вот и отлично. А надо будет всё-таки купить такой свисток, на всякий случай…

Окинув взглядом находившихся вокруг, он заметил только лишь облегчённые выражения лиц, как и у него, на лицах всех, кроме куда более радостной от благополучного исхода Пасифики.

\- Так, сестрёнка, не знаю как ты, а мне сейчас просто необходимо обдумать всё происходящее. – усталым тоном обратился Диппер.

\- Согласна, бро, - точно так же ответила сестра

\- Просто великолепно, меня сегодня чуть не убила армия гномов… Пас, думаю надо бы зайти к мистеру Пайнсу. И да, спасибо вам за то, что вытащили меня, – обратился Гидеон к близнецам, вытянув ладонь.

Одного взгляда на последнюю не высказавшуюся из этого квартета хватило Дипперу, чтобы прочесть все мысли, отражавшиеся на её лице.

\- Нет, спасибо. Одного спасения жизни недостаточно, чтобы мы стали друзьями – ответил Диппер, при этом смотря в глаза отнюдь не Гидеону, а его спутнице, что сразу выбило её из колеи, - И, как тебя зовут?.. Пасифика, будь добра, положи свисток туда, где он лежал и закрой сумку. Не хочу, чтобы кто-то заметил это, по крайне мере, пока отсюда не уедут.

С этими словами взявшись под руки, близнецы направились домой, оставив своих новых спутников возле автобуса.

 

Гидеон увидел, как Пасифика выпрыгивает из автобуса, как раз за несколько секунд то того, как из Хижины начали выходить туристы. Одежда у обоих была если не в ужасном, то совершенно точно не в лучшем состоянии, так что проходившие мимо посетители недобро посматривали на них, словно опасаясь, что они сейчас бросятся на них. Хотя в своих мыслях Гидеон почти согласился с их опасениями, в основном в адрес Пасифики. Дойдя наконец-то до Хижины, они вошли внутрь, где за прилавком сидел мистер Пайнс, пересчитывая полученные от туристов деньги.

Мда.. А Венди, похоже, совсем дезертировала, пока тут были посетители. Ну да ладно, сейчас она не нужна…

\- О, дети, а вы что в таком виде? – внимательно уставился на них мистер Пайнс.

\- Ну, эмм… - хором начали лепетать Гидеон и Пасифика.

\- Ладно, это, нам пришёл товар и мне некуда его поместить, так что можете себе что-нибудь забрать, всё равно остальных тут нет. Считайте... подарком.

\- А тут нет никакого подвоха? – словно параноик, ожидая после всего невероятного произошедшего за этот день ещё чего-то, ответил Гидеон.

\- Нет, только выбирайте поскорее, так как рабочий день скоро кончается, а платить вам за дополнительную работу я не собираюсь.

Обойдя кучу полок с самыми бесполезными сувенирами, Гидеон добрался до стеллажа с кепками. Достав среди нескольких одну, белую с синей ёлочкой, он примерил её и посмотрел в зеркало.

Хмм… А мне определённо идёт.

От созерцания собственного вида в зеркале его оторвало восторженное восклицание Пасифики, согнувшейся над каким-то только что распакованным картонным ящиком. Обернувшись, та продемонстрирована собравшимся в комнате… кошку–крюк?

\- Мистер Пайнс, а вы не скажете, откуда она тут появилась? Просто вы же продаёте тут всякую чепуху, а не что-то подобное.

\- Нет... не знаю, - слишком быстро сказал мистер Пайнс, чтобы Гидеон мог поверить, что он говорил правду, однако расспрашивать о таких вещах было бесполезно.

\- Ну и отлично, значит, мы своё получили… - закончил разговор парень и поспешил пройти внутрь Хижины.

Гидеон, предварительно вытащив Дневник из импровизированного укрытия, с подругой получив наконец-то свободу, вышли из Хижины и направились по грунтовой дороге в сторону городка. Пасифика с радостным выражением на лице, пребывала явно в хорошем расположении духа и даже не замечала ужаса, в который превратилась её одежда. А Гидеон шел с лёгкой грустью и задумчивостью.

Так, надо отдать Пасифике Дневник, пусть оставит его хотя бы на время у себя дома. И.. Охх… Влетит же мне дома за то, что произошло со мной…

 

Надев ночнушку, Мэйбл села на разостланную кровать и повернула взгляд в сторону сидевшего за столом брата. Тот, наклонившись над книгой, казалось, старался вычитать в ней что-то новое и невероятное, хоть прочитал эту страницу про гномов уже не один десяток раз и совершенно не обращал внимания на сестру, словно для него в мире не существовало ничего кроме этой книги. Девушка тихонько поднялась с кровати и, зайдя за спину брату, положила руки ему на плечи, сжав их, отчего в плечи Диппера, к его явному неудовлетворению, впились ногти, вернув его тем самым в реальный мир.

\- Ну что, бро, - нагнувшись над ухом тихо, чётко и, к явному неудовольствию брата, выговорила последнее слово Мэйбл. - Нашёл что-нибудь новое?

\- Нет, сестрёнка, – встряхнув плечами, раздражённо ответил близнец, - Но совершенно точно, есть и другие записи. А если они есть, значит, там могут быть и другие тайны, что не описаны в этом Дневнике. И это не считая всех загадок и шифров, что оставил Автор на страницах Дневника или пожелал оставить только в своей голове.

\- И на кой же ты ищешь их, бро, раз только в этом Дневнике результаты многих лет? Разве тебе не достаточно этого? Мы только сегодня увидели его, а ты уже ищешь остальные? – фальшивым тоном, уже зная, каков будет ответ брата, и поучительно, словно укоряя за подобную алчность, спросила Мэйбл.

\- Это не вопрос жажды знаний, это вопрос банальной конкуренции. Нельзя допустить, чтобы кто-то получил Дневник. А тем более, чтобы кто-то наткнулся на него и узнал все тайны этого городка случайно. И… - развернувшись в её сторону и скрестив ногу на ноге ответил Диппер, однако не успел договорить, так как его прервала сестра.

\- Совершенно точно, нам не нужно, чтобы родители или дядюшка Стэнфорд узнали об этом. – закончила за брата его же слова Мэйбл.

\- Пфф… - улыбнувшись, фыркнул Диппер, - Ну и зачем же ты спросила, если и так знала мой ответ?

Потому что так приятно полностью знать, что творится в твоей голове, бро. Словно ты сам, разбираться в твоих мыслях и чувствах, понимая и предсказывая почти каждое твоё действие, вот почему. И ещё, потому что весь мир - враги, и лишь тебе могу я доверять, ведь о твоих задумках известно станет мне тотчас же.

Однако ничего из этого Мэйбл не сказала, а лишь с хищной улыбкой на губах, пожала плечами. Бро, однако, это совсем не убедило, судя по поднявшейся брови, скрестившихся на груди руках и скептическому покачиванию головы.

\- Сестрёнка, - с этими словами Диппер встал напротив сестры, - не надо притворяться в своих собственных мыслях, пытаясь обмануть свою вторую половинку… - После этих слов Диппер, обняв её за плечо, прижал сконфуженную подобным жестом Мэйбл и продемонстрировал тяжёлый том. – Это – источник знаний способный перевернуть весь привычный человечеству мир. И он целиком во власти нас двоих, потому что, что бы мы не говорили, мы можем быть уверенны лишь в друг друге. Так что предлагаю отринуть все противоречия и получить от этого лета как максимум удовольствия, так и максимум пользы. Так что, ты со мной? – брат отстранился и протянул девушке руку, словно ожидая подтверждения какой-то сделки.

После этих слов на обычно спокойном, словно кирпичная стена, лице Диппера появилась столь редкая даже не полуулыбка, а самая настоящая зловещая ухмылка. Без малейших колебаний Мэйбл пожала ему руку, а на её лице появилась уже куда более привычная ей хищная, словно у кошки, улыбка. А уже через пару секунд комната наполнилась звонким злодейским смехом от всей абсурдности и театральности того концерта, который они только что устроили просто по привычке, ибо… «Жизнь игра, играй красиво»…

 

Стен приближался к Хижине уже поздним вечером, пару часов спустя после захода солнца. На улице стояла практически абсолютная тьма, только из двери Хижины и окна на чердаке пробивались потоки света, прорезавшие тьму, а в руке светил фонарь, создававший причудливую игру света и теней. Стэнфорд подошёл к скрипучей двери и, открыв её, зашёл в пустой магазин.

Так, Пасифика и Гидеон уже давно ушли, Венди с Зусом я отослал, а близнецы наверху… Наконец-то я со всем этим покончил, наконец-то… Главное, чтобы Диппер и Мэйбл ничего не узнали обо всём, что творится тут, ничего не узнали, иначе это всё разрушит… И этот крюк... Я забыл его столько лет назад, после того, как... Эх, эх, эх, Гидеон... точь в точь похож на меня в этом возрасте. Быть может, следовало ему сказать?... Нет, незнание - благо.

Подойдя к зеркалу рядом с прилавком кепок, он с огорчением взглянул на своё отражение: кислое выражение лица, опустившиеся плечи, сутулость, мешки под глазами.

Всё, теперь можно уже закончить со всей этой игрой и, по крайней мере, на ночь перестать из себя строить двоюродного деда, так заботящегося о внуках, что они со скуки хотят уехать отсюда. Ну и пусть, чем меньше будет поводов интересоваться окрестностями, тем лучше. Надо бы ещё завтра забрать их на озеро, часов десять рыбалки - то, что им крайне понравится. Главное, чтобы они ничего не узнали, иначе они расскажут обо всём происходящем племяннику Уильяму, а от него обо всём узнает Шерми, и тогда его не остановит даже тот факт, что это «город сов». Ох… Тридцать лет он уже подозревает, по крайней мере, надеюсь, что только подозревает, обо всём, что происходит тут, тридцать лет, однако, к счастью, даже не представляет насколько всё тут серьёзно. Да ему можно в какой-то мере даже посочувствовать, все эти годы он знает лишь только то, что тут творится что-то странное… Но, нет, нельзя допустить, ибо «мой брат - опасный зазнайка»… А теперь пора…

Распрямившись, Стэнфорд стал выше на пару десятков сантиметров и, несмотря на свой возраст - более шестидесяти лет - до сих пор превосходил большинство людей, и уж тем более, всю свою семью: карие глаза, весьма высокий рост, крепкое телосложение, всё, словно наперекор родственникам, только фамильный хохолок на затылке роднил его с семьёй. Сверху послышался смех близнецов, - наверное придумали какую-то шутку.

Неудивительно, что среди Пайнсов я белая ворона. Ну и пусть, так даже удобнее всё делать, если тебя никто и никогда никуда не приглашает. Одна встреча, всего одна минута - и Шерми всё понял бы. Нельзя ни в коем случае допустить, чтобы он хоть что-то узнал... Нельзя. Пусть все эти годы впустую, но прекращать это нельзя.

Подойдя к автомату с шоколадками, привычными, уже давно заученными движениями он нажал на те самые кнопки, что и каждую ночь, после чего автомат беззвучно отъехал в сторону, открывая лестницу вниз. Стэнфорд зашёл в этот проход и, на секунду оглянувшись, осмотрел магазин на наличие слежки.

Нет. Я уже параноик. Но если бы все узнали, что я делаю, когда спускаюсь вниз каждую ночь…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бонус для гениев:
> 
> * Все знают, что в оригинале Диппер любит "Подземелья, Подземелья и Ещё Больше Подземелий", а сама игра - намёк на "Dungeons ang Dragons". А мой УГРПС - намёк на GURPS, вторую по популярности систему правил для настольных игр, ибо сам автор - фанат именно этой игры и не любит первую. Да, такая вот недружественная аллюзия.
> 
> ** А вот тут он просто выделывается на латыни. Регицид означает "цареубийство", что в переводе на древнеперсидский звучит как "шах мат".


	9. Глава 8 - На озеро

Гидеон с Пасификой шли по утреннему лесу. Начало дня, однако, отличалось от предыдущего: вместо столь редкой для этих краёв ясной и солнечной погоды небо уже закрыла лёгкая завеса облаков, через которую с трудом пробивалось солнце, а со стороны Парящих утёсов шёл холодный воздух. Поежившись от появившейся под одеждой гусиной кожи, Гидеон застегнул потрёпанную после устроенной ему вчера взбучки жилетку и посмотрел на свою подругу, уже, кажется, забывшую обо всём, что произошло вчера. Нет, конечно, она не забыла, однако выражение ее лица было куда более веселым, чем обычно бывает у людей, которых чуть не убили.

За полчаса они успели дойти из мрачного и неприветливого городка до столь привычной для них обоих Хижины, хотя бы потому, что их там встречали куда лучше, чем в любых других местах. Казалось, ничто не напоминало о произошедшем вчера, кроме того, что на одном из гольф-каров была куча царапин, оставленных сучьями, когда четвёрка спасалась от огромного монстра, состоявшего из гномов.

Открыв дверь Хижины, пара заметила, что, несмотря на довольно поздний час, ни Венди, ни Зуса не было, а оглянувшись назад, Гидеон увидел на двери надпись «Открыто». Учитывая, что он видел надпись со стороны помещений, то он сразу понял, что по каким-то причинам в Хижине сегодня посетителей не будет.

\- Пас… Мистер Пайнс ничего не говорил нам про завтрашний день? – поинтересовался блондин.

\- Нет... Как думаешь, что-то случилось? – сначала задумчиво, а затем с лёгкой опаской ответила Пасифика.

\- Нет, просто, как всегда, мы о чём-то забыли, – буркнул в ответ парень.

Ну почему вот так вот всегда в подобных ситуациях? Охх… Нет, чтобы мы узнали обо всём заранее. С другой стороны, если у нас будет целый спокойный день, надо бы зайти к Пас, забрать Дневник и отправиться в лес. Только надо бы поискать что-нибудь не такое опасное, как армия разъярённых гномов-мраккультистов, совершающих человеческие жертвоприношения.

Пройдясь по магазину, Гидеон подошёл к прилавку и, заметив на нём газету, взял её. Газета, точнее, местный Gravity Falls Post или, как его предпочитали называть "Сплетник Гравити Фоллс", оказалась довольно тонкой, не в пример своим пухлым собратьям из Большого Яблока. Среди кучи всяческой чуши вроде «Найдены свидетельства захвата Земли пришельцами» или «Тамплиеры управляют правительством США» была только одна более или менее вменяемая новость:

«Холодный фронт на северо-западе США»

«После непродолжительного периода преобладания над Орегоном и северной Калифорнией тёплого тропического антициклона, ему на смену приходит холодный циклон со стороны Британской Колумбии. Ожидается облачная погода, регулярные, но не слишком сильные осадки, а также понижение температуры до среднемесячных значений. Метеослужба штата рекомендует водителям, живущим в горных районах, соблюдать особую осторожность на дороге».

Впрочем, глаза быстро углядели и другое объявление в нижней четверти страницы:

«Газета объявляет конкурс на лучшую фотографию монстра. Приз - 500 долларов, просьба приносить ваши снимки в редакцию газеты, а не отдавать их корреспондентам».

\- О, Пас, слушай, а мы же сфотографировали этого монстра из гномов, нет?

Пасифика с интересом уставилась на него и, заглянув через плечо, протянула:

\- Неет…

Неожиданно за спиной послышался скрип, кто-то выходил из кухни.

\- А, дети. Это… Сегодня Хижина закрыта, так что вы можете быть свободны, – только Гидеон собирался открыть рот, дабы поинтересоваться причинами этого, как мистер Пайнс продолжил. – День семейного веселья, так что я отправляюсь вместе с Диппером и Мэйбл на озеро.

Так вот оно что… Хотя, и вправду, неудивительно, что я не слишком-то интересуюсь подобными праздниками.

Глянув ещё раз в газету, Гидеон заметил единственную за следующие несколько страниц фотографию, всё-таки большинство местных статей, рассказывающих «истинную правду», не стоили и выеденного яйца. На ней было какое-то размытое изображение чего-то круглого и поднявшегося над общим уровнем воды. По картинке было невозможно определить, что это конкретно, однако газетный заголовок упорно называл это «Живогрыз Гравити Фоллс».

Что, ещё одна версия легенды о Лох-Несском Чудовище только местного формата? Да кому угодно ясно же, что такому животному негде будет жить в небольшом озере, да так, чтобы его не замечали с 1837-го. Пфф… Стоп. Я, кажется, видел что-то подобное… Ну, не совсем, но тоже связанное с озером. Точно! Голововидный остров-зверь!

Мистер Пайнс в костюме рыбака и с набором удочек, которые он положил на прилавок, уже хотел уйти обратно, однако его остановил голос Пасифики.

\- А можно мы поедем с вами? – живо поинтересовалась блондинка.

Нет, нет, нет! Что ты делаешь? Я же хотел… Хотя… Точно, конкурс же! Да, можно попытаться найти это чудовище и заснять его на камеру. Сомневаюсь, что кто-то другой сумеет снять что-то столь же натуральное.

\- Эм… - неловко начал мистер Пайнс, однако его перебил Гидеон.

\- Да, точно, мне надо сделать… несколько снимков на озере, – получилось слишком натянуто, чтобы хотя бы сам Гидеон поверил в свои слова, но мистер Пайнс всегда к нему хорошо относился, так что причин ожидать от него отказа не было. - Вы не будете против, если я возьму вашу фотокамеру? Разумеется, верну её вам.

\- Лааадно… - протянул в ответ мистер Пайнс и отправился к лестнице на чердак. – Диппер, Мэйбл, так вы поедете?

\- Да, конечно, – послышался сверху тихий и плавный голос.

 

Мэйбл, закинув ногу на ногу, сидела на кровати в своей с братом комнате и скептически смотрела на брата, расхаживавшего туда-сюда. Со вчерашнего дня в ней ничего не изменилось, только вместо потока света через треугольное окно пробивался лишь слабый лучик, а небо было затянуто тучами. Диппер уже довольно долгое время с каменным лицом и задумчивым, слегка отрешённым взглядом, осматривал комнату, расхаживал по ней взад-вперёд, что, правда, по причине недостатка места, походило на постоянные развороты на каблуках, и не обращал на сестру никакого внимания. В воздухе уже где-то полчаса, слегка подрагивая, висела окутанная голубым светом книга. Несмотря на сонный вид близнецов, на них была всё та же почти идеально сидящая голубая одежда, точно тот же наряд, что и вчера. По мнению Мэйбл, учитывая всё произошедшее прошлым днём, в принципе, надо бы уже и другой наряд достать, однако обилие возможного гардероба явно не было достоинством этого места.

Ну и что это у него такое? Какой-то метод держать разум в тонусе?

\- Бро… Быть может, ты объяснишь мне, почему ты соизволил подняться так рано именно сегодня утром? Я, конечно, всё понимаю, но даже Брюс Уэйн после утомительной ночки вынужден выспаться. В том числе, на собрании акционеров*, – слегка раздражённо сказала шатенка.

\- Мэйбл… - с куда меньшим раздражением, но всё-таки не ровным и спокойным голосом, ответил брат. - Пойми, я никак не могу заснуть, никак не могу перестать думать об этом, – он показал тот самый камень. – Это, казалось бы, всего лишь светящийся камешек, но телекинез… Это же ломает всё представление о физике! Не со времён Эйнштейна или даже Ньютона, нет. Вся физика ещё со времён Античности рушится тем, что силе буквально неоткуда браться! Одного этого достаточно, чтобы перевернуть всю современную науку и отбросить человечество далеко назад.

\- Бро, хватит витать в облаках, – с этими словами Мэйбл встала и пощёлкала у него перед лицом, отчего тот сразу отстранился. – Во-первых, если уж хочешь что-то предложить, так предлагай практичные вещи. А во-вторых… кто из нас умник, всегда предлагающий самый разумный вариант решения проблемы? – выпустив, наконец, на близнеце раздражение от раннего пробуждения, закончила сестра.

Диппер с совсем непривычным для него удивлением уставился на сестру, однако вскоре лицо приняло вновь привычное выражение кирпичной стенки, а сам брат открыл лежавшую на столе старую книгу и вытащил из неё записку. Ту самую, что он достал вчера в лесу. Мэйбл, поправив чуть помятую юбку, посмотрела на записи Автора. Записка лежала на странице, которая сразу же привлекла её внимание… «Коты».

Что это за сумасшествие? Я понимаю, всякая сверхъестественная чушь, однако что он заметил такого в котах?!

Заинтересованный взгляд быстро пробежался по записи.

«Невероятно. Поразительно. Провёл некоторые опыты по выкладкам фон Брауна 1955 года. Его теория, как ни странно, оказалась основанной хоть на чём-то. Конечно, пришлось сильно переделать, у него получилось устройство не для чтения мыслей, а для чтения памяти, однако принцип работы тот же самый. Провёл пару опытов на тридцатифунтовом коте по кличке Мистер*. Результаты, как минимум, странны. Кот, похоже, совершенно уверен, что его хозяева на самом деле живут у него и платят за это едой».

\- Сестрёнка, погляди на вот эти строки, – прервал её чтение Диппер и показал где-то на середину записки, как раз туда, где автор рассказывал о том, что обнаружил ещё два камня.

\- «Сова Вашингтонов»… - в голове сразу промелькнул поток мыслей: Сова, сова, сова, какая же сова… Гравити Фоллс – «город сов»… - Бро, кажется, я поняла, о какой «сове» здесь говорится. Предлагаешь отправиться на озеро за двумя другими амулетами? – подняв бровь, посмотрела на него близняшка.

Вместо ответа он просто начал аплодировать, не громко или искренне, а медленно, с зашкаливающей смесью фальши и насмешки.

\- Дорогая сестрёнка, быть может, тебе нужна лодка? – с издёвкой в голосе и непроницаемым выражением лица ответил он.

\- О чём ты, бро? – непонимающим тоном начала Мэйбл. - Хотя да… нам же нужно на остров Задавалы, так что лодка понадобится.

После этих слов Мэйбл с силой, пусть и недостаточно для кровотечения, прикусила губу. Не слишком сильная, но всё-таки ощутимая боль прекрасно прочищала мозги, не хуже чем свежесваренный чёрный кофе, тем более, что тон слов брата сеял подозрения, что она чего-то не понимала… Услышав эти слова, Диппер чуть опустил глаза и, протерев переносицу, ответил самым высокомерным тоном, по крайне мере из тех, что слышала Мэйбл.

\- Нет, потому что ты – капитан, Капитан Очевидность. Естественно, мы туда отправимся. Как будто есть другие варианты? Забрать два камня, позволяющих управлять предметами силой мысли, или ничего не делать? Что бы ты выбрала? – закончил свой саркастический монолог Диппер, слегка повернув голову набок, уставился на неё, словно ожидая чего-то в ответ.

Пфф… И это всё, на что ты способен, бро? Использовать современный жаргон, чтобы подтрунивать надо мной. «Поразительный» уровень мастерства…

Впрочем, сглотнув, она всё-таки удержалась от того, чтобы высказать подобное, тем более, что отсутствие ответной колкости он расценит на свою победу, и сказала уже холодным, примерно на уровне Гренландии, и спокойным тоном.

\- Бро, повторю свои вчерашние слова. Не выделывайся. И… у тебя есть идеи, как туда добраться? – с этими словами Мэйбл достала из под кровати GrPad и попыталась найти карту острова Задавалы, попутно прикидывая пути на остров. - Так, а разве дядя Стен нам не предлагал полчаса назад отправиться на озеро?

\- Я предпочёл бы добраться туда самостоятельно, а не ехать на этой машине из семидесятых, сестрёнка...

\- И каким же образом ты хочешь добраться туда самостоятельно? – не оставив брату возможности что-то сказать, Мэйбл с торжествующим выражением лица развернулась на каблуках и отправилась к лестнице, как снизу послышался голос.

\- Диппер, Мэйбл, так вы поедете?

Она остановилась и посмотрела на брата, уже успевшего подняться с кровати и хотевшего было ответить, однако подняв руку, остановила его и почти что заставила с интересом посмотреть ей в лицо, на котором расползлась столь знакомая ему улыбка.

\- Да, конечно, – казалось, промурлыкала тихим и довольным голосом шатенка, даже не смотря вниз на дядю Стена.

Мэйбл спустилась по скрипучей, но всё ещё прочной лестнице, перепрыгнула через сломанную третью снизу ступеньку и, развернувшись, вышла на улицу. Всё вокруг было точно таким же, как и вчера, когда она с братом отправлялась за Дневником, только тогда солнце светило ярче, но, по крайней мере, не было хотя бы такой сырости. Повернув голову в сторону стоянки, Мэйбл заметила старый автомобиль дяди Стэна, где-то из далёких семидесятых или восьмидесятых.

Поразительно, как эта штуковина может ездить и не развалиться под собственным весом или хотя бы от ветра?

Хотя, даже несмотря на столь нелестную характеристику, ей всё-таки пришлось признать тот факт, что она всё-таки исправно работает уже как минимум лет тридцать. Зато рядом с ней стояли ещё двое, при виде которых близняшка была вынуждена сокрушённо выдохнуть, ибо они не предвещали ничего хорошего. Гидеон, сменив только кепку, стоял, уткнувшись носом в старую, похоже, ещё плёночную камеру. Пасифика же с интересом озиралась по сторонам, только на ней вместо вчерашнего лёгкого свитера был такой же, но оранжевый с вышитым как будто из каких-то кубиков сердцем. Шатенка просто смерила её с головы до ног длинным, изучающим и бесцеремонным взглядом.

Пфф… Ну и что это за ужас? Такое чувство, как будто она застряла в эпохе восьмидесятых. Эти свитера… Что это за кубики? Какой-то пиксель арт? Ужас, такое никто не носит уже лет двадцать. А эти джинсы… "Фи", да и только.

\- Здравствуйте, я так понимаю, вы тоже с нами? – тем не менее, сказала Мэйбл самым тошнотворно-сладким тоном, что имелся в её арсенале.

Сразу же после этих слов на ней мгновенно скрестились несколько взглядов. Притом, если Пасифика либо не поняла этого, либо банально проигнорировала, продолжая улыбаться, то Гидеон нахмурился. Правда, выходило это так неловко, что в голове у Мэй почти что раздавался злорадный смех.

\- О, да, конечно, мы тоже на озеро, чтобы… - на этих словах её ткнул локтём в бок Гидеон, за что она гневно посмотрела на него.

\- Да, мы туда же.

Хмм… А он-то, пожалуй, не так уж и глуп, как может показаться с первого взгляда. По крайней мере, самое очевидное он замечает. Но… охх… Они же снова ввяжутся в неприятности, а в этом деле свита совершенно не нужна. Надо бы с ними как-нибудь разобраться. Нет человека – нет проблемы…

А сзади послышался скрип деревянной половицы. Повернувшись, она увидела близнеца, с интересом рассматривавшего маленький светящийся синий камешек, который он держал в руке.

\- Мне кажется, лучше взять и его, раз мы отправляемся за… - подняв глаза и наконец заметив уставившихся на него Пасифику и Гидеона, Диппер мгновенно замолчал и спрятал камешек в карман.

Все четверо застыли посреди двора, подозрительно переглядываясь друг с другом и не решаясь прервать эту неловкую паузу. Обе пары, сначала пытаясь убедиться, что у спутника в голове те же мысли, посмотрели друг на друга, а затем перевели взгляд на других, ясно понимая, что они что-то совершенно точно скрывают.

\- О, вы все уже тут. Залезайте! – скомандовал вышедший из-за угла дядя Стен, положивший конец этой карикатурной паузы. – Так, Диппер, Мэйбл, если полиция попытается нас остановить, то вы не имеете никакого представления о том, что у меня дальтонизм*.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Это фильм Тёмный Рыцарь. Думаю, все смотревшие помнят тот богатырский храп.
> 
> 2\. Досье Дрездена. Все помнят этого кота Мистера.
> 
> 3 Секретные Материалы: у Фокса Малдера в одной из серий внезапно появился дальтонизм. Ну... Курильщик, это же секретные материалы...


	10. Глава 9 - Сова Вашингтонов

Едва только машина остановилась, Пасифика, даже не открыв до конца дверь, выскользнула из неё, вырвавшись на свежий воздух. Вокруг раскинулся точно такой же, как и возле Хижины, разве что чуть-чуть помельче, лес, переходивший в небольшую полосу травы, обрывающуюся возле самой кромки воды. Самое что ни на есть обычное озеро, ничем не выделявшееся среди других, кроме своей обыкновенности, конечно. Кто-то назвал бы его унылым и скучным, особенно во время постоянных моросящих дождей, когда нет ни единого лучика солнца, однако Пасифике оно нравилось и таким. Тем более, что возможностей отправляться в какие-то другие места у неё не было, так что надо, в конце концов, радоваться тому, что имеешь. Не так ли?

Возле окончания грунтовой дороги, выходившей из лесу, располагался баннер с надписью «День рыбалки открыт». Действительно, несмотря на приближающуюся в ближайшую пару дней непогоду, на озере располагалось огромное число лодок, равно как и людей на берегу. Никто, впрочем, не спешил искупаться, но ничего удивительного в этом нет. Даже на её взгляд, вода была всё-таки слишком холодной. Из всех на озере, пожалуй, единственным выделяющимся пятном была семья Кордроев, все рослые и рыжеволосые, не хватало только Венди, заодно и самой шумной из всех. Мистер Кордрой вроде бы что-то показывал своим сыновьям, что-то, связанное с рыбалкой, но рассмотреть с такого расстояния было трудно.

Обернувшись назад, она увидела, что и все остальные уже вылезли из машины. Диппер с выражением лица, от которого могло бы скиснуть и парное молоко, осмотревшись вокруг, принялся что-то отряхивать со штанов. Гидеон, ещё раз проверив после бурной поездки работоспособность камеры, посмотрел на Пасифику и, как только их взгляды встретились, сразу же перевёл взгляд в сторону пирса с лодками, явно указывая, куда им надо идти. Мэйбл, как и ее брат, бегло осмотрела всё вокруг, но вместо выражения лица, как у игрока в покер, у неё на лице было явное презрение ко всему вокруг и немой вопрос: «А это точно того стоит?». Единственным из всех приехавших, кто не решил поинтересоваться местными видами, был мистер Пайнс. Выбравшись из машины, он устремился к багажнику, куда положил перед отправкой из Хижины удочки и прочие вещи.

\- Так, Диппер, Мэйбл, – послышался из-за багажника голос. - У нас с вами несколько часов рыбалки прямо посреди озера. И я захватил с собой сборник анекдотов восьмидесятых годов...

После этих слов близнецы сразу же повернули головы в сторону багажника, из-за которого была видна панама мистера Пайнса. Притом не просто повернули их и прищурились, а склонили набок так, что в голове Пасифики промелькнула мысли о том, насколько похожими были эти действия. Посмотрев на Гидеона, она заметила его взгляд, почти что кричавший: «Надо поскорее убираться отсюда». Мда… Пожалуй, действительно, сейчас нам надо спасаться. Сборник анекдотов… Бр… От этих мыслей её буквально передёрнуло. Тем более, что близнецы, взявшись под руки, уже уходили отсюда, так что и им задерживаться тут не было особого повода. Потому пара друзей так же постаралась улизнуть как можно дальше, болтая между собой.

\- Гид, - вспомнив что-то, Пасифика обратилась к нему с лёгким раздражением. - А зачем ты ткнул меня локтем? – спросила Пасифика, вспоминая случай у Хижины. – Вернее, почему ты так не хочешь это рассказывать близнецам?

\- А ты их видела? Нет, я, конечно, понимаю, что ты не слишком плохо о них думаешь, но... по-моему, они слишком высокомерные. Нужно нам ещё говорить им, зачем мы сюда приехали?

\- Пфф… да хватит тебе уже смотреть на всё сквозь «скептические очки»… Вытащили же тебя вчера, ну, может, и сегодня нам помогли бы, заодно мы им и показали бы, что есть вокруг озера, – Пасифика ответила мрачному Гидеону весёлым тоном.

\- Ага, а может просто высказали всё, что о нас думают, со своей манерой говорить, - после этих слов он поднял руку, словно держал в ней Йорика. - Примерно вот так вот: «А не вожделеете ли вы пончика с повидлом?», - внезапно блондин остановился на одном месте как вкопанный. - Пас, а мы же как-то не задумывались, как нам найти Живогрыза. У тебя нет идей, где можно достать лодку?

\- Эмм… Нет, – после секундной заминки ответила девушка.

\- Так, тогда нам нужно придумать, каким образом мы доберемся до острова… Хмм… Взять на прокат? Нет денег… Свободная лодка? Да где же достать такую… - Гидеон перечислил бы ещё несколько вариантов, если бы его не прервала подруга.

\- Гид, да пошли уже. Спросим, быть может нас кто-нибудь и так довезёт до острова, – улыбаясь, развернулась Пасифика и продолжила свой путь к пристани.

\- И ты, действительно думаешь, что с этим нам кто-то поможет? – нагоняя её спросил Гидеон.

Пфф… Да хватит тебе уже смотреть на всё вокруг так, словно нет хороших людей. Ау… А я кто тогда такая? Да ничего страшного, найдём мы что-нибудь.

\- Ну… пошли, спросим хотя бы у местного лесничего, может, он нам что-то посоветует.

Пара приблизилась, пройдя по полному людей пляжу, к жилищу местного лесничего. Достаточно небольшой деревянный домик, сделанный из сруба, перед которым стоял стенд для арены удочек. Несмотря на отсутствие чего-то особенного, Пасифике нравился этот дом, его простота и отсутствие какой-то вычурной красоты, которую старались придать своим жилищам жители самого городка, вроде улицы, где живет Гидеон. До чего же там всё серо и однотипно, просто ужас.

Неожиданно сзади послышался шум, и, развернувшись, Пасифика увидела бежавшего в их сторону старика в истрёпанной одежде. О, ну конечно же, это же МакГаккет! Ей всегда было жаль этого доброго, пусть и сумасшедшего старика. Да и Гидеон не то, чтобы не любил его, однако сторонился, говоря: «Он же сумасшедший, кто знает, что ему взбредёт в голову»… Ну, по крайней мере, хотя бы не как все остальные жители города. МакГаккет, пробежав мимо них, а вместе с тем и собрав внимание абсолютно всех вокруг, притом не в лучшую сторону, остановился возле веранды дома лесничего, стараясь отдышаться. Где-то на заднем фоне мелькнул достаточно упитанный человек в сером комбинезоне.

\- Мистер МакГаккет, что такое? - спросила подбежавшая первой к нему Пасифика.

\- Я… я… я видел его! Я видел Живогрыза Гравити Фоллс! – прокричал старик, схватив за плечи первого же попавшегося человека, коим оказалась Пасифика.

\- П… п… подождите, - выговорила спустя несколько секунд остолбеневшая блондинка, - Что произошло? Где вы видели Живогрыза?

Только МакГаккет хотел что-то сказать, как из Хижины вышел ещё один, местный лесничий. В лицо сразу бросилась субтильность, высокий рост, угрюмое лицо, а так же надвинутая чуть ли не на глаза кепка. Он быстро подбежал, расталкивая небольшую толпу собравшую понаблюдать за, по их мнению, безумным стариканом и, грубо схватив Пасифику за плечо, оттолкнул её в сторону, а сам направил прыскалку на не успевшего сдвинуться старика и окатил его водой.

\- Ай-ай-ай!!! – кричал МаГаккет, пытаясь закрыться от воды.

Да что вы такое делаете?! Зачем вы нападете на бедного старика, он же не сделал ничего плохого или опасного! Оставьте его в покое, я бы и сама разобралась с ним!

Однако вопреки своим мыслям, она так и ничего и не сказала, наблюдая за всем происходящим.

\- Отец, я же тебе говорил, хватит распугивать приезжающих. От тебя только одни неприятности. Почему ты не можешь оставить меня в покое и все время устраиваешь что-то? Да угомонись же ты уже! – напирал на него лесничий, словно стремясь выдавить его с пляжа.

\- Нет, нет, нет! Я действительно видел его! На этот раз у меня есть доказательства, – высоким голосом ответил МакГаккет и, улучив момент, когда сын на секунду замешкался, побежал к пирсу.

Словно толпа безмозглых зевак все бросились за ним, как бы сказал Гидеон, «просто чтобы на кого-то поглазеть». Наконец-то, добежав по старому и скрипящему мосту до конца пристани, Пасифика увидела плавающие в воде обломки. Вернее кучу обломков, из которых выделялись только два – нос, всё ещё привязанный к деревянному столбу, и корма чего-то, на чём недавно ещё можно было плавать. Всё остальное было разорвано в клочья, представляя из себя только мелкие щепки.

\- Вот, я же вам говорил! У меня есть доказательства! Видите?! – с этими словами старик указывал на обломки, чуть ли не свешиваясь с палубы, а затем указал на окутанную туманом дальнюю часть озера.. - Он уплыл к острову Задавалы!

Пока вокруг стояла тишина, а собравшие осматривали обломки, при этом Пасифика заметила - насколько внимательно в них вглядывался Гидеон, словно там было что-то особенное, послышался шум приближающейся лодки. Подняв глаза, она увидела приближающееся судно береговой охраны. Кто там сидел, даже не нужно было догадываться. Шериф Баблс и заместитель Дурланд. Ну, конечно, больше же некому, всё-таки в этом городе это единственные полицейские.

\- Так, что тут происходит? – спросил сидевший в катере шериф.

\- МакГаккет снова начал выдавать свои байки! – послышался шум сзади. Обернувшись, Пасифика увидела, что это был мужчина с лицом какого-то гремлина.

\- А, вот оно что… Заместитель Дурланд, объявляйте тревогу, у нас спятивший семидесятилетний старик! – засмеялся шериф, а вместе с тем и все присутствовавшие рядом, кроме Пасифики, Гидеона, МакГаккета с его сыном.

После этих слов внезапно, будто провалившись сквозь Землю, хоть он и стоял над водой, пропал сначала лесничий, а затем и сам старик начал пробираться через насмехавшихся над ним людей, бормоча привычные для него присказки.

\- Ах, рыбьи головешки…

Постепенно собравшаяся толпа рассосалась, в полицейские уплыли куда-то на послышавшийся на озере шум. Только Пасифика, никого не замечая, рассматривала озеро, пытаясь найти ответы на вопросы.

Вот зачем они так делают? Как будто им недостаточно других развлечений, кроме как издеваться над этим стариком? Это что, обязательно доставать его Да и к тому же, откуда вы так уверены, что этого Живогрыза на самом деле нет?

Неожиданно на плечо её легла чья-то рука, отчего она вздрогнула. Обернувшись она увидела, что это был Гидеон.

\- Вот только не надо сейчас ничего плохого говорить про него… - проговорила Пасифика, стараясь не расплакаться.

\- Нет, нет, ни в коем случае. Пас, да этот старик переживёт всех нас, – сказал Гидеон, отчего она недоуменно на него уставилась. - Да ты посмотри, как он бегает в свои семьдесят лет. Да и даже если он и сумасшедший, то мне кажется, что вся эта история с Живогрызом не выдумка.

\- Вот не надо только сейчас говорить всё это, чтобы успокоить меня. С чего ты это взял?

\- Ну просто посмотри на это! – ответил парень, указав на обломки. - Посмотри, лодку не просто разбили, а перекусили. И судя по обломкам все произошло весьма недавно, а в окрестностях пристани нет ни одного места, где лодка могла налететь на камень. Или что-то подобное Только один вариант – Живогрыз действительно существует!

\- Ты так действительно думаешь?.. – уже более весёлым тоном спросила Пасифика.

\- Ну да! Слушай, а ведь нам не нужно искать этот странный остров, мы же можем просто найти Живогрыза и доказать всем, что это не выдумка!

Пасифика восторженно уставилась на своего друга, пытаясь сопоставить всё сказанное им за этот краткий промежуток времени, как снова послышался шум моторного двигателя. Обернувшись на шум и ожидая снова увидеть полицейских, она заметила совершенно другую лодку. В виду явно старую и больше похожую на какую-нибудь рыбацкую лодку, вроде тех, на которых рыбу ловят в океане. Однако куда больше её внимание привлёк водитель судна. Зус! Вот ты где! А что ты тут делаешь?! А что ты… Куча мыслей копошилась в голове, пока лодка, наконец-то, медленно и неуклюже, но всё-таки пристыковалась к причалу.

\- Здарова, чувачки. Что вы тут делаете? – поинтересовался он.

\- Мы ищем Живогрыза! – воскликнула Пасифика.

\- Вы ищите какого-то монстра?.. Хм… Учитывая, что я редко появляюсь на глазах у людей, то, наверное, для меня не лучшая идея помогать вам… Всё-таки, я тогда становлюсь второстепенным персонажем для любой истории, где главный герой не я... Ну да ладно, залезайте.

Двое друзей быстро перепрыгнули через бортик небольшого судёнышка и встали за спиной стоявшего у штурвала Зуса.

\- Отлично Зус, а теперь нам нужно на остров Задавалы! – указал на тот самый остров Гидеон.

\- Слушай, Гид, а, может быть, мы зря взяли только одну камеру? Ну, вдруг, у нас закончится плёнка? Может стоило купить одноразовых фотоаппаратов?

\- Нет, - протянул Зус. - Как же мы штук тринадцать таких фотиков будем с собой носить? Они же будут весить несколько кило, да и места занимать как бочка с попкорном.

\- Спасибо, Зус, - поблагодарил не успевший сам ответить Гидеон.

\- Гласить истину - моё призвание, – ответили ему, да таким тоном, что вся компания засмеялась над этими словами.

\- Отлично, а теперь на остров! – сказал Зус, и лодка, набирая скорость, отправилась в плаванье.

 

Диппер вместе с Мэйбл шли по туманному лесу расположенного посреди озера острова. Если на самом пляже было ещё довольно людно, что, честно говоря, вызвало у него не совсем приятные ощущения, то здесь царил приятный полумрак. Слой тумана делал окружавший воздух прохладным и влажным, казалось, утрамбовывал его. А толстые ветви елей закрывали поверхность земли от лучей едва пробивавшегося сквозь тучи солнца. Звука шагов почти не было слышно, даже тогда, когда наступали на корни, ибо на земле лежала подстилка из иголок, а воздухе царила смесь аромата хвои пополам с пряным запахом полуразложившихся листьев.

Мда… Странно, откуда здесь этот запах?.. Сейчас же только начало лета, а не осень, но нет, так чувство, как будто листья опали… А тут в добавок ельник, так что листьев не должно же быть… Так? Хотя, как ни странно, мне здешняя мрачность и прохлада пожалуй нравится. Прямо как во владениях Шао Кана, только не хватает поедающих путешественников деревьев.* Хотя в Дневнике что-то подобное есть… «Старый Ив».* Неплохое местечко, если тут хорошо устроиться… Да и, в отличии от Хижины, нет всё время этой толпы.

\- Сёстрёнка, - спросил Диппер с непробиваем лицом и лёгким раздражением в голосе, - ты точно уверена, что верно истолковала карту острова? Я просто прекрасно знаю тебя, потому у меня закрадываются определённые сомнения по этому поводу… Ты уверена, что сейчас мы не забираемся в самую гущу острова?

Однако Мэйбл решила просто проигнорировать брата, продолжая следовать по проложенному ею пути к этой самой Сове. Постепенно лес становился всё более и более густым. Так что приходилось уже буквально просачиваться сквозь слой деревьев. С другой стороны, основатели этого общества не имели проблем со случайными зеваками… Чёрт, наверное, где-то есть малозаметная тропинка, которую мы просто не нашли.

Внезапно чащоба закончилась выхода на явно искусственно созданную поляну. Тёмно-синие ели окружали небольшое, по сравнению с размерами острова, пятно травы, в котором полукругом стояли каменные скамьи, а в центре располагался каменный стол, испещрённый странными символами. Слева от них было видна тропка уходившая вглубь леса. Так вот как они добираются сюда. Однако над всем этим возвышалась огромная статую совы в несколько метров высотой.

\- Бро… А тебе не кажется, что всё слишком уж явная подделка… - тихо проговорила Мэйбл, оглядываясь вокруг.

\- Согласен, прямо как в Роще, когда мы там были с дедушкой Шерманом пару лет назад.*

Услышав упоминание этого визита, она только лишь презрительно посмотрела на брата.

\- Я знаю, мне и самому там не слишком-то понравилось… Чувство, когда игрок из команды аутсайдеров попадает в первый дивизион… Однако нам от этого никуда не деться.

Близняшка только посмотрела на него со смесью скептицизма и иронии во взгляде, в котором явственно читалось: «Да, ну? Это тебе не деться. Ты же тут «любимчик» деда». Диппер только потёр переносицу и, наконец-то, отвлёкся от сестры. Его взгляд привлекла отнюдь не гигантская сова, а стол, стоявший возле неё.

Вот где проходят эти жертвоприношения… Пфф… Небось так же срисовано у нас… А девиз Ордена Скумбрия* что-то вроде: «Трутни из улья сюда не приходят»… Но эти символы, что в них не так… Нет, это не какие-то скандинавский руны или египетские иероглифы, нет… Хотя… Точно, похожие символы есть у автора… Но что это означает? Ведь Орден Святого Скумбрия существует уже лет восемьдесят… Автор связан каким-то образом с ними? Или они сами имеют какое-то отношение ко всем этим тайнам? И что это за символ посередине плиты… Слишком уж он напоминает эти «Дары». Точно, ромб, в нём круг, а в круге чёрточка.

Переведя взгляд на Мэйбл, он заметил, что а смотрела прямо на голову этого огромного изваяния. Проследив за её взглядом, Диппер, наконец-то, заметил то самое, что они искали – камни. Две маленьких синие звёздочки холодным светом сверкали из под каменных «бровей» фигуры.

\- Бро, мы наконец-то нашли их, - развернувшись, проговорила тихим и слащавым Мэйбл, расплывшись в улыбке.

\- Да… Мэй, только погляди на эти символы, - Диппер указал на каменный стол. - А эти камни? Столько лет мы не принимали Вашингтонов всерьёз, – в его голосе слышалось явственное разочарование от ошибок, а в глазах были видна холодная ярость в их адрес. – Всё это время сие было буквально у нас под носом, однако, никто из Пайнсов так и не догадался.

\- Пфф… Они обошли нас… - поддержала Мэйбл, точно так же. - Бро, знаешь что? Я предлагаю сейчас хоть чуть-чуть компенсировать эту разницу и заняться вандализмом с причинением вреда частной собственности… - проговорила сестра, выразительно поглядывая на статую.

-Да ну? А как будто наши планы не подразумевали под собой это изначально? Хотя… Всецело поддерживаю твою идею… - ответил брат, пытаясь придумать способ, как достать камень, и, наконец, догадавшись, он полуулыбнулся. - Сестрёнка, похоже, кому-то придётся лезть наверх, если, конечно, ты не захватила с собой лестницу.

Возмущённый взгляд близняшки обратился на него. А что, собственно такого непонятного? У тебя есть какие-то другие идеи, как достать их? Однако спустя несколько секунд она всё-таки обернулась и продолжила смирять фигуру презрительным взором, явно поняв мысли брата.

\- Что же джентльмены вперёд, – проговорила Мэйбл, словно отступая в сторону и пропуская вперёд брата.

Диппер снова устало потёр переносицу, пытаясь придумать, как же выйти из этого нарочито театрального разговора.

\- О нет, дорогая сестрёнка, я, разумеется, понимаю твоё желание стать единственной наследницей семьи, но меня такое развитие событий несколько не устраивает... Да и кто из нас, в конце концов, занимает гимнастикой и спортом?

Мэйбл лишь сделала приторно сладкое личико и, несмотря на это, испепеляя близнеца взглядом, подошла к Сове. Легко скинув балетки, она начала забираться по довольно рельефной статуе, так что у Диппера не было никаких предчувствий на тему риска для её жизни и здоровья. И, пока сестра довольно быстро поднималась, он отвёл от неё взгляд и начал рыться в кармане жилетки. А, вот и оно! Пальцы быстро достали оттуда что-то холодное и святящееся… Хм… Интересно, а получаю ли я «бананы»* от того, что держу это в руке?

Близняшка тем временем почти подобралась к голове Сове, и, встрепенувшись, Диппер поднял руку с камнем, который он держав в ней. Разумеется, это ничем существенно не поможет… Но нельзя же упускать лишнюю театральность в такой момент. Усилие воли и синие камешки вылетели из пазов на глазах у удивлённой Мэйбл и спикировали вниз прямо к нему на ладонь.

\- Извини, сестрёнка, я «только что» вспомнил, что у меня был камешек… - наигранно вежливым тоном сказал Диппер, поигрывая всеми тремя.

Мэйбл, будучи явно не в том положении, когда любой её ответ был бы эффектным, просто испепеляла брата взглядом, начиная спускать вниз. Спрыгнув с высоты в полметра и издав огорчённый выдох по поводу места, куда она приземлилась, близняшка, наконец-то, обулась и с подозрительно кукольным личиком подошла к изображавшему скуку брату.

\- Бро, как думаешь, что лучше – шейка, печень или сердце? – тошнотворно сладким тоном проговорила она.

\- Эмм… - Диппера столь странный вопрос выбил из колеи, так что пришлось играть по её правилам. - Я бы сказал, в зависимости от того, чьё мясо. А зачем же ты интересуешься?..

\- Хочу выбрать лучшее место для совершения братоубийства, - продолжила тем же тоном сестра. - На случай, если ты ещё раз отколешь что-то подобное, бро.

Развернувшись, она триумфальной походкой направилась к запримеченной несколько минут назад тропе, уходящей куда-то в лес. По крайней мере, это единственный кем-то используемый путь отсюда, так что выбор не велик, и Диппер пошёл вслед за ней. Несколько минут близнецы шли по тёмному лес молча, пока они, наконец-то, не вышли на покрытый туманом пляж. Неожиданно послышались чьи-то крики, а спустя где-то пол минуты из-за поворота чащи выбежала… Пасифика?! А вслед за ней Гидеон с, как его там.., Зусом, точно.

\- Бегите! – прокричал кто-то из них.

Эмм… А от кого собственно? Может быть вы нам сначала сообщили бы, что за угроза приближается, а то просто бежать как то не охота…

Впрочем, размышления прервал всё усиливавшийся треск кустов, а из-за того же поворота вытянулась сначала покрытая тёмно-зелёной чешуей шея, а затем и всё остальное тело. Да эта тварь изрядно смахивает на плезиозавра, нет?

\- Бро, может, спрячемся, ну… в кусты? – неожиданно спокойно просила Мэйбл глядя на светящиеся жёлтым светом глаза чудовища.

\- Не… Он же нас уже заметил… А продираться через эту чащу имея на хвосте такое… Лучше уж бежать. - точно таким же тоном,стараясь ничем не выдавать закономерные опасение при встречи с динозаврами ответил брат.

Простояв несколько секунд в нерешительности, близнецы всё-таки бросились наутёк за уже отдалившейся кампанией, а вслед за ними и среагировавшее на движение создание.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бонусы:  
> 1\. Ну это же карта "Живой Лес" из Mortal Kombat! А игроки очень долго верили, что при помощи деревьев можно выполнить фаталити. Это времена ещё Sega Mega Drive.  
> 2\. Властелин Колец, книга. Перед встречей с Томом Бомбардилом пару хоббитов попыталось сожрать дерево, Старый Ив. И в фильме этого момента нет.  
> 3\. Так... Это всё отсылка на Богемскую Рощу.Почитайте Википедию и вы поймёте о чём я. И, прошу заметить. Богемская Роща находится рядом с Сан-Франциско, как и Пьемонт...  
> 4\. Королевский Орден Святого Скумбрия. Эта организация упоминалась где-то на фоне ГФ, так же нам известно, что это общество поклоняется совам.  
> 5\. Бананы являются одними из самых радиоактивных фруктов и их может засечь датчик радиации в аэропорту. Собственно, такой остроумный способ мерить радиацию в бананах.
> 
> Да Сова оказалась буквально совой. Я готовил этот момент с самого начала фанфика и это, пожалуй, первое выстрелившее Ружьё Чехова. И да, я питаюсь вашими плюсами и комментариями...


	11. Глава 10 - Живогрыз

Гидеон шёл по пляжу в сопровождении Зуса и Пасифики, больше оглядывавшихся по сторонам. Пейзаж был не самым жизнерадостным – тёмно синие ели словно стояли неприступными бастионами, защищавшими глубины леса от воды. Тем более из глубин острова шёл туман, из-за чего так и не было видно тех, кто находится на другом берегу. Впрочем, с такого расстояния никого и не разглядеть.

Мда… Почему всегда, когда кто-то ищет какого-то монстра, всё время стоит туман, окружение мрачное… Почему бы не искать его под яркими лучами солнечного света, когда на небе радуга. Нет же, всё время эта давящая мрачность. Такое чувство, как будто это какой-то второсортный фильм ужасов. Тут ещё не хватает заброшенной больницы с мёртвыми медсёстрами… Хмм… Нет, что-то не так… Но что?.. Гномы… Такое чувство, будто концы с концами не сходятся… Слишком уж глупо они себя ведут, как будто поддаются…

\- Пас, кстати, я вот подумал над произошедшем вчера…

\- А?..

\- Ну… почему они согласились отпустить кого-то из нас? Они же сами не хотели, чтобы кто-то узнал о них, однако, после того, как поймали, хотели оставить меня. Может быть это просто какой-то хитрый план, о котором мы пока что не догадались?

Удивлённо уставившаяся на него, Пасифика остановилась и, подумав несколько секунд, фыркнула.

\- Пфф… Да хватит тебе... Думаешь, что на самом деле это сложный многоходовый план, результатом которого будет захват мира армией гномов? – стащив бейсболку, Пасифика потрепала друга по волосам.

\- Ну ладно, быть может этот Джефф просто идиот, – пожал плечами Гидеон и начал бубнить себе под нос. - Хотя, учитывая, что остальные почти ничего не говорили, может быть, он, по их меркам, настоящий гений…

Пейзаж вокруг них почти не менялся, только окружающий туман становился всё плотнее, от чего в воздухе была уже не лёгкая марева, а вполне ощутимая стена сократившая видимость до пары десятков метров вокруг. Тут уж не хватает только Рыцаря без головы и констебля из Нью-Йорка. Неожиданно среди могучих елей появилась уже потемневшая от сырости и старости табличка с почти чёрной надписью: «Остров Задавалы», а напротив неё располагался полуразвалившийся причал, от которого остались только несколько полусгнивших столбов и кривых досок, что ещё не отвалились от них. Повернувшись и внимательно присмотревшись, Гидеон заметил в нескольких метрах от таблички уходившую сквозь кусты тонкую тропинку.

Интересно, откуда она тут и кто её проложил? Вроде бы, внутри острова нет ничего особенного… По крайней мере я ни о чём таком не слышал… Хотя о гномах тут тоже никто ничего не слышал…

\- Пас… - начал уже подошедший к кустам Гидеон, как его прервал голос Зуса.

\- Смотрите чувачки, - сказал что-то Зус под смех Пасифики.

Оглянувшись, Гидеон заметил, что тот просто закрыл часть надписи рукой, из-за чего надпись читалась как «Остров Зад». Ох… С трудом поборов желание спародировать Капитана Пикарда*, Гидеон с унынием посмотрел на них…

Стоп. А зачем мы вообще на пляже? Мы же ищем гигантского плавающего ящера. Он же не будет вылезать на берег или заплывать на мелководье… Тогда, может, нам следовало оплыть остров на лодке вместо того, чтобы пытаться высмотреть его с берега?

\- Вам не кажется странным, что мы вообще делаем на берегу? Пошлите уже на лодку, сомневаюсь, что мы тут найдём его, да и не нравится мне тут…

\- Да хватит тебе, Гид. Не будь ты таким скучным… - схватив его, снисходительно сказала Пасифика.

\- Чувак, она ведь права.

\- Да ладно тебе, ничего плохого от того, что мы тут, не случится. Пошли, хотя бы пройдемся вдоль берега, – не обращая ни на что внимания, продолжила Пасифика и затем сразу же вырвалась вперёд.

На секунду парень задумался над тем, чтобы окликнуть её и указать на тропу, ведущую в лес, однако решил, что это бессмысленно – пытаться отговорить её сейчас, и просто пошёл вслед за ней. Постепенно туман всё более и более сгущался, пока вся троица, возглавляемая блондинкой, не добралась до небольшого мыса. Берег возвышался крутым склоном на несколько метров над водой, а на самом утёсе лежало несколько булыжников, на один из которых и уселся Гидеон. Пасифика решила забраться на самый большой из этих камней, чтобы осмотреть всё вокруг.

\- Пас… Что ты делаешь? – спросил Гидеон.

\- Как что? Провожу осмотр местности на предмет наличия Живогрызов! Вдруг, будет проплывать мимо, он же сюда отправился.

\- Ох… Тут же туман не даёт видеть далее чем на двадцать метров… Как же ты собираешься разглядеть его?

Впрочем, девушка, похоже, просто решила не обращать на него не малейшего внимания, проигнорировать его возражения. Вернее, по его мнению, голос объективности и рассудка. Примерно через две минуты она соскочила с камня, усевшись на него и с увлечением разглядывая лес. Заскучавший за это время Гидеон подобрал несколько плоских камешек и попытался поиграть в блинчики. Ключевое слово – «попытался», потому что отскакивали они от силы только один раз. Заметив это и унылое выражение лица Гидеона, Пасифика соскользнула с камня и подскочила к нему.

\- Сыграем? – приободряющим тоном спросила Пасифика.

Услышав облегчённый вздох друга, она схватила ещё пару камней и начал играть вместе с ним. Выходило не лучше, но, по крайней мере, появился хоть какой-то соревновательный стимул. Гидеон уже почти забыл про намерения искать Живогрыза, как сзади послышался шум. Обернувшись, он увидел Зуса взявшего ещё один камень, такой же плоский, только в пару раз больше.

\- Дайте ка я попробую… - с этими словами Зус запустил камень на манеру блинчика.

Удивлённо уставившиеся друзья смотрели, как он не затонул сразу же, а отскочил раз, второй, а затем ушёл под воду. Не упал, а именно ушёл, без каких либо кругов на воде, волн, просто потонул. Что это было?!

\- Пас… - выждав несколько секунд, сказал Гидеон.

Однако его слова были прерваны появившимися на месте падения камня волнами. А вслед за ними из под воды в нескольких метрах от берега начало поднимать что-то зелёное… Вся троица медленно наблюдала за тем, как сначала зелёная голова со светящимися жёлтыми глазами, а затем и длинная гибкая шея начали поднимать, уже возвышаясь над ними.

Вот чёрт… А я ведь не подумал – каковы будут намерения Живогрыза при встрече с нами…

\- Эмм… Может быть нам лучше броситься наутёк? – медленно спросила Пасифика.

\- Согласен, – только и сказал Гидеон

\- Я тоже за…

Ещё несколько секунд мучительной паузы, когда единственным звуком были струйки воды, стекавшие с головы чудовища, и, резко сорвавшись с места, вся троица побежала со всех ног. Сзади послышался шум и всплеск, и монстр направился, казалось, не вслед за ними, а наперерез. Однако вскоре он рванул к берегу, как только склон стал достаточно покатым, чтобы он мог забраться. К этому моменту они уже успели достаточно оторваться, однако и без того проворный в воде Живогрыз начал их нагонять и на земле.

Да как же эта тварюга нас догоняет? Этого просто рептилия с плавниками, он же не должен уметь быстро ползать!

Живогрыз, однако, не обращал на замечания здравого смысла ни малейшего внимания. Где-то сзади что-то, а если быть точным – челюсти монстра, с силой клацнули, и послышался крик Пасифики. Быстро обернувшись, Гидеон увидел только извернувшуюся шею Живогрыза и убегающую от него Пасифику и облегчённо выдохнул.

Уже выдыхаясь после нескольких минут пробежки, Гидеон выскочил из-за поворота. Чуть не зацепившись за лежавшую на земле корягу, он всё-таки продолжил бежать, заметив в впереди какие-то синие пятна.  
Ну, конечно, близнецы Пайнс. Что они тут делают? Что им вообще могло понадобиться на этом острове?

\- Бегите! – вместо того, чтобы задавать вопросы, прокричал Гидеон, ибо времени на подробное выяснение отношений не было.

Мэйбл и Диппер, впрочем, не бросились вслед за троицей, а остались на месте. Ну их. В любом случае до них дойдёт. Ну вот что-то такое, почему уже второй раз мы вынуждены удирать от какого-то монстра? Уже второй день подряд! Да моё второе имя должно быть Мёрфи.* Почему всё должно идти точно так же? Только теперь нет никаких идей - как бороться с огромным ящером. Да лучше хотя бы просто удрать.

Несколько минут бега, и троица из Зуса, Пасифики и Гидеона, вместе с нагнавшей их Мэйбл, добежали до нового причала, возле которого стояла лодка. Забравшись в лодку и обернувшись Гидеон увидел догонявшего их Диппера, почти сразу следом за которым гнался Живогрыз.

\- Зус, заводи катер! – прокричал Гидеон.

Тот бросился от заднего бортика и спустя всего несколько секунд лодка начала медленно-медленно набирать ход, пока Диппер быстро приближался к берегу.

 

Какого чёрта?! Я, конечно, понимаю, что за мной гонится гигантская Несси, но это не повод оставлять меня на съедение.

Выдыхаясь, Диппер уже далеко не на максимальной скорости забежал на причал, отчего у него под ногами начали протестующее скрипеть доски. Сил даже на то, чтобы добежать до уходящего катера не было, но воображение быстро нарисовало картины того, как его будет есть эта ящерица, так что выбора не оставалось. Вернее, выбор всегда есть, но другие варианты не представлялись оптимальными. Засунув руку в карман, младший схватил один из камней и, добежав до края причала, когда сзади уже раздался треск ломающихся досок, прыгнул.

Собственно, шансов допрыгнуть с такого расстояния у него, конечно, были, однако, тогда бы Диппер впечатался в задний бортик с весьма неприятными последствиями. После осознания этого факта, в голове начали лихорадочно метаться мысли, пока они не остановились на том, что в ладони у него лежал один из камней. Не самое действенное средство, но дополнительное ускорение точно не помешает. Сосредоточение воли, и что-то с силой словно толкнуло его в спину, так чтобы можно было перелететь сквозь бортик. Вернее, так показалось, потому что одна нога всё-таки зацепилась за перила, а сам близнец кубарем покатился по корме судна. В последний перед падением момент взгляд заметил отбегавших Пасифику и Гидеона, а так же спокойно отступившую на шаг в сторону Мэйбл. Тело острой болью отозвалось на всё произошедшее за последние несколько минут.

Нет, всё-таки есть хоть какая-то польза от занятий спортом… Например, возможность спастись от гигантской рептилии менее болезненным и неприятным способом.

Открыв глаза, он увидел прямо перед ними балетки, вернее ноги в них. Подняв взгляд выше, он увидел Мэйбл с торжествующим выражением лица, наблюдавшей за лежавшим на палубе прямо у её ног братом.

\- Бро, я, конечно, понимаю – ты устал, но не надо тут разлёживаться и не лучшим образом выставлять меня, – со смесью наигранного презрения и язвительности сказала близняшка.

Тихо фыркнув, шатен поднялся и оглянулся вокруг. К своему удивлению, Диппер увидел, что Пасифика с Гидеоном стояли в задней части лодки, наблюдая за чем-то сзади. По крайней мере, не стали толкаться и выяснять «как я себя чувствую»… Проследив за их взглядом, он увидел стремительно удаляющийся берег острова, разломанный причал и… всё. Живогрыза не было.

\- Куда делась эта ящерица?! Она под водой? - удивлённо спросил он, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретному. - Вчера гномы, сегодня Несси… В этих местах привыкли к различным тварям желающих вас убить? – уже более спокойно спросил он.

\- Нет, – буркнул Гидеон.

Просто великолепно. Эти реднеки не просто достаточно круты, чтобы не обращать внимания на местную живность, нет, они слишком тупы, чтобы за годы заметить, как их регулярно пытаются убить.

Неожиданно все четверо, кроме управляющего лодкой Зуса, устремили взгляды назад, где начал подниматься на воде маленький бугорок чего-то тёмно-зелёного и стремительно пытавшегося догнать их. Несколько секунд спустя вместе со спиной чудовища из-под воды начала подниматься и шея монстра, а вслед за ней - голова, с грозно светившая на них жёлтыми глазами. Лодка пыталась скрыться от Живогрыза, но тот, как ни странно, нагонял их. Как он это делает? Это же ящерица, она же не может сравниться в скорости с катером! И почему у неё светятся глаза?

Отбежав назад, Гидеон вернулся вместе с… фотокамерой и сделал несколько снимков. Эмм… мне одному кажется, что сейчас несколько не лучшее время для этого? Переведя взгляд на сестру, Диппер увидел её удивлённое по той же причине лицо. Нет, не только мне одному. Видимо, поняв, что таким методом им не скрыться, блондин, а вместе с ним и все остальные, отправился в рубку, где находился Зус. Парень схватил его за плечо, словно стремясь показать, что происходит сзади, однако тут же опустил руку и указал на водопад.

\- Туда, Зус, там водопад, за ним грот, попытаемся сбросить его таким способом! – прокричал Гидеон.

\- Что?! Даже если мы не разобьёмся о какой-то камень, мы будем там как в каменном мешке. Это ловушка!* – возразил близнец.

\- А у тебя есть идеи получше? Оно и на воде, и на суше быстрее нас, – таким бы ему ответ.

Потерев переносицу, Диппер был вынужден всё-таки согласиться, так как других вариантов всё равно не было. Тем временем катер стремительно приближался к водопаду. Быстро развернувшись, он закрыл дверь рубки, и сразу же после этого лодка прорвалась через стройную стену воды закрывавшей путь. Даже если ты спасаешься от какого-то плезиозавра, то это не повод промокнуть до нитки под водопадом.

Спустя несколько секунд лодка остановилась у дальнего конца грота, словно зажавшись в угол и ожидая – найдут ли её или нет. Отсюда открывался поразительный вид на то, как в начавшей успокаиваться воде отражались струи водопада, создавая прекрасную игру света. Несколько секунд все напряжённо вглядывались в стену воды – единственную вещь, скрывавшую их от Живогрыза, как тот с рёвом ворвался, и раздался громкий металлический скрежет. Несколько секунд рептилия пыталась определить, где добыча, как вдруг… просто замерла, уткнувшись головой в воду.

\- Бро,.. а что это такое? – с неподдельным удивлением спросила Мэйбл.

Диппер сам не знал, что ответить на этот вопрос, и потому сделал единственную вещь, которую только мог – обратился к Зусу.

\- Эмм… можно подобраться ближе к нему? - спросил он.

\- Ок, чувак, – ответил Зус, а лицо парня слегка скривилось от таких слов.

Катер медленно подобрался к боку животного, откуда стало заметно что-то странное. Хребет чудовища был страшно искорёжен, и вместо тёмно зелёной чешуи был виден сверкающий металл.

Что это такое? Откуда здесь сталь? Если только это не…

Перестав задавать себе вопросы, Диппер выскочил на, к своему неудовлетворению, всё ещё залитую водой палубу, но не обратил на это внимания и перепрыгнул через бортик на спину монстра. Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы удержать равновесие на мокрой металлической поверхности, но отсюда было видно, что, когда он забирался внутрь, он прошёлся спиной по верху наиболее низкой части грота – входу, чем напрочь переломал себе то место, где должен был бы быть позвоночник. Вместо этого, из под искорёженной стали шёл какой-то дым.

\- Это какой-то робот или машина, или что-то в этом роде, – сказал близнец вышедшим на палубу.

Ещё раз окинув взглядом спину, он заметил располагавшуюся ближе к шее пластину. Ну, либо там водитель, либо что-то ещё. Нагнувшись, он схватился за её края и, к его удивлению, пластина начала легко открываться. В голове промелькнули идеи на тему «сделать хоть какое-то подобие замка», однако они прекратились от вида того, что находилось за ней. А если быть точным, то старик в оборванной одежде с лубком на руке, копавшийся среди компьютеров Grapple II*, если быть совсем уж точным.

\- Ах ты ж, рыбьи головешки!.. – все время зло проговаривал старик, не обращая внимания на то, что было сзади.

\- Сестрёнка… - тихо сказал Диппер, удивлённо глядя на открывшуюся перед ним картину.

После нескольких секунд раздумий Мэйбл всё-таки последовала вслед за братом и точно так же удивлённо уставилась внутрь монстра, прикусив губу. Эта неловкая пауза продолжалась ещё несколько секунд, пока Пасифика не попыталась нетерпеливо залезть вслед за ними и попытаться посмотреть – что же там такое. Растолкав близнецов, она уставилась внутрь.

\- М…м…мистер МакГаккет? – пролепетала она.

О, так ты, оказывается, знаешь этого старика, который собирался убить нас? Просто прекрасно, о чём же мы ещё не знаем? Может быть, тут рядом целое племя минотавров, или сумасшедший учёный построил под городом Машину Судного Дня?

Всё-таки решив не высказывать все свои мысли, Диппер тихо спросил у Пасифики:

\- Ты знаешь, кто это такой?

\- Ну да, это же старик МакГаккет, как он себя называет «местный чудак». Все его считают ненормальным, но, по моему, он просто добрый старик.

Ага и строит гигантских роботов. Переведя взгляд на не обращавшего ни на что внимание старика, он вновь потёр переносицу.

\- Эй! Извините, но кажется вы только что пытались убить нас, – громко, чуть ли крича на ухо, обратился к МакГаккету.

\- Ааааа… – закричал обернувшийся и увидевший их старик, отчего стоявшая рядом Нортвест чуть не соскользнула с металлической спины, но всё-таки удержалась.

\- Бро, тебе не кажется, что он - псих? – не соизволив обратить на МакГаккета ни малейшего внимания, спросила Мэйбл.

\- Да хватит вам про него так говорить! – с укором сказа Пасифика. – Мистер МакГаккет, объясните, что вы тут делаете?

\- Эмм… ну… - замявшись, говорил старик, как вдруг его прервал голос сзади.

\- Эй, может быть вы слезете оттуда, и мы сможем поговорить тут? – спросил Гидеон, про которого уже, кажется, все забыли.

 

\- Зачем же вы построили робота? – спросил Гидеон, когда все, наконец-то, спустились на палубу.

\- Эмм… Ну… Потому что все считают меня сумасшедшим… - слегка запинаясь, ответил МакГаккет.

\- Бро, а как будто это не так?

\- Эй, даже если он слегка слетел с катушек, то не значит, что надо так о нём говорить! – разозлившаяся Пасифика толкнула Мэйбл в бок.

\- Да, правда, сестренка, даже если он сумасшедший, он сумел построить гигантского плезаозавроподобного механического монстра, настоящие достижение инженерной мысли… - начал пафосную речь Диппер, - и на редкость бессмысленное.

\- Кстати, бро, объясни мне – почему этот толстяк, - показала на Зуса Мэйбл, - тут стоит и молчит? Нас только что пытались убить, но его это будто не заботит. Он всё время только молчит, – скрестив руки на груди, она посмотрела в глаза брату.

\- Эмм… Ну он предпочитает больше молчать… - попытался ответить на вопрос Гидеон, однако его проигнорировали.

\- Ну… Если представить, что мы в какой-то книге, то, наверное, дело в том, что он – юмористический персонаж, который попал в серьёзное произведение и у него нет возможности пошутить. Либо наш автор не умеет шутить. – попытался съязвить с каменным лицом Диппер.

\- А тебе не кажется, что тогда нам не следовало бы это знать? – усмехнулась, а затем, выгнув бровь, ответила Мэйбл, в ответ на что, Диппер лишь махнул рукой и приготовился к какому-то новому замечанию.

\- Мистер МакГаккет, я всё равно не понимаю… - попытался отвлечь всех от разговора Гидеон.

\- Сначала я создал реактор холодного термоядерного синтеза, чтобы у моего Живогрыза было топливо, а затем научился переключать рычаг бородой.

Диппер уныло потёр переносицу, пытаясь свести всё в одну кучу.

Так он теперь оказывается ещё и гениальный учёный превосходящий уровень развития всего человечества лет на пять минимум. Но холодный термоядерный синтез… Это же область ненаучной фантастики. Он бы пользовался ещё гафниевыми аккумуляторами.*

\- Нет, нам непонятно кое-что другое: зачем пытались нас убить при помощи гигантского робота?

\- Потому что все считают меня сумасшедшим! – ответил старик и тут же осёкся, видимо, осознав, что никто не понимает его. – Я всегда строю роботов, если что-то происходит не так! Когда мой друг уехал в Токио, я построил гигантского робота-динозавра и снёс с землёй целый городок. Кстати, хочу вас поблагодарить. Теперь у меня есть детали для постройки робота с Лучом Смерти, – старик выхватил из какого-то кармана фонарик и направил его себе на лицо так же, как это делают при рассказывании ужастиков.

\- Мистер МакГаккет, но зачем нападать на нас? Если вам нужно, чтобы вам поверили, то у меня вот… - с этими слова Гидеон залез в рубку и вытащил фотокамеру. – Есть снимки Живогрыза. Достаточно просто опубликовать их в газете.

\- Да ну, и где же вы возьмёте того, кто напечатает статью «Найдены неоспоримые доказательства существования Живогрыза»? Я бы очень хотела посмотреть на того идиота, что решит экстренными темпами распрощаться с рабочим местом.

\- Да найдём мы… А точно, «Сплетник Гравити Фоллс», вон, ищет подобные фотографии, – возразила Пасифика.

\- Кто-то всё ещё читает подобное? Там, случаем, нет сенсаций о события под Розуэлом?

Сестрёнка… Хватит тебе уже… Не видишь уже, что их «восторженный оптимизм» не разрушить объективным скептицизмом?

\- Мэй, мне кажется, нам уже пора бы отсюда уходить. Пожалуй, у нас есть пара куда более интересных дел… - с этими словами шатен достал из кармана голубой камешек, на что та ответила задумчивой улыбкой. – Быть может, вы всё-таки завезёте нас на остров? – обратился Диппер с Пасифике с Гидеоном. – Просто мы взяли лодку напрокат, не сами же доплыли, не хочу проблем с этим.

\- О, конечно, мистер МакГакет, вы поедете с нами? – встряла Пасифика, не дав ничего сказать Гидеону.

\- Нет, детишки, - Мэйбл, услышав это, едва заметно скривилась. - Мне ещё надо привести в порядок Живогрыза, а затем призвать ЧЁРНЫЙ КУБ ТЬМЫ!

Прекрасно, он ещё и допускает постоянные ошибки. Ну этого ненормального старикана.*

 

Приоткрыв едва скрипящую дверь, Мэйбл просочилась внутрь комнаты. Окинув взглядом комнату, она увидела, как из окна пробивалась лучи уже послеполуденного солнца, в потоке которых была видна пыль, а за столом, скрываясь за своеобразной пылевой завесой, сидел Диппер. Изрядно помятый пиджак лежал, аккуратно свёрнутый на кровати, а сам он уселся, читая Дневник.

\- О, вот и ты, сестрёнка…

Услышав эти слова, близняшка едва заметно фыркнула. Бро, тебе так приятны эти пустые формальности, даже если мы оба знаем, что это лишь пустые формальности? Словно давно заученный танец, который всё время повторяется…

\- А кто же ещё, не сам же Автор решил поинтересоваться тем, кто забрал книженции?.. – медленно вошла в комнату она.

\- Мэй, объясни мне, зачем ты взяла камни и отправилась в город? – отложив книгу, спросил брат.

\- О… Бро, я подумала, что они будут лучше в кое-каком другом виде, – от вида хмурого удивления на лице Диппера на её губах появились хищная улыбка,.

С этими словами она запустила руку во внутренний карман пиджачка и вытащила что-то в сжатом кулачке. Разжав его, она ещё раз посмотрела на своеобразный подарок брату и, наконец-то решив удовлетворить его любопытство, бросила его ему. Тот, не задумываясь и не прекращая смотреть прямо ей в глаза, ловко подняв руку вверх, схватил его и, наконец-то, рассмотрел вблизи.

\- Эмм… Мэй… это ковбойский галстук? – спросил он, слегка прищурив глаза.

\- Ну да… Не носить же нам их так, в руках? А у меня вот это, – с этими словами она повернула голову, чтобы был виден ободок с точно таким же камнем. – Как думаешь, он прекрасно сочетается с глазами и цветом одежды?

В ответ на это Диппер просто фыркнул, явно высказывая своё пренебрежение к вопросов, волновавшим его сестру. Ну да ладно, мне нравится этот холодный голубой свет. Такой холодный, тихий и завораживающий… Легко и непринуждённо сев на свою кровать прямо напротив брата, она дотронулась до камня на ободке, и кружка, похоже, только что принесённая Диппером поплыла ей в руке. Схватив её, под взгляд брата говоривший – «Воровать мой чай – максимум твоих возможностей?», отпила немного. Горячий, даже обжигающий напиток, был, тем не менее, приятно горячим. Ровно настолько, чтобы его можно было пить, но, тем не менее, чувствовалось приятное жжение от питья.

\- Ох… братец, - начала Мейбл уже не настолько самодовольным тоном. - Я была в городе, это просто ужас. Знаешь, по сравнению с этим Пасифика и Гидеон, я сама поражаюсь, что говорю такое, не так уж и плохи.

Он мгновенно обострил внимание, стараясь понять – что же там такое.

\- Такое чувство, как будто я попала в Сайлент Хилл. Аборигены ведут с себя какой-то тошнотворной благожелательностью, а, как только отвернёшься, начинают шептаться… Фи… - состроила брезгливой выражение шатенка. – Думаю, нам не удастся, по крайней мере, в городе вести себя незаметно.

\- И что же ты предлагаешься? Panem et circenses? – задал риторический вопрос Диппер.

Panem? С чего бы это? В нашей время, даже местных «гениев» не проведёшь подобным… А вот circenses… Да, это хороший способ обернуть всё на нашу сторону…

\- Бро, а ведь ты мне подарил прекрасную идею... Circenses – именно то, что нам надо. Ты же хорошо общаешься с дядей Джеффри?

\- Джеффри? – спросил, не понимая, брат. – Да, он всегда ко мне хорошо относился.

\- Ну, вот и отлично, думаю, мы сможем организовать тут что-то вроде этого... Надо только попросить его отправить нам его вещи…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пояснения:  
> 1\. Капитан Пикард, да это именно он:  
> https://im1-tub-ru.yandex.net/i?id=b44081dc4f1ce9453c61df3e83eae07f&n=33&h=190&w=249  
> 2\. Так называемый закон Мёрфи или закон подлости.  
> 3\. Это пародия знаменитой фразы Адмирала Акбара: It is Trap! Правда в этом варианте она означает примерно - это будет ловушка для нас.  
> 4\. Отыслка на Game Dev Tycoon, где вместо Apple была компания Grapple.  
> 5\. Замечание по матчасти - возбуждённые изомеры гафния являются одними из лучших инструментов для хранения энергии.  
> 6\. Если быть точным то на самом деле имя звучит так: THE BLACK CUBE OF THE DARKNESS. И Диппер не понял, что это куб Тьмы, а не тьмы.


	12. Глава 11 - Тайный музей восковых фигур

Пасифика сидела на махровом ковре, оперевшись спиной на старое кресло и смотрела телевизор. Всё равно, от мистера Пайнса никаких указаний по поводу того, что делать, не было, так что они могли посмотреть Уткотива. Да и сам мистер Пайнс всегда к ней с Гидеоном хорошо относился, можно было не беспокоиться. Она с интересом смотрела на происходящее на экране старого телевизора.

По экрану прошла заставка, а затем в нижнем левом углу появилось название серии – «Мастер Что».* Констебль вместе со своим консультантом, самим Уткотивом, медленно шёл по туманным переулкам Лондона. Камера повернулась, и стало видно наконец-то место преступления. Какой-то старый и уже седой человек лежал на земле, наполовину скрываясь в тёмно-синей телефонной будке.

\- Уткотив, - сказал офицер, - я не понимаю, что вас заинтересовало в этом деле. Это всего лишь старик. Мы считаем, что он погиб от сердечного приступа.

\- Кря, кря, кря. Кря, кря, кря, кря, – прокрякал Уткотив. - Кря… кря!

\- Что?! Вы не понимаете, что забыл в Лондоне престарелый шотландец в Ист-Энде?

\- Кря, кря, кря, кря. Кря. Кря, кря, кря.

\- Что?! Вы говорите, что телефонная будка внутри больше, чем снаружи? Но как такое может быть?! – продолжал постоянно задавать вопросы констебль.

\- Кря! – «прокричал» пернатый сыщик.

\- Это… убийство?! Как это возможно?!

Пасифика напряжённо ожидала ответа Уткотива, теряясь в догадках, однако голос сидевшего рядом Гидеона заставил её отвлечься.

\- Ну конечно же, это убийство… Разумеется, это убийство, это же детективный сериал! Нет, просто этот старик схватил сердечный приступ…

\- Хочешь сказать, что ты умнее Уткотива? – прищурив глаза, весёлым голосом спросила блондинка.

\- Нет, однако, у меня есть такая вещь, как жанровая смекалка.

Жанровая смекалка? А что было утром в тот день, когда мы встретились с гномами? Ты уверен, что это жанровая смекалка?

Но Пасифика решила промолчать и не прерывать своего друга.

\- Знаешь, весьма естественно, что в детективах происходят преступления… - не успел закончить Гидеон, как его прервал крик откуда-то изнутри Хижины.

Резко вскочив с места, они бросились в коридор, ориентируясь на звук. В голове судорожно метались мысли, создававшие отнюдь не лучшие картины происходящего.

Что там такое случилось, что так кричали? Ну, конечно, это наверняка что-то серьёзное. О нет, значит это мистер Пайнс или кто-то другой… О боже, только не это.

Резко заскочив за поворот, она чуть не зацепилась за угол, но спустя секунду заминки всё-таки восстановила равновесие и осмотрела коридор. Помимо каких-то вещей сложенных в два ящика, там был только Зус с метлой и… открытая потайная дверь.

\- О, чувачки, я тут нашёл потайную дверь!

\- Потайную дверь? – недоверчиво осматривая открытый проход, спросил Гидеон.

\- Ага, а за ними восковые фигуры… жуть…

Медленно подойдя к дверному проёму, Пасифика осторожно заглянула внутрь, ожидая, в лучших традициях фильмов восьмидесятых, какого-нибудь выпрыгивающего на неё монстра. В темноте, которую прорезал только свет, шедший из двери позади неё и от окна где-то на другом конце помещения, виднелись, словно каменные, статуи. Белые глаза были обращены в её сторону, от чего по спине пробежали мурашки, а тот немногий свет, который она не закрывала собой, отражался от покрытых лаком фигур, отчего они казались ещё более неестественными и жуткими.

Да чего это я боюсь? Это же всего лишь восковые фигуры!

\- Эй, захватите фонарик и пошлите посмотрим на них вблизи! – с нотками нетерпения сказа она, обернувшись назад.

Тем не менее, не дожидаясь остальных, она смело вошла внутрь, словно закутываясь в одеяло тьмы. Точно так же было почти ничего не видно вокруг. Прежде чем врезаться во что-то сзади вошёл Гидеон, только в его руках был фонарь. Старый такой, каким можно сбить замок, хромированный, ещё времён Второй Мировой, наверное.

Острый луч света, вырвавшись из фонаря, прорезал, словно лезвие ножа масло, темноту осветил ближайшую перед ней фигуру. Прямо перед ней стояла восковая фигура мужчины в бежевом плаще ещё века девятнадцатого, а в руке у него была лупа.

\- О, Гид, посмотри, это же Шерлок Холмс.

\- Ага, точно, а вон… - протянул Гидеон переводя свет от фонаря вбок, - эмм… королева Англии?

Третьим в комнату вошёл Зус, и все вместе они начали осматривать эти самые статуи, пытаясь понять - кто это такие. Ну, Никсона, Эдисона, Робина Гуда и Лари Кинга они отгадали. Зато никто не догадался, кто этот здоровяк в китайской одежде. За спиной послышался тихий шорох, однако никто из них так и не обратил внимания на это.

\- Ого, эти фигуры прямо как живые, – задумчиво протянул Зус осматривая Холмса.

\- Пас, а вот это По! – с неподдельной радостью прокомментировал Гидеон следующую статую, которая попала на свет. – А вот этот похож на... - завершая своеобразный круг, Гидеон возвратился к двери. – Мистер Пайнс?! – вскрикнул парень, а его поддержала Пасифика.

\- Эй, вы чего детишки, это же я, – попытался их успокоить мистер Панйс в своём привычном наряде Мистера Загадки.

\- Эмм… Потайной музей восковых фигур? – послышался сбоку почти безразличный голос.

Повернув голову направо, Пасифика увидела близнецов. Ну конечно, кто же ещё это мог быть. Как всегда в том же синем, только её взгляд приковал находившийся у Диппера на груди камень, тихо просвечивавший голубым сиянием. Оба совершенно спокойно стояли в дверном проёме, только Мэйбл облокотилась об дверной косяк. Бр… Голубое свечение, слегка подсвечивавшее их лица снизу, создавало жуткое впечатление, да так, что она даже не знала, кто её сейчас пугал больше - безразлично-флегматичное лицо брата, или сестра с вечной ухмылочкой на губах и зловещими огоньками в глазах.

\- Мистер Пайнс, быть может, вы нам всё-таки расскажете, что это за тайный музей восковых фигур, – сказал Гидеон после заминки в несколько секунд.

\- А, да, конечно. Это была местная достопримечательность, музей восковых фигур… Пока я о нём не забыл, – ответил он под непонимающие, судя по всему, по разным причинам, взглядам остальных. – Да тут есть все, кто только можно. Вот Чингисхан, – показал мистер Пайнс на того самого громилу в китайской одежде. - Лари Кинг, а вот мой любимчик… - он повернулся в самый дальний угол, где ещё не было, к небольшому окошку, - Авраам Ликноль…

Перед ними находился не сам Авраам Линкольн, и даже не его статуя, а лишь кусок почти дотаявшего воска.

\- Авраам Линкольн? Как я понимаю, воскового президента убил восковой Джон Бут. «Sic semper tyrannis»*, - сказал Диппер.

\- Пфф, - тихо буркнул возле её уха Гидеон. – Не удивительно, что он знает эту фразу. Сразу очевидно, кто его кумир.

\- Гид, не надо так! – тихо ответила ему Пасифика. - Это ведь ещё и девиз Виржинии.

Впрочем, близнецы не соизволили обратить на них ни малейшего внимания, а лишь только вошли внутрь, и кто-то из них… щёлкнул по выключателю. Развернувшись, они начали медленный обход зала, комментируя по пути каждую из статуй. Видимо, отмечали их достоверность.

\- Пас, слушай, - сказал Гидеон, глядя на окно с треугольным узором, - тут треугольник. Ещё у них в комнате окно тоже с треугольником, да и ковёр в магазине сувениров тоже с ним же… Это что-то значит…

\- Уверен – абсолютно ничего, – не отвлекая своего внимания сказал, словно мимоходом, проходивший мимо с сестрой Диппер и подошёл к восковой статуе женщины в бежевом пиджаке, с топором. - Сестрёнка, тебе не кажется, что это похоже на Розалинду Лютес*?

\- Нет, нет, нет… Это что-то значит,.. – задумчиво буркнул себе под нос Гидеон, а затем резко щёлкнул пальцами. - Точно! Масссонский заговор, – прошипел он.

Гидеон и Пасифика, а вместе с ними за компанию и Зус, расхохотались от абсурдности этих слов. Даже Диппер и Мэйбл, бывшие неподалёку, выдали несколько тихих хохотков. Только мистер Пайнс не обратил на это внимания, печально осматривая оплавленные остатки статуи.

Ой. А мы же совсем про него забыли. Нет, надо что-то сделать, нельзя же оставлять его так.

\- Мистер Пайнс, - обратилась подскочившая к нему блондинка, - может быть, я попытаюсь сделать новую статую из старого воска? – сказала она первое, что пришло на ум.

\- Думаешь, сможешь? – с просветами надежды в голосе спросил её.

\- Ну, хуже точно не будет, – не надолго запнувшись ответила Пассика.

 

Гидеон сидел за столом, расположенным на парковке возле Хижины Тайн, то и дело продавая билеты на показ «Открытого вновь Музей Восковых Фигур мистера Пайнса». Мистер Пайнс хотел ещё сюда подсадить Венди, однако она куда-то поразительно быстро смылась, как раз перед тем, как он хотел её отправить. Надо будет попросить её дать пару уроков этого мастерства, на случай встречи с Бадом. Было уже довольно прохладно, хотя до привычной для этих мест погоды, к счастью, всё-таки не доходило. Вот чего тут только не хватает, так это только унылого дождя. Нет уж, увольте. Да и просто холодный воздух при сильных порывах уже заставлял поёживаться.

Слева находилась смонтированная Зусом сцена, где сейчас находился мистер Пайнс, Пасифика, а также закрытая белой тканью, как в фильмах, когда дом выставляют на продажу, статуя мистера Пайнса.

Нет, вот это я решительно отказываюсь понять. Пас, конечно, умеет хорошо вязать, но сделать восковую статую? За пару часов? И ещё почти фотографически похожую. Хотя чему это я удивляюсь, мы встретились с армией гномов, которых люди за почти два века так и не заметили. Так что это точно не самое ненормальное, что тут происходит*.

Напротив них были несколько рядом стульев, почти полностью заполненных людьми. Глаза быстро выискивали более-менее знакомых Гидеону. Вон редактор «Сплетника Гравити Фоллс», Тоби Решительный, сидит в стороне ото всех. Как раз ему вчера отнесли фотографии Живогрыза, так что оставалось только ждать конца этого самого конкурса. Где-то в задних рядах виден отец Венди, Честный Ден. А вот, кстати, и она, сидит с отцом. Ну не удивительно, там она в полной безопасности. Где-то мелькал толстяк в футболке с надписью "Бесплатная спица", и, вроде бы, попались старик МакГаккет и тот самый человек в комбинезоне, что был вчера на озере. Где-то ещё вроде бы были близнецы, однако сейчас их не было видно. Ну и ладно. Хотя, странно, что они оказываются везде, где были мы. Но зачем им это?

Наконец-то, мистер Пайнс подошёл к трибуне и, проверив микрофон, отчего все присутствующие были вынуждены съёжиться от противного высокого звука раздавшегося из динамиков и,прекратив разговоры, обратить внимание на сцену.

\- Большое спасибо всем, кто пришёл. Все вы меня знаете, Стэнфорда Пайнса. Я всё время приношу в город что-то новое, - со слегка наигранной уверенностью говорил мистер Пайнс толпе, не выражавшей абсолютно никакого внимания к его словам. - Возможно, вы помните, что когда-то местной достопримечательностью был музей восковых фигур, и теперь он снова будет открыт. Но хватит обо мне, полюбуйтесь новой фигурой!

С этими словами мистер Пайнс, под звуковые эффекты от Зуса, сорвал сероватое покрывало со своей же восковой статуи. Если честно, жутко, настолько она похожа на него самого. Впрочем, пришедшим было несколько всё равно на поразительно схожую копию, они, видимо, ожидали чего-то большего, ответив только жидкими аплодисментами.

\- А вот и автор нашей статуи - Пасифика Нортвест! – не позволяя появиться неловкой паузе, продолжил мистер Пайнс, неуверенно передавая микрофон Пасифике.

\- Здравствуйте, - буквально сияя от радости, поприветствовала сидевших его подруга, - я так рада, что вы все пришли. А теперь вопросы. Вы первый! – она указала на МакГаккета.

\- Восковые фигуры живые? – спросил скрипучим голосом старик. - И я переживу бунт восковых людей?

Ну, разумеется, переживёте. По закону жанра. Нужен же героям старый полусумасшедший учитель, который помнит древнюю эпоху. Йода под эту категорию прекрасно подходит.

\- Эмм… Да, – запнувшись, неуверенным тоном сказала Пасифика. - А теперь следующий вопрос.

\- «Сплетник Гравити Фоллс», Тоби Решительный… - с противным голосом поднялся со своего стула Тоби, держа в левой руке что-то.

\- Тоби, - мистер Пайнс прервал уже недоверчиво смотревшую на него Пасифику, - у тебя вместо микрофона клизма, а ботинки в дырках…

\- Ах, вот оно что… - с некоторым сожалением он сел обратно на стул, а затем начал бросать испепеляющие взгляды на сцену.

Спустя ещё несколько примерно настолько же бестолковых вопросов, мистер Пайнс объявил, наконец-то, окончание этого подобия пресс-конференции и, торжественно перерезав добытую откуда-то красную ленту, впустил посетителей внутрь. А затем пошла самая унылая часть работы по организации подобных мероприятий – уборка. Пару часов спустя, когда, наконец-то, со всем этим было покончено, мистер Пайнс отпустил их с Пасификой.

Небо было заполнено тучами, словно кто-то задёрнул шторы, впрочем, на лице Пасифики это абсолютно никак не отражалось. И, если быть точным, оно буквально сияло от радости, от всего произошедшего за прошедший день.

\- Ну что Пас, как думаешь, восковой музей будет продолжать работать?

\- Ага! – ответила подруга восторженным тоном. – Конечно, пришедшие не слишком-то рады, но мистер Пайнс сказал, что туристам это понравится куда лучше.

\- Ну, вот и отлично, будет у Хижины Чудес какая-нибудь постоянная достопримечательность. По крайней мере, меньше будет этих «экспонатов», – облегчённо сказал Гидеон. – Ладно, пошли уже, а то, кажется, сейчас пойдёт дождь. Не хотелось бы попасть под него.

 

Гидеон с Пасификой, как и всегда, шли по лесу, окружавшему весь городок на несколько километров вокруг. Солнце ещё больше зарывалось за плотную стену облаков, отчего вокруг замерло в ожидании дождя, который, как назло, не спешил, видимо издеваясь над всеми вокруг. Гидеону уже хотелось, чтобы воплотились в реальность слова «И грянул гром»*, а тягостная тишина, наконец-то, исчезла. Ну, а если выражаться более простым языком – пошёл дождь. В остальном ровным счётом ничего нового.

Впрочем, новое появилось, когда из-за поворота извилистой лесной дороги показалась Хижина Тайн и припаркованная возле неё полицейская машина. Даже не заглушенная, так что не оставалось сомнений в том, кто приехал. Ну, конечно же, только шериф Баблс и заместитель Дурланд могли оставить машины включённым, выехав на вызов. Даже если им придётся там провести пару часов. Стоп. А…

\- Гид, а тебе не кажется, что там что-то произошло? – обеспокоенно спросила блондинка.

\- Ага, пошли, посмотрим, – позвал её друг.

Быстро миновав поляну, на которой располагалось здание, они подошли к двери Хижины, которая оказалась чуть приоткрытой, а за ней слышался торопливый топот. Гидеон нервно сглотнул, по привычке перебирая самые худшие варианты развития событий, но всё же решил войти. Дверь с лёгким скрипом (Мне кажется, или в этом доме все двери скрипят?) открылась, открывая его взору пустой коридор, только слева, из гостиной, шёл шум переговаривающихся голосов. Осторожно заглянув за угол, он увидел шерифа с помощником. Хотя кого я тут ожидал увидеть?

Оба полицейских, как всегда, в местной форме, хоть и очень отличались по внешнему виду. Шериф Баблс гордо щеголял Рубенсовскими формами, что, похоже, явно не сказывалось положительно на эффективности его работы, хотя, учитывая, что тут водятся гномы, она явно не зашкаливает.. Ну, и его помощник Дурланд, на голову выше начальника и худой, как жердь. И с этим скрипучим голосом… Да и вдобавок о них ходят не самые лестные слухи… Они столпились, осматривая что-то слегка поблёскивавшее в свете лампочек, будто покрытое лаком. Пока Гидеон ломал голову над тем, что же это такое, Пасифика неожиданно воскликнула.

\- Ой!..

\- Пас, ты что-то поняла? – резко обернувшись, спросил Гидеон.

\- Гидеон, этой же Мистер Пайнс, – ответила Пасифика слегка заплетающимся голосом с бледноватым лицом, словно от него отхлынула кровь. - Ну, моя восковая статуя.

Как только она закончила эти слова, девушка, под взгляд задумавшегося над её словами Гидеона, рванула вперёд, на место «преступления». Мысленно выругавшись, Гидеон устремился следом за ней, не оставлять же её там одну против этих двоих. Впрочем, внутри оказался и мистер Пайнс, только он молча стоял у стены, наблюдая за работай полиции над своей обезглавленной статуей.

\- О, Пасифика… - с грустью в голосе встретили Пасифику слова мистера Пайнса.

\- Ч… что произошло? – с надрывающимся голосом спросила Пасифика, было видно, что у неё на глазах наворачиваются слёзы.

Не успели дать Пасифике ответ, как шериф Баблс развернулся в их сторону, отчего Пасифика с нескрываемой надеждой в глазах посмотрела на него.

\- Так, мистер Пайнс, мы осмотрели место преступления и официально признаём его не раскрываемым. Мы смогли выяснить только то, что голова пропала.

\- Что?! – воскликнул Гидеон. - Вы же осматривали его едва ли полчаса! Как вы можете так сходу заявлять, что это не раскрыть? Где экспертиза на предмет наличия отпечатков, поиск орудия «убийства»?

\- Так, мальчик, не лезь в дела взрослых. Что ты вообще понимаешь в работе полиции? Подумаешь, какая-то восковая статуя. У меня сейчас будут бесплатные пончики, так что не лезь с этой мелочью.

\- Ага, надо будет прямо выпустить газету с заголовком «Дети мешают работе полиции».

Гидеон только бросил в их сторону взгляд, от которого парное молоко могло бы тут же превратиться в сыр, однако полицейские не обратили на это ровно никакого внимания и высокомерно, с чувством выполненного долга, удалились из Хижины, а спустя несколько секунд автомобиль с противным визгом отправился к городу. Парень лихорадочно осматривал комнату в поисках хоть чего-то, что помогло бы ему обрушить весь свой гнев на этих двоих бездарей, которые с самоуверенным выражением лица ровно ничего не делали. Обернувшись назад, он увидел, как мистер Пайнс обнимает плачущую Пасифику, говоря ей что-то на ухо и пытаясь её утешить.

Впрочем, сейчас Гидеон был настолько зол, что даже не обратил внимание на это. Нет, ну это просто невероятно! Они же не сделали ровным счётом ничего. А отсылают меня прочь. Да это вообще-то стандартные действия полиции. Тут кто-то приник в чужой дом, а что, если они напали бы на кого-то из живущих здесь?! Ох… В спешке оббегая комнату и заглядывая под каждую подушку, Гидеон наклонился за кресло и обнаружил там… топор.

\- Вот! – воскликнул он и продемонстрировал всем вокруг топор, восторженно взятый в руки, и сразу же осадил подбегавшую к нему Пасифику, похоже, уже сразу забывшей обо всём, что им сказали. - Только не надо его хватать, похоже, именно им снесли голову статуе.

\- Гид, и что нам теперь делать? Позвоним им снова, чтобы они вернулись?

\- Нет, Пас. Они не заметили топор, хоть он и лежал за креслом. Сомневаюсь, что от них будет помощь. Нет, надо разобраться с этим другими способами.

\- Что, дети, хотите сами этим заняться? – с нотками подозрения в голосе спросил мистер Пайнс. – Ну, только знайте, что, быть может, вы ничего не найдёте, – закончил он свои слова и, похлопав Пасифику по плечу, отправился в магазин сувениров.

\- Нет, Пасифика, с нашим талантом попадать в неприятности, я думаю, лучше доверить это кому-то другому. И, как бы мне не хотелось это признавать, похоже, я знаю, кто мог бы попытаться это сделать, - Гидеон медленно обернулся и посмотрел на лестницу со сломанной третей ступенькой, уже думая о том, что просто так он этого не достигнет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Дрим, вот ответьте мне - на что эта отсылка?
> 
> 2\. "Так умирают тираны" - фраза сказанная Бутом в театре во время убийства Линкольна, а ещё девиз его родного штата - Виржинии.
> 
> 3\. На самом деле это Мэри Борден, но разве хоть кто-то увидел её в этой статуи, а не Розалинду Лютес?
> 
> 4\. Автор рекомендует вам сейчас включить Подавление Недоверия. Я уже по этому факту протроллил Хирша.
> 
> 5\. Цитируем Рея Бредбери.


	13. Глава 12 - Дело о восковом Стэне

Кровать, на которой лежал Диппер, нельзя было назвать удобной, даже, пожалуй, она жёсткая, однако, он уже к этому вполне привык. Мэйбл, правда, подобное не совсем нравилось, ей было больше по нраву разлечься на мягкой перине… Но, с другой стороны, наблюдать за её недовольным личиком – дополнительное, мало с чем сравнимое удовольствие, которое нельзя так просто упускать. Мэйбл, впрочем, сейчас в комнате не было, она спустилась вниз. Видите ли, ей так интересно знать – зачем приехала полиция. По крайней мере, не пришли за нами, так что остальное нас не должно слишком уж волновать. И, сестрёнка, это вообще не в твоих обычаях – сразу же совать нос в какое-либо событие.

В пальцах Диппер вертел подаренный недавно Мэйбл ковбойский галстук со вставленным голубым камнем, светившимся тихим, но довольно заметным светом. Хмм… Вот это действительно странно, я так и не мог понять – почему он светится. Даже не откуда он берёт на это энергию, а просто – каким образом? Они же были холоднее, чем окружающая среда, но тогда бы никаких реакций не могло бы быть – это противоречит всем физическим принципам. Так что же это такое? И ещё это холодное голубое свечение. И холод отнюдь не бодрящий, словно горный ручей. Нет, нет, это словно глаза лича – такой же потусторонний и в каком-то роде противоестественный, вызывающий подсознательное отторжение. Но вместе с этим и зачаровывающий, словно лампочка для мотылька, заставлявший младшего близнеца вглядываться в его туманные недра, так что ему приходилось прилагать определённые усилия, чтобы не провалиться туда. Всё-таки, кто знает - из чего они были сделаны и что могли содержать. А становиться пленником какого-то минерала у Диппера желания явно не было. Чёрт, слишком уж это напоминает тот рубин, в который всматривался Энрери…*

Именно в этот момент, заставив его быстро подняться, в комнату вошла Мэйбл. Всё в том же чёрно-синем фасоне, хотя следует признать, что им он определённо шёл к лицу. Правда, на её фигуре всё-таки это смотрелось куча лучше, ибо, как не хотелось этого признавать, но на нём рубашка была чуть мешковата. Ну, по крайней мере, у меня нет сетчатых рубашек, это было бы воистину жалкое зрелище. Хотя, чёрт побери, деловой стиль на Мэйбл смотрелся воистину шикарно.

Впрочем, быстро подавив эти мысли, Диппер, словно обязывая сестру отличаться перед ним, посмотрел на неё. Та не обратила на это абсолютно никакого внимания, просто усевшись на противоположную кровать и тошнотворно мило, с выражением довольной кошки глядела на него, заставляя ждать.

\- Дорогая сестрёнка, ты нашла что-то достойное твоей высокочтимой персоны? – потерев переносицу, спросил Диппер.

\- Да, бро, ты даже не можешь представить, что такого произошло. Оказывается, кто-то проник в дом и срубил голову восковой статуе дяди Стена.

Диппер ошарашено поднял бровь, всё-таки обезглавливание восковой статуи было в самом конце вещей, которые он ожидал. Примерно на одном месте с выходом второго Arcanum. Мэйбл же, явно наслаждаясь этим, схватила со стола яблоко и со звучным хрустом медленно откусила от него кусочек, всем своим видом показывая, что он может подождать. Диппер, спустя примерно минуту подобного зрелища, бросил на неё испепеляющий взгляд, и только это заставило её оторваться от сего занятия.

\- Да, да, кто-то отрубил голову статуе воскового Стэна. И мне сие не слишком-то нравится, если кто-то может спокойно забраться в этот дом. На кой тогда сигнализация? И твоё счастье братик, что ты не видел местных полицейских. Это как в этом ужасе, «Полицейская Академия», где в правоохранительные органы набирают особых «гениев».

\- Они смогут раскрыть дело, только если придут с повинной? – судя по её тону уже не боясь перебрать с оценкой, спросил брат.

\- Хуже, намного хуже, – мрачным тоном отрезала Мэйбл. – Кстати, бро… так что сказал дядя Джеффри?

\- Да, он согласен, даже никаких вопросов. Конечно, в реализации твоих идей я не сомневаюсь, однако меня смущает сама задумка – ты уверенна, что это хороший вариант?

\- А у тебя есть какие-то другие идеи? – каким-то образом сохранив кристально вежливый тон, огрызнулась Мэйбл. - Да и это всяко лучше, чем ловить косые взгляды этих реднеков. И ещё, думаю, нам надо бы пройтись в город по магазинам. С таким темпом влипания в неприятности нам скоро банально не в чем будет ходить.

\- Думаешь? В таком случае, нам надо бы ещё и что-то соответствующее местным метеосводкам. Например, длинное серое пальто…. – задумчиво протянул он фразу. - Правда, будут не слишком приятные идеи по поводу моих взглядов, особенно в стили милитари…*

\- Да, бро, а ещё ты будешь выглядеть как гиперактивный социопат. Стоп. Ты же и так являешься таковым, – щёлкнула прямо перед лицом Мэйбл.*

\- Хотя, мы, пожалуй, забыли о самом очевидном – агенты ФБР девяностых*. Да, это ярче всего. Да и в любом случае это лучше, чем ходить в таком, - Диппер оглядел наряды у себя и сестры. - Хотя, коричневое, всё-таки выглядело бы лучше*, – услышав эти слова Мэйбл фыркнула. – Эй, а что такого? Отличный сериал.

\- И, надо бы купить сапоги, а то в балетках или туфлях оказаться под дождём – не лучший вариант, – примирительным тоном перевела тему Мэйбл.

Не успели близнецы обдумать, на что перевести тему разговора дальше, как в комнату вошёл, стремительно раскрыв дверь и явно пытаясь нагнать себе решительности, Гидеон. Вид был, впрочем, как и всегда, далеко не лучший. Вернее, один и тот же – с всё той же кепкой с ёлочкой. В руке был топор, но никакого уважения он не вызывал. Притом настолько напущено решительный, что он совершенно точно собирался их о чём-то просить. Ну, что же, посмотрим, посмотрим…

\- О, бро, - коварно оглянувшись на брата, обратилась к нему близняшка, - к нам пожаловал Глифул.

\- Да, сестрёнка, - на секунду задумавшись, младший всё-таки решил последовать концерту, разыгрываемому Мэйбл, - так что же зачем же вы решили к нам обратиться, Гидеон Чарльз Глифул?

После этих слов на лице парня отобразилось неподдельное удивление, видя которое близнецы с трудом удержались от того, чтобы не рассмеяться. Ну да, знаем мы твоё имя – телефонная книга тебе ни о чём не говорит? Весьма полезная вещица для таких мелочей. Ожидая дальнейших слов от Гидеона, брат с сестрой, переглянувшись, почти синхронно закинули ногу на ногу, не отказывая себе в удовольствие ещё раз сбить его с толку.

\- Так. Хватит вам уже, - Гидеон поднял руки, словно стремясь отгородиться от них, - я пришёл к вам по делу.

Мэйбл наигранно взглянула на брата. Бессмысленное действие, однако, не показать, что белобрысый не главный сейчас, они просто не могли.

\- Быть может я выдвину предположение? – медленно протяжно спросила старшая. - Это каким-то образом связано с тем, что кто-то отрубил голову восковому Стену?

\- Да, я пришёл именно из-за этого, – вставил Гидеон, как только Мэйбл замолчала. - И хватит вам уже изводить меня подобным! Фух… Я хочу, чтобы вы нашли пропавшую голову от статуи.

Диппер удивлённо посмотрел на сестру, спрашивая взглядом: «Он хочет, чтобы мы нашли её?». Та, впрочем, смотрела на него с точно такими же глазами. Что же, ну ладно, пусть будет ещё один концерт.

\- Два вопроса Гидеон… - сказал он.

\- С чего ты* решил обратиться к нам с этим вопросом? – поправив пиджачок, продолжила Мэйбл.

\- И с чего ты взял, что мы возьмёмся за это? – закончил Диппер.

\- Эмм… Вы помогли нам выбраться из двух неприятностей подряд. И если бы не вы, я бы уже послужил жертвоприношением. А Пасифика сейчас в слезах, и я не хочу с ней этим заниматься. Никаких гарантий, что мы что-то найдём, а давать ложных надежд я не хочу, – в конце потупив глаза, ответил Гидеон.

\- О, Глифул, – промурлыкала близняшка, - ты не ответил на самый главный вопрос - зачем нам это нужно?

\- Ну… - ошарашено начал мямлить белобрысый. - Пасифика сейчас расстроена… - секунду промолчав, он попытался дать «тонкий намёк».

\- Нет, нет, нет, - Диппер перехватил инициативу у сестры. - Нам-то какое дело до этого? Глифул, ты не понимаешь сути этого разговора. Тебя мы спасли, потому что перспектива того, что эти гномы придут за нами, нам не очень нравится. Назови хоть одну причину, по которой мы должны подняться и заняться этим делом?

Услышав эти слова, Гидеон замолчал, удивлённо уставившись на него. Ты что, впервые сталкиваешь с циничным взглядом на жизнь? Могу дать ссылку на Википедию, если не знаешь – что это. За этими мыслями шатен не заметил, как на глазах у собеседника начало отображаться сначала понимание, а затем мыслительная работа. Конечно, Диппер так или иначе собирался заняться этим сам, но получить обязанных ему людей тоже был не против, впрочем, как и Мэйбл.

\- Могу назвать сразу две причины. Во-первых, кто-то сумел без проблем сюда проникнуть ночью. И я в отличие от вас не живу здесь. Во-вторых, я так понимаю, вы сами были не против и хотели лишь получить услугу, о которой расскажете позже. Хватит подобного, перейдём лучше к делу, – чуть ли не выплюнул, похоже, оскорблённый последними словами Гидеон.

Ну да, нам-то какое дело? Меня, в принципе, это вполне устраивает. Мэйбл посмотрела на Диппера, ожидая от него согласного взгляда и, как только получила, сразу же повернулась к Гидеону.

\- Да, мы согласны, – и выждав несколько секунд, продолжила. - Это всё?- выразительно повернув голову набок, договорила она.

\- Нет, вот вам ещё – орудие убийства, – Гидеон кладёт на стол топор и, развернувшись на пятках, выходит из комнаты, абсолютно не заботясь о том, чтобы тихо закрыть дверь.

Ну и что это, спрашивается, за поведение? Даже, если уж ты хочешь испепелить нас взглядом, то не надо забывать о манерах. Да и тошнотворная милота выводит из себя людей куда больше. И придраться не к чему.

\- Ну что, Мэй, как думаешь – чей это топор, – повернувшись в её сторону, уже более заинтересованным тоном спросил Диппер.

\- Бро, - она на секунду замолчала, а после уныло вздохнула, - это топор…

После этих слов в голове быстро промелькнули мысли, а близнецу захотелось удариться лбом о стол. Ну, конечно же, это же топор… Отец Вэнди, даже если он никак не связан, то о топорах он может сказать больше, чем кто либо.

\- Собирайся, сестрёнка, нам надо выбираться в город. Заодно и пройдёмся по магазинам.

 

Мэйбл медленно шла за Диппером чеканной походкой, постукивая каблуками по тротуару одной из улочек этого городка. Хотя, по сравнению хотя бы с Пьемонтом, не то что с Сан-Франциско, это было стыдно назвать не то что городом, но и вообще населённым пунктом. Конечно, такая оценка была несколько избыточной, но городок действительно не отличался гостеприимством. Краска на фасадах зданий, где она была, потускнела, кое-где облупилась, стёкла мутные, такие, что за ними ничего не видно. Чувство, будто за ними кто-то постоянно стоит и смотрит на них. Но даже и без окон вид пары близнецов спокойно шагавших по улице вызывал взгляды, кажется, абсолютно всех, кто проходил мимо.

Мне одной кажется, что у этого городка должно быть несколько иное название? Быть может, Сайлент Хилл? Вполне соответствует местной атмосфере.

Впрочем, брат с сестрой словно не обращали внимания на подобное, хотя старшая всё-таки чувствовала, что и ему тоже не по себе от всего этого. Близнецы шли по улице, держась под руки (Они всё-таки являются близнецами, так почему бы не бравировать этим?), и Мэйбл, несмотря на усиленные попытки брата скрыть это, чувствовала, что его походка всё-таки чуть резче и напряжённее чем обычно. И дело тут было совершенно не в том, куда они сейчас направлялись. В руке у Диппера был пакет с топором, что тоже не добавляло уверенности, всё-таки его они хотели показать этому лесорубу. Да и в добавок, перед тем как уйти, Диппер проверил сам топор на предмет наличия отпечатков. Оказалось, что они были только в том месте, за которое его держал этот белобрысый.

Тем временем, завернув за угол, близняшка, наконец-то, увидела точку назначения. Как показали расспросы, благодаря «сотрудничеству» местных жителей, отнюдь не простые и короткие, «Честный» Дэн, отец Вэнди, сейчас находился в клубе байкеров. Так что именно туда им и надо. Возле входа в не видавшее лучших дней заведения стоял крупный, под два метра ростом, громила с кучей татуировок и всё время осматривался по сторонам. Ну что же, по крайней мере, к подбору персонала для этой должности тут подходят ответственно. Хоть что-то радует глаз в этой куче гоу сэ*.

Под хмурым взглядом вышибалы Диппер вышел вперёд, показывая, что говорить будет он. Ну, конечно же, ей в таком обществе лучше помалкивать, а говорить будет он. Чёртовы патриархальные шовинисты, однако бро действительно прав.

\- Несовершеннолетних не обслуживаем, - чуть ли не плюнул им в лицо стоявший на входе.

Подняв палец к верху, Диппер скользнул рукой в жилетку и вынул из кармана пятидесятидолларовую купюру и протянул её громиле.

\- Мистер, вы услышали за углом странный шум и решили проверить – в чём дело, - с каменным выражением лица и арктическим ветром в тоне сказал брат.

Несколько секунд на лице напротив была видна усиленная работа мыслей, пытавшихся оценить возможные риски. Хотя, сомневаюсь, что они заходят дальше мук совести. Схватив из рук Диппер купюру, он отодвинулся в сторону, освобождая дорогу внутрь. Ну, вот и превосходно. Хотя, конечно, это мерзко и унизительно. Он только что показал, что ради жалкой подачки готов почти на что угодно. Неудивительно, что весь городок в таком состоянии. Нет, конечно, прекрасно, что идеалистов так мало, но это тоже не вызывает ни малейшего уважения. Промедлив для надёжности несколько секунд, Диппер, а вслед за ним и Мэйбл, прошёл внутрь.

Внутри помещение было на редкость жалкого вида. В нос бил противный запах дешёвого алкоголя, настолько, что появлялись вполне закономерные сомнения – от чего погибает тут больше людей - по естественным причинам или от отравления. Зал был почти целиком забит кучей самой разнообразной публики, большая часть которой, как минимум, крепкого телосложения, а их одежда говорила отнюдь не об устроенности и хорошем положении в обществе. И как меня угораздило очутиться тут. Нет, надо будет преподать Дипперу за то, что он затащил меня сюда. Это не реднеки, это какие-то хиллбилли. И судя по раздававшимся по всему помещению словам, это был не клуб байкеров, а собрание гильдии сапожников с многолетним стажем. Надо будет сразу же, как только выберусь отсюда, принять ванну. Или, как минимум, душ.

Как только дверь с глухим ударом закрылась, сразу же несколько человек враждебно посмотрели в их стороны. Ну что же, просто великолепно… Мы забрались в узкое помещение битком набитое этим мужичьём. Да нас номинируют на премию Дарвина. Словно слыша мысли сестры, Диппер развернулся и посмотрел на неё холодными голубыми глазами на каменном лице. Мэйбл перевела взгляд чуть выше, взглянув на его причёску и лоб. Ну что же, бро, ты просто «гений», ещё и пришёл сюда с этим зачёсом. Ну, по крайней мере, я не буду единственным объектом для недружелюбных взглядов.

Проигнорировав злорадный взгляд сестры, он развернулся и направился в дальний конец зала, где виднелась возвышавшаяся надо всеми в зале рыжая голова. И почему всё время при попадании в такие места нужный человек находится в самом дальнем углу? По крайней мере, хорошо, что «посетители» тоже не стремились загораживать им проход, и близнецы, не оглядываясь по сторонам, добрались до отца Вэнди, боровшегося с автоматом по армрестлингу. Да, фигура определённо вызывала восхищение, два на полтора, хотя всё-таки казалась больше похожей не на литую мускулатура атлета, а на избыточную культуриста. Одежда, была, что ни на есть, самой стереотипной для дровосека – серую рубашка и таны с подтяжками. На электронном табло было видно число «999», так Мэйбл, даже не смотря на невероятное раздражение, чуть невольно не присвистнула.

\- Мистер Кордрой, я Диппер Пайнс и… - начал было брат, однако его быстро прервали.

\- Так, без формальностей, девчонка, что надо? – отрезал Честный Дэн, ещё больше напрягаясь в борьбе с механизмом.

\- Кто-то снёс голову… - пропустив оскорбление близнец попытался снова, но уже куда более холодным тоном, объяснить, что им нужно, однако его опять бесцеремонно прервали.

Зал заметно притих, а все присутствующие направили на них косые взгляды, прислушиваясь к их словам. Ничего особенного, только судя по запаху и походке, выпил он явно не меньше пары литров.

\- Дэн, чего ты говоришь с этими богатенькими? Возомнили себя невесть кем… Да выкинуть их отсюда и всего-то делов…

Подойдя ковыляющей походкой к ним, он схватил, только что обернувшуюся в его сторону, Мэйбл выше локтя. Быстро взглянув на брата, она увидела неожиданно погрустневшее лицо, однако тот даже не шелохнулся, предоставляя Мэйбл совсем разобраться самой. Спасибо большое, бро. Повернувшись обратно, она окинула этого грубияна настолько презрительным взглядом, что пренебрежение буквально сочилось на пол. А затем улыбнулась. Ему бы забеспокоиться, но он даже не успел, потому что близняшка, выпуская всё накопившееся раздражение, ударила его коленом. Удар, правда, пришёлся не в живот, а несколько ниже… Впрочем, жалеть не приходилось, тем более что на её лице появилось блаженное выражение сытой кошки. Чёрт, а ведь как приятно избавиться от напряжения таким методом.

Встряхнув руками, словно смахивая с ним капли воды, Мэйбл уставилась на стоявшего, вернее скрюченного напротив неё. Зрачки глаз резко расширились, на шее стали видны напряжённые жилки, а губы тихо изрыгали проклятия в её адрес. И сразу же за этим нанесла ещё один удар, в колено, после которого он свалился на пол и окончательно затих Ну что же, больше на это можно не обращать внимания. Оторвав взгляд и осмотрев остальной зал, близняшка увидела, что стояла почти что гробовая тишина, а на них с братом смотрели, кажется, все, кто только мог. Ну, кроме тех, кто уже был не в состоянии сфокусировать свой взгляд, либо вообще подняться.

Обстановка резко накалилась приблизительно до уровня сковородки, оставленной в полдень в ливийской пустыне*. Вот чёрт… Хотя, стоп, эти шовинисты не будут бить даму, иначе у них не будет причин для их шовинизма… А вот тебе, Диппер, не повезло… Однако ситуация разрешилась самым неожиданным образом, и в тоже время самым заштампованным из тех, что только могли быть… смехом. А если быть точно, под хмурые взгляды близнецов, рассмеялся Честный Дэн.

\- Ха, прямо как Вэнди, – сквозь смех сказал он. - Только попробую её достать, и она сразу же… - с этими словами он хлопнул кулаком о ладонь. – Ну, так что вам нужно?

После этих слов, видимо поняв, что они находятся под своеобразной защитой, все остальные вернулись к своим делам, лишь только изредка посматривая на них.

\- Мистер Кордрой, мы близнецы Пайнс, – выступила верёд уже Мэйбл, - и мы пришли по поводу того, что кто-то снёс этим топором голову восковой статуе, – выхватив у брата из рук пакет, она осторожно вытащила оттуда топор.

\- Ха, я вам точно скажу – никто из моих парней не стал бы даже трогать этот топор. Это топор для левшей, а я пользуюсь только правой рукой, - этими словами он додавил руку автомата так, что послышался хруст, извещавший о поломке механизма.

\- Хорошо, а где вы были вчера вечером? – видимо, решив для надёжности узнать ещё и это, вновь попытался встрять в разговор Диппер.

\- Отбивал часы, – буркнул мистер Кордрой, однако встретил только непонимающие взгляды и покосился в сторону окна. – Нет, буквально отбивал часы.

Подойдя к мутному, закрытому пылью окну, Мэйбл всё-таки рассмотрела слегка покорёженные и уже не отсчитывавшие время покорёженные часы. Ну и ну… Погнуть столб с часами… Браво. Повернувшись к брату, близняшка уверенно кивнула, говоря: «Всё, пошли уже отсюда, больше нам тут делать нечего». Тот, подумав несколько секунд, точно так же кивнул и направился к выходу. Выйдя, наконец-то, из этого трактира, Мэйбл вздохнула полной грудью уже свежим воздухом и посмотрела на брата.

\- Ну что, бро, как тебе этот «Честный Дэн»?

\- Впечатляет, знаешь, надо было попросить у него визитку, – точно таким же облегчённым голосом ответил брат. - Ладно, ты хотела пройтись по магазинам?

 

Широко открыв дверь хижины, Диппер быстро заскочил внутрь, не переставая проклинать себя за столь непродуманные действия. Нет, купить что-то защищающее от дождя - хорошо, но надо же было взять и какой-то головной убор. Ну, вот прекрасно, теперь вся причёска насмарку. Хотя, какая разница? Всё равно каждое утро заново. Диппер ещё раз потрогал свои волосы, некогда зачёсанные, но всё-таки удержался от грустных вздохов. Не хватало ещё чего-то подобного.

Мэйбл же, похоже, была в куда лучшем настроении, судя по тому, с каким огоньком в глазах она вошла в дом. Да, пожалуй, мало что может рассказать о них больше, чем их глаза. Мимика – да, но не в этих местах, тем более, что у Мэйбл всё время выражение довольной кошки. А вот глаза… Это, как и сердце, одна из тех вещей, которыми так и не получается управлять. И судя по ним, ей эта погода весьма нравилась. Нет, я тоже не против дождя, однако предпочёл бы провести его у камина с книжечкой в руках, но сейчас на это времени нет. А вот сестрёнка не обращала ни малейшего внимания на причёску, да и что там такого, это же просто длинные волосы, и повесила своё пальто на вешалку.

Точно так же скинув с себя пальто, напоминавшее об эпохе детективных романов нуара, Диппер вместе с сестрой отправились не наверх, а вглубь дома. Где был дядя Стэнфорд, сомневаться не приходилось, судя по журчанию из ванной.

\- Сестрёнка, пошли куда-нибудь, где можем абсолютно точно спокойно обсудить всё произошедшее, и нам никто не помешает, – Диппер на секунду замолчал, обдумывая возможные варианты, но всё-таки нашёл что сказать. – Например, этот музей восковых фигур.

Музей действительно оказался крайне безлюдным местом, расположенным в комнате с камином.. Восковые статуи, с казавшимися безумными в этом освещении лицами, стояли возле стен, словно сжимая круг вокруг несчастных, решивших войти в эту комнату. Во главе всего этого стояла фигура Шерлока Холмса с висевшим на правом бедре мечом. Близнецы знали большую часть из тех, кто был тут, однако никого из них они не волновали.

\- Ну что, бро, а интересно ты всё-таки придумал. Просить людей расписаться под видом статистического исследования на предмет процента левшей.

\- Ну, конечно же, сестрёнка, придумывать планы – моя забота. В конце концов, кто тут злой гений? – склонив голову на бок, задал риторический вопрос Диппер. - Да и это умнее, чем махать, бросать бейсбольные мячи или делать что-то подобное.

\- Ага, только не зазнавайся, а то знаешь историю про Икара? – фыкнув, попыталась остудить бахвальство брата Мэйбл. – Так, хорошо, мы всех, кто был вчера, сумели опросить? И, как я понимаю, левшей среди них нет?

\- И да, и нет. Да, левшей нет. И нет, мы не нашли… - он заглянул в блокнот, - Тоби Решительного.

\- Думаешь, это он? Не кажется, что это слишком очевидно? – произнесла с одним из самых высокомерных тембров голоса Мэйбл, поправляя успевшие слегка спутаться и промокнуть волосы. - Такое чувство, что мы попали в детектив, а там всегда первого подозреваемого, по крайней мере, сначала, отпускают. Это же уже заезженный штамп.

Чёрт, а она всё-таки права… Тогда получается, что виновный тот, от кого этого никто не ожидает. Кто-то совершенно неожиданный для всех, но на кого указывали все улики… И этот запах рыбы в той комнате…

\- Ну, точно же, Мэй. Первая улика по определению ложная. Так в любом детективе, чистая красная сельдь в чистом виде. Ещё нашей уликой была бы буквально селёдка.

Мэйбл, услышав этот вопрос, несколько секунд оживлённо прикидывала мысли брата, а сразу же после этого тихо, но звучно расхохоталась, сверкая голубыми глазами и точно таким же голубым камнем.

\- Ну, конечно же, бро. Красная сельдь, ну разумеется. Это же ирония в чистом виде, – сквозь смех говорила старшая, однако неожиданно её голос быстро пресекся и сделался куда тише и осторожнее. - Стоп. Тогда, кто это может быть, если у него нет отпечатков и это левша, способный незаметно сюда пробраться?..

Мда… И вот зачем мы такие вещи обсуждаем в зале, полном жутковатых восковых фигур? Мы же буквально нарываемся на неприятности таким образом. И, как назло, это больше всего напоминает мрачное городское фэнтези…

\- Я знаю, кто убийца! – почти синхронно сказали близнецы с ощущением, что они уже где-то слышали эту фразу.*

Неожиданно, хотя, если подумать, кого это уже удивит, восковые статуи начали шевелиться, отрезая им путь к выходу, а вперёд вышел Шерлок Холмс. Только одна из статуй, похоже, Розалинда Лютес, резко вырвалась вперёд, попытавшись вырвать из рук Диппера пакет с топором, порвала его и схватила выпавшее оружие.

\- Ну что же, коллеги. Вы начали откапывать правду о нас. Так, теперь пора закопать вас, – с явным английским акцентом произнёс Шерлок. – Поздравляем, близнецы, вы смогли открыть наш маленький секрет…

Вот идиот… Это было только сумбурное абстрактное предположение, а вы его целиком подтвердили. Впрочем, спрашивать такие не лестные вопросы было не лучшей идеей, учитывая численное превосходство противника, а занять их всё-таки надо было чем-то.

\- Но, ведь… вы же восковые статуи... Вы просто восковые статуи… - изобразив на лице крайней удивление и ошеломление, такое, что даже самом Дипперу стало тошно, впрочем, эти статуи лет тридцать людей не видели, так что пойдёт и это, произнесла близняшка.

\- Мы?! Мы восковые статуи? Мы проклятые восковые статуи! – резко поднял руки вверх Шерлок Холмс, лампочка на секунду погасла, а где-то вдали послышался гром.

Впечатляет, а как ему удаётся так точно подбирать момент? Впрочем, остальные фигуры лишь только согласно закивали в тон своему лидеру. Как же прекрасно, что злодеи всегда имеют своего лидера, с которым надо общаться.

\- Да, да, мы прокляты, и нас купили на распродаже, проклятой распродаже, - отвернувшись от них, грустным тоном сказала статуя и достала из под плаща ту самую пропавшую голову восковой фигуры, словно ожидая флэшбека, - так и появился музей восковых фигур, днями мы стояли тут, а ночью становились хозяевами Хижины, запертыми здесь из-за света солнца. Прекрасная жизнь для нас. Однако, однажды ваш прадядя прикрыл лавочку, и мы оказались на годы запертыми в этой комнате. И вот, когда мы всё-таки выбрались, я попытался разобраться с ним, однако мне под руку попалась только восковая фигура.

\- О, это просто прекрасная и грустная история, - не удержавшись, съязвил Диппер, тем более, что в голове уже появились идеи, - только, почему вы за тридцать лет так и не попытались выломать дверь, тем более, что у вас есть топор? И почему вы не вылезли через окно ночью? – взгляды восковых фигур были откровенно непонимающими, похоже, они ещё не дошли до своих грубейших ошибок.

Ну теперь понятно, с какой аудиторией мы имеем дело… А я-то опасался, что это будут настоящие машины для убийств, но нет, нам тут повезло… Младший осторожно переглянулся с Мэйбл, спрашивая глазами: «Ну, и что нам с ними теперь делать?». Та, похоже, истолковала это несколько по-своему и решила сама разобраться с этим.

\- Знаете, мы не слишком-то против ваших идей, только не надо разбираться с нашим прадядей. Всё-таки мы бы предпочли тут остаться, а после такого это будет проблематичным.

\- А мы вам предлагаем работать на нас, – прервав сестру, вышел вперёд Диппер. - Даже если вы исполните свой план, вас рано или поздно найдут, так что…

\- Хватит, – Шерлок отставил трубку ото рта, бросил голову Стэнфорда в угол и повернулся к ним. – Раз вы узнали нашу тайну, то должны умереть.

Он, а вместе с ними и остальные фигуры, начал, надвигаться на них, закатив глаза. Ну, вот просто превосходно теперь у нас есть не просто армия восковых фигур, а армия зомби-восковых фигур. Впрочем, времени на раздумья не было, так что, сделав несколько шагов назад, Диппер схватил лежавшую возле камина кочергу. Фехтовальщик из него, конечно, аховый, но против него статуи за тридцать лет не выбравшиеся из комнаты. Осторожно схватив нагретый метал, он, защищаясь, направил их в сторону наступающих.

\- Вы, может, и проклятые восковые фигуры, но если оторвать голову, то с вами тоже можно будет разобраться.

\- Ха, и вы думаете победить? – уже куда более осторожным голосом, отойдя на шаг, спросил сыщик.

\- Да, – синхронно ответили Пайнсы.

\- Да будет так. Вперёд! – с этими словами вся орава перешла в более активное наступление.

Первым, выхватив не самую лучшую реконструкцию франкского меча, выбежала статуя Чингисхана. И кто вообще сделал её такой? Он же выглядел не так! И, вдобавок, у плохих парней всё время есть оружие. Впрочем, сила и скорость не лучшее сочетание, если нет мозгов, потому что, расступившись в стороны, близнецы ехидным взглядом проводили пронёсшуюся мимо и с треском врезавшуюся в стену фигуру. Мэйбл быстро поднырнула и, выхватив упавший меч, воткнула его в шею противника.

\- Ха, Чингисхан, ты пролетел, как монгольский флот при встречи с Камикадзе.*

Если бы это был человек, то позвоночник, трахея, сонная артерия и ярёмная вена были бы проколоты насквозь, а тут голова, лишь только скатившись, покатилась в камин. И, как только достигла огня… буквально испарилась.

\- Диппер, я не понимаю как, но, похоже, огонь лучше всего против них.

Ну, вот и прекрасно… Теперь не надо будет думать над тем, куда девать улики… Вслед за неудачной судьбой первого вперёд бросились и все остальные. И первый же Робин Гуд, который действительно оказался им, получил тычок острой кочергой прямо в лицо. Мэйбл тем временем успела снести голову Лари Кингу и отрубить руки Розалинде Лютес. Восковые фигуры – всегда восковые фигуры, такие же неповоротливые. И, пока, они разбирались ещё с парой, тем более, что эти фигуры максимум на что были способны, так это на прямую атаку, их лидер – Шерлок Холмс успел схватить тот самый злополучный топор.

\- И вы надеетесь меня победить? Я Шерлок, чёрт возьми, Холмс!

С этими словами он замахнулся топором и лишь на пару десятков сантиметров промахнулся, не задев отпрыгнувшего в сторону близнеца.

\- Сестрёнка, мне не помешала бы твоя помощь! – направив на врага уже не слишком надёжное оружие, позвал брат.

\- Бро, я сейчас несколько занята, – разрезая голову Шекспиру, ответила Мэйбл. - Хотя, держи! – с этими словами она перебросила меч.

Вот чёрт! Примерно с этой мыслью Диппер в очередной раз увернулся, только на этот раз от стали, которая прилетела слишком низко, чтобы её можно было схватить. Впрочем, времени хватило, чтобы отразить поднятым мечом, хотя для него он был достаточно сильным, чтобы чуть не выбить оружие, второй удар Шерлока. На несколько секунд они разошлись, однако теперь инициатива перешла к Пайнсу, и он перешёл в атаку, нанося грубый и простой удар. И противник, видимо по своей «гениальности», вместо того, чтобы увернуться, заблокировал удар. Топором. Рукоятью топора. Дерево, конечно, выдержало, только теперь меч плотно застрял в нём, и Диппер, рванув, оставил его без оружия. И следующий удар разрезал очередную голову пополам.

Диппер устало опустил клинок на пол и несколько раз тяжело вдохнул полной грудью. Ну вот и прекрасно… Так, с этим мы разобрались. Мэйбл, впрочем, была точно в таком же состоянии.

\- Бро, а ты объяснишь – почему они испаряются от огня? Должны ведь плавиться.

\- Ну… Не знаю. Наверное, тут символизм – это проклятые фигуры, а огонь очищает, уничтожая их. Ладно, давай уберём эти останки, вернём тут на свои места и уберёмся отсюда на полчаса-час.

Мэйбл, услышав это, только прищурила глаза.

\- Снова, под дождь?

\- Ага, будем надеяться, что Стэнфорд, выйдя, решит, что их просто кто-то похитил. А местная полиция… Ну, ты сама видела, в чём тут дело. Только возьмем восковую голову самого дядюшки, нам надо её вернуть, как знак выполненной работы, – наконец-то отдышавшись, Диппер поправил рубашку, смявшуюся после этой драки.

Не успел он сказать ещё что-то, как свет во всём доме сначала несколько раз мерцал, а затем совсем погас, а из ванны послышались отнюдь не лучшие выражения.

\- Бро, что это? – слегка обеспокоенным тоном спросила сестра.

\- Не думаю, что сейчас эта так важно. Чёрт, Стэнфорд, сейчас будет выбираться, так что заканчиваем быстрей со всем этим и уходим.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Эртемис Энтрери: один из главных антигероев саг от Сальваторе. А познакомились мы с ним во время катавасии из-за одного магического рубина.
> 
> 2\. Джек Харкнесс, а вы думаю понимаете что же так смущает. А фотка вот:  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/cf/John_Barrowman_as_Captain_Jack_Harkness_at_Cardiff_Bay_%282%2C_cropped%29.jpg
> 
> 3\. Разумеет Шерлок, без комментариев: http://sfilm.3dn.ru/_vi/95/02972838.jpg
> 
> 4\. Секретные Материалы. Фотки у меня нет, но герои действительно носилитакие плащи. Ещё одна порция оммажа к любимому сериалу.
> 
> 5\. Светлячок же, одной картинки достаточно: http://feministfiction.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/firefly-cast-1024x819.jpg  
> Фанаты сериала отпишитесь в комментариях.
> 
> 6\. Тут вместо you используется архаичная форма thou, которая подразумевает только общение на "ты".
> 
> 7\. Ругательства на китайском? Смотрите пятый пункт.
> 
> 8\. Больше необычных эпитотов богу необычных эпитетов! Надоело "красный как кровь"? Голосую за "красный как трусы Михалыча". А вообще, ливийская пустыня самое жаркое место на планете.
> 
> 9\. Сериал Касл, все кто смотрели думаю понимают о чём я.
> 
> 10\. Камикадзе это тайфун уничтоживший монгольский лфот при попытке захватить Японию.


	14. Глава 13 - Проектор 13

Пасифика уныло шла по лесу, понурив голову. Настроение было настолько преотвратным, насколько оно только может быть. Пусть сейчас она только плелась за шедшим впереди Гидеоном, решившим зачем-то вытащить её в город. Она даже сама не представляла, как он уговорил её слезть с местечка, где она любила сидеть на крыше, однако всё-таки уговорил. Ну и что ему там нужно? Сейчас ей хотелось только прийти домой, запереться в своей комнате и разлечься на кровати. И чтобы её никто не трогал. Просто уткнуться в подушку и заснуть. А Гидеон решил зачем-то отвести её в город. Наверняка нарыл что-то в своём Дневнике и решил занять её. Хотелось просто сказать ему «нет», однако сил не оставалось даже на это.

\- Пас, да не убивайся ты, – попытался вывести её из состояния апатии Гидеон, голос его звучал более живо, чем обычно. - Я только что поговорил с этими Пайнсами, чтобы они нашли голову.

\- Думаешь, они всё-таки что-то сделают? – с едва заметными нотками надежды спросила Пасифика.

\- Угу. Ты бы их видела, они и сами бы этим занялись, однако, разумеется, ещё и выгоду из этого не прочь извлечь. Не беспокойся ты, даже если они ничего не найдут, то по крайней мере сейчас что-нибудь найдё…

Ох, если бы он только знал, как подобные фразы привлекают самые разнородные неприятности. А судя по всему, они действительно привлекают, ибо уже пятый день с приезда Пайнсов, так что может всё дело в них, но они уже четвёртый раз влипают в неприятности. А если быть точным, то посреди тёмного мрачного леса, через который протянулась грунтовая дорога, появилась… комната. Нет, может в Лондоне, появляющиеся телефонные будки не редкость, однако даже тут это малость… необычно. *

Пасифика удивлённо застыла посреди дороги, наблюдая за видом подрагивающей комнаты обладавшей только двумя стенами, открывавшими вид на всё, что происходит внутри. Только Гидеон успел схватить её за шиворот и затащить за ближайшее дерево. Как раз перед тем, как раздались глухие выстрелы. Пасифика, прикрыв голову руками, осторожно зарылась в какой-то куст, опасаясь случайных пуль. Гид осторожно выглянул из-за угла, а затем потрепал её по плечу.

\- Пас… Там что-то странное…

Поднявшись, девушка выглянула и увидела действительно странную картинку. Стены, пол и потолок этой комнаты были какими-то не чёткими, словно изображение на старом телевизоре, а из воздуха, в электрическом разряде появлялись новые предметы обстановки. Однако удивительнее всего было то, что в ней находилось двое людей в масках, стрелявшие по… Уткотективу и констеблю?.. Уткотектив? А он что тут делает? Она удивленно переглянулась с другом, у которого на лице было точно такое же выражение.

\- Гид, что тут происходит? – осторожно прошептала она.

\- Сам не знаю, – тихо буркнул ей в ответ. - Нет, тут есть гномы и механические роботы… Но Уткотектив? Он-то какое может иметь отношение ко всему происходящему?

Тем временем Уткотектив выскочил из этой странной комнаты на дорогу и, ошарашено осмотревшись по сторонам, насколько это можно судить по лицу утки, бросился в сторону. Бандиты, забыв о констебле, начали вести пальбу по нему, и пули, выбивая щепки, пару раз попали по дереву, за которым пряталась пара друзей. А затем всё… разом стихло. Первой, тяжело дыша от страха, за угол выглянула Пасифика. Той странной комнаты вместе со всем её содержимым не было, только посреди дороги находилась ошарашенная утка. Блондинка уже хотела выбежать, однако Гидеон, схватив её за свитер, остановил, не дав даже сдвинуться на пару метров.

\- Пас, ты что делаешь!? – громогласно шептал ей друг. - Откуда мы знаем, что это такое? Оно же появилось прямо из воздуха и исчезло, оставив только утку.

\- Гид, - уже куда тише отвечала Пасифика, - я видела это вчера. Это же повтор эпизода уткотектива: «Мастер Что»*. Тут только начало серии, когда в него стреляли. Пошли, посмотрим уже на всё это. В любом случае, ты хотел найти неприятности на наши головы, они сами нашли нас.

\- Ага, тут есть неприятности, есть сыщик, не хватает только совершенно случайно заглянувшей сюда мисс Марпл*, – буркнул себе под нос Гидеон, однако она не обратила на него не малейшего внимания и выскочила из-за дерева.

Увидев выскочившую из-за дерева Пасифику, Уткотив сначала испуганно, насколько это позволяли перепончатые лапы, отпрыгнул, а затем начал угрожающе надвигаться на неё.

\- Кря, кря, кря! Кря! Кря, кря! КРЯ! – не замолкала утка, продолжая рассерженным тоном, видимо, интересоваться, что происходит.

Ой, ну какой же он милый, прямо как утёнок. Ммм… Мимими… Так и хочется прижать его к себе и спрятать от всего вокруг. Впрочем, никто не обратил ни малейшего внимания на умилённое выражение лица. Гидеон же сам не слишком интересовался уткой, а зачем-то внимательно осматривал… дерево.

\- Ты что там делаешь? – стараясь не обращать внимания на разгневанную утку, спросила блондинка.

\- Я… осматриваю ствол… В него стреляли, но следы от пуль почему-то исчезли, после того, как эта комната пропала… - и тут он резко повысил голос. - Уткотив, или как вас там, хватит! Никто не понимает вашего кряканья, а всплывающих субтитров тут нет.

Утка, услышав эти слова, резко замерла, пытаясь осознать. Ну, Гидеон, что ты так резко с ним говоришь. Он же только что попал из своего сериала. А ты сразу же на него так наседаешь. Да для него это полный шок, он же только что сломал четвёртую стену и теперь в полностью незнакомом для него мире!

Впрочем, Пасифика так и не успела ничего сказать, тем более, что сейчас она находилась между Гидеоном и Уткотивом, а это вызывало ассоциации с известной метафорой.

\- Кря, кря, кря! – пройдя мимо девушки, направился к другу пернатый сыщик.

\- Нет, я не понимаю, что ты говоришь, – буркнул в ответ Гидеон.

\- Гид, а, может быть, в Дневнике есть что-то по поводу этого? – нашла, что сказать девушка.

\- Точно! – он открыл толстый том с голубой обложной и начал перелистывать страницы, как вдруг резко остановился. - Вот, Пас, гляди.

Она быстро подбежала к своему другу и, наклонившись, уставилась в книгу. Снизу послышалось недовольное кряканье, и, под возмущённые взгляды Пасифики, Гидеон был вынужден опустить фолиант почти на землю, чтобы и Уткотив тоже смог посмотреть за ним. На развороте страницы были нарисованы странноватого вида устройства, какая-та схема и, в отличие от остальных страниц, почти не было шифров.

«Объект 186 – Проектор, версия 13

Для своего главного проекта мне нужна информация о глобальных аномалиях, обратился к военным за данными о Филадельфийском эксперименте. Они в обмен потребовали сделать что-то, позволяющее обмануть противника. Сделал что-то подобное: трансмутационные камеру и проектор. Трёхмерная камера снимает объект, а проектор позволяет создавать голограмму.

Провёл испытания. Всё дело в дифракции света, с этим проблема. И в антеннах – не надо было подключать объект b к телевизионной сети. И заметка: совершенно точно не стоит проецировать военную драму. Выстрел неожиданно материализовавшегося за вами танка Шерман – очень большая проблема.

Отправил эту версию, думаю, в таком виде она им даже больше понравится. Сделал схему того, в каком порядке по расположению и с какими временными интервалами будут появляться аномалии. Странно, какая-то секретная неправительственная база Пакгауз 13*, Юнивилль, сектор К39-3Z, Южная Дакота.

Пакет с данными пришёл, однако Министерство сообщило, что им пришёл только Объект 186а. Где второй? Наверное, неправильно запаковал, и он утерян в пути. Сомневаюсь, что идиоты, работающие на почте, сумеют что-то учинить. А армия получила первый в мире аппарат для 3D-моделирования».

\- Пас, ты поняла что-то? - наконец-то, оторвавшись от текста, спросил Гидеон.

Что-то попытался прокрякать Уткотив, однако на это он лишь только отмахнулся, выразительно уставившись на подругу.

\- Ну… Похоже, эта штуковина должна была делать голограммы, а теперь материализует их.

Гидеон несколько секунд молча думал над её словами, а затем стал ходить взад-вперед, наматывая круги.

\- Нет, нет, нет… Это же ошибка, а Автор… Точно, всё дело в том, что он вместо камеры подключил телевизионную сеть. Тогда... – он внимательно уставился в страницы. – А, вот она, та схема…

Примерно полминуты Гидеон задумчиво рассматривал эту самую схему, на которой была изображена карта города тридцатилетней давности с пометками самого Автора.

\- Пас, гляди, - она послушно склонилась над картинкой, - вот, мы тут, а тут главная телевышка города, она, судя по всему, не источник излучения, а резонатор, – он сделал ещё несколько тычков по карте. – Тогда, если азимуты и соотношение расстояний не врёт, то тот самый объект b и следующая аномалия должны находиться тут и тут, - он ткнул в ещё две близкорасположенные точки на карте. – Чёрт ногу сломит в этой системе… Похоже, самому Автору досталось от того, что аномалии появляются так близко к источнику. Танк неожиданно появился из воздуха и пальнул ему в спину.

Тут в голову Пасифике стремительно вломилась одна мысль. Она вспомнила, чем закончится эта серия… Ой. Почему всё всегда происходит вот так вот?

\- Гид, я, кажется, знаю, чем должна закончиться эта серия.

Он осторожно обернулся, по напуганному тону подруги можно было ожидать чего угодно. Уткотив же начал стремительно крякать. К сожалению, она не понимала о чём. То ли сам знает, что будет дальше, то ли кричал «Не надо спойлеров».

\- В этой серии Уткотиву удаётся спастись, однако плохие парни взрывают небольшой городок…

После этих слов сразу же воцарилось гробовое молчание.

 

Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт. Ну вот почему вот так вот всё время? Почему всё время, если что-то может случиться, то оно обязательно случается? Нет, сейчас главное не это, а совпадёт ли время возникновение этой аномалии с тем моментом, когда раздастся большой Бабах.

Примерно такие мысли были сейчас в голове Гидеона, когда он нёсся под недовольными взглядами по улицам городка к предполагаемому месту. Ну, это, по крайней мере, лучше, чем добираться до города тем способом, который выбрали мы – через лес. Не очень приятно, зато самый быстрый вариант. Главное, не ошибиться парой кварталов… Иначе будет неприятно, если мы не заметим всего этого. Уже начавший задыхаться от бега Гидеон всё-таки приковылял на нужное место. Вот и превосходно, просто превосходно. Как хорошо, что эта чертовщина будет происходить на главной площади. Нет, конечно, ничего хорошего, но всё-таки… Их задача сейчас - помешать разворачиваться событиям достаточно долго, чтобы всё пришло в норму. И будет очень хорошо, если шериф с помощником всё-таки приедут на вызовы с центральной площади города. Хотя, как показывает практика, надеяться на это нельзя.

Ещё несколько раз вздохнув, он присел на ступеньки перед статуей основателя города и осмотрелся по сторонам в поисках остальных. Тут же как раз подбежала Пасифика с Уткотективом.

\- Кря, кря, кря! Кря. Кря, кря, кря, кря.

\- Ага… Фуххх… - фыркнул в ответ сыщику парень.

\- Гид… Ну и что нам теперь делать? – точно так же, как и он сам несколько секунд назад, плюхнулась рядом блондинка.

\- Ждать, всё равно мы ничего не сможем сделать, пока это начнётся само, – наконец-то, собравшись, отрезал Гидеон. – Так, наша главная задача помешать сцене в достаточном объеме, чтобы ничего не случилось. Ясно?

Ответ был довольно дружным, так что, хоть утку так никто и не понимал, он всё-таки решил это принять на веру. И тут, как назло, пошёл дождь, сначала мелкий, но постепенно всё более увеличивающийся. Ну вот, просто превосходно. Я, конечно, понимаю, что для такого момента нужна погодка по типу «Низкая облачность, возможен кратковременный Рок», но тут и укрыться-то негде, а уходить нельзя. Примерно через несколько секунд, прямо за спиной послышался какой-то электрический шум. Повернувшись назад, Гидеон осторожно выглянул из-за памятника, и в голову упорно постучалась мысль: «Вот оно!». В электрических разрядах, пробегающих по фасадам зданий городка, начали появляться стены какого-то ангара, заменяя собой, по крайней мере, с этой стороны, фасады домов. Затем начали появляться предметы обстановки и, наконец, несколько бандитов с ружьями.

\- Так, Уткотив, вы должны будете их отвлечь своим видом… - Гидеон был вынужден неожиданно замолчать, слушая поток раздражённого кряканья, однако вскоре продолжил и ещё тише. - Да, да, именно вы. Между прочим, им нужен именно Уткотив. А мы… Ну тут должна быть где-то большая красная кнопка, да, да, все бомбы у бандитов взрываются при помощи большой красной кнопки.. Наша задача – не дать нажать на неё.

Не успели они что-то сделать, как из двери, как раз располагавшейся на месте переулка, выскочил констебль с… ещё одной версией Уткотива?! Эм… Где-то вдалеке раздалось кряканье, а затем ответ:

\- Да, Уткотив, они решили взорвать целый город, нам непременно надо помешать им.

\- Гид, почему тут два Уткотива, разве он не находится сейчас у нас? – прошипела ему на ухо Пасифика, так же напряжённой выглядывая и одновременно с этим посматривая на пернатого сыщика.

\- Ну… Наш же, был из другой аномалии, вот они и существуют без проблем, не мешая друг другу. А то было бы как в Назад в Будущее, когда Марти старался спрятаться от самого себя. Ладно, у нас есть прекрасный отвлекающий фактор.

Да, фактор был действительно прекрасный, тем более, что увидев Уткотива с констеблем, все сразу же начали стрелять только по ним. Так что, выскользнув из-за памятника, они осторожно подобрались к началу этого странного ангара. Только-только пересекли тонкую стенку дрожащего воздуха, и сразу же за их спиной появилась подрагивавшая стена, похоже, просто иллюзия. В зале слышались постоянные переклички между бандитами и констеблем, в которых они, по законам жанра, разумеется, глупо перекрикивались, стараясь перещеголять друг друга в крутизне. Спрятавшись за первым дальним рядом ящиков, Гидеон с сожалением отметил, что большую часть пути им придётся проделывать чуть ли по не открытой местности, однако другие варианты как-то не приходили в голову. Так что, собрав волю в кулак, он первым отправился по опасному пути, пока, наконец-то, эти переговоры не закончились, а затем констебль не произнёс весьма неприятные слова:

\- Нет, Уткотив, нам тут не прорваться. Надо уходить отсюда! – и сразу же сзади послышался шум, будто кто-то старается убраться подальше.

Вот чёрт. Чёрт, черт, чёрт! Превосходно, то есть теперь мы стоим посреди помещения, а значит нас… Он с грустью перевёл взгляд на Пасифику, которая сейчас, похоже, думала о том же самом. И результат не ставил себя ждать, едва прошло несколько секунд.

\- Эй, босс, там кто-то есть! – крикнул один из бандитов и тут же начал стрельбу в их сторону.

Тут бы всем им настал конец, однако, кажется, они брали уроки стрельбы в Академии Имперских Штурмовиков*, так что результат был куда лучше, чем можно было ожидать. Вернее, не попал никто. С двадцати метров. С другой стороны стрелявшие действуют по законам жанров, а по законам жанра герои не погибают от случайной пули. И всё же, не веря своему счастью, Гидеон забыл сдвинуться с места, пока Пасифика, схватив за ворот ветровки, не затащила через стену за угол дома.

\- Гид, ты что - совсем жить расхотел?! – шикнула на него девушка. – Так, теперь нам нужно решить, как туда добраться, – снова осторожно выглянула она из-за угла.

\- Да ну? У тебя есть идеи? Нас же уже заметили! Даже, если мы запустим утку туда, то они же не забудут про нас. Или ты предлагаешь, пока всё это не закончится, строить из себя мишени? Нам туда не добраться.

\- И что? – лицо блондинки мгновенно посуровело, а тон не предвещал ничего хорошего. – Мы тут будем сидеть, пока они не нажмут на кнопку, а кадр не сменится на помещение со взрывающейся бомбой?!

\- Не… Не знаю я! – вскочив чуть ли не прокричал Гидеон. – Мы же всего двое подростков и утка, а не легендарные герои, каждый день спасающие мир. Что мы можем сделать против кучи иллюзорных бандитов, которые, тем не менее, достаточно материально стреляют?! Эта забота для каких-нибудь людей в чёрном, ну или полиции. А где вообще полицейские, тут уже пару минут пальба на главной улице! – перепалка достигла своей кульминации, как Гидеон запнулся. – Стоп. Зачем мы мешаем этой сцене? Мы же можем повредить проектор и тогда…

\- Конец сигналу! – подхватила его слова восторженным тоном Пасифка.

\- А проектор… где-то футов сто пятьдесят туда, – он показал рукой в отдаление от главной улицы и площади.

Сразу же после этих слов в переулке повисло неловкое молчание, пока, наконец-то, на это не среагировал тот, кто, кажется, был совершенно уверен, что он единственный нормальный человек. Насколько это можно было про него сказать.

\- Кря!

\- Согласна. Бегом!

Вся троица, услышав это, сразу же сорвалась с места, несясь по переулкам. Кроссовки не слишком-то хорошо реагировали на собиравшиеся на улицах лужи, но… если эта бомба всё-таки рванёт, то это будет не та проблема, над которой я буду в состоянии задуматься. Выскочив из запутанной сети переулков и заборов, характерной для мелких городков, застраивавшихся по типу «американской мечты», все они оказались как раз перед нужным местом… домом Зуса.

Все они, кроме не понимавшего подвоха в этой ситуации Уткотива, замерли, не решаясь позвонить. Сзади раздалось недовольное кряканье, явно побуждавшее к действиям, потому резко выскочив вперёд, Пасифика судорожно постучала в дверь. Не прошло и несколько секунд, как из нее выглянула весьма похожая на Зуса пожилая старушка.

\- Здравствуйте, детишки, вам что-то нужно.

\- Эмм… Нам нужно к Зусу, - стараясь перевести дыхание, проговорил Гидеон.

Старушка, видимо его бабушка, несколько секунд переваливала эту информацию, пока не сделала полуповорот, чтобы позвать его. Однако, не утруждая себя манерами, тем более, что времени на них не было, Гидеон быстро проскочил внутрь и, ориентируясь на звуки телевизора, углубился в дом. Он, а вслед за ним и остальные, вошел в комнату, где Зус, как раз полулёжа на кресле, смотрел «Уткотива». Ну… смотрел не совсем верное слово. Это был проектор, создававший картинку в воздухе, притом вид был у него такой, словно его сделал сам Никола Тесла. Так много было разнообразных вещей, походивших на катушки Теслы.

\- О, привет, чувачки! Поглядите, что я купил.

\- Зус, где ты это достал? – терпеливым тоном быстро спросила Пасифика.

\- А, это… Ну… я взял его у миссис Фитцджеральд*, она сказала, что не может разобраться с ним.

Точно! Миссис Фитцджеральд же сколько лет проработала на почте, а теперь ушла на пенсию. Значит, всё это столько лет пролежало там, а она решила забрать эти никому не нужные вещи.

\- Зус, прошу прощения, но нам придётся вывести эту штуковину из строя. Она сломалось, и из-за этого на месте города рискуют образоваться руины. Теперь нам нужно её отрубить.

\- Но… ведь это же невозможно? – вскочив с дивана, удивлённо уставился на них Зус.

\- Ага, мы знаем, а пару дней назад за нами гнался робот-динозавр. Так что прошу прощения, но… - Гидеон резко подскочил в поисках того, что можно было бы сломать.

Тем более, что Уткотив с констеблем уже с подмогой вломились в помещение, а значит, серия приближалась к драматической развязке. Первым же движением он попробовал нажать на выключатель, на что не было ровно никакой реакции, а затем вырвал шнур из розетки, однако проектор так и не отключился. Тьфу ты, что-то вроде аккумулятора, наверное, есть. Так как надежды отключить питание быстро рухнули, пришлось просто вырвать провод от сети. Вот и прекрасно, тем более, что проектор сразу же заглох, а изображение исчезло.

\- Фууух, Гид, если бы не ты… А оставалось ведь… Ну, главное, что не на последних секундах… - облегчённо протерла лоб Пасифика.

А за тем несколько раз, для порядка, вздрогнув, погас свет. Притом, похоже, не только в доме, а ещё и во всех соседних домах. Охх… Похоже, на создание этих аномалий шло слишком много энергии из городской электросети, и такой резкий перепад вызвал отключение электричества… Ну… Остаётся надеяться, что ничего не перегорело…

\- Зус, это… Прости, что мы тут учудили подобное. Правда, иначе всё закончилось бы очень, очень плохо… - повернулся к нему Гидеон, осторожно посматривая на только что вошедшую бабушку Зуса, а сам Зус внимательно слушал каждое его слово. - Правда, мы не хотели. Ты можешь спрятать в подвал этот проектор? Ну, знаешь, на всякий случай.

\- Ага, чувачки, без проблем. Если что-то вам потребуется, я всегда с вами, – словно забыв про то, что они только что отключили его странное устройство, ответил Зус

\- Спасибо, – осторожно, поражённый этой доброжелательностью, ответил Гидеон. - Ладно, пойдем куда-нибудь, не хочу что-то я сидеть в темноте. В библиотеку! Там же есть камин – вполне тепло, общественное учреждение - чем не место для сбора людей на случай подобных чрезвычайных ситуаций?

\- Ага, только это… только… Уткотив! – попыталась окликнуть она, однако ответом ей послужила тишина.

 

Гидеон, держа в руках пару книженций, взятых на полках библиотеки, приближался к сидевшей за столом возле камина Пасифике. Настроение было преотвратительным. Да, день закончился самым худшим из возможных образов. На душе было погано, нет, он, конечно, знал этого Уткотива едва ли час. Да и всё время помощи от него было только чуть. Хотя это и понятно, в конце-то концов, он всего лишь утка. Но всё равно, после того, как он пропал, хотелось просто взять что-нибудь и метнуть в стену. Нет, он прекрасно понимал, что это ничем не поможет, но просто взять и сделать что-нибудь. Хоть что-нибудь.

Так теперь ещё и отключилось электричество. Как оказалось, на местной подстанции перегорело оборудование. Да, не хило мы постарались сегодня… И как будто это могло быть самым худшим, так ещё и в городе атмосфера была далека от идеальной. Когда это случилось в Нью-Йорке и вообще по всему Северо-востоку, люди сплотились. Когда это произошло в Лос-Анджелесе, жгли машины на улицах. И что-то подсказывало, что этот городок куда ближе к Лос-Анджелесу… А разобраться с этим могли завтра в лучшем случае. Так что ночка выдастся не из лучших. По крайней мере, сейчас светло.

Вытащив стул, Гидеон плюхнулся прямо на него, положив перед собой записи, которые он достал. Пасифика сидела рядом, положив голову на скрещенные руки и всем видом показывая, что она не настроена совершенно ни на что. Резкий хлопок книг, упавших на толстый стол, заставил её вздрогнуть, и, медленно повернув голову, она, сквозь спутавшиеся белые волосы, посмотрела на него.

\- Гид, ну что ты притащил? – безрадостным, даже безразличным тоном спросила она. Нет, не в том смысле, что от него веяло холодом, а просто безразличным, словно человека только три секунды назад проснувшегося.

\- Пас, гляди, я кое-что нашёл. Знаю, тебе это не понравится, однако… мне это тоже очень, очень не нравится самому, но это крайне важно.

Слегка подняв голову, она всё-таки соизволила обратить на него внимание и поправила волосы, чтобы без проблем разглядеть всё при не самом лучшем освещении. Парень открыл прямо перед её лицом книгу и, перелистав страницы, остановился как раз на «Динамике безвозвратно пропавших без вести». Блондинка несколько секунд медленно смотрела на таблицу статистики, а затем направила на него непонимающий взгляд.

\- А, да, вот, гляди, - Гидеон указал на несколько цифр, - это – население штата, а это – число пропадающих без вести. И вот соотношение.

\- Ну и что? – всё ещё не совсем понимающим тоном спросила Пасифика.

\- А то, что примерно такой же процент гибели дикого крупного скота в Африке от хищников. И в других штатах соотношение в несколько раз ниже, – повернув голову набок, он увидел на лице подруги одновременно появляющиеся ужас и понимание.

\- Ой… - только и сумела издать она.

\- Ага, и основной процент, похоже, приходится на проезжающих через центральную часть штата. То есть - окрестности Гравити Фоллс. И ведь это ещё не всё, посмотри на годовую статистику - в середине восьмидесятых число начало стремительно расти. А последние записи Автора в Дневнике отмечены серединой восемьдесят второго… Понимаешь?

Почти полминуты он сидел на стуле, внимательно следя за Пасификой, в голове которой были буквально видны шевелившиеся шестерёнки. Чёрт, не хочу ввязывать её во всё это, но, если с ней что-то произойдёт банально из-за того, что Пас не будет представлять себе - насколько всё серьёзно… Я себе этого просто не прощу.

\- И что ты намерен делать, Гид? Организовать Лигу Сверхъестественной Защиты Гравити Фоллс? И почему мы, ведь этим же должны заниматься… да кто угодно, но только не мы! Какие кандидаты на эту роль будут хуже нас? Сам же говорил, что мы всего лишь двое подростков. И почему этим не занимается полиция? – и с каждым словом, к удивлению парня, в голосе девушки всё больше и больше чувствовалась сталь, к счастью, хотя бы без ноток сарказма.

\- Не знаю, – тяжело вздохнув ответил парень. - Не знаю. Но и просто сидеть тут и ничего не делать… Нет, это мне не позволит совесть. Даже если и не искать неприятности на свою голову, то, по крайней мере, хотя бы не смотреть на это спокойно. А полиция?.. Наверное, они просто хронические идиоты.

\- Думаешь? – уже более спокойно и расслабленно переспросила Пасифика. – Может быть, они сами встречались со всем этим. Только не очень представляли, что это конкретно. И в итоге решили просто не обращать внимания. Просто забыть обо всём и не замечать. Или по незнанию вляпались во что-то, от чего у них с головой… слегка того…

\- Хочешь сказать, что их можно обвинить максимум только в слабоволии?- недоверчиво, опасаясь, что её кто-то подменил, посмотрев на подругу, задал риторический вопрос Гидеон. – Ладно, лучше уж поговорить об этой на здоровую голову, завтра, с утра.

Не успела ничего ответить Пасифика, как дверь библиотеки открылась, послышался нудный, но в тоже время хлёсткий звук идущего дождя. Повернув голову, Гидеон заметил два силуэта, почти закутавшиеся в пальто, на подобии детективов из нуара, так что их не было видно. Принадлежность выдавали только яркие голубые глаза. Ну, и заодно добавляли редкостной такой зловещности. Подождав несколько секунд, близнецы всё-таки зашли внутрь, а дверь с громких хлопком закрылась. И грянул гром.*

Бр... Что-то меня потянуло на ассоциации с Бредбери. Хотя всё равно не по себе мне от них. Голубоглазые пристально и, похоже, с опаской осмотрели помещение и, сложив зонт, устремились как раз к столу, за которым сидели они сами.

\- Глифул… - казалось, мягко промурлыкала шатенка, что, впрочем, не внушало абсолютного никакого хорошего предчувствия.

\- Мы выполнили свою часть уговора, – закончил её фразу холодным, примерно на уровне Арктики, тоном брат и опустил на стол пакет.

Отыграв, то ли по привычке, то ли просто для виду стандартное приглашение даме присесть, близнецы всё-таки сели рядом с ними. От всей откровенной фальши в их действиях Гидеона чуть ли не скривило. Им что, нравится подобное? Измываться над принятыми в обществе правилами поведения? Судя по всему – да, иначе они бы так не делали.

Впрочем, оторвав, наконец-то, взгляд от этой неразлучной парочки, Гидеон заглянул в покрывшийся мелкими каплями дождя пакет. Ну да, конечно, что же там могло быть? Осторожно вытащив почти неповреждённую голову восковой статуи Стэнфорда, он протянул её Пасифике. Вот у кого-кого быстро менялось настроение на лице, так это только у неё. Теперь уже не оставалось и тени серьёзности, что была буквально минуту назад, вместо неё только неподдельная радость. Ну, по крайней мере, у неё все эмоции всецело неподдельные. Да, да, я о вас, Пайнсы.

Снова осмотрев новоприбывших, Гидеон начал терзаться сомнениями от их вида. Он был что ли… уставшим. Приблизительно вот таким. Нет, конечно, они не опустились до того, чтобы сидеть сгорбившись. Однако вместо типичного высокомерного взгляда на всё вокруг они тупо уставились в стол, похоже, думая о чём-то своём. И готов дать руку на отсечение, что это как-то связано с добычей головы… Но хотя бы ведут себя, как нормальные люди, а не высокомерные античные статуи.

\- Как я понимаю, день выдался трудным? – промолчав с полминуты, всё-таки осторожно спросил Гидеон.

И сразу же встретил ответ в виде испепеляющих взглядов, от которых сразу становится не по себе. Мда… Ответ понятен: «Может и нам тоже пришлось нелегко, и мы даже вляпались в пару переделок с вами, однако никаких иллюзий строить не нужно». Ну… и на том спасибо. Гидеон медленно осмотрел усталые выражения всех присутствующих, а усталость чувствовалась даже на радостном лице близнецов, прикинул – какое сейчас время. Ведь мы вляпались во всё это, а сейчас нет даже трёх… Похвально, весьма быстро и похвально.

\- Ну что, Пас, может, отнесём эту голову мистеру Пайнсу, не носить же её с собой?

Она в ответ согласно кивнула. И, вставая, парень краем глаза заметил расстроенные, насколько их лица вообще могли выдавать эмоции, взгляды Диппера и Мэйбл. Небось, сожалеют, что мы идём туда, и им только ради поддержания репутации сидеть тут, пока мы не уйдём. Не хотят попадаться в компании такого «плебса». Да ну их…

Поправив бейсболку, Гидеон открыл дверь библиотеки и отправился под уже несколько ослабевший, как это бывает с летними грозами, но всё ещё исправно идущий дождь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пояснения:
> 
> 1\. Доктор Кто.
> 
> 2\. Да, это снова Доктор Кто.
> 
> 3\. Миссис Марпл известна своей способностью совершенно случайно появляться там, где произойдёт, как минимум, крупная кража. Так что увидев её, сразу же бегите.
> 
> 4\. Слишком много цифр 13.
> 
> 5\. Только не говорите мне, что не знаете откуда это.
> 
> 6\. На самом деле это реальная фамилия. А теперь попытайтесь выговорить это название.
> 
> 7\. А вот это почти что цитата из Романа Рея Бредбери и там она появилась точно также, после того, как захлопнулась дверь библиотеки.


	15. Глава 14 - Мистические Близнецы

Мэйбл неуютно поёрзала на стуле, стараясь никак не повредить свой наряд. Мда… Почему мне теперь это кажется на редкость плохой идеей? И обратный ход давать уже поздно. Ещё раз неуверенно покосившись в зеркало на свой наряд, который больше напоминал одежду ассистентки иллюзиониста девятнадцатого века, ну или костюм Затанны*, она всё-таки встала. Как раз в тот момент, когда в комнату стремительно вошёл близнец, заставив её мгновенно выкинуть из головы все мысли и вернуться к реальности.

Нда… Что и говорить, в этом деле главное – эффектный выход. И он, чёрт побери, всё-таки у него удался. А если быть точной – в стиле Дарта Вейдера, в основном благодаря плащу с пентаклем. Развернувшись на каблуках и, наконец-то, взглянув брату в лицо, Мэйбл уставилась на него, всем своим видом требуя, чтобы он объяснился о причинах своего появления. Мелкая деталь, для кого-то совершенно несущественная, однако именно из таких вот пунктиков состоял постоянный словесный поединок, который она вела с братом. Тот несколько секунд с безличным выражением, говорившем о том, что он так же напряжён, осматривал её наряд, а затем порывисто кивнул.

\- Ну что, сестрёнка, ты готова? – быстро выпалил Диппер.

Мэйбл на секунду замолчала, облечено вздохнув и слегка усмехнувшись. Ну хотя бы он тоже не в своей тарелке… Сразу же ощутив уверенность от этой мысли, она оперлась на стол смотря прямо ему в глаза. Взгляд скользнул по всё время опрятному костюму, пока не остановился на зачем-то сжатой правой руке. Вновь взглянув ему в глаза, Мэйбл вопросительно изогнула бровь, ожидая ответа.

\- Бро, ты что-то держишь в руке или ты просто рад меня видеть?* - после секундной задержки всё-таки спросила она.

Мгновенно вернувшись к своему прежнему надменно-спокойному состоянию, Диппер раскрыл кулак и перебросил ей что-то. Изящно выкинув ладонь, она схватила это, на проверку оказавшееся брошью из какого-то тёмно-синего камня. Удивлённо скользнув взглядом по лицу брата, она приметила почти точно такую же, только в форме пятиконечной звезды служившей застёжкой для плаща. Посмотрев несколько секунд на этот подарок, Мэйбл вопросительно скрестила руки, дожидаясь пояснений.

\- Нашёл среди вещей, которые прислал дядя Джеффри. Мою он, вроде бы, использовал сам. А вот где достал эту… - холодно ответил близнец, в конце пожав плечами. - Да и разве не ты тут падка на красивые украшения, сестрёнка? – с издёвкой спросив, Диппер посмотрел на лежавший рядом ободок.

Мэйбл только фыркнула в ответ, однако, всё-таки приколола её на своё пиджачок и снова уставилась на своё же отражение в зеркале. Кое-что из этого наряда, например, плащ Диппера, было привезено несколько дней назад, кое-что, взять хотя бы пиджачок, что был на ней, перешила эта… точно, Пасифика. Как всё-таки приятно иметь людей с совестью, которые обязаны нам…

\- Бро, - теперь уже куда менее самодовольным тоном обратилась близняшка, - ты уверен, что это точно хорошая идея?

\- Не знаю, сестрёнка. Но разве не твоя ли это была с самого начала задумка? – с откровенно нескрываемой издёвкой задал встречный вопрос Диппер. - Хотя, вынужден признать, - с наигранным сожалением отметил он, - сама задумка хороша. Другая проблема – реализация.

Как будто я этого и не знаю… Аборигенам только и подай, что каких-нибудь развлечений. И всё, они будут уже носить на руках. Такое чувство, что местное население так и не вышло из эпохи Средневековья. Но, если мы облажаемся… Это будет уже комедией. Нет, даже трагикомедией, первое для нас, а второе для них.

Закрыв глаза, Мэйбл погрузилась в не слишком радостные мысли, пока её не вывела из этого состояния лёгшая ей на плечо рука брата. Сквозь толстую ткань, не чувствовали холодные пальцы, однако она знала, что если бы не это, то подпрыгнула бы на месте. Отражение Диппера, как и он сам, смотрело с твёрдой решимостью, чтобы не сказать равнодушием к возможной неудачи. Пусть и так, безмолвно, не показывая своих намерений, но он пытался её успокоить. Близняшка не знала почему: из привязанности ли к ней, либо из чистого прагматизма, да её и не волновало это сейчас. Главным было только то, что это помогло окончательно взять себя в руки.

Последний раз взглянув на своё бледное отражение в зеркале, она развернулась и впереди брата отправилась к кулисам. Собственно, располагались-то они в местном театре, бывшем на отшибе, где никого не было, наверное, лет этак пять. Была, разумеется, мысль купить что-то вроде шатра… Но слишком уже мало там места, так что лучше уж это. Да и хозяин радовался буквально копейкам. Конечно, надо было привести тут всё в порядок, но, как уже было сказано, крайне приятно иметь обязанных тебе людей…

Близнецы медленно и уверенно направлялись от своих «гримёрных» к самой сцене, тем более, что всё уже было готово и лишь только ожидало своего часа. Впрочем, ничего из того, что они планировали использовать, ни капли не тянуло на настоящую магию, а только лишь кое-где включала использование камней, но в большей части это было только для облегчения обычных иллюзий. Ещё раз повернув голову, она снова осмотрела брата, который был бы в костюме тройке, если бы у него имелся пиджак, но его место занял синий (а какой же ещё?) плащ. Да и вдобавок, он ещё более старательно, чем обычно, уложил зачес, чтобы абсолютно каждый увидел Медведицу. Ещё раз, в этом деле самое главное – эффектный выход, а это точно не оставит, по крайней мере, равнодушным.

У неё, конечно, не было ничего столь же эффектного, но наряд это всецело искупал и даже сверх того. Хотя, всё это было украдено у иллюзионистов двадцатого века – что-то вроде чёрного закрытого купальника, колготки, короткий пиджачок, достававший только до рёбер – всё для того, чтобы отвлечь внимание на неё и дать обмануть внимание публики. Но в трезвой логике для такой роли не откажешь, чтоб тебя побрал, бро.

Подходя к самой сцене и прекрасно зная, что зрители их уже ожидают, они разошлись по разным сторонам от сцены, чтобы одновременно, шаг в шаг выйти с разных сторон. Во-первых, это «Шоу мистических близнецов», а во-вторых, во который уже раз, главное – эффектный выход. Для лишней уверенности поправив ободок с одним из камней, шатенка хищно улыбнулась и двинулась на сцену, окидывая рукоплескавшую публику голубыми глазами, в которых зловеще играли огоньки.

 

Встретившись глазами с сестрой, Диппер одновременно с ней вышел на сцену, осматривая зал холодным, как лёд, взглядом. В помещение на пару секунд зависла тягучая тишина, пока, наконец-то, не послышался голос из динамика. Да, разумеется, что-то вроде освещения или таких вот объявлений приходится оставлять на кого-то другого. Хотя, какая разница, всё равно бесплатная раб(очая) сила.

\- Дорогие дамы и джентльмены, позвольте представить вам «Мистических близнецов»… - после заминки в несколько секунд начал зачитывать речь… точно, Гидеон.

Впрочем, младший сразу же перестал слушать объявления, смотря больше на свою сестру и реакцию зрителей. Надеюсь, что он сможет хотя бы прочитать заранее написанную на листе речь без проблем. Мэйбл же расхаживала по сцене, явно получая удовольствие от направленных на неё взглядов и всего остальное. Ну, можешь говорить, что тебе не нравится этот наряд, зато совершенно точно нравится, когда на тебя смотрят, не отрывая глаз. И сверкавшие глаза, довольная улыбка, а так же появившиеся от улыбки же ямочки на щеках недвусмысленно подтверждают это, как бы ты не отпиралась.

Наконец-то, эта часть закончилась, и, после того, как Мэйбл выкатила небольшой стол на колёсиках, они приступили к разминочной части. Не выкладывать же все основные номера сразу. Да и для почти всего они обошлись исключительно теми вещами, что достали буквально за день сами, а кое-где благодаря этим камням их выступление становилось даже намного проще.

Но куда удивительнее была бурная реакция на первый же, казалось бы, элементарный фокус. А если быть точным на то, как залив в кружку воды, он вытряхнул оттуда кусочек льда. Секрет был прост до невозможности – в жёлтой кружке лежала губка, а не ней кусочек льда, так что всё было просто и элементарно. Но даже этого хватило, чтобы вызвать аплодисменты в зале. Да, пожалуй, лучше их называть именно «публика» или «зрители», иначе это занятие становится просто унизительным. Не считать же мне, что я выступаю перед толпой. Это становится просто унизительно, никакого уважения к своему делу. Но, всё-таки, они просто не видели никогда ничего подобного? Или все подряд клинические идиоты? Или что-то в окрестностях города довело их до такого состояния? В любом случае, если они зачарованно смотрят на нас, то это можно и нужно использовать.

Дальше пошли не менее элементарные трюки, секреты которых дяде Джеффри, когда-то увлекавшимся подобным, даже не надо было ему объяснять – сам догадался. Например, закрыв палец платком, разумеется, синим, с силой раз шесть или семь втыкал на пару сантиметров иголки. Вернее, так это выглядело, потому что на самом деле в платок был завёрнут кусочек морковки, которые тоже вполне сошёл за большой палец. Элементарнейшее чистой воды обман, но даже его было достаточно на шесть или семь подобных выступлений, пока зрители, наконец-то, не заскучали.

«Ну что же, пора…» - осмотрел уже не столь внимательный зал Диппер и переглянулся с сестрой. Та лишь только довольно облизнула губы, так как то, что они готовили, как раз далеко выходило за рамки обычного. Всё-таки способности к телекинезу – бесценная вещь для эффектных выступлений. И именно под его действием все лежавшие на столике предметы, как и он сам, окутавшись тихим голубым свечением, взмыли в воздух, равномерно распределяясь по поверхности сцены. На мгновение прожекторы выключились, оставив сцену только в голубом свете, но спустя две секунды, пару раз моргнув, включились вновь. Близнецы старательно не смотрели в глаза друг другу и вообще мало внимания обращали на всё вокруг, и лёгкое касание камней не передало мысленного напряжения требовавшегося, чтобы удержать все вещи. Весили-то они немного, но вот было их много. Очень много. А держать в воздухе пару десятков предметов, не давая упасть каждому, весьма трудно. Спустя несколько секунд зал снова раздался аплодисментами, наблюдая за картиной перед их глазами, а, как только аплодисменты затихли, Пайнсы начали заранее заготовленную речь.

\- Возможно, вы… - начал первым Диппер...

\- Много раз видели выступления… - сразу же продолжила его слова Мэйбл. Эффектность стоит во главе угла, а окончивание друг за другом фраз прекрасно подходит для неё.

\- Подобных тому, что вы только… - ориентируясь даже не её слова, а заученные паузы продолжил брат.

\- Что видели, однако…

\- Мы заготовили кое-что…

\- Невероятное! – закончила реплику Мэйбл, и ответом ей стало ликование публике.

Спустя несколько секунд все предметы медленно начали отлетать к кулисам, скрываясь за ними и, большей частью, падая вниз на пару групп расставленных там старых пуфиков, за редкими исключениями вроде стола, плавно спустившемся вниз. И довольно переглянувшись, близнецы сразу же развернулись на пятках и стремительно отправились вбок, за сцену, ибо именно там были приготовленные для следующего выступления вещи.

Всего лишь полминуты спустя Диппер выкатил приделанный на колёсике деревянный ящик, вроде тех, что стоят в ангарах, с кучей верёвок на нём, а Мэйбл несла в руках мешок и кусок ткани (угадайте, какого цвета), который послужит завесой. Собственно как раз всего этого и было достаточно, чтобы выполнить номер, и всё они достали именно в этом городке.

\- Что же, а теперь у нас для вас номер, подобный тем, что век назад исполнял великий Гарри Гудини, – спокойным тоном, а большего и не требовалось, такая тишина царила в зале, обратился, окидывая высокомерным взглядом публику, Диппер. - Я буду находиться в мешке, внутри ящика, который будет завязан верёвками, и посмотрим – удастся ли мне выбраться оттуда.

И сразу же, развернувшись, отправился к ящику, с которого тем временем Мэйбл уже сняла крышки и куда положила внутрь мешок. Поправив ткань, он, хоть и чувствуя при этом крайнее недовольство происходящим, залез внутрь, а сестра завязала мешок верёвкой. Хотя, зачем этот мешок тут был нужен, кроме обмана публики – тот ещё вопрос, так как в нижней его части была молния, которую близнец расстегнул сразу же как залез. Вслед за этим последовала и прочная сосновая крышка, оставившая его в темноте, только свет от камня хоть как-то позволял видеть. И сразу же после этого Мэйбл принялась завязывать верёвки над крышкой ящика. Но одна из верёвок была продета через нижнюю часть ящика, так что, схватив за неё, Диппер не давал её затянуть и оставлял достаточно места для манёвра.

\- Ну что же, мой брат находится в мешке, - при одном этом слове Диппер невольно фыркнул, - в деревянном ящике, так давайте же посмотрим, как он выберется, но пока что закроем его от взглядов, – приглушенно доносились слова сестры.

Только-только дослушав до конца её речь, он отодвинул заднюю, по сути, ничем не крепившуюся стенку ящика, из которой выдернули все гвозди, и начал выбираться из ящика, прямо рядом со стоявшей рядом Мэйбл. Та только быстрым взглядом окинула находившегося возле её ног и силящегося выбраться из своего заточения брата и, надменно усмехнувшись, перевела свой взгляд на то самое покрывало, объятое лёгким голубоватым свечением и закрывавшее их от публики. Согласно кивнув, Диппер перехватил контроль над завесой, на которой от этого пошли волны, дотронувшись до своего амулета и теперь уже он, стоя и поправляя одежду, наблюдал за Мэйбл влезающей в ящик. Притом, что доставляло изрядное удовольствие, ей каблуки мешали даже больше чем плащ, которым был на нём самом. А вслед за этим была задвинута и задняя стенка и, перескочив через ящик, Диппер присел на крышку, закончив занявшую едва ли пятнадцать секунд часть выступления.

И опустившееся покрывало теперь отрыло глазам зрителей уже не сестру, а его самого, что те восприняли бурным ликованием и аплодисментами.

\- Ну что ж, подождите, дайте же посмотрим, где моя сестрёнка. Быть может, она в этом ящике? – наигранно заинтересованно, будто они не сами придумали всё это, задал риторический вопрос младший.

Оказалось, развязать верёвки было не так просто, но, справившись с этим, Диппер сдвинул крышку ящика, открывая «мешок», в котором находилась согнувшаяся, совершенно точно к своему неудовольствию, Мэйбл. Задняя стенка предприняла слабую попытку с грохотом упасть и выдать весь их план, однако, в том-то и прелесть телекинеза. Развязав мешок, предварительно продемонстрировав, что он действительно завязан, что было не удивительно, Диппер дал возможность сестре, театрально подняв руки вверх, вылезти из ящика. Она даже не потрудилась застегнуть молнию, хотя, пожалуй, он им больше и не понадобился. А вслед за этим пошёл и следующий номер. Но вместо того, чтобы всё сделать по плану, Мэйбл, зачем-то, вышла на самый край и обратилась в зал.

\- А для следующего номера мне потребуется доброволец... Вы, думаю, не будете против? – хищно улыбаясь, Мэйбл позвала… Пасифику.

«Эмм, сестрёнка, объясни – что ты задумала только что и почему отклоняешься от плана? И зачем ты вызываешь её? Ты сейчас угробишь нам всё выступление», - задал немой вопрос взглядом Диппер. Проводив блондинку, на которую, кажется, никто из них старался не обращать внимания, Мэйбл точно так же взглядом с той же улыбкой довольной кошки ответила: «Бро, подожди и увидишь». Она издевается? Нет, она совершенно точно издевается, я в этом не сомневаюсь, но мешать из-за этого плану… Нет, это выше моего понимания. Ну что же, посмотрим, что же ты заготовила, сестрёнка. Нет, правда, давай. Угробь всю задумку только потому, что тебе стало скучно держаться практичного плана.

Та, устроив Пасифику возле обтянутой тканью двухметровой деревяшки, отправилась за кулисы, чтобы забрать ножи. Ну, конечно же, ты решила забрать весь номер себе. Ладно, поговорим об это позже, только ненароком не всади нож ей в глаз, много будет мороки со всем этим. Впрочем, понимая, что теперь уже он должен обратиться к зрителям, Диппер всё-таки удержался от того, чтобы скрестить руки и просто наблюдать за всем этим.

\- Дорогая публика, моя дорогая сестра сейчас продемонстрирует, каких невероятных высот можно достичь в мастерстве метания ножей! – даже смотря больше на сестру, чем не зал, сказал Диппер.

После последних слов со мстительным удовольствием он посмотрел на раньше неуклюже улыбавшуюся блондинку, лицо которой сразу же побледнело. Естественно, это же Мэйбл. Неужели кто-то наивный считает, что она придумала что-то хорошее и доброе? Но Мэйбл не обратила на это ни малейшего внимания, развернувшись в полутора десятке шагов от мишени и приготовившись метать ножи. Вообще-то, только в фильмах они эффективны, всё-таки контролировать вращение невозможно, да и скорости броска маловато. Но способность к телекинезу делает всё куда лучше. Не для мишени, а для бросающего, разумеется. Так что, первый, а вслед за ним и второй, и третий всаживали, под оханья зала, в паре сантиметрах от вжавшейся в поверхность Пасифики. Прекрасно, ты теперь её ещё и перепугала. И кто теперь за нас тут будет делать всю грязную работу?

Но вскоре её надоело хотя бы для виду изображать, что действительно бросает ножи, и теперь оставшаяся пара лезвий, объятая голубоватым свечением, просто медленно поднялась с её руки и с ускорением отправилась к без того уже напуганной девушке. Последний впился в ткань буквально в сантиметре от неё, срезав, чисто для позёрства, локон волос. А сама, боясь даже подрагивать, бледная, словно вся кровь разом отхлынула от лица, стояла на прежнем месте.

Но Мэйбл только повернулась с сумасшедшей улыбкой на губах, безмолвно спрашивая: «Ну что, бро, тебе понравилось? Я же говорила, что у меня есть кое-что необыкновенное». Ответом ей был точно такой же ответ на ставшем ещё более холодным лице Диппера, говорившем: «Ты совсем ненормальная? Ещё пара сантиметров и ты вспорола бы ей ярёмную вену, а мне тут трупы совершенно не нужны. Да, и ещё это отличный чёрный пиар». Та в ответ только лишь наигранно надулась. Но разбившие тревожную тишину громогласный аплодисменты всё-таки перевели победу на сторону старшей, чем вынудили Диппера провести напуганную после такого Пасифику в зал, и настало время последнего на сегодняшний день номера, так сказать, «смертельный трюк».

Снова посетив помещения за сценой, близнец достал одну из полученных вещей, что мог доставить им дядя Джеффри – револьвер. Всё-таки, они уже видели работу полиции, так что опасаться её смысла не имело, а это должно было действительно стать коронным моментом. А близняшка, тем временем, установила все, что было нужно для номера – мишень и раму со стеклом. Проверив ещё раз барабан, он, для начала, убедительно продемонстрировал его годность, попав предварительно повешенной Мэйбл мишени точно промеж глаз. А затем достал специально помеченную пулю, которую продемонстрировал публике, и передал револьвер сестре. Теперь их разделяла только лишь небольшое стекло. А сама близняшка, взяв револьвер, встала в классическую дуэльную позу и направила оружие точно в лоб. Несколько секунд в зале стояла напряжённая тишина, а затем на её щеках появились ямочки, и, говоря взглядом «Прощай, бро», она выстрелила прямо в лицо

Диппер постарался убедительно изобразить попадание в лицо пули. Выходило, конечно, не идеально и на Оскар не тянуло, но и публика была далеко не Американской Киноакадемией. Знаете, когда говорят: «На ваших глазах творится магия», она происходят совсем в другом месте. Тут всё было на глазах, но никто, разумеется, ничего не увидел. На самом деле, револьвер не мог стрелять пулями, а только подрывать специальные заряды пороха, выпускающие дым. А дырка на мишени и разбитое стекло были сделано при помощи таких же небольших зарядов, ещё она из вещей от дядюшки. Обычный для подобных трюков реквизит. В оригинале за сценой сидел человек подрывавший заряд одновременно с выстрелом, но тут они обошлись, наживая на прикреплённую в неприметном месте кнопочку силой своих камней. Ну, а пуля… точно такую же пулю Диппер засунул в рот, когда забирал из-за кулис револьвер. Всё было целиком на виду, однако на выплюнутую изо рта помеченную пулю ответили бурными аплодисментами.

Последняя часть была встречена громкими овациями, и, несколько раз поклонившись залу, близнецы удалились. На лицах обоих, несмотря ни на что, было по-своему довольное выражение, говорившее о том, что их план закончился полной победой. Всё-таки от хорошей репутации, даже если творить зло, очень много пользы. Однако даже сегодняшний номер оставил в голове, по крайней мере, у младшего достаточно вопросов, чтобы активно заняться ими.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пояснения:
> 
> 1\. Затанна Затара - одна из знаменитых героинь DC. Да, уже пошли и отсылки на комиксы.
> 
> 2\. Это отсылка на фильм Мэй Уэст, в оригинале звучит "У тебя в руке пистолет, или ты просто рад меня видеть.", американцы обожают переделывать эту фразу.


	16. Глава 15 - Пламя и кровь!

По причине отсутствия кого-либо постороннего, Диппер уже не боялся разрушить свою репутацию и сидел, свесив ноги с края сцены и пытаясь снова обдумать то, что произошло на выступлении. Вид был, конечно, не самый презентабельный и разрушал тщательно создаваемый образ, однако сейчас до него было как-то всё равно. Этот городок подкидывал всё больше тайн, которые нарушали сами принципы логики.

Действие камней почему-то нарушило работу проекторов. Но почему? Быть может, работа этого предмета оказывает влияние на электронные приборы? Или оно искажает перемещение столь малых частиц, как электроны, что и вызывает сбои. Но почему тогда это не мешает просто обычным лампочкам? Нет, это становится всё страннее и страннее. Вот почему это не работает как в Принципах Рационального Мышления? Или мы просто применяем неверную методику?

Сзади послышался мерный стук каблуков, что позволило сразу понять – Мэйбл. Только она могла так спокойно, словно охотящаяся кошка, подходить к нему со спины. По крайней мере, из тех, кого он знал. Обернувшись, Диппер увидел сестру, избавившуюся от своего наряда для выступления и теперь одетую в обычный деловой костюм в чёрно-голубых тонах. Увидев сидящего брата, та лишь довольно ухмыльнулась, насмехаясь над отнюдь не столь высокомерным и самодовольным видом, и, подойдя к нему, протянула Дневник. Да, если мы хотим понять – в чём дело, без него не обойтись.

\- Ну что, бро, хорошенько мы выступили, – Мэйбл расплылась в довольной улыбке. – Как это говорится… умеем же мы сделать из ничего - что-то.

Ага, просто превосходно сестрёнка. Что ты могла сделать, так это перепугать до чертиков эту Нортвест. Разумеется, довести её до побледнения – лучший вариант, чтобы они продолжали работать на нас. Лично я предпочитаю иметь хорошую репутацию. Ну, или грозную, чтобы не приходилось лишний раз доказывать, что обманывать тебя не стоит. И хватит тебе уже ко мне обращаться этой кличкой «бро». Хотя нет - по имени куда хуже.

\- Сестрёнка, посмотри, до чего ты опустилась – цитировать анимэ.* Ай-ай-ай, – вместо изложения своих мыслей процокал Диппер, хоть, действительно, большую часть удалось сделать буквально за пару дней.

Она только наигранно надула губки и через плечо уставилась в раскрытый братом Дневник. Хм… А ведь он голубого цвета, так же как и наши глаза, и цвет семьи, и эти камни… Может быть это каким-то образом связано? Из всех возможный цветов Автор почему-то выбрал именно этот. Или ему просто нравится голубой? Или первая попавшаяся под руку книга была именно такого оттенка, а другие, весьма вероятно, другого цвета. Скорее всего, что именно так.

Впрочем, сейчас куда больше интересовали страницы Дневника, особенно та, что о камнях. На самой странице было много непонятных схем, пара рисунков, надписи, а также несколько столбцов шифров. И, следует отдать должное, все столбцы, похоже, делались в разное время и были зашифрованы пусть и принципиально схоже, но по-разному. Достав ручку и блокнот, он принялся к заканчиваю расшифровки записей, когда-то оставленных на полях, и вот уже они были куда интереснее.

«Провёл кое-какие исследования. Странно. Оказалось, что эти камни серьёзно нарушают работу электронных приборов. По крайней мере, микроволновки и телевизоры, даже обычные лампы накаливания при работе с ними начинают моргать, если и вовсе не перегорают. А ЭВМ при малейших попытках вовсе задымилась. Странно. Очень странно. Не понимаю принципа избирательности».

\- Мэй, посмотри на это, – указал на аккуратный столбец младший. - Видишь, у него перегорали даже обычные лампочки. Однако сейчас, по крайней мере, обычные лампочки работают нормально, – и в доказательство этого попытался оказать давление силой камня на лампочку, но та не почувствовала этого влияния.

\- Бро, думаешь, что эта магия каким-то образом влияет на современные технологии? Ну, вернее, на более-менее современные. И постепенно планка сдвигается, – задумавшись, пространно уставилась в дальнюю стену близняшка.

\- Не знаю… Или они просто теряют свою силу. Хотя… Дайка мне свой GrPad. Это что-то совсем новое, оно должно сбоить просто от статического фона.

Та, отойдя на минуту, снова вернулась и на этот раз уже с планшетом, который протянула брату. Действительно, эффект оказался верным. Просто от одного нахождения в десятке сантиметров от камней по экрану начала идти рябь, словно это очень старый телевизор.

А вот это уже куда интереснее. Если это действительно так, то магия этого камня действительно каким-то образом подстраивается под технический уровень развития человечества. Значит, когда-то в античные времена, даже поршень не должен был бы работать при наличии этого устройства. Но как это возможно? Либо просто чем сложнее электронная система, тем большее влияние оказывает, а со временем просто ослабевает. Нет, лучше в это не лезть, а то не замечу, как пошатну Краеугольный Камень Мироздания и окажусь в лавкрафторских ужасах, а там уже недалеко до Гор Безумия.

Диппер вновь посмотрел на близняшку, на лице которой буквально были видны шестеренки, шевелящиеся в мозгу. Похоже, она тоже стремительно приходила к тем же выводам, что и брат, пока на её лице не засветилось понимания.

\- Бро, а что если попробовать сделать это без камней? – усевшись рядом с ним, задумчиво спросила Мэйбл. - Если эти помехи появляются от магии, то таким образом мы сможем выяснить – концентрируют эти камни или сами служат источником энергии.

Диппер замолчал, обдумывая предложение сестры. Да, принцип работы камня на редкость интересный вопрос, они не поняли даже этого, не то что свойств силы, которую он выпускает. И ответ на этот вопрос мог бы очень сильно помочь.

\- Не думаю, что это лучшая идея, – промолчав несколько секунд, ответил брат. - Ты же помнишь, что случилось в прошлый раз? Если уж хочешь, то сделай это сама. Но я, по крайней мере неделю, не собираюсь вытворять ничего подобного.

Он прекрасно помнил, что произошло в прошлый раз. Воспользовавшись записями в Дневнике, он сумел за обедом поднять на два сантиметра кружку. Только после этого пообедал примерно в традициях Лины Инверс – настолько сильным оказалось истощение. И бледность до сих пор так и не сошла с лица после такого. И, что примечательно, Автор упёрся в тот же самый порог. А Мэйбл, если будет такая возможность, никогда не станет вытворять такое сама.

\- Туше, – только и признала этот факт сестра. - Тогда получается, что мы нашли ещё какую-то деталь, которая нам ничем не поможет?

\- Нет, сестрёнка, мы поняли, что использовать их возле точно электроники – далеко не лучшая идея. Тем более, возле компьютеров. Хмм… А будет ли эта штуковина мешать работать далекам, в случае их нападения на Землю? У них же сверх-ультра развитые Лучи Смерти.

\- Бро, - фыркнула старшая, - ты только что говорил мне, что я опустилась, цитируя анимэ, а теперь ты говоришь о Докторе.

\- Эй, это ведь классика фантастики, как и «Светлячок»! – чуть не воскликнул, но сдержал себя Диппер. - Да и в списке существ из Дневника есть далеки. Вот, сама посмотри, - он перевернул страницу, чтобы как раз была видна надпись «Существа №689: Далеки».*

Мэйбл непонимающе прищурилась, не веря своим глазам, а затем снова посмотрела на брата, словно говоря: «Ты задумал этот разговор и приписал далеков, чтобы поиздеваться надо мной?».

\- Да, дорогая сестрёнка, - попытался, пусть и неумело, выдавать из себя тошнотворно сладкий тон, хотя получалось не очень, - на самом деле далеки существуют, да, мы не одни во Вселенной. Только не надо обмороков – это была бы весьма… пустая трата времени.

А затем отвернулся, оставив Мэйбл с брезгливым лицом и с трудом скрываемым бешенством. Нет, он буквально ощущал злость, которая точилась от неё, даже больше чем обычно. Видно разозлил подражанием её голоса. Ну да ладно, пусть чуть позлится, а затем успокоится.

\- Ладно, Мэй, - спрыгнув со сцены, повернулся к ней Диппер, - я тут ещё некоторое время побуду, посмотрю, может быть, в Дневнике есть ещё кое-что полезное для нас.

\- Хорошо, бро-бро, - целенаправленно выдавила в ответ Мэйбл, - я пошла отсюда, - сказала она и, развернувшись, сразу же отправилась за сцену.

Холодно посмотрев ей в спину и выждав, для надежности, с минуту, Диппер удалился в то место, которое можно было назвать гримёрной. Если быть точным, это была действительно именно она, только вместо обычных гримёрных пребывавших в состоянии «творческого бардака», та была почти полностью пуста. Ну, или просто прошло слишком мало времени, чтобы она успела превратить в свалку. Хотя Диппер был намерен приложить усилия, чтобы такого не случилось.

Усевшись на стул с подлокотниками, он снова углубился в чтение Дневника, спешно перелистывая станицы и не стремясь углубиться в содержание каждой отдельной. Но нет, нигде не было ничего, что могло бы иметь какую-то схожесть. Если быть точным, тут было огромное множество, и кое-кто мог бы по соперничать с Ктулху по противоестественности, например, нааглоши. Хотя разделы «Призраки» и «Демоны» могли быть полезны.

Листая страницы полные изображений, он находил самых разных созданий. На десятке страниц находился чуть ли не бестиарий из самых разнообразных существ. Мускулистый человек в одежде индейцев и с подписью «ацтеки знали его как Булука» был назван Коталь Каном.* На другой странице был Уилл Сайфер – синий треугольник, помеченный как «самый жалкий демон». Был тут и Демон Дикции – Кетцальмигонкуганькоатльктенотчетлан.* А ещё - ЧЁРНЫЙ КУБ ТЬМЫ.

Всё-таки, оказывается, этот старик был не только сумасшедшим учёным, но и призывал демонов. Может быть, он больше нас разбирается во всём этом? Надо будет попытаться найти с ним общий язык, вдруг он и что-то более полезное знает.

Но не успел он хотя бы пару минут спокойно почитать, как на него внезапно накатила волна странного панического страха. Необычное ощущение появилось выше солнечного сплетения и начало стремительной волной распространяться по телу, не давая ничего сделать и заставляя, как рыбу на берегу, судорожно глодать воздух. Собрав волю в кулак, Диппер всё-таки сумел лихорадочно стащить первое, что попалось под руку в месте, откуда началось это всё – ковбойский галстук. Сорвав его, близнец, наконец-то, сумел вздохнуть спокойно и собраться с мыслями, раскрыв страницу про камни.

Так, с чего эта штуковина посылает мне панические атаки? Должна же быть какая-то причина. Стоп. Вот, именно оно. Автор пишет, что камни обладают зачаточными телепатическими способностями, которые усиливаются, если с обоих концов находятся камни, хотя сам и не понял, зачем они. Тогда получается, что на другом конце Мэйбл и… Нет, тут не надо тратить время на шаблонные фразы, она просто чем-то чертовски напугана.

Помедлив для надёжности несколько секунд, он снова схватил за камень, снова то же самое ощущение. Однако, уже спустя пару секунд, оно сменилось мощной, как молот, вспышкой ярости, от которой, казалось, весь мир вокруг побелел, а затем снова вернулся к нормальному состоянию.

Охх… Что это было?.. Нет, это мне нравится уже куда меньше.

Резко сорвавшись с места, Диппер бросился из гримёрной по служебным помещениям, стремясь к заднему выходу. Прошло минут пять с того момент, как Мэй ушла, а значит, она недалеко. Буквально каждую пару секунд один за другим следовали новые удары, от которых младший с трудом держался, чтобы не свалиться на пол, пока он, наконец, не выбрался из помещения в залитый дождём ночной переулок. А за этим последовала тишина.... Вместо новых ударов ярости не чувствовалось просто ничего, а сам близнец стоял посреди переулка не общая внимания на дождь.

Повинуясь теперь уже слепому порыву, он снова бросился бежать, даже не задумываясь - куда он бежит. Хотя здравый рассудок, безусловно, увидел бы в этом свойства камней, однако отсутствие эмоций после таких вспышек пугало слишком сильно, чтобы задумываться.

Завернув за угол очередного переулка, как раз рядом с дорогой, выходившей на Хижину, Диппер увидел Мэйбл. Однако близняшка была практически с ног до головы в крови, её пальто и сумочка сейчас лежали в луже в нескольких метрах от неё, а в руках у неё был ножик. Самый что ни на есть обычный окровавленный нож. На лице не было видно никаких эмоций, кроме шока и страстного нежелания понимать происходящее вокруг. Однако, даже больше вида шокированного лица сестры внимание привлекал изрезанный, и явно не раз, труп какого типа. Разум смутно говорил, что он где-то его помнил, однако так и не мог вспомнить – кто это такой.

 

\- Хорошо, бро-бро, - целенаправленно выдавила в ответ Мэйбл, - я пошла отсюда, - сказала она и развернувшись сразу же отправилась за сцену.

Не смотря на клокотавший внутри гнев, она была всё-таки рада, что ответила ему таким образом. Конечно, он привык к обращению на «бро» и «Диппер», тем более от неё, однако не почувствовать тихой ненависти от дополнительного подчёркивания не могла. Даже не оборачиваясь, она чувствовала, как в её удаляющуюся спину впиваются холодные, но яркие синие глаза брата, что должно было бы придавать ещё большую некомфортность, но сейчас она просто игнорировала это настойчивое ощущение, наслаждаясь этой маленькой победой.

Скрип обветшалых, за столько-то лет, досок пола был ответом на её медленную походку по тянувшимся в задней части здания коридорам. Со стен то тут, то там виднелись пятна обвалившейся штукатурки, но хотя бы пол не был заполнен этим шлаком. К счастью, так и не заблудившись в коридорах этого здания, она дошла до ничем не выделявшейся двери своей гримёрной. Естественно, ведь людей тут было недостаточно, чтобы можно было запутаться в расположении всего, а близнецам требовалось довольно мало место для организации всего этого.

Открыв скрипучую дверь (Мне кажется, или в этом городе нет не скрипучих дверей? Ещё какая-то местная аномалия?) шатенка зашла в свою, пусть и пока что слабо обустроенную, однако гримёрную. Ничего примечательного – пара комодов, пыльное зеркало, ширма и шкаф. Однако и этого было пока что достаточно. На той самой ширме виднелась часть её нарда для выступления, а на комоде были разложены самые элементарные детали косметики, что были ей нужны. Конечно, это не сравнится… да в принципе ни с чем. Но это настоящее искусство безупречно выглядеть - не при помощи боевой раскраски, а не имея почти ничего.

Просто – всего лишь небольшой кучки самых разнообразных вещей, при небольшой помощи дяди Джеффри нам хватило, чтобы сорвать аншлаг. И почему здесь публика настолько непритязательна. Да нам хватило бы и просто выйти, и мы всё равно получили бы аплодисменты. Что б эту толпу, ей только уставится и смотреть. Да ещё и этот костюм. И как в нём только можно хоть что-то делать? Хотя… пожалуй, мне вполне нравится, как с глупым выражениям лица они смотрят на меня, словно я - античная богиня. А что, все атрибуты налицо – бледная кожа, осиная талия и гордое лицо.

Надев, в дополнение к своему наряду, длинное пальто и схватив со стола сумочку, Мэйбл направилась к выходу из здания, осматриваясь по сторонам, словно тревожно ожидая чьего-то нападения. Нет, у меня так начнётся паранойя. Подумав пару минут, Мэйбл открыла заднюю дверь, не желая, чтобы её кто-то из этих реднеков увидел. За неё находился тёмный, почти ничем не освещённый переулок, в котором капал дождь, нагоняя атмосферу унылости, словно это какой-то Нуар-Сити, ну или, по крайней мере, Чикаго. Её даже, к собственному удивлению, захотелось уже быстрее прийти в эту Хижину, лишь бы не мокнуть под дождём.

Тёмные и мрачные переулки с кое-где заброшенными или строящимися зданиями петляли туда-сюда, однако она примерно ориентировалась, как идти. Ей не хотелось ни с кем встречаться, так что теперь она просто надеялась, что сможет выбраться из этого «дорожно-кишечного тракта» как раз возле дороги на Хижину.

Не успела Мэйбл выйти из тёмной подворотни на хоть как-то освещённую фонарями и залитую дождём улицу, как прямо перед ней из-за здания вышел тип. Мэйбл судорожно остановилась, всё-таки в этой темноте высокая фигура производила соответствующее впечатление. Однако эта самая фигура точно так же удивлённо уставилась на неё, не спеша сдвинуться с места, а затем начала медленно, нетвёрдой походкой приближаться.

Понимая, что в случае чего, ей на каблуках не убежать, Мэйбл попыталась сразу же расстегнуть сумку. Однако лихорадочность попыток не позволила достать из сумки, а потому она лишь снова обернулась. До фигуры оставалось буквально несколько шагов, как она в темноте всё-таки узнала его. Тот самый, которого она *оприходовала* пару ней назад в клубе байкеров. Вот это меня угораздило напороться. На самого нежелательного человека….

Только теперь он был ещё больше пьян, так что лишь только постоянный дождь не давал повсюду распространиться сфере убойной вони. Видимо напился вусмерть и теперь начал бродить по городку.

\- Эй, вот и ты! – говорил он заплетающимся тоном. - Это из-за тебя я так и не сумел отправиться вовремя, и теперь меня вышвырнули с работы. Из-за тебя, чтоб тебя, ты - … - а затем так грязно выразился, что в ближайших домах у людей, наверное, заложило уши.

Не желая дальше пререкаться с этим пьяницей, Мейбл стремительно развернулась на каблуках и попыталась добыть себе ещё пару секунд. Однако её мечтам не суждено было сбыться, так как, не успев пройти пару метров, она почувствовала, что её схватили за локоть, остановив и заставив выронить сумочку, в которую пару секунд назад она запустила руку. Тело пронзила волна страха, не дававшая ей ничего сделать, хотя в прямом соревновании по силе она вряд ли могла что-либо сделать против своего противника. А затем резко притянул к себе, не давая ей ещё раз повторить тот номер и вырваться, а затем попытался стянуть с неё плащ. На свою, кстати, голову, потому что, даже успев стянуть рукав, он дал ей возможность двигаться. Чем она не преминула воспользоваться, со всей силы всадив нож в бедро.

Ещё на третий день после их приезда Диппер посоветовал ей взял с собой *на всякий случай* нож, а она воспользовалась советом. Несколько секунд этот тип сживал её ещё сильнее обычного, пока, наконец-то, не осознал, что было причиной боли, и не заорал, наконец-то) выпустив из рук. Повинуясь уже больше рефлексам, чем здравому рассудку, она сначала полоснула отдалившегося противника по горлу, от чего, впрочем, фонтан крови так и не пошёл, заставила его замолчать, и схватиться за шею*. А затем, резко подойдя поближе, один за другим наносила удар за ударом. Сначала сверкавшая белизной в каплях дождя стать стала сначала ярко алой, а затем тёмно-тёмно красной, почти чёрной.* А завершил всё это стремительный удар, в который она вложила все силы, прямо в грудь, отчего пошёл, пусть и не такой сильный из-за её потери, но всё-таки поток крови.

Отойдя на несколько шагов от беззвучно проклинавшего её трупа, Мэйбл смотрела на то, как прямо перед её глазами погибало изуродованное столькими ударами тело, находясь в самой обычной, пусть и залитой кровью луже. Несколько секунд она потрясённо смотрела на то, как перед её глазами лежал уже не живой человек, а просто самый настоящий труп – мешок мяса, не обращая внимания на слышавшиеся шлепки по воде.

Не успела она ещё до конца осознать всё происходящее, как из-за угла выскочил изрядно ошарашенный и напуганный брат, пристально и внимательно впившийся своим взглядом во всю картину перед ним.

Что я сделала?..

 

Завернув за угол очередного переулка, как раз рядом с дорогой, выходившей на Хижину, Диппер увидел Мэйбл. Однако близняшка была практически с ног до головы в крови, её пальто и сумочка сейчас лежали в луже в нескольких метрах от неё, а в руках у неё был ножик. Самый что ни на есть обычный окровавленный нож. На лице не было видно почти никаких эмоций, кроме шока и страстного нежелания понимать происходящее вокруг. Однако, даже больше вида шокированного лица сестры внимание привлекал изрезанный, и явно не раз, труп какого-то типа. Разум смутно говорил, что он где-то его помнил, однако так и не мог вспомнить – кто это такой.

Появившаяся за мгновение бешеная злость (Я могу быть каким угодно моральным уродом, однако она – моя сестра. И если с ней что-то случится, я устрою виновному Участь хуже смерти.) сразу же исчезла, оставляя лишь кристально ясный рассудок, начавший складывать все фрагменты этой цепочки.

Стоявшая перед ним Мэйбл выронила тёмный от крови нож прямо в лужу и, несколько секунд поколебавшись, бросилась его обнимать, не говоря ничего. Объятие вышло не слишком ловким, она словно пыталась уткнуться ему в плечо, спрятаться от всего, что произошло вокруг, забыться. Диппер просто положил ей на плечо руку, больше обращая внимание не на неё и не на тот факт, что его одежда теперь точно так же заляпана кровью, а на картину, которая была за спиной его сестры.

Тело было явно и не раз поражено. Несколько отметин на груди, в области печени, повреждённое бедро, перерезанная шея, даром что, похоже, удар так и не повредил вен и артерий, не оставляли ему никаких шансов выжить. Сейчас ему, как любому нормальному человеку, полагалось бы сказать Мэйбл несколько слов утешений и увести её отсюда, однако, к своему же ужасу, мозг отказывался думать об этом, только лихорадочно обдумывая, как скрыть улики. Десятки планов один сложнее другого, вплоть до того, чтобы расчленить труп и отправить его по почте в удалённые уголки страны, разумеется, избавившись от записей об отправке. Конечно, учитывая национальное законодательство и влияние семьи Мэй вряд ли что-то грозит, но тогда мы совершенно точно окажемся в самой далёкой от городка части США. А это мне совершенно не нравится. Чуть сильнее сжав плечо уже дрожащий наполовину от шока, наполовину от холода сестры, Диппер посмотрел в её обычно надменные глаза и увидел там только лишь страх. Не в обычном понимании страх перед чем-то, а просто страх – не персонифицированный, абстрактный и необъяснимый.

\- Сестрёнка, пошли отсюда… - только сказал тихо Диппер, в ответ на что та судорожно кивнула в ответ.

Подобрав её пальто и сумочку, шатен отвёл свою близняшку обратно в театр, а затем занялся избавлением ото всех улик. Тело оказалось тяжёлым. Однако с помощью камня он, даже вымокнув насквозь, всё-таки смог оттащить его в лес, где и просто оставил. Учитывая местную статистику, просто лежащий в лесу труп не протянул бы среди местных обитателей даже и одной ночи. Да, даже если бы что-то осталось, списали бы на нападение хищных животных. Следы крови должны были бы смыты дождём, однако на всякий случай возле одного из недостроенных домов он достал мешок с песком и засыпал это место так, чтобы ничего не было видно. Люди, а особенно местные, обладают огромным талантом не замечать то, что они не хотят замечать.

Снова вернувшись в театр, Диппер увидел Мэйбл сидящую на том же самом места, в той же самой позе. Она даже больше напоминала сейчас не человека, а куклу, которую перестали двигать за ручки. Ещё раз взяв её за руки, близнец повел сестру за собой, выводя из театра. Та, впрочем, отвечала на это с полным безразличием и покорностью, как будто её совершенно не заботило всё происходящее вокруг неё. Что было на самом деле так. Дойдя, наконец-то, под дождём до расположенной в глубине леса Хижины, уже лёгшую спать, Диппер осторожно открыл дверь и, проклиная пол при каждом скрипе, провёл сестру в их комнату, после чего та только села на пол, опёршись спиной на свою кровать и стремясь ни на что не обращать внимания.

Начав ходить по комнате и ещё раз осмотрев всё вокруг, Диппер устало, после такого то дня, потёр переносицу и вспомнил про, чёрт побери, их же одежду. Нет, от этого тоже надо избавиться. Даже если никто не заподозрит, вопросы от Стэнфорда мне не нужны. Всё-таки, он не так глуп, как пытается казаться. Да, точно, лучше всего сжечь. Только завтра утром. Сегодня ничего такого не получится, слишком влажно. Быстро стянув с себя почти всю одежду, и выглядя теперь уже как скелет, по причине своей нелюбви к спорту, так же приказав это сделать Мэйбл, он засунул её в тот самый ящик, где когда-то лежали записи Автора. Да, не зря я так и не убрал его оттуда, зато теперь можно будет сжечь его вместе со всем остальным.

Однако даже этого, когда, казалось бы, он избавился от всего, от чего тлько можно, не хватило чтобы вывести его из состояния холодной ярости, когда, не обращая внимания ни на какую мораль, он просто делал то, что должен был делать. Мэйбл. Сейчас она точно так же сидела лишь в одном нижнем белье у изголовья кровати, не обращая ни на что внимания. В принципе, нормальное состояние после патологического аффекта, его человек не потерял создание, после сна она вполне вернулась бы в норму и ничего не запомнила. В каком бы то ни было состоянии он не мог оставить старшую в таком виде и прекрасно понимал, чего она хотела бы в таком состоянии – забыться. Кто-то для этого напился бы в хлам, а она предпочла бы «другие способы».

Потому медленно подойдя к ней, он костлявыми пальцами дотронулся до подбородка, заставив посмотреть ему в глаза, а затем медленно поцеловал. И в этот момент в его стремлениях было даже больше эгоистичного прагматизма, чем желания помочь из прилизанности. Несколько секунд она абсолютно никак не реагировала, а затем, доказав правильность его утверждений, начала отвечать. Притом куда более умело, чем он, хоть у младшего не было никаких сомнений, что она куда более старательно «практиковалась». Уже через минуту она повалила его на кровать, находясь сверху, и, смотря в её уже дикие, словно животные, глаза, Диппер отметил, что, пожалуй, коричневые волосы с голубыми глазами не лучшее сочетание. Да зелёные с золотом, либо платина с фиолетовым куда больше подошли бы для этого. От этой мысли появилась едва заметная улыбка, а затем сразу же исчезла.

 

Гидеон прямо посреди улицы тихо разразился целой гневной тирадой. Речь его была выдающимся в своем роде образцом ораторского искусства, она изобиловала метафорами, гиперболами, сравнениями, синонимами и эпитетами, блистала незатертыми сравнениями, странными эвфемизмами, остроумными идиомами, затрагивала генеалогию до седьмого колена, моральный облик, нравы и обычаи всей аристократии в целом и близнецов Пайнс в частности, причем в его изложении генеалогия, привычки, нравы и обычаи были таковы, что, будь все правдой, их не пустила бы на порог любая уважающая себя тюрьма, резонно опасаясь за моральную чистоту уже квартировавших там убийц и насильников.

А Пасифика, с самого начала отстранёно слушавшая друга, под конец только с укором воскликнула:

\- Гид!

\- Нет, Пас, а что?! – рассерженно сказал ей Гидеон. - Извини, но что я, спрашивается, должен делать? Они же могли тебя убить! И что же с этим делать? Я просто так не собираюсь этого оставлять, – отрезал Гидеон и сразу же ещё упорнее зашагал по улице.

Сейчас уже почти ночь, так что было довольно плохо видно всё происходящее вокруг, хотя они могли бы дойти даже с завязанными глазами. Темнота опустилась на город, основательно закрепившись до самого рассвета, однако хуже всего был дождь. Это была не летняя гроза, не обычный моросящий дождь, который тут чуть ли не всё время. Нет, это был методичный дождь, который заливает всё вокруг, из тех, что обычно идут в октябре, но никак не в июне. Но сделать с этим никто из компании ничего не мог, так что оставалось только терпеть то, что на улице не было видно не зги, а за шиворот противно капала вода.

Гидеон снова посмотрел на свою подругу, опасаясь, что своими словами сделал ей только хуже. Она, когда они выходили из этого старого театра, была в изрядно побитом и напуганном состоянии, вплоть до того, что лицо у неё было примерно того же оттенка, что и его волосы. То есть белым, не просто бледным. А буквально белым, а в глазах виднелся страх. Естественно страх виднелся – ей же в лицо запустили несколько ножей! Они совсем ненормальные? Нет, если уж вы такое вытворяете, так хотя бы предупредите, не надо пугать человека до смерти просто так.

Впрочем, Пасифика после всего упрёка вновь вернулась к такому же состоянию, в котором она и была, когда они уходили. Понурив голову и держа зажатым в кулачке локон своих волос, она шла за Гидеоном, всё-таки именно он вызвался ей отвести домой. Действительно, после такого у него были вполне объективные опасения за то, что с ней может что-то случиться по пути. Однако почти никого они не встречали. Видимо, все либо уже сидели по домам, либо смотрели выступление этих Пайнсов.

\- Г…гид, - нерешительно сказала Пасифика, повернув голову и взглянув ему прямо в глаза, - но ведь они же могли просто не задуматься об этом. Может быть, они просто знали, что мне ничего не угрожает?

Несколько секунд вглядываясь в её усталые глаза, Гидеон с трудом подавил желание плюнуть в сторону и только тяжело вздохнул. Да нет, они как раз прекрасно представляли. Видите ли, им были нужны «настоящие эмоции», а значит новость о том, что в Пас будут метать ножи, должна стать неожиданной. Но, чёрт, я не могу ей так просто сказать это в лоб.

\- Пас, но ведь хотя бы предупредить тебя хоть о чём-то они могли же, – сокрушённо вздохнув и признав своё поражение, сказал Гидеон.

\- Да хватит тебе так смотреть на всех, – видимо догадавшись о его мыслях, сказала Пасифика, неловко и натужно попытаясь стукнуть его в плечо. - Ну, ведь не бывает абсолютно плохих людей. Хоть что-то в них да есть хорошее, так ведь?

Ага, есть кое-что в них хорошее… Разумеется, у любого из них есть человек, который им дорог – их близнец. На всех остальным им наплевать. Да и на своего близнеца не наплевать только потому, что за годы они просто напросто «привязались» друг к другу. И ничего больше.

Однако высказывать ей в лоб всё это прямо сейчас ему хотелось меньше всего, иначе он бы просто чувствовал себя полной и безоговорочной задницей, так что он просто молча шёл вместе с ней. Постепенно улицы собственно центральной части городка с квадратными, двухэтажными, обветшалыми зданиями, больше напоминавшими Детройт, сменились тем, что называлось пригородом, «американской мечтой». Хотя никто из друзей не мечтал жить в таком месте. Лично Гидеону никогда не нравились подобные дома. Слишком уж они стерильно строгие и чистые, как будто это больница, а там никто не любит быть. А внутри всё настолько приторно милое, что даже тошно. И все эти дома абсолютно одинаковые, делающие из людей одну серую толпу.

И вот, завернув за поворот, они, наконец-то, увидели дом Пасифики… Есть самые разные дома. Одни только что совсем новые, словно буквально вчера построены, даже если им полвека. Другие же такие, словно в них погостил Трубач.* Ну, а этот домишко гордо вздёрнул бы нос даже при приближении Армагеддона, так как тот не мог ничего сделать с ним хуже, чем обстояло. Однако даже он нравился Гидеону больше, чем располагавшиеся на соседних улицах, так как от него буквально веяло, по крайней мере для парня, не только бедностью, но и просто жизнью по своим нормам. Не бунту, а просто спокойной жизни, не обращая внимания на мнения других. Хотя, наверное, это только моё личное. Всё-таки, по сравнению с моим домом, даже это - сущий рай…

\- Ну что Гидеон, пока? – спросила Пасифика.

\- Ага, ладно, встретимся завтра, – распрощался с ней Гидеон и, развернувшись, ушёл в стену моросящего дождя, скрывавшего его словно туман.

Думаю, что всё случившееся сегодня – начало очень интересных событий. Ну, по крайней мере, отменной вражды с Пайнсами. И чего меня так потянуло на цитирование Касабланки? *

 

Обычно казавшаяся жёсткой кровать сейчас мнилась мягкой периной, на которой Мэйбл была готова нежится в состоянии полудрёмы несколько часов. Ну, или ей это так казалось, потому что кровати почти не чувствовалось на фоне того, что почти все мышцы болели. Сейчас ей было даже трудно сказать, что в теле не ныло, наверное, единственной такой мышцей было только всё время работающее сердце, которого она, впрочем, не чувствовала и не могла быть уверенна.

Собрав волю в кулак, она всё-таки подавила неприятные ощущения, засунув в самый далёкий уголок мозга. Она не пропала и не стала слабее, просто близняшка не обращала на неё внимания. Пфф… И почему все так боятся боли, в конце концов, она же сопровождает нас всё время и именно она даёт стимул идти дальше. Ну и, вдобавок, это лучшая проверка, что я ещё жива – у мёртвых ничего не болит. Не должно. Решив, наконец, уже окончательно проснуться, Мэйбл разлепила глаза, прищурившись от бившего в глаза света. Свет был не то чтобы яркий, однако даже его хватало, чтобы получить резь в глазах.

Прямо перед ней, углубившись в Дневник, сидел Диппер. Как всегда в одном и том же фасоне, только взгляд теперь был ещё более отстранённый и беспристрастный. Попытавшись чуть-чуть подвинуться, Мэйбл с удивлением обнаружила, что на неё сейчас не было ночной рубашки, а только одеяло прикрывало её. А вот это уже интереснее… Шатенка попыталась вспомнить события вчерашнего вечера, однако в голове царила полная сумятица, а на ум приходили только моменты, когда она на сцене обманывала этих недоумков, а ещё залитая дождём подворотня… и бешеный гнев. После этого почти тишина и тихие отголоски.

Увидев её движения, Диппер повернул на неё холодный, словно Арктика, взгляд, вглядываясь, буквально ей в душу. От одного этого ей стало не по душе. Нет, он отличается спокойностью и циничностью, однако смотреть прямо ей в глаза так, чтобы она не видела не единой эмоции… Даже те маски, которые они привыкли держать у всех на виду, не могли сравниться с этим безразличием, наводившем ужас. Удержавшись от того, чтобы судорожно сглотнуть и отвести взгляд, она спросила:

\- Что произошло? – больше вопросов и не требовалось, и так было ясно, что она чего-то не понимает.

\- Тот тип, с которым мы встретились несколько дней назад в клубе для байкеров, попытался «отомстить» тебе. С ним разобрались, – она не представляла, как у него получилось при бесстрастном тоне расставить иронические кавычки, однако это было так.

\- Кто? – только с спросила точно таким же, как у снежной королевы, тоном она, прекрасно понимая, какие методы подразумевались.

\- Ты, – ответил брат и отвёл взгляд, попытавшись выставить, как будто он снова уткнулся в Дневник, но осторожно поглядывая в её сторону.

Зато опасаться каких-либо улик не следовало, зная брата, близняшка была уверена, что у него хватило фантазии и прагматизма сделать всё так, что найдут только археологии, а то и палеонтологи.

Подвинувшись, Мэйбл приняла полулежащее положение, отчего одеяло несколько сползло, однако тот не обратил на это не малейшего внимания, ни уставившись на неё, не изображая стыд. Хотя чего это я так поражаюсь, в конце концов, если уж мы кого-то не стесняемся, так это друг друга, мы же воплощения разлагающейся аристократии.

\- А что было дальше? - Выразительно выгнув бровь, спросила она.

\- Ты сама знаешь, – с уже хоть какими-то эмоциями, и на этот раз это была усталость, ответил Диппер.

Пару секунд старшая непонимающе смотрела на брата, а затем на неё стремительным потоком стали доходить сначала произошедшее, а затем и её мотивация, и эгоистичные мотивы брата. За которые она, впрочем, не винила. Даже в какой-то мере поддерживала и благодарила. В пору было бы удивиться таким мыслям или даже ужаснуться, однако сейчас, по крайней мере, а вообще большую часть времени, её никакая мораль не волновала. Пфф… Лучше бы мы были Ланнистерами или Таргариенами. Это была бы куда… символичнее.

Наконец-то, полностью проигнорировав возмущающееся тело, Мэйбл встала и оделась в разложенный на тумбе рядом с её кроватью набор одежды и, снова поправив ободок, уже собиралась выйти, как послышался сзади голос брата. Кто-то сказал бы, что он сейчас хотел её утешить, однако слова выражали именно утешение, а значит, это снова была обычная маска притворства. Впрочем, она, кажется, по какой-то причине понимала слова брата за пару секунд до того, как он их скажет.

\- Сестрёнка, а ведь мы на самом деле не так уж и плохи… - с наигранным сожалением сказал Диппер. - Ты ведь сама знаешь, что существование таких как мы является лишь молчаливым согласием общества, не желающего видеть какую-либо правду. Точно так же, как люди сами не желают увидеть действительность в этого городка. Так что вне зависимости от наших действий будет толпа, которая сама это нам молча разрешила.

Мэйбл на секунду, стоя к нему спиной, горько усмехнулась от этих слов. Не то чтобы они были для неё чем-то новым, но такой карт-бланш на любые зверства… Но да, это всё лишь тупая толпа, которая сама не хочет видеть разрушения привычного для них мира. Ну и пусть, значит, тогда мы постараемся сделать всё так, как нужно нам.

И после двухсекундной задержки она тем же шагом вышла из комнаты, ища тихое местечко, чтобы всё обдумать и выгнать из себя всю эту слабость.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Он ссылается на фразу про Лину Инверс, если я не ошибаюсь, вторая серия первого сезона.
> 
> 2\. А теперь вопрос - как это чёрт побери, может быть, хотя бы теоретически, связано с сюжетом.
> 
> 3\. Да, да, новый император Внешнего Мира.
> 
> 4\. Он благословляет всех, кто хотя бы смог ему без запинки помолиться.
> 
> 5\. А вообще-то можно рассечь трахею, не повредив сонную артерию. Я думаю, что именно так выжил Остап Бендер.
> 
> 6\. Напоминание медика - это свидетельство удара в печень. Такое кровотечение очень трудно остановить, так что это точно труп. Да и вообще в ранениях в живот приятного мало - повреждение внутренних органов, перитонит.
> 
> 7\. Это имеет ввиду архангел Гавриил, который, по Библии, начинает апокалипсис при помощи трубы.
> 
> 8\. Да, да, это почти цитирование фразы из Касабланки. И взамен уходу в туман, уход в стену из моросящего дождя.
> 
> Да, да, да! Надеюсь, мне таки это удалось - провести деконструкцию Пайнцеста в моём произведении. Именно такой, расчётливый, холодный и отстранённый. Надеюсь, что всё-таки получилось поставить и это на службу повествованию. И кто-то догадывался, что это будет у меня?


	17. Глава 16 - Всё дело в выпечке!

Диппер стоял в магазине сувениров пытаясь осмотреть верхнюю полку и находившиеся на ней вещи. Вернее, странные металлические устройства непонятной формы. Он уже примерно минут десять пытался определить даже не точно, а хотя бы примерно их предназначение. Получалось, впрочем, никак, ни одна из приходивших в голову идей не предполагала продажу подобных вещей в магазине сувениров. Отчаявшись всё-таки самостоятельно получить отгадку, близнец повернулся в сторону как раз вошедшего в комнату Стэнфорда. На нём как всегда был заношенный пиджак, но хотя бы не было этой нелепой трости с бильярдным шаром в виде набалдашника. Нет, ну право же, кто может придумать использовать бильярдный шар с восьмёркой для этой цели? Да, символизм перевёрнутой восьмёрки, уроборос… Но бильярдный шар! Это слишком нелепо, чтобы быть правдой.

\- Стэнфорд, - обратился Диппер, даже не повернув голову в его сторону, - а что это такое?

\- Эмм… - на пару секунд замялся прадядя, пытаясь выдать это за задумчивость, однако вскоре собрался, - Это устройство для ловли львов в Шотландских нагорьях.

Несколько секунд пространно смотря на лежавшие на верхнее полки предметы, младший стремительно анализировал услышанное, пытаясь увязать это друг с другом. Получалось, если честно, никак, от слова совсем.

\- Но ведь тут не Шотландия, и ни тут, ни там нет львов. И зачем их продавать тут? - спросил Диппер, наконец-то повернувшись в его сторону и повернув голову набок.

\- Ну… Эм… - Стэнфорд состроил на редкость нерешительное лицо, - Я даже не знаю почему, но ты не представляешь какой процент дохода идёт от их продаж, - а вслед за этим снова удалился внутрь Хижины.*

Услышав это, близнец снова уставился на верхнюю полку, стремясь снова всю обдумать. Нда… похоже их просто не волнует насколько бесполезную вещь они покупают… И ещё мне кто-то говорит, что я не прав, будто люди покупающие что-то здесь - идиоты. Ага. Однако от дальнейших рассуждений его прервала открывшаяся дверь, в которую, как он и ожидал, вошли Нортвест и Глифул. Ну, вот и прекрасно.

Действительно, он как раз собирался с ними поговорить. Всё-таки вчера в результате своей «самодеятельности» Мэйбл, видимо, решив покрасоваться, пригласила в качестве мишени для номера с ножами Пасифику. И если мы и дальше хотим иметь бесплатную раб(очую) силу, ну или даже не бесплатную, то придётся перед ними извиняться. Да, перед ними. Хотя это отнюдь не самая возможная из унизительных вещей. Тем более, что полчаса назад он поговорил с Кордрой, которая с друзьями как раз собиралась залезть в старый заброшенный магазин. Если это двое таковы, какими являются на первый взгляд, то Нортвест такое предложение должно, как минимум, заинтересовать. Да и самой Мэйбл будет лучше как можно скорее вернуться к человеческому обществу. Хотя нет, к такому обществу лучше не приобщаться.

Так что не прошло и пары секунд как он, словно подплывший призрак, встал перед ними, преграждая путь и вызывая на разговор. Собственно, сцена получилась довольно контрастной. Диппер – опрятный, в свежей, только что не накрахмаленной одежде, как всегда вытянувшись по стойке смирно, а они – во всём помятом и старом , да ещё и промокшие(да лёгкий дождичек с утра тут стал нормой). В любой другой ситуации предпочёл бы не появляться в их компании, однако сейчас выбора особого не прилагалось, так что, засунув как можно дальше вглубь брезгливое выражение, которое появилось бы у Мэй, он обратился к ним.

\- Здравствуйте, - чуть склонив голову начал младший, - я хотел бы эмм… - чуть замялся Диппер, так как формулировка «принести свои извинения» выглядела слишком официально, однако они это, разумеется, поняли всё по другому, - извиниться за произошедшее…

Нет, а что такого? Знаете ли, но вот в этих областях этикета, таких как «неформальное принесение извинений» у меня образование чуть меньше нулевого. Однако за свои слова он сразу же получил два взгляда. Озадаченный от Нортвест и испепеляющий от Глифула. И даже трудно сказать, какой их них выглядел забавнее.

\- Ага, извинения приняты. – буркнул себе под нос Гидеон и, схватив за руку подругу попытался провести её в обход.

Диппер только скрипнул зубами от услышанного и всё-таки попытался ещё раз попробовать.

\- Нет, мне правда жаль, – на этот раз он попытался придать голосу хотя бы тень сожаления, - нам нужно было предупредить вас по поводу всего произошедшего. Слушайте, сегодня ночью Венди с её друзьями отправляются в какой-то старый магазин, так что, быть может, в знак примирения, вы тоже отправитесь с нами?

Гидеон окинул его настолько скептичным взглядом, каким только мог, однако сейчас его куда больше интересовала реакция его подруги. В конце концов, ведь именно от неё зависело целиком решения. Раз именно она «пострадала», то, если она согласится, то и Глифул тоже вынужден будет сказать «да». А она как раз, схватив за рукав уже собиравшегося отказаться парня, отвела его в сторону и начала оживлённо с ним шептаться. Превосходно, они на крючке. Теперь осталось только договориться с Кордой. Но всё-равно, самая сложная часть плана позади.

Диппер уже собирался развернуться, как его окликнула радостная(Хотя нет, это было бы чудовищным преуменьшением. Её лицо светилось от радости, ещё чуть-чуть и оно буквально засветилось бы.) Пасифика.

\- Мы согласны. Только это… - чуть замялась она, - Гидеон говорит, что ему устроят большую взбучку за такое…

Перезвон преисподней. Охх… Вот почему никогда мой планы не могут легко и без проблем осуществиться. Хотя… Конечно, это повлечёт за собой расходы, но удерживать всё лето мы и так вряд ли сможем, а тут ещё и получим дополнительные печеньки с этого.

\- Эмм… Ну тогда я, так сказать, официально принимаю вас на службу, как работников сцены и удваиваю зарплату.

\- Вы нам ничего не платите, – только и бросил скептически в ответ Гидеон.

\- Тогда утраиваю! – щёлкнул пальцами с совершенно серьёзным выражением лица Диппер, - Ладно, ладно, я вас понял. Тогда можете вдобавок официально считать работающими на нас. Просто скажите, что готовите реквизит для нас. – так и не меняя за весь разговор выражения лица пожал плечами Диппер.

А вслед за этим Диппер сразу же развернулся и удалился из магазина. Теперь оставались Венди и Мэйбл. Вот и превосходно, однако лучше уж сначала будет вторая. Всё-таки поведения Мэйбл сегодня утром даже его напугало. И это при том-то, а возможно именно из-за того, что он знал её лучше, чем кто-либо. Нет, он ожидал от неё какой-то эмоциональной реакции, шока, однако всё оказалось совсем не так. Вместо этого был лишь только холод и расчёт, такой же, как у него самого. Хотя, пожалуй, просто слишком много всего у нас было за пару дней, так что никаких эмоций уже просто не оставалось – только холодный рассудок.

Вернее, не совсем удалился, а отодвинув штору возле аквариума с ещё одной подделкой вроде «филиппинской русалки» залез на крышу по лестнице. Хотя, если подумать, учитывая всё то, что произошло с нами за последние несколько дней, возможно, эта русалка не такая уж и поддельная? Да и тот череп киклопа(Да почему все называют циклопом, это же неправильно название!), слишком уж он походил на настоящую кость.

Но тогда, получается… Стэнфорд не просто сумел сделать из кучи хлама туристическую достопримечательность, он ещё и должен знать про всё то, что творится в этом городе, ну или хотя бы представлять. Ну да, совершенно точно чепухи. Символы на дверной раме – а ведь порог лучшая защита от всякой сверхъестественной, как и круг мела. А ещё и усиленный чем-то там… Тогда это - самая настоящая крепость. Ну, или просто значительная часть всего этого сохранилась от Автора, который, судя по всему, когда-то владел Хижиной, а тот просто использовал всё это.

Впрочем, ото всех этих рассуждений его отвлекло угрожающее поскрипывание лестницы. На вид та выглядела более-менее надёжно, однако тёмный оттенк, появившийся явно от долгой сырости не внушал никакой надёжности. Как бы то ни было, тут всего два фута, не так уж и много. И, руководствуясь именно этим размышлением и выждав на всякий случай паузу в пару секунд, он продолжил лезть.

Выбравшись уже наконец-то на ещё мокрую после вчерашнего дождя крышу, Диппер с удовлетворением отметил тот факт, что цвет его семьи – голубой. Да, от этого бывают определённые проблемы… Однако, чёрт побери, на голубом или синем вся эта пыль не так заметна. Будь близнец сейчас в белой накрахмаленной рубашке, то был бы вынужден с сожалением отметить, что она после всего этого стала серой. Хотя даже так создавалось ощущение, что стоит хотя бы самую малость дёрнуться и с него посыплется пыль. Да там больше чем во всём семействе Пайнсов! Включая всю прилегающую территорию.

Несколько раз, ради собственного же самоубеждения, отряхнув одежду, Диппер всё-таки отправился на другую сторону крыши, где сейчас должна была располагаться Венди. Четкими, отточенными движениями, не подавая ни малейшего намёка на потерю равновесия, впрочем, как и всегда он забирается на самый верх, откуда открывается превосходный вид на всё вокруг. Чуть ниже, на выдававшейся части крыше стояла Кордой явно высматривая что-то вдали.

Вид отсюда открывался прямо таки отменный, если не говорить о том, на что он открывался. Всё вокруг напоминало какую-то котловину, повсюду поросшую лесом, и только в окрестностях Хижины тёмные деревья отступили от «форпоста» цивилизации. Будь тут что-то более впечатляющее, тогда да. Однако вокруг раскинулось только море всё время покачивавшихся деревьев, за которым не было видно даже самого городка. И только вдали отвесными стенами возвышались утёсы. Спустившись, попутно стараясь не сломать себе ноги на черепице, Диппер стал как раз сзади девушки.

Та, кажется, не обращала внимания абсолютно ни на что, стоя в своём никогда не меняемом наряде (Или просто у неё куча одинаковых фланелевых рубашек?) и нервно притоптывая, напряжённо всматривалась в глубины чащи, что раскинулась всего лишь в паре десятков метров под ней. Кажется, что ещё чуть-чуть и эта крыша просто развалится, однако, к удивлению Диппера, крыша всё-таки выдерживала вес двоих людей.

\- Привет, Венди. – попытался выдавить из себя как можно более нейтральным тоном он. – Холодновато тут…

Ну, собственно говоря, по меркам Пайнсов, выросших в Калифорнии, было действительно холодновато. Да, пожалуй, я ошибся, говоря, что здесь не так уж плохо. Нет, этот холодный ветер как-то слишком уж. И как она может тут так долго спокойно стоять? Но ей, похоже, не было абсолютно никакого дела до сырого и холодного ветра шедшего со стороны Парящих Утёсов. Конечно, начинать разговор с темы погоды – самый примитивный и заезженный метод… Но классика до сих пор работает, всё-таки.

\- Ага, здорова! Да не, сейчас тепло, вот в Январе… Слушай, а где Мэйбл? Мне просто отец рассказывал про то, что случилось несколько дней назад в клубе… - после этих слов лицо близнеца из просто нейтрального стало холодно-нейтральным, - Ох и знатно же мы посмеялись тогда, хотела бы я на это посмотреть!

После этих слов она попыталась ударить Диппер в плечо, однако встретив его хмурое выражение лицо сразу же остановилась.

\- Так зачем пришёл? – спросила она и снова вернулась к наблюдению за окрестностями.

\- Ты со своими друзьями едешь в какой-то магазин… - только и констатировал факт, в ответ на что получил «угу», - Так вот, возьмёте нас, а ещё этих Нортвет и Глифула с собой?

\- Вас всех? Нет, ладно, вас-то я ещё могу понять. Но эти двое… да с ними одна скукотища. Пасифика ещё ладно, но вот этот Гидеон правильный просто до жути. Не знаю, не знаю… Мои друзья просто очень круты.

\- Да ладно тебе… - наигранно фыркнул Диппер, - Поверить не могу, что ты не возглавляешь эту небольшую шайку. Одного взгляда на тебя достаточно, чтобы понять, что если ты всё-таки что-то решишься сделать (Хотя вероятность, что она что-то сделает, стремится к нулю.), ты всех порвёшь на части. Как будто там есть кто-то, кто не послушается?

\- Чёрт, а ведь ты, пожалуй, прав. Ладно, как приедут, можете считать, что вы все поедите. Правда не знаю, хватит ли мест, но ладно… - только и протянула Вэнди, даже не оглянувшись в его сторону. – Чёрт, да где же они… - сказала она сама себе.

Не дослушав до конца её краткий монолог, близнец развернулся и отправился обратно не самым удобным путём. Чёрт, наверняка есть более простой путь на крышу, чем перелезать через неё и эту вывеску. Окно там… Ну да ладно, шататься по крыше, опасаясь упасть – удовольствие ещё меньшее, чем лезть по этой пыльной лестнице.

 

Пасифика осторожно вслед за остальными приближалась к забору. Ну, если быть точным, то только позади Вэнди и её друзей, всё остальные, кажется, ещё меньше проявляли желания идти первыми. Уже отсюда был виден старый магазин, который был заброшен, вроде бы, уже лет этак двадцать. Она не помнила точно – когда, но его закрыли после гибели его владельцев. Кажется, от сердечного приступа. И даже сейчас, несмотря на уже опустившуюся на городок тьму, он не производил абсолютно никакого пугающего впечатления. Ну, или на неё никакого, потому что Гидеону и Робби было явно не по душе. Хотя, зная Гидеона, его скорее пугало «проникновение со взломом».

Зато остальных это, кажется, пугало ещё меньше. Венди как всегда впереди всей этой ватаги, хотя она у них, разумеется, за лидера. Ну а кто же ещё? Как всегда в фетровой рубашке, впрочем, такая одежда у всех Кордоев, вела всех за собой. Конечно, она всегда отличалась некоторым нежеланием работать, или, проще говоря, ленью. Но не такая уж она и плохая, да пофигистка, но если кто-то наедет на кого-то из её друзей… Ну… ей семья потомственные лесорубы, так что даже она одна... За это она и нравилась Пасифике – может огрызаться, но обидеть её друзей никто не посмеет.

А рядом с ней были остальные её друзья – парень баскетбольного типа и его «друг не разлей вода», девушка всё время путала их. Но точно зовут Ли и Нейт. Тэмбри, всё время держит в руках свой GrPhone и с волосами, выкрашенными в вырвиглазный фиолетовый. Толстяк Томас... Гидеон, вроде бы, сказал о нём «Зус, только лет на семь моложе».

Ну и, конечно, Робби. Никто из неразлучно парочки не знал, почему он всё-таки был в их компании. Всё время в жилетке и рубашке, с очками, зачёсом на голову и опущенной головой. Ну, вот о нём даже Гидеон не мог сказать ничего плохого. Разве что, робкий и всё время молчит, но у кого ведь нет недостатков. Зато он способен дать фору всем остальным вместе взятым в этой команде Вэнди по области знаний.

А вот стоявшие за ней близнецы были явно не настолько радостны. Всё время с одним и тем же равнодушно-высокомерным лицом. Да они даже в микроавтобусе сидели, держа спину прямо, стараясь не облокачиваться на сиденья и занимать как можно меньше места. Ещё бы состроили такой вид, что молоко может скиснуть. Ну да ладно, раз хотите молча стоять в сторонке и высокомерно смотреть за всеми нами, так и смотрите. Хотя вроде бы сами же и пригласили нас сюда.

Впрочем, пора уже отвлечься от этих самых размышлений по поводу всех находившихся рядом и наконец-то вернуться к происходившему вокруг. А сейчас, приблизительно в десять часов по тихоокеанскому времени, все собрались возле забора, который отделял небольшой магазинчик неподалёку от города от леса и таких любопытных, как собравшиеся тут неподалёку. Хотя специально для вторых колючая проволока прямо над ними была кем-то давно перерезана.

И чтобы уж не ждать долго Вэнди, как всегда, пошла первой, быстро забравшись на забор и спрыгнув вниз. Остальные только завистливо смотрели на то, как она за несколько секунд забралась наверх, но всё-таки остались внизу. И ничего удивительного, всё-таки лесорубы ещё и лазят по деревьям. Хотя даже для неё это слишком уж не обычное дело.

Диппер и Мэйбл, вроде бы, перебросились парой фраз и отправились куда-то в сторону, но на них никто не обратил внимание. А Венди просто встала напротив в выражением лица «А вам слабо?!». Как уже думала сегодня про себя Пасифика, из неё вышел бы неплохой лидер. Ну хотя бы для такой небольшой компании.

Но не прошло и пары минут, как за ней последовали и все остальные, в том числе, даже Гидеон, несмотря на не самую лучшую для подобных упражнений форму. Но тут, по крайней мере, ничего примечательно – залез наверх, спрыгнул вниз. Хотя карабкаться по сетчатому забору – не самое приятное занятие. Мало того, что металл впивается в кожу, а ногам не за что уцепиться, так он ещё и на редкость холодный. По крайней мере, после дождя и пары прохладных деньков.

За это время никто не обрати внимания на близнецов, которые тоже проникли, но другим путём. Только спрыгнув сверху Пас посмотрела в их сторону и оказалось, что Диппер, услужливо отогнув сетку, подал руку своей сестрёнке. Это было бы до ужаса милым, если бы она не пролезала через забор, а на лицах у обоих не были ужасно высокомерные выражения. Ни Гидеона, ни Пасифику этот акт не смутил, зато Вэнди вместе с её друзьями потрясенно уставили на них.

\- К… как вам удалось сделать это? Там же не было никакой дырки! – только и сказала Кордой.

А близнецы только зловеще переглянулись и, синхронно пожав плечами, ответили одновременно:

\- Может, кто-то прорезал, пока вас не было?

Пас на секунду перевела на друга и увидела у него на лице скептическое выражение, однако в ответ на её вопрошающий взгляд, тот только кивнул. И как только все отправились к магазину, он подошёл к проволоке и попытался коснуться её. К удивлению, сразу же отошёл от неё, схватившись за палец, с которого начала капать кровь.

\- Ай.. Она острая как бритва… - пробубнил себе под нос Гидеон, - Нет, тут что-то не так.*

Пасифика снова посмотрела на него, но тот, кажется, полностью проигнорировал её и отправился к магазину. Ей захотелось его схватить за плечо и остановить со словами «Да хватит бурчать под нос, что ты нашёл?», но решив, всё-таки лучше не шуметь, она молча последовала за ним.

А у магазина тем временем уже собралась вся компания, и Вэнди уже с полминуты пыталась открыть дверь. Та в ответ только слегка дёргалась, но не проявляла ни малейшего желания как либо отвечать на усердные попытки сдвинуть её с места.

\- Чёрт, кажись, заклинила… - выплюнула рыжая, а после этого заехала ногой по двери.

Пасифика посмотрела на Гидеона, но тот, как только увидел её взгляд, сразу же усиленной замотал головой, говоря всем своим видом примерно: «Нет, я не буду никуда лезть потому что я самый мелкий. Тем более по какой-то вентиляции, по законам жанров это одно из самых опасных мест.»

Робби, кажется, хотел что-то сказать, однако вместо этого он привычным для себя жестом опустил головы и попытался ещё больше пригладить волосы, старательно изображая, будто у него нет никаких идей. Да хватит уже стесняться что-либо сказать, Робби! Сам посмотри на всех остальных вокруг, да они же не выдерживают никакой конкуренции с тобой. Так, просто обыкновенные и без толики мозгов. Но нет, ты всё время стоишь, не решаясь ничего сказать.

Но не успела, или не захотела, Пасифика высказать ему в лоб все свои мысли, как за её спиной послышалась пара фраз, усталый вздох и вперёд вышел близнец. Подойдя к двери, он несколько раз её точно так же подёргал, а затем прислонился, словно стремясь снять её с петель. На пару секунд ей показалось, что шёл какой-то тусклый голубой свет, но, как себя она тут же успокоила, скорее всего, именно показалось. А затем он… открыл дверь, услужливо поклонившись и пропуская дам вперёд.

Блондинка удивлённо вытаращилась на это, как и все остальные вокруг, не понимая, каким образом ему удалось за пару секунд открыть дверь, раз этого не могла сделать даже Вэнди. Только лишь шатенка, хихикнув и явно наслаждаясь всей этой картиной, прошла в открытую дверь, кивнув брату, который тут же последовал за ней. Пару секунд все молча стояли, пытаясь додуматься до происходящего, а после поспешно отправились внутрь. Только Гидеон что-то про себя буркнул что-то вроде:

\- Ну да, конечно, показные манеры…

Впрочем, ни он, ни Пасифика не могли устоять перед призывающее разинутой пастью открытых дверей, ведущих внутрь тёмного магазина.

 

Робби медленно и осторожно прошёл внутрь магазина, осторожно озираясь по сторонам. Вокруг стояла почти полная тишина, и практически ничего толком и не было заметно. Хотя, следует признать, магазинчик выглядел самым что ни на есть типичным магазинчиком, которые только могут быть. Самые обыкновенные стеллажи, прилавок с кассой, вдоль стен расставлены холодильники и автоматы с напитками. Словом, ничто не выдавало тот факт, что он двадцатилетней давности. Разве что стоявший слева от входа игровой автомат. Той самой старой эпохи, когда ещё были большие автоматы с «Инопланетным вторжением» и «Пакманом»*. Зато следы запустения, так или иначе, оставались. Пол был усыпан старыми бумагами, кое-где валялись обёртки, некоторые из ящиков были открыты, да и вдобавок всё это сочно украшала паутина.

Робби медленно подошёл к прилавку, как раз туда, где обычно лежат утренние газеты, и осторожно, стараясь не повредить старую бумагу, достал одну из них. Газеты была сплошь покрыта пылью, однако нет такой пыли, что нельзя оттереть, так что он всё-таки смог разобрать заголовки. Освещение, конечно, было ни к чёрту. Но это первая строка, так что даже в таком освещении он смог худо-бедно разобрать написанное:

«Новости США, 2 мая 1995

Пицца признанна деликатесом.»

Нда… Вот как прошло семнадцать лет, так ничего и не изменилось. Что волнует людей – статус пиццы. И никогда никого не интересуют такие вещи, как рост преступности, загрязнение окружающей среды и перенаселение. Люди, люди никогда не меняются…*

Остальные, кажется тоже разбрелись по магазину за то время, как он силился разглядеть написанное на газете, лишь изредка перебрасываясь короткими репликами. Только вдалеке, уже на другом конце помещения послышался радостный голос Вэнди:

\- Эй, парни, я тут нашла свет, вдруг работает

Коротко щёлкнул выключатель и включился свет. Ну, просто сказать, что включился, было бы сильным преувеличением. На самом деле лампы по несколько раз моргнули, прежде чем наконец-то включились, вместе с камерами и холодильниками. Подняв взгляд, он увидел работающий телевизор, к которому были подключены камеры охраны. Наконец-то оторвавшись от всего этого, он заметил облокотившуюся с самодовольным, и не сказать чтобы так уж не заслуженно, выражением лица Вэнди, рядом с которой стояли Пайнсы.

\- Ну и что? Прекрасно, вы включили свет. И не думаешь, что теперь кто-то поинтересуется – почему всё-таки включился свет после столь долгого перерыва?

\- Да расслабьтесь, ничто тут никого не волнует, – только протянула в ответ, не открывая глаз Вэнди, - Просто творите, что хотите, - а вот на этот раз он уже, скорее, обращалась вообще ко всем.

И обращение было воспринято с энтузиазмом, так как все тут же разошлись. Гидеон, кажется, отправился к полкам с какими-то конфетами, Томас включил старый игральный автомат, Тэмбри просто уселась где-то, близнецы, с вечной ухмылкой на лице, которая сейчас смотрелась ещё более жуткой, достали бутылку колы и упаковку соли.

А ведь правильно действуют… Ну, ментос – это уже прошлый век, обычная соль куда лучше для такого. Надо бы им ещё достать, что-то вроде крана для регулировки давления… Тогда будет просто отличная штуковина, метров на десять этак.

Ему уже захотелось поделить этими рекомендациями, как он всё-таки вспомнил тот факт, что они обязательно будут на ком-то с садисткой методичность испытывать это «оружие». И шансы того, что этой самой мишенью будет именно он довольно таки высоки… Так что просто медленно пройдя между ними он отправился к Вэнди, которая как раз медленно начала прогуливаться по магазинчику, наблюдая за тем как остальные веселятся.

Однако что-то всё-таки не давало ему успокоиться… Что-то… Что-то слишком обыкновенное, чтобы он сразу же это приметил. Как в «Этюде в розовых тонах», что-то слишком обыкновенное и обычно для всех нас, как водители в такси. На что никто никогда не обращает внимания. Да и просто сама по себе идея – компания подростков едет ночью в закрытый магазин, где кого-то убили. История, конечно, не самая заезженная, но есть в ней что схожее с: компания подростков едет на уикенд в домик в лесу, где кого-то убили. Что-то в этом схожего определённо есть.

Гложимый такими сомнениями он увидел Вэнди, которая как раз стояла возле… меловых силуэтов, по всем видимости, погибших владельцев магазинов. Ему как-то довелось слышать о том, кто они такие. Обычная пожилая пара, скончались о сердечного приступа. Правда и была вторая часть истории: подростки, которые, по слухам, довели их до такого, пропали в ночь с 22 на 23 июня. И никто не знал – куда они пропали до сих пор, так что эту часть очень любили рассказывать в виде страшных сказок у костра, обычно добавляя своё виденье случившегося с ними, и очень не любила полиция.

\- Эй, глядите все, похоже тут они и скончались! – позвала всех Вэнди, а как только все, ну кроме Тэмбри, Томаса и Гидеона, подошли попыталась наступить на черту.

И только тут Робби наконец-то понял, что же его конкретно тревожило, так что о только выкрикнул:

\- Вэнди, не делай этого! Всё дело в выпечке!

Конечно, получились слишком уж громко, но этого хватило, чтобы она отдёрнула ногу и с непонимающим выражением лица посмотрела на него. А все остальные либо так же уставились на него, либо начали озираться по сторонам.

\- Робби, да хватит тебе, это же просто напросто мел. Что ты всё время веселье ломаешь?

А вслед за этим наступила на черту. За пару секунд до этого он увидел появившееся понимание на лица близнецов и начавшее появляться у Пасифики, однако говорить что-либо было уже поздно. Нет, вот правда, что может быть странно в этом магазинчике? Вообще-то довольно много – за двадцать лет в нём не испортилась проводка, в холодильнике продолжал лежать лёд, упакованная в батончики еда была свежей, да даже молоко, наверняка, тоже было нормальным.

Но всё-таки было тут кое-что, лично для Робби, что сразу же напрягало его. А именно – выпечка. А если быть ещё более конкретным, то свежие, покрытые глазурью пончике прямо на неприкрытой витрине. И это всё вокруг пыли и пауков. Всё-таки все привыкли воспринимать свежую выпечку как данность, а вот это совершенно точно то место, где её не должно быть.

Но всё-таки что-либо делать уже было поздно, да и пытать остановить её силой было тоже бесполезно. Он прекрасно помнил, как впервые оказался в её компании. Тогда на него пытались наехать двое парней. Он сказала им убраться, они «ответили» ей в не самом лучшем виде. Итог той встречи он прекрасно помнил – у одного была вывихнута рука, а чего, спрашивается, хотели от дочери Честного Дэна? Но ей не было за это абсолютно ничего – как же эти тупицы с зашкаливающим ЧСВ признаются, что с ними разобралась девушка? Вот именно после этой истории, ясно показавшей, что пытаться сделать что-то с ней бесполезно, он и влился в компанию.

А тем временем, как только она наступила на черту, та засветилась голубоватым светом, перекинувшимся и на соседний силуэт, а свет в магазине снова погас…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бонус для гениев:
> 
> 1\. Это вольное изменение рассказа Хичкока, в котором он впервые объяснил суть термина макгаффин. Посмотрите на википедии, поймёте о чём я.
> 
> 2\. Эм... как бы объяснить... герои этого не знают, но тут прямое действие камней близнецов. А что? Они могут выдать силу в несколько килограмм, а если её сосредоточить на одной проволочке, то её просто разрежет. В конце концов, это управление кинетической энергией, а она может применяться и так.
> 
> 3\. Кто из вас играл в этот олдскул? Лично автор до сих пор имеет на приставке и то, и другое.
> 
> 4\. Нет, я даже не буду говорить откуда эта фраза взята. Любой любитель компьютерной классики знает это.


	18. Глава 17 - В тихорм магазинчике...

Вэнди, не делай этого! Всё дело в выпечке!

«Что?!» – только и успел спросить себя Диппер, прежде чем его посетили какие-то сомнения. Выпечка? Но причём тут она? А вслед за этим, вместе с сестрой, повернул голову в сторону полок со свежими пончиками. Вот именно, что свежими и, кажется, ещё горячими. Но они же не должны быть такими, магазин ведь закрыли давным-давно, а значит…

И не успел он сказать ещё что-либо, остальные, впрочем, тоже, как Вэнди наступила сапогом на черту. А дальнейшее… Ну, это походило больше на какой-то фильм ужасов восьмидесятых или девяностых. А если быть точным, то от того места, где на силуэт наступила девушка, пошла волна света вдоль линии, перекинувшись на другой силуэт, а затем, несколько раз для порядка моргнув, погас свет, вернув всё как раз к тому состоянию, которое было изначально. Хотя нет, погас только свет, остальные приборы работали нормально, что тоже не делало атмосферу вокруг тёплой и домашней.

И почти сразу же вместе с этим, силуэт Тэмбри начал размываться, окутавшись холодным зеленоватым светом. Все, стоявшие вокруг, с лёгким вскриком отпрянули от неё, пока она непонимающе оторвалась от телефона, явно не замечая странностей, творящихся с ней. И спустя пару секунд просто исчезла, оставив после себя только каким-то чудом не разбившийся при падении на пол телефон. Решив, что всё-таки телефон не опасен, Диппер схватил его и углубился в чтение того единственного, что было на экране:

«Обновление статуса:

АААААааааААААААаааААААаааааааАААААААААААааааааАааааааААААААаАААаааАА!!!!!ААА!!!!!ааа!»

Прекрасно, просто великолепно. И что, спрашивается, это должно нам дать? Ответ, как всегда, пришёл извне, а именно с экрана камеры видеонаблюдения, в котором оказалась… истошно вопящая и бьющая по экрану Тэмбри. Вот чёрт! Кажется, мысли близнеца поддерживали и все остальные, несмотря на уже достаточно напуганное состояние, всё-таки сумевшие с вскриком отскочить ещё дальше. Не… Вот уж извините, сегодня у меня выходной. Мэйбл, судя по всему, полностью разделяла мысли брата, лишь тихо проговорив:

– Бро, мне кажется, нам пора уходить по-французски…

– Полностью солидарен с твоим мнением, сестрёнка…

Как будто этого было мало, так теперь точно такая участь постигла и Томпсон, ещё пару секунд назад продолжавшего играть на автомате. Он тоже попал внутрь техники, только это был танцевальный аппарат. Говоря откровенно, Тэмбри могла на полном серьёзе чувствовать себя счастливой. Потому что камеры видеонаблюдения были довольно тихим местом, а вот танцевальный аппарат, который начал спускать на парня стрелки, глубоко вонзавшиеся в его тело одна за другой, вполне возможно, что до костей, и вырывавшие вопли. Кажется, никто даже не отвернулся от этой кровавой картины, разве что Пасифика, но всего через полминуты вскрики окончательно затихли.

– Парни, драпаем отсюда! – стоило Вэнди вскрикнуть, как двери магазина со стуком захлопнулись, отрезая путь к отступлению. – Чёрт, нам не выбраться!

– Я сейчас! – вскрикнул подбежавший к кассе Нейт, и всё-таки подняв её, запустил прямиком в стеклянную дверь.

Не было бы ничего удивительного в том, что стекло оказалось бы бронированным, или, учитывая всё происходящее, касса просто отлетела бы в сторону. Но нет, вместо этого она просто-напросто исчезла. Испарилась, помножилась на ноль в тусклой вспышке зеленоватого света. И вслед за этим исчез и сам Нейт, а затем послышались его крики откуда-то сбоку, вроде бы со стороны жаровни для хот-догов, но на это уже не было времени. Нет, просто прекрасно, теперь у нас ещё и аннигиляция чего угодно! Да есть хоть что-то, чего они не могут тут? Хотя…

– Стоп, стоп, стоп! – попытался прервать напуганное состояние Диппер, вспоминая Дневник, – Это же призрак, а значит, он делает это по какой-то причине! Поэтому, нам стоит найти её и решить, как его успокоить.

– Бро, не забывай, – поправила его Мэйбл, – мы уже окончательно разворошили их, осквернив место смерти.

– Чёрт, тогда ничего не остаётся, как… – Диппер протянул руку сестре, а та сразу же, без слов, достала оттуда Дневник. Однако не успел он что-либо прочитать, как его прервал Ли:

– Ну, может быть, нам просто запугать этих призраков, в конце концов, это же всего лишь призраки, – с энтузиазмом сказал парень баскетбольного типа, и не успел его осадить кто-нибудь из близнецов, как сам Ли тоже исчез, появившись на этот раз на упаковке с хлопьями, где его тут же разделила пополам гигантской ложкой изображённая птица.

Превосходно! Вот это рекорд! Меньше двух минут и из нашей команды осталось только пятеро, хотя нет, четверо, Глифула нет. И, учитывая как быстро мы выбываем, его совершенно точно нет.

Но, как всегда, только помянешь кого-то, он появится. Точно так же появился Гидеон… вылетая из стеллажей. Но, на этот раз, кажется, вскрикнула только Пасифика, всем остальным, кажется, просто надоело до чёртиков пугаться творящегося вокруг, они лишь слегка отпрянули.

– У них Гидеон! – разумеется, сказала именно Пасифика.

– Приветствую, – тут же ответил низким баритоном с хрипотцой, если не басом, не своим голосом Глифул, – Добро пожаловать в вашу могилу!

О, так у них ещё и вселение в людей есть. Ну, вот это просто превосходно. Чего нам только не хватало, так это одержимых призраками. И не успел кто-либо что-то сказать, как вперёд вышла Мэйбл, в отличие от всех остальных не растерявшаяся и, состроив кукольное личико и притворно-дрожащим голосом, просившая:

– Из.. извините нас, разрешите нам сейчас выбраться отсюда и больше не возвращаться.

– Эм… – ошарашенно протянуло приведение, – Да, конечно. – И вслед за этим распахнуло своей волей двери.

Собственно, такой вариант развития событий вполне устраивал близнецов. Даже в том случае, если уже попавшие к приведению тут так и останутся. Никакой подготовки, даже самой элементарной у них не было, лишь амулеты и Дневник, а только с этим не многое можно наворотить. Да и вдобавок, против них нематериальные, энергетические сущности, с которыми по определению бесполезно разбираться силой. А тут, в месте своей гибели, их могущество, кажется, лишь немного не доходит до абсолютного. Однако на этот раз все надежды уже сдвинувшихся с места Пайнсов разрушила Кордой.

– Нет, это не устраивает меня! Это просто какое-то приведение, которое напало на моих друзей и…

– Мне не нравится твой тон! – чётко, медленно выговаривая для пущей эффектности каждое слово, прервало её приведение.

– Стой, Вэнди не надо! – Робби схватил её за плечи и, кажется, удерживал её только потому, что она сама не слишком-то пыталась вырваться, – Вэнди, это же приведения, ты ничего не можешь сделать с ними!

Этих слов ей, кажется, хватило, чтобы более-менее успокоиться, зато призраку вся сцена явно пришлась не по душе.

– П…прости её господин или госпожа, или господа приведения, она очень… вспыльчива, – попытался оправдаться перед приведениями Робби.

– Раз так, значит, предложение отменяется! Вы проведёте здесь всю оставшуюся вечность!

И сразу же после этого с ещё большей силой двери магазинчика снова захлопнулись, совершенно точно запирая их внутри. И сразу же этим предметы начали медленно подниматься в воздух, кружась вокруг них. Ну, хорошо хоть не притянуло к потолку. Но где эти призраки взяли бы столько энергии, чтобы отменить гравитацию Земли?

– Давайте за мной! – вскрикнул Робби, потащив за собой Кордой и, добравшись до силуэтов, забрался в один их них, – Ну же, давайте, это же самая обычная нечисть, а это замкнутый контур мела!

Чёрт, а ведь точно, контур должен работать как что-то вроде магического изолятора. Как в этом… ну как же называлось у русского писателя «Вечера на ферме близ…» Нет, там не выговариваемое название.* Всё-таки отставив разбор классики, иначе, чего не хватало, появится ещё и Дедпул, все залезли внутрь силуэтов, стараясь не вылезать за их пределы. Как ни странно, но ни один из летающих предметов так и не тронул их, а Диппер всё-таки смог кое-как открыть книгу и попытаться прочитать раздел про приведения.

«Призраки.

Всегда по какой-то причине. Что-то вроде остатков человеческой личности, которая находится между измерениями из-за нарушений целостности реальности в момент их гибели. По сути – слепок человеческого разума в один момент, разумное эхо.

Чаще всего обитают на месте своей гибели, либо в доме при жизни, где обладают огромной властью. Хмм… судя по всему, их действия ослабляют ткань реальности.»

Дальше уже следовал мелкий шрифт, который разобрать было решительно не возможно. Впрочем, кажется, абсолютно все уставились ему через плечо, пытаясь прочитать то, что у него в Дневнике.

– Подожди, тут написано, что они просто энергетические существа… Ну почему команда с протонной ловушкой живёт в Большом Яблоке...* – горестно вздохнула Вэнди.

Точно! Это же энергетические сущности. А значит, они должны быть не так уж отличны от демонов, а против них рекомендовали… Диппер судорожно перелистнул страницы, пока не наткнулся на тексты страниц про демонов. Прекрасно, нет, вот просто превосходно. А чего-то более обычного вы не могли устроить? Ладно, раз это так… Хотя... Логично, что вера работает против таких существ.

– Пасифика, – кажется, впервые он обратился к ней по имени, – слушай: вот Дневник, вот тут вот написано, что прочитать, это поможет их отпугнуть, но прочитать это надо за пределами контура. Так что я доверяю эту миссию тебе. – для надёжности смотря ей в глаза и хлопнув по плечу, сказал Диппер.

Кажется, на несколько секунд повисла тишина, пока её не прервал Робби.

– Что, ты хочешь отправить её туда? А почему бы просто не дождаться восхода солнца? – возмущённо спросил он.

– Ага, стоя прождать четырнадцать часов. Да и чтобы это сработало, надо верить в написанное. А я сомневаюсь, что хоть кто-то из нас будет действительно верить в написанное тут, кроме неё. – Диппер указал на Пасифику.

Та пару раз вздохнув, всё-таки без слов взяла Дневник и, выйдя за пределы контура, начала читать. Читала, если быть честным, с ужасным произношением, допуская кучу ошибок. Однако конкретные слова здесь были не столько важны. В принципе, можно было бы обойтись символом веры, если бы он у них был. Притом, не только крестом или там звездой Соломона, а хотя бы брошью с совой. А что? Это же символ науки, а уж современное человечество свято уверенно, что наука – та сила, что покорит сначала пространство, а затем и время. Да даже без него, достаточно в нужной мере верить в то, что никакого вреда не будет. Но не верить во вред от летящих на тебя предметов достаточно сложно. А читала она примерно следующее:

– Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomine et virtute Domini Nostri Jesu Christi, eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, ab animabus ad imaginem Dei conditis ac pretioso divini Agni sanguine redemptis. Non ultra audeas, serpens callidissime, decipere humanum genus, Dei Ecclesiam persequi, ac Dei electos excutere et cribrare sicut triticum…

Да-да, самый обычный экзорцизм на латыни. Самое сомнительное, что он как-то мог помочь против призраков, однако вера есть вера. И действительно, по мере прочтения текста, волосы Пасифики из золотистых стали сначала платиновыми, а затем начали… светиться ярким серебристым светом, то же самое произошло и с глазами, сначала ставшими серебристыми, а затем начавшими сиять серебристым светом.* Да даже кожа, казалось, слегка отражала свет и вносила свою лепту. Так, стоп, я случаем не попал на съёмочную площадку «Звёздной Пыли»?

И призракам, похоже, это совсем не нравилось, вплоть до того, что они сначала бросали на пол вещи, а затем, похоже и просто исчезли, бросив Глифула на пол. Стоило только ему упасть, как она прекратила чтение и бросилась к нему, а свет сразу же погас. Стоявшая в контурах четвёрка, потрясённо уставилась на эту картину… Ну и ну… И каким, спрашивается, образом?

Взгляд на остальных выявил точно такой же немой вопрос. И если Мэйбл просто прищурила глаза, следя за блондинкой, то Робби и Вэнди, ещё менее привычные к чему-то подобному, чуть не уронили челюсти на пол. В прямом смысле этого слова. Хотя, к их оправданию, следует заметить, что они точно не встречались ни с чем подобным.

– Гидеон, с тобой всё в порядке?! – чуть ли не прокричала ему на ухо Пасифика.

– Да, что же со мной может случиться?.. Сколько я съел этих «Улыбашек»?.. – спросил он сам у себя.

Улыбашек? Этих двадцатилетних конфет? Ну, тогда понятно, что в него залезли, после такого от силы воли не остаётся ровным счётом ничего.

– Ладно, вытаскивайте его и убираемся отсюда, минимум метров на сорок.

 

Гидеон тупо смотрел на находящийся вдалеке магазин, сидя на холме и обдумывая рассказ обо всём произошедшем. Внизу раскинулась довольно мирная картина, а сам магазинчик ничем не показывал тот факт, что кто-то в него забрался. Однако даже от одного взгляда на него хотелось судорожно сглотнуть.

– Стоп, ты говоришь, что ничего не помнишь после стенда с конфетами? – потерев переносицу, в очередной раз спросил Диппер.

– Ага, только зелёный свет… Слушайте, у меня не появился шрам в виде молнии от этого?

Однако никто, кажется, не обратил внимание на его попытку сыронизировать. Пасифика и Робби сидели возле него, точно такая же шокированная Вэнди, чего он никогда не видел, сидела чуть ничего. Единственными из всех стояли близнецы, которые, кажется, перенесли всё это проще, чем остальные. Ну, ясное дело, в них никто не вселялся, влипают в такую дрянь не в первый раз, в третий вроде, да, да, гномы, Живогрыз и наконец-то призраки, да и с этими ребятами они были знакомы всего лишь полчаса.

Но чёрт, он даже не мог представить каково же сейчас Вэнди. Если Робби был с их компанией относительно недавно, то Вэнди знала их чуть ли не всю жизнь. И у неё должен быть сейчас не просто «синдром выжившего», нет. Во-первых, она сама затащила их всех в это место, а кроме того она ещё и считала себя ответственной за всех и каждого из их числа.

– Парни, объясните мне, что это были за приведения такие?! – всё-таки поднявшись, чуть не закричала Вэнди, всем своим видом показывая, что лучше всё-таки ответить.

– Ну… хмм… это довольно сложный вопрос. Призраки бывают разных видов… – протянул Диппер, - это совершенно точно что-то созданное естественным путём, и вдобавок, довольно сильное, так что отметаем несколько вариантов. – На этом моменте, не замечая друг друга, Мэйбл с Гидеоном рефлекторно кивнули, – И это не дух, не клятвопреступник.

– Как армия призраков у Профессора? – дал о себе знать Робби.

– Угу. – кивнула Мэйбл, – Им наплевать на святые символы и прочую веру, так что если мы выбрались, то значит это не они.

– И это не что-то из высшего разряда… – продолжал тереть переносицу близнец, – Они связаны с предметом, как назгулы, но тут ничего схожего нет. Скорее всего это самые обычные призраки, хоть и довольно сильные, – кивнул он в сторону Вэнди, словно это всё объяснит.

– Что вы тут мне заливаете, какие-то там виды призраков… Чёрт побери, мои друзья там погибли!

Робби попытался взять её за плечи, однако та его мгновенно остановила испепеляющим взглядом, чем одновременно заставила Пасифику вжаться её глубже в землю.

– Вэнди… – попытался осторожно объяснить ей Гидеон. – Вы залезли в опасное место, вот они и… Не надо так кричать на них, если бы не Пасифика и близнецы, то оттуда не выбрался бы никто.

Эти слова, кажется, стали для Вэнди ведром ледяной воды, вылитой за шиворот, заставив её тут же умолкнуть, и погрузиться в свои размышления, пока она наконец-то не сказала:

– Но… Что же нам теперь делать?! Они же.. они… – сбивающимся голосом говорила рыжая, но её бесцеремонно прервали близнецы.

– Оставьте машину где-то на дороге по пути в город....

– … скажите, что она заглохла, кто-то напал и вы убежали. – Повторяя один за другим, сказали близнецы.

– Вы нам предлагаете скрыть убийство? – не выдержав этих слов, вскочил с места Робби.

– А чего ты хочешь? Никаких следов не осталось, по определению запишут как пропавших без вести, особенно, если вы не будете голосить об обратном. А уж в призраков никто точно не поверит, – Тут же осадила его Мэйбл.

– Робби, а она права. Я видел статистику, в Орегоне значительная часть бесследно пропавших приходится на проезжающих через окрестности Граффити Фоллс. Среди местных пропавших немного, похоже, мы что-то вроде приманки для проезжающих мимо. И никто так почти двести лет не замечает всего, что творится вокруг, – с грустью, но всё-таки поддержал слова Пайнс Гидеон, – Просто если утверждать обратное... то по крайней мере вы попадёте в психушку.

– Спасибо, Глифул, – как ни странно, без издёвки и сарказма, только и выдала близняшка.

Кивнув в ответ, Гид уставился на удивлённые лица Робби и Вэнди, до которых уже, кажется, окончательно дошло в какое кинцо они попали. Что, классическое фэнтези про подростков, открывающих мир сверхъестественного? Ага, щаз, получите. Накусь выкусите. Нет, что-то у меня проснулся цинизм, не далеко и до чёрного юмора теперь. Впрочем, как только стало совершенно очевидно, что они всё поняли и даже согласны, то близнецы, коротко попрощавшись, собрались уходить, а за ними, выждав пару минут, и Робби с Вэнди, отправившиеся исполнять план. И только когда остался только он с Пасификой, та, оглянувшись по сторонам, быстро спросила у него:

– Ты помнишь, как я разобралась с этими приведениями?

– Угу, экзорцизм… – не совсем понимая её напор, ответил Гидеон.

– Вот именно, только никто как-то не сказал, где он был написан… У близнецов есть ещё один Дневник.

И вот этих слов хватило Гидеону, чтобы вытаращив глаза, удивлённо уставиться на неё и одновременно с этим нервно глотнуть. Что? То есть, да, они слишком много знали, но как они так скрывали это?..

 

Мэйбл устало вошла в комнату, озираясь на всякий случай по сторонам. Кажется, ничего так и не изменилось, так что можно быть спокойной. Издав облегчённый стон, она скинула пиджачок и, сбросив туфли, отнюдь не царственно улеглась на кровать. Было уже где-то под полночь, так что уже чуть ли не до смерти хотелось спать. Да, даже порция адреналина, полученная в этом магазинчике, уже прекратила действовать и на плечи только накинулась ещё большая усталость.

Как будто этого было недостаточно, но после всех этих интенсивных физических упражнений под названием «спасение от нечисти», всё тело буквально ломило и хотелось только разлечься на мягкой перине и заснуть… Но как назло, вместо неё была только жёсткая кровать. Так что, несмотря на всю эту утомлённость, заснуть было проблематично.

Зато хотя бы слабым утешением был точно такой же страдающий вид Диппера, когда он почти точно так же вошёл и развалился на кровати. Пф… Ну и зачем же мы строим из себя такую царственность, если стоит нам задать что-то вроде трёпки от призраков, а затем длинной, почти часовой, прогулки, достаточно, чтобы вымотать нас. Хотя… Вести себя так в любой ситуации – прекрасный способ заработать грозную репутацию у врагов.

– Сестрёнка, ну вот что это такое? – даже не поворачиваясь в её сторону, сказал уставившийся в потолок брат.

Та, несмотря на возмущение собственного тела, повернулась на бок и посмотрела в его сторону.

– О чём ты, бро?

– Ты сама знаешь. Вот почему мы всё время так или иначе вынуждены разбираться со всей этой сверхъестественной дрянью, почему тут нет правительства, почему люди так этого и не замечают. Уже просто тошно от такого наплевательского отношения к миру вокруг. Чёрт побери, мы же люди, да и вдобавок американцы, а возможность достичь по своим возможностям у нас прописана в конституции. Но нет, никто ничего не замечает, потому что не хотят открыть глаза, иметь цель и смыл, предпочитая скатывать до потребительства. – с голосом полным не скрываемого презрения и холодной ненависти закончил свою небольшую речь близнец.

– Пфф… Диппер, ты сам забыл, что мы тут только лишь неделю, а до этого сами не имели ни малейшего впечатления. Только-только получили повод, чтобы зазнаваться и сразу же используем на полную катушку.

– И да, и нет, дорогая. Ты забыла, что мы заподозрили что-то в первый же день, а Нортвест и Глифул только когда их попытались похитить гномы-мраккультисты. Слушай, а может быть правительство на самом деле знает обо всём, но скрывает это? С этими Дневниками мне всё время кажется, что истина прямо под носом.*

– Бро, – устало усмехнулась старшая, – хватит цитировать «Секретные Материалы». Нет, я понимаю тебя. Мы задались целью получить знания и действительно, одни только эти камни, теоретически, способны стать огромным источником энергии. Но вытаскивать всех из неприятностей. Но нам же просто наплевать на них. Вот почему так? – спросила шатенка, уже представляя ответ брата.

– Не знаю. Наверное, из того факта, что понимаем: обязательно встретится кто-то, против кого они понадобятся. Вспомни хоть приведений, сомневаюсь, что тут был хоть кто-то истинно верующий кроме Нортвест. Да и если уж мы хотим получать печеньки, то приходится быть прагматичными...

\- Охх… Что-то подобное нас подбивает на долгие разговоры…

– А ты чего хотела, сестрёнка? Мы просто напросто устали и сил напускать обычный вид уже нет, вот и просто общаемся, как любые другие люди.

– Ладно. Ты лучше мне объясни – что это такое было с Пасификой?

– Это… Ну не знаю… Помнишь то, как я пытался поднять в воздух кружку без камней, а после этого был вынужден отобедать тремя порциями? Думаю это из той же оперы, только из-за деятельности призраков происходит локальное увеличение подобного эффекта. Оно и логично – чем больше действуют твари из другого измерения, ослабляя тем самым реальность, тем более эффективно действует то, что использует её ослабление.

Мэйбл на несколько секунд замолчала, обдумывая слова брата, а затем только хмыкнула, понимая, что от этих знаний им нет никакого толку.

– Ладно, бро, уже полночь и пора бы и спать, не хочу завтра проснуться только к полудню.

– Согласен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Эм... Во-первых, для англоязычного мира слово "хутор" почти не известно, во-вторых, американец никогда не выговорит слова Диканька.
> 
> 2\. Это отсылка на знаменитый комикс "Дэдпул уничтожает классическую литературу. Там, правда, был Моби Дик.
> 
> 3\. Нет, я даже не буду объяснять на что это отсылка.
> 
> 4\. Торжественно клянусь, что для всей магической системы существует продуманное объяснение, которого вы пока что не знаете. И, возможно, не узнаете никогда. А чего вы хотели? Вы видите только отдельные проявления, но никак не всю систему в целом, разумеется, это кажется мало согласованным. Но и мы до сих пор не можем состыковать квантовую физику с ОТО.
> 
> 5\. Для тех кто не понял - фраза в каноничном варианте "Истина где-то рядом".


	19. Глава 18

Диппер сидел за столом на чердаке, смотря в Дневник и ожидая, когда же проснётся Мэйбл. Да, в последние несколько дней она как-то стала весьма долго и крепко спать, наверное, всё дело в том, что мы вдали от любой цивилизации, если не называть данное место цивилизацией. Это всё равно, что сравнивать Великое Зимбабве и викторианскую эпоху, первое, конечно, формально цивилизация, но даже по сравнению с эпохой эта пара ничто.

Ну, по крайней мере, последние несколько дней выдались хотя бы относительно спокойными. Если только не считать того случая с почтовым ящиком… И что он имел в виду под мармеладками? Ну да ладно.

Тем более, последние несколько дней близнецы практически не общались. Не потому что рассорились, нет, им просто банально не было нужды, словно они могли понимать без слов. По трезвым рассуждениям близнец подозревал в этом несознательное использование камней, к тому же порой казалось, будто над ухом какая-то мошкара... Хотя, следует отметить, если это действительно годное телепатическое устройство, помимо телекинеза, то это просто прекрасно. Ну или же мне просто кажется, что это действительно так, а на самом деле это обыкновенная эмпатия.

Похоже, что во многом именно благодаря этим камням, они как раз так и не говорили о том, что было после того самого дня выступления. Даже одного взгляда в глаза Мэйбл ему было достаточно, что она полностью понимает его мотивацию и благодарна за то, что ей не дали проявить слабость. Вот и прекрасно, ссоры с ней мне нужны даже меньше, чем если бы она ушла в себя и замкнулась. Хотя столь хладнокровное отношение к убийству… Не то чтобы именно оно смущало, однако всё-таки это выходило за рамки привычного ему понимания психологии.

Да и больше всего этого его интересовал Дневник. А именно страницы с демонами, которые он пытался понять как минимум полчаса. Нет, отнюдь не описание, ведь по своим свойствам демоны мало отличались от призраков, хотя природа их в корне другая. Однако большую часть всего этого составляли геометрические и математические выкладки по призыву подобной нечисти.

Нет, конечно, и так понятно, что базовой деталью тут служит пентакль и описанная окружность, но почему всё должно быть таким сложным? Да тут как минимум ещё пара десятков компонентов, которые нужно для совсем-совсем идеального призыва, с учётом правильной установки всей этой системы. И не учитывая этих заклинаний на латыни.

А вот и оборотная сторона магии. Как только уходишь чуть дальше уровня элементарных фокусов и приходишь к полноценному волшебству, то оно напоминает связь геометрии и математики. И ещё, чёрт побери, как у этой Роулинг маги не ходят в школу. Хм… Судя по всему, если неправильно всё сделать, то в лучшем случае этот пентакль не будет работать. В худшем рванёт на n*10 миль.

Тем временем, пока Диппер пытался разобраться во всём, что написано в Дневнике, Мэйбл проснулась и, зевнув, разлепила глаза, как всегда осторожно осмотревшись вокруг, словно ожидая подвоха. Но нет, в комнате был лишь младший, так что спустя пару секунд она, полуприкрыв глаза, снова улеглась на подушку, промычав что-то нечленораздельное.

\- Вставай, сестрёнка, мне кажется, тут есть кое-что интересное для нас. – попытавшись сказать это как можно более тошнотворно-сладким голосом, произнёс Диппер, продемонстрировав Дневник и всё-таки удержавшись, чтобы не сказать: «Проснись и пой, сестрёнка, проснись и пой».*

В ответ на это, Мэйбл, мгновенно открыв свои яркие синие глаза, бросила на него испепеляющий взгляд. Однако всё-таки встала и, одевшись, при этом абсолютно не стесняясь своего брата, встала у него за спиной. Диппер не мог отказать себе в удовольствии заставить её ждать, даже не смотря на то, что сам же и вытащил из постели, юноша демонстративно углубился в Дневник. Впрочем, ровно до того момента, как она раздражённо кашлянула, требуя внимания к своей, по её мнению, высокочтимой персоне.

Повернувшись в её сторону и, увидев недовольное личико, близнец протянул ей Дневник, специально развернув его на нужной странице. Быстро схватив его, та, быстро держа книгу одной рукой и водя пальцем по строкам, углубилась в чтение, по-видимому, стараясь не особенно вникать в конкретный ритуалы.

\- Бро, - спустя пару минут сказала он, - ты - идиот. Обычная тупая медуза. Ты предлагаешь нам заняться демонологией. Ох... – только и вздохнула, покачав головой, - ты хоть представляешь, какими неприятностями это грозит? Они не призраки, привязанные к какому-то месту. Это почти всемогущие существа.

\- Да, сестрёнка, но ты хоть представь, какими знаниями обладает бессмертное существо, для которого эпохи в нашем понимании не дольше дня! Да даже если что-то пойдёт не так… У нас всегда есть Нортвест и латынь. Думаю, сойдут даже тексты речей Катона Старшего, тут же главное вера.*

\- Да, но… Ты сам посмотри на эти формулы… Тут нам не обойтись как минимум без авометра и геометрических приборов, чтобы всё сделать идеально. И это ещё не считая… чёрт, да тут больше, что б её, геометрии, чем во всём курсе математики.

\- Угу… - ухмыльнулся Диппер, - а теперь перелистни страницу. – та сразу же сделала то, что он ей сказал, и ещё больше нахмурившись, пригляделась к рисунку, - Это карта, судя по всему те места, которые Автор использовал для подобного. И там вполне должно было сохраниться хоть что-то. Мне особенно нравится вооон тот вариант в горной пещере. Судя по описанию, круг сделан из нержавеющей стали, вделанной в выдолбленный каменный круг.

\- Считаешь, что круг сохранился? – оторвавшись от книги, направила ему полный сомнений взгляд сестра.

\- Абсолютно уверен. Да, там влажно, однако это нержавеющая сталь, так что вряд ли что-то могло случиться с ним за тридцать тихих лет. Конечно, будет весьма проблематично что-либо сделать, если за эти годы кто-либо сломал его, однако это весьма не плохой вариант.

Всем своим видом показывая, что он ещё не до конца убедил её, Мэйбл положила дневник на стол и, развернувшись, вышла из комнаты, судя по всему куда-то вниз. Да, увы, но это одна из проблем пребывания здесь – завтрак. Словосочетание «здоровая пища», судя по всему, для этих мест является оксюмороном.

Однако жить затворниками, соблюдая голодовку, никто из близнецов не собирался, так что, вздохнув, он всё-таки положил Дневник на стол и отправился вниз. По пути уже в который раз проклянув Стэнфорда за сломанную третью ступень на лестнице, из-за чего каждый раз приходилось спускаться, осторожно смотря себе под ноги.

Как он и подозревал, в Хижине мало что изменилось за последние часов десять, все работники уже пришли. Как уже было сказано, близняшка в последнее время весьма и весьма полюбила долго и крепко спать, так что даже тот факт, что пришла Кордой как раз не вызывал никакого удивления. Впрочем, в последние пару дней она действительно куда больше появлялась на работе, видимо, в стремлении таким образом забыться, навалив на себя кучу работы, либо регулярно проводила время с Нортвест и Глифулом.

Пф… классический «синдром выжившего», хотя местным объяснять что это такое, бесполезно. И почему она из-за них так волнуется? Напомню, что они добровольно отправились в это место – сами и виноваты, что не замечают годами то, что творится у них под носом. Хотя это ей тоже разъяснять бессмысленно. Терпеть не могу подобную бессмысленную… привязанность, которая мешает поступать хоть самую капельку здраво.

Неразлучная парочка, как всегда, (Хотя, казалось бы, в какое количество передряг мы влезли – им уже пора бы и начать испытывать какое-то ощущение братства с нами.) одарила недоверчивым взглядом, скорее всего так же, как и зашедшую сюда на полминуты раньше Мэйбл. Та, видимо из чистого интереса осматривала экспонаты, большая часть из которых было безусловной подделкой. Хотя, кто знает, быть может, среди всего этого мусора действительно есть что-то необычное.

Изобразив потёмкинскую заинтересованность, Диппер подошёл к своей как всегда безупречно выглядящей сестре сзади, делая вид, что точно так же осматривает экспонаты. На самом деле у него была ещё пара вещей, о которых он хотел бы поговорить с ней, однако, даже не смотря на внимание троицы, собравшейся возле прилавка и высматривавшей их словно стая голодных куниц, лучше всё-таки если она будет видеть их.

\- Сестрёнка, - произнёс почти шёпотом ей на ухо близнец, - знаешь, я как-то подумываю, что можно было бы сделать с третьим?

\- Третьим? – ответила точно таким же, казалось бы абсолютно незаинтересованным и повседневным тоном сестра, - Ты имеешь в виду один из камней? Что ты понимаешь под этим?

\- Преобразование дуэта в трио. – только и повёл рукой, словно это ничего не значило, Диппер, склонившись над аквариумом со скелетом русалки, наблюдал за нахмурившимся лицом сестрёнки.

\- И кто же просил узнать? – как-то... вытянув шею и чуть ли не шипя, как кобра, хоть распущенные волосы действительно были чем-то похожи на капюшон змеи, сказала та тоном, не выражавшим никакой дружественности, скрестив руки на груди, - Глифул?

\- Нет, что ты, что ты. Такие как он никогда не будут друзьями нам. «Из принципов». Нет, он имеет как волю, так и чёткое собственное понимание добра, которые идут вразрез с нашими «эгоистичными стремлениями». – сделав предельно пафосный голос, и стараясь, чтобы его тем не менее не заметили, закончил он.

\- Тогда Нортвест или Кордой… - только и протянула Мэйбл, - Валентино даже не рассматриваю.

\- А вот тут я и сам не могу определиться. С одной стороны, первая… Она, в отличие от своего друга, не имеет чётко выработанной позиции, тут дело чисто психологии. Вспомни Боромира. Ну а Кордой…

\- Её будет легко привлечь на Тёмную Сторону Силы, - с иронией произнесла Мэйбл, - после всего этого.

\- Угу… Месть к Тёмной Стороне есть путь. Хотя… даже не знаю, быть может, это даже слишком своевременно. Но вот что мне не нужно, так это чтобы они целенаправленно так пялились на нас, - даже не смотря на них, безошибочно сделал вывод об их действиях, - Чего доброго, ещё и дойдут до параноидальной слежки.

\- Хочешь организовать что-то вроде неформальной Лиги Справедливости?

\- Ну, почему бы и нет? У нас есть знания, значит, именно они и будут рабочей силой. И заодно, в их глазах, наше положение весьма улучшится. А эти четверо - единственные знающие о нашей деятельности… Хотя я сомневаюсь, что в ближайшее время что-то из этого получится сделать.

Не успела Мэйбл что-либо сказать, как в комнату вошёл Стэнфорд в как всегда помятом чёрном костюме и с со своей извечной тростью. Диппер бы не обратил внимания на это, однако сестрёнка только вздохнула и прошептала ему на ухо:

\- Нет, это просто невозможно терпеть… Знаешь, я пожалуй потрачу зря день, но…

А вслед за этим вышла наперерез, как какой-нибудь перехватчик, пока задумчивый Стэнфорд буквально не врезался в неё, ошарашено отойдя на пару шагов завидя её. Получилось, если честно, довольно неуклюже из-за весьма и весьма солидных габаритов.

\- Дядюшка, - состроив предельно кукольное личико, нежным голосом обратилась она, - ну вот просто посмотри - во что ты одет? - и вслед за этим начала демонстративно поцокивать языком, - Нет, это просто никуда не годится, я обязана подобрать тебе хороший наряд.

Кажется, все присутствующие в помещении кроме Диппера потрясённо уставились на Мэйбл, ожидая от неё чего угодно, только не такой фразы. А нет, не все: Стэнфорд с подозрением пару секунд глядел на Мэйбл, а затем обратил взгляд на… Диппера? Эмм… Что? Он что-то подозревает? Или что-то знает? Но, не высказав ничего конкретно, тот сразу же скрыл все свои подозрения и, почесав за шеей, нерешительно сказал Мэйбл:

\- Ну… если ты так считаешь…

И всё бы на этом завершилось, как встряла Нортветс:

\- О, тогда я тоже с вами! – с энтузиазмом сказала она.

Услышав этот радостный голос, Мэй только тоскливо вздохнула, но всё-таки не решила что-либо высказать ответ. Видимо, решила не портить лишний раз отношения с этой парочкой. Как бы то ни было, но сейчас с ними лучше не конфликтовать. Так что, развернувшись, она только кивком позвала брата за собой на кухню. Даже не смотря на это, у него запланировано обследование этого круга, а идти туда на голодный желудок он ни в коей мере не собирался.

 

Пасифика, вместе с Мэйбл и мистером Пайнсом, сидела в кафе Ленивой Сьюзен. Собственно кафе, сделанное в форме бревна, ей всегда казалось каким-то особенно уютным, да тут, безусловно, всё было не стерильно чисто, отчего шатенка сидела, выпрямив спину и стараясь не опираться на спинку, к тому же закинув ногу на ногу. Да и даже в деревянном полу были дырки, но… какое-то тут другое освещение. Наверное, просто из-за стекол солнечный свет становился тёплым, ламповым и желтоватым, словно у какого-нибудь камина. Да и всегда можно было у хозяйки, в обмен на какую-то помощь бесплатно поесть, что тоже было отнюдь не лишним. Хотя сейчас она тут была за чужой счёт, что, в общем-то, было весьма непривычно.

Помещение было сравнительно заполнено, конечно не до предела, но это были часы перед полуднем, так что даже этого было вполне достаточно. За барной стойкой сидела Вэнди со своим отцом. Разумеется, после того как Пасифика с Мэйбл вытащили мистера Пайнса из Хижины, Вэнди уж точно оставалась бы последней, кто продолжит там находится. Блондинке казалось, что она же скорее найдёт Робби или будет просто бродить по городу, однако она почему сидела вместе с Честным Дэном, уткнувшись в тарелку и уныло ковыряя еду. А её отец, даже не обращая внимания наложенное себе, с грустью смотрел на неё, по-видимому, не решаясь что-либо сказать или приобнять её, так как не понимал причин такой апатии.

При виде одной этой сцены у Пасифики болезненно сжалось сердце, ей было действительно жаль её и просто хотелось подойти… хоть что-то сделать. Но нет, если она хоть что-то подобное сделает, то Вэнди просто накричит на неё. Вот почему она просто старается всё это держать в себе, не говоря ни с кем, даже с теми, кто волнуется за неё? Ей что, легче так всё это выдерживать, если обо всё знает только она одна?

Хотя и сама Пасифика была даже для самой себя подозрительно спокойна. Нет, правда, голос рассудка говорил, что она должна сейчас валяться на кровати и тупо смотреть в потолок, прокручивая воспоминания, но... нет. Хотя... учитывая то, как часто они влипают, им явно покровительствуют высшие силы. Ну, те, которые защищают дураков, влюблённых и прочих безумцев. Хотя к первой курии её никто не относил. Да и во вторую она надеялась не попадать, так что... С другой стороны, у всех нас свои тараканы в голове.

Зато вот Мэйбл, кажется, не обращала на это абсолютно никакого внимания, с царственным видом и щепоткой брезгливости оглядывая забегаловку, словно она королева, выбравшаяся из дворца, чтобы осмотреть свои владения. Впрочем, точно так же на неё не обращал никакого внимания и полицейский в трёх метрах от них, уплетавший блины. Эй! Да у неё же… пропали друзья (по официальной версии), и вы вообще-то ответственны за их поиски. Но нет, вы не обращаете абсолютно никакого внимания на это, вам просто нет до сего никакого дела. Гады.

Ну, а напротив сидел мистер Пайнс, вот тут даже Пасифика была вынуждена сдерживаться, чтобы не уронить челюсть на пол. Конечно, она пыталась что-то порекомендовать, но близняшка, кажется, абсолютно не слушала ее, продолжая гнуть свою линию. Зато результат тоже впечатлял. Нет, правда, конечно, и сама Пасифика, и близнецы были довольно высокими, по меркам людей, мистер Пайнс был тоже довольно высоким, но по меркам НБА. Да ещё и с его могучим телосложением… скажем так, подобрать одежду было весьма непросто. Поэтому девушка даже не представляла, где Мэйбл раздобыла костюм серо-голубых тонов, а так же трость с хромированным набалдашником, однако это смотрелось просто великолепно, как у близнецов, мистеру Пайнсу не хватало... уверенности в себе что ли, хотя у близнецов скорее самоуверенность.

Впрочем, не прошло и пары минут, как устав ждать Ленивую Сьюзен, мистер Пайнс сказал, что всё-таки не может так надолго оставлять Хижину без присмотра и ушёл, оставив их тут вдвоём. Не прошло и пары минут, как подошла Ленивая Сьюзен и, вяло улыбнувшись им, протянула меню. Первой его, разумеется, быстро и ловко выхватила из рук Мэйбл и сразу же уставилась в него, а спустя несколько секунд уже куда более вежливо её примеру последовала и Пасифика.

\- Стоп, а почему это тут столько стоят блинчики с сиропом? – холодным и спокойным тоном, несомненно скрывавшим раздражение, спросила близняшка.

\- Потому что они столько стоят, если не устраивает, можете не покупать. – только и произнесла хозяйка.

\- Ну… - попыталась разрядить обстановку Пасифика, - есть ещё бесплатные блинчики тем, кто установит максимум на том автомате для проверки силы. – она указала на находившийся за её спиной старый автомат. – Для всех, кроме отца Вэнди… Просто, чтобы не разорять кафе.

И вот сразу же после на последнем слове Мэйбл саркастически усмехнулась и посмотрела на автомат взглядом, говорившем примерно: «Да, ну? И только за это дают блины?». А вслед за этим самодовольно улыбнулась и, встав, направилась к нему. А вот для всех последующих действий у Пасифики чуть не упала на пол челюсть. Нет, чуть ли не буквально. Потому что шатенка, спокойно взявшись за рукоятку, легко и непринуждённо… победила в соревновании. В этот момент ей почему-то показалось, что всполохнуло что-то синие… Слегка повернув голову, блондинка заметила точно такое же потрясённое выражение на лицах всех остальных. Но Мейбл, развернувшись и не обращая на это ни малейшего внимания, только улыбнулась Ленивой Сьюзен и нарочито медленно и царственно, от чего Гидеон сразу же испепелил её взглядом, уселась за стол.

\- Ну так что, как тебе? – словно невзначай бросила ей Мэйбл, хоть Пасифика не помнила не единого раза, чтобы она обращалась конкретно к неё самой, кроме того выступления, отчего ей сразу же стало не по себе и она лишь только промямлила, не совсем понимая, о чём же конкретно вопрос.

\- Эмм… ну… хорошо.

\- Ох… - наигранно вздохнула шатенка, - Да хватит тебе, я не кусаюсь. Вот объясни мне, почему одного моего только появления в этом городке достаточно, чтобы все уставились на меня? – с какой-то фамильярностью обратилась к ней Мэйбл.

Затворки сознания упрямо твердили ей голосом Гидеона, что не надо доверять «этой Пайнс», а так же что-то про Тарантино и штрудель, однако при виде такой простоты она оказалась ошеломлена и просто не смогла отказаться. Однако всё равно оставалось какое-то чувство того, что что-то не так. Ну, такое состояние, когда буквально потрохами ощущаешь что-то...

\- Ну… Не знаю, наверное, тут просто очень редко кто-то бывает. Знаешь, обычный мелкий городок, почти все друг друга знают и почти не контактируют с остальным миром…

Мэйбл в ответ только пожала плечами и, отрезав кусочек от лежащего на тарелке блюда, улыбнувшись ей, хоть это было больше похоже на оскал, сказала:

\- Ну, а вы почему всё время так смотрите на нас? Такое чувство, что вы двое - просто парочка параноиков, считающая, что мы какие-то убийцы, которые готовы зарезать кого угодно.

Собственно, предположения Гидеона были как раз близки ко второму пункту, ну, или как минимум он считал их золотой молодёжью, которая, чувствуя собственную важность, может делать всё, что угодно и ничего им за это не будет. А ещё у них был Дневник. И наличие могущественных фолиантов у кого-то – не лучший способ подружиться. Впрочем, ни подставлять Гидеона, ни выдавать как-либо тот факт, что им наличие Дневника не безразлично она не собиралась, потому решила обойти окольными путями.

\- Ну… вы какие-то… слишком уж уверенные. – после этих слов Мэйбл выразительно выгнула бровь, - Ну слишком уж всё время уверены и целеустремленны, учитывая что прошло чуть больше недели, прежде чем вы сюда приехали. Словно знаете, что вам нужно делать и отлучались всего лишь на день. И ещё… эта мания заканчивать друг за другом фразы… - она попыталась закатить глаза.

Но не успела Пасифика закончить фразу, как оторвавшись от блюда, Мэйбл передвинула его в сторону и совершенно непринуждённо, даже слишком для её обычного поведения, скрестила руки на столе, словно с интересом слушая её.

\- Да хватит вам, как бы то ни было, мы всё-таки точно такие же люди. Ну, настолько, насколько это возможно. А что касается этого закачивания фраз… На нас все и так будут смотреть, поверь, даже у нас дома пара близнецов отнюдь не частое явление. Так что… почему бы не бравировать эти. Ох… ты даже не представляешь, как это всё утомляет.

Пасифика осторожно отодвинулась от стола, оперевшись на кресло и задумалась. Нет, она, конечно, была рада общению, но такая доброжелательность… как минимум настораживала. Чёрт побери, Гид, я становлюсь похожей на тебя.

\- Кстати, Мэйбл, а как тебе блинчики? Я просто обожаю этот сироп.

Видимо, от столь резкого перехода темы разговора в атмосферу творчества Квентина Тарантино, Мэйбл на пару секунд смутилась, хоть ничем этого не показала.

\- Ну не знаю, не очень-то и хорошие. Вот канадский кленовый сироп… Да, это действительно вещь. И в чём преимущество занятий спортом – куда меньше проблем с фигурой и выбором пищи. – сказала Мэйбл, улыбаясь.

Не успела Пасифика что-либо ответить, как раздался звонок, а Мэйбл тут же достала из внутреннего кармана пиджачка телефон.

\- О, привет, бро. Нет, что ты, могу говорить… Хм… Вот как? Три на два? Да, конечно, без проблем, как только смогу подойду. И ещё захвачу эту Нортвест. Да, конечно, пока Диппер.

И, кажется, абсолютно не обращая внимания на все сказанные слова, принялась доедать блинчики, похоже, не замечая заинтересованного взгляда Пасифики.

\- О, ничего важного, - попыталась успокоить её шатенка, - просто там бро с Гидеоном попали в плен к племени варваров-минотавров. Ничего такого уж критичного, давай сначала закончим с едой. Хорошо?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пояснения:
> 
> 1\. Ну это должны... а ладно, я понял, что две трети моих отсылок не понимают. Это фраза Gmen из Half-Life 2. Легендарные глаза.
> 
> 2\. Для непонятливых - именно Катон Старший сказал "Carthago delenda est", то есть, "Карфаген должен быть разрушен".
> 
> Да как-то у меня дохло с отсылками, но, как я уже говорил, в моём сюжете все ведут свою игру. Притом зачастую вы даже не знаете тех, кто ведёт игру. А их много, очень много, в том числе те персоны, которых нет в каноне.
> 
> И да, как вы видите, у меня полноценная техномагия базирующаяся на научных принципах. Да, в оригинале она довольно неструктурированная, тут же куда более сложно. Хотя приводить сами математические выкладки я, по понятным причинам, не буду.


	20. Глава 19 - "Там ничего не сказано про коленные чашечки"

Мэйбл вместе с Диппером стояли в пещере. К счастью, она представляла собой не слишком глубокую полость в скальной породе, а до ночи было достаточно далеко, и, даже учитывая отсутствие естественного освещения, сломать ногу было бы крайне трудно. Зато было другое проклятие подобных мест – влажность. Тут она была существенно выше чем совсем рядом, на поверхности, тем более что тут регулярно идут дожди, а это отнюдь не понижает её уровень. Ну хоть не стопроцентная, и на том спасибо.

Но никого из близнецов не интересовал этот факт, куда больше их привлекал символ, вырезанный в полу. Казалось, что Автор довольно-таки небрежно выдолбил в каменной поверхности миниатюрные траншеи, куда закладывался металл, однако сами стальные символы были достаточно аккуратными. Можно было даже сказать, что ювелирно выделанными, где надо углы сходились под одним и тем же градусом, а круги, вроде того, что окружал пентакль, были почти идеальными окружностями. Да, теоретически это можно было дополнительно усилить призмами, но даже такая конструкция была пусть и не самой красивой, но на редкость надёжной. Как говорится, неладно скроен, да крепко сшит.

Но тем не менее, к удивлению Мэйбл, было что-то притягательное в этих символах. Как она подозревала, тут была целая мешанина символов на различных языках, и если отдельные слова из тех, что были написаны на латыни, она худо понимала, то всё остальное… Ну кое-что выглядело похожим на иврит, санскрит или вэньянь, хотя никакой уверенности в этом не было. Зато это был дополнительный повод ещё больше уважать Автора, если он понимал всё это.

Но даже эти непонятные символы и почти идеальные фигуры завлекали внимание близнецов. И вот это уже казалось близняшке странным, восхищаться искусными символами из холодного железа пристало бы брату, но точно не ей. Впрочем, как Диппер сказал, это, скорее всего, остаточная сила от магических ритуалов. Очень сложно описать эти ощущения, но есть во всём этом что-то до ужаса противоестественное.

И как раз одним из них они занимались сейчас. Собственно, для него им не требовалось ничего, кроме текстов ритуалов. Но тут-то включалась главная проблема, по сути, сами круги были не слишком-то нужны, однако ритуал крайне сильно изменяется от места проведения. И, что ещё более неприятно, даже одно и то же место постепенно меняется. Так что, даже учитывая то, что пещеры в удалённых от людей местах на редкость стабильны в этом плане, круг выступал чем-то вроде заземления от мелких погрешностей.

И сейчас, стоя в двух из пяти кругов расположенных между звёздами пентакля, близнецы почти что синхронно читали заклинания, стараясь попадать в тщательно расставленные ударения. Да, как ни странно, слова имеют силу и каким-то образом служат для вызывания демонов, хотя, возможно, просто именно такая формулировка нужна, чтобы докричаться до него, а после эта инфернальная нечисть своим ходом добирается? Но, кажется, даже Автор не знал этого, либо не хотел говорить, так что близнецам оставалось только лишь слепо повиноваться этим указаниям.

И всё творящиеся вокруг её весьма волновало. Ну, знаете, призывание сверх могущественных демонов чревато выкапыванием из почвы Краеугольного Камня Мироздания… И сейчас близнецы стояли в центре готовой разразиться бури, и если они допустят ошибку, то в лучшем случае выпустят на волю Чужеродное Чудовище, в худшем… тоже выпустят, но с сопровождением в виде взрыва в пару десятков килотонн. И вот это уже очень, очень сильно отрезвляло от любых попыток стать мраккультисткой. Однако никакими сомнениями сейчас не поможешь, так что она просто попыталась взять себя в руки.

\- Daemon habitabit extra universum, ad te venimus, ut hoc vos! Tenebrarum Eques - film optima est Nolan... - начали синхронно читать Пайнсы.

И, словно в ответ им, камни, что были у них, начали ярко, и в то же время холодно светиться, заливая всё вокруг своим светом, так, что близнецы почти ничего не видели вокруг. И одного только взгляда на брата Мэйбл хватило, чтобы увидеть, что это была не единственная вещь: его кожа значительно побледнела, примерно до уровня человека страдающего малокровием, а глаза начали полыхать голубым огнём, но тот, кажется, абсолютно этого не замечал. И, похоже, точно тоже было и у сестры. Но, как будто это было самым странным, весь мир вокруг начинал постепенно сереть, оставляя только их сохраняющими какие-либо оттенки.

И как только всё вокруг остановилось, а оно действительно остановилось, это сложно описать, учитывая что они в пещере, но чувство противоестественности не оставляло их, в воздухе появился синий треугольник. Вернее сначала это было что-то вроде треугольного портала в какую-то точку космоса, однако затем на нём открылся единственный глаз, а сам он приобрёл синий оттенок. Самый что ни на есть обычный и двухмерный синий треугольник с одним глазом, галстуком и бабочкой. Он, что, косит под франтов? Ну ладно, посмотрим, посмотрим. Однако куда больше удивляли его… конечности. Да, да, если его тело было буквально двухмерным, то конечности - объёмными, казавшиеся издали чёрными, на самом деле были множеством граней и линий с чуть заметными просветами.

Ну, по крайней мере, не появился в виде романтичного юноши лет этак двадцати в синем костюме и чёлкой на один глаз. Это была бы самая омерзительно-гламурная вещь, которую только можно придумать, полная безвкусица.*

И сразу же, как только он появился, камни, что носили на себе близнецы, неожиданно набрали пару килограмм веса, словно тут, пусть и частично, но изменились законы физики. С другой стороны, они только что разорвали ткань реальности, так что эти камни буквально были губкой для словно наэлектризовавшегося воздуха.

\- Эм… Здравствуйте… реальность – иллюзия, вселенная – голограмма, скупайте кобальт. Да, вроде бы так мне сказали говорить… Эх… ну почему никогда не получается эффектный выход?.. – неожиданно писклявым голосом начало потустороннее существо.*

Да ну? Вы серьёзно? Мы призвали самого нерешительного из всех возможных демонов… Ну теперь понятно, почему его называли самым жалким. Однако это не отменяет того, что он всё равно находится на одном уровне с Ктулху и Йог Сототом. Хотя даже так он нам сойдёт.

\- Приветствуем вас, Уилл Сайфер, - сделав уважительно показной поклон, склонилась перед ним Мэйбл.

В конце концов, такие твари должны находиться за пределами человеческого понимания, и разрушить их уважение непочтительным поведением хотелось меньше всего. Судя по всему, Диппер тоже понял её задумку, склонившись вместе с ней. Хотя зачем? Учитывая то, что они хотят сделать сейчас, уважением им не понадобится больше. И, кажется, этих слов было достаточно, чтобы наконец-то вывести демона из собственных раздумий, от чего он… отпрыгнул, если так можно сказать про летающее существо, в сторону.

\- О нет, нет, нет, нет. Ну почему всегда так, меня не было в этом мире вот уже лет так тридцать… Тридцать лет покоя и только затем, чтобы снова очутиться в этом царстве ужасов! – начал метаться в панике демон, едва не вылетая из круга.

Мэйбл вопросительно поглядела на Диппера, но даже у него на лице было полное непонимание. Всё-таки это были демон – существо из иных реальностей столь далёкое от них, что понимание его сути могло бы свести с ума. Вернее, она так ожидала, потому что всё это должно было походить на Лавкрафта. Но это просто самое жалкое из всех возможных существ, как оно может быть могущественным?

\- Мы всего лишь желаем заключить сделку с вами, о могущественный демон, – видимо до сих пор считая, что он просто не понимает его, сказал Диппер.

\- Сделку… сделку… Да, да, я заключаю сделку, что вы хотите? Бессмертие? Скука смертная, хотя она вам ничего не сделает. Всезнание? Нет, ни с кем нельзя нормально общаться… Что вам нужно? – сразу же став куда энергичнее при этом слове начал тараторить демон.

\- Как полагается, услуга…

\- … за услугу, равный обмен, – повинуясь странной способности буквально нащупывать мысли друг друга, сказали близнецы.

\- Да, конечно же, хорошо! – ответил демон и протянул им… две правых руки.

Хотя, что в этом странного, его же материально нет, он существует только в нашем воображении, так что сменить свой облик он может легко и невзначай. Так что, ни сколько не смутившись, близнецы пожали обе его руки, выступив за пределы контура, в котором они находились и... сразу же оцепенели, словно по рукам пропустили ток, не способный их испепелить, но достаточно сильный, чтобы сжать их мышцы с силой, способной разломать в труху кости.

Мир на секунду болезненно побелел, словно от ярчайшей вспышки, но уже спустя мгновение Мэйбл снова почувствовала себя в своём теле, до сих пор не имея возможности им пошевелить, а электрические разряды в руке превратились в лёгкое покалывание. Одного одного взгляда на неё хватило, чтобы прийти в ужас… рука буквально горела синеватым пламенем, так же как и брата. Однако пламя не жгло, оно было как раз свежим и прохладным, словно утренний бриз, тем самым разрушая ещё больше привычные законы физики. В общем, ощущение невероятное, которые почти невозможно передать словами. Это... всё равно, что пожать руку торнадо или хвосту летящей кометы. Буйство энергии, невероятно могущественно и ни капли не подвластной.

\- Так, точно, бро, мы ведь забыли сказать, что нам нужно? – после этих слов демон настороженно посмотрел на них.

\- Да, сестрёнка, как же я мог позабыть, – наигранно отвечает Диппер, поворачиваясь к демону с максимально безразличным лицом и говоря тоном, холоду которого могла бы позавидовать и Европа. - Ты будешь служить нам, пока мы сами не откажемся, не извращая смысл наших поручений нам во вред.

Это был точный план, существа, сравнимые с демонами, отличаются тем, что вынуждены держать свои обещания, следуя букве договора. В конце концов, сам Автор, когда писал Дневник, говорил, что именно таким образом сумел подчинить нескольких демонов. Так что они сейчас только воспользовались чужой идеей и она, как ни странно, сработала.

Видимо, все подобные существа не отличаются большой способностью к адаптации. Тем же лучше для нас. А это… это был самый жалкий из демонов, Пайнсы не ожидали, что он будет настолько жалок и похож на людей, но с ним всё сработало тем более. И сразу же после того, как, причудливо отражаясь от стен, затихли отзвуки слов младшего, огонь, полыхавший на сжатых руках близнецов и демона, потух, а он отстранился.

\- Нет, нет, нет! Снова, чёрт подери, снова тем же самым способом! – начал метаться вокруг треугольник, не имея возможности выбраться из круга.

И как только огонь потух, то они снова почувствовали возможность сдвинуться с места, правда, руки до сих пор были занемевшими, но, скорее всего, это временно. Ну вот прекрасно, теперь у нас есть личный ручной демон, конечно, на редкость слабый, но мы же не собираемся создавать целую армию?.. Хотя…

\- Исчезни, – только и сказал, щёлкнув пальцами Диппер, после чего демон с лёгким хлопком исчез, а в мир вокруг мгновенно вернулись краски.

\- Ну что, бро, всё-таки всё и вышло, - улыбнувшись, промурлыкала Мэйбл.

\- Ага, и самое главное, что мы обошлись в рамках обычной сделки, а не продавали наши души. Всё-таки так приятно, что подобные сущности абсолютно не приспосабливаются.

\- И не говори, бро. Кстати, у тебя тоже было это… ну, когда ты пожал ему руку? – спросила Мэйбл, уткнувшись в понимающий взгляд брата.

\- Угу, кто знает, что это такое на самом деле. Мы пожали руку существу из чистой энергии. Быть может, станем могущественными магами, а может, через двадцать лет у нас будет рак.

\- Ну что, пошли, мне кажется, с нас на сегодняшний день хватит, он и так закончился на редкость грамотно, – самым милым тоном, что только могла, сказала Мэйбл.

\- Сестрёнка, с каких пор мы стали французами? – только и спросил брат, в ответ на что старшая лишь непонимающе уставилась. - Ну, у нас же не используют метрическую систему, мы должны действовать не граммотно, а унциево.

Пару секунд помолчав, доходя до смысла шутки, Мэйбл наконец-то звонко расхохоталась, выходя из пещеры.

 

Вероятно, вы не совсем понимаете, почему глава начинается с конца. Да, я решил поиграться с непрямым повествованием, но ведь на всех главных героях по определению сюжетная броня. Но вернёмся приблизительно к полудню на метров пятьдесят от выхода из пещеры.

 

Диппер уныло спускался по склону. Не совсем горы, это скорее была чаша, что окружала долину, где располагался городок, горным кольцом, разрываемым лишь только возле Парящих Утёсов. Но вот под пещеры термин «горные» вполне себе подходил. И одни из плюсов таких пещер – они почти не меняются. Так что располагавшийся там круг был чуть ли не в идеальном состоянии, даже ржавчины нигде не было. Можно было считать всё готовым.

Да и склон пусть и выходил довольно-таки каменистым, однако всё-таки по нему можно было двигаться, не рискую сломать себе все ноги. Постепенно он продолжал спускаться, и склон, бывший поначалу простым желтоватым камнем, порос пусть и хилой, но всё-таки травой. Впереди уже был виден овраг, по которому текла скрытая туманом мелкая речка. Как раз от него Диппер планировал свернуть влево и, обойдя, двинуться через лес.

Однако тут, по обе стороны обрыва, он увидел небольшую такую шайку минотавров. Ну как небольшую… пару десяткой. И каждый из них этак на был выше Стэнфорда и отличался на редкость мощным телосложением. Даже поразительно, как закон куба-квадрата не мешал им ходить. Собственно, никакого желания встревать с ней в схватку у него не было, так что предпочёл бы тихо скрыться из виду. Ну, знаете… во-первых, быть может, разбираться с монстрами и благородно, но заниматься этим без какой-либо выгоды для себя не хотелось ни капли. А во-вторых, у него нет даже шанса выстоять против них.

Именно на этом моменте, пока он думал – как же ему убраться отсюда, его заметили. И вот только тут до близнеца наконец-то дошло в какой луже он оказался, сразу же после того как все минотавры, повернули на него глаза, не выражавшие абсолютно никакого дружелюбия. Вернее, наполненные звериной яростью и ненавистью. Ну хоть не смотрят на меня, как на обед, в отличие от значительной части местной публики, и на этом спасибо. Но почему их так много? Минотавр на Крите был всего один! Племя минотавров всё равно, что… шайка британских королей. Тем более что сейчас нет ни одного. Хотя… стая минотавров прямо передо мной, так что есть повод усомниться…

И придаваться таким размышлениям было куда более целесообразно, чем пытаться убежать. Да, каждый из них почти на метр был выше Диппера, а уж с выносливостью у них куда лучше. Так что он просто оставался на месте, пока небольшая армия не окружила его.

\- Что ты тут делаешь, прилизанная девчонка, на землях мужикотавров?! – набычившись (Вы не находите этот термин странноватым для антропоморфного быка?) спросил один из толпы, впрочем Диппер спокойно проглотил оскорбление, понимая, что выпендриваться, находясь в таком окружении, бессмысленно.

\- Приношу извинения, но я тут по делам… - попытался выдавить как можно более нейтральный тон Диппер.

\- Да не смеши нас, я один порву пару десятков таких как этот! – начал себя бить в грудь уже другой под согласный гогот остальных.

Да ну, ты? Да существо с таким интеллектом не заметит отсылки, даже если она запрыгнет тебе на лицо и отложит эмбрион в пищевод. А уж отличить своих от врагов и вовсе - неподъёмная задача. Видимо, представляя, что он сейчас думает, и, опасаясь этого, Диппер начал усиленно чесать за шеей делая вид, что его тут нет. Впрочем, никаких намерений оскорблять огромную толпу варваров у него не было, ибо можно было и огрести.

\- Эй, мужикотавры, - начал, кажется, самый умный из них, - поглядите, что он носит с собой! – и указал прямо на… галстук.

\- Прихвостень Шестипалого? – несколько других чуть уступающих умом, но достаточно смышленых, чтобы вообще как-то среагировать, испуганно чуть ли не отскочили в сторону, словно от чумного.

Шестипалый? Автор? Но… почему они так его боятся? И, значит, он вполне использовал этот камень… А что если…

\- Да, это дела Шестипалого, он послал меня, вон с дороги! – попытался блефовать, придав как можно больше твёрдости голосу (хотя по сравнению с басами минотавров он выходил жалковатым), близнец, однако из этого ничего не вышло, так как, похоже, кто-то из них просёк. Хотя, действительно, блеф был сварганен на скорую руку и на редкость жалок.

\- Ты что самый умный? - нездоровое любопытство прямо таки и подбивало сказать "Да!" и посмотреть, что будет, - Не слушайте этого умника, Шестипалого никто не видел тридцать лет. Он всё врёт!

\- К Вождерору этого жалкого фокусника! – закричал другой.

\- Вааагх!!! – а вот тут вот уже закричали все вместе, после чего потащили, как Углюк хоббитов, их в пещеру, до которой благо оказалась недалеко.

Собственно само место жительства этих варваров оказалось самой крупной из нескольких пещер, но Дипперу был видел только центральный зал, где, собственно, заодно находился и огромный выдолбленный в камне трон, видимо предназначавшийся для местного вождя. Стены помещения были по бокам украшены факелами, дававшими хоть и тусклое, но всё-таки освещение, позволявшие если не увидеть довольно высокие своды, то хотя бы не споткнуться. Впрочем, у этих минотавров, наверное, с балансом всё ещё хуже. Ну… пара конечностей, без пальцев…

Несколько минут посовещавшись, и обменявшись при этом совещании как минимум десяткой ударов в нос, эти мужикотавры всё-таки пришли к соглашению, засунуть его в боковую пещеру, видимо служившую им тюрьмой. К его же удивлению, когда он туда попал, то там уже находился Гидеон.

\- Ох, вот только не говори, что ты попался к ним и теперь тебя надо спасать, как во второй день, – сказал Диппер и тут же вспомнил, что и он сам находится в отнюдь не лучшем положении.

Это обстоятельство повисло в воздухе, пока Гидеон всё-таки не решил забыть о нём и не ответил.

\- Нет, это… Я просто их разозлил до чёртиков, отказавшись выполнить слова их вождя.

\- Ладно, Глифул, - привалившись к стенке, сказал Диппер, - как я понимаю, нам теперь остаётся только ждать. Может, пока что расскажешь – что это за стая минотавров?

\- А это… Ну да, не самые умные, но повёрнуты на том, чтобы быть «настоящими мужиками»…

Не шибко умные? Да это ещё мягко сказано, скорее уж тупы, как пробка. И притом явно пытаются плагиатить идеи от орков сорокового тысячелетия. Если бы нашёлся хоть один человек ещё более язвительный, чем я, то он бы назвал их «пошлые плагиаторы».

\- Ладно, так как в их компании очутился?

\- А, ну это просто, - ответил Гидеон, - после того как Пасифика решила отправиться с Мэйбл и мистером Пайнсом, я по-быстрому слинял в лес. Да, знаю, знаю, что ко мне прямо таки липнут неприятности. Это уже какой-то новый закон вселенной – стоит кому-то узнать только про весь этот бедлам, и все неприятно лезут на него.

Диппер только согласно кивнул, сам начиная задумываться над этой странной иронией вселенной. Хотя… армия антропоцентричных идиотов, под названием люди, всегда отличается талантом ничего не замечать, даже если это у тебя под носом… А пьяным и дуракам везёт, в данном случае, просто ничего не знающим.

\- Так вот, наткнулся я в лесу на одного из них и всё-таки уговорил отвести к остальным. Там у них в пещере дальше всё куда круче, есть даже что-то вроде ванны в горячих источниках. Ну и, думаю, что уж в их-то компании я могу поднять уровень крутизны.

Поднять уровень крутизны? У них? В современно мире куча мускул как-то не очень ценится, предпочтение отдаётся мозгам. Тот же Шерлок.

\- И даже уговорил их. Поначалу они, правда, пытались отказаться, но я их взял на «слабо», сказал, что они трусы и слабаки, которые боятся меня обучить, – продолжал говорить Гидеон.

\- Хех, - усмехнулся в полумраке Диппер, - поздравляю, добро пожаловать в сообщество манипуляторов и любителей ганнибалить. И ты именно из-за этого оказался в таком положении?

\- Нет, они поставили передо мной всякие испытания, типа засунуть руку в «Отверстие Боли», - тут Диппер буквально почувствовал, как Гидеон поёжился, - ну или перепрыгнуть через каньон. И последней их задачей было – убить Мультимедведя. Я и отправился к нему, а он, оказывается, хороший парень. Фанат фантастики прошлого века.

\- Путь или Войны? – только и задал вопрос Диппер.

\- Нет, что ты – Вавилон 5*. Ну и понесло же меня, заявился я обратно, публично отказавшись. Результат ты видишь.

О как… А вот это уже страннее… Да, в наши время редко можно встретить фанатов той классики.

\- И почему мне кажется, что это не мы не нормальные, а вы? Нет, правда, ваши друзья несколько дней как погибли. А вы... да вы почти как нормальные.

Гидеон протерел глаза, но всё-таки ответил:

\- Знаю, но, во-первых, не таких уж они и друзья, а во-вторых, сожалениями ничему не поможешь. Я бы предпочёл бы предотвратить что-то подобное самостоятельно в будущем.

\- Ладно, хорошо. А кто этот Ворждерор?

\- А… это такая громадина два на три метра, видел её мельком. Нам теперь сидеть, пока он не соизволит обратить на нас внимания, – и вот тут вот он выдержал паузу, будто раздумывая над чем-то. - Кстати, мне Пасифика рассказывала про эту книгу, что у вас с собой была в магазине. И именно она спасла тогда нас всех. Так что это такое?

\- Она? Да просто нашли её на чердаке Хижины, - выдал наименее подозрительный ответ Диппер.

\- Понятно. Стоп, а почему это ты начал со мной так разговаривать, без обычного высокомерия… - уже с нескрываемым подозрением сказал Гидеон.

Свои собственные планы он озвучивал только утром, в разговоре с Мэйбл, так что причины были ясны. Однако заявить, что он собирается организовать их силы на свои нужны Диппер, не мог, так что просто предпочёл выдать другой, как можно более циничный ответ.

\- Наверное, дело просто в том, что хоть кто-то кроме нас перестал заниматься всякими глупостями и пытается получить пользу от этого места. Мы, как бы, не инфернальное зло, и не прочь предоставить все, что найдём, человечеству. Предварительно, разумеется, заработав не одно состояние на патентах и производстве.

Этих слов оказалось достаточно, чтобы Гидеон замолчал и, подозрительно посмотрев на него, погрузился в собственные размышления. Видимо, определяя – насколько можно доверять его словами.

\- Вы, Пайнсы, быть может те ещё козлы, но когда начинается что-то подобное с вами можно говорить. Чёрт, чувствую себя как СССР и США в сорок первом. Да, мы ненавидим друг друга, но есть ещё две сволочи, которые куда хуже.

\- Может быть. Ты не против, если я позвоню? – спросил, усмехнувшись, Диппер и ловко выудил из внутреннего кармана жилетки телефон.

Гидеон вскочил, ошарашено на телефон в руках Диппер и, судя по всему, не веря в то, что он его так и не доставал. Весь вид Глифула буквально таки кричал: «Ну и на кой ты всё это время выслушивал меня, мог же позвонить!» Ну да, мог, только надо бы сначала узнать в каком месте по шкале неприятностей мы оказались.

\- Да ну? Они что, не попытались обыскать тебя? – скептически спросил Гидеон.

\- Ты видел их набедренные повязки? Думаешь, они знают – что такое внутренний карман? Да они не отобрали у меня даже эту книгу! – продемонстрировал наглядно Дневник, - Так, ладно, подожди…

Быстро выбрав в записной книжке номер Мэйбл, а заодно удивившись, что связь здесь всё-таки ловит, хотя, пожалуй, они не так уж и далеко от входа, младший позвонил близняшке. Всего через пару гудков она всё-таки достала трубку, отвечая на звонок.

\- О, привет, сестрёнка. Извини, что тревожу тебя, ты не занята? Просто превосходно, знаешь, у меня такая проблемка… Понимаешь, я тут наткнулся на этого Глифула, а после этого небольшое племя повёрнутых на концепции «настоящего мужика» минотавров захватила нас в плен, недалеко от пещеры. Ты просто не представляешь – целая стая тупых качков, а их лидер три на два. Не могла бы немного мне помочь и вытащить меня из своеобразного плена? Да, спасибо большое, буду ждать.

Гидеон примерно с полминуты смотрел на него, уставившись и округлив глаза, готовясь что-то сказать, но, кажется, у него буквально ничего не приходило на язык. Диппер был готов поклясться, что если бы он мог разглядеть его лицо, то увидел бы сейчас гримасу с приоткрытым ртом и поднявшую, словно призывая обратить внимание на уточнение, палец. Ну вот и отлично, теперь нам ждать… ну где-то минимум час.

 

Мэйбл вместе с Кордой и Пасификой упрямо приближались к зловеще открытому входу в пещеру. Найти-то его было достаточно просто, учитывая тот шум, который издавали местные обитатели, и ту свалку, в которую они превратили своё жильё и окрестности. Сдерживая брезгливое выражение лица от всего этого, близняшка как раз раздумывала над теми, к кому им предстоит прийти в гости.

Мда… это просто сущий ужас. Такая свалка… Не так уж они и отличны от людей, правда, сходство заканчивается на самые омерзительных вещах. Например, отсутствие чистоты.

Впрочем, времени предаваться этому у троицы не было, права на ошибку у них не было, так что, стараясь придать себе решительный вид, они как раз направлялись внутрь. Кордой даже не требовалось ничего делать – топор в её руках мигом исключал любые вопрос в её адрес. У самой Мэйбл всё, конечно, было похуже, но на то она и Пайнс, чтобы иметь при себе три плана: основной, запасной и туз в рукаве. А вот у Нортвест… ну у неё был в руках револьвер, хотя если бы всё дошло до стрельбы, то у Мэйбл не было ни капли сомнений, что им самим бы следовало опасаться скорее за свою жизнь. Впрочем, решать проблему таким образом они не собирались, нет, сокращать популяцию монстров путём локального геноцида было бы прекрасно, и она уверена, что Кордой было бы только за, но их было всего лишь трое.

\- Так, ладно, помните план? – спросила, остановившись сбоку от входа, Пайнс.

Ответом ей были два порывистых и явно нервных кивка. Так что, выждав для успокоения ещё несколько секунд, они вошли внутрь. Наверное, изнутри их вход выглядел действительно шикарным, учитывая то, что свет не давал их разглядеть, оставляя только силуэты, а в самой пещере было довольно темно. Впрочем, насладиться этим моментом возможности не было, и, как только глаза чуть привыкли к скудном освещению, в помещении повисла немая пауза. Вернее, она повисла ещё раньше, но только теперь она увидела, что возле стен в паре мест пещеры стоят несколько минотавров, не решаясь что-либо сделать. Ну и ещё возле противоположной стены стоял огромный трон, размеры которого вызвали мысли о непомерном эго того, кто установил для себя подобную громадину.

Они просто идиоты или к ним ещё никто добровольно не наведывался? Хотя одно другому не мешает…

\- Эй, вы, - первой же подняла голос Кордой, - мы пришли за Диппером и Гидеоном. Где, чёрт побери, ваш главный? - и лишь спустя несколько секунд замолчали отзвуки эха, распространявшиеся по всем остальным помещения этой сети пещер.

Стараясь не выдавать своего удивления от такой собранной реакции Кордой, Мэйбл только чуть повернула голову в её сторону. Мда… либо она просто великая актриса, либо все эта шушера её изрядно злит и ей хочется быстрее со всем этим разобраться. И она была готова поставить на второе.

И в ответ её словам, под мерный и тяжёлый, да, да, это именно лучшее определение, топот, из одной из боковых пещер вышел их главарь. Хм… Диппер не врал. Действительно габариты ему позволяли бы легко и непринуждённо схватить Горо за шкирку и подвесить на крючок. И в отличие от подчинённых с шерстью коричневого цвета, у этого она была чёрной, примерно как TrES-2b*, да и плюс ещё чуть ли не светившиеся красным глаза. Тьфу, опять заклишированный образ отображения зла в виде животного – чёрная шерсть и красные глаза.

\- Что вы стоите? – взревел гигант низким басом. - Вышвырните вы их прочь отсюда! – и сразу же плюхнулся в трон, стоящий в противоположной от них части зала, который как раз подошёл для него, вынудив Мэйбл сдержать остроты в его адрес.

И тут же наиболее смелый сразу же пошёл в их сторону. Быстро оглядев спутниц, Мэйбл сначала взглядом сказала Пасифике опустить оружие, а затем, хищно улыбнувшись, кивнула Вэнди. И как только тот подошёл, что бы выпроводить их, даже не приседая, лишь чуть пригнувшись, Кордой ударила топором по колену. К его счастью, обухом, а не лезвием, так что тот просто как подкошенный рухнул на пол, не решаясь закричать от боли, чтобы не показать себя слабаком. В их планы уж точно не входило провоцировать их на кровавую резню. Да, скорее всего, вывих, быть может, перелом, но выяснят они это не мгновенно.

Решив всё-таки оставить функции глашатая на Вэнди, Мэйбл только выжидательно скрестила руки на груди, спрашивая: «И это всё?». А Вэнди в это время, набрав в грудь воздуха, снова обратила к начавшей уже увеличиваться толпе:

\- Да ну? И вы боитесь трёх девчонок? Я только что за три секунды разделалась с одним из ваших. Да мы можем хоть с тобой, - и тут же она показала топором в сторону трона, - чтобы забрать парней!

Собственно, это была откровенная провокация, ибо это была толпа варваров, уважающих силу, так что в способностях мирно достать их оттуда были сомнения. Зато вот в перспективах вызвать главного на поединок не было никаких сомнений. Банально потому что остальные не оценят отказ. И вождь, судя по всему, был поумнее своих собратьев, так как примерно на полминуты повисла тишина, пока он обдумывал их слова, кажется, понимая, что лучшим способом разобраться с ними будет действовать так, как они сказали.

Что, собственно, Мэйбл было и нужно. Разобраться с одним эти вполне могла, но только с одним. Да, он превосходит её в росте чуть ли не вдвое, а по массе так и в разы, но, что самое главное, их банально недооценивают, а стоит разобраться с кем-то одним – остальные сразу же поймут что к чему. Ну и к тому же, с такими габаритами, он очень медлителен.

\- Хорошо, я, Вождерор, принимаю вызов! Посмотрим, что вы сможете, – взревел, поднимаясь, гигант. - Да мне даже не нужно бить её, я просто схвачу, и ничего не сделают! – теперь уже обращаясь к остальным, на что те ответили аплодисментами.

За такие слова Мэйбл была готова его просто расцеловать. Ну, если не считать, что это огромная уродливая антропоморфная корова. Да он же только и делает, что облегчает её работу! И ещё раз мысленно поблагодарив, что она всё-таки носит не туфли, а балетки, Мэйбл двинулась вперёд, сходясь с вождем.

Тот даже не стал пытаться на неё замахиваться, пытаясь просто схватить её. И вот увернуться от этого было весьма сложно, учитывая то, что его руки были чуть ли не длиннее самой Мэйбл. Впрочем, для приличия увернувшись и нанеся пару ударов по ноге, хотя естественно разница была такова, что тот абсолютно не обратил внимания, она покорно позволила себя схватить грубой лапе за руку. Крутанув её на месте, так что Мэйбл с трудом удержалось на ногах, Вождерор развернул её, а все остальные дружно закричали ему в поддержку.

И вот тут бы ему следовало бы посмотреть в её сторону и увидеть самую гадкую из всех улыбочек, что она могла выдать, однако он просто не обратил на неё ни малейшего внимания. А в это время близняшка вытащила из рукава нож, что теперь всегда носила с собой (как показывает практика – даже нельзя представить, когда и зачем он пригодится) и, вывернувшись, всадила его в колено.

Нет, если бы она действительно хотела бы убить, то нанесла бы удар по бедренным артериям, ну или дотянула бы до печени. Всё-таки пусть даже и монстр, но биологически это млекопитающее. Да и провоцировать на месть за убитого вождя тоже не было никого желания, пусть и не было никаких сомнений, что главный метод повышения в этой среде – клингонский*. Варвары.

И на всаженный в колено клинок Вождерор ответ истошным и низким воплем, от которого, кажется, начали сотрясаться стены. Подними Мэйбл в голову вверх, то непременно увидела бы, как тот пускает из носу огонь. Однако она была куда более занята тем, что с наслаждением и обворожительной белозубой улыбкой вертела нож в ране, слушая звук рвущихся сухожилий и соединений. Кто-то бросился помогать своему вождю, но их тут же остановил прозвучавший выстрел из револьвера, который держала Пас.

Нет, а что можно было бы подумать? С такой образиной драться честно? Да никогда. Бить лежачего? Однозначно. Стрелять первой? Пусть лучше двенадцать судят, чем шестеро несут. Принести на рукопашную нож? Да запросто.

\- Ну я же тебе говорила, что там ничего не сказано про коленные чашечки, – повернувшись в сторону Пасифики, бросила Мэйбл.

Вытащив всё таки из коленки нож, после чего, громко вскрикнув, Вождерор упал на одно колено, схватившись руками за другое, Мэйбл, стараясь не наступить в вытекающую кровь, подошла ещё ближе к сгорбившейся фигуре. Конечно, от него несло, как… ну тут могло бы быть долгий список омерзительных сравнений, однако теперь он согнулся достаточно низко, чтобы Пайнс наконец-то смогла одной рукой схватить за рог, а другой приставить нож сзади к шее.

\- Значит так, слушай, - чуть ли шептала Мэйбл на ухо, - нож сейчас находится у соединений позвоночника и мозга, а это одно из немногих мест в организме позвоночных, ударом в которое можно мгновенно убить.

Мгновенно остановившись, чтобы не дёрнуться, вождь стал внимательно её слушать, с ненавистью наведя глаза на неё.

\- Отлично. Нам наплевать, что вы делаете, но в Гравити Фоллз только одно правила – не задалбывать Пайнсов*. Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я сейчас всадила нож в поясницу, оставив пожизненным паралитиком в обществе варваров, то вы сейчас отпустите Диппера и Гидеона и дадите нам уйти. Хорошо?

Даже не изобразив на своём лице какого-либо страха, минотавр только порывисто кивнул, после чего скомандовал:

\- Эй, Агромен, достань этих двоих и отпусти! - выплюнул вождь, и уже собиралась она убрать нож, как он заговорил уже куда тише, но в её адрес. - Опять, тридцать лет тишина, когда не было Шестипалого. Теперь снова пришли вы, а значит, как всегда бывает, вылезет что-то, чего даже тут нет…

Кажется, Вождерор уже не собирался нападать на неё, так что с задумчивым лицом отставив нож и абсолютно не опасаясь удара в спину, Мэйбл отправилась к Вэнди и Пасифике. И эти слова больше походили на какую-то странную формулировку закона Ньютона. Но что он хочет сказать? Автор тут был? И его боялись, но, получается, был и кто-то ещё… Тем временем, Диппер и Гидеон точно так же быстро выбрались, стараясь не попадаться под абсолютно недружелюбные взгляды минотавров.

\- Минотавров легко ошарашить, однако они вернутся и будут куда злее, – с лёгким британским акцентом сказал Мэйбл, взглядом приказывая всем выбираться отсюда.

\- Ну что, сестрёнка, ну и кто вы такие теперь? – бросил, выходя из пещеры, Диппер.

\- Офигенные герои, бро*, – усмехнувшись, сказала Мэйбл.

\- Ладно, давайте быстрее выбираться отсюда и надеяться, что нам не придётся сюда больше возвращаться, - развернувшись перед входом, сказала Мэйбл.

Нет, после такого мне абсолютно точно будет необходим душ. Хотя… странно, такое чувство, что Вождерор умнее собратьев… Хотя удержаться на этом статусе без мозгов не получится.

 

Вам показалось всё это слишком напыщенным? Да, я в целом согласен, да и не совсем ясно – откуда тут Вэнди. Что же, вернёмся на час назад в забегаловку из предыдущей главы.

 

Как только отец, видимо, так и отчаялся заговорить с Вэнди, к ней подошли Мэйбл с Пасификой, усевшись по бокам от неё. Да что же такое? Почему всё время, как я только где-то окажусь, так сразу и вы рядом? Если иду в Хижину – так вы никогда не прогуливаете, если куда в другое место, то сразу вы тут же. Вот почему нельзя дать мне предаваться саморазрушению личности в одиночку? Но вместо того, чтобы высказать всё им в лицо она только бросила испепеляющий взгляд на Мэйбл, а затем несколько пренебрежительный на Пасифику.

\- Здорова, Пас! Ну и на кой вы приперлись сюда? Только не говорите, что решили выпить по кружечке горячего кофе.

\- Вэнди, разреши мне тебя украсть на… пару часочков, – попыталась как можно более дружелюбным тоном сказать Мэйбл, однако сейчас ей хотелось просто ответить на любую дружелюбность ударом в нос.

\- Знаете, а нет. После того как… Нет, я не виню тебя, Пас или Гида, сама не знаю то ли это всё из-за меня, то ли просто так неудачно, но не пойти бы вам к чёртям? Меня даже один раз уже задрали, тем более если я куда то отправлюсь, то, несомненно, прикрепится и Робби. А вот уж последнего из своих я хочу подвергать опасности меньше всего, – посмотрела на, кажется, главного инициатора этого разговора, Мэйбл, с взглядом, говорившем примерно: «накусь выкуси».

Мэйбл задумчиво прикусила губу, и Вэнди даже попыталась встать, однако тут произошла одна из тех вещей, которых Кордой ожидала меньше всего. Её пусть и не слишком сильно, но решительно схватили за руку с другой стороны. Собственно, Пасифика силой явно не отличалась, так что вполне можно было даже не обращать никакого внимания на эти попытки, однако её куда больше удивила резкость хватки. Медленно повернув голову в её сторону и склонив на бок, она выразительно посмотрела на Пас.

\- Значит так, Вэнди, - видимо окончательно разозлившись её словами начала Пасифика, при этом стараясь говорить как можно тише и чуть ли не шипеть, – нужно вытащить Гидеона, и мне всё равно, как ты тут раскисаешь. Мне всё равно, что ты думаешь, но ты сейчас встанешь и пойдёшь с нами.

И ты думаешь, что поведусь на такую прямую провокацию? А чёрт бы тебя побрал, что ты понимаешь – я себе не прощу ещё одного. И почему я так уверена, что хоть кто-то как минимум получить тяжёлые травмы по итогам всего этого?

\- Хорошо, что вам надо? – понурив голову и вздохнув, всё-таки сдалась Вэнди.

Мэйбл ответил на это только коротким кивком и, встав, отправилась из кафе, на выходе призывающе оглянувшись за ней с Пасификой. Как оказалось, звала она их в театр, а вернее в одну из гримёрных, принадлежащую, как видимо, ей. Пас, кажется, было удивлена всем видом этой гримёрной, как будто она попала за кулисы настоящего шоу, однако Вэнди эта каморка казалась просто большой пыльной каморкой. Самой обычной пыльной комнатой, хотя, пожалуй, они оккупировали её едва ли несколько дней назад. Хотя тут и там стояли какие-то предметы мебели, у стены привалилась ширма, но в общем и целом, ей как-то было трудно придумать место создававшее ещё менее домашнюю обстановку.

Как только Пасифика закрыла дверь, Мэйбл тут же развернулась к ним с лицом, не выражавшим ни капли тепла или доброты. Скорее, как какой-нибудь Сержант Кремень, объясняющий салагам, что к чему.

\- Отлично, значит так, мы все в сборе. Хорошо, мне буквально только что звонил Дип, он сказал примерно следующее: «Нас тут захватила в плен банда повёрнутых на чести варваров-минотавров, так что не могла бы ты мне оказать услугу и вытащить нас отсюда?». Вы двое, пожалуй, единственные из тех, к кому я могу обратиться. Нортвест и так влипала не раз, а ты Кордой… ну мне нужен ещё один человек для мозгового штурма.

Да ну? У меня прямо такая ответственная роль – «ещё один человек для мозгового штурма»? Ну не знаю, а нельзя было дать мне более ответственную задачу, например, быть вон тем пятым человеком в третьем ряду среди массовки?

Но решив, что всё-таки лучше не высказывать это всё им в лицо, раз уж её всё-таки уговорили пойти с ними, Вэнди развернула стул и, усевшись на него, закинула ногу на ногу.

\- Да ну, и вы хотите их оттуда вытащить? Каким образом? Будем пробираться в ящиках? Или попытаемся с ними разобраться силой? Сколько хоть их? И если это минотавры… хоть какого они роста?

\- Эм… Ну, их целое племя. А их главарь – три на два, – на пару секунд замешкавшись, ответила, кажется, поражённая тем, что хоть кто-то задаёт тут целесообразные вопросы, Мэйбл.

\- Шикарно, то есть вы предлагаете нам попытаться наехать на племя минотавров, способных с нами легко разобраться без плана? Слушайте, да я не понимаю – как вы сумели хоть день прожить, – приобретая ещё более самоуверенный вид, продолжила разрушать их надежды Вэнди, похоже, не замечая тот факт, что всё-таки произошло в магазине.

\- А… а что если попытаться взять их нахрапом? – осторожно подала голос Пасифика. - Ну… попытаться взять их на «слабо», они же, в конце концов, варвары, они такие.

\- И каким же способом мы должны попытаться с ними разобраться? Вызвать на поединок? И каким образом, сказано же: три на два, даже я разве что с топором пойдут против такого. Банально потому что одна его рука длиннее моей с топором.

\- А вот насчёт этого… - заговорщическим тоном проговорила Мэйбл, - У меня есть одна идейка… - и достала откуда-то из пиджачка… нож.

Браво, поздравляю – отличная идейка выйти с ножичком на рукопашную. Прямо как Индиана Джонс какой-нибудь. Ну, ещё Хан Соло стрелял первым.*

\- Эй! – возмутилась Пас. - Ты что собираешься…

\- Если потребуется, то да, – процедила сквозь зубы Пайнс, - В Библии много что сказано. Но про убийство. Там ничего не говорится про коленные чашечки. А это мой брат-близнец, и я могу быть сволочью, но не полным чудовищем. Так что, если ты хочешь мне помочь, вытащить заодно и Гидеона. Ну что, согласны?

Вэнди одновременно с Пасификой кивнула, а тем временем Мэйбл достала из тумбочки… револьвер? Ну это просто круто, но почему бы нам тогда просто не ворваться туда? Ан, нет, в револьвере всего шесть пуль, даже такие, как эти, смекнут, что разобраться со всеми ними мы не сможем. И, к удивлению Кордой, протянула его Пасифике. Та его осторожно взяла, даже не решаясь по-настоящему сжать за рукоять. От одного вида этой картины Вэнди ужасно захотелось просто устроить фэйспалм, потому что всё выходило слишком уж… сумбурно.

\- Пас, да не бойся ты, это штуковина может стрелять только холостыми, а не пулями, просто хлопушка, – тут же успокоила её Мэйбл. - Ага, только держи его как-нибудь… Ну не знаю, по увереннее, как в полицейских сериалов, хоть держат оружие там чаще всего правильно. Так, хорошо, выдвигаемся, нам нужно к местным скалам… Кстати, Кордой, а у тебя есть топор? Хотелось бы придать внушительности нашей команде.

В ответ на это Вэнди только коротко кивнула, поднимаясь со стула и думая – как же ей незаметно проскочить домой за топором.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Как видите, название главы не раз фигурирует в ней самой. Это фраза пастора Брука из Светлячка, воистину легендарная фраза.
> 
> 2\. Да фанаты хумманизации, получите!
> 
> 3\. Это давний срач среди фантастов - что же лучше: звёдные войны или звёздный путь? Ну и изредка появляются фанаты Вавилона 5, но им отвешивают пенделей совместно.
> 
> 4\. Это самая тёмная планета во вселенной. Она темней угля и чёрной акриловой краски. Да, больше нестандартных сравнений богу нестандартных сравнений!
> 
> 5\. Для повышения у клингонов нужно было убить начальника. Как они компенсировали потери от чисток и боёв в командном составе мне неизвестно.
> 
> 6\. На мой взгляд это лучший с эмоциональной корректности перевод фразы Арии Т'Лоак: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oQz8pjmoasM
> 
> 7\. Ещё одна фраза из Светлячка.
> 
> 8\. Да, это все знают.
> 
> Глава вышла при поддержке Злого Веника. Спасибо ему.


	21. Глава 20 - Две подруги

Гидеон уже в который раз развешивал новые объявления о скидках, а заодно раскладывал на полки товары. Да, будь у него интернет и фотоаппарат, то он бы с радостью выложил бы их в сеть. Нет, правда, сам бы он не догадался до такого отборного бреда. Чего стоит только: «Скидка 30% лицам старше 94 лет». Да, безусловно, это скидка будет очень востребованной среди покупателей. И остальные ничуть ей не уступали.

Пасифика была где-то по другим делам, её за чем-то послал мистер Пайнс; Сус и Вэнди тоже чем-то занимались. Из всех находившихся в доме не было только Мэйбл, но об её отсутствии он ни капли не сожалел. Так что это был самый обычный день. Ну а чего он, спрашивается, ожидал? Они ведь тут работают, а проблемы ищут в свободное время. Конечно, разум прямо таки кричал – «Бегите от всего этого».

 

Даже коли всё обстоит так плохо, то надо хотя бы повысить свой уровень крутизны, но из этого, разумеется, ничего не получилось.

\- Эй, Гидеон, - отозвался из-за спины знакомый голос, - тебе тут пришло письмо, из редакции «Сплетника». И какой идиот додумался внутри города пересылать письма почтой, а не просто позвонить?

Обернувшись, Гидеон увидел мистера Пайнса с не слишком довольным видом державшего в руках письмо. Свалив всё, что держал в руках, на прилавок, он быстро выхватил из рук конверт, а вслед за чем стал читать. Конверт был явно не новый, было явно заметно, что его, как минимум, уже не раз мяли, с другой стороны, если это то, что он думал, то оно бы пришло в независимости от качества письма.

Пробежав взглядом, для надёжности, по нему пару раз, он окончательно убедился в правильности своих размышлений. Нет, а зачем ему могли отправить письмо сюда? Нет, конечно, это и так ясно, что он в качестве адреса указал Хижину, так как если бы это было дома, то получилось бы прямо как в начале Гарри Поттера. Правда, он не такой задохлик, но и Вернон даже меньше его отца. А внутри… нет, там было не приглашение в школе магии. Это было просто объявление о том, что он выиграл в конкурсе по фотографиям местные чудовищ.

Стоп. Чёрт побери, это же целая половина тысячи долларов… Такая куча денег… Не то, чтобы он не мог представить её себе, как Том Сойер не мог представить сотню долларов, но для него это было весьма существенно. И да, ну вот почему всё время так? Вот почему последний день выдачи приза – сегодня? Нет, понятно, что тут всё благодаря чьей-то «остроумной» идее даже внутри города использовать для пересылки письма, а не просто позвонить.

\- Эм… Мистер Пайнс, - почесав за затылком, казала Гидеон, - вы не против, если я отлучусь на пару часов в город?

Стоявший рядом начальник несколько секунд задумчиво смотрел куда-то в подпространство, прежде чем наконец-то ответить ему:

\- Нет, ты и так в последнее время слишком часто отсутствуешь на работе. Так что вот, - он протянул ещё несколько листов бумаги, - я починил старый ксерокс, сделай копии листов для документации.

На пару секунд Гидеону пришлось от злости сжать кулаки, но тут он понял, что, в сущности, мистер Пайнс был прав. Нет, правда, прав. А, спрашивается, даже коли ты спасаешь город, но никто об этом не знает, то сие не значит, что ты можешь не появляться на работе. Нет, обязан. Ну, или официально переквалифицироваться в героя и получать плату от правительства. Хотя кто, спрашивается, признает необходимость в работниках такого рода? Да все просто предпочтут сидеть дома и убеждать себя, что всё в порядке.

Так что, грустно вздохнув, он был вынужден направиться вглубь Хижины, к тому самому злополучному аппарату и приняться за работу. Как этот аппарат работает? Нет, я не имею ничего против ксероксов, у меня при взгляде на них не начинается паническая реакция. Но это искрящиеся устройство его определённо нервировало. Например, возможностью получить буквально 220. Тем не менее, он уже было как раз активно занимался этим, как, поскользнувшись, упал на него. И, слава богу, так и не сломал державшееся на честном слове и клейкой ленте устройство.

Зато получил снимок своей руки, с которого сразу же после того, как он вышел из недр устройства, начала слезать его рука... Нет, буквально, превратилась из двухмерного снимка во вполне трёхмерный. И почему ничего не было с буквами? Или это не живые существа? Ладно, хотя бы я не отпечатывал детские сказки. Тикающий крокодил был бы ещё хуже, чем семейка Адамс*. Намного хуже.

Так что для порядка и соблюдения жанровых шаблонов, с тихим воплем отпрыгнув, он быстро выбежал от несущейся за ним руки, прямо как в обычных детских ужастиках, на кухню. Собственно, вариантов действий оставалось совсем немного, однако первым, что он схватил под руку был… нет, не нож. В принципе, оружие при встрече с неизведанным – лучший выбор. Но нет, ему попался под руку чайник с горячей водой. И струя кипятка быстро… испарила руку?!

Хм… интересно, это была вода или просто всё дело в температуре? И… святые коровы*, этот ксерокс копирует людей! Ну, или не только людей… Так, на память – не пытаться копировать тут детские сказки, мне тут тикающий крокодил не нужен.

Однако делать было нечего, да и всё творящиеся, похоже, уже начинало становиться повседневным, раз уж он просто забрал листы и тихо смылся, всем своим видом показывая, что он не имеет никакого отношения к огромной луже на кухне. Совсем-совсем никакого. Ну а затем снова возвратился к своей работе, а как только выдались несколько свободных минут, присел на ступеньки лестницы, задумавшись.

Нет, оставался ещё вариант отправить Пасифику, но сомневаюсь, что у неё большие шансы втихую вырваться из дому. Да и хотелось всё-таки устроить сюрприз. И самому мне тоже не получится, учитывая насколько надо. Да там только до города полчаса хода, а мне нужно и обратно. Нет, это не подходит. Тяжёлый случай!*

Однако его подражание Марти МакФлаю, недаром же он носил точно такую жилетку, прервалось, как рядом уселся Зус. Да, в последние несколько дней они как-то не слишком пересекались, тем более, что было достаточно других занятий. Ну… влипание в самые разнообразные неприятности…

\- Чего сидишь, чувак? – присев рядом с ним, отчего стало решительно невозможно как-либо пройти по лестнице, сказал Зус.

\- Эм… Помнишь Живогрыза? – задумавшись на пару секунд сказал Гидеон, а после начал вкратце объяснять ему причину.

\- Знаешь, чувак, действительно, тяжёлый случай… - спустя пару минут задумчиво сказал он, потрепав его за плечо. - Вот если бы ты мог раздвоиться…

И одной этой мысли с лёгким чувством дежавю хватило Гидеону, чтобы вскочить на лестницу, словно он собирался толкать перед кем-то речь, правда тут же осознал, что толкать её не перед кем и он тут один (Зус не в счет)… Что, правда, не помешало ему изречь:

\- Точно, я знаю что делать.

И следом за этим спрыгнул с лестницы, хорошо, что не переломал кости, и устремился к копировальному аппарату. Зус где-то на фоне что-то высказал ему в спину, однако Гидеон не заметил никаких звуков у себя за спиной и просто понёсся вперёд. Ну… тут же должен остаться ещё один я! Нет, правда, когда у тебя есть такая возможность, попасть куда-либо становится куда проще. Всё-таки от собственного клона есть преимущества. Главное, чтобы он вас не третировал за фразу «Мне надо идти*».

Так что, улёгшись на ксерокс, который ответил на это протестом, он нажал на кнопку, запустив, наконец-то, аппарат. Тот в ответ на это лишь изрыгнул облачко дыма (И откуда?), а затем отправил из собственных недр лист его собственного роста. Едва он успел разместить его на полу, как из него начала вылезать, делаясь трёхмерной, его же копия. Ну… разве что чуть более бледная.

\- Ух ты… Эм… это моя собственная копия?

Следующие пару минут прошли весьма непривычно из-за того, что и копия, и оригинал хотели друг друга поприветствовать и что-либо сказать, однако, говорили они одновременно. Да… есть и проблемы в разговоре с собственной копией, например, то, что он прекрасно знает все твои мысли. Это же та же личность! Хотя… закон сохранения информации вроде бы говорит, что создать полностью идентичную копию невозможно… Тем не менее, как только с этой неприятностью было покончено, то разговор пошёл уже куда лучше.

\- Так, если ты это я, то ты знаешь всё, что знаю я, - и за это он получил одобрительный кивок своей копии, - тогда ты знаешь, зачем я тебя создал?

\- Да, а кроме того, я полностью разделяю твою позицию по любому вопросу. Ты же это я!

\- Отлично, тогда ты остаёшься тут и исполняешь мои обязанности, пока я отправляюсь за наградой. Хорошо, Копия?

\- Замётано, без проблем…

\- И ты не будешь ничего задумывать против меня?

\- Разумеется, нет, да и ты всегда можешь смыть меня кипятком. Только, знаешь, может мне взять какое-то другое имя? Стоп, ты же знаешь, как меня назвать?

\- Точно, - произнесли одновременно оба, - Адриан!*

\- Ладно, я уже пошёл, - попрощался Гидеон и направился к заднему входу.

 

Мэйбл расхаживала по улице городка, в очередной раз осматриваясь по сторонам. Диппера рядом не было, он предпочёл вновь погрузиться ещё на несколько часов в Дневник, пытаясь что-то понять там. А понять там хоть что-то было очень сложно, потому как автор был, судя по всему, смесью Ганнибала Лектера, Гая Балтара, Поттера от Юдковски с лёгкой примесью какого-то Ломоносова. И лично Мэйбл этот том, в котором чем дальше, тем хуже, уже начинал пугать, не хотелось бы после его прочтения кричать «Сыру всем!».*

Однако их новое выступление само по себе не пройдёт, так что хоть кто-то, но был вынужден отправиться в старый театр. Вы уже догадались – кто? Мда… Она уже тут была пару раз, хотя с прошлого выступления всё равно оставались только смутные воспоминания. Не то, чтобы ей требовалось знать все подробности в деталях, хотя она сама прекрасно представляла всё произошедшее. Тем не менее, почему-то всё внутри казалось каким-то душным и тяжёлым.

Но сила воли достаточна, чтобы проигнорировать подобное, так что теперь она просто шла по улице, уже забыв обо всём этом, выкинув из головы. Проходя мимо подворотни, она заметила не слишком-то ожидаемое происшествие, но в нём не было ничего удивительного. Так что пройдя пару шагов мимо, шатенка задумчиво развернулась и заглянула внутрь.

А там пара девушек разбиралась с парнем лет этак пятнадцати, притом не испытывая абсолютно никаких затруднений, что было не так уж и удивительно, судя по фигуре одной из них. А именно фигуре типа: «труженица-шпалоукладчица». Да такой, что даже Бриенна Тарт могла бы ей завидовать. И именно она, притом одетая в розовую жилетку, которая ей абсолютно не шла, раз за разом наносила удар за ударом по несчастному. Притом довольно сноровисто вышибая из разу в раз дух, но стараясь обойтись без выбитых зубов и фингалов под глазами.

А вторая, мелкая азиатка, в это время снимала всю эту сцену на телефон. Большее сказать трудно, там разве что тайца от лаосца по носу различишь*. С кругами под глазами, видимо от недосыпания, наблюдала за всей этой картиной чуть ли не с искренним удовольствием и улыбкой маньячки со стажем. Да таким, что пора бы уже и на пенсию. Нет, она и сама любила подобное, но от обычного избиения она не получала подобного удовольствия.

Однако одеты были обе… Хм… Если бы они были на пару лет старше, то от официальности такого наряда тянуло бы Лигой Плюща или Оксбриджем. Да, да, самое старомодное, что только можно придумать – жилетки, хотя на мелкой она смотрелась, пожалуй, даже к месту. И, учитывая зелёный оттенок, она явно была фанаткой Слизерина.

\- Ну что, Кэнди, - боксёрским басом сказала высокая.

\- Угу, думаю хватит с него, - подтвердила слова её, по-видимому, подруга.

А сразу после этого парня за шкирку вытолкнули из подворотни и тот, не слишком хорошо держась на ногах, нетвёрдой походкой прошёл мимо неё, даже не посмотрев в её сторону, а вслед за этим сразу же попытался скрыться отсюда. А Мэйбл ещё раз посмотрела в сторону парочки, ещё раз просматривавшей видео. И почему в этом городке все ходят парами? Ну а что? Я и бро, Пасифика и Гидеон, Вэнди и Робби.

\- Эм… Прошу прощения, я тут новенькая, - обратилась она, на что все сразу же повернули глаза в её сторону, - но вы избиваете кого-то, даже не отбирая денег? Да что вы такие за хулиганы?

Обе девушки потрясённо смотрели на неё, пытаясь докопаться до смысла сказанных прямо в лоб слов. Нет, действительно, при таком роде деятельности сложно поверить, что кто-то неприкрыто, в лоб, даёт советы по выполнению работы.

\- О, так это ты, точно, - всё-таки опомнившись, сказала низкая. - О, нет, что ты, мы просто снимаем на телефон, а после вымогаем деньги под угрозой выложить это. Да вы видели этих полицейских? Что их бояться?

Услышав эти слова, Мэйбл удивлённо выгнула бровь, а вслед за этим прошла внутрь и протянула руку, которую тут же пожали. Вот и прекрасно! Как же приятно встретить кого-то из сторонников Тёмной Стороны. Нет, а что? Не вижу ничего плохого в любви к Дарту Вейдеру, вы найдите более харизматичного злодея.

\- О, как приятно встретить коллег по цеху… - с неприкрытой иронией в голосе сказа Мэйбл, - ну, по цеху антигероев.

\- Привет, - только и сказала Грэнда.

\- Так, может быть, мы всё-таки пройдём куда-нибудь, а не будем говорить в подворотне? – поинтересовалась Кэнди, хотя, судя по голосу, ей это место казалось вполне уютным.

Пожав плечами, близняшка, а вслед за ней и остальные, направились в сторону ближайшей кафешки. Как оказалось, это была та самая, где вчера она была с Пасификой. На её взгляд слишком уже обветшалая и грязная, но, следует признать, блины здесь действительно готовят средненькие. Учитывая, что в этом городке всё ниже среднего.

Стоило только открыть дверь, как в её сторону сразу же обратились несколько любопытных взглядов. Да, действительно, в таких мелких городках людям нечего делать, кроме как лезть на стену от скуки, так что даже понятно, почему они так смотрят за ней, всё-таки приезжих мало. Однако вошедших вслед за ней хватило, чтобы все сразу же отвели свои взоры от них.

Подумав ещё раз пару секунд, Мэйбл заказала на этот раз уже обычным образом две порции, как гласила веселившая её вывеска, комплекта блинов. Да, перед тем как войти она заметила изрядно повеселившую её вывеску «Закажите два комплекта блинов и получите тритий». Но, увы, получить вещество, стоимость килограмма которого оценивалась в тридцать миллионов, не удалось. Ещё бы, это же самая обычная опечатка. А жаль.

Так что её спутницам тоже досталось по порции, а они уже куда менее аккуратно, чем близняшка, уселись за стол. Одна кое-как втиснулась между столом и диванчиком, а вот её подруга, наоборот, уселась, подогнув под сиденье ноги и увлечённо рассматривая всё вокруг.

\- Эм… Возможно, мы всё-таки покончим с формальностями, представившись друг другу? – решила перетянуть на себя инициативу Мэйбл.

\- Привет, я Грэнда, а это Кэнди, – сказала даже не контральто, а чуть ли не боксёрским басом первая.

\- Чиу. Кэнди Чиу, - без какого-либо акцента поддержала её вторая.

Чиу? Чиу, Чиу, Чиу… Корейка? Или китаянка? Ладно, не в сём суть, тем более что с формальностями мы наконец-то покончили. И мне эти двое нравятся всё больше и больше.

\- Так ты, если я не ошибаюсь Мэйбл Пайнс, - тонким голосом сказала Чиу, - и ты сюда приехала вместе со своим братом…

\- Без имён, - сразу же оторвавшись от блюда, прервала её близняшка, а затем уже куда более осторожно спросила. - Откуда ты знаешь?

Этих слов оказалось достаточно, чтобы выбить в Мэйбл из лёгких весь дух и заставить на несколько секунд задержать дыхание. Не то чтобы это было действительно так уж и сложно – узнать о них. Да, на афишах они указали себя как «Мистические близнецы», но при достаточно желании вполне можно было бы найти их.

\- О, это было элементарно, - ответила Кэнди, словно это было не сложнее чем приготовить кружку чая, - да, пришлось потратить пару часов, копаясь по интернету ночью, но легко. Вы же остановились в этой Хижине, а единственное нормальное объяснение – этот Стэнфорд Пайнс ваш родственник. Не слишком распространённая фамилия, а на Википедии есть только одни Пайнсы. Вернее не одни, но по фотографиям вас было легко найти.

Услышав эту фрау, Мэйбл выронила вилку, так, что она легко упала с тихим стуком на стол. Мда… это было похвально… Безусловно, грубо – просто залезать на Википедию, но действенно. Да и просто додуматься до такого буквально способа – надо уметь… Интересно, а конкретно на мой адрес там есть страница? И почему мне кажется, что в этой компании главная эта азиатка?.. Наверное, потому что говорит именно она, а эта Грэнда скорее как телохранитель. Зато теперь понятно – откуда эти круги под глазами. После таких поисков ночью естественно будет недосыпание.

\- Впечатляюще… - откинулась на заднюю спинку Мэйбл. - Но так всё-таки, зачем вы так упорно искали нас?

\- Мы пришли из-за этой стервы, - всё-таки проявила своё присутствие Грэнда, с силой сжав столешницу, отчего близняшка осторожно на неё взглянула.

\- Угу, вы тут недавно, так что мы решили сказать вам, что приезжают Вашингтоны, День Первопроходца ведь. И, как я могла понять, судя по страницам, то вы не слишком-то друг друга любите. Равно как и её.

А вот это ей это не нравилось. От слова абсолютно. Во-первых, эти чёртовы снобы, которым они уже устроили акт вандализма, так теперь они ещё и наведываются сюда. Так ещё и эта азиатка всё время смотрит на неё с одно и той же улыбочкой, от неизменного постоянства которой Мэйбл уже не по душе. И ей это совершенно точно нравится. А, ну да, точно. Она же прямо таки из фильма Звонок, тогда понятно, что меня так смущает. Но уже следующей фразы оказалось достаточно, чтобы окончательно выбить Пайнс из спокойствия и равновесия, за которые она цеплялась.

\- Кстати, - заговорщическим тоном спросила Чиу, - как вам пребывание тут? Вы же живёте в этой Хижине в лесу, так что там думаю особенно… увлекательно.

Притом сказано это было именно тоном, который явно указывал на то, что она совершенно точно что-то знает. Если бы Мэйбл не представляла о чём собственно речь, то её эта фраза бы просто смутила, однако сейчас ей даже не пришлось думать, о чём она говорит. Вместо этого перед глазами пробежало всё, произошедшее в последние полторы недели.

\- Так вы, - она даже привстала, чтобы уменьшить вероятность подслушивая (Будто кто-то стал бы этим занимать?), а так же просто избежать любопытных, - знаете о том, что творится в этом городке?

\- Угу, - только и сказала Грэнда.

\- Да, только держимся как можно дальше ото всего этого. Нам уже одного раза хватило, - на этих словах впервые за весь разговор с лица сошла улыбочка, а самих подруг передёрнуло.

\- То есть? Что произошло? – уже куда более заинтересованно начала написать Мэйбл.

\- Тогда нам было… одинн… нет, двенадцать лет… - начала Грэнда.

\- Угу, мы с друзьями как-то забрались в лес, и… мы ничего не видели, но когда мы выбрались из лесу, то были целиком в царапинах от кустов… - она приблизительно на пол минуты уставилась куда-то в подпространство. - Ж...жуть.

Угу… То есть с этих самых пор вы и всё время вместе. Мда… это понятно, всегда люди, которые побывали в одном и том же аду, тянутся друг к другу. Да и вот перед ними у неё уже уважение возрастало в экспоненте, ведь в отличие от остальных, эти двое имели достаточно здравого смысла, чтобы не искать приключения на свой зад. В том числе, и в отличие от нас.

\- Я так и знала, что вы тоже что-то поняли. Выглядите достаточно смышлеными, чтобы в отличие от всех местных жителей заметить это. Приятно, что встретили хоть кого-то нормального, – доедала уже свою порцию Кэнди.

\- Никто не хочет это замечать, - подтвердила мысли Мэйбл Грэнда.

Услышав эту фразу, она позволила губам чуть расплыться в улыбке. Да это же просто прекрасно! Нет, правда, помимо того, что они тут встретили ещё пару человек, так ещё они и не знаю ни про Нортвест, ни про Глифула, ни про Валентино, ни про Кордой.

\- Ладно, если что-то понадобится, мы всегда к вашим услугам, - сказала Чиу, а её подруга в ответ красноречиво стукнула кулаком о ладонь и уже собирались уйти, как Мэйбл их остановила.

\- Не знаю, как у вас этими двоими – Нортвест и Глифулом, но они… работают на нас. Думаю, вы понимаете о чём я.

Они в ответ только кивнули, наконец-то оставив близняшку одну. Та уже откинулась на спинку и, закинув ногу на ногу, позволила мыслям забраться в голову. Эти двое ей определённо нравились, да, и сами близнецы старались держать как можно тише в этой области. И нравились они куда больше Пасифики и Гидеона, ну хотя бы тем, что у них нет благородства. И, как бы это не странно звучало, но очень хорошо иметь друзей. Хотя бы потому, что они априори проходят по категории союзники. Надо бы переговорить по их поводу с Диппером… Так, теперь уже восемь человек, да плюс, возможно, Вашингтоны. Не так уж и сложно, оказывается, найти тех, кто знает обо всём творящемся тут… С другой стороны, всё-таки люди сами старательно не замечают всего, что происходит вокруг них.

И почему то именно подростки от этом всём узнают... Нет, вот это как раз более-менее логично. Чем старше человек, тем сложнее ему перестроить мир вокруг себя, так что тут всё нормально. С такой позиции, Автору было даже труднее всё это проделать, ведь он был старше их. И значительно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пояснения:
> 
> 1\. Это безусловно отсылка на Питер Пэна, а рука очень напоминает семейку Адамс, там тоже было нечто похоже.
> 
> 2\. Идиоматическое выражение пошедшее из мира Warcraft.
> 
> 3\. Это коронная фраза Марти МакФлая. И... вы правда не замечали, что у них почти одинаковая одежда?
> 
> 4\. Mass Effect, дополнение Citadel. Да, это просто отборнейший момент серии.
> 
> 5\. Эй, а вы чего ждали? Один из пяти Добрых Императоров.
> 
> 6\. Тут перечисление кучи всяких гениев из одноимённых франшиз, а так же Гай Балтара из "Звёздного Крейсера Галактика".
> 
> 7\. Вообще-то различать их довольно легко. У лаосцев ярко выраженный негроидный нос.


	22. Глава 21 - Десять ёлочек

Чуть не врезавшись в дверь на радостях, Гидеон всё-таки остановился, вспомнив, что его на самом деле нет тут. Он ведь работает внутри, а значит, на улице его быть не может. Вернее, он тут, но все считают, что он внутри, так что всё-таки не помешает соблюдать осторожность. Всё-таки объяснять причину, по которой кто-то видит его и ещё одного его в одном месте, достаточно проблематично, тем более, что у него нет близнеца. Ох как жаль, что если мистер Пайнс нас заметит, то сведение нас вместе не приведёт к образованию парадокса, который уничтожит всю вселенную… В худшем случае, скорее всего дело обойдётся нашей галактикой. Но увы…

Так что всё-таки решив не светить преждевременно, он осторожно заглянул внутрь, осматривая всё вокруг на предмет наличия кого-либо, кроме своей собственной копии. Однако не оказалось вообще никого, и, сделав для храбрости несколько глубоких вдохов, всё-таки вошёл внутрь, тихо прикрыв дверь. Да, денёк хорошо прошёл, тем более, что он собирался сделать для Пасифики сюрприз, так что теперь оставалось только дождаться конца рабочего дня.

И тут его, прямо на полпути, ошеломила мысль. Блин, а что же я так и не подумал – что буду делать со своей копией. Конечно, Экзюпери терпеть не могу, но он, как бы то ни было, в данном конкретном случае прав. А просто отправить куда-то я не могу. Нет, банально, физически не могу, будет весьма неприятно если мы столкнёмся или…

\- А, вот и ты… - раздался ужасно знакомый голос из-за спины, только на этот раз его дополняла какая-том мерзкая уверенность.

И повернувшись, он увидел именно то, что он ожидал увидеть. Ну да, точно. Ну… по крайней мере у них нет бородки. Да, той самой бородки*. Ну а если говорить более понятным языком, то прямо перед ним стояло с десяток собственных копий, которые были явно недовольны им, и возглавлял их, судя по номеру на кепке, сам Адриан. Блин, бунт клонов.

\- Эм… предлагаю нам пропустить сейчас пафосную сцену, где вы мне высказываете угрозы, нас же от этого воротит? – сказал отступающий назад Гидеон, в то время как остальные, к его удивлению, согласно кивнули.

\- Знаешь, мы тут подумали над одним вопросом… Что будет с нами, когда нужда в нас исчезнет? И поняли, что ничего хорошего, так как самое разумное – избавиться от нас… – сказал один из них, выйдя вперёд.

Нет, ну этот то и барсуку понятно, но что вы собираетесь делать со мной? Хотя это тоже понятно, учитывая всё, что творится тут, – ничего приятного. Тут бы только потянуть время, чтобы стравить их друг с другом. Хотя они правды – если двое ещё каким-то образом могут скрываться в одном городе, то такое с десяток просто физически не могут. Их же на второй день заметят в одном месте, а это огромная куча вопросов.

\- Эм… Разрешите задать единственный вопрос? А почему вас так много? Я же, вроде бы, создавал только одного себя, а не десяток.

\- Ты так и не понял? Это же просто, - Адриан засмеялся, при том медленно и с насмешкой, после чего его поддержали остальные. - Что делает робот, которого создали, дабы выполнять работу? Он создаёт второго робота, который должен выполнять работу за него. Ну и, в конце концов, когда нас уже стало достаточно много, мы просто решили, что наше положение для нас не самое выгодное и уж точно не самое безопасное.

Эм… Ок. Машина Фон Неймана и принципы Трурля-Клапауция в одном флаконе. Хорошо ещё, что их только десяток. Только вот почему никто не заметил тут десяток моих копий?! Ладно, в этом городе, кажется, ничто не подчиняется законам логики.

\- Ладно, ты же это мы, а мы знаем, что ты бы попытался в таком случае тянуть время, - на этой фразе Гидеон был вынужден прикусить себе язык, ибо именно так он и собирался вырваться из схватки с ними. - Так что мы сейчас просто нападём на тебя. Ничего личного, просто жизнь.

И вслед за этим вся орава набросилась на него, мигом уложив на пол, сбив кепку и начав его мутузить. Не слишком-то так умело, однако в первые же секунды его попытки сопротивления были подавлены, а сам он получил пару весьма неприятных ударов. Гидеон попытался было выбраться, лягнув кого-то из них в грудь, и даже получилось, перекатившись, отползти в сторону. Правда, они быстро хватились по поводу его исчезновения, начав на этот раз уже медленно и угрожающе сдвигаться…

Если бы их не прервали самым бесцеремонным образом. А именно с лестницы, прямо на них, налетел Диппер. Ну да, разумеется, он похоже с самого начала их увидел и решил сыграть в Эомера при Хельмовой Пади. Однако даже этого было достаточно, чтобы вскочив на ноги, Гидеон смог унестись на кухню. Ну а что? Теперь уже выбора не оставалось, коли начался бой, то оставалось только разобраться со всеми ними.

И да, у Пайнса было преимущество внезапности, однако Гидеон был уверен, что он и в одиночку с ним бы разобрался, слишком уж он дохлый, а тут десять его клонов. Да они его вынесут как нечего делать. Так что, быстро открыв ящик, он вытащил спичечный коробок и судорожно достал спичку, чтобы зажечь газовую плиту. А вслед за этим поджог на огне попавшуюся под руку маслянистую тряпку. Видимо, кто-то что-то чинил. Да, у него была возможность проверить только воду. С температурой ничего не получилось бы, ну да ладно.

И вернувшись-таки в тот коридор… Да, это была необычная сцена. Диппер держал в руке ту самую трость, что у него была при стычке с гномами и… довольно неплохо отбивался. Потому что увиденный им клон с цифрой «5» сначала получил по руке, затем ему заехали по колену, ну и под конец, даже когда он упал, то получил ещё пару пинков в живот. И после полученной пары ударов в лицо, Гидеон как-то был не против таких грязных приёмов. Эй, никто не говорил, что тут дерутся честно! Эти Пайнсы, наверное, фанаты Харисона Форда.*

Однако даже этого было недостаточно, как и уже двоих выведенных из строя клонов, ибо оставалось ещё шестеро. А девять собственных копий минус три собственные копии это шесть собственных копий. То есть, ровно на шесть целых и ноль десятых собственных копий больше чем нужно. И если внезапность и оружие помогли по началу, то теперь они задавливали массой и числом. Да, мы круты для своего возраста, но мы недостаточно круты, чтобы разбираться при таком соотношении сил.

Так что, подпрыгнув, Гидеон отправил горящую тряпку прямиком в один из датчиков системы пожаротушения. Как ни странно, он всё-таки каким-то чудом попал в неё, заставив один единственный разбрызгиватель у них всех над головой заработать. И… да, как же хорошо, что я не ошибся. Ибо копии отреагировали на воду весьма удручающим образом, начав плавится и превращаться… да, собственно, в ничто. Скорее, даже превращаясь в газ. Из чего они создавались изначально – другой вопрос. Дефект массы.

И вид того, как вода разъедает его собственные копии, оставляя лишь лужи на полу, как-то сильно успокоил Гидеона. Нда… наверное, просто любому человеку неуютно рядом с собственным двойником. Ну или, наверное, просто после полученного от всей этой драки адреналина вода сверху как-то выбивала его, заменяя усталостью.

\- Нет, ну и кто я теперь такой, что я сам вылетаю кого-то спасать? – сказал стоящий под брызгами воды Диппер.

\- Думаю, просто офигенный герой, - не удержавшись, съязвил Гидеон.

\- Мэл?

\- Нет, - прицокнув сказал Гидеон, - Зои.*

В ответ на что Диппер только устало (ещё бы после странной схватки с кучей клонов этого Глифула) потёр переносицу, а после поинтересовался – откуда, собственно, они. Не видя смысла скрывать, Гидеон прямо указал на копировальный аппарат. Всё равно, с талантом искать способы угробиться, который был у всех них, они бы его и так нашли. Буркнув что-то саркастическое в его адрес, Диппер всё-таки пожал плечами и удалился наверх.

Чёрт, что я сегодня наделал? Да, это могут быть не настоящие люди в плане химии, но с точки зрения разума, они живые и разумные существа. И я только что все их убил. Но мне почему-то так… наплевать на этот факт… Ох… наверное, просто подсознательная мораль. Как бы просто убивать плохо, но когда на тебя пытается напасть армия твоих собственных копий, то не слишком-то об этом задумываешься. Если задумываешься вообще…

\- Так, ладно, теперь мы одни, - раздался из-за спины голос, как раз после того, как дверь на чердаке хлопнула.

Нет, безусловно, это был самый логичный выход – начать действовать сразу после того, как Пайнс ушёл. И догадываться о том, кто это был, ему уже не приходилось. Свой голос узнать не трудно. Да, это был, разумеется, Адриан. Ещё один клон. Однако вида разъедаемых водой его собственных копий уже было достаточно, чтобы отбить любую охоту что-либо делать.

\- Адриан, я прекрасно понимаю, что только что произошло, но… меня всё это уже несколько достало, да и исход драки между двумя абсолютно идентичными людьми будет непредсказуем…

\- Знаю, - сокрушённо сказал он, - Меня самого уже не прельщают перспективы.

\- Ну, так что будем делать? Устроим драку, пока кто-то не войдёт сюда?

\- А, может, просто разойдёмся?

\- Разойдёмся? Так просто?

\- Ну а что такого? Просто разойдёмся? Это место по праву твоё, да и попытки отказаться от любого питья будут подозрительными, а у меня есть все знания, что были в твоём мозгу. В том числе и Дневник, который ты старательно пытался запомнить. Может, сумею выжить в лесу. У Автора, вроде бы, были тайны схроны, убежище на случай, если он будет ранен.

\- Хорошо, пожалуй, это самый лучший выход, - Гидеон просто протянул Адриану свою руку, которую тот незамедлительно пожал и, кивнув, осторожно обошёл всё это и отправился на улицу.

Спустя пару секунд до него таки дошло, что он тоже не должен быть тут, так что надо бы драпать отсюда, коей идеей счёл благоразумным незамедлительно воспользоваться. А что? Не вижу ничего зазорного, чтобы таким образом избегать неприятностей, тем более убедить в правде будет ещё сложнее. Хотя… за создание кучи клонов мне влепят ещё больше…

Так что он просто счёл за самый лучший вариант просто отправиться к мистеру Пайнсу, наигранно поинтересовавшись – а, собственно, какого тут творится, что как только он зашёл через заднюю дверь, то ему за шиворот полилась вода. Как ни странно, именно такое объяснение подошло лучше всего, так как мистер Пайнс буркнул в ответ что-то о том, что он сам ничего не понимает, и отпустил его с миром, как раз чтобы он уткнулся носом в вышедшую поинтересоваться происходящим из магазинчика сувениров Пасифику. Игнорируя и большей частью упреждая все возможные вопросы, он просто схватил её за руку и вывел из Хижины. Кто знает, может кому-то будет нечего делать, кроме как подслушивать?

\- Ладно, Пас, я, конечно, хотел сохранить это, когда закончится день, но раз уж таким образом всё развернулось, то раз уж так…

А затем он уже во всех подробностях её пересказал всё произошедшее за этот день. И на паре моментов, например, когда ему пришла эта «блестящая» идея, он получил мастерски выполненный, профессиональный (да настолько, что был повод удивиться – откуда у неё такой опыт) подзатыльник от Пасифики. Впрочем, повода жаловаться на это не было, так как сам напросился. Ибо нефиг попадаться на те же грабли, что и создатели Скайнет.

\- Ну и в общем, вот тот самый выигрыш, - вытащил Гидеон уже помятый десяток купюр из кармана.

\- И… правда, всё так просто? Мы просто сделали какую-то фотку и выиграли главный приз? – удивлённо поправила прядь Пас.

\- Угу, и вот твоя доля, - Гидеон протянул ей все имевшиеся в руках деньги, в ответ на что он потрясённо на него посмотрела, но так и не успела задать ни одного вопроса. - Нет, правда, Бад всё равно «избавил бы меня от презренного злата», - а вслед за чем почесал за шеей. - Да и тебе это всё-таки нужнее, чем мне…

Поняв смысл сказанного, Пасифика бросила в него испепеляющий взгляд, однако, к его же счастью, ничего не сказала, дав своему другу возможность не извиняться за порыв благородства, а просто взяла деньги, хотя и без всякого энтузиазма.

\- Ладно, Пас, ты не знаешь, где тут можно найти сушилку? Думаю, жилетка до конца дня точно отправится на неё…

 

Устало закрыв дверь, Диппер в очередной раз осмотрел свой наряд. Мда… надо бы подобрать ко всему этому какую-то легенду – почему у него намокла рубашка до такой степени… С брюками всю проще, они просто чёрные… Хотя, почему бы её просто не отправить на стирку? Так всё будет куда проще?

Демона вызывать совершенно точно не вариант. Пусть у него и странное поведение, однако Диппер всё равно был уверен, что это существо просто не слишком-то привычно к нашему пониманию времени и пространства, а пытаться направить его безграничную мощь на высушивание рубашки… Это всё равно, что пытаться убить только одного человека ядерным ударом по Нью-Йорку.

Так что, подумав над другими вариантами, которые не могут вызвать подозрений (А вызывать их очень не хотелось, ибо Стэнфорд будет искать причину начавшего работать устройства, а этот Глифул, он был уверен, как-то выкрутится. Чего-чего, а способностей у него было достаточно.) Диппер начал стягивать с себя рубашку и искать другую. Мда… Не удивительно, что я так люблю рубашки, коли без них похож на вендиго. И это была полная правда – патологическая нелюбовь к физическим нагрузкам сделала его тощим, как скелет. Пожалуй, можно будет даже пересчитать рёбра на вид. Нда… ну на капитанов Кирка или Харкнесса я точно не тяну*. А так «жаль», что из меня не выйдет мистер Фансервис…

Подобные попытки хоть как-то поддержать с самими собой разговор (пусть и состоящий из нервных и не слишком-то смешных шуточек) прервала зашедшая внутрь и удивлённо уставившаяся из-за увиденной картины Мэйбл. Несколько секунд простояв у двери, она облокотилась на косяк, скрестила руки на груди и вопрошающе выгнула бровь.

\- Эм… Бро, а не поведаешь ли ты мне – в какую передрягу ты влез на этот раз без своей любимой сестрёнки? – язвительным тоном, с ничуть не прикрытой издёвкой, достойной тем не менее аплодисментов сказала она. - Нет, я, конечно, всё понимаю, но это так невежливо – не дать своей близняшке подставиться под очередные, потенциально летальные неприятности.

\- А… - спокойно, словно это было не более удивительным, чем лишняя ложка сахара в кружке чая, сказал Диппер. - Да, мне даже пришлось только спуститься вниз по лестнице... – вслед за чем он поведал ей подробно всю произошедшую историю, связанную с Гидеоном и толпой его клонов.

Услышав его рассказ, Мэйбл только прикусила губу и удивлённо уставилась на него, видимо, раздумывая о том же самом, а именно – это место, Хижина, не такое уж и безопасное, как может показаться. Всё-таки они уже тут нашли неприятности себе на голову, а это здорово выбивало из колеи. Ну, может это и не самое лучшее в мире место, а тут довольно грязно, однако тот факт, что она стоит тридцать лет посреди леса, всё-таки создавал иллюзию неприступности и надёжности. Теперь надо взять на заметку – неприятности могут найти и здесь.

\- Ладно, бро, я тоже сама кое-что нашла, - и на этот раз уже она поделилась собственными похождениями.

Примерно на половине рассказа сам Диппер присел на кровать, устало потерев переносицу. Нет, а чего они хотели? Конечно, можно себя обманывать иллюзиями, но не настолько же тупы все люди, чтобы желать совершенно ничего не замечать. Кто-то должен был заметить, и они нашли этого кого-то.

С другой стороны – всё не так уж плохо. Даже наоборот – хорошо. Ибо он не мог придумать ни одной более-менее адекватной причины, чтобы ожидать от них каких-либо неприятностей. Да и кто, как не они, знали обо всё происходящем больше всех. И в данной ситуации будет уместнее цитирование не Джона Арбентота, а братьев Ротшильдов. «Кто владеет информацией, тот владеет миром»*.

\- Ну что думаешь, бро? – поинтересовалась, так же присев, Мэйбл.

\- Думаю, что мы просто идиоты с огромным самолюбием, которые уверились в собственном самомнении, - в ответ на эту фразу Мэйбл только грустно усмехнулась.

\- Ладно, бро, думаю - это надо было исправлять, как минимум, несколько лет назад и, вероятнее всего, не нами.

\- Нет, а так-то… - он уселся, положив локти на колени и уронив голову на ладони. - Знаешь, тут пословица «кто ищет, тот всегда найдёт» на редкость уместна. И благоразумный человек просто предпочтёт не светиться, зная, что его примут за психа… Кстати, в ходе своих расспросов я кое-что выяснил…

Тут ему в голову снова вернулся весь процесс «допроса» демона. Не то чтобы он действительно отказывался ему отвечать, но действовал строго в соответствии с приказами. И необязательно быть дураком, чтобы получить по шее от такого, всё-таки язык и так богат фигурами речи… а их буквальное толкование может быть… своеобразно. Ну, по крайней мере, это джинн-буквалист, а не злой джин, который в ответ на просьбу выдать миллион долларов честно их выдаст… Только выдаст он зимбабвийские доллары. И сам виноват, что не уточнил какую валюту. Или точно так же их выдаст, но у вас над головой. Или вообще непонятно где. Ибо не указали место.

И информацию из него пришлось вытаскивать чуть ли не клещами. Это уже напоминает сложную информационную сеть – 90% успеха зависит от точности поставленного запроса, так что нужно время, прежде чем разобраться во всём этом. Прямо как Тени из Вавилона 5. Зато он таки сумел найти то, что было нужно. Нет, он и сам знал о такой возможности, но логично, что существо, для которого геологические эры не дольше мгновения, знает об этом куда больше.

\- Так вот, мне удалось узнать, что этот Уилл знает, как использовать камни для телепатии…

Мэйбл на пару секунд ошарашено открыла глаза, а затем мстительно прищурила их, видимо, осторожно обдумывая его слова. А чего надо было ожидать? Эти камни, знаете ли, весьма ненадёжны. Нет, они прочны, но если их повредить, пока они будут разговаривать через них… В лучшем случае они откажут. В худшем, будет резонансная волна, которая может создать патологические мигрени, а то и кому, внутреннее кровотечение в мозг, а так же смерть. При том сопровождающаяся адской болью. И они нифига не знаю о возможных эффектах просто потому, что количество тех кто использовал эти камни не позволяло подводить никакой статистики. Да, таковы экспериментальные технологии.

\- Ладно, - спустя минуту всё-таки задумчиво сказала близняшка, - и что ты думаешь сам на этот счёт?

\- Думаю, что это очень опасно, однако мы, похоже, уже сами начали использовать их. Чисто на подсознательном уровне. Ты не замечала, что последние несколько дней мы стали куда меньше говорить, начав переход на язык кивков и знаков? Думаю, что тут дело именно в этом, - он достал свой галстук и начал вертеть его в руках. - Да, может, мы и не можем болтать, но чувствовать настроение – вполне.

Она вновь взяла паузу в словесной дуэли, снова предпочтя взвесить шансы и риски. Да, это один из самых неприятных исходов. Человек может стать паралитиком, который потерял всю кожу, однако он сохранит свою личность, он останется собой и будет волен сам распоряжаться собой. Состояние «овоща» грозит потерей самой личности, не удивительно, что это её так пугает.

И Диппер точно так же думал пару часов назад, однако пришёл к убеждению, что даже если не учиться это использовать, то всё равно над ними будет всё время висеть «дамоклово проклятие», хотя, на его взгляд, выражение всё-таки слишком пафосное и претенциозное, притом вне зависимости от этого. На кой чёрт тогда им отказываться? Ну, можно вообще отказаться от их ношения, но достаточно расстаться с чем-то одним, и каждый раз будет ещё проще найти аргументы сдать следующую позицию. С тем же успехом они могли бы прямо сейчас уехать обратно.

И Мэйбл, похоже, стремительно приходила к тем же самым выводам и уже спустя полторы тягостных минуты резко кивнула, всем своим видом показывая, что готова к курсу. Вот и отлично, ладно, надеюсь, что моё ужасное произношение на латыни не помещает явиться демону. Всё-таки хоть какой-то ритуал они обязаны произвести, всё-таки, призвать демона не так просто, как можно подумать. Это же не собачка, чтобы являться по щелчку.

Однако и этого хватило, чтобы спустя всего пару минут воздух снова заискрил чувством противоестественности, потусторонности, а так же опасности, а прямо перед ними снова возник синий треугольник.

\- Уилл Сайфер, - уже не в почтительном поклоне, но всё-таки склонил голову Диппер, - что же, мы готовы выслушать твои советы, то тому, как использовать эти амулеты.

В ответ на что демон зачем-то чисто человеческим жестом хрустнул пальцами (и каким образом? Хотя… это же иллюзия, которой нет в материальном мире, он может просто посылать такие сигналы в наш мозг), видимо, чтобы окончательно привлечь их внимание, прежде чем он начнёт долго и нудно объяснять им теорию того, как работают эти камни. Это же джинн-буквалист, он не сделает вам сжатого, но содержательно объяснения, так что придётся терпеть долгую лекцию, из которой они едва ли что-либо поймут…*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пояснения:
> 
> 1\. Прежде всего - название является отсылкой на роман Агаты Кристи "Десять негритят". Как это совмещается с названием главы... Ну, думаю, вы и так всё поняли.
> 
> 2\. Здесь имеется "злодейская бородка" у копий главных герой Звёздного Пути, когда они встретили свои злые версии из параллельной реальности.
> 
> 3\. Если вы не поняли, то я о этой сцене: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wrYn3OdPIEo
> 
> 4\. Снова фраза из Светлячка. И да, как мы можем видеть, Диппер не помнит хорошо эту серию.
> 
> 5\. Нет, а что? Вы не видели этих двух легендарнейших "мистеров Фансервис".
> 
> 6\. Фраза первого джентльмена похожа на эту, но звучит "Кто владеет нефтью, тот владеет миром". Да, это девиз политики США.
> 
> 7\. Да... Таковы эти джинны-буквалисты. Всё дело в точности формулировки, а уж бессмертные создания найдут способ противопоставить вам всю свою мощь действуя строго по букве ваших приказов.


	23. Глава 22 - День Первопроходца

Диппер сидел за столом на чердаке, внимательно вчитываясь в Дневник и время от времени задавая вопросы висевшему в воздухе демону. Как оказалось, после заключения… соглашений подобного рода, Уилл оказался каким-то образом… лучшим словом будет — привязан. Не физически, нет, но они служили для него чем-то вроде маяка между реальностями, а заодно и персональной щели между измерениями.

Да, чтобы прорвать ткань реальности пришлось приложить кучу усилий, тем более что они, по сути, сами не использовали никакой магии. Вернее — использовали, но в столь малых объёмах, кои есть, похоже, у любого человека. Круг и пентакль имели множество предназначений, на деле именно они и выполнили всю работу. Энергетическое заземление, защита — всё это их функции. В том числе и резонанс, так что даже усилия, слишком слабого, чтобы сдвинуть чашку, внутри круга, оказалось достаточно, чтобы разорвать само сущее. А теперь оно не могло по-настоящему захлопнуться.

Собственно, записи в Дневнике, чем дальше, тем сложнее они становились. Сами формулы демонологии, которыми пользовался Автор, походили уже на авангард высшей математики. Да, близнецы использовали ритуалы, но в заранее обусловленном месте и со всем подготовленным. Да мы самые настоящие техно-варвары — можем использовать это худо-бедно, но не в силах ни раскрыть всего потенциала, ни понять принцип работы. По крайней мере, пока что.

— Так, а что ты можешь рассказать об остальных демонах, описанных тут? Быть может, кого-то стоит из них призвать? — спросил, закинув ногу на ногу, Диппер.

— Эм… К…коталь Кан сейчас воюют в гражданской войне в одном из миров… — начал заикающимся голосом демон, — а ЧЁРНЫЙ КУБ ТЬМЫ… — и тут Пайнс буквально почувствовал, как демон сглотнул, — я не бы не советовал вам его трогать?

Невероятно, он даже на такой простой вопрос не может ответить спокойно. До чего же слабое и жалкое существо. И я-то относился к Нортвест и Глифулу с свысока. Ха! Да они не заслуживают даже и толики того, что у меня к этому демону.

И, как назло, не демон Лапласа, ну или хотя бы Омега. Если бы он был бы материален, то уверен, что разрыдался бы. Но в чём прелесть существ, залезающий в разум, что если считать, что чего-то нет, то ты этого не будешь видеть. Это же не реальный мир, где есть фотоны и физика. И вдобавок, он ещё и обладает, похоже, огромной мощью. Говард Филипп Лавкрафт никогда бы не поверил в подобное.*

Так что получив такой ответ, а тот факт, что этого демона кто-то пугает до ещё больших чёртиков, чем обычно, уже ответ, Диппер вновь углубился в чтение Дневника. Не успел он что-либо ещё сказать, как, распахнув дверь комнаты, внутрь вошла Мэйбл. Не было нужды опасаться, что кто-либо увидит его, всё-таки, он привязан именно к ним двоим. Но вида летающего треугольника хватило Мэйбл, чтобы на её личике появилась мимолетная гримаса и, щёлкнув пальцами, она сказала:

— Сгинь, — и с лёгким хлопком демон ей подчинился, а вместе с ним и исчезло неуловимое чувство неестественности вокруг.

— Сестрёнка… — начал было Диппер, но его тут же остановила сестра, присев на ковать.

Нет, отнюдь не нарочито и царственно, а быстро, аккуратно, по-деловому, словно у неё было какое-то дело к нему. Вернее, действительно что-то к нему у неё было, так что лучше варианта, чем замолчать и выслушать, в данной ситуации найти решительно невозможно.

— Бро, знаешь, мне кажется, что ты слишком уж много читаешь Дневник, — на этом моменте Диппер поудобнее устроился, опершись спиной о стол. — Знаешь, было бы жаль, если бы ты стал параноиком, ведь можешь быть и куда более полезным…

— Твоим «утешителем»? — не удержался от сарказма Диппер.

Дальше можно было бы ожидать ответной подколки, испепеляющего взгляда от сестры, но та ответила самым неожиданным способом. Она просто на него смотрела. Ну, вернее не просто, а чуть склонив голову набок, с лёгкой противной улыбочкой на губах и несомненным интересом в глазах. Гастрономическим интересом. И, в принципе, от неё можно было ожидать многого, но всё-таки было как-то… не по себе. Только вот не надо сейчас читать лекции Ганнибала.

— Я хотела сказать — тем, кто придумывает всё время планы, — после минутной паузы всё-таки выдала Мэйбл.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Поехали в город, хотя бы снова заглянем в театр. А после… думаю почитаю самое старое, что найду в Интернете, — примирительным тоном сказал, поднимаясь, Диппер.

— Илиаду и Одиссею слепцов Гомеров?

— Сестрёнка, что же ты говоришь? — с нотками обиды в голосе обернулся к ней. — Я вообще-то думал над этим дольше, чем три секунды. Эпос о Гильгамеше, разумеется, — как будто это было само собой разумеющимся, закончил фразу Диппер.

Спустившись друг за другом по скрипящей лестнице, они отправились на кухню, где стоял Стэнфорд. Да, только одного его вида было достаточно, чтобы Диппер снова удивился.

Нет, конечно, он и вчера его видел, но… Нет, всё-таки представить его в чём-то кроме запыленного старого чёрного костюма с дурацкой феской — невозможно. Однако теперь, в серо-голубом костюме, что самое главное, новом, как какой-то Патрик Джейн, а также без этой фески, он выглядел впечатляюще. Конечно, при таком телосложении была проблема в том, что даже на вид было ясно — костюм узковат, но… нас это не касается. Всё-таки у одежды на заказ есть свои преимущества — она всегда идеально сидит, если вы в той же форме.

Заодно, как ни странно, несмотря на прямо-таки гигантский рост, карие глаза, мощные скулы и челюсть, в этом костюме он был даже больше похож на Пайнсов. Конечно, не совсем, но уверенности в действиях от такого наряда явно добавлялось.

— О, привет, дети, — на этом моменте Мэйбл скрестила руки и окинула дядюшку скептическим взглядом, — кстати, я собираюсь в город. Вы не желаете проехаться со мной?

Близнецы посмотрели друг на друга голубыми глазами и, синхронно кивнув, отправились на улицу. Вот теперь день складывается просто превосходно. Мы теперь ещё и таким лёгким путём доберёмся до города. Хотя, кого я обманываю — Стэнфорд всё равно так или иначе не ушёл бы от обязанности подвезти нас.

Только они успели медленно тронуться с места по дороге, как дядюшка сразу же начал их расспрашивать.

— Кстати, как вам тут? Просто вы не очень-то были рады, когда сюда приехали, а теперь, вижу, начали всё больше пропадать.

Диппер осторожно переглянулся с Мэйбл, стараясь держаться вне пределов видимости зеркала заднего вида, что тоже было не очень легко. А вот это ему уже куда меньше нравилось. Нет, мы выглядим слишком подозрительными, слишком быстро начали вживаться в местную жизнь. Если он о чём-то догадается, или, что ещё хуже, сообщит домой, будет… неприятно.

И у Мэйбл были, кажется, те же самые мысли, но она куда быстрее собралась и, состроив полное снобизма лицо, начала говорить с ним:

— О, да в этом городке, по крайней мере, лучше, чем в Хижине, да и нам всё равно тут нечем заняться.

Дёрнувшиеся плечи Стэнфорда стали символом, что ответ его большей частью удовлетворил. Хотя, она даже права, городок действительно лучше, чем Хижина… главное — не козырять своей фамилией налево и направо. Впрочем, в глазу торнадо тише всего, раз их до сих пор не заметили. Хотя поверить, чтобы кто-то из Пайнсов оказался в этом городке… Однако тут был Стэнфорд, но, похоже, никто даже не догадывался о том, что он был из тех самых Пайнсов, слишком уж не похож.

— А, ну тогда понятно, что вы так много проводите времени в городе, чуть ли не каждый день выбираетесь туда. Ну или вон, вместе с Вэнди ночью…

А вот это нравилось уже куда меньше. На своём примере Стэнфорд доказал, что на чистом обмане он может создать туристическую достопримечательность, а люди будут даже рады. И, какого бы он не был мнения, но хотя бы ничего не подозревать обо всём этом Стэнфорд не мог, тем более, раз жил в лесу. А значит при общении с ним необходимо соблюдать, как минимум, осторожность. И он, похоже, что-то всё-таки подозревает.

— Кстати, Мэй, а что это у тебя за ободок? Где-то я видел похожий камешек… — вогнал последний гвоздь в гроб подозрений Стэнфорд.

— Этот? — не моргнув и глазом невинным голосом переспросила старшая. — Привезла с собой.

И после этих слов, пару секунд подумав, прадядя всё-таки расслабился, продолжив непринуждённо вести машину. Его это удовлетворило? Или же он узнал всё, что ему было нужно? Надо бы присмотреться к нему тщательнее.

Переглянувшись с Мэйбл, брат увидел на её лице точно такие же мысли. Однако Стэнфорд больше не задавал вопросов, вплоть до того самого момента, как они приехали в городок.

 

Гидеон стоял перед дверью дома Пасифики. Тот, конечно, выглядел не очень, да и был несколько обветшалым, однако, по сравнению со всеми остальными домами на улице, он не производил впечатления приглаженной помойки. Да, тут конечно не очень, но, по крайней мере, солнышко не блестит, а травка не зеленеет. Потому что ходить и улыбаться, учитывая все, что тут творится, может либо запредельный лицемер, либо совсем полный идиот. Ну или вышеупомянутая травка из разряда таких особенных, после которых люди ходят и улыбаются. Хотя этот вариант, судя по мрачному лицу Гидеона, можно сразу отметать.

Ну, по крайней мере, хоть жилетка, пусть и протестующе треща, но всё-таки держалась. Да, в последнее время количество выволочек от Бада начало стремительно увеличиваться… Хотя, чего это я? Естественно, если всё время влипать в подобные неприятности, то явно моя одежда будет выглядеть ужасно. И совсем не удивительно, что отцу его это совсем не понравилось. Ну хорошо хоть, что жилетка осталась цела, иначе получил бы дополнительно. С другой стороны, удивительно — с чего он начал так за мной следить, словно в чём-то меня подозревает. Обычно, если я сам не лезу, до меня нет никакого дела, ведь так?..

Собственно, о причине — зачем к нему вообще цепляется — Гидеон уже давным-давно перестал думать. Зато именно эти события всколыхнули его мысли. Мда… Жутковатый произошёл слушай с копировальным аппаратом, чёрт, хорошо хоть они уничтожались водой. Странно правда, а водяной пар им не подходит? Или лёд? Или только в жидком состоянии?

Мда… всего что здесь происходит, в целом, было бы достаточно, чтобы любой здравомыслящий человек бросил всё это, однако Гидеон не мог. Наверное, потому что жить, зная, что всё время под боком творится нечто невероятное, невыносимо. И даже тот кошмар, что чуть ли не каждый раз начинал происходить, всё никак не отводил жажду знаний. Вот в чём особенность людей, которым не под силу знать о чём-то и сидеть на месте.

Однако его рассуждения тут же были прерваны резким открытием двери и появлением в проходе Пасифики. Как всегда, в своём обычном наряде, в очередной цветастой толстовке. Ну, хотя бы не свитер.

— О, привет, Гидеон! Ну что, пошли? — с энтузиазмом буквально вылетела из помещения Пасифика.

Гидеон только кивнул, издав нечто нечленораздельное, и быстро отскочил в сторону, чтобы его не снесла подруга. Отойдя на пару шагов в сторону, он сразу бросился уже нагонять её, учитывая то, с какой скоростью она чуть ли не неслась по тротуару. И, кажется, она абсолютно не замечала того простого факта, что сегодня день основания Гравити Фоллс. И ни у одного из них как-то не заладилось с ношением тех костюмов, сделанных под середину девятнадцатого века, что были приняты тут. По разным причинам.

— Ну что, Гид, ты такой мрачный? — весело поинтересовалась блондинка.

— Угу, ну, знаешь ли, тебе с таким цветом волос очень подходит быть с радужным характером, — осторожно буркнул ей в ответ. — При моём недостатке меланина мне вспоминается только один персонаж. И он очень любил сарказм, и не очень, но постоянно занимался убийствами монстров.*

— Ей, а ведь есть ещё и… это, президент Койн?

— Она, да ну… Это чтиво, «разумеется», вершина художественного мастерства, особенно в своём вторичном жанре молодёжных антиутопий.*

— То есть ты говорил, что наши характеры прекрасно сочетаются с внешностью? — уже куда осторожнее сменила тему Пасифика.

— Более того, мы в последние несколько дней вообще не упоминали про День Первопроходца, а он внезапно и для всех неожиданно наступил. А возле центра города сейчас повозки с лошадьми и коровы. Вот где они были весь остальной год?

— А ещё абсолютно все нарядились в старинные костюмы! — подержала его девушка и тут же осеклась, понимая, что друг чувствует что-то не ладное.

— Ну или вот, почему мы так быстро забыли про твой крюк-кошку? И ещё Вашингтоны… Да тут просто куча неурядиц, такое чувство, что какие-то заведомо высшие существа придумали всё вокруг, однако так и не смогли затереть все дыры.

— Ага, только если это история, то писатель мог бы сделать тебя и покрасивее, — попыталась подшутить над ним Пасифика.

— И кому мы это рассказываем? Как будто мы этого не знаем, а тут кто-то нас слушает? Да что за идиот стал бы слушать размышления самой обычной пары подростков, пусть и знающих кучу необычных вещей?

Осторожно повернувшись, Гидеон с Пасификой посмотрели в сторону, ожидая, что именно там должна находиться невидимая публика, перед который они так мысленно распираются. Но выполнить что-то вроде номера из «Джей и Молчаливый Боб наносят ответный удар» так и не получилось.* Зато они уже были на главной площади, где неделю назад в них стреляли аномалии, и увидели припаркованный автомобиль с номерным знаком «STNLMBL». И это несмотря на тот факт, что по законодательству такие знаки запрещены. Однако только мистер Пайнс мог приехать в такой день сюда на машине, особенно при том, что он не слишком-то любил этот праздник.

Однако размышления на тему того, где же находится сам мистер Пайнс, были прерваны открытием, собственно, самого мероприятия. Так что, развернувшись, Гидеон увидел Пасифику, стремящуюся внутрь толпы, окружившей сцену. Только грустно вздохнув, Гидеон отправился за ней, представляя самые недружественные взгляды к единственной парочке, что не была одета в эти самые костюмы.

— Слушайте! Торжественная церемония открытия объявляется открытой! — сказал в микрофон со сцены шериф Блабс и отошёл в сторону.

Тем самым открыв вид на, собственно, чету Вашингтонов. Да, их не очень-то заметно в городке, хотя у них тут есть поместье. С другой стороны, кто, обладающий большим состоянием и прибывающий в здравом уме, будет оставаться тут? И вот только, собственно, на такие мероприятия они и приезжают, ну и ещё сборы возле их Совы, разумеется, в середине лета.

Зато сейчас они стояли в полном составе, все как один черноволосые, а в остальном похожие на Пайнсов — то же субтильное телосложение, тот же острый нос, вздёрнутый подбородок. Ну и ещё разве что не в синем, а в сером. Блин, теперь мне это что-то напоминает… Вперёд только вышла Эллен, собственно, ровесница Пасифики. Пару раз постучав по микрофону для проверки звука, она заговорила:

— Приветствую всех, вы все меня знаете, я Эллен Вашингтон — пра-пра-правнучка основателя города Джона Вашингтона. И я очень богата! — и после этой фразы раздались аплодисменты (Ну да, в этом городке именно это фраза достойна аплодисментов, пф…). — Если вы богаты духом первопроходцев, то выходите сюда и представьтесь, — а вот последняя фраза вышла уже с куда меньшим энтузиазмом (Ну да, хвастаться всегда хочется).

— Охх! — радостно выдохнула Пасифика. — Я хочу выступить.

И сразу же рванулась к подъёму на сцену, не дав ничего выговорить Гидеону на тему прошлого года, танцев и граблей, так что тому оставалось лишь только грустно вздохнуть и остаться на месте.

— И наш первый гость… — даже не поворачиваясь к ней, говорила Эллен, — Пасифика?.. — и вот тут вот она очень эффектно прищурила глаза.

— Да, объявляю день первопроходца открытым! — и тут волна оптимизма тут же разбилась об угрюмые взгляды собравшихся.

Ох… Ну, а чего же ты ожидала, мы два единственных человека в этом городке, кто хоть как-то не нарядился. Есть ещё МакГаккет, но… он и так в костюме, сделанном ещё тогда. Однако, как будто этого не хватало, так ещё Вашингтон, прокашлявшись, по-показному вздёрнула подбородок.

— Эм… как тебя… это вообще-то серьёзное мероприятие, а ты на этой сцене выглядишь смехотворно. Ты всегда такое унизительное посмешище? Наверное, очень стыдно, аплодируем ей, — обратилась она к публике.

И не успел Гидеон что-либо сказать ей в поддержку, как помощь пришла с самого неожиданного направления.

— Сlausum hannibalemum*, — раздался откуда-то сбоку голос.

Повернувшись, он заметил скрывавшегося куда-то за угол (видимо, чтобы не заметили) мистера Пайнса, а также подошедших к сцене близнецов. А, ну да, конечно, кто тут ещё может делать высокопарные заявления на латыни…

— Пайнсы… — прошипела она. — Ой, вот и защитнички деревенщины набигают*, — с абсолютно нескрываемым презрением сказала девушка, то и дело перебегая взглядом между Диппером и Мэйбл и явно понимая что-то, чего не понимает Гидеон.

— Разве вы не сто сорок семь лет, как перестали обращать внимание на всю американскую культуру, ненавидя янки? — абсолютно не выражая никаких эмоций, сказал Диппер.

Однако, судя по чуть ли не взбесившемуся личику Эллен, этого замечания было достаточно, чтобы привести её в ярость. Нет, право же, странно, как это фраза могла так вывести их из себя? Неужели я чего-то не знаю в этой ситуации? Но напряжение было такое, что можно было бы ножом резать. А старшие абсолютно не двигались, видимо, не хотели ещё больше накалять ситуацию, надеясь, что как и всё в городе, это быстро выветрится из головы.

— Забирайте этих двоих и отправляйтесь по своим делам, — плохо скрывая гнев, выплюнула им в лицо Вашингтон.

Близнецы в ответ на это только потёмкински улыбнулись и, пожав плечами, буквально приказали им взглядом следовать за ними. Переглянувшись с уже более-менее отошедшей от такого Пасификой, которая точно так же смотрела то на одно семейство, то на другое с явным желанием разобраться во всём этом, он кивнул ей и поспешил за ними под отнюдь не доброжелательные взгляды окружающих. Да что там говорить — недоброжелательные, самые настоящие враждебные. Со стороны это тем более, наверное, выглядело ужасно. И только отойдя за памятник Джону Вашингтону, голубоглазые развернулись и посмотрели прямо в упор на них, словно ожидая оправданий.

— Что вы тут устроили? — синхронно спросили близнецы, а затем продолжила уже Мэйбл. — Вы специально нарываетесь на неприятности? Мы…

— Что это, чёрт побери, была за сцена? — только и выдала в ответ вопросом на вопрос Пасифика, притом заставив их осечься, чем и воспользовался Гидеон.

— Угу, — замолвил и своё словечко Глифул. — От одного взгляда понятно, что вы друг друга ненавидите. Почему?

Несколько секунд подумав, Диппер и Мэйбл синхронно повернули головы, взглянув в глаза друг другу, а затем только выдохнули.

— Хорошо, — сдался Диппер, — сейчас всё специально подробно объясним…

— Стоп, стоп, стоп, — прервал его Гидеон. — А на вас нет маски, под которой скрывается Морган Фримен? *— и сразу же получил испепеляющий взгляд близнецов, притом, кажется, ни один мускул у них не дрогнул.

— Хорошо, начнём с самого просто… — протянула старшая, прикусив губу, всем своим видом держа их за идиотов. — Вы не замечали их предпочтений в гамме одежды? Серый, красный, белый… А у нас синий… Ничего не напоминает?

Несколько секунд Пасифика и Гидеон стояли перед ними с непонимающими лицами, стараясь додуматься до ответа, который оказывался, банально, слишком простым. Но… он слишком прост. И что, этим богачам нечего делать, кроме как пытаться перещеголять друг друга в метафорическом значение нарядов?*

— Так вот они какие… — высказала своё мнение Пасифика так, что Гидеон удивлённо повернулся в её сторону.

— Ну, я бы не использовала такие вульгарные выражения, но, по сути, ты права, — согласилась Мэйбл.

— То есть они воевали за Звёзды и Полосы*… — начал подводить логическую цепочку Гидеон. — Но тогда кое-что не сходится… Они не могли основать Гравити Фоллс, ведь их поместье было построено в шестьдесят втором!

— Боковая ветвь, — только пожал плечами младший. — Многие сторонники поехали на Запад, Вашингтоны же уже были тут, так что им повезло больше. И это они нас считают выскочками.

Вас? Выскочками?! Да ну? И это говорит прямо-таки квинтэссенция снобизма. Гидеон попытался сделать максимально скептическое выражение лица, после чего нарвался на лица близкие к его собственному, которые, кажется, просто прочитали его мысли.

— Да. Они, видите ли, так гордятся тем, что ведут свою историю ещё с тех пор, когда Декларация не была под Колоколом. Для них это такой повод для гордости, — закатила глаза шатенка.

— Стоп, но зачем вы защищали нас? — спохватилась, щёлкнув пальцами, Пасифика. — Если уж вы сюда приехали, так зачем так явно светиться? Вряд ли кто-то решил, что вы тут.

И на этом моменте Пайнсы синхронно переглянулись между собой, и, улыбнувшись, Мэйбл достала из сумочки старый и пыльный фолиант, выудив с одной из страниц какой-то клочок старой бумаги.

— Смотрите, мы наткнулись на одну запись, а поддержка нам не помешает, — по очереди сменяя друг друга, говорили близнецы. — Автор говорит, что Джон Вашингтон — не настоящий основатель города, однако он сам так и не смог раскрыть секрет. Судя по всему, тут какой-то шифр, и либо его создал невероятный гений, либо полный безумец, раз его так и не смогли понять.

— Да ну? Вы спрашиваете нашего мнения? Я просто не знал, что вы самые общительные и приятные собеседники, — не сдержался Гидеон, однако тут же наткнулся на испепеляющий взгляд Мэйбл и Диппера.

— Мы можем работать в команде, если надо. Вашингтон не любит вас, мы не любим их. А если то, что написано тут, правда, это может очень серьёзно подпортить им репутацию. Достаточный повод? — упёрся им в лицо близнец.

Пожав плечами, Гидеон с Пасификой напряжённо нагнулись над старым и местами порванным листком записей и символов, пытаясь вглядеться в их смысл. Однако, вместо этих странных знаков в треугольнике, голова была забита чем-то другим. Почему эти Пайнсы начали с нами так откровенничать? Они так высокомерно держались, а теперь, не стесняясь, показывают Дневник. Я буду простым параноиком, если они не задумали чего-то, о чём я не знаю. С другой стороны, какое мне вообще дело до них? Наверное, я просто не могу сидеть спокойно на месте и просто смотреть, даже если от меня нет толку.

И спустя пару минут тихих, но оживлённых переговоров за памятником, вся четвёрка отправилась в библиотеку, собираясь придумать — как же разобрать эти записи. Однако если бы они оглянулись в этот момент назад, то увидели бы, что шериф Баблс с кем-то говорил по рации. А если бы были ещё более внимательны и заглянули налево, то заметили бы, как в переулке блеснули очки на крепкой двухметровой фигуре, тут же скрывшейся во мраке между стенами.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Читали про Ктулху? Вот это правильный пример Чужеродного Чудовища.
> 
> 2\. Вспоминается Геральт из Ривии.
> 
> 3\. Нет, конечно, по сравнению со всем жанром это довольно неплохая книженция. Но если сравнивать с более качественной литературой...
> 
> 4, Эм... Ситуация на грани разрушения четвёртой стены?
> 
> 5\. В вольном переводе с латыни это приблизительно "Заткни свою ганнибало". Лучший ответ Ганнибалу Лектеру.
> 
> 6\. Вопрос, откуда она знает про корованы, я оставлю читателям.
> 
> 7\. Да... Морган Фримен в американских фильмах всё время появляется, чтобы что-то объяснить.
> 
> 8\. Для тех кто не понял:  
> https://im3-tub-ru.yandex.net/i?id=f6d73505255852ebd1451a3447763047&n=33&h=215&w=237
> 
> 9\. "Звёзды и Полосы" - неофициальное название флага КША.


	24. Глава 23 - Позор нации

Пасифика вслед за близнецами с радостным лицом приближалась к тёмной махине библиотеки. В конце концов, если уж мы собрались как-то расшифровать всё эти надписи, то лучше всего это сделать в библиотеке. Тут говорится об основании города, а найти что-либо про этот период можно либо там, либо в городском музее. Но ведь вряд ли в музее будут выставлять что-либо, указывающее на всё это, так? Разве что написано невидимыми чернилами на оборотной стороне Декларации об основании Гравити Фоллс. Но это было бы слишком глупо.

Рядом шёл Гидеон, как всегда в сумрачном настроении, что уже её, в принципе, не удивляло. Впрочем, от одного его вида, кажется, начинали сгущаться тучи, не хватало только громовых раскатов. Разве что её беспокоило, что за последние дни Гидеон стал более… циничным что ли. Нет, возможно, это у него просто такая защитная реакция на всё происходящее вокруг. Да и самой Пасифике уже было далеко до того радостного состояния, что было буквально полторы недели назад. Хотя с угрюмостью Гида это не сравнится.

Уже они собирались подняться в прохладные, против летней жары, пусть даже и не сильной в этих местах, помещения библиотеки, как вход им заградили. Если бы сейчас Мэйбл и Диппера не было рядом с ней, то она была бы абсолютно уверена, что перед ними стоят именно они. Только лет на тридцать старше, а одежда коричневых цветов годов этак двадцатых. Ну, и на мужчине была надета доска для мела, а его, по-видимому, сестра держала поднос с монетой. Мне кажется или тут слишком много близнецов в последние дни… И именно они как-то не вписываются в стилистику Дня Первопроходца…

\- Орёл?

\- Или решка? – по очереди заговорив сказали им.

\- Эй, дайте пройти. – первым не выдержав сказал Гидеон, в ответ на что в сторону четвёрки бросили монету, которую схватила Пасифика.

\- Орёл?

\- Или решка? – повторили им.

Переглянувшись с остальными, Пасифика всё-таки пожала плечами и бросила монету. Конечно, не слишком-то умело, однако она хотя бы не упала на землю, а, пару раз подпрыгнув, приземлилась на поднос. Орёл.

\- Спасибо, я Майкл Карпентер, а это моя сестра… - начал было, как оказалось, Майкл, однако его тут же прервала его сестра, чиркнув по половинке доски отмеченной «Орёл».

\- … за помощь со статистическим исследованием на предмет вероятности выпадения монеты.

Кажется, этой фразы хватило, чтобы близнецы осторожно переглянулись между собой, будто понимая что-то, что известно только им. Однако не успели они что-либо сказать, как Карпентеры развернулись, уже разговаривая сами с собой.*

\- Не чувствую я особой радости от победы. – только и сказал Майкл, в ответ на что сестра развернулась и щёлкнув по носу сказала:

\- Выше нос. В другой раз повезёт.

\- Возможно.

И словно забыв обо всём этом, как только они отошли в сторону, все сразу же продолжили путь, словно ничего такого не произошло. И только Пасифика, развернувшись, заметила, что на оборотной стороне доски была ещё целая куча штришков на стороне «Орёл». И ни одной решки… Нет, что-то тут не так. Она уже подумывала сказать что-то, но её окликнул Гидеон, и мысли вылетели из головы, а блондинка вслед за остальными отправилась внутрь.

Библиотека оказалась пусть и достаточно небольшой, но, даже не смотря на зажжённый камин, в ней было куда прохладнее, чем в других местах. На стене висел плакат, рассказывающий про то, что семнадцатого июня будет двадцать девятая годовщина попадания молнии в часы над музеем. Собственно, сегодня был день первопроходца, так что было довольно людно, но, хотя бы, основную массу посетителей составляли дети, слушавшие истории от старика МакГаккета. Тот что-то говорил о первопроходцах, зарабатывавших на хлеб чтением книг, а вслед за этим… истерическим голосом предложил их съесть. Мда… чудаковатый… это мягко сказано.

Однако эти слова интересовали только Пасифику, так как все остальные, достав кучу книг и старый проектор начали оживлённо спорить о том, как же им разгадать загадку. Среди перелистываемых томов мелькали самые разнообразные, от простых книг по шифрам до «Нумерология и алхимия эпохи Возрождения». И откуда в нашем захолустье берутся такие книги?

\- Так, хорошо, разобравшись со всем этим мы поставим Вашингтонов на место… - протянул себе под нос Диппер разглядывая листок с шифром, помещённым в треугольник, - Самое главное разгадать шифр.

\- Бро, сам погляди – это символы. Значит, нам нужно искать среди символов – германские и скандинавские руны, алхимические символы, нумерология, египетские иероглифы.

\- Нет, сестрёнка, не нумерология. Это же наука о числах, а тут символы.

\- И не руны. Они же только из прямых и ломаных линий, а тут куча округлых.

И примерно вот так вот начали обсуждать – что это может быть. И заскучав уже через полминуты оживленной дискуссии, в которой она сама не принимала ни малейшего участия, Пас тихонько вытащила Дневник. Поразительно, насколько же он был похож на тот, что был у Гидеона, и который тот усердно пытался хоть как-то заучить, не решаясь его кому-то показывать. Видимо вспоминал «Не доверяй никому» в ответ на поразительно потеплевших к ним близнецов. И что он так всё время ждёт какого-то подвоха? Совместные беды сближают людей вообще-то. Как будто есть что-то плохое в том, что они начали с нами нормально общаться. Однако куда больше в данный момент интересовали записи.

«Обнаружил в ходе расследования, что Вашингтоны не основатели Гравити Фоллс. Уверен, что секрет сокрыт в приложенном мною документе, который ещё кто-то пытался найти. Поразительно. Не удалось ни расшифровать, ни найти тех, кто его искал. Подозреваю, что это Вашингтоны. Тот, кто составил этот шифр либо невероятный гений, либо полный псих. Иначе уже разгадал бы все. Странно».

Казалось бы, всего несколько предложений, однако в них было достаточно, чтобы заставить её крепко призадуматься. И почему мы пытаемся разгадать то, что не сумел Автор? Я сама видела тот проектор, он не гений. Он просто вне всяких категорий. Так что, либо шифр не имеет разгадки, либо…

К этому времени дискуссия уже подходила к точке обсуждения практических решений. Видимо, не решив-таки, что это за символы, они пришли к выводу, что их спрятали каким-то образом. Так что, не решаясь врываться в оживлённый спор, Пасифика замерла, то и дело пытаясь поднять руку вверх.

\- Стоп. Глядите, треугольник – алхимический символ огня. Значит, прогрев бумагу на огне, мы раскроем послание. – открыв вышеупомянутый справочник по алхимии заключил Диппер.

\- Ну… это же очевидно и абсолютно не притянуто за уши – сыронизировала Мэйбл, - Бро, только такими методами мы сожжём эту старую бумагу за раз, а второй такой у нас нет.

\- А что если… - поднял руку Гидеон, - попробовать сажу? Ну, вдруг это написано там молоком или апельсиновым соком.

\- Не получится, за годы уже всё пропало, даже если и было что-то.

\- А вам не кажется, что вы не там ищите? – всё-таки сказала блондинка, сразу же обрушив на себя удивлённые взгляды всех остальных, - Ну, сами подумайте, никто так и не расшифровал этих символов, а что если нам нужны не они?

Взгляды стали ещё более удивлёнными и непонимающими, так что для наглядности Пас осторожно взяла этот листок.

\- Быть может, это просто загадка для слишком шаблонного мышления, которое, увидев символы, решает, что вся загадка заключена именно в них и не обращает внимание на всё остальное. Ну вот – тут помимо треугольника куча всяких линий, и вот эти вот напоминают дома. А что если надо просто сложить, чтобы получить карту?

В зале воцарилась гробовая тишина, пока у остальных троих в голове буквально были видны шевелившиеся шестерёнки. Ммммм…. Даже не знала, что это так приятно – когда остальные непонимающе на тебя смотрят. Нда… теперь я понимаю, почему Диппер и Мэйбл так любят ставить всех в подобное положение – им же просто это приятно.

Но не успела она в полной мере насладиться этим прекрасным моментом, как Гидеон выхватил у неё листок, положив его на стол и уставившись, пытаясь понять - что же делать с ним. Вслед за этим и все остальные подключились к попыткам сделать что-то дельное и, как ни странно, у них таки это получилось. Только вместо чего-то вменяемого получилась… бумажная шапка. Нет, серьёзно, шапка. Да, линии сходились, образуя более-менее читаемую карту, однако это была бумажная шапка! Так, я что-то говорила, что составивший это либо псих, либо гений… Почему-то я уже склоняюсь к первому…

\- Так, смотрите… эта карта указывает, что нужное нам место находится… на кладбище Гравити Фоллс. – заключил Диппер.

\- На кладбище? Перезвон преисподней… Мне уже малость надоело общаться со всей этой нечистью, а теперь ещё и, наверняка, гнилая нежить. – брезгливо сжав губы сказала Мэйбл.

Но не успел кто-либо что-то сказать в ответ на это (К тому же, сейчас был день. А мёртвые в это время суток предпочитают быть там, где им самое место.), как послышались до боли знакомые голоса от входа в помещение. Синхронно повернув голову, все увидели в проходе на противоположной стороне шерифа Блабса и помощника Дурланда, которые с кем-то общались.

\- Вы не видели тут четверых подростков, они тут читают… - начал было шериф, как его тут же прервали.

\- И ищем мы их по секретному распоряжению, от самого… - за что тут же получил по голове от непосредственного начальника.

Быстро вскочив, вся четвёрка разошлась по разные стороны от прохода, осторожно следя за полицейскими. Оторвавшись от этого зрелища и переглянувшись с остальными, первым высказал общую мысль Гидеон:

\- Предлагаю тикать отсюда поскорее.

На что все сразу ответили коротким кивком и начали осторожно пробираться к выходу, благо шериф с помощником как раз удалились от входа. За что как раз кто-то из Пайнсов презрительно бросил в их сторону, что те неблагоразумно отошли от единственного входа, через который они могли выйти. Быть может, вы выскажите этот совет непосредственно им?

Впрочем, так и не попавшись им на глаза, вся команда выбралась из библиотеки и отправилась уже к пункту назначения – кладбищу.

 

Мэйбл медленно и осторожно оглядывалась вокруг, пытаясь отдышаться и уже в который раз радуясь тому, что всё-таки дошла до осознания вреда от туфель. Да, как ни странно, однако, когда ваша задача – пробираться по старым пещерам, убегая от выстреливаемых из стен дротиков, то угроза сломать ногу в темноте вполне себе реальна. А это было бы… проблемой. Хотя она вроде бы видела в Дневнике что-то, связанное с лечением травм, но, вроде бы, это не касается переломов и повреждений внутренних органов.

Но даже так пробираться по мрачным пещерам в почти непроглядном мраке, за исключением одинокого фонаря… было не привычно. Конечно, сейчас хотелось убить Пасифику за то, что, вроде бы, именно она наступила на ту самую нажимную плиту, что активировала стрелковый механизм (И как, чёрт побери, из стен вылетают дротики? Притом больше одного раза. Там что – пневмопулемёт?*), но она же и нашла вход вниз, а также разгадала карту. Можно считать, что, с точки зрения близнецов, теперь вновь соблюдался статус-кво.

По крайней мере, ни в кого из них, как ни странно, не попали. И желания выяснять – это просто дротики или смазанные снотворным или ядом не было. Хотя за годы, пожалуй, они уже должны были потерять весь эффект. Всё-таки большинство ядов жидкости, а годы не слишком хорошо влияют на неё.

И мысль о ядах сразу же навела на обилие паутины заставив поёжится. Нет, не то, чтобы она так уж боялась пауков, но перспектива получить их за шиворот была бы… неприятна.

Зато то место, где они находились, было куда интереснее. Во вполне пригодной для нахождения и явно искусственной пещере возле стен громоздились ящики с надписью «Совершенно секретно» и полки, набитые какими-то книгами, на противоположной стороне были видны кинопроектор ещё тех времён, когда Гитлера можно было убить при помощи киноплёнок*, старый медный телескоп, сундук и флаг Союза, тот самый, с тринадцатью звёздами. Только в центре была ещё одна большая звезда*. Ну и ещё куча всякого антиквариата, даже, кажется, где-то была шпага красных мундиров. Ну и вишенкой на торте был треснувший колокол.

Неуверенно повернувшись в сторону младшего, Мэйбл захотела спросить – это именно тот колокол, о котором она думает? Однако не успев задать этот вопрос брату, который не менее усердно рассматривал в потёмках что-то другое, как её отвёл шелест бумаг откуда-то сбоку. Как оказалось, это был Гидеон, который пытался прочитать старые записи.

\- Невероятно, здесь же буквально все возможные тайны Штатов! Хмм… - перевернул Гидеон страницу, - Оказывается, Бенджамин Франклин был женщиной, а настоящим именем было Сайленс Дугут. Нет, это конечно полный бред… Хотя… Учитывая всё, что тут творится…

Однако Мэйбл это уже не волновало, так как она увидела то, за чем они пришли сюда. А именно – в дальнем конце пещеры на столике лежала папка «История Вашингтонов» с пометкой сделанной красным штампом «Совершенной Секретно». А вот это уже куда интереснее… Уже мстительно предвкушая заголовки газет, где опубликуют эти бумаги, близняшка жадно, но осторожно схватила старые, готовые рассыпаться, бумаги, не решаясь от предвкушения открыть папку. Невероятно, чтобы тут не было, однако истина рядом, прямо под носом… Так что всё-таки собравшись с силами она перевернула рукой обложку, открыв глазам уже начавшие выцветать страницы и фотографии.

\- Узнаем, кто всё-таки основал город… - только и проговорила в пол голоса Мэйбл уже собравшейся рядом остальной команде.

«История Нортвестов

Совершенно секретно

Пусть здесь будет известно, что Джон Вашингтон, известный в своём городе и стёртый из памяти Виргинии, как самый худший офицер войск Конфедерации, на самом деле после ранения стал слабоумным идиотом. Настоящую известность он приобрёл после того, как, стоя на виду всех людей в парке, избил себя до потери сознания веслом для гребли, после чего, в качестве козла отпущения, был избран мэром Гравити Фоллс.

Легендарный основатель Гравити Фоллс на самом деле был обманом. Последние моменты на Земле он задыхался от гигантского куска коры берёзы. Он ненавидел всех, кто знал его. Его будет не хватать. Томас Джефферсон был на самом деле двумя детьми в пальто, стоящими на плечах друг друга. Текущий и вечный Президент США на самом деле Санта-Клаус. Во время правления г-на Клауса, в Америке не демократия, а смехократия. Статуи на горе Рашмор на самом деле гигантские роботы с лицами президентов, которые будут вызваны в действие, когда Америка будет нуждаться в этом больше всего. Огромное зло, путешествующее во времени дитя из другого измерения, заморожен в Атлантическом леднике. К счастью, ледники никогда не тают, поэтому мы в безопасности. Написание шуток для мультфильмов важнее, чем сон. Если вы прочитаете клятву верности наоборот, вы получите тайны могущества волшебников! (Это верно, малыши! Попробуйте это дома!)»

Собственно, большая часть этих строчек только увеличивала их уверенность, хотя вторая часть была совершенно несуразной. Боевые роботы под Рашмор? Они пересмотрели Еванглион или какой-то другой низкопробной мехи? Но вот уже последней строчки хватало, чтобы заставить всех недоумённо упереться в оторопевшую Пасифику.

«Истинным основателей Гравити Фоллс был: Сэр Квентин Трэмбли III, эсквайр, а также сопровождавший его вице-президент Натаниэль Нортвест.»

Так что все, в том числе и Пасифика, игнорировавшая эти взгляды, предпочитая читать, организовали встречу своих челюстей с каменным полом. Нет. Вы можете быть кем угодно, хоть самим Чаком Норрисом, но знать, что стоящий рядом с вами человек потомок вице-президента США очень непривычно и легко выводит из спокойного состояния.

\- Пасифика, то есть получается, что ты на самом деле… - пополам между восторгом и сомнением проговорил белобрысый.

Та, кажется, даже и не знала, что ответить, зато близнецы, кажется, синхронно разошлись в улыбке от того, что может произойти, стоит только всему этому попасть в газеты... Ну или, по крайней мере, рассмешит. Желательно до смерти. Правда где-то в отголосках сознания блуждал тот факт, что она не помнила этого вице-президента…

\- Стоп. А кто этот Трэмбли, раз его именно сопровождал вице-президент США?

И вот именно на этом моменте, повинуясь законами эффектного появления, из-за спины всей четвёрки, со стороны входа, из которого они только что вышли, раздался голос:

\- А вот это - не вашего ума детишки!

Развернувшись, отчего свет направленного на них фонаря больно резанул по глазам, она увидела того самого шерифа, что был на озере и искал их в библиотеке, так что мысли о том, что он мог попасть сюда случайно, даже не было. Стоявший рядом, по всей видимости, помощник, несколько раз неуверенно качнулся, но всё-таки устоял на ногах, выдернув из спины дротик и устало прокричав что-то про то, что наконец-то их поймали. Ага, сейчас. Ну, ну, посмотрим…

\- Увы, но Квентин Трэмбли – дело национальной безопасности! – выхватив и чуть не порвав старый документ, сказал шериф.

В ответ на что Мэйбл только, наигранно обидевшись, поцокала языком. Ай, ай, ай… Как невежливо так вырывать из рук у девушки. Впрочем, его это абсолютно не волновало. Уже начавший отходит от снотворного, помощник что-то невнятно пробормотал, уже всё больше приходя в себя и подозрительно смотря на всё четвёрку, пока те задавали вопросы:

\- Национальная безопасность? – первым спросил Гидеон.

\- Да кто такой, - продолжила всю эту цепочку Пасифика, - этот Трэмбли?

\- Стоп, а не будете ли вы любезны сказать, как нас нашли? Мы же оставили вас в той библиотеке. – задал единственный важный непосредственно в этой ситуации вопрос Диппер, отчего Мэйбл захотелось похлопать его по плечу.

\- А откуда тут всё это по-вашему? Оставили крестоносцы-масоны? Нет, естественно мы знали про это всё, так что просто отправились сюда. А что касается Квентина… вы сами напросились.

И с этими словами шериф снял с головы шляпу, которая больше подошла бы какому-то смотрителю Зайона, а не полицейскому на северо-западе, и достал оттуда… плёнку?! Вы серьёзно? Он что носит всё время в шляпе плёнку для кинопроекторов? Во-первых, после этого любая причёска превратится в полный шлак, во-вторых, это просто-напросто банально неудобно – таскать такой диск на голове. Впрочем, никто из присутствующих не имел навыков телепатии, только Диппер, увидев появившийся на лице скептицизм, повернулся в её сторону, но пленка уже была помещена в кинопроектор.

Числа таймера отсчитали до единицы, исчезла надпись «Совершенно Секретно, Правительство США» и на чёрно-белом фоне, который блондинка не упустила прокомментировать, появились буквы, которые, она была готова поспорить, изначально были синими. А именно «Давным-давно (в 63-м году) где-то тут…»* Нет, это действительно так? Не знаю, кто это делал, но он нагло плагиатил идеи у Джорджа Лукаса, вот только не надо, чтобы следом тут появился старик в плаще с британским акцентом. Но нет, появился не кто-то, а сам президент США. Если быть точным, Кеннеди, обращаясь прямо к ним из-за трибуны, где и по сей день проводят пресс конференции.

\- Если вы смотрите этот фильм, то вы один из восьми человек, который имеет доступ к секретной информации. Лично я буду расстрелян после того, как только закончатся съёмки этого фильма, - и на этом моменте он повернулся боком, видимо, слушая кого-то из-за кадра, - Что? Нет? Фуххх… Ну слава богу…

Все четверо одновременно переглянулись на этой фразе, уже понимая, о чём идёт речь. Так вот оказывается, что произошло двадцать второго ноября в Далласе… Да, мистер президент, вы просто гений – поверить тем, кто только что хотел вас расстрелять. Но если именно они организовали это, а мы сейчас стоим тут…

Одной этой мысли уже было достаточно, чтобы заставить нервно сглотнуть и осторожно потрогать за жакет, как раз в том месте, где во внутреннем кармане лежал небольшой ножик… Хотя, оставалось надеяться, что до такого не дойдёт. И Диппер с Гидеоном тоже начали сосредоточенно оглядываться по сторонам, уже, кажется, пытаясь придумать план действий на случай ожидаемых неприятностей.

\- Из всех секретов самым позорным был секрет Квентина Трэмбли – восьмого с половиной президента США, - и на этом моменте все что-то высказали по этому поводу, большей частью о том, что это был восьмой с половиной президент, - Он победил на выборах с подавляющим преимуществом и быстро завоевал славу самого глупого президента США: он начал войну из-за блинов, назначил в верховный суд младенцев и запретил носить штаны. Его правление было ужасно, его прогнали, и он укрылся в долине которую назвал Гравити Фоллс, так как упал с большой высоты. Квентина Трэмбли навсегда стёрли из истории, вместо него вписав Уильяма Генри Гаррисона. А вместо него основателем Гравити Фоллс назвали беглого офицера джонни*, передвинув официальную дату основания города на тридцать лет вперёд. Где находится тело президента Трэмбли неизвестно.

А вслед за последними словами ныне покойного президента погас и кинопроектор, оставив всех изумлённо таращиться на экран, пытаясь собрать весь мешок информации воедино. Впрочем, мимолётно переведя взгляд на остальных, Мэйбл начинала надеяться, что тут нет никакой камеры, которая снимала бы их лица. Найти своё лицо в числе моментов интернета было бы… неприятно.

Ну, по крайней мере, рассказывал Кеннеди, а не Морган Фримен. Хотя где-то на закоулках сознания голос говорил, что Трэмбли не могли избрать в 1837, а только в 1841, да и рационализм говорил, что надо бы помимо этой папки утащить с собой заодно и плёнку, если уж это улика доказывающая невиновность Ли Харви Освальда.

\- Было неизвестно, - произнёс как можно более пафосным, настолько, что от этого уже скрипели зубы, голосом шериф, указав на нишу в пещере, - где он скрывался, но спустя несколько лет после снятия этого фильма всё-таки удалось найти его.

Где как раз оказался огромный кусок чего-то янтарного цвета с заключённым внутрь человеком. Незначительная поправка – тем самым Квентином Трэмбли. Но передышки в виде огромного куска чего-то хватило, чтобы близнецы уже всё-таки более-менее взяли себя в руки после обращения Кеннеди, вновь смотря вокруг с каменным выражением.

\- Глупец хотел жить вечно и замуровал себя в арахисовом шербете. Очень умно, мистер президент, - обратился Баблс к фигуре, - Хранить его местоположение – наша особая задача. Ну а раз вы узнали правду... – выдержав драматическую паузу вновь начал говорить с ними, - мы не позволим вам рассказать об этом никому.

\- Вы хотите… - произнесла уже совсем не уверенным после всего произошедшего за последние пару минут голосом Пасифика, - убить нас?

\- Или быть может зальёте всё вокруг священным прометием и сожжёте всю ересь здесь вместе с нами во имя Бога-Императора?*

Услышав слова Диппера, все тут же посмотрели на него, пытаясь дойти до смысла его слов. Только спустя несколько секунд Мэйбл и Гидеон всё-таки рассмеялись, когда до них дошло о чём он говорит. Правда, полицейские так и не оценили смысла шутки.

\- Ну… если бы это были простые жители городка, то да. Однако эти двое, - он указал на Диппер и Мэйбл, - в случае пропажи доставят кучу шума. Так что вас доставят в Вашингтон.

О, тогда я прямо-таки растрогана вашей милостью. Просто прекрасные новости – отвести нас в Вашингтон… И чувствуя себя в свете последних дней уже более-менее ветераном, Мэйбл продолжала думать: «Вы действительно рассматриваете такой вариант всерьёз?».

\- Бро... На тебе шериф... - беззвучно сообщила Мэйбл при помощи камня, на что тот утвердительно ответил.

\- Нет, я сказал – вы пойдёте с нами! – повысил на них голос шериф, а помощник сразу же достал из кобуры пистолет, наводя его на всю компанию.

И за следующие несколько секунд прошла куча событий, которые происходили куда быстрее чем занимало их описание. Прежде всего, близнецы схватили за камни, отчего они сразу же засветились легко различимым синим светом.

И спустя мгновение после того, как Диппер схватился за камень, шериф Баблс упал на пол, словно его кто-то дёрнул за ногу. И вместе с этим раздался вскрик Дурланда, которому сама Мэйбл только что сломала телекинезом запястье. А сам пистолет упал на пол, правда перед этим выстрелив куда-то в сторону.

Напуганная всей внезапностью Пасифика вскрикнув упала на пол, а Гидеон, видимо решив, что попали в неё, с места рванул в сторону помощника, превратив простой перелом в перелом со смещением. Да, он, конечно, помельче, но в этой ситуации кинетической энергии хватало. Однако вместо того, чтобы попытаться избить, он тут же отскочил от ошарашенного полицейского, схватив с пола пистолет.

\- Пас, с тобой всё в порядке? – не оборачиваясь в её сторону, спросил Гидеон.

Та в ответ только что-то промямлила, приходя в себя после всего произошедшего. Да, всё-таки есть преимущества того, чтобы быть компанией подростков. Мало кто при первой встречи воспринимает вас всерьёз. Похоже, что только поэтому и удалось всё провернуть.

От всего произошедшего за последние секунд десять объём адреналина в крови зашкаливал, так что идеи, которые приходили в голову, отличались максимальной радикальностью. Собственно, варианты были не самые лучшие, так как крайние методы можно было сразу же отметать. А других способов заставить их оставить всю компанию в покое не было. Нет же чего-то, стирающего память? А крайние методы… это же полицейские, которые всегда в городе, а не какой-то дальнобойщик или молодая семейная пара, которых никто не хватится в городке. Так что объективно ситуация зашла в тупик.

\- Что… что вы сделали? – сказал Баблс.

В ответ на это близнецы синхронно подняли камни вместе с тем в чём они находились, словно это были не куски синего минерала, а фиал Галадриэли, так что теперь всё помещение было залито тусклым синим светом. Да, выглядело это на редкость пафосно, прямо как у Амелии Уил. Правда теперь следовало ожидать, что сейчас что-то произойдёт.* Но нет, вместо этого остальные отпрянули в сторону.

\- А теперь отправляйтесь подальше отсюда, куда-нибудь в отпуск, чтобы мы вас больше не видели, - начал гнуть свою линию Диппер.

Бро, ты серьёзно? Ты хоть понимаешь, какой бред ты сейчас несёшь? Но взгляда в глаза было достаточно, чтобы она тут же поняла его безмолвный ответ «Спокойно, сестрёнка, это блеф… Вдруг они поверят этому?».

\- И если вы нам ещё раз встретитесь, то мы испепелим вас лазером из глаз, - теперь уже сказала Мэйбл.

Да, от этого веет редкостным блефом, шитым белыми нитками, но после всего, что они устроили, они как бы согласны поверить в любую дичь. Да и, как показывал опыт, в случае, когда они особенно активно начинают использовать камни, то даже глаза наливаются голубоватым свечением, так что повода не верить этому у полицейских не было. Можно было сказать, что даже как-то простительно, что они тут же ретировались по-французски. Как невежливо… Ай-ай-ай.

 

Гидеон уже в очередной раз пересматривал старые папки в надежде отыскать что-либо интересное. Нет, большая часть вещей могла бы наделать шума в правительства… лет этак тридцать назад. Всё-таки сейчас скелеты в шкафу ушедших в отставку президентов уже мало что значили. Однако даже это было куда лучше, чем ничего, тем более, что он даже не знал, как заговорить с близнецами.

Всё-таки то, что они высказали всё больше и больше пугало и лишний раз подтверждало, что им не стоит доверять. Те самые камни, что были у них чуть ли не с самого приезда… Получается, что у них не только Дневник, но и что-то ещё. И он даже не представляет, что. Нет, всё-таки есть кое-какие преимущества от параноидальности.

\- Объясните мне, что, - всё-таки развернувшись в сторону Мэйбл, пытавшейся надеть ободок, и Диппера, так же читающего папку, заговорил Гидеон, - во имя Тёмной Четвёрки, вы творите?

\- А… это… - даже не оборачиваясь промурлыкала Мэйбл, пожав плечами - ещё одна вещица, что мы нашли в лесу. Когда-то принадлежала Автору.

Просто прямо-таки превосходно. Хотя… нет, они тут даже слишком похожи на меня. Вплоть до самого последнего момента старались не выдавать своей тайны. Так что, да, они заслужили получить по шее. Но и я не в меньшей степени тоже…

\- Но вы угрожали их испепелить лучами из глаз!

\- Ха, - усмехнулась близняшка, пока её брат всячески старался не обращать на всё вокруг внимания, - вы действительно поверили в это? Мы же не одноглазые*, чтобы творить что-то подобное.

Но не успел он сказать что-либо ещё, как вновь произошло кое-что, чего никто не ожидал. А именно: кусок арахисового щербета развалился. Пасифика как раз вытащила кусок, куда, по всей видимости, попала пуля, а вслед за этими уже пошло по цепочке. Мда… И почему, «по чистой случайности», если может произойти что-то подобное, то оно обязательно происходит? Нет, чтобы угодить в стену. Нет, обязательно угодит во что-то такое, чтобы поддержать напряжённость.

\- А вот и я - президент Квентин Трэмбли. – сказал он и сразу же сорвал с себя штаны.

Нет, серьёзно, он сделал именно это. Да, Гидеон и Пасифика тут провели всю жизнь и подобного бреда не видели. Пайнсам, наверное, было ещё хуже. Ещё недели две назад они спокойно жили в Калифорнии, а теперь в каком-то захолустном городке заселённым, по их мнению, реднеками и хиллбилли. Но нет, как будто это мало, тут ещё и зашкаливающая популяцию психов и идиотов. И вот и этим он всё-таки был вынужден согласиться.

\- Он что… живой? Но как это?! – даже не пытаясь скрыть своё удивления и, всё-таки оторвавшись от бумаг, сказал Диппер.

\- Ого, видимо арахисовый щербет всё-таки продлевает жизнь… - только и протянула блондинка, - Значит он не сумасшедший, а гений!

\- Пас, разве одно не мешает другому? – пробурчал Гидеон.

\- Джордж Вашингтон меня побери, что здесь происходит? – продолжал говорить со смачным британским акцентом Трэмбли.

\- Эм… Ну мы… освободили вас из тисков арахисового щербета после почти двухсотлетнего заточения. По крайней мере теперь никто не достанет спустя миллионы лет из вашей крови ДНК, чтобы создать сафари-парк, где экспонатами будут люди.*

Серьёзно?! Ты пытаешься его подколоть тем, чего он не может знать априори? Ему же больше двухсот лет, тогда ещё даже динозавров в отдельный отряд не выделили, это было… в сорок четвёртом, вроде бы. Но Квентин Трэмбли абсолютно никак не отреагировал, похоже, так и не поняв – о чём же он говорит

\- Что же, спасибо вам, детишки… - уже пришёл в движение президент, - вы разгадываете величайшие тайны великой страны. Так что… - он повернулся к Пасифике, - за то, что вытащила меня из этого куска щербета, я назначаю тебя пожизненным конгрессменом.

Слабый голос здравого смысла говорил, что вообще-то можно стать конгрессменом по конституции только с двадцати пяти, а Пас - только шестнадцать. А, ну да, здравый смысл в этом городке может отправляться в отстойник.

А тебе, - он повернулся к Гидеону, - за то что ты бесстрашно бросился защищать свою даму я даю этот президентский ключ, который открывает любые двери в Америке(Хм… Только в США или на всём континенте?). И всем вам просто оставлю это место, где хранятся самые великие из этих тайн. А мне пора в Южную Дакоту, куда должны были перевезти Пакгауз 11 из Российской Империи*, и, когда приедет самый трудный для Америки час, я вернусь! – и с этими словами он, не обращая внимания на смотревшей за ним с упавшей челюстью компанию, удалился из пещеры.

Впрочем, кажется, весь бред, что творился за последние полчаса, уже вымотал умы всех в достаточной степени, что они просто молча наблюдали за этим. Хотя… всё-таки есть преимущества от того, чтобы заниматься чем-то подобным. Да, всё-время получаешь по шее, но если этот ключ работает… Да я могу стать величайшим вором! Пока не встречу электронный замок. И теперь у нас есть собственное место в этом городке, о котором никто не знает. Только бы почистить тут, ну и свет какой-то достать, а так просто прекрасно.

\- Ладно, ну что, бро, уходим? – сказала Мэйбл, поднявшись со стула, - Думаю нас дядюшка Стэнфорд уже ищет.

Тот только кивнул и, забрав папку, так же поднялся. Гидеон уже поднял руку, чтобы им всё-таки напомнить, что же они взяли, как его тут же попытались успокоить.

\- Ничего страшного, мы занесём по пути в редакцию новостей. – ответила тут же, как только он подумал, Мэйбл, - Поверь, у нас есть зуб на неё и, как бы то ни было, мы добьёмся, чтобы это вышло.

И развернувшись вслед за президентом удалились отсюда. Мда… Вот что особенное в делах с Пайнсами… Да у них тоже самое шило в заде, но они пошевелятся, только если считают, что им есть от этого какая-то выгода. До чего же деляческий и эгоистичный взгляд на жизнь. Впрочем, Пасифика, нацепив на голову котелок, уселась рядом со счастливым выражением лица. Не хватает только сигары, и будет вылитый Черчилль.

\- Ну что, Пас, теперь, после того, как это будет опубликовано, ты будешь выступать на Дне Первопроходца.

В ответ на это блондинка сразу же с серьёзнейшим лицом замолчала, словно это было самое ужасное, что она только могла услышать, а затем рассмеялась, похоже, решив, что это шутка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Отсылки:
> 
> 1\. Думаю, откуда слямзан этот фрагмент, понятно. Но вот имя... оно имеет определённый символизм. И я его откровенно стибрил, хотя сам персонаж не имеет никакого отношения к оригинальному, здесь всё дело в смысле имени. И да, дополнительный троллинг читателей - уверены ли вы, что это просто отсылка? И да, думаю, понятно, что так привело близнецов в замешательство.
> 
> 2\. Я так и не понял, как там в оригинале сделали подобное.
> 
> 3\. Тут имеется в виду фильм Тарантино "Безславные Ублютки".
> 
> 4\. Да, это то, что вы подумали. Флаг США из вселенной Fallout. В реальности есть похожий по дизайну флаг, но там центральная звезда не отличается по размеру.
> 
> 5\. Думаю, это вам напоминает одну сагу.
> 
> 6\. Жаргонное название южан, а северяне - янки.
> 
> 7\. Угу. Ирония по отношению к вахе.
> 
> 8\. Да, Амелия каждый раз, принимая какую-то пафосную позу, неприменно наворачивалась.
> 
> 9\. "Одноглазый" по гречески - Киклоп, более известный в искажённой форме Циклоп. Те, кто смотрели фильмы про Людей X, знают о чём я.
> 
> 10\. Отсылка на Парк Юрского Периода.
> 
> 11\. Прошу заметить, что он жил в 1841 и тогда этот самый Пакгауз был в России. По Слову Божию, - а Автор в своём произведении Царь и Бог, - скажу, что Наполеон в 1812 напал, чтобы захватить Пакгауз. А сейчас он в США. И с ним же связывался Автор...


	25. Глава 24 - Мастер Что

Гидеон сначала нетвёрдо, а затем всё более и более уверенно начал стучать в дверь, прекратив это спустя где-то полдюжины ударов. Не то, чтобы тут его вряд ли услышали бы, но из дома доносился радостный смех, так что на всякий случай не помешало бы перестраховаться и уж точно добиться своей цели. И действительно, не успел он подумать над тем, что этого было недостаточно, как дверь открылась, а за ней стоял мистер Нортвест.

\- О, привет, Гидеон, - как всегда звучным голосом сказал он, - Снова зашёл за Пасификой?

\- Да, мистер Нортвест. Нам просто надо сейчас уже быть на месте, так что я слегка беспокоюсь…

И воспользовавшись своим объяснением как официальным поводом войти, он проскользнул мимо отца Пасифики, проникнув внутрь. Не сказать, чтобы тут всё блестело от новизны, но хотя бы были чистота и порядок, что не могло не радовать. А то обычно всё у других выглядит, словно тут сначала прошлись с хлоркой, а затем всё покрыли лаком и повесили табличку «Не трогать».

Проскользнув в увешанную самими разнообразными плакатами комнату Пасифики, он застал её разлёгшейся на собственной кровати и читающей Дневник. Ну да, она сейчас его брала не слишком-то редко – память куда лучше. Его всё-таки не отобрать, да и вполне сносным он был, однако от Пас он такого интереса так и не ожидал. Она, всё-таки, обычно была к этому довольно таки равнодушна, однако сейчас обратила внимание на его приход только, когда он вошёл в её комнату.

\- О, привет, Гид. А я всё ждала, когда ты придёшь, вот решила от скуки почитать…

И тут же слезла с кровати и протянула ему книгу. Нельзя сказать, чтобы она была ему так уж нужна, однако держать этот увесистый фолиант в руках, чувствовать вес всего написанного… пусть это и не оружие, однако – главное их средство при встрече с чем-нибудь. Так что он посильнее прижал её подмышкой, словно ожидая удара в спину. Но затем всё-таки спрятал его снова.

Пасифика, тем временем, совершенно не обращала внимания на него и, схватив блузку, выскочила на улицу, вынуждая его следовать за ней. Впрочем, их поход был отнюдь не далёким, так как мистер Пайнс решил, на фоне всех праздников, происходящих тут, организовать что-то вроде летней ярмарки, и они как раз направлялись к ней. Хотя, увы, она была расположена почти у самой Хижины, так что идти пришлось довольно долго, однако к их приходу всё уже должно будет быть в порядке.

И действительно, когда они пришли туда, всё было уже практически готово, оставляя лишь последние детали. Все павильоны и сцены были уже на собственных местах, даже появились первые посетители, слонявшиеся по пока что полупустому месту. Где-то он вроде бы видел остальных Пайнсов, однако до тех пор, пока не начнётся ничего такого, они вряд ли свидятся. Ну да, нет ни малейшего повода доверять им, но и находится специально с ними на ножах тоже.

\- О, дети, вот вы где! – подозвал их к себе мистер Пайнс, - Вот и готова моя ярмарка – самая дешёвая ярмарка. Так, ладно, у меня есть для вас работа – вот вам план всего, что тут есть, - сказал он, после чего достал из планшета несколько листов бумаги, - проведите первую инспекцию. Хочу прикрыть свой зад от того, чтобы забыть про что-нибудь.

Флегматично пожав плечами, Гидеон взял эти самые бумаги, погрузившись в чтение. Собственно, куча подробностей по поводу того, что и где должно стоять, была не слишком-то интересна, однако работа есть работа. Да и, вопреки всем возможным желанием парочки, неприятности обязательно их найдут. Так что оставалось лишь только спокойно следовать указаниям, раз уж от неприятностей им, так или иначе, никуда не деться.

\- Зус, ну как – ты запаял бак-окунашку? – уже отвернувшись от них к Зусу, мистер Пайнс постучал по мишени, - Хех, да ты намертво её запаял!

\- Ну почти, разве что у них будет какая-то крутая лазерная пушка или зубная щётка…

\- Ладно, хватит, Зус. Так, ты не видел мою красную отвёртку? – он согнулся над ящиком для инструментов.

\- Нет, сэр, - Зус начал убирать свои инструменты, - И разве это законно так жульничать?

В ответ на что мистер Пайнс только неразборчиво что-то проворчал. И, как раз проходя мимо туалетов (к счастью, отмечая только их число), Гидеон только-только собирался обойти угол, как был тут же остановлен резким рывком за шиворот. Придя в себя после столь неожиданного действия и уже собираясь задать пару вопросов Пасифике, он был тут же прерван её взглядом, указывавшим туда, куда он только что собирался.

А там был тот самый знакомый человек в сером комбинезоне, которого он видел и не раз. Да, точно, на озере и на открытие музея восковых фигур. Но вот кто он такой не имел ни малейшего понятия. Что, вообще-то, довольно странно для относительно маленького городка, где все знают друг друга хотя бы через общих знакомых. В таком месте достаточно трудно затеряться. Однако ему это каким-то образом удавалось, раз я никогда его не видел и ничего о нём не знал, а это очень подозрительно. Либо он зачем-то целенаправленно сюда приехал, что тоже совсем необычно.

Чёрт, да я становлюсь параноиком и везде жду подвоха! Интересно… можно ли быть параноиком по поводу собственной паранойи?..

\- Всё идёт по нашему плану, отбой! – сказал он в часы и начал ковыряться в них отвёрткой.

А… Это, наверное, что-то от Google, они вроде бы делают какие-то часы-телефон. А вот последующее стало уже куда более интересным – его костюм начал меняться, превратившись сначала в панораму леса, а затем ночного озера, ну и под конец совсем слившись с кабинками. Притом он совершенно не замечал уставившейся из-за угла парочки, предпочитая следить за чем-то в своих часах.

Однако, подумав пару секунд, Гидеон кивнул подруге, чтобы тихо уйти отсюда. А что им оставалось делать? Нет, конечно, можно его поймать за шкирку… Но вряд ли это лучший вариант. Да и без доказательств только их слово против его. Веришь? Не верю. И на этом придётся закончить, тем более что всё, что они знают – он украл отвёртку мистера Пайнса.

Зато он почти сразу же врезался носом во что-то синее и неприятно твёрдое. Судя по характерному звуку, это было дерево. Чёрт, почему так всё время? Откуда тут это появилось? Попятившись на несколько шагов, Гидеон срочно ощупал нос. Ну, по крайней мере, ничего не сломал. Это было бы весьма неприятно… Переведя взгляд на то, что было прямо перед ним, он сумел-таки опознать штуковину, в которую он влетел.

Это оказалась… эм… Что-то вроде британской телефонной кабинки, только не красная, а синяя и целиком деревянная и надписью «Полиция». Что она тут делает? Её же не должно быть тут! Так, какой глупый шутник додумался её тут поставить? Если я его найду…

Не успел Гидеон хотя бы в мыслях озвучить эту угрозу, как дверь открылась и оттуда показалась голова, начавшая резво осматривать всё вокруг. По его скромному времени, слишком уж активно, учитывая, что этому шотландцу (нос явно говорил об этом) уже исполнился шестой десяток лет. Только Гидеон собрался обрушить на своего противника рой проклятий, а также вопрос по поводу того, откуда это, чёрт побери, тут взялось, как он сам начал говорить.

\- Сьюзен, мы не в Лондоне!

\- Да?! – раздался подозрительно приглушённо-далёкий голос изнутри, - А разве я тебе не говорила про кучу аварийных сигналов? Наверное, ей опять что-то не нравится.

\- Откуда я знаю? Нет, я знаю, но я совершенно ничего не знаю. Например, где и когда мы…

\- Эм… - попыталась обратить на себя внимание Пасифика, однако ей это так и не удалось, так что словесная дуэль продолжалась.

\- Тогда может быть… - выглянула изнутри молодая девушка лет двадцати-двадцати пяти и каким-то чудом всё-таки обратила вниманием на них двоих, стоявших буквально в тридцати сантиметрах, - О, привет.

Одета она была… ну довольно таки просто, хотя по лицу он тут же понял, что среди родственников явно были латиноамериканцы. А старик, тем временем, на них изумлённо посмотрел, словно только что впервые их увидел и сейчас прикидывал: «Не галлюцинация ли они?»

\- Слушай, а может быть просто заново запустить её?

\- Нет, нет, мы зачем-то тут находимся… Она бы нас не привела сюда просто так… - он зло начал осматриваться вокруг, пытаясь высмотреть виновников своего пребывания тут, и, к несчастью, взгляд упёрся в парочку, - Эй дети, где и в каком времени мы? Мы на Каликсиде? Ох… всё время день, почему никогда нет возможности определить это по звёздам… - продолжал тараторить он, даже не обращая на них внимания.

Пасифика перевела свой возмущённый взгляд на Гидеона, и на этот раз он был полностью с ней согласен. Нет, правда, судя по акценту, это явно были англичане, однако сначала сам Гидеон чуть не сломал себе нос об эту будку, а теперь им чуть ли не допрос устраивают. Однако решив, что лучше тут никого не злить (по крайней мере, в первые пару секунд), Гидеон ответил:

\- Эм… Штаты, Орегон, Гравити Фоллс, две тысячи двенадцатый от рождества Христова, семнадцатое июня по юлианскому календарю…

\- Точно! Точно, ты понимаешь?! Мы ошиблись во времени – ровно на 125 лет и оказались в другом полушарии! Ну конечно же, я-то думал – почему здесь так светло? А ещё у нас ошибка по пятой координате.

\- Я же тебе говорила не прыгать через квант, - спокойно напомнила ему его спутница.

\- Так, - оборвала его скрестившая руки на груди Пасифика, - а кто вы, собственно, такие?

Старик уныло закатил глаза и, оживлённо жестикулируя, начал рыться по карманам, а затем вытащил какое-то удостоверение, которое буквально сунул ей под нос.

\- Мы те, кого вы ожидаете увидеть меньше всего. Ну что, довольны, мозгопудинги? Ещё вопросы есть?

Пасифика вгляделась в кусочек бумаги и удивлённо присвистнула. Притом искреннее так присвистнула, словно это действительно был кто-то, кого она совершенно не ожидала увидеть.

\- Да, - с уважением произнесла она, - действительно, я тут не ожидала встретить «агента службы безопасности Дендарианского Наёмного Императорского Свободного Флота». Но, извините, а кто это?

\- А точно, - тоном внезапного озарения вставил Гидеон, - я знаю – они служат Грегору Форбаре и лично адмиралу Нейсмиту.*

До Пасифики, кажется, дошло – о чём он говорит, и почему перед ними явно не они (хотя в этом месте возможно всякое), ибо тогда они вылезли бы из книги. И там телефонных будок тысячелетней давности не было. Вот такая вот промашка. Так что, не сговариваясь, они подозрительно уставились на «агентов», всем своим видом показывая, что они им не верят.

\- Слушай, а может просто им всё рассказать?

\- А, ну да, конечно! Я-то думал – почему они здесь. Вот именно из-за них мы и здесь. Я - Мастер.

\- Мастер? – изумилась Пасифика, - Что?

\- Ну да, - закатил глаза его спутница, - он - Мастер, всё время все так говорят.

\- Но он не может быть Мастером, - попытался парировать Гидеон, - разве что у него родители были большими оригиналами.

\- Нет, это вы можете быть мастерами, - ну не знаю, на все руки или по влипанию в неприятности (О, точно!), - однако я Мастер*.

Так… Дайте мне пистолет, я утоплюсь. Поправочка – водяной пистолет. Вся прошедшая словесная перепалка настолько сбила их с толку, что для окончательного непонимания всего творящегося вокруг хватило повседневно-спокойного выражения лиц собеседников. Агх… эти неопределённые артикли!

\- Слушайте, так вы пойдёте с нами? – оживлённо спросила девушка.

\- Эм… а зачем? Нет, правда, мы опять вляпаемся в какую-то неприятность, которая будет угрожать нас убить.

Пасифика тут же согласилась с его словами, грустно вздохнув, а Сьюзен оценивающе на них посмотрела и сказала:

\- Да? Не знаю, что это за место, но вы явно не раз влезаете в неприятности. И судя по всему – по своей воле, иначе уже давно бы сбежали отсюда. Так что – пойдёте или будете потом жалеть о том, что не узнали – кто мы и откуда? Да и зачем я вас спрашиваю, - она по-бунтарски вздёрнула плечами, - вы же всё равно пойдёте.

\- Подождите, а вы точно не какая-то иллюзия или галлюцинация?

\- Да даже если так, разве мой ответ чем-то помог?

И тут же скрылась внутри телефонной будки, вслед за Мастером. Хм… а может он – просто фанат русских постмодернистов и поэтому взял себе такое прозвище*? Гидеон грустно взглянул на буквально светившуюся от радости и любопытства Пасифику и всё-таки, для порядка тяжело вдохнув и обрушив возвышенные проклятия на судьбу, отправился вперёд.

А вот то, что он увидел внутри, заставило уронить челюсть на пол. С громким. Стуком. И он ни капли не собирался её поднимать. Вошедшая вслед за этим Пасифика проделала тоже самое. А всё дело было в том, что они вошли не в телефонную будку. Вернее, в неё, но вот внутри была не она, а какое-то помещение, выделанное в стиле фантастики шестидесятых.

Посреди круглого зала стояла огромная колонна с множеством пультов и консолей, и вверх и вниз уходили небольшие лесенки, к различным дверям. Такое чувство, что это какой-то «Флэш Гордон». Ну хорошо хоть Акиру Куросаву не завезли*. И ладно бы только это, кто знает - какие гики встречаются, однако оно было внутри больше.

Впрочем, собрав в себе все силы, Гидеон заставил себя поднять челюсть с пола и водрузить на законное место, а затем ткнуть Пас, чтобы она проделала то же самое. Тем более, что Мастер тут же развернулся в их сторону, рыская глазами сумасшедшего, однако, видимо не увидев чего-то, сразу же принял такое выражение лица, что парню захотелось убраться отсюда.

\- Эм… а разве вы не должны сейчас удивляться – почему это место внутри больше чем снаружи?

Посмотрев на Пасифику, Гидеон тут же одарил её взглядом, который мог означать только «прояви инициативу», что она тут же и сделала.

\- Ну… не знаю, думаю, что это и так слишком многие говорили.

Сьюзен и Мастер удивлённо уставились на них, словно анализируя столь нетипичный ответ. Что? Привыкли к удивлённой реакции? Ну это достаточно странно, однако готов поспорить, что это можно объяснить. Например – пузырь Алькюберре. Ладно, телекинез всё-таки ещё страннее этого, мне так и не удалось объяснить.

\- Сьюзен, мне нравятся эти дети! Тем, кто хорошо знаком с пятым измерением, ничего не стоит раздвинуть помещение до желательных пределов. Скажу вам более, уважаемые господа, до галифреец не знает каких пределов! Ох… как же надоели эти идиоты, от одного появления которых IQ падает до средней температуры в помещении. Особенно, когда я бываю в Арктике. Ну хотя бы теперь получше... Так, ладно, теперь попробуем ещё раз… - хотел он сказать что-то, как его прервала Пасифика.

\- Стоп, а где это мы? Это что машина времени?

\- Нет, это не машина времени, и да, это она. Вернее, это парахромный проектор, черпающий энергию из лей-линий... Нет, в ближайшие три века в вашем языке не будет слов, которые объяснили бы это, так что, да, это машина времени.

Он подошёл к увитой множеством разнообразных проводов и рычажков центральной консоли и начал сдвигать то один, то другой рычаг, настраивая что-то.

\- Вот и прекрасно, следующая остановка – Лондон, 1889!

Мы совершенно точно влипли…

 

Пасифика осторожно шла по ничем не освящённым и туманным улицам Лондона, уже сокрытым туманами. Нда… Я впервые в жизни выбралась за пределы родного штата – в викторианский Лондон. Почему нельзя было выбрать что-то поближе? Ну или хотя бы в своём времени? Однако на улицах вокруг не было никого – и не удивительно. Людей пугала даже не сама ночь, а то, что творилось на ней последней год.

Да и всё равно бы никто с ней не заговорил – цветастый наряд явно не располагал к доверию. Ну да, до такой эпохи, когда появятся подобная одежда, ждать минимум девяносто лет, так что – ничего удивительного. Однако всё равно, несмотря на голос рассудка, Пасифика была просто взвинчена до максимально возможного предела. Каждый мускул ее тела был напряжён, и она с трудом удерживалась от того, чтобы начать судорожно оборачиваться. Нет, я должна быть спокойна, спокойна… Нет, если я найду автора этой идеи, ему точно не поздоровится.

Однако только следует ожидать чего-то худшего, как оно тут же произойдёт. Точно так же из переулка беззвучно вышел, почти что выплыл, высокий человек. В темноте было сложно увидеть лицо, однако явно было видно, что он был одет во что-то вроде клетчатого пальто, а на голове были шарф и цилиндр. Пас судорожно и осторожно обернулась в его сторону, готовясь в случае чего дать дёру, и выжидая… да чего угодно, что могло бы её напугать.

И этим шагом стало движение за пазуху, откуда он вытащил что-то продолговатое и цилиндрическое. Опять же, весьма и весьма темно, а это явно не благоустроенные районы с фонарями. Так что, сдавленно вскрикнув, она бросилась бежать. Мощёная мостовая не слишком-то располагала к бегу по ней, однако на ней были не какие-то туфли на каблуках, а кеды, так что она хотя бы не спотыкалась при каждом шаге. А фигура за ней, молча, без попыток окликнуть её, просто плавно последовала за ней. Плавно, постепенно, неостановимо, словно ледник.

Одна неосвещённая улочка сменялась другой, однако она так и не могла оторваться пока, наконец, не зайдя на одну из них, упёрлась в закрытые на висячий замок железные ворота. Здравый рассудок тускло напомнил, что она могла бы попытаться перелезть через них, однако довод здравого смысла был тут же проигнорирован в пользу паники.

\- Помогите! Кто-нибудь, помогите! – попыталась она закричать сквозь решётку ворот, однако никакого признака чьей-либо реакции не было.

Зато её преследователь наконец-то вновь показался в поле видимости, выплыв из-за поворота. Лёгкий щелчок показал, что он достал бритву. Ту самую бритву. От этого звука она начала только активнее биться в решётку, словно ещё надеясь как-то выбраться отсюда, сломать её. Однако он только подошёл ещё ближе и, как только приблизился на несколько метров, ей в спину начал бить желтоватый свет.

Осторожно сглотнув, она повернулась и сразу же оцепенела. Бьющий в лицо свет не давал не только разглядеть его, но и вообще хоть как-то пошевелиться. Она одеревенела. Абсолютно. Однако преследователь осторожно осмотрел её, а затем проговорил альтом:

\- Да кто ты, чёрт побери, такая? В таком-то наряде…

Она не имела возможности что-либо сказать, хотя очень хотела. О да, ей было что сказать в этот момент, если бы она могла это сделать. Чёрт, да где же все остальные, где они? И снова, только кого-то помянешь, как он появляется, ясно давая знать о своём присутствии.

А именно, из соседней подворотни, прямо за спиной её преследователя появился Гидеон, держа в руке какую-то небольшую пластиковую штуковину с зелёным огоньком на конце. Высоко подняв её над головой и несколько раз нажав на кнопки, он потушил тот самый цилиндрический предмет, который оказался фонарём, что сейчас светил на неё. Как только свет погас, она снова почувствовала контроль над своим телом и не преминула этим воспользоваться, отвесив удар локтём в лоб своему уже бывшему преследователю.

Тот, явно не ожидая ни помощи своей жертве, ни каких-либо действий от неё самой, уронил этот предмет, а сам свалился на землю. К сожалению, ненадолго, хотя, судя по виду Гидеона, он серьёзно обдумывал в профилактических целях пару раз заехать ботинком в живот. Однако, увы, он всё-таки встал, начиная пятиться назад.

Только теперь она смогла наконец-то разглядеть его лицо. Вытянутое, с бородой и тёмными глазами, оно с ненавистью и непониманием смотрело на них. Так вот, как он выглядит на самом деле… Но он удирал, а вот это явно не входило в их планы. Пасифика быстро взглянула на Гидеона, спрашивая: «Где остальные?». В ответ на это он только неопределённо пожал плечами, ясно говоря, что не знает.

\- Эй ты, Страшный Убийца! – поддавшись отчаянью и злости, выкрикнула Пасифика, - Мы всего лишь пара детей, а ты нас боишься?!

Уже развернувшийся противник сразу повернулся в их сторону, начав буравить детей взглядом. И подумав пару секунд, вновь достал лезвие.

\- Ха, никто не смеет говорить, что я чего-то боюсь*, - хрипло усмехнулся он и двинулся на них.

Вот теперь мы окончательно по уши в неприятностях… К счастью, уже спустя пару секунд его продвижение было остановлено тем, что сбоку в спину врезалась белая молния, заставившая его негромко вскрикнуть и упасть на пол. И оттуда же, откуда вылетел заряд, вышли Мастер и Сьюзен, а с ними в компании была ещё какая-то черноволосая женщина, державшая в руке что-то вроде пистолета. Судя по всему, именно она как раз и выстрелила тогда.

Собственно, весь спектакль, что только что произошел, был спланирован. Судя по всему. Ибо её всего лишь любезно выпихнули на улицу, довольно быстро разъяснив - что делать и куда идти вплоть, собственно, до самого конца пути, где «придёт помощь, наверное». И сразу же после этого отправили в ночной город, где спустя всего минуту она нашла приключения себе на голову. Да за это надо отведать затрещину!

А сами тут же скрылись вместе с Гидеоном, который пытался что-то возразить, объявив, что они просто подвергают её глупой угрозе, однако они его проигнорировали. Для них что это – нормальный метод работы? Хватать кого-то, вести за собой, пока они не понимают – что творится до самого конца, с риском загреметь в реанимацию? Вообще, такое чувство, что они тут появились к самому концу. Нет, правда, их забрали и спустя пару минут всё закончилось. Словно они попали в самый конец серии какого-то фантастического сериала. И почему они это сделали, зачем? Нет, нам же не объясняли, мы же второстепенные герои!*

А вот кто третья спутница она не знала, так что вот ей она была заинтересована куда больше. Где-то с возрастом под тридцать пяти, она была одета в брюки и жакет, что явно выбивалось из своего времени. Хотя… это удобно. И нельзя не признать, ей это шло. Не говоря ничего никому, она только подняла с земли фонарь и проговорила себе под нос:

\- Ха, так вот – фонарь Потрошителя, - а затем уже обратилась ко всем, - Что же, Мастер, мы рады сотрудничеству с вами, даже не ожидали, что вы нас выведите на него.

\- Всегда рад сотрудничеству с Пакгаузом 12, - пожал ей руку.

\- Спасибо, за то, что вы помогли всему миру и Британской Империи, - она протянула руку, которую тут же пожала Пасифика.

\- Кстати, - вспомнил Гидеон, - а ваш Пакгауз… Я где-то про него слышал… Пас, помнишь, Автор посылал проектор в тринадцатый!

Стоявшая напротив них была весьма и весьма удивлена этими словами. Хотя, для неё это было будущее. Странное и непонятное, не удивительно, что она так удивлена.

\- Вы знаете, где будет следующий Пакгауз? – она ошарашено закинула прядь волос за ухо, - Просто каждый следующий размещается в другой стране, самой влиятельной стране своего времени. Не могу поверить, что когда-то Солнце зайдёт над Британской Империей, - всё ещё сомневаясь протянула она.

\- Угу, да, действительно, следующий Пакгауз будет в США. И даже власть Штатов не раз пытались пошатнуть за весь двадцатый век, - ответил Гидеон, - В четырнадцатом Германия начнёт войну почти со всем миром и чуть не победит, правда погибнут миллионы…

Пас посмотрела на Гидеона, пытаясь понять – почему он замолчал. И только тут до неё дошло, что он просто не знает, как объяснить ей, человеку из девятнадцатого века, – что такое «нацизм» и «коммунизм». Ну... знаете, даже если эти термины появились, то они точно не стали теми же, какими их знают в нашем мире. Так что она решила взять инициативу на себя:

\- Да, а после, в сороковых, Германия и Япония под управлением расистов попытались сделать тоже самое, однако снова неудачно, но число жертв превысит 70 миллионов, - на этой фразе их собеседница закашлялась и поражённо вытаращила глаза, - После этого была Холодная Война с Россией, где правили социалисты, но они через сто лет развалятся.

\- Ага, да точно. А сейчас, ну у нас, заявляет свои права Китай. Кстати. Кстати, а что это за название?

\- А, это? Да при одном из переездов кто-то сделал такой «оригинальный» перевод. Так вы кто такие? – повернулась она в их сторону, - Моё имя Елена, Елена Уэллс.

Услышав это, Гидеон завистливо присвистнул, а Пасифика недоуменно уставилась на него, пытаясь понять – что в этом такого.

\- А вы случайно не приходитесь…

\- Нет, - сухо обрезала она, - это я.

\- Тогда, спустя век, ваши книги станут классикой фантастики, - он протянул руку, - Кстати, а кто тогда это…

Только тут до Пасифики дошло – о ком он говорит. Так это Герберт Уэллс! И почему-то у меня чувство, словно описанное там – более-менее реально. И не то, чтобы её волновал кейворит, он хоть как-то нормален, в свете всего творящегося в Гравити Фоллс, однако кое-что волновало куда сильнее.

\- А, это мой брат. Да, сейчас если мужчина напишет фантастическую книгу, то он станет писателем, а если женщина, то её объявят шизофреничкой, - раздосадовано сказала она.

\- Подождите, - вмешалась Пасифика, - один вопрос: если тут всё так творится, то ваша книга «Война миров» …

\- О, нет, это одна из немногих книг, которые полностью выдумка, - а затем выразительно посмотрела на Мастера, переправляя все вопросы от своей персоны, - По крайней мере, как мне известно.

\- Так, хорошо, хорошо, хорошо, - вмешался в разговор Мастер, не давая задать ещё какие-то вопросы, - хватит уже болтать. Мне нужно доставить вас… ну, откуда вы.

Мисс Уэллс порывисто кивнула, Гидеон попытался покоситься на тело, однако отсутствие какой-то реакции говорило – им займутся они сами. Так, решив уже со всем этим быстрым приключением закончить, они вслед за Сьюзен и Мастером отправились к телефонной будке. Ну, хотя бы здесь она смотрится более-менее естественно. По крайней мере, не так вызывающе, как на ярмарке посреди леса.

Зайдя внутрь, Гидеон попытался протянуть обратно ту самую штуковину, которую он держал в руках, однако Мастер на него тут же взглянул с какими-то сомнениями в его умственных способностях.

\- Да мне это не нужно. Оставь себе. Это просто звуковая зубная щётка. У меня таких ещё несколько десятков.

Когда они вышли из кабинки (или что это такое), то с удивлением обнаружили, что они действительно на месте. Ну, знаете, учитывая всё количество неприятностей, что у них случается, вполне разумно было бы ожидать, что опять что-то произойдёт не так. Ан-нет. Нет, вернее кое-что произошло не так. Будка оказалась где-то сантиметров на пять ниже уровня земли, так что, выйдя отсюда, она обнаружила это, только лишь эпичнейшим образом растянувшись на земле. Впрочем, Гидеон тут же услужил ей, помогая подняться ей и приговаривая себе под нос:

\- Интересно знать, а что происходит с тем, что находится на месте этой будки?

А действительно, интересно – оно возвращается в место отправки? Или отправляется в случайное место? Или же уничтожается? Пасифика представила судьбу бедняги, который оказался не в том месте, не в то время, и это заставило её нервно сглотнуть. Да, ему нельзя было позавидовать. Или, что ещё хуже, частично оказался на том месте, где появилась эта будка...

Поднявшись всё-таки с земли, она развернулась, посмотрев на уже подошедших к двери Мастера и Сьюзен:

\- И как много тут времени прошло?

\- Столько же, сколько вы и провели там. Думаю, минут двадцать от силы. Вас никто не хватился.

\- Так кто вы такие? – спросил Гидеон.

\- А разве это имеет смысл? – ответила вопросом на вопрос Сьюзен, - Так, пара полубезумных авантюристов из очень-очень далёких мест и способных находить неприятности где угодно.

Пасифика раздумывала над ответом, понимая, действительно – сейчас это ничего не значит. Не могут же они бросить свой дом, чтобы отправится странствовать. Хотя она очень хотела бы узнать – откуда они и кто такие. А может, они просто не хотели почему-то говорить? Может они знают – что они здесь делают и зачем-то нашли их? В любом случае, Пас была почему-то уверена, что она видит их не в последний раз. Да и слишком уж они похожи на них самих.

Не знаю, слишком уж они «по прощальному» смотрят на них. Ну почему вот всё так, почему? Уткотив, клоны Гидеона они – сколько ещё человек нам повстречается и пропадут в этом городке? Она посмотрела на Гидеона, который, похоже, думал точно о том же.

\- Как я понимаю, вы больше никогда сюда на вернётесь? – уже догадываясь об ответе, спросила Пас.

\- Не знаю, быть может, мы и встретимся, с вероятностью в одну тысячную. Но советую вам забыть про тысячную и помнить про один.*

После этих слов дверь сразу же закрылась, а спустя несколько секунд, будка постепенно исчезла, становясь прозрачной. Она взглянула на смотрящего с тоской в пустоту Гидеона и, - по-сестрински, - ткнула его локтём в плечо.

\- Ладно, пошли уже, может, что-то интересное найдём. Кстати, интересно – а будет ли кого-то интересовать эта дыра в земле?..

Даже не дослушав её до конца, Гидеон развернулся и медленно отправился вперёд, своим темпом приглашая её за собой. Выждав для порядка пару секунд, она поспешила за ним, стараясь наверстать утраченный темп. Постепенно один павильон сменялся другим, пока они наконец-то не подошли к тому, где стоял фермер с животными. Приглянувшись, она заметила среди всего множества животных вроде свиней или кур… кошку. Ну, или кота. В любом случае, это очень сильно выбивалось из общей череды выставленного напоказ.

\- Ой, Гид, погляди – какая прекрасная кошка? – схватив его за плечо, она показала на неё.

\- Это… - удивлённо сказала Гидеон, - это не кошка, это самый настоящий монстр.

\- О, Пасифика, - сказал подошедший к ней фермер, - так ты тоже тут. Тебе эта десятикилограммовая понравилась? Ну хорошо, угадай её вес.

\- Эм… - задумчиво протянула Пасифика, сощурив брови, - может быть, десять килограмм?

Она буквально спиной чувствовала, что Гидеон в этот момент пробурчал что-то саркастичное. Не знала правда – что, однако была совершенно уверена, что это было непременно так.

\- Ого, как ты догадалась? Экстрасенс что ли? – и сразу же удалился от неё.

\- Ну разве что экстрапсих, - попыталась выдавить из себя шуточку она, принимая на руки огромную и тяжёлую кошку, - Нет, у меня просто в кармане синий камешек, позволяющий читать мысли.

И проговорила всё таким тоном, словно это для неё совершенно повседневная вещь. Если подумать, то действительно – вполне повседневная. А вблизи кошка показалась ей ещё лучше. Габариты, конечно, заслуживали уважение, однако во всём внешнем виде чувствовалась какая-то царственность. Наверное, всё дело в её черепе – слишком уж похож на львиный, да ещё и черепаховая окраска.

И вот они уже вышли к баку-окунашке, куда, похоже, только что, забрался мистер Пайнс. Да, наверное, он решил избрать эту роль на себя. Эта ситуация несколько ввела её в замешательство, ибо подобные поступки были далеко не в его стандартах. Хотя… с другой стороны, всем рано или поздно нужно выпустить пар. Можно и таким необычным способом. Она коварно повернулась к Гидеону, проговорив, укачивая на руках кошку.

\- Ну что, избавим его от этой участи?

Гидеон сначала непонимающе на неё уставился, а затем, улыбнувшись, начал копаться в карманах, ища зубную щётку.

\- Не знаю – на что она способна, кроме того, что бесполезна против дерева… а давай попробуем.

Он нажал несколько раз на кнопки и, спустя пару секунд, мистер Пайнс оказался в воде, выдавая самые отборные проклятия, что только были в его арсенале. А неразлучная парочка в это время ухахатывалась со смеху, наблюдая за этой ситуацией.

\- Зус, - закричал мистер Пайнс, более-менее перестав болтыхаться, - почему эта штуковина отправила меня в воду?

\- Мистер Пайнс, - на секунду выглянул из-за угла Зус, - я же говорил вам опасаться звуковых зубных щёток.

И тут же скрылся обратно, равно, как исчезли и Гидеон с Пасификой, уже находившиеся в паре десятков метров отсюда.

\- Ладно, - сказал, переводя дыхание, Гид, - как ты её назовёшь?

Повернув кошку к себе, она поглядела в её глаза. На пару секунд ей показалось, что у этого животного на редкость умные глаз, даже слишком уж умные. И такие красивые, зелёные.

\- Ну… не знаю, у тебя идеи есть?

\- Эм… может её назвать Гвенвивар, - попытался он подобрать название, - или, может быть, Нэко.*

Пас фыркнула от такого имени. Да, верх оригинальность, а может тогда назвать её Собака?

\- Нет, я знаю – какое у неё будет имя. Элхэ.

 

Как только закрылась дверь, Сьюзен поспешила вниз по лестнице. К Мастеру, который, как всегда, уже устроился за панелями, настраивая новые координаты. Казалось бы, не предвещая беды, однако даже обычно нервный, он был на редкость молчалив. Слишком уж молчалив, ведь он может целыми часами говорить с самим собой.

\- Куда тебе? – только и бросил он ей.

\- На Бету, разумеется, к школе Колл Хилл.

Он снова погрузился в мрачную задумчивость, от которой ей стало не по себе. Нет, тут совершенно точно что-то не так.

\- Кстати, а как тебе эти двое?

\- Умные… Сообразительные…

Он снова неожиданно замолчал.

\- Как думаешь, что с ними будет? Ты сказал, что мы встретимся с вероятностью в тысячную…

\- Я точно туда попаду, - он прервал её, - одна тысячная – вероятность, что они доживут до того момента.

От этих слов словно кто-то ударил под дых. Мастер почти никогда не ошибался в своих расчётах и, как бы не было велико желание не верить, мозг говорил – это правда.

\- А отвёртка… - только пролепетала она.

\- Именно поэтому не одна двухтысячная… – он с силой что-то передвинул, отправляя будку на Бету, - Ненавижу, когда во всё подобное втягивают детей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Те, кто читали Сагу о Форкосиганах сразу же вспомнят, о чём это я.
> 
> 2\. Эм... Тут игра с артиклями. Мастер это "the master", а мастер "a master".
> 
> 3\. Кто не читал "Мастер и Маргарита"? Откуда знает Гидеон? Ну... он очень умный.
> 
> 4\. Именно этими двумя вещами вдохновлялся Лукас при создании Звёздных Войн.
> 
> 5\. Мда... Та же самая проблема, что и у Марти МакФлая.
> 
> 6\. Восьмидесятый уровень жанровой смекалки.
> 
> 7\. Думаю, все понят начало последнего сезона Доктора... Впрочем, читайте дальше, там будет деконструкция.
> 
> 8\. Гвенвивар - пантера Дриззта До'Урдена, Нэко - коша по японски, Элхэ - часть псевдонима Элхэ Ниэннэх, одной из создательниц Чёрной Книги Арды.
> 
> И да... тут была куча отсылок на Доктора, при том никто из героев даже не заподозрил Доктора в нём.


	26. Глава 25 - Brown and Pines

Утро началось для Мэйбл с крайне грациозного и элегантного, как и всегда (она была совершенно в этом уверена, да, это был сарказм), падения с кровати. И тут же, выдав в уме несколько отборных выражений на самых разных языках, отметила тот факт, что этот пол дощатый. И даже без намёка на коврик, по крайней мере, в точке приземления. Весьма досадное допущение, которое, впрочем, тут же выбило всю сонливость. Да, сложно подобрать лучший способ проснуться в бодром состоянии, чем чуть не сломать нос об пол.

Более-менее придя в себя после столь неприятного пробуждения, она попыталась осмотреться вокруг и тут же услышала ехидную ремарку в свой адрес. Подняв глаза, она увидела брата, спокойно сидящего за столом и читающего какую-то старую книгу, даже не поворачиваясь в её сторону. Решив, что у неё всё-таки нет подходящего для такой ситуации ответа, она просто бросила на него испепеляющий взгляд достаточный, чтобы образовать лужицу плавленого вольфрама, который он тут же проигнорировал.

Выругавшись про себя, теперь уже персонально в его адрес, ещё пару раз, она побрела вниз по лестнице. В ванную, дабы хоть как-то прийти в форму после такого… «необычного начала дня». А сразу за этим на кухню (хотя отсутствие тут хорошего чая или кофе меня скоро доконает окончательно). Заодно, на столе уже как раз лежала утренняя газета, однако вот её содержание было весьма удручающим.

Да, там находилось опровержение о содержимом вчерашнего выпуска. Ну конечно же, сразу после Дня Первопроходца они передали в газету копии этих документов, и на следующий же день статья вышла, при том – на первой странице. Ну для такого мелкого городка, где людям банально нечего делать, такие новости о местной элите должны стать фурором. Однако уже на следующее утро вышло опровержение…

\- Бро, - мысленно спросила она, - а вот об этом мы не подумали.

В ответ на что он только хмыкнул и так же ответил:

\- Сестрёнка, на что ты ставишь – угроза подать в суд по обвинению в клевете или же просто-напросто взятка?

Та лишь усмехнулась и покачала головой. Всё равно от этого никакого толку нет. Зато… оригинал у них сохранился, так что всегда можно будет повторить при возвращении в цивилизованный мир. Да даже если газеты это не напечатают, она знала нескольких блогеров. И покончив наконец с завтраком, они отправились на ярмарку, устроенную дядюшкой Стэнфордом. Да и наверняка, там всё уже началось, однако конкретно неприятности более склонны начинаться только при их присутствии. Так что вот этого они ни в коем случае не могут упустить.

\- Бро, как думаешь – что будет сегодня?

\- Ну… - задумчиво протянул он, - а с чего ты решила, что вообще что-то будет? Нет, я имею в виду – конкретно там.

\- Это же огромная куча людей. Прямо-таки приманка. Не знаю, лично я ставлю на небольшую армию вурдалаков.

\- Хм… Нет, слишком много свидетелей. Скорее, кто-то похожий на человека. Путешественник во времени.

Услышав эти слова, Мэйбл чуть не подавилась от смеха. Нет, ладно, они встречали тут самое разнообразное и невероятное, однако путешествие во времени… Всё это выглядит слишком уж мягко и по-домашнему. В отличии от ужасов этих мест. Или все просто слишком привыкли к Земекису? Хотя… если тут появится робот-убийца из будущего, то это будет вполне в духе этого места.* С другой стороны, значительную часть проблем они сами же и устраивали, раскапывая что-то необычное.

\- Хорошо, бро, предлагаю пари на… полсотни.

\- По рукам, - только и сказал близнец, тем более что для них это были не такие уж и большие деньги.

Впрочем, от дальнейших разговоров на эту тематику её удержало появление за деревьями столь долгожданной устроенной дядюшкой ярмарки. Если и у Мэйбл, и у Диппера были хоть какие-то проблески энтузиазма при мысли о чём-то подобном, то теперь они сразу же пропали при взгляде на ярмарку. Избежим долгого перечисления, однако выглядела она довольно… удручающе.

Хотя… Стэнфорд честно выполнил своё обещание. Он планировал организовать самую дешёвую ярмарку в мире, и, наверняка, у него это вполне получилось. Куда удивительнее, правда, что она не разваливается от случайного ветра… Однако тут уже кипела жизнь и наводились последние штрихи. Не то, чтобы они как-то помогли исправить положение, как почти одновременно подумали близнецы, но хотя бы хоть что-то.

Прадядя Стэнфорд опять, как всегда, пытался всё проконтролировать, чуть ли не за шкирку отправляя их делать свою работу, разумеется, в свойственной ему мягкой манере. Даже парочка в виде Глифула и Нортвест попали под раздачу, после чего сразу же отправились выполнять указания. А сам отправился рыться в ящике с инструментами рядом с этим Зусом.

\- Зус, ну как – ты запаял бак-окунашку? – уже отвернувшись от них к Зусу, мистер Пайнс постучал по мишени, - Хех, да ты намертво её запаял!

\- Ну почти, разве что у них будет какая-то крутая лазерная пушка или зубная щётка…

\- Ладно, хватит, Зус. Так, ты не видел мою красную отвёртку? – он согнулся над ящиком для инструментов.

\- Нет, сэр, - Зус начал убирать свои инструменты, - И разве это законно так жульничать?

В ответ на это он получил только нерешительное бормотание. Нет, вот что у нас, спрашивается, за родственники? Вроде бы, он и весьма умён, раз уж сумел организовать что-то подобное на чистом блефе, однако решительности идти к цели нет. Брат тут же поддержал мысли сестры, и близнецы начали обходить окрестности. Большей частью от скуки, хотя, кажется, они уже начинают выполнять обязанности какого-то местного дозора.

Ага, Служба Безопасности Гравити Фоллс. Может быть, нам ещё нашить на плечи Глаза Гора, сделанные из серебра, и тогда будет вообще полный канон? Хотя нет, не хватает только начальника, который помнит всё что нужно, что не нужно и что мы ели на завтрак восемь лет назад. *

Хотя… на них если и смотрели, то хотя уже не с открытой враждебностью, то хотя бы как на диковинку. Да, определённо, эта идея явно пришлась по нраву. Скорее уж её жакет и жилетка брата выделяются на фоне более привычных для этих мест фланелевых рубашек или свитеров… Хм… Быть может, следует пересмотреть свои пристрастия в одежде? Не-а.

\- Бро, ты не находишь бессмысленным наши блуждания в поисках травм и неприятностей?

\- Пф… Сестрёнка, нам всё равно нечем заняться, кроме подобного. Не просиживать же впустую это лето.

\- Да, три недели назад я бы сама не поверила, что это скажу, но искать неприятности на свою голову и… другие части тела мне уже кажется более предпочтительным, чем жить в Долине.

Однако, что весьма удивительно, ничего необычного не происходило. Да ну? Неужели мы всё-таки сможем провести нормальный день? Они уже выглядели в толпе ходивших вместе Вэнди и Робби. Грэнды и Кэнди, правда, не было, однако они и не слишком-то хотели выбираться из города так что ничего удивительного.

Близнецы уже отправились к этой блондинистой парочке, что-то инспектировавшей и свернувшей за туалеты, узнать – как дела обстоят у них (довольно таки странное сотрудничество), однако Мэйбл только собиралась завернуть за угол и в кого-то врезалась.

Да какого чёрта?! Что это за день такой? Я что, сегодня весь день буду во что-то врезаться?! Впрочем, хоть как-то придя в себя от сего уже куда более неприятного падения, Мэйбл попыталась посмотреть – в кого она собственно попала. И тут же уронила челюсть. Впрочем, как и брат. Весьма кстати забавное у него выражение лица с отвисшей челюстью и подрагивающим веком…

Ибо перед ними была летающая голова. Весьма, кстати, интересно, её снесли с шеи или с плеч? Хотя, она не улыбалась и не имела усов, так что этот вариант отпадает. Немного приглядевшись, она таки заметила, что это была отнюдь не голова – на таком расстоянии было видно оптическое искажение, показывающее форму тела. Видимо, что-то вроде адаптивного камуфляжа. Чёрт, да получить хотя бы несколько квадратных сантиметров ткани, чтобы понять – что это такое…

Быстро выхватив из внутреннего кармана жакета нож (да, учитывая здешние места, держать хоть что-то – насущная необходимость), она быстро вскочила на ноги, закрываясь от возможного нападения. Ну… даже если не стрелять, а затем задавать вопросы, то хотя бы ясно обозначить свои намерения. Стоящий напротив только отшатнулся на несколько метров от них, ударившись спиной о кабинку.

Только теперь она получила возможность получше разглядеть его. Почти одного с ними роста, а может чуть пониже их, упитанный, примерно, как перекормленный бульдог, хотя лицо явно не вызывало такого же страха. Наоборот, он был явно напуган и хотел только выбраться из столь неприятной ситуации. Мягкое упитанное лицо с надетыми на них очками. В голову тут же пронеслась мысль брата о том, что это могут быть не только простые очки, а что-то особенное.

\- Кто ты такой? – спросила Мэйбл.

\- Эм… - чуть-чуть оправившись от подобного сказал он, - Я Блендин, Блендин Блэндин.

О, та, у него ещё и родители явно не страдали избытком фантазии. Оригинальненько… Заглянув за угол он увидела эту неразлучную парочку, беседующую с кем-то, стоящим возле телефонной будки… А это там ещё какого чёрта делает? Ладно, эту деталь мы оставим на потом. Повернувшись обратно к своей жертве и отодвинув лезвие, чтобы кто-нибудь мимопроходящий не увидел, она заговорила:

\- Подождите, я же знаю его. Да, точно! Он был на открытии музея восковых фигур, и на озере…

\- А ещё, мне кажется, мы увидели его в самый первый день – он был в кустах во время битвы с гномами.

\- Точно, бро, тебе не кажется, что он зачем-то за нами следит?

Блендин в ответ на это, кажется, уже начал покрываться испариной и попытался отойти подальше. Однако, ряд туалетных кабинок держался куда лучше, чем попытавшийся бежать, а потому он просто обречённо уперся в них спиной.

\- Сестрёнка, а разве он не что-то вроде путешественника во времени? Всё-таки такую маскировку не изобретут, как минимум, ещё несколько десятилетий, а другого способа её добыть я не знаю.

В ответ на это он попытался ещё сильнее вжаться, однако резко вскочил с воскликом.

\- О нет, моя легенда окончательно скомпрометирована. Так, вы ничего… - он попытался достать какую-то штуковину размером с ручку с красным огоньком на конце, однако быстрый удар по локтю выбил её на землю.

\- Серьёзно? А вы случаем не агент B?*

\- Ох… - даже не попытался ответить на этот вопрос Бледин, - Хорошо, вы правы… я… что-то вроде путешественника во времени. Всё время, всё время со мной происходит вот так вот.

Мэйбл тут же испепелила брата взглядом и всё-таки достала из кармана купюру, которую тут же протянула ему. Он сразу же принял её с нарочито-натянутой улыбкой. Что б тебя…

\- Стоп, а если вы путешественник во времени, то вам нужна машина времени…

\- Ага, вот – он достал из кармана что-то вроде… рулетки, - это – крайне хрупкий и невероятно сложный инструмент…

\- О, - начал мягко говорить Диппер, - тогда вам не составит труда отправиться в будущее и принести что-то вроде… ну не знаю, спортивного альманаха за следующие пятьдесят лет.

\- Нет! Нет, ни за что! Вы хоть можете представить себе, какое…

В голову тут же, намного быстрее, чем если бы это были слова, со скоростью мысли пронеслись предложения брата по поводу того, чтобы изъять эту самую машину времени. Решив, что он всё-таки не несёт непосредственной угрозы, Мэйбл спрятала лезвие, готовая его всегда достать.

\- Ладно, - изображая заинтересованность и стараясь не потерять нить разговора, пока раздумывает над дальнейшими действиями, заговорила Мэйбл, - а так зачем вы сюда прибыли? Зачем кому-то из будущего может понадобиться отправляться в отсталое прошлое?

\- А… Ну я это, - он достал удостоверение, - я служу в Службе Контроля Времени из двести семь тысяч двенадцатого года. И моя задача - контролировать возможное появление временных парадоксов… а да ладно, всё равно у меня ничего не получается… - он полуприсел на землю, - Чёрт, мне эта работа уже начинает надоедать.

\- Бро, - мысленно сказала старшая, - да он нам просто всё выдаёт. Может ещё сильнее надавить и отобрать эту машину времени?

\- Нет, сестрёнка – у него есть кто-то, кто и выдал её ему. Я уверен, что если они узнают про её пропажу, то нам явно не поздоровится. Лучше уж её… позаимствовать…

\- Знаете, - тем временем начал сочувственным тоном Диппер, - мне кажется, что вы не с того начали. Быть может вам лучше взять отдых, пассивно понаблюдать за всем вокруг…

\- Знаете, пожалуй, вы правы. Да, точно, подожду, вдруг само что-нибудь случится!

И тут, резко встав, он прошёл мимо них и отправился куда-то в сторону. Собственно, близнецов не слишком-то интересовало – куда он направляется. Куда более интересным для них была объятая синим светом рулетка, которая незамедлительно слетела с пояса и приземлилась в руке Мэйбл. Да, телекинез - это прекрасно… Мммм…. Какие перспективы карманного вора открываются с ним… Заглянув на всякий раз ещё в поисках будки и той самой парочки, она с удивлением отметила, что все они пропали. Куда-то. Однако её отвлёк голос брата.

\- Ладно, сестрёнка, - выхватив у неё рулетку, (за что тут же получил гневный взгляд) сказал Диппер, - куда же мы теперь отправимся?

\- Эм… куда-то в будущее. Лет этак на тридцать, вдруг хотя бы там появятся летающие машины и дегидрированная пицца?

\- Нет, давай лучше в прошлое, - взглянув в глаза она тут же поняла, что он что-то задумал, - найдём Автора.

\- Хорошо, бро, только не отправь нас до Большого Взрыва. Думаю, будет не слишком-то приятно оказаться тогда. Хотя, признаюсь, оказаться где-то, где нет ни времени, ни пространства – непередаваемое впечатление.

Однако, всё-таки буркнув про то, чтобы он уже начинал, она попыталась найти на чтобы такое облокотиться. Брат, тем временем, начал настраивать даты, решив отправиться ровно на тридцать лет назад, как раз к завершению работы Автора в Гравити Фоллс, как был остановлен внезапно раздавшимся криком. Повернувшись по направлению к звуку, Мэйбл увидела Блендина Блэндина то ли удиравшего от кого, то ли пытавшегося поймать их. Она была бы готова поставить на первое, судя по обычно-испуганному лицу, да только он бежал прямо на них.

Впрочем, все сомнения развеяли две угрюмых фигуры, выскочивших из-за угла вслед за ним. Нет, точно путешественники во времени, ибо на этих двух квадратных амбалах было что-то явно смахивающее на наряды из «Универсального солдата», только не с армейским камуфляжем, а нейтрального тёмно-серого цвета. И вооружённые чем-то, смахивающим, как саркастично тут же отметил Диппер, на фен, только, наверняка, это было что-то вроде бластера.

\- Эй! Вы! – всё с тем же страхом, наполовину с ненавистью закричал им Блендин, - Это из-за вас на меня наслали этих головорезов, отдайте мне машину времени!

\- Давай, бро, - закричала Мэйбл, приготавливаясь к встрече с делегацией, - заканчивай уже с этим!

\- Сейчас, сейчас! Только хватай этого толстяка.

\- Да… - огрызнулась она, - На кой чёрт он нужен?

\- Потом разберёмся, например, что это за парни, которые хотят нам головы поотрывать.

Она вытащила уже убранный нож, приготовившись встречать бегущего на них Блендина, как в последнюю секунду просто упала на землю. О да, первый закон Ньютона – великая вещь. А инерция у этого Блендина была отменная, потому, сначала больно заехав ей ногой по рёбрам, он пролетел через неё и плюхнулся лицом прямо в туалетную кабинку, отчего она возмущённо затрещала.

О да, вот чем отличается великий боец от обычного – умением использовать силу противника против него самого. Ну или просто умением подставить подножку, даже таким необычным способом. По сути, одно и то же. Так что, быстро вскочив на ноги, она схватила трепыхающееся тело за шкирку и закричала:

\- Давай ты уже, чёрт побери!

Копающийся в настройках Диппер пробурчал что-то нечленораздельное в её адрес, явно напряжённый, тем более что преследователи были всё ближе, однако всё-таки схватил её за талию и нажал на кнопку. Когда она всё-таки получила возможность оглядеться по сторонам, то обнаружила, что находится… в лесу. Ну, вернее, на небольшой и порядком заросшей поляне, а сам Блендин у неё в руках. И заодно идёт мелкий дождь. «Прекрасно». А вот никакой ярмарки не было. Тоже прекрасно. Ибо преследователей тоже не было.

Впрочем, от попыток оценить место, где они оказалась, её оторвали слова Диппера. Притом в крайне грубой и не нормативной форме. На латыни. Ну, если быть честным, это было цитирование Катулла. Как оказалось, он уронил рулетку прямо на землю. В ответ на поднятую в удивлении бровь сестры, он ответил:

\- Она раскалилась как чёрт знает что. Это нормально? И не надо было меня торопить. Из-за этого ошибся с годом. Сейчас мы не в 1982, а в 1983. Наши надежды повидать Автора провалились.

Подавив желание высказаться примерно теми же выражениями, что и брат, Мэйбл перешла к куда более насущным вопросам:

\- А кто это были такие, и что они делают?

\- Э-э… Это был Временной Спецназ. Ну, после того, как вы украли машину времени, они прибыли сюда, чтобы изъять её у вас. А вас удалить… И из корзины тоже, – попытался он неумело пошутить, однако голос сразу же стал серьёзным, - А затем и меня, за некомпетентность.

\- И мы от них отвязались?

\- Ну, на некоторое время, им нужно будет определить - куда я отправился. Да, на пару дней. Максимум. А так, едва ли один.

\- Хорошо, - прервал Диппер, - так что с рулеткой?

\- А… думаю, вы не совсем правильно её запустили, - он аккуратно поднял с земли её, - Хм… Думаю, её можно будет запустить, но в один конец. Ну, максимум, пару раз. Только… у неё гафниевый аккумулятор сгорел, я не знаю – где нам достать столько энергии, чтобы запустить её…

\- Хм… - наигранно-задумчиво протянул брат, - я, кажется, знаю, кто достаточно безумен, чтобы нам поверить, и достаточно гениален, чтобы нам помочь.

И только тут Мэйбл поняла – кто это. О нет…

 

\- Да! Стоп… а что вам вообще надо?

Младший уныло начал потирать переносицу и попытался снова всё осмыслить. Только что прокричавший ему да человек явно был МакГаккетом, только значительно моложе. Да, он уже не смахивал на сумасшедшего старика, а скорее на сумасшедшего человека лет сорока, оказавшегося на улице, однако разницы в поведении совсем не видно.

\- Как я уже сказал, это – машина времени, нам нужно придумать способ, как её запустить. И нам нужно вернуться в будущее. Вы вроде бы изобретёте реактор холодного термоядерного синтеза, а нам нужно… - он показательно покосился на Блендина.

\- 1.21 гигаватта, - покорно сказал он.

Диппер одновременно с Мэйбл удивлённо уставились на Блендина. Ладно, то, что было раньше, ещё более-менее было нормальным, но вот это уже начинает казаться странным, слишком странным, чтобы быть случайностью. Только Блендин удивлённо посмотрел на них.

\- Эм… - задумчиво почесал за шеей он, - у вас проблемы со степенями 1.1?

\- Хм… - не обращая внимание на происходящее, продолжал псих, - нет. У меня такого нет, но вам нужно что-то очень мощное… молния! – и тут он начал мотаться по комнате хватаясь за голову, - Нет, нет, нет! Но ведь же нельзя знать – где ударит молния! О нет, мы ничего не можем сделать!

\- Стоп… - промурлыкала довольным голосом Мэйбл, чем сразу же остановила МакГаккета, - Я же знаю, где ударит молния. Помнишь, бро, на День первопроходца мы ходили к библиотеке? Так ведь там же на говорили, что сегодня, в 2012-ом, будет двадцати девятилетие попадание молнии в часы над музеем.

Услышав эти слова, Диппер только сокрушённо прислонился. Всё происходящее вызвало у него твёрдое состояние когнитивного диссонанса. Спустя несколько секунд оно передалось сестре, а все остальные непонимающе смотрели на них. А ну да, МакГаккет ещё не знает про «Назад в будущее», а Блендин живёт слишком поздно, чтобы знать.

\- Бро, это всё слишком походит на «Назад в будущее»…

Остальные, кажется, не понимали её слов.

\- Это… - попытался он собраться, - Понимаете, есть один известный, в нашем времени, фильм… Ну, у нас это классика. И всё здесь происходящее слишком напоминает его события. Так, тогда…

\- Точно, бро. Тогда это не события похожи на фильм, а «Назад в будущее» основано на этих событиях. Значит, именно мы ему, - она указала на Блендина, - и нужны…

\- Да, точно. Таким образом, мы должны предотвратить временной парадокс, отправив… заготовку сценария Роберту Земекису.

По мере того, как две морды выходили из состояния прошлого ошеломления, ещё постепенно скатывались к полному офонарению. Хотя Блендин, которому казалось, что это мы выполним его работу, несколько успокоился, стараясь не вникать в весь высказанный бред. А вот МакГаккет, похоже, абсолютно непринуждённо переносил подобное.

\- Так, тогда… тогда я всё подготовлю. Да, да! А вы пока что погуляйте по городу.

Пожав плечами, близнецы покорно начали исполнять свой долг. Всё равно же других дел не было. Хотя… нет, первым делом они раздобыли несколько листов бумаги и ручку, чтобы написать сценарий. И заодно одно весьма любопытное приложение к нему… Так, остаётся надеяться, что сотрудники почты будут не слишком присматриваться к дате выпуска купюры, ибо, в обратном случае, это будет… кхм… весьма неловко.

Хм… А если подумать… Тогда получается эта заготовка сценария (разумеется со всеми известными близнецам черновыми вариантами, вроде заметы Делориана на холодильник, увы, кошмар с Индианой Джонсом всё-таки сохранится*) зациклена во времени и не имеет момента своего появления. Весьма любопытный пример парадокса в виде наличия чего-то, что не имеет своего появления. Тогда получается, что принцип причинности – не такое уже неопровержимое понятие в физике. Да! Мы сумели обрушить этим основные принципы классической и квантовой физики. Мы сломали мироздание…

Впрочем, как только со всем этим было покончено, они отправились по улицам, но, по причине вечных местных дождей, сразу же заскочили в местную забегаловку. Всё равно было нечем заняться… Забегаловка оказалась вполне в стиле восьмидесятых – стены в синих тонах, своеобразные красные диванчики. Прямо-таки «Кафе 80-е». Они уже успели заказать себе выпить по паре чашек кофе (чёрного, молотого, а не того порошкового нечто, что всё время подают! хоть что-то тут хорошо), как внутрь зашёл тот, кого они совершенно не ожидали увидеть.

Стэнфорд. Не то, чтобы они видели так уже много его фотографий. Если быть точными, видели всего пару фотографий. Видимо, этот фрагмент семейной родословной не слишком-то упоминался где бы то ни было. Однако это совершенно точно был он, вернее он тридцать лет назад. Прадядя медленно прошёл и сел рядом с Диппером, потрясённо посматривающим на него и потягивающим кофе, как и сестра.

\- О, здрасте, - абсолютно непринуждённым тоном сказал он, - Ха, вы, наверное, мимоезжие.

Мэйбл только кивнула в ответ, а в голове у близнеца пронеслась целая куча ругани и риторических вопросов. Действительно. Он – явно не тот, кого они ожидали встретить, хотя да, конечно, он должен быть уже тут.

\- Чёрт, - не прекращал Стэнфорд, смотря на Диппера, - если бы не это… - он уставился на лоб, - ну и ещё она, - он указал на Мэйбл, - я бы поклялся, что передо мной Шерман. Нет, правда, парень – ты поразительно походишь на моего брата – Шермана.

\- Да ну? – с абсолютно не наигранным удивлением (пусть и по этому поводу) спросил Диппер.

\- Не то слово, прямо вылитая копия. Лицо один в один, глаза, да даже цвета одежды. Нет, серьёзно, вы не знакомы?

\- Не знаю, - пожала плечами Мэй, - может и да… Он хоть кто-то знаменитый?

\- О, сестрёнка, - проник в её мысли брат, - ты прямо-таки гроссмейстер в деле лжи.

В ответ на это она только обворожительно улыбнулась, принимая это за комплемент. А Стэнфорд, не заметив этого, лишь только махнул рукой.

\- А, нет, не видели. Тогда бы вы поняли… Кстати, а вы куда отправляетесь?

\- Эм… - пробормотал близнец, - не знаю, может быть, даже тут задержимся…

\- Нет, - тут же резко прервали его, - ну… я хотел сказать, что тут просто скука смертная. Правда, лучше уж выбираться из этой дыры как можно скорее. И лучше днём.

Не успел кто-то из близнецов задуматься над этими словами, как Диппер понял, что для полного канона в этом разговоре не хватает всего одной вещи… И именно сейчас, с громким стуком, она и произошла, когда двери чуть не вылетели, а в помещение влетела весьма агрессивно настроенная компания чуть за двадцать. Чёрт, где-то я уже видел этого… ну, толстяка громилу, который у них главный. Ладно, не такого уж и толстяка, но ему пришлось пригнуться, чтобы войти в дверь.

\- Эй, Пайнс, я же тебе говорил не соваться в этот город, а сидеть в своей хижине! Я же тебе говорил, чтобы ты не строил планов на Карлу…

А ну да, это же отец Гидеона. А то я его и не узнал в таком возрасте и в наряде хиппи… Хотя со временем и взбучкой все меняются.

\- Значит так, ты, валишь из этого города к чертям, - он начал стучать по голове, а Стэнфорд только ещё больше помрачнел и грустно вздохнул, - тебе что-то не ясно?! – он повернулся к близнецам, - А вы, идиоты, чего общаетесь с ним?

Ох… Хотя… они же не знают кто мы такие? Нет, серьёзно? И этот Стэнфорд наш прадядя? Или он просто чем-то подавлен… Хотя он только-только сюда должен был приехать...

Впрочем, решив, что сейчас не лучшее время для рассуждений, он только характерным образом склонил голову, предоставляя сестре право самой действовать. О да, не стоит сомневаться, что она рада кому-то врезать! Так что он только представил себе характерную музыку трилогии, когда она, улыбаясь, встала из-за стойки. Противник только лишь расплылся в улыбке, потеряв всякую бдительность…

Кретин. От первого удара в пах он сложился пополам, а от второго, локтём по спине, окончательно свалился на пол. А что? В конце концов, он же нам родня, так что мы не позволим его унижать прямо у нас на глазах. Без нашего предварительного согласия… Эх… Жаль, что тут нет дерьма. Я уверен, что это надо будет сфотографировать.* Зато понятно, почему они друг друга так ненавидят и почему Глифул попал под раздачу.

Кто-то быстро выскочил из-за своих мест, все головы в помещении резко повернулись в их сторону, а Мэйбл только достала десятку и положила её на стойку.

\- Простите за беспорядок*, - сказала она с на редкость нахальными нотками в голосе.

И тут же уселась обратно, а на этот раз уже повернулся Диппер.

\- Так, - с наигранной усталостью и спокойствием начал говорить, - это моя сестра, и она уделала вашего главаря всего двумя ударами. Вы двое желаете присоединиться к нему или унесёте его отсюда? - он наклонился к поверженному противнику, - Тебя отделала моя несовершеннолетняя сестра – ты серьёзно надеешься, что если кто-то действительно решить дать отпор, то не сольёшься? Просто уткнись и сгинь.

Мда… Не считая того, что всё это получилось только благодаря Великому и Прекрасному Фактору Внезапности. Однако вот этого им не надо знать точно. Ибо, если они, конечно, поймут это, то нам не поздоровится. Да он даже сомневался в способностях сестры без какого-то оружия один на один, а от него самого вообще никакого толку. И что, мы, спрашивается, должны были честно огласить свои намерения? Да чёрта с два. Хан Соло стрелял первым!

Так что пусть думают, что мы можем разобраться с ними одной левой, а мы лишь подтверждаем это всем своим видом, а не пытаемся спрятаться куда подальше. Всё-таки любой бой выигрывается именно в умах людей.

Впрочем, они явно решили не испытывать судьбу, а потому взяли своего лидера под мышки и потащили его отсюда. А Стэнфорд лишь только потрясённо оглядел их. Притом, с явным уважением.

\- Чёрт, вы так легко… а по вам не скажешь, что у вас большой опыт в поиске неприятностей. Это… да, похоже вам помощь не нужна. А знаете… пожалуй, я поступлю по вашему. Да… Клара…

И затем он встал со стула и отправился к выходу из кафе, а затем, спустя пару минут, и Мэйбл, оставив брата одного. Не видя никакого выхода из сложившегося положения, он только обратился за стойку.

\- Налейте мне.

\- Чего? – раздался весёлый голос оттуда, – Водку с мартини? Взболтать, но не смешивать?

\- Вообще-то наоборот, но какая разница?* Колу давайте.

К тому времени, как Мэйбл вернулась, в кафе уже собралась довольно большая публика, пережидавшая начавшуюся грозу и с увлечением слушающая брата. Только войдя в помещения и выслушав то, как он буквально заливается соловьём, она тут же вопросительно подняла брови и начала внимательно его осматривать, видимо, не веря, что это просто Питт Колла, и это только первая банка. Угу, сестрёнка.

\- Так вот. Говорю я вам, что через тридцать лет почти у каждого человека в Америке будет доступ к Интернету. Нет, безусловно, бедность останется, однако вы сможете связаться со знакомым из Индии с задержкой в пару секунд и даже говорить с ним по видеосвязи.

\- Да ну? – раздался из всеобщего хихиканья чей-то голос, - а что тогда будет с комми?

\- В 1991-ом СССР развалится, хотя потом их место займёт Китай, - все тут же засмеялись, - Угу, говорю вам правду, хотя эти русские не намерены сдаваться. Правда, перед тем, как развалиться они создадут культовую игру, которая даже спустя долгие годы останется в памяти людей. Тетрис.

Раздался неорганизованный хохот всех присутствующих. Только кто-то один сказал:

\- Ей богу, три года назад почти такие же приезжали. Рассказали мне про то, чем закончатся Звёздные Войны, ещё до выхода-то "Империя наносит ответный удар" рассказали про Дарта Вейдера. Теперь боюсь идти на последний фильм, они сказали, что Люк и Лея - брат и сестра.

Диппер уже было прислушался к нему, но его тут же оторвала Мэйбл:

\- Бро, - ледяным голосом сказала сестра, - сколько ты выпил?

\- Ни капли. Решил, что раз уж мы в таком положении, то играем до конца. Пора?

Она в ответ только кивнула, а он залпом осушил всю банку под дружные вопли всех собравшихся и после чего отправился к городскому музею. Холодный ливень тут же напомнил бы о себе, однако, вспомнив о своих камнях, они решили всё-таки за благо отвести от себя ливень. Прекрасный такой зонт.

Когда они пришли к точке назначения, там оказался только МакГаккет уже явно завершивший работы со своим оборудованием и лишь дожидавшийся их. Увидев близнецов, он начал ходить из стороны в сторону, поглядывая на запястье, словно там часы.

\- Чёрт, - он сделал ещё несколько шагов и снова проговорил, - Чёрт, Чёрт!

Впрочем, долго ждать Блендина не пришлось, он быстро появился. Как говорится, лёгок на помине. И по его встревоженному виду, он явно вляпался в неприятности, от которых сейчас удирает.

\- О, вот и он… А то я уж думал, что он опоздает. Осталась всего пара минут. Ладно, тогда держите рулетку. Я подсоединил кабель напрямую к энергоблоку, так что вас молния не убьёт... может быть, - пытался прокричать он сквозь грозу, - Я отправлю вас обратно, ровно на двадцать девять лет вперёд.

Как и было сказано, ждать долго не пришлось. Так что, выставив Блендина вперёд, держаться за рулетку (он попытался сопротивляться, однако попытки были бесполезны), они принялись ждать удара. И действительно, разряд угодил в часы, а спустя всего секунду, они уже оказались в Гравити Фоллс. Перед музеем. И время снова уже клонилось к закату. И снова был дождь. Чёрт. В голове всё ещё отдавались слова МакГаккета, которые он крикнул перед тем, как отправил их сюда:

\- В следующий раз, когда мы встретимся,я буду пытаться вас сожрать, сидя в Несси!

Хотя нет, была одна деталь, которой не было тогда и которая оторвала его от обдумывания этих слов. Двух амбалов с оружием и в броне, осматривающим окрестности. Чёрт, как они смогли выследить наши перемещения? Впрочем, сочтя что лучший выход сейчас – быстро тикать, близнецы оставили нерешительного Блендина на пару с обнаружившими его спецназовцами, а сами быстро удрали обратно – в Хижину.

\- Бро, как думаешь – что произойдёт с ним?

\- Не знаю. Ну, рулетку, пусть и в сломанном состоянии, он вернул. И с парадоксом разобрался. Так что… думаю это не наше дело.

\- Кстати, - она вытащила из кармана GrPhone, - ох, слава богу, тут есть Интернет, я кое-что хотела проверить…

Она настрочила несколько слов в поисковике, а затем неожиданно умолкла… выпала в осадок. Да, вот самое точное определение её вида. А затем показала ему на залитый каплями экран.

«Назад в будущее – приключенческий фильм-комедия о путешествиях во времени Доктора Эммета Брауна и Марти Пайнса…»

\- Бро, мне кажется, подписываться нам было не нужно.

\- Угу… Хотя… какое дело в имени главного героя. Вот если бы этот фильм вообще не появился, тогда был бы парадокс. Это же один из известнейших фильмов…

Они уже вышли из города и направлялись к Хижине, как его слова резко оборвали включившиеся фары. Дверца машины открылась, ударил гром, и из машины вылезла мрачная фигура с зонтом.

\- Мистер и мисс Пайнс? - раздался вопрос, на который Диппер только неопределенно угукнул, - Это вы Диппер и Мэйбл Пайнс? – уже куда твёрже раздался голос.

\- Да, - только и произнесла сестра.

\- Я вам кое-что привёз, - он достал что-то вроде конверта или пакета.

\- Нам? – уже куда более заинтересованно спросил Диппер, - От кого? Может вы всё нам объясните?

\- Вестерн Юнион, вообще-то мы все очень надеемся, что это вы прольёте нам на это свет. Это пролежало у нас целых двадцать пять лет. Нам сказали отдать его ровно спустя двадцать пять лет, вас описали и строго сказали отдать паре молодых людей, откликающихся на эти… имена. В этом самом месте, в эту самую минуту, - он вернулся с ручкой, - У нас даже было пари – придёте ли вы. Нет. Это всё слишком похоже на «Назад в будущее», так что я решил поставить на то, что вы придёте.

\- Вы сказали двадцать пять лет? – приходилось почти кричать, чтобы можно было услышать сквозь грозу.

\- Да, ровно двадцать пять лет, из 1987-го года. Распишитесь.

Диппер схватил ручку и расписался на бланке, а после чего отправился к автомобилю, посмотреть письма. Благо курьер был достаточно любезен и предоставил свет, благо вместе с пакетом шли ещё и письма.

«Диппер и Мэйбл Пайнс, или кто вы там такие. Не знаю – ваша история о путешествия во времени, что вы мне отправили – правда или вымысел. Однако вы оказались правы, эти идеи для сценария стали действительно основой для культового фильма. Кое-что пришлось поменять, а ещё, за вашу помощь, я решил изменить фамилию МакФлай на Пайнса.

В соответствии с вашими словами – в какой момент отправить письмо и куда, а также вашим описанием внести, - я решил отправить для вас письмо. А ещё добавить небольшой подарок, за работу сценариста, если уж вы встретитесь. Всегда буду рад вашему визиту – я уже почти четыре года хочу встретить вас, чтобы узнать – кто вы такие.

В любом случае, спасибо за идеи. Их хватит на целую трилогию. Думаю заняться съёмками второго и третьего фильмов.

Роберт Земекис.

17 июня 1987».

\- Мэй, ты понимаешь – он всё-таки не принял это за бред!

\- Да, всё-таки наше приложение к письму и эксперимент сработали! – уже с целым костром энтузиазма говорила сестра, - Так что в пакете?

Да, к заготовкам сценария шло ещё и небольшое приложение, где они рассказали, что являются путешественниками во времени, и, если они хотят отправить им письмо, то близнецы должны получить его не раньше этого вечера. А заодно описали самих себя, чтобы пакет передали именно им двоим.

Он развернул его и, к его удивлению, там оказались деньги. Если быть точным, пятьдесят тысяч. Конечно, довольно солидная сумма, в пару десятков раз больше того, чтобы у них на руках, но не такая уж и невероятная для этих двоих. А заодно кассета с автографом Земекиса и Спилберга. Чёрт, ну за такое уже не жалко устроить небольшой парадокс. Они уже собирались удрать, как курьер сразу же схватил Мэйбл.

\- Так что это всё значит?

\- У нас всё получилось! – на редкость искренним и радостным голос заговорила сестра, - Мы сумели создать временной парадокс и нажиться на этом!

\- Подождите, с вами всё в порядке?

\- Да! – прокричал Диппер, - И вы даже не представляете насколько.

И тут же, всё-таки вырвавшись и оставив курьера посреди этого жутко опасного леса перед закатом и в грозу, отправились побыстрее в Хижину. Чёрт, а ведь они только-только начали проводить тут лето. А уже такой результат – у них есть знакомый (или как это назвать) в Голливуде! За тысячу километров отсюда.

Технически, парадокс всё-таки создался, но ведь он не нарушает причинно-следственную связь и довольно стабилен, а другие наши версии будут заинтересованны в том, чтобы его поддержать. Правда, возможно, мы только подсказали Земекису сценарий, он бы его и сам придумал, но кто знает?.. Вот это унциево проведённый день.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Терминатор?
> 
> 2\. Сага о Форкосиганах, разведка Барраяра и сам легендарный Саймон Иллиан.
> 
> 3\. Люди в Чёрном.
> 
> 4\. Да, в изначальном варианте сценария Марти должны были бы направить в будущее при помощи холодильника и энергии ядерного взрыва. Увы, Спилберг запомнил это и использовал в последнем фильме про археолога.
> 
> 5\. Да, все помнят коронную фразу семейства Танненов.
> 
> 6\. Кантина Мойс-Айсли, четвёртый эпизод.
> 
> 7\. Да, коронная фраза бондианы. И да, в оригинале действительно наоборот "смешивать, но не взбалтывать". Это лажа русефекации.
> 
> И да, куда отсылок и пародий на трилогию фильмов. А самые догадчивые уже поняли, что название главы является спойлером для получившегося итоге парадокса.


	27. Глава 26 - Смертельная Битва

Мир моргнул вокруг Гидеона, и из маленькой квартирки он оказался… в весьма необычном месте. Все тут же сначала посмотрели вокруг, затем на самого Гидеона, словно он был ответственным за всё это:

\- Эм… Глифул, - сделав каменное выражение, начал Диппер, - ты в какой «Fallout» нас засунул?

\- Ну не знаю, бро, не слишком то это и похоже на «Fallout», - оглядываясь по сторонам, сказала Мэйбл, - это больше похоже на средневековье.

И действительно, все они, даже Пасифика, были одеты в пыльники маскировочной раскраски. Притом, судя по виду, они точно были никак не младше семидесятых или шестидесятых, судя по рисунку маскхалатов. И всё это прекрасным образом контрастировало с тем, что они стояли посреди средневекового городка. Вся компания начала оживлённо переглядываться, задумываясь над тем, куда они таки попали, пока Пасифика не указала на какое-то здание.

\- А вот и нет, мы уж точно не в Тёмных Веках.

И точно, там, куда она указала, стоял бункер со вмонтированным в него пулемётом. Все тут же посмотрели на Гидеона, всё ещё ожидая объяснение.

\- Нет, я не понимаю, что это за бардак? Какой-то постапокалипсис?

\- Эй, а вы чего хотели? Набрал законодательную базу попроще, вам же нужно было общество с развитой экспертизой и без презумпции невиновности. Надо было уже готовый набор брать, а не самим делать. Или, по-вашему, есть другие варианты этих условий?

\- Да, - только и выдавила из себя Мэйбл, - Футуристическая антиутопия с властью мегакорпораций.

Ну извините, что нельзя вам во всём угодить. И вообще-то именно вы настаивали на случайном выборе… В общем, ситуация приближалась к той стадии, когда можно будет резать напряжение ножом между ними, как они заметили двигавшуюся к ним фигуру лет этак двадцати, решив, что лучше отложить свои пререкания до более спокойной поры.

\- Слава Богу, что вы явились, прошу высочайше простить меня за моё…

\- Короче, - не выдержал уже Гидеон.

\- Всё готово, милорды.

\- Что готово? – спросила Мэйбл.

\- Оружие, распоряжение, архив, помещения, всё по уставу.

\- Что за распоряжения? – осторожно поинтересовалась Пасифика.

\- Никак не мог знать, милорды, секретные документы.

\- Отлично, - не растерялся Гидеон, - получишь похвалу за отменное несение службы, - лицо собеседника расплылось в блаженной улыбке, - а теперь отведи нас в наши помещения.

Хорошо хоть они не оценивают адекватно наш возраст, иначе всё происходящее было бы ещё страннее. Быстро собравшись с мыслями, молодой парень повёл их по городку куда-то в сторону его исторического центра. По крайней мере, об этом говорило то, что деревянные здания постепенно сменялись каменными, а между ними то и дело были бетонные коробки бункеров. Чёрт, да где же было столько бункеров?

\- Слушай, а ты то, кто сам такой? – пытаясь не отставать от своего не в меру резвого собеседника, сказал Гидеон, - А то на «эй» обращаться не охота.

Хотя он не сомневался, что близнецы были бы рады, если бы им официально разрешили так к нему обращаться.

\- Местный инквизитор, Мазила*, - отчеканил он, едва не отдав честь, - На момент прибытия аудиторов Великой Инквизиции я нахожусь в вашем полном подчинении.

\- Отлично, спасибо за экскурсию, а это, я так понимаю, наш… офис?

\- Так точно, бункер, подземный ход за пределы города, архив, две казармы, пара пулемётных гнёзд – высший класс!

Посмотрев друг на друга и пожав плечами, вся компания начала спуск вниз. И бункер, как ни странно, даже превзошёл ожидания Гидеона, учитывая предполагаемый возраст. Нет, к удивлению, он оказался достаточно чистым и не таким уж влажным, как можно было ожидать. Ну и, хотя бы не пришлось использовать факелы. Тут было более-менее приемлемое электрическое освещение. Даже пыли не было особенно видно. А, ну да, мы тут, оказывается, большие шишки, так что ничего удивительного, что тут прибрано.

А внизу находился просторный зал с несколькими старыми лампами, большим деревянным столом, навевавшим мысли о Камелоте, и кучей металлических ящиков для бумаг. Ну а венчал всю эту аккуратную картину закрытый пакет для бумаг лежавший строго по центру стола. Все осторожно переглянулись, приманенные документами, однако первой вышла Мэйбл и, достав из внутреннего кармана нож (а их одежда, вместе со всем остальным была под балахонами) разрезала упаковку, выудив из неё папку.

\- Хмм… Так, мы тут по делу о расследовании убийства мэра этого городка. Отправили гонца в крупный город и нас сразу же отправили туда…

\- И они сразу обратились в Инквизицию? – со скепсисом опёрся на стену Гидеон.

\- Наверное он кого-то там «подкармливал». О… Бро, ты посмотри, что стало с мэром, - она разложила на столе серые и слабо различимые снимки, на которые, помимо приглашённых, пошли посмотреть и все остальные.

И стоило только Пасифики склонится, как она издала тихий всхлип. Да, мэра не было. По крайней мере, в целом виде. Не хватало только пиццы, и получился бы Ганнибал Лектер. И, вспоминая как разделывают мясо, Гидеон был вынужден признать, что расчленение было на редкость умелым. Особенно, если это был человек, а не свинья. Правда тут, наверное, по цензурным соображениям, не было таза, но вот голова безошибочно узнавалась. Однако всё равно к горлу подступил неприятный комок. А вот близнецы смотрели на это… с нездоровым интересом. Хотя даже он не мог не признать, что это было сделано весьма умело, похоже, этот кто-то пытался ещё и освежевать его, прямо как в De humani corporis fabrica libri septem.

\- Так, хорошо, а есть там что-то ещё сестрёнка?

\- Хм… - она через силу оторвалась от зрелища и вернулась к бумагам, - пропал полицейский, сопровождавший мэра... А в тот день… - она быстро просмотрела список, - несколько встреч… незадолго до пропажи его вызывал к себе заплечных дел мастер...

\- Кто? – уже оправившись сказала Пасифика, - Главный носильщик?

\- Нет, Пас, - поправил её Гидеон, - это - главный пыточник и палач. Так, как я понимаю, главная зацепка у нас – то, что мэр должен был к кому-то зайти неделю назад? – остальные согласно кивнули, - Ладно, тогда… Я и Пас остаёмся тут и ищем на него что-нибудь в архивах, а вы… вы отправляйтесь к местному мастеру-затейнику.

 

Диппер стоял перед бетонным бункером. На первый, неосторожный взгляд он был точно таким же, их не отличишь, хотя спустя пару минут стояния под дверью он заметил отсутствие пулемётов в гнёздах. Видимо, чтобы на случай побега заключённых, они не смогли ничего сделать. И заметил он это, ожидая пока наконец-то соблаговолят открыть дверь. Где-то минуту они, собственно, уже не стучали, а просто молотили по двери телекинезом, обмениваясь при этом без слов замечаниями по поводу нерасторопности местных.

Однако всё рано или поздно заканчивается. Точно так же, когда они уже обсуждали идею выломать дверь, как перед ними открылась небольшая пластинка в металлической двери, по прикидкам Мэйбл, минимум сантиметров 10 толщиной. Из неё в них посмотрели два лихорадочно метавшихся взгляда, а затем послышался гулкий голос:

\- Кто беспокоит заплечных дел мастера?

\- Аудиторы Великой Инквизиции, - нетерпеливо бросила, даже не обернувшись, Мэйбл.

За дверью послышалось секундное замешательство, затем проскрипел засов и дверь с лязгом открылась. Отчитать их, что ли, за неиспользование смазки? Нет, это было бы уже слишком, а то ещё темнить будут. А между делом перед ним вырисовалась фигура лет этак двадцати пяти-тридцати крепкого телосложения и завидного здоровья. Всё было бы прекрасно, если бы только не лицо, нос которого не раз и не два сломали. И это только нос. В общем зрелище заставило только что повернувшуюся сестрёнку брезгливо поджать губы.

\- Та чего вам надо? – грубо поинтересовался он.

\- Прибыли по делу о пропаже мэра к мастеру Эйерелу, - вспомнил он имя профессионала, - а вы, как я понимаю, его помощник – подмастерье Грегор?

\- Та.

\- Ну и есть у вас какие-то доказательства вашей личности? – не давая покоя теперь уже насела не него Мэйбл.

\- Чего?

\- Есть ли ты подмастерье, то должен знать, где сам мастер, так?

\- Та.

\- Тогда веди, - Диппер недвусмысленно указал внутрь коридора.

Тем более что ни у кого из них не было никакого желания идти впереди. Всё-таки коридор тёмный и длинный… И можно хорошо так получить по голове. Ну и толстые стены, железные двери… лучшее место для пыток – никого не будут беспокоить шумные «посетители». Хотя бы тут подбирают нормальные места. Впрочем, Грегор без каких-либо сомнений бодро шагнул вперёд, ведя их за собой.

Вскоре, спустя пару минут блужданий по тёмным коридорам, уже начали раздаваться характерные запахи и звуки, говорившие, что мастер Эйрел сейчас работает. Так что, войдя внутрь тускло освещённого помещения, близнецы поморщились. Нет, не от вида, а от сопровождающих увиденного запахов. В помещение царил непередаваемый букет самых разнообразных ароматов самой разной степени омерзительности, из которых выбивались сладкий, настолько что появлялись слабые рвотные позывы, запах гниения и куда более резкий запах горелой плоти.

А всё именно из-за того, что на дыбе висел… ну это уже было трудно назвать человеком. Когда-то он, быть может, и был бы высоким красавцем(последнее не факт) однако сейчас в этом трудно было узнать человека. По всему телу были видны следы ожогов, ссади и порезов, некоторые суставы были явно вывихнуты, а он сам определенно находился в лихорадочном состоянии, мелко дрожа. Да, при виде этой картины Диппер про себя выругался, что безусловно услышала Мэйбл, проклиная такую детализацию. Нет, его определённо интересовали эти методы, но это явно говорило об очень «богатой» фантазии мастера.

\- Чего вам надо? – хрипло спросил мужчина лет сорока-шестидесяти из дальнего угла здания.

Не слишком высокого роста, однако хриплый голос и острые черты лица производили довольно пугающее впечатление, заставляя стереть ухмылку с лица кого угодно. И при этом он держался тут… словно он бы мог без проблем пообедать прямо в этом помещении. Возможно, мозгом своей жертвы, пока она жива, хотя это, пожалуй, и перебор.

\- Эм… мы Аудиторы, прибыли в связи с убийством мэра для расследования этого неприятного события…

Примерно на этом моменте пленник очнулся от забытья и начал оживлённо биться в своих кандалах, всеми силами привлекая к себе внимания и завывая, не в силах что-либо вымолвить. Ещё раз тщательнее приглядевшись, Мэйбл заметила и тут же сообщила Дипперу, что у него нет значительной части некоторых зубов… Чёрт странно всё это. И при этом он испытывает жуткую боль.

\- Это, вы на него не смотрите милорды, еретик, вот, на месте.

\- Хм… - удивлённо поднял бровь Диппер, - и как, сознался?

\- Угу, ещё как сознался. Так, что мы делали?.. Пальцы тискали, на дыбе катали, железо калёное прижимали… Я что-то забыл?

В этот момент Мэйбл резко ударила висящего локтем под дых, выбив у него воздух из лёгких и положив конец его попыткам что-либо сделать и, схватив его за подбородок, заглянула в рот.

\- Хм… А с зубами вы что сделали?

\- А точно, вспомнил – зубы ещё подпиливали напильником.

Диппер представил себе не самые приятные ощущения от этого… Мда, не удивительно, что он в лихорадочном состоянии. Да его всё время разрывает адская боль. Впечатляет… Мэйбл же в ответ только задумчиво посмотрела, словно говоря «надо взять этот способ на заметку».

\- О, так вы ещё и язык прижигали? – наконец-то оторвалась от него Мэйбл.

\- А как же? Очень раскаянию способствует. Ну так что? Вы вроде бы приходили по поводу мэра…

\- Да, точно, - вернулся к теме разговора Диппер, - к вам случаем не забегал мэр незадолго до исчезновения?

\- Никак нет, милорд.

Близнецы одновременно переглянулись, коварно сверкнув глазами. Учитывая, что это главный и единственный подозреваемый, и стоит он прямо перед ними. Правда они в замкнутом помещении и, по сути, у них преимущество, о чём они правда уже забыли…

\- Так, а почему же вы врёте следствию? – глаза дознавателя тут же округлились, и он попытался что-нибудь сказать в ответ, - Разве вы не вызвали к себе мэра?

\- Истинно так, ваше благородие.

И тут Диппер осёкся, пытаясь понять где же он ошибся. Тут же в голове раздался насмешливый смех сестры, а она сама вышла вперёд.

\- То есть вы вызывали, а он не зашёл? – тот в ответ на это «угукнул», - А зачем вы его вызывали?

\- А, ну так по поводу этого… - он бросил рукой за спину, в сторону дыбы, - Давно у нас нормальных еретиков не было, одного недавно сожгли, но он по доносу. Знаю я такое. Вот ему и просто снёс голову. Хорошая смерть, быстрая. Я вот и вызвал мэра, как знающего - что будут делать с ним после того, как он выберется отсюда. А то, если он будет в не лучшем виде для соответствующей казни, будет неловко…

\- И он тут провёл целую неделю? – с сомнением посмотрел на него Диппер, - Не многовато ли?

\- Угу, закоренелый еретик, что б его… Давненько у меня не было таких, чтобы ничего не говорили.

\- А с этим справились? – поинтересовалась сестрёнка.

\- А то! Держался то хорошо, но вот как раз на зубах и не выдержал, всё, что мог, выложил.

Диппер и Мэйбл вновь погрузились в глубокую задумчивость, обмениваясь мнениями. Мда… ситуация принимала самый худший оборот – они только что потеряли единственную зацепку к дальнейшему решению головоломки. Ну что же, по крайней мере оставался ещё один путь – архив. Надеюсь, они там что-то накопали.

\- Ладно, спасибо вам за сотрудничество. Инквизиция высоко ценит вашу работу, - попрощался Диппер, удаляясь на выход.

 

Думаю, вы нифига не понимаете во всём происходящем. Что же, тогда я просто обязан вернуться минут на пять-десять до начала главы и показать происходящее.

 

Мэйбл резко отпрыгнула на шаг назад, уклоняясь от пары трёхпалых рук, которые попытались схватить её, что явно не закончилось бы ничем хорошим, и быстро прикинула в уме положение вокруг. А выходило оно на редкость хорошим, ибо эта пара рук была нижней, одна верхняя была слишком высоко, другая слишком далеко. Не воспользоваться этим было бы непростительной глупостью, нечасто выдаётся такая возможность.

Так что, рванув вперёд, она пролетела мимо, пару раз резанув ножом по ноге противника, который громко заревел в ответ на это, но существенного эффекта такое действие не произвело. Чёрт, я не могу так быстро достать до бедренной артерии. Да этой кучи высокодетализированных пикселей просто наплевать на такие вещи, как ножевые ранения! Отскочив на безопасное расстояние, она осмотрела окровавленное лезвие.

Да, во всём вина адреналина, но все десять минут схватки она, кажется, держалась только на нём. Да и просто одного её вида было достаточно, чтобы понять – как бы она это не скрывала, ей нравится это. Слишком уж ярко блестели глаза. А сейчас наступила очередь для медленного хождения по кругу, когда обе стороны будут плавно кружить, готовые к любой неприятности, пока кто-то не бросится атаковать. И это будет точно не она.

Хотя бы потому что противник был явно на пару лиг выше. Да, он был медленнее её, но на самую малость, а ведь он весил на три тысячи, что их, футов больше! Три тысячи, Карл Великий, три тысячи!* И ростом был бы сравним с одним из этих мужикотавров. То есть даже если бы она была с шестом, его дистанция поражения была бы больше. И это, не считая четырёх рук. В общем, соотношение сил, думаю, понятно. Ну, по крайней мере, она сняла за десять минут 7% полоски здоровья, которая висела наверху, хотя, была убеждена, что одного удара хватило бы, чтобы выбить весь дух. И за эти десять минут непрерывных прыжков Мэйбл вымоталась настолько, что этот момент скоро бы наступил. Если бы они ничего не сделали…

Диппер попытался применить свой камень, чтобы просто быстро перерезать сонную артерию или что-то подобное, но, увы, это тоже оказалось весьма непросто. Одно дело – сломать какой-то объект, совсем другое – направить всю эту энергию на узкий участок чего-то большего, а вот от давления на всю шею таких размеров они вряд ли могли сделать что-то эффективное. Возможно это и получилось бы, но ведь он тоже не стоял, давая возможность сосредоточиться на конкретной точке. Да и это не человек – кто знает, где артерии, у него четыре руки, а значит эволюция разошлась ещё на появлении первых позвоночных. Идею запустить нож телекинезом отвергли примерно по той же причине.

Обратившись к своему камню, она попыталась нащупать брата и заставить его наконец-то поднять свой зад с земли, однако тут же поняла, что толку от него не будет. Да, он и Глифул первые попали под раздачу, от неожиданности, и если бы Гидеон, схватив за руку Нортвест, куда-то её повёл, то бро так и остался бы на земле, хотя и был всё-таки жив. Отпрыгнув ещё раз в сторону от очередной атаки, она упёрлась в стену. Видимо это конец.

Первый удар был нанесён весьма непредусмотрительно и, нырнув вниз, она от него ушла, а её враг, наверное, сломал пару костей, врезав по кирпичной стене. Ха! А вот не в своём мире, а тут другие законы физики! Следующий удар просто должен был бы её пришибить, но и от него удалось увернуться, а вот третий как всегда пришёл неожиданно. Сбоку. И вот он её настиг.

Да это был даже не удар, он просто смахнул её своей огромной рукой, отбросив на несколько футов в сторону, и начал бить в грудь в знак своей победы.

\- Никто не посмеет сразиться с принцем Хоро! - провозгласил огромный гигант.

В воздухе, прямо по центру между ними висела полоска здоровья, взятая из какого-то файтинга. Притом она была абсолютно плоской и нематериальной. Но куда важнее было то, что здоровье снизилось на… 27%. Серьёзно?! Он даже не бил меня! Зато синяк из этого выйдет отменный, большой и пурпурный. А пурпур - это символ царственности и власти. Нет, это звучит слишком глупо. И тут уже создавалась угрожающая картина, ведь монстр нависал над ней, грозясь просто схватить её своими четырьмя руками и четвертовать.

Вот почему нас угораздило сразиться с персонажами из «Mortal Combat»? Почему самая жестокая игра из жанра файтингов? Почему не какое-то там японское нечто «Fight Fighter» или «Nekken»*. Нет, угораздило же сразиться с олдскульным и кровавым исконно американским миром, а не какой-то ванильно-милой японской подделкой. Хотя бы это не Квадриборг, а то драться сразу с четырьмя стальными роботами было бы ещё сложнее.

Думаю, следует рассказать вам о паре вещей, которые вы не знали. Убийство очень похоже на ресторан. 90% успеха зависит от места, места и ещё раз места. И сейчас принц стоял возле стены двухэтажного домика с плоской крышей. И на нём сейчас стояла эта белобрысая парочка, а в руках у Нортвест была… индейка. Да, это может вам показаться совсем странным, но индейка была мороженная, а даже просто уроненная, она может сломать спину коту, доказано Разрушителями*. Это, конечно, далеко не кот, но и падать она будет не только под действием силы тяжести и даже не с высоты в метр.

И прежде чем Нортвест со всей дури скинула её на голову стоящему внизу, Мэйбл успела даже посочувствовать. Он может быть сколь угодно крутым, но индейка на голову грозит либо переломом черепа, либо шейного позвоночника, либо, в «лучшем» случае, внутренним кровотечением и гематомой мозга. На мелочи вроде сотрясения не надо даже размениваться.

И мороженная индейка действительно произвела нужный эффект, ибо Хоро упал как подкошенный, а показатель жизни опустился на 90%. Вот что значит сила Дня Благодарения! В его голове раздалась отдалённая боль, которая, впрочем, была почти незаметна на фоне её собственной, когда Диппер встал с земли. Что же, по крайней мере, не перелом. И первым же делом он направился к противнику, чтобы свести его уровень жизни до минимума, с силой ударив ногой по шее, видимо, окончательно сломав этим позвоночник.

А сразу же после смерти гигант начал распадаться на пиксели, возвращаясь в свой обычный мир. Завалившись на спину, она попыталась набрать воздуха в лёгкие, однако грудная клетка ответила на это своими протестами. На всякий случай, ощупав себя, Мэйбл убедилась, что у неё нет переломов, и поднялась на ноги. Мда… сильно всё это будет болеть следующую пару дней. Дипперу, впрочем, тоже досталось. Он осторожно, стараясь не наступать на левую ногу, ковылял к ней.

\- Ну что, бро? – горько усмехнулась близняшка, - Может хоть, у тебя перелом?

\- Нет, - с наигранным сожалением ответил тот, - думаю, всего лишь растяжение. Чёрт, как же неприятно ходить то. Ладно, пошли работать со свидетелями…

И, чувствуя ярые протесты своего тела, близнецы направились к крохотному магазинчику. Не то, чтобы это действительно была Боль, однако приятного в том, что рёбра болят при каждом вдохе мало. А внутри этого временного магазинчика, к счастью, расположенного на самой окраине города, зажавшись в угол, сидела девушка лет этак двадцати.

\- Эм… Извините, с вами всё в порядке, Карин?

\- Что?! – ошарашено взглянула, повернув голову в их сторону, - Но тут разве… не было этого ужасного демона? И откуда вы знаете моё имя? Вы что, ангелы?

Мда… Честно верующие люди… С трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы закатить глаза, Мэйбл оглядела своих спутников, тем более что к этому моменту к ним уже присоединилась неразлучная парочка.

\- Нет, что вы, - нагнувшись, Диппер постучал пальцем по бейджику на блузке, - ну я с сестрой уж точно ни в коем случае не ангелы. Этот, - он посмотрел на Гидеона, - слишком уж ворчлив и циничен, а вот она… да, пожалуй, это самая близкая у этому статусу персона, которую вы, возможно, встретите.

Услышав эти слова, Мэйбл с трудом удержалась от того, чтобы раздражённо кашлянуть за спиной, но вот Глифул и Нортвест с лихвой компенсировали её желания, хотя бро не обратил на это никакого внимания.

\- Но… вы разве не видели…

\- Что? – поддерживая наигранно любопытный тон, переспросил Диппер.

\- Но тут ведь был самый настоящий монстр…

\- Не знаю, мы ничего не видели (а то, как же…). Извините, но вы точно ничего не ели вчера несвежего, ну или, быть может, грибов? Иди что-то подобное: в нашем же мир нет никаких бигфутов и тому подобное, - он усмехнулся, - Я бы посоветовал обратиться к врачу, так жаль, если что-либо случится, - и снова наигранно галантно наклонившись, он протянул ей свою руку, помогая подняться.

Поднявшись, Карин ошарашено и недоверчиво осмотрела всю честную (угу, прямо-таки светила благородства) компанию, однако не найдя всё-таки к чему могла бы придраться, тем более что все сами удивлённо смотрели на неё, словно не понимая в чём её проблемы, решила поскорее удалиться. Вот и прекрасно, что, хотя бы, никого кроме неё в этот послеполуденный час тут не было, а то было бы несколько неприятно… Ну, объяснять что это за гигант.

\- Бро, стоп, - переводя взгляд то на девушку, то на него, - ты… флиртовал только что с ней?

Диппер в ответ на эту фразу лишь только расхохотался, притом неприкрыто и совершенно естественно. А как только стих, издал ещё несколько истерических хохотков.

\- Нет, мне просто нечем заняться, как чесать языком. Кстати, а кто придумал эту идею с индейкой?

Пасифика скромно подняла руку.

\- Угу, ясно. А где остальные, что у них с Заурусом?

Но да, как только вспомнишь, так они тут же сразу и появятся. А именно остальные четверо – Вэнди, Робби, Грэнда и Кэнди. Ну, разумеется, это же файтинг, а в них всегда два противника, так что пока они уничтожали принца, то им достался Заурус, хотя даже было бы трудно сказать, с кем было бы проще. Когда они уже подошли, она заметила у Робби и Грэнды пару порезов, и если первый просто попал под горячую лапу, то вторая несомненно попыталась дать отпор. И судя по тому, что она всё ещё жива, то проигрывала не в сухую. Хотя вот Кэнди выглядела какой-то странно обеспокоенной?

\- Ну так что, разобрались с этой тварью? – не выдержав поинтересовался Гидеон.

\- Угу, - Вэнди продемонстрировала свой топор, - заманили в дом, ну вот и из-за угла прямо по шее… Чёрт, как же это клёво, всю эту нечисть гонять! Только надо бы раздобыть что-то повнушительнее, например, двустволку.

Ага, только мы всего лишь несколько подростков. Да, это штаты, но мы тут максимум можем надеяться на холодное оружие. А вообще, просто одного вида Кордой было достаточно, чтобы видеть, что у неё энтузиазма хоть отбавляй, примерно, как у самой Мэйбл, до того, как взмах руки огромной махины отправил её в нокдаун. Ну все учатся с опытом…

\- Только это… - почесав за шеей сказал Робби, - на заднем фасаде у пары домов… есть дыры… большие такие, от кислоты, любит он плеваться ею… И ещё... мне кажется, что эта кровь и яд слегка светятся. Бледно-голубым.

Все на него непонимающе посмотрели. Впрочем, остальные всем видом показывали, что не видели ничего подобного.

\- Эй! - поднял руки вверх Валентино, - Я очки ношу не потому, что у меня близорукость, мне делали операцию на глазу, удаляли хрусталик. Я могу слабо видеть ближний ультрафиолет*, - он на пару секунд замолчал, - И ещё...

\- Да, вроде бы за нами снова следили, – кивнула Кэнди, оглядываясь по сторонам.

\- Снова, о чём это вы? Кто-то за вами следил? - встрепенулся севший с минуту назад на землю Гидеон, - Почему вы раньше нам не сказали?

\- Да это было давно, пару лет назад нам казалось, что за нами кто-то следит, какие-то фигуры в красных балахонах, хотя так и старались держаться на стороне, а после и вовсе пропали. Так Грэнда? – та в ответ только угукнула и так же осторожно осмотрелась оп сторонам, - В общем, мы так и не знаем - кто это, но лучше посматривайте по сторонам…

Если честно, то думать о чём-то ещё кроме того, что они только что разобрались с парой монстров, вылезших из компьютерной игры – не хотелось думать о каких-то там ещё проблемах. По крайней мере, пока она не отдохнёт и не придёт более-менее в норму. И остальные были солидарны, так спустя всего пару минут остальные разошлись по своим домам, оставив четвёрку в одиночку. Только Глифул полминуты смотрел вслед удаляющимся, наблюдая за ними.

\- Стоп… - тоном внезапного озарения сказал Гидеон, - Венди и Робби – пара?

И, пожалуй, действительно, они шли вместе, болтая о чём-то, а Валентино приобнял её за талию, однако все тут же посмотрели на Глифула взглядом, варьировавшимся от «не надо им мешать» до «ты ещё не догадался сам»? Тем более, что у них были ещё куда более важные вещи.

Им всё ещё оставалось стрясти с Гидеона – каким же образом он организовал появление этих двоих, ибо во время схватки было, мягко говоря не до этого, так что они направились как раз к тому клубу видеоигр, где играют во всякие старомодные игрушки, что были созданы ещё до их рождения.

Даже не смотря на тот факт, что Мэйбл смертельно устала, она в очередной раз прокляла тот факт, что держать мысленный заслон у неё получается плохо, так как каждый шаг брата отзывался гулкой болью в голове. Конечно, ничего сверхопасного с ним не произошло, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы он неловко прихрамывал по пути туда. Нет, точно, надо будет просмотреть Дневник на предмет каких-то средств для лечения чего-то подобного. Точно должно же быть, если Автор выжил несколько лет с такой же интенсивностью неприятностей как у нас. А если не будет… то это стане ещё одним свидетельством Правила Мёрфи.

Впрочем, само помещение этого клуба явно вызывало уважение своей стариной и классикой. Можно быть кем угодно, но не уважать кое-что из этого местечка нельзя. Всё-таки тут явно собирались не подростки, а любители более почтенных вещей. Да она была готова поклясться, что видела на стене оригинальные плакаты «Звёздных Войн». И каждая франшиза имеет три недостатка, к которым эти плакаты не имели никакого отношения, в данном конкретном случае это были: первый, второй и третий эпизод.*

Вдоль стен стояли старые аркадные автоматы, пополам с такими же старыми, ещё квадратными телевизорами и подключёнными приставками. Проходя мимо всего этого раритета, Диппер бросил, что не знает даже половины из всех этих приставок, Magnavox Iliad. Словом, здешний раритет был ещё до тех пор, когда не знали не то чтобы о Doom, а вообще не представляли, что такое трёхмерные акселераторы, даже в теории. Так что даже если считать всё содержимое помещение жуткой старостью, то, тем не менее, всё это внушало уважение.

В конце концов, Гидеон привёл всю компанию, на которую уже начали подозрительно смотреть, к стоящему в углу автомату. На боковой стороне был изображён тот самый знаменитый ниндзя в жёлтом костюме.

\- Ну вот собственно отсюда я их и достал… - он достал из кармана какую-то белую штуковину с мигающим зелёным диодом на конце, - вот при помощи этого? Эта штуковина вроде бы позволяет управлять электроникой…

\- Мэй, - обратился к ней мысленно Диппер, - тебя одну волнует – откуда у него эта штуковина? – тот скромный факт, как такое устройство вообще может существовать, похоже, никого после этого дня больше не волновал.

\- Знаешь, бро, мне кажется, что он что-то темнит…

Впрочем, высказывать такие предположения прямо в лоб никто из них не решил. Да и, в конце концов, ни у кого не было желания устраивать сейчас ещё одну перепалку.

\- А откуда она у тебя? – не выдержав, всё-таки спросила Мэйбл.

\- Эм… Нашёл в лесу. Ну… похоже, Автор вашей книженции не только её спрятал в лесу (мда, по крайней мере сейчас, к этому объяснению не подкопаешься, с другой стороны и мы-то не так уж и чисты в вопросе тайн). Так вот и я решил её опробовать… - он повертел штуковиной в руках, пока она, случайно не наведя на компьютер, не запищала, а одна из кнопок не засветилась, - Эм… Как я понимаю я могу нажать? – поинтересовался Гидеон, однако не встретив никакой реакции всё-таки нажал на верещащий кусочек пластика.

И, компьютер, как ни странно, таки сразу же отреагировал, вспыхнув ярким светом, от которого они были вынуждены зажмуриться.

Когда она всё-таки смогла разлепить веки, то оказалась в довольно-таки странном месте, больше похожем на старый дом в викторианском стиле времён ныне покойной первой императрицы Индии. Так, а вот где, чёрт побери, мы теперь?! Нет, это всё выглядит уже откровенным фарсом. И остальные всем своим ошарашенным и недовольным видом выражали полное и совершенное согласие с её позицией. Зато, к её же удивлению, рёбра больше не стонали при попытке глубоко вдохнуть. И, перебросившись парой фраз с Диппером, она поняла, что с ногой у него теперь снова всё в порядке. По крайней мере тут.

\- Гид, ну и где мы теперь, - осторожно озираясь по сторонам сказала Пасифика.

\- Эм… Думаю, мы в какой-то из старых компьютерных игр… А точно, это же такой детективный квест «Преступление и наказание». И… только я вот не понимаю, что нам нужно теперь делать, - с максимально кислым выражением лица, настолько кислым, что по уровню кислотности оно обогнало бы царскую водку, заключил Гидеон, - Не знаю, что эта штуковина сделала, наверное, запустила что-то вроде симуляции.

\- Стоп, Гид, а если ты засунул нас при помощи этой отвертки, - сделала максимально задумчивое выражение лица Пасифика, - то не сможешь ли ты отправить нас обратно при её же помощи?

Однако минутную радость всей компании по поводу казавшегося найденным выхода разбил провал. Гидеон попытался нажать на кнопку и… ничего. Ну вот совсем ничего, равно как и со всеми остальными кнопками. И попытки отрыть дверь, либо окно (в том числе и ногой) не привели ни к какому эффекту. Прекрасно, теперь находимся внутри помещения, из которого не предусмотрен выход и остаётся лишь надеяться, что сюда попадает воздух. Ну, или в их состоянии он им уже не нужен, ибо задохнуться будет крайне неприятно.

Побродив по комнате примерно с полминуты, наконец, взглянув на газету, лежавшую на небольшом столике, Мэйбл наконец-то поняла, что тут твориться и где они. Даже специально закрыла свои мысли, чтобы Диппер в них случайно не залез и сам ничего не понял. И осознание этого вместе с понимаем того, насколько просто было до этого догадаться, заставило близняшку удержаться от бессмертного жеста капитана Пикарда. Нет, это всё выглядит слишком глупо, слишком глупо, но где это может быть ещё? Так что подойдя к стенке она просто села на пол, начав истерически хохотать от абсурдности их положения. И остальные, только услышав это, сразу же осторожно посмотрели на неё, обмениваясь взглядами, содержавшими вопросы о её психическом здоровье.

\- Что, вы ещё не поняли?! – выдавила из себя эти слова Мэйбл, - Я знаю, где мы! Это же Рига!

И тут снова сорвалась в дикий хохот. Нет, я точно окончательно сошла с ума, если нахожусь здесь. С другой стороны, что мне теперь остаётся? И остальные после этой фразы ещё более обеспокоенно посмотрели на неё, всё более и более уверенные в правоте своих догадок.

\- Ну, вы что?! Сами посмотрите – это обстановка конца девятнадцатого века, детективный квест. Наш адрес – Бейкер Стрит 221Б. Только я точно помню, что видела где-то раньше, да и вы, наверное, тоже. И это точно не современная экранизация и не та Бэзила Рэтбоуна или Джереми Бретта. Остаётся одна – от советов восьмидесятых, так что мы, скорее всего, в Риге, там же эти комми снимали?*

Все ошарашено слушали это логическую цепочку, наконец-то, смотря уже не просто с сомнениями насчёт её здоровья. Теперь к ним добавилось и уважение. Однако опровергать её логическую цепочку, возможно, из согласия с ней, а, может, по причине отсутствия свидетельств обратного, никто не спешил. Словно нехотя, Мэйбл всё-таки поднялась с этого довольно холодного пола, усевшись в кресло перед камином и подняв газету.

\- Глядите, кто-то остроумный решил сделать в качестве меню старта новой игры газету. Нет, безусловно, истинный джентльмен первым делом прочитает газету, но всё-таки… - все тут же склонились у неё за спиной, - Гидеон, вот скажи, если нас сюда засунула твоя штуковина, то не знаешь ли ты – как нам выбраться отсюда.

\- Эм… - задумался на несколько секунд Гидеон, вертя перед собой ей и осторожно смотря на неё, - Нет, я даже не представляю её полного функционала, кроме того, что она не работает против дерева. Хотя… Давайте подумаем с другой стороны: мы в игре и её…

\- Надо просто-напросто пройти! – воскликнула радостная Пасифика, - А что если он запустил что-то вроде симуляции? Ну, я думаю, других вариантов выбраться из неё у нас всё равно нет…

\- Прекрасно, значит, мы пройдём сквозь неё! – с характерным голосом сказал Диппер.

\- Серьёзно?! – тут же перебил его Гидеон, - «Чёрная дыра»? Никто не цитирует «Чёрную Дыру»!

\- Да ну? Масимиллиан Шелл, Эрнест Боргнайт и Роди МакДайэлл в одном фильме – бессмертно.

\- Ага, только роботы там украдены в открытую из «Звёздных Войн», - не преминул буркнуть Гидеон.

\- Мальчики, - нетерпеливо поджала губы Мэйбл, - может быть, вы отложите споры на тему старой фантастики, тем более, что я где-то всё это слышала, и уже займёмся игрой?*

Все, дружно пожав плечами, уставились в газету, оставив споры на тему фильмов и перенеся объект дискуссии на редкостно богатый выбор разнообразных настроек. По крайней мере, самое быстрое с чем они разобрались – выбор преступления, «Убийство», а вот дальше начались пререкания:

\- Ну и что у нас тут есть в сеттинге?

\- Да самое разнообразное, от первобытной общины до футуристического будущего, - сказал отобравший у Мэйбл и положивший газету на столик Гидеон, - Есть многообещающий пункт «Рандом».

\- Давай-ка.

\- Так, а что у нас с правовыми нормами?

\- Выставь развитую систему экспертизы и отсутствующую презумпцию невиновности, - подсказала Мэйбл, на что тут же услышала несколько слов в её адрес о «нарушении прав человека».

\- Хмм… А это что такое? – озадаченно почесал за шеей Гидеон, - А что значит «мистический элемент»?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Нет, это в честь местного браузера Mazila Firecat
> 
> 2\. Вот эта знаменитейшая гравюра: http://www.iu.edu/~liblilly/anatomia/muscles/images/qm25-vs-1543_00006.jpg
> 
> 3\. Угу. Очередная переделка мема, только вот уважают они совсем другого Карла.
> 
> 4\. Ну... Думаю объяснять на какие культовые игры это отсылки не надо. И да Квадриборг состоит из четырёх киборгов: Дистрикта, Смоукер, Кибер Криолант и Зайрекс.
> 
> 5\. Да, Разрушители Мифов.
> 
> 6\. Вообще-то да, люди с искусственным хрусталиком могут видеть в ближней части ультрафиолетового спектра, хотя сам такой свет вреден для глаз, так что он носит стеклянные очки, которые частично защищают от подобного.
> 
> 6\. Угу. Если кто не понял, то это плакаты ещё из восьмидесятых. И да, любой уважающий себя американец ненавидит трилогию приквелов, как и Автор.
> 
> 7\. Угу. Советский Шерлок находится на третьем месте среди классических Шерлоков по популярности, если не считать современных и уступает на Западе только двум экранизациям, сделанным в США и Британии.
> 
> 8\. Те кто являются фанатами одного чародея из Чикаго уже знают или узнают, на что это является отсылкой, помимо самого фильма. Что? Никто не видел этот фильм?... Ну не знаю, что тогда.
> 
> Угу. Знаю. Глава. И да, меня, на выходных.


	28. Глава 27 - В игре

Пасифика уныло сидела за столом, оглядывая всё вокруг. За этот час они осмотрели чуть ли не несколько сотен папок в поисках интересующей их информации. Так что сейчас стол был завален принявшей форму хаоса (но чётко упорядоченной, кто бы что ни говорил) кучей бумаг, покрывавший каждый квадратный сантиметр поверхности и кое-где висевшей над полом. Собственно, они уже перерыли если не все документы, то хотя бы за последний период, так что уже было решительно нечем заняться.

Гидеон, правда, начал заводить про здешнее освещение и зрение, и Пасифика его даже поначалу внимательно слушала(честно-честно), однако вскоре даже это ей надоело и, закинув балахон на один из ящиков, она уселась за столом ожидая Пайнсов, которые как раз должны были явиться от местного пыточника.

Правда, первыми прибыли не они, а молодая черноволосая девушка, которую она могла бы сразу охарактеризовать как красавица, и представившаяся женой мэра. Гидеон попытался было её выпроводить отсюда, сказав несколько формальных слов любезности, однако всё-таки был вынужден ей уступить, когда она сказала, что обладает информацией способной помочь в расследовании. Так, тяжело вздохнув, Гидеон был вынужден согласиться. Сама Пасифика, было, попыталась завязать с ней разговор, однако напряжённое выражение лица и нервное постукивание пальцами по столу быстро развенчали её попытки.

Но не прошло и пары минут затяжного молчания, как сверху снова послышался стук, а когда Гидеон вернулся, с ним были близнецы. Они сначала с интересом и удивлением глянули на завал на столе, однако спустя пару мгновений их внимание целиком переключилась на посетительницу.

\- Извините, но кто вы и что делаете в бункере Инквизиции? - только и спросила Мэйбл.

\- О, прошу прощения, - сказала девушка встав и поправив платье, - меня зовут Корделия Нейсмит, и я бывшая жена мэра…

Новые посетители молча и долго переглянулись между собой, словно обмениваясь мнениями по этому вопросу, хотя ни одного слова произнесено не было. Они что – телепаты? Нет, это всё-таки выглядит жутковато…

\- Эм… - начал Диппер, - мы приносим вам глубочайшие соболезнования и…

\- О, не надо, милорды. Мой покойный муж был той ещё сволочью, - сказала она, мило улыбнувшись.

Эти слова на мгновение ошарашили Пасифику, учитывая с какой лёгкостью они были произнесены. Хотя тут же вспомнила, что мэру то было за пятьдесят, так что неудивительно, что она не была так уж раздосадована его кончиной. Хотя ей тут же захотелось обернуться в сторону Мэйбл, надеясь увидеть у неё испепеляющий взгляд, всё-таки отобрали её монополию оскорблять с гадкой улыбочкой.

\- Так вот, не знаю указанно ли это у вас там, но это именно я отправила своего мужа к мастеру Эйрелу, - и спокойно и смиренно опустила голову в пол.

Все удивлённо переглянулись, раздумывая над этой фразой, которая была в высшей степени странной.

\- Эм… - впервые обозначил своё присутствие Гидеон, - А зачем вам туда было вообще приходить?

\- Понимаете, милорд, мастер Эйрел мне был как отец, да и Грегор почти что родной брат, так что я часто к нему наведывалась. Он, конечно, может показаться страшным, однако в душе - самый славный человек. Ну вот он меня и попросил ему помочь… - голос её стал уже куда менее твёрдым, словно она боялась расплакаться, - Просто… я очень боюсь за мастера Эйрела, тем более что сами аудиторы приехали к нам…

Не в силах больше терпеть это, Пасифика поднялась с места и подошла к девушке, попытавшись успокоить её, тихо говоря на ухо. Она вместо этого только ещё больше заплакала, уткнувшись ей в плечо, однако спустя пару минут всё-таки нашла в себе силы вяло поблагодарить её и нетвёрдой походкой подняться наверх. Однако, как только блондинка обернулась назад, к ней сразу же устремился рой взглядом кричавших: «Ну и что это было?!».

\- Эй, а вы чего хотели? Чтобы я просто сидела? – однако ответа не последовало, - Ладно, что у вас там с мастером Эйрелом?

\- Абсолютно ничего - вызывал мэра посовещаться по поводу способа казни еретика, а что у вас? – задал ответный вопрос Диппер, - Хотя что это была бы за история, если бы мы за пару часов с ходу раскрыли это дело.

\- О… У нас тут целое Эльдорадо, - проворчал Гидеон, копаясь в лежащих на столе бумагах, а близнецы тем временем решили присесть, с опаской поглядывая на огромную стопку.

\- Что, у кого-то есть мотив? – поинтересовалась Мэйбл.

\- Вы не поверите, - Пасифика вытащила ту самую, что искал Гидеон, и протянула ему, - у половины города были причины желать его смерти.

\- Угу, - Гидеон раскрыл папку, - дюжина покушений на жизнь. Пытались зарезать, застрелить, заразить оспой, поджечь дом, наконец. Отделался артритом.

\- Живучий гад, - только и сказал Диппер.

\- Нет то слово, и это только за три года. Его ещё ненавидела вся местная оккультная шушера. Так ещё у нас есть мутанты…

\- Кто? – встрепенулась Мэйбл.

\- Угу, - кивнула сидя на стуле Пасифика, - Гидеон, оказывается, устроил мирок, который опустился после Третьей Мировой.

\- Ага, и среди них есть самая разнообразная публика. От бродяг до настоящих дикарей. Местные варвары и террористы.

\- Хорошо, а кто у нас дальше?

\- Бандиты, которых он душил всеми силами. Оказывается, взяток не брал от слова совсем. Даже не знаю, что сказать по поводу его…

\- Идейный? – изумлённо подняла бровь Мэйбл.

\- Нет, - поправил её Гидеон, - хотел долю и, судя по количеству покушений, доля была… «большая».

\- Так, а кто мог быть ещё? – продолжил Диппер, - Если уж тут средневековье, то какие-то ведьмы или еретики?

\- А… нет. Последнему голову снесли этак с полгода назад. Да и то, он был каким-то странноватым.

\- Как это?

\- Грустная история, - оперлась на бумаги Пасифика, - похоже он прибыл, где-то пару лет назад, из мест, где всё ещё используют элегантное оружие для более цивилизованных времён. Ну и лечил. Лечил и лечил, пока его почему-то не назвали еретиком. Как говорит Мазила, все считают, что это устроил мэр, только никто не знает почему…

\- Мстительная родня? – прикусив губу, спросила Мэйбл.

\- Сомнительно, но возможно. Ладно, ещё есть у кого-то варианты.

Все замолчали, переглядываясь друг на друга, однако никто не предлагал каких-либо ещё идей. Хотя после первого часа у них уж имелось подозрительно много вариантов.

\- Ладно, тогда ты, Диппер, займись местной мелочью, - встала со стула, хлопнув папкой, Пасифика и заговорила подозрительно непохожим на себя голосом с командными нотками, - ну эффектно производить впечатление у тебя получается. Мэйбл, попытайся выйти на местных преступников, а Гидеон займись этими мутантами.

\- А ты что будешь делать? – только и спросил Диппер.

\- А я займусь тем, что называется наводящие вопросы у местного населения.

\- Ладно, - сказал, так же поднимаясь со стула, Гидеон, - там внутри есть оружейная стоянка. Может вам что понадобится?

 

Диппер расхаживал по городской площади в очередной раз сокрушаясь, что он так и не смог раздобыть себе чёрного плаща и шлема-котелка. Хотя… они бы не поняли отсылки. Да они даже не понимают этот мой наряд. А ведь найти эту серую шинель и чёрно-красную фуражку было весьма и весьма трудно, хоть они были и не из одного набора.* А прямо перед ним стояли восемь человек перед городской виселицей, рассчитанной на семь человек.

\- Что же, хорошо! – чуть ли не срывающимся голосом и оживлённо жестикулируя начал он, - Вы все – предатели родины и преступники, которых по законам нашего сурового времени стоило бы казнить как изменников родины и предателей вождя! – никто из них даже не попытался спросить – о чём это он, - Вы все достойны, чтобы вас казнили, а затем казнили и ваши семьи, и всех ваших знакомых, а затем выбросить трупы собакам. Мне известно, что все вы либо работали на криминальные структуры, либо на окультистов. И одного этого достаточно, чтобы вас привязать к виселице и сжечь вместе с ней! Однако я, как аудитор инквизиции, милостив и заменил сожжение на повешение. А также предлагаю тому из вас, кто предложит улику в деле расследования убийства мэра, помилование!

Восемь пар глаз остекленело уставились на него. Наполовину от того, что они, наверняка, не знали ничего, наполовину от страха. Ну да, ничего удивительного. Пару минут для верности помолчав, постукивая ботинком по каменной брусчатке, он снова начал.

\- Что же, как я понимаю, никто из вас не хочет мне ничего говорить. Что же, я прекрасно всё вижу, ведь вы – просто тупые NPC, которые не могут понять - на кого я отсылаюсь своим видом. У вас есть только лишь хороший голосовой анализатор, а так вы, как были, так и остались компьютерами. И вы не умеете хитрить. Вы могли бы попытаться выкрутиться, однако ваши программы говорят вам – «Мест на виселице семь, а нас восемь. Так что молчать ради возможной пары лишних минут – достаточная цена». Действительно, ваш аппарат далеко не совершенен. Однако ваши мысли – сволочизм по отношению к вашим бывшим подельникам, так что я просто немного изменю шансы.

Достав из карманы тонкую, но прочную бечёвку, он обошёл одного из стоящих со спины и ловко накинул на шею ближайшему. Тот примерно с полминуты попытался брыкаться, однако это у него ни капли не выходило. И никто из стоящих рядом так и не попытался что-либо ему сказать или остановиться.

\- Ладно, уводить эту шваль!

И полицейские по команде начали уводить их тычками алебард к виселице. Тут он поймал себя на мысли: «А почему, собственно, полицейские?». Наверное, остатки социальных институтов прошлого, вот и осталось такое название. Однако от дальнейших размышлений на подобную тематику его оторвало странное чувство, словно за ним кто-то следил. Обернувшись, он увидел, что это приближается Мэйбл, с лицом похожим на вид объевшейся сметаной кошки.

\- Ну что, всё ещё зверствуешь? – с наигранной неодобрительностью спросила она.

\- Зверствовал, зверствую и буду зверствовать. По крайней мере, пока одно моё появление в комнате при допросе не будет эффективнее допроса у мастера Эйрела. Очень способствует нашей работе.

\- Долго ещё будешь измываться над ботами? – продолжала гнуть свою линию близняшка.

\- Всё равно нечем заняться, а мы, кажется, за последнюю пару дней пребывания тут сократили население на несколько процентов. Одно хорошо – похоже мы целиком в виртуальности, если снаружи были бы наши тела, то они бы уже погибли от обезвоживания. Ладно, а у вас что-то есть?

\- Ладно, тогда тебя, думаю, порадует, что тебя боятся даже мутанты. Те, которые более-менее нормальные. Те, что полные мутанты боятся только тебя и Товарища Ким Чен Ына.

\- Кстати…

\- Нет, нормальные отпадают. После того как их начали гнать от города, то они просто послали мэра и перестали сюда жаловать. Кстати, я видела записи их обращения к жителям города… - она с уважением покачала головой, - знаешь, это настоящее сокровище в области ругательств… Да это могло бы обогатить любой словарь обесцененной лексики.

\- Ладно, а что у нас с туарегами?

\- О, с ними всё куда сложнее. Они организовали несколько атак на племена. И даже захватили в плен пару шаманов и сожгли их. Так что они должны быть в ярости… хотя тем самым он показал своё превосходство. В общем, если бы кто-то что-то и сделал бы, то всё это было бы уже известно по всем окрестностям. Да и после пары рейдов жители уже до чёртиков боятся их, так что никто не проник бы внутрь.

\- Чёрт, неужели снова тупик? Хорошо, а что с местными криминальными структурами?

\- Тёмное Братство… ещё одна секта, которая выросла на остатках старой культуры*. Большая часть покушений – их рук дело, но, так как они выплачивают за неудачи компенсацию, был введён мораторий. Да, ещё один тупик….

\- Чёрт, а что если…

Тут, в переулке рядом с которым стояли Пайнсы, блеснуло что-то, а вслед за этим выскочила фигура, облачённая в плащ. Мэйбл чисто рефлекторно выхватила из-за пояса под балахоном пару кинжалов, готовясь встретить нападающего, но… Совершенно неожиданно для всех прогремел выстрел, а нападающий пролетел мимо Диппера безвольной тушей. Когда всё улеглось, у него в руках стал заметен обрез, который он, похоже, вытащил из оказавшейся расстёгнутой шинели.

\- Слушай, а где ты его достал? – потрясённо спросила старшая.

\- Эх… места знать надо…

\- А как у тебя получается так быстро выхватывать, и где ты его держал?

\- Ладно, как-то потом расскажу… Слушай, а сколько платят за мою голову?

\- Три тысячи. И курс быстро растёт.

\- Мда… - он задумчиво перезарядил обрез, - Ладно, если так и пойдёт дальше… Два патрона на покушение… Надо выходить на бродяг и закупаться массово. Ладно, пойдём в бункер, узнаем – что нарыла Нортвест.

Все стоящие на площади уже начали на них подозрительно смотреть. Только сейчас Диппер поймал себя на том, что они всё это время говорили при помощи амулетов. Иными словами, примерно две минуты стояли напротив друг друга и смотрели в глаза. Нет, это надо держать под контролем.

 

Пасифика, словно фурия, кружила по кабинету, уже чисто на рефлексах пригибаясь перед низкими перекладинами, на которые она уже не обращала внимания. Нет, её злил так не тот факт, что они тут находятся. Как раз по наблюдению стало понятно, что им тут ничего не грозит. По крайней мере, в реальном мире. Наоборот, она сожалела, что мэр уже мёртв, и даже задумывалась пойти к мастеру Эйрела для инструктажа по поводу методов пыток. Ибо мэр, судя по тому, что она только что узнала, вполне заслуживал этого.

На секунду от накручивания оборотов по залу её остановил приход близнецов, которые явно хотели что-то сказать, однако… После её взгляда всё их желание куда-то испарилось, а Мэйбл поспешно прикусила себе губу, чтобы ненароком не попасть под её руку. И от излучения, даже сквозь толстый слой бетона, убойной дозы ярости и ненависти её остановило только то, что близнецы зачем-то начали очень, очень осторожно снимать свои плащи, стараясь не дотрагиваться до них. Только сейчас она почувствовала резкий и характерный запах и даже хотела спросить - что произошло (хотя вероятнее всего кто-то вылил ночной горшок со второго этажа… ох и жаль же этого несчастного, если он потом им попался), однако тут же получила в ответ такие же взгляды. Притом о том, что они сделают в таком случае, она даже не догадывалась. Нет, серьёзно, соперничать с ними в больном воображении она не будет.

\- Вы чего-то нашли? – не выдержав, резко повернулась к ним блондинка.

\- Как всегда – одни тупики. Такое чувство, что мы не тут копаем, потому что никто ничего не знает, я сомневаюсь, что если мы случайно пустим на ножи виновного, то игра закончится благополучно… - протянула в ответ Мэйбл.

\- А ты таки смогла накопать на кого-то?

\- Только на этого мэра, но он был такой сволочью, что я даже хочу поблагодарить его убийцу! – она сокрушённо потрясла руками в воздухе, - Просто обычная тупая медуза!*

\- Эм… - близнецы переглянулись и долго промолчали, - только поменьше лирики и больше фактов.

Услышав эти слова, она набрала в грудь как можно больше воздуха, однако ах вам больше фактов?! Ладно, получите…

\- Ну, помните вы этого Лекаря… В общем, среди всего творящегося тут, он, оказывается, какой-то странник, осевший в городке… Ну и рассказывал про то, как тут плохо живут. Посадили его за это в психушку, однако он ещё и хорошо лечил, так что сказали, что он, может быть, святой… Ну и влюбился он в одну бывшую воспитанницу монастыря, а на неё, оказывается, положил глаз мэр… И заодно рассказывал про лучшие места, куда он решил её увезти... Мэр на него взъелся…

Пасифика взяла паузы, чтобы отдышаться после своей возмущённой речи.

\- Так что с ним произошло?

\- И всё.

\- Понятно, - уселась за стол (на котором никто так и не навёл порядок) Мэйбл, - за любовь, значит, погиб. Ещё один наивный идеалист. Бежал бы отсюда, ан нет – нашёл неприятности на свою шею.

\- Так, стоп, я вот чую, что тут что-то не так… Что-то не так… - начал нервно постукивать по груде бумаг Диппер.

Собственно, Пасифика была склонна с ним согласиться. Потому что все возможные версии они уже разработали. И ни одна не оказалась правильной. Все они, так или иначе вели в тупик… Так что тут явно что-то не так, такое вот состояние, когда что-то чувствуешь буквально потрохами. В данном случае, цифровыми, однако с её позиции ничего не менялось.

\- Кстати, а где Глифул?

\- А… Да он вроде зачем-то отправился к Корделии. Вроде бы, узнать по поводу последних планов мэра… Так, стоп, расскажите мне всё, что вы знаете про визит к мастеру Эйрелу.

Переглянувшись (как же это выводит из себя, словно за это время они успевают незаметно для всех остальных поговорить), притом весьма долго, близнецы всё-таки начали свой рассказ. И её доза праведного гнева, от которой ей следовало бы взять огромный молот и нести пропаганду во имя Императора*, иссякла, так что остаток истории она дослушивала, уже не мечась из стороны в сторону. И ближе к концу повествования у неё уже появлялось стремительное желание брезгливо поджать губы от подробностей пыток.

\- Стоп, вы сказали - прижёг язык?

\- Ну да… то есть… - начал Диппер.

\- Как он тогда мог его допросить? – закончила немой вопрос Мэйбл, - И зачем?

\- Мазила…

\- Да, милорды аудиторы, чем могу вам служить? - тут же появился из-за угла из помощник.

\- Что произошло с тем еретиком, которого недавно пытал мастер Эйрел?

\- Эм… милорды, - вернулся он через несколько минут, - но в записях нет каких-либо указаний на аресты, только проведённые вчера похороны.

Всё это уже выходило за рамки нормального. Тем более, что еретик ещё должен был публично покаяться, так что всё это выглядело… слишком уж подозрительным. Ему просто не должны были прижигать этот язык. Не сговариваясь, они начали синхронно рыться в бумагах в поисках личного дела мастера Эйрела, которое, так уж посчастливилось, первой вытащила Мэйбл.

\- Так… - она развернула довольно старые листы с ещё относительно свежими листами, - Хм… Вдовец, детей и родственников нет. Стаж семнадцать лет. Хм… - она углубилась в чтение, - Безупречная служба, никаких случайных смертей, были те, кто молчал, но совравших нет. Никаких подмен показаний или взяток. Профессионал. Да это просто какой-то идеальный служащий, если забыть, что он пытает людей… О, да тут есть ещё подкладка и на Грегора… монастырский сирота… а в остальном ничего интересного.

Пасифика на пару секунд задумалась надо всем вышесказанным, затем над тем, что произошло за последние пару дней и то, до чего она стремительно доходила, выводило ещё больше из себя, чем история про мэра. Да как я могла быть такой дурой?! Нет, я могу понять всяких, но двуличных лицемеров… Те же близнецы хотя бы не скрывают своих взглядов, а если уж и скрывают свои поступки, то, учитывая с какими вещами они встречаются каждый день, она вполне понимала их. Просто поразительно, всё это дело при желании можно было бы раскрыть в первый час, если бы они пораскинули мозгами. Но они слишком уж долго искали объективные причины, деньги и власть, а не личные мотивы.

\- Быстро, пошлите сначала за Гидеоном, а затем я просто устрою вам всем спектакль.

Схватив со шкафа свой балахон (для внушительности) она быстро устремилась из подвала, вместе с последовавшими за ней удивлёнными Пайнсами к дому мэра. Собственно, отсюда было не так уж и далеко, так что ничего за эти несколько минут не могло произойти с Гидеоном.

Вскоре перед ней выросло высокое трёхэтажное здание, наверное, единственное таковое, разумеется, оказавшееся жилищем мэра. Ворвавшись через дверь, она прошла мимо ошарашенных людей. Спустя пару пролётов она взлетела наверх, в кабинет мэра, где, разбирая его бумаги, сидел за столом Гидеон, а у него за спиной стояла Корделия.

\- Здравствуйте, ми… - она тут же осеклась, увидев её взгляд.

\- Гидеон, вставай, я нашла убийц.

Даже не дослушав до конца её слова, Гидеон вскочил с места и подбежал к ней, собираясь расспросить её, однако она не обратила на него ни малейшего внимания, лишь только взглянув на вошедших спустя пару секунд близнецов.

\- Хватайте её – она убийца.

Все вопросительно посмотрели на неё, однако не встретив никакой реакции, кроме её уверенности снова повернулись в её сторону. Диппер, вроде бы, для вящей надёжности вытащил откуда-то дробовик. Где они умудряются всё время находить какое-то оружие?!

\- Извините, но я не слишком…

\- О, нет, я прекрасно объясню. Помните – вы говорили, что подручный Грегор вам как брат? Готова поспорить, что вы росли вместе, а значит тоже воспитывались в приюте при монастыре...

\- Точно! – воскликнула Мэйбл, - так значит она та самая девушка, в которую был влюблён Лекарь.

\- Стоп, - между ними посмотрел Гидеон, - какой Лекарь, что тут?..

\- А значит, после того, как его казнили, - доводил до конца цепочку фактов Диппер, - мэр насильно…

Пасифика согласно кивнула ему в сторону. Нет, конечно, учитывая всё произошедшее, он вполне это заслуживал, но всё-таки… Вот то, что было дальше уже выходило за рамки лично для неё. Месть.

\- И вы организовали убийство мэра, да, именно вы сказали ему отправиться к мастеру Эйрелу и, думаю, сами с ним давно знакомы. Возможно, он даже пытался вас усыновить. Я понимаю, что все ненавидели его, но это не выход! А даже если так – чем вам не угодил тот несчастный полицейский, который его сопровождал? Его же целую неделю пытали!

Все стояли, обдумывая только что сказанное и пытаясь осознать смысл всего происходящего, сопоставляя факты, а Корделия только невзначай поправила своё платье и, гордо подняв голову, впервые сказала в лицо.

\- Вы ничего не докажете, по крайней мере, мою вину.

\- О нет, мы, может, вашу и не докажем, однако можем легко извлечь тело и провести опознавание. А что касается вас… Гидеон, какие тут особенности законодательства?

Судя по коварному блеску в глазах Пайнсов, до них наконец-то дошло – о чём она говорит, да и сам Гидеон тоже стремительно доходил до того, о чём она говорила.

\- У нас отсутствует презумпция невиновности…

\- А значит, нам не нужно доказывать вашу вину… - начал Диппер.

\- … достаточно лишь указать на вас. – закончила за ним близняшка.

Она даже не выдержала и скрестила руки на груди, показывая всем видом мстительное удовольствие от происходящего.

\- Ладно, вызывайте стражу – уводить её и к мастеру Эйрелу. Пора уже заканчивать с этим балаганом…

 

Гидеон вместе с Пас сидел на крыше Хижины, скрестив ноги и попивая «Питт Колу». Да, после всего произошедшего за этот день всем им требовался хороший и долгий отдых. Солнце ещё не садилось за горизонт, однако тени уже существенно удлинились, предвещая скорый закат. От той разъярённой валькирии, с которой Пас ворвалась в дом мэра, не осталось и следа, сейчас она просто мило сидела, что не могло его не радовать.

А вообще, она действительно подозрительно быстро отходила от чего угодно. Вот если большинство похожи на глину – её можно мять, и она сохраняет форму, то она – скорее вода. Точно так же вернётся в начальное состояние и ничего ей не помешает.

Так что они просто любовались открывшимся прекрасным видом, в то время как Гидеон ощущал всем сердцем, что сейчас опять кто-то пожалует. Закон жанра. Ну не может быть у них нормального дня, не может. Хотя этот день и так совершенно точно выходил из категории нормального. Схватка с огромным воином из компьютерной игры и визит в оную при помощи звуковой зубной щётки – точно не самые нормальные из всех вещей, сделанные ими за последние дни. Хотя бы все, что произошло внутри игры, случилось всего за пару секунд реального времени. Хоть это прекрасно.

И действительно, только-только он уже прекратил ожидать подвоха, как окно под ними открылось и оттуда начали вылезать… Пайнсы. Нет, ну а что? Безусловно, не самый обычный вариант, однако точно не самый плохой. Да и судя по тому, как Диппер, прихрамывая поднимался, - судя по тому как распухло колено, на нём явно был компресс или что-то подобное, - другие варианты были бы ещё хуже.

\- О, привет! – чуть ли не нараспев сказала блондинка, - Так что с вами?

\- Растяжение. – заключил как какой-то патологоанатом близнец, - Неудачное приземление, ничего страшного – у автора было что-то для снятия опухолей и просто выздоровления.

Да уж, надо больше тренироваться в том, чтобы уворачиваться от ударов гигантского трёхметрового монстра. Они уже, видя, что тут место занято, собирались уйти, как Гидеон достал ещё пару банок и бросил в их сторону.

\- Садитесь.

Мэйбл брезгливо поджала губы, явно собираясь что-то высказать по качеству этого «пойла», однако Гидеон поспешил её прервать.

\- Просто заткнитесь, садитесь и пейте.

Пожав плечами, они всё-таки покорно сели рядом, начав попивать из банки в тишине.

\- Ох… - начал Гидеон, - вот я, правда, не понимаю – почему именно мы? Просто тут, чтобы заметить всё это, нужно просто протянуть руку. Однако только после того, как это заметили мы, всё завертелось в этом диком танце. Я и Пас же просто обычные школьники. Хотя, даже не знаю. В конце концов, рыбы не обращают внимание на воду, в которой они плавают, а вы тут… в диковинку что ли…

\- А мы кто по-вашему – Избранные? – фыркнув спросила Мэйбл, - Ну, живём мы конечно в Калифорнии, но Арройо было примерно в этих местах.

\- Ну не знаю, у вас явно в родстве Ктулху.*

Все посмотрели пару секунд на него, а затем не громко, но искренне рассмеялись. Нет, правда, шутка была явно хорошая, хотя… она как-то попахивает тентаклями.

\- Угу, Гид, - отрезала Пасифика, - а у тебя что-то не видно кошачьих зрачков.*

\- Кстати, Гилфул, а ты точно Гидеон? – спросила Мэйбл, в ответ на что он сразу же уставился на неё, - Ну… был ещё Гедеон, такой крутой воин с тремя сотнями воинов.

\- А, точно, но это был Леонид.

\- Нет, Пас, этот был из Спарты, а они говорят про другого, иудея, который жил веков за шесть до него. И нет, я точно именно Гидеон, хотя на латыни это одно имя.

\- И ведь ещё… - начал Диппер, - Гидеон же переводится как «могучий воин», «рубить»… Не сказал бы, что это действительно так по поводу первого… Но вот ведьмак как-то особенно предпочитает второе, так что кое-какое сравнение есть.

\- Да ладно вам, что вы так над этим мучаетесь? – толкнув его локтем в плечо, спросила ещё весёлая Пас, - Ну просто у нас куда больше желания находить приключения на свой зад, чем у всех остальных. Вот мы их и активно находим.

\- Ой ли? – переспросил Диппер, - Мы тут вообще-то сугубо по корыстным интересам, - он снял с шеи свой галстук с камнем, - вот видите эту штуковину? Это телекинез в чистом виде, а значит, штуковина, которая работает на принципах науки, которые человечеству ещё не известны…

\- А сколько тут всего подобного ещё? - закончила за него фразу Мэйбл.

Он уважительно закивал… Да, правда, это достойно. Если это телекинез, то это уже перемена в представлении человечества на мир, а ведь он ещё и берёт откуда-то энергию. И без разницы – это вечный двигатель первого или второго порядка. А это… да это просто бесконечная энергия! Тут даже трудно представить, что можно с этим сотворить, по сути, это карманный набор бога. Когда-то Маркс хотел построить бездефицитную экономику - всё, теперь можно построить общество, где каждому по потребностям. А даже если не выйдет это, то хотя бы можно навсегда избавить человечество от энергетического кризиса.

И как это захотят иметь буквально все, кто только можно… Ну или их по тихому пристрелят люди в чёрном… Да, вот они – истинные американцы. Всегда найдут как извлечь выгоду из чего угодно. Ладно… остаётся ещё надежда, что они просто не смогут понять принципов работы.

Хотя и он сам не выходил таким уж светлым и пушистым. Нет, правда, за последние пару недель он буквально чувствовал, что стал вести себя по-другому. Наверное, просто мне выпал шанс, во всей этой кутерьме необычного, быть тем, кем я всегда хотел быть.

\- А вы чего ожидали? – поддержала брата сестра, - Желания захватить мир? Нормальному человеку достаточно пары-другой миллиарда долларов и личного карманного государства. А если захватить мир захотим… ну, у нас есть «100 правил тёмного властелина».

Что же, следовало это признать хорошей идеей. По крайней мере шаблонными тёмными повелителями они не станут. Только там вроде бы говорилось, что не надо посылать прислужников убивать ребёнка, который в будущем должен будет убить вас. Вот Том Реддл на этом и поплатился, пойдя сам. А надо было посылать могущественную и верную Лестрейдж.*

Только он собирался сказать тост во имя покорителей мира, как со стороны леса послышался шум, и на опушку выглянуло что-то… Собственно, ближе всего это было к гигантскому варану. Вроде бы, где-то тридцать тысяч лет назад в Новой Гвинеи было что-то подобное, но что-то было не ладно с ним. Ладно ещё палеонтология, однако в этом городке всё не бывает так просто. Собирался уже Гидеон рассмотреть по тщательнее, как Пасифика вскрикнула.

\- Не смотрите! – все сразу же последовали её словам, - У него шесть ног, это василиск, если посмотреть в глаза - окаменеешь.

Все посмотрели друг на друга, явно ни у кого не было желания, после столь интенсивного дня, снова влипать в подобное. Ну, призывать пантеру из иного мира, запрыгивать ему на спину и резать его парой сабель – точно нет.*

\- Эм… у кого-то есть Интернет? – Мэйбл тут же вытащила из своего жакет GrPhone, - Можешь разыскать там петушиное пение?

Пару секунд подумав, она пожала плечами и начала копать в нём. Гигантская ящерица уже их заметила и начала по окружности подбираться к дому, как, включив его предварительно на максимальную громкость, из телефона пошёл оглушительный звук кукареканья. Трудно было понять – что в нём такого, однако рептилия сразу же предпочла ретироваться, оставив их тут в одиночку.

Вот и прекрасно, ибо на этот день с нас уже хватит. Вообще, не больше одного подвига в день. Надо бы уже создать какое-то законодательство для спасающих мир… А то без трудового законодательства это становится ужасно неприятно. Где страховка, оплачиваемые больничные? Ну, зато вполне можно бороться с подобными монстрами при помощи интернета.

Тем временем Пасифика попыталась и ткнуть локтем кого-то из близнецов, однако они мастерски увернулись от судьбы быть кем-то дружески поддетыми.

\- Да хватит вам. Неужели вам всем не надоело спорить о том – кто хороший, а кто плохой? У нас тут и так достаточно дел.

Остальные только молча посмотрели на неё и были вынуждены молчаливо заткнуться, ибо она сейчас была права. Нет, действительно – мы тут занимаемся только высокопарным препиранием. Хватит уже всякой это чуши.

\- А вообще, знаете, - продолжила Пасифика, - но стоит вас побить, и вы становитесь почти нормальными. Что вы за люди вообще такие?

Ну не знаю… Хм… Может им отрубить по руке, и они вообще, как шёлковые станут? Ан нет, у них нет золотых волос, так что этот номер не прокатит.

Впрочем, они не как не отреагировали и, допив вторую банку, близнецы начали подниматься, пока Диппера не остановила Мэйбл.

\- Подожди, бро… Знаете, хочу дать вам дружеский совет, как человек не раз побывавший не только тут – выбирайтесь из этой чёрной дыры при малейшей возможности.

\- Согласен, - поддержал её Диппер, - подобные мелкие городки просто ужас – никаких возможностей, ничего. В городах не лучше, но есть хоть какие-то перспективы.

\- И зачем же вы нам подобное говорите? – фыркнул Гидеон, - Явно не по доброте душевной.

Близнецы переглянулись и вновь посмотрели на них.

\- Вы сообразительны, так что, может быть, как будущие работодатели, лет этак через пятнадцать, - сказала Мэйбл.

Угу, только вот раз у вас есть эти камни, то у меня имеется эта звуковая зубная щётка. И вот что она может, я даже не могу представить. Так что, покорнейше благодарю, но думаю смогу обойтись, скорее всего, и без вашей помощи. Хотя… если она может действительно что-то невероятное, то да – лучше не слишком активно стремится это демонстрировать. Ведь образец технологий будущего может… да проще сказать, что он не может. А может он, например, начать новую гонку вооружений на его основе.

Хотя… Наверное, лет этак через двадцать, мы будет со смехом это вспоминать, вспоминать то, что нам казалось довольно обыденно выбираться из одной неприятности только для того, чтобы влезть при этом в другую, стараясь по пути не угробиться. Но одно точно – хотя и кажется, что всё нормально, однако что-то с того момента, как нашлись эти Дневники, изменилось. Какое-то начало конца.

Ходят в империи по расписанию поезда, греет осеннее солнце, а эльфийский принц пирует в своём замке. Но что-то надломилось. Варвары в южных горах победили войска империи, пролился первый осенний дождь, кто-то из вассалов принца предал его. И скоро уж Империя распадётся на части, принц лишится и замка, и армии и бежит, а дороги разойдутся в кашу.*

Не сразу конечно, со временем. Ходят поезда ещё по расписанию, хоть и обшарпанные, на календаре бабье лето, а принц всё ещё пьёт вино. Однако точка невозврата уже пройдена. Точно так же. Нет, что-то меня тянет на пафосные мысли. Однако, всё-таки, даже если всё относительно спокойно, однако, нутром чую, что что-то произойдёт. И что-то крайней значимое.

Тут из комнаты внизу раздался имперский марш.

\- О, это похоже мне всё-таки решил позвонить Шерман. Теперь точно пора. И кстати, Нортвест, - Диппер достал из карману бумажку, - не могла бы ты найти для меня эти вещи?

Пасифика только посмотрела на неё, кивнула близнеца и спрятала её. А после они спустились вниз, оставляя их в одиночестве.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Угу, Диппер в смеси формы СС и комиссара имперской гвардии.
> 
> 2\. Да, совсем сошедшие с ума фанаты Древних Свитков. Сами виноваты.
> 
> 3\. Да, коронная фраза капитана Шепарда из третьей части.
> 
> 4\. Угу, Ваха.
> 
> 5\. Для тех, кто не понял. Ктулху явно маскируется под моллюсков. А у них, в буквальном смысле слова, голубая кровь. Ну а какое отношение к ним имеют тентакли думаю объяснять не надо.
> 
> 6\. Сходство цвета волос у Гидеона и Геральта.
> 
> 7\. Угу. А вообще этот момент был обстёбан ещё Юдковски, но, если честно, то я дошёл до него сам.
> 
> 8\. Романы про Дриззта До'Урдена читайте.
> 
> 9\. Для тех кто не понял. Принц - история из Сильмариона, а Империя - СССР, а варвары на южных границах - моджахеды.
> 
> Да, что-то я, от щедроты душевной, решил выдать сразу две главы. И да, фик наконец-то на четвёртом месте.


	29. Глава 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Да, действительно, форма в виде монокля взята из Хроник Спайдервика, однако по исполнению это больше походит на Внутреннее Зрение из Досье Дрездена, либо же на Зрение Призраков из Мира Тьмы.
> 
> 2\. Для тех кто не в курсе: нолдоры отличаются двухметровым ростом и косой саженью в плечах. Да, такие вот эльфы. А третий дом нолдор, к которому относился и сам Финрод, имели белоснежные волосы, как и Гидеон.
> 
> 3\. Угу. Мартин, ПЛиО.
> 
> 4\. Дварф Фортресс.
> 
> 5\. Угу. Как говорил сам О Генри в его справочнике можно найти что угодно, ну а второе прямая отсылка к культовой книге.
> 
> 6\. Культовая фраза из фильма "Хороший, плохой, злой".
> 
> Хм... клиффхэнгером запахло? И да, эта глава напичкана ружьями Чехова, а в следующей главе вас ждёт отрывок от лица персонажа, который никогда не был повествующим. Принимаю ставки от читателей, кто же это?

Гидеон уже привычным движением сдвинул палец ангела над могилой, после чего каменная плита отодвинулась, а он сам спустился внутрь. За последние несколько дней они тут основательно прибрались, наводя порядок. Например, на месте пластин, активировавших ловушки, находились красные листки, чтобы случайно не наступить. Всё равно близнецы тут как-то не особенно часто появлялись, а у них уже постепенно начинала накапливаться целая гора вещей, за которые какие-то террористы могли бы заплатить огромные деньги.

Сразу же после того, как он вошёл в, собственно, главное помещение своеобразного логова, его тут же встретила Элхэ, ткнув в ноги. С учётом того, что она весила килограмм десять, то удержаться на ногах посте такого было весьма проблематично. Как эта котяра проникает сюда - они так и не поняли. Наверное, вентиляция или что-то вроде этого. Однако кое-как справившись с этим и оперевшись на стену, он таки сумел осмотреть этот зал.

Да, Пас определённо проделала большую работу, убирая весь, он был уверен, многокилограммовый слой пыли, что скопился за годы на этих вещах. Заодно оказалось, что здесь всё-таки есть электричество. Ну да, конечно, проектор ведь как-то работал. А сам Гидеон провёл своеобразную инвентаризацию. Наверное, всех скопившихся вещей тут хватило бы, чтобы организовать полноценный музей. А уж бумаги, которых было не меньше, большей частью проходили под грифом «перед прочтением сжечь». Увы, документов про события под Розуэллом здесь нет, зато есть полноценный и тщательный план военного секретного бункера под горой Шайен. Увы, опять же, датированный сорок шестым, так что достоверность этого плана удручает.

Зато уж теперь точно это можно было назвать более-менее нормальным местом. Не хватает чего-то вроде нескольких пуфиков, чтобы можно было нормально тут сидеть, но и этого вполне достаточно. Достав банку с насекомыми из-за пазухи, он водрузил её на полку, стараясь расположить так, чтобы она не при каких обстоятельствах не упала. В ней были «Проклятые египетские термиты», хотя, судя по записям автора, это было что-то вроде небольших и крайне опасных роботов, пожирающих дерево. Если их выпустить… Ну, как минимум Орегон избавится от растительности.

И поместил как раз рядом со вчера полученным колокольчиком, стараясь не поколебать и его. Как отметил Автор, пока он звонит, люди будут смеяться непрерывно. До смерти. От удушья. Прекрасная такая безделушка, приносящая радость и смех людям. Угу, щас. Нет, это просто поразительно – как из любой вещи можно сделать оружие массового убийства. Кто бы ни создавал подобное, ему следует отдать должное – с фантазией у него всё было в порядке. Увы, больной фантазией.

Вот этим вот он и был занят – как можно остроумно выразиться, проводил переписку змей. Противно шипящих, мерзких змей, которых так боялся Индиана Джонс. Условно говоря, тут встречаются самые разные вещи – раздражающие и ядовитые змеи, мелкие садовые змейки, дохлые змеи и вообще не змеи, а, например, гигантские кольчатые черви. И их в этом всём биологическом разнообразии интересовали именно раздражающие и ядовитые гады, ибо есть список приоритетов. И эти термиты явно проходили по этой категории.

И как раз при их поиске, среди параноидально спрятанных Автором тайников (кого он боялся – тот ещё вопрос), Гидеон как раз наткнулся на поразительные сведения о своей репутации. Оказывается, местные монстры уже начали бояться компании Белоголовых и Голубоглазых. Притом, судя по тому, что закричали трое увидевших и ретировавшихся гномов, да ещё и с какой скоростью репутация была весьма… грозной. Не то, чтобы это не импонировало, впрочем… да, пожалуй, с такой репутацией жить проще.

Пасифика сидела на стуле, напряжённо вглядываясь в Дневник и явно пытаясь выудить из него что-то новенькое. Как ей, учитывая, что они знакомы несколько лет, а гардероб явно не гигантский, удаётся раз за разом носить что-то новое – загадка. Ну, или у него проблемы с памятью. Да какая-то очередная ветровка, однако, куда больше интересовало то, о чём она думала, хотя он уже догадывался. Очевидно, ещё одно потенциально крайне неприятное для зада приключение. Кажется, у нас уже входит в привычку искать приключения на все возможные части тела. По крайней мере, я уже не особенно протестую против них.

\- Гид, кстати, а что это такое? – она подняла что-то вроде монокля, привязанного к страницам Дневника.

\- А да, точно, это… Автор вроде бы говорил, что он позволяет видеть всё в истинном моральном облике. И тут же назвал это гротескным бредом.

Пожав плечами, Пасифика сняла монокль, передав Гидеону Дневник, и взглянула через стёклышко, чем-то напоминавшем ему «Хроники Спайдервика*», затем перевела взгляд на него и тут же резко вскочила со стула, тихо взвизгнув. По чистой случайности ничего не задев и не наступив Элхэ на хвост.

\- Пас, в чём дело? – спросил Гидеон, всерьёз встревожившись за неё.

\- Это… - ошарашено переводила взгляд со стекляшки на Гидеона, - ты… не знаю, ты выглядел прямо как какой-то Финрод Фелагунд*. Ну, или другой принц эльфов. Странно, словно в каком-то мареве, выглядящем как двухметровая фигура в серых доспехах, а в руке щит, - Гидеон перевёл взгляд на Дневник, - а на поясе висит меч.

Покопавшись в своём кармане, он выудил оттуда зубную щётку, ту самую. Хех, отличная метафора. Отобрав у неё всё-таки стекляшку, он недоверчиво её осмотрел. Хм… с расстояния даже не понятно – как она вообще работает и работает ли вообще. Странно, очень странно, с виду – обычное стекло.

\- И ещё… - она сглотнула, - Когда смотришь… нет, лучше сам попробуй.

Примерив всё-таки к глазу, он взглянул на Пасифику. Не то, чтобы она действительно так уже изменилась, однако этот вид на редкость походил на описание злополучных событий в магазинчике. Конечно, яркого света из глаз не было, а вот от волос шло мягкое белое свечение, создававшее какую-то видимость своеобразной короны. Не то, чтобы Пас и так не была красивой, однако таким образом изображение, похоже, просто проникало напрямую в подкорку мозга, минуя всё остальное и…

Просто одного взгляда хватило, чтобы на душе стало тепло, и появилось безумное желание творить что-то. Вида на эту картину хватило, чтобы он мгновенно расслабился, перестав думать о важных вещах. А ещё, вместе с теплотой и добром, была видна так же и почти несгибаемая воля, а так же решимость взять всё в свои руки, если потребуется. Гидеон снова вспомнил о том, что видимое при помощи этой штуковины может быть как таким прекрасным, что на глазах наворачиваются слёзы, так и таким ужасным, что человек сходит с ума.

Всё-таки собрав силы, чтобы оторваться от этой умиротворяющей картины, Гидеон осмотрел всё вокруг. Кошак куда-то пропал. Трудно было сказать – что изменилось. Однако теперь это небольшое помещение уже не казалось старым и затхлым, а величественным, хранящим древние секреты и знания. Так и хотелось упасть на колено и принести присягу. Но вместе с тем чувствовался и стыд. Все эти тайны, пусть и касались величайших событий великой страны, но всё-таки были скрыты. Многие президенты США пытались скрыть это от своего народа. Не удивительно, что тут такая атмосфера. Оригинальная вещица, нужно будет взглянуть на остальные места…

Однако он тут же спрятал её, равно как и Пасифика Дневник, после того как со стороны входа послышался шум. Это могли быть только близнецы, наверняка принесли им… парочку питонов, а вот пытаться взглянуть на них, у него не было никакого желания. Не то, чтобы они перешли моральный горизонт событий, однако те ещё козлы. В общем, ничего приятного в том, чтобы видеть их истинную сущность.

Как всегда, в своих почти одинаковых пальто, которые доставали каждый раз при дожде. А Диппер вошёл, прихрамывая и опираясь на трость. Только сегодня, судя по всему, выбрался из дому, однако он вполне мог двигаться, да и не то чтобы закос под Байрона не шёл… Как им, чёрт побери, удаётся не промокать под этим постоянным дождём? Ещё одна… Хотя нет, думаю, с телекинезом можно и такое сделать… Оригинальный способ создать зонт.

\- О, Глифул и Нортвест…

\- … сколько дней, сколько ночей, - закончила фразу брата Мэйбл, и тут же близнецы обменялись одним из своих Телепатических Взглядов.

\- А, опять вы, а я даже не успел соскучиться, - огрызнулся Гидеон, - какой-то денёк без вас и всё…

В награду за что получил пару ледяных взглядов, которые были тут же нагло и бесцеремонно проигнорированы. Они уже явно собирались сказать что-то язвительное и меткое, как рычание заставило их осечься. Резко обернувшись на звук, он заметил, что Элхэ взметнулась на колени Пасифики, чуть не сбив её со стула и явно не собираясь подпускать кого-либо к своей хозяйке. О, четвероногий детектор зла? А мне она нравится всё больше и больше. Если бы она была молчаливым белым волком с красными глазами, то ещё лучше, но и этого, пожалуй, достаточно*.

Впрочем, решив всё-таки на них не нападать, котяра запрыгнула на ящик с тем самым проектором, осторожно наблюдая за всей картиной сверху. И не предвещая своим видом ничего хорошего. Не меньшее удовольствие доставило то, как Пайнсы с опаской посматривали на кошку. Ну да, веса у неё хватит, чтобы задать им трёпку. Гидеон с трудом сумел заставить себя перестать лыбиться.

\- О, так вот та самая кошка… - мгновенно сменив тон с объевшейся сметаны кошки на Медузу Горгону, сказала Мэйбл.

\- Угу, - абсолютно без какой-либо иронии (о чём Гидеон тут же пожалел), сказала Пас, - разве она просто не сущее чудо?

Гидеон буквально кожей почувствовал, как они с трудом удерживались от того, чтобы закатить глаза. И как у неё, во имя Тёмной Четвёрки, так получается? Нет, правда, как? Как можно так мило и радужно заставлять людей хотеть разбить голову о стену? Хотя она это не специально, просто от неё в любой ситуации веет оптимизмом.

\- Ладно, ладно, - попытался вклиниться между ними Гидеон (хотя для этого потребовался бы лом, который у него, к счастью, имелся), - вы решили в первый раз после травмы выйти в свет, хотя я не могу понять – что нужно у нас, плебеев, вам, патрициям, или, может быть, прибыли по делу?

\- Что-то среднее – решили проверить, что вы тут учудили и… хм… - Диппер огляделся вокруг, - весьма неплохо.

\- Ну а как же? Мы тут сколько часов потратили, про… Стоп! – Гидеон взвыл на подошедшую к шкафу Мэйбл, - Не трогай его, если не хочешь устроить экологическую котострофу* или задохнуться от смеха, буквально.

Она осторожно на него поглядела, очевидно, гадая насколько правдивы его слова, и, видимо, решив, что такой исход вполне возможен, медленно отошла от полок.

\- У нас тут… это… опись змей, - Пайнсы непонимающе на него посмотрели, однако, похоже, решили всё-таки не задавать дальше вопросов.

\- Ладно, так вы не собираетесь ни во что сегодня вляпываться? – перенося свой вес на палку, что было весьма неудобно из-за неровного поля, сказал Диппер, - Просто решили, что раз уж вышли, то что-то должно обязательно случиться.

\- Нет… я только что как раз…

\- О, бро, - Мэйбл достала их Дневник, - тогда я думаю, что мы можем найти что-то другое…

Она углубилась в чтение книги, а затем, спустя пару минут, вскрикнув «Ха!», с хлопком положила её на стол. Гидеон, равно как и все остальные, склонился над Дневником, надеясь прочитать написанное.

«Среди всего местного фольклора, большей частью происходящего из индейских легенд, либо исконно американского, мне удалось найти несколько исключительно здешних. Среди них: хищный остров посреди озера, а также легенды о животных не своего размера.

Странно. Единственно приемлемое объяснение для таких легенд – местные жители всё-таки что-то замечают, однако придают этому облик сказок. Глупо. Будущие поколения, даже при встрече с подобным, поверят в это с ещё меньшей вероятностью.

Как ни странно, однако я нашёл эти камни. В чаще леса. Странно, наблюдается дефект массы. Преломлённый свет действительно уменьшает и увеличивает, при этом изменяется и масса. Поразительно».

Все задумчиво поднялись, пытаясь переварить полученную информацию. Ладно, хищный остров их мало интересовал – вряд ли они могут сделать что-то серьёзное с целым островом, однако вот кристаллы, изменяющие рост. Нет, ладно, задавать вопросы по поводу дефекта массы бесполезно. Хотя, действительно, непонятно откуда для этого берётся или девается масса. Это очень странно, ведь для такого должны требовать огромные запасы энергии. Вон, даже у Юдковки задаются этим вопросом.

\- Ну, - попытавшись вывести всех из оцепенения, сказала Пас, - так что-нибудь решили?

\- Эм… - Гидеон пожал плечами, - день только начинается, так что… Посмотрим, что из этого получится.

Близнецы в свою очередь обменялись ещё одним долгим Телепатическим Взглядом (Они что, беседуют таким образом? Какая-то мимика или движение глаза? Или, действительно, телепатия?). А после всё-таки соизволили повернуться в их сторону.

\- Ладно, только нам понадобится… - Мэйбл напряжённо прикусила губу, - хм… пара непрозрачных пакетов, будет неприятно, если они начнут действовать прямо у нас в руках. А ещё…

\- … нам потребуется что-то, чтобы копать, - закончил за неё брат.

Ну не обязательно копать. Если животные смогли на них наткнуться, то они выше уровня земли, а кристаллы хрупкие… Может просто взять что-то вроде долото и молотка? Хм… только вот где достать первое? А, ладно, думаю, в мастерской Хижины найдётся что-то подобное.

\- Угу, только у вас, вроде бы, там есть холостые заряды для револьвера, возьмите и это с собой, так, на всякий случай. А то разные вещи там встречаются…

 

Диппер шёл по лесу, стараясь не упасть. Не то, чтобы трость была так нужна, ковылять он мог и так, однако лучше всё-таки с ней (а ещё лучше лежать в кровати…). Хотя всё-таки в этом Дневнике был даже раздел посвящённой медицине. Там похоже, есть всё, что угодно, даже самый длинный в мире туннель, сколько звезд на небе, через сколько дней высыпает ветряная оспа, каких размеров должна быть женская шея, какие права «вето» у губернаторов, даты постройки римских акведуков, сколько фунтов риса можно купить, если не выпивать три кружки пива в день, среднюю ежегодную температуру города Огэсты, штат Мен… Ну, вы поняли, прямо какой-то «Справочник Гименея» или «Путеводитель для путешествующих автостопом по Гравити Фоллс».*

Да и вдобавок это чуть ли не законный повод постоянно таскать с собой такое оружие. Нет, а что? В столкновениях с гномами и клонами она показала себя на редкость хорошо, да и совсем без чего-то от него самого нет никакого толку, по крайней мере, в бою.

Лес постепенно становился всё более и более густым, корни и толстые ветви опутывали всё вокруг, заставляя пригибаться, чтобы лицо не оказалось исцарапано колючей хвоей, стоящей буквально стеной. Чёрт побери, да что же всё хоть сколько-то интересное находится в непролазной чащобе? Ответа на этот вопрос, впрочем, ни у кого из присутствующих, судя по всему, не было, равно как и не было в Дневнике, так что приходилось только продолжать двигаться дальше. Благо осталось не так уж и много.

\- Пайнс, - поднял голос шедший впереди Гидеон, - так зачем вы отправились за этими штуковинами? Вы же, вроде бы, говорили, что тут всецело из корыстных соображений.

Близнец буквально кожей почувствовал, как сестра облечено выдохнула. Ну да, они уже начали тревожно ожидать очередного извержения неостановимого сарказма, каждый раз, когда он открывает рот. Не то, чтобы это действительно так уж вымораживало, однако уже несколько раздражало, что кто-то начинает обходить их в такой вещи, как язвительность. По крайней мере, к этому хоть проще привыкнуть, чем к вечному оптимизму Нортвест.

\- Ладно, бро, - беззвучно сказала ему сестра, - ты объясняй ему.

\- Ну как бы объяснить… - начал, пожав плечами, - сам прикинь – что можно сделать с увеличивающим устройством. Да можно просто получать бесконечно количество чего угодно, хотя это абсолютно антиэнтропийно.

В ответ на это Гидеон только хмыкнул. Согласный с явным нарушением закона эквивалентности массы и энергии. Разве что проходящий через эти кристаллы свет имеет скорость намного большую, чем обычная скорость света… Нет, это даже по меркам этого места полный бред. Проще признать, что это очень сильное колдунство.

Однако путей выхода из этого логического тупика о методах работы этих кристаллов, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока они не раздобудут парочку таких, не было видно. Да и спустя всего пару минут блужданий по чаще, надеясь, что они всё-таки не заблудились в лесу под мелким дождичком, они всё-таки пришли к пункту назначения.

\- Кстати, а почему тут только мы? – задала вопрос уже перед самим концом пути Пасифика, - ну, почему бы нам не взять с собой Вэнди и Робби или тех подружек Мэйбл?

\- Эм… - попыталась ответить Мэйбл, - Грэнда и Кэнди вообще не высовывают нос из города.

\- Угу, - поддакивал и привычно ворчал одновременно Гидеон, - а влюблённые голубки воркуют и, - тут голос стал подозрительно ехидным, - я уверен, не тол… - однако тут же осёкся.

Прямо перед ними раскинулось что-то вроде небольшой поляны в самой гуще леса. К удивлению, тут уже были не извечные для этого места ели, а куда более необычные дубы. Да, с десяток дубов росли по окраине небольшой поляны, своими могучими ветвями (а судя по размеру стволов, большинству больше века) закрывая небо и этот мерзкий дождь вместе с ним. Довольно-таки милое местечко, если бы оно не было бы таким мрачноватым. Опять же, они забрались в самую гущу леса, так что с каждым шагом они рисковали споткнуться о корни.

Однако всех куда больше заинтересовало огромное число разнообразных кристаллов, которые усеивали всю поляну по окружности, превращая её в сверкающее поле, несмотря на темноту. Да это выглядело впечатляюще. Словно это была пещера, а рой светлячков расположился на стене, образуя подобие звёздного неба. Правда на насекомых это было не похоже, скорее, на радугу, по форме, да и располагалось на земле. Но от этого зрелище было не менее завораживающим, ибо множество кристалликов переливались всеми возможными цветами видимого диапазона, наверняка даже уходя выше и ниже. Эх… как жаль, что мы видим только в его пределах. Целое сверкающее полотно обрамляло полянку.

Все четверо, не сговариваясь (честно, честно), изумлённо и одновременно восхищённо присвистнули, сразу же после того, как подобрали с земли свои упавшие челюсти. Да, картина определённо того стоила, оставалось только надеяться, что в кустах не прячется кто-то ушлый с фотоаппаратом, ибо выражение лица у них всех сейчас было на редкость глупым. Но нет, ни одного идиота, нарывающегося на то, чтобы ему оторвали голову силой мысли, не было. Ну хоть это хорошо.

Неизвестно, сколько бы они так продолжали глупо стоять и смотреть на завораживающее зрелище, если бы на противоположном конце поляны из-за дерева не показалась пума. Вот час от часу не легче. Обычно у нас проблемы с чем-то вроде хищников, но нет же. От оцепенения при виде этого прекрасного зрелища все тут же, снова не сговариваясь, перешли к оцепенению при виде чего-то смертельно опасного.

\- Мэй, - воспользовавшись амулетом, сказал Диппер, - доставай револьвер…

Она, явно поняв, о чём думает брат, начала осторожно копать в свешенной через плечо сумочке (Не расхаживать же с огнестрельным оружием в руках!). Гигантская кошка, равно как и все остальные, тоже быстро заинтересовалась намерениями близняшки, как та резко выхватила оружие. Нет, никакой надежды на убийство не было, это штуковина стреляла только холостыми, однако же выстрел должен был испугать хищника.

Но нет, каким-то чудом, видимо уже слишком разъярённая или напуганная их действиями, чтобы бежать, кошка продолжила стремительно приближаться. Мысли чуть ли не мгновенно пронеслись в голове. Бежать? Куда? На дерево? Нет, даже если так, то я-то точно не успею забраться. Нет. Нужен другой вариант.

Так что, в приступе отчаянья, Диппер схватил висевший на шее галстук, сосредоточившись на летящей на него кошке. Однако это было не нужно, так как произошло кое-что совсем удивительное.

А если быть точным, то тело, ещё подчиняясь законам инерции, влетело в появившуюся на несколько секунд, когда ненадолго показалось небо, стену света, исходившую от одного из кристаллов. А вслед за этим, пролетая через неё, стремительно уменьшалась, влетев в жакет Мэйбл небольшим таким кусочком мяса длиной едва ли в два десятка сантиметров с хвостом и, отчаянно пытаясь удержаться на ткани, упала на землю.

Диппер осторожно склонился, а затем перевёл взгляд на тонкую, почти невидимую полосу света. Ха! Если бы не было этой пумы, а мы пошли бы дальше, то сами угодили в это ловушку. Чёрт, да тут какое-то минное поле и так каждый день…

\- Эй, - подала голос Пасифика, - а может нам набрать камешков и бросать их? Ну, чтобы проверить путь.

Все сразу же удивлённо посмотрели на неё, примеряясь к этой идеи. И… никто не высказал никаких возражений, только угукнули и начали собирать эти самые камешки. Как оказалось, путь оказался не таким уж и трудным, однако тот самый кристалл, от которого пума уменьшилась до крохотных размеров, стал почему-то поразительно мутным.

\- Глифул, - сказала Мэйбл, - откалывай.

\- Эй, а почему я?

\- Гидеон, - вместо сестры ответил Диппер, - понимаешь, есть два типа людей. У первых заряженный револьвер, а вторые копают. Ты копаешь*.

Да, фраза использовалась в других обстоятельствах, однако же… Она всё равно шикарно подходит для этого места… Хотя куда интереснее было другое. В паре мест несколько камней всё-таки были отколоты и, судя по всему, достаточно недавно. Да и сами кристаллы почему-то ярко блестели, даже если на них не падал прямой солнечный свет. Отколов всё-таки несколько кусков, из тех, что были покрупнее, и сложив их в пакеты, они отправились отсюда. Но не успели они выйти уже на дорогу к городу, как сзади показалось подозрительно знакомое свечение, то самое, что уменьшило пуму.

Никто даже не успел обернуться, однако мир начал стремительно увеличиваться. Чёрт, кого же мы разозлили так, что они решили нас захватить в плен? И почему мы не заметили этого кого-то?


	30. Глава 29 - Серая Дама

Мэйбл, а заодно и вся остальная четвёрка сидели и думали. Трудно было сказать, о чём думали остальные, но вот близнецы последние несколько минут проклинали на чём свет стоит самих себя, а также свою глупость. Нет, действительно, они, казалось, старались учитывать всё, что только можно, однако удара с этой стороны не ожидали. И теперь сидели на булыжнике посреди леса. Ну, хоть они не сидели в какой-то банке, а их не сторожил хомяк. Хотя их положение и так было на редкость отвратительным.

А вот буквально перед ними, присев на булыжник поменьше, сидел, или вернее сказать, сидела, их похитительница. Да, никогда не подумала бы, что она может выглядеть так пугающе, хотя, с такой разницей, это не удивительно. Черноволосая молодая девушка смотрела на них своими серыми глазами с видом довольной кошки, только что поймавшей несколько мышек. Ну, учитывая разницу размеров, это, пожалуй, действительно так, хотя, если их и собираются пожирать с потрохами, то только метафорически.

\- Ну что, Эллен, - попытался максимально громко закричать Диппер, - может, всё-таки объяснишь – зачем ты нас тут держишь?

\- А как будто вы и сами не догадываетесь? – ответила вопросом на вопрос с на редкость издевательским слащаво-ангельским голоском, - Или вы желаете, чтобы я сама выложила вам все карты?

Сидевший в стороне и наверняка понимающий едва ли половину из того, что происходит, Гидеон в ответ на это только фыркнул. Ну да, а чего мы, спрашивается, хотели? Чтобы она нам всё рассказала, а после тут же совершила самоубийство? Или я должна была её перевербовать в костюме медсестры, после того, как убью её жениха, а ей самой устрою ожог на пол лица?

\- Эй! – вскрикнула Нортвест, - А может, вы делаете совсем не то? Зачем, спрашивается, было вообще на нас нападать? Что стало причиной?

Все молча посмотрели на неё, уже в очередной раз за день признавая ценность её метких замечаний. Эллен, явно веселясь при виде всего этого зрелища, сидела над ними, не мешая им собственными усилиями дойти до смысла происходящего самостоятельно.

Что же, осталось только пытаться восстановить логическую цепочку, так что, запахнув плащи, близнецы начали расхаживать взад-вперёд. Напомним, что отношение поверхности теплообмена к массе — те же 1/n. То есть, если вы не поняли, если как можно скорее не покончить с пребыванием в такой форме, то скоро настанут проблемы с температурой. Вон Нортвест и Глифул уже прижались друг к другу, пытаясь согреться. С другой стороны, объём мозга идёт по n³, так что не слишком ясно – как вообще мы можем сейчас думать. Закон квадрата-куба знаете ли. Если вкратце, то нельзя изменить размер в 10 раз, так как площадь изменится в сто раз, а объём в тысячу.

\- Пас, я, кажется, понял, в чём дело, - после короткого молчания сказал Гидеон, - Помнишь, как мы откопали эти документы, наверное, она из-за них взбесилась.

Глядящие на них сверху глаза безлико повернулись в его сторону, однако никаких комментариев не последовало, так что осталось только считать – они на верном пути. Либо она откровенно забавляется нашими ошибками. Тоже вариант.

\- Сестрёнка, - воспользовавшись камнем, видимо, чтобы никто не слышал, - а может всё дело в этих камнях? Вспомни, как она переводила взгляд на них на том Дне Первопроходцев.

В ответ на это Мэйбл только выругалась, естественно про себя, коря за тот идиотизм, который помешал понять, что она что-то знает. Однако, как же хорошо, когда есть возможность переговариваться без слов. Это очень помогает в такие моменты. Правда, с этими двоими так не связаться, хоть и пускать их в свои мысли явно не лучшая вещь.

\- Чёрт, она что-то совершенно точно знает. Но как много? И замешана ли её семья в этом? – также беззвучно ответила она, - У нас же Дневник 2. Вроде бы на задней странице какая-то схема, быть может, один из Дневников у неё?

\- Не знаю… Хорошо, тогда попытаемся что-то вытянуть из неё самой?

Мэйбл в ответ на это только мысленно угукнула, если это можно так назвать, и осмотрелась вокруг. Гидеон с Пасификой смотрели на них, тихо переговариваясь о чём-то. Да, одно из преимуществ такого роста – очень чуткий слух. Но даже так они не слышали их, а вот уж Эллен точно ничего не услышала бы.

Им что, кажется подозрительным, что мы стоим молча пол минуты, глядя друг другу в глаза и приходим к какому-то соглашению? Ладно, надо положить в список дел избавиться от такой привычки. Учитывая все проблемы вокруг – в один из самых дальних ящиков.

\- Хорошо, тогда, видимо, дело в этих камнях, и ты всё-таки знаешь для чего они? – спросил Диппер.

\- Стоп, - встрепенулась Пасифика, - а разве они были у неё?

Эллен с жутковатым, в основном из-за размеров, и довольным видом посмотрела на них, однако хоть что угодно, но Мэйбл так и не видела на лице ничего кроме натянутой улыбки. Всё-таки в деле лицемерия опыта у неё не меньше, так что это пусть и не было очевидно, но чувствовалось на глубинном уровне.

\- О, так вы не знаете? Это была такая интересная история с вандализмом и порчей исторических объектов.

Нортвест и Глифул тут же метнули на них укорительно-вопросительные взгляды. А что? То есть изготовление «Коктейлей Молотова» для борьбы с разумными листьями – нормально, а вот это нет? Вообще-то за второе нам грозило бы лет десять тюрьмы.

\- И вы называете вашу Сову историческим объектом? – попытался уязвить её Диппер, - Да это же жалкий плагиат.

\- Подожди, бро, - решив, что раз уж он начал ей хамить, то можно и попытаться сыграть в «доброго и злого полицейского», - я вот не пойму – на основе чего ты вышла на нас и на всё это. Семейные архивы? Или что-то другое?

\- О да, как только я увидела, что вы что-то там раскопали, да ещё и похитили эти камни, то я сразу поняла – что-то не так. Ну и покопавшись, мне удалось наткнуться на несколько удивительных вещей, в том числе и это, - она показала нам фонарик в руке со встроенным кристаллом, - Вот чего я так и не могу понять – зачем вы с собой таскаете этих двоих?

Тут же сзади послышались возмущённые возгласы Гидеона и Пасифики, однако остальные старались не обращать на них ни малейшего внимания. Эллен… ну понятно почему, а близнецы… скажем так, когда недооценивают кого-то из твоих союзников, то это хорошо.

\- Они? – Диппер скрестил руки на груди, - Они весьма и весьма сообразительные.

\- Угу, а ещё, быть может, Нортвест и обожает, причём несознательно, прикидывать шлангом, однако коэффициент интеллекта у них обоих, как минимум, где-то в районе ста двадцати.

\- Эй, хватит вам о нас тут пререкаться, - возмущённо вскочил с места Гидеон, - ну или хотя бы тогда, когда мы всё прекрасно слышим. Ладно, я, может, и не понимаю всей этой истории, однако мне интересно другое – она тут специально на нас засаду устраивала или нет?

\- Нет, Глифул, - первым же бросил Диппер, - откуда она могла, по-твоему, знать, что мы тут? Скорее всего, просто прибыла чуть раньше нас и решила воспользоваться моментом.

Это было, в принципе, очевидно. Даже если она и следила за ними, то вряд ли ей удалось бы оказаться на этой поляне раньше, чем там появилась вся компания. Эх… Жаль, что та пума не заинтересовалась ей самой…

\- Всё верно, я не понимаю, как вообще кто-то мог бы сидеть в этом сыром лесу, да ещё столько времени, чтобы поймать вас? – она тут же состроила брезгливую гримасу, хотя всё-таки было видно, что вырядилась она как раз для такой погоды.

Ну… у нас целый талант оказываться с головой в дерьме, а затем выныривать оттуда с драгоценностями. Поверь, побыла бы тут со столько же, тоже научилась бы. Хотя, чёрт побери, она делает всё верно. Спустя пару дней поймать нас, ничего не зная обо всём этом городе… весьма достойно.

Может и кажется, что она непонятно зачем сидит и разговаривает, однако она пытается узнать – как много нам известно, пусть и окольными путями, при этом не выкладывая своих карт. Вот, ей богу, ясно, что она тут по своей инициативе. Но что со всей остальной её семейкой? Они что-то знают? Или же, как дядюшка Стэнфорд, ничего не подозревают. Во всяком случае, сама она только совсем недавно узнала обо всем этом.

\- Кстати, а что касается остальных Пайнсов? Я, надеюсь, Курильщик ничего не знает? А то иначе его клещами не вырвешь.

Близнецы в ответ на это только фыркнули, пока Гидеон и Пасифика только непонимающе смотрели. Да, они же ничего не знают про нашего деда. Но… скажем так, даже если он узнает всё то, что тут происходит, то может не опасаться людей с синими перчатками. Два на два, на руках синева.* Они сами приедут по его указаниям.

\- Эй вы, - оборвал их Гидеон, уже начиная подрагивать, - тут вообще-то дождь и довольно холодно, а при таком размере у нас теплообмен ни к чёрту. Так что, Вашингтон, тебе что-то нужно, значит – говори, иначе мы тут скоро от холода сдохнем.

\- Угу, - поддержал его Пасифика, - всё равно, ты же нас не собираешься убивать, тебе что-то нужно.

В ответ на что Эллен только закатила глаза, однако возразить против этих слов было действительно нечего. И в правду, эта игра «я пытаюсь у тебя узнать, что ты знаешь, что я знаю» уже начинает здорово так надоедать. Ладно, перейдём к как можно более прямым способам.

\- Знаете, - мерзко улыбнувшись, она начала говорить, - всё время, если что-то происходит, то вы рядом. Конечно, вы стараетесь не давать интервью, но стоит покопаться… Например, рядом с небольшой тележкой для фаст-фуда было совершено нападение, а пришли первыми вы. И пострадавшая говорила, что видела четырёхрукого гиганта.

Чёрт. Чёрт, чёрт! Да, действительно, стоит, как следует, покопаться и можно легко отследить нас. А уж этот случай с принцем Хоро… И наше присутствие незаметно только, если не особенно вникать в происходящее. Одно хорошо – с точки обитающих в этой временной линии, всё произошедшее с «Назад в будущее» не будет вызывать никаких нареканий.

\- И я не знаю никого из этой семейки, если вы по пути не смогли обнаружить тут ничего полезного. Так что я думаю приватизировать то, что нашли вы, как вы сами приватизировали у меня эти камни. А после… что же, попытаюсь вам устроить ад, за которым вы больше ничего не сможете сделать в этом городке.

\- И с чего ты взяла, что мы всё расскажем и отдадим? – встрепенулась Нортвест.

\- О, а вот это мы посмотрим…

Она медленно провела по лицу ладонью, слегка касаясь пальцами кожи, и тут же улыбнулась. Мерзко так, противно, с ямочками. Примерно так, когда семейка каннибалов сообщают тебе свою страшную тайну на званном ужине, куда приходишь в одиночку. Хотя разум, конечно, подсказывал, что это просто отточенное умение выводить людей из себя молчанием, оставляя им широчайший простор для догадок. И заодно – чистой воды блеф. Ясно же, что этой встречи никто не ожидал, так что она только пытается скрыть тот факт, что сама не знает – что делать с ними всеми, ибо ещё не придумала эту часть плана. Она сейчас просто воспользовалась моментом и блефует, не имея абсолютно ничего, как и мы.

И вслед за этим открыла небольшую пластиковую коробочку, в который лежали осколки этих кристаллов, вытряхнула их и усадила туда всю четверку. Не слишком-то, кстати, больно. При изменении размеров прочность костей изменяется как квадрат корня третьей степени, так что это было отнюдь не больно, но очень, очень унизительно. Однако всё-таки пришлось подавиться своими намерениями высказать ей всё, что они о ней думают.

И всё-таки отправилась с коробкой за пазухой куда-то, скорее всего к себе домой. Ну да, увеличивать их четверых прямо тут в лесу – гиблое дело. Нездоровый интерес, конечно, требовал, чтобы они таки попытались выяснить – что же для них приготовили, однако здравый смысл требовал выбираться из этой переделки и подальше.

\- Ладно, - стараясь говорить как можно тише, начал Гидеон, - у вас эти камни всё ещё работают?

Близнецы непонимающе угукнули.

\- Хорошо, тогда, я так понимаю, вы сможете при помощи их самих приподнять крышку этой коробки, а у меня есть с собой эта звуковая зубная щётка, и она может включать электронику… - он криво улыбнулся, а затем резко посуровел, - И да, на остальные темы мы с вами ещё поговорим, когда выберемся.

Понимая, что этот вопрос потерпит, близнецы всё-таки кивнули и, достав амулеты, начали пытаться поднять крышку коллективными усилиями. К счастью, похоже, сила камней зависела не от их объёма, так что получившаяся крышка медленно, одним краем, но всё-таки поднялась. А Глифул недоверчиво посмотрел на висящий в воздухе край, видимо, опасаясь, что упадёт прямо им на руки, всё-таки полез наверх.

Впрочем, коробка была более-менее прозрачной, так что даже так было видно, что Эллен играет с фонариком, рассматривая встроенный вместо стекла кристалл. Весьма, кстати непредусмотрительно – попытаться провести испытания прямо на месте, и тут постарались мы. Фонарик неожиданно включился, засветив ей прямо в лицо.

Всё произошедшее было достаточно стремительным, чтобы они почти ничего не успели понять. Эллен за долю секунды уменьшилась до примерно их размеров, однако ведь и они все были у неё в руках, так что коробка весьма болезненно для них всех упала вниз. К счастью, похоже, никто ничего не сломал, однако Диппер весьма громко выругался, схватившись за левую ногу.

Ладно, даже во всём этом были хорошие новости, например, коробка упала на бок и раскрылась, так что они тут же устремились к лежащему на земле фонарю, пока Эллен ошарашено смотрела на них. Ещё полминуты и соотношение размеров уже кардинально поменялось, а Мэйбл аккуратно подняла с земли оставленный фонарь.

\- Ну что, Эллен, - усиленно держась за трость и стараясь не наступать на ногу, сказал Диппер, - ты мне устроила «прекрасный» денёк, хотя вижу, что и как вся твоя семья, вы так и не научились выбирать противников, которые вам по силам.

И вслед за этим получил в свой адрес несколько весьма вульгарных высказываний, в ответ на что они только усмехнулись.

\- Эллен, - не решаясь отказать себе в небольшой мести, сказала Мэйбл, - надо всегда иметь при себе три плана – основной, запасной и козырь в рукаве.* Ну у нас есть только последние в ассортименте. А ещё мы умеем действовать по обстоятельствам и работать в команде. Так что – ждём следующего хода.

\- Эй, а может нам её вернуть в нормальное состояние? – спросила Пасифика.

\- Нет, - как ни странно, возразил именно Глифул, - коли уж она на нас сама напала, то уж уверен, что и сама сможет как-то выкрутиться. Да ладно, - он посмотрел на близнецов, - вы почти одинаковы, а что касается конкретно вас, то я уверен, что вы выживите и в ядерной войне. Ничего с ней не случится. Пойдёмте уже отсюда.

\- И кстати, Эллен, - сказал Диппер, - у тебя сейчас будут такие проблемы с температурой тела, как и у нас. Так что времени у тебя совсем немного… Ах да, а ещё тут где-то есть пума, так что советую быть побыстрее.

Так что вся четверка, ковыляя, удалилась, оставив Эллен высказывать свои проклятия в их адрес.

 

Пасифика, вслед за остальными, тайком проникла в Хижину через заднюю дверь. Похоже, все остальные были в магазине, так что им удалось подняться наверх и остаться незамеченными, несмотря на то, что после падения Дипперу пришлось усиленно опираться на трость. Сидеть дома, а не искать приключений на свою ногу, вот что надо!

Поднявшись-таки наверх, близнец завалился наконец на кровать, а его лицо перестало напоминать горгулью с воспалённым аппендицитом, в то время как остальные устроились вокруг. Ну да, им самим тоже досталось на несколько ушибов, всё-таки падать с высоты где-то в десять раз большей собственного роста всегда неприятно.

\- Ладно, так, Мэйбл, - начал Диппер, - дай мне Дневник.

Мэйбл в ответ на это только послушно достала фолиант и протянула его, а брат начал копаться в нём. Пусть даже и кверху ногами, и под таким углом, однако она всё-таки увидела, что же там высматривают – обширный отдел, посвящённый медицине.

\- Так, - повернулась к ним всё-таки Мэйбл – какие у вас были вопросы?

\- Эм… Я, конечно, понимаю вашу весьма лестную оценку нашим способностям, но что там, чёрт побери, произошло?! – скрестил руки на груди Гидеон.

\- Угу, - только и решила ему поддакивать Пасифика, - мы прекрасно помним про газету, но она что-то говорила о происхождении этих камней?

\- Это… В общем, в этом Дневнике мы нашли упоминание о них, они были расположены в Сове этой семейки. Ну, вот мы и «забрали» их, раз уж они там никому не нужны.

\- То есть вы, - продолжал наседать Гидеон, - такие гении, что сами явились перед ними, показывая всеми своими действиями, что вы тут и зачем-то, - он сделал бессмертный жест: фэйспалм, - Вы бы ещё прямо отправили им письмо.

\- Стоп, - прервала их Пасифика, прежде чем кто-то успел ответить, - так получается, что вы нашли эти камни, когда… мы повстречались с Живогрызом? – Пасифика тут же, искренне обидевшись, скрестила руки и поджала губы, - И почему вы сразу не сказали? Ладно, вы ещё это сделали, но… - она подавила в себе любое желание что-то высказать в лицо, просто с силой впившись ногтями в собственные руки.

\- Эй, Нортвест, - всё-таки подал голос в их разговор Диппер, - вообще-то это вас как-то не слишком интересовало. Да и не надо строить вид, будто бы зла. Когда ты действительно злишься, то тут же вытягиваешь шею, как… - он тут же поймал на себе испепеляющий взгляд, от которого на несколько секунд замолчал, - Ладно, а вот теперь я разозлил тебя по-настоящему…

\- Да и к тому же, - поддержала его сестра, - я уверена, что и у вас достаточно скелетов в шкафу, о которых вы не слишком-то стремитесь нам рассказывать, но мы как-то не особенно желаем расспрашивать. Так что… просто не обвиняйте нас в том, что мы что-то утаиваем.

Пасифика хотела что-то выпалить в лицо, однако вспомнила про Дневник №3, про то, как они получили зубную щётку Гидеона, про то… В общем, она резко подавилась своими возмущениями, а Гидеон только присел за стол и тихим голосом проговорил:

\- Туше…

\- А… а что, - сказала уже куда тише и будто бы извиняющимся тоном Пасифика, - с ногой то что будет, нормально?..

\- Ох… - Диппер в ответ только потёр переносицу, а затем ответил резким, язвительным тоном, - да всё будет нормально, если мне ещё раз не придётся падать с высоты в десять раз большей моего роста, спасибо уж тебе Гидеон, - на что получил сразу же возмущённый восклик «Эй, вообще-то…», - Судя по всему Автор тоже часто попадал в переделки, так что ничего, тут есть почти от всего, кроме повреждений внутренних органов.

\- Бро, ну почему ты так… Оставить эту Вашингтон одну в лесу… Уже жалею, что мы там не остались понаблюдать за исходом.

\- Эй, кстати, - сказал Гидеон, - а вы точно уверены, что её следовало там оставлять? Ну, знаете, если с ней что-то случится… Ну не знаю, но у нас всех точно полетят головы. Ладно, только у вас, мы, официально, просто тут работаем и вообще никто, - и тут же буркнул себе под нос так, что это смогла услышать только Пасифика, - Никогда не подумал бы, что от того, что в тебе видят пустое место, могут быть преимущества.

\- Ну… - близнецы переглянулись, и затем заговорила Мэйбл - она попытается в меру своих возможностей, прошу заметить, не слишком-то значительных, разверзнуть под нами пучины ада. Ну, на то, чтобы вызвать Курильщика, я уверена, она не пойдёт.

\- Угу, - подтвердил её слова брат, - хотя абсолютно уверен, что решила вот устроить она охоту за нами по собственной инициативе. Но вот в чём я не уверен – что с её семьёй, явно они были как-то связаны, но вот что сейчас… Хотела ли она нас, выражаясь твоими словами Гидеон, принести как змею, прибитую к доске или для неё это такое же открытие…

\- А кто этот Курильщик? – всё-таки спросила Пасифика.

\- А? Это наш дед, - он положил подбородок на трость, - Шерман Пайнс. Суров и легендарен. И, как я думаю, вы уже догадались, курит. Хотя… знаете, как-то он подозрительно много начал нами интересоваться, после того как мы отправились сюда…

\- Бро, думаешь, - спросила она с интересом, - что он тоже о чём-то знает или подозревает? Или всё дело в наших «соседях»? А то от него обычно ничего не дождёшься…

Диппер в ответ только пожал плечами, всем своим видом показывая, что не имеет ни малейшего понятия – что творится в голове у деда. Нда… Хорошенькая такая семейка, где никто никому не доверяет. И почему мы тут единственные, кому не нужно что-то в этом городке? Все всё время за чем-то гонятся, ведут свою игру… Неужели нельзя жить нормально, а не копать яму себе и всем вокруг?

\- Кстати, - после долгого и напряжённого молчания сказала Пасифика, - а что таки с этим фонарём.

Неопределенно угукнув, Мэйбл повернулась к ней, а затем протянула фонарь. Пасифика послушно попыталась проделать то же самое, что и Эллен когда-то, однако… Да, фонарик светил, однако никакого эффекта на тумбочку он не оказывал. Ну ладно, она увеличилась на два сантиметра, но и только. Задумчиво повертев его в руках, Пасифика извлекла кристаллик, который оказался беловато-мутным.

Задумчиво повертев его в руках, она всё-таки не нашла ответа на вопрос – почему он перестал работать, хотя было и ясно, что это как-то связано с тем, что ранее блестевший кристаллик стал мутным. Повернувшись ко всем остальным, блондинка только выразительно подняла брови, спрашивая их мнение.

\- Эм… - спустя примерно полминуты молчания сказал Гидеон, - ну… может дело в том, что это разрушает их внутреннюю структуру? Ну, по крайней мере, они не делают так бесконечно, а то это было бы уже слишком даже по нашим стандартам… - он тут же поймал на себе взгляды, кричащие «Что ты тут вообще говоришь?!», - Эй! Между прочим, это не моя специальность, всё равно у вас других идей нет.

\- Кстати, а раз уж вы так знаете Вашингтон, то не попробует ли она ещё раз с тем же самым?

Близнецы переглянулись, всерьёз задумавшись над этим вариантом, - как как-то сказал Гидеон, - своим Телепатическим Взглядом, пока, похоже, не пришли к какому-то решению в своём безмолвном обсуждении.

\- Нет, - твёрдо ответила Мэйбл, - она не будет ещё раз обжигаться на одном и том же. «Если Магомед не идёт к горе, то гора идёт к Магомеду». Будет ждать чего-то серьёзного…

\- Ладно, ну… - уже чувствуя себя достаточно уставшей за весь этот день, Пасифика пыталась подобраться слова, чтобы смыться, - мы пойдём, если вам ничего не нужно…

И тут же выплыла за дверь, решив-таки оставить их в покое, а Гидеон тут же гуськом последовал за ней. Чудом не сломав ногу на третьей ступеньке (не хватает ещё одного человека с травмой), она всё-таки спустилась вниз, направилась в гостиную, уже не помня – о чём она думает. И тут же остановилась, взглянув на телевизор. Вернее, на то, что было под ним.

А именно – игровая приставка. Ну, старая такая, ещё Vena Oasis*, та самая, которая лет этак на восемь старше её самой. Словом, страшный раритет где угодно, кроме этих мест, куда так и не дошло что-то более современное. Конечно. Она тут и раньше стояла, однако её внимание теперь привлёк вставленный картридж.

\- Эй, Гид, - вкрадчивым и хитрым голосом спросила она, - сыграем?

Он взглянул на приставку и тут же скис. Да, кто бы мог подумать, что какая-то игра может мгновенно превратить его лицо в мрачное, как местное небо до состояния, приблизительно, сквашенного молока. Да, после всех произошедших событий «Mortal Combat» действует так, похоже, на всех кроме нее самой.

\- Эм…

\- Боишься, что мне проиграешь? – весёлым и задорным тоном прервала его Пасифика, усевшись перед телевизором.

Гидеон только вздохнул, однако тут же принял вызов, усевшись рядом и достал джойстик. К тому времени, как пришли близнецы, и одного взгляда на экран им хватило чтобы точно так же помрачнеть, они уже успели наиграть десятка партий. И с каждым разом Гидеон становился всё мрачнее и мрачнее, по мере того, как раз за разом проигрывал. Закончив уже какой-то там очередной бой, она повернулась к новоприбывшим и заговорила с ними радостным голосом:

\- Эй, давайте сюда, устроим что-то вроде турнира.

За что сразу же получила несколько взглядов не требующих пояснений, а Гидеон только прошептал на ухо на редкость язвительным тоном:

\- Пас, у тебя просто талант – непреднамеренно наносить смертельные оскорбления.

К тому времени, как позорное избиение младенцев закончилось, а Нортвест победила, все кроме неё были с лицами, сравнимым по мрачность с небом над равниной Горгорот. Только Диппер наклонился к Гидеону и проговорил:

\- Глифул, ты точно уверен, что она самая добрая и невинная из всех нас? Просто то, как она отрывает всем тут головы… Может, она просто ненормальная и хорошо маскирующаяся маньячка?

Гидеон в ответ только пожал плечами, всем своим видом показывая, что всерьёз раздумывает над этими словами. Все повернулись в сторону Пасифики, а она только лишь искренне и обезоруживающе обернулась, одновременно выполняя знаменитое «выдавливание глаз».*

 

Тихо, стараясь никому не попадаться на глаза, Эллен прошла по коридорам семейного особняка и проскользнула в свою комнату. Всё-таки после того, что устроила ей эта четвёрка, её наряд был в весьма плачевном состоянии, и появляться перед кем-то в нём было бы не самым разумным шагом. Ну, хотя бы ей удалось остаться незамеченной.

Она быстро взглянула на зеркало. Хм… Ну, не всё так плохо, как могло бы быть после беготни от пумы. И затем Вашингтон проскользнула за угол, скрываясь от любого, кто решил бы заглянуть, а заодно начала искать новую одежду. Они всего пару дней назад приехали сюда, так что в здании до сих пор царила атмосфера лёгкого бардака, как результат, скрыть последствия своего приключения должно быть не так уж и сложно.

Как бы было бы не обидно признавать итоги сегодняшнего дня, но всё закончилось прекрасно. Действовала наобум и, пусть и обозначила цели, но они были и без того очевидны, зато узнала, что у них есть что-то влияющее на электронику. Да и прибыла она сюда всего несколько дней назад, увидела, что те двое зачем-то украли эти самые камни. Несколько дней напряжённых поисков среди семейных архивов, которые были свалены в кучу на чердаке, и Эллен всё-таки удалось что-то, но раскопать.

Всё-таки не все люди этого не замечали. Как-минимум, сын "основателя города", который и построил эту Сову. Его отец, правда, был уже слабоумным человеком, прикованным к инвалидной коляске, так что сам позировать для той статуи на главной площади не мог. Да, вот такая вот семейка. Но у неё всё-таки сохранились записи. Да, им сто пятьдесят лет, да они не в лучшем состоянии, но она нашла их в самым запыленном ящике на чердаке.

А теперь… теперь эта четвёрка показала, что они ей пока что не по зубам. Они явно знают больше, но и провели ведь тут почти месяц, ничего удивительно. Нужно больше и времени, и информации. А ещё с ними и эти Норвест с Глифулом… Никогда бы не подумала, что они могут чего-то добиться… Хм… пусть это будет мне наказанием, за высокомерие. Зато теперь я точно знаю пару человек, которые согласятся на любую работу под благородной мотивацией. Ну и что же, пусть считают, что я просто истеричка. Попадутся в ту же ловушку недооценивания.

Нужно больше времени, чтобы понять, что же тут творится в этом городе. Некоторые из этих вещей явно сделаны людьми, а вот кто это… И ещё ей нужны знания обо всём что творится. И больше самих местных аномалий. И для этого нужно не попадаться этой чёртовой четвёрке на глаза, пока они не начали спутывать мне планы. А вот после…

При мысли об этом её губ коснулась лёгкая самодовольная улыбка. Только на секунду, затем лицо стало вновь безлико-серым. Впрочем, её тут же отвлек скрип двери, явно возвестивший о том, что кто-то вошёл внутрь. А она сейчас наполовину переоделась в домашнюю одежду.

\- Эм… Миледи… - раздался молодой и тонкий голос, от которого Эллен тут же чуть ли не скрутило.

Конечно, для поддержания порядка в таком большом доме приходилось держать штат прислуги, однако, от такого обращения становилось гадко во рту. Да, действительно, когда-то они были бы пэрами, но сейчас не викторианская эпоха. Да и к тому же, нужно быть дурой, чтобы не понимать, что она просто старается подлизаться к ним при помощи такой вот простой лести. А ещё именно она наушничает её родителям по поводу её жизни.

Так что, как бы ни хотелось высказать ей что-то остроумное, приходилось сдерживаться. Эллен перевела взгляд на зеркало, подавила желание брезгливо поджать губы, натянула самую естественную и тёплую улыбочку.

\- О, привет, Хлоя, - голосом, в котором не было даже и тени намёка на её настоящее состояние, ответила Вашингтон, высунув голову из-за угла, - Я сейчас переодеваюсь, не заходи, пожалуйста.

Преувеличенно милое личико не слишком высокой девушки посмотрело на неё, а затем она сразу же потупила глаза, только сдавленно проговорив:

\- Да, конечно… просто вас зовут родители, к обеду.

\- О, да, конечно, - голос стал чуточку ядовитым, словно указывая, что идея проводить время с ними будет не слишком приятной, - Буду через пять минут.

Стоящая в дверях девушка кивнула и вышла из комнаты, а сама Вашингтон закончила наконец-то переодеваться и вновь вернулась к стоящему чуть ли не напротив входа зеркалу. Открыв средний ящик тумбочки, она смахнула в него сваленные на ней бумаги, содержащие записи о местных аномалиях, прямо к нескольким артефактам, что успела раздобыть за несколько дней.

Эллен дотронулась до щеки, на лице появилась самая милая из возможных улыбок. Нет, эта подходит скорее для официальных мероприятий. Затем губы вытянулись в озорную улыбочку. Нет, не то. Одно за другим различные мины мелькали на лице, пока наконец-то не появилось удовлетворяющее её выражение: лёгкая злость в глазах, брезгливо поджатые губы.

Да, в самый раз, думаю, это больше всего должно было бы соответствовать моим эмоциям. Капризная брезгливая дочка, которая терпеть не может это место, куда её отправляют на месяц каждый год. Отлично. Родители на это купятся, как маленькие дети.

Те самые родители, что, фактически, не выпускали её из особняка, вплоть до этого года, когда у неё наконец-то появился стимул. И при этом каким-то невероятным образом не замечавшие всего того, что она заметила в первый же день. Может быть, ей даже и не пришлось бы играть, изображая эмоции, но она и не могла иначе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Угу. Светлячок.
> 
> 2\. Да, одно из основных правил Артур Лэнгри.
> 
> 3\. Угу. Game Dev Tycoon, название было взято оттуда.
> 
> 4\. Для тех, кто не понял - это была третья часть Мортал Комбат. А последнее - легендарное выдавливание глаз. На самом деле, из-за несовершенства движка, они просто не могли ставить фаталити, где Скорпион вырывает голову с позвоночником. Потому использовали зацензуренныую версию, где он хватает врага за голову, и свет выключается. Фанаты, правда, решили, что это уникальное фаталити от второго лица.
> 
> Да, все, кто ставил на Эллен, оказались правы. Но и она сама оказалась не так проста. Надеюсь, что разрушил пару ваши теорий в пух и прах.


	31. Глава 30 - Бой в Летнюю Ночь

\- Ну что, Нортвест, - сказал Диппер, - как тебе это?

Пасифика задумчиво оглянула его с ног до головы, затем посмотрела в зеркало сама и удовлетворённо кивнула. На неё было надето красивое белое платье, достойное любого мероприятия или праздника… ну, выпускного бала или ещё чего-то. Вернее, когда-то белоснежного и прекрасного. Сейчас оно, как и сама Пасифика, было залито красным с ног до головы.

\- Ну… что делать с лицом, я не знаю, - она с явным удовольствием осматривала собственное творение, - но всё остальное, кроме, может быть, перчатки, вполне по канону.

Да, действительно, студии по накладыванию грима тут не было, так что пришлось обходиться без неё, однако всё остальное она каким-то чудом раздобыла. Хотя, не сказать, чтобы это такие уж редкие вещицы, чтобы удивляться этому. Однако, пожалуй, фетровая шляпа мне определённо идёт, только вот этот красно-зелёный свитер… будем надеяться, что он просто колючий, а не какой-то другой вариант, который мне приходит в голову…

Однако эта трость… Нет, с ней мне определённо не войти в образ. Эх… С другой стороны, рамки слишком уж узки. Нет, я, безусловно, не против и кого-то тростью изобразить, но единственный кто приходит на ум – Луис Сайфер*, а, мало того, что я на него не похож, так ещё тут никто и не смотрел «Сердце Ангела». Безусловно, был бы ещё хорош и Пингвин, но не то, не то.

\- Кстати, а чей же это наряд? – он указал перчаткой с лезвиями на Пасифику.

\- А… - она смущённо посмотрело вниз, - это же Керри, ну знаешь…

Близнец в ответ на это только кивнул. Нда, вот ей действительно удалось попасть в образ, да и выглядит она весьма похоже, разве что… нет, скулы не настолько широкие. А так, весьма и весьма. Ну, разумеется, сейчас же день летнего Солнцестояния, а заодно местная пародия на Хэллоуин под название Летоуин. Так, в основном от отсутствия других дел, близнецы тоже решили поучаствовать, сделав из этого небольшое соревнование. И, разумеется, выбрали тему фильмов ужасов, а чего же ещё?

Зная свою сестру, Диппер уже надеялся только, что ей не пришла в голову вообще ни одна идея, ибо его попытка вырядиться во Фредди Крюгера оказалась весьма недурной, однако, в сравнении с чем-то другим, провальной.

\- Так, - он приглашающим жестом указал Пасифике на выход, а затем последовал вслед - ты не знаешь – что же выбрали остальные?

Пасифика только хитро улыбнулась и пожала плечами:

\- Ну… что до остальных, я не знаю, а вот Гидеон… это… жульничество чистой воды! Нет, правда, увидишь сам.

К тому времени, как они вышли, то было уже довольно поздно, и тьма опустилась над городком. Ну, хотя бы закончился шедший днём дождь, хоть свежесть в воздухе и лужи на дорогах сохранились, притом коварно поджидали неосторожных прохожих, которым вздумалось прогуляться в такое время суток. Зато в свете фонарей они выглядели довольно… впечатляюще.

Хижина, где как раз и было установлено место встречи, выглядела соответствующим образом украшенной для такого события. Вернее, все окна и прочее освещение в самом доме и вокруг было выключено, а немногие источники освещения, в виде небольших светильников были прошлой ночью расставлены так, чтобы находящиеся вокруг деревья казались максимально жуткими и искорёженными. А вот сейчас уже жалко, что не гремит гром и не сверкают молнии, всё-таки так это выглядело бы ещё более устрашающим.

Однако, как только они зашли в помещение, где, похоже, уже собрались все остальные, то, действительно, методом исключения Диппер сразу же нашёл Гидеона*. И… да, в какой-то мере это было читерство. Ибо… ну, он же просто надел куртку и хоккейную маску. И… всё. Тем не менее, Джейсон вышел вполне подобающим.

Где-то в сторонке стояли Грэнда и Кэнди. И вот то, что выберет Кэнди, было очевидно с самого начала, её вариацию Самары Морган даже никто и не пытался отрицать. И действительно, воплощение вышло просто прекрасным. А вот Грэнда… нда, костюм Майкла Майерса ей тоже вполне шел, хотя бы потому, что если бы не рост, то он бы просто не узнал её.

Однако всё это было незаметно на фоне Мэйбл, как раз беседовавшей с Гидеоном о чём-то с таким каменным лицом, что он, пожалуй, видел несколько статуй, которые активнее реагировали на мир вокруг. Подняв-таки с земли свою челюсть, Диппер повернул голову в сторону, посмотрел на Пасифику, затем повернул обратно… Как ни странно, однако обе были в белом наряде, с ног до головы заляпанном кровью.

И в руке у сестры был нож, так что, прикинув расклад, близнец решил, как и любой другой благоразумный человек, смотаться в тот момент, когда двум людям одновременно приходят в голову две одинаковые идеи. В такие моменты лучше всего трусливо драпать, особенно если кто-то из них вооружён. Однако не успел он приступить к выполнению этой задумки, как заметил, что она не просто в обычном платье, а в халате медсестры, наверное, купленном в магазине спецодежды.

\- Эм… Сестрёнка…

Она неопределённо угукнула и повернулась в его сторону, и, взглянув на Пасифику, тут же сощурилась.

\- Эм… Разрешите представить – «Кэрри», это «Сайлент Хилл». «Сайлент Хилл», это «Керри».

На несколько секунд повисло напряженное молчание, пока Мэйбл не пожала плечами и не повернулась в сторону самого Диппера, с на редкость ехидным видом осмотрев его, а затем, поцокав языком, указала на трость.

\- Бро, ай-ай, а тебе не кажется, что ты несколько… отклонился от костюма?

\- Туше, - только и ответил брат, понимая обречённость борьбы с этим заявлением.

Гидеон точно так же осмотрел новоприбывших, решив наконец-то снять маску, а после чего спросил:

\- Пас, так вот что за листок он тогда передавал тебе на крыше? А я-то уже начал беспокоиться…

В ответ на это Пасифика только кивнула и сама спросила:

\- А где остальные? Робби и Вэнди? - на что ей тут же ответил Гидеон.

\- А, они, похоже, решили не присоединятся к нашей компании. А жаль. Потому что, чую, что-то сегодня нам опять встретится. Как и всегда…

\- Да ну, Глифул, - ответил Диппер, - и что же будет? Встретим мы венценосную пару, нет, не из шотландской пьесы и не из прогнившего королевства, а тех, что спутники отца титанов?*

\- Угу… - на редкость саркастическим тоном ответил Гидеон, - И вот любовь! Чем хороша она, когда из рая сделать ад вольна? Да знаю я.

\- Ну да, - кивнула Мэйбл и теперь уже сама начала декламировать, - О мой, Диппер, иди и ты ко мне!

На взгляд близнеца, она вопиюще и неприкрыто переигрывала, превращая пафос и трагедию в фарс, однако остальные засмеялись над этим, а Гидеон только бросил что-то про Птолемеев, в ответ на что прыснула уже сама Мэйбл из-за двоякого смысла этого высказывания.

\- Или вот, - поддержала эту всеобщую череду Пасифика, - Tu quoque, Gedeon!

\- Ага, Пас, - не остался в долгу Гидеон, - Дальнейшее – молчанье. Ну, по крайней мере хотя бы просто слова, а не двадцать три ножевых ранения или змея во фруктах.

\- Бро, - мысленно сказала ему сестра, - с того момента как я обезглавила Шекспира, уже начинаю его ненавидеть.

Что же, с этим нельзя было не согласиться, однако слишком уж повод выдался отличным. Только главное ничего не пить, ибо… Питьё! Я отравилась. *

\- Кстати, а кто-нибудь знает – почему на улицах мы почти никого не встретили? – спросил Диппер.

Этих слов оказалось достаточно, чтобы все, кроме близнецов, тут же пришли в оживление, всем своим видом показывая, что они об этом знают, но как-то не спешат говорить. Так примерно с полминуты шло нервное мычание, пока не заговорила Грэнда.

\- А, ну это, у нас Летоуин, конечно, любят, но есть слухи про «Летоуинского ловкача», хотя истории о том, что…

\- Да не слушайте вы это, - тут же прервала её Кэнди, - всё дело в истории, которая случилась… Ну да, это тоже связано с Ловкачом, но… Всё дело в том, что… в эту ночь, лет семнадцать назад, пропали трое подростков. И никто так и не смог их найти, хотя, мне кажется, никто так и не пытался. Да бросьте, этот Ловкач – городская легенда.

\- Угу, ну конечно же, а это самый обычный из всех ненормальных городков в мире, где городские легенды – просто городские легенды, - пробурчал под нос Гидеон.

\- Так, ладно, - проигнорировала его замечание Кэнди, - мы сейчас отправляемся в…

Кто-то позвонил в дверь, которую первой открыла ломанувшаяся к ней Грэнда. Что было за ней никто так и не услышал, только из-за неё раздался глухой баритон говоривший:

\- Сладость или гадость…

На что Грэнда тут же ответила:

\- Что? А не староват ли ты для этого? И у нас другие дела.

И тут же захлопнула дверь, подавив какие-то возмущения до сдавленного мычания.

\- Эй, а чего вы хотели? Мы же тут что-то обсуждали! – кинула Грэнда паре возмущённых взглядов.

Однако кто бы там ни был, он решил так просто не оставлять своего дела и попытал удачу, позвонив ещё раз, которую снова открыла Грэнда, и не успела она что-либо сказать, как в дверной проём заглянул Гидеон. А после сразу же обернулся, закрыл дверь, судя по вскрику за ней, попав ею кому-то в нос, и прокричал:

\- Мистер Пайнс, у вас вроде бы есть тут десяток ружей на случай визитёров с лестницами. У нас тут легендарная местная тварь, быть может, вы нам одолжите парочку обрезов и дробь, обрызганную святой водой?

Вышедший на секунду из-за угла Стэнфорд в костюме вампира, поправочка, балаганного вампира с пластиковыми клыками (Ух, чую я, что если встретятся настоящие кровососы, то ему не поздоровится. Не умеет же он метать огненные шары, и у него при себе нет Десницы Господни)*, и мимоходом бросил, что эта очень смешная шутка, однако про зомби было бы ещё лучше. И тут же скрылся, даже не попрощавшись.

\- Гидеон, - вмешалась Пасифика, - так кто там? Давай-ка просто откроем дверь и…

Она, не дав никому ничего сказать, быстро подошла к двери и открыла её, задумчиво уставившись наружу, после чего только ответила:

\- Гидеон, - полуобернулась она обратно, - эм… я хотела сказать, что у кого-то просто слишком хорошим костюм, но… да, пожалуй, слишком уж он высоковат.

И тут же, стремительно, словно домкрат, беря неожиданностью, попыталась закрыть дверь. Кто бы то ни был, фигура таки успела засунуть ногу в дверной проём, прежде чем дверь захлопнулась, хотя, наверняка, тут же пожалел об этом, ибо дверь была довольно массивной. Ну да, точно пожалел, судя по воплю, а затем резко распахнул её, отбросив девушку к стене, а сам зашёл внутрь, пытаясь встать в наиболее эффектную позу, несмотря на свой рост.

Представлял он, собственно огромную фигуру из чего-то чёрного, одетую в одежду какого-то детектива из ревущих двадцатых (судя по изношенности, она как раз и была ещё из тех далёких времён), с учётом своего роста, пожалуй, под четыре метра при худощавом телосложении. И, вишенка на торте, у него не было лица. То есть, вместо неё было что-то напоминающее наклейку от Светильника Джека.

\- Вы меня оскорбили! – максимально расправился он и показал на них, а за его спиной тут же раздался раскат грома (чёрт, круто, а не научите ли так же), - И теперь вы расплатитесь своими жизнями!

Все уныло и слегка испуганно посмотрели на него, затем переглянулись между собой, пока Гидеон наконец-то не сказал:

\- Ну вот, я же вам говорил…

\- Согласна, Глифул, - поддержала его Мэйбл, - эм… так где тут ружья?

\- Вы меня, видно, не принимаете всерьёз… - взревела фигура, как её вдруг оборвал маленький вошедший мальчик.

\- Сладость или гадость, меня зовут Горни! – сказал милым, невинным голоском он, как стоявший рядом гигант схватил его за голову, без малейших проблем поднял в воздух, словно и не ощущал его веса, и проглотил, словно это был небольшой такой бутерброд.

Почти все, увидев молниеносность этой картины и то, с какой лёгкостью он проглотил этого малыша, в страхе отпрянули, а Пасифика даже взвизгнула. А не фиг попадаться под руку злому сверхъестественному существу! Однако он без каких-либо проблем прошел чуть дальше внутрь, приговаривая:

\- Что же, если вы хотите избежать такой судьбы, а вы хотите, то собирайте конфеты и несите их мне, Летоуинскому Ловкачу. И если вы соберёте пятьсот штук прежде, чем погаснет последний арбуз, останетесь в живых.

\- Но, - тут же опомнившись, встряла Кэнди, - зачем тебе эти конфеты? Почему ты выбрал нас в качестве своей цели? Что…

Однако он высокомерно не ответил на её вопрос, просто выйдя за дверь и начав удирать дальше отсюда, в темноту леса, куда ни у кого не было желания бежать. Все задумчиво встали в дверях, явно думая о его предложении… Мда, что и отрицать – появился он эффектно, с ходу показав, что он злодей, любит пинать собак и пожирать жертвенных агнцев…

\- Эм… - озвучила предложение Грэнда, -а может нам просто совершить налёт на магазин за пачками конфет?

Все потрясённо на неё уставились, размышляя о её предложении, пока всё-таки не ответила Мэйбл:

\- Нет, я уверена, что такая тварюга будет следить за нами. Наверняка признает это нечестным и всё такое…

\- Эм… – прервал её Гидеон, - так может нам просто набрать все козыри, которые у нас есть в руках и просто разметать его в клочья, а после прогнать по кругу позора по окрестностям? А то меня просто достало, что вся эта шушера всё время лезет…

Не успел он закончить свою речь, равно как и кто-то другой возразить ему, как сзади послышался шум, и в двери прихожей появился Стэнфорд. Да, во всём том же костюме балаганного вампира. Ей богу, ну вот почему все в вампиры выглядят как у Стокера? Почему нет тех, которые воплощали бы представления майя или, например, выпивали не кровь, а жизненную силу, вместе с эмоциями. Ага, вместе с эмоциями, нет, тогда бы обязательно попались бы те авторы, которые выбрали бы им из эмоций не отчаянье или страх, а похоть и тогда… Словом, надоели уже кровососы.*

\- Эй, дети, вы чего это собрались тут? Я как бы собираюсь в этом году распугать всех, кто решит сюда наведаться, - он криво усмехнулся, что, из-за клыков, вышло крайне неуклюже.

\- Ладно, - сказала Пасифика, - на кладбище?

 

Пасифика, как всегда сидела на всё том же стуле в их небольшом хранилище под кладбищем. Как ни странно, за годы его так никто и не обнаружил, хотя, несомненно, оно тут стояло несколько десятилетий. Помимо неё тут сидели только Грэнда и Кэнди, которые, кажется, не обращали на неё никакого внимания, пребывая в остром приступе хандры. Ну и да ладно, всё равно вряд ли у кого-то в такой момент кроме неё было настроение общаться.

Гидеон, вместе с близнецами, отправился за парой штуковин, которые он изначально классифицировал как «садовые змейки». Ей богу, как он до такого додумался вообще? Ну да ладно, это тайна наверняка никогда так и не будет разгадана. Однако, раз уж времени осталось немного, а помощь нужна любая – почему бы им не собрать всё, что только может пригодиться. А Пасифику они оставили здесь.

Как не трудно догадаться, выбрали все тот вариант, где они прогоняют очередное Чудовище Недели за шкирку прочь из города. Чисто из принципа. Ну, а она, разумеется, не растерялась, пройдясь по окрестным домам, а также заглянув к Робби, ибо всё-таки Летоуин. На улице, кстати, как раз были те из детей, кто ходили колядовать в этот день. Конечно, поменьше, чем на Хэллоуин, хотя, может, всё дело просто в том, что кто-то уехал в другие места на лето. Она встретила там братьев Вэнди, так что перед ней лежали крохотной кучкой конфеты.

Однако это были не просто конфеты. Это были Конфеты Тьмы! Мерзкие, порочные, проклятые и осквернённые отребьями и отродьями зла, которые оставляют за собой лишь только хаос и разруху, и с полным правом проходящие по категории противоестествознания… которые, разумеется, могли быть очищены, пройдя через очистительную гигиену её пищеварительного тракта. Так что она с полным серьёзом исполняла свой долг перед миром по очищению его от Зла.

\- Эм… Нортвест, - неожиданно заговорила Чиу, - мы это… мы, конечно, никогда к тебе не приставали, ну… знаешь, мы же ничего не делаем, если нет надежды получить выгоды… Ну, в общем, даже если мы вас чем-то обидели, то… прости.

Кстати, Грэнда и Кэнди весьма удивлённо встретили их своеобразную штаб-квартиру, всё время оглядываясь по сторонам. А Пасифика получила не малое удивление при виде того, как последняя удивлённо перебегала от одной невероятной исторической реликвии к другой, не решаясь – чему уделить наибольшее внимание. Хотя, и в правду, тут было действительно много вещей, которые были слишком невероятны, чтобы поверить в них. Особенно в то, что они могут быть тут. Взять хотя бы Колокол Свободы.

Да и просто тут есть куча интересных вещий. Например, на столе стоял ящик с дискетами Zip, что говорило о том, что они были изготовлены после исчезновения Автора. Их было ровно сто пятьдесят, каждая была пронумерована, и, похоже, у них было неограниченная ёмкость. А так же, там хранился весь интернет, хотя редактировать его через эти дискеты нельзя, они были поставлены в режим "только чтение".

Но всё-таки личность их изготовителя вызывала сомнения, ибо первые двенадцать содержали только материалы характера "18+". Нет, никто не знал почему именно на них. А вот на тринадцатой была только Википедия. На восемьдесят пятом и шестом были хостинги изображений, на сто девятнадцатой были только смайлики. Миллионы миллионов смайликов. Ну а на тридцатой только одна страница Gooogle. Почему именно этот сайт? Почему не Мазила, например, или Театр? Никто не знал.

Зато можно было заходить на любую страницу любого сайта без паролей. Так что они не упустили случая покопаться по сайтам Госбезопасности и министерства обороны, а так же Белого Дома. Нет, лучше никому не знать, сколько там интересного, за это их могут расстрелять.

Пасифика позволила себе на секунду насладиться этим приятным чувством, когда перед тобой кто-то извиняется, особенно, они. Наверное, так поменяли своё мнение о Гидеоне и ней после того случая с индейкой и принцем Хоро. Однако всё-таки подавила в себе желание греться в лучах сладостной мести и ответила им.

\- Да ничего страшного. Ну, все мы делаем глупости в детстве… - она пожала плечами, - Не надо вам так беспокоиться.

\- Кстати… П… Пасифика, - обратилась к ней Кэнди, - а ты не боишься, что это место кто-то может найти? Ну…

\- Да нет, - всё так же, не оборачиваясь, отвечала блондинка, - разве что мы тут начнём хором петь русский национальный гимн.*

Кэнди в ответ на это только фыркнула, как явился Гидеон, причем совершенно один. Пас попробовала спросить про близнецов, однако он отмахнулся, бросив что-то о том, что они за чем-то пошли и сказали, что скоро вернутся. А сам тут же уселся, всем своим видом показывая, что ни о чём не намерен рассказывать. По крайней мере, пока не соберутся вместе. Как ни пыталась она расшевелить его, он самым ярым образом игнорировал её.

Так, отчаявшись, она просто плюхнулась подбородком на стол, ожидая Пайнсов, которые, кстати, явились спустя всего несколько минут, так и не удосужившись объяснить – на кой чёрт они собственно так удалялись. Однако у них слегка и почти незаметно светились голубым глаза, так что очевидно, что они что-то там готовили. Но раскрывать все свои карты они не решили, явно предпочтя держать несколько козырей в рукаве.

Посмотрев на часы, она с удивлением обнаружила, что уже прошло даже больше половины отведённого и времени. Ну, если при таких рамках («пока не погаснет последний арбуз») можно вообще назвать чёткие границы, хотя обычно празднование сворачивалось до десяти вечера. В общем, времени у них оставалось достаточно немного.

\- Так, ладно, - сказала Мэйбл, развернув Дневник, - в этой книженции, а если кто не знает – она хранит все тайны этого городка, почему-то ничего нет про Летоуинского Ловкача.

\- Наверное, - продолжил слова сестры Диппер, - он просто появился позже, чем пропал Автор.

\- Как бы то ни было, у нас нет идей – как с ним бороться, - они начали перебрасываться фразами, всё время отвлекая этим внимание.

\- Ну…

\- Разве что, просто избить чем-то тяжёлым.

\- Идеи? – близнецы одновременно скрестили руки на груди, ожидая предложений.

Ух ты. А они… это… специально так делают? Ну… готовят что-то подобное… Хотя это ужасно раздражает – переводить взгляд между ними, пока они так переговариваются. А Гидеон тут закатил глаза, однако всё-таки положил на стол пакет.

\- Вот, - он указал на совсем маленький пакет, - это шарики, вроде тех что использовал Закнафейн…

\- О, Гидеон, - вмешалась Кэнди, округлив глаза, - так ты тоже читал эту книгу?*

\- Угу, у меня тут есть ещё кое-что, однако… скажем, так, я бы не хотел это использовать…

\- Так, ладно, - остановила их Пасифика, хлопнув по столу, - вопрос другой – что мы будем делать, или вы хотите просто навалиться всем скопом?

\- Угу, - согласилась с ней Грэнда, - а ещё он больше, сильнее и, наверняка, быстрее любого из нас. И даже возможно, что на порядок умнее. И никто из нас не знает – что он ещё может такого сотворить с нами. Как бы то ни было, не знаю, как вы, но, по-моему, действовать в лоб – самоубийство. Быть может, нам следует попытаться обмануть его, ввести в заблуждение?

Все удивлённо уставились на Грэнду, которая обычно молчаливо стояла рядом со своей подругой, угукала или односложно высказывалась, а теперь выдала целое сложное предложение. То есть… ну как бы все сейчас были напряжены в помещении. И это ещё более усиливалось по мере того, как срок выходил. Язык тела не даст соврать.

Гидеон, сидя за столом, был явно готов вскочить в любой момент, Пасифика нервно перебирала локоны волос. Пайнсы, конечно, ничем не показывали напряжения от того, что за ними охотится местный монстр, пытаясь быть уголком стабильности. Однако Пас знала их достаточно, чтобы быть уверенной – это лишь только маска, а на самом деле они каким-то образом показывают это способом, видным лишь только им двоим. Даже Кэнди постукивала ногой.

Только Грэнда никак не показывала никаких признаков опасения. То ли это было для неё нормой, то ли она просто не понимала опасности. Однако если даже она начала говорить длинными развёрнутыми предложениями, то дело плохо…

\- Хорошо… - наконец проговорил Гидеон, завершая затянувшуюся паузу, - Так, тогда что у нас есть… У нас есть шарики и моя звуковая зубная щётка, - Грэнда и Кэнди непонимающе нахмурились, в ответ на что, все остальные только криво усмехнулись, - в общем, действуем вот так…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.  
> http://posmotre.li/images/thumb/5/5b/%D0%9B%D1%83%D0%B8%D1%81_%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%84%D1%80.jpg/240px-%D0%9B%D1%83%D0%B8%D1%81_%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%84%D1%80.jpg
> 
> 2\. Угу. Гидеон в костюме из Пятницы 13-ое, а Кэнди из Звонка.
> 
> 3\. Для тех, кто не разбирается в происходящем - Шотландская пьеса это Макбет, прогнившее королевство - Гамлет, а отец титанов - Уран. Его крупнейшие спутники - Оберон и Титания, это отсылка на Сон в Летнюю Ночь. И да, события пьесы тоже шли в день летнего солнцестояния, как и этой главы.
> 
> 4\. Куча цитирований Шекспира. В англоязычном мире это не считается чем-то ненормальным, а раз уж тут такой денёк...
> 
> 5\. Гарри Дрезден, просто Гарри Дрезден. Да, являться на вечерний приём вампиров в наряде балаганного вампира...
> 
> 6\. Снова Батчер.
> 
> 7\. Охота на Красный Октябрь.
> 
> 8\. Если кто не понял, это легендарная книга Роберта Салваторе, "Тёмный Эльф", отличная книженция кстати.


	32. Глава 31

Что же, как бы то ни было, назначенный срок уже приближался, так что им ничего не оставалось, кроме как выйти для сражения, раз уж они выбрали это. Хм… Вообще-то странно, что мы все так яро выбрали этот путь. Не показывает ли это, что мы опускаемся на такой стезе, в противовес… ну, например, экипажу Энтерпрайза, которые старались доходить до драки только в качестве крайней меры, только если не другого варианта. А что мы? Мы же лезем на рожон из-за глупой гордости.

С другой стороны, а каков был наш выбор? Собирать конфеты для очередной местной твари, пусть и разумной, на руках которой кровь, хотя бы бедный Горни. Ладно, у меня тоже с этим не в порядке, вспомнить хотя бы собственных клонов, однако же… Ну хоть с Адрианом я нормально закончил. Вот почему есть нормальные, вроде Мультимедведя, который любит Вавилон 5, а есть что-то вроде этого? Нельзя ли всё решить миром? Нет, проще найти ответ на вопросы жизни, вселенной и всего подобного. Да он и так известен – 42.

Но от дальнейших рассуждений на тему вечного Гидеона оторвал налетевший ветерок, не слишком-то сильный, однако короткий и не суливший ровным счётом ничего хорошего. И действительно, стоило ему только появиться, как, медленно шагая в свете фонарей, появился Ловкач. Нда… А нельзя ли попросить его научить нас так эффектно появляться? А что? Тогда громовой раскат грома, теперь порыв ветра, определённо тут что-то кроется…

Однако Ловкач надвигался на них медленно, перестукивая пальцами, словно наслаждаясь своим превосходством перед ними. Хотя, если посмотреть со стороны, то ситуация выглядела довольно странной – гигантская фигура ростом за три метра против когорты персонажей фильмов ужасов…

\- Ну что детки… - продолжала угрожающе надвигаться на них фигура, - где же мои конфетки.

Вперёд вышел Фредди Крюгер, поклонившись на кой чёрт перед своим противником.

\- Ты уже знаешь, что нет, если хоть сколько-то наблюдал за нами. Предлагаю тебе последний шанс убраться отсюда в целом виде, прежде чем с тобой разберёмся мы, если ты хоть представляешь – кто перед тобой.

В ответ на это стоявший перед ними Летоуинский Ловкач только расхохотался, на секунду остановившись и опустив руки.

\- Я знаю, кто вы такие, Белоголовые и Голубоглазые. Однако сегодня… сегодня вы упустили свой последний шанс и…

Увы, никто договорить ему не дал, так как Гидеон вытащил из кармана свою зубную щётку, а через несколько долей секунд у всех машин в радиусе пары десятков метров включилась сигнализация. Да, чёрт побери, неужели кто-то ожидал, что мы не будем нечестно отвлекать внимание? И пока Ловкач крутил головой из стороны в сторону, Диппер успел достаточно больно садануть его концом трости прямо в лицо и попытаться сыграть на публику:

\- Ко мне друзья мои, я ранен лишь!

Однако, как бы в глубине души не надеялся Гидеон, тех же событий после окончания этой фразы не произошло*, а сам близнец быстро ретировался, уступив место своей сестре, набросившейся с ножом на Ловкача, а остальные так же бросились за любые укрытия.

И вот именно тут Гидеон понял, что он теперь будет точно её бояться. Нет, не то, чтобы он и так не опасался её… Но она, чёрт побери, абсолютно не боясь, ринулась на эту махину, с её-то загребущими руками метра в два длиной, стараясь прорваться как можно ближе. Весьма разумно кстати, учитывая длину этих лап, которые могли бы спокойно заграбастать за голову. А теперь он был вынужден наоборот не запутаться в собственных конечностях, и при этом Мэйбл не останавливаясь вертелась как помесь угря и куницы, стараясь не попасть под горячую… ну да, руку.

И выглядела при этом совершенно ненормально, чисто на рефлексах, резко и быстро, даже не задумываясь – что она делает. Как будто это не человек, а какой-то хищник. И голубые глаза блестели от чувствуемого даже с такого расстояния азарта. Ей это, чёрт побери, даже нравилось. Какая-то адреналиновая наркоманка.

Ну и, наконец, это, господа, просто символично. Да, Мэйбл в белом и алом со своей кожей цвета слоновой кости против огромной грязно-чёрной махины, они пытаются достать друг друга, то заходя в небольшие островки света от фонарей, то скрываясь во тьме ночной улицы. А все остальные просто стараются держаться подальше, выжидая своего часа.

Однако первые несколько секунд этого безумного водоворота прошли, и они разошлись в стороны. Мэйбл тяжело дышала, злобно, с ненавистью смотря на своего противника и сжимая в руке оружие, однако всем своим видом показывала, что горит желанием снова рвануть. Из прокушенной от напряжения губы текла кровь, хотя она этого просто не замечала.

Ловкач же, морщась от боли (насколько это применительно к существу без мимики), осматривал несколько оставленных у него порезов, однако не выглядел хоть сколько-то уставшим и лишь поправил слезшую набекрень шляпу. А это всего лишь чуть больше десяти секунд, даже не трёхминутный боксёрский раунд. Может Пайнс и была шустрой как ангел-психопат, однако она была человеком…

Напряжённое молчание затянулось на несколько секунд, Гидеон успел посмотреть на Диппера, который стоял, опираясь на трость и закрыв глаза. При этом, как и у сестры, камень горел синим. На этот раз первым кинулся вперёд Ловкач, пытаясь схватить её огромной рукой и это бы получилось, однако, как Гидеон успел заметить, одна нога Ловкача объялась синим и резко подкосилась, а Мэйбл зашла за спину и полоснула его. На что он, впрочем, не обратил ни малейшего внимания.

Он уже попытался развернуться и схватить её, продемонстрировав им всем, что руки у него чуть ли не на шарнирах, однако тут Гидеон наконец-то вспомнил – зачем он тут и, подняв зубную щетку, нажал на кнопку. Тут же один из фонарей, как раз тот, куда смотрел Ловкач, взорвался резкой вспышкой (где вообще все местные жители, они, что, не замечают всего это?), на несколько секунд ослепив его, за которые близняшка успела отскочить, и погас.

Гигантская фигура уже куда медленнее, даже с каким-то уважением поднялась, однако всем своим видом стараясь не выказывать как-то признаков ранения или слабости. И тут же бросилась на неё, однако опять чуть замешкалась (Гидеон даже подозревал – кто устраивал вот эти вот «промахи», мешавшие ему схватить Мэйбл), честно размолотив подвернувшийся под руку почтовый ящик вместе с участком забора. Это заняло достаточно времени, чтобы Мэйбл успела всадить нож в правую руку, отчего эта махина тихо, «сквозь зубы», но взвыла, припав на колено.

Чёрт, эта тварь быстрее, сильнее и ловчее любого из любого из нас. И не схватила Пайнс лишь потому, что мы раз за разом выкидываем какую-то фортель, а их запас у нас отнюдь не бесконечный. Чёрт. Чёрт, чёрт! И что мы будет делать, когда идеи закончатся? А они заканчиваются, если всё то, что мы уже выложили за минуту непрерывного нанесения травм, не оказало на него никакого внимания.

И снова закончить свои мысли ему не дали, так как Ловкач вскочил и бросился, раскинув руки в стороны, на Мэйбл, стоявшую под столбом, готовясь схватить её. И ещё одна лампа вспыхнула и навсегда потухла, а Пайнс проскользнула между этими гигантскими ногами чуть ли не в человеческий рост, успев резануть по сухожильям. Чёрт, у меня уже выходят расположенные рядом фонари…

И действительно, ещё пара таких забегов, которые неизменно оканчивались пусть и не глубокими порезами, но каждый раз наносимых в местах, которые должны были бы выбить человека из строя. Да, конечно, это мешало Ловкачу, однако Мэйбл из каждого столкновения выходила чуть медленнее, с чуть притуплённой реакцией. И, как не сложно понять, он наконец-то достал, когда даже помощь брата не помогла ей ускользнуть. Он схватил огромной рукой её за торс и, почти без проблем, поднял в воздух.

Даже так она не перестала сопротивляться, несколько раз вонзив нож в руку, что гарантированно остановило бы любого человека, однако он не обратил никакого внимания, только рыкнул. В приступе отчаянья Мэйбл даже просто запустила силой телекинеза нож ему в плечо, из-за чего рука дрогнула, и он наконец-то таки «отпустил» её, швырнув в сторону.

Мэйбл перелетела через тротуар и относительно мягко упала, навскидку Гидеона, отделавшись разве что парой синяков. Однако Ловкач, выпрямившись во весь свой рост, осмотрел стоящую вокруг, в тени, компанию.

\- Что же, даже одна из вас оказалась достойным противником, однако я разобрался с ней, а никто из вас не стре…

Он уже собирался прыгнуть на кого-то из них, скрывшись за деревьями или кустами, как Кэнди резко что-то выкрикнула, а под ноги Ловкачу упало несколько шариков. Гидеон только успел уже рефлекторно зажмуриться, как шарики разбились, а вместе с ними на секунду всё вокруг заполнил яркий свет. Даже по сравнению с фонарями разница была приличной и наверняка резала глаза.

Резко повернувшись обратно, он увидел, как к Ловкачу, скривившемуся от резкой вспышки, резко подскочила Грэнда и… просто отвесила ему хук. Да… на фоне всего того, что они выделывали, вариант просто дать в лицо казался не слишком-то эффективным, однако… он сработал. Нет, не то, чтобы сработал, он просто начал отходить на пару шагов назад, однако Грэнда навалилась ему на ноги, чем вывела его из равновесия и сбила на землю. Нда… Кроме мордобоя никаких чудес… Но когда дело касается просто кинетической энергии, он чертовски эффективен.

Гидеон осторожно посмотрел на сваленную махину, которая как-то не спешила подниматься, предпочитая оставаться придавленной сидящей на нём Грэндой. Шляпа слетела с Ловкача и лежала на земле, а он шевелил головой. Сразу же за ним начали выбираться и все остальные. Даже Мэйбл, пусть и кряхтя, однако поднялась с земли. Ну хотя бы тут без ранений. Чёрт, я уже начинаю скучать по этим минотаврам, которые были довольно медленные относительно их размеров.

Все не спеша подошли к лежащему на земле Ловкачу, смотря на него сверху вниз. Он даже не пытался что-либо говорить им, переводя взгляд своего «Светильника Джека» с одного на другого.

\- Ну и что нам теперь делать? – спросила не участвовавшая во всём этом безумии Пасифика.

\- Отпустим его, однако прежде… Прежде сделаем из него пример – что будет, если нападать на нас, - сказал Диппер и подошёл к нему.

Взяв в руку трость, он резко опустил её, с силой ударив концом, в колено, да так, что наверняка сломал коленную чашечку или её аналог. Ловкач резко, пусть и приглушённо, но взвыл. Как бы это ни было жестоко, однако уж точно не Гидеону судить за подобные методы разборки с монстрами. Разобраться с одним противником, оставив его калекой, чтобы остальным неповадно было – весьма прагматично, а в какой-то степени даже и гуманно. Ну, для остальных.

\- Но… но, - начала Пасифика, - мы же даже не знаем – зачем он это делает. Почему? Ради чего? Почему именно мы?

Диппер проделал то же самое с другой ногой, окончательно выведя из строя, из-за чего нижние конечности стали напоминать странные скрюченные палки, когда за него ответила сестра:

\- Конечно, это не тянет на полноценную войну, но они напали на нас, так что это не имеет никакого значения. Война…

\- Война никогда не меняется, - закончил её слова брат, сломав предплечье, - А истина погибает первой на любой войне.

Нда, кровь уже пролилась, но, к счастью для нас, не от нашей руки, однако и это уже начинает казаться бессмысленным. Мы дерёмся с ними чуть ли не каждый день, даже не понятно за что и почему. Но… коли уж начали.

\- Диппер, ты закончил? – спросил Гидеон, в ответ на что получил кивок, - Хорошо… Ты, Ловкач, не знаю, как на тебя влияет солнце, но я догадываюсь – не лучшим образом. На дальнем конце улицы есть телефонный аппарат, не знаю есть ли у вас службы поддержки для монстров, но вот.

Гидеон бросил ему на пальто десятицентовую монету, после чего развернулся и знаком сказал остальным идти за ним, оставив поверженного противника в одиночку. Только лишь Диппер спросил:

\- Ты дал ему десять центов? А знаешь, что телефонный звонок намного дороже?

\- Знаю, - ответил могильным тоном Гидеон.

Но не успели они уйти даже на десять метров, как их остановил (да в который уж раз за день?!) хохот. Обернувшись назад, Гидеон увидел, что это смеялся, да кто бы мог подумать, Ловкач. Скрюченные конечности с раздробленными костями начали срастаться, а сам Ловкач перевернулся на спину. А затем он начал раздуваться. Да-да, именно так, игнорируя дефект массы. Однако одежда не выдержала и, буквально через пол минуты, перед ними уже было чудище с шестью конечностями и размерами с солидных размеров фургон.

\- Что же, неужели вы думали, - повернулся в их сторону Ловкач, - что сумеете победить меня таким способом. Меня!

\- Не-е-ет… - обречённым, чуть ли не срывающимся голосом простонала Кэнди, - Ну неужели опять…

Ага, первую полоску хитов у босса сняли, теперь он облачился в новую, более крутую форму. Не хватает только святых коров и гранат Антиохии, которыми забрасывают гигантских крыс*. Хотя и уже этого было достаточно, чтобы все бросились в рассыпную, пытаясь скрыться с зоны обзора. Где-то в стороне послышался визг шин, Гидеон ухнул, схоронившись за мусорным баком, а сам Ловкач в своей монстроподобной форме бросился за Пасификой, которая пыталась как можно скорее убежать.

И именно тут произошло то, чего он ожидал уже, кажется, меньше всего. Откуда-то (а вероятнее всего - с ближайшей крыши) на загривок этой махине спрыгнула кошка. Даже с такого расстояния по размеру можно было понять, что это Элхэ. И она явно очень глубоко вонзила когти, если этого хватило, чтобы Ловкач буквально завыл, споткнулся и врезался плечом в столб.

Повернувшись в сторону недавнего шума, Гидеон увидел… припаркованный фургон, а из окон на него смотрели две до боли знакомых физиономии:

\- Эй, какого чёрта? – закричала Вэнди, - Залезайте сюда или мы валим без вас!

Что же, коли уж Элхэ решила прикрыть их отступление, то негоже отказываться от её выбора, потому все, не сговариваясь, гурьбой устремились к машине, пытаясь залезть туда. Как никто не замечает всё это? Мы тут включили сигнализацию на всех машинах, разбили все фонари, сломали забор, пробили стекло машины, а он ещё тут и воет во весь голос. Как, Карл Великий, как?!

Впрочем, это ни в коей мере не помешало Гидеону заскочить в фургон, а вслед за ним и всем остальным. Да, вся пёстрая компания засела в салоне, а Вэнди закричала:

\- Робби, давай, вывози нас отсюда! – а затем повернулась к ним, - Что это, чёрт побери, такое?! Вы тут так шумели, что разве что мёртвый не заметил бы.

И тут машина тронулась, заставив всех прикусить язык.

 

Мэйбл вместе со всей остальной компанией стояли посреди моста, перемахивавшего через небольшую речку возле окраины городка. Ни она сама, ни Диппер тут не были, в отличии от остальных, судя по всему. Однако даже они не слишком-то понимали – зачем они здесь и почему они тут ждут, пока за ними не погонится Ловкач. И новая россыпь синяков и старый на боку, оставшийся после встречи с принцем, сейчас протестующее ныли, требуя, чтобы она приняла тёплую ванну. И Мэйбл была вполне согласна со своим телом, ибо стоять на дороге через лес в темноте и опускающемся тумане… не комильфо.

Если вернуться на несколько минут назад, то спустя несколько секунд после того, как фургон резко сорвался с места, Вэнди повторила свой вопрос, в ответ на что ей все хором тут же ответили - «Летоуинский Ловкач». Она тут же помрачнела и повернулась к Робби, после чего перекинулась с ним несколькими фразами. Машина резко вильнула, едва вписавшись в крутой поворот, Грэнда даже слетела с сиденья (и хорошо, что напротив неё никого не было), после чего повернула прочь от города.

А только доехав до моста, фургон остановился, и рыжая, прямо как Лина Инверс, чуть ли не пинками выгнала их отсюда, быстро бросив, что у неё есть план, и мы должны стоять именно тут. А… кто знает, что она имела в виду, однако других более разумных вариантов, кроме как броситься бежать в чащобу, где с вероятностью, стремящейся к одному, они наткнуться на что-то ещё более неприятное, не было. По скорости им всё равно её не перегнать.

\- Кстати, - сказала Кэнди, - Нортвест, а что это у тебя за кошка такая? – в ответ она получила лишь непонимающее угуканье, - Ну… Мэйбл же резала эту тварь, - при этих словах с новой силой заныли последствия этих попыток, - ещё кости дробили, но он только лишь тихо скулил, однако, как накинулась эта котяра, так он сразу же закричал во весь голос.

Все несколько секунд помолчали, а после Пасифика пожала плечами. Ха! Нда, у нас просто талант находить что-то, даже если мы так и не знаем – что это такое. И кем же может быть эта кошка… Нет, правда, быть может это что-то вроде кумихо? По крайней мере, учитывая весь тот бедлам, что тут творится, это был бы самый подходящий вариант… Прямо как хули цзин и император Чжоу, как сказала бы Чиу.*

Однако, как она стремительно осознала, за всеми этими размышлениями скрывается страх. И отчаянье. И ненависть. Они тут стоят посреди леса, без каких-либо вариантов – куда деваться, у них ничего не осталось, а если эта кошка не разобралась с Ловкачом, а это сомнительно, он движется сюда. Да она же всыпала ему столько, что этого хватило бы на выведение из боя нескольких взрослых мужчин, она раскроила ему вены и не раз, а он лишь сжал её, да так что рёбра затрещали. А он чхать хотел на всё это, как бы вульгарно и просторечно это не звучало.

Они выдали всё что могли, ну ладно, почти всё, однако он просто это проигнорировал. Добро пожаловать, дорогуша, во взрослую лигу. Тут ещё нужен двухметровый маг, об которого регулярно обламываются твари вот такого вот уровня, хотя он их честно предупреждает…*

Мэйбл резко сжала нож, готовясь к любому возможному нападению. Она вдруг вспомнила то, что случилось… да, вот уже две недели назад, после первого выступления. Да, всё было в тумане, однако она помнила ярость, отчаянье и холод. Да, дождь. Сейчас, безусловно, она не была одна, да и не было никакого дождя, однако туман скрыто окутал её, а паника железной схваткой вступила в противостояние с разумом, во рту чувствовался острый металлический привкус крови от прокушенной губы.

Неожиданно лёгшая на плечо ладонь с холодными, длинными, костлявыми пальцами заставила её почти незаметно вздрогнуть. Да, конечно же, из-за этого я совсем забыла держать свои мысли закрытыми, и всё-то, что у меня было в голове, сразу же повалилось ему прямо в мозг, как его собственные мысли. Неудивительно, что он сейчас находится в состоянии ярости, приобретя максимально серый и ничего не выражающий вид с неестественно горящим синим глазами. А руку на плечо положил наполовину из стремления её успокоить, наполовину от требования прекратить эту, в буквальном смысле слова, пытку. Но… для них даже это - самое тёплое проявление семейных отношений.

Собравшись с силами, отчего у неё на щеке появились желваки, Мэйбл всё-таки снова взяла контроль над собственным разумом. Это единственное место, в которое она не собирается не пускать никого, никогда. Ну, кроме, быть может, бро. Но уж он то, как выразились бы пару веков назад, может по праву крови, а вернее, сам её знает достаточно, чтобы обходиться и без камней.

Однако тут взгляд выловил из тумана приближение того, кого они ждали. Ловкач. Огромной тушей он достаточно быстро, хотя, судя по его спокойствию, не слишком-то спешно, нёсся на них. Она снова сжала лезвие, приготовившись прыгнуть на него. Всё равно их уже припёрли к стенке, как загнанных в угол крыс…

\- Нда, вы умны и быстры, - сказал остановившийся перед ними Ловкач, - Пожалуй, мне будет жаль, что всё у нас закончится именно так. Ну что же, думаю тратить время на болтовню бессмысленно. Начнём.

И действительно начал, бросился прямо на них на всех четырёх ногах и готовясь их схватить двумя оставшимися. Кэнди и Грэнда отпрыгнули влево, сама Мэйбл понеслась ему на встречу, оказавшись под ним и проведя тот же самый манёвр, что и некогда Сэм при встрече с Шелоб. Увы, это был всего лишь нож, а не что-то размером с гладиус, да, к тому же, и не магический, так что он просто пронёсся над ней, зажимая остальную троицу у перил.

И тут она была вынуждена, поддавшись резкому гудку, несколько раз перекатиться в сторону, а спустя мгновение, включив фары, по тому же месту проехал фургон с Вэнди и Робби, который, визжа шинами, набирал скорость. И в итоге, врезался Ловкачу в зад, только он успел обернуть голову, выбросив его вместе с участком перил в реку.

Поднявшись, Мэйбл увидела, что половины остальной команды тоже нет. Вероятнее всего, сами ухнули в воду, как только всё это началось. И действительно, судя по раздавшейся из воды ругани, большей частью от Диппера и на нильфгаардском, для них это было неожиданностью тоже. А, да, точно, совсем забыла:

\- Вэнди, какого чёрта это только что было?! – заорала Мэйбл на остановившийся у самого край фургон.

Вэнди вылезла с ошарашенным от её слов лицом, либо она была гениальной актрисой, идеально изображавшей это.

\- An’badraigh aen cuach, - непереводимую идиоматическую игру слов в эльфском ругательстве пояснять не будем, - Ты же меня только что не задавила!

\- А… Это… Да вы сами знаете - любите ни черта не пояснять свои планы, а мы должны идти за вами. Вот, получите, в отместку, а ещё…

\- А где Ловкач? – с силой баллистической ракеты вклинилась между ними Кэнди, заставив обеих сразу забыть про их перепалку.

Спустившись с моста к илистому берегу, она наконец-то смогла найти всех остальных. Мрачный Гидеон, помогал выбраться из воды… скажем так, несколько развеселённой этим происшествием Пасифике. Что же, пользуясь этим в качестве образца для подражания, Мэйбл забралась на камень и протянула руку брату. Тот честно послал ей в ответ испепеляющий, полный ненависти взгляд, который она тут же парировала.

А Ловкач же, прямо как гигантский кальмар в 1861*, бился в агонии в реке, пока наконец-то не выбрался на берег. За телом шёл мутный след дальше по течению, пока он пытался выкарабкаться на берег, однако конечности почему-то ломались под его собственным весом. Все непонимающе посмотрели на Вэнди, но ответил на этот раз Робби:

\- Ну, это же Летоуинский Ловкач. А по местным легендам, он сделан из конфет. И, судя по этой чёрной массе - очень, очень старых. И там не только леденцы, которые лишь слипаются от воды. Так что вот и подумали – если его столкнуть в воду, то он там развалится…

\- Превосходно, - сказал всё ещё серый и безразличный Диппер, - так разберёмся с ним окончательно, чтобы он не уцелел.

Грэнда угукнула и приняла это за наказание, потому направилась на лежащего в иле монстра, а заодно прикидывая как же к такой махине подступиться…

\- Стоп! – вскрикнула Пасифика, встревая между ними и Ловкачом, - Коли уж вам всем так хочется кого-то убить, то хотя бы узнайте – почему он это сделал.

\- А какая, собственно, разница? – спросила Мэйбл, подходя к ним, - Нет, правда, он напал на нас, так что…

\- Хе-хе… - послышался из-за спины блондинки голос, заставивший всех замолчать, - Спасибо тебе… как там тебя зовут, белокурая, да и вам всем… Вы были достойными противниками…

\- И что, ты сражался с нами лишь только ради драки? – встрял Гидеон присаживаясь на камни рядом с повалившимся на землю и не двигающимся Ловкачом, - Ради этого ты сожрал Горни?

\- А… вас так интересует, почему всё это так? Это действительно что-то меняет? – с трудом спросила огромная махина, в ответ на что получил пару кивков, - Это всё вы виноваты.

Все непонимающе и ошарашено уставились на него, так что Ловкач только вздохнул (а «Светильник Джека» у него отвалился, открывая виду созданное из конфет лицо) и продолжил говорить:

\- Ладно, не конкретно вы, но люди. Когда-то мы правили этими землями. Долгое время, ещё до того, как Пурпурная Птица ушла на восток. Однако вы… вы не просто уничтожили нас… Нет, вы загнали нас в горы, в далёкие леса, сделали бродягами, - голос начал полыхать бессильной яростью, - Да, вы не просто ненавидите нас и пытаетесь уничтожить. Сделали теми, кто копает в помойках вашей цивилизации и… забыли. Вы не просто истребили нас, но даже и не соизволили это запомнить.

\- Люди, - сказал в ответ Диппер, - просто не хотят ничего замечать. Пока мы сражались… ведь никто не позвонил в полицию, не поднял шум. Они сами прилагают все усилия, чтобы ничего не видеть.

\- Так покажите им, - поднял на него голову Ловкач, - От нас остались лишь жалкие крохи, и даже они умирают. Я то - самый молодой из всех.

\- И ты всерьёз считаешь, что кто-то захочет поверить в подобное? – Кэнди обвела руками всё вокруг, - У нас был такой человек, он сказал, что Земля круглая. Его сожгли на костре.

\- Ладно, ладно, - встрял Гидеон, присаживаясь между ними всеми и Ловкачом, - но ведь вы сами на нас нападали первыми?

\- Кто? – только и спросил Ловкач.

\- Гномы, - сказала Нортвест.

\- Когда-то да, когда-то племя ваших сородичей научилось у них всему и построило империю на юге*. А сейчас… сейчас они живут в лесу и моются белками.

\- Призраки, - с дрожью в голосе сказала Вэнди.

\- Они больше похожи на вас, а даже если и не так… Всё равно сумасшедшие, чего вы от них хотите?

\- Минотавры, - сказал Гидеон.

\- Дикари, - с толикой презрения фыркнул Ловкач, - Хотя их вождя следует уважать.

\- Восковые статуи, - пожала плечами Мэйбл.

\- Не знаю ничего о них.

Нда… А ведь принц Хоро и Блендин не в счёт. И те кристаллы и Живогрыз, да и тайна основания этого городка…

\- Ладно, - всё ещё посматривая с интересом на близнецов, сказал Гидеон, - если ты говоришь, что уже никакого результат нет, то почему всё-таки напал? Почему Горни, почему те подростки, что пропали в девяносто пятом?

\- А… Это… - голос начинал становиться хриплым, - Я… от отчаянья и надежды…

\- Это вообще-то парадоксальное заявление, - напомнила Мэйбл.

\- Хех… Те… давно… я был молод и хотел показать вам, людям, что мы существуем. Вы же… вы просто превратили меня в страшилку для детей. Для детей! Нет… Вы не попытались меня убить. Вы просто в упор меня не видели. А это… впервые в моей жизни прилетела Пурпурная Птица, вот я и…

\- Хм… - непонимающе издал звук Робби.

\- Да, да, она появляется каждый раз, когда у вас происходит что-то важное. Вы, люди, считали это чем-то значимым, а ей просто нечего делать… Она была и на Востоке. Да, по вашим меркам это двадцать три века назад. Когда две республики, Север и Юг, расположенные по разные стороны моря, схватились в схватке. Юг был силён, однако Африканец всё-таки победил. Вы почему-то придаёте этому событию большое значение…

Робби с потрясённым видом сразу же припал на колено, словно он до чего-то дошёл. Вэнди взяла его за плечо, и он тут же вышел из какого-то транса.

\- Пурпурный… Этот же корень, да, в переводе… - речь его стала сбивчивой, и он бормотал себе под нос, приходя к какому-то заключению, - Тогда это будет Феникс. Точно так же, как и Финикия, и финик. А… О боже, Африканец победил. Только не Африканец, а Африканский. Это Сципион Африканский победил Ганнибала Барку. Север против Юга, Рим против Карфагена. Вторая Пуническая Война, - он быстро осмотрел всех, - Ещё бы это важное событие! Поворотная веха для всего Запада!

И у Мэйбл, и у Диппера сейчас в голове стояла полная тишина, пока они пытались осмыслить значимость этих слов. Да, что б вас, это невероятно важные слова. Нет, горы там, конечно, старые, однако представить кого-то живого прожившего такой срок… Этот Феникс ведь видел, как погибала Римская Империя, распинали Христа, строили пирамиды в Гизе, основывали Ур, Иерихон и Паталипутру… Ладно, с последними двумя вещами, может, перебрали, но первое-то уж точно. И вне зависимости от того, кто это, такая персона по определению вызывает уважение.

\- Хех… - повернулся к Робби Ловкач, - да, точно ведь… А я никогда не понимал – почему вы так его прозвали. И вообще какие-то глупые у вас имена…

\- Стоп. Так вы же не сказали, что такого в том, что он прилетел, - встрял в разговор Гидеон.

\- А, да… В последний раз в нашем городке она появлялась почти сорок лет назад, как раз перед тем, как появился Шестипалый… - «Автор» мгновенно пронеслось в голове у близнецов, - а вот… да, двадцать три дня назад снова. Вот и я подумал, что что-то изменится, что… что-то… - и тут же затих.

\- Бро, - тихо при помощи камня сказала Мэйбл, - это… ведь за день до того, как мы сюда приехали…

\- Да, сестрёнка, и за два до того, как нашли Дневник, так вот…*

\- Я попытался заставить людей вашим примером раскопать всё, вы вроде бы, - он посмотрел на близнецов, - кто-то важные, вот и… Нда, никогда меня так не отделывали… Видимо в этой истории всё-таки не я главный герой… или герои… Кстати, хитро сбросить меня в воду – размякну и развалюсь…

Действительно, в воде от него тянулся шлей и то и дело отваливать новые куски, которые уносило достаточно сильное течение реки.

\- Эм… - спросила Пасифика, присаживаясь у самой головы, - а мы можем что-то сделать для тебя?

\- Нет, что вы! Разве что придумаете как с таким весом меня вытащить, а попутно не разорвать пополам. Ничего страшного, всё равно это тупик…

На несколько секунд повисла неловкая тишина, пока никто не знал, что сказать. Ни у кого в глазах уже не было той ярости стремления поскорее покончить со всем этим. А у кого-то даже искреннее сострадание при виде всей этой картины. Нда… почему если влезть во всё это поглубже, всё становится так сложно…

\- Хорошо, смотри на меня, - вышел вперёд Диппер, став прямо перед ним, - я ведь знаю, почему ты носил шляпу. Хочешь быть похожим на людей. Ведь шляпа - важнейший социальный инструмент, как у меня. Гляди, - он надел свою шляпу на голову и чуть приподнял её, - ей можно поздороваться, - в ярости бросил на землю, а затем отряхнул, - можно показать ярость, а можно, - близнец приложил её к груди, - признательность…

А спустя полминуты развернулся на каблуках и молча пошёл отсюда вместе с сестрой. Остальные почти сразу последовали за ними.

 

Пасифика сидела вместе с Гидеоном в том самом своём бункере под кладбищем. Пытались хоть чуточку высохнуть после того незапланированного купания в реке. Ладно, Гидеону ещё более-менее повезло, он в отличие от неё не ухнул рыбкой в воду, а просто спрыгнул, так что хотя бы не промок с ног до головы, однако приятного всё равно было мало.

Они выглядели весьма и весьма подавленными после всего произошедшего. По-своему, разумеется. Если Нортвест просто сидела, положив подбородок на скрещенные руки, а у неё на коленях сидела Элхэ и с на редкость наглым видом мурлыкала, то слишком умная для кошки морда смотрела ей в лицо. И ведь ничего с ней не произошло, совсем-совсем не пострадала после всего этого. А вот Гидеон буквально метал молнии из глаз, пытаясь связать всё для себя.

\- Гидеон, - слабо наконец-то проговорила Пасифика, - знаешь, я вот ничего не понимаю во всём этом. Правда. Неужели это был достаточный повод, чтобы всё это начинать?

Гидеон тут же осёкся, все своим видом погрузившись в себя и раздумывая над её словами, пока наконец-то не проговорил:

\- Это и так, да что же такое же… Это бессмысленно, да бессмысленно. Нет, правда, Пас, я не понимаю, почему это так. Это же не настоящий повод. От настоящих причин уже не осталась и следа, теперь уже только ненависть, а во всём этом безумии крайние мы. Вот объясни, почему мы…

\- Нет, - проигнорировала его слова Пасифика, - ты определённо прав, это какая-то бессмыслица. Правда, это же патовое положение. Наши противники не могут достичь своей цели, у нас не хватает сил сделать что-либо с ними, а остальное человечество ничего в упор не видит…

\- Знаю, это тупик…

Они снова замолчали каждый погруженный в свои мысли. И ведь чтобы мы это смогли понять, Ловкачу потребовалось умереть и донести эту истину до нас самих. А мы то считали, что понимаем тут что-то… Какие же мы высокомерные идиоты… Но и сложа руки сидеть же, когда появится очередная опасность мы ведь тоже не можем. Так ведь?.. Хотя я уже не уверена, что мы на правильном пути.

\- Ладно, Пас, - поднялся со стула Гидеон, - поздно уже, надо мне идти. Да и не хочу дополнительно усиливать трёпку от Бада, и так вот промок. И, к тому же, о таких вещах лучше говорить не на сонную голову. Ладно, пока.

\- Пока, - слабо ответила погружённые в свои мысли девушка, а спустя пару минут удалилась вслед за ним.

А последний её мыслью, прежде чем выйти на полуночное кладбище в белом и мокром платье, было то, что если Ловкач появился в девяносто пятом, то он, по сути, её ровесник.

 

Диппер вылез из остановившегося неподалёку от Хижины фургона, в котором Робби предложил их услужливо подвезти. Конечно, он тут же получил тычок под рёбра от Вэнди, который по силе мог сравняться с ударом кувалды, но давать задний ход было уже поздно. Да, приятного в том, чтобы в мокрой одежде трястись в корпусе фургона по грунтовой дороге мало, однако всё-таки больше, чем делать то же самое, только пешком прохладной ночью. Так что тут, хочешь, не хочешь, а заткнёшься и примешь это как подарок.

Развернувшись, он подал руку сестре, помогая ей выбраться из машины, а после хлопнул задней дверью, дескать: «Мы закончили, можете уезжать», что они тут же и проделали. Почему Вэнди решила не подъезжать к Хижине поближе… ну, это уже другой вопрос, хотя, вероятно, всё дело в том, что она уже всё меньше и меньше появлялась на работе… Ну не нам её за это судить.

Пайнсы и так были рады, что им не пришлось использовать последние средство. Да, да, они призвали демона, однако использовать его… Скажем так, нет ничего странного, что он не очень-то рад им, так как вынужден выполнять их команды. И если бы они велели убить Ловкача… За десять минут им удалось придумать дюжину способов уничтожить Ловкача так, чтобы это забрало и их самих, а потенциально, и всё человечество. Например, аннигилировать. Та прорва энергии, что получится по формуле Эйнштейна быстренько очистит землю от жизни. И теперь догадайтесь – сколько способов попутно «стать свободным» может придумать существо, которое не только видело постройку Иерихона, но и то, как Земля переставала быть облаком пыли на орбите протозвезды.*

В общем, держаться до последнего, а если уж и использовать, то только чтобы забрать за собой на тот свет. Коли уж уходить, так с помпой, пафосом и огоньком (ну или, вернее, геенной огненной). И без разницы, что всему остальному человечеству вполне вероятно конец.

Однако от мыслей его отвлекло то, что несколько подростков возраста Гидеона, правда, на голову ниже его, в панике пронеслись мимо них, чуть не сбив близнецов с ног. Мэйбл тут же повернулась к их спинам, сверкая из глаз молниями и едва удерживаясь, чтобы не чопорно вздёрнуть подбородок и накричать на них: «Нахалы»!

Впрочем, Диппер всё-таки ухмыльнулся и ковыляя направился узнать – от чего они так убегают. Конечно, как вариант оставалось то, что это было действительно что-то такое, от чего следует убегать… Ну в таком случае нам надо в Хижину, баррикадироваться, а не по лесам шастать. Однако увиденное возле Хижины заставило близнецов встать, разинув рты. Стэнфорда напротив, впрочем, тоже.

Ну, с ним то всё ясно, их наряд явно выбивался из категории «нормально и привычно». Но вот вид самого прадяди… Скажем так, то, что они так и не собирались поднимать свои челюсти с земли, было нормой. Он стоял прямо перед ними, в костюме балаганного вампира. Только держал свою голову под мышкой.

\- О, здорова дети, а я тут решил напоследок отжечь с последними, даже не пришлось разыгрывать «Психо»…

Собравшись с духом близнецы с максимально злым видом направились к двери:

\- Эм… - протянул он, оглядев их с ног до головы, - а что с вами произошло? Где вы…

Ответ он получил тут же:

\- Ничего интересного и мы…

\- … очень…

\- … очень злы.

А вслед за этим прошли мимо с максимально разъярёнными видом, скрывшись в недрах Хижины, а заодно избавившись о необходимости объяснять своё уже четырёхчасовое отсутствие.

\- Ладно, бро, я ванную.

Впрочем, даже без возможности чувствовать её мысли только по тону было ясно, что одной мысли о горячей ванне было достаточно, чтобы довести её чуть ли не до блаженного экстаза. Иными словами, пытаться занять её место, пока в обозримой досягаемости находится кухня со столовыми приборами или мастерская с инструментами, было бы форменным самоубийством.

Так что лишь осталось подняться наверх, тем более что в Дневнике было что-то на тему этой котяры. Да и демона нужно отправить куда-то подальше, чтобы неаккуратной мыслью или словом не сделать что-то, что плохо скажется на нашем здоровье.

И если во втором не было ничего примечательно, то вот первое… Как нам, чёрт побери, удаётся вытягивать костяные иглы из стога сена? А вот небольшая заметка на полях снабжённая рисунком была куда интереснее.

«Поразительно! Наткнулся на местных котов. Местная порода похожая на мейнкунов на самом деле не совсем коты. Наполовину духи.

Питаются от силы порога дома своего хозяина.

Преданы своему хозяину. До смерти преданы.

И крайне умны, на уровне человека. Хм… Интересно, можно ли с ними общаться как-то при помощи этих камней?..

Интересно, оказывается они распознают всю магию и прочее. И связаны с этим куда больше, чем можно подумать. Кот сумел каким-то образом уничтожить призрака. Нематериального призрака. Вероятно, всё дело в том, что они наполовину духи.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Это ещё одни "последние слова" из Шекспира. Ну что поделать, денёк такой.
> 
> 2\. В этих двух предложениях чуть ли не сотни отсылок на разные игры и целые жанры.
> 
> 3\. Эм... У меня нет места, чтобы читать лекцию о китайской мифологии. Можете загуглить.
> 
> 4\. Угу. Гарри Дрезден.
> 
> 5\. Именно тогда впервые был встречен живой гигантский кальмар.
> 
> 6\. Имеются в виду ацтеки.
> 
> 7\. И за три дня до того, как Дневник нашли Гидеон и Пасиика.
> 
> 8\. Угу. Конечно, не факт, что это действительно так, но они действительно верят в это. И эта логика не лишена оснований.


	33. Глава 32 - Пари

\- Ну так что будем делать? - спросила Пасифика, явно не скрывая усталости в голосе.

Ну, это да, им пришлось сюда идти несколько часов, хотя они только заметили какое-то движение вдалеке. Пришли они явно сюда не зря, это можно было понять, даже ничего не увидев. Обоняние и так о всём говорило.

\- Тикать. Драпать. Удирать. Давать дёру. Улепётывать. Включать задний ход. Дать стрекача. Дезертировать. Умывать руки. Уносить ноги. Уходить по-французски, - перечислял варианты Гидеон, - Да просто бежать. Варианты в ассортименте.

\- Согласна, - заключила сморщившаяся Мэйбл, - что бы это не сделало, оно нам не по зубам.

Что же, действительно, кто бы это не сделал, он не по зубам нам. А вернее, это была туша кита. Ага, в центре Орегона. Хотя опознать кита можно было только по огромному количеству останков разбросанных по окрестностям. Конечно, оставался ещё вариант, что это могло быть стадо африканских слонов, однако же это казалось ещё менее вероятным. В любом случае, вонь стояла невероятная, достойная попадания в Палату Мер и Весов, как эталон амбре.

Все сразу же согласно закивали на эту идею, не видя никаких поводов оставаться тут. Ну, по крайней мере, местными хищникам на некоторое время будет пища. Вот хоть какая-то хорошая новость с того самого момента, как всё произошло в Хижине… Тем не менее, был один вопрос, который озвучил уже уходящий Диппер:

\- А где горшок с геранью?

\- О, Пайнс, - удивился Гидеон, - так ты читал «Путеводитель для путешествующих автостопом по галактике»?

\- А как же? Сорок два раза.

В ответ на это Глифул только фыркнул.*

 

Следует отметить, что это был один из основных поворотных моментов в истории происходящей летом 2012-го года в Гравити Фоллс. Если бы они не ушли, то многие события развернулись бы иначе, некоторых бы просто не было, а огромное количество других всё-таки произошло.

Да, да, если бы они так и не отказались от этих поисков, то куда быстрее поняли бы – кто виновен во всех событиях в этом городке, хотя так бы никогда и не встретили Автора. А попутно это привело бы к гибели десятка безумных вурдалаков, лимузин пробил бы стену третьего этажа одного из кампусов Массачусетского Инженерного Института, Бостон был бы атакован племенем бигфутов, а общественность взбудоражила бы дикая оргия в закрытой католической школе для девочек в Небраске, закончившаяся кровавой резнёй с сотней жертв среди участниц.

Знаю, всё кажется довольно странным и несвязанным, особенно со стороны. Впрочем, даже если присутствовать в центре этой вакханалии, всё не перестанет быть просто странным. И действительно, никто так и не связал бы эти события, кроме разве что второго и третьего, а уж несколько десятков других и вовсе остались бы незамеченными.

Однако мы отвлеклись, ибо, как говорят некоторые «умные» личности, история не знает сослагательного наклонения. Так что вернёмся в нашу историю и, хотя бы временно, опустим мои странные комментарии. Всё-таки теперь это лишь ничего не значащий момент, который подозрительно напоминает события из романов Дугласа Адамса. Но вернёмся на несколько дней назад и забудем об этом моменте.

 

Диппер вместе с сестрой как раз заканчивали завтрак, прежде чем мельком упомянутая выше история началась. Что же, следует всё-таки отметить, что сбалансированностью, а также изысканным вкусом, приготовленное Стэнфордом не отличалось… Вернее, Мэйбл как-то сама спросила – как же он с такой едой до сих пор не заработал себе язву. В итоге пришли к выводу, что пищеварение прадяди может пробить только что-то вроде царской водки или тележки гравия…

Нда, мы отвлеклись, так вот, одного ей было не отнять – сытности. А вот гонять за монстрами (хотя, нет, большей частью драпать от них)… скажем так, с таким родом деятельности, подобное питание бесценно, а язва точно не станет вашей главной проблемой. В общем, самый обычный день и ничто, как всегда, не предвещало беды. Которая, конечно, всегда появляется абсолютно внезапно.

В общем, как раз заканчивался завтрак с редкими пикировками с обеих сторон, да, вот такая вот «идиллия», как раздался разговор с магазина, который привлёк их внимание. Это был Стэнфорд, и он явно с кем-то препирался, однако для туристов было ещё слишком рано, так что отказать себе в любопытстве они не могли. Как оказалось, это Вэнди крайне неблагоразумно поступила, пытаясь слинять с работы, всё-таки появившись на ней, а когда ей все отказали, она начала обвинять их прадядю во всех семи смертных грехах, а так же построении смеси СССР, Третьего Рейха, КНДР и римско-католической церкви. *

Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Стэнфорд всё-таки сдался, отпустив её, однако снабдив прощальную речь несколькими угрозами, которые, всем было ясно, он не исполнит.

\- Кхе, кхе… - обратила на себя внимание прадяди вставшая в дверном косяке Мэйбл, - И что это такое? – он непонимающе выгнул бровь, - Нет, правда, ты только что отпустил Вэнди.

\- Угу… Эм… - он несколько минут оценивающе осматривал её, прежде чем ответить, - А что в этом такого?

\- Ну, как бы, она едва ли половину времени проводит на месте,- она в притворном возмущении скрестила руки, и если бы Диппер не знал её лучше всего остального человечества, то купил бы это за чистую монету, - Я, конечно, ничего не имею против Кордой, наоборот, она мне довольно близка, однако это, ей богу, уже выходит за все рамки приличия. И получает она, наверное, по полной ставке даже не смотря на всё это?

Нда, всего пара дней без опасностей, пытающихся нас угробить, и мы уже сами лезем на стенку, стараясь всеми силами устроить их себе самостоятельно. Ну а чего от нас-то ещё ждать-то?

\- А тебе то какое дело? – спросил прадядя, - Или решила меня учить этому? Я вообще-то управляю Хижиной вот уже лет тридцать. И вроде бы всё ещё на плаву.

\- Угу, только вот никто уже последние пару десятилетий так не ведёт дела. И всё это выстояло только из-за того, что туристы клинические идиоты, которые принимают за правду все эти «экспонаты». Нет, серьёзно, ты руководствовался в управлении учебником по менеджменту из первой половины восьмидесятых?

Стэнфорд угрюмо осмотрел её, вперившись в неё взглядом, который явно не предвещал ничего хорошего. Ну или же просто пытался скрыть мыслительную деятельность за таким взглядом. Всё-таки ему как-то удалось на голом фарсе работать тридцать лет. И никаких претензий не то, что за неуплату налогов, даже за мошенничество, а затем протянул руку, ухмыльнувшись.

\- Хорошо, предлагаю пари. Посмотрим, коли уж ты такая умная, у тебя есть три дня. Я даже не буду спорить на выручку. Просто – выйдешь ли в нуль.

\- Мэй, - протянул при помощи камня Диппер, - Не советую лезть во всё это. Нет, правда, ты ищешь неприятности на голову и не только. Он, может, и любит прикидываться шлангом, однако он же из нашей семьи. А это значит, что точно не идиот. Не надо недооценивать его…

\- Бро, - точно так же отвечала ему близняшка, уже протянув руку для рукопожатия, - это всё равно явно лучше, чем расспрашивать этого демона. Тем более, как показывает практика, неприятности наступают на нас по одной. Так давай же будем устраивать их организованно.

Хорошо, хорошо, Диппер мысленно умыл руки. Однако во всей этой сцене он даже не знал, кто ему не нравится больше – сестра или прадядя. В смысле исходящей угрозы. Ну, обычно это место занимала сестра, тем более что сейчас она смотрела на него такими невинными-невинными глазами и мило улыбалась. И на этой белозубой улыбочке, с ямочками, разумеется, прямо так и скрипело лицемерие. А, ну да, я совсем забыл – кто я сам такой, чтобы осуждать за это. Признаю, моя вина.

\- Согласна, - самым что ни на есть Ангельским Голоском, от слащавости которого даже человек без сахарного диабета скончался бы, сказала Мэйбл.

Прадядя же… Ну обычно он выглядел этаким здоровяком. Однако, даже ссутулившись, был не ниже любого из близнецов, а в плечах косая сажень. В общем, всем своим видом показывал, что ежели потребуется - скрутит вас в бараний рог, несмотря на то, что он добрый, и ему за шестьдесят.

\- Угу, конечно, - фыркнул он, - Хорошо, тогда я собираюсь и отправляюсь отсюда куда-то подальше. На три дня. Только, пожалуйста, я не хочу, чтобы к моему возвращению Хижину оцепили, а вас арестовали по обвинению в организации наркокартеля. За три дня. Знаю я свою семейку…

И тут же, даже не удостоив их своим вниманием и прощанием, развернулся и ушёл, явно собираясь собраться и отчалить как можно скорее. Мда…

\- Ну что сестрёнка, - он положил локоть ей на плечо и сказал с полным сарказма и иронии голосом, - браво, ты набрала неприятностей себе просто по горло, да так, что придётся ещё и захлёбывать. Отличная работа, даже у меня редко так получается.

В ответ получил только испепеляющий взгляд и злобное фырканье.

Вызвать всех, кого только надо, чтобы оповестить об изменения в кадровом составе оказалось довольно просто. Глифул и Нортвест пришли сами. Вэнди тоже пришла, не по своей воле правда, она пришла вместе с Робби, которого они тоже вызвали. Теперь практиковалась в том, чтобы с грозным видом подпирать стену и пускать угрожающие взгляды «я знаю, что ты скрываешь». Нет, ты не Саймон Иллиан и не Дийкстра, чтобы напугать чем-то подобным.*

\- Что же, хорошо, - сказала Мэйбл сидя в кресле, - дядюшка Стэнфорд принял предложение, от которого нельзя отказаться.

Пасифика, услышав эту фразу и поняв её смысл, тихо пискнула. А, ну да, ей тоже не отказать в воображении, а самые худшие варианты лезут первыми.

\- Угу, - фыркнула Вэнди, - надеюсь, вы ему не передавали привет, как Томасу Анджелло*. А теперь говорите, на кой вы нас вызвали.

\- Прекрасно, - сказал Диппер, хлопнув по столу папкой с бумагами, - это – налоговая документация по работе этой Хижины. Мы тут пытались разобраться по-быстрому…

\- Ничего не получилось, - оборвала его сестра, - Робби, на вопросе цены сойдёмся. Я понимаю, что это совсем не твой профиль, однако нам нужен детальный отчёт.

Ну да, поводом для такого интереса к налоговой документации у близнецов стало то, что они весьма хорошо рассорились с Эллен. Которая выжила и даже, похоже, осталась цела, так как никакого алярма от деда на тему «что тут чёрт побери творится, что Вашингтон стала инвалидкой» не было. Зато она наверняка была зла, а сказать, что оказывается Стэнфорд Пайнс из Тех Самых Пайнсов и невзначай предложить подослать ему кого-то вроде налоговых инспекторов было элементарно. Ну или ещё что-то подобное сделать.

Так что они хотели прикрыть себе тыл, фланги, фронт, забетонировать землю и закупиться системами ПВО, ПРО и РЭБ. Так, на всякий случай. Как говорил Гарри Поттер, оправдывая носимый с собой аккумулятор: «Всегда готов»! Правда, это цитирование гимна бойскаутов.

\- Так, а что касается вас, - Мэйбл откинулась на спинку кресла, оглядывая оставшихся, - Гидеон, думаю нам надо разнообразить местный ассортимент, добавив кое-какие воистину невероятные вещи…

\- В общем, - подытожил за сестру брат, поддерживая её идею, - у тебя полный карт-бланш. Бери Венеру в руки и вперёд.*  
А вот это белобрысому понравилось уже намного больше, судя по довольной ухмылке. Ну да, заменить эти жалкие фальшивки на что-то действительно невероятное и непознанное – заманчивая перспектива, от которой он не мог отказаться. Да, действительно не мог, так как он развернулся и, почти без бурчанья себе под нос, удалился, криво улыбаясь.

\- Так, а теперь вы, - в комнате остались только Вэнди и Пасифика, - ну вы на кассу и тому подобное. По этой области не мне советовать, вы сами знаете работу. И нет, Кордой, я знаю, что дядюшка сказал тебе, однако у меня с ним пари, а я намерена его выиграть.

На такой вот сравнительно оптимистичной ноте, по сравнению со всем, что творилось в последние несколько дней, и закончилось первое рабочее совещание. Первые полчаса прошли, остались семьдесят один с половиной час, на то, чтобы профейлиться любыми возможными способами.

Первый кон – пошла игра.

 

Пасифика, прислонившись спиной к стенке и явно перенимая искусство Вэнди грозно подпирать поверхность, наблюдала за всем, что творилось перед глазами. Конечно, получалось не очень-то хорошо, однако, судя по всему, это было полезное умение, которое определённо следует перенять. Тем более, что за последний день Хижина превратилась в официальный филиал Ада.

По крайней мере именно такое ощущение было, так как тут царила полная суматоха, разброд и шатанье. Нет, конечно, попытки Мэйбл ссылаться на «Крёстного отца», когда она объясняла заключённое пари, несколько вывели её из себя. Ну, хотя бы всё обстояло не так, как Эзар поступил с Сергом. Хотя… зная этот городок, можно надеяться и не на такое, учитывая, что Мастера всё-таки вывело из себя упоминания Дендарии.*

Однако кратковременная неразбериха всё-таки достаточно быстро погасла, а Хижина снова зажила под новым, на этот раз авторитарным контролем. Робби как раз закончил разбираться в бумагах, говоря что-то про особенности налогообложения для культурных памятников, к которым никому не ведомым образом была причислена Хижина. В ответ на это близнецы только хохотнули, говоря про то, что мистер Пайнс всё-таки Пайнс с ног до головы, что бы он не делал. Ну… зато потом я в резюме могу написать, что работала не просто в какой-то Хижине Тайн, а в обслуживании культурного памятника!

Гидеон, вместе с сумевшей с ним ускользнуть Вэнди, притащил в Хижину местную живность, для которой уже была заготовлена клетка, благо Зус всё-таки был тут. Ох… тут такое количество хищников, что поразительно – как может существовать стабильная экосистема. Зато теперь тут была куча экспонатов, которые были настоящими чудесами.

И вот теперь мы возвращаемся к тому, с чего начали – никого в магазинчике не было, туристы сейчас находились в «музее», в котором вёл экскурсию Диппер, а она, ввиду отсутствия более интересных зрелищ наблюдала за этим.

\- Дорогие дамы и господа, возможно, вы меня знаете, я один из Загадочных Близнецов, которые устраивают сеансы магии раз в неделю. Однако – то, что мы устраиваем, это наше собственное творение, здесь же… здесь собраны местные чудеса. Те легенды, что ныне уже забыты… Нет, не смотрите на гремоблина, да, я знаю, однако взглянувший ему в глаза сходит с ума. Нет, я не пробовал и не собираюсь так делать, и вам не советую…

Ну и так далее, продолжал говорить он, переводя от одного экспоната к другому и не давая людям времени что-либо осознать. Хотя, действительно, были тут и настоящие существа. Например, гремоблин, вот уже как его поймали она даже не могла догадываться, однако в этой махине было чуть ли не два метра роста, а табличка рядом говорила, что посмотревший ему в глаза сходит с ума.

Был тут и кейворит, который, как сразу же поняла блондинка, оказался простым камнем, в то время как Диппер рядом сжал свой ковбойский галстук. Однако этого никто не знал, так что всё это было воспринято за чистую монету.

\- Ну что, Пайнс, - с иронией в голосе спросила Пасифика повалившегося у стенки Диппера, после того как туристы ушли, - не выбился из сил всего за день-то? Мы тут уже сколько лет и всё ничего, сдюживаем.

\- Охх… - он потёр переносицу, вставая на ноги, - нет, что ты. Меня выводит из себя не это… - он наглядно показал на свой камень, - Это нечто непознанное, грандиозное, монументальное, способное открыть новые горизонты, перевернуть всё представление человечества, а я… я выдаю это за какие-то жалкие фокусы! Это просто…

\- Это, - выгнула бровь Пасифика, - примерно, как давать Боинг человеку, которой просто захотел присесть?

\- Да! Точное сравнение, - близнец поднялся, уже совсем не опираясь на трость, - возможно, конечно, всё ещё масштабнее, однако, да, тут ты права.

\- Кстати, а с ногой то всё в порядке?

\- А… Да, конечно. И нет… - осёк уже готовую задать вопрос Пасифику, - скажем так, это выручало меня уже не раз, так что отказываться от ношения такого «оружия» не хотелось бы. Да хоть с теми же гномами я ничего бы не сделал без неё. Никогда нельзя подготовиться слишком хорошо.

\- Понятно… - протянула Пасифика, понимая его слова, хотя считая, что это уже как-то слишком.

Ну и заодно сдерживаясь от желания ткнуть в плечо и заявить, что ему она просто нравится. Хотя да, действительно, для костюма, походящего на девятнадцатый век она идёт по определению, Байрон как никак.

\- Кстати, я тут…

Тут с улицы послышался шум приближающейся машины и взволнованные голоса, что безошибочно указало – Зус, вместе с Вэнди и Гидеоном, возвращается. Они вроде бы захватили очередной объект местной живности, а теперь вызвали для транспортировки Зуса с его пикапом. И да, кого же они притащат уже стало объектом для пари всех не участвующих в этом. Пасифика, да и, по её же мнению, Робби, правда, попыталась воспользоваться промышленным шпионажем, то есть спросить Гидеона, однако он молчал как рыба, сыгравшая в ящик.

И действительно, когда она вылетела на улицу, где уже находились все остальные, то перед домом стоял старый, побитый временем пикап, а в его кузове извивалось что-то в гигантском мешке, вернее, в двух гигантских мешках. Судя по всему, их накинули с разных концов, а затем связали между собой.

\- Ну что, - стукнула Вэнди по стоящему рядом с Хижиной пню топором, - добыли-таки мы ещё одну животину.

\- Только это… - проговорил Гидеон, - я не знаю – что это такое. И в Дневнике, - он посмотрел на Пайнсов, - ничего про это тоже нет. Так что я даже не знаю.

Робби осторожно подошёл, заглянул внутрь, на что содержимое резко начало извиваться, словно это был гигантский дождевой червь, и тут же со вскриком отпрыгнул.

\- Невероятно, где вы достали это? – глаза его горели, а голос был возбуждённым, - Где? Это же…

Пасифика, не выдержав, тоже заглянула в дырку между двумя мешками, которые, как оказалось, были дополнительно обвязаны вокруг тела этого чего-то. И внутри оказался хитиновый панцирь и куча мелких ножек, которые всё время извивались.

\- Это что, какая-то многоножка?

\- Какая-то многоножка? – взметнулся на неё Робби, отчего у него очки чуть не слетели с носа, - Вы действительно не понимаете, что это за многоножка? - все на него непонимающе посмотрели, - Это же… Это же… Нет, я, конечно, не специалист в палеонтологии, однако, если исключить магическую составляющую… я думаю, что это Arthropleura из рода Diplopoda.

\- Что? – спросила Мэйбл, скрестив руки на груди, - Так, хорошо, Робби, теперь давай без латыни и биологической номенклатуры. Ты сказал, что-то про дву... каких-то…

\- Двупарных, в общем, это похоже артроплевра… Да, я вам говорил это… - все тупо смотрели на него, - Это же самое большое насекомое из когда-либо обнаруженных. Ну, среди наземных. А ещё… - все с вниманием посмотрели на него, - они вымерли почти триста миллионов лет назад! Это даже для этого городка уже как-то слишком…

\- Это… - прикусила губу Мэйбл, - ладно, как я понимаю, у нас тут живое ископаемое. Прямо как латимерия. А теперь главный вопрос – она нас не сожрёт с такими габаритами? Я уж не говорю про яд там…

\- Да не должна. Она считается всеядной, но с уклоном в растительную пищу…

\- Отлично, - заключил Диппер, - тогда будет вместо бигфута Джексановы… Главное только - не дать прознать об этом какому-то ушлому палеонтологу, иначе тут от них продыху не будет.

И на этом короткое собрание завершилось. Нет, ну а что? Тут уже такое творится, что откапывание доисторического существа никого как-то не удивляет. Даже если оно вообще не имеет возможности выжить из-за слишком низкой концентрации кислорода в атмосфере. Да, это вообще норма по сравнению с вещами, которые нарушают основные догматы науки.

Так что все разбрелись по своим делам, благо у них выдалась небольшая передышка, а сама Пасифика присела на пенёк, перед Хижиной. Нда, довольно красивая идиллическая картина… лес стоящий стеной… Хотя, зная эти места, можно ожидать чего угодно и когда угодно вплоть до атаки конных парашютистов при поддержке эльфийской морской пехоты.

Однако удивительнее всего было то, как округлились глаза у Гидеона, когда он заметил её. Сам Гид, видимо, как раз разобрался с гигантской многоножкой и теперь тоже куда-то направлялся, однако при её виде чуть ли не подпрыгнул.

\- Так, Пас, хорошо… Только сиди на месте, только сиди на месте…

Услышав этот перепуганный тон, она сразу же поняла, что тело – труба, а у неё самой появилось непреодолимое желание драпануть. Притом, как можно скорее… Однако осталось только дать сердцу ойкнуть и выразительно смотреть в расширившиеся от страха глаза Гидеона, требуя объяснений.

\- Так, Гид, в чём дело… - начала было Пасифика, как он сразу же на неё рявкнул:

\- Сидеть!

Пасифика тут же вжала шею в плечи и пискнула, а из различных мест появились несколько любопытных физиономий.

\- Эй, умники, - спросила Вэнди, - какого чёрта тут творится?

\- Ну… - почесал затылок Гидеон, - в общем, считайте, что сейчас она села на противопехотную мину, - неожиданно Пасифика почувствовала холод в конечностях, хотя погода была только пасмурной, - Ладно, это, нам нужна верёвка. И топор. Нет, блин, верёвка – та вещь, которую должен иметь любой искатель приключений.

\- Гидеон… - слабо проговорила Пасифика, - а может ты всё-таки скажешь, что это такое?

\- Ну, как бы тебе объяснить… Это, если ваш, Пайнсы, Дневник правилен, а в том, что он правилен никто не сомневался, то она только что села на пустынную или внутренне монгольскую кикимору.

Все удивлённо обдумывали его слова, которые, даже при первом рассмотрении, казались откровенные бредом.

\- Эм… - потёр переносицу Диппер, - но ведь… У нас тут не пустыня, а они и вовсе должны жить на болоте. Но у нас тут вообще два фута до дома.

\- Вообще-то да, но у нас же тут всё не как у людей. Вас, неужели, не начинает смущать, что здесь всё не так как должно быть. Даже то, что должно работать не так как должно, работает совсем по другому. Вот кикимора и обитает там, где её не должно быть – прямо под человеческим жильем, а сама неизвестно с чего является не болотной, а пустынной.

\- Это бред, - уверенно констатировал Робби.

\- Согласен.

\- Эм… А неужели она так опасна? – жалобно спросила напуганная до чёртиков Пасифика.

\- Угу, когда кто-то пытается встать… Скажем так, у неё имеется несколько лап, а в самом пеньке мандибулы, которыми она и пережёвывает пищу при попытке встать. В данном случае, увы, тебя Пасифика.

Все как-то замолчали, не находясь, что добавить ко всей бредовой феерии, что творится вокруг последнее время. Ну да, чего не отнять у этого городка, того не отнять. Зато тут весело. Когда не страшно до чёртиков. Или, когда не оплакиваешь кого-то. Или, когда вообще не напуган до той стадии, что уже даже страха не чувствуешь. Добро пожаловать в Гравити Фоллс!

Так, ладно, завязываем с хитрожопым сарказмом.

\- Ну вот почему всё так сложно… - пропищала блондинка.

\- Вот чего я не знаю, того я и не знаю, - философски пожал плечами Гидеон, - Ладно. Да и самим этим кикиморам нечем питаться, вот они и подались к цивилизации. Люди сами-то в болота не идут. И в пустыни тоже. Жизнь такая, суровая. И на кикимору легко сесть, особенно тем, кого не смущают пни там, где их не было несколько часов назад. Так, а чего стоим то?! – он повернул голову в сторону остальных.

\- Эм… - тихо сказала Пасифика, - так у меня тут, в «комнате отдыха», так и осталась схоронена кошка-крюк… Может её…

\- А хорошо, только… - поддержал её Гидеон и вернулся с ним, - так, ладно, ты запускай его куда-то и забирайся повыше, а Венди, ты, как только она поднимется повыше, врежь прямо по пасти этой твари.

Все кивнули. Пасифика направила кошку-крюк повыше, выстрелила и, кажется, пробила какое-то окно на чердаке. Ну и пусть. Зато, как только она нажала на кнопку, девушка быстро взметнулась вверх, едва не выпуская из рук устройства, а кто-то из близнецов только проговорил что-то про Уэйн Интерпрайзис.

Зато прямо перед ней из земли выскочило несколько лап, пытавшихся схватить убегающую добычу, раскрылась пасть с зубами-щепками, Вэнди тут же заехала по роже топором, который явно поубавил энтузиазм создания. Ещё несколько ударов, и кикимора совсем затихла, а Пасифика наконец-то выпустила из рук кошку-крюк, рухнув на стоящих под ней близнецов, которые тут же разразились отборнейшими проклятиями, которые, впрочем, никто так и не понял.

И это прошёл только один день их контроля над хижиной. Что будет дальше - даже страшно представить…

Добро пожаловать в официальный филиал Ада, где управляет исполняющий обязанность Дьявола на Земле, Мэйбл Пайнс.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Хм... Стенфорд на самом деле будущий Импи? А что, ничего себе так...
> 
> 2\. Два крутейших начальника госбезопасности, что я знаю. Особенно первый.
> 
> 3\. Те кто играли в первую Мафию вспомнят это.
> 
> 4\. Для тех, кто ни гу-гу в холодном оружие. Венера так же называется Утренней Звездой. По немецки, моргенштерн, именно его взял Диппер, выбираясь из Хижины в тринадцатой серии.
> 
> 5\. Снова мой любимый Барраяр. А Эзар... он отправил своего сына психопата на заведомо проигрышную войну, дабы слить такого непутёвого наследника.


	34. Глава 33 - На крыше

Гидеон залез по лестнице на крышу, стряхнул с себя пыль, все-таки, что и не говори, однако лаз был довольно пыльным, да и внизу чистоты после событий этого дня как-то так и не прибавилось. Выбравшись-таки на свежий воздух, хотя с его образом жизни в этом городке, да и просто проживанием в захудалом городишке в центре штата, жаловаться на недостаток этого самого свежего воздуха не приходилось, он осмотрелся вокруг.

Закат был скрыт крышей и вывеской, так что посмотреть на него так и не удавалось. Зато даже отсюда открывался вид на лес вокруг. Огромный массив елей был внутри продолговатой котловины, тянувшейся от Парящих Утёсов. Обычно не так уж впечатлявшая, масса леса выглядела грандиозно, протягивалась настолько, насколько хватало глаз, либо пока отроги скал не заслоняли взор.

И везде стояла поразительная игра теней от ветра, качающего макушки деревьев, и заходящего солнца. Подумав пару раз и вспомнив свои предыдущие последствия от применения монокля, который валялся в его в кармане уже пару дней, он всё-таки решил не рисковать и не рассматривать всё вокруг с его помощью. Увидеть истинную природу Ктулху…

Ладно, коли уже я начал идти, то нельзя уже давать задний ход. Тем более что других кандидатур более нет. Пасифика, конечно, попробовала, однако её сразу же в весьма филигранной, хотя и не вежливой форме отправили обратно, Диппер даже не пытался, а Вэнди и Робби… ну их-то он не винил в бездействии. Уж точно не их.

Так что не оставалось ничего делать, кроме как перемахнуть через крышу и, неловко спускаясь, подойти к сидящей на краю и свесившей ноги Мэйбл. Даже взгляда со спины было достаточно, чтобы понять – она в на редкость плохом состоянии, учитывая что сидела сгорбившись, а не держа спину прямо, как обычно.

— Эм… откуда у тебя это…тебе же ещё... а, нет, не говори, даже не хочу знать, - стоило только увидеть у неё в руках бутылку с рубиновой жидкостью, к которой приложилась Мэйбл.

Мэйбл, услышав эти слова только фыркнула в ответ и поправила локон:

— Ха! Ну, так определись, — что тебе нужно и чего ты хочешь, прежде чем заявляться ко мне.

Мэйбл, Мэйбл, Мэйбл… Нет, даже сейчас у тебя достаточно сил, чтобы огрызаться… До чего же они все хитрозадые, эти Пайнсы. Притом именно в мой адрес. Гидеон посмотрел ей в глаза… нет, обычно это были Невинные Голубые Глаза, в которых, правда, скрывалась Бездна, однако сейчас ничего подобного почему-то не ощущалось.

— Как я вижу, следуешь традициям аристократии, Пайнс, не так ли? - без какого-то намёка на сарказм сказал Гидеон.

— Аристократии? — насмешливо фыркнув и в то же время поджав губы сказала Мэйбл. — С каких пор заливать горе стало привилегией лишь аристократии?

— Вином, — поправил её Гидеон, садясь рядом. — И с каких пор ты придаёшься моральному саморазрушению в одиночестве? Мне казалось, что ты-то уж точно найдёшь себе компанию для подобного.

— Хех. Нет, бро, как всегда, что-то читает. Да и у него есть такой пунктик — не пить ничего подобного.

Ах вот оно почему. Ну да, можно и понять его позицию, хотя одобрить того, что от него никакой поддержки, не могу никак. Вы, чёрт побери же, не просто брат и сестра, вы близнецы. Хотя, чую, что с такой семейкой вся их поддержка друг другу заключается в том, что они не пытаются подсунуть друг другу за обедом антифриз и мышьяк.

— Угу, прямо-таки представляю его голос. "Сестрёнка, ты можешь не вести здоровый образ жизни, а я предпочту отсутствие вредных привычек", — весьма убедительно спародировал его тон и мимику белобрысый. — Чёрт, Мэйбл, будь это кто-то другой, тогда я бы понимал его реакцию, но ты… с каких пор ты о жалеешь о чьей-то гибели? Тем более, в этом городке. Когда случилось… то, что случилось в ночном магазинчике, вы были спокойны, словно для вас это ничего не значит.

Мэйбл на несколько секунд задумалась, прежде чем всё-таки ответить ему.

— Глифул, я… я могу спокойно жить с последствиями собственных решений. Любых решений. Если потребуется. Потому что на тот момент, я верю — так было надо. Однако… не собственных ошибок.

Ах вот оно что. Ну да, уж чего я мог ожидать, так именно этого, естественно, это же Пайнсы, которые желают стать Новыми Макиавелли. Гидеон постарался придать себе ещё более суровый вид. Что же, если всё обстоит именно так, как он думает… То, пусть это и не совсем гуманно, однако это лучший выбор.

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что можешь спокойно отнестись к любому своему решению, если оно удачное? Но не к ошибкам? То есть, ты не можешь терпеть, когда кто-то пытается подорвать твою манию контролировать всё, быть главной везде. Так ведь?

Она попыталась послать в его сторону испепеляющий взгляд, который Гидеон тут же отвёл. Да, было не совсем честно так делать, однако, всё-таки, надо было попытаться ей вправить мозги. Хотя бы, чтобы быть самому уверенным до конца, так что он продолжил:

\- Нет, я, конечно, привык к определённой, даже весьма солидной доле высокомерия от тебя... Но это... Это уже слишком даже для тебя.

Мэйбл поражённо уставилась на него.

— Пайнс, я даже не думал, что когда-либо это скажу, — продолжал напирать он, — но ты обыкновенная чёртова высокомерная идиотка.

Она снова попыталась испепелить его взглядом, но почти сразу же опустила глаза.

\- Вот ответь, где ты виновата во всём этом?

Она резко обернулась в его сторону, на несколько секунд замолчала, однако вскоре всё-таки ответила.

\- Хотя бы в том, что всё это вообще произошло.

 

Мэйбл только и занималась, что аки паук наблюдала за всем творящимся тут. Да, как ни странно, однако это оказалось самым удобным способом поведения в такой ситуации, коли уж ей приходится строить из себя начальницу. Сидеть себе в центре паутины и ждать, пока кто-то не начнёт дёргать за ниточки, а не пытаться успеть везде. Делегирование полномочие рулит.

Тем более что проблемы могли прийти откуда угодно, как уже показало происшествие с Нортвест. Чёрт, теперь придётся менять окно. Кстати... Если эта штуковина работает на магнитах, то надо будет её как-нибудь позаимствовать и разобрать на кусочки.

\- Нет, сестрёнка, - раздался беззвучный голос близнеца, хотя он сам находился через несколько комнат, - сестрёнка, я совершенно не понимаю, как…

\- Эй! – возмущённым тоном, насколько это вообще применимо для такого способа связи, - Не наглей! Я, конечно, понимаю, но это уже как-то слишком уж бесцеремонно, если ты докапываешься до моих мыслей, даже не удостоив появления в комнате.

\- Ладно, ладно, - язвительным тоном ответил Диппер, - меня беспокоит кое-что другое. Притом серьёзно беспокоит.

\- О?

\- Чего?

\- О.

\- Да хватит уже окать, Мэйбл, на тебя плохо влияет этот городок.

\- Да нет, я про О*. Ну, так зовут ту самую речку, куда ты удрал от надвигающегося Ловкача, - она с удовольствием от этого воспоминания опёрлась на спинку в кресле, - Впадает в озеро, а из него, - это две реки с одним названием, - в итоге в Колумбию. Тебя беспокоит она?

\- Эм… Нет, тьфу ты, не она. Меня беспокоит кое-что другое. Не прошло и двух дней, а мы уже повстречались с кучей местной живности. Особенно мне запомнилась кикимора…

\- Да ну? А я даже как-то не успела её разглядеть под рухнувшей Нортвест, - Мэйбл отпила чаю из чашки, разумеется оттопырив мизинчик. Да, у нашей семьи выпендрёж у семьи в крови.

\- Вот о чём я тебе и говорю, - таким же спокойным тоном продолжил брат, - Нам тут за два дня выпало на орехи, да так, что таким количеством орехов заинтересовалась бы монопольная служба. И это всё появилось только когда тут мы. Вот когда тут был Стэнфорд, мы ничего не слышали.

\- Считаешь, что он обо всём знает? – спросила Мэйбл, смакуя обжигающий горло горячий напиток.

Чай, кстати, был на редкость хорошим. Именно такой кондиции, когда горло от него обжигается, но вместе с тем он всё ещё манит к себе. Мда, если уже удаляться в философствование, то в этом имеется что-то ненормальное. Боль с удовольствием… Да, определённо, это ненормально.

Хотя… можно подать это как любовь чувствовать превосходство за преодоление чего-то, что пугает остальных. А вот это уже эгоцентрично, самовлюбленно и самодовольно. И… в моём вкусе. И да, этот городок учит относиться к жизни с иронией. И заодно Мэйбл отблагодарила себя, что эти мысли она таки не сообщала брату.

\- Возможно, - медленно, раздумывая над своими же мыслями начал отвечать ей брат, - Возможно. Хотя… Весьма вероятно, что этот фокус магнита обращён именно на нас.

\- Либо всё-таки он обо всём этом знает, однако стремится не говорить, - выждав пару секунд выдала догадку Мэйбл.

\- Да, ты права. Но вот только зачем? Потому он, похоже, ничего не пытается сделать. А у него сколько лет уже было…

\- А ты не думал, что это может быть желанием скрыться от нашей чокнутой семейки? – спросила Мэйбл.

\- Эм… Ну, тут ты, пожалуй, права. Ладно, в любом случае нам это ничего не даст.

\- Нет, конечно, вариант пыток остаётся…

\- Да, но в данном случае он не самый лучший выбор, - с философскими нотками в голосе ответил он, - да и, если он такой великий мастер конспирации, да ещё и с такой фигурой, то, если мы что-то узнаем, нам неделю придётся пить вино и распивать гимн.

\- Вино? Из блюдца и на завтрак?

\- Угу, сорт «Сухой Дийкстра».*

\- Ладно, тогда, бро, - по показному тщательно выдавая каждое слово начал Мэйбл, - коли ты уже закончил выкладывать свои параноидальные подозрения, то окажи мне услугу, оставь мои мысли в покое.

\- Ладно, ладно, сестрёнка, однако, говорю тебе, тут наверняка ведётся какая-то игра, в которую играем и мы. Только вслепую, а вот это совсем не комильфо.

\- Понимаю… - она на несколько секунд задумалась, да к тому же, в кружке уже кончался чай, - если уж так, то можем попытаться провести «обыск» в его комнате, однако будь у него хоть только капля благоразумия, то он бы не стал оставлять тут ничего.

\- Знаю, а он весьма и весьма умён, - она почувствовала что-то, словно он только что потёр переносицу, - Только вот это всё напоминает либо детективный нуар, где герои полсюжета не знают – кто их враг, чему я был бы рад, либо какое-то аниме про обыкновенных японских школьников, что нравится уже куда меньше.

\- Да, ты прав. Тут я с тобой согласна, однако ниточек, за которые мы могли бы дёргать, у нас пока что нет.

\- Ладно, тогда…

Он внезапно прервал связь, хотя было ясно, что он уже и так собирался, а из-за стен послышался какой-то крик на тему того, чтобы не смотрели в глаза. А после… После раздался громоподобный рык. А вслед за этим - довольно вульгарная четырёхбуквенная ругань.*

 

\- И, по-твоему, ты могла это знать? Конечно, задним числом все мы мудрецы, однако, когда всё доходит до опасности, у нас нет времени задумываться над подобным.

\- Во-первых, - подавилась своим сдавленным голос Пайнс, - этого всего вообще не было бы, если не моя глупая задумка с пари.

\- Разве ты могла знать обо всём этом? – задал вопрос Гидеон, зная, что он станет риторическим и останется проигнорированным.

\- Кроме того, я могла бы знать про всё, что устроил гремоблин. Нет, правда, у меня же всё это было на руках, это всё было элементарно, однако…

 

Раздавшиеся из соседней комнаты звуки для Нортвест оказались совсем неожиданными, заставили её подпрыгнуть и на несколько секунд разрываться между стремлением пойти на звук и желанием начать драпать как можно дальше. Выждав несколько секунд, она всё-таки попыталась заглянуть в музей, однако тут же была вынуждена схорониться от надвигающейся на неё махины с горящим жёлтым глазами.

Эта самая махина стремительно пролетела мимо, только каким-то чудом не выбив стену, - на что, впрочем, по зрелому размышлению она была бы не способна, так как Хижина представляла собой образцово-показательный сруб, - а также не раздавив Пасифику. Как только она залетела в комнату, начав злобно зыркать вокруг, блондинка, тихо пискнув, юркнула обратно. Робби, стоявший за кассой, тем временем, пригнулся, скрываясь от надвигающейся опасности.

Тем временем она развернулась, чтобы оглядеть-таки, откуда же этот гремоблин вырвался. Её взгляду предстала довольно плачевная картина – конечно, большинство экспонатов уцелело, однако обе клетки, наскоро сварганенные Зусом, были изорваны в клочья. Артроплевры уже не было. На полу валялись несколько тел, однако, похоже, крови не было.

Неожиданно раздался шум, и из-за одного из экспонатов, статуи бигфута, выглянул Диппер. Притом, похоже, ему тоже перепало, судя по помятому виду. Не ясно было, впрочем, пытался ли он сопротивляться, что, тем не менее, на гремоблине не отразилось, или же просто удирал.

От резкого движения буквально в паре метров от себя она вскрикнула, после чего за стеной послышался шум, видимо, монстр всё-таки услышал это. Однако это не слишком-то её волновало, как длинные костлявые пальцы тут же сомкнулись у неё на шее. Да, да, от этого у неё тут же перехватило дыхание, она взглянула в горящие синим холодным огнём глаза, которые абсолютно бесстрастно точно так же смотрели на неё. От этого было уж точно не по себе, но он тут же медленно поднял палец к губам, а сам тихо поглядывал на дверь.

Несколько секунд за ней раздавался шум, однако гремоблин всё-таки вскоре от них отвлёкся. Да, да, так раздался резкий хлопок. Выстрел. Диппер тут же отпустил оцепеневшую от страха Пасифику, что, вообще-то неудивительно, учитывая, что он её только что пытался слегка придушить, что, по зрелому размышлению, не входило в обычный распорядок дня даже в этом городке.

Вслед за молчащим близнецом, она, даже не успевая хоть как-то осмыслить произошедшее за последние секунды, а действуя исключительно на рефлексах, выглянула из-за угла. Картина выглядела весьма пугающей. В дверном проёме, удерживая в поднятой руке револьвер, стояла Мэйбл. Судя по всему, она выстрелила вверх. А гремоблин чхать хотел на ваше огнестрельное оружие людишки, по крайней мере, на выстрелы в воздух.

Ой-ой… Он же Мэйбл сейчас в труху разорвёт… Нет, конечно, она-то могла бы попытаться что-то сделать, но каждый раз, когда дело доходило до рукопашной, преимущество было на их стороне, хотя при первом взгляде так и не кажется.

Всё-таки мы круты. Да, реально круты, но мы как чародеи. А если кому-то неизвестно, то их называли ведунами. То есть, знающими. Они не сверхлюди, не гении, но пронырливы как чёрт-те что, так что всегда могут подготовиться к противнику. Но от внезапного нападения с ножом из подворотни или выстрела из винтовки с расстояния в пару километров это не спасает... Так то же и у нас.

И сейчас у неё не было и шанса, без какой-то подготовки или хоть какой-то идеи. Разве что попытаться всадить нож в шею или же в колено (а Пасифика сомневалась, что у неё с собой ничего нет), но надежд на подобное было мало. А дальше сердце снова упало, как только она вспомнила что написано в Дневнике.

«Облейте его водой, чтобы сделать ещё злее и опаснее».

И действительно, сразу за шиворот хлынула холодная вода, ведь Мэйбл стреляла вверх, стоя прямо под датчиком дыма, а пороховые пары тоже сгодятся для этой цели. Так что гремоблин мелко задрожал, начал быстро увеличиваться в размерах, а из спины выступил костяной нарост. Прямо как у стегозавра, только в отличие от того, он действительно годился, чтобы насадить кого-то на них.

Мэйбл что-то пробурчала себе под нос, бросила на пол оружие и достала-таки нож, приготовившись броситься на своего противника. Гремоблин, похоже, тоже признал противника.

\- «Это курам на смех…» - пробурчала Мэйбл, прежде чем броситься вперёд, а Пасифике эта фраза на непонятном языке показалась похожей на китайский.*

И было то в её горящем взгляде, что точнее всего можно было бы охарактеризовать термином «жажда убийства», когда она готовилась броситься вперёд. Нет, от одного этого взгляда Нортвест было не по себе. Правда, он пугал до чёртиков, но... Эта тварь весила футов на двести больше! Нечто такое, как атака, несомненно, закончилось бы для неё плохо, очень плохо и кроваво, если бы только не появилась Вэнди.

Притом не самым обычным образом, даже для всех нас – с криком и занесённым топором ворвалась через входную дверь. Кажется, на сегодняшний день это было уже пределом неожиданных и громогласных появлений, либо гремоблин предпочитал нам давать возможность эффектно появиться, только чтобы оторвать голову, как только мы закончим.

Вэнди, впрочем, не собиралась сентиментальничать, а просто, воспользовавшись инерцией, опустила с размаху топор на противника. Если бы это был человек, то ранение было бы смертельно. Нет, правда, она с такой силой всадила топор в плечо, что человек остался бы без руки, а возможно, ему раскроило бы заодно и грудную клетку.

Однако, к страху и удивлению Нортвест, он покачнулся, страшно заревел, подогнул переднюю лапу, однако удержался на ногах. С другой стороны, горилла же не должна опираться сразу на все конечности. В общем, положение было не лучше, так как обросшая шерстью махина была зла. Очень зла. И, пусть и с заметными усилиями, ударила Вэнди. Увы, хоть и рука была тяжело ранена, однако Вэнди была слишком близка, так что ей досталось. Даже с такого расстояния было видно, что у неё была длинная рана на плече, а сама она рухнула в угол.

И гремоблин надвигался на лежащую на полу и стонущую от боли Вэнди. И вот тут уже произошло то, о чём никто, кажется, не подозревал, и кого уже все забыли. А именно – Робби. Он выскочил из-за прилавка с винчестером и, крича, начал стрелять в него:

\- Cuach op arse, ghoul y badraigh mal an cuach! Ты же ж ублюдочная сволочь, убирайся к чертям от Вэнди! – начал кричать что есть мочи Робби, - Cuach’te aep arse, bloede Dhoine!*

Никто, похоже, и, возможно, к счастью, не понимал сказанного им, хотя никого сомнения в том, что это отнюдь не парламентские выражения, не было. А гремоблин, видимо, также не оценив познаний Робби, всё-таки не был обрадован несколькими пулями в спину и решил благоразумно драпануть в открытую дверь. Задним числом, кстати, Пасифика поняла, что ничего странного в ружье не было. У мистера Пайнса их был десяток и логично, что одно было под прилавком, на случай появления грабителей.

\- Фухх… - только и откатилась на стену Пасифика после всего произошедшего за последние полторы минуты.

Послышался топот, повернувшись, она увидела, что вбежал Гидеон, осматриваясь вокруг – на лежащую Вэнди, Робби с ружьём и страшный бардак.

\- Так, какого чёрта тут творится?..

 

\- Мэйбл, тут и все остальные не связали всё друг с другом.

Ну да, конечно же, он, или кто-то другой, вполне мог бы догадаться. Клетка то была надёжной, однако ведь в Дневнике не было же написано, что взгляд в глаза другим людям действует для него именно как энергетическая подпитка. Просто сказано "остерегайтесь взгляда". Кто же знал, что такое произойдёт? С другой стороны, конечно же, порог должен мешать какому-то применению магии. Это вообще много где упоминается, например, всякие европейские вампиры в своих легендах не могут наводить гипноз на тех, кто находится в доме.

Вот Ловкач, например, просто зашёл внутрь, но не применял свою магию, клоны вообще появились в Хижине. Но никто из них не додумался, что, затащив его таким образом внутрь, они, как обитатели Хижины, выдали ему, в какой-то извращённой форме, приглашение. Теперь оставалось лишь подождать, пока не уснёт бдительность… Чёрт, умное животное...

\- Угу… - она чисто рефлекторно, не выражая согласия, протянула, а потом посмотрела ему в глаза, догадываясь о мыслях собеседника, - И хватит уже желать Дипперу смерти, он сделал самый рациональный выбор. Боялся, что она подскочит, наделает ещё больше шума. Если зажать рот, то она начнёт вертеться, а так – быстрее и безопаснее всего.

Мда… Гидеон даже не додумывался до такой холодной и рациональной причины, хотя и отрицать такую логику он тоже не мог. Но от этого желание разделать его на бифштексы не исчезало. Эй, я ведь не говорил, что получится. Просто желание. Мда… инстинкт старшего брата. Хотя, тут уж недалеко и до Большого Брата.*

 

Гидеон смотрел на всё происходящее вокруг, не в силах поверить, что в кою-то пору весь этот бедлам произошёл без его ведома и участия. Однако это действительно было так, а он сам заметил лишь вылетающую из Хижины, хромающую двухметровую гориллу, которая удирала со всех ног. Иными словами, уважение перед всеми остальными снова возросло, если они смогли с ней расправиться сами. Тот факт, что с ней разобрался Робби, был финальным штрихом во всей этой картине.

Сейчас он сидел рядом с привалившейся к стенке Вэнди и осматривал её рану, накладывая перевязку. Как ни странно, оказалось не так плохо, как всё это выглядело. Ранение было не слишком-то глубоким, хотя и довольным длинным, всё-таки, как понял Гидеон, орудовал гремоблин не своей здоровой лапой. А Робби, вызывая этим смех Вэнди, напевал себе под нос:

\- Глицин, валин, лейцин, изолейцин и аланин. Ряд алифатический – кольца не разглядим!  
С кольцом аминокислота – лишь у людей пролин. И все мы, все мы из белка.

Две гидроксильные группы – серин и треонин. А если серу ищем – цистеин, метионин!  
Основные у нас идут лизин и гистидин. И не забудь про аргинин – и все мы из белка!

Триптофан, тирозин, фенилаланин! Аспарагиновая, глутаминовая – кислоты увидите живо вы.  
Чтоб амиды отыскать, аспарагин нам надо взять! Глутамин сгодится тоже! И все мы из белка!*

В общем песенка получилась довольно забавной, хотя сомнительно, чтобы кто-то полностью понял её. Зато Вэнди, мило и глуповато расхохотавшись, обхватила его за плечо здоровой рукой и, притянув к себе, поцеловала. Ну да, зашкаливающий уровень адреналина. Гидеон сразу же попытался изобразить своё отсутствие в этом помещении, начав интересоваться вещами с другой стороны комнаты. Там как раз сидела Пасифика, у которой были примерно такие же стремления в данный момент.

\- Стоп, - сказала она, подскочив и заглянув в проём двери, - там же лежали несколько…

Да, действительно, как раз возле клетки гремоблина лежали двое человек. Подойдя поближе, он понял, что это была молодая семейная пара, лет этак за двадцать. Они, не двигаясь, лежали на полу, однако никаких следов ранений не было. Сотрясение мозга что ли? Гидеон попытался их растормошить, однако никакой реакции не было.

\- Пайнсы, - он обратился к подошедшим близнецам, - что с ними такое?

На несколько секунд повисло тягостное молчание.

\- Эм… - после пары секунд сказал Диппер, - тот, кто посмотрит в глаза гремоблину, видит свой самый страшный кошмар.

И тут же замолчал, оставив Гидеону возможность самому догадаться. И это было на редкость ужасно. Нет, правда, похоже, взгляд в глаза гремоблину закачивал в мозг человеку буквально гигабайты воспоминаний. И уже одно это может перегрузить человеку мозг, а учитывая то, что это не самые приятные вещи, такое ещё и адски болезненно.

И действительно, пощёлкав пару раз перед глазами, он увидел, что они следят за ним, но никакой реакции нет. Ну, кроме безусловных рефлексов. Чёрт. Чёрт, чёрт! Да, действительно, трудно придумать какую-то вещь, которая хуже, чем это. Да, они в состоянии овоща. Похоже, этот взгляд не только свёл их с ума, но и вообще…

\- Гремоблин вырвался после того, как посмотрел им в глаза, - продолжил после паузы Диппер, - Я пытался их остановить, однако они полностью проигнорировали. Вот идиоты, у которых ни капли здравого смысла.

Да, действительно, большая табличка «Не смотреть в глаза!!!» была весьма недвусмысленна, а не заметить её было бы трудно. И, похоже, это для него что-то вроде подзарядки, благодаря которой он и смог выбраться. Ну, или клетка просто была не слишком-то надёжной, однако это сейчас уже не было важно.

\- И что нам теперь делать со всем этим? – слабо спросила Пасифика.

Все тут же переглянулись и замолчали, раздумывая над этим. Близнецы обменялись одним из своих Телепатических Взглядов, а затем Мэйбл, неестественно сверкая глазами, достала нож. Гидеон, сразу же догадавшись, какой вариант решения проблемы они выбрали, подался вперёд, заслоняя пару от неё.

\- Эй! Вы что тут такое хотите устроить? – спросил Гидеон, хотя в ответе не нуждался, - Это вообще-то…

\- Я знаю, - могильным тоном ответила Мэйбл, - однако они, - она, кивнув, перевела взгляд ему за спину, - уже не люди…

\- Что? – присоединилась к Гидеону вскочившая и уже совсем не подавленная, а вполне себе разозлённая Пасифика, - Но ведь они ещё живы и…

\- Да, живы, - перебил её Диппер, точно таким же тоном, как и сестра, - однако это уже не люди, они не просто потеряли память. У них вообще не осталось личности.

А затем ему коротко кивнула сестра. Гидеон поднял палец и начал рыться в кармане, в то время как сознание, несмотря на заявление логики, отрицало сказанное близнецом. Он такие вынул тот самый монокль, что носил с собой столько времени и посмотрел через него на лежащих на полу. И спустя всего пару секунд выронил его на пол и медленно отошёл.

Тут следует сказать, что всё то, что он видел в прошлый раз, за несколько дней ни капли не стёрлось из памяти. Да, при одном воспоминание о виде Пас через этот монокль становилось тепло на душе. Теперь же он посмотрел на них и не увидел ничего. Совсем ничего. Вернее, они были именно такими, какими и должны были выглядеть.

Да даже тот подземный склад, где они оборудовали убежище, выглядел монументально от ощущения тайн, что спрятаны там. А лес вокруг наверняка выглядел бы тёмным, объятым злом, но в то же время могущественным, подавляющим. Да, самые обычные вещи выглядели иначе. А тут – люди и… ничего. Да даже в кофеварке души больше, чем тут. Всё равно, что вглядываться до рези в глазах в бездну. Он не просто ничего не увидел, и, в каком-то плане, это было само Ничто. Нет, не чёрный вакуум, не чёрная дыра, а просто серое, безликое, безэмоциональное ничто. Пустошь.

Да они выглядели буквально как овцы, которым перерезали горло. Ну, если кто этого не знает, то овцу просто кладут на бок, быстро перерезают горло, после чего она, конечно, секунду дёргается, однако тут же перестаёт сопротивляться и просто лежит на земле, пока окончательно не истечёт кровью. Иными словами, это были просто безвольные – не побоюсь этого слова – туши.

В общем, это оказывает мозгобойный эффект, особенно, учитывая то, что описать эти ощущения было довольно сложно, хотя от контраста и опознавания насколько они далеки от понятия личности, у Гидеона начали холодеть пальцы, а к горлу подступать комок. Однако финальным, добивающим, штрихом было опознавание того, что он это, также как и вид Пасифики, не забудет никогда. Никогда это воспоминание не поблекнет и всегда будет таким же ярким, словно это всё разворачивается перед ним.

В общем, этого было бы достаточно, чтобы ударить по мозгам и какому-то рыцарю в сверкающих доспехах. Гидеон просто отошёл, уже поколебавшись в своём намерении противостоять близнецам и даже отчасти согласившись с их позицией.

\- Это было бы просто милосердием, - Гидеон даже не был готов сказать – жаль ли ей или это просто расчёт, настолько она пыталась скрыть свои эмоции, - удар у сочленения черепа с позвоночником. Мгновенно и незаметно.

Гидеон на некоторое время выпал из окружающего мира, потому в дальнейшей дискуссии он не только не поучаствовал, но и даже не запомнил её. Вернулся из забытья в реальность, когда близнецы всё-таки согласились с Пасификой, которая уже не выглядела подавленной, а злобно вытянула шею и всем своим видом выражала крайнюю степень возбуждения. А именно, доставить их куда-то в город, оставить, пока кто-то не найдёт, а дальше их уже будут должны поместить в больницу. Хотя, он не сомневался, что если бы дело дошло бы до крайней точки, то Пасифика встала бы горой.

Да, вот осуждать за стремление не привлекать к себе внимание, а уж тех, кто интересуется всем подобным достаточно, он не мог. Конечно, иногда они чуть переходили за грань с этим. Но только чуть.

\- Да, Робби… - только слабо проговорил Гидеон, выйдя в магазинчик, - отлично ты всё проделал.

\- Угу, - не видевший ничего Робби был в куда более благополучном расположении духа, неудивительно, он-то не видел всей этой дискуссии, да и самих несчастных, - да с вами дольше поводишься и освоишь топоры, ножи, коктейли Молотова… замороженные индейки, - за что тут же получил в плечо от подошедшей Пасифики, - Вы мне скажите всё это завтра, когда у меня вместо плеча будет один гигантский синяк от отдачи.

\- Это… близнецы тут возьмут на некоторое время фургон… Ок?

Зачем они собираются взять фургон, Гидеон даже не собирался спрашивать.

\- Ладно… только, это, побыстрее возвращайтесь, а то я бы хотел завести Вэнди в больницу. Конечно, первую помощь я оказал, да и воспаления и заражением крови тоже не будет, но всё-таки лучше к специалисту.

\- Хорошо…

 

\- Мэй, во всех этих вещах налажала не только ты, либо только ты, но никто не мог знать, что это произойдёт.

Глифул подождал несколько секунд, однако Пайнс всё-таки не сделал того, что ожидал бы от кого-то другого, Пасифики, например, не прижалась к плечу, демонстративно показывая, что она будет держать всё в себе. Гидеон сделал паузу на несколько секунд, после чего продолжил:

— Вот ответь, Мэйбл, ты идеальная?

Всё-таки, не удержавшись, она фыркнула и горько усмехнулась:

— Ну, Глифул, если бы это сказал кто-то другой, в другое время и с другой интонацией, то я бы назвала это на редкость корявым комплиментом, — Гидеон решил сделать вид, что не оценил шутки, и она только промямлила, — Нет.

— Хорошо, ты всемогуща или всезнающа?

— Нет, - ответила она, помолчав несколько секунд.

— Хорошо, быть может, ты можешь перемещаться во времени? Вернуться и всё исправить.

Ладно, этот вопрос не совсем честен. Мы-то перемещались во времени, познакомились с Уэллс, так что да, но не забудем про проблему таких путешествий под названием закон Годвина. «С увеличением числа путешествий во времени, вероятность победы Гитлера во Второй Мировой стремится к единице».

\- Теоретически? – спросила Мэйбл и тут же нарвалась на его взгляд, - Нет, - также некоторое время помолчав, ответила она.

— То есть, несмотря на все те удивительные и невероятные вещи, что мы знаем и можем сделать, и ты в том числе, мы — обыкновенные люди. Так? – подвёл итог Гидеон.

Мэйбл осталось только кивнуть.

— Тогда признай Пайнс, чёрт тебя побери, что ты — обычный человек. Ты что считаешь себя лучше других? Что твои способности делают тебя существом другого порядка? Что твои знания позволяют смотреть на мир свысока? И хватит себя уже мнить каким-то высшим и идеальным существом. Ты такая же туша мяса, как и все люди или любые другие животные.

Мэйбл на несколько секунд опустила голову и покачала головой.

— Это гордыня, высокомерие, Пайнс — продолжал наседать он, — которые проникли так глубоко, что всё стало подчиняться им, даже если и что-то кажется благородным, то чуть копнёшь и всё — зазнайство. И знаешь почему?

— Нет…

— Потому что ты считаешь себя лучше других, ставишь для себя высокие стандарты, которые всегда должны оправдаться. Притом — непременно к твоей пользе.

Мэйбл только усмехнулась и сделала заумное выражение лица.

— Кому много дано, с того много спросится.

— Угу, у тебя поразительный талант цитировать Библию для такой безнравственной фигуры.

— Ага, а сам-то ты кто? Что-то ты тоже не напоминаешь ни Майкла, ни любого из остальных шестерых. Ты не Трубач и не Князь, и не святой.*

— Я и не спорю, и признаю это же первым. А теперь дай-ка это мне, — он отобрал у неё бутылку, почти полную, и, замахнувшись, отправил её в полёт.

Далеко… она со звоном разбилась среди деревьев, перелетев через всю окружавшую Хижину поляну.

— Знаешь, Пайнс, Пасифика всегда говорит, что в любом, без разницы в ком, есть что-то хорошее. Но, без разницы — видит ли кто-то, в том «военном положении», что мы сейчас находимся со всеми этими монстрами, вы не раз спасли нас. Так что… переставайте уже считать себя невесть кем и становитесь нормальными людьми. Соберись уже, не хочу, чтобы из-за этого мне или Пасифике снесли голову.

Он уже собирался уйти, да даже развернулся, как раздался из-за спины голос Мэйбл:

\- Глифул, вот ответь, как же вы можете нам после всего подобного доверять?

Гидеон на пару секунд задумался, а после только пожал плечами и обронил.

\- В любом случае, лучше довериться и пожалеть, чем не поверить и пожалеть.

А после стремительно удалился, оставив Мэйбл наедине со своими мыслями. Всё-таки бывают люди, которые если и решат взять себя в руки, то только без чужой поддержки. А она как раз из таких.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Если никто не понял, это аллюзия на О. Вы не врубились? Ну, была в ведьмаке такая река. А ещё одноимённая, - А, - течёт во Франции.
> 
> 2\. Да, снова Ведьмак. Когда я писал главу, то я поглощал одну книгу цикла за другой.
> 
> 3\. Для тех кто не знает - большая часть англоязычной нецензурной лексики состоит из четырёх букв. То есть, человек просто матерился, а не пытался отмочить что-то остроумное.
> 
> 4\. Для тех, кто не врубился. Это фильм "Миссия Серенити", там произносят эту фразу. Фильм американский, фраза на русском, а внизу субтитры "Speaking chinese". На русском весь прикол не передать.
> 
> 5\. Это очень грубые ругательства на Старшей Речи, предупреждение в шапке именно из-за него.
> 
> 6\. Оруэлл. Просто Оруэлл.
> 
> 7\. Кто угадает откуда? И да, на английском это звучит куда лучше.
> 
> 8\. Для профанов: Майкл - латинизированная форма имени Михаил, имеются в ввиду архангелы, Князь - он, а Трубач - Гавриил.
> 
> Да, я написал эту главу. Кто-то скажет, что слишком много психологии и ангста? Ну, психологии мало не бывает, а ангст... Вообще-то тот факт, что личность двух людей была фактически уничтожена, в каноне обозначился только мимоходом. Так что не говорите мне тут, здесь Темнее и Острее.
> 
> А Гидеон... он вообще первая кандидатура на роль Рыцаря в Ржавых Доспехах. Молод слишком, но чуть опыта и будет вполне себе сабжем.


	35. Глава 34

Пасифика молча стояла на улице возле дома Гидеона, наблюдая за окрестностями вокруг. Мда… давненько у нас не было чего-то особенного. Нет, если быть точным, то за последние почти две недели было достаточно много всего, однако ничего из этого не было таким уж значимым. Ну, начали мы гонять взашей всякую мелочь, что в этом такого-то? Правда, официального названия для нашей небольшой группы защитников мирного населения от опасных монстров и просто стремящихся спасти свой зад так и не придумали. Ну да ладно, это со временем исправится.

Зато это лето никто из нас точно не сможет назвать скучным. Опасным? Таким, где мы чуть ли не каждый день были на волоске от смерти? Безусловно. А заодно подружились с кучей новых людей и узнали много такого, что способно перевернуть наше представление о мире. Ну, или это мой вечный оптимизм, ибо многие знания приносят многие горести, а в комплекте со всеми этими друзьями так же приходят и враги. Нет, я уже начинаю смотреть на мир как все остальные.

Хотя последнее время и вправду стало весьма интересным. Вон, даже нам официально объявил войну Морской Народ. Ну, это, если быть точным, были Дети Моря, а наша небольшая компания в ходе неаккуратного обращения с технологиями, до которых человечеству ещё расти и расти, выпустила на волю данданов*. Так что сейчас на дне местного озера полыхает полномасштабная война, а её итогом стали мы.

Мы, правда, пытались отослать записку с извинениями… Увы, если у людей есть язык цветов, то у них есть язык запахов, о чём никто не знал. Как итог, несколько смертельных оскорблений в на редкость грубой и вульгарной форме, способных заставить покраснеть ветерана труда сапожников. А эту самую записку получил их принц…

Зато, хоть с Вэнди сейчас уже было всё в порядке. Как ни странно, даже её отец не особенно интересовался, откуда у неё такая рана. Видимо, был так рад, что она вышла из той самой апатии, да ещё и «сдружилась» с Робби…

Да и пари с мистером Пайнсом мы каким-то чудом смогли выиграть. Пришлось, правда, в экстренном порядке ликвидировать все последствия произошедшего. Но хоть гремоблин не решил покинуть Хижину через стену, вот это мы точно не смогли бы скрыть. Хотя всё ещё оставались сомнения в том, что он поверил в их объяснение с нагрянувшим медведем… Нет, а что? Мы могли объяснить почти что угодно, но вот куда делись патроны…

Однако припереть их к стенке ему таки и не получилось. Так что всё прошло довольно просто, хотя мистер Пайнс и был вынужден признать поражение. В общем, зажили они обычной для себя повседневной суетой, наполненной самыми невероятными приключениями.

Вот и сейчас стояло на редкость хорошее утро. Конечно, для Гравити Фоллс. А значит, таким считалось любое, когда за шиворот не капает дождь, так что пасмурная погода вполне подходила под это определение. Стояла она уже довольно-таки долго… даже подозрительно долго. Гидеон ведь не был таким уж любителем поспать подольше. Вернее, был, однако, во-первых, уже привык к такому расписанию дня, а во-вторых, отец не очень-то и позволял ему подобное. И только она уже начала задумываться – не ушёл ли он туда, как из дома послышался шум и, пожалуй, ругань.

Она слышала только обрывки слов, однако среди них ничего похожего не было. Вернее, было, да только она не совсем понимала слов сказанного. Эй, фанатики профессора могут быть разными!

И да, её версия подтвердилась. Из дома, пригнув голову, вылетел Гидеон. Притом лицо его чуть-чуть не доходило до стадии пунцового, что вступало в разительный контраст с белоснежными волосами. Ну, и придавало довольно комичный вид. В любой другой ситуации, Пас захохотала бы при таком виде, однако сейчас ей было далеко не до этого, так как из-за двери выглянул отец Гидеона.

И ей сразу же захотелось сделать подкоп. Желательно, в Китай. Так как толстое, упитанное лицо буквально сочилось гневом, а глаза злобно зыркали по округе, пока наконец-то не наткнулись на дающего дёру, как теперь стало ясно, Гидеона.

\- Ах ты же, поганый… - он замолчал, осмотрелся по сторонам улицы и продолжил уже не с громогласным криком, которому позавидовала австралийская кукабара, а куда более спокойным тоном, - Ну ты, мелкий гадёныш, ещё вернёшься и получишь…

И захлопнул дверь. У Пасифики в этот момент возникли серьёзные опасения за судьбу двери, учитывая с какой силой он хлопает ею. Затем перевела взгляд на Гидеона, который точно так же ответил ей своим. И он уже был достоин близнецов, ибо абсолютно не располагал к общению, а вызвал смешанное желание спрятаться и дать в нос. Последнее, из чувства самосохранения.

А затем Гидеон просто плюхнулся на асфальт. Вернее, на бордюр, однако, главное, именно плюхнулся, даже не смотря, куда же он садится.

\- Ну, и? – спросила Пасифика, уставившись на него сверху.

Гидеон в ответ злобно посмотрел на неё и тут же с сокрушением отвёл взгляд, признавая свою вину. Несколько секунд они молчали, пока за ними, наверняка, наблюдают все соседи, прямо как какая-то тетя-длинношеяя со смешными именем, например, Гардения.

\- Эм… - начал Гидеон, тщательно подбирая слова, - Ну… Бад в очередной раз решил прикопаться к мелочи и устроить мне встряску, а я…

В голове пролетела целая куча вариантов, что же в ответ сказал Гидеон. Ну, ясно дело, раз уже всё закончилось так, то он явно не промолчал, хотя что же он конкретно сказал… Вот тут вот она не могла пожаловаться на недостаток воображения. Так что Пасифика просто вздёрнула бровью, ожидая ответа.

\- Ну и я отправил его… - он замялся, - по перечню столиц стран Третьего Мира.

А теперь Пасифика сделала кое-что, чего Гидеон явно не ожидал, судя по его глупому выражению лица. А именно - она обняла его, да так, что рёбра протестующее треснули.

\- Эм… Я, конечно, понимаю, что мы все чуть-чуть свихнулись, но всё же…

\- Да нет, - разжала его Пасифика, - я просто так рада, что ты наконец-то дал открытый отпор.

\- Угу… - мигом помрачнел Гидеон, - если бы всё было так хорошо…

Ну а что было дальше в рассказе Гидеона - пояснять было не нужно, учитывая, как он вылетел из дома. Мда… положение как не говорите тяжёлое... И ведь же отцу Гидеона всё никак не объяснишь – что он сам ведёт себя как полная сволочь. Да ещё и в такой день. В общем, как не посмотри, а, вопреки её представлениям, день начался плохо.

\- В общем, даже не знаю, что делать… - после паузы продолжил Гидеон, - Он меня, конечно, всегда недолюбливал – даже не знаю почему, что в этом такого – так ещё и теперь…

Мда… Пасифика грустно вздохнула и уселась рядом, полностью согласная с его мнением. Действительно, она и сама не понимала таких причин поведения его отца, а уж когда Гидеон устроился на работу у мистера Пайнса… В общем, мутное дело, касавшееся, похоже, только отца Гидеона и мистера Пайнса, в котором она совершенно не разбиралась.

\- Ладно, - она ткнула его в плечо, - пошли, что ли, уже отсюда. Не будем же такой день портить.

Гид мрачно посмотрел на неё, покачал головой, но всё-таки поднялся.

\- Да ладно тебе, хватит раскисать. Быть может, наткнёмся ещё на что-нибудь на нашем Последнем Рубеже*, вот у тебя настроение и улучшится.

Он в ответ на это только саркастически расхохотался. Демонстративно и бесцеремонно, за что Пасифика наигранно надулась.

\- Эй! Хватит, пошли уже в Хижину, наверняка нас там уже заждались.

Ну, делать было нечего, так что он согласился с этим предложением и отправился к Хижине, а блондинка вслед за ним. Что уж и говорить, начало дня действительно не самое удачное и будет уже, наверное, редкостным свинством, если помимо этого ничего так и не произойдёт.

Да, именно вот так вот, как будто это был самый обычный день, начиналось четвёртое июля… Ну, пока нам не придётся спасать весь город снова - это обычный день.

 

Однако хотя бы путь до Хижины вышел обычным, чему Гидеон был искренне рад. Ну, правда, промёрз до мозга костей, как говорят канадцы, но тут это нормально. Хижина как всегда недвижимо возвышалась среди гущи леса, а заодно, заметным для давно работающих тут людей образом, преобразилась. Дверь старая стоит новая, так и осталась следы когтей на пороге и тому подобные мелочи.

Когда они зашли внутрь, оказалось, что уже все, похоже, были на своих местах, даже Вэнди стояла за кассовым аппаратом, что было, мягко говоря, необычно. Хотя она и сама, похоже, после учинённого в Хижине и последовавшей раздачи от близнецов целительных люлей на тему её отсутствий, не слишком-то стремилась сама вызвать огонь на себя. Да и он знал, что плечо до сих пор было не здорово.

\- О, здорова, - оторвалась о чтения журнала с обложкой «Питт Колла» Вэнди, - ну что, явились, не запылились? – поинтересовалась она на редкость нахальным и ехидным тоном.

\- Угу, ну как, - бодрым тоном поинтересовалась Пасифика, - пока нас не было, ничего не произошло?

\- Да нет, ничего… - поразительно повседневным тоном сказала Кордрой, - ну, по нашей части, хотя всё уже готово для…

Не успела она что-либо сказать, как откуда-то из глубины Хижины послышался вскрик Зуса. Не, вот только не говорите мне… Нет, что-то мне это слишком уж так напоминает… Даже не помню что, однако чую я, что тут что-то не спроста.

Но это были мысли, а сам Гидеон уже нёсся по коридорам, идя на звук и залетая в полуподвал. Тут, если уж кому так интересно, находится стиральная машина, которая большей частью была занята одеждой близнецов, пребывавшая в скудном состоянии после нашего очередного приключения, а также другие вещи. Не самое интересное место в Хижине.

И тут стоял Зус, с опаской посматривая на стену. Как оказалось, он отодвинул книжный шкаф, который вполне можно было бы датировать, судя по его внешнему виду, четырнадцатым веком, хотя условия содержания явно сделали из него кучу чуть ли не полусгнившей древесины тёмно-серого цвета. Заглянув-таки туда, куда смотрел Зус, Гидеон увидел… дверь.

\- Здорова, чуваки, я, кажется, нашёл потайную комнату.

Ситуация была абсурдной до предела. Не, правда, ужасно хотелось хлопнуть себя по лбу и закатить глаза. Или истерически захохотать. Тут уж на ваш выбор. Подавив всё-таки в себе желание спародировать капитана Пикарда или Мэйбл в той игре, Гидеон спросил с редкостным сардоническим тоном:

\- Зус, ты нашёл потайную комнату? Опять?

Зус в ответ на это задумчиво почесал подбородок и с умным видом кивнул. Гидеон начал склоняться в сторону капитана Пикарда… В комнату заскочила Пасифика и Вэнди, где-то слышалась ещё чья-то походка.

\- Гид, ну, - спросила, влетая, Пас, - ну, что такое?

\- Эм… Ну как бы сказать… Зус нашёл ещё одну тайную комнату.

Все задумчиво переглянулись, и только вошедшая и услышавшая разговор Мэйбл сказала в ответ на это:

\- Эм… Надеюсь, мне не придётся снова убивать Шекспира и Лари Кинга?

А вот это наверняка весьма увлекательная история, подробностей которой вы что-то не спешите раскрывать, Пайнсы. Однако он ничего не сказал, так как сомневался, что ему расскажут правду. Тем более что как раз вслед за ними вошёл мистер Пайнс, а он весьма интересовался узнать – кто же на самом деле «украл» эти восковые статуи. С другой стороны, мы-то спалили в этот день местную электросеть, нам тоже нечем гордиться.

\- Кстати, Стэнфорд, - начал Диппер, от чего Пасифика чуть вытянула шею, - мы тут нашли ещё одну потайную комнату. Сколько их тут? Неужели нельзя составить план этого дома и найти пустоты?

В ответ на что он только почесал за шеей и пожал плечами, словно не догадывался о такой идее. Хотя такое тоже возможно, всё-таки те восковые фигуры были забыты самим мистером Пайнсов, а тут полуподвал и вообще должен быть фундамент. Хотя… кто знает, быть может, тут ещё есть тайники? Как в сокровищах Агры – между этажами или, быть может, за автоматом с закусками потайной лифт?

\- Может, закончим уже болтать, - прервала все размышления Вэнди, - и заглянем внутрь?

Гидеон пожал плечами и всё-таки открыл дверь. Открыл с трудом, явно видно, что её не смазывали уже сколько-то там лет(и это число уже точно стало двухзначным), а находившаяся внутри комната была весьма необычной. В нос сразу же ударил затхлый воздух, везде виднелась паутина, на полках и прочих поверхностях лежал толстый слой пыли, но в основном тут всё было довольно аккуратно. На полу, вон, лежал голубой ковёр с длинным ворсом, стоял довольно большой диван, и вообще, атмосфера стояла довольно жутковатая, как и у любого места, где годами не было людей, но уже привычная.

Так, не опасаясь ничего, Гидеон медленно вошёл, осматриваясь по сторонам. Да, действительно, тут бы убрать и будет ещё одна комната… Следом вошли и все остальные, Диппер склонился у ковра рассматривая этикетку, а после, сложив два пальца, остановил Мэйбл, которая как раз собиралась наступить на ковёр. Ну да… в любом случае, это точно не та вещь, о которой мы говорим в компании мистера Пайнса.

А он, кстати, как раз взглянул на календарь над тумбочкой, где красным маркером было указанно это же число, только с тридцатилетней давностью. А после взял с неё старые, запылившиеся и странноватые очки, которые тут же спрятал себе в пиджак. Хм… Наверное, решил посмотреть – как они ему придутся.

Стоп, подождите-ка… Нет, это уже чистая подачка. Только-только я разругался с отцом вдрызг, как тут же я нахожу внезапно появившуюся комнату. Это… такое же невозможно в реальности! С другой стороны, тут может случиться что угодно… Прямо как у Дугласа Адамса, теперь бы нам ещё отправиться в кафе на краю Вселенной. Так что этот аргумент не слишком-то подходит. Но у меня-то лимит маловероятных совпадений уже должен был иссякнуть! Хотя… почему бы не попробовать.

\- Эм… мистер Пайнс, - начал Гидеон, почесав за шеей, - в общем, у меня вот вышла небольшая, вернее, очень большая конфликтная ситуация с отцом… Вот я и не знаю, что делать, он мне обещал наглядно устроить гид по всем костям в человеческом организме…

\- Всё так серьёзно? – только и спросил уже куда более свойским голосом он.

\- Угу, вот я и не знаю, куда мне податься, я надеюсь, на время… Я вот, конечно, хотел к Пас, но раз уж у вас так внезапно появилась, я надеюсь, никому не нужная комната…

\- А, понятно, - только и пожал плечами в ответ, а после на несколько секунд задумался, - Хорошо, без проблем. Сомневаюсь, правда, что после такого у тебя останутся какие-то надежды наладить отношения с отцом, но хорошо.

А после этого кивнул, развернулся и ушёл, оставив его с раскрытым ртом. Мэйбл пыталась, выгнув бровь, задать безмолвный вопрос, однако Гидеон от этого только отмахнулся. И уже собирался пойти осмотреть диван, как его остановил голос Диппер.

\- Стой, не надо наступать на этот ковёр.

А, да, точно… Так что белобрысый просто скрестил руки на груди, дожидаясь ответа:

\- Это эксперимент 78. Я видел в Дневнике про него, - начал говорить близнец тише, чтобы его случайно не услышали, - Этот ковёр при помощи статического тока позволяет меняться телами. Один из экспериментов Автора.

\- Бред, - заключила Вэнди, подтвердив точку зрения всех остальных.

\- Согласен, однако, он работает. Так что лучше его по быстренькому свернуть и убрать куда подальше.

\- А что в нём такого особенного? – поинтересовалась Пасифика.

\- Ну… как бы тебе объяснить… понимаешь, против биохимии ты не попрёшь, - начал объяснять Диппер, - И даже если бы я оказался в теле человека одного со мной пола и возраста, но занимающегося спортом, то концентрация тестостерона в крови увеличилась бы. Будет другая скорость мышления, увеличится устойчивость к стрессам, снизится эмоциональный фон. Достаточно, чтобы знающий меня человек заметил разницу.

Снизился эмоциональный фон? Да у тебя и так эмоциональный фон, судя по лицу, как у коммандера Спока.

\- Угу, - подтвердила его слова Мэйбл, - и это если не оказаться в теле ребёнка, где отсутствует многие гормоны, или в теле противоположного пола с совсем другим набором гормонов...

\- Да, - продолжал брат, - И не говоря уже про возрастные изменения мозга. А ещё мелочи вроде мелкой моторики пальцев.

\- А самое худшее, если бы это оказался не человек, а животное. Ведь поместить личность на такой мозг без потери данных нельзя… Думаю, последствия очевидны.

Зус тут же грустно вздохнул, сказав что-то о том, что всегда мечтал оказаться в теле свиньи. Гидеон тут же поблагодарил богов всех возможных пантеонов, а также монотеистических религий, да и духов шаманизма, анимизма и остальных слаборазвитых религий, что никто, а особенно Их Подколодные Величества*, так и не выдал напрашивающуюся остроту. За что, конечно, тут же получил бы от самого Гидеона, но доводить до такого не хотелось всё равно.

\- Ладно, спасибо за лекцию по поводу вреда обмена сознаниями. Это прямо как в «голове профессора Доуэля».

\- Угу, - кивнула Вэнди, - да ещё и профессор Квиннер после превращения из змеи тоже хотел поесть мышей, а уж Тёмный Лорд, вернувшийся в своё тело…

\- Ты тоже читала? – изумлённо спросила Мэйбл.

\- Да.

\- Ладно, ладно, - остановил Гидеон уже готовую начаться беседу, - сворачиваем и выносим куда-нибудь… - он быстро остановился, - Эй, между прочим, это вы меня тут предупреждали, а теперь, что, я один?

Так что все, пусть и с некоторой неохотой, однако согласились ему помочь сначала скрутить, а затем и вытащить ковёр. На улицу вытащить. Где их встретила ещё одна вещь, которая, кажется, разбавила неудавшееся приключение с обменом телами. А именно, тотем перед Хижиной был повален на землю. И вокруг было огромное количество следов. Большие, длинные следы когтей на тотеме, по всей видимости, от передних лап, а также мелкие на земле.

Оклемался-таки этот гремоблин, однако, наученный горьким опытом, решил гадить по мелочи. Разумный таки, что б его. Хотя и этого понять можно, а то он сам-то явно был в ярости, когда мы в клетку его посадили… А уж как его ловили… Ну, тогда не удивительно, что он так взъелся, что даже эту артроплевру прибил. Хотя ей в нашей атмосфере и так было не комильфо.

\- Эм… - проговорил близнец, - у нас проблемы.

\- Да ну? – спросила Вэнди, - Опять что-то такое, что способно устроить нам кучу проблем и наградить очередным ранением?

\- Угу, - подтвердила её опасения ироничным тоном Мэйбл, - этот тотем каким-то образом, будучи установленным тут, сдерживал вендиго.

\- Вендиго?

\- Да, живучие гады… Чёрт, теперь нам на них охотиться. Ладно, Кордрой, ты с нами?

\- Вы мне предлагаете вляпаться в очередную переделку, которая закончится для меня летальным исходом?

\- Эм… - протянула Пас, - если всё безбожно упростить, то да.

\- Понятно. А не пойти бы вам с такими идеями… - она резко осеклась, - жрать орешки в Антарктиде.

\- Да ну? – фыркнула близняшка, - Ты же всё равно с нами пойдёшь.

В ответ на что Вэнди только издала сдавленное «Аргх…».

\- Стоп, - сказала Пас, - Кто-то из нас должен тут остаться. Хотя бы, чтобы мистер Пайнс не слишком-то бушевал.

\- Чёрт, мне же ещё нужно наводить порядок на моём новом месте жительства…

\- Окей, - мгновенно и даже слишком быстро подхватила Нортвест, - Тогда я пойду, договорюсь с мистером Пайнсом по поводу меня и Вэнди, хорошо?

И тут же ушла, не дав так спросить Гидеону о том, что же она собиралась сказать такого, что он её послушно отпустил бы.

 

Мэйбл, вместе с остальной компанией, пробиралась по лесу, приближаясь к пещере. Ветки деревьев смыкались над головами плотной стеной, заслоняя тучи, а заодно закрывая от мелкого дождика. А судя по грозовому фронту, максимум через час будет ливень. Ну что же, это хоть хорошо, учитывая то, как они собираются разбираться с вендиго, хотя лучше выбраться до этого срока. Всё-таки в Дневнике написано:

«Наткнулся на нескольких существ, обитающих в глубине лесной чащи и пещерах. Дробовик их не взял, пришлось отступить в Хижину.

Организовал новую вылазку. Как ни странно, действенным оказался огонь. В соответствие с мифами индейцев, назвал их вендиго. Крайне опасны и быстры, всей толпой еле меня не сцапали.

Поймал одного из них, сумел рассмотреть. Рисунок прилагается. Похоже, их невозможно уморить голодом. Во всяком случае, никаких признаков за две недели содержания в клетке не обнаружено. Трудно сказать, были ли они когда-то людьми, однако одно ясно точно – они не разумны. Или разумны, но не идут на контакт и страдают невероятной агрессией.

Сумел найти средство против них. Установил индейский тотем прямо перед Хижиной, в одно из мест, где природная энергия будет сама питать его. Если я всё правильно рассчитал, то он, - остался всего один, - не сможет выбраться из своей пещеры. При необходимости можно будет нанести ему ещё один визит, чтобы провести какие-то опыты.

Рекомендуемые меры противодействия: сначала огонь любого вида, затем кожа теряет непробиваемость, и могут быть использованы любые другие виды оружия.»

Так что сейчас они заготовили специально для вендиго напитки от шеф-повара кубинской революции. Нет, не той, о которой можно подумать, а той, которой уже больше века. Три четверти бензина, четверть масла, всё это относительно легко добыть. Она была уверена, что уж это-то не понравится кому угодно. Да и кто может подумать, что группа подростков в захудалом городке занимается изготовлением оружия?

Ну вот перед ними и располагалась та самая пещера, где и должен обитать вендиго. Если это были обычные хищники, - ну, хотя бы в рамках психологии, - то он там и должен был бы остаться, а также вести ночной образ жизни. После нескольких десятилетий заключения в пещере вы точно переквалифицируетесь на подземный образ жизни. А заодно не будете стремиться покидать единственное хорошо известное вам во всём мире место.

\- Ну, так что-то, может, будем делать? – спросила Пасифика, оглядывая всех.

Действительно, они тут уже сидели пару минут, однако монстры не пытались появляться. Только Вэнди с грустью вздохнула и потрясла перед нами пакетом, который она несла, а затем вытащила из него… сырое мясо.

\- Эх… Новички, - с наигранной гордостью она закинула кусок почти к самом входу и подготовила топор.

А вот теперь, действительно, из тёмного зёва пещеры раздались звуки, недвусмысленно свидетельствующие о том, что внутри что-то движется. Притом, кажется, движется, передвигаясь и по стенам, и по потолку. И вправду, из темноты показались два больших блестящих глаза, которые явно свидетельствовали о том, что их обладатель ведёт ночной образ жизни и сейчас ориентируется скорее по запаху и слуху.

Затем из темноты показалось тело, и вот это уже было действительно ужасающим. Тёмная, почти чёрная кожа, издалека кажется, что вообще гниющая. Беззубый рот, в котором, кажется, кроме клыков ничего не было. Ростом эта тварь была в два с лишним метра и худобой даже превосходила Диппера, однако, приглядевшись, Мэйбл всё-таки смогла углядеть, что на самом деле она крайне жилистая, так что лучше с ней не связываться.

Мэйбл коротко кивнула, и Пасифика с Вэнди встали в полный рост. Вендиго, услышав это, конечно, быстро повернулся в ту сторону, но всё-таки учуяв их явно понял, что они сгодятся как добыча куда лучше куска мяса. И бросился к ним, а в это время в него полетела только что подожженная Диппером бутылка с горючей смесью. Как уже было сказано, их не берёт ничего кроме огня, а это самый простой вариант.

Зато, когда слой горючей жидкости окутал это чудное создание, то он быстро переоценил свои шансы и решил благополучно смыться. Но не тут-то было! Обе девушки, первая с топором, а вторая с саблей, уже бросились за ним. Что? Никто не понимает – откуда у Пасифики сабля?

Ну, вообще-то, мы нашли её среди остальных вещей в том подземном складе с остальными историческими вещами. И, после всех устроенных нам взбучек, Пасифика тоже решила взять себе что-нибудь, чтобы иметь хоть какую-то возможность защититься. Правда, следует признать, даже если она и научилась не ронять её и приносить больше вреда не себе, а врагам, то все остальные предпочитали всё-таки держаться подальше.

Пожалуй, она умела с ней обращаться от слова «отвратительно», да и носить в публичных местах такое не получилось бы, равно что в тубусе для чертежей, но теперь она имела хоть какие-то шансы себя защитить. Да и, кроме того, Мэйбл откровенно ей завидовала. Хотя бы потому, что эта сабля когда-то принадлежала такой легендарной личности, как Роберт Ли. Ну… хоть не Генерал Безоговорочная Капитуляция. Как говорили о Ли: «Он был Цезарем без амбиций, Фридрихом без тирании, Наполеоном без эгоизма, Вашингтоном без вознаграждения».

А близнецы так и остались тут, предоставив своим друзьям самостоятельно сражаться с непобедимым монстром из индейского фольклора. Ну, хоть что-то же они должны сами сделать. И, действительно, спустя пару минут они вернулись, и у обеих оружие было окроплено кровью местного чудовища. И, судя по довольным лицам, они с ним разобрались, притом надёжно.

\- Он… - стараясь подобрать слова, начала Вэнди - как только мы его порубили на куски, он вообще сам истлел.

\- Хорошо, - только пожала плечами Мэйбл, - Значит, нам не придётся убирать после всего этого, а то так часто, избавившись от кого-то, приходится избавляться и от тела.

\- Кстати, Нортвест, - сказал Диппер, осматривая её с ног до головы и игнорируя недвусмысленное замечание сестры, - я думаю, что тебе прекрасно подошли бы к сабле кавалерийские сапоги.

\- Эм… Спасибо, - только и протянула Пасифика в ответ на столь странный комплимент.

\- Угу, - поддержала слова брата сестра, - Он хотел сказать, что они нужны, чтобы всегда быть на коне и иногда делать ход конём.*

Ответом на это замечание стало дружное фырканье и хихиканье всех собравшихся.

 

Диппер с сестрой и остальными гостями сейчас сидел как раз за выдвинутым на середину помещения столом, который располагался прямо в центре их небольшого штаба. А в данный конкретный момент с удовольствием наблюдал за округлившимися как долларовая монета глазами Глифула. И, пожалуй, ему действительно было чему удивляться. Ведь он только-только зашёл сюда, пройдясь предварительно до статуи ангела под дождём, а теперь ещё и видит всё это чудо перед глазами.

Если быть точным, то внутри собрались все члены нашей восьмёрки, кроме него, Пасифики и Робби, стоявшие у него за спиной, а стол, за которым мы сидели буквально ломился от всего наготовленного Пасификой. Спасибо этим мрачным гробовщикам, - простите, родителям Робби, - которые любезно разрешили нам использовать их дом для готовки всего этого. А ещё не задававших закономерные вопросы в духе: «А зачем Пасифика уносит всё это на кладбище»?

И чтобы это всё провернуть за спиной у белобрысого нам потребовалась удача. И умение использовать её, например, когда мы отправились за вендиго, то всем, не сговариваясь, пришла в голову идея оставить его под таким благовидным предлогом прикрыть нас. А Гидеон только спросил:

\- А какого, собственно, чёрта?!

Все в ответ на это бесцеремонно заржали. Ну ладно, не заржали, однако злорадно и высокомерно засмеялись.

\- Гидеон, да ты прямо-таки кладезь в дипломатии, - не удержалась Вэнди.

\- Ну что же поделать, хитрожопости у меня не отнять, - тут же не замедлил отколоть шпильку он.

\- А ты сам посмотри на календарь, Глифул, - трансформируя свою вечную улыбочку во что-то совсем жуткое, сказала Кэнди, - Естественно, твой День Рождения!

Все остальные тихим и несогласованным ликованием поддержали её слова, а Гидеон только повернулся к Пасифике, безмолвно спрашивая: «И ты, Брут»? Однако всё-таки аккуратно сел за стол, то ли не веря своему счастью, то ли поджидая любой гадости. А возможно сразу и то, и другое.

Нда. Как было понятно, у Гидеона сегодня День Рождения. И Пасифика выступила с идеей организовать ему полноценный праздник. Она вообще-то говорила, что у него с празднованием этого дня по жизни не очень. И судя по тому, как его отец вёл себя тридцать лет назад, они понимали его, если бы Глифул решил стать вторым Тирионом Ланнистером*.

Даже, блин, раздобыла где-то на эти средства почти пятьсот долларов. И Диппер с Мэйбл решили благоразумно не спрашивать – скольких она убила, чтобы раздобыть такую сумму. Однако вскоре как раз главный организатор мероприятия пришёл, держа в руках большую тарелку с отбивными по-милански*, а само празднование переросло в более активную фазу. Только сам Диппер, осмотрев содержимое тарелки и состроив на редкость умную мину, заговорил:

\- Знаете, а вот меня не покидают сомнения, - все не успевшие ещё приступить к еде лица повернулись к нему, - Вот глядите: казалось бы, Пасифика самое доброе и невинное существо из всех нас, так? - все дружно закивали, - А может быть она просто такая тихая маньячка и сейчас отбивные сдобрены отменным мышьяком, а вместо чая нам подсунули отборный антифриз?

Все где-то секунды три молча смотрели на Диппера, не в силах как-то прореагировать на эти слова, пока наконец-то сама Пасифика не засмеялась, а Гидеон не пробурчал что-то по поводу паранойи и «разливать по бочкам». Зато первым попробовал Робби и только сказал:

\- Пайнс, вы это… сколько вы платите Пасифике?

Эм... Диппер назвал нужную сумму.

\- Смело удваивайте, иначе её у вас просто перекупят.

Почуяв что-то неладное, Мэйбл тут же наклонилась, чтобы попробовать самое что-то из той съедобное процессии, что была приготовлена блондинкой. И тут же весь поток данных, что ощущал Диппер при помощи амулета, оказался забит эйфорией, а Мэйбл буквально расплылась в блаженном экстазе, промычав что-то нечленораздельное. Посмотрев несколько секунд за всем этим младший тоже склонился над тарелкой, попробовал, а затем авторитетно произнёс:

\- Нет, Нортвест, утраиваю, если ты будешь нас снабжать этим. Где научилась так готовить?!

Пасифика на этот вопрос не ответила, а, кажется, только лишь ещё больше засмущалась. Лимит оценки её способностей на сегодня был явно превышен в несколько раз. Ладно, не будем смущать бедную девушку, которая распугивает шашкой мифологических существ, которых не берёт и дробь. Похвала, в отличии от монстров, ей не по зубам. Но предложение всё-таки, похоже, приняла.

\- А вы сами научитесь готовить овсянку так, чтобы на протяжении нескольких лет она не надоедала, - тоном, который больше подошёл бы цундэрэ выпалила она, - А после попытались приготовить что-то вкусно.

\- Кстати, Робби… - протянула Мэйбл, - ты уже закончил школу? – в ответ на это получила осторожный кивок, - А ты не думал попытаться поехать в Калифорнию…

\- Эй! – прервал её Гидеон, - Так, сегодня мой праздник, так что вербовать себе злобных прихвостней, - за что получил сразу несколько подзатыльников, - можете в другое время.

Хотя тут Диппер, разумеется, был согласен с сестрой. Нет, а что? Только Робби и Вэнди из нас совершеннолетние, однако, мы уже раздумываем над социальными и философскими проблемами, а также сокращаем местную популяцию мифологических созданий. Нет, разумеется, мы явно не обычные и вполне вероятно не совсем нормальные подростки. Однако точно достаточно умные. Так что почему бы не собирать себе контакты на будущее, когда есть возможности и кандидатуры.

\- Бро… - безмолвно произнесла Мэйбл.

\- Да, сестрёнка.

\- А ведь знаешь… - она обвела взглядом этот зал, - Никогда бы не подумала, что это место будет больше всего напоминать идиллию.

Диппер в ответ на это только хмыкнул, но был вынужден признать её правоту. Действительно, он был бы готов отдать что угодно месяц назад, но не поверил бы, что в каком-то захудалом городке в Орегоне компания подростков станет для них… ну, друзьями это нельзя назвать точно, но собратьями по оружию. И действительно, отстранившись от всей шумной атмосферы обеда, было заметно, что даже Кэнди и Грэнда присоединились к общим беседам и шуткам. А Вэнди, видимо для пущей атмосферы, травит бородатые анекдоты. С другой стороны, чего ещё ожидают от неё?

\- Да, Мэй… такого веселья даже у нас дома никогда не было… Быть может так живут нормальные люди? – она вопросительно выгнула бровь, - Ну… более-менее нормальные.

Сестра даже не нашлась что сказать. Пожалуй, из всего, что им доводилось видеть, это больше всего подходило под термин «семья». Нет, правда, семья у близнецов была, однако никакого настоящего намёка на близость у них не было, они были большей частью предоставлены самим себе, родители не отличались сильным характером, одного деда они почти не видели, а вторым был Стэнфорд Пайнс.

Нет, конечно, ни Диппер, ни Мэйбл не жалели, что живут в семье с установкой «всё что ниже A+ всего лишь жалкая C», для них это стало привычной данностью, которые кто-то воспринял бы как ненормальный перфекционизм. Для них это стало нормальным и повседневным, именно благодаря этому они такие.

А вот тут… тут они чувствовали себя, словно персонажи Диккинсоновской повести, но ведь на то они и нормальные люди, а не социопаты. Так что для них вполне нормально искать коллектив близких по интересам людей. Ну, кроме того, что они сейчас ищут всему этому рациональное объяснение и чувствуют себя неуютно, а не воспринимают как данность.

\- Ладно тебе, бро, хорошо ещё, что мы хоть кто-то, кто способен сам что-то сделать, а не декаденствующая богема, которая увлекается наркотиками.

А вот тут вот что правда, то правда. Пусть даже «путь Макиавелли», но это лучше, чем медленное разложение. А особенно вера в то, что всё определяется деньгами. При наличии хоть малейших мозгов человек понимает, что деньги это дело наживное и лишь инструмент, а настоящая цена людей зависит от их способностей.

Так что вот такая вот компания, пусть и несогласных по многим статьям, но действительно стоящих сверстников невероятно привлекала. Да даже Гидеон, хоть мы друг друга и недолюбливаем, однако в его способностях никто не сомневается, хотя он и намного моложе нас. Да хоть Эллен, я ей тоже восхищаюсь, ибо ей удалось сделать хорошую попытку при отсутствии информации, хотя она нас недооценила, а может именно незнание виновато. Однако уважаем мы их всех по заслугам.

Нет, блин, что у меня за мысли в голове… Ага, лет через шестьдесят, когда выйду в отставку и буду греть ноги у камина, принимать старых друзей, а с Гидеоном до хрипоты спорить на философские темы. А перед этим, если судить только по этому лету, полная самых невероятных приключений жизнь. Хорошенькая будет старость. Если мы доживём.

Диппер повернулся в сторону сестры, а та лишь бросила на него самодовольный взгляд и выгнула бровь. Т… Ой ёй, мда… я подумал это вслух… Хотя, нет, сестрёнка, я знаю тебя как никто другой и не сомневаюсь, что ты тоже мечтаешь о таком. Уж кому как не мне знать о тебе всё, что только можно. Да, да, и не смотри на меня так…

\- О, печеньки! – воскликнул Диппер и схватил одно из них с тарелки, а все уставились на него.

\- Эм… Он любит овсяное печенье? – после секундной паузы спросила Пасифику.

\- Угу. А ещё «он» тут. И именно ради них я перешёл на Тёмную Сторону. Ну, а ещё потому, что живу в Калифорнии.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Что, вы не знаете персидскую мифологию? Ну...
> 
> 2\. Отсылка на Стар Трек.
> 
> 3\. Эм... Легенды о Героях Галактики и феерическая сволочь Пауль Фон Оберштрайн?
> 
> 4\. Старый барраярский юмор.
> 
> 5\. Застрелить своего отца в сортире.
> 
> 6\. Эм... Это традиционное блюдо в Штатах. Да, я знаю матчасть.
> 
> 7\. Про печеньки все знаю, а по поводу Калифорнии...  
> https://im1-tub-ru.yandex.net/i?id=7ebf2209495aa797b0766607957eda33&n=33&h=215&w=321
> 
> И да, саблю Пасифики можно увидеть в восьмой серии на 11:13 в нижнем правом углу рядом с Колоколом Свободы. А день рождения Гидеона официально в июне-июле, более точных данных нет, так что никаких вопросов ко мне тоже. Всё имеет причины и ничто никогда не забывется. Особенно у меня.


	36. Глава 35 - Да

Устало поднявшись на ноги, Диппер поплёлся по лестнице вниз. Да, последние дня этак четыре выдались поразительно спокойными, они даже не развязали войну между нашим измерением и коалиций ктулху. Нда… никогда бы не подумал, что каждодневная трёпка могущественных существ начнёт надоедать. Зато, как оказывается, Гидеон тут вполне неплохо обжился. Да и они наконец-то обзавелись хорошей едой.

Однако только он перепрыгнул через проклятую третью ступеньку лестницы, как тут же был остановлен раздавшимся позади звонком. Не успел Диппер что-либо сделать, как из ванной донёсся голос Стэнфорда:

\- Эй, кто-нибудь, откройте дверь.

Не видя никаких причин, чтобы этого не сделать, Диппер подошёл к двери, с лёгким скрипом открыл её, - петли начали скрипеть как раз после той попытки сломать ногу Ловкачу, - и остановился. Мда… Я попал.

\- Сестрёнка, - близнец связался с ней при помощи камня, - ты не могла бы спуститься вниз и захватить револьвер?

Он прямо-таки почувствовал, как она вскинула бровь, но никаких возражений не последовало, так что можно было снова обратить всё своё внимание на стоящего перед ним. Бад. Ну… близнецы отличались довольно высоким ростом, Стэнфорд отличался очень высоким ростом, однако Бад был выше даже его. Ну, в плечах, пожалуй, не шире, зато в объёме пуза вполне. Так что сейчас на него смотрела пышущая гневом огромная махина выше двух метров ростом и на редкость тучного телосложения. Не самое завидное положение…

Зато можно представить каким вымахает Гидеон, если он уже сейчас всего лишь на пол головы ниже Мэйбл. В общем… желание вызвать подмогу с огнестрельным оружием не казалось лишним, когда на Диппера смотрели пара глубоко посаженных глаз (хорошо ещё, что не налившихся кровью), - даже нельзя было определить, карие они или чёрные, - буквально пышущие гневом к его фигуре и вообще всем находящемся в этом доме.

Вы когда-то размахивали красной тряпкой перед быком? Нет, я знаю, что они не различают цвета, но… вы поняли. И сейчас на него уставился примерно такой же взгляд, притом, кажется, интеллектуальные способности смотрящего были на примерно таком же уровне, как и у быка.

\- Ты* что-то хочешь? – с ядовито-слащавой улыбкой, от которой буквально хрустело лицемерием, спросил Диппер.

Бад окинул его самым презрительным взглядом, что был в его арсенале, попытавшись заставить отступить. Не получилось, так что он всё-таки снизошёл до слов:

\- Я пришёл за Гидеоном. Где этот Стэнфорд? – спросил он, кажется, вообще не принимая близнеца всерьёз.

Мда… Прямо-таки шикарно, ладно, попытаемся решить эту проблему сами, хотя бы до тех пор, пока не подойдёт Мэйбл… О, уверен, тогда получится прекрасное зрелище, если у него есть хоть какая-то память…

\- Эм… Не думаю, что он согласится отправиться с вами. И вообще советовал бы тебе убраться восвояси.

Огромная двухметровая фигура стала её больше нависать над ним, поднимаясь на веранду. Мда… Теперь я понимаю всё-таки в чём плюс такого роста, хотя и проблем с дверными косяками, а также подбором одежды достаточно.

\- А ты вообще кто такой, чтобы указывать мне? – с абсолютно нескрываемым гневом спросил он, - Я пришёл за своим сыном и…

Диппер мгновенно вытянулся по струнке и скрестил руки на груди. Да, конечно, они могут и регулярно вступать в перепалки с Гидеоном, однако, он всё-таки его уважает. А вот к этой туше испытывать других эмоций, кроме открытого презрения невозможно. Да и, даже если Гидеон и сам, в принципе, смог бы разобраться, то он не отказался от такого удовольствия.

\- Я тот, кто действительно уважает Гидеона, - близнец начал чётко выговаривать каждое слово, - У него весьма солидный потенциал, а сам он не раз вытаскивал меня из неприятностей, так что я дважды подумал бы прежде, чем заставить его сделать что-то.

Бад буквально побагровел от злости, услышав такие слова.

\- А… зато теперь понятно, из-за чего он так посмелел, но я выбью из него всю эту подобную дурь…

Он не успел ничего сказать, так как был остановлен тихим хихиканьем близнеца. Толстяк уставился на него, как на сумасшедшего.

\- Ты? Ты действительно что-то сможешь сделать? Да ты просто стандартный представитель серой массы «общества потребления». Нет, ты даже намного хуже. Полное отсутствие каких-либо амбиций и тяги к чему новому, никаких способностей, просто жалкий домашний тиран, издевающийся над своей семьёй. Я просто поражаюсь, как кто-то с потенциалом гения и великого человека мог родится у такого ничтожества.

Глифул напротив буквально ошалел от настолько неприкрытой лекции в свой адрес на тему «почему ты отстой». А что? Недостаточно победить такую самоуверенную мразь, недостаточно просто избить её, необходимо показать ей какой это ничтожество. Нет, КАКОЕ это ничтожество. А уж кому-то вроде этого, способного лишь тиранить сына и забитую жену, и вовсе не жалко. У любого человека должен быть предел, когда он перестаёт себя уважать. Вот у близнецов одной из таких вещей было домашнее насилие. Вы можете ни капли не сожалеть о своих поступках, но даже у них должны быть стандарты.

\- Да… да как… Думаешь, что раз приехал из города, из богатенькой семьи, то можешь вести себя как король? Да ты просто молокосос. Да если потребуется я засужу вас за похищение…

В ответ на что Диппер бесцеремонно засмеялся. Нет, правда, он действительно настолько наивен и туп? Ох…

\- Угу, а я уже сейчас ищу тех, кто может помогать мне в будущем, спустя годы, способную команду. И ради такого человека как Гидеон мне будет куда проще посадить тебя в тюрьму за плохое обращение с ребёнком. Уверен, что мой дед согласится с таким предложением даже без лишних уговоров. Ему это доставит удовольствие. Ты действительно считаешь, что сможешь что-то сделать? Да ты просто никто.

Бад ломанулся вперёд, протиснувшись в дверной проём и схватив его за шиворот. Он уже собирался сказать что-то на тему «Ну я и тебе тогда покажу!», но был остановлен поцокиванием Диппера.

\- Сестрёнка, не выйдешь ли?

Из-за лестницы тут же вышла уже довольно долгое время стоявшая там Мэйбл, держа в руке револьвер. Мда, ей, кажется, идет абсолютно любой наряд, в том числе и кусок стали в руках, но… у всех разные таланты. Конечно, там были только холостые, но не будем же уточнять такую мелкую и незначительную деталь…

\- Эм… Извините, конечно, но если ты меня сейчас не отпустишь и не уберёшься ко всем чертям, то я буду вынужден расценить это как проникновение на частную собственность. А после этого наказать тебя с занесением в черепную коробку. И ни один суд в Штатах не встанет на твою защиту, так как ты явно показываешь своим поведением, что намереваешься нанести мне телесные повреждения. Я же говорю – ты никто.

Огромная махина буквально намеревалась раздавить его просто одним движением руки. Если честно, то даже у близнеца не было сомнений в этом, однако Бад всё-таки опасливо глянул в сторону Мэйбл, уже вставшей в стойку Купера и наставившей пистолет. Затем он присмотрелся потщательнее и… его глаза округлились. Он снова повернулся к нему, взглянул на лоб, а после, рассмотрев родинку на лице поближе, в страхе отпрыгнул, стукнувшись головой о дверной косяк.

Но это его не остановило, и, упав на спину, огромная махина начала медленно отползать в сторону, бормоча себе под нос.

\- Не может быть… не может быть… столько лет… они…

Ха! Вспомнил-таки! Просто превосходно! Хотя забыть, как вас уложила на пол шестнадцатилетняя девочка, когда вы являетесь двухметровым амбалом, весьма затруднительно. Ну да, то как уложила конечно было очень и очень грязным... Но отказаться от вида улепётывающего Бада было решительно невозможно. Мэйбл встала вровень с ним в дверном проёме.

\- Спасибо, что навестили нас, надеюсь увидеть вас снова, через такой же промежуток времени, - ядовито-слащавым голосом, в котором даже не скрывалось лицемерие, сказала она, обворожительно улыбаясь, - А лучше вовсе не увидеть.

Конечно, для них прошли совсем разные промежутки времени, но уточнять это, пожалуй, не надо. Бад вскочил на ноги, бросился к своей машине и рванул на ней к городу. Всегда мечтал ещё раз надавать этому ублюдку, уверен, даже такое ангельское лицо как Нортвест было бы всецело за подобное.

\- Бро… - с наигранным раздражением сказала близняшка, - Неужели ты не мог расправиться с ним сам?

Голос сестры стал ниже, превратившись в полноценное контральто, было слышно даже эхо. Глаза, как и камень у неё на ободке теперь разгорелся пронзительным синим пламенем, а длинные волосы поднялись в воздух, словно поддерживаемые потоком ветра. Близняшка медленно протянула объятую синим огнём руку, которая, впрочем, абсолютно не страдала от пламени. Весьма… эффектное зрелище.

\- Да, Мэй, но не мог отказаться от такого зрелища. Всё-таки тебя же он помнит намного лучше, учитывая насколько… личные воспоминания связаны с тобой. И да… отличная иллюзия, сестрёнка.

Морок тут же развеялся, а близняшка показательно насупилась. Ну а как же? Эксперименты с телепатией могут открыть множество невероятных способов её применения. Есть два способа поставить иллюзию – создать что-то, что будет выглядеть желаемым образом в реальности, но не будет существовать, либо при помощи телепатии убедить мозг человека в наличии чего-то. Первый способ, ясное дело, требует огромного количества энергии, особенно учитывая то, что Диппера даже задача поднять пустую кружку истощает до предела.

Но вот с этими камнями они обучились устраивать друг другу вполне сносные иллюзии, хотя с тем, чтобы воздействовать на кого-то без них… с этим вот уже проблемы. Хотя их, похоже, не смог преодолеть даже Автор, ну, или это написано в той части дневника, которую им так и не удалось расшифровать за это время. В общем, для них это были уже вполне впечатляющие достижения.

Однако губы сестры всё-таки вытянулись в тонкой улыбочке, явно показывая, что путешествия во времени оставили ей приятные воспоминания… Хотя… да, выпускать пар вполне можно и таким способом. Вдруг позади послышались звуки, а Мэйбл тут же развернулась на пятках и направилась наверх. Спустя полминуты появился Стэнфорд, как всегда, в своём серо-голубом наряде. Он осторожно осмотрелся по сторонам, слушая уже затихающий шум уехавшей машины.

\- А кто это был?

Диппер в ответ на это только небрежно пожал плечами.

\- Да так, туристы в Сиэтл ехали, хотели узнать – как выехать на шоссе.

И точно так же развернулся на пятках, стараясь стремительно скрыться подальше, прежде чем возникнут какие-либо вопросы. Но отправился не наверх, к сестре, а повернул в другую сторону, спускаясь в полуподвал, где сейчас сидит Гидеон. Близнецы уже начали оставлять там Дневник, чтобы Гидеон мог с ним поработать. Никогда не понимал, как ему удаётся так хорошо сопоставлять всё, выясняя то, что не удаётся найти нам.

Близнец зашёл в комнату, где за столом уже сидел Глифул. За пару прошедших дней тут хорошенько убрались, вынесли ковёр, только комната всё равно оставалась довольно мрачной. Хотя, как сказала Мэйбл, тут бы повестить красные шторы на окна и поставить кресло, а ей выдать чёрный плащ с воротником и красной драпировкой.* Вот тогда бы был полный канон в соответствие с Правилами Тёмного Властелина.

\- Ну что, Гидеон, нашёл что-нибудь? – облокотившись на дверной косяк спросил Диппер.

\- Угу, только не в Дневнике, а тут.

Белобрысый парень показал газету. Как ни странно, но это был не сплетник, так что информации можно было хоть в какой-то степени доверять. Он поднялся со стула, разворачивая недавний номер. Младший быстро глянул на дату - газете с неделю.

\- Вот, смотри, - он указал на небольшую заметку:

«Вчера, в результате провала грунта, был разрушен пол в старой заброшенной церкви в лесу в окрестностях городка Гравити Фоллс. Церковь несмотря на плохое состояние устояла. В скором времени ей исполнится столетний юбилей, и сотрудники исторических…»

\- И что? – спросил Диппер, - Нет, я понимаю, это печально, однако полости в породе несколько не наш профиль.

Гидеон поцокал языком и, покопавшись в столе, достал ещё одну газету, теперь уже четырёхдневной давности:

«В последние дни вот уже несколько фермерских хозяйств заявили о нападении на животных. Никаких следов проникновения человека или животных ни разу не обнаружили. Местная полиция так и не дала никаких комментариев по поводу этого события. Нам даже не удалось застать их на рабочем месте. Это халатность? Или же намеренные попытки скрыться со стороны правоохранительных органов?»

\- Туше, - был вынужден согласиться Диппер, - Вот теперь это уже куда интереснее. Есть что-то ещё?

\- Вот именно! – с трудом сдерживая энтузиазм малой достал ещё одну газету, теперь сегодняшнюю, - Вот.

«Вчера был совершён акт порчи государственной собственности в полицейском отделении Гравити Фоллс. Неизвестные использовали когти, чтобы исцарапать собственность полиции. Полиция точно также не удостоила это комментариев.»

\- Гидеон, знаешь, это всё слишком подозрительно. Раньше ведь никто не писал о странностях, однако сейчас по неизвестной причине ломается принцип. У этого же должны быть какие-то причины…

Гидеон только пожал плечами и ответил:

\- Не знаю, быть может, в этом виноваты вовсе не монстры и на это иммунитет не действует. А может и даже раз в десять лет, но что-то случается. Но, подожди, тут ещё и приложена фотография.

Диппер сразу же посмотрел на чёрно-белую фотографию. Дело было ночь, так что было весьма сложно что-то узнать, однако это что-то уже поднялось в воздух в свете фонарей, да и было вполне солидных размеров. Странно сие…

\- Ладно, Пайнс, - поразмыслив над всем этим сказал Гидеон, - вызывай свою сестру, думаю, у нас появилось очередная цель, с которой нужно разобраться, пока не начали гибнуть люди.

 

Вся четвёрка вот уже с час двигалась по лесу. Довольно уныло, если честно, но других вариантов не было. Конечно, можно было бы попытаться позвать Робби, однако дорога до той заброшенной церкви была в таком состоянии, что никакой бы транспорт, кроме гусеничного, не проехал бы по таким дебрям. Так что других вариантов собственно не было.

Лес вокруг, кажется, тянулся просто бесконечно, хотя кое-какие отличия были всё же заметны. Они углублялись всё глубже и глубже в ту чащобу, которая заполняла почти всю долину Гравити Фоллс. Огромные стволы елей выстраивались двумя стенами, всем своим весом напирая на крохотную, полузаросшую травой грунтовую дорогу.

И как раз между этими двумя валами вслед за остальной компанией шла Пасифика. Знаете, трудно сказать что-нибудь обо всём этом, кроме того, что это выглядит подавляюще. Однако вскоре перед ними появилось так долго ожидаемая церквушка. Было видно, что она пережила не одну эпоху и явно видела ещё свет Древ, что росли на блаженном Западе.*

Нет, возможно, это несколько утрированно, однако небольшая часовенка уже покосилась, всем своим видом показывая, что готова рухнуть в любой момент, некогда белые стены перестали быть белыми и стали серыми и грязными, а само здание просело внутрь. Только они подошли к ветхой постройке, как Диппер взмахнул рукой и присел на камень:

\- Ладно, перед тем как соваться в пекло, сделаем привал.

Все рухнули то тут, то там, стараясь отдохнуть после дороги. Не то, чтобы они не могли пройти ещё столько же, но лезть в неизведанные дебри уставшими не лучший вариант. Конечно, можно было бы попытаться позвать кого-то ещё, но… такие ситуации были как раз для этой четвёрки. Что бы это ни было, оно было достаточно сильным, чтобы не попадаться людям на глаза, однако боялось их, раз человеческих жертв так и не было. В общем, как раз их уровень сложности, а дополнительную уверенность блондинке давала покоившаяся на бедре сабля. Не то, чтобы она была так уж полезна, но хоть какая-то защита.

Покопавшись в небольшом пакете, Пас достала из него пеммикан. Это такое блюдо… вяленое мясо, сушенные ягоды и орехи, спрессованные до однородной деревянной массы. Грызётся с удовольствием, поколения индейцев, лесорубов, охотников и браконьеров (последние в особенности, что бы не говорила Вэнди) не дадут соврать, тем более, что своя рубашка к телу ближе.

Так что стараниями Нортвест теперь у всей компании была еда, и, хоть она и выглядела как барраярский армейский паёк, но по вкусу на подмётку для обуви, к счастью, совсем не походила*. Не то, чтобы Пасифика сама вызвалась готовить, но коли уж на неё возложили такую роль, как на единственного человека, у которого получалось что-то кроме горелого углерода, то выбора не оставалось. Всё-таки даже такую еду можно сделать вкусной, что своим чавканьем доказывали все остальные, увлёкшись пикировками в адрес друг друга.

Пасифика осторожно достала из ножен саблю, которая когда-то принадлежала самому Роберту Ли – легендарнейшему генералу. Несмотря на пасмурную погоду, сталь блестела на свету. Однако эта игра бликов вызвала у Пасифики отнюдь не радостные мысли, а заставило её сердце сжаться.

Она вспоминала тот случай, который произошёл несколько дней назад. Она и близнецы возвращались на кладбище, в этот бункер, когда услышали крик. Они быстро бросились на звук, похоже, никто кроме них вообще никак не прореагировал на это. И таки нашли источник шума. Какого-то мальчика примерно их лет пыталась утащить какая-то тварь, весьма похожая на гремлина. Она его где-то видела, не понимала имени, но точно помнила, что просила не носить красное*. На теле несчастного уже виднелись многочисленные, хотя и не глубокие, порезы от длинных когтей. Похоже, его пытались выволочить из города.

Тварь злобно глянула на них, понимая, что её раскрыли и, не успели они что-то сказать, саданула лапой ему по шее, а сама бросилась на них. Блондинка быстро вытащила саблю, и ответом летящему телу стал удар, отбросивший его назад и оставивший широкий порез на груди. Неизвестное существо откатилось назад, но тут же снова бросилось в самой бездумной атаке. Она просто проткнула его в грудину саблей, а оно нанизалось на неё до самой гарды, не успев всё-таки ранить её, прежде чем скончаться.

Пасифика вытащила клинок из тела и бросилась к однокласснику. У него явно было перерезано горло, а также задеты либо сонная артерия, либо ярёмная вена, судя по тому, как сильно телка кровь. Она просто ничего не могла сделать, даже просто что-то сказать, только смотреть в его глаза до самого конца. И видеть в ответ только ярость. К ней, за то, что она что-то знала обо всём этом, смогла что-то сделать, но не сообщила ему. К стоявшим за её спиной близнецам, этим высокомерным выскочкам, которые приехали сюда только недавно, а попал он. Вообще ко всем, кто остался жив.

Тогда Мэйбл увела её оттуда, а Диппер сказал, что он сам избавится от тела. Конечно, это жестоко – не давать его родителям узнать, что же случилось с их сыном, но если бы нашли улики… Она была бы первой подозреваемой, а в монстров никто бы просто не поверил, даже если бы мы принесли тушу.

\- Пас, что-то не так? – вырвал её из раздумий осторожный голос Гидеона, - Ты что-то совсем поникла.

\- О, нет, - всё таким же задорным голос сказала она, убирая клинок в ножны, - просто задумалась.

Всё-таки, если все ходят такими мрачными лицами, то хоть кто-то должен сохранять весёлость, хотя бы притворную. Всё равно от меня мало толку, когда доходит до прямого столкновения, зато хотя бы могу помочь им так. Ведь если даже сама Пасифика Нортвест придёт в уныние, то это будет значить, что творится нечто очень плохое. Ведь, даже если вы можете гонять сверхъестественную нечисть, то вы всё равно остаётесь обычным человеком, а даже ему нужен отдых.

Они спасали людей от весьма незавидной участи, а те сами даже об этом не подозревали. Да даже если кто-то замечал, то он старался забыть обо всём этом, убедить себя, найти логичное обоснование. Но, наверное, на каждого человека, которого им удалось спасти, приходился кто-то, кто погибал… Так что самой Пасифике не сойти с ума помогало лишь осознание того, что всех не спасти, а так они помогают как можно большему числу.

За такими мрачными размышлениями привал закончился, а все они зашли внутрь. Ничего особенно там не было, разве что люстра каким-то чудом всё ещё держалась, так что они начали заходить внутрь. Как ни странно, однако внутрь вела не глубокая дыра, по которой придётся спускаться по верёвке (о, это главная часть экипировки любого искателя приключений), нет, вниз вёл покатый туннель. Спустившись по нему, вся компания оказалась в каком-то проходе. Судя по всему, стена не выдержала, грунт засыпал значительную часть коридора, а в освободившуюся полость проломился и пол церкви.

Достав фонарик (ещё одну незаменимую вещь) они просто направились в ту сторону, которая шла вниз. Чтобы это ни было, оно обитало под землёй, если его не было так долго, что Автор его не видел, а значит, должно было находиться довольно глубоко. И действительно, вскоре их подтверждения подтвердились, так как они вышли в какую-то галерею.

\- Ладно, держитесь все наготове, там может быть кнопка, которая вызовет Жнеца, - сказал Гидеон, проходя за угол и пресекая переговоры всей команды.

Вышли они на втором этаже, странные светильники, установленные на стенах и под потолком, освещали помещение странным голубоватым светом. Притом, судя по высоте потолков и лестницы, по которой они спустились, те, кто был тут, были явно выше людей. И никаких идей о том, что это за светильники ни у кого не было. Во все стороны тянулись ещё несколько коридоров, однако наибольшее внимание всех привлекала довольно большая дверь где-то в три с лишним метра в высоту.

\- Ну так что… - слабо проговорила Пасифика, - Попытаемся открыть?

\- Не… - протянул в ответ Гидеон, - Что-то тут неладное… Такие большие и помпезные двери устанавливают только всякие Тёмные Властелины. Правда дверь без барельефов, это уже не типично…

\- Угу, - подтвердил его слова Диппер, - Да и к тому же, мне кажется, что где-то рядом тут водятся динозавры…

Нет, я, конечно, понимаю, Жуль Верн, «Путешествие к центру Земли», но вот зря ты поднимаешь эту тему… Закон жанра ведь, стоит кому-то сказать о чём-то подобном, как это что-то тут же появляется. Обязательно голодным, кровожадным и за спиной.

\- Да брось, - фыркнула Мэйбл, - динозавры давно же вымерли, да и сомневаюсь, чтобы они водились конкретно тут, даже если в окрестностях городка они и сохранились.

А вот этого не стоило говорить тем более. Если после первого случая так и не произошло ничего способного нас убить, то надо радоваться судьбе, а не говорить подобные вещи. Ибо во второй раз может и не прокатить, а вполне появиться. И снова голодным, кровожадным и у нас за спиной.

Подождав ещё примерно пару минут в тишине, Пасифика всё-таки сдвинулась с места, подойдя к огромной двери и постучав в неё. Ответом нам стало зеленоватое свечение между ней и всеми остальными. Как только оно стихло, она всё-таки смогла рассмотреть это существо. Оно было определённо гуманоидным, даже напоминало вытянутого до почти двухметрового роста грея. За одним серьёзным отличием - вместо рук были щупальца. И это было явно что-то материальное, а не голограмма, слишком явно это чувствовалось.

\- Приветствую вас, я хранитель этого места. Вас нет в базе данных, однако вы способны к членораздельной речи, - ах вот как он мог говорить с нами, с тех пор, как мы спустились, он слушал и анализировал нас, - значит вы разумные существа. В таком случае, я, как хранитель этого места, обязан вам помогать тут. Вы можете трижды призвать меня, назвав моё имя, и я отвечу на вопрос, лишь сказав «да» или «нет».

Все посмотрели друг на друга, явно ища какую-то закорючку, про которую они забыли… Ведь всё время есть что-то, о чём они забыли, что-то такое, на чём они могут попасться…

\- Эм… А в чём подвох? – спросил Гидеон.

Я, кажется, уже догадываюсь...

\- Призвав меня в четвёртый раз, - продолжило существо низким голосом, - не буду молвить я ответ, а смерти вас мучительной придам.

Все снова между собой переглянулись, только на этот раз взгляд был примерно «Это магистр Йода?» Однако Диппер успел вскрикнуть, прежде чем существо снова исчезло:

\- А как тебя зовут?

\- Меня зовут… Да.

А существо просто взяло и исчезло в точно такой же вспышке зеленоватого огня, не оставив после себя ничего. Услышав это, Пасифика шлёпнула ладонью по лбу и только смогла проговорить:

\- Ну всё… мы обречены, - проговорила блондинка.

\- С чего ты взяла? – спросил Гидеон, - Неужели мы просто не сможем не произносить слов на букву «д».

\- И ты считаешь, что так легко пройти это место не разу не произнеся этого слова? – поддержал её Диппер.

\- Д… - Гидеон попытался выбрать нужное слово, - Думаю вполне реально.

\- Мы все умрём, - точно так же шлёпнул по лицу Диппер.

\- Да нет же… - попытался сказать Гидеон, но тут же осёкся.

А всё потому, что в центре комнаты снова появился зеленоватый огонь, а вместе с ним и неизвестный хранитель этого места.

\- Вы меня призвали, что вы желаете знать?

\- Я… но… блин… - только и сумел сказать Гидеон под испепеляющим взглядом близнецов.

Не дожидаясь, пока ситуация дойдёт до мордобоя, что было бы крайне нежелательно, Пасифика вышла вперёд.

\- Ладно, ладно. У меня есть вопрос. Мы ищем причину, по которой совершались нападения. Да, чтобы найти причину нам нужно пройти в эту большую дверь?

\- Да. Я дал ответ, вы можете вызвать меня ещё дважды, - и точно так же исчез.

Все укорительно повернулись к Гидеону, который только поднял руки вверх:

\- Ладно, ладно, буду молчать. И пусть с этим существом случится любая беда, которую только можно представить, пока он…

Снова прямо посреди комнаты появилось зеленоватое свечение, а из него появилась всё та же самая фигура. Гидеон, увидев это, подпрыгнул на месте.

\- Что? Но я же не говорил «да»!

\- Глифул, - Диппер устало потёр переносицу, - ты сказал «случится любая беДА».

\- Что?! Нет же, «беда» и «да» это совершенно разные…

Однако договорить Гидеону не дала засмеявшаяся Мэйбл, которая как раз облокотилась на стену. Все вопрошающе посмотрели на неё, а она только сказала:

\- Ладно, кто из вас заранее знал, что он опять облажается, те поднимите руки?

Все медленно переводили взгляд между собой. Первыми подняли руки близнецы, затем, под взгляд «И ты, Брут?» Пасифика, а после, несколько секунд помявшись, и хранитель этого места. Все снова повернулись к последнему, но молчание нарушила Мэйбл, встав прямо перед ним:

\- Ладно, у меня есть вопросик… Если призвать тебя стоя на этом месте, то ты появишься тут же?

\- Да. Я дал ответ, вы можете вызвать меня ещё один раз, - и снова исчез.

\- Хорошо… - продолжил Мэйбл, - Да! – все испуганно посмотрели на неё, услышав это слово.

Точно на том же месте снова появилось серое и долговязое существо.

\- Вы призвали меня. Задавайте…

\- Уж не знаю кто ты там, но ведь если тебе проткнуть глотку, то ты умрёшь? – тоном, от которого буквально несло иронией в сторону выражения «мы же спрашиваем чисто гипотетически», сказала старшая.

\- Да, - после некоторой паузы всё-таки ответило существо, - Я дал ответ, призвав меня в следующий раз, смертный приговор подпишите себе вы.

Что произошло дальше, думаю, все уже представляют. А Мэйбл просто повернулась к Пасифике, с улыбкой на лице спросив:

\- Нортвест, не одолжишь свою саблю?

Поняв наконец-то что хочет сделать Пайнс, блондинка достала сталь из ножен и протянула ей. Она задумчиво подержала клинок в руке, явно приноравливаясь к его весу, а затем, взяв его наизготовку, произнесла:

\- Да.

Ответ появившемуся свечению стал резкий и мощный взмах клинком, который устремился прямо в шею только-только появляющемуся существу. Отточенная сталь легко прошла сквозь плоть даже такого, неизвестного земной биологии, существа, глубоко войдя в шею, рассекая трахею и важные кровяные сосуда и даже, кажется, повреждая спинной позвоночник. Конечно, из повреждённой шеи пошёл фонтан зеленоватой крови, однако Пайнс сделала шаг в сторону и ушла от него. Он, конечно, попытался закрыться, но тут ни у кого не хватит скорости сделать что-нибудь, так что тело, словно марионетка со срезанными нитками, рухнуло на пол.

\- А что? – возмутилась Мэйбл, увидев взгляды остальных, - Он нам ставил бредовые условия, пытаясь нам помешать. Ладно, давайте уж посмотрим, что там.

А затем, с белозубой улыбкой и ямочками на щеках протянула Пасифике саблю. Девушка осторожно взяла в руки клинок, глядя на явно крайне довольную происходящем близняшку. Да она кровожадная маньячка! А как только она повернулась к двери, наклонилась к Дипперу и спросила:

\- Эм… А как тебе удаётся держать её в узде?

\- Н… не твоего ума дело… - ответил Диппер тоном, не содержавшего намёка на агрессию, а просто показывая, что даже для него это чуть-чуть ненормально.*

\- Эм… - проговорил Гидеон, - А может нам не следовало его убивать?

Диппер с Пасификой тут же посмотрели на него. Нет, в принципе, верно. Это явно было какое-то древнее существо, которое хранило огромное кол-во знаний, кроме того, оно, возможно, знало причину всех странностей, что происходят в этом городе, а мы так поступили с ним.

\- Эй! Вы там собираетесь стоять вечно?! – раздался недовольный голос Мэйбл, - Помогите уже сдвинуть эту махину.

Это фраза выбила всех из оцепенения, и вся компания отправилась сдвигать с места гигантскую дверь. Она, как ни странно, однако с трудом, работой всех четверых и помощью телекинеза, но всё-таки поддалась, сдвинувшись с места, а все четверо проникли внутрь.

\- Знаешь, Пайнс, - в конце концов, всё-таки произнёс Гидеон, - ты был, зараза, прав про динозавров…

Все только медленно угукнули. А всё дело в том, что они стояли на небольшом, очищенном от растений возвышении, а прямо под ними раскинулся целый океан зелени. Впрочем, кое-где были видны и гигантские грибы. А свет на всё это великолепие шёл из какого-то колодца наверху. Оттуда же и свежий воздух. Похоже, в своём походе они забрались под горы, окаймлявшие долину, да и спустились дополнительно вниз. И им на глаза уже попалась пара мелких ящеров, не оставлявшая никаких сомнений, что это динозавры.

\- Угу… Прямо как в «Путешествие к центру Земли»… - задумчиво протянула Пасифика.

\- Так вот чего хранителем было это существо... Это же какой-то «Ноев Ковчег», только для рептилий подземных, – пробурчал себе под нос Гидеон, - Но тогда я не понимаю – как на протяжении миллионов лет им удалось сохранить генетическое разнообразие в популяции…

Мэйбл тем временем прошептала на уху брату так, чтобы её не услышали ни Гидеон, ни Пасифика:

\- Хорошо ещё, что мы не взяли Робби, а то бы получили урок по синтаксису латыни…

\- Так, ладно, - повернулся ко всем ним Гидеон, - чего делать будем?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пояснения:
> 
> 1\. Он использует форме thou, староанглийскую унизительную форму, так как you - по умолчанию "вы".
> 
> 2\. ГПиМРМ. Нет, правда, это выглядит просто шикарно.
> 
> 3\. Эм... Для тех кто не понял, это примерно восемь тысяч лет по меркам Сильмариона.
> 
> 4\. Да, шутки про барраярский армейский паёк никогда не пропадут.
> 
> 5\. Эм... Красные Рубашки?
> 
> 6\. Это всё была аллюзия на комикс "Гоблины". Кто читал, думаю, поймёт.


	37. Глава 36 - Странности

Гидеон осторожно пробирался через заросли доисторической растительности. Не самое приятное, если честно, место – полностью заросшее зеленью, большей частью папоротниками, и зашкаливающая влажность. Ну хоть одно хорошо – местных болезней можно не бояться. Ибо даже если тут сохранились бактерии, то они просто не приспособлены к человеческому организму.

Зато вот то, кто построил это всё, было намного интереснее. Это было огромное помещение с почти сферическим куполом, в котором достаточно бурно росла различная растительность. Если бы тут был бы Робби, то он несомненно классифицировал этот период как Карбон, - по обилию гигантских папоротников, - но времени интересоваться этим не было.

Наверняка то самое существо знало об этом, хотя, пожалуй, можно сказать, что оно зачем-то пыталось спасти динозавров. Хотя, как это место не разворотило под действием геологии… Ладно, проще считать, что это очень сильное колдунство. Но… если бы эти динозавры были бы заключены в куче тающего янтаря (даже не имею представления – как это!*) было бы ещё хуже, а заодно стибрено с Парка Юрского Периода. Хуже могло бы быть только если этот янтарь располагался бы в старых шахтах, а шахтёры так и не обратили внимание ни на гигантские куски янтаря, ни на динозавров в них.

Так что следовало только порадоваться этому и попытаться-таки понять – что же за существо это было, раз оно выбиралось на поверхность, но его так и не заметили.

Размышления были бесцеремонно прерваны, когда какой-то мелкий ящер пробежал мимо ноги стоявшей позади Пасифики, чем заставил её подпрыгнуть, и скрылся в густом массиве кустов.

\- Гид… - попыталась спросить она.

\- Ась?

\- Эм… а не думаешь ты потом, после всего этого, вызвать сюда герпетологов? Всё-таки динозавры это как-то пореалистичнее, чем «всякие ужасные монстры».

\- Агх… - только и смог он сказать, уклоняясь от полетевшей в лицо ветки, - Во-первых, будет трудно убедить полезть сюда кого-то уважаемого. Во-вторых… во-вторых же, думаю, что даже рассказывать всему человечеству о тайнах способных перевернуть всю парадигму – не лучший вариант.

Гидеон прямо-таки спиной почувствовал, как Пас согласно пожала плечами. Что правда, то правда. Мы тут нашли столько невероятного, что на это обратит внимание аж тот самый легендарный Шерман Пайнс, которого даже близнецы упоминают чуть ли не с содроганием. Взять хотя бы тех термитов. А нашли ведь уже с десяток ещё более опасных вещей. И как же мир докатился до того, что несколько подростков держат в подвале вещи страшнее ядерного оружия?

\- Кстати… - после некоторой паузы всё-таки сказал Гидеон, - Знаешь… Я уже начинаю задумываться над тем, чтобы рассказать им. Ну, про Дневник… Всё-таки…

Он получил локтем себе под рёбра, а сзади раздался полушутливый тон блондинки:

\- Они нас спасли достаточно раз, чтобы тебе было неудобно держать это в тайне? И ты был не прав?

Гидеон повернулся к ней и бросил испепеляющий взгляд, однако быстро сдался. Во-первых, за такую правду он не мог злиться, во-вторых же… Ну просто нельзя всерьёз на неё злиться, когда она так дружелюбно смотрит, тем более, после того как он увидел её через этот монокль.

\- Да, - всё-таки согласился Гидеон, - Да, я параноик, который доверяет только тебе. Но, знаешь, учитывая сколько всего нам угрожает каждый день, это не просто так.

\- А может быть мы живы до сих пор только потому, что не было оснований для паранойи? – всё тем же тоном поддела его Пасифика.

Ладно… Вот тут мне уже нечего сказать. Нет, правда, подозревать кого-то всё время довольно паршиво, паршиво всё время перебирать воспоминания о том, что вы могли допустить какую-то фатальную ошибку, а кинжал теперь метит точно в поясницу. Нет, безусловно, близнецы не раз показали, что они тоже люди, вспомнить хотя бы те разговоры на крыше… Но… почему-то у меня нет сомнения, что если будет соответствующая награда, то они не упустят шанса поиметь нас всех самым эффектным, эффекивным и необратимым образом. Прямо как тот, что из письма коринфянинам.

\- Ладно. Согласен, - примирительно поднял руки Гидеон, - Но прямо в лоб говорить «я вам не доверял, так как был уверен, что вы кровожадные монстры или, как минимум, убийцы» тоже не лучший вариант.

И тут же развернулся, продолжая путь через густой кустарник. Судя по отсутствию комментариев, Пасифика не имела ничего против его соображений. Мда… такое чувство, будто я где-то в Западной Африке либо Амазонии. А мне то казалось, что в местном лесу чащоба…

Он попытался перелезть через упавшее бревно (да, бывали и такие необычные папоротники), однако сразу перед ним земля расступилась, а сам парень свалился вниз. К счастью, место падения оказалось довольно влажное и засыпанной опавшими «листьями». Чего, увы, не скажешь про ветки, которые были как раз довольно острые. Мда… повезло, что же ещё сказать-то?

Покряхтев для порядка, белобрысый поднялся на ноги, стряхивая с себя землю. Под ноги нужно смотреть, а не так разевать рот, вот что! Но он не успел ничего себе сказать, только успел повернуть голову. Это прямо на него рухнула Пасифика. Она попыталась поступить умнее, схватившись за ветку и спустившись при её помощи, однако ветка не выдержала даже её веса. Как итог, килограмм этак сорок с лишком веса снова утрамбовали Гидеона, продолжавшего осыпать проклятиями все известные ему выдуманные божества.

Неуклюже ойкнув, она поднялась с него, позволив уже наконец-то встать. Оглядевшись вокруг, Гидеон наконец-то понял, почему так попался. Он угодил во что-то вроде канавы глубиной эдак метра три, притом довольно узкой и поросшей по бокам растительностью, так что неудивительно, что он её не увидел. И в обе стороны тянулись два пути.

Блондинка вопрошающе посмотрела на него, дескать «Что нам теперь делать?», в ответ на что он пожал плечами примерно в духе «Да какая разница куда нам идти, всё равно не потеряемся». Так что, достав дайм из кармана, Гидеон подбросил его в воздух. Орёл. Значит, вправо.

Так что, недолго думая, они продолжили путь, правда, в этот раз дорога уже не была заросшей кустарниками. Так что, либо она недавняя, в чём я сомневаюсь, либо тут всё-таки есть достаточно крупные обитатели, которые по ней регулярно проходят. Есть, конечно, вариант, что это какие-то хищники, однако они на нас почему-то до сих пор так и не напали, так что будем исходить из варианта, что это нечто не стремящееся нас убить.

Окружающее пространство вокруг почти не менялось, лишь чередовались однообразные кроны гигантских папоротников, в остальном же не было ничего хоть сколько-то необычного. Мимо промелькнула пара стоящих возле стенок валунов. В общем, ничего интересного, пока наконец-то тропа не повернула, а перед ними не открылся выход наверх.

Гидеон уже было поднялся, как чья-то рука схватила его за шиворот и резко дёрнула в сторону, ведя к ближайшему камню. Уже зная, что может произойти абсолютно что угодно, он даже не пытался протестовать и сопротивляться, позволяя себя вести. Оказавшись наконец-то за достаточно невысоким, но всё-таки укрытием, девушка выглянула из-за него.

\- Слышал? – Гидеон прокрутил в голове последние несколько секунд и был готов согласиться, что что-то подозрительно расслышал, - О! Это… какие-то рапторы… и с… зелёными камнями… - почти шёпотом проговорила Пасифика.

Гидеон аккуратно выглянул из-за камня и… он открыл рот, затем разинул до анатомически невозможного предела, потом всё-таки захлопнул. Да, действительно, он увидел то, чего он ни в коем случае не ожидал увидеть. Из-за кустов появилась пара динозавров. Чуть пониже его ростом, но это без учёта хвоста. Почти треугольная, быстро двигающаяся из стороны в сторону морда. Достаточно короткие, по сравнению с людскими, передние лапы, однако когти на них тоже короткие и явно предназначенные скорее, чтобы работать, а не вырывать глотки. Но это было не самым интересным. Куда интереснее были зелёные, словно изумруд глаза. И тут раздался звук:

\- Бро… - заговорил на, - чтоб вас! – английском один из динозавров, - ты что-то слышал?

\- Хм… Может быть, тебе это показалось, сестрёнка?

Мда… На шее у обоих красовались зелёные камни, точно такого же цвета, как и их глаза… И по форме как у Пайнсов. Вот это было самым интересным.

Так… А вот это уже плохо… Стоп. Ладно, остаётся ещё один вариант…

\- Пас, посмотри мне в глаза, - сказал он шёпотом, - это может быть просто галлюцинация.

Она чуть придвинулась, нагнулась, заглянула в его глаза, а затем проговорила ещё тише.

\- Эм… А от галлюциногенов они должны сужаться или расширяться?

\- А что?

\- Они… пульсируют.

Вот это уже совсем плохо. Зато это могло объяснить абсолютно всё, если это галлюцинация. Ведь Пасифика первая сказала, что это рептилия, с камнями. Догадайтесь, кого его подсознание ассоциирует с хладнокровными подколодными змеюками, которые носят камни. И он их не видел, прежде чем она этого не сказала.

Только вот ядрёная эта штукенция, раз она такие достоверные галлюцинации преподносит. Что-то в воздухе, наверное. Но от этого не лучше. Пасифика снова посмотрела на его, явно заинтересовавшись его задумчивым выражением лица. Чёрт, вроде бы близнецы говорили, что их камни обеспечивают телепатию. Начинаю жалеть об их отсутствии.

\- Мэй, да куда же они подевались. Мы тут уже наткнулись на террапсидов, - снова раздалась английская речь.

Услышав это (либо же увидев, как он встрепенулся и решив, что я что-то услышал), Пас резко обернулась и начала беззвучно доставать саблю из ножен. Знаете, это только в фильмах бывает металлический лязг. В реальности же, даже если ножны окованы металлом, то почти ничего не слышно. Но всё же, это не повод начинать насилие. Особенно, с собственными воображаемыми копиями.

Так что Гидеон просто поднял руку, успокаивая её. Лезвие вновь опустилось вниз, а белобрысый повернулся в сторону, обдумывая возможные варианты, как его бесцеремонно прервало тяжёлое сопение в паре десятков метров от него:

\- Ты чуешь Мэй? – снова раздалось пыхтение, - Какой-то странный запах…

Гидеон осмотрел себя… Да чтоб вас! Ненавижу это… Но вот никаких вариантов, что делать не было, только его ткнула в бок Пасифика.

\- Гид… - шёпотом сказала она, - возвращаемся по своим следам…

Это было… разумно… Да, Гидеон понимал её. Даже если это галлюцинация, то лучшим выходом будет идти по тому же пути, по которому они пришли сюда. Всё-таки раз они уже добрались этим путём, то обратно тоже смогут.

Правда, оставался ещё вариант, что это не просто их воображение. А зная этот город можно было ожидать чего угодно. Может быть, мы случайно задели Краеугольный Камень Мироздания, а это последствия. Мы уже тут встретили карликов, на основе культуры которых появилась Империя Ацтеков всё-таки, а также птицу видевшую Ганнибала Барка. С другой стороны… фонарного столба тут всё-таки нет*, но это не повод отказаться от того, чтобы сделать ноги.

\- Да, бро… - раздался голос смешанный с чем-то до ужаса напоминающее мурлыканье, - Это где-то там…

Гидеон с Пасификой переглянулись как загнанные звери… Возможности убедиться, куда же они посмотрели, у них не было, однако почему-то им казалось, что они сейчас пойдут прямо к ним. Первой среагировала блондинка, схватив его за руку и потащив обратно, в ту самую канаву.

За спиной раздались удивлённые «голоса», однако они тут же спрятались внизу, продолжая бежать со всех ног. Оставалось надеяться, что за ними не бросятся бежать, так как в скорости они определённо проигрывали бы им. Так что они просто продолжали бежать, пробегая по тому же самому пути и покрыв, кажется, примерно полторы стометровки, прежде чем были вынуждены остановиться.

А причина была проста. На них с другой стороны тоже бежали. Только на этот раз не динозавры, а близнецы. И вот это уже пугало до дрожи в коленках. Ибо Гидеон знал их, равно как знал и то, что они не боятся гигантских человекоподобных монстров. Сомнительно, чтобы они сейчас удирали со всех ног от чего-то не слишком опасного.

 

Мэйбл вслед за братом шла по коридорам, которые испещряли окрестности этого подземного алькова. Гидеон и Пасифика решили остаться там, в комнате, осмотреть всё изнутри. Всё-таки, даже если там что-то есть, то оно явно не намного крупнее них самих, иначе они бы уже заметили это, а Пасифика ещё и вооружена. Так что на близнецов выпала роль осмотреть окрестные туннели, а то вдруг получится, что тварь действительно есть, но её не было на месте… Прямо как в одной старой сказке о девочке и медведях…

Но вот конкретно сейчас они изучали странные надписи на стене. Весьма подозрительные, к слову, надписи.

\- Сестрёнка, тебе не кажется, что мы их уже где-то видели?..

\- Хм… бро… Точно! – она ткнула его в плечо, - что-то похожее было в Дневнике.

Действительно, те записи, что им попались в самом начале лета, были закодированы похожими символами. Однако эти были намного древнее. И, пожалуй, отличались, а уж в том, что их можно будет перевести на английский тем же способом… Скорее всего, Автор просто где-то наткнулся на них и взял себе эти символы. Только… если он не знал про это место, то он должен был где-то ещё на них наткнуться… А значит, где-то ещё тут может быть что-то подобное…

Ах…

\- Ты думаешь о том же, о чём и я? – вкрадчивым голосом, сразу же после того, как сознание прекратило хрипеть, словно предвидя её размышления, спросил брат.

\- Да. Всё равно, пока мы не наткнёмся на Автора, то нам больше ничего не найти.

Он согласно пожал плечами и двинулся дальше. Посмотрев ещё пару секунд на выгравированное кем-то изображение на стене туннеля, Мэйбл двинулась дальше. Ну хоть что-то хорошо, например, местная сеть туннелей не запутана и представляет собой что-то вроде плитки, так что шансы потеряться стремились к нулю. А это была первая интересная вещь, на которую они наткнулись.

Хотя вот что значат эти надписи… Не удивлюсь, если там написано «Контрольный центр» и «Кафетерий». Зато вот вскоре появилась уже вторая необычная вещь. Близнецы как раз проходили мимо одного из входа в тот зал, где были небольшие джунгли, как тут появилось то, чего они не ожидали. Дверь. Вернее, дверь-то быть должна, они уже почти по кругу обошли всё это место, однако она была открыта!

Все остальные увиденные ими двери были закрыты, в отличие от этой. Так что, что бы не жило тут, однако оно было вполне способной открыть дверь, хотя бы грубой силой. И вполне вероятно, что именно оно и пробиралось наружу. Так что, осторожно подойдя к двери, они заглянули внутрь. Ничего необычного, всё почти так же, как и когда они заглянули с Белоголовыми.

\- Давай, Мэй… - при помощи телепатии сказал ей брат.

Достав из кармана пиджака нож (эй, тут же нужно хоть что-то на случай нападения) и сжав покрепче камень на ободке, она вошла. Но нет, вокруг точно так же ничего не было. Так что, войдя внутрь, близняшка наконец-то смогла облегченно выдохнуть. Только Диппер где-то позади присел и начал осматривать землю.

\- Сестрёнка… тебе не кажется это странным?

Она развернулась, посмотрев в его сторону. Младший быстро указал на несколько точек, и, действительно, тут были следы. Несколько длинных, которые ещё можно было объяснить, но вместе с этими были и ещё одни, расположенные на расстоянии нескольких метров и больше напоминавшие углубления, которые оставляет в мягком грунте трость или костыль.

Чёрт… Что же это за монстр такой, что у него такая ширина…

Мэйбл сглотнула, затем молча взглянула на брата, который проделал то же самое, представляя так же не самые приятные вещи. Ладно уж, коли мы тут, то надо проследить за этим неизвестным существом. Так что, двинув плечом, она позвала брата за собой и направилась в путь по следам, тем более, что, что бы это ни было, оно хорошенько так утрамбовывало кусты, так что потерять след было бы трудно при всём желании. Где-то в переферии прошуршало по листьям что-то длинное и мелкое. Теперь понятно, откуда взялась эта артроплевра.

Так что в итоге они всё-таки настигли то самое существо, что было и так понятно по издаваемому шуму. Выглянув из-за «дерева», близняшка увидела того самого загадочного хищника. Это был птерозавр, так что теперь понятно и как ему удавалось не оставлять за собой следов, и как он оставлял такие необычные следы – вторые были его крыльями, а не лапами.

\- Ладно, бро, делать что будем? – спросила Мэйбл.

\- Не знаю… Против такой махины… Разве что ты желаешь попытаться с ней схватиться… - в голосе брата чувствовался неприкрытый сарказм.

Нет, конечно, на её счету было противостояние с существами, которые сильнее и быстрее людей, но к этой… она же не гуманоид, поди разбери, как к ней подойти ещё. Так что приходилось лишь сидеть за деревом и наблюдать за её действиями. Тем более, что вскоре стало понятно – что же она такое делает.

Птерозавр повернул голову в их сторону, с морды капало что-то склизкое, так что теперь можно было разглядеть то, чем он был увлечён. Скорлупа. Он занимался расхищением гнезда, видимо, попытки что-либо съесть наверху оказались неудачными. Не освоился, наверное, с суточным циклом.

Только… Одновременно дойдя до одного и того же вывода, Пайнсы переглянулись. А затем их опасения подтвердились. Тв… А именно, из кустов, - слава богам, с другой стороны, - выскочило несколько динозавров. Судя по тому, что они были покрыты перьями и были им примерно по пояс, то это дейнонихи*. Нет чтоб это были велоцирапторы, но вот эти гады всё время охотятся стаями.

Так что сейчас они могли видеть ужасающую картину. Птерозавр был выше близнецов, а уж если бы попал лапой или клювом, то мог бы пришибить любого из них. Только… только для этого потребовалось бы сначала попасть по ним, чего ящеры успешно избегали, раздирая ему в клочья крылья. Кровавое зрелище, птерозавр был обречён.

Кто-то из дейнонихов погиб, попавшись под его клюв, но общего соотношения это не меняло. Птицеподобные ящеры то и дело запрыгивали на бока и шею, норовя всадить длинные когти ног в трахею или важные артерии. Мэйбл уже засмотрелась за агонией рептилии, когда брат её ткнул в бок.

\- Мэй, сматываем удочки…

Слова брата выбили её из оцепенения, она посмотрела на свою руку, которой дотронулась до дерева, её глаза сначала сузились, а затем расширились. Как только с этой кровавой вакханалией будет покончено, то ящеры несомненно пойдут по следу и тогда… А они намного быстрее нас.

Так что, глянув в голубые глаза брата, она бросилась бежать подальше от этого места. Где-то позади выжимал все силы и брат, но когда дело доходит до спринта и тому подобного, от него толку мало.

\- Бро, Глифул и Нортвест, - даже не прибегая к помощи слов, сообщила Мэйбл, - они же должны быть где-то здесь…

Она буквально нутром почувствовала кульбит логики в голове близнеца, который пытался придумать, что же им делать в таком положении. Бежали они ещё глубже в центр, выбора особого не было, путь к выходу был закрыт поляной с мелкими динозаврами. Хорошо хоть они ту дверь, перед тем как идти, закрыли.

\- Чёрт, нужно их достать отсюда.

Перед ними появилось что-то вроде канавы, в которую они быстро залетели, всё-таки особых вариантов – куда идти у них не было, а это был хотя бы не заросший путь. Тем более что за ними, кажется, уже начали бежать ящеры, а для них особая разница – есть кусты или нет – отсутствует. И спустя пару минут спринтерского забега, когда уже даже Мэйбл начала выдыхаться, с другого конца из-за поворота выскочили Пасифика и Гидеон.

И они тоже, чтоб их, от кого-то убегали. Чёрт, да что же мы так навострились искать неприятности. Увидев близнецов, эти двое, разбежавшись, начали забираться вверх, благо склоны были поросшими мелкими кустарниками, да и в высоту всего метра три.

Так что, когда близняшка первой подбежала к уже вылезшим наружу, то её схватила рука Нортвест помогая забраться наверх, а брата затащил Гидеон. И почти сразу же к этому месту подбежали несколько ящеров, один из которых решил попытаться запрыгнуть наверх. Взмах саблей отбросил тушу вниз, Мэйбл схватила камень и телепатически сломала ему шею, а остальные сделали неутешительные выводы, быстро побежав обратно.

Все уселись у края, тяжело дыша и пытаясь перевести дыхание.

\- Нортвест, Глифул… - с трудом произнесла Мэйбл, - вы это… что у вас там было?

\- Не поверите, - не смотря на всё происходящее с намёком иронии всё-таки сказал Глифул, - Вы.

Пайнсы удивлённо переглянулись между собой, пытаясь понять о чём же он говорит, а затем обратили удивлённые взгляды в его стороны.

\- Нет, правда, не поверите, - доверительным тоном пыталась убедить их Пасифика, - Наверное, это была галлюцинация, но лучше не проверять…

\- Стоп, – прервал её Гидеон, а затем подозрительно оглядел близнецов, - А вы не реальны?

Услышав это, Диппер только фыркнул.

\- Даже если и нет, то наш ответ мало на что повлияет… Стоп, - он щёлкнул пальцами, - У меня есть не слабое такое подозрение, что рептилии нас не оставили, а решили выбраться с нами на один уровень, так что драпаем пока у нас есть фора. И быстро.

Все устало переглянулись между собой, однако всё-таки поднялись на ноги. Ладно, не всё же так плохо. Это просто дейнонихи, по крайней мере нам не «повезло» встретить спинозавра. От такой махины мы бы так быстро не убежали.

\- Ладно… Давайте уже, поднимаемся… - поднялся на ноги Гидеон, - Кстати, встретили вы-таки виновника этих нападений?

\- Угу, - поддакнула Мэйбл, - Эти дейнонихи с ним и разобрались, притом, весьма кроваво.

 

\- Ладно, Робби, давай! – прозвучал сзади голос Вэнди, а её ладонь хлопнула по корпусу.

Повинуясь команде, Валентино зажал педаль, а фургон, пусть и с трудом, но тронулся. В противостоянии стали с прогнившей древесиной, разумеется, побеждала сталь, но это была уже двенадцатая попытка что-либо сделать.

Но на этот раз машина всё-таки не резко рванулась вперёд, а начала буксовать на уже просохшей дороге. И, действительно, спустя пару минут ветхое строение поддалось и с грохотом завалилось на землю.

Открыв дверь, Робби посмотрел на последствия своих действий. Вэнди и вся эта неразлучная четвёрка, осматривали уже руины той самой покосившейся церквушки. Мда… так, добавить к нашему списку преступлений ещё и вандализм… Просто прекрасно, отличное у меня будет резюме!

\- Ладно, так зачем вы нас вызвали? – спросил Робби.

\- Угу, я знаю близнецов, они способны заняться бесцельным надругательством над историческими памятниками, но вы, - Вэнди посмотрела на Гидеона и Пасифику, - В общем, что там такого, что вы решили всё замуровать?

\- Эм… - Диппер начал теребить переносицу, Мэйбл закусила губу, а Гидеон с Пасификой начали чесать за шеей, - Мы там встретили динозавров, - всё-таки сказал Гидеон.

\- Что?! – резко подскочил на месте Робби, - Но… почему вы тогда…

\- Потому что нас там чуть не сожрала стая дейнонихов, - тут же отрезал его ледяным голосом Диппер.

\- Угу, - поддакнула Нортвест, - а это чтобы они не вылезли.

Валентино вспомнил ту ужасающую тварь, который был Ловкач. Чёрт, если они хотят забаррикадироваться от чего-то, но не боялись этого Ловкача… Это должно быть что-то действительно ужасное… А Пасифика с Гидеоном до сих пор были как будто не свои.

Да, действительно, как бы не хотелось заняться этими, буквально, живыми ископаемыми, но соваться в местный филиал ада не хотелось, так что оставалось только развернуться и направиться к фургону. Вэнди подошла рядом и прижалась к нему, Робби же приобнял её за плечо.

Всё-таки если и есть что-то, что способно удержать меня в адекватном состоянии на фоне всего кровавого безумия, что тут начало твориться с того случая в магазинчике… вернее, для меня началось, так это такие моменты. Если уж и есть у меня что-то такое, ради чего я буду драться со всем этим безумием, то только ради неё.

Он ещё раз покрепче сжал плечо подруги. Она коротко ойкнула, ну да, конечно, та же рана от гремоблина не до конца зажила. Впрочем, учитывая разницу в физической силе, вряд ли ей это помешало, но она всё-таки благодарно улыбнулась и посмотрела на него своими изумрудно-зелёными глазами. Всем остальным отвечает ядрёным хамством, а стоит только её приобнять сразу же теряется и начинает мило и неловко улыбаться.

Но оторваться от этого зрелища всё-таки пришлось, чтобы сесть в машины. Вэнди села рядом, а остальные разместились в кузове:

\- Это… ладно, - обернулся назад Валентино, - вас всех, как я понимаю, к Хижине подвезти?

Все закивали.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Температура плавления янтаря 140С. Мда... Круто, конечно, главные герои в каноне прогулялись по шахтам, даже не запарились.
> 
> 2\. Имеется в виду Нарния.
> 
> 3\. Помните Парк Юрского Периода? Вот тамошние велоцирапторы на самом деле являются дейнонихами.


	38. Глава 37 - Подозрения

Диппер, как ни странно, на этот раз в одиночку, шёл по улицам городка. Улица, даже по стандартам этого горе-поселения, была не самой лучшей, что уж говорить о более цивилизованных местах, но он старался не обращать внимание на дорогу, которую в последний раз ремонтировали где-то в начале тысячелетия.

А всё потому, что он направлялся к месту, которое откровенно выбивалось даже на фоне всего этого. Стоящий прямо перед ним дом был классическим представителем зданий, построенных в эпоху «американской мечты». Одноэтажный, выходящий почти на самую дорогу и, несомненно, с задним двором позади. В более престижной части этого городка предпочитали колониальный стиль, но даже этот выбивался, так как выглядел… заброшенным.

Да, да, именно заброшенным. Конечно, было видно, что тут всё-таки живут, однако сами стены, некогда бывшие белыми, теперь стали серыми. Лужайка перед домом точно так же просто заросла травой. На окнах были крестики из пластырей, а на двери красовался номер «42»*. В общем, не лучшее зрелище.

Хотя, следует признать, что в плане защиты от сверхъестественного, это была настоящая цитадель. Да, да, паранормальные твари до сих пор связаны законами чести Старого Света, так что войти в дом, не имея приглашения… ну, конечно, могут, но это будет крайне неприятно, да и своей магией тоже не воспользуются.

Но если в Хижину чуть ли не всё время кто-то входил, так что порог там был вещью относительной, тот тут была семья, а дом жил своей жизнью и имел историю. И даже отсюда было видно, что с пары окон свисали вещи вроде Ловцов Снов, так что была и дополнительная защита. В общем, это был магический аналог бункера, и если бы сам Диппер был чем-то необычным, то он бы даже не факт, что стал бы пробовать. Так что жильцы этого дома были под непробиваемой защитой.

Но делать ничего не оставалось, так что он просто подошёл к двери и застучал. Открыли почти сразу же. За дверью стоял мужчина среднего роста где-то за сорок лет. На нём была простая даже затёртая улыбка, а сам он довольно дружелюбно смотрел на близнеца, улыбаясь сквозь усы.

\- Эм… Здравствуйте, я Диппер Пайнс.

\- А, точно! – спохватился Престон Нортвест, - Прошу прощения, сразу не узнал. Пасифика мне много рассказывала о вас с сестрой.

Угу, а как же ещё? Естественно, рассказывала, мы уж точно выбиваемся из категории «среднестатические», особенно в этом городке, даже если отбросить особенности нашего рода деятельности. Так что Дипперу оставалось только фыркнуть в ответ на эти слова, дескать, ничего такого.

\- Меня Мэйбл попросила зайти за Пасификой, - мягко попытался навести на мысль Диппер.

\- Ну да, конечно, - со звучным баритоном спохватился отец блондинки, - Заходите.

Он отошёл в сторону, пропуская его внутрь, что близнец тут же и сделал. В отличие от Мэйбл, он тут никогда не был, так что был вынужден остановиться, ожидая экскурсии по дому. Престон Нортвест, снова спохватился, вспоминая об этом, - у него, что, проблемы с памятью? – и повёл его за собой, продолжая говорить:

\- Кстати, я ходил на ваше выступление, впечатляет. Мне так и не удалось понять, вы как же сделали всё это, - Дипперу стоило больших усилий чтобы только самодовольно усмехнуться, как полагалось бы хорошему иллюзионисту, а не засмеяться во весь голос, - Очень хорошо, что у Пасифики появились друзья кроме Гидеона, большое спасибо, только не рассказывайте ей, что я это сказал.

\- Конечно, - младший доверительно кивнул.

\- О, точно, я сейчас её позову, она на заднем дворе, - сказал отец Пасифики, направляясь на задний двор и оставляя его тут.

Не имея никаких альтернатив, Диппер начал осматривать обстановку довольно скудно обставленной гостиной. В мебели вроде небольшого старого диванчика было мало интересного, но вот висящая на стене рамочка была куда интереснее, можно сказать, её содержимое даже шокировало Диппера.

Ибо в ней был диплом Престона Нортвест об окончании с отличием Орегонского университета. Как бы по проще объяснить, это второй по возрасту университет в США, из него вышли два нобелевских лауреата, а также десять лауреатов Пулитцеровской премии. Иными словами, окончить такой университет с отличием было недюжинным делом. И ещё более удивительно, что такой человек делает в этом городке. Мда…

\- О, так ты рассматриваешь папин диплом? – раздался сзади бодрый и задорный голос.

Близнец чуть не подскочил на месте от неожиданного появления Нортвест. Чёрт, научатся же люди появляться неожиданно из ниоткуда… Он ещё раз повнимательнее присмотрелся к диплому и заметил на нём полустёршуюся надпись.

\- А да, это над ним кто-то из сокурсников подшутил, - проследив за его взглядом, сказала Пас, - написали поверх имени его прозвище, папа говорил, что в университете его звали «Джейме». Они любили всё время создавать всякие странные штуковины.

\- А, да, конечно. Поразительно, да с таким образованием твой отец мог бы быть высокооплачиваемым специалистом где-то во Фриско. Что он забыл в этом-то захолустье?

Услышав эти слова, Пасифика тут же понурилась, опустив голову. Что-то не так? А ну да, конечно…

\- Просто у папы… проблемы с памятью…

\- Болезнь Альцгеймера? – выдал худшее из возможных предположений Диппер.

Согласитесь, неприятно, когда делают какое-то предположение, а истина оказывает куда хуже. Сомнительно, что может быть что-то хуже, чем неизлечимая болезнь не просто убивающая, а стирающая перед этим личность. А говорить, что всё не так плохо всегда проще, чем если на сама деле всё ещё хуже.

\- О, нет! – воскликнула Пасифика, - Просто… когда он с кем-то знакомым, то всё нормально, а так всё время теряет мысль… Вот у него и не получалось нигде работать… Никто так и не знает почему.

Мда… Ему было даже жаль их. Честно. Ладно, со своими собственными оговорками, так как он сожалел не просто о таком положении, но ещё и о том, что такой талант пропадает. Всё же, поняв, что он залез в те дела, в которые не следовало лезть уж точно, судя по её смущающемуся лицу и тихому голосу, Диппер решил сразу же увести разговор как можно дальше от этой темы:

\- Ладно, пойдём уже. Мэйбл там на Гидеоне новые трюки отрабатывает, так что попросила меня тобой заняться.

Получив шанс уйти от неприятного разговора, девушка мгновенно воодушевилась, чуть ли не подпрыгивая на месте. Хм… Ладно, только учитывая её весёлость нужно бы ей держаться подальше от тарзанок через реки…

Но, всё-таки решив не высказывать ей этих подозрений, он вслед за ней вышел из дома. Зато хоть что-то в городе менялось с течением времени. Всего полтора месяца и на них уже перестали смотреть как на чудные диковинки, хоть контраст между близнецами и Нортвест либо Глифулом всё равно оставлял людей с удивлёнными взглядами.

Зато вот родители Робби, похоже, не слишком-то удивлялись, видя, как они, наверное, раза по три ходят в самое сердце кладбища и пропадают там на несколько часов. Никто из Пайнсов даже и не знал, что подумать о таком поведении, наверное, Робби что-то им сказал, но не воспользоваться этим было бы грехом.

Странно вообще, почему люди как-то боятся этого места. Нет, ладно, у людей есть некоторые проблемы с нахождением в местах, где свалена огромная куча трупов, но они же тут упокоены, тут освящённая земля. Нет, ладно, у них нет никаких свидетельств про то, что кто-то есть Там, скорее здесь тот факт, что эти могилы никто не осквернял, эти люди умерли не от насланной болезни или не были убиты в массовом порядке. В каком-то плане, это вообще самое спокойное место в городе.

Так что, достав из их штаб-квартиры пару прямых длинных палок, они встали где-то на тихом месте в тени деревьев. Обычно подобными тренировками занималась Мэйбл, но сейчас она как раз занималась опробованием своих талантов метания ножей на подопытных мышках разного габарита, - Глифуле, Чиу и Грэнде, - так что Мэйбл попросила его заняться с Нортвест. Раз уж близнецы доверяют им всем свои жизни, то уж лучше, чтобы они сами могли постоять за себя.

Конечно, ни Мэйбл, ни сам Диппер не занимались фехтованием, но наличие кучи свободного времени, доступа к источникам информации, а также отсутствие более важных дел может дать человеку огромные знания в самых разных областях. И общие знания по фехтованию были у них обоих, иначе бы разобраться при помощи меча и топора с теми восковыми фигурами не получилось бы. Скорее друг друга бы изрубили в труху, чем эти фигуры.

Да и Нортвест за последние пару недель с тех пор, как она раздобыла ту самую саблю, тоже начала более-менее соображать. По крайней мере, сейчас её поза не вызывала яростного желания скопировать известнейший жест капитана Пикарда и размозжить себе лицо. Пасифика стянула водолазку, оставшись лишь в одной футболке, так что теперь он мог разглядеть на её руках пару синяков. Несомненно, их оставила Мэйбл, так сказать, обучение на практике. Выплыви, или утонешь. Сурово, но они все вообще примерно так и обучались особенностям этого города последние полтора месяца.

Блондинка стояла полубоком прямо перед ним, держа двумя руками палку, притом довольно уверенно, и готовясь к любым неприятностям. Ну, ещё бы, после пары занятий с сестрой любой быстро научится не терять внимания, так как она может и не слишком сильна, но шустрая как ангел-психопат. Последствия пары первых занятий украшали предплечья пёстрой цепью полузаживших синяков.

Диппер стоял, повернувшись боком, напротив, взяв в одну руку ту самую палку, а другую закинув за спину. Классическая фехтовальная поза, как на соревнованиях. Всё-таки лучше держать противника как можно дальше.

\- Ладно, Нортвест, так ты собираешься нападать? – с самым наглым тоном спросил Диппер, улыбаясь.

Пасифика действительно собиралась атаковать, сорвавшись с места, замахиваясь, чтобы рубануть где-то в районе печени. Шансов отразить подобный удар у него, разумеется, не было. Тут она откровенно полагалась на грубую силу, - весьма нетипично для «слабого» (угу, Мэйбл, Грэнда и Вэнди) пола, - а против неё близнец откровенно пасовал. Так что не оставалось ничего кроме как просто отпрыгнуть назад.

Пасифике стоило больших усилий не потерять равновесия и не получить затем тычок под рёбра, но она всё-таки справилась с задачей, почти мгновенно снова атаковать точно так же, только чуть повыше. Младший снова отпрыгнул, уклоняясь от ближнего боя, где его раскатали бы в лепёшку, благо дистанция и свободное пространство позволяло. И только он хотел выдать какую-нибудь остроумную ремарку, чтобы заставить её ошибиться, как сам едва не получил под рёбра.

Как только он на секунду замешкался, блондинка отпустила одну руку и ткнула «мечом», целясь примерно в район сердца. Он едва успел извернуться и больно садануть по кисти, заставляя её выронить «меч». А вслед за этим почти сразу же приставил «остриё» к горлу. Да, он разобрался с ней быстро и достаточно жестковато, но это была не её вина, просто из людей она дралась только с Мэйбл, а та сама предпочитала рваться в бой, а не выжидать момент, как брат, так что просто не знала, что делать. Зато сама действовала в точности как Мэйбл.

Так что, подняв с земли палку, Диппер перебросил оружие ей. Девушка схватила её, ещё раз потирая ушибленную кисть. А близнец, взяв свой «меч», прижал его к груди, и, самым бесстыдным образом переигрывая, поклонился. Когда он поднял голову, Пасифика уже кровожадно улыбалась, готовясь к ещё одному раунду.

\- Ладно, Нортвест, ты только совсем не раскисай, - попытался ещё раз поддеть её и заставить ошибиться, - Подумаешь…

Но тут же был вынужден заткнуться, так как она коротко и мощно рубанула, заставляя его отпрыгнуть назад. Попытка уколоть в ответ заканчивается тем, что Нортвест уходит вольтом и тут же, используя силу разворота, наносит размашистый удар, вынуждая Диппера отпрыгнуть ещё дальше и упасть на колено. Он перехватил уже запотевшее в драке древко и тяжело отдышался.

Несколько секунд тишины.

Пара коротких шажков и мощный короткий удар сверху прямо в район ключицы близнеца. Он не дал этого исполнить, бросив прямо в лицо небольшую пригоршню земли, которую он подобрал с земли, когда удар Пасифики отбросил его назад. Эй, кто сказал, что это честный бой?! Монстры как-то не удосуживаются драться с нами в одних весовых категориях, так что честный бой для них является катахрезой.

Пасифика, разумеется, успела закрыться рукой, так что Диппер просто врезался в неё боком. И в этом противостоянии массы уже у самой блондинки не было никаких шансов. Чистая физика, она весила минимум килограмм на десять меньше. Так что Нортвест снова отлетела на землю и воскликнула:

\- Эй, это нечестно!

А затем, прежде чем ей успели что-либо ответить, тут же замолчала и сузила глаза. Диппер в этот же момент снова поднял палку и бросил ей, приглашая на ещё один раунд.

\- Нортвест, «победа любой ценой», и эту цену заплатит противник…

Хмуро глядя на него, она всё-таки снова поднялась на ноги, готовясь к ещё одной попытке. И на этот раз уже просто молча стояла, выискивая любую лазейку. Затем, коротко улыбнувшись, сделала шаг, вынуждая Диппера отпрыгнуть назад. Он попытался уколоть, однако она, обернувшись вокруг оси, просто прошла мимо «клинка» ещё на шаг вперёд и с размаху рубанула пригнувшись.

Удар пришёлся прямо в левое колено, так что Диппер рухнул как подкошенный на землю, давясь в беззвучном крике. Эй! Вообще-то это и так крайне болезненная рана, а даже если он и мог нормально ходить, то испытывать здоровье такими способами точно не стоит. А сама Пасифика подошла и пару раз, не больно, но ощутимо, ткнула носком обуви под рёбра.

\- Эй!

\- А кто сказал про «победу любой ценой для противника»? – абсолютно беззвучным голосом сказала Пасифика, - Вот и добиваю, чтобы ещё раз не поднялся.

\- Туше, - поднял руки кверху Диппер.

\- А вообще, милосердие – признак великого человека, - она ткнула его палкой, - Я просто хорошая, - расплылась в улыбке и снова ткнула, - Ладно, нормальная.*

\- Да хватит тебе уже!

Удостоверившись, что он больше не будет пытаться что-либо сделать, Пасифика присела рядом, следя за тем, как близнец, утратив всякую элегантность, пытается справиться с пылающей коленкой. Но тем не менее, он был доволен, так как свою задачу выполнил сполна.

Сестра не могла сделать из неё фехтовальщицу, ибо и самой ей не была, но могла непрерывными поединками, оставляющими на Пасифике кучу синяков, заставить не ронять её меч сразу же. Следует признать, впрочем, что после таких интенсивных тренировок уже и у самой Мэйбл начали появляться гематомы. Так что на его долю выпало лишь объективно показать ей, что слабые места противника нужно использовать, притом самым жестоким образом. Всё-таки сейчас именно от Глифула и Нортвест зависят их жизни, а терять их из-за того, что они замешкаются в нужный момент, было бы позором.

Да и вообще, люди пусть всегда были и оставались расой убийц, - всё-таки хватило четырёх или пяти, чтобы на Земле стало тесно*, - но в то же время большинство имели проблемы с подобным. Именно поэтому для полицейских и солдат психологическая подготовка крайне важна. Ладно, у них всё проще, сражаются ведь не с людьми. Но даже так они не должны замереть в нерешительности, когда от этого зависят их же жизни.

И шансы этих двоих выжить это тоже повышало в разы, правда, будет истиной, если сказать, что об этом они думали уже во вторую очередь. Но он всё-таки собрал в себе силы улыбнуться и максимально добрым тоном спросить:

\- А как вы сами с Мэйбл тут проводите время? – поинтересовался младший.

Плюхнувшись рядом, она поправила упавший на лицо локон, после чего улыбнулась в ответ и сказала:

\- Да примерно тем же самым, только раза в три дольше, пока руки не начнут отваливаться от усталости. А потом шли куда-нибудь вроде кафе Ленивой Сьюзен, после подобного хочется есть. Ну, или же завалится в кровать.

Диппер понимающе хмыкнул. Чуть ли не каждый день в течение всего лета их пытались убить. Да, чтоб его, тут был даже грёбанный тикающий крокодил!* В общем, после всего этого ужасно хочется завалиться в мягкую кровать либо тёплую ванну, тут уже без разницы кто вы, человеком остаётесь в любом случае. Если честно, у Диппера уже начали появляться подозрения, что спустя несколько лет такой бурной борьбы с преступниками у них тело банально развалится на части из-за последствий ранений, даже если они не сложат голову на этом всём.

\- Ладно, Нортвест, пошли уже отсюда, думаю, на сегодня достаточно, - Диппер поднялся на ноги, пытаясь перенести все на ушибленную конечность.

 

Время уже клонилось к окончанию дня, а Гидеон с Пасификой и неведомо как добравшей сюда Элхэ сидел на крыше Хижины. Как эта кошка умудрялась найти Хижину и добраться до неё через примерно полмили леса ни сам Гидеон, ни кто-либо другой не представлял. Но её, похоже, боялась даже больше, чем самих Голубоглазых и Белоголовых, более-менее разумная часть сверхъестественной нежити.

Но она сейчас сидела на коленях у подруги и бессовестно мурлыкала, не позволяя высказать что-то в её адрес по морально-этическим соображениям. Или, проще говоря, выглядела просто умилительно. Но Пасифика весь день выглядела какой-то настороженной и зашуганной. Нет, в принципе, её можно было довести до такого состояния, но вот только Глифул не знал, в чём дело. Пораскинув мозгами пару секунд, он просто ткнул её локтём, отчего она пусть и почти незаметно, но подпрыгнула.

\- В чём дело? – спросил Гидеон.

Котяра на коленях ещё более умилительно начала мурчать. Такое чувство, словно она действительно хотела её усыпить теплотой и мурчанием. Наверное, издавала какие-то субатомные частицы сонливости – сонливионы. И вот на Гидеона они действовали, в отличие от девушки. Напомним, на того, кто всё время чувствовал что-то неладное.

\- Ну в общем… Помнишь, как Мэйбл дралась с Ловкачом и принцем Хоро? – он кивнула, - Ну так, когда я дралась с Диппером… - она запнулась, пытаясь подобрать слова, - И когда он уложил меня на землю, то его глаза… горели точно так же. Словно для него я была только препятствием. Но ведь он же не использовал тогда ничего из этих способностей.

Слушая это, Гидеон нахмурился. Нет, конечно, он знал, что они не так просты и держат карты поближе к себе, но и сам Гидеон, в случае с Дневником, и вовсе их проглотил. Но вот эта вещь с горящими глазами… Слишком уж это всё подозрительно, даже для них.

\- Я вот весь день старалась раздумывать над этим… - продолжила Пас, - И подумала, что, может быть, это связано с камнями. Ну и… это что-то, помогающее в бою, что-то влияющее на разум и заставляющее их действовать жёстко, безжалостно и рационально.

\- Как Николо Макиавелли? – спросил Гидеон, хотя тут больше подошёл бы Поттер от Юдковски, - Или скорее как мистер Хайд?

Она кивнула, но вот её голос… Тревога в нём заставляла Гидеон чувствовать что-то неладное. Да она беспокоится за них! Беспокоится, что они могут даже не знать об этом эффекте, - уж поверьте, не нужно даже прямо контролировать, достаточно нужных эмоций, - а также о том, что это может оказывать на них побочные эффекты. Глифул в очередной раз поразился её доброте душевной, так как он в такой ситуации беспокоился бы о том, как бы это не вышло боком своей шкуре, либо о Пасифике, но не о самих близнецах.

Но всё-таки… Вот это именно то, что заставляло его чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Что бы это ни было у близнецов, но судя по тому, что он сам видел это… упрощало мышление. Так сказать, низводило его до уровня животных инстинктов с возможностями абстрактного мышления для поисков решения проблемы. Потому что как она схватилась с Ловкачом и Хоро… У него были сомнения, что человек может обладать такой реакцией. Представьте насколько может быть опасен хищник, который обладает кровожадностью, хладнокровием и недюжинным интеллектом.

Пасифика навострила уши, вглядываясь в идущую к Хижине дорогу, и Гидеон увидел близнецов. Вся компания как раз разобралась с очередной угрозой человеческим жизням, - жутковатым двухметровым громилой, Красной Шляпой, вымачивающей эту шляпу в крови своих жертв, жуткой версии Красной Шапочки, - а эти сказали, что разберутся с телом. И сейчас возвращались в Хижину. Но, что было заметно даже с такого расстояния, у них светились синим как амулеты, так и глаза, и они о чём-то переговаривались.

И Гидеон снова почуял что-то неладное. Конечно, на него так не действовали эти амулеты, но когда вы чуть ли не каждый день пытаетесь спастись от гибели, то научитесь чувствовать опасность. И рядом с близнецами такое чувство было всё время, дело скорее даже в том, как они держались. Но вот что-то было не так… Они… Их фразы были невпопад. Что-то ну вот совсем не то, когда буквально потрохами чуешь. Вдобавок к этому, только увидев их, Элхэ сразу же вскочила и начала шипеть на них. Вот что-то в них ей не нравилось. Почему-то.

Да нет, это было-то как рах логично. Каждый раз, когда они сталкивались с чем-то сверхъестественным, из глаза горели синим светом. И во время схватки с Хоро, и с Ловкачом, и в Хижине, когда они предложили убить тех несчастных... Да и Элхэ... было у Глифула ощущение, что это не просто кошка. Вернее, что она более умна, чем должна быть кошка. Но по какой причине она не выносила их двоих.

И это совершенно точно шло в противоборство с его намерением всё-таки рассказать им про Дневник. Так что… он был вынужден что-то сделать, и на ум приходил только один вариант, как проверить это, не контактируя с Пайнсами. Не идеальный и не самый приятный, но… Гидеон достал тот самый монокль из кармана и посмотрел через него на близнецов. Как он сам догадывался, не самое приятное зрелище.

Видимое им тут же изменилось. Кругляшок стекла был достаточно маленьким, чтобы он мог видеть только самих близнецов и небольшой участок рядом с ними. Кое-какие общие детали тут же были видны. Глаза горели словно две пары синих огоньков, кожа была не просто бледной, а скорее даже алебастровой, а обоих близнецов окружали тени, словно они держали в кармане по Андуриилу. Притом даже не совсем окружали, а больше напоминали купол. Нет, конечно, были и различия, взять хотя бы то, с какой змеиной грацией шла Пайнс, но они выбивались не так сильно, чтобы не было видно сходства.

Вообще, достаточно сложно описать то, что видишь. Ладно, помимо того, что он видел людей в таком облике, он ещё и начинал понимать их суть. В определённом смысле, даже лучше, чем они сами. И сейчас он видел их. Видел души, ци, астральную проекцию, Силу или какое там название для одной и той же сущности.

Он видел ум, решительность, волю и талант. Притом весьма недюжинные и сплетённые вместе. А ещё, вместе с этим, как сказали в той пародии на Сагу «в тебе есть гнев, есть ненависть, но ты их не используешь»*. И да, действительно, они были, что есть силы, упрятаны в казематы холодной логики, так как ни слишком боятся, что что-то или кто-то возьмёт контроль над ними. И гордыня, высокомерие и самонадеянность в комплекте.

Да, милосердные как лезвие газонокосилки, но… Те, с кем они сталкивались и в каком окружении жили были не лучше, либо намного слабее. Так что, пока остаётся кто-то более плохой, чем они сами, с кем надо бороться, они будут спокойны. А кроме того, способными испытывать уважение и прочие подобные вещи.

Но всё это было мелким и незначительным по сравнению с тем, что он увидел между ними, связанное с близнецами голубыми лентами. А между ними было что-то, чему он не вполне мог дать адекватное описание. Между ними где-то в полутора метрах над землёй парила плита чистого порядка. Нет, не порядка, а Порядка, даже, быть может, ПОРЯДКА!!!

Нечто столь мозговыносящее, что Это невозможно передать словами. Чтобы это ни было, Оно было не из этого измерения, Оно было… лучшим термином, чтобы описать это является «трансцендентное», но чтобы было понятнее… Ктулху. Нет, не Зло в чистом виде, просто… что-то чуждое. По крайней мере, для человеческой психики.

Весьма сложно передать ощущения, когда видишь что-то неописуемое. Это противоречит самим условиям задачи, всё равно, что скопировать уникальность. Однако эти бы слова он выбрал бы, чтобы описать то, что он увидел прямо перед собой. И всё равно, слова бы были жалкой попыткой передать всё это, оскорбительной для того, кто видит истинное положение вещей.

Но сейчас Гидеон просто выронил монокль из руки, он упал на черепицу, а сам Глифул боролся со рвотными позывами, так как вестибулярный аппарат не слишком-то доброжелательно относится ко взглядам на тварей, которые обитают в измерениях с другой размерностью пространства. Попутно радуясь, что не сошёл с ума от увиденного, и ужасаясь тому, что совершенно точно не забудет этого никогда. Вообще никогда, как он видел в Истинном Облике и Пасифику и близнецов, и полное отсутствие такого у тех двух людей в Хижине, так же и тут. Нет, для моих лет слишком уж много психических травм.

Пасифика испуганно смотрела на то, как Гидеон пытался не рухнуть с крыши, в то же время прячась от близнецов. Она медленно и осторожно подошла к нему, а затем попыталась взять за плечи. Гидеон сразу же вздрогнул даже от такого лёгкого касания. Она наклонилась и посмотрела ему в глаза, а затем сразу отпрянула:

\- У тебя… почти нет радужки. Что ты увидел? – взволнованно спросила Пасифика.

\- Это… - он попытался подобрать слова, но ничего не выходило, - Нечто… - она попыталась отойти, но Гидеон резко схватил её за руку, - Ничего… никому не говори… Пожалуйста…

Да, реплики Гидеона были сбивчивыми, но он сейчас старался оправиться от всего того шквала информации, что он только что получал по всем возможным каналам информации. У мозга сейчас просто банальная перегрузка, слишком много того, что он должен переработать.

Где-то внизу раздались голоса, это были Пайнсы, от этих звуков Гидеон скрутился. Подруга задумчиво на него посмотрела, а затем попыталась поднять на ноги, что, несмотря на дрожащие коленки Глифула, у неё всё-таки получилось. Путь он не запомнил, только смутные обрывки, как она буквально тащила его, стараясь не поднимать шума и оставаться незаметной.

Пришёл в себя, сильно дрожа, свернувшись в клубок на том диване, где спал последнее время. Пасифика сидела рядом и обеспокоенно смотрела на него, а как только он сумел подавить дрожь, то облегчённо вздохнула:

\- Это… это… - желудок снова скрутило при воспоминании о том, что он увидел, - Пасифика, поверь, всю жуть я не расскажу. Не потому, что не верю в тебя, а потому, что тем лучше спишь, чем меньше знаешь, - он крепко схватил её за руку, - Это было… от страха перед этим трудно дышать.

Видя, что он в совсем плохом состоянии, а время уже близится к ночи, она молча поднялась на ноги, выходя из комнаты и решив, что лучше всего ему поможет сон. Она щёлкнула по выключателю и яркий свет, молотом бивший по мозгам Гидеону, исчез.

\- И ещё… - уже по горло укутавшись в одеяло сказал Гидеон, - Это... Не говори близнецам, никому не говори… Сама не пытайся, тоже… Мы… они… все ошибались… Все…

А после сбивчивой речи, натянул одеяло на голову, прекрасно понимая, что его ждёт долгая ночь и лучше бы без сновидений. А заодно наделся, что завтра он хоть чуточку придёт в себя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Для тех, кто не в курсе - это приметы жилища агента Малдера.
> 
> 2\. Для тех, кто не понял - Светлячок.
> 
> 3\. Библию вспомните.
> 
> 4\. Питер Пен, просто Питер Пен.
> 
> 5\. Для тех, кто не понял - Звёздные Войны, третий эпизод.


	39. Глава 38 - Высокий полдень

Взволнованная Пасифика залетела в Хижину, чуть не снеся дверь. На улице была пасмурная погода, предвещавшая сегодня дождь, но даже при его отсутствии холод всё равно подгонял. Естественно, она спешила, так что даже не удосужилась посмотреть, есть ли кто-то в помещении. Вчера состояние друга явно говорило о том, что ему нужна тишина и хороший сон, так что, как бы ей не хотелось что-либо сделать, она была вынуждена уйти оттуда.

\- Эй, Пасифика, ты куда так спешишь? – раздался голос сбоку.

\- Узнавать у Гидеона, какие потенциально смертельные и опасные тайны нам придётся раскрываться сегодня, чтобы спасти ещё кого-то.

А затем она резко заткнулась, так как только сейчас додумалась повернуться в ту сторону, и увидела стоящего за прилавком Стэнфорда в серо-голубом костюме. Эм… Эту ситуацию можно охарактеризовать самым опасным словом в ядерной физике: «Упс», ведь когда вы работаете с ядерным реактором и говорите «Упс»… дело труба.

\- Тайны? Какие могут быть в этой Хижине Тайн настоящие тайны, кроме фальшивых экспонатов? – чуть ли не смеясь, спросил мистер Пайнс.

Пасифика остолбенела, не находя в себе силы двинуться с места, только надеясь, что у неё не дрогнет ни один мускул на лице или она не начнётся обливаться холодным потом. Она была уверена, что если кто-то посмотрел бы на неё сейчас, то он сказал бы, что у неё крайняя степень малокровия или истощения, учитывая, что она побледнела чуть ли не до состояния среднестатистического вампира. А то и вовсе до состояния кормящегося вампира Белой Коллегии*.

\- Пф… - не унимался мистер Пайнс, - Ладно уж, ты ещё скажи, что я строю под Хижиной машину Судного Дня. Отличная шутка! Ладно, иди уже к нему, а то он весь день словно в воду опущенный.

Слабо сглотнув и несколько натянуто улыбнувшись, она поспешила уйти отсюда. Да, по настоянию Гидеона, они старались говорить как можно меньше, и, похоже, не зря. А вот сейчас она намеревалась вытрясти из него причины такого поведения, если после того, что он видел, он ещё не сошёл с ума.

Быстро спустившись по лестнице в полуподвал, она залетела без стука в комнату Гидеона. Он почему-то копался в Дневнике, сидя на спинке кресла прямо рядом с дверью, и когда Пас вошла, захлопнул его и спрятал за спину. Правда, при этом он потерял равновесие и, так как сидел прямо под дверью, свалился со спинки прямо на неё, лишь чудом извернувшись и избежав встречи здоровой головы с больной. Упавший на землю было попытался отползти, но тут же остановился:

\- Фухх… Это ты, а я уже подумал, что кто-то из Пайнсов там…

Схватив его за шкирку, Пасифика не грубо, но решительно подняла его на ноги, а затем, вперив взгляд какой-нибудь стереотипной старшей сестры, спросила:

\- Так, Гидеон, ты чего забрался туда?

Он замялся, видимо, не зная, что сказать, а затем, попросив наклониться, сказал на ухо:

\- Я покопался в разделе про демонов… И я нашёл кое-что про это. Например, Автор заклинал не связываться с это сущностью. Любой ценой. И у меня есть подозрения, что в этой двери живёт другой демон.

И вот тут вот блондинка, откровенно говоря, опешила. Если бы кто-то на несколько лет моложе её сказал бы ей то же самое, то она бы не поверила в это, приняв это за глупую шутку. Если бы это сказал бы кто-то старше, то она бы просто приняла это за совсем уж идиотскую шутку или сумасшествие. Но это был Гидеон, а живём мы в Гравити Фоллс. Так что… возможно, он сейчас говорит только факты и ничего кроме фактов… Мда… Это был один из неприятных эффектов работы с неведомым: не знаешь, какая дичь окажется правдой.

Так что, отпустив его, она мягко улыбнулась, успокаивая своего явно взволнованного и нервного друга. А затем присела за стол, приглашая туда же Гидеона. И самым заинтересованным и отчасти беззаботным тоном спросила:

\- Ладно, давай, говори, что ты увидел?

Глифул явно поморщился, видимо, вспоминая, что это было. Но теперь его уже не бросало в крупную дрожь, так что он просто присел за стул, смотря прямо подруге в глаза. Пасифике было не по себе от этого, потому что… скажем так, в тот монокль, что она подобрала потом, могла же посмотреть и она.

\- Я… я не знаю как это описать, но в своём мире… это было всесильное существо. Пайнсы считали, что им удалось покорить его, они думали, что поймали себе ручного демона, - он по сумасшедшему захихикал, чем ещё больше вводил свою подругу в ступор, - но они ошибались!

\- Гидеон… а ты уверен, что с тобой… всё в порядке?

Он бросил на неё странный взгляд, но тут же ответил:

\- Нет, но я знаю, что со временем всё станет лучше. Главное, не вспоминать это…

Хорошо… Ладно, он хотя бы не говорит, что ничего такого не произошло… Потому что сейчас она действительно его боялась, так как его действия… никто бы не назвал нормальными.

\- Хорошо, тогда я понимаю, что Диппер и Мэйбл попытались подчинить что-то могущественное, но у них не получилось?

\- Нет! То есть, да, но на самом деле нет. Они ошибаются. В своём самомнении и стремлении получить как можно больше знаний, они забыли о том, что может быть кто-то умнее их самих. Они просто заигрались с тем, что куда опаснее, чем они могут представить.

Пасифика примерно представляла, о чём он говорит, хоть и крайне размывчато. Всё-таки она знала, что они тут находятся отнюдь не по альтруистским соображениям, хотя сердцем надеялась, что это не так. Всё-таки сама Пасифика, как ни странно, любила все эти тайны, что тут творятся.

Да, да, именно так. Да, это не обязательно приятно, а иногда откровенно неудобно и страшно. Например, когда вы должны вылезать из кровати в час ночи, чтобы надрать зад очередной нежити. Которая, разумеется, хочет вас уничтожить из бесцельной ненависти, однако другого выхода кроме этого нет. Но просто по-другому она и не могла.

В конце концов, наверняка все люди в этом городке видели что-то особенное. Краем глаза замечали не совсем человеческую фигуру. Просыпались от странного сна, который почему-то исполнялся. Слышали неизвестные голоса, так напоминавшие друзей, что сейчас не с ними. Но большинство людей не хотят видеть этого, не хотят верить в то, что мир куда грандиознее и невероятнее чем можно себе представить. Потому и предпочитали усиленно игнорировать всё, что только можно.

У самой же Пасифики было… ну, не то что бы другое отношение. Она всегда любила читать книги, рассказывающие о других мирах просто потому, что у неё было что-то, что на неком животном уровне тянулось к этому всему непознанному и непознаваемому. Что-то твердило, что, возможно, люди, верящие в монстров, инопланетян, масонов, Бога и тому подобные вещи, не обязательно ошибаются. Что-то такое, что есть у каждого человека, то, что старательно пытаются спрятать и задушить в себе.

И когда перед ней встал выбор – так и жить простой скучной жизнью, в которой общество сводит риски к минимуму, а возможную выгоду всего коллектива к максимуму, - но не для каждого конкретного человека, - либо же взять быка за рога, то она, даже не признаваясь себе в этом, выбрала второе. Именно поэтому она и любила всё это. Чувство ничтожности перед неизведанным, ощущая себя учеником младшей школы, который пытается сам найти дорогу в мире. Шелест древних фолиантов, содержащих неведомые тайны. Да даже просто беседы с такими же людьми. И все сопряжённые с этим риски.

А всё потому, что, по зрелому рассуждению, она была мечтательницей в лучшем понимании этого слова. Тем, кто стремится к чему-то более высокому. И искренне верила в то, что и Гидеон, и Вэнди с Робби, и Грэнда с Кэнди, и даже близнецы, несмотря на их отговорки, являются таким же людьми. Иначе они просто не стали бы интересоваться всем этим, не поверили бы, что мир гораздо больше, чем можно представить, просто закрыли бы глаза, как бы упорно мир не доказывал обратное.

Так что ничего не значащее обвинение Гидеона, особенно то, что, по его словам, они заигрались с ядерным оружием, значило довольно много для неё. Безусловно, она понимала, что он не в том состоянии, чтобы действительно объективно рассуждать, но всё-таки не могла сдержаться, чтобы уставиться на него с обвинением. И Гидеон заметил это, но не понял её взгляда.

\- Пас, я понимаю, что ты веришь в лучшее в людях, но эти Пайнсы… так, букашки, - голос его был перевозбуждённым, - Они так, мелкая угроза, которая не должна волновать нас, так как… понимаешь?

Она не понимала. Честно. Но это только ещё больше выводило Гидеона из себя, и Нортвест могла его понять. Всё-таки он, по его мнению, увидел нечто неописуемое, так что, не испытав это на себе, говорить о подобном довольно трудно.

\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что что-то с ними не так?

\- Да! Вернее, не знаю. Но то, с чем они связаны… оно же может, вернее, обязано иметь возможность влиять на них и в обратную сторону. Палка о двух концах, только оно намного более умело.

Фух… Пасифика ещё раз перевела дух, обдумывая как же выведать у Гидеона то, о чём он говорит, так как более-менее вменяемой манерой он рассказывать отказывался, предпочитая сбивчиво тараторить.

\- То есть ты боишься, что это нечто может свести их к «Тёмной Стороне»? – с неприкрытой иронией в голосе спросила Пасифика.

\- Да! Может быть. Я не знаю.

Не имея никаких альтернатив, Пасифика была вынуждена поверить этому утверждению. У неё не было другого выбора, так как, насколько она знала, этот монокль позволяет заглянуть внутрь сущности чего-либо, полностью осознать мотивы, которые движут этим человеком. И Гидеону не повезло заглянуть внутрь чего-то, имеющее с человеком довольно мало общего. А не доверять его словам повода у неё не было, так как он был всё-таки её другом.

\- Хорошо, тогда давай просто расскажем близнецам. Ты сам говорил, что они параноики, такое точно их приведёт в чувство.

\- Нет! – воскликнул Гид, - Они же считают, что всех умнее. И я не знаю, насколько это может контролировать их действия, ведь то, как сражалась Мэйбл со всеми этими чудовищами, выходит за пределы способностей обычного человека. Они же могут просто убить нас, стоит только приказать этому существу сделать так.

\- И ты действительно считаешь, что это действительно так? Неужели мы или мистер Пайнс не догадались бы, что с ними что-то не так, что они ведут себя не подобающим образом?

\- А у них и раньше не было высокомерия или жажды захватить мир? – с поразительным сарказмом спросил Гидеон.

\- Туше, - призналась Пасифика.

\- Вот я о чём и говорю, наша задача – как-то избавиться от этой твари.

\- И у тебя есть идеи?

\- А чем же ещё я занимался тут всё утро, перерывая эти страницы? – отмахнулся Гидеон, раскрывая книгу и одновременно закрывая собой её от двери, - Хотя бы на время отобрать у них Дневник и в то же время избавиться от этой твари. И всё, мы можем быть относительно спокойны, если не считать пары разозлённых гениев, которые желают выпотрошить нас.

Он раскрыл на столе серию заметок, в которых говорилось о том, как же в конце концов разобраться с задачей. Наброски плана, однако сделанные с маниакальным упорством и скрупулёзностью… Быстро проглядев это, Пасифика невольно присвистнула. Да, идея была сложной, а Пайнсы были самым нестабильным элементом в ней, однако, судя по всему, их и требовалось бы отвлечь только ненадолго.

\- Гидеон, ты действительно веришь в свои слова?

Он только тяжело вздохнул, смотря на неё.

\- Да, я понимаю, что сказанное мною опирается только на мои слова, но… верь мне.

Тут же Пасифике вспомнились те слова, которые она уверила в Дневнике в первый же день «Не верь никому!». И она была бы готова внять страницам Дневника, что не раз спасали её, отказаться от этого сумасшедшего плана, тем более что сам Гид скрывал ото всех свои тайны. Но всё дело в то, что именно ей он верил, ведь в первый же день рассказал обо всём этом, так что отказать ему было бы ударом ниже пояса.

\- Хорошо.

 

Полусонная Мэйбл, сладко потянувшись и зевнув, вошла в комнату. Конечно, день клонился к вечеру, но местная атмосфера действует на неё усыпляюще. Как всегда ничего особенного, большая часть их трофеев, приобретённых за эти полтора месяца, сейчас покоилась под кладбищем, а не тут. Из общей картины кристального порядка выбивался только Диппер, который сидел за столом, наклонившись над чем-то.

Неслышно подойдя к нему со спины, она положила руку на плечо и заглянула. Диппер даже не шелохнулся, всё-таки эти камни позволяли им если не со стопроцентной точностью определять местонахождение друг друга, то хотя бы чувствовать приближение. И пара её первых догадок, – он залез в какую-то книгу, либо в сам Дневник, - не оправдалась. Близнец сейчас сидел, дописывая какое-то письмо.

Удивлённо выгнув бровь, Мэйбл присела на свою кровать, а брат только ответил:

\- Эй, мне уже снова зазвонили родители, они интересуются – что же мы ничего не пишем им. Помнишь же прошлый раз, как мы отправили письмо?

Да… Мэйбл действительно помнила это, тогда всё обернулось не лучшим образом. Она в тот раз написала о том, что тут полная скукотища, они помирают со скуки, просто сверлят взглядом потолок и не совершили ничего интересного или предосудительного. Только вот когда она положила это в почтовый ящик, рядом с которым стояли и остальные… Тогда почтовый ящик заявил, что за свою бесконечную жизнь он не видел более наглой и абсолютной лжи. Сразу после того, как закончил причитать по поводу того, что его никак не могут оставить в покое.

Так что это можно было назвать достижением – высказать больше лжи в одном письме, чем знает демон Лапласа, что не менее невозможно, чем сам факт существования такого существа. Так что ей оставалось только фыркнуть в ответ на ухмыляющееся лицо брата, который всем своим видом говорил «сестрёнка, ты совершила невозможное и сломала реальность». Угу, не знаешь, как что-то объяснить, вали всё на Прорыв Дракона.*

\- Ладно, бро, дай уже посмотреть твою писанину. Не хочу потом краснеть перед дедушкой.

Он только усмехнулся, протягивая ей черновую версию письма. Всё-таки придумать что-то «любимому» дедушке Шерману, который весьма и весьма часто названивал им, интересуясь их времяпровождением, чтобы он не слишком-то лез сюда, не просто. Она схватила со стола только-только принесённую братом кружку с чаем, - от напитка ещё шёл пар, - и начала просматривать строчки, закусывая губу.

Ничего особенного, примерно то же самое, что и писала она, а Диппер только доверительным тоном заявил:

\- Не беспокойся, на этот раз я буду посылать обычной почтой, а не через ящики, стоящие в лесу.

И начал лыбиться как чеширский кот. Мэйбл было подумала отправить ему в лицо подушку, но сразу же привела несколько доводов против. Во-первых, местные подушки были сравнимы, как по весу, так и по мягкости, с кирпичами. Во-вторых, тут была рядом кружка с горячим чаем. Ну и в-третьих, она же Пайнс. Так что пришлось лишь состроить ответную самодовольную рожу.

\- Ладно, а я вот, - она достала несколько листов бумаги.

\- Это что такое? – спросил брат.

\- Это – выкладки по магии, - он удивлённо поднял бровь, - Помнишь тот тотем?

\- Да.

\- Так вот, я достала формулы, которые были тут, и даже приняв КПД 100%... В общем, даже если не интересоваться – откуда он брал столько энергии, чтобы держать этих тварей взаперти тридцать лет, - там были пара упоминаний про некие лей-линии, но я во всём Дневнике больше не нашла ничего про них - то… фоновое излучение просто проплавило бы дыру в земле.

Вот теперь он был уже куда более заинтересованным. Это было уже аномалией даже в пределах законов, которым подчиняются аномалии, а причин, по которым бы это место так выделялось, они как-то не знали. Мда… никогда не подумала бы, что магия имеет так много общего с физикой и математикой, иначе занималась бы этим всем куда плотнее… Хотя, если бы я знала, что вообще свяжусь с магией…

И вот теперь сам Диппер пытался разобраться в том, в чём у неё была кишка тонка. Как ни странно, но с тем же отсутствием какого-либо успеха. Так что он только обречённо положил её аккуратные выкладки, потирая переносицу. Ладно… тогда это ещё одна вещь, которую они должны положить в список «вопросы, на которые может ответить только Автор».

\- Ладно, бро, тогда уже пошли, а то ко мне тут только что подошёл Гидеон.

\- Что на этот раз? – даже не предвещая иного конца, спросил младший.

\- Вроде бы он говорил что-то про хексенвольфов. Похоже, что-то связанное с оборотнями.

\- Обычный набор?

\- Можно даже без серебра, - тут же ответила Мэйбл, - Он сказал, что остальные будут ждать в городе, когда мы туда прибудем. Сказал, что Вэнди наткнулась на что-то подобное и позвонила в Хижину.

Кивнув ей, брат поднялся, поправляя своё амулет. Они же не настолько глупы, чтобы прямо под носом у дядюшки Стэнфорда держать целый арсенал массового уничтожения. Так что они просто запрятали его на кладбище, а с собой держали только эти универсальные инструменты.

Быстро спустившись по лестнице, они вышли наружу, а там уже стоял, притоптывая ногой, Гидеон. Хм… бледный он какой-то сегодня…

\- Да ладно тебе, сестрёнка, сомневаюсь, что это какой-нибудь метаморф, - тут же ответил Диппер, а Мэйбл в очередной раз устроила себе нагоняй за то, что забывает закрывать свои мысли.

\- О, вы наконец-то пришли, - начал тараторить Гидеон, - ладно, я тут уже вас заждался. Пойдёмте уже наконец.

\- А где Пасифика? – спросил Диппер.

\- Эм… Она… - замялся Гидеон, - она прикрывает нас от мистера Пайнса.

Близнецы задумчиво переглянулись, но промолчали, а Гидеон тем временем поспешил вперёд. Не имея других вариантов, - схватить за шкирку и допросить не подходит, - они последовали за ним. Но не успели они пройти и несколько минут, лишь скрывшись из поля видимости Хижины, как Гидеон начал копаться в кармане, после чего достал оттуда какой-то мелкий шарик.

Глаза Мэйбл сузились, так как она старалась вспомнить, что же это такое. А спустя несколько секунд расширились до максимально анатомически возможного предела, а сама она вскрикнула в уме:

\- Закрой глаза!

Да, это были «шарики Закнафейна». И один из них Гидеон бросил прямо им под ноги, пока они не успели что-либо сделать. На пару секунд весь мир вокруг побелел, глаза резало до боли, а что-то её толкнуло, она упала на землю и выронила Дневник.

Разлепив-таки веки, отчего свет больно ударил в глаза, она попыталась оглянуться вокруг. Какого чёрта?! Но Гидеон уверенно удирал дальше, в сторону города, видимо, схватив Дневник. Что за?! Но ни она, ни Диппер, не стали пытаться выяснить это, лишь брат закричал:

\- Мэй, за ним!

И тут же вскочили на ноги, бросившись за ним. У Гидеона была серьёзная фора, так что даже ей было достаточно трудно нагнать его. Он рванул как можно дальше от них, а вслед за ним и близнецы. Мэйбл тут же поблагодарила небеса за то, что с момента приезда в этот городок у неё пропала любовь к обуви на каблуках.

Только спустя пол минуты они увидели его. Пытаться догнать? Бессмысленно. Мэйбл первой схватилась за амулет, сфокусировала сейчас на нём ту свою волю, что была у неё и дёрнула за ногу. Гидеон рухнул на землю, а спустя всего несколько секунд над ним нависли близнецы:

\- Какого чёрта?! Что за срань Господня, Гидеон?! – только и закричал Диппер.

Он в ответ на это только рассмеялся. Глифул просто лежал на земле в пыли, уступая численно, и почему-то чувствовал себя победителем. А ещё, у него почему-то не было Дневника. Он куда-то дел Дневник. Их Дневник. Она подавила в себе желание придушить его до тех пор, пока он, в полуобморочном состоянии, не признается. Пайнсы непонимающе посмотрели друг на друга, Мэйбл заметила огонёк в глазах брата, а затем достала из внутреннего кармана нож.

\- Говори, какого чёрта это только что было? – только и спросила она, садясь на колени, но всё-таки не приставляя ножа к горлу.

\- И вы действительно считаете, что я Гидеон? – не переставая хохотать спросил он, - Уж ты-то Диппер, должен знать кто я. Меня зовут Адриан.

Она непонимающе перевела взгляд на брата, тот только склонил голову и беззвучно ответил:

\- Похоже, один из клонов Гидеона, помнишь же их, выжил.

\- Ну вот и всё… - облегчённо сказал клон, вновь возвращая к себе внимание, - свою задачу – отвлечь вас на пару минут, я выполнил, так что теперь… Теперь мой долг уплачен.

\- Какого чёрта, - всё-таки спросил Диппер, - это тебе сказал так сделать Гидеон? Где он?

\- У тебя же нет Дневника, так? – продолжила за ним сестра, - Значит... ты кому-то его отдал… Где белобрысый?

\- А вы сами догадайтесь… Вы сами вызвали Ктулху.

И просто разлёгся на земле, глядя на небо. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт… Он знает про Уилла. Если то, что он сказал правда… Тогда у нас проблемы, этот мелкий гадёныш сообразителен. Но если он вызовет этого демона… Нет, нельзя ему позволить такое. В лес он не побежит, это бессмысленно, если бы он побежал в город, то мы бы его настигли… Тогда… тогда остаётся только один вариант. К Хижине. Но ведь там он будет как в ловушке, ведь забаррикадироваться… Это же бессмысленно! Если только…

\- Он решил оторваться, используя гольф-кар! – одновременно сказали друг другу близнецы.

Нда… действительно, по выносливости в борьбе с транспортом у них нет шансов, а клон… он должен был заманить их сюда, как можно дальше от Хижины, чтобы дать фору. А ничего, что могло бы остановить гольф-кар, у них не было, это вообще-то у Глифула есть зубная щётка, способная управлять электроникой. Ха! Умно… умно… Но вот что… Раздались аплодисменты, это был Адриан.

\- Браво, вы быстро догадываетесь. Нет, не надейтесь, он не раскрывал мне всего своего плана, специально, чтобы вы не могли помешать. А сейчас… где-то через минут пятнадцать должен прийти сюда грозовой фронт, и, если я хочу выжить, то должен бы спрятаться… так что… прошу прощения.

Причин каких-либо не верить ему у близнецов не было. Конечно, Диппер ей рассказывал о разногласиях между клонами, но вместе с этим они оставались изначально одним человеком, а прошло слишком мало времени, чтобы разница стала заметной. Так что, объяснив ему причины, он бы гарантированно получил его одобрение, даже не рассказывая плана.

Потому они не помешали ему подняться на ноги и уйти, знаете, на него может резко найти приступ героизма и нежелания идти на контакт, если они сейчас прирежут его копию. А сами бросились в сторону Хижины. И только они выбежали на поляну перед Хижиной, как мимо них пронёсся Гидеон на гольф-каре, явно стараясь не задавить никого из них. Несколько секунд посмотрев ему в след, они бросились к другим стоящим возле здания машинам.

Собственно, погоня вышла ничем не интересной. В любом случае, других путей у них не было, так что Пайнсы, - а заодно и Гидеон, - просто выжимали возможный максимум. Увидели они его лишь у самого въезда в город, где Гидеон бросил автомобиль и понёсся в сторону, явно намереваясь скрыться в обилии переулков. Единственное, что было непонятным – почему он не попытался оторваться от них, выведя их кар на половине пути, а самому удрать. Если быть точным, они вообще не знали, что он хочет делать. А всё это слишком походило на ловушку. Но у него был Дневник.

Однако всё-таки у него ни фига не получилось сбежать, так как они снова повторили свой трюк с устраиванием телекинетической подножки. Конечно, они не могли летать, а вот это… вот это они вполне могли устроить, так что Гидеон с трудом начал подниматься, отряхивая с себя пыль и смотря на них на редкость довольным взглядом. На этот раз Диппер уже не стал устраивать ему экспрессивный разнос, в только спросил могильным тоном:

\- Откуда ты узнал про Уилла?

\- Монокль. Так я понял, что что-то не так, а после этого… после этого было легко найти в Дневнике информацию про него…

\- И на кой тогда ты устроил всё это? – спросила Мэйбл.

\- На кой? Хотя бы потому, что там написано огромными буквами, что он хочет завоевать мир! Нет, вы, конечно же, пренебрегли этим предубеждением и вызвали существо с невероятным интеллектом и властью, чтобы оно служило вам.

У Мэйбл глаза на лоб полезли от всего этого феерического бреда. Уилл – могущественное и гениальное существо? Да, он жалок, путь и не любит нас, но чтобы это нечто завоевало мир? Ха! Да даже сам Автор писал, что он не видел существа более жалкого, чем этот демон. К тому же, белобрысый был явно перевозбуждён и неадекватен. Даже с такого расстояния было видно, что зрачки у него с размером в дайм каждый, прямо как у наркомана.

У Диппера, похоже, были точно такие же мысли, судя по тем обрывкам, что долетали из его мозга. Но чтобы прийти к такому же выводу им и не нужно было совещаться.

\- Чёрт побери, да что ты хочешь?! – уже почти не волнуясь о том, что в паре десятков метров улица чуть ли не кричал Диппер.

\- Что я хочу? Я хочу, чтобы вы не уничтожили мир. Да вы… вы даже не знаете… Знаете, какой ваш самый главный грех?

Нет… Это уже… Ок, он явно решил нам устроить лекцию на тему «Почему ты отстой?», а вот это… Да он сейчас просто не нормален, подцепил какой-то галлюциноген или что-то подобное? Надо бы его привести в чувство. Так что она просто подошла к нему, говоря:

\- О, я люблю все семь, - она приближалась к нему, медленно отвечая на его вопрос, - только вот сейчас я хочу ударить в гнев! – и дала ему пощёчину.

Ладно, давайте называть вещи своими именами. Она замахнулась, затем её ладонь влетела в скулу Гидеона, после его ноги стали ватными, а его голова полетела как шарик в пинг-понге, давая возможность рассмотреть рельеф почвы и ознакомиться с количеством веток на земле. Гидеон рухнул чуть ли не в ноги Мэйбл, продолжая стонать от боли.

\- Да угомонись же ты, сам посмотри, что мы узнали от этого демона. Почему ты не мог просто сказать нам об этом? Ты ведь даже не представляешь сколько он всего знает…

А лежащий на земле Гидеон только засмеялся, так как, похоже, только он знал что-то важное.

\- Да вы хоть послушайте, что вы говорите! Достаточно было вывести вас из себя, украсть Дневник, а затем завести клишированную речь, и вы тут же потеряли над собой контроль. «Мощь! Безграничная мощь!»* Не напоминает кого-то?

Глаза сестры и брата расширились, она испуганно перевела взгляд на объятую синим огнём руку. Огонь пропал тут же. Нет, конечно, ей импонировала роль Тёмного Властелина. Да, пожалуй, если бы она или брат оказались древним и могущественным личом, который оказался в другом мире с целой армией фанатичных слуг, то… нет, они не стали бы предаваться оргиям с фанатично преданными демонесами и вампиршами… по вполне определённым причинам…*

Скорее бы последовали идеям Брейна. А именно, «захватить мир». И из них вышли бы хорошие Тёмные Владыки, которые использовали бы Правила Тёмного Властелина, а их войска носили бы шлемы с прозрачными забралами, чтобы всякие там герои не похищали важных пленниц и не уничтожали всякое супероружие*. Но вот это… А Глифул не унимался.

\- Неужели вы не видите, к чему это ведёт? Сами даже не замечаете этого, а уже стали преданными слугами этого демона, - и расхохотался, - Ей богу, вы как Теоден. Только он верил парню по имени Змиеуст, а вы верите демону. Демону! Это же кем надо быть, чтобы поверить, что он безобиден? И кто это был, по-вашему? Какой-то адский архивариус? Это же всё равно демон.*

Близнецы испуганно посмотрели друг на друга. Он победил. Он, безусловно, победил. Они не боялись какого-то обычного монстра, но вот того, кто сидит у них в голове и вертит ими как хочет… Не просто манипулятор, а кто-то из комнаты 101*. Вот таких они боялись до дрожи в коленках. Потому что сознание для Пайнсов было тем последним рубежом обороны, куда они никого не собирались впускать. Для них даже друг другу дать полный доступ к мозгам было не так уж просто.

Мэйбл снова вспомнила этот монокль. Гидеон как-то говорил, что он позволяет видеть истинную суть объектов. Вдруг до неё дошло, как же ему удалось там надавить на них, дёргая за нужные ниточки.

В общем, страх их был понятен, так что, припоминания слова заклинания, Диппер начал его призывать.

\- Gaudeamus igitur, juvenes dum sumus! Post jucundam juventutem, post molestam senectutem nos habebit humus!*

Всё-таки это был их единственный вариант решить этот конфликт – задать прямо вопрос Уиллу. Кем бы он ни был, но он был не человеком и не мог говорить прямой лжи. И, действительно, демон ответил им, появившись почти точно так же, как и в прошлый раз. С тем же чувством неестественности и странной атмосферой вокруг. Мэйбл перевела взгляд на брата, он был бледен, а глаза горели голубым огнём. Затем на Гидеона, за ним, уже поднявшимся на ноги, словно виднелась какая-то призрачная фигура.

Но из картины выбивалась другая деталь. Потому что вместе с демоном тут же, тем же самым способом появилась Пасифика и вот она выглядела точно так же как тогда, в том магазинчике. От волос шёл ровный серебристый свет, но одежда уже не сверкала чистотой, были видны то тут, то там следы порванной ткани, которая по краям стала серой. Но вот времени узнавать, как она появилась тут не было, так что Мэйбл просто спросила:

\- Нортвест, ты точно призывала Уилла Сайфера?

\- Эм… Да, а что?

\- Это, - за сестру ответил брат, - не он.

А вот тут самое время дословно, повторюсь, дословно, процитировать роман Терри Пратчетта «Стража, стража!»:

Ой, бл...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Досье Дрездена
> 
> 2\. Эм... Да, старая добрая шутка по поводу Древних свитков.
> 
> 3\. Эм... Звёздные Воины?
> 
> 4\. Для тех, кто не понял... лич - это оживший скелет, так что... ну, вы поняли. А вообще это отсылка на Overlord.
> 
> 5\. Это отсылка на четвёртый эпизод Звёздных Войн.
> 
> 6\. Ну, про Звёздные Воины вы видели, а что касается остального... нет, читатели, вы серьёзно думали, что выводы главных героев такие надёжные и его не стоит подозревать? Нет, правда?
> 
> 7\. 1984.
> 
> 8\. Это первое четверостишие Гаудемаса - гимна студентов.


	40. Глава 39 - Шоудаун

Нортвест сейчас копалась в сделанных записях сидя у входа в пещеру. Ну вот почему призыв демонов обязательно происходит на латыни? Почему?! Неужели нельзя сделать более вменяемый язык? Хотя… если бы это был иврит или санскрит, то было бы ещё хуже, тут у латыни хотя бы такой же алфавит, что и в английском.

Найдя наконец-то нужные строчки, она вошла в пещеру. Да, это был фрагмент плана, разработанного Гидеоном. Он должен был удрать на гольф-каре в город, чтобы отвлечь Пайнсов на нужное время, пока она, найдя нужные строчки заклинаний, не устремится в пещеру, где находится магический круг. Он просто хотел ей дать достаточно времени, чтобы она сумела разобраться с этим Уиллом, прежде чем состоится разговор с близнецами. Им нужно было время, а учитывая изворотливость этих двоих, - во многом благодаря которой они и живы, - его добиться достаточно трудно.

Дневника с ней сейчас не было, однако с ней были все нужные слова, а сам круг они, конечно же, осмотрели прежде чем начинать свой план. Гид тогда сказал, что будет лучше бы оставить его в Хижине, защищенной силой порога, который не пропустит ничего подобного в том случае, если что-то пойдёт не так. Всё-таки, если это что-то получит все знания Автора… Рядом находящиеся минотавры боялись их до дрожи в коленках. Так что ничего не предвещало никакой беды.

Блондинка положила на камень большой хромированный фонарь, который пусть и тускло, но всё-таки освещал всё вокруг, и начала читать:

\- Qui de tenebris obscurata de coccino qui fluit sanguine, et in tuo nomine in imo temporis caliginem conpleverat enim gloria tua, me dius fidius! Quae tecum foedera insensati obsisteret dissolvenda valet!  
De tenebris, nigrum tenebris, et nocte inluni! Tenebrae de Domino, instar auri in oceanum Chaos obsecro? Ego praecipio tibi, Quae tecum foedera insensati obsisteret dissolvenda valet!*

С каждым словом ощущение разрывающейся реальности всё более усиливалось, мир становился каким-то… более неестественным, отчего все органы чувств напрягались на каком-то животном уровне. Постепенное всё окружающее становилось чёрно-белым, а кто-то словно врубил контрастность до максимума, отчего, пусть и не самым лучшим образом, но теперь она могла разглядеть что угодно в этой пещере.

А вслед за этим прямо в центре круга, из чёрного пятна, висящего в воздухе, появился тот самый демон. Ну… не знаю, он выглядит просто как геометрическая фигура, а я думала, что тут будут тентакли и хентай. А он выглядел даже каким-то спокойным…

\- О, ты, как я понимаю, Пасифика Нортвест… - голос этого существа был нематериален и отдавался прямо в голове.

Пасифика нервно сглотнула. Откуда же он знает её имя? Затем вспомнила, что он имел какой-никакой, но доступ в мозги близнецов, так что он естественно должен знать её имя. Либо ошивался в невидимом для них образе в то время, когда они были вместе… Так что она только вздохнула и попыталась не выдавать никаких эмоций, так что демон только сказал:

\- О, я, так понимаю, что вы-таки нашли информацию про меня… Хм… откуда вы узнали про меня? А, точно, в одном из Дневников был монокль… Совсем забыл про него, - у Пасифики появилось ощущение, что он широко улыбается, - Хм… А вы, я так понимаю, считаете, что победили, сумев раскрыть меня и вызвать?

Пасифика нервно сглотнула, потому что, что бы это ни было, однако оно раскрывало их планы буквально за несколько секунд… Ох, и вызвала я на свою голову… Что же, ладно, значит держать хорошую мину при плохой игре… Снова взглянув на него, она вспомнила строчки в Дневнике:

«Остерегайтесь Уилла. Он совсем не тот, за кого себя выдаёт, он маниакально умён и хитёр. Я сам попался на его ниточки. Он не допустит промашки или недооценки, для него любой ваш шаг ведёт к его победе. Ни за что, ни при каких обстоятельствах не вызывайте его, а тем более не допускайте длительного контакта. Он совратит любого, даже если это будет почти незаметным для его жертв».

Конечно, первым она уже пренебрегла, но вот пускать в свой разум это?! Нет, ни за какие коврижки. С другой стороны, за те полторы минуты, что она глядела в Дневник, она просто не заметила, чтобы во втором Дневнике, - а получается, что есть ещё один, - были огромные надписи о том, что ему нельзя доверять, наоборот, там автор писал, что он самый жалкий из всех. Но… почему? Неужели он так и не успел описать про него в другом Дневнике. Что же с ним случилось? Но задаваться этими вопросами времени не было.

\- Да, мы считаем, что ты держишь близнецов под своим контролем, а следует только лишить тебя власти в этом мире, как ты не будешь стоить ничего.

Демон начал летать по кругу из стороны в сторону, наматывая бесчисленные обороты, пока резко не остановился и не посмотрел в сторону.

\- И вы считаете, что это мой единственный план? - в голове раздался холодный, могильный хохот, - Даже если у вас что-то получится, а твоего друга не убьют прямо сейчас близнецы, то это лишь замедлит меня на несколько дней. Механизм уже запущен.

Ха! Вот тебе и на. Обычный, стереотипный злодей, который считает себя непобедимым! Вот не надо так делать, у таких обязательно есть слабая точка, да и они всегда не принимают в расчёт свои противников.

\- Ну и что же ты, глупая девочка, не пошла со своим другом, я прямо так слышу, как его сейчас избивают, - в голове послышалось что-то похожее на прицокивание, - Ты же знаешь, что я не могу дать тебе прямой лжи, так что… И с чего ты считаешь, что я сейчас не вырвусь отсюда?

Да вот оно! Он слишком уверен в себе, так что Пасифика только поправила прядь волос, - которая, о боже, начала светиться серебристым светом, - и с самым самодовольным тоном ответила:

\- Ты сейчас находишься внутри круга, так что не можешь выбраться отсюда, я хорошенько ознакомилась с демонологией прежде чем начинать это всё.

\- Ты? А почему же я тогда не могу размазать твою волю своей и вырваться самостоятельно? – продолжал пытаться находить зацепки в её словах демон.

\- Я не стою в круге, я его держу под контролем, но не моя воля его питает. Эти скалы невероятно древние, а сам круг построен на одной из магических лей-линий, что позволяет создать постоянный магический фон. Быть может, в своём измерении ты и всемогущ, но тут ты обязан подчиняться законам нашей вселенной. А бороться в воле с целой планетой никто не сможет.

И тут существо на неё посмотрело, словно говоря своим видом «тьфу ты». Но что-то ей было не по себе… будто бы он… оценивал её. Оценивал её план, как будто сам факт, что его заточили, был не столь интересен, как то, как они решили заточить его. Теперь она тихонько начала понимать опасения Гидеона, когда он взглянул внутрь этого существа.

\- Ну, может быть, тогда ты не будешь против рассказать мне весь свой план по завоеванию мира?

\- Ха! Нет, я не типичный злодей, который выкладывает все свои секреты своим противникам. Ладно… что же, тогда, я так понимаю, ты решила заключить со мной сделку? Просто тянуть время сейчас бессмысленно. Что же ты хочешь? Обмен услуги на услугу? Но ты же не сделаешь как близнецы, нет, ты выберешь нечто одноразовое.

Пасифика молча достала нож и полоснула им по ладони. Острая боль пронзила тело, заставляя её сжать зубы, но не произнесла ни звука. Всё-таки кровь обладает силой, магической силой, а клятвы, заключённые на крови… ей нужен больший приоритет, нужно, чтобы сделка сумела добиться своего. Так что блондинка протянула руку сквозь круг, а демон пожал её и…

Невозможно пожать руку извергающемуся вулкану или хвосту летящей кометы, невозможно пожать её мраку, что на самом дне глубочайшего океана, в недрах земли или же в пучинах бескрайнего космоса, несущемуся на вас урагану, тому огню, что светит из глубин любой звезды.

Но всё же… если у вас это получится, то вы поймёте, каково это – пожать руку существу из другого измерения. Уилл с опасением посмотрел на кровь, текущую с её ладони, а сама девушка широко улыбнулась:

\- Я желаю, чтобы все сделки, которые были заключены тобой до сего момента, считались разорванными.

Да, это был ещё один фрагмент того обмана, который за утро, в маниакальном копании в Дневнике, разработал Гидеон. Это была самая короткая и абсолютная формулировка, что они смогли достать. Конечно, остаётся надеяться, что кто-то в глубокой древности не заключал с ним сделку, по итогам которой изменялись космологические константы, иначе бы они уничтожили бы таким образом всю Вселенную… А тот факт, что сделка заключалась на крови, давало ей, буквально, большую силу.

\- Хм… - отпустил её руку демон, - Что же… хитро, браво, вы сумели найти хорошую формулу, теперь, действительно, с Пайнсами я более не связан обязательствами. Опс… Хм… Меня вызывают близнецы… Что же, поскольку ты больше не можешь удержать меня, то я вынужден внять их зову. Как же интересно увидеть, чем же всё это закончится.

Он хрустнул пальцами, а затем повернулся к ней.

\- Прошу прощения, но я хотел бы взять тебя с собой, всё-таки будет странно, если именно ты не будешь присутствовать на кульминации всего этого бессмысленного действа. Не беспокойся, я не буду расщеплять тебя на атомы, а затем собирать. Там окажешься именно ты, а не точно такая же копия тебя.*

Не успела она что-либо сказать, как кожу охватило лёгкое покалывание, а она сама очутилась возле Гравити Фоллс, рядом стояли близнецы и Гидеон. Вера в то, что демон не убил её, а затем не создал копию, прибавилась от того, что он пообещал, что это будет именно она.

Все задумчиво начали переводить взгляд с неё на близнецов. Только теперь она заметила, что все выглядели не совсем обычно. Близнецы были с почти алебастровой кожей, а глаза горели, словно пара синих светильников. За Гидеоном же стояла та самая фигура, что некогда она увидела в этот монокль, когда взглянула на него. Мда… вот оно, оказывается, какой эффект оказывает появление демона на них всех…

\- Нортвест, ты точно призывала Уилла Сайфера?

\- Эм… Да, а что? – все слова, которые она видела что в одном, что в другом Дневниках, сейчас спрятанных в Хижине, говорили, что это был именно он.

\- Это, - за сестру ответил брат, - не он.

Что?! Она снова перевела взгляд на демона…

 

\- Нортвест, ты точно призывала Уилла Сайфера?

\- Эм… Да, а что?

\- Это, - за сестру ответил брат, - не он.

Срань Господня… Да только это и мог сказать про себя Гидеон, смотря на демона.

\- А что, он должен выглядеть как-то иначе? – спросил он.

\- Ну… да. Он должен быть синим и треугольным. А ещё у него должен быть один глаз.

Перезвон преисподней! По центру четырёхугольника образованной всей четвёркой висел в воздухе… да, демон, но он был двуглазым, серым и квадратным, вернее, ромбовидным, но это не так уж важно, который тут же заговорил, а неестественный металлический голос стал сразу отдаваться в голове, минуя уши.

\- Вы все правы, да я не Уилл Сайфер, но в то же время она вызывала именно его. Мда… сейчас я, в принципе, был волен не явиться сюда, а уйти отсюда, но ситуация накалена до такого предела, что вы начали бы искать информацию и, весьма вероятно, погибли бы, что замедлило бы мой план. Прошу вас не относиться с сомнением к моему профессионализму.

Твою… Судя по прифигевшим лицам всех остальных, они были согласным с ним. Ну и повезло же нам найти на свою голову кого-то, кто не хуже нас разбирается во всём подобном и обладает жанровой смекалкой… Нда… он смотрел слишком много фильмов про Бонда, чтобы понять, что целиком рассказывать о своих целях нельзя даже на пороге победы.

\- О, прошу прощения, я не представился. Моё имя Криптос, а вы пытались вызвать… в настоящее время моего пленника Уилла.

Вот оно что! Ну конечно же, тогда это всё объясняет! У Автора крайне мало описаний того, что обязаны делать демоны и тому подобные сущности, однако есть некоторые неизменные правила. Например, они не могут пересекать порог, если их не пригласил кто-то находящийся внутри, не могут говорить прямой лжи, для них священна Сделка настолько, насколько что-то может быть священно для демона.

Да и обязанности демонов больше походят на англосаксонское право, чем на римское – они повинуются ровно настолько, насколько считают обязанным повиноваться. То есть, действительно верят в свои обязанности. В принципе, если один из них не может исполнять свои обязанности по Сделке по вине другого, то это ведь отнюдь не значит, что Сделка не должна исполняться. Так что этот Криптос вполне мог занять его место. А заявлять о том, что это он, в его обязанности не входило. Так, по крайней мере, думал Гидеон, как было на самом деле, он не знал. Но это вполне вписывалось в его представления.

\- Кто ты такой? – прошипела Мэйбл, - Что тебе надо?

Демон развернулся к ней, вернее, его глаза просто исчезли с одной стороны и появились на другой.

\- Я не буду говорить этого. Благодаря вашим друзьям, я более не обязан подчиняться вам, сделка с вами разорвана. Скажите им спасибо.

И теперь у Гидеона появилось навязчивое чувство, что им просто манипулировали. Он ради какой-то цели решил сообщить нам, что он против нас. Но он ещё и предсказал, что прежде чем поговорить с ними, мы сами решим избавить от него. Теперь только он решает, что может говорить, и мы не можем заставить его. Ай, молодца!

\- О… я прошу прощения, где же мои манеры. Разрешите предложить вам присесть, - он щёлкнул пальцами, и появились четыре стула, - Не беспокойтесь, они не реальны и существуют лишь во время нашего разговора.

Гидеон подумал несколько секунд, посмотрел на него, однако всё-таки двинулся туда и сел. Как бы то ни было, даже если он захочет их по результатам этого разговора убить, то лучше уж не стоять всё время перед этим на ногах. Да и напомню, опять же, многие сверхъестественные создания связаны законами чести Старого Света. Тот факт, что он предлагает нам сесть, позиционирует его как хозяина, а значит он точно не будет нарушать закон гостеприимства. Что-то вроде магического заверения в добрых намерениях. Так что остальные точно так же уселись на оставшиеся места.

\- Мда… Это… Было очень весело наблюдать за всеми вами. Я не ожидал, что вы откроете всё так скоро… Я впечатлён. Хм… Знаете, я бы даже хотел бы сделать вам предложение…

\- Надеюсь, что оно не будет становиться на колени с кольцом, - не выдержав, буркнул Гидеон.

\- Угу, а тем более предлагать нам править Галактикой вместе за печеньки, - выдохнула Мэйбл, а демон непонимающе уставился на неё.

Что поделать, метафоры и фразеологизмы, особенно современные, как-то не слишком воспринимаются подобными существами. Демон на пару секунд задумался, а после, похоже, понял, что над ним издеваются. Что поделать, откалывать шпильки – наше амплуа.

\- Что вы, считайте это предложение – комплиментом, по отношению к вашим способностям, не представляете, как трудно найти толковую команду. Я не Зло, в вашем понимании этого слова. Да и не так уж мы и отличны. Вы уроды*, ближе ко мне, чем к людям.

А вот от этих слов захотелось вскочить и ударить его, - ну или заржать, хотя его видение мира может отличаться от нашего. Но напоминание о том, что на самом деле его не существует, а это лишь образ, создаваемый мозгом, позволил успокоиться. А ответила вместо этого Пасифика.

\- Но мы люди.

\- Пока что да, - со всё тем же неизменным спокойствием отвечал Криптос, - но надолго ли? Для вас это только начало пути. Как давно вы узнали всё это? Едва ли пара месяцев? Тем не менее, вам уже будет невозможно нормально жить с теми, кто упорно отказывается всё видеть. Я видел многих людей из разных стран и живших в разные эпохи. Чем дальше, тем меньше все из них оставались людьми, как в плане психологии, так и буквально. Я мог бы предложить вам компанию тех, кто похож на нас и всегда готов принять новых.

И чёрт побери, как бы это ни было, однако звучало соблазнительно. Да, даже для Гидеона. Если он прямо заявлял, что он не Зло, то Глифул был вынужден ему верить. Это же демон, они не могут лгать. Чисто физически. Да и в остальном… даже при всём желании после этих полутора месяцев он не смог бы забыть всего того, что тут творится.

А жить вместе с людьми, которые не просто отрицают это, но ещё и прикладывают все усилия, чтобы не замечать неопровержимых свидетельств существования всего потустороннего, весьма… проблематично. Для него это примерно как жить с кем-то, кто свято уверен в том, что Земля плоская, а в ответ на любые доказательства начинает бить, кричать и называть сумасшедшим. Может быть, спустя годы… но сейчас у них есть шанс повторить участь Джордано Бруно.

Да и просто… Они тут чуть ли не каждый день хоть кого-то спасают, устают как собаки, но толку… Нет, не то, чтобы он не хотел спасать. Гидеон сам понимал, что не смог бы стоять в стороне, но всё время так делать… они же не просто не осознают опасность, но ведь ещё и лягаются. И мало того, что толку от этого нуль, так ещё и норовишь всё время получить ботинком в нос.

И даже просто смотря на него, - а то что он видел было очень сильно ослабленной, но тем не менее версией того, что он видел через монокль, - была видна мощь этого существа. Не просто обычная сила, а такая, от которой дрожит воздух, а кончики пальцев начинает покалывать. И чёрта с два они тут делают, пытаясь противостоять чему-то подобному?

Гидеон болезненно зажмурился, пытаясь побороть это искушение. Особенно сильное для кого-то с подростковым максимализмом и только недавно вдрызг разругавшегося с семьёй.

\- Да что же вы! Я не желаю уничтожать этот мир и даже ваш вид, мне это не зачем. Чего вы хотите? Нет, не денег, конечно. Если вас заботят другие люди, если вы желаете помочь им, тогда я могу дать вам знания и силы для этого.

А затем снова вспомнил то, что он видел через монокль и вздрогнул. Да, пусть он и не может врать, но разве это меняет что-то? Пусть он говорит, что не желает уничтожать мир, кто как не он способен искуснее чем кто-либо говорить увёртками. Не желает? Ну и пусть, переселит себя как-нибудь. Он не Зло? Ну так многие убеждены, что действуют с благими намерениями. И даже если он не Зло, то и Ктулху тоже, но ведь это всё-равно значит, что ничего хорошего человечеству от него не светит. Можно сказать человеку прямо в лоб всё так, что он будет иметь в виду нечто совершенно иное. Война - это Мир! Свобода - это Рабство! Незнание - Сила!*

Ну и, блин-тарарам, они тут, чёрт побери, являются первой, последней и единственной линией, которая отделяет человечество от Неизвестности. Пусть именно по вине этих самых людей, это противостояние так и не завершается, но это же не повод оставлять всё как есть, так ведь? Так что… нет, не из доброты или чего-то подобного. Просто из чистого упрямства. В конец концов, это пусть и захолустный прогнивший городишко, на самом краю мира, но это Их захолустный прогнивший городишко на самом краю мира. И если сюда заваливается какая-то очередная чучундра и пытается их тут искушать…

А не пошла бы она на Чёртовы Куличики?

И вот в том, что Пасифика могла бы соблазниться подобным, у Гидеона не было даже мыслей. Всё-таки тот факт, что она почти не участвовала в разговоре, показывал, что её саму не слишком-то волновали подобные вещи, и она предпочитала не слишком задумываться обо всём этом. А затем перевёл взгляд на близнецов. Вот кто-кто, а они могли согласиться на это.

\- Он сказал, что ты манипулировал нами, это правда?

От этой фразы Гидеон хотел чуть ли не заверещать от восторга. Да, вот им-то такое предложение было бы интересно… Но он сумел надавить на ту вещь, которая заставила отключиться в их голове всё остальное. Они не допускали к себе в голову никого. Именно на этом тогда и строился его план, когда они его повалили на землю. Воззвать к этому. Это же сейчас и заставило их не соглашаться сразу.

Прекрасно, я прямо как какой-то манипулятор и кукловод, дёргающий за ниточки. Ничем не лучше их самих или этого Криптоса. Хотя и куда более грубый. Не тонко дёргающий за больные места, а прыгающий на них в тяжёлых армейский сапогах, пока у них окончательно не сорвёт резьбу от подобного.

\- Ох… Что же, если уж вы хотите так это знать… Да, это так. Впрочем, не совсем. Я бы не смог так легко манипулировать, если бы сами этого не хотели. И уж точно не смог бы сделать это незаметно. Например, тогда, в магазине, когда вы решили покончить с жизнями тех двоих. Не знаю, как бы вы повели себя без меня, возможно, просто не так бы упорно стояли бы на своём, может, не осмелились бы сказать. Но если бы сами искренне не желали этого, то у меня ничего не получилось бы.

Близнецы посмотрели друг на друга, обмениваясь очередным своим Телепатическим Взглядом. Гидеон вдруг вспомнил тот разговор на крыше… Хм… Затем он повернулся к Криптосу.

\- Хм… Вероятно, вы не знаете, что на самом деле они убийцы. Нет, не просто убийцы монстров, у вас всех руки в крови. Нет, эта Мэйбл убила человека, да и вы сами видели, что они были готовы убить ещё. Быть может вам следует доверять им не меньше, чем мне?

Гидеон грязно выругался в уме. Он говорит именно так, чтобы мы не имели никакой возможности посчитать, что это не правда. Предельно прямая формулировка слов. Да он сейчас сознательно сеет рознь среди нас! Не надо бороться с противниками, они сами сожрут друг друга. Знает ведь, что мы не можем ему не поверить, потому говорит чистую правду. Но даже несмотря на это, Гидеон не мог не бросить озлобленный взгляд на Мэйбл, говоривший «а вот об этом мы поговорим позже».

Диппер только проговорил:

\- Чёрт, как же мы могли быть настолько слепы?

\- Что же касается вас всех, и белобрысых в том числе… - он вновь вернулся к Пайнсам, - Не следует так себя винить. Я не мог бы предсказать действия критического идиота, однако действия человека с интеллектом выше среднего просчитать проще простого. Вы поступали разумно, но слишком очевидно. Вас было слишком легко убедить в ничтожности "Уилла", достаточно такой наглой лести вашим способностям.

Он хрустнул пальцами.

\- И кроме того… я не раз спасал ваши жизни, даже если вы сами до этого не догадывались, незаметно направляя вас. Неудобно было бы, если бы такие усилия пошли прахом. Увы, что касается вас, - он повернулся к Пасифике и Гидеону, - я не смог бы этого сделать чисто физически, всё-таки к вам доступа у меня не было. Так что… я хотел бы всё-таки повторить своё предложение. Я не могу вам обещать могущество или бессмертие, но в моих силах – указать путь к ним.

Гидеон тревожно вжался в спинку стула. Нет, не то чтобы после всего этого разговора он мог согласиться с этим предложением, да и про Пасифику он не думал тем более, всё-таки тот факт, что она молчала большую часть этого разговора, показывал, что её меньше всего интересовало предлагаемое им. Но эти двое…

\- Так что? Каков ваш ответ?.. – он, похоже, уже нервничал.

\- И конечно же нам это обойдётся всего лишь в три покупки лицензионного Windows Vista, плюс доставка и наладка? – не выдержав спросила Пасифка, отчего на неё все потрясённо уставились, - Ну, или же нам ещё придется купить специальный пояс для похудания?

Все уставились на неё, пытаясь понять сказанное ею. Что за хрень она несёт?

\- Девочка, - голос демона отдавался металлом, - ты даже и вполовину не так остроумна, какой считаешь себя.

\- А что мне оставалось ещё кроме плоских шуток в ответ на ваши предложения? – продолжала бить рекорды хитрозадости, - И как иначе ответить на это предложение растлить и совратить? Ведь это же шутка?

\- И вы считаете, что мне нужны рабы? – Гидеону показалось, что в голосе прозвучала ирония, - Нет, что вы, они проявляют слишком мало инициативы.

\- И именно поэтому ты пытался управлять ими исподтишка? – спросила Пасифика.

Теперь Гидеон видел, что она действует точно так же. Точно так же, как и он только что. Вообще, они вроде бы враги, но раз уж они тут разговаривают, то не комильфо так нагло нападать, во-первых, а во-вторых, это чёрт побери борьба. И если мы собираемся убивать кого-то вроде этого существа, разумного и способного идти на контакт, то нам нужны основания, чтобы убедиться в правоте своих действий. Иначе какой тогда толк делать что-то, если не знаешь – правильно ли оно?

\- Вы отказываетесь видеть очевидное. Мне не нужны сломленные слуги. Мне нужны способные и инициативные подчинённые. Сотрудничество намного выгоднее подчинения. И я не хочу творить Зло, равно как и принуждать вас к этому. Вы можете обратить свои силы и на то, что считаете нужным.

Повернув сейчас голову в сторону блондинки, он видел, как ровным серебристым светом сияли её волосы, но помимо этого видел он и огоньки в глазах. Нет, они не горели светом, во всяком случае не потусторонним. Однако он видел сейчас в них злость, праведный гнев и негодование. Это была Пасифика. Даже когда ему нужна была логическая аргументация, чтобы поступать правильно, её решимости всегда хватало, чтобы не сворачивать с пути. И сейчас он даже не заметил, как начал шептать.

\- «Власть у меня будет слишком большая и ужасная. А благодаря мне Кольцо обретёт ещё большее могущество и станет ещё ужаснее».

\- Властелин Колец? – в голосе существа слышалось неподдельное изумление, - Очень немногие в такие моменты цитировали его. Неверное сравнение. Ну, то, что я не принуждаю, лишь предлагаю.

\- И как же скоро мы в итоге будем просить новую и новую порцию силы? – Пасифика не унималась, - До тех пор, пока не согласимся служить только ради неё?

\- И что? Если вам действительно она будет нужна, чтобы выжить.

\- Пусть и так, тогда хотя бы с огоньком, - и действительно, сейчас огонь в её глазах больше напоминал не тёмное пламя Утумно, а скорее Нарья, - Но уж точно не вербоваться в Адский Иностранный Легион.

\- Что же, пусть… - он на пару секунд замолчал, - Даже если вы двое не согласны, тогда что же до остальных…

Близнецы задумчиво посмотрели друг на друга, явно совещаясь между собой.

\- Мы бы согласились с этим предложением, может быть…

\- Если бы перед этим ты не залез бы к нам в мозги, - закончила слова брата Мэйбл.

\- Хм… Что же, я прекрасно вас понимаю, даже если нам скорее всего предстоит стать противниками… Жаль, что в итоге придётся убить вас, скорее всего… - у него появилось чувство, что оно улыбается, даже не смотря на то, что нет рта, - Но я вас понимаю.

Тут откуда-то со стороны раздалось шипение и появилась… Ну, трудно было объяснить, что это такое, - хотя выглядело это как полупрозрачный и ярко светящийся силуэт, - но он уверен, что это была Элхэ. Она осторожно приближалась к демону, прижимаясь к земле, и неотрывно смотрела на него. Но это был не просто кот, а светящееся нечто, от чего шла огромная сила, которая словно щит обволакивала её хозяйку. Криптос медленно посмотрел на неё, а затем развернулся.

\- Что же… Вот мы и встретились, - он посмотрел на кошку, - Но прошу заметить, что она тут по своему выбору, а я не пытался обманом пролезть за её порог или угрожать её жизни, ты не имеешь права мешать мне, - котяра несколько сконфузилась, - А вы… прощайте, но знайте, что эти двое всё время имели Дневник, только скрывали это от вас всегда, не доверяя вам. Скоро всё, что вам дорого, изменится. Вселенная голограмма, реальность иллюзия, скупайте железо!

И после этого сразу же исчез, растворившись в воздухе, а мир вернулся в привычное состояние. А после этого пошёл ливень. Небо осветила молния. Раздался гром. Круто он умеет подбирать моменты. Только теперь Гидеон отметил, что всё его тело разрывала на части боль, - похоже, приглушённая тем замедлением времени, в котором они оказались во время того разговора, - снова вернувшаяся к нему. И если остальные, застигнутые врасплох исчезновением «стульев» сумели устоять, то Глифул плюхнулся на землю. Близнецы отошли от них, а Пасифика спряталась ему за спину.

\- Ну, и что вы теперь можете сказать? – спросил Гидеон.

\- Ты о чём? – только переспросил Диппер.

\- Про то, что он сказал о вас. Нет, не о том, что вы тяготеете к Тёмной Стороне, это я знал и так. Я о том, что Мэйбл кого-то убила.

Близнецы окинули его убийственным взглядом, посмотрели друг на друга своим Телепатическим Взглядом, - похоже, действительно телепатическим:

\- Пойдёмте отсюда, на кладбище, там вам и расскажем. А вы в ответ про то, что это за Дневник, - всё-таки сказала Мэйбл.

Конечно, предложение этих двоих выглядело несколько… хм… думаю, «ни черта не вызывающее доверия» будет лучшим определением. Однако тут кто-то сжал его плечи. Подняв голову, он увидел Пасифику, которая говорила взглядом «дай им хоть шанс раскрыть всё». Гидеон кивнул.

\- Хорошо, пойдём, - сказала Пасифика.

Пайнсы снова молча посмотрели друг на друга, Гидеон попытался подняться, но ногу пронзила боль. Похоже, когда ему дала «пощёчину» Мэйбл, он упал на камень и содрал кожу на ноге, так что теперь она болела при попытке встать и кровоточила. Диппер молча подошёл и протянул ему руку, Гидеон схватился за неё, и ему помогли подняться.

\- Почему вы сейчас не свалили? – только и спросил Гидеон.

\- Вы – часть команды.

\- Но вы бы могли спокойно сейчас свалить и послать нас ко всем чертям. И вас бы совесть не мучила за то, что вы оставили нас тут, вне зависимости от того, что я под дождём и истекаю кровью.

\- Вы – часть команды. Не понимаю, почему мы всё ещё это обсуждаем, - точно таким же безличным тоном ответил Диппер, - Ходить можешь?

Гидеон попытался переместить вес на ногу, зашипел, но всё-таки устоял.

\- Бывало и хуже, обычная рана.

\- Угу, - ответил Диппер, - Это всего лишь царапина! Продолжаем, ты, педик!

\- Педик?!

\- Эм… Стоп, - вмешалась Мэйбл, - так ты не фильм цитировал… тогда прости его.

\- Какой фильм?

\- Священный Грааль.

\- Да я что-то не помню такого в Индиане Джонсе, вот не надо тут…*

\- Забудь, - вздохнул Диппер.

 

Пасифика сидела за столом в том самом помещении под кладбищем. Да, они так и не придумали никакого пафосного названия. Вообще, стол был круглым, так что обычно все сидели, равномерно распределившись, но сейчас Пайнсы были с одной стороны, а Нортвест и Глифул с другой. Нет, не из опаски. Все знали, что в случае боя уже не будет важно – кто победит, они за это время активируют столько артефактов, что куда интереснее будет: по какой площади их размажет и уцелеет ли Сиэтл.

Ну хотя бы прямо перед ней сидела мокрая от дождя Элхэ, неодобрительно смотрящая на близнецов. При виде таких кошек вообще задаёшься вопросом - а зачем нужны собаки. Правильный ответ, чтобы они могли кем-то питаться. Но вообще её несколько смущало то, как себя вёл с ней этот демон. Но это можно было и отложить.

Но всё равно, атмосфера в помещении была максимально далёкой от непринуждённой. Да и вдобавок Гидеон. Он сейчас смотрел так, что… да она просто могла читать его мысли по зашкаливающей мрачности этого взгляда.

«Нет, вот если чему меня и научило общение со всем сверхъестесвенным, то вне зависимости от того, насколько говённо обернулись дела, всегда есть возможность, что они обернутся ещё говённее. И если вчера я думал, что они заигрались с тем, с чем играть не следует, то сейчас… Сейчас у меня есть местная убийца, её сообщник, а также местная версия Тзинча и ни хрена идей - что ему нужно. Всё может обернуться ещё говённее.»

Да, да, примерно вот такие мысли. Ну, за дословную формулировку она бы не ответила, но вот общий смысл и эмоциональное содержание… Тут она была бы готова поклясться.

\- Вы ждёте от нас ответов? – всё-таки спросила Мэйбл.

Гидеон и Пасифика синхронно подняли головы и посмотрели прямо в глаза. А затем она кивнула.

\- Да, всё сказанное им – правда, - начал было Диппер, но тут оба камня загорелись синим, а он сразу же умолк.

\- Это… это было во время первого нашего выступления. После первой недели. За несколько дней до этого я уложила на лопатки одного парня. Какой-то дальнобойщик-алкоголик. И когда я выходила оттуда, - Пасифика быстро вспомнила себя в тот день, а также нож чуть не вспоровший шею, - он попытался на меня напасть и…

\- Проделать операцию 110-Монтаук*, - прервал её брат, за что получил испепеляющий взгляд, а белокурая парочка, знающая, что это такое, вздрогнула. Нет, конечно, он утрировал, это очевидно, очень сильно утрировал, но всё-таки...

\- Да. Он схватил меня, я выхватила из сумочки нож. Сначала в бедро, чтобы он выпустил меня. Затем, в горло, чтобы не смог поднять шум. После, у локтя, лишить возможности снова поймать, три раза в печень, чтобы гарантированно убить, и под конец сердце.

\- А я избавился от тела, - завершил рассказ Диппер.

Обычным людям было бы сейчас не по себе. Да хотя бы от того методичного перечисления мест, куда наносились удары. И уж тем более от тона, из-за которого температура в помещении приближалась к нулю. По Кельвину.

Однако всё-таки у людей должен быть предел лицемерия, когда они могут обвинять кого-то. Да, она не видела ни малейшего раскаяния, за совершенное. Но и винить кого-то за сопротивление при попытке изнасилования? Вообще-то, Тоска – положительный герой. Но всё-таки, в отличие от нормальных людей, которым сейчас было бы не по себе, она только начала всё больше закипать:

\- Д… да отрезать бы этому ублюдку… - всё шокированные этими словами повернулись в сторону ударившей по столу Нортвест, так что она смутилась и подавилась остатком своей гневной тирады, - что-нибудь…

Зато теперь она понимала этот маниакальный разум Криптоса. Он уже появился, а повторить эффект первого появления трудно, так что он просто решил использовать возможность посеять раздор. И чертовски эффективно. Судя по лицу Гидеона, он тоже сейчас находился в положении, когда буква закона и дух закона, в его представлении, находились по разные стороны баррикад. Но точно так же верить им после всего этого…

Близнецы переглянулись между собой, словно хотели сказать ещё что-то очень важное, но промолчали, обменявшись взглядами, словно они поддельники. Тут до неё наконец-то дошло о чём они и стоило больших усилий усидеть на месте.

\- А вы? Почему вы не сказали нам про Дневник? – задал встречный вопрос Диппер, - У вас ведь не было такого повода до этого момента, чтобы скрывать всё это.

\- Мы… там была надпись «Не верь никому». Потому я и не говорил, а после…

\- После уже мы и не знали, как сказать, - закончила слова Гидеона Пасифика.

В помещение повисла тишина. Такая тягучая, когда что-то вертится на языке, но никто не знает, что сказать обо всём произошедшем.

\- Ох… мы феерически облажались… - только и сказала Мэйбл, уперевшись ладонями в голову.

\- Да ладно вам, - ответила Пасифика, - В вашем Дневнике не было никаких предостережений про Уилла. Это мы ошиблись, когда скрывали всё от вас, если бы могли совместить свои знания, то избежали бы всего этого.

\- Ладно, - решил привести всё к нейтралитету Гидеон, - Мы все феерически облажались, это будет ближе всего к истине. Зато хорошо другое.

\- Что?

\- Полтора месяца мне казалось, что мы участвуем в чьей-то игре, что являемся чьими-то марионетками. Теперь я знаю кто.

\- А что с Вашингтонами? – спросила Пасифика.

Все задумались и просто пожали плечами. Никаких улик, которые говорили бы, что Эллен как-то связана с ним не было. Конечно, она, похоже, узнала про нас, но вот сколько много она знала про всё это…

\- Хорошо, - сказала Мэйбл, - Тогда… тогда что с Дневниками, у вас Первый Дневник?

\- Я их спрятала в «комнате отдыха», как ты сказал, Гидеон, - ответила Пасифика, - Можете забрать. И, нет, у нас Третий.

\- Стоп, у вас Третий?! – всполошился Диппер, - но это значит… что их должно быть три. И тогда… Ещё один должен был бы быть у кого-то ещё. Быть может он у Эллен? Это объяснило бы, откуда она знает это всё.

\- Пайнсы, знаете, я чувствую, что должен предложить вам одну вещь… - спустя ещё полминуты тишины сказал Глифул.

\- Сознаться в какой-то странной тайне? – фыркнула Мэйбл.

\- Нет. Мы уже достаточно увидели, чтобы понять, что все хранят свои секреты в тенях. Не только мы, а вообще в этом городке. Я понял, что быть параноиком в этом городе хороший вариант, но вы… Да, вы плохие парни, но вы наши крутые плохие парни. Видите разницу?

Все коротко захихикали.

\- Так что… Знаю, как это трудно, ведь вне зависимости от того, что вы говорите, я не могу вам доверять, но… лучше бы нам отложить всё это в сторону и разобраться с тайнами этого города. Например, понять кто такой Автор, и как заставить его ответить на наши вопросы? Согласны?

Все коротко закивали. Всё-таки, демон рассказал им достаточно, чтобы даже они не могли друг другу доверять до конца, хоть он полностью понимал причины их поступков. Но вот вред от того, что они хранят друг от друга тайны… это он осознал целиком и полностью.

\- Хорошо, а теперь… я, думаю, - Диппер начал подниматься со своего стула, - нам лучше бы вернуть эти гольф-кары на место, - И… Нортвест…

\- Я доберусь, только вот возьму зонт, - она улыбнулась, - За это время я и не через такое пробиралась. Как же я рада, что мы наконец-то покончили со всем этим.

И ещё нашли в десять раз больше приключений на всё, что только возможно.

 

Стэн как раз заканчивал вбивать код, как к нему вошли.

\- Ну что, всё работает? – спросили его.

\- Да. Тридцать лет… тридцать лет я пытался найти эти Дневники, чтобы наконец-то закончить это всё. Тридцать лет жизни… - голос начал становить каким-то слишком уж мечтательным, так что он поскорее замолчал.

Да, действительно, сейчас перед ним на столе лежала куча распечаток и Первый Дневник. Он увидел, что Пасифика получила от Гидеона сразу два Дневника, что-то переписала, а после отправилась куда-то, спрятав их в «комнате отдыха», так что он уже не мог не воспользоваться шансом. Конечно, забирать их он не мог, а вот воспользоваться копировальным аппаратом… вполне и вполне.

Последние строчки кода начали вбиваться в сложный алгоритм, который наконец-то запустит устройство, так что он получил возможность откинуться на кресло и осмотреть снова помещение. Огромное количество загадочных приборов, которые явно строил обладатель не одной научной степени, так как сам он не понимал работы и половину из них.

А за защитным стеклом находилась небольшая пещера. В ней располагался треугольник, в центре которого был круг с ободом из самых разных астрономических символов, а по периметру треугольника располагались лампочки.

\- Ауч… - раздался голос справа от него, - У тебя тут на панели какой-то раскалённый символ.

\- Угу, знаю.

\- И он так напоминает…

\- Да, это я тоже, как ни странно, знаю. И ещё… - Стэн замялся, всё-таки он не знал, как сказать это, - Спасибо за помощь, столько лет я искал их все и только теперь нашёл…

\- Не за что. Я знаю, зачем все эти работы, иначе бы помощи от меня не было.

Ах, да… Стэн задумчиво почесал голову, снова осматривая человека напротив.

\- А ты…

\- Всё со мной нормально, не надо беспокойств.

Стэн кивнул, а на том самом портале начали появляться огоньки. Наконец-то! Он резко вскочил, открыл автоматическую дверь и забежал внутрь. Быстро пробежав пещеру, не обращая внимания на камни под ногами, он сдвинул расположенный прямо перед порталом рычаг.

Вслед за этим по периметру круга появились множество астрономических символов, из провала пошли молнии, резкая вспышка и комната оказалась залита ярким светом. Наконец-то это поганое устройство после стольких лет тяжёлых трудов заработало как надо. Или хотя бы заработало.

\- Заработало! Ну, вот и всё!

\- Эм… - раздался слабый голос за спиной, - Ладно, поздравляю, тогда, я, пожалуй, пойду.

\- Хорошо. Спасибо.

Позади застучали шаги, а Стэн остался тут, продолжая вглядываться в сияющую глубину портала, который наконец-то, после стольких лет долгих и упорных трудов заработал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Это переведённые на латынь заклинания Лины Инверс. Вторая часть примерно:  
> О тьма, что темнее черноты, И самой безлунной ночи! О Властелин Тьмы, Сияющий словно золото,над Океаном Хаоса Я призываю тебя! Я придаюсь тебе! Пусть те безумцы, что противостоят нам, Будут уничтожены нашей с тобой единой силой!  
> Сравните с тем, что зачитывали близнецы в конце прошлой главы. Зловеще-пафосные латинские песнопения!
> 
> 2\. О да, любой фанат Звёздного Пути помнит эту проблему с телепортацией.
> 
> 3\. В английском он использовал бы слово freak. Это урод не в плане красоты, а кто-то совершенно не вписывающийся в рамки общества. Не псих, просто совершенно не такой.
> 
> 4\. Тут используются легендарные слова из 1984.
> 
> 5\. Ну да, Гидеон не видел Монти Пайтона. А вы видели его?
> 
> 6\. Для тех, кто не знает: Процедура 110-Монтаук именно такая ужасная, как о ней и говорят, и поэтому выполнять ее уполномочен только персонал класса D. Да, это подразумевает зверское [ДАННЫЕ УДАЛЕНЫ] над женщиной █-██ лет.


	41. Глава 40 - Истина прямо под носом

Дверь, как всегда, легко открылась и он вошёл в помещение. Освещения внутри не было, большая часть света исходила от компьютеров и нескольких установленных на стенах панелей. Впрочем, это уже абсолютно не мешало в отличии от тех первых лет, когда он тут появлялся. За эти годы он уже успел выучить наизусть все повороты не только в этой комнате, но и вообще во всём здании.

Он сел в одно из кресел прямо позади ряда компьютеров и стал смотреть за работой. Как всегда, целая команда сидела, вперив взгляд в мониторы и наблюдая за информацией, считываемой с целой кучи датчиков. Ещё несколько лет назад тут были огромные мониторы, которые, кажется, были тут ещё со времен основания Grapple, но недавно тут произошло масштабное переоборудование по последней моде. Какой-то молодой человек едва за двадцать подошёл и протянул чашку с чем-то горячим:

\- Сэр…

\- Благодарю.

Отхлебнув, оставалось только согласиться, что этот молодой подхалим умеет действительно хорошо готовить кофе. Всё-таки после перелёта в несколько часов с юго-запада клонило в сон. Однако времени на то, чтобы завалиться в кровать не было. Вот уже полтора месяца он старался быть всё время на ногах и следить за всем, что происходит тут.

Если уж это не сможет помочь мне достичь цели, то я даже не знаю, что тогда нужно. Разве что нагло отправляться туда. Но, с другой стороны, они слишком уж напоминают меня в молодости, не могу поверить, что ничего необычного не произойдёт.

Покопавшись в пиджаке, он достал сигарету и закурил. Несколько человек неодобрительно на него посмотрели, но так ничего и не сказали. Всё-таки разница в положении вынуждала их молчать.

Неожиданно всё оборудование запищало, а на огромной карте мира на стене появилась большая красная точка. В помещении сразу начался шум и гам. Обычно спокойные люди начали метаться в стороны, а он сам подавился кофе, но, к счастью, не пролил не капли. Наконец-то…

\- Смотрите, снова всплеск! – закричал кто-то, - Тридцать лет не было ничего подобного.

\- Откуда он? – спросил другой голос, - Из космоса? Или с военной базы?

Изображение постепенно увеличивалось, теперь становилось видно, что оно находится где-то на северо-западе США. Ещё одно увеличение и стало ясно, что это Орегон, вернее, его восточная часть. Прямо на запад от того места, где они все находились. Он хитро ухмыльнулся, с нетерпением вжимаясь в подлокотники кресла.

\- Нет, это Гравити Фоллс, - сказал он, - Джентльмены, кто из агентов сейчас находится в Орегоне?

\- Плауэр и Триггер, - тут же раздался голос сбоку.

\- Хм… Нет, нужен кто-то с нормальными навыками общения, а не эти двое. Отправьте Мелиссу и Джеффри.

\- Да, мистер Пайнс.

 

Эм… Вероятно, этот момент показался вам несвоевременным, ибо перед ним должен быть ещё один? Ну хорошо, вернёмся на несколько минут назад. И, да, предупреждаю – в главе присутствуют массированные спойлеры в отношении «Гарри Поттер и Методы Рационального Мышления». Полоумные фанаты этого чудесного фика – оповещение стоит, те, кто не хочет, читать не будут. Знаю ведь, что иначе загрызёте вусмерть.

 

Яркое белое сияние шло из портала, освещая всё помещение и создавая резкий контраст между светом и темнотой. Что бы это ни светило, но оно было очень далёким и ярким, так как свет проникал в пещеру только тугим лучом, абсолютно не рассеиваясь. Наконец-то оказавшись в одиночку в подвале, Стэн не мог скрыть радости от всего происходящего, ведь всё, что он делал, было не зря.

\- Долгих тридцать лет и момент настал! Величайшее достижение! - он осмотрел свой наряд, - Мда… Хорошо, что я надел штаны.

Неожиданно из портала появились несколько молний, которые начали бить вокруг. Не слишком сильные, так как одна из них попала Пайнсу в руку, и он выжил, но достаточно ощутимые, чтобы заставить его поморщиться. Он осмотрел руку, но на ней уже красовался небольшой ожог.

\- Хех… Жжется… Мне нравится.

Но всё-таки эти молнии говорят о том, что даже если портал и работает, то работает он не слишком хорошо, есть неполадки. Неудивительно, впрочем, тридцать лет с хранителем в моей роли. Ещё поразительно, что он не взорвался за всё то время, пока я пытался починить его, не используя Дневник.

Так что он поспешил убраться в защищённое помещение и начал осматривать приборы. Чуть за пределами указанной в Дневнике нормы, но… всё-таки это лучше, чем то, что может быть… Стэн нажал на несколько переключателей, панель наверху отъехала, а на её месте появилась другая. На ней высветилось несколько окон, в центральной было написано «Автосканирование», а в остальных начали подбираться различные комбинации символов. Однако в окошке результата всё время появлялся красный крестик.

\- Мда… Если всё это получится, значит, годы трудов не зря, - просто физически не верилось, что наконец-то всё это получилось, такое чувство, словно он второй Паттерсон.*

В самой же комнате те самые огоньки, что засветились вначале, снова начали посылать лучи света, а за спиной начал работать печатный аппарат, выдававший результаты поиска искомой комбинации в двоичном коде. Ни один из вариантов не подходил, а сверху, на табло, наконец-то поползли вверх проценты выполнения задачи. Одна десятимиллиардная процента завершена. Да, поиск нужных координат невероятно сложен.

Стэн развернулся на кресле, повернувшись задом к порталу, сложил руки домиком и положил на них голову.

\- Так, ладно, главное – собраться. Никто не должен узнать об этом. Никто.

Он вновь повернулся к столу, там находился один Дневник, развёрнутый ровно посередине, а над ним лежали ещё две распечатки. Вместе они образовывали единое изображение, почти совпадающее с порталом. Остальная же часть страниц была усеяна странными символами, которые когда-то были написаны как комментарии по активированию портала. Рядом стали пятичисловые наборы координат, отмечавших не только время и место, но и реальность. Но взгляд Стэна смотрел не туда, а выше, на две фотографии, где были изображены близнецы и Гидеон с Пасификой. Он взял одну из них, задумчиво посмотрел и вернул на место.

\- Ха, да ладно, хватит уже так бояться. Уже столько сделано, теперь никто не остановит. Нет, буквально не остановит, если он не хочет подорвать весь город вместе с порталом.

Он достал резиновую перчатку, явно предназначенную для шестипалого человека и натянул её себе на руку. Не очень-то удобно, но да ничего. Протянув руку, схватил уже успевший покрыться путиной рычаг подачи питания и нажал на него. Конечно, электричество к порталу подавалось изрядно, но нужно обеспечить соединение с лей-линией для его нормальной работы.

В глаза ударил сильный свет.

 

Диппер аккуратно взял ещё горячую чашку с чаем и отпил из неё. Обжигающее тепло от напитка приятно разлилось по всему телу. Все остальные члены четвёрки сидели за тем же столом, только Стэнфорд куда-то отправился. Мэйбл напротив точно так же держала кружку, разумеется, оттопырив мизинец, - во взгляде сестры явно чувствовали саркастические кавычки, - и тоже наслаждалась питьём. Однако даже сейчас было заметно, что мы уже начали становиться редкостными параноиками. Обычный человек бы этого не заметил, но сам Диппер сейчас мог спокойно смотреть в окно, а Мэйбл и Гидеон одновременно просматривали обе двери.

Только сидящая Нортвест была более-менее спокойной, хотя даже она выглядела напряжённой в их компании… Мда… неудобно вчера получилось… Такие сведения – не лучший способ наладить с друг другом контакт.

\- Пасифика, - всё-таки спросила сестра, - так где ты так научилась готовить?

Она несколько смутилась, слегка опустив голову, но всё-таки ответила.

\- Ну… Вы сами научитесь готовить овсянку так, что её можно уплетать за обе щеки, а после попытайтесь не приготовить хорошо что-то другое, - несколько натянуто улыбаясь, ответила она, - Зато вы можете испортить даже лапшу быстрого приготовления.

Все коротко хихикнули, хотя она была действительно права, тут уж ни дать, ни взять… Хотя можно было понять такой подход. Зачем человечеству создавать проекты по выращиванию растений на МКС? А потому, что человек спроектировавший это, точно сможет заняться озеленением города. Почему сразу не заняться последним? Это же люди… Но напряжение это снизило.

\- Но, Нортвест, признай, это вкусно, - сказал Диппер, - А вообще… я знаю, мы сделали много нехорошего, да и сваливать это на Криптоса по понятным причинам не получится, его ещё не было в нашей истории тогда, но…

Мэйбл утвердительно кивнула, продолжая осматриваться по сторонам, но «любимый дядюшка», - ага, прямо Скар*, - был в магазинчике, а брат говорил тихо, так что опасаться чего-то не было смысла.

\- Мы считаем, что делали то, что должно. Не по собственному желанию, либо к собственной же выгоде, но… я не сожалею о том, что произошло. Ни о чём из случившегося в тот день.

Близнец повернул голову и встретился взглядом со своей сестрой, она кивнула.

\- Вы можете не опасаться за себя, но если что-то подобное потребуется... То я сделаю это с вдвое большим рвением. И не думайте, что мы собираемся раскаиваться.

Диппер протянул руку через стол, Гидеон на несколько секунд замялся, но пожал её.

\- Да и в конец концов, Поттер от Юдковски уже в одиннадцать лет бодро сносил головы углеродной нанотрубкой.

\- Угу, только вот он был одной из реинкарнаций Того-У-Кого-Нет-Носа, - не выдержал и фыркнул Глифул.

Да, это действительно так, только теперь и у нас есть ещё один неестественно тёмный, - хотя куда уж, - уголок в сознании. И это не низкопробный фильм, в реальности психика так просто не лечится, равно как и то, что для излечения амнезии недостаточно просто показать человеку альбом, где есть его фотографии.

Они на эту тему поговорили утром. Нет, тут спорить бесполезно, это, действительно, важно, но это необратимые изменения, которые необходимо принять как данность. Это уже часть их самих и бороться с подобным бессмысленно, но понимать масштаб последствий необходимо. Ведь, возможно, сказанные им только что слова как раз и были такими холодными и расчётливыми именно из-за этого. А может быть и нет, тут, с его позиции, понаблюдать за этим достаточно трудно. И такие изменения могут со временем как пропадать, так и всё больше увеличиваться, либо вообще расшатать психику к чертям. Это мозг, с ним люди не разобрались даже к третьему тысячелетию нашей эры.

А может он просто паникёр и параноик, который опасается того, чего нет. Кто знает? Думаю, ни для кого не будет новостью, что проводить психиатрическую экспертизу самому себе без соответствующего образование - бессмысленно.

\- Ну… - протянула Мэйбл, - В любом случае, пусть мы и не разделяем ваших взглядов, но на вашей стороне. Да и могло быть и хуже. Мы не какие-нибудь психопаты из числа золотой молодёжи, вроде Рамси Сноу или Джоффри Уотерс*. По крайней мере, мы держим ответственность сами.

Пасифика и Гидеон задумчиво переглянулись, словно спрашивая себя: «И что же нам с ними теперь делать?» Того, что их сдадут, близнецы не опасались, Пасисфика была бы слишком добра даже к таким как они, а Гидеон бы давно это уже сделал. Но, в итоге, их мнение выразил младший.

\- Если за что-то и есть вас смысл винить, то… только за то, что вы тогда это так скрыли, в остальном я полностью вас понимаю. Но вы оказались честны с нами в этом.

Угу… Честны да не совсем… О том, что случилось после я не рассказал, но это история и не для них, и не имеет никакого отношения к этому всему. Проклятая проблема доверия, которая только в разы обостряется, когда ценой проигрыша становится жизнь. С их точки зрения это, вполне возможно, так.

\- Ладно, хорошо, - сказала Пасифика, - Ну так что, закончили со разбором скелетов в шкафу? Или ещё будут тайны, интриги, расследования?

Все хрипло усмехнулись в ответ на такие слова, но да, теперь уже наконец-то конфликт был исчерпан, если не считать потенциальной угрозы некой могущественной сущности. А ведь он действовал грамотно… он так и не рассказал нам деталей своего плана, только попытался нас стравить, вывалив всё из шкафов. Разумно, весьма разумно. Возможно, он считал, что после такого мы сами пойдём на подобные откровения, и тогда шанс использовать это против нас исчезнет. Но он явно не профан.

\- Ладно, у нас есть другая проблема... этот Криптос, - при упоминании этого имени все поёжились, - Теперь мы замены в конфликте, где всё решает не превозмогание, а борьба интеллектов, хитрых планов, интриг, гамбитов и психологических атак. Как Кира и L*. И пока что он знает наши карты и наши методы, а наши цели ясны - остановить его. Но нам ничего кроме имени о нём неизвестно. У кого-то из вас есть идеи?

\- Вообще-то да, - вдруг вклинился Гидеон, - приходите потом ко мне в комнату, вниз. Я там кое-что подготовил…

Голос его упал почти до шёпота и явно говорил, что он готовит что-то с чем-то… В любом случае, они уже влипли в достаточное количество приключений, чтобы это начинало превращаться… в рутину, что ли…

\- Кстати, Гидеон, - поинтересовалась Мэйбл, - так с тобой всё нормально? Ты вроде бы говорил, что заглянул в душу этому существу.

Он на несколько секунд замолчал, слегка покачиваясь из стороны в сторону и обдумывая ответ.

\- Нет, у меня до сих пор болит голова от слишком яркой смены освещения или, когда я вспоминаю это, но… Когда я увидел его во плоти, так сказать, в рамках нашего измерения, а не тем, кем он является… Мне даже стало как-то легче, всё-таки тут он не так страшен, как я думал.

Вот и отлично. Ещё одна жертва потенциальных проблем с психикой. Да у нас тут уже медленно, но верно начнёт появляться ещё и посттравматическое расстройство. Ладно, возможно, что после того, что сделал с нами Криптос, у нас в принципе не может быть этого, но по Гидеону такого не скажешь. Он, хоть и говорит спокойно, но всё время начеку.

Все снова погрузились в молчание. Мда… доверять друг другу целиком и полностью они, как и не могли, так и теперь тем более не смогут. Возможно, со временем, но не сейчас. За столом царила тяжёлая атмосфера. Даже Нортвест была погружена в раздумья и, наверняка, жалела, что не имела возможностей телепатии. Хотя и сами близнецы сейчас как-то не слишком спешили переговариваться. С другой стороны, поразительно, что она вообще сохраняет хоть какой-то оптимизм после того, как они потеряли стольких… Чай закончился, но никто не спешил просить добавки.

\- Мистер Пайнс, - послышался голос Зуса из магазинчика, - какое кодовое слово при появлении федералов?

\- Что? – и спустя пару секунд, - Да это же федералы!

Все переглянулись между собой, затем близнецы посмотрели на Нортвест и Глифула, те только ответили им взглядом, говорившим «идите сами, мы тут останемся».

\- Ну что, бро, пошли, повеселимся? – мысленно спросила Мэйбл.

Пайнсы встали и вышли их кухни, направляясь в магазинчик. Как только они вошли туда, то там уже стояла пара агентов какой-то федеральной службы. Ладно, они знали несколько десятков видов холодного оружия и могли изготовить взрывчатку, но вот знать все правительственные службы… нет, это слишком даже для них. Но вот то, что они из федералов, было явно видно по строгому чёрно-белому костюму. Обычная полиция такие не носит.

\- ФБР? – спросила сестра.

\- Да мне кажется, мы нарвались на Секретную Службу.

Да и агенты выглядели пусть и не слишком примечательно, но всё-таки заметно, хотя оба были в чёрных костюмах, лет этак двадцать пять-тридцать. Один из агентов был ростом примерно с близнецов, с коричневыми волосами, довольно худощавым, абсолютно неприметная внешность, разве что глаза… он с любопытством осматривал всё вокруг. Конечно, Пайнсы не копы, но это сразу же показалось странным. Всё-таки, на такой работе, вы точно достаточно скоро разучитесь подходить к ней с энтузиазмом. Что-то в этом взгляде напоминало им кого-то из нашей четвёрки…

Зато вот его подруга… Чуть помоложе, невысокая, зато с тёмно-рыжими волосами, которые точно нельзя назвать неприметными. Ну, хоть не обладала таким же взглядом как у своего спутника. Скорее… была несколько заинтересована происходящим, хотя и несколько раздражена… Ну… с другой стороны, ехать через пол штата в такой задрипанный городишко… мы и сами озверели тогда.

А Стэнфорд как раз отошёл от двери, пропуская внутрь гостей, которые достали удостоверения и продемонстрировали их всем присутствующим.

\- Здравствуйте, мы хотели бы задать вам несколько вопросов, - сказал первый.

\- Моё имя Мелисса Андерсон, а это мой напарник – Джеффри Духовны, - подсказала его напарница.*

\- Мы ведём расследования случаев загадочной активности в этом городе, - продолжил за ней Духовны.

Мэйбл сразу же отметила, что они поступают точно так же, как и сами близнецы. То есть, всё время договаривают друг за другом фразы, мешая собеседнику и захватывая инициативу. С другой стороны, это агенты, их такому, где бы это ни было, учили, так что ничего удивительного. Стэнфорд от всего этого явно стушевался, всё-таки даже тут бывают фбровцы, но ответил:

\- О, да какие могут быть чудеса в Хижине Тайн? – даже переигрывая с иронией спросил он, - Да вы шутите!

\- Уверяем вас, но нет, - с нескрываемым скептицизмом в словах сказала его напарница, - но сейчас, если вы не против, мы бы хотели спросить остальных людей, которые работают у вас, если вы не против.

\- Эм… нет, - только и промямлил Стэнфорд, ибо, как и близнецы, знал, что противодействие федеральному расследованию – достаточно серьёзная статья.

\- Спасибо.

Все присутствующие в магазинчике, коими были ещё и Зус с Вэнди, начали стараться привлекать к себе как можно меньше внимания, однако не пытались скрыться. Только Гидеон влетел в комнату ошарашено глядя на них. Ой знаю я, что-то сейчас случится…

\- Стоп, вы сказали – расследование.

\- Так точно, - подошёл к нему этот Джеффри, - Мы тут достаточно много копались во всём и у меня есть подозрение, что всё происходящее не то, чем может показаться на первый взгляд…

\- Угу, Духовны, - с сарказмом сказала Андерсон, - а, по-моему, тут нет ничего необычного, кроме того, что это редкостная глушь.

\- Так что, можешь что-нибудь сообщить о происходящем в этом городке? Тут невероятно часто пропадают без вести, мы просто пытаемся помочь.

Ну… Эх… Знали бы они сколько… Стоп. Мысленный сигнал передался и близняшке, так что Пайнсы сузили глаза пытаясь вспомнить их удостоверения, а затем Мэйбл широко их распахнула, передав ему беззвучно:

\- Бро… я же знаю этот символ…

\- Да, я тоже помню, видел его где-то, это не обычная служба. Но, чёрт побери, не могу сказать откуда же он.

\- Угу, то же самое.

Но всё-таки Диппер положил руку на плечо своего собеседника сразу же заставляя его заткнуться. Вот ничего нет более приставучего, чем правительство, перед которым посветили перспективными технологиями, взять хоть его зубную щётку.

Военные будут прыгать от счастья, хотя они могут вообще что угодно использовать для военных нужд. Стоит хоть вспомнить историю создания ядерного оружия. Предупреждали же ведь их учёные «мы тут придумали штуковину, только вы соблюдайте правила безопасности, иначе подорвёт к чертям всё в радиусе n*10 км». А Дядюшка Сэм сразу же нервно захихикал. «Подорвёт к чертям?» «n*10?» Не то, чтобы этих военных осуждали, но… как репей прицепятся.

Однако это действие не скрылось от глаз двух агентов, которые сразу же посмотрели подозрительно на близнецов. Мда… Пайнсы достаточно сильно выделялись на фоне местных жителей, а таким действием, с точки зрения этих двоих, они показали, что являются тут главными.

\- Вообще-то, он ещё несовершеннолетний, - сказала Мэйбл сразу же выдавая самое простое объяснение, - так что вы можете его допрашивать только в присутствии родителей и психолога.

Агенты переглянулись между собой, явно решив, что в лоб им не пробиться. Только Андерсон посмотрела прямо на неё, говоря:

\- Хм… Вы хорошо разбираетесь в законах.

\- Угу, знаем, с нами то же самое, но мы сразу можем сказать, что приехали сюда только полтора месяца назад. Да и если вам что-то нужно, то лучше уж искать в городе, а не в Хижине на отшибе.

Видимо, с их точки зрения это было уже достаточным поводом, чтобы понять, что тут ничего не найти, так что она потянула своего напарника за локоть, чтобы что-то там сказать ему. Он кивнул, а после они развернулись и направились куда подальше, но их остановил Гидеон. Вообще, сейчас было бы лучшее время, чтобы заложить их двоих, - проклятая проблема доверия, - но он всё-таки сказал кое-что другое.

\- Так из какой вы службы?!

\- Эм… - они явно замялись, - Мы из Пакгауза 13.

Обычно это было бы незаметно, но с такого расстояния Диппер сразу же заметил, что он одеревенел. Но никто на это не обратил внимание, а брат поставил галочку о том, что надо бы его спросить на эту тему. Однако он только толкнул его плечом, а затем двинул головой, явно говоря «потом приходи, поговорим». Что бы это ни было…

 

Гидеон первым вскочил, когда близнецы вошли в его комнату. Они подозрительно осмотрели помещение, но, да, действительно, выглядело оно не очень. Окна были занавешены – резкий свет до сих пор сильно бил по мозгам, так что он старался не особенно волновать свои органы чувств. Но куда больше в его психическом здоровье заставляла волноваться поставленная у стены доска.

На ней находилось огромное число фотографий и рисунков, между которыми были указаны связи при помощи кнопок и бечёвок, а заодно и надписи. Точно, как и у психопата, который занимается серийными убийствами, что-то похожее определённо есть, но и эти двое не слишком-то нормальны. Социопаты чёртовы, только покажутся нормальными, как узнаём что-то подобное.

И Пасифика, судя по тому, как она вздрогнула, разделяла его опасения. Хотя после того, как они ушли на кухню, она и Гидеон успели переброситься парой фраз. Она всё-таки убедила его дать им шанс, потому что они точно не его отец. Мда… с этим доводом он был вынужден согласиться. А ещё тут же добавила, что, по её мнению, когда они праздновали его день рождения, они действительно веселились там.

\- Ладно, вот и отлично, вы наконец-то прибыли, - резко вскочил с дивана Гидеон, - Хорошо. Так смотрите.

Он показал им на фотографию. По центру был схематический рисунок Дневника с подписью «Автор». Рядом были другие фотографии «Криптос», «Город», «Хижина», но всё сходилось на фигуре Автора, который был строго по центру всего бреда творящегося в этом городе.

\- Вот, смотрите, - он достал свой Дневник, - его написал Автор, но кто он такой? Где ещё один такой Дневник? Что нужно Криптосу, и что он имел в виду, когда говорил, что всё дорогое нам изменится. И кто он такой? Тут явно идёт какая-то крупная игра, и мы только сейчас начинаем понимать, что же это такое.

Все задумчиво отвели взгляд, обдумывая его слова и пытаясь понять – что к чему, только Диппер сказал:

\- Стоп. Те агенты из Пакгауза 13, и как ты остолбенел, когда узнал об этом. В чём дело?

\- Они из Пакгауза? – спросила Пасифика, притягивая к себе взгляды остальных, - Ну… чёрт, если в вашем Дневнике этого не было, то вы не запомнили… В общем, Автор связывался с ними, чтобы узнать про Филадельфийский эксперимент.

\- Угу, - поддержал слова подруги Гидеон, - а ещё Квентин Трембли направлялся туда, только он сказал, что Пакгауз должны уже будут вывезти из России к нашему времени. Наверное, вы просто не обратили внимание на его слова.

\- Да, - поддакнула ему Пасифика, - а после мы путешествовали в прошлое и встретились с Еленой Уэллс, которая писала под псевдонимом Герберта Уэллса и…

Мэйбл издала звук, словно ей кто-то ударил под дых, у брата тоже перехватило дыхание. Как-то даже было непонятно, что их больше удивило – путешествия во времени или же то, что Герберт Уэллс был женщиной.

\- Так вот, - продолжила блондинка, - она работала в Пакгаузе 12. Я как-то не связывала это вместе, но теперь, когда они к нам приехали… Так что у нас есть какое-то секретное влиятельно общество, которое не раз переезжало из страны в страну.

Все снова замолчали. Наше время – США, конец девятнадцатого века – Британия, начало девятнадцатого века – Россия… Должна же быть какая-то схема в таком расположении. Самые влиятельные страны мира? Вполне возможно, но тогда… Тогда, наверное, такие должны были когда-то находиться в Священной Римской, Византийской, Римской, Монгольской и Османской империях, ибо это были действительно могучие государства. Итого, у нас есть семь кандидатов, ещё шесть… нет, это надо историка звать.

\- Стоп, - прорвал тишину отважный воин, - когда ты, Мэйбл, сидела на крыши, то говорила о путешествиях во времени «теоретически», так у вас тоже было что-то подобное?

Близнецы посмотрели друг на друга одним из своих Телепатических Взглядов. А затем рассказали.

\- Да хватит вам, это уже надоедает! – в конце концов, взвыл Диппер после того, как они уже четвёртую минуту чуть ли не катались по полу и хихикали.

Ладно, ладно… Они поднялись всё-таки приняли хоть какое-то серьёзное выражение. Но это снова тревожило – Пакгауз, Вашингтоны, Криптос, Автор, эти путешественники во времени, что Блендин, что Мастер и Маргарита – количество фигур, замешанных во всём этом, растёт в геометрической прогрессии. Да и с Хижиной он точно как-то связан.

\- Ладно, ведь мы перечитали Дневник, вы, наверное, тоже, - сказала Мэйбл, - но, я уверена, что мы ничего не нашли. Устроим перекрёстное расследование, сопоставим улики?

\- А может быть поступим по-другому? – спросила Пасифика, требуя Дневника, который Гидеон протянул ей, а она развернула на одной из страниц, - О, точно, тут же было захоронение индейцев. А ещё… а ещё тут есть что-то по поводу призыва мертвецов. Может быть мы просто призовём духи давно умерших, которые тут, несомненно, появились ещё до того, как Автор узнал об этом месте и просто спросим у них об этом?

Все ошарашено посмотрели на неё. Нет, она, конечно, обычно молчит, но… блин, какие же идеи порой подаёт. И правда, почему мы не догадались до сих пор вызвать и допросить тех, кто точно тут находился тогда? Где стена, чтобы разбить об неё свою тупую черепушку?

\- Л… ладно, хорошо, тогда мы, как я понимаю, занимаемся призывом мёртвых? – спросил Диппер и все кивнули, - хорошо, тогда… где мы будем это делать? Нет, я просто пытался поднять чашку без помощи амулета, - а он годится только для телекинеза, - но чуть не свалился от усталости. Чтобы поднять и оживить дух… нужно намного больше силы.

Мда… А вот на этот вопрос ответ есть уже у меня.

\- Тогда… а что если нам поставить это всё на месте того тотема, - все посмотрели на него, - Ну, тотем же построили на месте лей-линий…

\- Чего, чего? – переспросила Мэйбл.

\- А, да, точно, в вашем же Дневнике подобного не было. Если коротко, то это особые магические линии, которые позволяют получить большое количество энергии. Они крайне стабильны и мощны. Одна, если я не ошибаюсь, на месте тотема, а другая на месте того круга, который в скалах возле города.

\- Стоп. Тогда получается… - прервал его Диппер, - Тогда получается, что именно отсюда тотем брал столько энергии, чтобы сдерживать вендиго.

\- И линия могла работать как естественный теплоотвод, - продолжила цепь его размышлений сестра, а Гидеон отметил в уме странность, что они не разговаривают между собой телепатически.

\- А ещё… мы то думали, что основная причина того, что он построил его в скале в том, что это место само по себе неизменно, но тут было ещё и дополнительно поле, которое снижало эффект от внешних факторов.

\- Только вот… в нашем Дневнике ничего нет, - зашла в тупик старшая.

\- Эм… А может он просто их к тому моменту ещё не открыл, - попыталась что-то сказать Пасифика, - Он же всё знал изначально. Или же просто не знал о них достаточно, чтобы выделять в отдельную статью. Или знал, но это записано в первом Дневнике, а ничего достойного помещения во второй он не нашёл.

\- Угу, - поддержал её Гидеон, - в любом случае, нам надо готовиться, если мы хотим провести ночь за зловеще-пафосными песнопениями на латыни.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Имеется в виде Клэр Паттерсон, потративший десять лет на то, чтобы определить возраст Земли.
> 
> 2\. Ну, "Король Лев, же!
> 
> 3\. ПЛИО.
> 
> 4\. Тетрадь Смерти, те, кто читал, понимают почему я называю происзодящее борьбой интеллектов.
> 
> 5\. Да, они списаны с Малдера и Скали. Сам Хирш изначально хотел сделать пародию на них, но, увы, они снимались в десятом сезоне сериала, так что я просто использовал его изначальные планы.
> 
> Да, он должен был появиться. Шерман. Вы и сами это понимаете, иначе почему близнецы при одном его упоминании начинают заикаться? И он во главе Пакгауза. И у него есть причины, чтобы всё это искать. И эти причины непротиворечивы и были заранее продуманы. ))) И да, на эти причины, как и на всё остальное, уже были намёки.


	42. Глава 41 - Практическая магия

Ночь уже упала на окрестности городка, а вся компания высыпала на улицу, становясь там, где сейчас находился тотем. Пасифика перед этим же успела сгонять в город, достать саблю, да и к их компании присоединилась Вэнди, так что они были в полной готовности к неприятностям. Все пятеро стояли вокруг большого деревянного тотема, который недавно водрузили на своё законное место.

Время сейчас было наилучшее для чего-то подобного. Солнце уже зашло, а оно является мощным противником всего подобного магии. Не то, чтобы оно действительно сильно помешает вам запустить огненный шар, но вот что-то долговременное... Именно поэтому, кстати, Автор писал, что Бермудский Треугольник не скрывает ничего особенного, а вот сама лей-линия обеспечивала чуть ли не бесконечный поток энергии.

\- Хм… - произнесла Мэйбл, - вы чувствуете?

Все на неё поражённо посмотрели, только её брат протянул руку, прикасаясь к столбу, а затем несколько секунд помолчал и ответил:

\- Мда… пожалуй, нутро мне говорит, что с этим местом что-то не так…

\- Ну и чего значат ваши слова? – спросила Вэнди, - Я надеюсь, что на этот раз вы обнаружите какие-то неприятности, прежде чем ещё кто-то из дорогих мне людей умрёт.

Во взгляде Кордрой чувствовалась злость, похоже, когда её кавалера не было рядом она изрядно выходила из себя и до сих пор таила некую обиду на Пайнсов. Но, хотя сегодня ей Пасифика с Гидеоном рассказали про то, что у них тоже есть Дневник, она восприняла это куда спокойнее, а их до сих пор недолюбливала.

\- Кордрой… - Диппер потёр переносицу, - объясни мне, почему ты с такой злостью реагируешь на все подобные неприятности и не упускаешь случая убить какого-то монстра?

Она посмотрела на него, открыла было рот, но замолчала. Нет, её реакцию вполне можно было бы объяснить тем, что она потеряла стольких друзей, но что-то подсказывало, что это запрятано в ней куда глубже. Тут Пасифика вспомнила, что отец воспитывает её в одиночку… Так она считает, что её мать…

\- Ладно, - разорвала напряжённую тишину Мэйбл, - я думаю, что мы просто чувствуем тут присутствие лей-линии. Наверное, от использования амулетов учимся чуять.*

А после этого закончила обводить вокруг тотема круг, замыкая в нём себя и брата. Да, читать само заклинание будут эти двое, так что остальные решили остаться вне круга и не мешать им. Однако тут же все они были вынуждены развернуться, повинуясь странному чутью на опасности и необычные происшествия. Вот даже трудно сказать сколько в этом всего обострившихся рефлексов, а сколько чутья на сверхъестественные вещи вроде той лей-линии.

И, действительно, там был человек, вернее, нечто, что выглядело как человек. Это был индеец, притом довольно старый, Пасифика дала бы ему лет семьдесят, но он держался довольно бодро, а лицо хоть и было высохшим, но вот ясный взгляд заставлял поёжиться. Повинуясь странному наитию, она присела в подобие реверанса, Гидеон склонил голову. Неизвестный ответил коротким поклоном.

\- Приветствую вас Белоголовые, - он посмотрел на них, - рад что даже в эти времена кто-то не забывает о приличиях, - он перевёл взгляд на остальных, - Голубоглазые. Фурия.

Вэнди удивлённо вскинула бровь, услышав столь странное обращение. Краем мозга она вспомнила, что фурии в римской мифологии были богинями мести. Ночь уже опустилась на город, так что опасения, что мистер Пайнс увидит их, не было, и Пасифика достала из ножен саблю.

\- Кто ты? – спросил Гидеон.

Вэнди точно так же схватилась покрепче за топор, а Пасифика сказала:

\- Так нас зовут только местные монстры. Ты не человек.

Незнакомец лишь тихо усмехнулся и поднял руку, одаривая взглядом, которым смотрит добрый дедушка на внуков, что начинают идти по его стопам:

\- Дитя, не надо кровопролития, хоть ты и потомок того, кто истреблял мой народ, а в руках у тебя оружие, что использовалось для этого.

Она сглотнула, смотря на него, близнецы, сидевшие на земле по-турецки, тоже поднялись на ноги. Блондинка перевела взгляд на саблю американской кавалерии… Так вот оно что… Натаниэль Нортвест – вице-президент США, вот о чём он говорил…

\- Я знаю, - сказала Пасифика, опуская клинок, - но я не несу ответственности за дела моих предков. Мы не желаем кровопролития…

\- Необычайно мудрые слова для твоего возраста, - сказал индеец, ухмыляясь, - но и мой народ не желал кровопролития. Если вы тут стоите, то, думаю, знаете, к чему это привело.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Мда… Действительно, как-то не слишком удобно говорить тебе «но, если потребуется, мы будем сражаться». Впрочем, судя по нашей репутации, это и так витает в воздухе. Диппер отряхнулся и сказал:

\- Кто бы вы ни были, однако вы пришли к нам, и вы не человек, а значит вынуждены подчиняться определённым традициям. Коли уж вы пришли говорить, а не сражаться, то уважьте своих собеседников и скажите всё-таки – кто вы.

\- Прошу прощения, как я мог забыть, традиции гостеприимства священны, - он почти поклонился, - Совсем забыл. Имя моё уже не имеет значения, но зовите меня Каюсом.

Пасифика вспомнила, что каюсы были племенем, обитавшим в этих землях, но почти полностью погибшим от кори. Но, вроде бы, это было в сорок седьмом… Или же он имел в виду что-то другое, например, первые контакты с белыми, всё-таки до этих земель долгое время не могли добраться. Так что он, по крайней мере с его точки зрения, имел на неё зуб, но нападать не спешил, а был настроен куда благожелательнее.

\- Эмм… Извините, но мы несколько заняты, - сказал Гидеон, - прошу не счесть себя оскорблённым, но мы не можем вас пригласить разделить хлеб-соль, да и вам, наверное, это не нужно.

Мда… Раньше бы они напали на него, однако теперь… он явно выглядел настроенным невраждебно, а особенность взаимодействий с магическими существами в том, что они подчиняются определённым законам. Концепция порога, проходя через который они вынуждены оставлять все свои магические способности, правила гостеприимства, невозможность лгать в лоб. Всё это они сейчас использовали, надеясь отделаться миром от него, только Вэнди держала наизготовку топор, всем видом показывая, что она готова ко всему.

\- Да ваше предложение не имеет никакой ценности кроме формальной. Ваша спутница всё ещё опасается меня, и я её понимаю, но вам нет нужды бояться меня. С тех пор как не осталось моего народа, а их потомки забыли о своих предках, я более не имею настоящей власти и теперь могу лишь говорить.

Все коротко кивнули, нужды опасаться его больше не было, но Вэнди всё ещё держалась наготове. Каюс явно ожидал этого действия и продолжил:

\- Я так понимаю, вы решили вызвать духов моего народа и вернуть их в тела. Я пришёл предупредить вас, ибо остановить вас уже не в моих силах.

На этот раз ответила Мэйбл:

\- Но нам это нужно, лишь они знают кто Автор, так как были тут десятилетиями. А узнать о нём невероятно важно, для нас от этого может зависеть судьба всего мира.

\- Хм… - на несколько секунд задумался дух, - Нда, вы правы, это, возможно, и так. Я чувствовал, что некая неизвестная мне сила появилась в этих землях. Но вы слишком молоды, чтобы суметь справиться с этим.

\- А ты? – спросил Гидеон, - Ты можешь нам рассказать о нём?

\- Нет, - ответил он, - прошу прощения, но нет. Я появляюсь в этих местах лишь когда появляется угроза вечному сну моего народа. Я подозреваю, что вы говорите о том, кого зовут Шестипалый, кто годами жестокой рукой разгонял местных жителей. Но нет, я не расскажу вам о нём ничего.

\- Тогда мы будем вынуждены продолжить это, - ответил Диппер.

\- Хм… Что же, ваш выбор, ваш выбор. Тогда я более не имею никакой власти тут.

Он развернулся и медленно походкой начал уходить отсюда. Воздух дрогнул, а затем на месте человека оказался белоголовый орлан, который взмыл вверх, в ночную тьму. Все молча посмотрели друг на друга, только Пасифика спросила:

\- Эм… Может быть, нам следует послушаться его совета, а то… ну, кто знает… Всё-таки ему минимум пара веков…

Все погрузились в молчание, явно обдумывая её слова, только Мэйбл кинула, усаживаясь обратно на землю:

\- А другие варианты у нас есть?

Ну… вариантов, действительно, не было. Так что все только встали наизготовку, готовые к тому, что произнесение заклинания… Ну, вызовет двухкилометровых роботов, желающих уничтожить всю разумную жизнь в галактике. Так что они уселись спиной к тотему и начали читать заклинания:

\- De iis qui dormiant somnum sempiternum, exhortamur, vocat te. Te invitamus ad nos veniens quaestionibus respondit. Veni ad nos et voluntatis nostrae!

Мда… Сейчас у близнецов глаза начали разгораться голубым, а голос стал казаться особенно зловещим. Вообще, для современного мира латынь, наравне с арабским и вэньянем, один из важнейших и самых неоднозначных языков.

С одной стороны, именно на ней вела судопроизводство инквизиция эпохи Возрождения, которая не только боролась с еретиками, но ещё и нападала на деятелей культуры. На этом же языке вела богослужения Католическая церковь, его использовали крестоносцы, когда вырезали Иерусалим во время Первого Крестового Похода.

Но вместе с этим, в то же время это ещё и язык веры. Это язык медицины, что спасала жизни, язык знания, что были пронесены словно путеводная звезда сквозь мрак Тёмных Веков в Ренессанс. Все три языка были языками великих империй, что объединяли многие народы, строя зачатки современной цивилизации. Именно поэтому, хоть можно относиться к нему по-разному, но латынь всегда остаётся символом власти и знаний.

Кхе, кхе… Чересчур расфилософствовалась. А тем временем слова близнецов стали уже слишком уж походить на эталонное Чёрное Наречье:

\- Аш назг дурбатулук, Аш назг гимбатул, Аш назг тракатулук, Аг бурзум иши кримпатул! Кхе ба"эл ва кхе шахрар, ра кхе кхабаш Гхоралдон ба, бах-гхамму шара, йа Шемеддон. На - ба"эл гхэш, шураб тахт Тегхом! Ин марана домус бхава, крунатус! Геро шэй круо!

Появилось легкое ощущение, что что-то не так, где-то позади был шум в кустах, но вскоре из-под земли появилась конечность. Сначала одна, затем другая, обе были покрыты полусгнившей плотью. Обе девушки взяли на изготовку своё холодное оружие, явно чувствуя, что что-то может пойти не так. Совсем не так.

И, действительно, Мэйбл вскрикнула, словно обжигаясь, Пасифика перевела взгляд на Диппера, он сидел, сжав зубы.

\- Где вы на это раз, чёрт вас раздери, сделали не так?! – закричала Вэнди, уже понимая, что придётся пустить в ход топор.

\- Это… мы не можем сдержать это всё, слишком большая сила… - и встав, выскочила как ошпаренная из круга.

Диппер c трудом встал на ноги.

Мы влипли…

А затем, перехватив саблю, она опустила её на первую же вылезшую из земли голову.

 

Джеффри направлялся по вечернему лесу, осматривая всё вокруг. Как всегда, рядом шла ещё и Джиллиан. Холодный ночной воздух как всегда освежал всё вокруг, зато теперь хотя бы не было той вечной пасмурной тяжёлой погоды, которая сдавливала этот город. Вместо этого небосвод был усыпан бесчисленным множеством звёзд, которые притягивали к себе взгляд и светились в ночной тьме.

Они потратили весь день, опрашивая местных жителей на предмет всего необычного, как сказала напарница, либо они все полные идиоты, либо сумасшедшие. И действительно, все сказанные ими версии зачастую противоречили друг другу, однако ни на каплю не приближали их к разгадке того, за чем их послали сюда. Сейчас они оставили машину и решили так, не поднимая шума проследить за Хижиной.

\- Эй, Духовны, - сказала после молчания напарница, - как думаешь, почему нас послал сюда Курильщик?

Ему оставалось лишь пожать плечами и перевести взгляд на неё. Она шла рядом с ним, скрестив руки на груди и вжав шею в плечи, словно замерзая, хотя он знал, что ей просто тут не уютно.

\- Наверное, чтобы найти что-то невероятное, в конце концов мы же работаем в Пакгаузе.

\- Угу… - с нескрываемым сарказмом фыркнула она, - Только за все годы, что я трачу в Южной Дакоте, я так и не наткнулась ни на что невероятное.

\- Эй, - на этот раз нашёлся его черёд возмущаться в этом вечно повторяющемся споре скептика с фантастом, - Ты же сама видела те секретные архивы, а также те немногие документы, которые не скрыты грифом «совершенно секретно».

\- Угу… Только вот ничего их описанного там так и не осталось после того как 27 января 1953-го Пакгауз перенесли из Невады в Южную Дакоту*. А ты искал себе неприятности на голову, пытаясь достать эти бумаги.

\- А вообще я не верю, что тут нет ничего необычного. Ты же перед тем как лететь смотрела статистику. Тут на протяжении многих лет огромное число пропавших без вести.

\- Этому должно быть логичное объяснение, - спокойно возразила она, - Ну… должно же быть.

\- Династия каннибалов, которая пожирает проезжающих мимо?* – спросил он и тут же получил кулаком в плечо.

\- Ну уж точно не пришельцы, которые крадут каждый раз девять минут.*

Этот спор шёл уже по, наверное, сотому кругу. Но они давно узнали позицию друг друга и уже не пытались действительно переубедить друг друга в своей правоте. Это было, скорее, что-то вроде своеобразного обряда, следствием того, что они не могли так не делать. Всё-таки, несмотря на то, что от всего некогда хранимого в Пакгаузе остались лишь жалкие крохи, он хотел верить.

Например, в то, что истина где-то здесь. Нет, в данном случае она действительно должна быть здесь, ведь именно сюда их и послал Курильщик. А он видел тот «Считыватель трёхмерной проекции», который привезли из этого города. И это было действительно нечто невероятное, даже Андерсон была вынуждена признать, что он превосходит всю современную электронику как минимум на поколение. А уж строили-то его в восьмидесятые...

Так что, промолчать и отказаться от этого спора? Нет, ни за что, на то-то он и смотрел на звёзды, ожидая чего-то невероятного и именно поэтому согласился отправиться сюда. Правда, не уважать свою вечную напарницу, которая пришла сюда, чтобы развенчать «все эти глупые мифы», ведь её вера была основана на скептицизме. А кто прав… Ну, оставалось радоваться, что их направили сюда, ведь это шанс что-то увидеть.

\- Слушай, а как ты думаешь, почему Пайнс направил нас следить за Хижиной…

Он замолчал и задумался на несколько секунд. Действительно, почему? Насколько он знал своего начальника, он держал карты при себе, действуя по принципу «необходимой информации», так что пытаться что-то выведать было бессмысленно. Их отправляли на место, а дальше… дальше уже вертитесь сами. Но всё-таки это был действительно здравый вопрос. И ведь и правда, Курильщик настоятельно посоветовал им следить именно за этой Хижиной, словно знал о ней что-то важное.

\- Знаешь, мне кажется те двое… готов поклясться, что это брат и сестра… Что-то они кажутся мне слишком похожими на него.

Действительно, вещи, которые были схожи слишком много, чтобы поверить, что они не связаны. Они что ли его племянники… Именно из-за этого, когда они начали препираться с ними, они просто решили уйти, а не пытаться надавить.

\- Думаешь, что они как-то связаны? - спросила она, хотя вопрос был скорее риторическим.

Но ответить он ничего не успел, так как со стороны Хижины разнеслись звуки на латыни:

\- De iis qui dormiant somnum sempiternum, exhortamur, vocat te. Te invitamus ad nos veniens quaestionibus respondit. Veni ad nos et voluntatis nostrae!

Не успели эти слова отзвучать, как он тут же замолчал и трусцой бросился в кусты, чтобы увидеть всё-таки, что это происходит. Зрелище было действительно необычным. Те самые двое сидели прямо на земле, в круге, очерченном вокруг тотема и произносили какие-то Зловещие Фразы на латыни. Не хватает только органной музыки.

Но, пожалуй, это было даже не самым странным. Ещё трое подростков стояли рядом, обнажив холодное оружие. Но и это не было таким уж странным, ведь у этих двоих глаза буквально горели голубым пламенем.

\- Джеффри… - только и прошептала шокированная напарница.

Он и сам не знал, что сказать об этом. Возможно, именно за этим их и послали сюда. Кроме того, наконец-то, после пары лет бесплодной и бессмысленной работы он наткнулся на нечто невероятное. И теперь не знал, что с этим делать. Наверное, сидеть тут и следить за этим…

\- Аш назг дурбатулук, Аш назг гимбатул, Аш назг тракатулук, Аг бурзум иши кримпатул! Кхе ба"эл ва кхе шахрар, ра кхе кхабаш Гхоралдон ба, бах-гхамму шара, йа Шемеддон. На - ба"эл гхэш, шураб тахт Тегхом! Ин марана домус бхава, крунатус! Геро шэй круо! – слова изменились с узнаваемых на совсем неведомые.

Тут послышался какой-то шум прямо у них за спиной. Обернувшись, он заметил, что… твою… из земли вылезает рука с полусгнившей плотью. Прямо за спиной Джиллиан из земли вылезала чёртова рука зомби! Что за…

И мало того, она схватила её за ногу. Андерсон тут же перевела на него убийственный взгляд, но тут увидела, что он, во-первых, стоит далеко, а во-вторых, смотрит на неё глазами размером с дайм. Со всё усиливающейся паникой во взгляде она обернулась и обомлела, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы вскрикнуть.

С той стороны раздались какие-то крики, а она достала из кобуры пистолет и всадила в показавшуюся голову несколько пуль. Труп сразу же обмяк, однако в других местах были видны новые.

\- Что… что это такое? – только и спросила, запинаясь, она.

\- То, что так искал Курильщик… Бежим отсюда, нам нужно ехать в город.

 

Мэйбл как раз осматривала круг, обдумывая всё происходящее. Что-то подобное тому монструозному великолепию, что красовалось в той пещере им не нужно. Они же всего лишь вызывали духов в их тела, а не заигрывали с такими космологическими константами, как ткань пространства. Им была нужна только прорва энергии, чтобы призвать их.

Но вместе с этим… попытки проанализировать действия этой твари упорно не давали ей покоя. Всё-таки не зря он залезал им в голову… Хорошо, это я могу понять, ему нужны приспешники, притом не рабоплётствующие, а способные и адекватные. А после бы он просто появился перед ними, сообщая «присоединяйтесь ко мне, и мы вместе будем править Галактикой, только вы на второстепенных ролях». И они бы приняли это предложение. Прямо как Лев Рыкающий, что владеет одним из тридцати.*

Ну, или она просто не может его понять вообще, потому что других причин так поступать у него бы не было. В любом случае он хитрый и умный, если знал, что они его призовут и специально вёл такую игру с самого начала. Но к конечной цели нас это не приближает от слова никак. А она есть, ибо это хоть и не слишком типичный, но Тёмный Властелин.

Она уселась на все ещё сырую землю, прислоняясь спиной к тотему. Круг был замнут, она положила руки на землю и тело начало наливаться энергией. Они, фактически, просто закупорили трубку, так что если даже всю силу этого потока они лишь едва-едва ощущали, то теперь он чувствовался куда сильнее.

Вообще, если быть точным, то это не была сама по себе энергия. Магия служила... чем-то вроде проводника. По сути, истинное умение было в том, чтобы используя силу своих эмоций и силы воли манипулировать пространством и материей. И да, сила любви в таком случае не настолько голословное понятие. Как и сила ненависти, ярости или похоти. И всю эту энергию можно высчитать по формулам метафизики, и вообще, местная магия - та же наука. И у самих близнецов было просто до кучи способности к манипуляцию подобными энергиями, но вот проводящей среды... Сами попытайтесь провести электричество без проводников, результат будет примерно тем же, а КПД отвратным. Но тут... Правда и попытаться воздействовать на что-то отдалённое тоже невозможно, всё-таки перенаправить такой поток...

Но вся эта матчасть для неё сейчас не имела смысла, так как поразительная мощь разливалась по жилам, едва не заставляя стонать от этой мощи, которая была ей доступна.

\- De iis qui dormiant somnum sempiternum, exhortamur, vocat te. Te invitamus ad nos veniens quaestionibus respondit. Veni ad nos et voluntatis nostrae! – начали читать в унисон они, всё-таки в чём прелесть телепатии, так в возможности хорошо скоординировать свои действия.

Эта огромная сила всё глубже и глубже проникала в неё, вынуждая прикладывать усилия, чтобы не расхохотаться от неё. Да она может просто усилием воли разнести в клочья эту Хижину! Такая мощь должна скрываться тут! Ха, да с ней… пусть кто бы этот Криптос не был попытается сюда сунуться! Отголосками находящегося в эйфории сознания, она заметила, что даже брата обуревает такая же буря эмоций.

Старшая уже не замечала какие слова летят с её уст, как она вдруг вспомнила того индейца, что приходил к ним… Только вот он… он же говорил, что они не справятся и, наверное, не без причин… Прямо перед ней из земли появилась рука. Отголосок сознания тут же встретил противодействие другого голоса в голове, говорившего:

\- Ха! Это же невероятная мощь, с ней можно добиться чего угодно, хоть прибить эту сучку Вашингтон…

И вот это уже ей не нравилось от слова абсолютно. Она не была святой, но вот действовать как-то из-за бессмысленной ненависти и жажды крови… Себе во вред и не получая от этого никакой выгода... Нет, есть всё-таки черта, называемая моральным горизонтом событий, и переступать через неё… ни-ни. Так что, ухватившись за это, она попыталась пробиться сквозь морок и услышала за ним другой голос, вернее тонну голосов, молотом отзывавшихся в голове:

\- Кровьбольсмертькровьсмертьбольсмертьсмертьсмерть… - ну, примерно в вот таком духе.

Она резко вскочила на ноги, пытаясь понять, что это, чёрт побери, такое, но тело тут же пронзила резкая боль, заставившая вскрикнуть. Да, это была действительно огромная мощь, которая накапливалась внутри круга и тоннами уходила на призвание нежити, но вот только… в качестве проводников служили близнецы, по сути, через них пропустили молнию. А сама эта энергия… сложно объяснить это, но она была холодной и липкой, словно смерть, он которой начинали вставать волосы дыбом.

Техника безопасности и здравый смысл? Не… Не слышали. Ай, молодца, Пайнс! Быстро передав то же самое брату, она выскочила за пределы круга, сестра ощутила то, что эта мерзкая и холодная сила начинает выходить из тела, но боль всё ещё оставалась. Только теперь, задним числом, до неё дошло, что же мы, чёрт побери, натворили. Ведь прямо на этой линии устроили массовое захоронение. Да мы просто гении!

И тут до неё наконец дошло о чём предупреждал тот дух... Вот молодцы, американские кавалеристы, перерезали индейцев, а потом похоронили под собственными тотемами. По сути, всё равно что пропускать электрический труп - судорги. Только тут делали это с сознанием и последние двести лет. Неудивительно, что этот дух старался появляться тут как можно реже.

Всё пошло слишком так и у них, метафорически выражаясь, перегорели предохранители. Так что оставалось только дословно процитировать у меня фразу из романа Терри Пратчетта «Стража! Стража!», а именно «Ой, бля…»

\- Где вы на этот раз, чёрт вас раздери, сделали не так?! – закричала Вэнди.

\- Это… мы не можем сдержать это всё, слишком большая сила… - слабо проговорила она, выскакивая из круга.

Брат точно так же выкатился из круга, теперь уже круг был развеян, он больше не сдерживал эту энергию, но вот только мертвецы уже начали вставать из могил… Прекрасно, они бы тут ещё начали нам кричать про мозги…

Но полусгнившие руки одна за другой поднимались из земли, норовя их схватить. Пасифика опустила саблю на лицо кому-то зомби, превращая голову в кучу осколков и явно выводя одного из строя. Мэйбл схватила шатающегося брата за плечо, поднимая его на ноги, а Вэнди закричала:

\- Валим отсюда, они нас окружают.

И, действительно, все сразу же проникнулись этими словами, начав выбираться отсюда куда подальше. Где-то рядом раздалась серия выстрелов из какого-то оружия, но до этого не было дела, когда они находятся посреди армии мертвецов. Ладно, остаётся только надеяться, что тут не будет скелетов, иначе нам потребуется бензопила, чтобы пробиться…

Прямо перед ней вырос один из мертвяков, Мэйбл рефлекторно вытащила кинжал из жакета и всадила его в висок, а затем резко дёрнула, отрывая голову. Это была куча полусгнившей плоти, так что она не особенно сопротивлялась попыткам избавить её от черепушки. Как только тело лишилось головы, оно сразу же упало на землю.

Однако даже её усилия были скромными по сравнению с Нортвест и Кордрой, которые разгоняли нежить нормальным холодным оружием. Всё-таки полусгнившие трупы не слишком-то склонны к тому, чтобы активно сопротивляться, однако всех их было просто неприлично много, а они наваливались на них всей массой, так что им оставалось лишь на полной скорости убираться поближе к Хижине, как к единственному источнику света.

Из двери выглянул Стэнфорд, который потрясённо поглядел на отбивающуюся от армии мертвяков компанию, а также вооруженную кавалерийской саблей Пасифику и только сказал:

\- Какого чёрта!

Не смотря на редкостно возмущённый вид, никто так ему и не ответил, ибо они были заняты другим, в основном продолжая отбиваться от наступающих на них мертвяков. Диппер, правда, пролез-таки мимо него через дверь, идя наверх, наверное, за своей тростью, всё равно ничего более похожего на оружие они тут не держали. Отреагировал в итоге только Гидеон:

\- Мистер Пайнс, у вас же тут есть десяток ружей… А у нас тут армия зомби, которая желает нас всех пожрать!

Он, похоже, как-то выругался и тоже удалился в Хижину. Туда же и Гидеон. Вот зачем он делает так, Мэйбл не знала, хотя подозревала, что чтобы забаррикадировать другие двери. Но времени задаваться этими вопросами не было, так как на них навалились очередные трупы.

Ей богу, прямо как Ночной Дозор, точно так же боремся с армией трупов. Но, действительно, хоть каждый из присутствующих здесь мог легко уложить зомби, но их было тупо больше. Они могли просто завалить их всех мясом, положить две рати на переправе, и это был бы выгодный размен для них.*

Как пример, один из зомби напал на Норвест и повалил её на землю. Она начала визжать, но тут ей на подмогу пришла её кошка, запрыгнув на загривок одному из зомби и явно выводя его из строя. Всё-таки тридцать футов мяса, на полной скорости врезавшиеся вам в голову и начавшие царапаться… Приятного мало. Но возможности помочь ей у Мэйбл не было, так как и её саму с избытком занял другой труп с небольшим деревцев на голове, которое зовут Герберт. *

Она просто всадила нож ему в грудную клетку и свернула голову телекинезом. Тут появился Стэнфорд с винчестером наизготовку и первым же выстрелом, прислонив винтовку к плечу, снёс голову ближайшему трупу. Близняшка по достоинству оценил мощь огнестрельного оружия. Нда… Вот оно, преимущество цивилизации – огнестрел, а мы то были вынуждены каждый раз придумывать велосипед.

Так что все только прижались к стенам Хижины, давая возможность ему разобраться с основной массой противника, а сами убивали тех немногих, кто до них добирался.

 

Пасифика сделала шаг вперёд и с разворота опустила саблю на противника. Хорошо заточенная сталь легко проломила ключицу, позвоночник и раздробила лопатку, едва не перерубив противника пополам. Всё-таки, это были старые тела, будь они молодыми, у них было бы куда больше проблем, всё-таки они могли бы напрягать мышцы до уровня, на который человек просто не способен из-за боли. Впрочем, немёртвый просто не обратил на это внимание, так что она его просто пнула в грудь, вытаскивая клинок из тела, а затем снова опустила его, на этот раз на голову.

Из ран мертвяка сочился гной, в воздухе стоял мягкий и сладкий запах гниения. Чёрт, до чего же мерзко… Руки болели, ещё бы, после такой бойни. Над ухом раздался шум от ещё одного выстрела, ещё одно тело мягко шлёпнулось на землю. Пасифика, как и все остальные, устало привалилась к стене. Наконец-то всё было кончено.

\- Круто, Стэнфорд, - сказал Диппер, осматривая побоище, - но теперь ты наконец-то не будешь игнорировать то, что в этом городе много необычного.

Краем глаза она увидела, что мистер Пайнс повертел головой и тяжело вздохнул, а после прислонил уже энное ружье к двери.

\- Естественно я знал, - всегда знал, - что этот город не обычный, или я, по-твоему, блин, кретин? – голос его был до крайности раздражён, - Я знаю, что местные жители отличаются талантами в области игнорирования самых очевидных вещей, но нельзя же жить прямо посреди всего этого и не знать обо всём! Всё-таки если и есть что-то особенное в местных странностях, так это то, что они смертельно опасны.

Все тут же повернулись к нему, смотря на уставившегося в землю мистера Пайнса. Притом, пока что, все смотрели поражённо, однако на лицах уже начали расцветать самые разные эмоции. У Вэнди, например, злость, близнецы с возмущением, только Пасифика спросила единственный важный сейчас вопрос:

\- Но… - замялась Пасифика, - почему же вы нам не сказали ничего?

\- Хех… Да хотя бы потому, что местных это почти не трогает, - Кордрой сразу же бросила в него испепеляющий взгляд, - Я знаю вас и знаю то, что вы бы точно не убежали от возможных опасностей, потому и скрывал это от вас, Гидеон и Пасифика. Но, похоже… - он осмотрел поле боя, - врал я паршиво.

Гидеон и Пасифика удивлённо на него посмотрели, даже не зная, что сказать в ответ на это. А Стэнфорд тем временем повернулся к близнецам:

\- А что же касается вас… Как будто я не знаю свою семью? Да вы вылитые копии Шермана в эти годы, а мой брат опасный зазнайка. Моя родня всегда придумает способ, как найти выгоду в чём-то, чём угодно. А я просто сбежал отсюда, чтобы мои сумасшедшие родственники оставили меня в покое. Получилось? Нет.

А он был, чёрт побери, прав. Да, действительно, сами близнецы говорили, что увидели в этих камнях не нечто неведомое, не свидетельство того, что мир куда больше, чем только может показаться, хотя Нортвест верила, что это не совсем так, а вечный двигатель. Так что, как бы не был обиден этот укор… Для него всё-таки имелись основания.

\- Мда… - только и проговорила Мэйбл, - а как давно ты узнал про это всё?

\- Да почти сразу, появились подозрения уже на второй недели, после того Дня Первопроходца я стал полностью уверен, а всё остальное лишь подтверждало мои загадки. Полагаю, что в этой Хижине знают об этом все, но кто ещё…

\- Робби… - слабо проговорила Вэнди.

Дядюшка Стэнфорд долго и молча смотрел на неё, пока не произнёс.

\- Это… прости меня, я даже не знал, что вы полезете туда… Мне очень жаль.

\- Да какая мне, на хрен, разница от того, жаль ли вам. Или что там? Вы же знали про это всё, но даже если они, они все, - она обвела рукой четвёрку, - оказались рядом, то вы…

Она плюнула на землю, мистер Пайнс вздрогнул, словно это был удар в самое больное место.

\- Вэнди… Приходи завтра, у меня есть ещё кое-что, что тебе следует знать.

Она злобно посмотрела на него, но всё-таки промолчала. Да, её можно было понять. Да, он не мог знать, что они вытворят нечто подобное, но в её состоянии… Пасифике было искренне жаль её, но подходить к ней, чтобы попытаться успокоить… Нет, это форменное самоубийство. Единственным, кто мог утихомирить её злость был Робби.

\- Ещё есть Грэнда и Кэнди, - только и сказала Мэйбл.

\- Эти две хулиганки? – спросил он с неподдельным удивлением

\- Они сами обо всём узнали, сумели выкарабкаться несколько лет назад. А ещё… Эллен…

Мистер Пайнс очередной раз отшатнулся как от удара, мда… это действительно было совсем не тем, чего он ожидал. С его точки зрения день стремительно шёл ко дну.

\- Нет, просто прекрасно, - голос стал едким от сарказменных флюидов, - теперь ещё одна дубина висит у меня над головой. Нет, вы просто, внучата, гении, только вы появились и похерили всё то, что я делал эти тридцать лет…

\- Делал эти тридцать лет? – тут же осторожно переспросил Гидеон.

\- Эм… Да. Пытался скрыться ото всех и зажить нормальной жизнью.

Снова повисла неловкая тишина, никто не знал, что сказать, только Кордрой воткнула топор в землю, смотря на него.

\- Ладно, как я понимаю, удержать компанию подростков от безрассудных действий невозможно, что бы я вам ни говорил… Хорошо, можете делать что хотите, только, пожалуйста, не надо стараться себя угробить, вы же знаете, что я этого не перенесу.

А после этого молча развернулся и ушёл в Хижину, видимо, обдумывать всю эту неудачную сцену. Мда… Неудобно у нас выходит узнавать о секретах в шкафах друг у друга… Очень неудобно. Сначала с близнецами друг друга чуть не убили, действуя под дудку кукловода, теперь ещё и мистер Пайнс себя чувствует виновным, особенно перед Вэнди. Только Гидеон подошёл к ней и медленно проговорил:

\- Ладно… уже поздно, ты иди домой, а я расскажу ему про Дневники. Думаю, он заслужил право знать по них.

Она коротко кивнула, вытерла клинок, засунула саблю в ножны и развернулась, направляясь в город. О том, что на неё нападут монстры, она уже не боялась, все более-менее разумные существа уже боялись их до дрожи в коленках. Но вот остальное… И как же мне объяснить весь этот гной на одежде родителям?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Эм... Думаю, вы не поняли. Скажем так, контрацепция магии в воздухе примерно как у водяного пара в пустыне. А это Амазонка в трубе диаметром в несколько метров. И она только "чувствует что-то".
> 
> 2\. Это день, когда в Неваде провели первое ядерное испытание. Нет, это не было нарушение условий хранения. Это было способом решить проблему с нарушением этих условий. С утерей всего имущества и 95% личного состава...
> 
> 3\. Собственно, это стереотипы о реднеках.
> 
> 4\. Одна из серий Секретных Материалов об этом.
> 
> 5\. Это я про Никодимуса Архлеоне, который владеет одним из серебрянников. Именно такое предложение он и делал.
> 
> 6\. Ну, про Ночной Дозор все знают, а две рати... это слова Гэндальфа о переправе войск Саурона через Андуин.
> 
> 7\. Фоллаут, вторая часть, все помнят Гарольда.
> 
> Да, вы узнали принципы работы магии в моём мире. Думаю, вам понравилось. И да, теперь вы увидели всё со стороны агентов. Они у меня тоже живые люди. И да, это племя индейцев... я его вписал, чтобы ответить, откуда, блин, взялись трупы, которые упокаивали в этой серии. Откуда-то они должны были появиться. И да, те зловещие заклинания... сами угадайте из каких книг я их взял.


	43. Глава 42 - Новые письмена

Робби сидел на кухне Хижины, в то время как рядом с ним сидела Вэнди. Он видел её в самом различном состоянии. Помнил, когда они всей компанией во главе с ней самой веселились, как она была подавленной после того визита в магазинчик. Помнил и как она нелепо смущалась, когда была рядом с ним, а также то, как она в бешенной ярости неслась на противника, желая его разорвать на куски.

Но такого он не видел. Он ни разу не видел её в буквальном смысле слова раздавленной. Сейчас Кордрой в прямом смысле слова вжалась в его плечо и плакала. И Робби абсолютно не знал, что делать в такой ситуации. Всё-таки она была тем человеком, который не просит слов утешения, ей просто нужно знать, что она не одна. Так что ничего не оставалось кроме как сидеть на кухне, понурив голову.

Что с ней такого произошло, если она в таком состоянии, он не представлял. Нет, конечно, она недавно сходила к мистеру Пайнсу, который вчера попросил к ней зайти, но вот что он ей сказал…

Он осторожно двинул плечом, заставляя Вэнди очнуться и повернуться в его сторону. Робби поправил очки и посмотрел в её очаровательные глаза. Вернее, обычно очаровательные. Большую часть времени они были подобны изумрудам и светились, от гнева ли или от радости, без разницы. Но сейчас на него был обращён стеклянный взгляд раскрасневшихся глаз.

\- Ну что он тебе такого сказал? – он положил свою руку ей на плечо, сжимая его аккуратно и стараясь не задеть старой раны.

Она шмыгнула носом и опустила голову, словно решаясь, рассказать ему или нет. Давить на неё в таких вопросах бессмысленно, всё-таки вот чьё-чьё, а её состояние было переменчиво как погода в приморских регионах. Чуть что не так скажешь, и на тебя набросится злобная эринния, готовая голыми руками вытащить язык через глотку.

\- Мистер Пайнс… - она начала дрожащим голосом, отвернулась, а затем уже снова, куда более твёрдым тоном, - Он… он рассказал, что случилось с моей мамой. И о том, как он пытался спасти её…

Голос её снова сорвался, а Робби аккуратно прижал её голову к груди. Он даже не мог представить, что же ей рассказали, если это довело её до такого состояния. Несомненно, мистер Пайнс попытался быть честным и рассказал ей абсолютно всё, ибо она не приняла бы чего-то кроме истины и только истины, но… что-то у него закрадывалось подозрение, что произошедшее проходит по категории гуро-хентая.

\- Эй… Я понимаю, как это трудно для тебя, но ведь не обязательно же снова соваться во всё это. Я думаю подать заявление. В Калифорнийский технический или Орегонский. Ты могла бы поступить так же.

Она подняла голову на него, на губах была грустная улыбка, а затем раздалось слабое фырканье.

\- Я? В университете? Это ты всегда хорошо учился, а я только находила неприятности себе на голову, - Робби направил на неё уличающий взгляд, - Ладно, устраивала не в меру самодовольным парням их.

В ответ на эти слова оставалось только мечтательно закатить глаза и усмехнуться.

\- Угу. Вот видишь, о чём я говорю. Ты всегда была сильнее, всегда могла защитить кого-то. И тут от тебя толку больше. А я-то только и умел, что читать книги.

Она ухмыльнулась, услышав его, а затем натянула на губы слабую улыбку. Впрочем, даже этого было достаточно Робби, чтобы успокоиться, а с сердца упал булыжник, всё-таки увидеть, что ей легче, было приятно.

\- О чём я и говорю. Если бы я могла просто свалить отсюда, то я бы это уже сделала… Но ведь у меня тут семья, да и просто знать, что тут творится самый настоящий кошмар и сидеть в стороне…

Он прекрасно её понимал и не знал, что сказать в ответ на это. И заодно восхищался ей, ибо она наглядно показывала, что является самым настоящим лидером. Всё-таки она чувствовала, что облажалась тогда, в магазинчике, за то, что не смогла спасти их всех. Но ведь всё-таки в итоге она более-менее оправилась, понимая, что не может спасти всех. А теперь ещё и говорит, что не сможет молча стоять в стороне.

Так что говорить ей что-то вразрез было бы глупо, тут она была всецело права. Да и кто сам Робби, чтобы указывать в таком вопросе, не его же выбор. Зато, по крайней мере, на её лице уже начала теплиться жизнь, а в глазах появилась решимость стоять на своём. Так что теперь он мог быть относительно спокоен. Сколько же уже лет прошло… Шесть? Или восемь? Неудивительно, что бередить старые раны так больно.

Тут на кухню буквально вплыл, прямо как призрак Хэймингуэля, Гидеон. Он пристально делал вид, что копался в Дневнике, но всё-таки было ясно, что на самом деле старался всеми силами следить за ними двоими. Пока Вэнди была у мистера Пайнса, эти четверо ему успели обрисовать в общих чертах ситуацию про этого Криптоса. Весьма познавательно обрисовали, да так, что появилось острое желание передать это всё Кордрой, чтобы она устроила им нагоняй. Сам он был не способен, но она с ними ничего не сделала, так что оставалось только вопросительно смотреть:

\- Ты зачем пришёл? Что-то интересное углядел? – спросил Робби.

\- Эм… Нет. Просто… мы уже все вчетвером совмещали записи из Дневников, однако так ничего и не сумели обнаружить…

\- Угу, - сарказм в голосе подруги буквально разъедал всё окружающее, - а теперь ваша экспертная команда, не заметившая сверхмогущественную сущность, решила обратиться к нам? Спустились наконец-то с небес на землю?

И они вперили друг в друга злобный взгляд. Ладно, Вэнди была явно не в том состоянии, чтобы быть похожей на грозовой фронт, да и Глифула это лишь слегка поддело, но всё-таки… Так что, во избежание дальнейшей эскалации конфликта и перерастания его в бессмысленный… эм… мордобой, Робби постарался вмешаться.

\- Ладно, дай я хоть посмотрю на ваши Дневники по нормальному, а то вы их при себе всё время держите.

Вот что правда, то правда. Они держали эти Дневники при себе всё время, словно опасаясь, что кто-то сможет в них заглянуть. Правда, он сумел заглянуть в него пару раз, но каждый раз это было либо в темноте, либо в страшной спешке, и осталось полагаться только на их память. Когда вас преследует очередная тварь, то как-то не время копаться по книжкам в поисках средства против нежити, приходилось полагаться на другие вещи.

Подумав пару секунд, Гидеон развернул Дневник прямо на столе, предоставляя возможность ему рассмотреть его во всех подробностях. Он перелистнул несколько страниц, вчитываясь в интересные, но зачастую бессмысленные описания. Впрочем, насколько они бессмысленны это другой вопрос… В этом городе нельзя быть уверенным ни в чём.

«Уилл – самое слабое и жалкое существо из всех, что я когда-либо видел. Он бесхарактерен, хоть и могущественен, но неаккуратно обращение с его силой может уничтожить мир. Можете без опаски вызывать его, однако ни в коем случае не теряйте осмотрительности с приказами. Он выполнит их в ровно настолько, насколько ваш идиотизм приведёт к вашей гибели.

Остерегайтесь Уилла. Он совсем не тот, за кого себя выдаёт, он маниакально умён и хитёр. Я сам попался на его ниточки. Он не допустит промашки или недооценки, для него любой ваш шаг ведёт к его победе. Ни за что, ни при каких обстоятельствах не вызывайте его, а тем более не допускайте длительного контакта. Он совратит любого, даже если это будет почти незаметным даже для его жертв».

Затем он начал копаться по другим страницам, однако ничего интересного так и не нашёл. В итоге он устало осмотрел страницу с сосной, как сказал Гидеон, именно там он нашёл Дневник. Но нет, ничего необычного или способного подсказать решение.

Валентино стянул с носа очки и устало потёр переносицу. Затем снова открыл глаза. Так как окно на кухне было открыто, мир слегка окрасился в малозаметные тона бледно-голубого, хотя он уже стал не обращать внимания на всё это, всё-таки за пару лет он уже привык. Но тут Робби наклонился над книгой, не веря своим глазам.

\- Тут… тут какая-то надпись…

Все посмотрели на него, склоняясь над книгой, только Гидеон в итоге сказал:

\- Но ведь тут же ничего нет!

Эм… Мда, похоже, это было действительно так. Сам Робби с трудом видел бледную надпись. Подняв лежащую на столе книгу, он попытался наклонить её, ловя определённый угол, однако всё равно он не мог прочитать написанного.

\- Эм… Думаю, эта надпись видна в ультрафиолетовом спектре, но этому Дневнику минимум лет этак тридцать... не могу разобрать.

Все замолчали, смотря на него и вспоминая ту схватку с человеком-ящером, а так же то, как он отметил, что его кровь и яд слегка отсвечивали. В итоге до них, похоже, дошло то, о чём он говорил. Вообще, он именно из-за этого и носил очки, видел то он более-менее нормально, но вот такой свет вреден для глаз, так что он почти всё время носил очки. Зато, при наличии лампы чёрного света он вполне мог спокойно гулять ночью, а остальные даже не видели бы на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

\- Эй! – Вэнди ударила кулаком в плечо, - Глифул, тут есть ультрафиолетовая лампа?

Он на пару секунд задумался, а после пошёл куда-то, вернувшись спустя пару минут с бледно фиолетовой лампой. Гидеон включил её и направил на страницу Дневника, а предположения Робби сразу же оправдались. Из надписей и рисунков следовало, что дерево может опускаться вниз, если нажать на рычаг, а под ним находится что-то под названием «Лаборатория».

Повисло напряжённое молчание. Все уставились на это, не веря в то, что они видят. Ха! Они пытались найти Автора, даже вызывали мертвецов, что привело к локальному зомби-апокалипсису, что, правда, было на редкость неудачным, да и мистер Пайнс обо всём этом узнал. Но теперь у них наконец-то появилась хоть какая-то зацепка, а если они смогут найти все его… В любом случае, кем бы он ни был, Автор был гением, так что не желать встретиться с ним он не мог.

\- Ладно… - наконец-то произнёс Гидеон, - я пойду соберу всех остальных…

 

Диппер стоял прямо под сосной, смотря на неё. Глифул сказал, что именно тут он когда-то нашёл Дневник, и он уже было думал не поверить ему, но тот постучал по дереву костяшкой пальца. Металлический звук точь-в-точь совпадал с тем, что издавало то дерево, рядом с которым уже он сам с Мэйбл нашёл свой Дневник. Гидеон открыл небольшую металлическую пластину, показывая древнее устройство, похожее не радиоприёмник.

Рядом стоящая Мэйбл достала второй Дневник, пытаясь найти хоть что-то интересное, хоть там ничего не было, как они уже успели посмотреть при помощи ультрафиолетовой лампы. Все остальные тут же стояли рядом, вся шестёрка сразу же, стараясь не попадаться на глаза Стэнфорду, отправилась туда.

Тут к нему подошла Пасифика, уже открывшая Дневник и с одной из ламп рассматривала надписи. Кавалерийская сабля, так вчера и оставленная в Хижине, сегодня висела у неё на бедре. Парень взял увесистый фолиант из рук подруги и развернулся к ним, освещая страницу:

\- Так, дорогие товарищи, вы все знаете, что за главная тайна у этого города. Кто такой Автор? Найдя его, мы узнаем, зачем он написал Дневник, кто такой Криптос, откуда в этом городе все эти странности. Пусть даже он и написал Дневники, но там далеко не всё. И… - он указал на Валентино, - благодаря Робби мы нашли новую подсказку.

\- Думаешь, под этим деревом находится что-то важное? – спросил Диппер.

\- Ну… не знаю, - он пожал плечами, - но там точно что-то его, - он наглядно продемонстрировал записи, - Да и других зацепок у нас нет.

Все замолчали. Угу, точно так же мы ещё вчера выражались про идею воплотить в реальность фильмы Ромеро*, а сейчас собираемся снова искать неприятности на свой зад.

\- Ладно, - пожала плечами Пасифика, - главное не разделяться, когда мы окажемся внизу.

Все дружно фыркнули, ибо этот совет уже как-то напоминал про фильмы ужасов, а затем начали осматривать дерево в поисках хоть чего-то интересного. Пайнсы подошли к тому самому дереву, заглядывая в «дупло». Внутри был какой-то старый аппарат, впрочем, несмотря на долгое бездействие и отвратительные условия, он каким-то чудом всё ещё работал. Из пары динамиков всё ещё слышались фоновые шумы. Но в остальном было мало чего интересного.

\- Эй, Глифул, - повернула голову Мэйбл, - у тебя же есть чудо-зубная щётка? Так попытайся ей что-нибудь сделать.

Он на пару секунд задумался, пожал плечами, а затем достал из кармана ту самую зубную щётку с мигающим зелёным огоньком на конце и пару раз нажал на кнопки. Устройство зашипело, по небольшому экрану пошла рябь, однако ничего не произошло. Гидеон скептически поглядел на своё чудо-устройство, затем на дерево, а после на двоих.

\- Похоже, то, что опускает это дерево, не соединено с этим устройством.

Хм… Нет, ну, в принципе, тоже верно… Иначе это было всё равно, что взламывать компьютер через Эксель. Пасифика попыталась постучать своей саблей по стволу в других местах, однако он ответил ей ровным металлическим звоном. Нет… что-то мы тут упускаем…

\- Эй! – воскликнула Вэнди, - Там ветка, она как-то похожа на рычаг…

Все подняли головы вверх. Действительно, та самая ветка на которую она указала слишком уж походила на рычаг. Хм… попробовать сдвинуть что ли?

\- Так, ладно Вэнди, - повернулась к ней Нортвест, - твой же отец лесоруб... Он ведь научил тебя всяким приёмам лесорубов? – она слабо кивнула, - Тогда… может быть, ты залезешь наверх?

Кордрой задумчиво склонила голову, коротко угукнула и, под обеспокоенный взгляд Робби, направилась к дереву, осматривая его. Тем временем, Диппер буквально затылком ощутил, как Мэйбл хочет хлопнуть себя ладонью по лбу. Нет, но правда… Неужели надо придумывать такой сложный способ? Почему всегда нужно всё усложнять?

\- Бро, - мысленно спросила сестра, - так ты или я?

\- Давай ты.

Она вышла вперёд и дотронулась тонкой ручкой до амулета. В тот же момент, когда Вэнди попыталась забраться на дерево, влекомая силой телекинеза ветка поднялась вверх. Тут же земля под ногами начала подрагивать, а все поспешили разойтись в стороны, подальше от этого самого дерева, только Вэнди прикрикнула:

\- Какого чёрта вы сделали? – раздался её возмущённый голос.

\- А ты что, хотела залезть туда? А если бы упала и сломала позвоночник? Мы просто сделали всё за тебя, - огрызнулась Мэйбл.

Она открыла рот, а затем закрыла его. Препираться времени не было, так как металлическая сосна начала опускаться вниз. С краёв провала начала сыпаться земля, что явно показывало, что этот механизм не активировали очень, очень давно. Спустя всего несколько секунд гул стих, а дерево опустилось наполовину.

Все аккуратно подошли к краю обрыва и посмотрели вниз. Дерево опустилось в колодец, а из его стен начали выходить деревянные ступеньки, образующие своеобразную винтовую лестницу. Как только последняя ступенька выдвинулась на положенное место, в стволе, с обратной от этого устройства стороны, открылась дверь, открывающая проход в неосвещённое подземелье.

Диппер нервно сглотнул и буквально кожей почувствовал, что это же проделала и ещё часть из присутствующих.

\- Эм… - задорным тоном начала Пасифика, - Кто-нибудь хочет спуститься в Очевидно Зловещее Подземелье первым?

Все нервно посмотрели друг на друга, ибо знали, что сейчас может произойти что угодно, но всё-таки первым спустился Гидеон. Ступенька под ним слегка заскрипела, но удержалась, а вслед за этим за ним поспешили и остальные. Мэйбл подошла к краю обрыва, с огоньком в глазах посмотрела на брата, а затем спрыгнула вниз. А вслед за ней, под ошарашенные взгляды, последовал и он сам.

Конечно, они не могли летать при помощи этих амулетов. Полностью преодолеть силу тяжести им было не под силу, возможно, пока что. Однако спуститься, присев в коленках, а не сломав себе ноги, им было вполне по силам. Так что, выпрямившись, он перевёл взгляд на стоящих на лестнице обомлевших спутников и только сказал самым серьёзным тоном:

\- Это было куда быстрее, чем пешком.

Все несколько прифигели в ответ на такой способ спуска, а сам близнец ощутил довольство своей сестры от того, что ей таки удалось справиться с такой задачей. Нда, это действительно было нелегко, хотя они и уже сами старались тренироваться во владении этими камнями.

Тем временем все спустились, и, достав старый хромированный фонарь времён этак Второй Мировой*, первым в дверь отправился Гидеон. Сразу же за входом начиналась ещё одна лестница, которая стремительно уводила вниз, спускаясь по спирали. Без фонаря не было видно не зги, даже направив волю в амулет, Дипперу так и не удалось рассмотреть ничего внизу. Впрочем, следует признать, даже если фонарь и осветил дно, то отличить его от стен они так и не смогли. Как минимум пара десятков метров… Мда… Нет, с такой высоты даже они не могут надеяться спрыгнуть и выжить.

Всё вокруг буквально заросло паутиной, даже поразительно как тут могли выжить какие-то насекомые. Однако вся компания не слишком то организованно, но двинулась вниз, обходя центральную колонну и спускаясь этаж за этажом вниз. В голову лезли не самые приятные мысли о том, что достаточно сильного огня и в таком подземелье это могло бы выжечь весь доступный для дыхания воздух. Хотя, кажется, об этом думали сейчас все.

Однако за очередным витком лестницы вместо дальнейшего спуска появилось отверстие в стене, куда и поспешили пройти все остальные. И там действительно был самый что ни на есть классический бункер. Похоже, сюда буквально закопали армейский барак, учитывая покатость потолка. Где-то со стены свисал противогаз, рядом висела большая коробка вентиляции.

\- Хех, да это как будто украли из Fallout… - только пробормотала себе под нос Нортвест.

\- Угу, Пасифика, - самым милым и доверительным тоном сказала ей Мэйбл, - только кажется мне, что эта шутка уже не нова.*

Гидеон зашёл перед ними всеми в помещение и подошёл к большому стеллажу посреди комнаты. На нём располагались один за другим гора ящиков, которые были промаркированы с интервалом в пять лет, например, «2025». Он достал один из ящиков и хмуро глянул внутрь, пытаясь, наверное, рассмотреть что-то сквозь горы пыли.

\- Ну? – только и спросила Мэйбл.

\- Паёк, Изредка Съедобный, - только ответил он, возвращая его на место.

Мэйбл за спиной у брата коротко хохотнула. Мда… Автор, похоже, если и собирался тут жить, то явно рассчитывал где-то на век жизни, судя по тому, что запасы питания были рассчитаны на долгие годы. Правда, питаться годы барраярским* сухим пайком… Нет уж, увольте, это та ещё гадость.

Все начали с интересом осматривать различные места в этом самом бункере. Впрочем, Диппер заглянул за плечо Вэнди, которая подошла к шкафчику с надписью «Оружие». Она открыла его, внутри было огромное число самого разнообразного холодного оружия, брикеты динамита (надо бы взять себе это на заметку), а так же что-то вроде огнестрела.

\- Хм… - она смерила взглядом кое-что из всей этой коллекции, а затем проговорила, - А вот это я, пожалуй, возьму себе…

Близнец уже собирался сказать что-то в ответ на это, как послышался голос Пасифики. Он обернулся и увидел, что она стоит прямо напротив висевшей на стене древней карты города, отворачивая её край и заглядывая в темноту за ним. Блондинка схватилась покрепче и дёрнула за лист. Прикреплённый тридцать лет назад, он держался отвратительно, так что ей не составило труда оторвать его.

Однако вместо стены там был чуть приоткрытый круглый люк диаметром где-то сантиметров в восемьдесят. Пасифика осторожно взялась за него и открыла, Диппер зашёл ей за спину, там призывающее зияла иссиня-чёрная пустота. Как-то не хотелось лезть во что-то так болезненно напоминающее вентиляцию…

\- Эм… - начал было осторожным голосом Робби, - вам не кажется, что лезть туда не самый благоразумный ход?

\- Да брось, - неожиданно для всех именно Гидеон успокоил его, - У меня есть это, - он поднял руку, в которой была монтировка.

Увидев её, чуть ли не все сразу же издали несколько напряжённых хохотков, вспоминая те старые годы*. Кто-то шагнул и послышался металлический лязг. Обернувшись, близнецы увидели, что Вэнди нагнулась, поднимая с земли откатившуюся от её ноги банку от каких-то консервов. Кордрой подняла с земли кусочек металла, медленно заглянула внутрь, нахмурилась, а затем перевела взгляд на них.

\- Эта банка… Её кто-то вскрывал, недавно. И, похоже, тем же путём что и мы, никто не поднимался лет этак десять минимум…

Все тут же перевели взгляд на чёрную дыру. Тут явно кто-то был недавно. И они не оставили его за своей спиной, там просто не было места, где хоть кто-то мог бы спрятаться или скрыться. Так что оставался лишь только один вариант, где кто-то мог скрыться… Как раз там, где на них могло напасть что-то неприятное сверху.

 

Пасифика вслед за Гидеоном вылезла из длинной трубы, которая тянулась метров на десять. Вылезший первым Глифул задумчиво осветил всё вокруг фонарём, выключил его и усиленно отряхнулся. Отверстие было где-то с метр диаметром, так что они смогли тут худо-бедно, но всё-таки пролезть, всё-таки они не были кем-то вроде Брюса Уиллиса, чтобы пролезать по совсем уж узким вентиляционным трубам. Впрочем, кажется, они и так собрали на себя всю имевшуюся здесь пыль.

Комната выглядела… впечатляюще. Нет, правда, она была целиком сделана из металла. Стальные пластины, затронутые ржавчиной, украшали пол, потолок и стены, лишь прямо по центру комнаты на потолке располагалась лампа. Пасифика завороженно прошлась по комнате, оглядываясь по сторонам. Примерно одна из пяти плиток на стенах и полу была изрисована странными символами.

Едва не споткнувшись, Нортвест перешагнула через пластину по центру комнаты, услышав, как кто-то позади стукнулся лбом, вылезая из трубы. Та самая плитка выглядела как-то слишком уж подозрительно, прямо центру, словно это была как-то ловушка, так что она попыталась случайно на неё не наступить. Обернувшись, она увидела, что все как раз вылезли из туннеля.

Все задумчиво разбрелись по помещению, впрочем, стараясь ни на что случайно не наступить, нам же не нужно, чтобы тут что-то произошло. Мэйбл было подошла к единственной двери, что была в комнате и попыталась её открыть, однако та не поддалась на её усилия.

\- Эй, Глифул, - развернулась и отошла от двери Мэйбл, - в вашем Дневнике нет ничего по поводу этого?

Белобрысый на несколько секунд задумался и развернул Дневник, благо прямо над плитой-ловушкой располагалась лампа и за недостаток света можно было не опасаться… Он задумчиво перевернул несколько страниц, пока не воскликнул:

\- О, точно! Вот оно… - он развернул и продемонстрировал всем страницу.

Гидеон быстро перевернул книгу и теперь все присутствующие могли видеть надпись «Охранная комната», а под ней несколько десятков символов, точь-в-точь совпадавших с теми, что были на стенах. Глифул достал лампу чёрного света и осветил страницу, теперь было видно, что несколько символов из них обведены. Все задумчиво отодвинулись от книги, попытавшись найти нужные символы и нажать на них. Но нет, ни один не поддавался.

\- Ок, - обречённо сказала Вэнди, - Хорошо, а теперь позвольте задать один вопрос… Что мы должны, чёрт побери, сейчас делать с этим?

Диппер подошёл к Гидеону и взял у него из рук увесистый фолиант, начав изучать надписи. Задумавшись на пару секунд, он оторвался от неё и потёр переносицу.

\- Ну… думаю, нам нужно активировать эту ловушку, а пока она не убьёт нас, нажать на эти плиты.

\- И… ты думаешь, что это вообще нормально? С чего ты взял, что это сработает? – продолжала задавать вопросы Кордрой, - А что если это не сработает и нас просто раздавит?

\- Эм… Но ведь если бы мы были в каком-то кино, то всё так бы и было, - голосом, словно это самая очевидная вещь, отвечал он, - Ну… кроме того, что мы не сознательно наступили бы на эту плиту, а случайно.

\- Мы не в кино, - голосом полный сарказма ответила она.

\- Эй! Хватит препираться, пока вы друг друга не избили. Да, это так, Вэнди, - решилась вмешаться в их спор Пасифика, - Но ведь это логично. Автор имеет ловушку, которую необходимо активировать, чтобы пройти дальше. А выжить сможет только тот, кто прочитал один из его Дневников.

Вэнди посмотрела на него, затем открыла рот, простояла так пару секунд, а после захлопнула его, только вымолвив:

\- Хорошо, пробуйте, только у нас нет ни робота-компьютерщика, ни трубы, чтобы задержать сдвигающиеся стены.*

Робби подавился приглушенным смехом и только ткнул ей кулаком в здоровее плечо.

\- Да ладно тебе, по крайней мере, тут нет ни воды, ни обитающих в ней тентаклей.

Кордрой заметно скисла, но всё-таки замолчала. Гидеон вытащил из кармана свою зубную щётку, а сам Диппер аккуратно наступил на символ по центру. Плита со слабым скрежетом ушла вниз на несколько сантиметров, а символы на стенах тут же засветились красным пламенем. Некоторые из пластин начали выдвигаться, словно металлические штыри, явно показывая, что если их не остановить, то они просто раздавят находящуюся тут шестёрку.

Глифул быстро поднял руку, сверился с книгой и несколько раз нажал на кнопки, направляя их в нужные стороны. Указанные символы тут же засветились синим огнём, а до того закрытая дверь открылась. Он нажал ещё пару раз, и стены прекратили своё неумолимое выдвижение, а вскоре и вернулись на свои прежние места. Гидеон задумчиво вернул её в карман, только Робби выглядел несколько озадаченным:

\- Слушайте... вам не кажется, что что-то тут не так? – все удивлённо посмотрели на него, - Нет, правда, эта ветка-рычаг, ещё тут… вроде бы это должны были бы быть испытания, но нет же, мы просто их прошли, словно они ничего не значат. Да мы ведь потратили больше времени на прения!

\- Не загоняйся, - успокоила Мэйбл, чуть ли не мурлыкающим голосом - зачем нам идти трудным путём?

А сразу за этим развернулась и направилась к двери. Пасифика улыбнулась и показала головой на две, а вслед и отправилась к ней. Толстая металлическая дверь пусть и со скрипом, но всё-таки поддалась, а за ней была комната потрясающая воображение.

Следует признать, что она не слишком-то хорошо разбиралась в компьютерах, по крайней мере не знала всю историю развития копьютеростроения досконально, но всё-таки… Вся комната представляла собой длинной прямоугольное помещение, одна сторона которого была целиком занята кучей компьютеров.

И под древними она имела в виду не просто старые, а совсем древние. Похоже, они были созданы ещё во времена, когда только-только появилось четвёртое поколение ЭВМ. Там же была ещё и куча самой разной записывающей аппаратуры, а с другой стороны стеллаж с различными колбами и стол. Ну и с противоположного от входа конца стоял… какой-то шкаф для дезинфекции.

Ого… Так вот оно где Автор проводил все свои опыты… Мда… Действительно поразительно. И сколько же надо было приложить усилий, чтобы построить это всё… Разве что тут была естественная пещера и он использовал её как основу… Нет, всё равно, это невероятно трудно, если надо хранить в тайне.

\- Хех… - Вэнди удивлённо огляделась вокруг, - Круто, блин. Давайте-ка осмотрим этот центр.

Да, действительно, это было, пожалуй, лучшим из возможных предложений и все разошлись по разным сторонам комнаты, осматривая всё то, что было тут. Пасифика медленно подошла к одному из экранов, который, к её же собственному удивлению, после тридцати лет, работал. И притом довольно хорошо.

Позади щёлкнул выключатель, включилась лампочка и, нагнувшись, она всё-таки смогла рассмотреть то, что было изображено на экране. Да, чёрно-белое, однако для тех времён, когда пиксели были размером с арбуз, разрешение казалось просто невероятным. Протерев ладонью экран, - а так же собрал огромный слой пыли, - она смогла чётче увидеть показываемое там. А там были какие-то странные капсулы, расположенные в пещере…

И зачем они? А зачем Автор затратил столько сил, чтобы построить всё это? Ей богу, число ответов растёт в арифметической прогрессии, а число вопрос в геометрической.

Но, как бы то ни было, этот Автор был явно фанатиком своего дела, учитывая всё то, что ему удалось тут создать, а это было действительно впечатляющим достижением даже для большого числа людей. И Нортвест было даже жаль его.

Кем бы он ни был, однако вряд ли он всё это сделал в том же возрасте, что и они. А ведь ей самой, чтобы поверить в то, что мир куда больше, чем ей казалось, а невероятные тайны на самом деле скрываются прямо у неё под носом, потребовалось такая вещь, как прямое нападение желающих принести в жертву гномов. Это для неё-то – мечтательницы в душе и шестнадцатилетней девочки.

А ведь чем старше человек, тем сложнее ему изменить своё видение мира. И если сама Пасифика чувствовала себя как сыном легендарного Эрика Рыжего, Лейфом Эриксоном*. Иными словами, даже не представляла насколько значимо и монументально то, что она открывает каждый день. Для Автора же… для него весь мир просто перевернулся с ног на голову, а затем совершил сальто.

\- Эй! – все тут же повернулись в её сторону, - Похоже тот шкаф для дезинфекции ведёт в какую-то пещеру. И там что-то есть…

Все тут же быстро подошли к ней, уставившись в старый мутный экран. Первые выводы, которые следовало сделать в такой ситуации, никто даже не пытался озвучить, настолько они были очевидны. Им так и не удалось заметить ничего, что открывало бы этот бункер снизу, а его, судя по тому, что с краёв обрыва сыпалась земля, не открывали очень давно. Тем не менее, кто-то не давно открывал банку с консервами, а значит находиться он мог только внутри…

\- Эм… Глифул, у тебя в Дневнике ничего нет по поводу той пещеры? – осторожно спросил Робби, которому, похоже, тоже как-то не нравилась перспектива идти в неосвещённое помещение, где устраивали какие-то опыты.

\- Нет, - коротко отрезал ему в ответ.

Все на пару секунд замолчали.

\- Ну и что? – Пасифика краем глаза заметила, что стоящая сбоку Мэйбл прикусила губу, - Только давайте не разделяться, иначе… ну, вы что, фильмов ужасов не смотрели?

\- Да нет, - встрял Гидеон, - думаю нам всё-таки нужно разделиться. Тут куча разумных существ, возможно, Автор проводил опыты над одним из них. И даже если Автор, то за годы нахождения под землёй он мог сойти с ума, а мне не хотелось бы, чтобы он выскочил, пока мы его ищем, и замуровал нас тут.

Все снова замолчали, обдумывая эти слова, а так же пытаясь найти хоть какую-то возможность, чтобы найти возможность не делать так. Мда… тот ужасный момент, когда, как казалось бы, чувствуешь, что поступаешь так, как всё время делают герои в фильмах и погибают, но в то же самое время знаешь, что лучшего варианта нет. Ну… нет, просто уйти отсюда – не вариант.

Так что Диппер просто подошёл к своей сестре, слабо улыбнулся и опустил ей руку на плечо.

\- Да, сестрёнка, как бы не было обидно признавать это, но он прав…

Та только испепелила его взглядам, скрестила руки на груди, однако всё-таки кивнула.

\- Хорошо, а… - Валентино поправил очки, - а кто туда тогда пойдёт?

Все на него тут же посмотрели, со взглядом «Ну вот точно не ты», затем Вэнди медленно подняла руку, то же самое повторил Гидеон, а затем и Мэйбл:

\- А что? Один из нас точно должен идти, - начала аргументировать она, - Только мы сможем общаться телепатически, а если что-то произойдёт, то мы тут же сможем обсудить план действий.

Ну да, это звучало логично. Так что, приготовив свои средства самообороны, половина команды отправилась в шкаф дезинфекции, исполнять план, где они будут ловить того, кто обитает внутри этого бункера «на живца». Притом, особенность плана в том, что в роли живца выступают сразу обе команды.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Все помнят легендарные "Мозги!!!". Они именно оттуда.
> 
> 2\. Тот самый, что был у путешествовавших в Нарнию...
> 
> 3\. Да, даже персонажи моего фика знают, что эту шутку уже использовали в оригинале.
> 
> 4\. Игра слов. Американский сухой паёк - MRE (Meal Ready to Eat — Паёк, Готовый к Употреблению), а кто-то переделал в Meal Rarely Edible. Сами придумывайте, как переводить.
> 
> 5\. Да, барраярский сухой паёк не зря не раз сравнивали с подмёткой ботинок.
> 
> 6\. Халфа.
> 
> 7\. Звёздные Войны, четвёртый эпизод.
> 
> 8\. Этот парень первым в истории посетил Америку за пять веков до Колумба. Но он даже не представлял монументальность открытия.


	44. Глава 43 - ВБункере

Мэйбл вылетела из этого миниатюрного помещения для дезинфекции, пытаясь привести себя в порядок после подобного. Сначала её окатило мелкими каплями жидкости, которая, видимо, использовалась для дезинфекции, а затем, из всех отверстий, на них подуло горячим, сухим воздухом. После такого фена шевелюра обоих девушек, стоявших внутри и не ожидавших ничего подобного, сейчас была просто в отвратительно состоянии.

Так что единственным, кто не утратил самообладание, несмотря на всё происходящие, был Гидеон. Он не стал использовать не слишком-то цензурные выражения, для описания этой ситуации, а включил фонарик, осматривая всё вокруг. Мэйбл услышала его присвистывание, а потому точно так же осмотрела окружение. Именно это место показывалось на одной из камер, однако, по причине темноты, рассмотреть тогда всё это было проблематично.

Теперь же эффект от увиденного был куда более впечатляющ. Пещера, куда они вышли была просто переполнена металлическими конструкциями и трубами, а прямо над ними всё ещё светили несколько ламп. Но, что было ещё удивительнее, в дальнем конце пещеры стояли несколько стеклянных капсул человеческого роста, одна из которых была разбита, а рядом был пульт управления. Ну а довершало всю эту картину куча огромных дыр в стенах. Посмотреть, куда они ведут, не представлялось возможным, так как каждый провал вёл в длинный, тёмный, извивающийся туннель.

В общем, достаточно жуткая картина, чтобы Мэйбл поймала себя на мысли, что у неё дрожат пальцы. Взяв себя в руки, она развернулась и увидела то, что заставило её нервно сглотнуть. В тени, почти не заметная со стороны, стояла клеть. И вот вид этой клети… нет, это было способно вывести из себя даже их команду, уже не раз сталкивавшуюся с опаснейшими монстрами и выходивших из этого поединка победителями.

Это была стальная клетка, а толщина прутьев этой клети… да сама Пайнс едва-едва могла обхватить её указательным и большим пальцами. И, тем не менее, кто-то сумел вскрыть эту клетку. Эту чёртову стальную клетку, которая была рассчитана на сверхъестественных созданий, которые отличались намного большей силой. И, несмотря на это, её вскрыли как консервную банку, прямо как какая-то девица-богомол*. Не просто распилили, а разрезали чем-то вроде клешней, судя по тому, что остатки прутьев торчали в разные стороны, словно у человека взорвалось сердце и разорвало грудную клетку изнутри. Мда… а ведь тут дождь идёт через день…

Атмосфера помещения точно не производила радужного впечатления и вызывала желание как можно скорее отсюда убраться. Ведь есть уж точно не нулевая вероятность того, что это существо всё ещё живо. И всё ещё тут. А драться с такой сверхсильной махиной, на незнакомой территории в темноте… Ну, точно не та вещь, на которую Мэйбл подписалась бы добровольно.

\- Глифул, раз у тебя фонарь, проверь-ка этот стол, быть может, там есть записи экспериментов Автора.

Он коротко кивнул и направился к панели управления. Старая плёнка, увы, была порвана, так что просмотреть или прослушать её не представлялось возможным, но вот сами бумаги о ходе его опытов вполне могли там быть. Для них сейчас любая толика информации может быть критически важна. А пока белобрысый пытался найти что-то, Пайнс и Кордрой развернулись, готовясь встретить любую возможную опасность.

Параноики? Да, возможно. Но если бы кто-то из них был бы хищником, пробывшим годы в пещере и только теперь увидевший людей, после того, как над ним проводили опыты, то они бы напали на незваных гостей именно тогда, когда они чем-то заняты. В общем, атмосфера места, а также ситуации, где они очутились, заметно добавляла саспенса.

Не прошло и полуминуты, Гидеон продолжал копаться, когда резко раздался какой-то звук, более всего походящий на визг, а вслед за этим и стук шагов. И близко так, а вдобавок ещё и глухой, очень глухой. Чёрт.

\- Бро, какого чёрта творится… - воспользовавшись амулетом, она спросила находившего сейчас в безопасном месте Диппера, - У вас там есть камеры.

\- Эм… - ответ был незамедлительным, но он явно замялся, старшая фибрами своей не самой-то лучшей души ощутила, что он в панике переключался между камерами, пытаясь найти это существо, - Это… что-то большое, очень большое, и членистоногое. И оно близко. Драпайте.

Да ну? Просто шикарнейшие выводы. Мы примерно в половине случае всё время так и поступаем, разве что решаем просто убить кого-то из этих тварей. Вот такая прекрасная дрянь идёт по нашу душу. Единственным вопросом, оставалось, правда, решить, куда же драпать.

И после полусекундного раздумья, близняшка выбрала не выход в контрольный центр. Эта тварь, похоже, была где-то очень близко. Наверное, спала, пока мы сюда не вошли и не начали шуметь, теперь спешит наказать незваных гостей. Притом, судя по звуку, она идёт из бокового туннеля, отрезая их от выхода. И узнавать, успеет ли эта троица побороть скрипящие дверцы этого шкафа для дезинфекции, прежде чем их настигнет это нечто… Ну вот не хотелось, совсем не хотелось.

\- За мной! – прикрикнула Мэйбл и бросилась в противоположную от этого существа сторону.

К счастью, их умение подчиняться командам друг друга, когда от этого зависели их жизни, похоже достигло достаточного уровня, чтобы остальные не препирались, а просто бросились за ней. Бежать по камню было неудобно. Вдобавок, следует отметить, в пещере была просто зашкаливающая влажность, так что мокрые пряди волос хоть и выглядели бы хорошо со стороны, однако всё время мешали зрению. Это если не считать темноты, а так же небольших лужиц воды под ногами.

Конечно, план их не был идеальным. Он был рассчитан на то, что остальные присоединятся к ним, когда это существо минует проход в тот центр управления. А дальше… ну, дальше мы уж как-то всей толпой что-то придумаем. Как и всегда. Может быть. Да, такая неуверенность – одна из особенностей их ремесла. Но была одна скромная деталь, которая могла поставить крест на всём этом.

А именно, после пары минут бега по тёмным туннеля они таки попали в тупик. Туннель был, конечно, довольным широким, но вот каких размеров была эта тварь… Она ведь, возможно, могла просто пролезть в туннель, открыв пасть, и им некуда было бы деться. Но сдаваться без боя было не в их традициях, так что они развернулись, ожидая похода противника.

Но враг даже не появился им на глаза. Как раз тогда, когда он подошёл к повороту в туннель, а его тень была видна на стене, - прямо как те самые черви, что грызли корни мира, - на него кто-то напал. Была ясно видна борьба двух теней на стене, слышался шум и, в итоге, человекоподобная фигура всё-таки оторвала у этого монстра… что-то. А затем ей в уши ударил резкий, нечеловеческий визг, от которого отдавало металлическим лязгом. Настолько резкий и громкий, что Мэйбл пришлось сжать челюсти, чтобы выдержать этот противный визг. Гидеон, впрочем, на всякий случай зажал уши.

\- Прочь отсюда! Прочь! – прокричала фигура басом, а чудовище, пригнув свою массивную голову, удалилось прочь.

На несколько секунд повисла напряжённая тишина, а затем из-за угла вышла та самая фигура. Очень высокая, пожалуй, почти со Стэнфорда, в чём-то напоминающем пыльник. Лицо было почти невозможно разглядеть из-за темноты, но на глазах были какие-то очки, на руках перчатки, а рука держала оторванный язык.

\- Вот! Вырвал этому монстру язык… - и он бросил груду мяса где-то с предплечье Пайнс на каменный пол пещеры.

Груда плоти упала на землю, кажется, даже с глухим стуком, от которого все трое заметно вздрогнули, а сама Мэйбл сглотнула. Так вот кто этот Автор… От удивления при виде той самой фигуры, что знала ответы на все эти вопросы, она даже не могла пошевелиться.

Гидеон, впрочем, таким не страдал, потому медленно подошёл поближе к нему. Теперь уже наконец-то можно было рассмотреть его чётче. Автор был седым, лицо было узким и довольно грубым, словно высеченным из камня. И да, на глазах были действительно какие-то очки, вроде сумасшедшего учёного, экспериментировавшего с электричеством и устроившего Филадельфийский Эксперимент*.

\- Подождите, но разве вы не Автор… тот кто написал эти Дневники?

\- Дневники? – он переспросил глухим, низким баритоном, - Так кто-то нашёл эти книги?

Даже на таком расстоянии близняшка чувствовала, что Глифул буквально светится от счастья. Да и это было неудивительно, ведь он знал… да он знал всё, что написано в этих книгах, а ещё знал про Криптоса. В общем, неудивительно, что встреча с ним была на первом месте среди тех вещей, которых они хотели бы добиться.

\- Ну да, конечно! – голос белобрысого становился всё более и более восторженным, - Они, правда…

\- А что с этой тварью? - переспросила нахмурившаяся Вэнди.

Автор поднял свой взгляд на смотрящую на него весьма неодобрительно Вэнди, а затем всё-таки ответил:

\- Я прогнал её, но у неё есть регенерация. Пытаюсь поймать её, но все записи о ней, что были у меня остались в Дневниках. Так что если они у вас…

А, ну тогда понятно… Ну, по крайней мере бодрствующую часть её сознания это успокоило, хотя та самая, что всё время делала рациональные выводы и напоминала о себе большей частью, когда им устраивали хорошую трёпку, сейчас почему-то не была спокойна. Точно! Где остальные?

\- Бро, где вы, чёрт побери? – воспользовавшись амулетом, спросила она.

\- Сидим за камнями и ждём, - голос брата буквально сочился не скрываемым сарказмом, - пока та тварь, с которой вы разобрались, пройдёт мимо нас.

Ну… в принципе, верно, даже если они бросились за ними, то теперь их будет несколько интересовать, как же мы сумели разобраться с этой тварью. Нет, есть, конечно, вариант, но они бы точно услышали, если мы решили бы его применить, да и слишком уж он одноразовый, так что если бы он не получился…

\- Быстро сюда, тут… - мысленный голос на секунду надломился, так как осознать сам факт происходящего всё ещё было трудно, - тут Автор…

На несколько мгновений повисла гробовая тишина, а затем она услышала в ответ слова брата:

\- Мы нашли запись. Об одном существе, Перевёртыше, Автор всё записал о нём. Оно может превращаться во что угодно.

Слова младшего прозвучали очень тихо, формально, они вообще не прозвучали, но, вопреки этому, каждое из этих слов с силой удара по наковальне отдавалось в её голове. Хм… Вот тут вот и проявляется их склонность ждать какого-то подвоха. Иными словами, Мэйбл медленно повернула голову к «Автору», склонила её и посмотрела на него:

\- Нет, увы, они не у нас… - да, общаться телепатически можно было куда быстрее, чем словами, так что прошла лишь пара секунд, - Наши друзья сейчас направляются сюда и Дневники должны быть с ними.

\- Отлично, - тем не менее, он нахмурился, - Тогда как только они придут…

И тут Мэйбл краем глаза заметила движение рук Вэнди. Близняшка повернулась к ней, та коротко кивнула и Пайнс бросилась вперёд, схватив Гидеона за шкирку и потащила на землю. Одежда начала протестующее трещать по швам, однако всё-таки выдержала, зато сами они смогли во всех подробностях ощутить все особенности каменного пола, а заодно пронаблюдать действия Кордрой.

Она, кстати, похоже пришла к тем же самым выводам, что и сама Мэйбл, правда, другим путём. Возможно, она вспомнила, что Автора прозвали «Шестипалым», а этот парень только с пятью пальцами на любой конечности. Но сути это не меняло, зато, как только они упали, в уши врезался громкий звук выстрела. Очень громкий. И всё вокруг утонуло в ослепительно-белой вспышке света

Стоп. Кажется, вам забыли уточнить, что Вэнди захватила с собой дробовик. Ну, тот, что висел в шкафчике с оружием. Да, да, тот самый, на который мы как-то не обратили внимания, но она его ухватила с собой. На тот случай, если нам попадётся что-то забористое, вроде той членистоногой твари. Правда, если она всё-таки переживёт её и будет очень зла… Да и патронов там больше не было, видимо, дробь была не простой.

Зато лжеАвтор получил по самое не балуйся. И хорошо так получил, заодно мы окончательно убедились в этом, судя по тому, что маскировка Перевёртыша спала частично от такого шока, а кровь приобрела зелёный оттенок. Ну, или дробь была не простая.

В любом случае, это существо отнесло примерно к другому концу пещеры, плащ был превращён в труху, а очков и вовсе не было. Не было, впрочем, и всей верхней части черепа, равно как и левой стороны шеи, а вся грудная клетка была размолота. Некоторые раны наверняка были сквозными, лёгкие и сердце были превращены в одну мясную жижу.

Осколки рёбер то тут, то там торчали из того, что некогда было жизненно важными органами, а те, что сохранились, теперь торчали во все стороны. Кровь зелёного цвета каким-то образом контрастировала с алым мясом, что теперь было открыто виду, а пол возле него был то и дело покрыт губчатой субстанцией, которая когда-то была сердцем и лёгкими.

В общем, никто бы такого просто физически не мог бы пережить. Это… ну это же невозможно, невозможно получить такой заряд из дробовика практически в упор, лишиться позвоночника, лёгких, сердца и мозга и остаться в живых. Правда, выглядело всё это омерзительно, даже по меркам Мэйбл. Всё-таки одно дело восхищаться впечатляющей работой заплечных дел мастера и совсем другое смотреть на что-то, тянущее на топливо ночного кошмара.

И если Мэйбл более-менее спокойно смотрела на всё это гуро, то Гидеону это понравилось куда меньше. Он незамедлительно вскочил и отправился в дальний угол тупика, похоже, сожалея о том, что сегодня обедал. Вэнди же только выронила железяку из рук, не переставая в крайней грубой и нецензурной форме высказывать мнение обо всём вокруг.

\- Чёрт, мне эта штуковина чуть руку не вывернула отдачей! – возмущённо ответила Кордрой на осуждающий взгляд Пайнс.

А… Тогда понятно… Тут послышался шум шагов, в помещение вбежала остальная троица, как раз чтобы увидеть всю картину во всех её красках. При виде всего этого даже Робби, несмотря на свою интеллигентность, скрасил всё это нецензурным словцом, Пасифика пискнула и скрылась за поворотом пещеры. Мэйбл могла понять её, зрелище было точно не лучшим. А Диппер просто приложил рукав к носу и спросил:

\- Чёрт побери, неужели вы всё веселье себе оставили?!

Услышав это, Мэйбл и Вэнди истерически захохотали, что на фоне всего этого выглядело ненормальным. Нет, даже на фоне всего этого что-то ещё могло выглядеть ненормально, как ни странно. Нда, адреналин в крови… Кряхтя, Мэйбл вся-таки поднялась с пола, не прекращая смотреть на поверженного противника.

\- Так это тот Перевёртыш? – всё-таки войдя в помещение спросила Пасифика.

\- Угу… - только коротко отрезал Гидеон.

Снова наступила мёртвая тишина, все медленно посматривали друг на друга. В итоге Нортвест всё-таки решила сделать то, что нужно. Достав саблю, она потыкала это существо. Ну… мы же тут встречали самых разных тварей, который иногда очень сложно убить.

И тут произошло то, после чего все дружно подскочили в воздух и чуть не ударились об потолок. Вместо того, чтобы покорно лежать, тело слабо шевельнулось, а сломанная каким-то зарядом дроби челюсть зашевелилась:

\- Эм… Прошу дать мне минутку отдыха.

Твою же… Да, даже Глифул присоединился к общему удивлению. Это откровенно выходило за стандарты кого угодно. После такого… после такого ничто живое не может выжить. НИЧТО. Но тем не менее, эта тварь просто попросила у них передышку, прежде чем устроить им второй раунд!

Говорить, что они подскочили от удивления до пололка, это значит ничего не говорить. А у Пасифики конкретно сорвало резьбу от подобного, и она обрушила где-то с два десятка ударов по всем частям тела противника. Ракурс был не самый лучший, но даже так было видно, что если у него и были какие-то внутренние органы, то теперь их нет. А заодно оставшейся части головы. И одной кисти, а так же одной из ног до колена.

Так что, когда находящая в околоистеричном состоянии Нортвест отошла, у всех уже появилась слабая надежда, что эта тварь таки мертва. Но нет, чтоб её, нет! Кровь, что ещё не вытекла из тела, сменила оттенок с зелёной на алую. А затем одна рука, - половина пальцев была отрублена, - потянулась к ним, и существо попробовало что-то сказать. Ключевое слово, «попробовало», так как голова была отсечена, и вместо этого из гортани вышла только смесь бульканья и хрипа.

Ну конечно, блин! Это же существо, которое может изменять свой облик! Он, разумеется, может мгновенно восстановить своё тело, ведь все ткани тела находятся под его контролем. Нет… если тварь нельзя разорвать на куски, то нам с ней… А ведь ещё именно он разорвал ту стальную клетку…

\- Бежим! – закричал кто-то из них и все остальные тут же последовали его совету.

 

Неразлучная четвёрка, а так же Вэнди с Валентином, - возглавляемая убежавшим быстрее всех Робби(хм.. пожалуй, здравомыслия у него больше, чем у остальных), - всего за пару минут добежала до выхода в центр управления. И только перед ним Вэнди остановилась, пытаясь тяжело отдышаться. Да, конечно, дробовик пришлось оставить, но даже без него, после такого удара по рёбрам от отдачи, дыхание было ни к чёрту.

\- Стоп! – все тут же остановились, - Вы серьёзно хотите убежать?

Все начали переглядываться друг на друга, а затем обратили внимание на Кордрой, словно она ненормальная.

\- Эм… - выждав пару секунд продолжил Диппер, - Как бы… этой твари наплевать на потерю головы и всех внутренних органов… Только одному мне, что ли, кажется, что она нам… слегка не по зубам.

Ей ничего не оставалось кроме как просто хлопнуть себя по лбу.

\- И это повод чтобы сбежать? А если он выберется, если он проникнет в город? Сможем ли мы кому-то доверять? - близнецы странным взглядом посмотрели друг на друга, ах, ну да, - Да и что, просто сбежим?

Повисла напряжённая тишина. Атмосферу пещеры, кажется, можно было бы резать даже тупым предметом, как бы это не было ни противоречивым. Но, спустя пару секунд, воздух тут же остыл до нормального состояния, а все замялись на месте.

\- А мы… а может нам вообще не следовало стрелять сразу, а попытаться поговорить? – робко спросила Пасифика, - Ведь вы же даже не пытались его предупредить, сразу выстрелили…

Нет, Нортвест, я конечно понимаю, что ты добра и милосердная, но это… это, твою же мышь, тварь! Эта чёрт побери ещё одна местная тварь, которая, несомненно, хочет нас убить! И все, судя по снова повисшему в воздухе напряжению, были солидарны с Кордрой.

\- Эм… Пасифика, пойми… - начала Мэйбл тихим и вкрадчивым голосом, а после положила ей руку на плечо, - понимаешь, даже если мы и не правы, то он всё равно уже слишком разозлён, чтобы пытаться разойтись с ним миром.

\- А вообще, есть что-то, чем мы можем точно уничтожить его? – спросил Робби.

Повисла тишина, длившаяся до тех пор, - то есть секунд пять, - пока не ответил Гидеон:

\- Ну… Думаю, нам подойдёт ядерная бомба.

\- Глифул, да это же не нааглоши! – воскликнула Мэйбл, - Да и у нас прямо сейчас нет машины времени, чтобы отправиться в пятьдесят пятый, да и после придётся его вести за собой до южной Невады, чтобы познакомить с Большим Томом.*

Ну да… это был резонный довод, конечно, сбросить на него термоядерную бомбу… либо это сработает, либо мы точно будем знать, что оказались в таком дерьме, из которого уже не выбраться. Но где мы её надыбаем и как нам, чёрт вас побери, не уничтожить весь город в придачу?!

\- А ещё у нас есть динамит. В том шкафчике для оружия. Может быть, нам следует подорвать его и замуровать его тут?

На этот раз настал черёд Диппера хлопнуть себя по лбу.

\- А ты знаешь, как обращаться с взрывчаткой? Если бы у нас была пара часов, то, может быть, и смогли бы найти пособие по использованию, но сейчас как-то…

Блин, да как уже они меня достали… Всё время строят умные планы о том, как с ним разобраться… Да проще надо быть.

\- Робби, отдай-ка мой топор… - он послушно протянул оружие, что было у него, пока его девушка расхаживала с дробовиком, - Девочки подсобите-ка мне…

Все поражённо на неё уставились, видя в глазах злость и зловещий огонёк, а на губах улыбку, которая больше походила на оскал.

\- У неё есть план, - констатировала Мэйбл, - И она нам его не скажет.

\- Угу. Прямо как Октавиан*, - Вэнди быстро затянула волосы в пучок, неприятно ведь, если во время схватки схватят за них, либо будут мешать зрению, - Разве это не было бы так весело? Лучше отрубите как можно больше конечностей.

\- На кой? – спросил Гидеон, - Он же их отрастит, - но тут снова увидел оскал Кордрой, - Хорошо, хорошо понял…

Остальные девушки, - как ни странно, только они имели холодное оружие, - точно так же взяли его в руки, готовясь к появлению Перевёртыша. А он и не заставил их ждать, медленно выйдя из прохода… в обличье Мэйбл.

И это, чёрт побери, пугало до глубины души, потому что… да потому, что она двигалась точно так же. Точно, чёрт побери, так же! Та же самая походка, та же слегка наклонённая в бок голова и слегка прикушенная губа. Это существо не просто выглядело точно так же, но ещё и действовало абсолютно так же, быть может, ещё и имело схожее мышление, как и у неё. Твою…

\- Так вы наконец-то решили не убегать? – чуть ли не мурлыкающим голосом спросила лжеМэйбл, - Вот и прекрасно, побыстрее смогу насладиться тем, как буду потрошить вас заживо.

Так… Вэнди в панике обернулась в сторону Мэйбл, которая с абсолютно бесстрастным лицом смотрела на своего двойника. Чёрт… Если мышление этой твари изменяется в зависимости от тела и у него сейчас такие мысли… Нет, лучше считать, что это просто очень опасный монстр, не будешь ждать удара в спину.

\- Быть может мне разобраться с вами в этом обличье? – продолжало говорить существо, когда Пасифика ахнула, а оно продолжило уже другим голосом, - Или в этом?

Вэнди обернулась, и теперь там стоял уже Диппер. На этот раз чуть ли не вытянувшись по струнке и держа руки за спиной. Если Мэйбл мгновение назад стояла с чуть согнутыми коленями, готовая к бою, то теперь он стоял спокойно, словно на официальном приёме. И пристально смотрел голубыми глазами. Да так, что становилось не по себе. Чёрт, как же эта тварь умеет изменять облик.

\- А может быть сразу в обоих?

И нет, тут он не раздвоился. И не стал существом, напоминающим редкостный бодди-хоррор. Нет, лицо начало стремительно изменяться, а он превратился в мерзкую андрогинную фигуру. Фу… мерзость, тут ещё подтянутся всякие слэшеры, от них никакого спокойствия нет.

\- Чёрт, - выругался Диппер, - Вот к нам и пожаловала Слаанеш.

\- Угу, бро, - начала отшучиваться Мэйбл, - ну, по крайней мере, это не что-то мерзкое как Нургл.

\- Ага, или не что-то способное свести с ума, как Тзинч, - их поддержал Гидеон.

\- Согласен, - сказал Робби, - Кхорн был бы лучшим вариантом, просто громила в чёрной броне.*

\- Эй, да хватит! – взревела Вэнди, - Давайте уже просто натянем ему задницу на уши, вместо того, чтобы болтать.

Перевёртыш, похоже, был солидарен с ней, так что теперь там не стояла не богомерзкая фигура, а что-то членистоногое, впрочем, без хитина, а под полупрозрачным слоем чего-то, бывшего вместо кожи, были видны тонкие зелёные сосуды, хотя само тело было молочно-белым. Существо было ростом за два метра, а руки и вовсе были непропорциональными, левая куда больше правой. Челюсти, как ни странно были, только вместо губ было что-то похожее на мандибулы.

Да, видимо, это было его истинное обличие, впрочем, возможно, он просто не имел других, пока находился тут, так что был вынужден принимать бой в нём. Может быть, ему нужно увидеть кого-то, чтобы превратиться в него? Всё равно, если он способен отращивать конечности, это не слишком-то нам поможет, так что…

Времени на тактические изыски не оставалось и, сделав пару шагов, она просто обрушила топор на это существо. Оно, похоже, было несколько удивлено такой прямолинейностью, так что не ускользнуло, а приняло удар на свою левую руку. Да так, что топор глубоко вошёл в неё, хотя и не отрубил. А… вот зачем нужна такая диспропорция… это защита, как у крабов.

Перевёртыш взревел, но сделать ничего не успел, так как Кордрой врезалась в него плечом, а он отступил на пару шагов. Хех… Вот и прекрасно, значит, моя догадка должна быть верна. И, снова схватив топор, ещё раз нанесла пару ударов, сначала отрубив его «ногу», - одну из четырёх, - чем заставила его пошатнуться, а после ударив ещё раз, окончательно оставив примерно без половины левой руки, что тут же упала на землю.

Существо, впрочем, тоже в долгу не осталось. Только оправившись от шока, оно сумело легко схватить её правой рукой и оторвать от земли. Ну да, конечно, он же сумел вскрыть стальную клетку, что ему мы… И нет, она подумала, что откусит голову, вместо этого бросило на землю, уставившись на что-то за ней.

\- Эй, ты! – закричал кто-то, повернув голову, она увидела, что это Гидеон, - Ну что, тебе нужны обличия? А у меня есть много! – он держал раскрытый Дневник.

Существо заревело каким-то механическим визгом, от которого становилось больно в ушах, а затем… ухмыльнулось. Ну, вернее, оно не могло это сделать, как люди, но у Вэнди появилось странное чувство, что оно ухмыляется, смотря на страницы. Гидеон посмотрел на страницу, а затем глотнул. Угу, браво, Глифул, ты только что подарил ему ещё один облик!

А ткани существа снова начали стремительно меняться, да так, что глаз просто не мог чётко уловить изменения, пока оно не приняло облик чего-то жабоподобного, где-то ей по пояс ростом, с какой-то розовой сферой на лбу. И на этот раз оно попыталось забрать Дневник своим длинным языком, который легко схватил его, но Глифул внакладе не остался, не отпуская Дневник, а остальные помогали ему в этом деле.

И тут сбоку выскочила Нортвест, о которой уже все забыли, и обрушила саблю, отрубив язык. Огромная куча плоти и мышц просто свалилась на землю. Ха! Так вот оно что, они специально открыли именно эту страницу, чтобы так получилось… Существу это очень не понравилось, а тут ещё на него и набросилась сама Пасифика, нанося один удар за другим. Прежде чем оно сменило облик, Пасифика успела отрубить ему ещё и одну из передних лап.

Но после того, как вместо довольно приземистого жабоподобного чудовища, оказался гигант ростом метра этак три, даже ей пришлось отступить. Нет, можно было бы конечно попробовать, но пытаться следовать её указаниям и отрубать конечности у такой твари… Всё-таки это уже слишком даже для неё… Тут бы болгарку с алмазным диском, вот она способна хорошо резать мясо и кости.

Так что, пока Вэнди кряхтя и чувствуя, что рёбра сейчас треснут, поднималась, а так же осматривала себя, - одежда после всего этого была ни к чёрту и забрызгана кровью этого создания, - этим существом занялась Мэйбл.

Просто набросилась на него, полупригнувшись и держа в руке нож. Он, конечно, попытался ответить ударом огромной руки, но даже если она и была больше, то это ненормальная просто ускользнула от неё, а затем начала бить его ножом. Просто воткнула его сначала в колено, затем вспорола бедренную артерию, а как только он упал на колени, схватила на плечо, и забралась на спину, - наверное, подскочила ещё выше при помощи своего телекинеза, - нанося удары по незащищённой части тела.

Если эта тварь чувствует всю боль, то ей оставалось только сострадать, так как ей буквально за десяток секунд вспороли важнейшие кровеносные сосуды, проткнули оба позвоночника и вонзили нож в мозг. Это было бы круто, да вот только если кого угодно это и убило бы, но только не такую тварь. Оно, конечно, попыталось сбросить этого ангела-психопата, но слишком уж она крепко уцепилась, благо размеры спины этого существа вполне позволяли подобное.

Так что оно просто упало на спину, надеясь задавить её. Мэйбл спрыгнула, откатилась прямо в лужу, а затем вскочила на ноги, готовая снова наброситься на противника. Вэнди на секунду взглянула ей в глаза и ей стало страшно… нет, похоже, когда оно превращалось в неё... Ибо в этих глазах была такая жажда крови и ненависть, что ей становилось не по себе. А когда кто-то подобный устраивает такую трёпку, то она выходит из себя…

Тут к ней сзади подошёл Диппер и просто положил руку на плечо. Камни, что были у этих двоих, засветились, - видно разговаривали, - а затем Мэйбл сразу же успокоилась, ну, или взяла себя под контроль. А Вэнди тем вернем подняла с земли топор и обрушила ещё несколько ударов, избавляя это существо от рук. Подумав пару секунд, она обрушила его ещё и на шею, но это окончательно вывело существо из себя, и оно вернулось в свой нормальный облик, резво вскочив на ноги.

\- Ха! А вот не надо превращаться в огромное ОБОЖЕМОЙ из японских РПГ, никогда не срабатывает*, - с ухмылкой на губах сказала Вэнди и ударила его плечом в бок, оно легко упало на землю, - Отлично, тащите его к тем камерам замораживания!

Все непонимающе уставились на неё, но как только поняли, что от простого удара в плечо Перевёртыш отлетел на метр, то поняли этот план. Ну, конечно, всё происходящее тут не просто имеет физику, но ещё и снимает БДСМ изнасилование с её участием. Но вот эта тварь… Закон сохранения массы с ней работал. И за всё это время мы отрубили где-то с десяток конечностей, лишив его где-то трёх четвертей массы тела. Пусть он отрастал их заново, но плотность тела снижалась каждый раз. Да и пусть он сверхсильный, но законы Ньютона до сих пор работают, и теперь ни хрена не может сделать! Сильный, но лё-ё-ёгкий.

Так что, кое-как схватив его, Перевёртыша просто затолкали внутрь этой криокамеры, - пока Пасифика изучала камеры слежения, они узнали про них, - а стеклянная дверь сразу же опустилась и заперла его внутри. А Робби тем временем нажал на кнопку заморозки. Раздался приглушённый стеклом металлический визг, но существо так и не смогло выбраться, в панике меняя обличия один за другим, пока снова не вернулось к своему истинному.

\- Вы! – оно щёлкнуло мандибулами, - Вы сумели меня перехитрить, но даже не думайте, что достаточно умны, чтобы найти Автора. Вы даже не представляете, что вас тогда ждёт. А если вы попытаетесь… тогда у вас не будет последнего обличия, вы просто…

И тут голос оборвался, видимо, его окончательно заморозило.

\- Эм… Ладно, может пошли в Хижину, попьём чайку? – расслабленным голосом спросила Пасифика.

Все пару секунд подумали и согласно закивали.

\- Угу, только вот я соберу тут парочку интересных вещей, - бросил Робби.

 

Пасифика сидела по-турецки на полу, держав в руке большую кружку чая, в то время как остальные расселись в других частях гостиной Хижины и точно так же пили чай. Конечно, после того боя, когда чуть ли не каждый вымазался примерно в литре крови, от одежды пришлось избавляться, но благодаря финансовой поддержке близнецов у них имелись несколько тайников, - в Хижине, под кладбищем, а так же ещё кое-где, - с сухой и чистой одеждой. В общем, по сравнению с пещерой всё было просто замечательным.

Мистера Пайнса не было тут, он отправился за чем-то в город, однако Пайнсы, будучи параноиками, установили что-то посреди комнаты. Как они сказали, вне зависимости, попытаются ли их подслушать, подсмотреть или заснять на камеру, то никто ничего не увидит. Правда, когда она в первый раз пришла с чаем, то было несколько необычно никого не видеть в помещении. Параноики этакие! Хотя те агенты…

\- Вэнди, так как ты поняла, что это был не Автор? – всё-таки спросила Пасифика.

Рыжая выглянула из-за ободка кружки, осторожно посмотрев на них своими рыжими глазами. Ну да, кто бы подумал, что именно она придумает, как же победить эту тварь, тем более что она единственная из всех нас не придумывала хитрых планов, действовала грубой силой.

\- А, это… Ну, я пыталась вспомнить где же его видела и вспомнила, что это лицо было на банке, что я нашла в бункере.

Угу… Все тут же задумались, вспоминая об этом. Ну да, конечно же… Атмосфера в помещении была довольно уютной, сложно даже сказать, у кого больше вины – у чая или просто это сбор Общества Хорошего Будущего. Нет, а как ещё назвать их гражданское сборище, занимающееся на добровольных началах борьбой с нечистью и нежитью. Хотя мы и получаем с этого всякие ништячки, которые могут изменить жизнь человечества.

\- А что по поводу Перевёртыша? – спросила близняшка, – Может, нам следует попытаться его как-то убить окончательно?

На мгновение в помещении воцарилась тишина, все обдумывали это предложение, а так же то, как же его выполнить.

\- Нет, сестрёнка, эта тварь по живучести как SCP-682. А ту тварь даже изменение фундаментальных законов физики не могло убить. Так что если уж и это не сработало, то тут нам и нечего ловить вовсе…*

\- О, кстати, - всполошился Робби, - я там кое-что захватил...

Он вытащил из-за кресла, на котором сидел, - на его спинке балансировала Вэнди, - пачку бумаг, какой-то чемоданчик и ящик.

\- Гляньте-ка, я там нашёл первый в мире ноутбук, - от открыл тот самый ноутбук, - Только… только он не работает.

Было появившиеся на лицах всех присутствующих оживление, - ещё бы, Автор ведь мог хранить там что угодно! – только вот оно тут же пропало, как только он сказал, что эта штуковина сломана. Хотя… Всё равно круто, если он использовал что-то из местных артефактов для неё и это скопировал… Хотя это скорее по департаменту Пайнсов.

\- Да ладно, отнесу его Чиу, вместе починим… - все тут же снова навострились, а Валентино только фыркнул, - Вот хоть когда-то мне Грэнда не будет устраивать трёпку. А вообще… Есть ещё это, записи Автора о его экспериментах.

На этот раз он достал несколько папок. Не слишком объёмных, но их было почти с десяток. Все тут же начали глазеть в раскрытую Валентино папку. И её содержимое вызывало у Нортвест когнитивный диссонанс. Да он хотя бы на латыни писал!

\- Эмм… А что это за язык? – спросил рядом сидящий Гидеон, и Пасифика была с ним солидарна, хотя и не знала что там у него.

Пасифика положила раскрытую папку на стол, а остальные сгрудились над ней. На пар минут повисла напряжённая тишина, пока Гидеон таки не сказал:

\- По-моему, это арабский.

\- Или фарси, - добавила Мэйбл.

\- Ну, или же урду, - сказал Робби,- Ладно, всё равно никто из нас не понимает этой вязи. И тут ещё куча других папок. Кое-что я узнал, например, французский, испанский или немецкий. Кое-что я так и не сумел отгадать, а есть ещё кое-что...

Он показал ей одну из папок. Пасифика попыталась прочитать написанное там. Язык, конечно, был похожим на английский. Вернее, некоторые буквы были узнаваемы, но вот остальную половину она не могла понять, равно как и смысл всего написанного.

\- Эм... Это кириллица? - сделал предположение Диппер.

\- Угу. И его я могу прочитать!

Все поражённо уставились на него. Вот чего-чего, так этого они не ожидали. Вот совсем не ожидали.

\- Эм… Робби, так ты от меня скрывал, что знаешь русский? – Вэнди ткнула его ломтём в плечо, - Я о тебе не знаю ещё чего-то важного? – но затем сама рассмеялась.

\- Ну… я общался с русскими толкиенистами, у них там вообще особенно забористое движение, они даже многотомные циклы по Арде пишут… Как там… «По ту сторону рассвета». Ну вот я и переписывался. А заодно мне зачитывали на синдарине стихи какого-то Ардахира Ингвиона*, неплохие, кстати. А ещё это третий язык по распространению в Орегоне.

Все дружно закатили глаза, стараясь не заржать во весь голос. Нет, конечно, наверное все они читали «Властелин Колец», кое-кто ещё и «Сильмарион» или «Детей Хурина», но учить синдарин… Нет, это уже слишком, даже для них. Увидев, как все остальные задыхаются от с трудом сдерживаемого смеха, Робби попытался что-то сказать, но остальные в ответ на это только засмеялись.

\- Кстати… А что в той коробке? - спросил Гидеон.

Робби тут же опомнился и открыл её:

\- Точно, там была пара вещиц, которые мне кажутся слишком уж странными… - он вытащил оттуда несколько вещей и положил на ковёр.

Серебряная ложка, фонарик со странноватой линзой и какой-то странный шарик с красной стрелкой внутри. Впрочем, только одного вида всего этого хватило Гидеону, чтобы он в панике вскочил и отпрыгнул, чуть не ударившись спиной о телевизор. Все на него посмотрели, словно он сумасшедший.

\- Вы… вы не знаете, что это такое? – все замотали головой, а Гидеон развернул Дневник, - точно, вот то, что я видел тут… Вот этот фонарик… вот никогда не светите им на людей…

\- А что? Будет как с вампирами? – с иронией спросила Мэйбл, но Гидеон на неё посмотрел, да так, что она чуть ли не прикусила себе язык.

\- Нет, его свет останавливает окисление в любом объекте, на который он посветит.

Все сглотнули. Вот это было действительно орудием убийства… Всё-таки аденозинтрифосфат и газообмен в тканях тоже являются реакциями окисления. Кому-то объяснять, что будет, если всё это у вас прекратится?

А Диппер тем временем поднял с пола тот самый шарик.

\- А это что?

\- Да это самая безобидная вещица из всех. Просто компас, только указывает он на центр Млечного Пути.

Пайнсы хмыкнули и теперь уже сама Нортвест подняла серебряную ложку без инициалов, явно из какого-то сервиза.

\- О, а вот эта штукенция… Весьма занятная. Она превращает любую жидкость, в которую помещена, в аналогичный объём свежевыдоинного коровьего молока. Не токсично, полностью пригодно для питья, только чуть более радиоактивно…

\- Насколько? – тут же поинтересовалась Вэнди.

\- Процитирую Автора, «на один банан». В общем, главное не опускать её в водоёмы, иначе будут у нас буквально молочные реки и мировая экологическая катастрофа.

\- Эм… Стоп, Глифул, - Мэйбл прикусила губу, - Ты сказал, свежевыдоинное?

\- Угу. Свежее, не пастеризованное, при температуре 37С, - Мэйбл брезгливо поджала губы.

\- Стоп, а вы его никогда не пили? – с задором спросила Пасифика, - Так, Гидеон, Вэнди, держите этих двоих, пока они не сбежали… А я пока что на кухню…

И буквально спиной почувствовала, что Пайнсы ищут, возможно, куда же им скрыться. Ну ничего… я им причиню добро и нанесу счастье, даже если они того не хотят.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Сами посмотрите, кто такая Полониус Лартесса
> 
> 2\. Никола Тесла
> 
> 3\. Да, старый добрый метод. Если что-то может выжить в центре ядерного взрыва, то вы точно ничего не сможете сделать с ним.
> 
> 4\. Октавиан из Кодекса Алеры, тоже всегда строил хитрые планы и никогда не посвящал в них никого.
> 
> 5\. Вы никогда не замечали, что в этих играх они превращаются в какие-то огромных монстров, как только им сняли первую полоску хитов, но это никогда не помогает?
> 
> 6\. Думаю, все знаю феноменальную неубиваемость этой твари. Конечно, с Перевёртышем проще, но для них и этого достаточно.
> 
> 7\. А как вы думали откуда это мог узнать Робби? А я же ведь говорил, что он знает русский. А Ардахир Ингвион - это Владимир Высоцкий. И да, сами прикиньте, каким параноиком был Автор, если он вёл свои записи сразу на дюжине языков, чтобы никто не смог прочитать все.


	45. Глава 44 - Парк

Диппер сидел на скамейке в парке для мини-гольфа и играл в регицид с Глифулом. Погодка выдалась сегодня прекрасной, по меркам этого места – пасмурно, но без дождя, не слишком жарко и не слякотно. Прямо-таки идеальная погодка.

И Гидеон играл прямо-таки отлично, особенно для кого-то с его крохотным опытом игры. Пайнс ещё раз сдвинул единственного оставшегося у него коня, а после чего противник впал в глубокую задумчивость. Хех… Похоже, он понял, что как бы сейчас не действовал, то в итоге всё равно через пару ходов состоится обмен фигурами, по итогу которого он подставить под удар короля.

\- Ладно, ладно, признаю, я проиграл, - Гидеон примирительно поднял вверх руку, - Туше.

\- Да ничего, ты-то сам когда в последний раз играл? – он на несколько секунд замялся, - Вот видишь, ты даже не помнишь, когда в последний раз играл, я ожидал, что и вовсе получишь мат после тридцатого хода. Гляди…

Он указал ему на доску, где расположил чёрные и белые фигуры, притом примерно половина с обеих сторон лежала рядом. Да, партия точно не выдалась простой, зато уж точно интересной.

\- Так вот, гляди, как у тебя расставлены фигуры, - он указал на них, - ты просто не можешь должным образом защищать одни фигуры другими, они слишком распределились по полю.

Вот это было действительно так. Фигуры Диппера находились чуть ли не тесной кучкой по центру поля, а фигуры Гидеона были распределены по всем местам в борьбе за преимущество на одном конкретном месте, а не для контроля всего поля. Играл он, может быть, и очень хорошо, но не думал сразу на несколько шагов вперёд.

\- Вот видишь о чём я, надо держать всю картину в голове сразу. А вообще, тебе просто нужно больше практики. Я-то как минимум раз в неделю хотя бы партейку разыгрываю с Мэйбл.

Гидеон выслушал это, фыркнул и опёрся на спинку скамейки с видом «но я всё равно проиграл-то». Ну да, с этим аргументом перфекциониста не поспоришь. И тут он увидел тех, кого они ждали. Мэйбл и Пасифика подходили к ним откуда-то из глубин клуба для мини-гольфа.

\- О, сестрёнка, а я вижу, вы не слишком спешили, чтобы прийти к нам, - голос стал резко язвительным, - Хотя… девушкам и положено опаздывать.

Обе, услышав это, ухмыльнулись, переглянувшись между собой. Мда… вот чую я потрохами, что они сейчас что-то отколют этакое. И да, по законам жанра, ну, или же вселенной, именно это сейчас и произошло.

\- Девушка никогда не приходит слишком поздно, - сказала близняшка.

\- Как и слишком рано, - подхватила Пасифика.

\- Она приходит именно тогда, когда нужно, - они продолжили перебрасываться фразами между собой.

\- Угу, конечно, – не выдержал Гидеон, - я понимаю, что вы мастаки цитировать Гендальфа, но как-то не вы определяете то, когда опоздаете.*

Они явно скисли, услышав это замечание, а как раз наконец-то появилась та персона, которую они тут ждали. Эллен. Она почему-то регулярно и почти в одно и то же время приходила сюда, что вызвало у всей четвёрки некоторые подозрения. В прошлый раз, когда она усиленно где-то копала, ей удалось узнать про всё происходящее тут. Знаете, довольно-таки существенная деталь.

А вот что она копает теперь… Хм… это весьма интересный вопрос. Быть может, ей удалось нарыть что-то про Криптоса или Автора? Да и в любом случае, уж точно не в интересах близнецов было, чтобы она получила себе какой-то могущественный местный артефакт.

Девушка с волосами цвета воронова крыла, которые блестели так, что казалось, будто они всё время намокшие, спокойно прошла в парк будто не замечая их. И в наиболее подходящих для такого места серых бриджах и футболке, с переброшенной через голову сумочкой. Мда… приходилось признать, что её склонность к серым тонам выглядела куда более непримечательно, чем Пайнсы в синих, хотя в компании Нортвест и Глифула она и вовсе выглядела как наряженная ёлка.

И тут к ней подошла какая-то девушка. Было довольно далеко, но даже отсюда он мог слышать, что же они говорят.

\- О... – подошедшая засмущалась, - просто, вы не могли бы мне помочь разобраться с этой картой…

Голос превратился в какой-то неловкий лепет, а сама девушка запуталась в достаточно большой карте. Эллен на неё абсолютно равнодушно посмотрела, затем улыбнулась и сказала:

\- О да, конечно, сейчас…

Она углубилась в чтение карты, слушая её указания, а как раз в это время между ними прошли ещё двое. Они несли что-то вроде куска фанеры, на котором был стенгазета. Ни одна из девушек даже не обратила на них внимания, зато вся четвёрка при виде всего этого хихикнула.

\- Вот, вам сюда… - Эллен коротко показала путь по карте, делая всё так, как они и ожидали.

Благодарная собеседница что-то сказала в её адрес и тут же удалилась. Увидев это, все четверо встали и направились к ней, стараясь удержаться от того, чтобы заржать.

\- Эллен, моя старая знакомая… - она тут же повернулась на голос Мэйбл, лицо её снова посерело и приняло ничего не показывающее выражение.

\- Знаете, - Пасифика усмехнулась, - я ведь даже не могла бы подумать, что ты такая, Эллен, - та только ещё более непонимающе посмотрела на них.

\- Ты что, не заметила? – фразу перехватил Диппер, да они заранее тренировались, чтобы это выглядело эффектнее, - Это же были разные девушки, - и повернул голову вбок.

Взгляд Эллен скользнул в сторону, и действительно, там стояли две девушки. Притом, следует отметить, лица у них были совершенно разные, а из одежды только одинаковые рубашки с парой расстёгнутых пуговиц.

\- Ну ты уж спутала их точно не потому, что смотрела на карту, - Нортвест ещё более невинно улыбнулась.

Услышав это и проследив за ходом их мыслей, Вашингтон, кажется, поняла о чём ей говорили. Напомним, что единственное, что у них было общее – одинаковая фланелевая рубашка с парой расстёгнутых верхних пуговиц. Так что она… нет, её лицо ни на каплю не изменилось, даже ни один мускул не дрогнул, - она слишком хорошо играла во всё это, - но глаза…

Вот теперь он как никогда прочувствовал, что значит термин серо-стальные глаза. Потому что «железо», «сталь», вот лучшие определения для таких глаз. А они сами были травинками, на которых движется лезвие газонокосилки. Как на разозлённую Форкосиган-Нейсмит посмотрел, только эта не бетанка.*

\- О боги… - она дотронулась одной рукой до лба, - Пайнсы, вы отвратительно влияете на Нортвест, если она начинает подкалывать меня на подобную тематику.

Она чуть сдвинула руку назад, засовывая левую ладонь под сумочку, Диппер услышал какое-то сбивчивое предупреждение от Мэйбл. Эллен быстро что-то выхватила, то ли из кармана, то ли из-за спины, и направила прямо на них, притом выглядело это прямо как какое-то оружие, если не считать, что это был не пистолет, а что-то вроде катушки Теслы. Впрочем, с нашей специальностью оружие может принимать любые обличия. Все остальные тут же медленно показали, что в руках у них ничего нет.

Вот именно та причина, по которой они сами почти не общались, ну, кроме того, что Вашингтон и близнецы не могли друг друга терпеть. Пусть она и была умна, - иначе бы она просто не докопалась до всего этого, - но она ещё и была импульсивной, а любая неожиданная вещь выводила её из себя. Как-то все четверо уже привыкли к тому, что на них нападает какая-то очередная неведомая тварь, но её вывел из себя даже сам тот факт, что они сейчас нагрянули к ней.

\- Какого чёрта вы тут всё время ищите? Зачем вы следили за мной? Что вам нужно?

\- Эм… Вашингтон… - Пасифика посмотрела на наставленное в её сторону оружие, - а твоей пра-прабабушкой случаем не является Елена Уэллс?

Черноволосая распахнула глаза, но не поменяла абсолютно нейтрального выражения лица, разве что крепче сжала челюсти. Только повернула свой «пистолет» на блондинку, от чего та тихо ойкнула.

\- Пайнсы, чёрт побери, вы ей рассказали даже про всю мою родню?..

Эм… Что и говорить, в данной ситуации, это всё было чертовски необычным для них, сами понимаете. Тут тот редкий момент, когда хочешь вскинуть руки и закричать «нет, это всё не я», но знаешь, что тебе никто не поверит. Так что пришлось только сглотнуть.

\- Нет, Вашингтон, - Мэйбл скрестила руки на груди и выгнула бровь, - не мы. Стоп, а эта Елена… та самая? Которая на самом деле написала «Войну миров»? – вопрос был обращён уже к блондинистой парочке.

\- Угу, - тут же подтвердил Гидеон, - Нет, Эллен, они нам ничего не говорили, мы просто путешествовали во времени… А у неё случаем не было друга по имени Никки?

\- Эм… - всё сказанное только что было для неё полнейшим шоком, ну… сами понимаете, по определённым причинам в это довольно трудно поверить, - Стоп. Так это она… Герберт Уэллс?.. Да, её дети писали про какого-то дядюшку Никки, который часто к ним заглядывал…

Да, в сообразительности ей было действительно не отказать, она сумела сложить всё вышесказанное в одну цельную штуковину. Хорошо, новость о неожиданном родстве у неё была не менее удивительна, чем у Пасифики, но всё-таки для неё это было куда более личным. Хм… интересно знать, как же она получила эту штуковину… От своих предков, либо же Автор сумел выцепить её у этого Пакгауза? Он же вроде с ними связывался, если верить записям про тот Проектор 13. Ведь если она нашла один из Тайников Автора…

\- О, тогда всё проще. Это, если я правильно помню, - Гидеон с сомнением посмотрел на оружие, которое она держала в руках, - оружие сотрудников Пакгауза 12, оно стреляет молниями. Кстати, у меня есть подозрения, что его изготовил сам Никола Тесла. Так что решим всё проще…

Он коснулся своей жилетки, и в тот же момент это устройство заискрилось, а сама она выронила его из рук, и оно упало на землю. Нда, вот что значит – всегда быть готовым к неприятностям. Он специально держал ту щётку в своей жилетке, - которая выглядела точь-в-точь, как у Марти МакФлая, - как раз на случай подобного происшествия, всё-таки в прошлый раз она пыталась уменьшить их при помощи фонаря, на этот раз мы подготовились.

\- Прости, - Глифул вытащил из жилетки свою звуковую зубную щётку, - так теперь мы можем по нормальному поговорить, а то мне как-то надоело, что ты всё время предпочитаешь с нами общаться через прицел. У нас тут, блин, не вестерн!

Двое обменялись испепеляющими взглядами, а затем Эллен дотронулась до щеки, лицо тут ж приняло задумчивое выражение, а затем она вздохнула.

\- Хорошо, тогда пойдёмте куда-нибудь, где мы не будем так выделяться.

Действительно, может быть, они тут и выглядели довольно благопристойно, но компании подростков вообще-то положено при конфликтах кричать друг на друга, либо устраивать драку, но уж точно не шипеть и выставлять какие-то странные штуковины, испускающие молнии. Тем более, таким персонам как Пайнсы и Вашингтон. Вернувшись на скамейку, они снова уставились друг на друга, держась наготове.

\- Дорогая Эллен, - это имя Мэйбл чуть ли не промурлыкала, как не трудно догадаться, специально, облокотившись на спинку скамейки, - быть может, ты всё-таки нам расскажешь, что же ты такого тут копаешь?

\- И у меня есть тут какой-то стимул, чтобы раскрывать вам свои карты? – она коснулась пальцем щеки, словно на секунду задумалась, а затем невинно улыбнулась.

\- Да ладно тебе, - Пасифика попыталась ударить её в плечо, но натолкнулась на взгляд и скисла, - эй, между прочим, мы не так уж сильно отличаемся. Ну, знаешь, боремся с угрозами, добываем всякие штуковины…

\- Угу, только мы, в отличие от тебя, пытаемся сделать так, чтобы люди, не знающие обо всём этом не погибали, - не выдержал Гидеон, - В этом городке итак последние два века самый высокий показатель смертности в Штатах.

А ведь он был прав. Только в США число ежегодно пропадающих без вести исчисляется чуть ли не семизначной цифрой. Если бы никто не погибал, по крайней мере, те, чьё тело находят, а люди жили бы до ста лет, то каждый третий к концу жизней пропал бы без вести. Но кого это волнует? Это же всего лишь числа, статистика, а люди обладают талантом не обращать на это внимания, чтобы спать спокойно.

Кого волнует тогда выбивающая статистика в каком-то жалком крохотном городке в Орегоне? Разве что их самих, тех, кто участвует во всём этом непосредственно и знает о причинах такой статистики.

Эллен на несколько секунд задумалась, посмотрела на шахматную доску, а затем повернулась к Гидеону и безэмоционально посмотрела на него.

\- Да ну? А мне кажется, что вы ненормальные и страдаете синдромом хронического героизма. И постоянно ищите приключения на свои gluteus maximus.

Диппер и Мэйбл, услышав это и прекрасно понимая о чём она, захихикали, а остальные непонимающе на них посмотрели. Только через пару секунд до них дошло, о чём они говорят. Гидеон закипятился, услышав эти слова, так что Диппер решил ответить поскорее, прежде чем она что-либо успеет сказать.

\- Я предпочитаю думать, что они сами нас находят. Да и к тому же, ни тебе ни нам не будет хорошо, если про это просочится информация. Всё-таки люди не поверят во всю эту паранормальщину, но вот обвинить нас в терроризме… Большой будет скандал, даже если мы и выкрутимся.

Эллен взглянула на него, выгнула бровь, на пару секунд задумалась, а после сказала:

\- Не беспокойтесь, это не ваше дело. А теперь…

Она попыталась было встать, но Гидеон схватил её за плечо. Мда… он, похоже, намеревался точно добиться от неё чего-нибудь. Вашингтон снова села, засунула руку в сумочку, а после достала что-то похожее на манометр. Ну, или компас. Нажала на какую-то кнопку, а после…

А после просто исчезла. Да, да, без звука, света, хлопков, просто исчезла. Да, она действительно исчезла. Стоило очень больших усилий, чтобы не подпрыгнуть на месте, увидев подобное. Диппер сделал несколько глубоких вздохов, унял дрожь в руках. Даже в этом месте подобное заставляло сердце колотиться как бешенное.

\- Вон! – Пасифика указала куда-то в сторону.

Все повернулись туда. Действительно, она была уже достаточно далеко и спокойно удалялась, не опасаясь преследования. Хотя, пожалуй, да, прямо тут мы точно не будем гнаться за ней. Слишком много шума, им это не нужно.

\- Телепортация? – только поинтересовался Гидеон.

Хм… Тоже вариант. Мэйбл цокнула языком, а после полезла в свой GrPhone.

\- Точно! Вот, глядите… - все тут же наклонились над вытянутой рукой, держащей телефон, - Глядите, - она показала часы, - вот наше время, а вот… - она открыла другое место, - а вот тихоокеанское время.

И… мда… они действительно различались. На сорок восемь секунд, если быть честным. Не слишком-то много, но достаточно, чтобы она могла спокойно удалиться от нас.

\- А ты уверена, что она действительно остановила время? – спросила Пасифика.

\- Да, эта программа обновляется через Интернет, а часы на телефоне я всегда завожу по ней, так что…

Диппер достал Дневник, бывший в сумке, а затем начал рыться в нём, перебирая возможные варианты. Сорок восемь секунд… сорок восемь секунд… Нет, нет, нет… О, вот!

\- Отлично у меня есть два варианта… Хм… именно столько длился первый поцелуй Наполеона Бонапарта и императрицы Жозефины…

Все с возмущением посмотрели на него.

\- Да знаю я! Но это тоже вариант. А ещё… о, а вот это куда интереснее… Именно столько длился Филадельфийский Эксперимент.

Все ободрились, услышав это. Всё-таки одна из величайших загадок двадцатого века, точно куда интереснее, чем любовные похождения какого-то корсиканца.

\- Стоп. А ведь Автор интересовался им зачем-то, - сказала блондинка, - А так же общался из-за этого с Пакгаузом.

\- Какое-то трио получается, - только и отметила Мэйбл.

\- Угу. А может именно у неё Первый Дневник?

Все тут же посмотрели на Нортвест, затем туда, куда ушла Вашингтон. Нет, уже слишком уж поздно преследовать. Диппер перелистнул несколько страниц. Отлично…

\- Хм… А вот это уже интереснее. У неё был барометр с эсминца «Элдридж». Он обладает способностью замораживать время вокруг его обладателя на сорок восемь секунд. Ещё одна из штуковин, которые ухитрился каким-то чудом добыть Автор.

Мда… Теперь понятно, что она сделала. А ведь она сейчас могла бы нас без проблем убить и скрыться, никто бы даже и не обратил бы внимание на всё это. Просто перерезать несколько глоток и уйти отсюда, самый оптимальный способ. Ну, естественно, кто обратит на неё подозрения, ведь она была на расстоянии в пару десятков метров, когда мы только обнаружили это всё.

Ведь мы единственные, кто знает обо всём этом. Это – самый практичный способ сбить со следа возможных преследователей. И почему она так тупит?

\- Бро, спокойно… - раздался прямо в голове голос Мэйбл, в буквальном смысле слова услышавшей его мысли, - держи себя в руках.

Диппер на пару секунд закрыл глаза, повисло неловкое молчание. Глифул и Нортвест наверное и вовсе не понимали, что происходило, хотя и замечали чуть заметное свечение их камней.

Да вот это – именно то, что они начали замечать им. Разум действует как надо, просто у сознания отключаются все сдерживающие факторы. Мыслят ясно, холодно, лучшее решение для текущей ситуации, но без далеко текущего размышления или моральной оценки. Примерно, как было у Поттера от Юдковски.

Притом, он даже не сказал бы, что что-то изменилось с ними, просто они начали обращать внимание на это. Вспомнить хотя бы его хладнокровное мышление в тот день, когда они впервые устроили то выступление, что произошло, когда они… И на следующий день, когда они хладнокровно приняли решение валить из этого магазинчика, бросив всех…

Даже не факт, что этот Криптос действительно серьёзно менял что-то с их психикой, однако слова от того, кто не может соврать прямо, заставили смотреть на всё это по-другому. Всё-таки вот чем они не отличались, так это умением закрывать глаза на высказываемую в лицо правду.

Пару дней назад, когда они были в бункере, а Мэйбл хорошенько надрали зад, он получил себе в голову целый поток мыслей о том, как она будет убивать эту тварь. Огромный такой поток, пару десятков методов в секунду. Тогда он просто подошёл к ней, взывая к тому что ничто, даже такая форма гнева не должны брать над ними контроль. Да, да, тот самый страх, что что-то будет контролировать. Если Гидеон знал это, то он бы сказал что-то на тему того, что именно этот страх ими и управляет…

Но он этого не знал, а впившиеся в плечо ногти сестры быстро привели его в чувство.

\- Ладно, придём сюда ночью, посмотрим, что она будет делать, - всё-таки сказала Пасифика.

\- Думаешь она придёт? – спросил Гидеон.

\- Конечно, она точно не будет делать у всех на виду. А ещё, она напугана и боится, что мы обо всём узнаем, потому решит сделать всё поскорее.

\- Ладно, пойдёмте уже отсюда, - сказала Мэйбл и убрала руку с его плеча.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. В оригинале "Волшебник никогда не приходит слишком поздно, мистер Бэггинс. Как и слишком рано". Ну или как-то так.
> 
> 2\. Роман Барраяр. Когда она сказала отрубить голову, тот сказал «Вы же бетанка! Вы не можете…». Она не бетанка. Правда и в том случае это тоже не особо помогло...


	46. Глава 45 - Мозголомка

Гидеон аккуратно запахнул куртку и осмотрелся вокруг. Мда… Время шло как раз к полночи, так что было самое подходящее время, чтобы проникнуть в этот клуб. Они тут как раз покончили с очередным местный артефактом и упрятали его подальше, а теперь заспешили сюда.

Вечером был дождь, так что сейчас ветровка на Глифуле была не только в целях маскировки, - она была чёрной, - но ведь было ещё и прохладно. Сейчас, в полночь, в чёрной куртке, они, должно быть, были настоящими невидимками. Прямо перед ними была стена, а на ней были установлены камеры, вот на них не попасться - их прямая обязанность. Остальные кивнули, а Гидеон достал свою зубную щётку. Пару раз нажал на кнопки, а после удовлетворённо кивнул.

Конечно, это всё слишком уж походило на взлом из фильмов, однако эта штукенция действительно работала именно так, в нарушение всех правил работы с электроникой и компьютерами. Мда… это, действительно, проблема. С другой стороны - она не менее магична, чем те амулеты, всё-таки любая достаточно развитая технология неотличима от магии. Так что, возможно, как раз те амулеты - плод куда более высокой технологии, ибо они не были похожи ни на что вообще.

Пайнсы могли бы их просто открутить телекинезом, но тогда бы охранники быстро это заметили, а им лишнее внимание было не нужно. Камеры выключились, и вся четвёрка рванула к стене. Та была довольно невысокой, так что они без проблем её перелезли, а затем спрыгнули на траву.

\- А вы точно уверены, что она придёт? – спросила Пасифика.

\- Угу, у нас свои источники, - ответила Мэйбл, - И нам сообщили, что её последние пару часов нет дома...

Вот откуда они это узнавали, это был уже другой вопрос… И как-то не слишком спешили сообщать об этом, хотя, пожалуй, это нам и не интересно знать, как они играют в Паука и Башню*.

\- Ладно, пойдёмте уже.

Диппер достал из-под своего пальто фонарь. Это был отнюдь не простой фонарь, на самом деле, он позволял видеть, что было в данной точке на сроке до пяти часов. Им было неизвестно, как же фонарь это делает, хотя, формально, он же не показывал будущего, так что не нарушал принципа причинности. Они тут успели осмотреть окрестности, так что если Эллен проникала сюда незаконно, то это был лучший путь туда. Они несколько минут крутили время, пока тут наконец-то не появился искомый ими силуэт.

Пальцы быстро сделали несколько жестов, которые означали примерно «отлично, идём по её следу», а затем двинулись в тишине. Мы тут, чёрт побери, производим незаконное проникновение! Мы бы ещё сделали чего поглупее, например, включили всё освещение, чтобы нас совершенно точно обнаружили.

Впрочем, версия Эллен, которая была тут примерно час назад, тоже была чем-то взволнована и держалась начеку. И неудивительно, здешние ночи куда опаснее, чем в других местах.

Да, кто-то может сказать, что страх темноты безоснователен, протекает из неспособности людей видеть в темноте, а естественные враги – хищники, могли разглядеть человека. Ну а теперь, с тех пор как люди перестали жить в пещерах, построили города, а уж тем более в последний век, когда даже в деревнях появилось искусственное освещение, бояться темноты незачем.

Хм… Возможно, это сказано не без оснований, всё-таки в этом действительно есть логическая основа. Но дело не только в этом. Солнце – чертовски сильный источник энергии, и огонь, а если быть несколько более точным, то плазма, обладает способностью взаимодействовать не только с материальным миром. Так что для всей сверхъестественной дряни, что творится тут, это хороший сдерживающий фактор. Не стена, как порог, но прыть точно поубавит.

Но вот ночью… Быть может, это уже паранойя, но сам Гидеон, - а заодно и остальные, как он спрашивал, - начали ощущать, что с заходом Солнца начинают проявляться отнюдь не лучшие создания. Тот же Ловкач, например, появлялся только ночью. Да и животные тоже обладают талантом чувствовать подобные неестественные вещи. А при регулярном общении со всем этим, начинаешь чувствовать подобное потрохами.

И наконец – люди способны поверить в любую вещь, которая даст им спокойно спать и не бояться, что по дороге за молоком вас может сожрать тварь. Гораздо проще повесить в доме лампочку и объявить, что мы познали мир, чем действительно искать что-то, стремиться к чему-то лежащему за горизонтом.

И вот теперь инстинкты говорили, что что-то не так. Что-то… но этого слишком мало, чтобы сказать определённо, потому приходилось следовать за изображением Эллен. А она тем временем зашла в какой-то переулок, встрепенулась, будто услышала что-то, а затем… развернулась и скрестила руки на груди. Коснулась щеки и улыбнулась, мерзко, с ямочками.

Твою… Вот говорили же, что она чертовски умна. А мы сейчас стоим в узком проходе… Этот факт был настолько очевиден, что не приходилось даже говорить кому-то об этом, все просто попытались развернуться, но уже было слишком узко. Боковым зрением Гидеон увидел какую-то белую вспышку, попытался выхватить зубную щётку, но следующий разряд ударил его по руке. На пару секунд каждая мышца, что была в руке болезненно напряглась, пришлось стиснуть зубы от боли, но всё-таки устоял на ногах.

В отличии от Пасифики, которая первой получила заряд, та просто обмякла и свалилась на землю. Тем временем Диппер развернулся, шагнул и сделал то, что Вашингтон, наверное, сочла слишком грубым, - просто ударил в солнечное сплетение и припёр к стене.

\- Я же вам говорила не совать сюда свой нос, – только и успела проговорить Эллен, - И… какого чёрта?

Мэйбл выхватила откуда-то из-под жакета нож, который вечно держала с собой и приставила его к её горлу. Разумно, чтоб их, если она попытается поднять шум, то быстрее всего остановить – перерезать горло. Хотя этот вопрос был более уместен к ней.

Да, именно такие реакции были одной из причин, по которым они не ладили и не работали вместе. Она может и была умна, но каждый раз, когда они встречались, - а такое произошло пару раз, пусть знакомство и было кратким, - ситуация была на грани боя, либо бой начинался. Но, вместе с их первой встречей в лесу, это был только второй раз, когда ей удалось уложить их на землю.

\- Дорогая Эллен, - Мэйбл посмотрела ей прямо в глаза, - Эти двое в нашей команде, так что что-либо сделать с ними – только через наш труп.

Гидеон тем временем попытался взять под контроль почти онемевшую руку, склонился над упавшей на землю Пасификой. Та уже начала пытаться подняться, но конечности, похоже, после такой шоковой терапии слушались плохо. Иными словами, она себя чувствовала примерно как Хан Соло после пыток.* Глифул взял её за плечо и помог привалиться к стене.

\- Ну… ты как, жива? – вопрос был довольно глупый, вряд ли в обратном случае она смогла бы сказать что-то иное, но спрашивать «всё ли в порядке» было ещё глупее.

Она кивнула, попыталась подняться на ноги, но мышцы после электрошока как желе, ноги не держат, не связать даже двух слов. В общем, она ещё более-менее легко отделалась. Гидеон повернулся, увидел на земле какой-то серовато-чёрный камешек.

\- Эй, тут был Грозовой Камень, - он показал на лежащий на земле камень, все остальные тут же повернулись к нему.

Это был такой странный камешек, он мог аккумулировать статическое электричество, а при прикосновении с чем-то высвобождать. Они сами наткнулись на него после грозы, он всё время привлекал молнии к себе. Тогда им едва удалось унести ноги от разрядов. Но некоторые люди, - если быть точным, то примерно 37%, - могут управлять им. И эта вероятность была достаточно высока, чтобы то, что он был у Эллен, не казалось странным. Да и если бы не эта штуковина, то что-то другое.

Зато теперь понятно, почему ему так мало досталось. Она наверняка почти весь заряд высвободила на неё. А ему самому только жалкие крохи. Ну, хотя бы там было недостаточно, чтобы спалить мозги. Ну, или что ей не хватило умения в обращении с этой штуковиной, чтобы сконцентрировать энергию. Всё-таки в плане обращение с этим, Вашингтон больше походит на увальня. Ничего удивительного, если половина энергии вовсе ушли в ничто.

\- Эй! – возмутилась Эллен, но её тут же осадили, - После того как вы сломали мою «Теслу», пришлось искать что-то другое.

\- А… откуда ты узнала про фонарь? – было спросил Диппер, но тут же снова осёкся, - И хватит допрашивать тех, кого мы спасаем.

\- А вы, может быть, не будете подкупать моих горничных? – не осталась в долгу черноволосая, - Кстати, а кого именно вы подкупили?

\- Хлоя, - невзначай ответила Мэйбл.

Собеседница фыркнула, кажется, даже не обращая внимания на приставленное лезвие.

\- Так эта продажная сучка шпионит ещё и на вас… - все поражённо посмотрели, - Семейные проблемы.

Ок. Вот я уж точно не тот, кому следует говорить, что с родителями нужно быть в хороших отношениях. Мой отец с тех пор, как я от него свалил, и вовсе чуть ли не убегает при виде меня. Блин, а ведь достаточно всего один раз щёлкнуть по носу…

\- А теперь назови нам хоть одну причину, чтобы не сломать тебе прелестный носик? – спросил Диппер, всё ещё продолжая смотреть на неё ледяным взглядом, - И… какого чёрта ты в таком виде?

Только сейчас Гидеон заметил, что вообще-то одежда Эллен сейчас в земле и грязи. Нет, с учётом борьбы с монстрами это – не такая уж и странная вещь, просто обычно они в таком виде уже после того, как с чем-то столкнулись, а после встречи они либо удирают, либо оказываются вымотаны до той степени, что ни на что другое времени не остаётся. Но она держалась довольно бодро.

\- Вот за чем я и пришла сюда, - выдохнула Эллен и оттолкнула руку Мэйбл, та нехотя, но всё-таки убрала оружие от неё.

\- И что же ты нашла? – спросил Диппер.

\- Ничто.

Воцарилось молчание, по вполне понятным причинам. Близнецы были явно в состоянии лёгкого когнитивного диссонанса, от бредовости услышанного, а Пасифика попыталась подняться, но ноги всё ещё не держали. Гидеон тут же схватил её за плечо и помог подняться на ноги. Шатаясь, но всё-таки Нортвест поднялась. Ну… думаю, через пару часов это пройдёт.

\- Эм… Как это ты ничего не увидела? – спросил Гидеон, - Тогда зачем…

Эллен на него посмотрела безразличным взглядом. Тьфу, и это Пайнсов-то я считал высокомерными? Да она всем своим видом показывает, что мы для неё никто. Угу, шикарно. Но всё-таки было что-то в этом взгляде… всё-таки она была красива, но вместе с тем было что-то в её виде… чуждое, да, чуждое.

\- Глифул, если ты настолько туп, что не можешь ничего понять, то не обязательно считать, что все такие же, - она выговаривала все слова чётко, но вместе с тем без гнева или раздражения, что сбивало с толку, - Я не говорила, что не увидела ничего, я сказала, что увидела Ничто, - что-то в её тоне выдавало, что последнее слово начиналось с большой буквы.

Эм… А как это? Помимо того, что Ничто невозможно увидеть, оно же не существует! Хотя… о чём это я говорю.

\- Ладно, собирайте свои части тела и пойдёмте.

И развернулась, призывающе двинув головой, веля следовать за ней. Мэйбл на секунду повернулась к ним, но как увидела, что Нортвест хотя бы стоит на ногах, то сразу же выдохнула и сказала:

\- Отлично, с вами всё в порядке, пойдёмте.

И тут ему болезненно захотелось дать ей в нос. Ну, или хотя бы сплюнуть прямо на обувь. Между прочим, за всё то время, пока вы выясняли отношения, никто из вас нифига не посмотрел на Пас, а она ведь валялась на земле. Нет блин, вы нас «защищаете», но вас волнуем не мы, а то, что кто-то нападет на нас. То есть – в приоритете надавать тому, кто это сделал, кто подверг угрозе ваше обязательство, а не спасти нас. Поразительный пример эгоизма. Хорошенькие такие «друзья».

Тут тонкая ручонка сжала плечо. Пасифика. Она смотрела на него склонив голову, а затем улыбнулась, говоря своим взглядом «ничего страшного, поймут ещё». Похоже, поняла мысли по выражению лица. Всё-таки если у кого-то ангельский характер, то это отнюдь не означает, что эта персона не может понимать зло.

И, вот уж простите за старомодные манеры, которые некоторые особы с ростом «какие-то там что-то с чем-то» сочтут за шовинизм, свинство и залепят кулаком, - если повезёт, в плечо, - но устоять перед просьбой девушки, особенно Пас, он не мог. Когда-то это их сгубит, конечно, но…

\- Ладно, пойдёмте уже, где ты, Вашингтон, нашла всё это?

 

Мэйбл шла сразу за Эллен, на всякий случай, держа правую руку в жакете. Да, но у неё есть оправдание. «Всегда готов!» Впрочем, саквояж с бесконечным содержимым тоже не помешал бы, особенно если там всегда есть что-то всегда подходящее под ситуацию.

За ней ковыляли Пасифика и Гидеон. Ну… хотя бы уже почти без помощи. Они кружили по парку, обходя одну лунку за другой. Парк вообще был довольно странным, так как шарики для гольфа, похоже, чуть ли не в половине случаев должны были влетать внутрь этих штуковин. А что делать, если они там остановятся? Разбирать всё это?

И вот в итоге они всё-таки дошли до нужной лунки. Вашингтон сняла с неё крышку, открыв их взгляду яму, а рядом лежала горка выкопанной земли. Черноволосая склонилась над ней и сказала:

\- Ничего страшного, вылезайте!

К кому она обратилось, стало ясно спустя несколько секунд. После проведённых ею раскопок, это было уже незаметно, однако тут она увидела, что всё это место усеяно огромным числом пещер, прямо как какая-то муравьиная ферма. И оттуда повалили какие-то мелкие синие человечки с непропорционально большими головами, напоминавшими мячи для гольфа.

\- Эм… Эллен, так ты всё-таки с кем-то подружилась? – Диппер положил ей руку на плечо, но она стряхнула её с плеча.

\- Нет. Они сами нашли меня, не к вам же им обращаться, - она заломила бровь, но голос был спокойным, без тени сарказма, - О Голубоглазых и Белоголовых тут такая слава ходит…

Ну… с этим приходилось согласиться. Местная шушера среднего разлива уже как-то не рискует к ним лезть, только наиболее сильные и опасные твари. Так что ничего удивительного, что обратились именно к ней.

И да, это действительно было так. Только завидев четвёрку, часть из них сразу же драпанула отсюда. Неприятно. Ладно, хорошо, они всего лишь куча подростков. Да, приятно, что мы наводим страх на местную шушеру, но обращать в паническое бегство толпу лилипутов ростом едва ли в четыре дюйма… Слишком мелочно, что ли…

\- Ну вот и, собственно оно, - Эллен указала на нижнюю часть дырки.

\- Это Ничто? – спросил Гидеон.

\- Да нет же… - она чуток покачала головой, - Это не Ничто. Оно же находится Нигде… хотя, в принципе, это почти одно и то же. А тут… тут область, с которой взаимодействует Ничто. И кое-что ещё… - она достала барометр, - я начала копаться с метеорологической статистикой… Тут постоянная область низкого давления.

\- Хочешь сказать, что воздух… - Диппер замялся, - пропадает?

\- Не просто пропадает, а пропадает, словно его никогда и не было. Только это не абсолютное небытие.

Все уставились на неё с непонимающим лицом, не слишком представляя, о чём таком она говорит.

\- Ну… Если ваши родители попадут в ту яму, то это не значит, что вас не будет существовать, просто у вас не будет родителей.

От этого заявления лично Мэйбл наконец-то убедилась, что ничего не понимает. Ну… да, нам часто говорят что-то бессмысленное, это не является таким уж и странным, но это… Зато можно было бы почувствовать себя волшебником. Хотя… может, это просто стирает воспоминания о исчезнувшем объекте, а на полное перестроение реальности энергии не хватает. Вот если бы они действительно исчезали без следа… тогда бы обнаружить это место было бы реально невозможно.

\- То есть получается, что это нашли, когда обнаружили, что у них почему-то есть дома, где никто не живёт? – спросил Диппер.

\- Угу, - хмыкнула Эллен, - В общий чертах, пропал какой-то Большой Генри.

\- И получается, что мы просто нашли само небытие, нечто из другой реальности? – спросил Гидеон.

\- Да нет же! – Вашигтон вздохнула, - Это не истинное Ничто, ибо абсолютное небытие не может существовать в географическом, концептуальном или хронологическом смысле. А это так… умеренная форма.

\- Ты хоть поняла, что сказала? – скептически заломил бровь Гидеон.

\- Да. Ведь если небытие находится где-то, то у него есть край, а если есть он, то значит это небытие существует, что противоречит концепции небытия.

Все выпали в осадок, слишком много противоречащих концпеций. Мэйбл огляделась вокруг. Только теперь она заметила, что из каждой из лунок, нет, правда, каждой, выглядывала целая плеяда точно таких же физиономий. И если те, что были внутри этой «шахты», были похожи на шахтёров, то обитатели других лунок соответствовали их жилищам. Где-то были ковбои, где-то рыцари или пираты.

Пасифика как раз подошла к одной из лунок, рыцарскому замку, решив познакомиться с этими карликами. Те отреагировали сначала со смесью страха и агрессии, однако в итоге вышел их лидер, пафосности лица которого мог бы позавидовать даже Малиновый Чин.

\- Приветствую тебя, прекрасная леди, я рад, что ты решила почти честь нас, а не этих… - на момент пафосная тирада прекратилась, - мерзких смердов.

\- А вы что, не ладите с остальными? - ещё слегка заплетающимся языком спросила Нортвест.

\- О да! Каждая лунка вот уже годы воюет с остальными соседями за звание лучшей лунки… Эх.. если бы у нас было что-то, что могло бы показать, что мы лучшие…

Мэйбл к тому моменту уже смогла подойти достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть, как блондинка нахмурилась, услышав это. А затем она залезла в карман и вытащила какой-то стикер.

\- А как вам вот это? – на лице крохотного собеседника тут же появилось воодушевление, - Только этот стикер должен принадлежать не вам, а организованному собранию, где будут представили от каждой лунки, которые должны будут собираться, чтобы решать общие проблемы. А также, все лунки должны быть признаны равными в своих правах.

И затем положила стикер. Тут же туда побежали и ещё несколько из других лунок, услышавшие её слова. А Мэйбл сейчас удерживалась от того, чтобы не пробить челюстью дёрн. Нет, мы же говорили, что она очень умна…

\- Нортвест, ты понимаешь, что только что сделала? – медленно спросила Пайнс.

\- Угу, - она обернулась и улыбнулась, - Объяснила им вкратце идею государства, парламента и конфедеративного устройства. *

\- И думаешь, они не передерутся?

В ответ на это Пасифика только склонила голову, говоря своим взглядом «я что, по-твоему, такая наивная?».

\- Проверю потом, как продвигаются дела у этих лилипутов.

\- Мы лилигольферы! – закричал кто-то из подбежавших.

Но тут, в соответствии с канонами жанра остальные, сгруппировавшиеся где-то у шахты что-то прикрикнули, и две девушки просто оставили этих минипутов договаривать по поводу создания Федерации Лилигольферов… Хм… сложно будет им добиться официального признания государственного суверенитета.

\- Глядите, я вам сейчас покажу, как это всё работает, - сказала Эллен, а затем просто села и все уставились на неё.

\- И… что? – спросил Гидеон и тут же получил подзатыльник от Пасифики, - Аучх…

\- Гид, ты балбес. Даже если она и бросила, то мы же не помним об этом. Так что она должна была бросить что-то такое, что могла взять с собой сюда, но отсутствие чего ей показалось бы странным.

Все замолчали, обдумывая её слова… Вот тот момент, когда знакомство с хотя бы основами четырёхмерной физики из «Назад в будущее» может пригодиться. Так хочется сказать «а я ведь говорил», если бы только хоть когда-то сказал что-то подобное.

Следующие полминуты прошли в напряжённом молчании, пока кивнувшая в ответ на слова Нортвест черноволосая сидела и о чём-то думала. Уже к тому моменту, когда Мэйбл начала ощущать исходящие от брата раздражение и скуку, та вскочила и щёлкнула пальцами.

\- Пайнс, у тебя есть мой номер?

Близняшка быстро выхватила GrPhone из кармана пиджачка и начала перелистывать записную книжку. По экрану пробежала лёгкая рябь, - похоже, эти камни плохо влияли на сложную электронику, -но она таки докопалась до искомого.

\- Угу, «1-837-500-0145»*.

\- Нашла всё-таки, а мне-то показалось странным, почему у меня примерно год вообще нет телефона.

Теперь странная логика работы этой аномалии становилась очевидна. Тот факт, что никогда не существовало самого телефона, не мешает тому, что имеется запись о нём. Ну да… чёрт, а ведь эта штуковина может пожрать всю планету… Чёрт… Чёрт, чёрт!

\- И она тут появилась максимум месяца полтора назад… - сказала Вашингтон ничего не значащим тоном, от чего кровь в жилах Мэйбл сразу же похолодела, а Глифул косо посмотрел на них.

То есть эта штуковина появилась, когда… когда мы впервые призвали Криптоса в обличии Билла Сайфера… Нет, в принципе, это логично. Мы вообще-то разорвали саму ткань реальности. А это последствия… Дырка, ведущая в Ничто. Ну, если быть точным, то пограничная область между реальностью и этой дыркой, но проблем от этой софистики меньше не станет.

\- И что ты будешь делать? – не выдавая голос мыслей, спросил Диппер.

\- Не знаю, но хочу кое-что попробовать… - она вытащила из кармана бумажный пакет, - Может быть, это замедлит…

Она положила пакет прямо по центру ямы так, чтобы эта гипотетическая область не касалась пакета. Тот сразу же осел, но ничего не произошло. Естественно! Этот пакет… он внутри больше, чем снаружи. Да, как бы это ни было парадоксально, но это так. И его форма внутри не меняется от содержимого. Ну, или жульничество с размерами реальности собьёт эту аномалию с толку. Правда, что будет если "подцепить" этим пакетом аномалию... Один из тех вопросов, на которые лучше не находить ответа. Ещё одна из тех штуковин, которые были слишком безобидными, чтобы они тратили время на них.

Эллен передала лопату Глифулу, и тот начал засыпать яму. Первая же порция окончательно пришпилила пакет к земле, однако ничего не происходило. Да!..

 

\- Нортвест, - сказала девушке Эллен, но та её тут же перебила.

\- Пасифика, - она искренне улыбнулась, - Если я стираю с кого-то кровь, то знаю этого человека достаточно, чтобы он мог обращаться ко мне по имени. Кстати, а откуда они взялись?

\- Ничего серьёзного, - спокойно ответила Вашингтон, но тут же осеклась, увидев её взгляд, - Повздорила со своей феей-крёстной.

Собеседница хмыкнула, услышав это. Хотя… если кому-то интересно, то ей потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять: она шутит. Нет, некоторые специфики их рода деятельности мешают общаться.

А перед ней как раз сидела Эллен. На столе в их штаб-квартире под кладбищем. Из-за грязи это было незаметно, однако сейчас она обрабатывала целую роспись царапин. Говорят, появились новые средства, которые не щиплют.

Пасифика использовала йод.

Ну… просто другого в той аптечке первой помощи не было. Правда, правда.

\- Хм… А впечатляющая у вас… квартирка, - черноволосая осмотрела стены комнаты.

Ну да, а чего, спрашивается, она ждала? Три из четырёх стен были заставлены стеллажами, на которых располагались самые разные артефакты. Разумеется, нигде не указывались правила содержания, все четверо знали их наизусть, так что Вашингтон не рисковала брать их. Да, тут было настолько чисто, насколько может быть. Правда, как и в любом помещении с каменными стенами, тут было чертовски холодно… Но уж извините, тут мы ничего не может сделать.

\- Лови! – вскрикнула только что спустившаяся по лестнице Мэйбл и кинула ей банку с «Питт-Колой».

На этот раз она не стукнулась по лбу, а оказалась в руке. Угу, хоть какая-то польза от тех постоянных тренировок с ней. Шатенка спустилась по последним ступенькам и перекинула такую же банку Глифулу, а затем поставила на стол пакет с едой. Конечно, была ночь, но заправки работают даже в такое время, а после всего этого ночного приключения захотелось есть. Да, когда это всё перестаёт вас пугать до чёртиков, появляется голод.

Диппер тем временем закинул ногу на ногу, взял со стола какую-то книгу, вроде бы, что-то из написанного Робертом Сальваторе и принялся читать. Ну да, не всё же время они гоняются, надо ещё и как-то коротать время.

\- Эй, Пайнс, может тебе ещё включить послушать что-то пафосное? – спросила Эллен, увидев его непринуждённую позу, - Ну, может быть, Вагнера.

\- Нет, я не могу долго его слушать, меня так и тянет начать бомбить Польшу.

Все прыснули, услышав это замечание. Ну… довольно сложно этого не сделать, даже зная по каким причинам появилась эта фраза. У всех есть свои слабости, хотя если бы под эту музыку пришло воинство Одина…*

\- Кстати, - Гидеон допил содержимое банки и поднялся со стула, - Не думаешь присоединиться к нам?

\- К вашей шарашке?

\- К «Обществу Хорошего Будущего», - поправил он, - Хватит уже вам ерепениться. Напомню тебе, что массовая резня в полдень на улицах этого города – не в твоих интересах тоже.

Вашингтон заломила бровь и задумалась над сказанными словами, даже не меняя лица. Вообще, Пасифику поражало, как ей удаётся скрывать свои эмоции. Такое чувство, словно для неё наоборот, сами эмоции были маской. Хотя для высшего общества, откуда и она, и близнецы, это – норма. Ну… так она считала, сама ведь находится чуть ли не в противоположной части общества.

\- Ладно, так уж и быть. Если я наткнусь на что-то, что может уничтожить весь город или чего побольше, то сообщу вам.

Она соскочила со стола, мягко приземлившись на каменный пол, и попыталась согреться, потирая руки. Вот кто-то говорит же «лето, зачем она носит свитера»»? А вот именно поэтому, его всегда можно снять и обвязать вокруг пояса, а когда вы окажетесь в каменном подземелье, то быстро ощутите на себе все прелести такой температуры.

\- Хм… а ничего кроме этого нет? – скептически посмотрела на всю эту гору фаст-фуда Вашингтон.

\- Ты заходи к нам по четвергам. Если не будет ничего особого, то от меня будет ужин, - заверила её Пасифика.

\- Я… подумаю.

И удалилась, поднимаясь по ступенькам. Спустя пару минут раздался лязг, это захлопнулась плита.

\- Думаешь, придёт? – спросил Гидеон.

\- Не знаю, - Нортвест пожала плечами, - но она такой же подросток и точно так же ищет общения, если у неё всё в порядке с психикой. И мы тут единственные, кто знает правду обо всём, что творится тут, а то, что мы знаем строит стену между нами и остальными людьми. Я бы очень удивилась, если она даже не задумается об этом.

\- И кто тут из нас самый хитрожопый манипулятор и кукловод? – с голосом полным нахальства спросил Диппер, за что тут же получил фирменный и запатентованный подзатыльник.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Эм... Ну, противостояние Вариса и Петира Бейлиша. ПЛиО же!
> 
> 2\. Вообще-то да, как раз у человека боли в мышцах и проблемы с ориентацией в пространстве после электрошоковых процедур. И герои боевиков после такой пытки вообще не должны бегать.
> 
> 3\. Второстепенный конфликт серии? Да нет, всего пара строчек диалога.
> 
> 4\. Прошу заметить, в Америке номера 500-0*** зарезервированы для фильмов и прочих произведений.
> 
> 5\. Для тех кто в танке - имеется в виду "Полёт Валькирий". Помню я одну книженцию, где вертолётом с установленными динамиками, транслирующими эту песню, управляла самая настоящая валькирия...


	47. Глава 46 - Сладких снов

Пасифика зашла в Хижину, радуясь тому, что даже середина лета в этом городке больше напоминает осень в иных местах. Помогало проснуться. Время сейчас было раннее, солнце взошло относительно недавно, но и сама Пасифика проснулась уже достаточно давно. Чему только не научишься, когда сражаешься с монстрами. В том числе и тому, чтобы засыпать где угодно и когда угодно.

Никогда ведь не знаешь, когда конкретно придётся вставать в час ночи и три часа гоняться за гориллоктапусом, - без шуток, хотя, может быть, это был осьмиконг, - так что в редкую спокойную ночь Нортвест проснулась аж в пять утра. Так что, за неимением других альтернатив, решила направиться сюда. В конце концов и остальные тоже сюда подтянуться.

Покопавшись в кармане, она достала оттуда связку ключей. Свет от недавно восшедшего светила оставлял предательски извивающиеся тени, так что пришлось долго перебирать похожие друг на друга ключи, прежде чем она наконец-то смогла тихо пролизнуть. Никаких сомнений в том, что все спят, не было, но тем даже лучше.

Пол предательски скрипел, но ей, кажется, всё-таки удалось незаметно пройти на кухню. На несколько секунд задумчиво заглянув в шкаф, она покачала головой, поражаясь тому скудному набору, с которым ей приходится выкручивать. Нет, хотя по сравнению с тем, что было месяца три назад, я бы, пожалуй, сказала, что это немыслимая роскошь…

Следующий час слился в процессе готовки. Где-то на середине этого промежутка, в комнату вошёл мистер Пайнс, хмуро оглядел её, налил себе в кружку кофе, пробормотал что-то нечленораздельное и ушёл отсюда. Ну да, он не слишком-то положительно относился ко всему, что они делали, но всё-таки не запрещал, - хотя мы ведь ему не рассказывали про Криптоса… - хотя и ворчал всё время. Только просил быть поосторожнее.

Перевернув уже последнюю оладью, - она получилась идеального желтовато-коричневого оттенка, - Нортвест наконец-то присела, чувствуя приятную усталость. Несмотря на открытое окно, на кухне было душно, что определённо не помогало думать о чём-либо, погружая в сладостное полусонное состояние.

Тут же в комнату вошёл Гидеон, всё ещё сонный, но уже держал с собой ноутбук и небольшую стопочку с записями, а под глазами виднелись круги от недосыпа.

Да, Робби с Чиу таки сумели починить этот ноутбук. При помощи паяльников и кучи каких-то деталей из тех времён, когда её родители сами были примерно такого же возраста, что и она сама. То есть, она абсолютно ничего не понимала, впрочем, эти двое тоже, так как компьютер оказался самодельным, хотя и основанным на BIOS.

И ладно бы это было пол беды, но ведь ещё он и затребовал при подключении пароль, что представляло собой не меньшую проблему. А так как тут была абсолютно неизвестная операционка, то эти двое не могли сделать с ней ровным счётом ничего. И он был из восьми букв. А теперь вспомните сколько букв в латинском алфавите и возведите это в восьмую степень. То есть, где-то четверть триллиона возможных вариантов кода.

Нет, конечно, они немного сузили круг поисков, когда отказались от слов. Всё-таки это слишком тупо – выбирать в качестве пароля что-то из словаря. Никакая защита такого рода не выдержит приличного взлома. А уж мозгов у Автора было достаточно, чтобы не выбирать ничего из категории «500 самых популярных паролей».*

Все, кроме Гидеона, в принципе, отказались от попыток взломать пароль, всё-таки у неё не было слова, чтобы описать вероятность найти пароль случайно или методом подбора. Но сейчас, увидев всё приготовленное на столе, он просто сложил всё и принялся завтракать, оставив Пасифику с довольным лицом следить за уплетающим её стряпню другом.

Она тем временем наклонилась к записям, осматривая написанное там. Это были методичные списки перебранных паролей, записанных аккуратным мелким почерком. Тем не менее они заполняли несколько листов.

\- Кстати, Пас, - оторвался наконец-то Гидеон, - ты вот помнишь эту трость у Диппера? – она кивнула, конечно же, помнила её, - Слушай, тебе не кажется, что он таскал её собой просто потому, что она ему нравится?

Уже налившая себя кружку чая, она глядела на него из-за ободка кружки, попивая горячий напиток. Однако услышав это, ей стоило больших усилий, чтобы не засмеяться.

\- Да, конечно, знаю, - она таки смогла усмехнуться, - Но ты сам посмотри на них – разве выпендрёж не в крови у их семьи?

\- Да ну? – он скептически выгнул бровь, - Ну, мистер Пайнс…

\- Ну ладно… в любой семье есть исключение. С другой стороны, всё же ведь могло обернуться хуже… Это хоть как-то практично.

\- И что же могло бы быть хуже? – голос становился всё бойче, - Перманентный косплей красной шапочки, только вместо корзинки с пирожками четырёхметровая коса.

Разумеется, она имела в виду Мэйбл говоря это, но Гидеон всё равно усмехнулся, представляя себе такую картину.

\- Угу, а ещё в эту косу встроено противотанковое орудие. Да с такой отдачей, что если не воткнуть лезвие в землю, её сносит футов на десять.

Они дружно себе представили, как бы выглядело бы всё это и не смогли удержаться от непрерывного смеха. Нет, в теории, конечно, это круто, но ведь у такой бандурины масса такая, что поднять её сможет разве что профессиональный тяжелоатлет. Так что это псевдовикторианский-псевдоделовой ещё хоть куда-то.

\- Нет, Пас, ей больше подойдёт сумочка Коко Адель, но вообще тогда это у нас уже будет какое-нибудь Аниме про Девочек в Мини-Юбках с Офигенно Большими Мечами.* А у нас тут скорее Ужасы.

При упоминании этого слова, они сразу же замолчали, вспоминая ведь тот ад, что творится тут последние пару месяцев. Мда… конечно, она старалась не слишком-то думать о подобном, но сейчас настроение мгновенно скисло. Всё-таки мысли о фильмах ужасов сразу же навевали тот ужастик, что всегда творится у них, а так же всех тех, кого им спасти не удалось…

Взять хотя бы молодую пару, которые погибли от оживших опавших листьев. От асфиксии. Жуткое было зрелище. И подобные кошмары ей уже начали сниться. Не каждую ночь, но достаточно, чтобы иногда обращали внимание, говоря, что она выглядит помятой.

На несколько минут на кухне повисла тишина. Теперь Нортвест понимала, почему же мистер Пайнс так не хотел, чтобы они лезли во всё это. С другой стороны… ко всему привыкаешь, ну, как спасатели или коронеры. Постепенно всё это становится повседневностью. Ну, погони, кровь, смерти…

\- Ладно, а где эти двое? – спросила Пасифика, отчего Гидеон с трудом удержался, чтобы не подпрыгнуть, и заметно оживился.

\- О, ну так они до сих пор наверху. Спят, наверное, - он на несколько секунд замялся, - Это… ладно, тогда я, пожалуй, пойду. Узнаю, может мистеру Пайнсу чего-то надо, а то нам сегодня вечером ещё и помогать Пайнсам с их «фокусами».

Последнее слово он произнёс с явным сарказмом. Ну да, то, что они делали, больше походило не на Гарри Гудини, а Затанну скорее уж. Притом, чем дальше, тем меньше там реальных фокусов и тем больше фокусов с этими артефактами. Так что к иллюзионистам они имели примерно такое же отношение, как современные врачи к знахарям.

А после этого встал и вышел из кухни. Пасифика погрузилась в тишину, обдумывая, чем же ей заняться, как в воздухе появилось странное и до боли знакомое ощущение. Воздух наэлектризовался до состояния, когда кончики пальцев начинало покалывать, а мир вокруг посерел, практически лишившись любых цветов. Знакомое чувство, как будто это призрак или… демон.

\- Криптос…

А сразу вслед за этим обернулась. Да, действительно, прямо у неё за спиной, возле окна висел в воздухе тот самый серый четырёхугольник, притом с редкостно скучающим видом.

Вообще, казалось бы, как что-либо сказать о чужеродном чудовище? Оно ведь всегда нечто иное. Его истинный облик недоступен пониманию, а его существование — насмешка над разумом и логикой. Можно писать о звуках и цветах, вызывающих тошноту, об инфернальных геометрических формах, о зияющих пустотах и слизистых щупальцах, но это всё не суть, а внешние признаки. Эти существа не просто выглядят ужасно неправильно — сама их суть и сущность ужасно неправильна.

Но этот Криптос... он был ромбом. Самым обычным ромбом. Плоской двухмерной фигурой. Что можно назвать менее соответствующим концепции чужеродного чудовища, чем это? Хотя... если они видят только 1% его истинной сути, а остальные где-то в измерениях с другой размерностью...

Они с ним уже встречались, он когда-то пытался манипулировать близнецами. Однако пугало большего всего в нём не это. Из опыта общения, да и просто из записей Автора, было ясно, что он умён, логичен, последователен, почти неостановим, прямо как ледник, а это пугало до крайности.

В современном мире, кто-то наделённый огромной властью, способен быть чертовски опасным и непредсказуемым, если он мыслит иррационально. Тот же кто мыслит логически, может быть в десятки раз более опасным. Да, предсказуемым, но и понять этот план… Тем не менее, с его точки зрения, все поступки должны быть последовательны, а планы достойны Ксанатоса* и любое развитие событий должно вести к выполнению цели.

Так что неудивительно, что она напряглась как струна при его виде. Он чего-то хотел. И если они хотели хотя бы понять что, то нужно было перехитрить и придумать что-то такое, о чём он и не догадывался. Что, впрочем, было бы весьма проблематичным, учитывая, что, опять же, если верить Автору, с ним будет не проще, чем с каким-нибудь Петиром Бейлишем.

Но была ещё одна вещица, которая заставляла её бороться, чтобы не задрожать. Он же не мог сюда попасть… Даже если не говорить о том, сколько сил нужно, чтобы явиться с Той Стороны, то он ведь ещё и не мог проникнуть сюда, через порог. Да, конечно, тут он не слишком-то заметен, но это вообще нематериальная сущность, её он должен останавливать куда бойче, чем зомби всяких там.

\- Но… - голос у неё от неожиданности заплетался, - но ты же не можешь явиться сюда. Не в дом.

\- Нет, я не смог бы, - голос в голове отливал металлом, - если бы я не явился, чтобы забрать свою долю в Сделке.

\- Ты врёшь, - голос Пасифики был уверенным, но у неё закладывались сомнения, - Никто тут не заключал с тобой сделок.

\- Я не могу лгать, вы это знаете. Я говорю правду, правду, ничего кроме правды, но… никогда не говорю всей правды. Даже не представляете, как удобно работать с кем-то вроде вас или Автора. Идиоту приходится объяснять всё, вы же сами заполняете проблемы нужным образом, где я был бы вынужден врать.

Вот видите, о чём я говорю? Очень весёлое и самоубийственное развлечение – пытаться переиграть в интригах и хитрых планах Альфа-Легион.

\- Но Гидеон и Элхэ… - Пасифика встала со стула и начала пятиться, старательно изображая страх.

Да что там говорить, естественно она сейчас боялась, а заодно понимала, что чем дальше ей удастся убежать и чем больше шума поднимет, тем больше шансов, что её кто-то увидит.

\- О, прошу не забывать, что этот разговор, со стороны стороннего наблюдателя длится всего пару секунд. А Элхэ… я старательно искал время, когда она не смогла бы помешать нам.

Пасифика остановилась, держась пальцами за спинку стула, который был между ней и демоном. Кем бы он там ни был, но даже такая жалкая защита сейчас успокаивала девушку. Если он не напал, то значит, он чего-то хотел… А чем он больше будет говорить, тем больше шансов, что появятся хоть какие-то идеи…

\- Вообще-то, я, конечно, восхищаюсь вами. Нет, правда, вы умны. Я долго следил за вами и жалею, что вы отказались от моего предложения…

\- И что? Снова хочешь призвать нас в Легионы Тьмы? – не удержалась Пасифика.

\- Нет. Конечно, я был бы рад, если бы вы упростили всё для меня и себя, но больше это не мой основной план. Теперь я хочу… достичь других целей, - он явно замялся, пытаясь подобрать слова, которые не были бы ложью, - Как я понимаю, у вас есть некоторые заминки с паролем, я мог бы помочь вам. За услугу…

\- Нет! – твёрдо ответила Пасифика, скрестив руки на груди, - Мы больше не собираемся заключать с тобой сделок, так что можешь убираться туда, откуда ты явился.

Она не сомневалась, что вне зависимости от положения, он предложит сейчас что-то очевидное, логичное, возможно, даже заранее объявит цену. Притом весьма небольшую, за солидную-то помощь. На даже так это сделает на чуточку зависимым от него, а следовательно и защитить в следующий раз будет труднее. Так что лучший способ защиты от искушения – вообще не слушать предложения.

\- Что же, твоя воля. Но, как бы то ни было, я всё равно могу забрать свою долю от Сделки, - при этой фразе его глаза окрасились в синий цвет, а рука загорелась тем же самым огнём.

\- Но близнецы тебе не должны, я сама разрушила эту сделку, - Нортвест старалась не показывать своего волнения, в этом вопросе главное – не показывать, что дрейфишь, - А я сама…

\- А вот от тебя-то я как раз и могу взять долю. И не говори мне ничего. Тут вопрос спорный, всё в зависимости от того, верю ли я в возможность забрать у тебя свою долю. А я верю. Так что…

Вот это как раз очень гадкая вещь. Мало того, что они не могут соврать, так что приходится всё время искать тот смысл, который он вкладывает в свои слова, а они по этой части просто джедаи из Исландии. Но ведь они ещё и не могут соврать только в чисто субъективном смысле. И если верят, что, например, на Венере динозавры, то это не мешает им выдавать полную ложь. И с обязательства то же самое. Если он верит, - действительно самозабвенно и остервенело верит, - в то, что может что-то сделать, то и в правду может.

Как сказали близнецы о своих попытках что-либо узнать от него, ещё когда он был Уиллом Сайфером: это всё равно что вырывать клещами зуб. Вырывать СВОЙ зуб. И вырывать его через нос. Через СВОЙ нос.

\- Так что теперь я просто возьму твоё тело под свой контроль. Прямо сейчас, чтобы ты не имела возможности меня переубедить…

И тут, даже не успев опомниться, демон исчез, мир мгновенно обрёл прежние краски, а Пасифика шагнула вперёд. Нет, стоп, не она. Она так и осталась на месте, а шагнула другая Пасифика.

Перепугавшись до чёртиков и с трудом удержавшись от вскрика, она отпрыгнула назад, в дверной проём и… просто пролетела сквозь дверь. Просто пролетела, как бы это не звучало бредовым. Она схватилась за ручку, прикосновение к холодному металлу мгновенно возвращало в трезвое состояние. Но дверь не сдвинулась. Ни на Йоду*.

И тут до неё наконец-то дошло. Этот демон сказал, что забирает её тело, так что теперь она… ну, ближайший аналог – призрак, не имеющий тела дух. И плотность вещей для неё… хм… несколько относительна и опирается скорее на её веру. Так что через дверь она прошла без проблем только потому, что забыла про неё, а вот сдвинуть с места не могла.

Так… не думать о том, что я могу сейчас провалиться к центру Земли… Не думать, не думать…

А прямо у неё перед носом распахнулась дверь, а в проёме стояла Пасифика. Нет, вернее, это было что-то в том же теле, но уж точно не Пасифика. Мелкие детали выдавали. Слишком строгая осанка, по надменному чуть склонённая в сторону голова, улыбка при взгляде на которую поражаешься, каким же образом она не падает под грузом самомнения в несколько килотонн. А ещё в глазах были заметны крошечные серые крапинки, хоть сами они так и не поменяли цвет.

\- Хм… Прямо-таки видно, что в твоей голове вертятся шестерёнки… Я же говорил, вы умны, раз сумели догадаться до этого, - она чуть не прошла через неё, Нортвест едва успела отскочить в сторону, - Если бы это был кто-то другой, то он бы сейчас начал заниматься вещами, от которых веет садомазохизмом, но я просто выполню свою задачу… Можешь оставаться тут, всё равно тебя никто не увидит, - она обернулась и улыбнулась, - Я верну тело, когда закончу, за состояние не ручаюсь…

Крутая вышла у неё улыбочка. Прикольная такая, вызывает мысли о сытом тигре и играющем перед ним оленёнке. Ну, или о черепахах и акулах.

А сразу вслед за этим Пасифику пробрала дрожь… Её, вернее её тело, могут изуродовать близнецы, а то и убить, если он нападёт.

Она сглотнула. А я ведь не могу ни сделать что-либо, ни поговорить ни с кем…

 

Диппер сидел на своей кровати, читая записи Автора. Большей частью на немецком. Да, не слишком-то он его хорошо знал, так что выпускать его против обладателей языка – не лучший вариант, но хотя бы слушать и читать он мог, а им сейчас каждая крупица информации, которая может помочь найти Автора, необходима.

Сестрёнка, по своему обыкновению, только-только проснулась и сейчас как раз направилась в ванную приводить себя «в хоть сколько-то приемлемое состояние», как она сама выразилась, оставив его тут.

Дверь за спиной скрипнула, а затем послышались шаги. Диппер инстинктивно повернулся в сторону, готовясь к неприятностям, а заодно дотронувшись до той самой трости приваленной к стенке. Нет, не то чтобы всякая нежить могла проникнуть сюда, но Мэйбл, если уж заходила, то делала это беззвучно, да и знакомого ощущения от приближения ещё одного камня не было.

Но нет, это была всего лишь Нортвест, принёсшая с собой чашку чая. Она как всегда была в чём-то больше всего напоминавшее потёртые от долгого ношения джинсы, водолазку и кроссовки.

\- Диппер, ты мне нужен.

\- Угу, Нортвест, я всегда это знал, - он развернулся и вернулся к своему чтению с самым серьёзным видом, - Сейчас ещё и заиграет мелодраматическая музыка и тогда будет полный канон.

Краем глаза он увидел, что она надула губы, после чего улыбнулась, запрокинула голову и залилась смехом. Чистым искренним смехом, на который способны только очень, очень искренние особы.

\- Ладно, я просто принесла чаю, раз уж вы не хотите пока спускаться вниз.

Она просто подошла, поставила кружку на стол и села на кровать. Что-то в её движениях сразу же заставило шестерёнки в голове Пайнса усиленно заработать, слишком уж она выглядела… скованно, да, именно скованно, словно о чём-то задумалась. Впрочем, он тут же отмахнулся от этого как от назойливой мухи, всё-таки все они получили достаточно вещей для размышлений.

\- Диппер, знаешь, я думала об этом и…

Послышался тихий скрип, близнец повернул голову и увидел прямо перед собой Пасифику. Она осторожно подалась вперёд, положила одну руку на плечо, а затем медленно поцеловала.

Что-то в голове, вернее в той части, что всё время думала логично и анализировала, завопило, однако тело решительно отказывалось протестовать против подобного, да и сам Диппер ничего не сказал, так как… гхм… был занять другими вещами.

Она мягко надавила и повалила его на кровать, отчего Диппер едва не охнул, приземлившись головой на подушку больше напоминавшую кирпич. Но он был слишком занят кое-чем другим.

И чёрт побери, пусть первым бросит камень тот, кому это всё не понравилось бы. Всё-таки Пасифика… Трудно как-то не испытывать симпатию к человеку, вместе с которым прошёл через кучу неприятностей, при этом он не огрызается. Да и у неё был ум, и верность, и сердце, и решимость. И даже не смотря на это, а так же её вечные водолазки, он мог видеть, что она уж точно не была в числе проигравших в генетической лотерее, да и могла считаться если уж не красивой, то как минимум милой, притом красотой не вызывающей, а скорее оставляющей тепло на душе.

\- Мы столько раз были на волоске от гибели, так что я просто решила не ждать.

И она снова наклонилась, целуя близнеца, теперь уже куда более уверенно, пусть и несколько неумело, а он схватил её за талию, притягивая к себе.

А дальше… дальше всё получилось пусть и несколько неловко, но искренне. И когда через несколько минут младший достиг пика, дрожа и нависая над уже обмякшей блондинкой…

Он почувствовал прикосновение чего-то холодного к виску. Открыв глаза, он увидел, что к голове приставлен тот самый револьвер, что был у них чуть ли не с самого начала лета. Да, он всё-время был заряжен холостыми, но сейчас Диппер поверил бы, что это не так.

И держала его Пасифика. Она медленно открывала глаза, которые сейчас были серыми, притом напоминали больше не грозовую тучу, а отливали безразличным серебром.

\- Хорошая игра, Пайнс, - чётко, отчётливо произнесла.

А после нажала на спусковой крючок. Всё вокруг на мгновение стало ярче, чем на поверхности звезды, а затем холоднее, чем в бездне межгалактического космоса.

 

Диппер с трудом удержался от крика, чуть не слетев с кровати. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, а всё вокруг чуть ли не ходило кругом. Он присел и попытался осмотреться вокруг. Да, их комната, уже наступило утро, только вот Нортвест не было, зато Мэйбл потрясённо смотрела на него из собственной кровати.

\- Бро… - с лёгкой опаской в голосе.

Сестра сейчас находилась с другой стороны в комнате, одетая в свою обычную ночную рубашку, которая, впрочем была слабозаметна, так как она сама полулежала под одеялом. Волосы, разумеется, прибывали в состоянии, которое точнее всего описать как «хаос».

\- Эм… Мэй… приснился один сон.

\- Сон? – она сардонически изогнула бровь и опустила взгляд… хм… ниже.

Стоило очень больших усилий не следить за её взглядом и вообще не обращать на него какого-либо внимания. Похоже, у младшего это всё-таки получилось.

\- Угу. Нортвест, - с совершенно серьёзным тоном подтвердил Диппер.

\- А я-то думала, что тебе не слишком-то нравятся блондинки.

Задним числом, Диппер понимал, что сейчас она просто издевается над ним, так как любой другой парень услышав бы это вне контекста подумал бы «Уау, какой томный голос»! Впрочем, он знал, что она сейчас так делает сознательно, так что просто отправил ей в лицо подушку.

Мэйбл оказалась быстрее. Она схватила ободок, лежавший на краю стола, и отправила подушку в потолок.

\- Да, сначала… ну, думаю, понятно, а затем взяла и застрелила. Из нашего сценического револьвера.

Услышав это, Мэйбл нахмурилась и поднялась, усевшись на середине старой кровати и погнув ноги под себя. Сразу было видно, что в её голове начали оживлённо шевелиться шестерёнки. Диппер же упёрся головой в ладони, пытаясь выбить последние останки сна, которых и так не слишком-то много и осталось после всего произошедшего.

\- Дип, знаешь, как-то это всё слишком уж нетипично, - сказала старшая

\- Да знаю я! – обречённо отозвался он, - Только… охх… Ладно, отбросим эту сволочь под названием Фрейд и его символы и попробуем подумать логически, что же это могло мне сказать подсознание.

Мэйбл на несколько секунд задумалась, затем жадно втянула воздух, а после поднялась с кровати.

\- Ладно, бро, поднимайся, похоже, внизу нас ждут оладья. Потом успеем подумать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Да-да, канонный Диппер. Автор не был настолько туп, чтобы использовать что-то из словаря. А я ведь ещё не учитывал цифры...
> 
> 2\. Это я говорю про мультсериал RWBY. Да, он не профессиональный, но, уверяю вас, шизоидность указанной косы-пушки находится где-то в середине списка. Но боевые сцены со всем этим оружием сделаны просто превосходно, поверьте.
> 
> 3\. Мультсериал Горгульи, Ксантос - образцовый злодей.
> 
> 4\. Да, переделка от фразы "ни на йоту".
> 
> Да, зрители, кто-то хотел эмоций и напряжения? Получите их. И да, эта "постельная сцена" крайне важная для сюжета, по крайней мере, для этой серии.


	48. Глава 47 - Истинная Вера

Мэйбл натянула что-то более всего напоминавшее фрак и подошла к зеркалу, проверяя всё ли в порядке с нарядом. Тот самый костюм ассистентки иллюзиониста сменило нечто более деловое: чёрные брюки, синяя рубашка и нечто напоминающее женский фрак.*

Вообще-то чуть ли не в половине статей для начинающих писать говорится, что никогда, ни в коем случае, ни при каких обстоятельствах не стоит описывать персонажа перед зеркалом. И почему? С чего это непременно пошлый и заезженный ход? Ну ладно, да, это говорит о том, что я люблю смотреть на себя… Только попытайтесь найти девушку, которой не понравится покрасоваться перед зеркалом.

Не сочтите это проявление нарциссического симптома, но в их деле внешний вид – действительно важнейшая вещь, примерно как и эффектный выход, так что волей-неволей, но приходится следить за подобным. Не менее важным остаётся только эффектный выход, но его мы успели освоить в совершенстве.

Да и сама Мэйбл постепенно перешла из разряда просто ассистентки в статус полноценного иллюзиониста, а эта роль плавно перекочевала к Пасифике. Всё-таки большая часть их «фокусов» использовала эти камни, так что, чем меньше отвлекаться - тем лучше, а кроме Нортвест кандидатур на эту роль как-то даже особо и не было, всё-таки их круг ограничен теми, кто знает про всё творящиеся в этом городе.

Пасифика как раз сидела тут же, примеряя на себе платье нежных голубых тонов. Да, как Робби как-то отметил, что это цветовая дифференциация штанов и Пайнсы носят голубой. Они, правда, так и не поняли, о чём это он, наверное, о каком-то фильме…* Но он ей шёл, по крайней мере, в отличии от её обычных свитеров, кожа теперь казалась не умеренно загорелой, а скорее оттенка слоновой кости. Вот что значит – правильный наряд. Так что она имела полное право гордиться результатом своей работы.

\- Нортвест, ты помнишь, что у нас сегодня после этого выступления? – спросила Мэйбл, всё-таки не выдержав тишины.

\- Очередной артефакт? Вроде бы Робби что-то там откопал в дневниках.

Голос блондинки казался каким-то медленным и текучим, не похожим на обычную радость. Да и сама она держалась намного увереннее чем обычно. Впрочем, Мэйбл тут же отогнала все подозрения, порадовавшись тому, что она наконец-то стала жёстче и целеустремлённее.

\- Угу. На этот раз что-то из работ прото-ацтеков, которые тут учились всему у гномов, - подтвердила Мэйбл, - Автор, конечно, спрятал, но лучше всё-таки поместить в безопасное место. Они будут ждать сразу после выступления.

Мда… чем-то такой образ жизни напоминал им Брюса Уэйна: то они появляются на публике, то занимаются спасением этого городка от очередной неведомой опасности. И никого не волнует, что вообще-то мы можем не успевать, так что сразу после этого им придётся разбираться с ещё одной неприятностью. С другой стороны, быть зажатым между вампиром-профессиональным убийцей и тройкой падших ангелов… Скажем так, у нас не всё так плохо.

Робби, кстати, как-то раз обмолвился, что Вэнди до сих пор плохо спит после всего того, что она услышала о гибели своей матери. Даже с учётом своего чёрного сердца, Мэйбл сочувствовала ей, если это смогло сломить Кордрой… Так что теперь они старались посылать их почаще куда-то. Кто-то в таких ситуациях напивается, а её бросают в неприятности.

Тут в комнату вошёл Диппер. Даже не вошёл, а скорее влетел, ничуть не замедлившись и не обратив ни малейшего внимания на дверь. Учитывая плащ, с самого первого выступления, Мэйбл всегда проигрывала в голове в такие моменты имперский марш, слишком уж он был похож на Дарта Вейдера. Он подошёл к столику и положил на неё газету.

\- Поглядите, что в местных газетах, - с какой-то странной улыбкой в голосе сказал он.

Мэйбл подошла и подняла выпуск «Сплетника Гравити Фоллс». Да это была самая затхлая жёлтая газетёнка, что она видела, да там никакого удивления не вызывали даже новости вроде «Найдено внебрачное дитя Элвиса и чупакабры». Да, всё настолько плохо. Но даже там порой попадались более-менее достоверные вещи, вроде той истории с динозаврами, всё-таки хоть когда-то появится что-то более-менее подходящее. С другой стороны, в таком случае большая часть походила бы на синопсисы фильмов ужасов…

Но теперь тут действительно было кое-что интересное:

«Бад Глифул с лёгкими ранениями попал в больницу. По рассказам медперсонала, он рассказывал сумасшедшие истории про гномов. В настоящий момент он находится под успокоительными препаратами в ожидании полноценно психологической экспертизы.»

Мэйбл довольно хмыкнула. Нет, ей этот клинический кретин и домашний тиран никогда не нравился, по понятным причинам, всё-таки нужно быть полным ублюдком, чтобы тиранить семью. Так что удержаться от злорадства в такой ситуации очень трудно.

С другой стороны… а ведь даже если он и был полной сволочью, но близнецы всё равно сломали ему жизнь. Неудивительно, что он свихнулся от всего произошедшего, ведь чем старше человек, тем сложнее ему принять всё это. И лично Мэйбл, а она была уверенна что и брат тоже, не чувствовали ни малейшего сожаления по этому поводу.

\- А Гидеон… - слабо проговорила Пасифика, заглянув в газету через плечо.

\- Я не говорил с ним, только зашёл в газетный киоск, - сразу отрезал Диппер, - Думаю, как только со всем этим закончится, надо будет поговорить на эту тему.

Обе девушки коротко кивнули. Да, это было естественно и логично. Всё-таки если отца Гидеона отправят в психушку, то будут проверять всю семью, чтобы понять, может ли мать в одиночку воспитывать сына… Как итог, куча никому не нужной волокиты, от которой лучше бы придумать как избавиться…

\- Ладно, поговорим об этом, когда закончим со всем этим, - Диппер оглядел их, - Вы готовы?

Пасифика и Мэйбл точно так же коротко и порывисто кивнули. Да, они могли столкнуться с любой тварью, но вот каждый раз выход на эту сцену заставлял их нервничать. Не до той степени, когда идёт холодный пот, но их фразы всё равно выходили рубленными.

Так что все трое быстро и не разговаривая отправились к сцене. Хотя все старались держаться молодцом, однако Мэйбл видела, что даже почти всегда спокойный Диппер сейчас выглядит ещё более деревянным, чем обычно. По пути она увидела Глифула, а также неразлучных Грэнду с Кэнди, которые так же помогали им со всем этим. Всё-таки энергии у этих громилы и злого гения было достаточно, так что уж лучше использовать её себе на пользу, чем тратить на всякую мелочь.

Близнецы стали по разные стороны сцены, но первой вышла к микрофону Нортвест, представившая их, а затем и сами брат с сестрой вышли на сцену, собирая на себя восторженные взгляды зрителей. Просто поразительно как можно при помощи элементарного шарлатанства стать любимцами народа…

А дальше пошло выступление, заранее распланированное со всеми фокусами, не раз использовавшимися ими, но всё-таки до сих пор приводящий зрителей в восторг. Мэйбл как раз использовала свои умения телекинеза, создавая нечто похожее на молекулу ДНК из воды. Да, конечно, вряд ли кто-то из настоящих иллюзионистов сумел бы сотворить нечто подобное, но зрители были в восторге от такого.

\- Сестрёнка… - послышался мягкий телепатический голос брата.

От этих слов Мэйбл чуть не уронила всю конструкцию, повисшую над сценой. Да, конечно, она весила не так много, но ведь она же чертовский сложная! Вы сами попытайтесь поддерживать воображаемую молекулу ДНК и одновременно говорить с кем-то.

Это как раз и было одной из причин, по которой роль ассистентки и источника фансервиса перешла к Пасифике, хоть старшая из близнецов всё ещё ловила на себе взгляды.

Огромная молекула ДНК на несколько секунд задрожала, но всё-таки удержалась в воздухе и вернулась к своему прежнему виду, продолжая вращаться по спирали.

\- Да, бро, в чём дело? – чуть зло ответила Мэйбл.

\- Видела в зале? – задал вопрос брат, хотя и понимал, что она была занята совсем других.

Пайнс чуть напряглась, закрыла глаза, использовала амулет и попыталась взглянуть через сознание близнеца, который сейчас стоял в стороне и ничего не делал. Тот нисколько не сопротивлялся, давая ей осмотреть всё вокруг. Всё-таки, что мешает, используя телепатию, обмениваться не только мыслями, но и передавать данные в больших количествах?

Она тут же поймала себя на мысли, что ей нравится свой вид сзади, но всё-таки оторвалась от него, следя за взглядом Диппера. Тот тут же выловил из толпы собравшихся людей две пары.

Первые – достаточно молодая латиноамериканка и чёрный мужчина где-то лет шестидесяти, но в отличной форме. Но взгляд тут же выложил другую деталь, даже с такого расстояния. Одежда. Она сидела идеально, такое бывает только если её шить на заказ, уж кому как не этим двоим знать об этом. Так что это точно не простая публика, особенно учитывая, что они выжидали, словно ожидая чего-то, а девушка задумчиво держала камеру.*

\- Ну что думаешь, сестрёнка? – голос брата стал чуть язвительным.

\- Хм… Пожалуй, думаю, что их интересуют наши «фокусы».

Иными словами, они тут следят за нашими трюками и пытаются их раскрыть. Близняшка не сомневалась, что эти двое прилетели из самого Лас-Вегаса. Ха! Ну и пусть они попробуют разгадать потом секреты их мастерства, будет забавно посмотреть на это. Хотя удивительно, что слава о нас дошла так быстро. Но тут взгляд скользнул, и она поймала вторую пару. А вот эти были ей знакомы, те самые сотрудники Пакгауза.

\- Думаешь, следят за нами?

\- Да, - коротко ответил брат.

Вот это уже было куда интереснее. Нет, в теории, они могли бы даже и не за нами следить, это же просто достаточно крупное для этого городка мероприятие. Но вот если они нас в чём-то подозревают… Чёрт, опять играть в игру «я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю»?

\- Да, сестрёнка, увы, но придётся. Они работают на такую секретную контору, что информация о них есть только в Дневнике, так что пытаться давить на них…

Мэйбл задумалась на секунду, чувствуя, что её собственное тело болезненно прикусило губу, затем мир на секунду дрогнул и она вновь вернулась к своему телу. Источники освещения пару раз моргнули, но, к счастью, всё-таки не погасли.

Да, это был один из неприятных эффектов магии. Она плохо реагировали на электронику и чем сложнее, тем хуже. Так что вещи вроде GrPhone или местного источника освещения несколько плоховато реагировали на подобное, но хотя бы не сгорали, да и большая часть их приключений, к счастью, проходила вдалеке от подобных вещей. Но вот тут… Мэйбл упрекнула себя за столь неаккуратную работу, ведь если бы выключилось освещение, и она потеряла контроль…

В общем, было бы очень и очень неприятно и неловко. Но выдавать факт того, что что-то не так, было бы ещё хуже, потому они просто постарались продолжить всё в том же порядке, тем более, что их выступление подходило к концу. И только сидящая за освещением Кэнди погасила его, а близнецы вышли за кулисы, как в коридоре произошло то, что заставило их уронить челюсти на пол.

На Пасифику бросился Гидеон, пытаясь заломить ей руки. Гидеон. На Пасифику. Да, как бы это ни было бредовым, но это было так. Это они-то, которые привязались друг к другу не меньше, чем Майлз Форкосиган и Грегор Форбарра.

\- Да помогите мне уже, чёрт побери! – закричал Гидеон.

 

Гидеон медленно зашёл в одну из комнат. Близнецы как раз сейчас закончили играться с ножами, посылая их в добровольцев, и перешли к созданию водяной спирали, так что всё выходило на финальную стадию и от него помощи-то уже, по сути, не требовалось.

И тут что-то произошло. Это достаточно сложно объяснить, и связано с инстинктами, которые у людей, занимающихся подобной работой, всегда обострены. Только что он чувствовал, что находится в пустом помещении, как это ощущение тут же пропало, словно он ловил на себе чей-то взгляд, но сам Глифул не слышал никакого шума.

Он повернулся и с трудом удержался от того, чтобы подпрыгнуть на месте. Перед ним была Пасифика. Ну, не совсем она, а что-то чертовски похожее на неё, так как это что-то было полупрозрачным. Мысли начали как бешенные крутиться в голове, пытаясь создать хоть какую-то цельную картину, а сам парень начал копаться в карманах в поисках чего-то:

\- Гидеон, подожди, - попытался сказать сумеречный образ, - Это я Пасифика, а моё тело захватил Криптос.

Гидеон тут же осёкся и медленно повернул голову. Знаете, есть куча сверхъестественных существ, кто-то из них мог явиться в виде призрака, изменив свой облик, в этом нет ничего удивительного. Да и порога тут ведь нет. Но кое-что другое… очень немногие существа могут лгать. Особенно нематериальные. И она знает это.

И девушка увидела его замешательство и сразу же воспользовалась им:

\- Гидеон Чарльз Глифул, я, Пасифика Элизабет Нортвест, говорю, что в моих словах нет ничего кроме правды и ещё раз правды, - голос, пусть и иллюзорный, раздавался в комнате с отчётливым отзвуком.

Имена имеют силу. Да, хотя почти каждый человек обладает талантом к магии, очень немногие сталкиваются с ней каждодневно, как вся их компания, так что не умеют различать её проявления. Легенды говорят, что сидхе или демонов можно призывать при помощи имени – да, это так. Хотя, конечно, их имя не Ричард, не Френсис, не Лесли, не Мартыш Поноссер и уж точно не Уолтер, а какой-нибудь Гриннорарцен*. Но имя даёт власть и над человеком.

Правда, человечество имеет скверную привычку к переоценке ценностей, целей и верований, так что пользоваться именем человека совсем ненадёжно. Да и подойдёт только полное имя, сказанное самим человеком, а не сокращения, что ещё более усложняло их использование в англосаксонском мире. Вот где-нибудь в Восточной Европе, где только имя и фамилия… хотя, там, вроде, есть ещё и какие-то отчества, которые сам человек не очень-то часто использует в общении.

И Пасифика была одним из тех немногих людей, при которых он использовал полную форму имени, а слабое эхо как раз и было свидетельством вкладываемой силы. Да и если Пасифика теперь что-то вроде последствия ранения моргульским клинком... связь с реальным миром очень относительна.

\- Но… Пас… - язык заплетался от осознания всего происходящего, - это очень плохо…

\- Да, я знаю, - она живо согласилась, затем на секунду понурилась, - но я подумала – мы же тут рискуем жизнями и лезем в неприятности, это же форменное безумие.

Это было действительно так. Помните слова Ловкача о том, что те призраки сумасшедшие. Эти слова не совсем безошибочны. Есть призраки, а есть демоны, это совсем разные сущности, да и помимо них есть ещё несколько дюжин, вроде гениев. Но особенность приведений в том, что условия прихода с Той Стороны для них несколько отличаются. И не сумасшедшие призраки не могут перебраться в наш мир. Так что если Пасифика оказалась тут…

В общем, нет ничего удивительного, что при одной мысли обо всём этом, Гидеон сглотнул комок в горле. Это было плохо, чертовски плохо… Ладно, может, не всё так уж и плохо, раз уж мы все добровольно ввязались в это, то нас нельзя назвать нормальными. Да, да!

\- Ладно, Пас, но как он сумел захватить твоё тело? – спросил Гидеон после длительной паузы.

Полупризрачное видение на секунду дрогнуло, а затем вернулось к своему прежнему виду.

\- Он… Помнишь ту сделку, по поводу Пайнсов? – голос девушки почему-то казался ровным. - Он решил, что имеет право взять с меня плату и, похоже, хочет помешать нам или повредить Дневники.

Сердце от всего происходящего всё сильнее колотилось в груди, а сам Гидеон был вынужден схватиться за волосы, пытаясь всё окончательно свести в одну кучу, а заодно отдышаться. Это было плохо. Чертовски плохо. Хотя от того, что находится По Ту Сторону, возможно, не лучшая деталь для человеческого рассудка, на то ведь это Та Сторона. Когда он последний раз туда посмотрел, в разуме осталась пара шрамов как от кислоты, а она сейчас… ну не там, но где-то посередине, где они беседовали с тем демонов… А ещё Криптос в теле Пасифики…

Так, Гидеон, стоять… Тихо… Нужно действовать. Но как? Близнецы? Нет, они тоже заключали сделку, кто знает сколько рычагов давления имеет на них демон. Кэнди и Грэнда? Нет, они сразу пойдут к близнецам. Тогда…

Глифул начал копаться в окружающих вещах в поисках чего-то полезного, однако весь их арсенал находился под кладбищем… Чёрт! Вот что он хочет уничтожить, ждёт пока мы сами его вызовем!

В общем, мысли при оценке перспектив подобной деятельности сразу же пришли в полное беспокойство, от той кучи дерьма, что окажется у них на голове в случае его победы… Так что тут он принял решение, которое всего через пару минут сочтёт крайне необдуманным и самоубийственным.

А именно, решил просто взять и скрутить тело Пасифики, тем более что она весила где-то минимум футов на сорок с лишним меньше, но спустя всего минуту пожалел. Да, она была угловатой, состоящей из одних коленок и локтей, как и любой подросток, да и сам Гидеон был куда крепче в кости. Однако это не объясняет каким образом ей удалось совершить всего пару движений, высвободиться, а после ударить, да так что он отлетел футов на шесть.

Как? Как, чёрт побери, как? И тут он понял. Вообще-то человеческий организм куда сильнее, чем нам кажется, примерно раза в три. Это резервы, которое тело бережёт для экстренных ситуаций. Вспомните хотя бы матерей, которые поднимали машины, чтобы спасти своих детей. И представители некоторых боевых искусств могут включать эти резервы. Глупо ожидать, что существо со столь огромным опытом будет не способно на что-то подобное.

Лже-Пасифика медленно подошла к нему и посмотрела, только теперь Гидеон заметил одну деталь, которая раньше… нет, он видел это, просто не обращал внимание, наверное, иллюзия какого-то рода. А именно, её глаза стали серыми. И безличными, что очень напоминало близнецов той ночью.

\- О, так ты догадался… - промурлыкала Лже-Пасифика, - Хм… Весьма похвально.

Вот за следующую вещь Гидеон впоследствии себя корил бы, но сейчас было не до того. Он просто пнул её в голень. Вне зависимости от того, кем вы там одержимы, ваше тело ничуть не меняется, так что девушка рухнула как подкошенная, чуть не ударившись головой о ящик.

Глифул попытался снова схватить её, но она откатилась в сторону, и тут он заметил смотрящих на них в полном замешательстве близнецов.

\- Да помогите мне уже, чёрт побери!

Он не знал, помогут ли они ему, всё-таки формулировка была… Хм… «несколько размывчатой». Но лже-Нортвест повернулась к близнецам, а уже спустя секунду рука близнеца потянулась к амулету, а девушка отлетела к противоположной стене. Но как будто этого было мало, как к ней бросилась Мэйбл с почти нескрываемым гневом на лице. Оба амулета слегка сверкали, видно, за эти полторы секунду они успели обсудить всё, что только нужно.

Да, это была ещё одна причина, по которой он не хотел их звать сразу. Вот как они будут реагировать на кого-то, кто копался в их мозгах. Явно, что не принимать с распростёртыми объятиями, а ведь тело-то взято за долги и на время…

Впрочем, Мэйбл постигла та же самая судьба. Блондинка сделала несколько коротких движений, пнула Пайнс под колено, схватила за руку и перебросила на пол через плечо. Гидеон даже не вставал, просто стоял на корточках и смотрел на это. Он, конечно, больше и всё такое, но Пайнс, этот ангел-психопат… Криптос сумел уложить её на лопатки за две секунды. А она, на его глазах, проигрывала только в схватке с существами, которые весят больше в несколько раз. И на это требовалось несколько минут.

Нет… конечно, если ваш опыт составляет буквально эоны, то ничего удивительного, что это позволяет укладывать на лопатки кого угодно, по зрелому размышлению, результат был предрешён. Но вот от следующего телекинетического удара никакой опыт не мог защитить, девушка снова рухнула на пол, а спустя секунду и сестра схватилась за амулет, отрывая совместными усилиями её от земли и лишая возможности что-либо сделать, без точки опоры-то. Демон в теле Пасифики пытался что-то сделать, но будучи в отдаление от стены, пола и потолка, она крутилась в воздухе как в невесомости.

\- Чёрт, Глифул… - прошипел сквозь зубы Диппер, - Ладно, что делать с этим?

\- Сабля! – спохватилась Мэйбл, - Посмотрим, как демон отреагирует на неё.

Строго говоря, это могло помочь. Магия, как уже не раз говорилось, питается эмоциями, так что сабля хоть и остаётся куском стали, всё ещё является символом. Иными словами, вне зависимости от того, существует ли Господь, Туринская Плащаница, как писал Автор, содержит энергию просто потому, что огромное количество людей верит в неё. Да, это крохи, но собранные вместе…

\- Тогда лучше уж коробку, которая принесла Кэнди, это должно быть ещё эффективнее, - ответил брат.

\- Нет! – взревел Гидеон, - Никаких коробочек и сабель, он-то в её теле всё ещё.

\- А что… - спросила было Пайнс, но Гидеон уже заскочил в расположенную рядом её гримёрку.

Обставлена она была довольно скудно… Ну и пусть, он точно знал, что ему нужно, знал, где это может быть, так что лишний хлам им лишь только помешал бы. Один за другим он вырвал все ящики из стола, разбросав содержимое на полу, и начал копаться, пока не нашёл то, что он так усердно искал, и выскочил обратно.

Положение висящей в воздухе Пасифики ничуть не изменилось, а настоящая, похоже, не слишком-то стремилась снова появляться в реальном мире. Ну да, применять саму магию малость сложно, всё-таки её самой в мире почти нет, а даже демон вынужден оперировать ресурсами организма. А затем Глифул положил ей руку на лоб.

В прошлый раз, когда они боролись с призраками, как ему рассказывали, Пасифика разобралась почти тем же методом. Читала экзорцизм на латыни. Как признались близнецы за глаза, с отвратительным произношением… У него были некоторые проблемы со Всевышнем и просто личные счёты, но он и не собирался к нему взывать, равно как к любому другому богу, божку или духу, что создала религия за века.

В руке его был другой символ. Заколка в виде той самой Совы Вашингтонов, которая считается местной достопримечательностью. Что? Вам кажется это странным? Ну почему же? Ведь сова – символ Афин, а Афины – город науки и знаний. А вот с верой в Силу Науки у Гидеона всё было куда лучше, всё-таки это именно то, что произвело промышленную революцию, создало современную цивилизацию, а в будущем поможет покорить сначала пространство и материю, а затем и само время. А учёные – маги реального мира.

Он верил, что любая вещь во вселенной может быть познана при помощи научных методов, просто нам ещё не понятны принципы, по которым всё это работает. Всё-таки это часть нашей реальности, а в ней всё взаимосвязано и подчиняется общим законам. Но ведь он слышал из достоверных источников, что Истинная Вера в такой ситуации помогает. И законы реальности работают вне зависимости от вашего мнения о них и понимания их принципа, в это он тоже верил.

Кто-то может сказать, что это не наука, а какой-то оккультизм, но это не так. Его взгляд как раз намного более научен, чем зачастую показывают, ведь научность показывает подход, а не технологии. Если же магия подчиняется принципам научности… любая достаточно проанализированная магия неотличима от технологии. А знания это не просто сила, знание - это тотальное доминирование!

Так что у него была вера. Притом, вера поступательная, когда он действительно понимает, на основании чего что-то происходит, Гидеон верил в то, что его действия имеют смысл и приводят к конечному результату. И они действительно приводили. Заколка засветилась голубовато-серым, девушка начала брыкаться в конвульсиях, но никаких ожогов вроде бы не было.

А после тело просто обмякло, сова погасла, а девушка мягко опустилась на пол. Гидеон тут же склонился над ней, ожидая чего-то, хоть чего-то. Прошло две секунды и девушка, хрипнув тут же открыла глаза и закашляла.

\- Ох… - слабо проговорила она, - чувствую себя как будто на меня напал дендрозлыдень, - коснулась ноги и ойкнула, - а после я упала коленкой на шарик от подшипника.

Напряжение тут же упало, все издали несколько истерических хохотков, от адреналина-то после всего этого. Мэйбл попыталась встать, ей это даже удалось, но было видно, что у неё всё болит. Ещё бы, после такого коллекция синяков будет ещё больше, впрочем, на собственном семейном опыте Гидеон знал, что самые лучшие фингалы вылезают на следующий день.

\- Ладно, Пас, - Гидеон осторожно взял за руку и попытался поднять, - пошли уже на кладбище, там у нас есть аптечка.

Вот что правда, то правда. Может, мы и параноики, но параноики предусмотрительные. Так что там лежит не что-то вроде тех аптечек, которые кладут в машины, а скорее нечто размером со столярный ящик, на случай любых ранений, благо Робби был совершеннолетним, а репутация у него была такая, что никто не подумал бы, будто он готовит из этих лекарств наркотики.

Так что вся группа медленно, но верно пошла к выходу. Надо будет только предупредить Кэнди и Грэнду, чтобы они тут со всем оставшимся сами разобрались.

\- Кстати, - задумался Гидеон, - а как вы так быстро мне поверили?

\- Глаза, - коротко ответил Диппер, - Я… в общем, считайте это удачным предчувствием. И да… мы же тут нашли кое-что для тебя. И это слышал Криптос, а мы не знаем, как он мог это использовать.

Вообще, если быть честным, то сейчас Гидеона беспокоила другая вещь. Им так и не было ничего известно о его планах. И он идеально выбрал Пасифику в качестве тела. Он следит за близнецами, да и они за ним, Вэнди и Робби всё время вместе, как и Кэнди с Грэндой. А вот Пасифика ходит как призрак в их компании, к которой все привыкли. И он вполне мог за это время натворить всякого-разного о чём они узнают, только когда это сработает. Так что остаётся только надеяться, что он не успел.

\- А что такого? – спросила слабым голосом Пасифика, видно, тоже не присутствовавшая при этом разговоре, вернее, её-то тело там было, а вот разум…

\- Ну… - затянула паузу близняшка, - Гидеон, твой отец, похоже, узнал обо всём что творится в городе и слегка сошёл с ума на фоне всего этого. Или просто начал слишком активно говорить правду, для медиков это одно и то же.

Сказанное заставило есть остановиться, блондинка, опиравшаяся на него, чуть не упала, но он успел её подхватить и продолжить движение. Такие новости… да они, блин, всегда неожиданные, так что пришлось помолчать пару секунд, прежде чем ответить:

\- Знаете… да всё равно. Я как-то не очень и сожалею о моём Domus Dulcis Domus*.

Близнецы фыркнули, услышав это. Но вообще… это правда, хотя если его признают психом. Система опеки, может быть, и имеет благие цели, но это просто чёртова система, бездушная к любому конкретному ребёнку, ничего удивительного в этом нет. И оказаться в её жерновах…

\- Ладно. Посмотрим, чем всё это закончится и уже тогда будем решать, - уже куда твёрже ответил Гидеон, а Мэйбл открыла чёрный выход.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Использовал для вдохновения эту гифку. И да, я не знаю, как иначе это описать.  
> http://img1.reactor.cc/pics/post/Mabel-Pines-GF-%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%80%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B0%D0%B6%D0%B8-Gravity-Falls-%D1%84%D1%8D%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%BC%D1%8B-2562117.gif
> 
> 2\. Кин-дза-дза: синие штаны были у местной верхушки.
> 
> 3\. Камое из фильма Иллюзия Обмана. Да тут сам Морган Фримен, который наконец-то не сможет всё объяснить.
> 
> 4\. Комикс Гоблины.
> 
> 5\. "Дом, милый дом" на латыни.


	49. Глава 48 - Отаку

Диппер сидел за столом в одном из кафе местного молла, вместе с Гидеоном. Сестра с Нортвест как раз должны будут подойти, а они ждут их тут. Хотя… не знаю, что касается других, но для них возможность тихо и спокойно посидеть где-то, не боясь, что вас сожрут… это было буквально на грани возможного. А уж если есть хотя бы не самый лучший кофе…

Нет, Диппер не перестал удивляться этим городом. Правда, в этом захудалом городке каким-то чудом был молл. Ладно, возможно, дело в том, что это местный, так сказать, туристический центр, да и Вашингтоны… Они, кстати, встречались с ней, она прошлась, хоть и, так сказать, украдкой и держалась как-то скованно. Называйте параноиком, но ему всё ещё казалось, что она держит что-то в тени. Она ведь точно такая же, как и близнецы – мастер хитрых планов и заговоров. По крайней мере, должна быть такой.

А вот сидящий напротив Глифул, похоже, либо не разделял его сомнений, либо даже не задумывался над ними, хотя бы сейчас. Он лениво облокотился в стуле, наряженный в свой обычный косплей МакФлая*, попивая чай.

\- Кстати, Пайнс... есть один вопрос, который я хотел задать…

Близнец как раз отхлёбывал из кружки с кофе, так что мог издать только нечленораздельный мычащий звук, который, впрочем, демонстрировал заинтересованность.

\- Ну? – всё-таки произнёс он.

\- Знаешь… Меня несколько беспокоят девушки…

Диппер на несколько секунд застыл как вкопанный, а затем с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы запрокинуть голову и заржать во весь голос. Нет, ладно, это нормально, переходный возраст у всех, и даже если у вас мозгов как у Гидеона, то в таких вопросах и в возрасте, когда всё это только-только начинается, любой примет это слишком близко к сердцу, как оскорбление, а не шутку. Гормоны, биохимия.

Гидеон, кажется, догадался до этого, - даже так Пайнс мог видеть шевелящиеся в его голове шестерёнки, - и бурно запротестовал.

\- Да нет… Я не об этом. Мне кажется, или все девушки в нашей команде походят на звание «Мисс Фансервис»?

Близнец вопросительно выгнул бровь, но всё-таки кивнул, показывая ему, чтобы он говорил.

\- Ну, гляди, взять хотя бы твою сестру – высокая, спортивная, красавица…

\- Угу, а ещё умная, расчётливая и двуличная, - перебил Диппер.

\- Ладно, - проглотил сказанное Гидеон, - но мы вообще-то говорим о внешности, а не характере. Эллен там же, если забыть, что она отнюдь не такая спортивная. Да и Пасифика.

\- На мой взгляд, слишком уж худощава, чтобы считаться действительно красивой.

\- Тебе не угодишь… - пробурчал Гидеон.

\- Ну, что поделать, - Диппер сделал такую «голливудскую улыбку», что Глифул буквально заскрежетал зубами от одного её вида, - слишком уж я хорош…

Собеседник бросил в него ещё пару убийственных взглядов, но через полминуты всё-таки продолжил:

\- Ну или Кэнди…

\- Да ну? - хохотнул Диппер, - В ней едва ли полтора метра в холке, не считая привычки косить под злого гения и вечного недосыпа.

\- Ну, так хоть Вэнди! – применил уже последний аргумент Гидеон.

\- Не… слишком уж длинное лицо, чтобы действительно считаться красивым. Да и характер тоже не самый лучший.

Гидеон только отмахнулся от всех этих слов.

\- Да всё равно, я же не говорю, что они писаные красавицы. Но все они стройные и как минимум хорошенькие. Так ведь не бывает! Ну… просто не может быть. И вот только не говори мне, что мы в Майами, это чуть ли не самая дальняя часть на континенте от Майами-Бич.

\- Хм… - Диппер на секунду задумался, а после сказал то, что Глифул не мог игнорировать, - у нас есть Грэнда.

Парень встал ступор, разинул рот от удивления, а после сумел проговорить только одно слово:

\- Туше.

А Диппер только улыбнулся и принялся допивать кофе. Да, тут я его уел… И не смейте меня порицать за злорадство.

Но вообще это довольно логично, что все как минимум держат себя в форме. Ну ладно, не считая кого-то вроде Робби, его прикрывает Вэнди. Но даже он освоил в совершенстве умение драпать. А много ли есть историй об охотниках на монстров, страдающих одышкой? Ну вот по тем же причинам её не было и ни у кого из их команды или Эллен, да и даже Стэнфорд был довольно крепким для своего возраста, а он-то сражался с монстрами, судя по его словам. Естественный отбор. Просто перевес в физической части был такой, что только на хитрожопости и мозгах не выехать.

\- А вообще, Глифул, что-то мне это напоминает тест Бехдель… - белобрысый угукнул, - Ну, его прохождение засчитывается, если в произведении есть две девушки, они хотя бы раз разговаривают друг с другом и не о парнях.

\- И что? – непонимающе спросил Гидеон, - Сомневаюсь, что Пасифика и Мэйбл нас обсуждают.

Диппер хохотнул, попытавшись представить свою сестру, сплетничающую с кем-то. Ну, если она не кормит кого-то дезинформацией.

\- Нет, я о том, что обычно это девушки сидят в кафе и обсуждают парней, а не наоборот. Почти везде, ты не замечал подобного, - Диппер упёрся подбородком в ладонь.

\- Думаешь, что это какой-нибудь фильм, а автор как Тарантино троллит зрителей?

Диппер на секунду задумался, а после начал оглядываться по сторонам. Повернувшись обратно, поймал на себе вопрошающий взгляд Глифула.

\- Да просто в фильмах герои всё время знают, откуда за ними следит зритель, а тут я что-то не чувствую ничего необычного.

\- Ну вот и успокойся, - отрезал Гидеон, - мы точно не в кино. Помимо бредовости этой идеи… ну нигде персонажи не подозревают о том, что это фильм. Разве что в комедии. Но у нас скорее фильм ужасов.*

Оставалось лишь согласно кивнуть. Тут Диппер заметил подходящего к ним Стэнфорда. Ну, хотя бы в том костюме, что выдала ему сестра, а не то поношенное недоразумение, в котором он был до их приезда. Нет, правда, трость с набалдашником… Конечно, это и так древний источник для пошлых шуток, но набалдашник в форме шара для предсказаний… Где-то в Рино есть пасхальное яйцо.* А вообще – на редкость глупая идея.

\- О, здравствуйте, мистер Пайнс, - сказал Гидеон, проследив за взглядом близнеца.

Он несколько зашуганно посмотрел на них, словно боялся, что его увидят тут. Хотя… может он действительно считал себя слишком старым, чтобы появляться в местах, где ошивается молодёжь.

Было видно, что он сомневался, следует ли отзываться на этот зов, но, застыв на месте на несколько секунд, он решил подойти к ним.

\- Эм… а Пасифика с Мэйбл? – попытался поинтересоваться Стэнфорд.

\- На своей «тренировке», - тут же ответил Гидеон, - скоро уже должны подойти.

Прадядя пробурчал что-то про себя, видимо, он не одобрял того, что они влезали во всё это с головой, но понял, что не может им помешать. Нет, конечно, может, но единственный человек, который всерьёз может запретить что-то близнецам – Шерман. Стэнфорд умён как близнецы, вернее, в это верил Диппер, а потому боится его так же.

Нет, не то, чтобы он на несколько порядков умнее… Просто он обладает большей властью. А так же ещё большим опытом, по сравнению с близнецами, и меньшими моральными ограничениями, по сравнению со Стэнфордом. Так что не удивительно, что лично близнецы боялись его в том же плане, что и Эллен – как конкурента способного использовать все эти невероятные чудеса. Просто намного более опасного.

Нет, конечно, он мог и сойти с ума, как отец Гидеона, если узнает обо всём этом, когда его видение мира окончательно устоялось… Но это тоже было бы ужасно неприятным, для их семьи. Как не смотри на эту ситуацию, он не должен знать об этом.

\- Да не беспокойся, - спокойным тоном сказал Диппер, - они обещали не влезать в неприятности, пока нас нет.

Они старательно избегали любых разговоров на тему того, чем же конкретно они занимаются. По крайней мере в публичных местах, ну или там, где они не могли всё проверить, например, зубной щёткой Гидеона. Откуда бы ни были те из Пакгауза, они тоже что-то знали. И их контора могла иметь права немного меньшие, чем у SCP, так что о жучках даже никто и не говорит, они само собой подразумевающееся.

Да и их самих они регулярно подмечали рядом с ними. Например, за то время пока они обсуждали девушек, Диппер сумел заметить их как минимум дважды в молле. Так что это параноидальная боязнь слежки, может быть, и не такая параноидальная. Хорошо хоть им удалось основательно поработать, но всё-таки защитить Хижину и их штаб-квартиру от возможной слежки, да и просто от наблюдения.

Всё-таки даже если они не могут использовать магию направо и налево, остаются сложные ритуалы, что они почерпнули из Дневников. Так что их… нет, это не будет давать невидимости, она будет слишком уж заметна. Просто… на них не будут обращать внимания, даже если целью является целенаправленное наблюдение. То есть да, их видят, но не концентрируют внимание. Да, это тратит не так много энергии, как невидимость, но магический круг, который бы делал нечто подобное… пришлось основательно потрудиться, чтобы начертать подобное.

Стэнфорд только обречённо выдохнул, но всё-таки приободрился, услышав это.

\- Ладно, а я тогда поищу место, где можно было бы починить «Старателя».

Только услышав это, Диппер в панике посмотрел на Гидеона… Как бы этот «Старатель»… это такой невероятно древний аниматроник, который насквозь проржавел и еле движется. Даже во время господства Мэйбл в хижине, это нечто, способное служить пыточной машиной одним своим внешним видом, было спрятано подальше от людей. И теперь он наконец-то сломался, а Стэнфорд хочет его чинить…

\- Эм… - мягко начал Гидеон, кажется, думавший о том же, - вообще-то вы тут вряд ли сможете что-то починить. Вам надо к Робби, если проблема с электроникой, ну или в автомастерскую, если он весь проржавел…

\- А ещё лучше купить что-то более-менее современное, ну или хотя бы не в два раза старше нас, - продолжил Диппер, - Нет, правда, Стэнфорд, ты теряешь на одном его виде больше, чем получал бы с самого выгодного «экспоната», - он дополнительно показал пальцами саркастические скобки, сделав ударение на последнем слове.

Стэнфорд несколько секунд смотрел на него, словно пытаясь понять, серьёзно ли он или шутит, а затем махнул рукой, хотя по взгляду было видно, что действительно задумался над предложением. Ну, что правда, то правда.

Было видно, что он ещё на несколько секунд задумался, будто решая, следует ли им сказать что-то или нет, но потом махнул рукой и отправился куда-то вглубь не слишком большого, но всё-таки торгового центра. Глифул с Пайнсом медленно проводили его взглядом, а как только рядом послышался шум, повернулись на него.

Это Пасифика с Мэйбл подошли к ним, пока они тут беседовали. Ну да, за это время все при необходимости научились тихо и незаметно приближаться. Ничего удивительного в том, что они могли это сделать, не было, куда больше их удивил шум, на который он повернулся. Это был Зус. А вот это уже куда интереснее…

\- Так, дайте-ка я угадаю, - голос Гидеона сделался едким, - вы нашли очередную неприятность, в которую мы можем влезть сами?

 

Пасифика вошла в молл вслед за Мэйбл. После всего прошедшего руки болели, что, впрочем, не удивительно, она ей спуску не давала, но теперь она хотя бы не оставалась внакладе, так что и самой Пайнс было не слишком-то удобно двигаться в узком пиджаке. В общем, повод довольно улыбаться имелся.

Вообще Пасифике не слишком-то нравились подобные места. Слишком уж тут многолюдно и в то же время безлично. Это сложно объяснить, но тут… она тут чувствовала себя невероятно одинокой, даже если находилась прямо по центру толпы.

Здесь все спешили по своим делам, почти не обращали внимания на находящихся рядом. Конечно, это был тоже Гравити Фоллс… но там все знали друг друга, если не лично, то через общих знакомых. А тут… он был каким-то чужим, словно фрагмент одного мира вынули и засунули куда-то ещё.

Впрочем, близнецы сюда время от времени наведывались. По их словам, это им напоминало Сан-Франциско, ну, может быть, это и так, хотя сама Нортвест чувствовала себя слишком одиноко. Быть может, именно такая атмосфера в крупных городах?

Но шагающую по торговому центру девушку из размышлений вырвала другая картина. Зус сидел на одной из скамеечек с крайне унылым видом, словно уже отчаявшись чего-то добиться. Это сразу же выбило из головы все остальные размышления, так что она коснулась плеча Пайнс, заставив её обернуться, а сама отправилась к Зусу.

Мэйбл, увидев это несколько секунд смотрела на неё, словно решая, следует ли говорить с этой Нортвест, но потом только обречённо вздохнула и пошла вслед за ней. Нет, не поймите плохо, Зус – отличный парень. Не идиот, просто не задумывается над всем творящимся вокруг, но… он, как бы попроще сказать, неуклюжий слишком уж.

Он добрый, всегда готов помочь, но вот его помощь… слишком уж часто он вызывается помочь, ломает всё, а затем ломает всё ещё больше. Прямо как Чёртов Тупица Джонсон*, всё время получается что-то не то. И когда они все обсуждали кандидатуры тех, кто мог бы вместе с ними работать со всеми этими опасностями, Пасифика была единственная, кто не выступила жёстко против кандидатуры Зуса. Все остальные… не из неприязни, а просто от того, что наши приключения – не комедия, а любая ошибка может стоить жизни.

Так что сейчас она чувствовала себя виноватой перед ним. Нет, правда, из всех связанных с Хижиной, знающий об этой тайне, - а он видел МакГаккета и его Живогрыза, да и тот почтальон-оборотень… - он единственный оказался за бортом. Как у Диккинса.* Они празднуют Рождество, а он стоит под окном и смотрит на веселье… Ладно, это не совсем веселье, но он всё равно был один. А ведь она была примерно в таком же положении, ну, до того, как подружилась с Гидеоном, а уж тем более со всеми остальными.

И теперь, когда он сидел с таким печальным видом, она просто не могла пройти мимо и проигнорировать его. Да, если честно, она не могла бы спокойно пройти мимо и проигнорировать кого угодно, будь он хоть полным чудовищем. Нет, ну ладно, мимо тех, в кого всадил бы полную ленту из пулемёта Махматра Ганди и гордился бы тем, что сделал мир чуть лучше, хотя и сожалел бы, что он так легко отделался, она, может, и прошла бы, но уж точно не мимо друга. А зачем они тогда, собственно нужны?

Так что ничего удивительного, что Мэйбл даже не пыталась ничего ей сказать. Всё-таки, когда проходишь вместе с кем-то через неприятности… учишься понимать его. Не факт, что разделять его позицию, даже не факт, что относиться с уважением. Но Пайнс, похоже, давно поняла, что пытаться остановить её, когда она хочет кому-то помочь бессмысленно.

Так что Пас только молча присела сбоку, машинально поправив складки на несуществующем платье. Зус на секунду повернул к ней голову, грустно взглянул, но тут же отвёл взгляд от светящегося энтузиазмом лица. Пасифика не стала настаивать, только легонько толкнула локтем в плечо, всё равно он сам сдастся и выложит всё.

\- Со мной говорила Бабулитта, - после полуминуты молчания сказал Зус, - мой кузен Реджи через месяц устраивает помолвку…

Пасифика в ответ на это только ткнула его локтем в бок.

\- Ну, вот и отлично! Порадовался бы за него, твой двоюродный брат ведь.

Зус только посмотрел на неё и хмыкнул, словно она чего-то не понимала. А ещё она буквально спиной почувствовала, что Мэйбл закатывает глаза от буквально светящегося оптимизма.

Лично Пасифику всегда поражало, что кто-то считал странным её оптимизм. Кто-то считал, что она недалёкая из-за вечной склонности находится в хорошем настроении. На самом деле сама Нортвест просто не видела необходимости в показной взрослости и серьёзности, предпочитая вести себя так, как она хотела.

Всё-таки до встречи со всеми этими тайнами она была чуть ли не на самом низу социальной лестницы, теперь у неё ещё больше поводов быть странной, так зачем тогда обращать внимание на социальные нормы? Лично у неё никогда не было боязни показаться ненормальной или ребёнком, вместе этого предпочитая спрашивать «А почему бы и нет?».

\- Нет… просто он такой же как я, только в сто раз хуже.

\- Завидуешь? – тут же лукавым голосом спросила Пасифика, заодно затыкая рот Пайнс, которая, похоже, хотела выдать какую-то остроту.

\- Да нет же! – голос собеседника стал обиженным, - Просто… Бабулитта попросила меня найти девушку, с которой я смог бы пойти…

\- И что, как успехи? – он посмотрел на неё, словно ответ итак был ясен, - Да ладно тебе, Зус, ты милый парень со старым пикапом… - она снова по-дружески уколола его в бок.

\- Нортвест, а ты сама пошла бы с ним? – язвительным голосом дала знать о себе Мэйбл.

\- Эм… А ты думаешь, что он не может никого найти? – тут же перевела стрелки Пасифика.

Мэйбл медленно и пристально осмотрела Зуса с ног до головы задумчивым и безразличным взглядом, словно перед ней… задача, которую нужно решить.

\- Нет, - покачала головой Мэйбл, - Бессмысленно. Разве что если бы он был богат. А так на него позарится только какая-то чокнутая яндэрэ.

\- Эй, - фыркнула Нортвест, - ну не настолько всё плохо…

\- Угу… спасибо… - выдавил из себя Зус, да так, что его стало жаль ещё больше, - Ладно, если мне что-то понадобится, то вы поможете? Мы же друзья, ведь так…

Он выразительно посмотрел на неё, да так что другого выбора не оставалось, даже учитывая то, с каким выражением лица из-за его плеча смотрела близняшка.

\- Ну да, конечно.

\- Отлично, - он заметно приободрился, - Тогда… - взгляд его начал блуждать по окрестностям, - О, я зайду в тот магазин компьютерных игр!

И вскочил, направившись на противоположную сторону молла. Пасифика проводила его взглядом, а повернувшись наткнулась на яростный взгляд Мэйбл. Она стояла, скрестив руки на груди, губы вытянулись в узкую линию, а челюсть была сжата. Блондинка попыталась что-то сказать, но она тут же её осекла.

\- Если кто-то спрашивает тебя, являешься ли ты словом на «f», говори «нет». Иначе получишь F-бомбу!*

Пасифика только фыркнула в ответ на это замечание и повернула голову в сторону. Тут как раз в молл вошла персона, в которой Пасифика без проблем угадывала Реджи. Ну… просто он выглядит точно так же как Зус, такой же большой, а ещё с ним чуть ли не в обнимку идёт девушка. Согласитесь, сложно сделать другие предположения.

\- Ну вот Мэйбл, - Пасифика повернула голову в его сторону, - Зус не так уж и плох…

Мэйбл повернула голову, пристально осмотрела этого кузена и медленно покачала головой. Ну да, как любой представитель неформалов он выглядел не очень. Нет, конечно, в отличие от школьников-подростков одежда металлиста смотрела угрожающе. При росте метра в два она всегда выглядит угрожающе.

Но вот остальное… Он держался так, словно для него такая одежда была средством выделиться из общества эпатажем, а не личностными качествами. То есть казаться брутальным, слушая рок и одеваясь в чёрную кожу с железными украшениями. В общем, набить себе цену бунтарством.

Ну, он в отличие от большинства всё-таки нашёл девушку, но у их компании, встречавшийся с самыми разными тварями, - а особенно близнецов, - он не вызывал ни уважения, ни страха, а скорее казался позёром. Да ладно бы это был бы хотя бы панк-бандит… он хотя бы опасен, в отличии от Реджи. Но по сравнению с кем-то вроде Перевёртыша…

\- Ладно, - сказала Мэйбл, - Хорошо, Зус, пожалуй, и не худший вариант. Шелдон всё-таки получше, чем иные варианты.*

В подтверждение этого, как раз когда Реджи проходил мимо, он сказал ей что-то вроде «Потрогай мой бицепс», в ответ на что его подружка только по-глупому захихикала. Пайнс закатила глаза, услышав это.

\- Нет, определённо, Зус лучше, - тихо проговорила она, - Ладно, где там твой друг? Думаю, его следует предупредить о том, что его кузен тут, а то знаешь, как во всех фильмах, мы наткнёмся на него в самый неожиданный момент, а он будет хвастаться своей девушкой, да так, что разбить лицо фейспалмом нам не позволит лишь только минимальное приличие…

Нортвест могла бы ещё достаточно долго слушать о наиболее заезженных штампах кинематографа, так что просто прошла мимо и зашла в магазин, куда направился Зус. Сама она не слишком-то разбиралась в играх, ну, если быть точным, то в тех, что не выпускались ещё на NES и Sega Mega Drive, но вот Мэйбл издала характерный выдох, только зайдя в помещение.

А вообще всё произошедшее здорово так напоминало ей случившееся тогда с ней самой. Некоторое время после всего этого болела голова, но хотя бы с ногой так ничего серьёзного не произошло. Но что куда печальнее – этот демон сумел, даже не вскрывая ноутбук, размолотить все внутренности, доведя компьютер до неработоспособного состояния. Пришлось снова отдать его Кэнди и Робби.

\- Ох… Почему какой-то магазинчик по продаже визуальных новелл? Почему не что-нибудь современное или из старой классики конца девяностых?

Пасифика вопросительно повернулась к ней, пытаясь понять, о чём же она говорит. Всё-таки в культуре отаку её познания были, мягко говоря, с пробелами.

\- Не вникай, - тут же успокоилась Пайнс и подошла к стеллажу, взяв один из дисков, - О, так это ещё и эроге? Ну, так и вовсе прекрасно. Хотя… и тут можно найти что-то вроде Насуверса*, - на последних словах она явно говорила с собой.

Зус как раз сидел в дальнем углу зала, так как при его росте дотянуться до нижних полок было бы слишком сложно, особенно при таких-то габаритах. Он как раз выбирал какую-то игру, а когда девушки подошли, Мэйбл склонилась над плечом и сказала:

\- Зус, тебе не кажется, что брать игру о романтических отношениях вместо того, чтобы знакомиться с реальной девушкой – признак побега от реальности и…

Но её тут же прервал острый локоть Пасифики, попавший под рёбра, за что она получила в свой адрес взгляд от которого несло Баффиновой Землёй.

\- Мы тут хотели сказать, что твой кузен Реджи в торговом центре, но он, похоже, не обращает внимания ни на кого кроме своей невесты, - Зус только вздохнул, а Нортвест повернулась к Мэйбл и перешла на шёпот, - Мы тут вообще-то хотим его мотивировать, а не вогнать в депрессию.

Пайнс удивленно повела бровью, только услышав это. Ну нет, а что? Она действительно всерьёз считала, что я просто неисправимая оптимистка? Нет, ну это, конечно, так, но если это поможет кого-то вывести из апатии, то почему бы не побыть им специально? Если я непосредственна, то это не значит, что не могу использовать это.

\- Ладно, вставай, Зус, не рассиживайся, - блондинка схватила его за плечо, - Расплачивайся уже за эту игру и пошли.

Сидящий толстяк, - при этом и без того бывший Пасифике по пояс, - с кряхтеньем поднялся и направился в сторону прилавка, за которым стояла девушка. Она с сомнением посмотрела на диск с игрой, испещрённый японскими иероглифами, а после чего сказала:

\- Я не советовала бы вам брать эту игру, её возвращали уже три раза, да и на ней написано «Уничтожить любой ценой».

Обе девушки тут же заглянули за плечо Зусу, вернее, если быть точным, посмотрели сбоку, ибо заглянуть за плечо у них физически не получилось бы. Да, действительно, на обложке была изображена какая-то девчонка с розовыми волосами, а под ней наклеен стикер с указанной надписью.

\- Ох, чую я, что это ловушка… - пробурчала себе под нос Мэйбл, но всё-таки сказала тихо что-то про «гигантские очки» и «голос как у резанной мыши».

\- Да ладно тебе, - Пасифика толкнула её в плечо, - мы уже нарвались на приключения внутри видеоигры, если такое произойдёт ещё раз, то это будет уже повторением.

Пайнс покачала головой, но всё-таки признала, что если это было бы чем-то вроде книги или сериала, то да, автор несомненно самоповторялся бы.

\- Знаете, думаю, мы всё-таки её возьмём… - проговорила Пасифика, а Зус тут же начал копаться в карманах, но его остановила Мэйбл, молча доставшая из жакета несколько купюр.

А после чего одним плавным движением смахнула диск с прилавка, передала его Зусу, а затем направилась к выходу из магазинчика. Пасифика и Зус тут же молча и без лишних рассуждений последовали за ней. Близняшка пару раз оглянулась по сторонам, похоже, высматривая Реджи, после чего коротко обернулась и махнула рукой, зовя их за собой.

Спустя примерно полминуты они увидели сидящих за столом в обозначенном кафе Гидеона и Диппера, с которыми рядом стоял мистер Пайнс. Они что-то обсуждали, а затем мистер Пайнс отправился куда-то дальше вглубь торгового центра. Им удалось почти незаметно подойти к их столику, только почти у самого столика Зус задел ногой ножку стула за соседним столом, а оба парня тут же резко повернулись к ним, готовые к любым неприятностям.

Да, один из недостатков – становишься если не зашуганным, то реагируешь на всё куда резче. Всё-таки без этого риск окончить свою жизнь, потеряв голову, в прямом смысле, куда выше.

\- Так, дайте-ка я угадаю, - начал Гидеон, - вы нашли очередную неприятность, в которую мы можем влезть сами?

\- Ну… - Пасифика попыталась подобрать слова, - Нет, просто Зус пытается найти девушку, а мы его случайно встретили. Ну и захватили его с собой, чтобы он не сидел один.

Парни переглянулись между собой, как будто обмениваясь предположениями, но Пасифика знала, что такое могут учудить только близнецы.

\- Да не беспокойтесь, чуваки, - голос Зуса был куда бодрее, да и сам он снова начала использовать «чуваки», что говорило – он в куда лучшем состоянии, - Я тут купил себе игру, а завтра попытаюсь снова.

В общем, Пасифика была довольна тем, что у неё всё-таки вышло его снова вернуть в весёлое состояние. А Диппер только выдохнул и ногой оттолкнул один из стульев.

\- Фуух… А я-то уж думал, что мы должны будем выступать сирано. Ладно, садись Зус…

\- Да ладно тебе, бро, - Мэйбл уселась и лукаво улыбнулась, - если уж кто-то из нас должен поработать шиппером, то… нет, ладно, Вэнди и Робби уже пара, а вот думаю, что из тебя и Пасифики тоже выйдет милая парочка.

На несколько секунд над столом повисла гробовая тишина, Пасифика, кажется, покраснела, хотя она сама с уверенностью не могла говорить об этом, а затем обстановка резко разрядилась смехом сначала самой Пасифики, а затем и всех остальных. Диппер поднял руку, вызывая к себе официантку.

\- Можете ещё три чашки кофе? – а как только она ушла, повернула к сестре, - Сестрёнка, если тебе так нравится кого-то спейринговать, то устрой себе Стену Шиппинга, как в Хоумстаке. А когда ничего не получится, войди в режим «Гнев Задрота».*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Серьёзно, неужели никто из авторов фиков не отмечал, что его наряд очень похож на МакФлая из Назад в Будущее?
> 
> 2\. Да, чуть-чуть слома четвёртой стены, игры со штампами, а так же их логичного обоснования. И да, наличие Грэнды уравновесит даже толпу моделей.
> 
> 3\. Фоллаут.
> 
> 4\. Да, легендарный изобретатель из Плоского Мира.
> 
> 5\. Имеется в виду "Рождественская история", которую огромное число раз экранизировали.
> 
> 6\. Игра слов на английском. Слово на "f" в данном случае "friend", но вообще чаще всего это используется в качестве эфремизма для известного ругательства. А F-бомба - передался из H-бомбы, водородной бомбы, означает примерно "матомная бомба".
> 
> 7\. Имеется ввиду Шелдон Купер. И если вы говорите, что он лучше, чем кто-то ещё, то всё реально плохо.
> 
> 8\. Да, Мэйбл знакома с культурой отаку, откуда - другой вопрос. Зато она знает что такое эроге, а так же Насуверс...
> 
> 9\. Отсылки сразу на Хоумстак с его любовью к пейрингованию, а так же к Эффекту Мимо Кассы, сатирического комиксу, где автор часть входит в указанный режим.


	50. Глава 49 - It's a trap!

\- О, здравствуйте, Бабулитта, - сказал подошедший к дверям дома Зуса Гидеон, - Извините, а Зуса тут нет?

Хм… Вероятно, кому-то будет непонятно, что же сейчас происходит. На самом деле, они снова, по настоянию Пасифики, собрались в молле, однако прошёл час, а Зуса они так и не встретили. Так что она чуть ли не насильно отправила его с Мэйбл, чтобы они проверили, почему он так и не соизволил явиться с повинной, дабы найти себе кого-то или, - что по мнению Глифула было куда вероятнее, - попытаться найти.

Так что сейчас они стояли на пороге его дома, а из двери выглядывала его бабушка, притом с какой-то странной улыбкой на лице, от чего ему было несколько не по себе. Ну, знаете, примерно такая улыбка у человека, который знает больше вас, но не слишком-то скрывает это.

\- О, вы к Зусу… Он у себя в комнате, сидит там уже целый день, - она отошла в сторону пропуская их внутрь, - А вы к нему…

Ну… Может, она просто, как и все люди преклонного возраста, предаётся размышлениям о том, как «молодые» «развлекаются». Ну ладно, с первым хоть можно согласиться, но если бы она знала с каким риском для жизни мы «развлекаемся»... Ну, или она шпионит за своим внуком и ожидала, что мы придём за ним, а сейчас её ожидания подтвердились… Нет, это слишком параноидально, даже для меня.

Впрочем, смысла вдаваться в детали всё равно не было, так что, пожав плечами, Гидеон отправился внутрь. Ну, что можно было сказать, в доме, конечно, было довольно уютно, всё-таки его же содержала бабушка Зуса, но как-то… застарело. Мягкая старая мебель, притом неясно, то ли она действительно была куплена уже в таком состоянии, либо ей уже лет этак пятьдесят. И, обернувшись назад, Гидеон видел, что если к их городку, устаревшему лет этак на двадцать, близнецы привыкли, то сейчас Мэйбл шла, брезгливо сжав губы и с выражение лица «закрой глаза и думай об Англии».

Он нахмурился, выразительно смотря на неё и призывая вот никак, абсолютно никак не показывать того, что ей это место не слишком-то нравится. Нет, конечно, понять он их мог, всё-таки в их представлении это невероятная седая древность, но вот не надо… просто не надо, должна же быть хоть какая-то элементарная вежливость.

Гидеон подошёл к знакомой и, в отличие от обычного, закрытой двери. Обычно Зус редко её закрывал, да не просто редко, Глифул вообще не мог припомнить таких случаев, так что это…несколько тревожило… Он медленно приоткрыл дверь, и что-то застучало с явным металлическим звоном. Заглянув внутрь, увидел огромную кучу наваленных на полу банок от Питт Колы. Мда…

А сам Зус сейчас сидел за компьютером, изображение на котором было абсолютно невидно из-за его широкой спины, в помещении отсутствовал свет, да и окна тоже были занавешены. Нет, в принципе, если бы он был раза в два моложе, тут не было такого бардака, а на нём был чёрный плащ с красным подбоем, тогда… тогда бы он, пожалуй, впечатлился бы.* Но это уже выглядело несколько… пугающе.

\- Эм… Зус, ты становишься хикикомори… - достаточно низким и тихим голом сказала Мэйбл, обводя взглядом комнату.

Ну, говорить, что Гидеон не слишком-то разбирался в отаку, всё равно что ничего не говорить. Они-то приехали из Фриско*, ничего удивительного, что у них там лучше с подобным. Но что-то ему подсказывало, что это отнюдь не самая хвалебная характеристика.

\- Хех… Чувачки, я тут нашёл Гиффани… заходите, заходите.

Зус повернулся к ним и зрелище было не из приятных. Глаза покраснели, мешки под глазами, он явно переутомился от подобного сидения за компьютером. И, в отличие от Кэнди, которой стиль злого гения шёл только к лицу, в данном случае впечатление было отталкивающим.

\- Нет, правда, чувачки, посмотрите, - он отодвинулся в сторону и указал на монитор, - Это просто крутейшая игра! Тут есть и контакт глаз, и свиданья.

На нём было показано какое-то заведение по типу школы, а центральное место на экране занимала девушка. Ну, как сказать, девушка. Конечно, спрайты тут были размером с арбуз, но на вид ей было лет четырнадцать, не больше. С розовыми глазами и точно такими же волосами и в школьной форме. 1973 и Стар Трек?*

\- Нет, правда, вы не представляете, какая клеевая эта игра… Я даже, даже…

\- Зус стал моим парнем и даже познакомился с моим отцом, - неожиданно для всех раздался голос из колонок.

\- А, ну да, точно, - по-сумасшедшему хихикнул Зус, - это такой большой фиолетовый осьминог. Гиффани учится в школьном университете, - на этой фразе, кажется, послышался позади шлепок от бессмертного жеста челодлань.

Гидеон с Мэйбл переглянулись… Знаете ли, редко, когда игра сама разговаривает с вами… Хотя… это может быть и просто фраза, которую произносит персонаж. А имя… ну, его, возможно, вводят при старте новой игры…

\- Зус меня никогда не бросит, он мой новый парень, - снова пошёл голос из колонок.

\- Эм… Зус, так, ладно, - твёрдо сказала Мэйбл, - мне это не слишком нравится, так как от всего этого начинает веять тентаклями. И я, кажется, знаю хентай, который начинается абсолютно так же.

\- Хех… Прямо как будто оргия последователей Слаанеш и Тзинча. Угу, не знаешь, как отогнать разумного монстра в D&D&D, кастуй вслух «шипастые щупальца насильственного проникновения Эвана». Любой драпанёт, даже не будет проверять, блефуешь ли ты.

Близняшка усмехнулась и сказала:

\- Дай три, - на что Глифул ответил ей вулканианским приветствием.*

Ну да, гики бывают самых разных сортов. Кто-то сходит с ума по аниме, а они, как истинные американцы, знаю космооперы и фэнтези. И нет, осуждение со стороны Гидеона отнюдь не было лицемерием, они же не сидят за компьютером целыми сутками, а Зусу до суток оставалось всего два часа.

\- Ты это, спал хоть? – поинтересовался он.

\- Эм… часа два или три назад. Спал примерно столько же, - ответил собеседник, сбивчивым тоном, словно старался припомнить случившееся пару недель назад.

Пайнс прикусила губу, обдумывая его слова, а затем подошла к шторам и распахнула их. Резкий свет залил помещение, мгновенно разогнав все тени, а заодно повалив, похоже, абсолютно привыкшего к отсутствию освещения, Зуса.

\- Так, ладно, не отлёживайся, - строго сказала Мэйбл, почти не обратив внимания на здоровяка, - а то ещё начнёшь шипеть и говорить про некую «прелес-с-сть».

Он всё-таки медленно поднялся на ноги, ощущая себя, похоже, растерянным и дезориентированным, пытаясь осмотреться в пространстве, однако его взгляд неизменно натыкался на Гиффани. Гидеон подошёл к нему почти вплотную и щёлкнул пальцами пару раз перед лицом, отчего тот вздрогнул.

\- Так, ладно, выходи отсюда на свежий воздух, разберёмся с тобой там, может, лучше станет. И нет, никакого компьютера…

И, схватив за плечо, отправил её в коридор, а Мэйбл тем временем ткнула его в плечо и указала куда-то в тёмный угол слева. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы разглядеть находящееся там и это ему не понравилось. Провод, подающий питание на компьютер, был выдернут из розетки. А Гиффани всё ещё на экране…

\- Да ладно тебе, Пайнс, с чего мы взяли, что это именно из-за диска? Быть может, дело в самом компьютере, внутри него есть что-то, питающее его.

Близняшка задумчиво осмотрела монитор, прикусила губу и простояла в таком состоянии примерно полминуты, а после несколько раз щёлкнула пальцами перед носом Гиффани. Ноль реакции.

\- Ладно, - всё-таки сказала она, - позовём потом Чиу и Валентино, пусть разберут его по винтикам и объяснят, почему он всё-таки работает.

Гидеон задумался на пару секунд, но всё-таки кивнул. Да, мы тут столько всего ненормального повстречали, что в данном случае это могло бы быть чуть ли не всё, что угодно. Так что диск отнюдь не единственная возможная причина, они даже встречали системный блок, который работает как обычный компьютер, хотя это только пустая оболочка. Но только когда он закрыт, а внутри нет никаких инородных дел.

\- Эм… Гиффани, пока, но я от тебя никуда не денусь, - Зус вновь вошёл в комнату, - Я вернусь к тебе.

Агх… Глифул, припоминая всех пятерых богов Хаоса, схватил Зуса за руку и потащил из комнаты. Он не слишком-то и сопротивлялся, хотя, кажется, успел вытащить диск с игрой, прежде чем его вытурили, да и был даже слишком бодрым, чем положено при таком отсутствии сна, но всё-таки тащить его было делом нелёгким.

\- Ладно, Зус, возвращайся в реальность… - проговаривал Гидеон.

\- И да, мог бы не прощаться с экраном, это же только второсортное японское эроге, - сказала Мэйбл и закрыла дверь за ними, - Ох, Глифул, но всё равно, знаешь, я чувствую, что это ловушка.

Гидеон только хмыкнул и, выходя уже из дома и оборачиваясь, увидел как бабушка Зуса тайком зашла в комнату и достала какую-то тонкую книжечку из стопки других, поглаживая её с зловещей улыбкой.

А, вон оно что… так всё-таки шпионит за внуком.

 

Мэйбл сидела за столиком, потягивая колу из стакана. Конечно, кто-то пытался возмущаться и настаивать на Королевских Бургерах, но, так как платила она, то посоветовала не проводить демократический переворот против её просвещённой автократии и отправилась в Макдональдс.

А сейчас они сидели, взирая… нет, не с высоты, но всё-таки наблюдая за попытками Зуса с кем-то познакомиться. Стоило огромных усилий, чтобы не откалывать постоянно язвительные комментарии на тему этих «попыток» в присутствие этой белобрысой парочки. Просто… ох… Нет, правда, она не могла бы вспомнить ещё более неуклюжих попыток познакомиться. Даже если бы это пыталась сделать Нортвест, а это уже о многом говорит.

Правда она не могла сказать, о чём думаю другие. Пасифика, похоже, с куда большим энтузиазмом наблюдала за ним, Гидеон был явно погружён в себя, а Диппер стащил её GrPad и читал какую-то книгу на нём, притом не давал подслушивать его мысли.

Таким образом тянулись одна минута за другой. В принципе, вполне себе доброе, но на редкость бесполезное занятие. С другой стороны… немногие монстры обладают силой достаточной, чтобы бесчинствовать посреди городка, разве что это что-то технологическое, но мы вроде бы ничего не трогали. И тут произошло то, что заставило её подавиться колой.

Нет, в принципе, всё было вполне очевидно. После очередной «попытки» толстяк ходил с настроением, опущенным ниже плинтуса, так что ничего удивительного, что он остановился возле магазина электроники. Но вот тот факт, что на одном из них Гиффани, был куда более необычен. Она ткнула в плечо Глифула, показывала в сторону Зуса. Тот на несколько секунд замер, а после его глаза точно так же расширились. Значит, не ошиблась, и дело было-таки в диске…

\- Бро, - телепатически сказала близняшка, - там Зус разговаривает с телевизором. И на нём персонаж компьютерной игры, в которую он играл у себя дома. Так что будь так любезен, подслушай их разговор. Если что-то не так с этой игрой, то тебя, в отличие от меня, она не видела.

Он издал какой-то нечленораздельный звук. Даже скорее не от количества информации, которое мгновенно наполнило его мозг, скорее от бесцеремонности, с которой она это сделала. Да, это было больное место, которое после встречи с Криптосом болело ещё сильнее, но она была не просто сестрой, а двойняшкой, значит уж кто-кто, а она имела права на фамильярность и создание для него персонального подросткового круга Ада.

Так что она просто выхватила из рук планшет, быстро взглянула на название книги, а затем положила его на стол.

\- Давай, давай. Убийцы – все кроме Константина и Бука, мотив – месть за убийство Дейзи Армстронг.*

\- Юная леди… - было начал младший, но всё-таки встал и спокойной размеренной походкой, которая абсолютно не привлекает внимание, направился к ним.

А Мэйбл тем временем быстро объяснила всё Нортвест, выключила на всякий случай планшет и сняла с головы ободок. Холодный, вопреки всем законам физики камень, приятно лежал в руке. Да за эти более чем полтора месяца она уже почти привыкла к нему, а также постоянному ощущению, что над ухом летает муха, от эффекта телепатии. А заодно приготовилась «транслировать» разговор этих двоих, который должен будет подслушать Диппер.

\- Как же я рад, что ты тоже тут, - голос Мэйбл, которым она передавала этим двоим услышанное братом, стал ниже, всё-таки она изображала этого толстяка, - хотя немного шокирован.

Изображение начало перескакивать с одного небольшого телевизора на другое, а в это время заговорила сама Гиффани, отчего Мэйбл тут же перешла на сопрано.

\- О, Зус, пойми, я не обычная игра, я игра особенная. Программист пытался меня стереть и тогда я стёрла его…

В голову Мэйбл тут же поступил ну… слегка ошарашенный голос брата, примерно в духе… «Какого чёрта?!». Впрочем, слишком уж он был спокойным, скорее тут ещё непонимание от того, каким образом компьютерная программа могла сделать нечто подобное. Ну… не пускала же она заряды из компьютера? Правда, интересно знать, если его «удалили», то и из «корзины» тоже?

\- Эм… Чё ты сделала? – непонимающе переспросил Зус.

На всех экранах появились изображения Гиффани. Даже с такого расстояния было видно, что все они смотрят на Зуса.

\- Это уже не важно. Важно, что ты не должен больше общаться с реальными девушками, мы с тобой будем вместе - огромное количество мелких картинок сменились одной большой, которой распределилась по всем экранам, - НАВЕКИ.

\- Ух ты… Это здорово. Нет, конечно, немного пугает, - в толстяке наконец-то проснулся голос здравого смысла, - но всё же здорово. И… что мы с тобой будем делать?

Дальнейшего разговора Мэйбл уже не слышала, ибо Диппер слинял, а в голове была только одна мысль… Нет, я же говорила, что с ним может быть только яндэрэ с больной психикой…

А вот Глифул с Нортвест после всего этого прибывали в несколько… кхм… отрешённом состоянии. Ну, да, даже для нас это несколько нетипично, так как большая часть неприятностей – либо изобретения автора, либо местная мистика. Так что это просто было довольно… необычно.

Спустя примерно полминуты как раз подошёл Диппер, притом выглядел он… примерно как Индиана Джонс, который увидел святой Грааль. Он молча сел и все застыли в молчании, обдумывая услышанное, всё-таки пищи для рассуждений было достаточно, а ситуаций, когда у них была возможность среагировать ещё до того, как их начнут гонять взашей, представляется очень редко.

\- Нет, вы это видели… - начал первым Диппер, притом голос, в отличие от обыкновения, был возбуждён, - Это же программа… И тем не менее, она ведь способна обойти тест Тьюринга. Я… блин, если этот программист был бы жив, то ему бы вручили кучу премий, ибо она способна убедить человека не только в текстовой переписке, но и при общении через телефон…

Нет, вообще Мэйбл могла понять его. Если с изобретениями Автора всё ещё было хоть как-то понятно, то вот с мистическими созданиями… Они зачастую прямо нарушали известные им всем законы физики, вытворяя то, чего вытворять не могут. Но это… это, похоже, создали обычные люди. Нет, он был гением, но не таким вундерваффельным. А это… это была просто программа, которую можно скопировать и всё. Не нужно пытаться понять принципы работы, чтобы воссоздать работающую технологию, на её основе, это всё было уже, по сути, у них в руках. То есть, это работающий ИИ.

\- Эй, - Пасифика ткнула его в плечо, - вообще-то мы тут решаем, что делать, чтобы спасти Зуса от этой программы.

Ну да, всем и так было ясно, что такая маниакальная сущность явно не лучший компаньон по жизни. Все снова погрузились в молчание, обдумывая варианты, пока Гидеон не поднял руку, обращая к себе всеобщее внимание.

\- Ладно, так, ответ и так ясен. Похоже, что бы это ни было, оно как-то перемещается. И я бы поставил на провода, а не что-то вроде радиосвязи. Так что нам нужно сначала спровоцировать и выманить, затем обрезать провода, а после уничтожить, - Гидеон достал из жилетки звуковую зубную щётку.

\- И… ты уверен, что эту программу точно нужно уничтожать? – задал вопрос младший.

Ну… нет, обычно гуманистические позывы выдавали Гидеон или Пасифика, в основном последняя, близнецы были более склонны решать проблемы наверняка. Но тут она могла понять брата. Это ИИ. ИИ, блин, полноценный ИИ, созданный людьми. Сам факт его существования способен разрешить кучу вопросов, вроде механизма возникновения мысли и личности. Вот уж ничего странного, что для них было бы не разумно уничтожать его. Правда если бы тут был Робби, то всё было бы ещё хуже…

\- Нет, - твёрдо возразил Гидеон, - мы не знаем, что он может, но будем исходить из худшего – управлять любой электроникой, к которой он подключён. Нам нужен второй Скайнет?

А вот это действительно была та деталь, которая сулила им кучу неприятностей. Нет, через интернет АЭС не взорвать, но вот через линии электропитания… Да, блин, даже если эта система так и не сумеет взломать системы пуска ядерных ракет и угробить почти весь мир, то остаются хотя бы фондовые биржи в Нью-Йорке, можно им и просто снести систему, стерев всё, что можно. А уж учитывая оптоволоконные кабели под океаном… Дело не ограничится только Америкой. Да пусть хотя бы снесёт Интернет и остальные мировые коммуникации! Всё равно цивилизации конец.

В общем, ситуация, мягко говоря, хреновая. Нет, я уже скучаю по старым милым существам из мифов, они, по крайней мере, были не настолько интегрированы в современное общество, чтобы угрожать его полному уничтожению. И у этой программы, похоже, не всё в порядке с мозгами, так что она вполне может сотворить подобное.

\- Ладно, тогда нам нужно просто свести Зуса с кем-то, чтобы эта программа точно была занята только им, - заключила Мэйбл.

\- Стоп, - остановила их Пасифика, - вы собираетесь использовать Зуса как приманку против сумасшедшей и промешанной на нём программы?

\- Да, - после секундной паузы сказали все хором, а затем продолжил Диппер, - А у тебя есть другие идеи, как это сделать?

Пасифика несколько секунд смотрела прямо в глаза, ясно показывая, что эта идея ей не слишком нравится, на мгновение потупила взгляд, а затем с куда большим пылом, чем все остальные начала выдвигать идеи:

\- Хорошо, тогда нам надо… Надо с кем-то познакомить Зуса, а ещё приготовить арсенал… Мэйбл дай свой телефон.

Быстро догадавшись, кому она хочет звонить, Мэйбл схватила со стола телефон, снова включила его, нажала на номер в быстром наборе и перебросила его блондинке. Та несколько неловко, но всё-таки схватила его, а после чего встала и отошла на пару шагов от стола.

\- Алло, это Пасифика, - она начала приветливым и радушным тоном, - Да, нам тут нужна помощь.

Она на несколько секунд замолчала, а затем вытянул шею и заговорила куда более строгим тоном.

\- У нас тут вообще-то проблема, способная, потенциально, обвалить всю мировую финансовую систему или начать ядерную войну. Вот и отлично, так-то лучше. Тогда забери из-под кладбища штуковину из коробки с надписью «19», да-да, там ещё рисунок башни*, а также тубус, это уже лично для меня, и жди следующего звонка возле молла.

А после этого закончила звонок и снова вернулась за стол.

\- Ладно, а теперь самое сложное… свести Зуса с кем-то…

Все снова погрузились в молчание на несколько минут. Конечно, они видели его только один день, но его попытки… О Боги Хаоса, это настолько же ужасно, как допускать существование безопорных двигателей с точки зрения физики. А нанести большего оскорбления науке невозможно.

В общем, план начал рушиться только от одной детали, которая должна быть во главе угла. Казалось бы, яндэрэ очень ревнивы, но к кому ревновать Зуса?! Ох…

В общем, они так ещё долго бы просидели, если бы её кто-то не ткнул в плечо. Она подняла голову и увидела Пасифику, смотрящую ей за плечо с глазами размером с десятицентовик.

Обернувшись, она увидела Зуса возле какой-то из забегалок, говорящего… с девушкой. Довольно высокая, загорелая, ну, разве что слишком уж полновата… Но повторимся, с ней говорит Зус. И притом довольно неплохо, она даже смеётся над его шутками, притом не натянуто, как делали бы девушки, которые не хотят его отсылать прямо и сразу, наоборот, смех был искренним и заразным.

На лице Пасифики застыло странное выражение, что-то между умилением и готовящимся вырваться визгом «Мой ОТП исполнился!», ну если забыть, что она видела её, ну, не впервые, мелькала пару раз в молле, но не более. Остальные же сидели с выражением невероятного удивления, не в силах поверить в это. Спустя пару секунд к ней обратился Диппер при помощи амулета:

\- Сестрёнка, а ты уверена, что девушка, нашедшая язык с Зусом, может быть не хуже, чем чокнутая компьютерная программа?

Ну, в принципе, верно, это может быть яндэре ещё похлеще, чем Гиффани… Но, как бы то ни было, эта самая компьютерная игра, Гиффани, сейчас смотрела на новую знакомую Зуса с ненавистью и яростью, так что Мэйбл не могла не расплываться в улыбке довольной кошки при виде этой картины.

\- Я на минутку, бро, - кинула она через плечо и направилась к толстяку.

Он к тому времени уже распрощался с ней и собирался было, похоже, идти к ним, но только-только успел обернуться, как прямо перед ним возникла Мэйбл, как какой-нибудь чёрт из табакерки.

\- О, Зус, ты, как я вижу, уже нашёл девушку… - мягким вкрадчивым голосом начала Мэйбл.

\- Ага. Это Мелоди… правда… а ты поможешь мне…

\- Да, конечно, - тут же его прервала Мэйбл, стремясь завернуть разговор в нужное для себя русло, - Пригласи её в ресторан какой-нибудь, который ей нравится.

\- Она говорила, что ей нравится пиццерия «Весёлый Переполох у Старой Совы», - тут же ответил Зус.

\- Ну, вот и отлично. И лучше сразу сейчас же пригласи её, ну, чтобы не тянуть, вдруг она передумает… - Зус внимательно слушал её, кивая, - И да, точно, если бы ты был с кем-то знаком, то тебе, конечно, пришлось бы сообщить этому человеку, что ты встретил кого-то другого, но у тебя, к счастью, такой проблемы нет.

Последние слова она, конечно, закончила ничего не значащим тоном, без ударения, так, мимолётом, но собеседник чуть ли не обливался потом, при мыслях о подобном. Да, это был очевидный намёк, но Зус додумался до него Хех… Даже если яндэрэ и допустит встречи с кем-то другим, то вот новость о расставании... Теперь Гиффани у нас на крючке… Конечно, подвергать его опасности, делая наживкой для чокнутой программы не совсем этично, но мы будем рядом, когда всё произойдёт.

Уходя Мэйбл обернулась через плечо и увидела, как Зус подошёл к изображению Гиффани на одном из телевизоров в витринах, а она ожесточённо с ним спорит… Всё по плану… Мэйбл с трудом удерживалась от того, чтобы не расплыться в улыбке, аки чеширский кот.

 

Гидеон сидел в пиццерии, наполненной аниматрониками, следя за Зусом. Все остальные были тут же, а на столе лежала… нет, отнюдь не купленная пицца. У них была и своя. Вернее, только одна коробка, но и этого было достаточно, ведь она бесконечно создавала любую пиццу, в том числе приготовленную по авторской рецептуре. Единственное чего не получалось изготовить, это пицца, в которой есть что-то не пригодное для человеческого пищеварения.

То есть, мясо собаки – пожалуйста, да даже зажаренные тараканы, а вот галька – нет. И именно человеческого, они пробовали сделать то же самое с парой монстров, и у этих монстров не получалось создать пиццу с пригодной для себя, но не для людей начинкой.

Правда, на них подозрительно посматривали официанты… Ну так они могли купить и в другом месте, это же молл, а тут честно заказали напитки, так что накусь выкусите. А вообще эту коробку они захватили, чтобы коротать время, наблюдая за попытками Зуса. А вот сам Зус вместе со своей новой знакомой Мелодии как раз сидел в отдалении, беседуя с ней о чём-то, в то время как остальные старались высмотреть приближение Гиффани. Если Зус таки найдёт себе девушку… это будет отлично, тут Гидеон не мог поспорить, он был бы рад за него, но всё-таки главное для них ликвидировать что-то вроде Скайнет.

А вообще ситуация была большей частью необычная. Это мы-то четверо были в основном составе, а Кэнди и Грэнда, а также Робби с Вэнди работали парами. Притом за группу быстрого реагирования была в основном их четвёрка. И большей частью они шли на следы пожаров или крики, а тут… тут у них была уникальная ситуация, когда они могли заранее подготовиться ко всему.

Даже как-то не верится вообще в возможность такого. Нет, изредка они, конечно, встречались с подобными неприятностями первыми, но это было, когда они сами их откапывали и первым же их шагом было драпать, как Ринсвилд. И да, кастовать «проворное отступление», как в той книге по D&D&D они не могут.*

Гидеон так и продолжал бы раздумывать, уже почти забыв об их задаче, как рядом Пайнс поперхнулась Питт-Колой и указала на один из игровых автоматов, прямо напротив Зуса. Конечно, с такого расстояния было плохо видно, но, кажется, она смотрела на него с яростью, а внизу была небольшая надпись, примерно «Ты поставил меня на паузу?!».

Зус тоже это заметил, поперхнулся и было собирался встать, попутно объясняясь, как прямо за Мелодии, на подвешенных экранах появилось её изображение, перечёркнутое красным крестом. Довольно недвусмысленно, не так ли. Он что-то быстро сказал и устремился к их столу.

\- Эм… чувачки, меня, кажется, преследует Гиффани… - голос был сбивчивым.

Всей команде было трудно удержаться от закатывания глаз или чего-то в духе «Мы знаем!», но всё-таки удержались, только Пасифика сказала:

\- Это… та самая игра, которую ты купил? Но ведь это же просто игра… - Мэйбл с удивлением вытаращилась на Нортвест, смотря каким невинным тоном она врёт и не краснеет.

И тут прямо над их столиком, на экране появляется огромное лицо Гиффани, а с других двух экранов на них лился угрожающий красный свет. Эм… плохо дело?

\- Враги обнаружены, - начал говорить высокий и, в данном случае, угрожающий голос, - Начинаю поиск слабостей.

\- Да ладно вам, - тут же успокоил их Зус, - Гиффани же внутри монитора, что может нам сделать?

А вот этого не надо было говорить… И действительно, чокнутая компьютерная программа начала движение по ряду игровых автоматов. На секунду она остановилась на экране игры Fight Fighter, где Рамбл попытался сказать что-то вроде «я отомщу тебе за смерть Пушистика»*, но его тут же уничтожило электрическим импульсом. А импульс продолжил путь к сцене, где сейчас будут должны выступать аниматроники.

Отлично. Пасифика взяла со стола тот самый телефон, что был у Мэйбл, и сказала в трубку только одно слово:

\- Пора.

А близнецы взяли со стола бутылки с Питт Колой, - не простые, а как в пятидесятых, стеклянные, впрочем, на ней было написано «Nuke»*, - и прямо как герои какого-то вестерна с Клинтом Иствудом молча допили содержимое. Роланд Дрезден, блин, чтоб их.

\- Зус, забирай свою Мелоди, мы тут быстро со всем разберёмся, - тоном, будто это рутинная неприятность, сказал Диппер.

Он кивнул и быстро умчался к ней, видимо, собираясь пытаться уговорить её уходить отсюда, а вся четвёрка молча поднялась и направилась к сцене. Со стороны, наверное, это выглядело круто, ну, как какие-то герои фильм, этакий крутой проход на крейсерской скорости. Мощь, пафос, уверенность, Мэйбл даже включила главную тему Индианы Джонса в качестве фоновой музыки.

Нет, а что? Гиффани уже не сбежит, а уж лучше, если, что бы ни было против них, оно набросилось именно на них, а не на обычных людей. Сложно будет не обратить на них внимание, а лишние жертвы им не нужны.

Со сцены как раз звучала типичная злодейская речь от Гиффани в теле аниматроника в виде белки в школьной форме. Только Зус схватил Мелоди за руку и потащил её к выходу, сказав примерно «нам пора сматываться», как под контроль попались остальные аниматроники и бросились со сцены на зрителей, а также их четвёрку.

\- Смотаться можно только ко мне в объятия, Зус, - сказал высоким голосом аниматроник.

Все, разумеется, сразу же бросились бежать, кроме, конечно, их четвёрки, а Глифул просто засунул руку в карман жилетки, извлекая свою испытанную звуковую зубную щётку. Он навёл её на одного из роботов и нажал кнопку, тот сразу же рухнул, но вот со всеми остальными он не сумел, так как белка тут же повернулась к ним:

\- Вы, мелкие, противные гадёныши, вы больше не будете мешать мне! – а после этого огонёк на зубной щётке сменил цвет, явно показывая, что своего самого главного и ультимативного средства в борьбе с электроникой они лишились…

Вашу же ж м…ышь. Трудно точнее описать эмоции. И теперь против них ещё пять роботов. Они не боялись самых больших существ из плоти и крови, Мэйбл с ними неплохо разбиралась, да и Пасифика с саблей тоже, но вот против стали… Диппер и Нортвест тут же предусмотрительно дали дёру, примерно к Зусу и Мелодии, единственным, кто не сумел спастись, прежде чем электричество обрубили, а выход оказался перекрыт Гиффани.

Гидеон посмотрел на Мэйбл, она только заломила бровь и достала из жакета нож. Конечно, против кого-то подобного он плох, но хоть что-то. А Гидеон бросился на первого же приближавшегося аниматроника в виде «крыса в бочке». Да, он был слабее, у него не было когтей, да у него, по сути, вообще нифига не было. Но, в отличие от робота, он мог сохранять устойчивость, особенно когда кто-то размером с него влетает на полной скорости.

Конечно, плечо потом сильно будет болеть, да он даже был рад, что нет перелома или чего-то в этом роде, но и сам аниматроник со звоном упал на пол. Мэйбл тем временем набросилась со спины на лягушку и резала ей провода. Но не долго продолжалось их веселье и уже через несколько секунд Глифул с трудом должен был подняться на ноги, схватить Мэйбл за локоть и драпать, ибо к противнику подходило подкрепление, в том числе и медведь.

Собственно, тут бы им и настал конец, так как вся их команда оказалась зажата между армией роботов и запертым выходом, как наконец-то подошла кавалерия. Эллен ворвалась в помещение из служебного выхода, аки кавалерия Ку-клукс-клана, посылая из своей «Теслы» электрические заряды в роботов. А вы думали, кто это? Не барраярский же флот у Вервана.*

\- Без меня справиться уже не можете? – зло бросила Вашингтон и, как только выдалась свободная секунда, перебросила Пасифике тубус.

Она схватила его и мгновенно свинтила крышку, доставая саблю. А как прикажете её носить в городе? Тубус для чертежей – минимум вопросов. Вот теперь Гидеон сразу почувствовал, что дело пойдёт куда вернее, так как теперь у них появилась Эллен, да и Пасифика сможет куда увереннее отбиваться. В общем, только всё для них начало хорошо складываться, как снова что-то пошло не так.

А конкретно, только Пасифика набросилась с кавалерийской саблей на одного из этих роботов, как Эллен направила оружие на Тиффани-белку. И тут до Гидеона таки дошла вещь, которая его так беспокоила, но робот уже взмахнул рукой, а «Тесла» в руках Вашингтон заискрилась и начала посылать хаотичные выстрелы во все стороны.

\- Эта тварь способна контролировать любую электронику! – закричал чуть ли не вплотную Глифул.

Черноволосая на секунду обернулась к нему, бросив взгляд в духе «А раньше не мог сказать?», а после выдернула из пистолета расположенную в стеклянной колбе катушку, от чего «тесла» сразу же стихла.

Шикарно… Мы в окружении и у нас нет ничего, рассчитанного на борьбу с электроникой, так как сама электроника захватывает наше оружие… Притом без проводов… Чёрт, как она вообще действует.

\- …понимаешь, а игра ожила и сошла с ума, - Зус закончил объяснять всё вкратце для Мелоди.

\- Да! Я без ума, без ума по тебе, Зус! – ещё один из разрядов молний вылетел из руки белки и попал в недавно поражённого Эллен аниматроника, поднимая его на ноги.

А сам робот как раз надвигался на них, в то время как на стоящих сбоку игральных автоматах можно было разглядеть надвигающееся на них изображение Гиффани.

Шикарно. Так Гиффани ещё и ресать их может. Ну, так это совсем прекрасно! И что нам прикажете делать?!

И все остальные думали примерно так же, судя по тому, что они начали отступать дальше к запертым стеклянным дверям. И да, как назло, но в этом молле они были сделаны из бронебойного стекла. Опять облом. И убежать тоже не получится. В общем, их уже в который раз за последние месяцы посетила идея, что всё - это конец.

Только Зус не спешил отходить от надвигающейся волны стали. Геройствовать, что ли, решил. Но даже армия роботов остановилась. То ли решили, что он сдаётся, то ли опасались очередной подлянки. Ох, сейчас будет что-то, что нам не понравится…

\- Я всё исправлю. Ей нужен я! – на него, похоже нашёл синдром хронического героизма, - Они тебя спасут. Другого выхода у нас нет.

\- Зус… они же всего лишь дети, - сказала было Мелоди, да так что на неё все вытаращились.

Вообще-то это мы пришли, навешав на себя целый арсенал. И мы тут последние месяца два гоняем взашей нечисть и нежить. Ладно, почему это делаем мы, а не компетентные органы – тоже интересный вопрос, но сейчас было куда важнее спасти свои шкуры.

\- Другого выбора нет! – прокричал Зус и с криком бросился вперёд, мимо армии аниматроников, в сторону, собственно, кухни этой пиццерии.

Все молча смотрели за ним, а после друг на друга, так сказать, стенка на стенку. Белка-Гиффани развернулась и молча направилась вслед за истошно кричащим Зусом походкой, говорившей «он никуда от меня не убежит», а остальные направились на них.

Все тут же бросились врассыпную, то и дело уклоняясь от надвигающихся на них аниматроников. Во что-то более-менее организованное удалось собраться только возле той самой кухни, куда убежал Зус, а за ним и Гиффани. Правда, они были снаружи, но даже отсюда было видно, что его прижали прямо к печи.

\- Прошу отпусти моих друзей… - слабо доносился до них голос Зуса, - Я сделаю всё, что ты хочешь, обещаю!

\- Насколько я помню, кое-кто мне уже обещал быть моим парнем, - она махнула рукой куда-то в сторону, видимо, выводя изображение на какой-то экран, - Подумай, реальные девушки непредсказуемы, они смотрят свысока. Ты реально думаешь, что Мелоди согласится быть с тобой после такого ужасного свидания?

И тут из пальца этой… белки указательного, если быть точным, начало вытягиваться что-то вроде USB привода на тонкой палочке. Серь… серьёзно?! Кто-то проектирует аниматроников, включая в их конструкцию USB привод? И притом вытягивавшийся на пару метров в длину!

\- Я могу загрузить твой разум ко мне в игру, и мы с тобой будем вместе навеки, - Зус начал отходить её дальше, а робот надвигаться на него, - Ну же, Зус, не заставляй меня и тебя стирать…

\- Нет! – закричала Пасифика, отвернувшись на мгновение, а в это время клинок выбили из её руки, так что она сделала пару шагов назад, - Она же яднэрэ…

\- Она?! – аниматроник к ним повернулся, - А с чего вы решили, что я это девушка? – на несколько секунд повисла пауза, а после она взорвалась гневным криком, - Вы, мерзкие людишки, не просто пытаетесь меня уничтожить, но ещё и оскорбляете, называя девушкой?! – робот снова посмотрел на Зуса, - Ну же, Зус, что ты скажешь…

Ой… Так его ещё хотят и заслэшить… Как в какой-то пародии на аниме, там… нет, не Гиффани… Тиффани, что ли?

\- Я ведь говорила, что это ловушка! – неожиданно для всех выкрикнула Мэйбл.*

Но внимания на неё уже никто и не обращал, а Тиффани надвигался, - да, теперь Гидеон мог наконец-то говорить о Тиффани не безличными предложениями, - а Зус вытащил что-то из кармана… Какой-то диск, диск с игрой. И выставил прямо перед собой.

\- Я скажу… игра окончена, Тиффани, - и бросил диск в печь для пиццы.

Тиффани почему-то резко начал визжать словно это причиняло огромную боль, а аниматроники тут же начали отключаться. Все застыли не в силах сказать что-либо, уставившись на эту картину, в итоге тишину разорвала Вашинтон, высказав всё накопившееся.

\- Что?! И… и это действительно работает?! Но ведь это программа! Как, как, черт побери, уничтожение диска на неё повлияло?! Так ведь не работает!

Никто даже не пытался ей возражать, все были солидарны с её мнением, пусть и не в настолько экспрессивной форме. Черноволосая подошла к открывшемуся входу, подобрала с земли уроненную «теслу», а после, с выражением дикой ярости на лице, начала пускать заряды в упавших аниматроников и игровые автоматы, от чего те… ну, фактически взрывались.

Никто так и не посмел ей перечить, пока она, выпустив с десяток молний, не скрылась в том же служебном проходе, откуда и явилась, направляясь к чёрному выходу. Вот именно из-за этого её и не берут с собой, даже не из-за на редкость гадкого характера.

\- Эм… Мелоди, - начал было Зус объясняться, но тут же замолчал, не имея сил подобрать нужные слова.

Гидеон забрал со стола коробку с пиццей и уже направился к выходу, как вдруг резко остановился, повинуясь приобретённой паранойе. Он осторожно выглянул из-за угла и таки увидел то, чего так опасался. К ним на полной скорости неслись те самые агенты, что всё время следили за ними. Глифул быстро вытащил из жилетки зубную щётку и, надеясь, что она вновь заработала, нажал на кнопку.

К счастью, она действительно работала, а металлическая решётка тут же опустилась, да вдобавок ещё и намертво заклинила, не просто скрывая их от чьих-то взглядов, но ещё и гарантируя фору.

А сам белобрысый тем временем бросился назад, как раз к тому чёрному выходу, где недавно скрылась Эллен.

\- Потом поговорите! – прикрикнул он на Зуса и Мелоди, - Тут за нами охотятся люди в чёрном, и если вы не хотите разговаривать с ними, то советую драпать.

 

Робби аккуратно спустился по каменным ступенькам в их хранилище, позволяя Вэнди опираться на его плечо. Ну да, неслабо их только что потрепали, впрочем, тут скорее обе стороны еле-еле унесли своих, хотя численное превосходство было отнюдь не на стороне их двоих.

\- Кстати, Вэн, а я не знал, что у тебя эти мальчишеские ботинки, - он посмотрел на заляпанные тяжёлые ботинки с металлическими мысками.

\- Хех, - она слабо усмехнулась, - Специально, чтобы пинать ими тех, кто заявит, что они мальчишеские. Ты хоть знаешь, что единственный, кто не огрёб за это?

Стоило больших усилий не засмеяться, но да, их сила как деморализующий эффект огромна. Всё-таки человек вы или нет, но если у вас есть генеталии, то угроза потерять их заставит вас задуматься о ваших шансах. Особенно, если кому-то прямо у вас на глазах повезло куда меньше. Во многом благодаря именно этому им и удалось унести ноги.

Он помог ей присесть на стол. Конечно, он был не врачом, но, судя по всему, ничего серьёзно. Да, куча ссадин, синяков, царапин, возможно, даже что-то ушибла, но ничего действительно серьёзного, вроде переломов, нет. В общем, всё как обычно.

\- Привет, Касси, - поздоровался Валентино, подходя к кофейному автомату.

Небольшое чёрно-белое изображение девушки на стене тут же помахало им рукой и поинтересовалось, всё ли с ними хорошо. Оставалось только усмехнуться в ответ на такую заботу. Вообще, это была ещё одна из местных странностей, оживший рисунок, при этом полностью уверенный, что она обычный человек, и общавшаяся с ними при помощи всплывающих облаков, вроде комиксов.

И, в отличие от многих местных существ, совершенно безвредная, зато всегда готовая общаться. Неудивительно вообще-то, она-то сколько лет провела на холсте в чулане, так что её повесили тут, оставив в качестве какого-то «вахтёра». Да и Нортвест любила с ней разговаривать, как ни странно, однако они довольно быстро подружились. Как-то раз ей показали «спускаясь и поднимаясь» Эшера, как ни странно, у неё никакие проблем с тем, что лестница вечно поднимается и в то же время замкнута, не было. Она просто сказала, что это очень мило и странно, почему так не делают другие лестницы.

Робби быстро набрал на кофейном автомате несколько названий и принялся ждать. Как не сложно догадаться, это тоже были местные артефакты. Этот автомат, например, доставал любую жидкость. И даже работал с абстрактными идеями, так что Робби даже поначалу подумывал заказать «стаканчик необходимых медицинских познаний», но с Вэнди всё было нормально.*

Спустя пару минут у него было несколько стаканчиков. Пустой, с нарисованным изображением, он просто подставил к ватману Касси, а Вэнди отдал стакан с чем-то похожим на колу. Та щедро отхлебнула и заулыбалась во всю ширь, смотря за тем как сам Валентино потягивал кофе. Одно из преимуществ этого автомата – он мог заказать самый настоящий молотый кофе, а не растворимый.

К тому моменту как Кэнди и Грэнда зашли сюда, - тоже побитые, но в лучшем состоянии, чем они, - Робби уже начал задумывать, что же такого там налили Кордрой под формулировкой «напиток, который ей понравится». А заодно обрадовался, что вошли они сейчас, когда она приобняла его за плечо и целовала, а не через десять минут.

Грэнда вошла первой, пригибая голову на входе, и угрожающе рыкнула, смотря на них, а вслед за ней вошла её мелкая подруга, развалившись на одном из стульев. Притом он мог бы поклясться, что у обеих в глазах было злорадство, от того, что им таки удалось их застукать.

\- Эм… Чиу, - начал Робби, - так ты закончила?

Он выразительно указал на полуразобранный ноутбук. Первой его должна была проверить именно она, всё-таки сам Робби был преимущественно по работе с паяльником, но в программах смыслил не сильно больше остальных, так что первой его должна была проверить Чиу.

\- Угу, - коротко протянула она, - Этот демон там даже расплавил часть проводки. Если кто-то и способен извлечь из него данные, то точно не я.

Грэнда заказала у автомата ещё пару стаканчиков с напитками, а Робби притянул к себе компьютер. Ну да, проводка местами действительно оплавилась, что с винчестером он правда сказать не мог, но многие микросхемы вдобавок были покрошены. В общем, капздец пришёл этому древнему ноутбуку, теперь осталось только разобрать его по деталям и посмотреть – может там что-то найдётся.

Снова послышался шум и ватагой вниз спустились оставшиеся четверо от их команды, перебрасывая репликами о чём-то.

\- Ну, так что, нашли-таки девушку для Зуса? - лукавым голосом поинтересовалась Вэнди.

\- Угу, - даже краем глаза Робби мог видеть широченную улыбку на лице Пасифики.

\- И она даже согласилась пойти с ним на помолвку кузена, - буркнул Гидеон, - Только вот она сказала, что подумает, хочет ли ввязываться во всё это. Свиданье просто сорвала чокнутая программа, желавшая заслэшить Зуса.

Валентино даже поперхнулся от такого, а Мэйбл осторожно поинтересовалась.

\- А с вами… точно всё нормально.

Ну да, что Вэнди с Робби, что Кэнди с Грендой выглядели побитыми. Вэнди же только допила до конца свой напиток и указала на кофеварку.

\- Наливайте. Меняюсь своей историей на ваши.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Да... ГПиМРМ, та сцена, где Гарри консплеит Альфа Легион и стандартного тёмного властелина.
> 
> 2\. Никогда, повторяю, никогда не называйте так Сан-Франциско. Вас примут за необразованного неуча, приехавшего из деревни.
> 
> 3\. Именно в этом году вышел тот самый легендарный рассказ, где впервые появилась Мэри Сью. Нет, та самая, легендарная, по которой штамп и назван.
> 
> 4\. О боги, тут просто Грааль отсылок. Про хентай, который начинает так же - Mass Perfect 2. Оргия последователей Тзинча и Слаанеш... сами поймёте. Щупальца из комикса "Орден Палки". Ну а вулканианско приветствие... загуглите.
> 
> 5\. А кто догадается, что за книгу он читал?
> 
> 6\. Да, это связано с "Тёмной Башней" Стивена Кинга, не спрашивайте как.
> 
> 7\. Да, там был феерический момент с разговором "И ты хочешь с этим заклинанием бежать быстрее тролля? - Нет, я хочу бежать быстрее тебя."
> 
> 8\. Вам не казалось, что эти поводы для мести всегда глупы?
> 
> 9\. Ядер-кола, да. А после ещё несколько отсылок, мне лень расписывать.
> 
> 10\. Ещё две отсылки. Скажу только, что в основе штампа "приход кавалерии" был именно Ку-Клукс.
> 
> 11\. Да, это был именно трап. *режим хихикающего тролля* Задолбался строить безличные предложения, но не пройтись по этому не мог.
> 
> 12\. Да, это отсылки на Фонд. Всё сказано.


	51. Глава 50 - Всевидящее Око

Гидеон вместе с близнецами шёл по улицам городка. Погодка была-то, в принципе, не самой лучшей, так, мелкий моросящий дождь. Промокнуть под таким почти невозможно, но, блин, как же нечто подобное нагоняет тоску, создавая атмосферу какого-то нуарного детектива.

В общем, тоску несусветную нагоняет. Вообще, Гидеону казалось странным, что в центре Орегона вообще постоянно такая аномальная область низкого давления, но никакого объяснения он этому не нашёл. Но сейчас у них не было времени предаваться самым стереотипным мыслям о том, какая погода на улице. Они спешили.

И спешили по отнюдь не пустяковым причинам. Минут двадцать назад им позвонил Робби и потребовал, чтобы они «подняли свой зад и припёрлись сюда». Ладно, эту часть фразы сказала Кордрой, притом крайне грубым тоном, когда они всё-таки попытались понять, что конкретно происходит, но даже это говорило, что дело не терпит отлагательств.

И вот, когда они уже почти подходили к входу на кладбище, куда им и было надо, из-за угла выехал пикап, а Глифул выругался у себя в уме. Ну, спутать этих раздолбаев с кем-то было бы сложно. Да и их вообще знали чуть ли не все, кто только можно. Этакие местные хулиганы, только, в отличие от Кэнди с Грэндой, до того как их не впрягли в борьбу с монстрами, не имевшие меркантильных соображений, в просто наживавших себе проблем с законом.

Ну, и ещё именно их когда-то взгрела Вэнди, когда увидела, что они цепляются к Робби. После того как какая-то девчонка надрала им зад, разговоры естественно быстро пошли. Пикап налетел на бордюр и оттуда вылезла небольшая компания из пары учеников старших классов, притом выглядевших примерно как бывший парень Пенни. Ну, из тех, что если и поступят в университет, то только по стипендии за игру в американский футбол.

А судя вдобавок и по запаху, который говорил, что в этом городке не очень-то с контролем за продажей спиртных напитков, - ну да, конечно, после них старый шериф с помощником ушли в отставку, новые так и не могли освоиться, - им сулили большие проблемы. А он-то как раз забыл об этих… С другой стороны, какие-то повседневные проблемы на фоне всего творящегося как-то уходили на третий план.

\- О, привет красотка, - уже не совсем трезвым голосом сказал один парней, приближаясь к ним, - А чего тусуешься с этим лузером Глифулом?

Он сейчас видел прямо-таки сочащееся презрения с лица Пайнс. Нет, ну он мог её понять… Всё-таки, если он правильно понимал их позицию, тот факт, что они нашли общий язык, для них не говорил, что близнецы наладили контакт с людьми. Нет, они просто признали конкретно их компанию, так сказать, равными. К остальному человечеству это не относится.

Нет, конечно, не в таких формулировках, они бы со своим талантом к дипломатии придумали бы как сказать это в куда более мягких выражениях, но суть от этого не изменится.

\- Эй, Джо, - окликнул его сзади другой, как знал Гидеон, их главарь, - так эти, те, городские.

\- Да ладно тебе, - тот пренебрежительно отмахнулся, казалось, даже не замечая застывшую маску презрения, - Ну что, поехали с нами?

Он даже, особо осмелев, вытянул руку и положил ей на плечо.

\- Эм… - белобрысый, предчувствуя беду, решил попытаться разрешить дело миром, - Я бы не советовал…

\- Да захлопни варежку, Глифул! – рявкнул на него во весь голос, - Если ты так оборзел, что сбежал от отца, то это не значит, что ты можешь говорить что-то мне. Да и что она может сделать? Это же просто девчонка!

А вот этого, в соответствии со всеми жанровым концепциями, говорить не следовало. Ну, он своё дело сделал, дал им, так сказать, последний шанс… Следует отметить, что Мэйбл довольно спортивная и уж никак не маленькая, но это был парень со стереотипным телосложением футболиста. Если честно, то в обычной ситуации он не знал бы – кто победил бы. Но тут…

Прежде всего, он был нетрезв. Во-вторых, он вытянулся и положил руку на плечо, потеряв устойчивость. Ну и в-третьих… в-третьих это был стереотипный патриархальный шовинист, так и не узнавший, что в современном обществе уже давно провели эмансипацию.

Эта девчонка? Да что она может сделать? Она же даже не знает, как взяться за оружие. Пусть дома сидит, обед готовит и детей рожает. Собственно, самого Гидеона опыт общения с Кордрой, Пайнс и Грэндой научил, что способность надрать вам зад никоим образом не зависит от пола, так сказать, обучение на практике.

В общем, Мэйбл наказала его быстро и стремительно. Схватила за руку и выкрутила запястье, от чего он согнулся в неудобной позе. А после шагнула вперёд и ударила коленом в пах. Оценивай он её хоть как-то адекватно, такое бы никогда не прошло, но разве такая махина будет принимать всерьёз девушку?

Все на несколько секунд застыли в молчании. Гидеон, сотоварищи, чтобы не провоцировать, остальные не в силах поверить в происходящее. Неловкая пауза прошла через несколько секунд, когда вышеупомянутый Джо выскочил из пикапа и направился в их сторону.

Белобрысый, будучи в хорошем настроении, попытался его успокоить, но он тут же поинтересовался, что конкретно происходит, в выражениях, которые Глифул бы не применял при Мэйбл, а затем последовали предложения по спешному выворачиванию карманов и отдаче денежных средств в руки сих личностей, с целью облегчения первых от материальных излишеств, а вторых от проблем с оными. Ну и под конец заверил их в пользе пешего путешествия куда-то в Рангун, в которое им следует отправиться всем вместе, заодно высказав сомнения в том, что родители Пайнсов состояли в законном браке.

Диппер тут же заявил, что не является религиозным фанатиком, потому не видит никакого смысла в том, чтобы расставаться со своими меркантильными ценностями, тем более честно, - или относительно честно, - заработанными им. К сожалению, рекомендацию так и не приняли к сведению, прервав её в грубой четырёхбуквенной форме.

Устав от подобного, Гидеон решил закончить конфликт гораздо быстрее, потому спросил у Пайнса, присутствует ли рядом свидетели, а особенно Пасифика. Тот сразу же доверительно заверил в отсутствии кого-либо, а также том, что у него полный карт-бланш.

Ну… Значит, всё будет проще. Гидеон не считал себя кем-то крутым и обычно при встрече с ними пасовал, однако за это лето… Скажем так, места на то, чтобы бояться обычных людей, у него почти не оставалось. После кого-то вроде Летоуинского Ловкача это просто-напросто глупо. Так что он просто попытался ударить кулаком в лицо.

Ключевое слово попытался, всё-таки надеяться, что что-то подобное получится, это просто слишком наивно. Вместе с этим тут же пнул, угодив ботинком под колено. Нет, это не сломало бы кость, но вот свалить с ног… Нет, у него даже этого не получилось, но не ожидавший такого противник схватился за ушибленную конечность и пропустил уже следующий удар, развалившись на земле.

Последний оставшийся даже как-то не спешил пытаться что-либо сделать с ними. Следует тут признать, что будь они в нормальном состоянии и готовы к бою… Ну, тут бы им было плохо. Мэйбл была единственной, кто мог бы действительно что-то сделать, а её брат вообще, когда доходит до драк, бесполезен. А тут… правда, если они всё-таки просекут истинное соотношение сил, то тогда всё будет плохо, так что им ещё надо убедить их, что такой перевес не чисто иллюзорный.

Мэйбл же только отряхнула плечо своего лёгкого пальто, - а у нас тут моросящий дождь, и мы шли пешком от самой Хижины, - словно на него попала грязь, а затем поймала обращённый на неё взгляд того несчастного, что попался ей под руку. Она смерила его долгим таким взглядом, от которого презрение буквально сочилось в почву. Убедившись, видимо, что он вышел из этого конфликта отнюдь не победителем, она молча отвернулась. Вместо неё сказал брат.

\- Кто тебе, бешенный пёс, давал право смотреть на мою сестру& \- с английским акцентом и зашкаливающей самоуверенностью сказал он.*

Вот эта фраза окончательно добила их. Нет, он, конечно, понимал. У них было достаточно мозгов, чтобы не переть по второму кругу, но и в то же время недостаточно, чтобы понимать – это лишь показуха. А тут… разогнали как младенцев и даже не запылились. Ну, как казалось.

Так что они без проблем прошли мимо них, скрывшись на кладбище. По крайней мере, теперь они больше не будут пытаться лезть к ним… Как там ему загоняли близнецы с пафосным видом про Макиавелли… «любовь плохо уживается со страхом, поэтому если уж приходится выбирать, то надежнее выбрать страх»? Вроде бы да.

\- Глифул, слушай, а что с твоим отцом? – поинтересовался спустя примерно минуту Диппер.

\- Эм… Не понял к чему это ты?

\- Нет, а ты сам подумай головой, - отрезала с другой стороны близняшка, - Только с ним что-то произошло, так сразу же эти парни, которым до нас не было дела целое лето, появились тут же.

Гидеон задумался над этими словами. Это же, блин, был «Вестник», а там могут написать самую нелепую чушь. Хм… действительно, всё могло быть и не настолько серьёзно, как они описали, а что там на самом деле, он как-то не особенно старался выяснить. А подослать кого-то вроде сыновей своих старых друзей…

Ладно, такой план выглядел бы слишком глупым и бессмысленным. И вообще непонятно, чего его составитель хотел бы добиться таким образом. Но… Гидеон верил этим утверждениям, ибо если бы Пайнсы хотели бы соврать, то они придумали бы банально что-то не настолько глупое. Всё же, если они несут такую околесицу, то может быть это действительно правда, ведь в реальности зачастую чьи-либо действия не всегда полностью логичны. Ну и некоторые люди хронически не пользуются головой.

Он мог бы ещё достаточно долго думать по этому поводу, тем более, что размышления приводят к одному и тому же, хотя Глифулу казалось, что он не знает какой-то детали… Но вот перед ним оказался тот ангел на кладбище, и он нажал на палец. Плита отъехала, и вся тройка спустила вниз.

На стене уже достаточно долго висела перенесённая Гидеоном из Хижины доска. Ну, та, где прикрепил фотографии и пытался выяснить связь между деталями, прямо как в каком-то полицейском детективе. Не хватает нам тут только глухого*, тогда будет вообще полный канон. За это время сменилось не так уж и много, разве что следует отметить добавившиеся несколько фотографий, связанных с тем, что удалось узнать в бункере, да ещё и наличие неких отношений с Пакгаузом.

Но тут уже были все знающие об это месте. Ну ладно, Эллен не было, что не удивительно, с ней были готовы время от времени объединять силы, но она сама заявляла, что работает сама, да и Гидеон тоже не слишком-то ей доверял. Он и близнецам-то не доверял до конца, хотя знал их куда лучше. Но все остальные были в сборе.

Робби что-то копался за столом, рядом сидели Вэнди и Пасифика, притом первая следила за самим Валентино, а вторая за тем, над чем он работал. Вообще Гидеон очень опасался за Кордрой, всё-таки всё произошедшее… ну оно никого не оставило равнодушным, но ей, пожалуй, пришлось хуже всех. И даже сам Робби говорил, что она отказывается говорить обо всём этом. А сейчас просто старается не просто не показывать, а вообще не думать. Что же… в любом случае насильно предлагать помощь никто из них не может, да и сама Вэнди не поймёт, так что остаётся только быть рядом.

А в углу, где располагалось небольшое притащенное откуда-то плетёное кресло, сидела Чиу. Они вообще как-то мало общались, но это было в принципе ясно, эти двое держались в основном в городе, почти никогда не выходя из него, а в самом городе не так уж и часто что-то случалось. Кэнди на них почти не обратила внимания, а вот Грэнда недобро так посмотрела и чуть ли не рыкнула, впрочем, её можно было понять, чего стоит только Перевёртыш. У Глифула как раз появилось подозрение, что она может быть куда умнее, чем хочет казаться, но просто прикидывается, чтобы на неё не обращали внимания.

\- Привет, Грэнда, - не удержался Гидеон, - Ну что? Всё никак не нашла себе парня?

Она не выдержала и насупилась ещё больше, но промолчала и осталась на месте. Да, злить её точно не лучший шаг, но было невозможно удержаться от чего-то подобного…

Они остановились прямо по среди комнаты и только тут Робби всполошился, чуть ли не соскочив со стула, и посмотрел на них. Он тут же развернул разобранный компьютер, чтобы они могли осмотреть его.

\- Вот, глядите, я тут пытался достать целые микросхемы… в общем, глядите, что я нашёл.

Все трое быстро подошли к столу. Да, очкарик действительно разобрал ноутбук. Винчестер и прочие более-менее сохранившиеся схемы лежали уже в сторонке, а он, похоже, работал над куском из сплавившейся резины и переплетенных проводов. И в одном из мест был виден осколок схемы на котором была мелкая-мелкая надпись.

\- Да ладно! – выдохнула Мэйбл.

Младший же пробормотал что-то про плешивых ворнскров и население Мрлсст. Ну да, действительно, это было крайне необычно, а именно, крохотная металлическая пластинка с выгравированными буквами: «Лаборатория МакГаккета».

Все застыли в молчании. Отчасти потому, что это казалось просто невероятным, отчасти… да мы тут уже видели столько невероятного, что машинально продолжаем мыслить логически. Так что Глифул тут же подскочил к доске.

Хм… Если допустить, что МакГаккет – Автор… Он псих. И он гений. И первое вполне могло быть на фоне всего увиденного. Тогда… белобрысый, при помощи кнопок и верёвочек тут же связал вечно находящуюся в гипсе руку МакГаккета и шестипалую руку.

А вот остальное… связь Автора с Пакгаузом нам давно известна. Вашингтоны, обе группы путешественников во времени и Криптос? Чёрт, а вот с ними никаких связей нет…

\- Что думаешь? – спросил он у близнецов.

\- С Эллен станется скрывать информацию от нас, - ответил он, - А вот путешественники во времени…

\- Мастер и Сьюзен, - вставила Пасифика, - по-моему, довольно хорошие люди…

\- Да даже если так, они могли вас защищать и от чего-то, чего вы не знаете… - возразила вставшая с кресла Кэнди, - Тот же Криптос…

Ситуация плавно начала переходить в балаган, пока все старались понять, что делать и кто виноват. Нет, ладно, конкретно сейчас скорее первое. Краем глаза он увидел, как Робби шепнул что-то на ухо своей девушке, а она одним движением соскочила со стола и резко рявкнула:

\- Заткнитесь! – все тут же посмотрели на него, - Всё равно, Автор он или нет, с ним общался Автор. И достаточно близко. Так что просто припрём к стенке и выясним всё.

Ни у кого возражений не нашлось. Всё равно не факт, что вся схема сложилась бы всего от одной детали.

 

Мэйбл шагала по местной свалке. Как ни странно, но ожидаемой вони не было. Это была просто свалка старых машин и домашней техники, вроде той, где любят приобретать всё возможное ради своих опытов та пара странных парней из её родного Сан-Франциско.*

Дождь за это время только усилился, став достаточно нудным и тяжёлым, но они, к счастью, захватили с собой амулеты, так что с таким импровизированным зонтиком им был бы не страшен даже тропический ливень. Конечно, их могли заметить, всё-таки они, во-первых, не намокали, а во-вторых, приходилось отводить этот ливень в сторону. Но это же был не сплошной ливень, так что они не слишком-то опасались подобного.

И вот перед ними появилась Хижина, сложенная из листов жести, разрисованная надписями не самого приличного содержания. Мэйбл было обернулась и тут же увидела, как Вэнди опустила взгляд, а Робби сжал её за плечо. Понятно… Так что, стараясь сделать всё куда быстрее, она просто сдвинула лист металла, служивший дверью. Всё равно МакГаккет уже всё знает, это один из людей, перед которым скрываться нет смысла.

Старик, увидев их, резко подскочил, а сама Пайнс услышала удивлённые мысли брата о том, как же ему удаётся держаться в форме даже в таком достаточно преклонном возрасте. Но ненормальный достаточно быстро пришёл в себя и начал с интересом рассматривать их компанию, едва вмещавшуюся в помещении.

\- Вы! – он резко поднял палец, - Вы привели с собой новых гостей!

Все резко посмотрели на Чиу и Грэнду, но он указывал явно не на них, а куда-то в сторону. Вторая даже недоверчиво осмотрелась, ожидая возможного хвоста.

\- Эм… Нас только восемь. Не знаю, кого вы видите…

\- Вы их не видите?! – на его лице было искренне удивление, - Но ведь тут же… вон, испанский масон! А ещё король, который правил всего пять лет, но его сгубила древняя тварь. И рыжая яойщица… И ещё… - он указал на Пайнс, - Ты с точкой.*

Мэйбл повернула голову, смотря на остальных, и заломила бровь. Даже Пасифика опустила взор под взглядом в духе «а я ведь ещё при первом знакомстве говорила, что это псих». Только Гидеон закатил глаза и вышел вперёд.

\- Подождите, мы к вам не за этим. Мы… - он достал скрываемый в жилетке Дневник, - Мы к вам с этим…

Старик недоверчиво подошёл и начал присматриваться к тяжёлому фолианту, продолжая поглаживать длинную, почти доходящую до пояса бороду. На мгновение в глазах мелькнул огонёк узнавания, словно он что-то вспомнил ещё до тех времён, пока не был ненормальным, но тут же исчез, заставив саму Пайнс сомневаться: а был ли этот самый огонёк.

\- Я… я не знаю о чём вы…

\- Да ладно вам! – Вэнди вышла вперёд и вытащила из рюкзака за спиной Валентино сломанный ноутбук, - Можете не прикидываться. Мы знаем, что вы создали этот компьютер. И вы тот самый гений, что всё это написал, - она указала на Дневник.

Старик с сомнением посмотрел на неё, а после покачал головой. Примерно, как делают люди, которые услышали какую-то радостную новость, но тут же разочаровываются.

\- Гений? Нет, я не гений… - он повернулся к какой-то рамке с газетой, - Я в жизни ничего не сделал. Да я даже не помню, кем я был когда-то, но, должно быть, я с самого начала был неудачником.

Вот же нам попался… Опять проблемы с личной жизнью, комплексы и недостаток самооценки. Нет, как бы грубо это не казалось, нет чтобы вести себя как Кордрой – предаваться мэнгсту. То есть, не ныть, ни с кем не говорить о своих проблемах, а заодно не сидеть без дела, а активно пытаться помочь другим в пределах собственных сил. Ей богу, правда, с такими людьми куда проще вести дела.

\- Но ведь вы… вы сделали этот ноутбук! – Кэнди продемонстрировала ему обломки, - Вот, тут ваше имя.

\- И ещё этот Дневник, - Пасифика достала другой Дневник, - Вы точно уверены, что не помните ничего из этих страниц? – она начала перелистывать книгу.

Он недоверчиво начал вглядываться в страницы, попутно качая головой.

\- Нет, я же говорю вам… Я не помню ничего, что было со мной до восемьдесят второго… Всё как в тумане…

И тут она развернула одну из страниц. Макгаккет резко замолчал, вытаращившись на неё, а после отпрыгнул, словно увидев что-то ужасное.

\- Я… Слепой глаз… Капюшон! – он начал с трудом подниматься на ноги, - Они… они со мной что-то сделали.

Пасифика тут же развернула Дневник, чтобы он сам ненароком не увидел его, а все остальные склонились над страницей, пытаясь понять, что же на ней такого. И это могла быть только одна вещь: изображение глаза, перечёркнутое красным крестом. Под ним были записи Автора в его иероглифах, но им так и не удалось их расшифровать.

\- Сестрёнка, - сказал Диппер, - вспомни, когда мы искали этот Дневник… там был камень. И на нём полустёршийся, перечёркнутый крестом глаз.

Точно… Блин, а я-то уже почти за была за эти чуть ли не два месяца о той вещи, которая произошла во второй день нашего пребывания тут… И этот символ оставил там Автор. И МакГаккет знает этот символ. И… она вдруг почувствовала на себе не уверенный взгляд. Повернувшись на ощущение, она увидела, что Кэнди и Грэнда неуверенно смотрят на них.

\- Вы знаете, что это? – в лоб спросила она.

Обе подруги переглянулись между собой, Чиу кивнула, а вторая односложно ответила:

\- Да, - буркнула Грэнда.

\- Мы… кто-то вроде них следил за нами. Первое время, когда мы только столкнулись со всем этим. Но потом отстали. Мы же вам рассказывали, - она вспомнила тот разговор после убийства Хоро, - А ещё они были там, когда мы разбирались с Зауросом. Но после куда-то пропали и больше не появлялись.

Все снова замолчали, собирая всё в кучу. У нас имеется некое тайное общество, о котором знал Автор, притом оставлял подсказку именно для членов общества. Это общество следило за нами… скорее за теми, кто узнал обо всём этом. А ещё его до чёртиков боится МакГаккет… Прекрасно, у нас тут есть ещё одна сторона, с которой мы должны разобраться. И почему поиск ответов даёт ещё больше вопросов? И почему они не пытаются бороться со всеми этими монстрами…

\- Подождите… если кто-то с ним что-то сделал… - начал Гидеон, - Вы помните хоть что-нибудь?

\- Я… я… - было видно, что в голове его шарики начали работать вместе с роликами, но они были так подсоединены, что просто диву даёшься, - Нет, я не помню абсолютно ничего.

\- Ну, вот видите! – Пасифика повернулась к ним, - А вы все говорили, что он ненормальный. Да просто ему не повезло попасться к кому-то, кто свёл его с ума!

\- Угу, Нортвест, - тут же ответил Диппер, - Но у нас тогда другая проблема – кем бы ни были эти персоны, но они могут пожелать разобраться с нами. А вот это уже проблема.

Да, всё это становилось довольно неприятным… Но, как бы то ни было, это единственная деталь, которая может вести нас с истинной личности Автора… А с ним и ответы на тему этого самого Криптоса.

\- Стоп. А какое ваше самое раннее воспоминание? – решила начать с конца Мэйбл.

МакГаккет на несколько секунд задумался, а после снял со стены старую-старую газету. «Человек с амнезией найден возле музея». И да, он действительно напоминал того самого МакГаккета, которого они встречали во время своего путешествия во времени, только не настолько… оборванный что ли? И да, датой действительно значился восемьдесят второй, вернее его осень.

\- Вот и отлично туда мы и направимся, - выдохнул Гидеон.

Все уже направились к выходу, как за спиной раздался голос МакГаккета:

\- А сейчас будет перемотка времени и нас сразу переместят в музей.

\- О чём это он? – непонимающе спросила Чиу.

\- Он просто псих, - коротко ответил Диппер, - Кто-нибудь, последите за ним, чтобы не отбился от нас.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Если кто не знает, злодеи очень часто говорят с английским акцент... А, к чёрту, в нашей озвучке это всегда забывают. И да, фраза взята от Арчера из Fate/Zero.
> 
> 2\. Глухой... это эпичнейшее противостояние полицейских с преступником с одноимённой кличкой из серии про 53-ий участок.
> 
> 3\. Имеются ввиду "Разрушители Мифов".
> 
> 4\. Да, я знаю, вы уже догадались кто это, я просто выбрал первых же, кто мне пришёл на ум.


	52. Глава 51 - Лучезарная дельта

Пасифика сняла с плеча тубус с саблей и передала его Гидеону в окно музея, куда он уже успел забраться. Она ухватилась за протянутую руку и её быстро втянули наверх, в открытое окно. Ей даже не хотелось знать, где Вэнди так научилась так вскрывать замки. Скажем так, это одна из тех вещей, о которых она предпочла бы не интересоваться…

Забравшись уже наконец-то внутрь, - а близнецы успели это сделать в числе первых, так что она успела пусть и не слишком, но всё-таки промокнуть – она высунулась из окна, затягивая сначала Кэнди, а затем и Грэнду. Где-то рядом должны были быть те правительственные агенты, они пытались за ними следить. Да, шансов сбросить их со следа у них было бы мало, но только в рамках тех вещей, к которым их готовили, а вовсе не местных артефактов.

Кто-то уже успел включить свет, так что внутренности музея вполне можно было разглядеть. Как и любой другой музей об истории города где-то в глуши, он больше рассказывал об истории его основания, но вообще, посетив один такой музей на бывшем Диком Западе, можете считать, что посетили все. Да и интересного тут в основном для туристов, так что она даже не стала останавливаться у каких-то вещей, выискивая кого-то, кто мог их заметить.

\- Ну что, ищем вещи, которые могут указывать на МакГаккета? – спросил Робби.

За спиной она услышала выдох кого-то их близнецов. Ну, что правда, то правда, прошло ведь уже почти тридцать лет, так что ничего удивительного, если мы тут ничего не обнаружим, но ведь и других вариантов нет. А искать с кого-то надо, разве что попытаться поймать Слепой Глаз на живца, но ведь их всех уже знают в лицо.

\- А что мы будем делать с камерами и сигнализацией? – спросила только что отряхнувшаяся Чиу.

Гидеон вытащил из кармана свою звуковую зубную щётку.

\- Уже. Даже и не заметят, если мы тут всё не разнесём, конечно.

Нортвест снова натянула на плечо тубус, - как ни странно, но в музее нет охранника, но если тут всё-таки кто-то есть, то лучше не демонстрировать саблю длиной почти в метр, - и отправилась по коридорам, осторожно осматриваясь по сторонам.

\- Так, мистер МакГаккет, - начала Вэнди, - вы что-то припоминаете?

Но не успел он ответить, как Грэнда указала в один из боковых коридоров и крикнула:

\- Там!

Все тут же повернули головы в ту сторону и, действительно, она сумела увидеть на другом конце коридора, заполненного различными артефактами местных индейцев, фигуру в балахоне. Разумеется, все тут же бросились за ней, не желая упускать возможного члена Слепого Глаза. По пути Нортвест чуть не врезалась в какой-то идол с изображением синего получеловека-полуптицы*, но, едва разминувшись, залетала вслед за преследуемым в комнату, попутно стягивая с плеча тубус.

Однако там никого не было. Это была просто небольшая комнатушка, без окон или дверей. Правда, был горящий камин и небольшая вентиляция, но если вы не Юджин Тумс*, то вам там не пролезть. Зато вся комната была заполнена кучей глаз. Нет, буквально заполнена: они стояли на столах и полках, а некоторые даже были подвешены к потолку, кажется, некоторые из них были размером со здоровый арбуз, а другими заполняли банки. Вся комната была занята ими, если, конечно, не считать плакатов о строении глаза на стенах. Но вот чего тут точно не было, так это той загадочной фигуры, разве что она, как Перевёртыш, превратилась во что-то, способное оставаться незаметным.

\- Ёкарныже раскоряк об твоё коромысло, куда он мог деться? – спросил у самого себя старик, пока остальные разбредались по комнате.

\- Ничего не понимаю… - бормотал себе под нос Пайнс, - Куда же он мог деться?..

\- Э… Такое ощущение, что эти глаза следят за мной, - сказал МакГаккет.

Остальные как-то не приняли его слова всерьёз, но Пасифика повернулась в его сторону. И действительно, почти все глаза в комнате, даже на картинках, были направлены на то место у стены, где он сейчас стоял. Только… если это не было указателем на место. Куда он сбежал…

\- Стойте. Так и есть, - остальные, заинтересовавшись её словами, повернулись к ней, - Подождите, отойдите в сторону, - блондинка махнула рукой, и он тут же отошёл в сторону.

Да, действительно, прямо за спиной МакГаккета находилась небольшая каменная пластинка с изображением зачёркнутого глаза. Очень похоже на всякие символы вроде глаза Гора, кстати, может, оттуда они черпали вдохновение?

\- Эм… - все снова посмотрели на сумасшедшего, - Они говорят, что это очень тупо.

\- Кто? – спросила Мэйбл.

\- Ну, те, кто всё время ходят вслед за вами. Они говорят, что делать настолько недвусмысленное указание на свои секреты в виде комнаты наполненной глазами, если вы сами – Слепой Глаз: верх идиотизма. Ведь члены общества и так знаю, где логово, в отличие от нас.

Все снова начали переглядываться, обмениваясь взглядами примерно в духе «Ты понял, о чём это он?», пока в итоге Диппер не выдохнул:

\- Да ладно, вам, согласен, это глупо, но он же просто чокнутый, - дотронулся до камня на шее, - Давайте уже разберёмся со всем этим.

Он схватился за амулет, который слегка начал светиться синим, а после чего нажал на то изображение чем-то вроде телекинеза. Пластина вжалась в стену, словно какая-то кнопка, а сбоку послышался шум, словно сдвигалась каменная стена. И действительно, это камин отъехал в сторону, открывая взгляду небольшой проход, который едва ли доходил ей до пояса.

Но, как ни странно, Пасифика удерживалась от смеха, только закатив глаза. Нет, эти Пайнсы… выпендрёж у них в крови. Когда можно просто сделать что-то руками, они используют для этого магию… вот и как это назвать?

Все тут же подошли к тёмной нише, всматриваясь во тьму, а Вэнди сразу же достала их старый проверенный не одним приключением фонарик. Это вообще одна из самых обязательных вещей в их деле, наравне с верёвкой. Никто и никогда не знает, когда она может вам понадобиться.

\- Тут надо быть настороже, - авторитетно заявил старик, - если что, я подам сигнал, - и он выдал череду хлопков.

\- Если честно, я ничего не понял, - признался Гидеон.

\- Эм… Он вроде говорил что-то про койотов, которые хотят нас сожрать… - сказала Вэнди и тут же, под взглядами остальных, оскорбилась, - Что? Да, мой отец лесоруб, но я все эти местные штучки не зубрила наизусть.

Но все начали медленно и аккуратно спускаться. Фонарик даже, как ни странно, не понадобился, внутри обнаружились прикреплённые к стенам чаши, в которых горел огонь. Ей даже не хотелось думать о том, каких усилий следует поддерживание такого пламени, а также какая тут вентиляция, если это не создаёт проблем, при том что она пока что её тут не видела.

И, спустившись к основанию лестницы, они могли слышать, как кто-то говорит что-то на латыни. И довольно зловеще. Пасифика кивнула близнецам, дескать, «вы-то понимаете, что они там говорят», но те только нахмурились и отодвинули тяжёлую занавеску, которая закрывала проход, заглянув внутрь.

Пасифика тоже заглянула в узкую щель. Мда… Вот мы и наткнулись на целый клад… В центре комнаты, окружив какой-то сундук, стояли шесть человек в красных балахонах с капюшонами, закрывавшим им лицо, хотя по фигуре она уже догадывалась о некоторых из них. И они зачитывали какие-то очень пафосные и зловещие песнопения на латыни, хотя тут, пожалуй, больше подошёл бы не сундук, а каменный стол с молодой девушкой и кинжалы у всех остальных…

И тут вышел из темноты ещё один, судя по фигуре, довольно высокий, да вдобавок колпак у него торчал, в отличие от остальных, навевая ассоциации с Ку-клукс-кланом. Похоже, это был их лидер. Ну, обычно в центр собрания тёмных личностей после чего-то зловещего и пафосного выходит либо их лидер, либо кто-то, кто представляет его. Злодеи вообще весьма падки на пафос, который их демаскирует.

\- Ради чего мы собрались здесь? – спросил он, воздев руки к верху.

\- Ради неё! Ради неё! – начали скандировать остальные приспешники.

И тут из темноты появились ещё двое в тех же красных балахонах, которые вели кого-то с мешком на голове. Как оказалось, при внимательном рассмотрении, эта кто-то – Ленивая Сьюзен. Её отвели к стоящему в стороне креслу, вроде дантистского, только с какими-то штуковинами, которые не давали бы ей встать, и усадили в него.

\- Расскажи нам, что ты видела? – снова сказал их главарь.

\- Эм… Ну… Я выходила из закусочной и видела этих мелких бородатых гномов, я такая… - начала она нести какую-то бессмыслицу.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, - главный даже не обращал на неё внимания, а доставал из сундука что-то похожее на какой-то пистолет, только с кучей лампочек, - Ты больше не будешь помнить о них.

И выстрелил прямо в лицо. Пасифика уже было хотела выскочить из укрытия, ибо это ни к чёрту не годится, если кто-то стреляет в её соседей, но Гидеон положил ей руку на плечо, и теперь она могла рассмотреть, что с ней всё в порядке. Ну, вернее внешне нормально, а вот внутри… у нас рядом МакГаккет.

\- Ленивая Сьюзен, расскажи, что тебе известно о гномах? – продолжая свою пафосную тираду, говорил уже отвернувшийся главный.

\- Э… Гномах? Каких ещё гномах?

\- Никто не узнает! – сказали хором все присутствующие.

Пасифика тут же повернулась к остальным. Все напряжённо смотрели друг на друга, обдумывая всё это. Так вот они что сделали с МакГаккетом… Она кивнула Кэнди, дескать, «Это они?», та на несколько секунд задумалась, а затем утвердительно кивнула.

\- Ладно, - начал Диппер, - тогда… плохо, конечно, что они могут стирать память, но… все готовы?

Все кивнули, а тем временем они уже начали отводить Сьюзен куда-то в темноту, похоже, на выход, а сама Нортвест могла видеть, что их главарь достаёт из пистолета какую-то капсулу, говоря при этом:

\- Мы сохраним твои воспоминания в Зале Стёртых Воспоминаний.

Довольно трудно сделать иные выводы о его действиях. Как же хорош, что они дают такие буквальные названия… И снабжают всё это табличками, а не какой-то «Зал №4». Он сделал несколько росчерков, а после подошёл к какой-то трубе и засунул в неё капсулу с воспоминаниями. Похоже, это была пневмопочта, так как капсула тут же отправилась по трубе в этот самый зал, пройдя у них над головами.

\- Собрание окончено! – с тем же пафосом объявил их главарь, а остальные начали обмениваться рукопожатиями и прощаниями в духе «Доневстречи».

\- Вот же идейно крепкие и нутрящие в ангсоце речекряки подвязанные на новоязе… - покачав головой начал Гидеон, - Они ещё плюсплюсантилюбят инакомыслие.*

Ну… да, с этим было не поспорить, но, как бы то ни было, лучше бы с этим закончить побыстрее…

\- Мистер МакГаккет, я понимаю, у вас свои счёты с этими людьми… Но позвольте нам с ними разобраться, это по нашему профилю, - заверила его Пасифика, отвинчивая крышку тубуса и доставая саблю, - Кэнди, Грэнда, возьмите тех двоих, что тащат Сьюзен. Они не могут быстро идти, но у них, похоже, есть второй выход. Будет неприятно, если они сбегут…

Те кивнули, а затем вся компания, раздвинув тяжёлую ткань, буквально вломилась внутрь, быстро распределяясь по окружности помещения, чтобы никто не сбежал, а две подруги уже скрылись в коридоре, куда увели Ленивую Сьюзен. Члены же общества зашуганно смотрели на них, явно не ожидая их появления и собираясь в кучу в центре зала.

Пасифика тем самым временем достала саблю, Вэнди носила с собой топор, да и все остальные тоже приготовили то оружие, что у них было. Всё-таки они хотят взять этих парней живыми и допросить… Один из двух громил было рванулся к ним, но его тут же остановила поднятая рука главаря, который вышел впереди своих людей.

\- Что же, хорошо, что вы тут. А я-то уж не знал, что с вами делать, но вы пришли сами… Теперь вам так просто не уйти, - голос был на редкость самодовольным, - А те двое сбежавших… им неплохо удавалось обманывать нас, но они тоже попались.

\- Да кто вы, чёрт побери, такие? – спросила Вэнди.

\- Угу, и почему носите банные халаты. У вас что, тут клуб Дартом Балахонусов и Владык Красных Накидок? – продолжал череду вопросов, призванных сбить с толку, Гидеон.

\- И почему вы говорите с британским акцентом? Так же делают только злодеи, да ещё Кристофер Ли или злодеи из Джеймса Бонда.*

\- Ну… учитывая, что мы вам сотрём память… - начал главарь, а Пасифика с трудом удерживалась от смеха.

Теперь, даже если кто-то и сбежит от них, то мы сможем их найти… И один за другим они начали снимать свои капюшоны. Тоби Решительный, один из местных байкеров, тот мужчина, что женился на дятле… Бад Глифул… А вот это уже становилось интересным, но задать каких либо вопросов они не успели, так как к своему капюшону потянулся главарь.

\- А вот меня вы раньше не встречали… - он стянул с себя капюшон.

И лицо было довольно пугающим. Лысый, впалые щёки, широкий подбородок, один глаз явно слепой, а весь череп изрисован линиями, разделяющие его на фрагменты.

\- Меня зовут Слепой Иван! И все мы члены общества Слепого Глаза! – он снова воздел руки к верху, - Общество было основано много лет назад…

\- Ладно, на допросы время останется. Вы сдаётесь? – спросил Диппер.

Все члены общества расхохотались, а сам Слепой Иван достал свой стирающий память пистолет, направив его на близнеца. Тот только покачал головой и достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака револьвер. Да, там были только холостые, но ведь это вовсе необязательно знать… А Гидеон тем временем выхватил зубную щётку, нажал пару кнопок и стиратель памяти потух.

\- Так понятнее?

Да, мы всего лишь кучка подростков. Но именно мы – самые умные, изворотливые и вооружённые, так что ни у кого не было желания возражать.

 

Диппер стоял, прислонившись к стене и осматривая пленных. Кэнди и Грэнда, конечно, поймали тех двоих, отправив Ленивую Сьюзен отсюда, а остальных привязали к колоннам. Бад, правда, был резко против подобного, но появление криво улыбающейся Мэйбл сразу же остудило его пыл, заставив втянуть голову в плечи, что при таком росте было довольно комично.

Но интересовал их в первую очередь Слепой Иван. Всё-таки же он был их главарём, так что лучше всего узнавать всё от первых лиц…

А вообще их изобретение было крайне интересным, даже сложно представить во скольких сложных планах его можно использовать. Нет, при помощи этого, они вполне могли бы попробовать и вовсе избавиться от такого соперника Эллен, но… во-первых, пусть мы и подсиживаем друг друга, иногда необходимо и сотрудничество, а во-вторых… чем-то отношения их команды с ней начинали напоминать отношения двух владык времени.

А вообще… хм… можно было бы попробовать проделать с этим устройством и капсулами что-то вроде того фокуса с Тетрадью Смерти, стерев воспоминания, чтобы вести себя естественно и не вызывать подозрений. Ну, или если вообще припечёт, получить мощь ценой перехода на сторону Зла и, выполнив свой план, организовать своё убийство, а после стереть воспоминания об этом, чтобы не сорвать в последний момент.*

\- Эм… А так зачем ваше общество было создано? – робко поинтересовался Робби.

\- И вы думаете, что я вам что-то расскажу? – с голосом, полным презрения сказал собеседник.

Все задумались на несколько секунд, а Диппер снова посмотрел на свою сестру одним из тех взглядов, который остальные называют Телепатическими, попутно обмениваясь с ней мнениями. Та повернулась к Кордрой и коротко кивнула ей, она всё поняла без слов и просто заехала кулаком в лицо Слепого Ивана.

\- Так, давайте кое-что проясним, - Мэйбл подошла прямо к нему, - Вы храните воспоминания в капсулах, и, если я правильно поняла механизм работы этой штуковины, - она продемонстрировала стиратель, - вы стираете воспоминания только на определённую тему. Так что давайте сэкономим наше время, а мы не будем экспериментировать с тем, какой формулировкой можно достать из вашей головы только нужные нам сведения.

\- И если у нас не получится с вами, то у нас есть ещё почти дюжина подопытных, - подсказал Диппер, указав на остальных связанных, - Даже не пытайтесь что-либо сделать, и без того весь ваша база принадлежать нас.*

Он на несколько секунд замолчал, затем повернулся в сторону МакГаккета, а после этого начал колоться:

\- Хорошо. Наше общество было основано много лет назад, а я потратил почти всю жизнь ради него. Как вы уже знаете, этот город кишит просто невероятными опасностями и как бы люди не были сильны в том, чтобы не обращать на это внимание любой ценой… порой попадаются и те, кто не смог забыть. И в лучшем случае их преследуют кошмары…

Диппер повернул голову и поглядел на Бада… Хм… вот оно что… так, интересно знать, а он был знаком с этим обществом до своего попадания в неприятности с нами или же как раз из-за этого на него и вышли? Впрочем, вряд ли это имеет какое-то значение.

\- Да ну? И вы такие альтруисты? – с сарказмом спросил Гидеон, - Что стираете людям память до сумасшествия?

\- Вы сами виноваты. Из-за таких как вы всё только ещё больше лезет из щелей, - не остался в долгу и Иван, - И наш основатель нашёл способ с этим бороться, создав это изобретение, которое позволяло стирать людям память. И мы взяли на себя обязанность при необходимости стирать память обо всём этом, чтобы люди могли жить в блаженном неведении. Мы лишь только защищает людей от всего этого, а вы сами начинаете...

Тут даже у Пайнсов начало сводить зубы от лицемерия. Нет, правда, они не ангелы, так что они вполне могли бы понять многое, но вот держать людей в неведении о том, что их чуть ли ежедневно хотят сожрать твари и таки вполне регулярно и сжирают, да ещё и считать это их же благом…

\- А кто был вашим основателем? – поинтересовалась Пасифика.

\- Я не помню, - он тут же посмотрел на стоящую совсем рядом Вэнди, - Нет, правда, я слишком много раз стирал память самому себе.

\- Хорошо, тогда мне ответьте чуть ли не на главный вопрос… - начал Диппер, - Почему вы это не проделали с нами?

Слепой Иван снова на несколько секунд замялся, но в итоге всё-таки покачал головой и начал говорить:

\- Мы… после того, что произошло с тем монстром из старой игры, мы поняли, что вас слишком много, чтобы мы могли захватить вас всех быстро, да и даже если бы это получилось, да и не факт, что смогли бы захватить быстро хоть кого-то. Так что мы просто старались незаметно следить за вами, да и он, - он посмотрел в сторону отца Гидеона, - долгое время следил за ним, по крайней мере, пока Глифул не ушёл. А после... мы нашли его, он нам рассказал кто вы такие, - слепой Иван посмотрел прямо в глаза Пайнсу, - но мы дали ему забыть о его молодости.

То есть… иными словами… они нас боялись! Нет, осознание этого факта точно не самая простая вещь, которую ему приходилось делать. Секретное общество, которое годами стирает память… просто их боится… Ладно. Хватит. А логика тем временем говорила, что ведь Гидеон не раз упоминал, что к нему отец начал как-то особенно цепляться… Хм… Они всё-таки умнее, чем можно было бы подумать. Всё-таки если эти монстры боялись их до чёртиков, то что же люди...

А после, как только Бад начал себя вести странно, они узнали что он встречал их в восьмидесятых... Интересно знать, что они себе представляли? Что мы кто-то вроде вампиров или других бессмертных существ? Хотя, нам везёт, что они не знают, что на самом деле произошло тогда.

\- Ладно, у вас ещё есть какие-то вопросы к ним или можем заканчивать? – Мэйбл подняла стирающий память пистолет.

Никто ничего не сказал, даже старик МакГаккет, но тут в комнату вошли Кэнди и Грэнда, которые решили осмотреть остальную часть помещения. Освещение было довольно поганым, но даже так было заметно, что высокая держала в руке несколько капсул с воспоминаниями, да и обе выглядели довольно взволнованными.

\- Быстрее! – прикрикнула с другого конца зал Чиу, - Мы тут нашли… в общем, там есть установка для чтения воспоминаний.

И тут же скрылись. Остальные переглянулись между собой, обмениваясь мнениями без слов, пока Вэнди не опёрлась на стену:

\- Хорошо, посмотрите, что там, а мы пока что… мы пока что посторожим этих, - и выдала такой оскал, что будь на их месте Диппер, он бы предпочёл не пытаться сбежать.

Робби утвердительно кивнул, а все остальные рванули вслед за теми двумя, которые уже сверкали пятками, скрываясь за поворотами.

Сам путь слабо отложился у него в памяти, тем более что большей частью он всё по тёмным и запутанным коридорам, но вот забыть огромные ворота с символом Слепого Глаза, возле которых проходит огромная куча этих труб пневмопочты… Нет, правда, они не могут это делать более скрытным?

Но двери были уже раскрыты, и они забежали внутрь. Мда… всё это действительно потрясало. Это помещение было очень большим, но несмотря на это оно было чуть ли не по грудь завалено капсулами. Мда… много же они настирали за эти годы… Пожалуй, надо будет их поизучать, это же сколько же существ, которые не описаны в Дневниках могут храниться тут…

\- Глядите, что мы нашли, - Чиу продемонстрировала капсулу с надписью «Ленивая Сьюзен», - Но самое интересное там…

Она указала на шкаф наподобие книжного, который скрывался за статуей чем-то похожей на ту знаменитую статую в Рио. Но самое главное - это единственное место в комнате, где эти самые капсулы с воспоминаниями были аккуратно разложены, а не свалены в кучу, что говорило о важности этих самых воспоминаний.

\- Вот там есть штуковина, позволяющая показывать эти воспоминания, мы смотрели воспоминания Сьюзен, - она указала на странное устройство, переделанное из телевизора, - Но на верхней полке шкафа мы нашли вот эту капсулу.

Грэнда показала вторую. «Филфорд Адрон МакГаккет». Все тут же повернулись в его сторону, а свихнувшийся старик только пожал плечами, дескать, он даже не представляет, что там хранится.

Мэйбл взяла капсулу и, подойдя к странному устройству, примерно на минуту задумалась, над тем, как же ей подключить её, но всё-таки поняла и включила его. Абсолютно все застыли в предвкушении, так как сведения, хранящиеся в этой капсуле, скорее всего дадут им новую зацепку к личности Автора.

На экране появился, похоже, ещё молодой МакГаккет, в принципе, похожий на того, что они видели во время своего путешествия в прошлое, но не настолько оборванный и в нормальной одежде. Дата указывала восемьдесят второй.

\- Меня зовут Фидлфорд Адрон МакГаккет, и я хочу забыть то, что мне довелось увидеть, - Пасифика вздохнула, а сам МакГаккет выругался себе под нос, - Более года я работал в помощниках у исследователя, который изучал местные аномалии и вёл подробнейший Дневник местных аномалий.

Краем глаза он увидел, что Гидеон посмотрел на свой Дневник, погружённый в свои мысли. Что же… по крайней мере мы знаем, что пусть он и не был Автором, но был связан с ним.

\- Я помогал строить машину, которая, как он считал, поможет достичь невероятных знаний. Увы, но мы так и не смогли правильно рассчитать собственные силы, не представляли то, с чем нам довелось столкнуться. В итоге я решил покинуть проект, но это… это не может оставить меня, потому… я воспользовался наработками и создал ещё одно устройство, позволяющее избирательно стирать память. Первый испытуемый Фидлфорд МакГаккет, - и он выстрелил себе в голову из этого пистолета.

Потом начали появляться другие воспоминания под другими датами. На третий день он ничего уже не помнил. Двадцать второй – решил основать общество Слепого Глаза. И так далее. И чем дальше, тем хуже было состояние МакГаккета, оно менялось, так сказать, прямо на глазах, пока он не дошёл сначала до стадии, в которой они видели его, а затем и нынешнего состояния.

Вот оно что… это было побочным эффектом слишком частого использования этого стирателя… Всё-таки человеческий мозг даже в наше время так и не смогли изучить до конца. Зато теперь всё складывалось воедино. Вот почему на том камне был символ Слепого Глаза. Автор делал его для МакГаккета, видимо, он уже видел проблемы с его головой, так что решил перестраховаться, оставив тот самый символ, который они тогда заметили. Но всё-таки… что-то в его словах…

\- Ну, так что, вы вспомнили что-то? – поинтересовался Гидеон.

\- Нет… Я начинаю вспоминать, но всё как в тумане. Нет, рано или поздно я вспомню Его.

Все снова замолчали, обдумывая произошедшее.

\- Пасифика, - дрогнувшим голосом сказала Кэнди, - а ещё рядом с капсулой МакГаккета, на той же полке, мы нашли ещё кое-что.

Она протянула другую капсулу, с несколько иным дизайном, но в принципе похожую на аналогичную к МакГаккета. И на ней было написано «Престон Нортвест, Джейме». Дрожащими руками блондинка взяла её, не зная, что делать с этим. Всё-таки если эта капсула была именно тем, то это явно не простая вещь… Несколько долгих секунд она смотрела на кривые буквы, но в конце концов всё-таки вставила её на место капсулы МакГаккета.

На экране появилось изображение парня, который был, возможно, даже моложе их самих, в целом самый обычный парень, только вот взгляд… Он чем-то напоминал самого МакГаккета, прежде чем он стёр себе память. И дата. Июнь тысяча девятьсот восьмидесятого. Так вот что значило, когда он говорил, что сделал копию…

\- Эм… Я не знаю, что сказать тут, - начал молодой отец Пасифики ещё не сломавшимся голосом, - Я пару лет помогал своему наставнику раскрывать местные аномалии и бороться с ними. Мы… мы уничтожили много монстров, а также проводили исследования, я под псевдонимом "Джейме", а он "Адам", но недавно… недавно я столкнулся с тем, что вынудило меня уйти. По этическим соображениям. Я более не могу это продолжать.

Он на несколько секунд замолчал, потупив взгляд, но вскоре вновь начал смотреть прямо на них и теперь в глазах горел огонь:

\- Я узнал очень многое об аномалиях этого городка. И я боюсь, в итоге кто-то, может правительство, может кто-то ещё, заинтересуется всеми этими аномалиями, попытаться найти всех знающих и выбить их знания силой. Так что, посоветовавшись с наставником, я решил построить стиратель памяти, чтобы я более никого не интересовал, а значит и моя семья не могла пострадать.

Он поднял устройство похожее на тот пистолет, что использовал МакГаккет и поднёс его ко лбу. На последней паре секунд в кадр начала медленно входить фигура, но выстрел тут же прервал запись, а телевизор выключился.

Все замолчали, не зная, что сказать, а Пасифика тупо уставилась в выключенный экран. Даже с такого расстояния и в темноте он мог видеть, что она плакала. Молча, не всхлипывая, просто плакала. В конце концов, Мэйбл сорвалась с места, приобняв её и прижав к себе.

\- Пасифика… а ведь помнишь, - тихо начал Гидеон, - этот псевдоним… «Джеме»… В Хижине ведь был шлем, который я чистил как раз на следующий день, после того как эти двое приехали. Там ведь была гравировка «Адам и Джейме»…

\- Угу, - согласился Диппер, - а ещё ведь это прозвище так и прикрепилось к нему в школе, ты сама рассказывала это, Пасифика. И даже кто-то из его друзей в университете подшутил, написав это прозвище на его дипломе из университета… И теперь понятно, откуда эти проблемы с памятью, ведь он использовал его только один раз, но для большого объёма знаний, пусть и запомнил что-то их этих лет, если так закончил Орегонский…

\- Да, - кивнул Гидеон, - Мы как всегда всё имели под рукой, но так и не смогли связать…

Нет… Даже если б мы сделали это… кто знает, быть может, он в юности, как и Пасифика, работал на Стэнфорда, откуда нам было знать, когда сделали эту гравировку…

Диппер повернулся к двум подругам, те тоже выглядели подавленными и осунувшимися, даже Грэнда, которая была на голову выше кого угодно из них.

\- П… Пасифика, - снова начала выражать общее мнение Чиу, - что ты думаешь делать с этим?

Нортвест аккуратно вынула капсулу и снова задумчиво посмотрела на неё, а после утёрла глаза.

\- Если он считал, что ему безопаснее не знать обо всём этом… Пусть будет так.

Конечно, если у нас не получилось с МакГаккетом, если он не мог вспомнить автора, то можно было бы проделать то же самое с отцом Пасифики… Но никто не то что даже не сказал об этом, даже не подумал, просто развернулись, покидая это заваленное чужими воспоминаниями помещение.

\- Ладно, пойдёмте уже отсюда, надо закончить с Обществом... – сказал Диппер, закрывая двери помещения.

Робби и Вэнди встретили их довольно обеспокоенно, увидев Пасифику, но взгляды всех остальных «расскажем это позже» заставили их остановиться. Стремясь уже закончить со всем побыстрее, Диппер просто достал стиратель памяти, избавив всех их от воспоминаний об Обществе Слепого Глаза, - Иван, правда, попытался их остановить, заявляя что Пайнсы совсем не те за кого себя выдают, но остальные-то знали, что было на самом деле, - а после выпроводив дезориентированных людей из музея.

И что же он чувствовал после всего этого, лишив с десяток людей воспоминаний о том, на что они тратили буквально годы своей жизни, а в случае Слепого Ивана и почти всю жизнь? По сути, превращая их в лучшем случае в кого-то вроде отца Пасифики, а скорее, с точностью до "наверняка" в МакГаккета?

Вибрацию.

 

Мелисса сидела в комнатке местного мотеля. Да, им пришлось изрядно потрудиться, чтобы привести это место в порядок, но так как полномочия Пакгауза были противоположны частоте их использования, они были вынуждены ютиться в подобных местах, пытаясь не отсвечиваться.

Джеффри как-то показывал ей журналы прошлых агентов Пакгауза, вроде Елены Уэллс, вернее то, что сохранилось после «переноса», тогда у них было полномочий куда больше, впрочем тогда, если верить этим же записям, их организация имела что-то, а не была по сути просто пустой скорлупой.

А сейчас она слушала жучок, который им, пусть и с большими проблемами, но удалось всё-таки установить в вентиляции этой Хижины. Хм… чего бы не хотел Курильщик, ей это не нравилось. Он утаивал информацию, а учитывая опасности, которые тут, похоже, были, либо использовал их как наживку, либо вёл какую-то свою двойную игру.

Первая мысль не нравится никому. Вторая… тоже. Но они были только полевыми агентами, пусть и не категории D*, но всё-таки выступать против Курильщика… А вместе с тем, именно из-за этого они не могут надёжно выйти на причины всего этого. Пайнс ведь говорил, что надо следить за той Хижиной. И они действительно увидели тот ритуал. А потом ещё не раз чуть не поймали их за руку, но им каким-то образом удавалось исчезать без следа. И Курильщик откуда-то знал, что они наткнутся на что-то именно в этом месте в одном из сотен захолустных городком страны.

Джеффри же в последнее время был явно в возбуждённом состоянии, на волне эйфории от обнаружения всего этого, всё время повторяя, что «вот она – истина, она не просто рядом, она тут». Для самой же Мелиссы всё стремилось к полному безумию, она не понимала, что тут происходит, но была убеждена, что тут что-то не так и их держат за дураков, ибо…

Ну не бывает монстров. Просто не бывает. Этому городу уже сто семьдесят лет. Даже если местные жители целенаправленно скрывают это, всё равно бы кто-то проболтался. А поверить в то, что целый мир может прятаться так близко к людям… Нет же, это невозможно!

Впрочем, то, что сейчас она слышала, тоже как раз относилось к категории невозможного. А именно, из наушников доносился голос Лари Кинга.

\- И здравствуйте, леди и джентльмены, на наше шоу пожаловал Мистер Крыс, который хотел с нами поговорить о… Ай-ай… не надо грызть ухо!..

Она стянула с головы наушники, отложив их в сторону, а после включила видеосвязь. Да, насколько бы это не казалось бредовым, но Курильщик выдал им возможность связываться с ним напрямую в любое время дня и ночи, чтобы они сообщали сразу же о любом происшествии.

\- Да, агент Андерсон, - начал он, всё ещё куря сигарету, - вы нашли что-то интересное?

\- Эм… Мне кажется, что нам нужно отключить жучок. Похоже, они всё-таки обнаружили его и теперь… издеваются над нами, транслируя передачи Лари Кинга, только… - Пайнс кивнул, дескать, она может продолжать, - Это несомненно голос Кинга, но мы так и не смогли найти ни одного выступления, где он говорил бы эти слова.

\- Хм… Отошлите мне записи, посмотрим, что можно сделать - он достал блокнот и сделал несколько пометок, - Что-то ещё?

\- И… мне кажется, что они уже давно поняли, что мы за ними следим. И я не знаю, кто они такие, но им каким-то чудом удаётся всё время ускользать от нас. Извините, но я не понимаю, как несколько подростков могут делать такое. Если вы знаете ещё что-то, то, может быть…

\- Просто продолжайте свою работу, - он тут же отрезал, - Мне нужны ваше непредвзятое мнение, потому необходимо, чтобы вы сами во всём разобрались. Да и знаю я так мало, что мои предположения могут вас запутать. И да, скоро будет приём в поместье Вашингтонов... мне пришлось потрудиться, но я организовал вам приглашения, так как те двойняшки, о которых вы говорили тоже должны там появиться. И, думаю, было бы очень ценно узнать об их намерениях.

И тут же выключил экран, а сама Андерсон высказала несколько не совсем подобающих дамам словечек в адрес своего начальника. Нет, она занималась кучей бессмысленных дел, но это назначение ей нравится меньше всего, что она повидала в Пакгаузе. А теперь ещё и этот приём...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Угу, Тзинч. Кстати, а никто не думал, что Криптос может быть одним из его демонов? Он же как раз любит играться с пространством, так почему бы в качестве насмешки вместо многомерных НЁХ не создать... ромб?
> 
> 2\. Секретные Материалы... просто залезть на википедию.
> 
> 3\. 1984 - да, голова Оруэлла взорвалась бы от этого новояза.
> 
> 4\. Собственно, классические признаки злодея - британский акцент и чёрный плащ. У Дарта Сидиуса, например, оба.
> 
> 5\. Помимо отсылок на Доктора Кто и Тетрадь Смерти, тут ещё отсылка и на Досье Дрездена.
> 
> 6\. Да, старый легендарный all you base are belong to us.
> 
> 7\. Да, фонд SCP, снова он.


	53. Глава 52 - 3012

Блендин бежал по городу, пытаясь не слишком-то привлекать к себе внимание, что было не слишком-то реальным, ибо он всё-таки бежал, закутавшись в плащ. Впрочем, учитывая те места, где он бежал, это было не слишком-то удивительным, что на него мало обращали внимания. Да, это была столица Земной Технократии под управлением Временного Младенца… однако даже тут, в столице, были трущобы.

Да, таков уж двести семьосемь тысяч двенадцатый год, а вся Земля и всё окружающее пространство стало таково после появления Временного Младенца в невероятно далёком три тысячи двенадцатом… Ну, вернее, не сразу. Война, по итогам которой Земля пала, шла годы, а Консорциум Пайнсов пал последним в масштабнейшей битве за Нью-Фриско… Даже учитывая, что война началась чуть ли не на их территории.

А они держались даже когда пали города-улья востока Мерики, Каирос с населением чуть ли не в сотню миллионов, крепости Марианского каньона и города-государства Антарктиды. И даже после этого, конечно, осталось сопротивление, в основном возглавляемое остатками армии Консорциума. Да ещё бои за орбитальную Лемурию, сравнимую по площади с Мадагаскаром, а также другие кольца Марса*… Человечество так далеко разрослось, что власть Временного Младенца даже сейчас не достигло тех пределов. А прямо в столице до сих пор трущобы.

Зато скрываться тут было проще простого, учитывая, что сам Блендин только-только сбежал из Тюрьмы Времени, хотя для этого пришлось долго трудиться. Чего стоит хотя бы перелёт с земной орбиты в грузовом челноке с откачанным воздухом… И ему ещё повезло, что он не попал в метеоритные дожди осколков Луны, разрушенной во время попытки Коалиции Колоний разбомбить ядерными ракетами Землю и, в том числе, Младенца.

Мимо то и дело мелькали фигуры. Каждый носил где-либо на заметной части тела светящийся имплантат. Специально чтобы контролировать перемещение населения, а также не допустить проникновения диверсантов. По крайней мере ему так говорили те пару лет, что он получал своё единственное образование, прежде чем поступить в Полицию Времени.

И сейчас его преследовали как раз её сотрудники. Он даже мог слышать стык их шагов позади себя, хотя они почему-то не старались стрелять в него, хотя могли бы. Наверное, хотят допросить и понять, как же ему удалось сбежать, ведь он первый, кому удалось сделать это. Сердце тут же сжалось от страха при одной мысли о том, что, как говорят, происходит с жертвами допроса третьей степени. Им… от них не всегда остаётся достаточно, чтобы несчастных можно было казнить или хотя бы сжечь останки. Так говорят.

Блендин чуть не врезался в какого-то рослого мужчину, но сумел увернуться. Похоже, судя по осанке, один из контрабандистов. Никто, кроме военных, не ходит так, выпрямив спину, но он был в обычном плаще и с такими же имплантатами. Вероятно, торгует с Вольными или империей роботов Агамемнона и Медеи*. Но вот стоило ему только на секунду задуматься об этом, как он налетел на бочку и упал, прямо в лужу.

С трудом перевернувшись, Блендин дотронулся до своей коленки, которой он заехал прямо по железной бочке. Чёрт… ушиб… Он повернулся в сторону преследующих уже прекрасно понимая, что обречён. У него и так было мало-то шансов, чтобы сбежать, а теперь… Теперь он, по сути, у них в руках. С того момента, как эти чёртовы Пайнсы подставили его, и он из-за них попал в Тюрьму Безвременья.

\- И это единственный человек, сбежавший из Тюрьмы Безвременья? – задал риторический вопрос один из солдат, наставив на него оружие, - Да он точно не самый храбрый заключённый, скорее самый тупой.

\- Стоять! – на всякий случай прикрикнул его напарник, - Ты окружён силами Антипарадоксо-временного спецназа.

Впрочем, Блендин уже явно понимал, что ему не выбраться отсюда никакими обычными средствами, учитывая то, что с соседних улиц начали подходит другие отряды, окружая его плотными рядами, а в воздухе уже висели гирокоптеры. Чёрт! От одних вещей, которые может сделать с ним Временной Младенец шли мурашки по коже. И ему конец, если он не найдёт хоть какой-то выход…

Кольцо окружения всё плотнее стягивалось, а один из тех солдат, что поймали ещё тогда в 2012-ом, достал наручники. Бленджамин начал лихорадочно соображать, пытаясь отыскать хоть какую-то лазейку, которая могла бы его спасти. Хоть что-то, хотя бы самая крохотная надежда…

\- Всё, что ты скажешь, было и будет использовано против тебя в суде. Твоё последнее слово? - зачитывал отсутствие прав один из этих двоих, как в его голове наконец-то родилась идея.

\- Я… я пользуюсь правом на Глобнар! – что есть сил закричал он.

Все тут же замолчали, что, в принципе, неудивительно. Очень немногие решаются воспользоваться Глобнаром, ведь смерть проигравшего в нём… трудно подобрать эквиваленты, чтобы описать её болезненность, не многие решаются на такое. Либо кто-то уверенный в победе, либо кто-то вроде него, уже не имеющего надежды на что-либо.

По толпе зевак, которую можно было видеть даже через оцепление, пробежал ропот, они начали шептаться, да даже некоторые из солдат сглотнули при одной мысли о Глобнаре…

\- Хорошо, - после секундной паузы сказал один из военных, - назови имя тех, кого обвиняешь.

\- Диппер и Мэйбл Пайнс из начала двадцать первого века, - назвал единственные подходящие имена Блендин, - Ро.

Один из солдат достал деку и начал поиск этих самых персон. Как раз очень быстрый поиск, учитывая, что там было просто невероятное число людей. Спустя всего несколько секунд на его лице застыл шок, а он уставился в планшет, что говорило о том, что он всё-таки нашёл их.

Быстро отвернувшись, громила начал связываться с кем-то, а после чего, выслушав начальство, повернулся к нему с мордой кирпичом, даже больше чем обычно.

\- Да будет так. И смилостивится над ними Временной Младенец.

Даже отсюда, подняв голову, он мог видеть, что на экранах на домах Верхнего Города, этих огромных небоскрёбов, что возвышались даже на таком расстоянии, появились изображения их компании, которые даже не подозревали о том, что их ждёт.

Наконец-то он сумеет поквитаться с ними и вместе с этим спастись…

 

Мэйбл стояла в местном клубе лазерных боёв, одновременно проклиная себя за то, что её так легко было уговорить, а также Нортвест, которая собственно сумела это сделать. Всё-таки даже учитывая, что сейчас она была, конечно, не в обычном наряде, а в более простом, но всё-таки… Чувствуешь себя дочерью какого-нибудь автора детективов. А ведь всё так хорошо начиналось…

Мимо пробежала пара детишек лет этак двенадцати, которые вызывали лично у неё очень большие сомнения. Хотя бы потому, что они приехали в этот городок к дедушке. И это были двойняшки, брат и сестра. Ну, а в качестве финального… их звали Шмэйбл и Шмиппер. Впрочем, отвлеклась.

Она сидела на веранде Хижины, достав планшет и почитывая второе пятикнижие Желязны. Довольно познавательно, кстати, тем более что погода по её стандартам была просто-таки идеальной. Даже трудно было бы подобрать более лучшие обстоятельства, чтобы спокойно провести день, но вот обстоятельствам было несколько наплевать на это, так как из самой Хижины послышался шум, а Мэйбл даже не удержалась и заглянула внутрь.

Оказалось, что это Зус что-то решил похимичить с автоматом для продажи закусок, сумел открыть его и достать несколько пакетов закусок, которые тут же перебросил сидящим рядом Гидеону и Пасифике.

\- Зус, а кто тебя научил подобному? – поинтересовалась Пасифика.

\- Да я уже как-то и не помню… - толстяк почесал за затылком и улыбнулся, а после, спохватившись, всё-таки начал тут же расплачиваться с автоматом за извлечённую еду.

Но тут послышались какие-то слова прадяди Стэнфорда сверху, которые, впрочем, она так и не смогла расслышать, но вот Зус тут же поспешил наверх. И тут бы ей впору было бы вернуться на своё место и продолжать наслаждать одним из шедевров классического фэнтези, однако её любопытство не давало ей покоя и заставило поинтересоваться бумажником, который он забыл.

\- Эй! – возмутилась Нортвест, - Мэй, не надо трогать чужие кошельки.

\- Ну что ты! – она хищно улыбнулась, - Я же не собираюсь ничего оттуда забирать…

Собственно, количество денег её нисколько не волновало, а вот другие вещи… Хм… Сертификат Лазертека… О, карточка донора органов? Оригинальненько, а сама Мэйбл даже не рассчитывала, что он может попасть в их число с такой-то комплекцией. Разве что требования в последнее время снизили.

\- Кстати, а ведь у него день рождения восьмого… - как раз тот день, когда они попали в переделку с динозаврами, - А что-то он в тот день молчал.

Да, это был ещё один раз, где ей следовало молчать, но слишком уж это не вписывалось в его привычки, потому она и поинтересовалась. А Гидеон тут же ответил:

\- Ну… эм… это не самая лучшая тема… Просто он не любит своё день рождение. Вообще.

\- Угу, - подтвердила его слова Пасифика, - Никто не знает, может, у него какая-то личная трагедия, только не напоминайте.

\- Ну вот и отлично, что его день рождения давно прошло, так что мы можем забыть об этом примерно на год… - уже собиралась было развернуться Пайнс, не догадываясь, что сейчас может произойти.

\- Кстати… - голосом, не предвещавшим ничего хорошего начала блондинка, - раз уж у него не было ничего на день рождения, да и свидание с Мелоди прошло не очень-то и хорошо, то почему бы нам не устроить ему что-нибудь…

Мэйбл уже с паникой обернулась в её сторону, но, увидев огонь в глазах, поняла, что пытаться спорить с ней бессмысленно и опустила руки. Это заранее бессмысленно, пробовать противостоять такому пучку энергии и энтузиазма. Гидеон тоже было хотел что-то сказать, но точно так же поник, приняв очевидную вещь.

В общем, примерно так они все и попали сюда. Как только Мэйбл и Гидеон, как очаги сопротивления, были подавлены в первые же секунды, то у Диппера просто не оставалось ни единого шанса. Ну а уговорить Зуса ей не представлялось чем-то сложным, так что в итоге они собрались тут… в каком-то клубе для лазерных боёв, где стены были сделаны из старых матрасов. Нет, серьёзно?

Но вот открылись двери, так что их компания, обмениваясь дежурными фразами пошла вперёд, даже не смотря себе под ноги, а Зус что-то сказал про развязавшийся шнурок. И тут произошло то, чего никто не ожидал.

Внутренности этого клуба оказались как-то подозрительно-непохожими на то, что было в главной зале. А именно, стены отнюдь не были покрыты матрасами, на которых распылили краску. Да и дымовых генераторов не было. Нет, они были в коробке. И стены были белыми. Нет, не просто белыми, а чуть ли не светящимися, как будто нарисованы при помощи компьютерной графики. И не было абсолютно ничего, помещение было просто коробкой без мебели или чего-то подобного.

Ну а в качестве вишенки на торте… прямо в центре комнаты стояли двое амбалов, которых они встречали мимоходом во время своего путешествия во времени… И тут Мэйбл поняла, что, как назло, у них не осталось почти ничего из их оружия… нет, как закоренелый параноик, она всегда имела с собой нож, но против пары двухметровых амбалов в полном снаряжении?

Так что варианты, включающие активное сопротивление, она сразу же отмела, ибо… нет, ну правда, эти парни куда круче их самих, да и сейчас, по сути, тепличные условия, где они заперты в крохотном помещении без возможности создать какой-то план или даже сымпровизировать, ибо импровизировать-то не с чем.

Впрочем, краем глаза было видно, что брат дотронулся до камня. Ну да, этот телекинез всегда будет с ними, хотя… кто знает, что у них может быть... может и что-то даже против этого.

\- Эм… - начал Гидеон, - а кто эти двое из Универсального Солдата?

\- Это те парни, которые охотились за нами, пока вы были в Лондоне, - коротко ответил Диппер.

Блондинистая парочка коротко вздохнула, припоминая их рассказ о том, как они побывали в восьмидесятых. Обернувшись назад, было видно, что проход обратно в Лазертек был закрыт каким-то эквивалентом решётки, только энергетичеким и стремительно закрывался стенами. В принципе, если бы не эти решётки, свойств которых они не знали, то можно было бы попробовать повторить один культовый фильм… хотя шляпы ни у кого из них не было.

Впрочем, свою попытку они упустили, а единственный выход из помещения пропал. Так что оставалось только понять, как и выбраться.

\- Даже не пытайтесь, - отрезал один из этих двоих, - это супер-титан, отсюда есть только один выход.

Притом голос был прямо как фильмах восьмидесятых, когда пафосные фразы били своей бессмысленностью не слабее чем удар ногой с разворота.

\- Через меня! – чуть ли не срывающимся голосом сказал кто-то сбоку, кого никто из них вообще не заметил поначалу.

Впрочем, это было действительно не удивительно, так как этой самой фигурой оказался Блендин Блэндин, разумеется, снова в своем обличии кота из психеделических сказок, только у него не было не то чтобы усов, но вообще какой-либо растительности на лице.

\- О, простите, - он заметно сконфузился, увидев отсутствие тела и начал копаться в своих часах, быстро меняя изображение на костюме, пока наконец-то не пришло в норму, - Через меня! И… мда… если бы так с первого раза, то было бы эффектнее…

\- Бро, - Мэйбл повернулась в сторону, - он уже второй раз пропустил шанс сделать эффектный выход. А ведь в нашем деле это главное.

\- Угу. Сестрёнка, даже не ожидал, что будущее окажется таким. Нет, правда, где бесстрашные звездолётчики, талантливые учёные и инженеры, тайны других миров, удивительные до непостижимости инопланетные расы, огромные звёздные империи, руины павших цивилизаций, которым сотни тысяч лет, да на худой конец постапокалипсис или просто фронтир для авантюристов вроде нас? Нет, один путешественник во времени-неудачник и пара героев боевика начала девяностых.*

\- Эм… - с голосом Капитана Очевидности встрял Гидеон, - Может быть вам, такие гении, не стоило их сейчас оскорблять, а поинтересоваться, что же они хотят? Вроде бы в прошлый раз они хотели вас удалить. И из корзины тоже.

\- Да, - поддержала его Пасифика, - вообще-то это всё началось с того, что вы украли у него машину времени

Вспомнив, что эти парни вообще-то их тоже слышат, а они не использовали сейчас телепатию, Мэйбл повернулась в сторону этих троих. И если двое солдат, кажется, либо вообще никак не отреагировали, либо не показывали реакцию, то вот Блендин явно был разъярен, судя по выражению лица.

\- Вы… Вы! – каждый раз он чуть ли не выплёвывал это слово, - Вы не просто насмехаетесь надо мной, вы ещё наверняка даже не помните, кто я такой! Инициировать флэшбек…

На стене, ставшей экраном, уже начало появляться изображение, показывавшее тот день от его лица, но Мэйбл сразу же оборвала.

\- Нет. Какой флэшбек? – она указала на Гидеона и Пасифику, - Этим двоим мы всё рассказали, у нас нет проблем с памятью.

\- Ну да, - подтвердила Пасифика, всё ещё с опаской оглядывавшая пустую комнату, - они у вас украли рулетку, после появились эти солдаты, вы сбежали в восемьдесят второй, почили рулетку и вернулись в наше время, где вас схватили эти двое, - она указала на молчащих солдат, - Они нам всё рассказали.

\- Ага! Только они не рассказали вам, что из-за этого меня лишили любимой работы и я попал в Тюрьму Безвременья, где мне дали сто пожизненных сроков…

\- Никогда не понимал, зачем давать сто сроков, если достаточно только одного, - буркнул Гидеон.

\- Ну… - Блендин явно не ожидал чего-то подобного и замялся, - К нам как-то попадал парень, Мастер, он после смерти воскрешается в другом теле. Он так после десяти минут самоубийств вышел из тюрьмы…* Стоп, хватит мне заговаривать зубы! Вы хоть понимаете, куда попали?! Это Глобнар!

Он указал рукой на светящееся белым энергетическое поле, которое лично Мэйбл даже приняла поначалу за часть стены, настолько оно сливалось с остальной частью комнаты. Нет, ну прямо Звёздные Войны!

Впрочем, стена тут же превратилась в решётку, наподобие той, что закрывала проход обратно в клуб лазерных боёв. А за ней была видна арена довольно футуристичного вида, на которой сражались какие-то гладиаторы. Довольно панковые кстати, как будто это мир, где правит Технократия. Притом это место явно отличала какая-то повёрнутость на концепции времени, так как в одном углу арены слизняк вместо глаза имел светящийся циферблат, на другом конце двое бойцов сражались на поле в форме часов с крутящейся стрелкой.

\- Мэй… - мысленно обратился брат, - Так вот оно что… тут не только Полиция Времени, но они ещё и повёрнутые милитаристы, устраивающие бои гладиаторов и захватившие власть…

\- Угу, - так же ответила она, - если вернёмся, то нам следует попытаться не допустить такого мира.

А тем временем Блендин указал на какого-то на редкость стереотипного участника гладиаторских боёв, - шрам на месте одного глаза, атлетическая фигура, волосы, заплетённые в хвост, - который повалил своего противника на землю, и он поднялся на своеобразном столбе с надписью «победитель», а к его руке приплыл жёлтый шар.

\- Это гладиаторские бои времени! – голос их собеседника так и зашкаливал от энтузиазма, - Победитель получает бесценное Желание Времени и возможность решить судьбу своего противника.

А тем временем тот самый победитель проявил поразительное незнание древнеримской культуры, показав большой палец вниз под жалкое лепетание поверженного соперника и ликование толпы. Хотя… даже у нас, спустя всего полтора тысячелетия с падения Рима, тоже не помнят, что большой палец вообще по определению – знак казни, что уже говорить про это время… А несчастный тем временем был испепелён ударившим в небо столбом света.

\- И я вызываю вас на поединок! – закончил уже наконец свою речь Блендин, - А я вызываю вас на бой… Дангрейв! Мою боевую окраску!

И удалился к одному из своих напарников, оставив четвёрку молча смотреть за поединками на арене… Мда…

\- Мы влипли, - констатировал Гидеон, на что все мгновенно кивнули.

\- Ну так тогда нам нужно искать, как выбраться... – начала осматривать скупую обстановку Нортвест.

\- А у тебя есть идеи? – тут же задал резонный вопрос Диппер, однако тоже присоединился к этому процессу.

Всё-таки других вариантов у них же нет, остаётся только пытаться перебирать варианты, чтобы выбраться. И тут сознания Мэйбл коснулся брат, от чего она машинально повернула голову в сторону и тут же уставилась на одну из тех временных рулеток, которые позволяли перемещаться во времени. Хм… Только вот она была на поясе у одного из этих солдат.

Гидеон и Пасифика, заметив, что Пайнсы молча уставились в одну точку тоже повернулись туда и поняли, что вызвало такой интерес у них.

\- Эм… попробуем старый фокус? Ну, типа, я твой родственник из далёкого прошлого… - начала Пасифика.

\- Думаешь, они настолько непрофессиональны и глупы, чтобы купиться на это? – со скепсисом поинтересовалась Мэйбл.

\- Они вырядились как герои боевика 1992-го, - словно это очевиднейшая вещь ответила она.

Ну… оставалось только признать этот аргумент, хотя всё-таки можно было поступить проще. Мэйбл дотронулась до ободка, камень на нём тут же налился синим светом, а рулетка легко слетела с пояса солдата и оказалась у неё в руке, а сама близняшка начала настраивать дату прибытия.

Впрочем, сделать ей это спокойно никто не дал, ибо этот самый солдат, похоже, обратил внимание на то, что с его пояса пропало столь ценное устройство и первыми подозреваемыми, конечно же, были они. Как будто других нет? Ну, вообще-то нет… Но заканчивать настройку пришлось по схеме «как можно дальше от этих парней примерно в нашей геологической эпохе», а все остальные быстро схватились за неё, чтобы не быть случайно оставленными тут.

Мэйбл наконец-то нажала на лебёдку и всё вокруг заволокло синим свечением, говорившим, что они успешно переместились. Ну… остаётся только надеяться, что она в спешке попала хотя бы в свой век… Ну или в третье тысячелетие.

 

Пасифика схватилась за плечо Мэйбл, рефлекторно сжав руку так, что она даже дёрнулась, а всё вокруг заволокло голубым светом, скрывая их от возможных преследователей. По зрелому рассуждению, это всё заняло едва ли полторы секунды, однако казалось, что куда дольше, зато, как только они оказались в другом времени, Мэйбл тут же выронила из руки рулетку, а сама начала быстро махать ей, словно получила ожог:

\- Чёрт! Уже второй раз мы перемещаемся во времени, а эта штуковина сразу же ломается…

\- Сестрёнка, может, они внедрили что-то вроде системы самоуничтожения.

Ну, саму Пасифику волновало больше не это, а тот факт, что их хотели только что запустить на арену гладиаторами… Так что, подавив дрожь, она осматривалась вокруг, стараясь не обращать внимания на дымящийся кусочек металла, хотя, по зрелому рассуждению, это всё объяснило бы.

\- Ладно, без разницы. Кто-нибудь знает, когда мы?

\- Мы между девяноста восьмым и две тысячи шестым, - тут же ответила Пасифика.

\- С чего ты это так решила? – поинтересовалась Мэйбл.

\- Ну… - вместо неё начал Гидеон, - Мы в магазине матрасов, а он был открыт на месте того клуба именно в эти годы. Так что хотя бы попали с погрешностью меньше двадцати лет.

Да, они оказались именно в том самом магазине матрасов, что был на этом месте до появления Лазертека и где спустя столько лет, какие числа она не знает, построят эту арену. К счастью, впрочем, пока что на них никто не обращал внимание, так что можно было по крайней мере пока что спокойно осмотреться.

\- Мэй, - обратилась Пасифика, - а твоё второе имя случайно не Мёрфи? А то каждый раз, когда вы путешествуете во времени…

Мэйбл только фыркнула.

\- Нет, но думаю, если бы она нас услышала, то зарезала бы Экскалибуром, даром что на фут ниже.*

\- Ладно, пойдёмте отсюда, - Диппер осмотрел их небольшую компанию, - Когда мы в прошлый раз стянули рулетку, солдаты подтянулись спустя пару минут, хотя даже Блендин этого не заметил. Вряд ли они не поспешат сюда.

Ну, оставаться тут смысла действительно не было, так что Пасифика чуть ли не первой двинулась отсюда. И только она уже хотела быстрым шагом последовать за всеми, как из-за спины послышалась ругань Гидеона. Повернувшись назад и присмотревшись, можно было заметить, что часть штанины попала внутрь матраса. То есть, он появился в этом времени так близко к матрасу, что часть шорт попала внутрь и, фактически, слилась с матрасом.

Мда… И тут она подумала, что могло бы быть, если бы она оказалась, допустим, внутри стены. Не самое приятное зрелище, хотя… если стена особенно толстая, то вас, наверное, никогда и не найдут. Правда, что ещё хуже, они могли появиться посреди матраса… когда их ноги чуть ли не до пояса находятся внутри… Вот это уже куда хуже и вполне тянет на топливо ночного кошмара.

\- Ладно, сейчас всё исправлю, - сказала Мэйбл и достала нож с которым вечно не расставалась, а после нагнулась, чтобы отрезать кусочек штанины, который связывал Глифула с кроватью.

Буквально через пару секунд рядом ещё раз вспыхнул голубой свет, а Пасифика тут же схватила осматривающегося Пайнса за плечо и потянула вниз. Пережитое научило их в ситуациях, что, когда тебя кто-то резко хватает и тянет, то весьма вероятно, делает это он не зря и лучше бы не демаскировать себя, так что Диппер промолчал, Гидеон, едва увидев её, сделал тоже самое, скрываясь за кроватью. Ибо если тут кто-то появился тем же способом, что и они… думаю, не надо объяснять, почему им лучше не появляться на глаза.

Она осторожно выглянула, следя за новоприбывшими, а Мэйбл, только-только расправившаяся с шортами, последовала за ней, тихо выругавшись от увиденного. Да, те самые двое солдат, а так Блендин, конвоируемый в наручниках. Нет, определённо, в этой рулетке есть какая-то система слежения…

\- Кажется, они ошиблись во времени приблизительно на десять лет, - сказал один из громил.

Вот мы и узнали своё время… А на улице примерно лето, что ещё больше сокращает возможный диапазон. Впрочем, у них есть и другой способ узнать дату… А тем временем Блендин что-то сказал своим конвоирам, и они все направились из магазина.

Только они скрылись, как все тут же облегчённо вздохнули. Что же, логично, на их бы месте, если бы не штанина Гидеона, они уже скрылись бы отсюда… Пасифика заметила, что Глифул крайне напряжённо переводит взгляд с дверей на близнецов, а после, как только понял, что его заметила Пасифика, внимательно посмотрел на неё.

Что я думаю? Нет, понятны его выводы, он явно недоволен, что их заграбастали заодно с Пайсами, да ещё и хотели убить… Ну, что поделать, они просто оказались под горячей рукой, а тот факт, что они всё это подстроили и вообще вина в произошедшем висит на них… Они же честно пытались разобраться в том, кто такой Автор.

Но донести до Гидеона все это взглядом было решительно невозможно, так что она просто улыбнулась, что для него было красноречивее любых слов. Он на несколько секунд уставился на неё, а после этого отвернулся, сжав зубы и стараясь удержаться от того, чтобы схватить их за воротник и припереть к стенке.

\- Ладно… К МакГаккету? – задала риторический вопрос Мэйбл, - В прошлый раз, он сумел починить. Не знаю, что будет с молнией на этот раз… но может всё будет не так плохо.

\- Хорошо, - согласился брат, - правда, следите по сторонам. Если этот Блендин не клинический кретин, - в чём я сомневаюсь, - то он бы следил за тем единственным человеком, который теоретически знает, как починить эту рулетку.

Как бы то ни было, ни одной причины оставаться здесь не было, так что вся компания вышла на улицу и направилась в сторону свалки автомобилей и… Нет, Пасифика, конечно, не очень-то хорошо помнила себя в том возрасте, но по сравнению с тем городом, где они были сейчас… Он не изменился вообще, если не считать собственно самих людей. В остальном всё было точно таким же, что как раз её-то и шокировало. Ну, отправляешься в прошлое, а там всё точно так же… Вот вам и прогресс.

Пасифика уже совсем засмотрелась на окрестности, как заметила, что остальные остановились, только врезавшись в спину Гидеона. Выглянув из-за плеча, она увидела, что это Вэнди на велосипеде остановилась перед ними, а с ней Тэмбри. Нортвест поражённо уставилась на них, не в силах до конца осознать этот факт.

\- Вы! – Кордрой ещё писклявым голосом показала на близнецов, - Вы наглые и вредные!

А после чего развернулась и поехала назад, а Тэмбри, на пару секунд задержавшись на них взглядом, поехала за ней. Гидеон коротко усмехнулся, но всё равно все напряжённо смотрели вслед… В буквальном смысле встретили мертвеца, правда, будущего, пока что Тэмбри жива…

\- Мы всё равно ничего не смогли бы сделать, - ровным голосом сказал Диппер, - Даже если бы мы сумели как-то убедить их, а они не забыли бы за десять лет, то это вполне вероятно разрушило бы принцип причинности, и мы вполне могли бы не попасть сюда, а если бы и попали, то у нас нет повода сообщать это им. В итоге получили бы бесконечную петлю времени.

Пасифика грустно посмотрела им вслед… Мда… Как это ни было обидно, но они не знали ничего о том, как работают путешествия во времени. Будет ли парадокс? Или же временная линия будет крутиться вокруг тех, кто меняет будущее, и они остаются стабильной точкой? И таких вариантов с десяток.

\- Согласен, - сказал Гидеон вслед уезжающим на велосипедах девочкам, - Чёрт, как я ненавижу то, что именно мы должны работать с вещами, способными уничтожить вселенную, но и выбора-то у нас и нет…

Так что все, уже молча и в куда более подавленном состоянии, продолжили свой путь, тем более, что ничего важного не произошло вплоть до момента, когда они дошли до жилища МакГаккета. Гидеон легко отодвинул в сторону старую тряпку, прикрывавшую вход, пропуская других, а сам МакГаккет, едва увидев их, резко подскочил.

\- Ёкарны же раскоряк об ваше ж коромысло! Вы!

\- Да, да. Это мы, - сразу же начал его успокаивать Диппер, - Вы обещали двадцать лет назад, что в нашу следующую встречу вы попытаетесь нас сожрать верхом на Несси, увы, это не сбылось, но, смеем вас уверить, в нашу первую встречу с вами вы как раз и попытаетесь сделать это, вернее уже сделали… но только с нашей точки зрения, вам осталось до этого ещё лет десять.*

МакГаккет уставился на них, испытывая в этот момент все прелести вывиха мозга, а также когнитивного диссонанса от услышанного… Мда… А у них так большую часть времени...

\- Эм… - Мэйбл пощёлкала у него перед глазами пальцами, - Мы к вам прибыли из-за того, что эта рулетка снова сломалась.

Она протянула её, а всё ещё сумасшедший старик с интересом начал осматривать странное и футуристичное устройство.

\- Мда… Угу… Думаю, я могу это починить… Да, могу, у вас тут не всё так перегорело, только у мотиватора проводка сгорела, но её… думаю, смогу заменить. Вы подождите.

Все четверо поблагодари и вышли из Хижины, пока старик, словно ребёнок, которому подарили подарок на Рождество, радовался новой игрушке. И только теперь она наконец-то смогла спокойно выдохнуть, хоть теперь им удалось переложить всё это на чужие плечи, хотя бы на несколько минут выкроив возможность перевести дыхание.

Так что, не слишком-то волнуясь за то, как она будет выглядеть, Нортвест привалилась к стене жилища сумасшедшего и опустилась на землю. Пайнсы пошли куда-то в другую сторону, а вот Гидеон, заметив её, плюхнулся рядом, тем более что земля была вполне себе просохшей.

\- Ну что? – поинтересовался Гидеон.

\- Не знаю, - она только покачала головой, - никогда не подумала бы, что это может быть так… тяжело.

Они замолчали на несколько секунд. Да, это было действительно не самой приятной вещью… встречаться с кем-то, если ты знаешь, что этот человек погибнет.

\- Гид… Слушай… а помнишь про то Желание Времени? – он кивнул, - А можно было бы попробовать с их помощью спасти Тэмбри и остальных.

Гидеон на несколько секунд задумался, но после покачал головой.

\- Даже если эта штуковина действует как способность Повелителя Ямы, то я сомневаюсь, что мы достанем именно их. То есть, конкретно их, а не их копии с точным совпадением воспоминаний и прочего. Ведь что, допустим, помешает при помощи этой штуковины достать не одну их копию, а несколько? Так что вряд ли это будут именно они, просто совершенно точная копия.

Она пораскинула мозгами и ей пришлось согласиться… Эй! Вопрос идентичности сознания где-то из области квантовой механики, но она в этом как-то не очень-то и разбиралась, как и примерно 99,9% человечества.*

\- Кстати, Пас, а ты-то сама как? Ну, с отцом…

Пасифика на несколько секунд задумалась, а после улыбнулась…

\- Я… даже не знаю… Думаю, надо чтобы всё устаканилось, слишком уж всё быстро меняется.

\- Хех… - Глифул улыбнулся, - Ну да, как будто кто-то собирается давать нам время дабы успокоиться?

\- Да, понимаю. Просто… как бы то ни было, но я уверена, что причины у него для этого были. А если сейчас это показывать… столько новых воспоминаний… это может просто свести человека с ума.

Парень на несколько секунд задумался, а после похлопал по плечу.

\- Ладно. Ты это… держись, если что, то я всегда рядом.

А после поднялся на ноги и побрёл куда-то в сторону.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Да, знаю, куча отсылок на Ваху - Лемурия, кольца Марса, Мерика, Каирос... Всё это - места на Терре. Кстати, Земля ведь изменилась, коли вместо Марианской впадины теперь ущелье.
> 
> 2\. Да, такая странноватая отсылочка на Дюну.
> 
> 3\. Серьёзно? Действительно ни у кого не вызывало удивления та яма, в которой оказалось человечество в будущем, по версии мультсериала?
> 
> 4\. Да, тот самый Мастер, с которым путешествовал Гидеон и Пасифика. Что он делал там?
> 
> 5\. Опять - Досье Дрездена.
> 
> 6\. Во время путешествия близнецов в прошлое, последними словами МакГаккета было обещание сожрать их верхом на Несси.
> 
> 7\. Да, я, как автор, склонен подходит к "вопросу корабля Тесея", как к тому что даже абсолютно идеальная копия будет другим объектом, так как существует независимо от оригинала и способна изменяться отличным путём.


	54. Глава 53 - Владыка перемен

я о том, что их перемещают снова в будущее, на этот раз в год, которого не могло быть согласно десятичной системе счисления.

 

Снова начал различать окружающее Диппер, уже находясь почти по центру той самой арены, где они и были примерно полчаса назад, что было довольно логично, раз дом Зуса находился прямо возле этого самого Лазертека.

Зато всё это место… хм… мне одному кажется, или оно напоминает смесь какого-то трешового киберпенка с Троном. Нет, второго тут определённо больше, ибо всё было вылизано, с гладкими углами, но не современный дизайн Grapple со всем белым, а тёмно-синий с полосами различных цветов.

\- Бро, а тебе не кажется, что всё это слишком похоже на Трон? – подтвердила его мысли сестра, - Надеюсь, нам не придётся гонять на байках.*

Значит, не он один видел этот старый фильм. А вот трибуны бесновались, требуя уже наконец-то… ну, не хлеба, учитывая то, что они знали о нравах этого общества, за такое их бы сразу же расстреляли. Зрелищ они требовали.

А в качестве вишенки на торте и завершения всей общей картины этого безумного будущего, в единственном месте, где трибуны расходились, висел в воздухе младенец. Но не простой, а огромный десятиметровый младенец, который сидел на какой-то левитирующей платформе. Ей богу… мир сойдёт с ума…

\- С прибытием войны Глобнара, - начал, неожиданно для всех, говорить зычным басом этот самый младенец, - Мне уже пора спать, так что ускоримся. У вас будет шанс разрешить свой временной спор при помощи игры, которой тысячи лет и которая выбрана за чистую стратегическую направленность. Древнее искусство… - Блендин, кажется, начал потеть, а вот сам Пайнс был скорее раздражён этими постоянными драматическим паузами, - лазерного боя!

По всей арене начали появляться полупрозрачные стенки, как будто нагло стащенные из того клуба лазерных боёв, что был в Гравити Фоллс. По крайней мере, расположение было точно таким же, так что, может быть, то заведение переживёт всех ныне живущих… Ну а собственно на всех них появилось снаряжение полностью аналогичное тому, что было в лазертеке, а с рук Блендина упали наручники.

\- Победит тот, кто первым коснётся шара победы, обладая при этом большим количеством очков, - младенец показал на другой конец арены, где, действительно, висел в воздухе светящийся золотом шар.

\- Стоп? Лазерный бой, серьёзно? – задал вопрос самому себе Гидеон.

\- Это вам пока что только сейчас кажется простым, - Блендин тем временем уже вовсю приноравливался к своему снаряжению, - Сейчас ещё включат генераторы дыма и…

\- Стоп! – закричал Пайнс, призывая всех к порядку.

Нет, это меня решительно выбешивает….

\- Объясните, что это такое за время, что в качестве эталона тактики вы используете какой-то Лазертек? Неужели у вас нет ничего более продуманного? Да хотя бы третий Квейк! И то будет лучше, чем это.

\- Угу, - подтвердила его мысли сестра, - да и что это за бои, если можно вызвать на поединок кого угодно, а за это получить исполнение любого желания? Да с такими условиями любой может выбирать слабых и нищих, становясь всё могущественнее и могущественнее.

Все вокруг тут же замолчали. Действительно, правила этих боёв были не менее бредовыми, чем у квиддича, что, как бы, говорит об осмысленности правил этого вида спорта. Окажись они в этом времени, спокойно получали бы желание за желанием, вызывая на бои инвалидов.

Этот самый огромный младенец как-то зло на них смотрел, в духе «не смей разрушать веру моих рабов своей мерзкой логикой», а все остальные даже не знали, что и сказать. Собственно, победу в состязании демагогов можно было считать засчитанной за ними, так что Блендин начал говорить только спустя пару минут:

\- Да сражайтесь уже! Иначе на вас выпустят филосораптора*! Имейте в конце концов совесть!

И вот на эти слова реакция была, только абсолютно не такая, которую можно было ожидать. А именно, Мэйбл начала давиться от с трудом сдерживаемого смеха. Диппер попытался понять её мысли, но близняшка их предусмотрительно закрыла от чужого внимания.

\- Нет, нет, это скорее по части Диппера. Ну, или там Гидеона. Но это уж точно не ко мне.

Диппер, в принципе, догадывался, что она имела в виду, а вот Гидеон с Пасификой непонимающе уставились в её сторону. Ну да, они-то не присутствовали при том разговоре…

\- Ладно, ладно, - понимая, что всё уже катится к чертям, решил закончить всё это Диппер, - Блендин, я конечно, понимаю, есть наша вина и в том, что с вами произошло, но… прежде чем начнётся бой… - Диппер подошёл к Блендину и положил ему руку на плечо, - Ты подающий надежды парень, скажи мне только…

\- Что? – смущённо спросил Блендин, кажется, уже запутавшийся во всём происходящем вокруг.

\- Ты хоть раз с кем-то сражался? – Диппер начал медленно шагать, а Блендин пошёл за ним.

\- Ну… я встречался с парой монстров и…

\- О, я прекрасно помню то время, когда ты не встречал никого из монстров, кто массой может превышать тебя в десять раз, а одним движением руки разорвать на части. Хорошее время. Но мы за эти два месяца прошли через такой ускоренный курс боёв, что мы быстро подняли уровень крутизны, Нортвест, например, научилась управляться с саблей.

\- Я этого боялся…

\- Но знаешь, так как ты подаёшь надежды, то я перед нашей схваткой мог быть дать тебе несколько советов, которые тебе помогут…

\- О! Да, большое спасибо, любой совет, который вы мне можете дать может быть полезен…

\- Хорошо. Тогда правило №1: если ты не превосходишь своих противников по размеру и массе в несколько раз, то никогда, никогда не позволяй завести себя в гущу вражеских бойцов.

До Блендина, кажется, стремительно начало доходить что происходит, тем более, что пока они общались, Пайнс довёл его прямо до Гидеона и Мэйбл. Диппер убрал руку и сделал шаг в сторону, а тем временем по плечу Блендина хлопнула ладонь Гидеона.

Тот машинально развернулся и получил удар кулаком в нос, от чего отошёл на несколько шагов назад. Эй, а что? Во-первых, формально бить в спину – нечестно, особенно если твой противник человек, а во-вторых… это гарантирует доступ к самому незащищённому месту – лицу.

Близнец кивнул сестре, а та, приготовив свою винтовку, начала с упоением всаживать в него один за другой снаряд, пока Блендин ничего не соображал и пытался понять, где он собственно находится. Ну а Нортвест тем временем уже почти добежала до этого золотистого шара и схватила его.

\- Игра окончена! – возвестил огромный младенец, как только блондинка коснулась золотого шара.

И одновременно с этим весь лабиринт и их снаряжение исчезли, а трибуны начали ликовать. Ну да, наверное, по сравнению с обычными боями, этот был явно запоминающимся.

\- Что же, - тот самый младенец слетел с платформы на арену, ближе к ним, - Прежде чем определить, как вам воспользоваться Желанием Времени… Решите судьбу вашего противника.

Блендина тем временем схватили те самые двое солдат, что неизменно следовали за ним. Хм… если подумать, то проще всего будет испепелить его. Он сам хотел сделать так, чтобы они никогда не рождались. С другой стороны… Нортвест – хороший человек, она явно этого не одобрит, да и Глифул тоже. Если бы у Блендина был зуб конкретно на него, тогда – вполне может быть, а так…

\- Стойте! – явно представляя, что вертится в голове у близнецов сказала Пасифика, - вы ведь не виноваты. Виноват он, - она указала на младенца, - Вы ведь послали его в прошлое, ибо там произошёл парадокс, но ведь если бы он действительно предотвратил парадокс, то у вас не было бы повода посылать его в прошлое, чтобы предотвращать его. Наоборот. Ему удалось создать парадокс, но не фатальный, имеющий силу разрушить всё мироздание, а стабильный и не слишком важный.

Все уставились на неё, явно не ожидая столь продолжительной тирады, выдаваемой за крайне короткое время.

\- Так что это как раз ваша вина в том, что вы наказываете его за хорошо выполненную работу. И он заслуживает не просто восстановления на свою должность, но ещё и повышения.

\- Хм… Хорошо, пусть так, воля ваша, - изрёк снова младенец, а не одежде заметно расслабившегося толстяка снова появилась фирменная бирка Полиции Времени, - А как вы желаете поступить с Желанием Времени?

Пасифика посмотрела на них, так что оставалось только покачать головой. Но, на этот раз, не от того, что она была права, а как раз наоборот.

\- Нет, Пас, - вместо Пайнсов сказал Гидеон, - лучше всё-таки, если Зус не встретится с собственным отцом. Поверь мне, лучше то, что он держит в своём воображении, чем встреча с ним. Это всяко лучше, чем разбитый идол и кризис веры.

Нортвест попыталась что-то сказать, но так и не нашла в себе слов, а Диппер повернулся в сторону этого младенца.

\- Мы хотим встретиться с Автором.

Нет, а что? У них тут в резерве заклинание Желания. И на что мы его должны потратить? Нет, учитывая, что мир не уничтожен в далёком будущем, вероятно, Криптоса как-то победили, но не факт, что этот Младенец сильнее его, а вот Автор – именно тот человек, кто может знать способ победы над ним. В конце концов, мы тут спасаем мир.

\- Я… я сказал всё что угодно, но в известных пределах. Тот, о ком вы говорите слишком важен для временной линии, чтобы вы могли с ним встретиться, так что нет, я не буду подвергать мироздание такой угрозе.

А вот это уже казалось куда более неприятным. Так они ещё и не могут пожелать всё что угодно, если только…

\- Тогда… - поначалу слабым голосом, но затем уже куда увереннее заговорила Нортвест, - тогда отправьте нас в Гравити Фоллс во второе августа 1980-го.

Все тут же повернулись в её сторону. О чём она говорит вообще? И тут до него начало медленно доходить. Это… за два дня до того, как её отец сотрёт себе память… Убедить его расколоться и держать их разговор при себе, пока он не решит избавиться от всего этого. И таким образом мы не нарушим временную цепочку, но сами узнаем имя Автора…

Младенец на минуту задумался, а после изрёк:

\- Согласен. Блендин Бленджамин Блэндин, как первый приказ, велю тебе доставить этих на пять часов в указанную дату, а после чего забрать их обратно.

И вернулся на своё место, а сам Блендин как-то неуверенно пошёл к ним, выглядя явно сконфуженным сначала после того, как ему набили лицо, а после вернули его работу. Так что подходил он к ним, явно не зная, как же ему, собственно, говорить с ними.

\- Эм… Это ладно, я вас перемещаю… - всё вокруг уже в который раз за день заполнилось голубым свечением.

 

Гидеон с тяжёлым сердцем подходил к дому. Конечно, это здание было ему прекрасно знакомо, он сам провёл тут не один час, но сейчас… сейчас атмосфера отличалась кардинально. Не было никакого запустения, а газон перед домом был отменно пострижен, так что всё это казалось… несколько неправильным, что ли…

Глифул повернул голову к Пайнсам. Диппер в это момент как раз схватился за свой амулет, пытаясь прочувствовать окружающую этот дом атмосферу. Всё-таки будет неудивительно, если здесь будут какие-то ловушки. Но он открыл глаза, выглядя довольно удивлённым, тут не было какой-то опаски, скорее он был поражён силой порога.

Что же… раз так… Тогда ничего не остаётся, кроме как идти… Он положил руку на плечо Пасифики, которая отрешённо смотрела в окна. Неудивительно, там сейчас должен быть тот, кто спустя годы станет её отцом, а также бабушка с дедушкой, которых, как она сама говорила, не помнила. Трудно сказать, чтобы для кого-то это не было сложно.

Она же только повернулась к ним, лицо сияло железной уверенностью, а после чего кивнула и направилась к дому. Подойдя к двери, он застучала по ней, всё увереннее и увереннее, пока её не распахнули. За ней стояла женщина лет этак тридцати пяти-сорока с точно такими же золотистыми волосами, как у самой Пасифики… так вот откуда они у её, а то ни у мистера, ни у миссис Нортвест…*

\- О, здравствуйте, детишки, вы чего-то хотели? – тоном, который бывает обычно у старушек, угощающих детей пирожками поинтересовалась она.

\- Эм… Да, извините, миссис Нортвест, - чувствуя, что Пасифика запнулась, только увидев её, - но вы не знаете, где Престон…

Ну, Гидеон-то с ним примерно одного возраста, так что из его уст эти слова были наименее подозрительными, хотя для своего возраста он тот ещё дуболом. А миссис Нортвест тем временем прищурилась, смотря на них.

\- Хм… Что-то я вас не помню… А ладно, его ведь всё равно нет в городе.

\- Да? – тут же, не удержавшись, спросила Мэйбл, - Он, что, куда-то уехал?

\- Что-то вы слишком много задаёте вопросов… - мягко посмотрела на них бабушка Пасифики, - Но да, он в последнее время занимается у какого-то местного учёного, и его пригласили на олимпиаду.

\- А тот учёный? Он с ним поехал, и как его зовут, вы случаем не помните? – затем Пайнс на секунду замолчал, догадавшись, что слишком много странных вопросов, - А вы не можете сказать, когда он приедет.

\- О да, они отправились куда-то на юг, в Калифорнию. И должны вернуться завтра. А вот его имя… - она повернулась обратно в дом, - Дорогой, ты не помнишь, как звали того учёного?

\- Как его звали? – дошёл из глубины здания приглушённый баритон… - Нет, не помню, он, вроде бы, вообще никогда не представлялся по имени.

Всё снова катилось в труху… А Гидеон чувствовал необходимость разразить многоэтажной нецензурной тирадой на нескольких языках, ибо уже в который раз их ниточки обрубались. А ведь этот самый Автор действовал довольно умело. Прежде чем идти в этот дом, они уже успели опросить кое-кого из людей, да даже посмотреть в телефонной книге.

Но нет, всё равно, им так ничего и не удалось добиться, а сам этот Автор появлялся в городе очень редко, да и его лицо, как оказалось, мало кто запоминал. Просто он был двухметровым шкафом с шестью пальцами на каждой руке. Согласитесь, вы будете больше обращать внимания не на лицо. Да и сам, Автор, не смотря на точно выделяющуюся внешность, старался светиться среди обычных людей по минимуму, так что это место было чуть ли не их единственной надеждой. А для монстров, как ни странно, все люди были на одно лицо. Хотя и Гидеон вряд ли смог бы отличить одного минотавра от другого.

Пожалуй, единственным, кто действительно подходил под это описание, был мистер Пайнс, но ведь у него не было шести пальцев… Нет, вообще в этом городе была зашкаливающая концентрация людей телосложением более походящих на шкаф с антресолью, но ни у кого не было шести пальцев. А это они знали и без того, не зря ведь его прозвали Шестипалым.

\- Ладно… Большое спасибо, - выдавила из себя Пасифика, - Тогда… мы зайдём завтра.

И прежде, чем её бабушка додумается спросить, откуда они знают Престона, развернулась и пошла прочь, а остальные за ней. Даже так Гидеон мог видеть, что её лицо стало сравнимо с камнем, чтобы не дать вырваться всем эмоциям на волю. И он вполне мог её понять.

Когда всё закрутилось… всё было слишком быстрым, чтобы они успели на это нормально среагировать. Но вот получить такой разрыв шаблона, сначала узнав, что твой отец когда-то был совсем не тем, кем считает даже сам, а затем встретиться со своими бабушкой и дедушкой, которые, если он правильно помнил, попадут через десять лет в автомобильную аварию… В общем, слишком много всего. И при том близкого именно к ней.

\- Ладно, у кого есть ещё хоть какие-то идеи? – задал вопрос Диппер, как только они отошли от дома.

Никто не ответил. Они все свои идеи исчерпали. Можно было, конечно, попытаться пробраться в Хижину, но… Им удалось заминировать свою штаб-квартиру под кладбищем так, что найдётся мало желающих сунуться туда. И они только профаны, которые могут только использовать эти артефакты, но не понимают принципа их работы. Что же может сделать Автор, им не хотелось проверять, учитывая то, что монстры боялись его даже спустя тридцать лет.

И у них осталось ещё несколько часов времени в 1980-ом. Блендин их почти сразу же оставил, сказав, что вернётся, когда придёт время, а заодно потребовав от них сказать, где находится та рулетка. Ему, конечно же, указали на МакГаккета, а заодно потребовали, чтобы он забрал из 2002-го их снаряжение. Им же ещё надо возвращать это всё в клуб лазерных боёв.

Они прогуливались по улицам, скупо осматривая окрестности. Впрочем, следует признать, тут было достаточно мало интересного, всё-таки городок почти не изменился с тех пор. Конечно, другие люди, но жили они точно так же. И тут ему попалось на глаза что-то интересное. А именно кинотеатр, на стене которого висел плакат пятого эпизода.

Конечно, он вышел ещё в мае, официально, но он первоначально был только на 70-мм плёнках, так что до подобных мест дошёл только спустя месяцы. Диппер щёлкнул пальцами, явно вспомнив о чём-то, а после поспешил к какому-то парню, шедшему на сеанс.

\- Эй, ты, - даже с такого расстояния можно было слышать его голос, - я же тебя помню.

\- Эм… мне кажется, мы не встречались… - тот попытался отнекиваться.

\- Да без разницы. Ты же идёшь на Звёздные Войны? Так вот, в конце фильма выяснится, что Дарт Вейдер – отец Люка Скайуокера, а Соло заморозят. А в шестом фильме окажется, что Император строит вторую Звезду Смерти, Люк и Лея – брат и сестра, а Дарт Вейдер вернётся на сторону добра.

\- Что…

\- Ты главное запомни это, - он похлопал ему по плечу.

И после этого тут же засеменил к ним, под удивлённые взгляды остальных.

\- Ну, я ним встречался сорок дней назад через три года, когда прошлый раз был в прошлом. И он сказал, что кто-то похожий на меня проспойлерил ему интригу последних двух фильмов. Зачем множить парадоксы?*

Ну… в этом определённо есть здравое зерно.

\- Знаете, меня смущает этот Младенец, - вдруг заговорила Мэйбл, - у меня такое чувство, что он специально так сделал, отправил нас в это время, зная, что мы не сможем найти что-то полезное.

\- Думаешь для него была какая-то польза от всего этого? – спросила Норвест.

\- Не знаю. Но ваш Мастер, - который попал в Тюрьму Безвременья, - вон, сотрудничал с Уэллс, а она была в Пакгаузе, а его агенты следят за нами…

\- Ладно, - Глифул пожал плечами, - всё равно у нас не хватит сил или компромата, чтобы надавать на него непосредственно. По крайней мере пока, - желающих возразить не было, - А раз тут запустили в прокат Звёздные Войны… пойдём, что ли, на них сходим, всё равно пока нас отсюда не вытащат заняться нечем.

 

Блендин вернулся наконец-то в своё время, оставив этих детей в своём времени со всеми их проблемами. Где-то уголком сознания он понимал, что всё происходящее ещё аукнется ему, когда у него будет время отдохнуть и осознать, что же именно с ним произошло, но пока что он действовал скорее на автомате.

А сейчас он был обязан доложиться самому Временному Младенцу, который как раз и весел в воздухе прямо перед ним.

\- Я выполнил ваши указания, всё как вы приказали. Они так и не смогли встретиться ни со Стэнфордом Пайнсом, ни как-либо узнать о его истинной личности.

Он, если честно, не понимал, зачем это было ему нужно, но таков был приказ: не давать никакими средствами узнать им об этом. И, как он понимал, Временной Младенец согласился отправить их в этот день именно потому, что они не смогут найти там ничего полезного для себя.

\- Хм… Как и было запланировано… - сложил пальцы домиком Временной Младенец и развернулся.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Подземелья и Драконы - это заклинание может сделать почти всё, что угодно. В ограниченных масштабах, конечно, но и это чуть ли не самое сильное, что только существует.
> 
> 2\. Вообще-то да, вся серия - здоровый такой закос под Трон. А что касается мнения Диппера... вообще возраст фантастики проще всего определить по электронике, она всегда соответствует времени написания. Наверное, наши айфоны когда-то будут казаться глупыми и громоздкими.
> 
> 3\. Хм... Почему-то на эту фразу я вдохновлялся не мемом, а фильмом Кунг Фьюри.
> 
> 4\. Эм... Если кто не знает, но светлые волосы, как бы, рецессивный признак, так что будет считать, что родители Нортвест гетерозигонтны по этому признаку.
> 
> 5\. Для тех, кто не помнит, в девятой серии один человек как раз говорил именно об этом.
> 
> 6\. Мем: Just as planned И да, раз уж у меня уже засветилась статуя Тзинча... http://pics.wikireality.ru/upload/6/64/Jsp.jpg


	55. Глава 54 - Оно не действует!

Гидеон сидел в комнате Хижины, играя вместе с Пасификой в какой-то старый файтинг на Vena Oasis. Притом, что было крайне удручающим, выигрывала именно она, да ещё и с разгромным счётом. Казалось бы, такой добрый человек, а сейчас спокойно выбивает фаталити… Так что он просто отложил джойстик в сторону, устало облокотившись на кресло.

\- Нет, Пас, я решительно не понимаю, как ты умудряешься так выигрывать… - слабо простонал Гидеон.

\- Да ладно тебе, - она схватила пульт и уселась в кресло, - Завидовать вредно.

Глифул хрипло усмехнулся, а Нортвест включила телевизор. Вроде бы, там собирались прокрутить заново дилогию Изгонятелей Приведений*, но он не успел до конца разобрать изображение, так как тут же всплыл новостной блок. А, ну да, точно, как же он мог об этом забыть. Опять ежедневный сбор, как его там, Королевского Общества Святого Скумбрия у Вашингтонов.

На экране появился Тоби Решительный, который как раз находился в чем-то вроде лагеря организованного под стенами поместья, и начал нести всякую чушь. Если честно, он даже начинал их понимать, раз они построили эти стены. Когда каждый год во время праздничного мероприятия у вас собирается под окнами толпа незваных гостей…

\- Ну что, Гид, как думаешь, попробовать Эллен уговорить пропустить нас туда? - поинтересовалась Пасифика.

\- Да ладно тебе! Она ничем не отличается от Пайнсов, а таких в любом цивилизованном обществе нужно посылать как можно дальше

\- Эй! – она ткнула его в плечо.

\- Да нет, я не о том. У них есть таланты, решимость и амбиции, они из обеспеченной семьи. Да нет ничего хуже для метрополии, таких лучше посылать куда подальше, чтобы набрались опыта, начав собственное дело. Иначе они будут шатать трубу дома, а так выбьются в люди сами или хотя бы попытаются и наберутся опыта.

Пасифика с сомнением посмотрела в его сторону, явно не ожидая обращения к закономерностям социологии. А вообще таких личностей как эти трое – относящихся к высшему классу, было больше всего как раз среди бастардов, разорившихся родов и тому прочих, которые отправлялись в колонии и, если им везло, становились авантюристами и создавали собственное дело.

\- Да, они не лучшие парни, но они хотя бы на нашей стороне. Но это не отменяет того, что Эллен – та ещё стерва. Я в этом уверен, как бы ты не говорила…

Кто-то постучал в дверь, что было довольно необычно. Очень редко кто-либо входящий не через парадную дверь озадачивается тем, чтобы стучаться, так что было банально интересно – кто это может быть.

\- И я это говорю не из зависти, я могу сказать это ей в лицо, - он подошёл к двери и открыл её.

За ней, конечно же, стояла Эллен. Сложно было сказать, слышала ли она их или нет, но сейчас на её лице застыла морда кирпичом, а это, кажется, было у неё дефолтным выражением, хотя он не особенно разбирался в её поведении.

\- Глифул, мне нужна ваша помощь.

\- Ты стерва, - сразу же отрезал он и захлопнул дверь, - Ну вот видишь, Пас.

\- Эй! – она резко вскочила с кресла и поспешила к двери, чтобы её распахнуть.

Эллен всё-таки стояла у двери, кажется, не сдвинувшись ни на сантиметр, а на лице не дрогнул ни мускул, зато глаза… Если бы она могла бы убивать взглядом, то просто прихлопнула бы как муху, с раздражением, конечно, но скорее чисто машинально.

\- О, Эллен, прости Гида, что тебе надо? – вежливо поинтересовалась Пасифика.

Вашингтон на мгновение замялась, расслабилась, а после слабо улыбнулась.

\- Да, конечно, мне кажется, что у меня дома завелись призраки…

\- И что? – не удержался Гидеон, - Сама не можешь справиться с ними?

\- Вы же вроде бы куда опытнее в борьбе с нематериальной нечистью, - незамедлительно ответила она, - Если бы это был обычный день, то я бы ещё попыталась, даже несмотря на тот факт, что это могут раскрыть… Но приём сегодня, и если я провалюсь, а всё это вырвется наружу…

\- Тебя, кажется, не особенно беспокоят случайные жертвы, - продолжал наседать Гидеон, за что получил ещё один удар локтём под рёбра.

\- Но это у меня. А, согласись, тебе не кажется, что массовое убийство плохо подходит под категорию «не привлекать лишнего внимания», - в голосе чувствовался сарказм, - Вы сами знаете, что я никогда не могу встречаться, по крайней мере на людях, с кем-то из вас двоих, так что мне пришлось попотеть, чтобы никто не заметил, что я пришла сюда. Потому… отвечайте.

Гидеон посмотрел на подругу, та только слабо улыбнулась. Ну да, она знает, что только одна улыбка от неё может быть куда эффективнее, чем долгий спор и попытки убедить. Да и, что и говорить, они оба отметились в изгнании нематериальной нечисти. Тут, правда, нужно было не изгнать, а уничтожить… это задачка нетривиальная даже для них, но… можно и попробовать.

\- Ладно, надо подождать, пока не вернутся Пайнсы…

\- Нет, не надо, - тут же отрезала Эллен, а остальные на неё подозрительно посмотрели, - Вы думаете, что они упустят случай при возможности насолить мне, технически, изгнав призрака, но с такими разрушениями, что скрываться больше не получится.

А вот эти слова вогнали его в ступор. Нет, действительно, как он понял, между Пайнсами и Вашингтон действовало соглашение вроде «как только появляется что-то большое, то мы вместе, но если по пути найдётся шанс подсидеть друг друга, то мы воспользуемся». Да и их не было в Хижине, а приём начнётся очень скоро, ибо дело уже шло к вечеру, так что пришлось согласиться и на это.

\- Хорошо. Тогда мы с Пасификой. Только захватим несколько святых символов.

Черноволосая повела бровью услышав это, но не особенно интересовалась, когда святым символом оказался значок в форме совы, а помимо этого он захватил с собой ещё Дневник и несколько других мелочей. Всё-таки лучше держать с собой целый арсенал и перебдеть, чем оказаться трупом, чью душу сожрали без остатка.

Зато её поместье… как ни странно, но он уже мог на основе местного убранства сложить мнение о его хозяевах. А именно – самоуверенные снобы. Во всяком случае, именно об этом говорила стилизация где-то под век девятнадцатый, а то и древнее, а так же зашкаливающая роскошь и пышность всего окружающего, без связи с современностью.

И если с Пасификой было сравнительно разобраться, найдя ей таки платье, хотя она и была чуть выше Эллен, но куда более хрупкой. А вот с Гидеоном всё было куда хуже. Нет, ей удалось, конечно, подобрать для него костюм, хотя, учитывая то, с какой осторожностью она провела всех сюда, это было явно её личной инициативой без одобрения родителей.

\- Ну, вот видишь, вам нужно только лишь разобраться с этим злосчастным приведением, - чуть улыбаясь, она подошла в упор и стала завязать ему бабочку.

И тут на глазах Гидеона проступили слёзы, а сам он шмыгнул носом. Вашингтон тут же недоумённо уставилась на него, чуть отстранившись и пытаясь понять его действия.

\- Глифул, ну не так уж это и страшно… - он опять шмыгнул носом, - да хватит тебе уже реветь! – не выдержала она, - Вы тут расправляетесь с монстрами, а сейчас заплакал, что это такое?!

И тут он не выдержал, засмеявшись сквозь слёзы.

\- Просто… Вашингтон… у меня, кажется, аллергия на твои духи, - и чихнул прямо в лицо.

На несколько секунд на её лице застыло каменное выражение, она дотронулась парой пальцев до щеки, а после уставилась на него с ненавистью. Но через пару секунд развернулась, оставив Гидеона жадно хватать ртом воздух и пытаться ослабить бабочку, затянутую на горле, словно удавка.

\- Ладно, Эллен, пропустили, - как только она чуть отошла, сказал Гидеон, ослабляя бабочку.

Она бросила через плечо на него ещё один гневный взгляд, но всё же задумалась, а после чего кивнула:

\- Ладно, пошли, попытаемся найти этого призрака, тем более что большая часть поместья сейчас никому не нужна, все курсируют в основном между залами и кухней.

\- А Пасифика… - попытался сказать что-то Гидеон, но его тут же оборвала:

\- А, я сказала, что лучше, если она побудет внизу, с гостями. И лучше ей остаться там. Если этот призрак появится, то лучше бы там быть кому-то, кто сможет если не уничтожить, то отогнать.

Хм… ну, что сказать… В этом действительно имелся смысл, как бы это ни звучало. Да и ей всяко безопаснее там, а не на переднем фронте. Ну а если начнётся что-то действительно серьёзное, то они все успеют собраться. Тут Гидеон поймал себя на мысли, что забыл оставить записку Пайнсам, но… а кто знает, пустят ли их или нет. Вообще должны, как он сам понимал, они люди примерно одного уровня, но не в лучших отношениях, да и вовсе без приглашения…

\- Ладно, пошли, - сказал Гидеон, доставая пару небольших сканеров, которые должны были бы уловить что-то необычное.

Всё-таки как же хороши некоторые изобретения Автора… Да и тут место относительно свободное от всякой паранормальщины, не то что наша Хижина или этот лес, где всё это на каждом шагу. Тут призрак, а его можно отследить по возмущению Грани, будет как на ладони…

 

Диппер спокойно покончил с пустыми комплиментами очередной девушке, встреченной им сегодня на этом приёме. А заодно он только сейчас начинал понимать умом, чем же его привлекают все те, кто был в их компании. Ну да, это была красавица, но… блин, до чего же шаблонная, прямо из какого-то модного журнала. Зато она была совершенно пустой.

И не в смысле отсутствия эмоций, как у Квирелла, а в плане отсутствия сильной личности. Это не была ни его сестра или Эллен, способные добиваться чего-то любыми средствами, идя на интриги и шантаж, ни Нортвест, с её непосредственностью и верой в лучшее, да даже не Кордрой, которая дважды за лето была вынуждена собрать заново шаблон. Просто пустой человек. Так что, натянуто улыбнувшись, он распрощался с ней.

Вообще, если быть честным, то он бы не появился тут по своей воле. Но тут в дело вступил их дед. О да, он всегда обладал своеобразным чувством юмора, примерно как император Дорка, так что ничего не было удивительного в том, что это так. Всё-таки у их семейств давно были натянутые отношения, а на этот приём из года в год им отправляли приглашения, которые они благородно игнорировали.

Так что ничего удивительного, в принципе, в том, что он решил отправить их сюда, настоятельно «порекомендовав», да ещё и любезно сообщил об этом в самый последний момент, отправив им посылку, которую они забрали всего-то за час до начала всего этого. Ну, или это просто она долго шла до этого городка, в любом случае они чуть было не пропустили это. А Шерман что-то знал по поводу всего происходящего тут. Или не знал, но чуял, что что-то не так, слишком уж активно он интересовался ими, так что они решили попытаться сыграть с ним.

За этими размышлениями он почти не заметил, как встретился со своим старым знакомым. Он, казалось, был полной противоположностью. Ростом даже меньше полутора метров, с непропорционально большой головой, ни капли не красавец… в общем, все последствия родовых травм. Зато мозгов у него было хоть отбавляй, всё-таки если Пайнсы учились в колледже Игнатуса, а он в Священном Сердце, так что они встречались по разные стороны на Брюс Махони.*

\- О, Пайнс, никак не ожидал, что ты тоже появишься тут, - они по-дружески пожали руки, всё-таки приятно поговорить с кем-то, с кем ты не будешь вынужден держать голливудскую улыбку.

\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Майлз. А Элли ты с собой не прихватил, - он усмехнулся на это, - Ладно, по крайней мере тут хотя бы ещё один человек, который с насмешкой наблюдает за этим сборищем снобов.

Ну, строго говоря, не все тут были снобы, были тут и те, кто честно поднялся с самых низов. Но Майлз всё понял и коротко хохотнул, пока они оба скорее рассматривали остальных присутствующих, поглощённых разговорами, а не смотрели друг на друга.

\- А Мэйбл где?

\- Как всегда собирает свой комплект внимания, - ну, что правда, то правда, она один из тех людей, которым идёт к лицу любой наряд, - Ну что, ты, как я понимаю, со своими предками тут…

Можно было даже не ждать ответа, по лицу сразу же стало видно, что это так.

\- Кстати, а вы-то тут каким чудом оказались… Ну, тут… - вопрос действительно стоил того, чтобы быть заданным.

\- Ну… Скажу так… У Шермана есть брат, который не очень-то любит нашу семью, так что он выбрал это место как самый лучший способ держаться подальше от остальной части «этой чокнутой семейки», - Майлз удивлённо уставился на него, - И дед решил нас сплавить сюда, к нему, на это лето, а теперь ещё дополнительно подсунуть под нос Вашингтонам, обвязав красной ленточкой.

По лицу собеседника было видно, что он с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы засмеяться. Действительно, это было не просто больным местом, нет, они в сапогах прыгали по этому самому месту. Правда, знал бы он то, что мы тут раскопали, равно как и Эллен…

Хм… Вообще конкретно в этот момент мозг Диппера посетила такая крохотная мысль попытаться выложить ему всё на тему происходящего в городе, всё-таки всё то время, что они были тут, они собирали себе… что-то вроде команды. Команды тех, кто может принять реальность всего происходящего. Ну и раз уж Эллен оказалась посвящена…

Но всё-таки лучше со всем этим обождать. Хотя бы потому, что Мэйбл сейчас была без ободка, так что пообщаться с ней он не мог, да и вообще такие вещи следует делать после длительного раздумья.

\- Кстати, а что это за блондинка…

Диппер тут же повернул голову в другую сторону. Да, действительно, он мог видеть тут Нортвест. В платье. Стоит заметить, что больший когнитивный диссонанс в нём вызвал бы только вид Кордрой в платье. Заодно рядом с ней же была и Мэйбл, тоже в длинном платье глубоких синих тонов, а рядом с ними ещё несколько «кавалеров» сравнительно их возраста.

\- О… она… - Диппер пытался подобрать что-то подходящее, - что-то вроде нашего протеже.

Он удивлённо посмотрел на него, сардонически выгнув бровь. Нет, правда, а как мне ещё лучше описать тех, кем мы стараемся быть для этой компашки чокнутых подростков? С их точки мы, конечно, двое богательних, которые ещё придумывают как бы заработать на всём этом… правда, планы самих Пайнсов были куда шире. Но всё это не отменяло другого крайне важного вопроса – что она тут делает?

За время, что он тут провёл, - а это было весьма немного, - он уже успел увидеть тех двоих агентов, которые тоже каким-то неведомым образом сюда попали. И тут ещё Пасифика, а с ней скорее всего и где-то Гидеон. Что-то мне всё это нравится всё меньше и меньше, слишком много тут всего начинает происходить, в чём мы не соображаем.

\- И что ты нашёл в ней? Или это Мэйбл… - он задумчиво смотрел на неё со стороны.

Ну да, пожалуй, при желании вполне можно было бы найти себе пассию посимпатичнее, тем более учитывая тот факт, что они относились к золотой молодёжи, но…

\- Характер. Ты удивишься, она может вести себя крайне непосредственно, но мозгов у неё хоть отбавляй, да ещё это один из тех людей, на которых можно смело положиться в любом деле.

Майлз поднял голову, - а у них разница в росте почти в полметра, - и удивлённо посмотрел на него, в после похлопал по плечу, почему-то слабо улыбаясь. К сожалению, он не мог читать его мысли, так что он не понимал, что его так веселило, но всё-таки решил не спрашивать, в чём же дело, ибо это только ещё больше развеселило бы его.

\- Ладно, я думаю, что мне всё-таки лучше их спасти из этого «общества», - сорвался с места Диппер, слыша за спиной фырканье.

Так что, максимально деликатно, - то есть, чуть ли не распихивая в стороны, - он пробрался к девушкам. Притом, Пасифика мило беседовала, в то время как Мэйбл… ну, похоже, она пыталась вытащить её из этой компании максимально деликатным способом. Тем более что эти кавалеры не интересовались самой Пасификой, их больше интересовала "кто эта персона, про которую мы никогда раньше не слышали". Притом в таком виде близняшка была больше похожа на Элис Форпатрил.

\- О, Пас, так вот ты где… А я-то тебя искал…

Конечно, Нортвест тут же на него непонимающе посмотрела, но ничего не сказала. Младший подозревал, что она и с сестрой не успела поговорить, в таком-то скоплении народа слишком велик шанс, что не те люди узнают не то. Мэйбл спокойно выдохнула, а вот остальные тут же нахмурились, как только поняли, что она с ними.

\- Парни, - Диппер к ним повернулся, - мне кажется, что вам всё-таки лучше найти кого-то, кто вам по зубам. Я уверен, что ей по силам даже самостоятельно найти доказательство великой теоремы Ферма, так что вам тут нечего ловить.

Конечно, он утрировал… всё-таки это доказательство искал профессор математики на протяжении семи лет, и оно заняло сто с лишним страниц… Но он сомневался, что эти дуболомы, напоминающие Айвана Форпатрила, - только он прикидывался дуболомом, а эти нет, - вообще знают, что это за теорема. Так что, пусть и с лицом, от которого могло бы скиснуть даже парное молоко, но они всё-таки ушли.

\- Нортвест, - одновременно, как только рядом никого не оказалось, чуть ли не зашипели близнецы, - что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Эй! У меня к вам тот же вопрос.

\- Хорошо… - Мэйбл огляделась вокруг, прикусывая губу, - Нас… нас сюда отправил наш дед, сунув родителям Эллен прямо под нос и обвязав бантиком, да ещё и на виду у всех знакомых.

Пасифика выгнула бровь и начала оглядываться по сторонам. Теперь до неё наконец-то дошло…

\- Понятно. А нас с Гидеоном пригласила сюда Эллен, она сказала что тут какой-то призрак, а я… я тут слежу, чтобы, если всё начнётся, случайные люди не пострадали.

Хм… Всё было действительно логично и складывалось не лучшим образом… Хорошо ещё, что они не встречали Эллен…

\- А где Вашингтон? – спросила Мэйбл, - И почему вы не позвали нас?

\- Эм… ну… Она сказала, что вы вполне можете устроить какую-то подлянку. Да и к тому же, вас не было, когда она пришла.

Ладно, это вообще отдельная тема для разговора, хотя он действительно был согласен, что при возможности они ударили бы друг другу в спину, а уж паранормальные вещи прямо в её поместье… Достаточно разобраться со все этим так, чтобы от крыла остались только руины, а после смыться, оставив Эллен в эпицентре всего этого. Так что тут она не ошибалась, хотя и она сама не упускала подобного.

Да и к тому же, если она их забрала в то время, пока они получали пересланную дедом одежду, то они не могли чисто физически встретиться. Но если уж всё сложилось так… Хм… А почему бы не…

Пайнс посмотрел на сестру и коснулся кармана пиджака. Она только нахмурилась, но через несколько секунд коротко кивнула. Да, этот разговор был у них запланирован на несколько иное время, но… почему бы нам не перенести его на сейчас, если уж есть такая возможность.

\- Тогда… Нортвест, есть одна вещица, о которой мы подумывали поговорить с тобой… - начала Мэйбл.

\- Но тут мы уже успели углядеть тех агентов, да ещё и этот разговор… не из тех, что можно вести посреди толпы, - продолжил за ней Диппер, а после указал в сторону двери, ведущей в небольшой парк за домом.

Ну, по крайней мере, там должно быть что-то вроде скамейки, да и куда тише, а также будет проще заметить, что нас кто-то подслушивает. Остаётся только надеяться, что тут не те же традиции, что на ежегодном приёме у императора Барраяра, и уж тем более никто не постарается выполнить сразу обе…*

Пасифика же кивнула и послушно направилась в сторону выхода во двор, да, пожалуй, им действительно есть о чём поговорить.

\- Кстати, а вы знали что среди тех парней был какой-то барон из Австрии?

\- Да брось, формально, мы с бро тоже аристократы. Обычная вещь для девятнадцатого века – свадьба детей обанкротившегося аристократа и промышленника. Правда, с того момента как в Германии сменилось три правительства, а то крохотное княжество аннексировали, это имеет значимость пропорциональную вашему эго.

\- А ещё Мариус сноб и вообще-то не имеет права использовать приставку «фон», так как он не немецкий, а австрийский аристократ, - как бы между прочим ответила Мэйбл.*

 

Эллен осторожно шагала по комнате, стараясь даже не скрипеть половицами. Всё-таки эта комната не была слишком часто посещали, так что если кто-то услышит тут странный шум, то они могут сюда и залезть, а если их обнаружат… В общем, будет очень неприятно… А если это случится по вине этого Глифула, то ему точно не поздоровится.

Вообще эта гостиная была чуть ли не самой старой и замшелой частью дома. Кажется, некоторые из чучел на этих стенах были сделаны ещё… Хм… ещё сыном Джона Вашингтона. Да и вообще, тут же был всё время горящий камин, - даже летом, она не знала какой в этом толк, - а на полу была постелена медвежья шкура.

Однако именно это место выбрал призрак для своего первого появления, что оставило её в состояния когнитивного диссонанса. Это было одно из немногих мест в доме, где его скорее всего бы просто не заметили, если бы не горничная, ежедневно делавшая уборку в комнате. Но в вопросах паранормальных она не слишком-то разбиралась, а тут важно было знать как можно больше, так что, как бы то ни было, но кто-то из этих четверых ей был нужен.

\- Глифул, ты вообще знаешь, что это за приведение…

\- Ну… - он пожал плечами и положил сумку на стол, а после чего достал оттуда Дневник, - я вообще не уверен, что это призрак.

Вашингтон тут же нахмурилась, с раздражением посмотрев на него.

\- Ты… ты вообще… ты хоть понимаешь, что только что сказал? На кой вы мне были нужны, если не… - начала гневную тираду Вашингтон, но её тут же прервали.

\- Нет, я о том, что призраки это лишь один из видов бестелесной нечисти, - начал голос заучки он, - Вообще, призраков очень и очень много, они что-то вроде остаточной личности человека, но перейти к нам за Грань могут только те, кто окончательно свихнулись. И не спрашивай, я не знаю, почему.

Так вот, думаю, я могу исключить фантомов и сумраков, первых, если ты не манипулировала с чернокнижием, а вторые… ну вторым мы вообще ничего не можем сделать. Вторые это чуть ли не назгулы, а мы до легендарных воителей не дотягиваем. Спугнуть… спугнули бы, но вот крыть его решительно нечем. Дух? Вполне может быть, как ещё пара десятков мелких разновидностей, но тут уже нужно следить по делу, хотя вероятнее всего приведение. И нам будет мало его развоплотить, надо ещё и упокоить.

Черноволосая задумчиво слушала эту лекцию, понимая что, в принципе, она, похоже, действительно не разбирается во всём этом. Ей удалось найти у себя дома записи, там было много интересного. Возможно, не так много как в этих Дневниках, да и данные давно устарели, но и этого было достаточно. Чтобы выжить тут, но не знать все виды призраков назубок.

\- Ладно, тогда… делай то, что должен, - с лёгкой брезгливостью поджав губы сказала она, - И закончим уже со всем этим.

Глифул что-то буркнул и достал из кармана сканирующее устройство больше походящее на счётчик Гейгера. Он как-то сказал, что это нечто, способное засечь призраков, хотя основные принципы работы не понимал даже Валентино, разбиравшийся в электронике, а уж они-то тем более были вынуждены работать как техно-варвары.

\- Так, хорошо… Сейчас попытаемся понять, откуда он и… - он начал обходить комнату, а Эллен следила за ним через плечо.

Подсветка небольшого экрана с диодами засветилась, а счётчик начал тихо трещать, однако фон был довольно мелкий, а белобрысый методично обходил комнату, пока не подошёл прямо к камину, возле которого счётчик доходил примерно до половины шкалы.

Она перевела задумчивый взгляд на камин. Хм… Она, конечно, никогда не пыталась тщательно осматривать эту комнату, но тут вполне может быть что-то из артефактов. Да, кое-что тут было ещё со времён Елены Уэллс, так что, когда они уйдут отсюда, надо будет…

\- Бинго! – воскликнул Гидеон, а одновременно с этим раздался громкий треск устройства.

Эллен тут же оторвала взгляд от картины какого-то лесоруба и уставилась на эту штуковину, так как стрелка упёрлась в верхнее деление и продолжала дрожать. И тут эта штуковина перестала работать, просто погасла, а нос уловил лёгкий запах чего-то горелого.

\- Плохо дело… - еле слышно пробормотал парень.

И на этот раз она была с ним согласна… Что бы это ни было, но если оно выжигает электронику одним своим появлением, то дело действительно плохо. Она снова перевела взгляд на стену, пытаясь понять, что же конкретно вызвало эту поломку и тут обнаружила, что… изображение на картине исчезло. Большинство людей, конечно, пугает ощущение того, что на них кто-то смотрит, но уверяю вас: когда с картины исчезнет чьё-то изображение, это пугает куда сильнее.

А сразу же после этого, как в любой школе эффектных появлений, раздались гром и молнии. Как будто этого было мало, неведомо каким образом, но огонь в камине тут же разгорелся с новой силой, да так, что они были вынуждены чуть ли не отпрыгнуть от опаляющего жара. И в дополнение ко всему этому, краем периферийного зрения, она отметила, что изо рта развешенных на стенах голов начало течь что-то красное. И это был не малиновый джем.

\- Глифул…

Но он, увы, ничего не успел ответить, так как в дополнение к общей атмосфере творящегося вокруг безумия под потолком начали пробегать электрические разряды, а все не прибитые вещи поднялись со своих мест и начали кружить по комнате, образуя что-то вроде кольца.

\- Ты… ты уверен, что это... нормально… - попыталась снова Эллен.

\- Древний грех… Древний грех… - начали скандировать прибитые к стене чучела.

\- Э… - Гидеон говорил слабо, так как и он сам был подавлен всем творящимся вокруг, - это призрак, у них всех проблемы с головой…

\- Кровь пролитая однажды, - теперь уже из глаз потекли самые настоящие кровавые слёзы, - Вам за неё пришла расплата…

Хватать Гидеона за руки было явно не самым лучшим вариантом, так что она просто начала медленно пятиться назад. Всё-таки, что бы это ни было, но лучше оказаться от этого как можно дальше… Всё происходящее слишком напоминает «Эша против зловещих мертвецов», а это тот ещё безумный трэш.

\- Чёрт, нам нужно… - Гидеон развернулся к столу, где лежала его сумка и тут же дал дёру к нему.

А огонь в камине ударил с ещё большей силой, вырываясь из камина, но, к счастью, возле камина хотя бы не было ничего кроме занавесок, иначе им грозил бы вполне себе пожар. И вот появился виновник торжества. Сначала в виде одной обугленной и обгоревшей почти до черноты кости, затем второй, а после из костра вытянулся и весь скелет почти что двухметрового размера.

Но скелетом оно оставалось недолго, так как вслед за этим кости начали обтягиваться плотью, сначала мышцами, а затем и кожей, пока фигура сидела, согнувшись на четвереньках.

А после этого громила поднял взор, уставившись прямо на них своим единственным глазом. Как будто этого было мало, у него ещё и череп был раскроен чуть ли не пополам, словно какой-то палач вместо шеи обрушил своё орудие на затылок. Огромная фигура выпрямилась, оглядываясь вокруг. Только теперь она заметила, что грудь была пробита и явно насквозь.

Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт…

\- Я чую запах… - он выдерживал драматическую паузу, пока Глифул копался в сумке, - Вашингтонов!

И теперь в дополнение к и без того пугающему облику появилась ещё и борода из голубого пламени, а в руке материализовался топор, который он тут же вонзил в пол, буквально разломав паркет, хотя, казалось бы, не приложил ни малейших усилий.

\- Нашёл! – закричал Гидеон и, развернувшись, смело пошёл к нему, держа в кулаке какой-то мелкий предмет.

Взмывший к потолку призрак презрительно посмотрел на него, словно на мелкую букашку, казалось, раздумывая, прихлопнуть ли его сразу или нет. Но он продолжал переть на него, не замечая очевидной разницы сил.

\- Вы все, бестелесная нечисть, боитесь Истинной Веры, а так как это объективная реальность, то я, силой своей веры в науку, изгоняю тебя! – закричал он, выставляя кулак с чем-то, что начало светиться, словно белоснежная крошечная звезда, умещавшаяся в кулаке.

И только ещё и этого светящегося шарика не хватало к общей сюрреалистичной картине, так как всё вокруг неожиданно приобрело необычайную контрастность, тени стали куда глубже, а за спиной у Глифула, казалось, выросла исполинская фигура, не уступавшая размером этому гиганту.

Но вот единственным, на кого это не произвело никакого эффекта, было приведение, которое просто небрежно отмахнулось от света.

\- Что же ты теперь мне скажешь? – злорадно посмотрел немёртвый, а уже понимающая к чему всё идёт Вашингтон начала вылезать из туфель, становясь босыми ногами на холодный паркет.

\- Вероятно, я несколько неверно определил твою метафизическую природу… - но тут же был прерван призраком.

\- Ты меня не волнуешь, юноша, меня заботит только месть перед Вашингтонами, так что просто отойди в сторону…

Прежде чем он успел ответить что-то остроумное и поплатиться за это жестокой смертью или, что ещё хуже, просто сдал бы её, она схватила его за шкирку одной рукой, другой взяла сумку и тут же перебросила её в руки слабо понимающего Глифула, а сама, подобрав подол платья, бросилась к выходу из комнаты.

К чести Гидеона, следует сказать, что он не растерялся и поспешил за ней, тем более что следующим ударом приведение раскроило стол, а после, взлетев в воздух, устремилось за ними. Ну, по крайней мере за ними, а не крушить всё и всех вокруг…

Мысли беспорядочно роились в голове, касаясь большей частью вопроса «Как от него сбежать?!», а ноги предательски скользили на начищенном паркете, но тем не менее, она старалась не сбиться с курса и не пропустить нужный поворот, тем более что большая часть этого особняка сейчас пустует.

\- Куда нам… - попытался было сказать что-то Глифул, как только они заскочили за поворот, скрывшись от призрака, но не успел.

Чуть не упав, но она всё-таки остановилась возле следующего поворота и повернула голову налево, где висела спасительная картина с изображением скелета в мантии. Прежде, чем он успел задать ей несколько вопросов, она схватилась за край картинной рамы и, напрягшись, всё-таки смогла отодвинуть её, словно дверь, открыв проход в комнату.

Слов не требовалось, белобрысый без возражений нырнул в черноту, а она задвинула потайную дверь, прежде чем их успели заметить.

Они обессилено привалились к стене и сползли на пол, пытаясь отдышаться. Было очень темно, так что, повернувшись в его сторону, она почти ничего не смогла разглядеть, даже в упор, а затем… он чихнул.

Не прямо в лицо, но всё равно довольно неприятно, так что она незамедлительно поспешила вскочить на ноги и отойти подальше.

\- Г… где мы?.. – спросил, кряхтя поднимаясь на ноги, Глифул, - И не найдёт ли он нас тут…

\- По поводу второго, не знаю, но надеюсь, что нет, а вот где мы… - она щёлкнула выключателем.

Она нащупала выключатель и нажала на него. Тут же по центру комнаты вспыхнула достаточно тусклая лампочка, скупо осветив помещение. Были видны многочисленные ящики, некоторые закрытые, другие открытые. Там же были коробки, несколько полок, заполненных различными штуковинами, а прямо по центру стоял стол с наваленными на него бумагами.

\- У вас есть ваше место под кладбищем, а у меня… это.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Охотники за приведениями.
> 
> 2\. Имеются ввиду две самых старых частных школы Сан-Франциско, а Брюс Махони - ежегодная олимпиада, проводимая между двумя этими школами.
> 
> 3\. Для тех кто не знает, там две традиции: напиться до беспамятства и переспать с кем-то в саду дворца.
> 
> 4\. Вообще-то это довольно обычная вещь для девятнадцатого века - свадьба детей бедного аристократа и богатого промышленника, чтобы получить титул. А что касается Мариуса... то ли Хирш не учёл, что австрийский бароны не могут зваться "фон", то ли знал и решил добавить это специально.
> 
> Да, да, да! Наконец-то десятая серия, та самая десятая серия, которую все любят за... два все знают за что её любят.
> 
> И да, то камео Майлза Форкосигана... уверяю вас, этот тот случай, когда камео - просто камео, они никак не связано с основным сюжетом, абсолютно никак, там нет никакого скрытого смысла, никаких сюжетных тайн... Нет, это просто оммаж, обычный оммаж.


	56. Глава 55 - Костёр мечты

При виде всего того, что хранилось в этой комнате у Гидеона перехватило дыхание… Тут… Ну, тут было не так уж и много странных штуковин, вроде тех, что хранили они, но даже этого было достаточно, чтобы навести серьёзного шума, а ведь это были только те, что стояли на виду.

Но вообще… просто поразительно, что тут была потайная комната. Нет, конечно таковы особняки, там достаточно места, чтобы затерялось что угодно, но целая комната… Разве что в подвале, когда люк закрыли при замене пола. Но тут ведь не подвал! Это второй этаж.

\- Эллен… - всё ещё пострясённо оглядываясь по сторонам, пробормотал Гидеон – а откуда тут тайная комната?

Вашингтон раздражённо фыркнула, пока одевала откуда-то взятые ею кроссовки. Ну да, не ходить же босяком.

\- Эта комната… - отвлеклась наконец она, - Отец, когда только получил это всё в своё управление, свалил тут всё старое барахло и, по сути, замуровал комнату. В том числе и много интересных вещей…

\- А эта дверь… - обернулся Гидеон, но не увидел задней стороны портрета, вместо него были лишь доски стены.

\- Да они даже не догадывались, - она постучала костяшками пальцев по доске, - С этой стороны она выглядит просто как стена. После той ночи в парке для гольфа, я решила копаться в записях, которые могли сохраниться от Елены. И узнала, что у неё был личный кабинет, а так же потайная дверь в него, о которой никто не догадывался.

Гидеон начал робко обходить комнату, осматривая некоторые вещи, пока его наконец-то не привлекла лежащая в шкатулке прямо на самом видном месте маска. Движимый странным наитием, он подошёл к ней и уже протянул руки к ней, когда его схватили за плечо.

\- Не трогай. Тот, кто наденет эту маску, разложится заживо примерно через полторы минуты. Я засунула её в эту шкатулку, она сдерживает что-то вроде излучения. А так было бы и ещё почти непреодолимое желание её надеть.

\- И ты её оставила на самом видном месте? - тоном «А ты знаешь о технике безопасности?» спросил он.

\- Да. На тот случай если кто-то войдёт, - она равнодушно посмотрела на возмущённого Глифула, - Вообще-то с некоторыми из этих вещей, при наличии капельки воображения, можно сотворить локальный конец света.

В принципе, это было верно, всё-таки оставить неестественно привлекающую вещь, убивающую носителя, на самом видном месте – даже вернее чем заложить противопехотную мину. Та хотя бы не завлекает к себе. Но до чего же это низко… Заготавливать подобное, чтобы никто не мог узнать об этих секретах…

\- Пошли, есть кое-что другое… - она указала на стол, где беспорядочно были свалены письма, а так же пара дневников. Нет, не Дневников, просто дневников.

Черноволосая стянула одно из писем и передала его Гидеону.

«Елена

Я слышал, у тебя были размолвки с контролёрами нашего таможенного хранилища. Не знаю, что у вас там было, но разве ты не решила уйти в отставку? Просто иначе я не совсем понимаю, почему ты просила меня в прошлом письме как можно тише и быстрее приехать в этот Орегон. Да и сам не слишком понимаю, что ты нашла в этой глуши. Но, как бы то ни было, я выезжаю. Не знаю, как скоро мне удастся добраться, но надеюсь, что письмо придёт раньше.

Всегда твой,  
Никола.»

\- Это… - Эллен бросила небрежный взгляд на бумагу и кивнула.

\- Да, именно он, тот самый. Мне удалось найти тут всю их переписку… Там, конечно, было не всё, но если я правильно поняла, она работала в какой-то конторе под названием Пакгауз. После переезда в Америку где-то век назад, рассорилась с начальством и то ли решила отправиться на задание подальше, то ли ушла в отставку и отправилась сюда. Хотя я так и не поняла до конца, что это за Пакгауз… - она намекающе промолчала.

\- Знаем. Эти парни… - Гидеон прикидывал то, что он знает, - что-то вроде людей в чёрном, которые следят за всей паранормальщиной. Они, похоже, знают обо всём этом, но мы не знаем как много, только одно известно точно – тринадцатому Пакгаузу уже век, а до него было ещё двенадцать…

Вашингтон нахмурилась, облокотившись на один из столов, но всё-таки кивнула, принимая ставку в своеобразном обмене информацией.

\- Если я не ошибаюсь, то она попросила его разобраться с научным объяснением всех местных странностей.

\- И что? – мигом всполошился Гидеон, сразу же заинтересовавшийся научным объяснением всего этого.

\- Ну… Похоже, он привлекал к работе ещё и других учёных. В том числе и Резерфорда с Эйнштейном, хотя я не уверена. У меня тут только небольшая часть переписки, да ещё и только с одной стороны, - она начала перебирать письма, выискивая какие-то известные только ей одной.

А Гидеон тем временем погрузился в раздумья. Хм… ну, думаю, ни для кого не будет секретом, что очень многие верили, что эксперимент с Элдриджем был спланирован Теслой, хотя он и скончался за несколько месяцев до него. Но если Автор интересовался данными этого эксперимента, а его провёл Тесла и там был замешан Пакгауз… И со всем этим связанна прапрабабушка Эллен (или кто она там). Мне одному это не нравится?

И при этом, если это верно, чуть ли не вся современная наука, прорыв в области физики в начале двадцатого века был связан именно с местными аномалиями. А Автор… он, что ли, только опирался на исследования своих предшественников?

\- О, вот, - Вашингтон достала дневник, - она, похоже, на протяжении многих лет работала тут кем-то вроде вас – боролась со всеми этими аномалиями. Вернее, не давала никому узнать о них.

В голосе были какие-то явные нотки иронии, всё-таки, насколько знал её Гидеон, считала, что просто бесцельно скрывать такой источник знаний – бессмысленно и глупо, его надо использовать. Но она уже тем временем развернула книжку и начала пробегать взглядом по строкам.

\- Писала, что за время с тех пор как она появилась, эти все аномалии начали действовать в разы активнее. Но это не самое интересное… - Гидеон тут же повернулся к ней, - Мне пришлось долго копаться, но, похоже, она не первая, кто интересовался всем этим. Сын Джона Вашингтона, ещё за годы до того как приехала Эллен, похоже занимался тем же самым. Как ни смешно, но единственной его записью, которую мне удалось достать, была о булыжнике. В этот же день произошло извержение Кракатау.

Она вздохнула, а затем посмотрела на него, призывая взглядом успокоиться и приготовить к чему-то несуразному.

\- И он подозревал, что с именно этим булыжником связан провал Юстиниана в объединение Римской Империи*. Наверное, какой-то индеец пнул его таким же образом. Никогда не подумала бы, что моя семья знала обо всём этом, но просто забыла… - впрочем, по тону было видно, что для неё это не значило почти ничего.

В сущности это была абсолютно неважная информация. Нет, конечно, было бы глупо предполагать, что Автор был первым, да и теперь они узнали, что ещё Елена тоже была кем-то вроде них. Но вот остальное… хм… а интересно знать, сколько же было ещё таких? Тех, кто занимался этим до того как сюда проникла цивилизация, из числа индейцев. А так же тех, кто был не столь удачен и пронырлив, чтобы выжить… Ну или сотворил недостаточно, чтобы их запомнили. Должно быть, как минимум с пару десятков.

Но вот от следующей мысли у него перехватило дыхание. Он вспомнил слова Мэйбл о той встрече с мужикотавром… «Теперь снова пришли вы, а значит, как всегда бывает, вылезет что-то, чего даже тут нет…» Он думал надо всем, что тут было… Чуть ли не каждый день на них что-то вылезало. Но ведь так не могло быть в обычные дни? И соответственно, Елена писала, что вместе с началом её работы всё вылезало.

Как будто это место хранило свои секреты от людей, тщательно пытаясь отбрыкиваться от незваных гостей, которые пытались во всём разобраться. Или… Он снова вспомнил то, что случилось с Обществом Слепого Глаза… Тогда ведь их лидер пытался сказать что-то, примерно «всё это из-за вас, а мы лишь пытаемся спасти всех», но они просто грубо его заткнули.

Но ведь они стирали людям память, заставляя их забыть обо всём этом, а сама их компания, наоборот, лишь только больше подбрасывала огня в это горнило бессмысленного и бесконечного конфликта, ибо даже Автор не смог убить всех монстров, а на место одного человека всегда станет другой. Насилие только порождает насилие, но обе стороны уже позабыли даже о том, кто начал всё это… И действие рождает противодействие.

При таких мыслях голова Гидеона сразу же налилась тяжестью, а он привалился к чему-то. А ведь ему это как-то болезненно напоминает какой-то рассказ из ужастиков… И, что самое главное, даже если всё это верно, а не является лишь сомнениями от напора информации… нет нормального выбора. Даже если тот путь, что предложило Общество, работает, то люди, похоже, очень медленно, за годы, но становятся слабоумными. И ведь они тоже не могут везде успеть и спасти всех. Когда-то они и опаздывают…

Нет, Глифул, хватит забивать себе голову всякими глупостями. Даже если это правда... а в любом случае, люди сейчас в опасности и надо думать о них, даже если тебя воротит от одного их вида. Так что выкинь из головы всю эту рефлексию и думай уже о деле!

\- И да, Глифул, ты это, лучше не оборачивайся, - бросила только теперь поднявшая на него взгляд Эллен.

Что сделал он, догадаться не трудно, а именно обернулся и увидел что кто-то или что-то протянуло руки через накинутое покрывало, а прямо между ними было заметно лицо. Ожидая появления понятно кого, он тут же вскрикнул и отпрыгнул, чуть ли не снеся Вашингтон.

\- Ох… - она сдёрнула покрывало, - Да это просто одна из штуковин из коллекции моего деда.

И действительно, на него смотрел... Харрисон Форд. Вернее, он примерно в сорок лет, когда ещё играл Хана Соло, а это, похоже, была та самая статуя, что была во дворце Джаббы Хатта. То есть, именно она. Так что, всё ещё сконфуженный, Гидеон начал подниматься на ноги, всё ещё пялясь на неё.

\- Да, это оригинал. Ты лучше скажи в чём дело, почему твой трюк не сработал?

Ответ был прост.

\- Не знаю, - за что наткнулся на не самый приятный взгляд, - Нет, правда, не знаю. То есть, всё работало, но… ему было наплевать. Он просто игнорировал. Я не знаю в чём дело, наверное, он слишком крут, чтобы мы смогли его отпугнуть таким образом или хотя бы задержать.

\- Хорошо, - Эллен потёрла переносицу, - У тебя хоть есть идеи, как нам…

\- Зеркало. Да, думаю, зеркало. Лучше всего серебряное. Зеркало в принципе – окно в мир паранормальщины, а серебро в таком случае должно играть роль тюрьмы. В лучшем случае, это просто сбрендивший дух, в худшем, чистое Зло, в любом случае – что-то деструктивное. Знаю я один магический фокус, как для таких сущностей сделать тюрьму из чего-то серебряного. Правда, если он действительно столь крут, то я не уверен, что мы сможем вообще что-то сделать…

Конечно, это большей часть опиралось на его веру в то, что это работает. Но так уж было, что он вырос в западном мире, где против оборотней помогает серебро. В принципе, он даже знал логическую цепочку. Ведь людям вреден свинец, а что же вредно для нечисти? Правильно - серебро, благороднейший из металлов. И осознание этого факта не мешало этому, привычка ведь.

Но Вашингтон уже не обращала внимания на его слова, она начала срывать старые запыленные покрывала, видимо, надеясь увидеть что-то. Ну да, как будто в этой старой запыленной комнате они смогут найти серебряное зеркальце!

Зато вот картины, которые открылись взгляду были куда интереснее. Кажется, тут было запечатлено всё её семейство, притом в весьма неприглядной форме. Например, картина, где один из её предков нагло обворовывает индейцев, навязывая им кабальную сделку… Притом сама Эллен относилась к этому довольно равнодушно, не стесняясь, но и не гордясь этим. Хотя… сколько лет с того времени прошло.

\- Эллен, а ты уверена, что он нас тут не найдёт…

\- Да. Кем-кем, а глупой Елена не была. Если я правильно поняла всё это, то эта комната… что-то вроде заземления, клетка Фарадея*. Даже если нас обнаружит, то всё будет уходить в землю и… Нашла! – Эллен сорвала ещё одно покрывало, под которым скрывался серебряный сервиз, а так же, как ни странно, ещё и зеркальце, хотя что оно могло делать в сервизе…

\- Ладно, пошли, Глифул, будем надеяться, что этот призрак пока что не успел никого убить.

 

Пасифика сидела в парке за поместьем, оглядываясь по сторонам. Вокруг раскинулся небольшой лабиринт, ну, из кустарника, где принято бродить или сидеть на лавочке. Вообще, говорят, их много видов, но сама Нортвест сейчас ловила себя на мыслях о количестве путей отхода и прочих прелестях.

Вообще, место было не самое удачное. Тут их можно было относительно легко подслушать, но сами они не смогли бы заметить из-за растительности. С другой стороны, это было чуть ли не единственное место, где их не заметили бы сразу, так что приходилось мириться с определёнными недостатками. Но, вроде бы, те двое, что всё время следили за ними, пропали.

Но, как бы то ни было, близнецы сейчас сидели рядом и обменивались своими фирменными Телепатическими Взглядами, достав свои камешки, и им явно было что-то нужно.

\- Кстати, Диппер, - решила всё-таки вывести этих двоих из состояния нерешительности Пасифика, - Ты… вот сколько я тебя знаю, но я так и не поняла почему у тебя такое прозвище, - близнецы на неё удивлённо посмотрели взглядом в духе «да у него на лбу написано», - Нет, вернее я поняла почему именно такое, но зачем тебе вообще? Вы, конечно, выпендрёжники, но…

\- А, это… - Диппер потёр переносицу, - Ладно, Мэй, оставлю это тебе.

Мэйбл посмотрела на брата и как-то хищно улыбнулась, как будто именно у неё в руках находится его секрет.

\- Ладно, Пасифика… Просто понимаешь, наш дед, Шерман, обладатель весьма специфичного характера, так что в качестве среднего имя он как раз и дал ему «Диппер».

\- Угу, сестрёнка, - кивнул Пайнс, - Но тебе хотя бы повезло, у тебя в имени просто «Мэйбл», не придумал он чего-то слишком серьёзного.

\- Эм… - попыталась снова напомнить о своём существовании Пасифика, - А так что со вторым именем.

Близнецы тут же повернулись к ней.

\- А… Так его зовут… - попыталась сказать Мэйбл, но её тут же прервали.

\- Это слишком пафосно и претенциозно, - Нортвест тут же посмотрела на Пайнса, заломив бровь, а тот поражённо поднял руки, - Да, даже для нас. Прямо как Роджер Эрик дю Хо-Беллегард. Примерно на уровне Аримана*. И… Мэй, если ты это расскажешь, то она получит и твоё второе имя.

Близняшка посмотрела на него, обиженно насупившись. Но всё-таки промолчала, видимо, у неё из той же категории, а они друг с другом заключили… что-то вроде договора. Оригинальные у них, конечно, семейные отношения…

Впрочем… Всё-таки Нортвест была единственным ребёнком в семье, а у них всегда несколько романтичные представления о братьях и сестрах. Нет, не факт, что наличия таковых это плохо, но, по крайней мере, она уверена, что всё-таки склонна их идеализировать. Эти же двое… они чуть ли не с рождения неразлучны и куда ближе друг к другу, чем к кому-то ещё. Уж что-то, а осточертеть друг другу они наверняка успели.

\- И ещё… - она постаралась высказать крутившуюся в голове мысль, - Кстати, а почему вы так любите носить жакет и пиджак?

Нет, действительно, это был весьма здравый вопрос, особенно учитывая то место, где они находятся. Конечно, да, выпендрёж он и в центре Орегона выпендрёж. Но для их образа жизни даже это не оправдание, всё-таки у них же должна быть связь с реальностью. Но близнецы только фыркнули от этого.

\- Ну… в нём я не выгляжу, как полный дрыщ, - сказал Диппер.

\- А ещё, в жакете можно абсолютно незаметно носить пистолет или, например, нож, - вставила своё слово сестра, хотя это скорее пригодилось им только тут.

\- А ещё это весьма импозантно. Показывает, что добиться умом можно не меньшего, чем кулаками.

\- Ну и просто напросто в нём банально неудобно гоняться за монстрами. Всё-таки если, несмотря на это, кто-то носит костюм, то точно уверен в своих силах, что лишь идёт в плюс нашей грозной репутации, - закончила сестра.

От последнего рассмеялась даже Пасифика. Вообще, ничего удивительного в том, что она вообще такая весёлая и готовая к новым испытаниям, не была. Да, но она из бедной семьи, но вообще оттуда люди выходит только трёх типов. Либо озлобленные личности, ненавидящие остальных. Либо пофигисты, которым уже наплевать - почему они в рванье, в отличие от других. Ну, или такие как она - никогда не унывающие и готовые к чему угодно.

Но всё-таки уж точно эта та причина, которую сознательно могут придумать только эти Пайнсы. Хотя, в конце концов, они же с детства были вынужденны думать о том, что будут думать другие и какое впечатление они произведут, так что ничего удивительного.

\- Ну, так что, Нортвест… - заговорила Мэйбл, но запнулась, - Кстати, можешь объяснить одну вещь…

\- Что такое?

\- Я собственными глазами видела, что ты изгоняла призраков экзорцизмом на латыни, но… я что-то ни разу не видела, чтобы ты ходила в церковь по воскресеньям. Извини, что спрашиваем тебя, но всё-таки… тебе не кажется это противоречивым?

Нортвест на несколько мгновений задумалась, смотря в уже, в принципе, ночное небо. К счастью дождя не было, так это была одна из редких ночей, когда можно было увидеть звёзды. Только теперь он заметила, что воздух вокруг довольно холодный и вздрогнула.

\- Не знаю, - пожала плечами, - Для меня… не знаю, мне как-то всегда казалось, что настоящая церковь должна быть из рёбер. По моему, важно то, во что я верю и что из этого делаю, а не какие обряды совершаю…

Близнецы как-то подозрительно внимательно следили за ней, словно обдумывая её слова.

\- Да и всё вокруг… не знаю, тут столько всего, что нельзя объяснить, что мне кажется уже крайне вероятным, если некая всевышняя сущность, «чьи пути неисповедимы». Но разве тогда мы можем точно сказать, что же это конкретно? Неужели у нас есть уверенность, что хотя бы одна религия правильно описывает Бога? Да и могут ли люди вообще понять нечто настолько непостижимое?

Она повернулась к близнецам, задумчиво посмотрела на них, а после грустно улыбнулась.

\- Честно говоря, я не знаю ответы ни на один из этих вопросов. Но мне проще верить, что всё-таки там что-то есть, что воздаёт по заслугам. Не обязательно разумное и заслуживающее поклонения, может, просто мета-физический принцип бытия… Но что-то должно быть, иначе как ещё в мире могло быть хоть что-то хорошее? Добро ведь… на что-то оно и доброе в отличие от зла.

\- А ты, Пас, - начал Диппер, - считаешь, что добро всегда добивается своего словами?

\- Ну, не только словами. Можно же быть и добром с кулаками. Или косой-снайперской винтовкой.

Близнецы фыркнули, а поле Мэйбл сказала:

\- Почти как Аль Капоне, так что не так уж далеки друг от друга эти две стороны.

Пасифика тоже не удержалась от короткого хохотка, при виде этих двоих. А ведь действительно… Они не так уж-то и плохи, но они… а если подумать, то они просто люди своего времени.

Нет, правда, вот скажите, кто может назвать действительно героичного героя? Не пустой благородный образ, нет, действительно героя. Понимающего всю ответственность своих поступков и способностей, действительно имеющего мотивы чтобы поступать так, готового отвечать за свои поступки. И в то же время не идеального, но борющегося со своими слабостями.

Нет, они же скорее плоды той культуры, когда наконец-то появились действительно интересные злодеи. Рэндалл Флэгг, Траун, Джокер, Дарт Вейдер, Мастер… да хоть Гриффит! Современная культура наконец-то научилась делать зло действительно притягательным и способным соперничать с добром, так что понятно, куда они были перетянуты.

А ещё… если подумать, она верила, что они, в каком смысле, просто слабовольные трусы. Нет, не в том, что они не готовы отвечать за свои поступки или тому подобное, но… Они же просто боятся быть добрыми! Ведь действительно, это тяжкое бремя, за которое нужно отвечать. Всё-таки вас могут ожидать преследования со стороны властей, моральные терзания, необходимость принимать трудные решения и жертвовать дорогими людьми… А ещё за всё совершённое добро получаешь только шишки.

Ведь, действительно, проще сознательно считать себя злым и не испытывать моральных терзаний. Так что, если подумать, они готовы перевернуть весь мир, но вот признаться себе в этом… Действительно, при мысли об этом, достаточно трудно было не засмеяться. Ведь куда проще перевернуть мироздание, сдвинуть мир, но не разобраться в себе.

Хотя… может, мы и не самые обычные подростки, но всё-таки ведь мы просто-напросто подростки, оказавшиеся в очень необычной ситуации, а не взрослые люди, умудренные годами.

\- Нортвест… - Диппер нерешительно замолчал, - на самом деле мы с тобой хотели поговорить об очень важной вещи…

\- Да, - сказала старшая в тон брату, - Мы теперь окончательно убеждены, что ты – один из немногих людей, которым мы можем доверять, в том числе и это…

Диппер достал что-то из кармана и протянул ей. Даже одного мгновения хватило, чтобы понять. Это был такой небольшой браслетик. Только в качестве камешка была вставлена почти полная копия камней близнецов, разве что несколько меньше.

\- Мы хотели бы пригласить тебя в наше трио, - закончила Мэйбл.

Ну… это было действительно очень важное предложение. По крайней мере, для них. Нет, правда, они очень беспокоились за свою личность, за своё сознание, а так же боялись тех, кто может туда залезть… И если дать доступ к своим мыслям тому, с кем прожил всю жизнь можно, то подпустить так близко кого-то со стороны. Они ей доверяли, притом абсолютно и самозабвенно.

\- Я… я…

\- Подожди. Мы понимаем, как это ответственно, - сказал Диппер, - просто мы знаем, что у нас достаточно мозгов, чтобы выбрать самый разумный выбор. Но… у нас недостаточно мудрости, чтобы сделать правильный выбор.

\- Угу, - продолжила сестра, - Мы не хотим быть героями, но… даже у нас есть вещи после которых мы уже просто не можем уважать себя. У нас есть стандарты. И мы боимся, что после всего что случилось с нами и Криптосом… мы можем приближаться к этому.

\- И вы хотите сделать меня кем-то вроде… судьи, который скажет вам, что правильно, а что нет?

\- Да, - хором ответили они.

Пасифика задумалась над этим «предложением», всё-таки её ответ крайне важен. По крайней мере, для этих двоих. Да и для неё самой, принять ли такую ответственность над ними или же нет?

\- Нортвест, - уже куда более серьёзным голосом сказала Мэйбл, - и прежде чем ты что-либо скажешь, я ещё должна сказать, что…

\- Вы спали, - как бы невзначай ответила Пасифика, вновь вернувшись к своим мыслям.

Близнецы тут же испуганно посмотрели друг на друга, ибо ситуация, похоже, начала складываться для них абсолютно не так, как они предполагали. Мэйбл, кажется, даже потянулась к тому месту, где она обычно держит нож, но тут же вспомнила, что на ней платье. Оба телепатических камня резко вспыхнули, ибо они, кажется, начали просто с фантастической скоростью обмениваться мнениями, а затем снова повернулись к ней.

\- Пас… - чуть дрогнувшим голосом сказал Диппер, - ты… ты знала.

\- Ну да, конечно, - она пожала плечами, - А вы как думали? Нет, вы же тогда, тем утром пятнадцатого, когда разговаривали с нами, обменивались взглядами «так было надо и это останется только между нами». Что по-вашему это могло быть, если вы только что признались, что не чувствуете своей вины в убийстве? При том, что вы не просто брат и сестра, а близнецы, - она повернулась к ним и улыбнулась, - Я, может, и не задумываюсь над многими вещами, но всё же не дура.

\- И ты… - старшая, похоже, была в той же мере удивлена спокойствием Нортвест, - Ты никогда не пыталась сказать это… или…

\- Нет, - она фыркнула, - Разумеется нет. Это сугубо ваше дело. Да и всё же вы оба считаете только, что «так было надо». Да, может, ваши поступки ни капли не заслуживают уважения, но ведь и не всегда есть злодей, который может сделать грязную работу, чтобы оставить остальных в чистоте… - она снова отвела взгляд, уткнувшись в землю.

Нет, а что, правда, многие ведь занимаются таким, что хочется взвыть «Что за фигня, герой?!». Тот же Шарль Сансон с его тремя тысячами казней, проведёнными им как палачом… А всё только потому, что в эпоху цехового ремесла, выходец из династии палачей не мог. Всё-таки, как она понимала произошедшее с Мэйбл… выбора у неё особого не было, а после… ну, после всего пережитого это далеко не самый худший вариант, могла ведь крыша и капитально поехать.

\- И ты никому не рассказала, даже Гидеону? – осторожно спросила Мэйбл.

\- Нет, что вы! Это же только ваше дело, всё-таки с таким нужно разбираться самостоятельно. Да и вряд ли это могло бы кому-то повредить.

\- И что ты думаешь, после… всего этого? – сказал Диппер, - О нашем предложении.

\- А вы-то сами как думаете? – выдав свой фирменный взгляд «ну и идиоты же вы», повернулась к ним Пасифика, - Нет, конечно, то что вы говорите – очень странное предложение, но всё-таки вы уж точно не самые худшие люди, да и я понимаю, насколько это важно именно для вас, так что «да».

Близнецы тут же повернулись друг к другу, обменявшись затяжным взглядом, а их камни загорелись слабыми огоньками. А после Мэйбл осторожно взяла у брата браслет, подсела поближе к Пасифике и застегнула браслет на руке.

И как только камешек коснулся кожи, в голову тут же ворвался поток, казалось бы, абсолютно не связанных мыслей и чувств, которые были явно чужеродными, но вместе с тем отдавались прямо в сознании, минуя органы чувств. От одного этого ощущения, резко дезориентировавшего. Пасифика тут же вжалась другой рукой в скамеечку и начала глубоко дышать.

\- Нортвест, с тобой… всё в порядке?.. – достаточно отчётливо раздался голос Диппера прямо у неё в голове.

\- Д-да, - попыталась собрать своё сознание в кучу Пасифика, - Просто… это как-то очень непривычно. Как вы вообще… такое чувство, что у меня в голове сразу несколько человек.

Пайнсы задумчиво переглянулись, и странное давление тут же исчезло, хотя неприятное ощущение, словно кто-то постоянно заглядывает через плечо осталось. Нет, мне не хватает ещё серебряной метки на правой руке и дракона, если уж я получила телепатию…

\- Прости, Пасифика, - тут же сказала Мэйбл, - Мы просто постепенно раскрывали свои способности и привыкли, что постоянно залезаем друг к другу в голову, а тут… тут мы просто по привычке обрушили на тебя всё это.

\- Да ладно, ничего, - отмахнулась Пасифика, поднимаясь на ноги, - только теперь вы ещё обязаны меня научить пользоваться этим камнем.

Путь обратно прошёл куда проще и они уже собирались войти в открытую дверь, как заметили, что возле неё стоят, ругаясь, Эллен и Гидеон.

\- Ах ты двуличная сволочь! Ну, так и сама разбирайся со всеми проблемами своей чокнутой семейки! – первым, что они услышали, был весьма и весьма экспрессивный упрёк Гидеона, ясно и так в адрес кого.

Эллен же, кажется, не выражала абсолютно никаких эмоций, равнодушно смотря на него, отведя взгляд, лишь когда увидела, что их троица заспешила к ним.

\- О, вот вы где… - начала было она, но её тут же грубо прервали.

\- Нет, чёрт побери, ты их не засунешь во всё это дерьмо! – он схватил её за плечо и достаточно грубо развернул к себе, а после внимательно осмотрел остальных, - Всё, валим отсюда.

\- Стоп. Подождите. Что произошло, в чём причина… всего этого?

Гидеон бросил гневный взгляд на Вашингтон, а после, глубоко вздохнув, начал всё объяснять.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Эм... Все знают про вулкан Кракатау и как он взорвался. Немногие знают, что этот же вулкан взорвался в 535-ом, вызвав изменение климата и голод в Византии. А Велизарий как раз пытался завоевать Италию.
> 
> 2\. Вообще-то клетка Фарадея действительно используется для экранирования и защиты от внешнего воздействия.
> 
> 3\. Первое - имя, которым хотел назваться Геральт. Оно слишком дурацкое и претенциозное. А второе... Ариман... начинается на "А"... А в восьмой серии упоминалась "империя роботов Агамемнона и Медеи"... А что если?..


	57. Глава 56 - Предвестие

Гидеон осторожно крался по особняку, стараясь избегать любого внимания. Впрочем, главной вещью, что его сейчас беспокоила, было то, что когда в последний раз он заглядывал в этот главный зал, Пасифики там не было. Оставалось разве что надеяться, что она не вляпалась в большие неприятности. С другой стороны… тогда был бы крик и разрушения, а пока что всё было тихо.

Ну и хотя бы в той комнате, где это приведение явилось, не начался пожар, хотя паркет был в отвратном состоянии, да и следы крови на полу и испорченная картина… Впрочем, решение вот этой проблемы он предпочёл бы оставить на плечах Эллен, как и любого другого сопутствующего урона. Пусть сама разбирается с этим.

Он как раз прошёл мимо очередного человеческого силуэта, превращённого в дерево, - видимо, это плоды трудов приведения, хотя почему именно дерево они так и не могли понять, - когда из-за угла как раз вылетело приведение.

\- О, вот и ты пожаловать решил. Уже не прячешься ли ты? – в руке призрака снова материализовался топор.

Ну да, конечно, всякие архаичные призраки и фейре склонны переходить на высокий штиль… вернее, они чаще всего из него не выползают, разве что ради эффектного появления. Да, даже если при жизни они были необразованными лесорубами. Не я придумывал эти правила!

\- Хм… Ты так и собираешься со мною биться? – задумчиво произнесло привидение, подплывая ближе к нему.

\- Да. А как же? Может, я и не могу терпеть этих парней, но идея устроить резню за поступки предков мне как-то не слишком-то мила.

Призрак подплыл к нему практически вплотную, перехватив покрепче топор, а после начал медленно его поднимать одной рукой. При том-то, что Гидеон сомневался, что может вообще поднять такую махину.

\- Парень, ты искренне веришь в то, что делаешь благое дело, хотя даже не представляешь, кто они на самом деле, потому… Мне жаль, что ты мешаешь, потому что убить тебя придётся мне, но ты встретишь гибель скорую, а не останешься заключён во древе…

О как… Ну хоть что-то… похоже, те люди всё ещё живы, возможно, даже наблюдают за всем этим и осознают всё. Правда, как их вывести из этого состояния… И, похоже, то, что им грозило было куда хуже просто смерти. Зато он уж точно, за время пребывания на той стороне, читал «Слов инверсия», в книге этой надругаться над языком научили его, конечно, под авторством м. Йоды.

Приведение занесло свой топор, притом, довольно материальный, явно способный перерубить пополам не то что Гидеона, а даже какого-то быка.

Но не успел он обрушить своё орудие на парня, как тут же остановился, словно… принюхиваясь, прямо как назгул. Может, он просто почувствовал приближение, но это выглядело именно так. А после повернулся, уставившись в участок стены рядом с углом, за которым, как знал сам Гидеон, стояла Вашингтон. То есть, не на угол, а рядом, как будто он мог видеть сквозь стену.

\- Вот и ещё одна Вашингтон появилась. Может быть, в вашем гнусном роде сохранилось хоть что-то благородное, коли ты кинулась к своему защитнику, -снова подняв топор, призрак поплыл к ней, кажется, собираясь проделать с ней что-то не слишком приятное, - Только зря сие, ибо вы сделать не можете ничто…

Но Гидеон не стал ему давать договорить свою речь, а просто воспользовался этим моментом, бросившись вперёд и выставив вперёд серебряное зеркальце. Благо, это был одержимый призрак, а они как-то не замечают почти ничего, кроме очевидных препятствий на пути к своей цели.

Приведение уже набирало скорость, как наткнулось на зеркало и… хм… то, что с ним случилось, лично Гидеону больше всего напоминало ловушку для приведений из «Охотники за приведениями». Нет, не в смысле света и молний, призрака просто будто бы засосало в зеркальце.

\- Ну что, разобрался? - выглянула из-за угла Вашингтон, в ответ на что Гидеон кивнул и заглянул в зеркало.

Призрак по ту сторону несколько шокировано оглядывался по сторонам, пытаясь понять, что же произошло и куда его занесло, ибо он находился… в параллельной версии этого мира, отзеркаленой, только Гидеон с той стороны не обращал внимания на призрака, а смотрел в зеркало. Через несколько секунд он заметил его и, подлетев прямо к поверхности зеркальца, начал колотить по нему, на что серебряная оправа отвечала едва видимыми вспышками света.

\- Выпустите меня! – раздался гулкий бас с той стороны, но Гидеон только отодвинул зеркальце подальше.

\- Нет, чёрт побери, ты собирался только что устроить резню и под твою руку уже попал с десяток человек, а там моя старая подруга, так что нет, нет и нет.

Призрак бросил гневный взгляд, а Эллен несколько нетерпеливо притопнула ногой и почему-то раздражённо бросила:

\- Ладно, так как криков нет, похоже, с остальных эффект одеревенения не сошёл. Есть какие-то идеи, как от него избавиться?

Гидеон внимательно посмотрел на Эллен, - равно как и призрак, но он, похоже, следил не за ней, для этого пришлось бы свернуть шею, а за её копией в зеркальной реальности, - но после пожал плечами.

\- Ну… думаю, у меня есть пара идей, что можно сделать с порождением собственных страстей и…

Но тут произошло нечто, что не предвещало ничего хорошего. Нет, призрак не додумался добраться до любого другого зеркала и выбраться через него, хотя и сам Гидеон не знал, сработает ли или нет это с его магическим фокусом. Хотя повторение Ученика Чародея было бы крайне неприятно. Он сделал кое-что куда хуже. Засмеялся.

Думаю, кому угодно понятно, что ситуация «злодей повержен и уже заключён, но тут начинает смеяться» быстро переходит к «ваш план по поимке злодея оказался бесполезным, и сейчас вам будет очень, очень плохо». Так что ничего удивительного, что Глифул и Вашингтон тут же уставились в зеркальце.

Гидеон было начал шмыгать носом, а на глазах начали наворачиваться слёзы, но он старался не обращать внимания на это.

\- Ты считаешь, что я – дух, потерявший рассудок, что умер необычной смертью? И потому заключил меня в серебро? Ха-ха-ха, - ну, нужды отвечать на этот вопрос не было, ибо именно ими и являются призраки, хотя он игнорировал действие броши в форме совы, чего не должно было бы быть, - Что же, ты в корне не прав. Ты такой же наивный, как и я, сто пятьдесят лет назад…

Призрак принял до странного отрешённый вид, как будто он вспоминал что-то случившееся давным-давно. Хотя это нормально, они ведь склонны вспоминать вещи связанные с их смертью.

\- Тогда, полтора века назад, Вашингтон уговорил нас принять участие в этом строительстве, пообещав нам чуть ли не золотые горы и устраивать вечеринку раз в год, куда он будет пускать и нас. Тогда… я уговорил остальных согласиться, мы годами убивались на этом строительстве, но когда оно было завершено… Он просто повелел закрыть прямо перед нами ворота, не удостоив хотя бы насмешки.

Гидеон, кажется, начинал смекать, что к чему. Ну, да, точно, сначала в этот город приехала боковая ветвь Вашингтонов, а затем, после Гражданской Войны, и остальные ушли на Запад, сюда. Изувеченного генерала сделали формальным основателем города, но всем управлял его сын, ставший первым, кого они знают, кто знал об аномалиях… И как раз за пару лет до этого и окончилось строительство этого особняка, учитывая, что это было 150 лет назад, то есть, в 1862-ом. Чёрт, если бы это была книга, то тут было бы просто слишком много подсюжетов.

\- Тогда… тогда я остался, чтобы докричаться до этих извергов, что пировали за стенами, пока мои друзья умирали от голода, ненавидя меня за то, что я подписал их на это. Но начался ливень, оступился я и сорвался со склона, а река грязи утянула меня. И лишь за несколько мгновений до того, как случайно упавший топор прервал мою, барахтавшуюся в грязи, жизнь, я поклялся спустя полтора века восстать и отомстить Вашингтонам. И коль ворота не откроют, лишь кровь их грех отмоет. Проклятие должно исполниться сегодня!

Последние слова прозвучали буквально громогласно. Твою… И лёгкое свечение шедшее от поверхности зеркальца вдруг погасло, а Гидеон бросил его на пол, вместо этого схватив за плечо Эллен и потянув её за собой к выходу.

Та поначалу пыталась как-то вырваться, но, оглянувшись назад и увидев что-то, сама припустила что есть мочи, тем более что пока что они никого не встретили. За спиной всё время слышался хохот немёртвого, а Глифул следовал по пятам за черноволосой, пока наконец-то не выскочил на холодный, уже, в принципе, ночной воздух, пытаясь с трудом отдышаться.

\- Како… какого чёрта?! – выдохнула Эллен, сохраняя абсолютно безразличное выражение лица, - Поче… почему… он вырвался, только рассказав тебе свою историю? Как это…

\- Магия, - ответ Гидеона почему-то ввёл её в ступор, так что пришлось продолжить, - Она очень сильно зависит о веры в эффект. Я считал, что это зло, или просто псих, потому… потому выбрал серебро. Серебро – светлый металл. Но он не порождение зла, это не приведение, это дух – клятвоотступник, не выполнивший при жизни клятву.

Гидеон обессилено скатился к стене, пытаясь собрать всё в кучу.

\- Потому-то мне не удалось его отпугнуть. В какой-то мере его клятва, вера в долг и неотвратиость, а значит и он сам, примерно то же самое, что и Истинная Вера, так что клин клином не вышибить… И когда он рассказал… для меня это не Зло, а следовательно я не могу его содержать в клетке из чего-то благого, а у меня было именно серебряное зеркальце. А так как само зеркало только символ для такой нехитрой магии, а для любой магии нужна вера в её результат…

\- Он просто заставил тебя поверить, что это не должно работать? – Эллен начала разглаживать складки на платье.

\- Ну… да. Я же строил ловушку для чего-то деструктивного. И когда понял, что это не оно, то и сама ловушка… Это ведь не назгул, а кто-то из армии мёртвых, а те парни были на стороне добра.*

\- Но это глупо!

\- Нет. Да, магия подчиняется критериям научности, но управляю я ей не руками, а силой мысли, остальное – только символы для концентрации, так что это работает именно так.

Бесцеремонно вытащив из кармашка пиджака платок, Гидеон вытер уже покрывшийся испариной лоб и начал вслушиваться, не приближается ли к ним дух. Вашингтон подумывала было что-то сказать, но, видимо, заметила, что он и так уже сидит на земле и промолчала. И только теперь до него начало доходить.

\- Вашингтон… - отряхиваясь, Гидеон начал подниматься с земли, смотря на неё взглядом, не предвещавшим ровным счётом ничего хорошего, - Подожди… ты же… Ты же знала?

\- Не понимаю о чём ты. Я сама впервые… - говорила она довольно убедительно, даже сам Гидеон принял бы скорее её слова на веру, но у него было и кое-что ещё.

\- Нет, ты… ты знала это. Потому-то ты так и стремилась его уничтожить, и первым делом поинтересовалась, есть ли у меня идеи… Ты знала об этом призраке. И не только то, что призрак вообще есть, но и кто он, так ведь?

\- Да, это так. И что? – скрестив руки на груди, Вашингтон мерзко так улыбнулась, с ямочками.

А Глифул тем временем достроил в своей голове причинно-следственную цель вплоть до текущего момента, от чего в нём начал просто закипать гнев, а сам он до боли сжал кулаки. Где-то вдалеке уже был слышен голос неспешно догоняющего их призрака, - всё-таки немёртвые не устают, а родился он задолго до появления автомобилей, - но он уже просто не обращал на него внимания.

\- Ах ты двуличная сволочь! Ну, так и сама разбирайся со всеми проблемами своей чокнутой семейки! – Гидеон чуть ли не ткнул ей в грудь пальцем.

Но она, кажется, даже не обратила на него внимания, повернувшись куда-то в сторону. Белобрысый бросил взгляд туда же, но нет, там действительно кто-то был. А именно… Пасифика. Ну хоть она в относительной безопасности, а не в особняке. И вместе с ней… близнецы? А эти какого чёрта тут делают?

 

Мэйбл как раз дослушивала краткое изложение ситуации из уст Гидеона, - которое складывалось крайне нелицеприятное для Эллен, но та даже не дрогнула, соглашаясь со всем этим, - а затем повернулась к Дипперу и Пасифике, попытавшись их мысленно спросить «Ну и что нам делать с этими двумя?», отчего блондинка с непривычки вздрогнула.

\- Ты, Вашингтон, чёрт побери ты! Нет, чтобы сказать обо всём этом, но именно из-за того, что ты молчала в тряпочку, мы могли погибнуть. Почему ты об этом сразу не рассказала? – Глифул продолжал обвинять чуть ли не во всех смертных грехах, а так же создании КНДР.

\- Как будто бы ты помог, - с неприкрытом сарказмом и абсолютно спокойным тоном повернулась к нему черноволосая, - Ты тут же сказал бы, что любые дела моей семьи касаются только меня, а я не должна с этим лезть. Тем более, если мои предки, по твоим стандартам, заслуживают наказания.

Глифул на несколько секунд остолбенел, а после мотнул головой.

\- Это… это не относится к данной ситуации… - сказал он ту самую фразу, которая лучше всего подтверждала слова Вашингтон, - Из-за того, что ты молчала в тряпочку, именно из-за этого, кто-то мог бы пострадать или погибнуть! И если по твоей вине что-то случилось бы Пасификой…

Через всё ещё сжатый в руке камешек, она ощутила исходящее от Пасифики раздражение, но всё-таки могла понять его. Она всё-таки для него, как младшая сестра, даром что на три года старше. И немудрено, что вероятность, что с ней что-то случится, - помимо тех неприятностей, что они ищут сами, - служит для него кнопкой режима берсеркера, правда, только недавно у него набралось уверенности, чтобы давать сдачи.

\- Чёрт побери, да хотя бы эти Пайнсы, пусть и ничем не лучше тебя, но они по крайней мере не подставляют так, - он повернулся к остальным, - Не знаю, что до вас, но по крайней мере я валю отсюда.

И ожидающе уставился на их троицу, а особенно смущающуюся Пасифику. А Мэйбл начала переглядываться с братом, радуясь тому, что способности самой Пасифики к телепатии находятся не на самом высоком уровне.

\- Гидеон, - осёк его Диппер, - мне, конечно, жаль это говорить, тем более что мы сами не очень-то и любим Эллен, но ты тоже не слишком-то хорош.

\- Угу, - подтвердила его слова Мэйбл, - Нортвест – вообще единственный нормальный человек, среди нас.

Пасифика и Гидеон, ожидаемо, тут же вытаращились на них, пытаясь понять смысл всего сказанного, что резко шло вразрез с их представлениями о людях.

\- Да как… Как вы меня сравниваете с ней?! Она, чёрт побери…

\- Да, а у тебя в качестве отца – домашний тиран, который годами издевался над тобой, - уточнил Диппер, - А как только ты получил возможность хоть как-то ответить, встретившись со всеми этими аномалиями и набравшись сил, то тут же начал отвечать на всё вокруг едкостями.

\- Озлобленный, с трудным детством, большим интеллектом, получивший наконец-то в свои руки силу, - раздался голос старшей, - Как раз из таких выходят прекрасные серийные убийцы и маньяки, вроде Зодиака.*

Глифул, кажется, начал закипать всё больше и больше, хотя, казалось бы, его лицо приближалось к пунцовому оттенку,

\- Да, знаем, двуличная и насквозь лживая, - сказал Пайнс, - только, смею уверять тебя, мы росли примерно в тех же условиях, что и она.

\- И поверь, может, мы и на самом верху общества, только вот родители выдают нам соразмерные требования, - продолжила Мэйбл, - А ещё вдобавок полное отсутствие людей, которым можно более-менее доверять. У нас с Диппером хотя бы были мы друг для друга.

Эллен же, слушая всё это, только фыркнула. Ну да, есть ещё некоторые вещи, о которых она не упомянула. Например, что её семья придерживается крайне традиционных патриархальных взглядов, так что она как единственная дочь… В общем, ничто из этого не способствует развитию полноценной личности, способной не оценивать отношения иначе, кроме как взаимную эксплуатацию. Хотя, ладно, тут они, конечно, перегнули, притом существенно, но всё-таки рациональное звено в этом есть.

\- Кстати, Эллен, отлично сыграла богатенькую девушку, которая стесняется, так как с ней впервые кто-то отнёсся с теплотой, - Диппер коротко кивнул, - То есть, втёрлась в доверие к Нортвест и Глифулу…

\- И когда вы начали подозревать? – впервые за время их беседы она проявила заинтересованность.

\- Подозрения были всё время, что ты не так проста как прикидываешься, - за брата ответила Мэйбл, - Поверь, в детстве ты была тем самым ребёнком, который говорит о вещах, слишком сложных для такого возраста. Но действительно поняли… думаю, после того случая с Гиффани.

\- А что с ним не так? – наконец-то подала голос Пасифика, которая большую часть беседы молчала.

\- А вы не заметили? – спросил Диппер, - Готов поспорить, что когда она подбирала свою Теслу, заметила тех агентов и решила подставить нас. И для этого решила спалить всю аппаратуру и навести шуму молниями. Мы стоим в ступоре, пока она, разыграв гнев, не уберётся, а агенты тут же бегут на шум. Только вот ты в одном просчиталась – зубная щётка Гидеона.

В ответ на это Эллен только улыбнулась, принимая это как комплимент и только подтверждая всё сказанное. Собственно, после того, как до них дошло, они не разорвали с ней все контакты именно по причине «держи друзей ближе, а врагов ещё ближе».

\- Вот видишь, Глифул. Так что она – точно такая же как и мы, только чуть более тёмная. Кем была бы злая версия тебя ты знаешь, наша… думаю, догадываешься, и из Пасифики прекрасно вышла бы кто-то вроде Харли Квин. Так что мы ещё плохой вариант. Не злой, просто плохой.* Да ещё и в качестве облагораживающего фактора у нас и тебя, Гидеон, имеется Пасифика. Прямо моральный питомец, как собачка…

\- Эй! – резко вспыхнула Пасифика и отвесила ему затрещину, в ответ на что он несколько сконфузился.

\- Да нет, он имел ввиду выражение «гладить собаку», а ты… прямо совесть на внешнем носителе, которая всегда рядом с кем-то из нас. Точь-в-точь как Кирхайс*, - сказала Мэйбл, а блондинка, поняв о чём они, несколько смягчилась.

Хотя даже так до неё, кажется, доходили тревожные звоночки от того, что исходя от слов Пайнсов, именно её присутствие и поддержка как раз, возможно, и удерживали Глифула от того, чтобы стать психопатом. С одной стороны, если она смогла перебить это, то почему бы и с влиянием демона не побороться… С другой, слишком уж странноватая у нас компания.

\- Ладно, - чуть ли не впервые заговорила Вашингтон, - может быть, я скажу что-то невероятное, но кажется мне, что у нас имеется более важная проблема – например, внутри особняка два десятка одеревеневших людей из числа прислуги, а ещё у нас есть призрак…

\- …дух… - поправил Гидеон.

\- … с которым мы не можем справиться.

Мэйбл закатила глаза и протянула руку брату. Тот без слов достал из кармана телефон и отдал ей, а сестра быстро набрала номер Робби.

\- Да, Валентино… - она услышала голос на фоне, - О, отлично, что Вэнди с тобой, хотя сейчас такой поздний час… подними остальных из Общества по тревоге, захватите мини-фургон, стиратель памяти и езжайте к Вашингтонам. Да, я в своём уме, просто делайте это, - Гидеон и Пасифика странно смотрели на неё, - Что? Я готовлюсь к тому, что там так и останутся куски дерева, которые надо будет увезти.

\- Ладно, а теперь пойдёмте искать этого призрака уже, - нетерпеливо сказала Нортвест, зайдя в особняк и устремившись по коридорам, а остальные тут же последовали за ней.

И, следует отметить, призрак их нашёл, вернее они его, притом довольно быстро, не успели они свернуть на паре поворотов, как они услышали чьи-то крики и бросились на них. Но нет, там не оказалось вроде бы никаких новых статуй, но дух за кем-то гнался. Хотя, стоило им только появиться, а вероятнее всего Эллен, как он тут же развернулся, уставившись своими горящими глазами прямо на них.

\- Вот и пожаловали вы, хоть двое те, рыжая и чёрный, уже сбежать успели. Но что же, рок готовы вы принять иль…

\- Стоп. Подожди, - Пасифика вырвалась вперёд, заслоняя собой Вашингтон, - Ты… я знаю, ты приносил клятву, но… разве ты обязан её выполнять?

Дух, кажется, абсолютно не снижал скорости, продолжая приближаться с другого конца коридора.

\- Да. Лишь клятву исполнив свою, в мир иной отойти я смогу.

\- Н… но… - она явно пыталась подобрать подходящие слова, - Разве имеет смысл наказывать людей за поступки их предков? Они же совсем…

\- Девочка, если никто из Вашингтонов не откроет ворота и не впустит людей, за каждого из моих собратьев, кто погиб, строя этот дворец, вырастет новое дерево, а пламя поглотит и новый лес… Бегите или останьтесь, помешать вам не посилам...

В принципе, Мэйбл уже подумывала последовать этому совету, так как никаких идей по борьбе с духом у них уже не осталось, но тут, мягко отодвинув Пасифику в сторону, вышла вперёд Эллен. Она встала прямо перед призраком, уставившись в его глаза.

\- Так ты желаешь, чтобы кто-то впустил плебс на этот приём? – с голосом, в котором явно отдавала сталь, сказала она, - Ну что же, если это наконец-то упокоит тебя, то хорошо, я это сделаю…

И тут же развернулась от удивлённого призрака, направившись в главный зал с целеустремлённостью броненосца. Мэйбл подумала было последовать за ней, но… в конце концов, они-то формально вообще не должны появляться рядом, а Глифула и Нортвест не должно быть тут. Так что лучше просто подождать пока не приедет Вэнди со стирателем памяти, так как кому-то точно придётся стирать.

 

Эллен сидела на столе под кладбищем, наблюдая за тем, как эта двухметровая боксёрша, - она никогда не запоминала её имени, - затаскивала последнюю фигуру в помещение. Это хранилище было довольно небольшим, так что от такого числа этих самых деревянных статуй, тут было не протолкнуться, но ей удалось свалить их размещение на Пайнсов.

Да, она сделала это. Просто прошла сквозь главную, почти не обращая внимания на всех остальных. Хотя они-то тоже её почти не замечали, их куда больше пугал призрак, который маячил у неё за спиной. И просто дёрнула за рубильник. Дух что-то там ещё говорил про свободу, но ей было, откровенно говоря, наплевать, куда больше её волновало теперь то, что целая толпа вломилась в особняк, да ещё и остальным гостям подчищать память.

Зато была хоть одна хорошая новость. Эта Хлоя тоже была среди одеревеневших. Вернее, это было как раз плохой новостью. Ей удалось заполучить этот стиратель памяти и помимо воспоминаний о тех нескольких минутах, стереть ей все воспоминания о пострадавших. Но она хотя бы знала, что эта закладывает на неё родителям, теперь они наймут кого-то другого и снова всё по новой… Нет, за что…

\- Спасибо за то, что дали этот стиратель памяти, а то я не знаю, как бы выкручивалась без него, - сказала Эллен, обращаясь к близнецам.

Ну, строго говоря, надо было ещё решать проблемы с той древней гостиной, как там замаскировать следы бедлама. Хотя… учитывая, что сейчас в особняке чуть ли не всё население этого городка… могут и просто принять за выходки кого-то из местных. Зато, сами Пайнсы не обратили на неё внимания, но вот Гидеон…

\- Ну… И ты ничего не хочешь сказать, - с голосом, которым отчитывают ребёнка сказал он.

\- Глифул, - она повернулась к нему, - ты ещё обращайся ко мне «юная леди». Вы и сами регулярно втравливаете себя в неприятности, да ещё и иногда приглашали меня. Что мне остаётся делать?

\- А тебя не волнует хотя бы то, что мы стараемся выложить всё, что только можно? А не храним секреты, - голос стал куда тише, но от него всё ещё отдавало нескрываемым гневом, - Ну, или хотя бы – почему ты сразу не выполнила желание духа? Как будто-то тебе это чего-то стоило?

Ладно, тут следует признать, что правда, ей действительно было наплевать на репутацию её семейства. И они её не дрессировали по методике Павлова. Вернее, пытались, только у неё было достаточно мозгов, чтобы хорошо изображать успехи на этом поприще. Так что впустить всех… для неё это, собственно, ничего не значило. Она по крайней мере – не её предки застрявшие, в лучшем случае, в прошлом веке.

\- Напомню тебе, что я по крайней мере вообще не знала ничего. Кроме того что у меня в доме появился как-то чертовски мощный призрак. Ну, и то, чей же это призрак и почему он имеет на меня зуб. И уж извините, но если я не знаю, что делать с угрозой красного уровня, то обращаюсь к вам. Да, я знала, что это так. Но ты сам показал, что, если бы я тебе рассказала, то отправил бы меня обратно, так как это только мои проблемы.

Она снова присела на краешек стола и скрестила руки на груди. Остальные, кажется, наконец-то тоже обратили внимания на эту дискуссию.

\- Может, тебя что-то там и не устраивает, но я не собираюсь раскаиваться перед тобой или кем-то ещё за это. Да, это было абсолютно эгоистично. Но меня как-то больше волнует потенциал резни среди моих родственников и кучи богатых гостей, что сулит кучей дерьма, которую невозможно разгрести.

А перед кем, эй, собственно, должно быть стыдно за такую позицию по жизни? Перед родителями? Угу, не смотря на то, что они не могут увидеть очевидного, что годами было у них под носом? Перед друзьями? Она не очень-то знает, что там у других, но собственно у неё дружба с детства означает примерно наведение связей с ранних лет.

Нет, конечно, иногда попадаются и настоящие друзья, но она привыкла во всём полагаться исключительно на себя. А ко всем остальным… в лучшем случае, безразлично. Можно сказать, что она даже наслаждается этим, примерно как Шелдон.

Глифул медленно посмотрел на неё, пройдясь взглядом с ног до головы. Были явно заметны желваки, словно он до боли сжимал челюсти, пытаясь подавить так и лезущие на язык слова. Но вместо этого он просто молча развернулся. Может, остынет и примет это как данность. А вместо него к ней подошли близнецы, притом практически вплотную и заговорили чуть ли не шёпотом.

\- Ну что, поддерживаете Глифула или…

\- Нет, - Мэйбл обернулась, смотря за поднимающимся на поверхность Гидеоном, - Не буду скрывать, что по рамкам морали ты сделала не самое лучшее. И мы не собираемся тебя осуждать.

\- Но кое в чём он всё-таки прав, - продолжил за сестрой младший, - Мы привыкли к тому, что если лезем в пекло, то можем доверять свою спину без сомнений. С тобой же…

\- Ничего, я и сама никогда не вызывалась работать вместе. А как только представилась возможность обратить это на пользу… - она кивнула, подтверждая то, что они вряд ли теперь будут часто видеться.

Да, тут она действительно не могла осуждать, у них были примерно те же причины, что и у Глифула, только меньше этих раздражающих личных мотивов и больше логики. Так что, дотронувшись до щеки, она выдавила лёгкую улыбку, а после спрыгнула, собиралась было пойти, как её тут же остановила дотронувшаяся до плеча Мэйбл.

\- И ещё… не советую в следующий раз вмешивать во всё это Пасифику, - сказала она на ухо.

Эллен посмотрела ей глаза, заметила что в руке сжат небольшой светящийся синим камешек. Тот самый, что был на ободке, либо точно такой же. И затем проследила за взглядом. У Нортвест на руке был браслет с почти таким же.

Вот за то, чтобы выяснить какие теперь отношения связывают этих двоих и Нортвест. Конечно, в голову сразу полезли мысли, но она их тут же отвергла как слишком уж извращённые, даже по сравнению с юрийной мангой. Всё-таки это не мир Игры Престолов.*

 

Шерман сидел в своём кресле, следя за экраном. На нём были видны Андерсон и Духовны, которые явно были взволнованы и напуганы. И, похоже, явились в полнейшей спешке с этого приёма. И вот почему – другой вопрос, ответ на который крайне волновал Пайнса.

\- Да, вы что-то обнаружили? – как можно более спокойным голосом сказал он, закуривая сигарету.

\- Да, - тут же ответила агент, - Мы… мы встретили нечто. Не знаю что это… но оно больше всего походит на...

\- Мелисса, до скажи просто, что это был призрак! – её напарник нервно ходил кругами по комнате, порой пропадая из экрана, - Он, чёрт побери, летал и эти статуи…

\- Статуи?

\- Да, сэр, статуи, - куда спокойнее подтвердила Андерсон, - Не знаю, что это, но прямо на наших глазах он превратил кого-то из местной прислуги в деревяшку.

\- Хм… я, конечно, имел предположение о происходящем, но это… Спасибо вам.

Вот и прекрасно. Конечно, всё происходящее было крайне необычным. Но, с другой стороны, эти Вашингтоны чуть ли не полтора века живут в этих краях, так что попытаться столкнуть близнецов и этих… Зато теперь у него есть результат.

И ещё есть компромат, так что когда всё произойдёт, можно будет столкнуть две стены под названием Пакгауз и Вашингтоны и незаметно… хм… ну, по крайней мере понять, что это то, о чём он думал эти тридцать лет.

\- Сэр. Я понимаю, что вы лучше нас видите всю ситуацию в целом, но… поверьте, лучше накрыть всё это…

Хм… Пайнс задумался. В принципе, действительно, этого могло бы и хватить… Он ведь не был в этой конторе единоличным автократом. Скорее… что-то вроде исполнительного директора при попечительском совете. И если он начнёт активно использовать ресурсы Пакгауза, то будут ожидаемые вопросы.

Конечно, сейчас Пакгауз больше напоминает бумажного тигра, пора его настоящего процветания пришлась на начало сороковых. Теперь всё влияние держалось только на блефе об артефактах, которые, фактически, были уничтожены давным-давно, но если он найдёт… И все эти годы могут пройти даже не напрасно, а в минус. Зато при соответствующем поводе…

\- Хорошо… Я обращусь к Совету О… - но конец фразы он так и не успел договорить, так как на большом экране снова загорелся значок тревоги, как и почти месяц назад.

За этими двумя он больше не следил. Столько лет ко всему этому двигалось… Наконец-то…

Шерман вытащил сигарету и затушил её в пепельнице, улыбаясь. А после, уже догадываясь к чему всё идёт, и что конкретно произойдёт, поднялся с кресла.

\- Собирайте МОГ*. Мы выдвигаемся в Гравити Фоллс.

Все, как и было запланировано…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Властелин Колец, если кто не понял.
> 
> 2\. Зодиак, легендарный серийный убийца, которого так и не нашли. Шесть трупов официально, а по его словам тридцать семь.
> 
> 3\. Имеется ввиду фильм "Хороший, плохой, злой".
> 
> 4\. Кирхайс - очень положительный персонаж из древнего аниме Легенда о Героях Галактики. И да, слова Мэйбл "прямо совесть на внешнем носителе"... Вспомните восьмую серию, и как она засмеялась от фразы "имейте совесть"...
> 
> 5\. Да, она задумалась о том, какие на самом деле отношения у близнецов. Но решила, что это слишком безумно.
> 
> 6\. Парочка отсылок на SCP.


	58. Глава 57 - Тотальное недоверие

Стэн потянулся в кресле, натягивая резиновую перчатку на руку. Шестой палец, конечно, не слишком-то удобно болтался, но это было точно не самым худшим из возможных вариантов, тем более что это была чуть ли не единственная вещь, не разъедаемая той кислотой.

За годы рычаг заело, так что пришлось поднапрячься, чтобы сдвинуть его, но ему всё-таки удалось. Тут же справа включилась сирена, жидкость в цистернах забулькала, а портал начал пульсировать, испуская свет откуда-то из своих глубин.

\- Так… ну же, работай! Этого же как раз должно хватить…

Он стянул перчатки, достал свой Дневник и раскрыл его на страницах посвящённых этому устройству. За эти годы он их выучил чуть ли не наизусть, но всё никак не мог доверять своей памяти, да и даже запоминание не приблизило его к пониманию всего написанного. Так что он просто быстро пробежался глазами по процедуре включения этого портала, пропустив всякие предупреждения про гравитационные аномалии.

\- Тьфу… никак не мог написать что-то, в чём можно разобраться. Слишком долго я этого ждал, - подцепив пластинку, он отодвинул её в сторону и нажал на открывшуюся большую красную кнопку.

И тут же, подняв голову, он мог видеть появившийся обратный отсчёт, который показывал, что осталось всего восемнадцать часов. Пайнс не мог сдержать улыбки и в то же время сгорал от нетерпения. Тридцать лет трудов, попыток и бессмысленного ожидания, пока, с небольшой помощью, ему не удалось всё это сделать, собрать все кусочки… но ещё восемнадцать часов. Казалось бы, всего ничего, но последние минуты всегда даются тяжелее всего.

Нет, так. Тридцать лет. Тридцать лет я всем этим занимался, пытался собрать всё воедино. Тридцать лет я ускользал от федерального правительства, секретных служб, Вашингтонов, да даже собственного брата. И чего я сейчас не имею права – похерить всё в самый последний момент. Не после всего этого.

Портал начал стремительно вращаться, а странные символы, в которых он не слишком-то разбирался, смазывались. Неожиданно, на голове ослабло давление и, дёрнувшись, он понял, что феска начала… хм… летать сама, как будто в невесомости. Пока что эффект был достаточно слабым… но этого он не учёл.

\- Так, ладно, - он достал часы и, нацепив их на руку, синхронизировал с системой обратного отсчёта, прошло всего-то три минуты, - Осталось восемнадцать часов и… Наконец-то всё изменится.

Он перевёл взгляд на две рамки с фотографиями, на которых были близнецы и Гидеон с Пасификой. А так же третья, где был изображён сам автор этого Дневника, только по какой-то причине вместо его лица была… голова тарантула.*

 

\- Ну же, давай, Нортвест, - сказала Пасифике Мэйбл, наблюдая за её не слишком-то и впечатляющими усилиями.

Диппер же только потёр переносицу, покачав головой. Но, как ни странно, она не почувствовала никакого раздражения через камень. То ли её способности были так малы, что она банально не чувствовала, то ли все провалы вызывали не раздражение, а только научный интерес. Зато вот Гидеон, сидевший на диване рядом с мистером Пайнсом, не удержался от того, чтобы хохотнуть, когда в очередной раз книга упала на землю.

\- Кстати, - сказала Пасифика, а близнецы тут же посмотрели на неё, - Меня всегда интересовало, а что будет если вы при помощи этих камней будете читать мысли одновременно друг у друга? Что же тогда будет?

\- Хм… Думаю, мы уйдём в рекурсию. И если чтение мыслей не мгновенное, то будет просто накручивать оборот информации, пока не разорвём связь или не разрушится мозг.

\- А если мгновенная, то будем… даже не знаю, как описать это, но мы будем одним сознанием. Так, не отлынивай, у тебя всё ещё не очень получается.

Ну, что правда то правда, телекинез давался Пасифике не слишком-то хорошо, хотя, пожалуй, даже лучше чем самим близнецам. Всё-таки ей кто-то помогал, а они сами протаптывали эту дорогу с нуля. Но даже так ей получалось держать в воздухе только довольно лёгкие предметы, да ещё и совсем недолго. Но вот чего-чего, а старания ей было не занимать, так что занятия продолжались уже который час.

\- Хех… У вас не плохо всё это получается, – бросил мистер Пайнс, попивая банку Питт Колы, - Ну, по моему.

\- А что такого? – тут же поинтересовалась Пасифика, оторвавшись от попытки, а пара банок с колой тут же упали на землю, - Диппер и Мэйбл умеют куда круче, вдвоём они могут меня в воздух поднять. Вот я и попросила их…

Ну, как она уже говорила, они не слишком-то скрывались от мистера Пайнса. Вернее, скрывали от него те вещи, которые он бы назвал слишком опасными, но вот с такими пустяковыми вещами не было как-то смысла скрываться.

\- И притом Нортвест весьма неплохо справляется, - сказал Диппер.

В ответ на это их прадядя только как-то странно улыбнулся. Хотя… кто знает, что ему это напоминает, как и всякому человеку преклонных лет? Уж точно не она.

\- Мда… Даже поразительно, как вам удалось так сдружиться…

\- Мистер Пайнс, - тут же хохотнул Гидеон, - вы просто не знаете, сколько раз мы пытались друг друга убить до этого момента.

Он только усмехнулся от этого замечания, как будто оно ничего не значило, а Стэн начал чесать за шеей. И только сейчас Пасифика заметила, что у него на ладони повязка. Хм… а откуда она у него? Просто что-то тут не случалось ничего такого.

\- Ладно, дети, подойдите-ка ко мне… - он поднялся и растянулся во весь рост, а Пасифика и Пайнсы подошли к нему, - Я должен сказать кое-что… ну… это… - мистер Пайнс точно почему-то не мог подобрать слов, - Я возьму ещё баночку.

И тут же развернулся, а после скрылся за углом, оставив компанию недоумевать по поводу его поведения. Вся четвёрка тут же посмотрела друг на друга, обмениваясь беззвучным вопросом «А что это он так себя ведёт?», но ни у кого не было вопроса. Первым, кажется, сдался нахмурившийся было Гидеон, который просто пожал плечами и снова расслабился на диванчике.

\- Ну что, посмотрим за ним? – раздался в голове голос Мэйбл, в котором были ясно слышимы нотки азарта.

Уговоров не потребовалось. Всё-таки у нас тут компания подростков, которые расследуют аномалии, так что любая вещь, выбивающаяся из нормы, тут же привлекает внимание. И, стараясь издавать как можно меньше шума, они проследовали за мистером Пайнсом, наблюдая за ним из-за угла. Тот же явно терзаемый чем-то, беспокойно ходил кругами.

\- Ну же, соберись, Стэн. Они же не дураки, когда-то ведь всё равно узнают и лучше, если…

Согласитесь, трудно истолковать эту фразу как-то, кроме как первыми мыслями, которые лезут в голову. Но, согласно законам драматизма, кажется, каждый раз, когда они узнают что-то намекающее на значимую тайну, их тут же что-то прерывает. На этот раз им стал шум где-то позади и крик Гидеона:

\- Эй, к нам кто-то едет!

И, действительно, развернувшись, Нортвест увидела, что это выбивается даже по стандартам их сумасшедшего маленького городка. Всё-таки колонны чёрных внедорожников не каждый день тут разъезжают. И уж тем более не в сопровождении открытого грузовика, в котором сидели громилы в чём-то до боли напоминающем боевую броню из Фоллаута, только с маской на лице.

Так что, даже если они попытались бы спросить, что же именно он имел ввиду, то у них бы это всё равно не получилось бы, как не старайся. А автомобили, сделав лихой разворот, остановились прямо на парковке, перед домом и солдаты, в полном боевом снаряжение, выскочили оттуда, направив на них оружие.

Если на вас наставили пистолет, то у вас есть два выбора. Вы можете смирно стоять, подняв руки. Или можете положиться на ловкость и скорость. Когда на вас наставляют десяток штурмовых винтовок, вы можете только стоять. Или умереть. Впрочем, учитывая как у Нортвест сердце ушло в пятки, она даже и не могла подумать ни о чём другом, кроме того, чтобы поднять руки вверх, что она, собственно, и сделала.

Остальные тоже последовали этому совету, а несколько особенно дюжих бойцов даже заломили мистеру Пайнсу руки за спину и надели на них наручники. Но гадать, кто конкретно к ним приехал, пришлось недолго. Из одного из внедорожников выбрались те самые агенты, представлявшиеся им когда-то как Духовны и Андерсон.

\- О, эти те агенты, из Пакгауза! – изобразил Капитана Очевидность Гидеон.

Оба агента тут же посмотрели на них, а затем рыжая сказала спецназу:

\- Ладно, парни, это всего лишь четвёрка подростков. Что они могут сделать вам? – и эти громилы… ну не сложили оружие, но хотя бы не тыкали им в лицо, а значит можно было думать хоть о чём-то.

Тем временем пара солдат провела мимо мистера Пайнса и бесцеремонно уложила лицом на капот внедорожника, да так, что он только крякнул.

\- Мистер Пайнс, - Духовны достал из кармана планшет и запустил на нём видео, - Вчера вечером кто-то проник на склад с химическими отходами. Вы обвиняетесь в проникновение на закрытую территорию, краже государственной собственности, измене и терроризме.

Действительно, на этом видео было видно, что кто-то вывозит бочки с неизвестным содержимом из некого комплекса, но не было видно лица, ибо этот кто-то был одет в костюм РБХЗ.

\- Что? Нет! Я ничего не крал, я был в магазине - пытался было протестовать мистер Пайнс, но его тут же прервали.

\- Не пытайтесь отговариваться, мы нашли неоспоримые доказательства вашей вины, - Андерсон махнул рукой, - Уводите его, - и несколько солдат тут же повели его внутрь одного из внедорожников.

\- Но… п-подождите, - попытался встрять Гидеон, - это же мистер Пайнс. Он может выставлять фальшивые экспонаты, да. Но химические отходы…

\- Да, - согласилась с ним Пасифика, - И ещё, на этом видео не видно лицо того, кто воровал. И как же вы тогда говорите, что это неоспоримое доказательство?

Оба агента посмотрели на них. При том довольно жёстко, явно стремясь показать, что они лезут не в своё дело.

\- Девочка, - Андерсон посмотрела на неё снизу вверх, - мы тут встретили очень много странного. Но ваш работодатель занимается чем-то крайне опасным. Мы не знаем, что это, но это что-то очень опасное. Очень много людей может погибнуть.

В голосе звонко звучала сталь, так что Нортвест быстро поняла, что пытаться как-то сопротивляться бесполезно. Она самозабвенно верит, что мистер Пайнс действительно готовит что-то опасное, во что лично Пасифика поверить не могла. Ну может он, действительно, делать что-то не слишком законное, но это не выходит за границы покупки контрафактных фейерверков или прочих мелких правонарушений, за которыми никто не следит. Ну, либо же они просто докапытаются до него, создавая ложные доказательства.

Но… строить в подвале Машину Судного Дня? Он не суперзлодей какой-то. Нет, конечно, четырнадцатого июня, когда она как раз спускалась к Гидеону, он говорил, что там она действительно находится, но он же просто шутил! Да и признаваться всерьёз в том, что вы строите что-то подобное, это… слишком глупо.

\- Что делать с этими? – прошептал ей на ухо напарник, - Отправить в Портленд, в службу опеки?

\- Нет, ты что? Вспомни сам слова Курильщика, он сказал доставить их в полицейский участок, в камеру для допросов.

\- Хорошо, тогда я ими займусь, - он кивнул и указал им на один из автомобилей.

Собственно, большого выбора у них не было, так что они проследовали за ним, сев на задние сиденья автомобиля. Через стекло было видно, что повсюду вокруг Хижины царила суета, пока солдаты этого самого Пакгауза разворачиваются вокруг Хижины и вламываются внутрь. В очередной раз она уже была рада тому, что они не хранили свои артефакты в Хижине, по крайней мере какое-то время они будут в безопасности.

Тем более что сейчас, имея возможность спокойно наблюдать за происходящим, она заметила в кустах, возле дороги, одну рыжую шевелюру с зелёными глазами. А именно, Вэнди, которая, нахмурившись, следила за всем происходящим, а так же их машиной. Кричать было бесполезно, но она и так, кажется, поняла, что её заметили и, кивнув, снова скрылась в зелени.

\- Кордрой уже была тут и знает… - прошептала Пасифика, только что залезшим остальным, на что те кивнули.

По крайней мере хоть что-то, вероятно, они попытаются спасти… Всё-таки эти агенты большей частью следили и за ними, так что следует ожидать того, что у них имеется компромат так же и на них компанию.

\- Вы слышали, что они сказали? – задала вопрос Мэйбл. Впрочем, вопрос, похоже, был скорее риторическим, так что они только нахмурились, - Эти агенты упомянули Курильщика.

\- Такое же прозвище у нашего деда, - тихо пояснил брат.

\- Думаете… - попытался сказать Гидеон.

\- Не знаю, но он очень активно интересовался о всём происходящем здесь. В любом случае, вероятно, кто бы ни был этот Курильщик, нам придётся познакомиться с ним.

Передняя дверь автомобиля открылась, пресекая любые разговоры, а на водительское кресло залез агент Духовны. Он бросил мимолётный взгляд на них и завёл мотор. Что же, чем бы это ни закончилось, что-то точно произойдёт…

 

Кофе было не слишком-то хорошим, но вполне сносным, по крайней мере по стандартам Мэйбл.

Впрочем, в комнате для допросов, где сейчас стояли пять стульев, на четырёх из которых разместились они, было не слишком-то много других вещей, которые могли бы их заинтересовать. Не было даже полупрозрачного зеркала, через который за ними могли следить. Только стол, стулья и абсолютно голые стены. И на Глифула это действовало нервирующее.

\- Да успокойся, Гид, - попыталась дотронуться до него Пасифика, но он нервно дёрнул плечом.

\- Нет, она права, - напомнил Диппер, - Они либо чем-то заняты, либо пытаются давить на нас ожиданием. Как бы то ни было, но чем больше ты будешь нервничать, тем хуже будет для нас.

В ответ на это Гидеон только уже в который раз нервно фыркнул.

\- Да ну? А вас как-то не заботит тот факт, что это может быть ваш дед.

Ну… Вообще-то, это действительно было до чёртиков странным. Правда, тогда это могло бы объяснить, где она видела тот символ из этого удостоверения, что им показывали. А ещё так же они узнали бы и почему он так интересовался ими, а заодно, почему он отправил их сюда. И, быть может, это было ещё и как-то связано с Криптосом. А ведь их даже не обыскали, так что нож, который она всегда держит при себе, был у неё.

\- Да, но это наш дед, - Мэйбл повернулась к нему, - То есть он как мы или Эллен, но проживший в несколько раз больше.

Кажется, теперь до него дошло понимание логики, которой следовали Пайнсы. Ну уж точно, если вы собираетесь встречаться с кем-то вроде него, то последняя вещь, которую им следует делать, это выказывать волнение или страх. В каком-то плане это даже похоже на встречу с хищником – они чуют страх, так что нужно держаться максимально спокойно и…

Тут дверь распахнулась и в комнату вошёл их дед, Шерман Пайнс. Высокий, худой, где-то лет этак под шестьдесят на вид. В своём обычном костюме, который как всегда шёл к его лицу. Он вошёл в комнату, закрыл дверь и пристально посмотрел на них своими голубыми глазами. Бро страдает любовью посылать леденящие взгляды, так вот, примером для подражания стал именно их дед.

\- Хм… И кто это? – он пристально посмотрел на Гидеона и Пасифику, вжавшихся в стул под этим взглядом.

\- Наши… протеже, - ответил Диппер, - Да и ты и так знаешь, кто они такие, иначе сказал бы вести только нас двоих сюда, без них.

Шерман посмотрел на них и хохотнул, а после сел на пятый стул, хлопнув папкой по столу. На папке стоял гриф «Совершенно Секретно», впрочем, их этот гриф где-то этак ещё с середины июня перестал впечатлять, а тут уже август.

\- Что же… - Шерман достал сигарету и закурил, - Мэйбл и…

\- Прошу, без этого имени, - тут же отозвался Диппер.

\- Мэйбл и [УДАЛЕНО]…* - не обратил внимания на его слова дед, продолжая курить, отчего лично Мэйбл закашляла, а вот Пасифика только засмеялась.

\- Диппер, так тебя оказывается зовут [УДАЛЕНО]?

\- Да, это моё настоящее имя, а Мэйбл на самом деле зовут [ЗАСЕКРЕЧЕНО], - тут уже не выдержал Диппер.

\- Да это, прямо как в той легенде про…

\- Нет, не надо, - тут же прервала его Мэйбл, тяжело вздохнув - если тут кто-то делает запись нашего разговора, то я обязательно добьюсь удаления упоминания этих имён. Но ладно, дедушка, говори, в чём проблема?

Он тут же посуровел в лице и отправил им через стол папку с бумагами, которую открыл Диппер и начал рассматривать… сведения о них, которые удалось собрать Пакгаузу. А после Шерман разразился речью, которой мог бы позавидовать капитан Фрик*, и содержащей столько всего, что эти сведения пришлось бы вымарать, если бы велась запись допроса:

\- Даже не пытайтесь отпираться. Да, я не знаю много, сделанного вами, но я достаточно явно представляю всё творящееся тут. И какой вообще [УДАЛЕНО] из вас допустил [ЗАСЕКРЕЧЕНО]? Надо было [УДАЛЕНО] и задействовать все артефакты, которые только есть, в том числе [УДАЛЕНО], [УДАЛЕНО] или даже [ЗАСЕКРЕЧЕНО], а судя по этому, - он ткнул в папку, - они, или их функциональные аналоги у вас должны были быть.

Он только тяжело вздохнул и потёр переносицу, в точности как Диппер. И почти все названные им предметы действительно у них были. Вернее, они-то сами их называли не так, но это было очень похоже на них. В том числе и единственный представитель вида Felis cheshiricus*. Правда, что же именно им грозило сейчас, они так и не понимали.

\- Это же [ДАННЫЕ УДАЛЕНЫ], конечно, это само-[ЗАСЕКРЕЧЕНО]! Мы, а под словом "мы" я подразумеваю вас лично, окажемся в глубокой заднице, если [ЗАСЕКРЕЧЕНО], [УДАЛЕНО], или хотя бы любой мировой лидер узнает, что может случиться, если просто [ЗАСЕКРЕЧЕНО]! И судя по отсутствию вопросов, вы знаете что такое Пакгауз, но видимо считаете, что я там главный. Так вот, спешу обрадовать, есть ещё [УДАЛЕНО], [УДАЛЕНО] или [УДАЛЕНО], так что я не ваша главная проблема.

\- Стоп, - выдохнул Диппер, - за этим Пакгаузом следит [УДАЛЕНО]?

\- Да. И это только верхний слой всего того дерьма, что я вынужден разгребать из-за вас. Нет, поначалу я думал, что Стэн всё рассказал вам. Но нет, вы просто не догадывались, а ведь его действия угрожают перспективой [ЗАСЕКРЕЧЕНО], если собранная телеметрия верна.

Диппер же только отложил папку в сторону и кивнул. Да, их дед явно был разозлён. И, как ни странно, именно тем, что они сами до всего этого не додумались, как будто он хотел их принять в этот Пакгауз, а это было вступительным экзаменом.

Близняшка посмотрела на Глифула, тот только бросил взгляд в духе «это ваша семейка, вот вы и справляйтесь». И Пасифика тоже его поддержала, но скорее от того, что просто не знала, как к нему подступиться.

\- Хорошо, - Диппер вернул папку на середину стола, - Мы знаем про Пакгауз. Вероятно, этой конторе известно про местного исследователя, который отправил вам одну штуковину, но она не дошла. Мы, узнали по этому следу. А так же, вероятно, известно и то, как Вашингтоны связаны с Пакгаузом.

Они всё-таки решили промолчать про путешествия во времени. Всё-таки да, за ними следили. И кое-что таки узнали. Но уж точно далеко не всё. И возможностей проследить за подобным ещё меньше.

\- Дедушка, может быть, ты нам таки объяснишь, что такого планирует Стэнфорд, и как это может устроить Судный День. Потому что по твоим словам выходит именно это. И что тут вообще происходит, например, откуда тебе известно про всё это и как ты связан с Пакгаузом.

Он снова послал в их сторону обжигающе холодный взгляд, от которого становилось не по себе.

\- Вы сейчас чуть не похерили всё, что только можно. Так что на эту тему мы, возможно, поговорим когда-то позже, но лично я должен сейчас попытаться понять, что задумывает Стэн.

\- Но ведь мистер Пайнс… - попыталась подать голос Пасифика.

\- Под этой Хижиной находится что-то, генерирующее огромное количество энергии. Притом непонятно откуда. Так что я бы очень сильно подумал над другим вопросом, куда он её девает, иначе тут бы уже давно было пепелище. Может быть, вы ничего и не подозревали, но он действительно готовит что-то. И я надеюсь, что смогу раскопать это.

А после чего встал и вышел из комнаты, захлопнув дверь. Одновременно с этим, вся четвёрка, только избавившись от эмоционального давления со стороны Шермана, тут же принялась за своё:

\- Чёрт побери, вы хоть что-то понимаете? – вскочил со стула Гидеон, - Пайнсы, это…

\- Ни малейшего понятия, - честно ответил Диппер.

\- А то, что он говорил про мистера Пайнса… - слабо вставила Пасифика.

\- Не знаю, - ответила Мэйбл, - но, чем бы это ни обернулось, мне всё происходящее нравится всё меньше и меньше.

Кому-то произошедшее только что могло бы показаться бессмысленным. Шерман просто вошёл, отчехвостил их, словно нашкодивших котят, чуть не уничтоживших весь мир, а после ушёл. С другой стороны… он так ни разу не упомянул ничего, связанного с Криптосом, так что хотя бы хоть что-то остаётся в тайне.

Однако, как бы то ни было, он вывалил на них просто кучу информации. И, пораскинув мозгами, она понимала, что не будет действовать в ситуации, когда совершенно не понимает в творящемся вокруг. Прежде всего, отползти подальше и разобраться во всём. Сейчас же всё произошло слишком стремительно. И, если хоть что-то из сказанного им может быть правдой, то любые телодвижения могут привести к катастрофе, а значит…

\- Сестрёнка, хватит… - раздался в голове зубовный скрёжет брата.

Ну да, действительно, она рефлекторно посылала всю эту цепочку бешено меняющихся мыслей в голову Диппера. А уж Пасифика едва ли не побледнела от такого, но, как только она остановилась, слабо улыбнулась.

Как бы то ни было, это всё им рассказал их дед, который им мало чем уступал, так что вероятно всё сказанное им, да и все эти солдаты как раз были направлены на то, чтобы сбить их с толку и остановить, пока он будет… делать что-то. Всё-таки он упомянул некоторые из весьма опасных артефактов, а они могут ими воспользоваться.

Чёрт… Опять дилемма, в духе «я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю».

Тут дверь распахнулась, а в неё вошёл агент Духовны.

 

Мелисса следила за разговором Курильщика и тех подростков через небольшое окошко. Звуки через дверь доносились плохо, но то, что она слышала, ей не нравилось. Впрочем, как и Духовны, который точно так же нахмурился.

Тут разговор закончился, а оба агента отошли к дальней стене. Дверь открылась, и из неё вышел мистер Пайнс, как ни странно, но следов раздражения не было, наоборот, он только отряхнул рукав пиджака.

\- Сэр, то что вы говорили…

\- Да, они действительно мои внуки, а этот Стэнфорд – мой брат, - голос стал не терпящим нареканий, - И, уверяю вас, это не та деталь, которую вы должны указывать в официальном отчёте для Совета. Может, вы и полевые агенты, но вы не имеете ни малейшего представления обо всём происходящем. И да, Духовны, отвезите этих четверых в Портленд, я разберусь с ними, когда всё это закончится.

И после этого развернулся, отправившись куда-то на улицу. Андерсон тут же посмотрела на своего напарника, который всё ещё сопровождал взглядом их начальника.

\- Мне очень не нравится то, что он ведёт какую-то свою игру, - тихо сказал ему вслед Джеффри.

И она прекрасно могла его понять. Чёрт. Их к этому не готовили. Ладно, их толком не готовили даже к артефактам, они, кажется, были первыми за более чем полвека, кто встречался с ними. Но теперь они залезли в кучу дерьма, в которой им надо каким-то образом разбираться.

Курильщик почему-то отправил сюда своих внуков, к своему брату. А значит, он знал про это место, знал про всё происходящее тут. Или хотя бы догадывался. Но почему-то он молчал, хотя, как и они оба, подписывал контракт с Пакгаузом, а значит, был обязан сообщить обо всём этом. А ведь он… тут очень давно, ему под шестьдесят, и он не просто промолчал. И теперь они находятся между молотом и наковальней, между Шерманом – фактическим руководителем Пакгауза, а так же Советом – теми, кто следит за ним.

\- Как думаешь, что нам нужно делать… - она посмотрела на напарника, - Ну, сообщить нам или…

\- Андерсон, - он положил руку на плечо, - я уже никому тут не доверяю. Истина была где-то рядом. Всё время. Но он, чёрт побери, скрывал это.

\- Да… но мы ведь работаем в Пакгаузе, естественно, что тут что-то скрывают…

\- Я знаю. Однако это… он вышел за рамки. Не знаю как ты, но я намерен выбить из них правду, как только это закончится. Хоть меня уволят, хоть расстреляют, мне без разницы.

Она только покачала головой, в ответ на его слова. Он всегда пытался докопаться до всего, что творилось в Пакгаузе, хотя почти ничего не осталось, либо всё слишком хорошо спрятали. И только тот факт, что он был отличным агентом, спасал его. Но это… это уж слишком, он обязательно нарвётся на неприятности и тогда…

\- Так что, ты со мной? – он посмотрел сверху вниз, засунув руки в карманы.

Чёрт… Они были напарниками, да ещё и прошли через всё это, когда их отправили сюда и… Она просто-напросто обязана помочь ему. Но выступить против всего этого вдвоём…

\- Я… я подумаю.

\- Хорошо. Ладно, мне пора забрать этих, - он развернулся и открыл дверь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Одна из пары десятков отсылок на Фонд, а какой конкретно доктор - узнайте сами.
> 
> 2\. Да, ещё одна отсылка. А вы что думали, неужели, я раскрою вам тайну его имени? Ну, по крайней мере у меня, так-то мы знаем, что его имя Мейсон. А вот кто он тут... гадайте.
> 
> 3\. Именно с него пошли все те офицеры, которые отчитывают подчинённых за идиотизм.
> 
> 4\. Да, это Чеширский Кот, тот самый.


	59. Глава 58 - Срыв масок

Гидеон осматривался по сторонам, пытаясь высмотреть всех солдат, которые окружали Хижину. Их было уже не столько, как пару часов назад, когда они только заняли Хижину, но всё-таки слишком уж много, чтобы они могли прорваться силой. Тут один из этих громил что-то прокричал, а остальные по какой-то причине погрузились в транспорт и направились в сторону города.

А вот почему они оставили Хижину… Или они таки нашли то, что искали? Глифул повернулся к Духовны, который сидел в кустах рядом с ними, но тот только пожал плечами. Стоп. Кому-то может показаться странным, что же он делал тут, вместе с ними, а не поднял тревогу? Ну что же, для всего этого есть рациональное объяснение.

Час назад они сидели в том внедорожнике, который направлялся из города. Естественно, они даже не думали о том, чтобы так просто сдаваться. Кому-то может показаться сложным – выбраться из автомобиля в котором сидит агент какой-то секретной службы, но для них это было проще простого. Да они-то и позволили их туда засунуть только чтобы отъехать на некоторое расстояние от города, а затем скрыться в лесу и добраться до Хижины.

Так что, спустя несколько минут, он просто посмотрел на близнецов и кивнул, «пора». Те ответили таким же жестом, а Диппер схватился за амулет на шее. Он объялся слабым свечением, и точно такой же свет объял ручной тормоз. К счастью, все они предусмотрительно пристегнулись, да и были готовы к тому, что машина слетит с дороги, прямо в рощу.

Конечно, остановка была достаточно жёсткой, но они быстро и почти без проблем вылезли, да ещё, словно чьим-то промыслом, машина врезалась так, что передние двери оказались заблокированы, так что у них была фора и…

\- Мэйдэй, мэйдэй! Это агент Духовны, подозреваемые сбежали. Повторяю, подозреваемые сбежали! – похоже, у него было что-то вроде рации.

Так что, увы, но их фактор внезапности, кажется, был потерян. Куда они отправятся, ясно даже идиоту, так что их будет ждать тёплый приём… Чёрт, теперь их там будут ждать, если только это не клинические идиоты, а значит, придётся прорываться, для этого им нужен целый арсенал и…

От размышления на тему дальнейших планов, их оторвала вещь, которую крайне трудно не заметить. Пальба из пистолета, а после треск стекла. Этот агент разрядил целую обойму в стекло автомобиля и, выбив его ногой, выбрался, держа их на прицеле.

\- Так, стоять на месте! Вы никуда не убежите! – он сделал предупредительный выстрел в воздух.

Глифул тут же повернулся к Пайнсам, но те тоже аккуратно отступили на шаг. А, ну да, точно. Они не могут создать силовой барьер, они могут воздействовать телекинезом на предмет. Пуля не слишком мощна, но вот скорость с которой она летит, не позволяет сконцентрироваться на ней.

\- Да подождите, - Пасифика попыталась успокоить его, - мы сами ничего не понимаем, что тут происходит и зачем…

\- Стоять! Мне самому это всё не нравится, но если вы считаете, что я собираюсь идти против Пакгауза или Курильщика…

\- Да разуйте глаза! – закричала Мэйбл, - Мы, чёрт побери, его внуки! Он сам чуть ли не признался, что подослал нас сюда, да ещё и обвиняет своего брата в терроризме. Откуда вам знать, что он сам не замышляет чего-то?

\- Да, - подтвердил Диппер, - Я говорю, что в этом городе происходит очень много странного, даже мы сами пытаемся разобраться во всём этом. Потому… не вынуждайте нас убить вас, не хотелось бы оставлять ещё и трупы.

Тут Гидеон заметил, что он держится за амулет, а Нортвест испуганно смотрит на них. Ну да… воздействие на небольшую область, в районе артерии… а то и просто перемешать мозговое вещество, вероятно, он даже не успел бы понять, что происходит, а уж тем более застрелить их. Чёрт, Гидеону это не нравилось. Им придётся как-то пройти мимо этого агента и…

\- Чёрт побери, - теперь вперёд вышел Гидеон, - Этот Пайнс вас сюда прислал, наверняка, даже не объяснив, что тут происходит. Мы и так тут уже почти месяц боремся с невероятно могущественным демоном, да ещё нас тут засунули в разборки этой чёртовой семейки, - он ткнул в близнецов, - Мы тут пытаемся уже в который раз всё спасти. Так что либо помогите нам всё узнать, либо отступите в сторону!

Агент пристально смотрел на них, но даже так было видно, что он уже сомневается во всём этом, стоит ли ему продолжать. Так протянулись несколько долгих секунд, пистолет дрожал, а затем он не выдержал и отвёл его в сторону.

\- Это безумие, а вы кучка подростков… - он покачал головой, - Чёрт, чего бы это ни стояло, но я узнаю, что тут творится.

И тут произошло уж то, чего они никак не могли ожидать. Появилось странное чувство невесомости, как будто кто-то отключил гравитацию и теперь нет притяжения. Рефлекторно оттолкнувшись ногами, Глифул почувствовал, что его больше не притягивает к земле, а в животе какое-то странное чувство.

Не имя контроля над собой, он по инерции вращался и как раз оказался в горизонтальном положение, когда сила тяжести снова вернулась и обрушила его на землю, заставив недовольно простонать. А вот остальные, как назло, приземлились более-менее успешно.

\- Это вы?

\- Нет… тут такого никогда не было… - сказал Диппер, и все повернулись в сторону Хижины, - Что вы знаете обо всём этом?

\- Я… если честно, то не много, что не известно вам. Мы из секретной конторы, которая занимается аномалиями, а ваш дед ею руководит, пятнадцатого июля нам удалось зарегистрировать аномальный всплеск энергии. Я не понимаю всех этих выкладок, но то, что я понял… это может быть очень плохо. Нас послали туда, чтобы мы разобрались во всём этом. И это всё, что…

Тут послышался шум приближающихся автомобилей. С их ракурса было трудно сказать, другие ли это агенты, либо же просто проезжающая машина, но кто бы то ни было, они заинтересуются всем этим. И это будет… хм… весьма неприятно, по крайней мере время они потеряют.

\- Бежим! – закричал кто-то из них и остальные последовали примеру, начав продираться через заросли.

Вот примерно так они и получили себе в союзники агента-диссидента, но вообще он сомневался в своих талантах убеждения, скорее, он и сам сомневался в начальстве. Зато, пока он пытается понять всё происходящее, можно быть уверенным, что будет на стороне тех, кто будет готов ему это дать. То есть, на нашей. По крайней мере, такая логика была у близнецов, как был он уверен, а именно: не верить людям, верить их алчности.

\- Ладно, Пайнсы, нам нужно пройти внутрь как можно незаметнее, - голосом, словно это было самое очевидное сказал Гидеон, - Не могли бы вы навести шума и…

\- Думаю, есть решение лучше, - сказал агент Духовны и отправился в сторону дороги.

Все задумчиво посмотрели ему вдаль, но всё-таки отправились за ним, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума. В итоге он всё-таки вышел на дорогу и, оттряхнув грязь с костюма, сказал:

\- Идите впереди. У этих парней из службы безопасности максимум второй уровень допуска, а у меня, как у оперативника, третий. Так что попытаюсь провести вас внутрь тихо.

Хм… Ну да, это было достаточно логично. Они идут впереди как конвоируемые и… ладно, остаётся надеяться, что эти парни не достанут рацию и не будут говорить с Курильщиком. Но лучшего варианта у них не было, так что пришлось положиться и на этот.

\- Эй, Духовны, какого чёрта ты тут с этими… - тут осталась всего пара солдат.

\- Эй, это Курильщик. Он сказал мне, раз уж мы за ними всё время следили, привести их сюда. Я и сам понимаю в его планах не меньше вашего. А куда остальные отправились?

Парень только покачал головой. Видимо, они уже привыкли к этому, наверное, дед близнецов только и делал, что контролировал всё напрямую и никого не посвящал в свои указания, а каждый раз звонить и требовать пояснений…

\- Ты что, не слышал? Курильщик только что приказал всем отправиться в город, этот Пайнс сбежал. Стоп. У тебя нет рации? П-почему ты пешком? И… где Андерсон? И ты ведь час назад посылал сигнал тревоги, а теперь с ними…

Ну да, что сказать, весь их план был шит белыми нитками, надеяться, что он сработает, было глупо, но почему бы не попробовать… Правда, теперь надо было вывести их из строя, прежде чем они успеют поднять тревогу.

Первой амулетом воспользовалась Пасифика, она просто подняла руку, и один из бойцов чуть покачнулся. Кажется. Может быть. Он не был уверен. Зато всего через секунду подошла помощь от близнецов, это было уже куда эффектнее, они просто вырвали из рук оружие. А Гидеон тем временем просто врезался на полной скорости в этого солдата. Скорость плюс масса всегда оказывали хороший эффект, так что неподготовленный противник оказался просто вшиблен в стену.

Правда, возмездие последовало тут же, в виде ударом кулака в лицо, отбросившим Гидеона на землю. Но помощь последовала тут же, в виде агента Духовны, который как раз набросился на него. Другому же, кажется, повезло ещё меньше. Против него была Мэйбл.

Не то, чтобы она была действительно очень сильной, да и уровень её подготовки явно уступал, но зато она вытащила свой ножичек, а холодное орудие в борьбе с безоружным всегда является той вещью, которая заставляет удирать со скоростью флитабисты, если вы только не Силот Ратуа Дил*. Так ей ещё помогал и брат, но в той области, чтобы держать противника полупарализованным при помощи телекинеза.

В общем, через минуту они стояли, пытаясь тяжело отдышаться, а оба солдата, как только с них сорвали шлемы и надавали несколько тумаков по лицам, тут же несколько посмирнели. Затем осталось только найти верёвку и связать этих двоих.

Что бы то ни было, но если то, что они сказали про побег мистера Пайнса – правда, то всё должно скоро закончиться. За то время, что они сюда добирались, была ещё одна гравитационная аномалия. Что бы ни должно произойти, но это случится скоро…

\- Пойдёмте наверх, - сказала Пасифика и устремилась к лестнице, - Если мы можем найти что-то, доказывающее его невиновность, то это только в кабинете мистера Пайнса.

Ну… это было действительно резонной вещью. Всё-таки Пасифика не могла отрицать того, что тут началось что-то, что-то очень странное, хотя и верила, что это не он во всём виновен. И его кабинет – единственное место, где могут быть улики, потому что хранить что-то компрометирующее там, где появляются остальные…

Однако первый же взгляд тут же разрушил их надежды. Всю комнату разворошили начисто. Что же, у этих парней имелась хоть капелька здравого смысла. Чуть ли не всё содержимое комнаты было начисто вынесено. Весьма умно, кстати, но пытаться найти тут что-то было бы просто бессмысленно.

Чёрт! Чёрт, чёрт! В отчаянии Гидеон врезал по чучелу кролика с приклеенными рогами. Где же этот мистер Пайнс, когда он так нужен… Ведь если он действительно что-то готовил и сбежал из участка, то он как раз должен сюда спешить…

Но, вопреки ожиданиям, чучело не сломалось, ему лишь удалось сдвинуть рог у этого странного существа, а вслед за этим… потайная стена развернулась. А за ней были телевизор, транслировавший данные с камеры наблюдения, а так же несколько ящиков.

\- Подождите, тут есть кое-что ещё… - он вытащил ящик, выпотрошив его содержимое на пол.

Все тут же развернулись и бросились к разбросанным на земле бумагам, начав разгребать их. Всё-таки если это зачем-то спрятали так, чтобы они не смогли найти, то это точно было важным. И сам Гидеон бегло читал эти надписи, но… это были автомобильные права. На всех них были фотографии мистера Пайнса, но разные имена, из разных штатов. Айдахо, Миссури, Техас…

\- Посмотрите, - Диппер развернул обрывок газеты, - Стэн Пайнс мёртв. Смерть была явно подстроена… тормозные шланги перерезаны… на 618-ом километре I5…

\- Вот, ещё, - Пасифика расстелила крохотный клочок бумаги с плохенькой, но всё-таки фотографией мистера Пайнса, - тут сказано, что разыскивается некий неизвестный преступник.

\- Подождите, дети, - встрял опустившийся на колено Духовны, - вы… вы уверены, что это вообще ваш прадядя?

\- Но… - Мэйбл начала вертеть головой, - мы же его видели. Да, у нас дома всего пара фотографий, но я уверена, что там изображён именно он в молодости, таких людей не перепутаешь.

\- Сестрёнка, только если зачем-то наш дед Шерман не скрывал это всё… Но он же не смог бы и от наших родителей… я… я ничего не понимаю.

Пасифика, тем временем поднялась на ноги и включила записи видеонаблюдения. Оказалось, он действительно крал эти бочки с отходами. По крайней мере бочки и костюм были те же самые, а когда одна из них упала на ногу, он разругался своим голосом. А Гидеон продолжил рыться в бумажках, пока ему не попался один очень интересный листок.

«Вход в секретное убежище».

А под ним набор букв.

\- Поглядите, это, кажется… шифр от автомата с закусками, - все тут же на него посмотрели, взглядом который нельзя было истолковать иначе. Все уже на пределе, и если и там не будет чего-то нового…

 

Мелисса открыла дверь камеры и зашла внутрь. Там как раз сидели… ну, те которые были Пайнсами, хотя учитывая в какую дыру всё это движется, она не была ни в чём уверенна. Они, кажется, о чём-то разговаривали, но тут же замолчали, как только вошла. Мистер Пайнс даже выронил из рук ключи от наручников. Чёрт. И тут скрывают всё, что только можно…

\- Сэр, извините, вы вызывали нас и… - попыталась сказать она, но на её слова, кажется, никто не обратил внимание.

Тут в камере раздался какой-то писк, и не успела она что-то сказать по этому поводу, гравитацию словно отключили.

Всё, случившееся за следующие несколько секунд, произошло слишком быстро, чтобы она смогла как-то отреагировать. Он оттолкнулся, взлетев в воздух, затем с силой пнул стол, который тут же снёс как Шермана Пайнса, так и её саму.

Чуть придя в себя, она заметила, что этот старик, ещё раз оттолкнувшись, перекувыркнулся и, схватив ключи, начал отмыкать наручники, даром что они были замкнуты за спиной. Мда… вот кто-то говорит, что старость не в радость. Так вот, это точно не тот случай, этот скорее сложением больше похож на Карла Великого.

К сожалению, работа в невесомости не входит в стандартный курс их подготовки, впрочем, она есть только у астронавтов. Так что её попытки хоть как-то помешать Пайнсу ограничились броском куда-то в его сторону. Впрочем, она просто начала барахтаться в воздухе, а он, оттолкнувшись от потолка, влетел во всё ещё открытую дверь и, прежде чем она успела развернуться, запер её изнутри.

\- Чёрт побери, Стэн, ты же знаешь, что тебе… - закричал он как только вскочил на ноги.

\- Ага, Шерми, продолжай ещё загонять мне стандартную угрожающую речь, - и тут же скрылся, оставив Андерсон с чувством, что она тут совершенно лишняя.

\- Сэр…

\- Никаких проблем, - отряхнувшись, он достал из кармана рацию, - Стэнфорд Пайнс сбежал и запер нас в допросной… кто-нибудь, откройте нас.

Помощь, как не трудно догадаться пришла скоро, так что вся их компания вылетела на улицу, оглядывая по сторонам, в поисках беглеца. На улице, следует отметить, царил форменный бардак, а среди людей было что-то, близкое к панике. Ну да, для них-то эти гравитационные аномалии, мягко говоря, совсем непривычны. Но всё-таки сомнительно, чтобы он так и остался на улице, скорее бежит по дворам, если только это не идиот.

Однако… один из автомобилей, как только они выскочили на улицу, резко рванул и направился куда-то в сторону выезда на шоссе.

\- Все, ловить Стэнфорда Пайнса! – рявкнул Курильщик, указав на уезжающую машину, - Если мы его не поймаем… лучше нам не знать, что тогда будет.

А для пущей убедительности достал рацию и объявил это всем остальным, отзывая всех, кого только можно, даже от Хижины. И все бросились выполнять, рассаживаясь по машинам и отправляясь в погоню за той тачкой.

Собственно, на месте остались только Пайнс и Андерсон. И как только вся толпа отправилась в погоню, он, отряхнув костюм ещё раз, направился в сторону единственной оставшейся машины. И это только подтвердило все сомнения Мелиссы.

Всё-таки тут явно что-то было плохое, притом связанное с этой семейкой. И час назад Духовны подал сигнал тревоги, о том что они сбежали, но приехавшие не обнаружили ничего, кроме съехавшей в кувет машины. Никаких следов борьбы, ничего прочего. Но что бы это ни было, те данные, что она видела, говорили что это находится прямо под Хижиной, а эти аномалии… это что-то явно произойдёт сейчас. А зачем тогда бежать в сторону шоссе, а не этой Хижины.

И вдогонку – почему Курильщик приказал за ним в погоню отправиться всем, в том числе и охраняющим Хижину? Зачем это делать, если он только не хочет освободить от надзора Хижину? Но зачем тогда он вообще отправлял их сюда? Весь опыт явно говорил, что тут что-то нечистое, но почему-то они оба хотят чтобы это что-то случилось, но вместе с тем они хотят избавиться друг от друга.

Слишком много вопросов на которые она не имела ответа. Зато алгоритм действий был ей ясен. Вытащив из кобуры пистолет, она направила его в спину своего начальника.

\- Стоять! – он тут же обернулся в её сторону.

\- Андерсон… я ожидал что-то такое от Духовны, но ты… хотя подозреваю, что он уже сделал это, час назад…

\- Молчать, - она старалась прибавить в голос как можно больше стали, - Я… я не знаю, на кого я теперь работаю, но что бы это ни было, вы явно ведёте какую-то грязную игру. И я разберусь во всём этом, - она дёрнула пистолетом чуть в сторону, - Так что садитесь в машину, и мы вместе с вами отправимся в Хижину.

 

Лифт скрипел, трясся, а так же всеми прочими средствами показывал, что ему это очень не нравится. Хотя, оно и понятно, местные аномалии фигово сказываются на сроке службы, да тут ещё и пять человек в нём уместилось. В общем, Диппер только надеялся, что они тут не застрянут.

А ведь та лестница… Она в одиночку могла бы стать местом для ночного кошмара. В принципе, чуточку нарушения законов Евклидовой геометрии и вполне получился бы восемьдесят седьмой.

Зато вот то, что им открылось, когда они спустились… Он мог видеть, как Мэйбл при виде всего этого открыла от удивления рот. Это была лаборатория, целая подземная лаборатория, ужасно похожая на бункер Автора… И на противоположном конце было защитное стекло, за которым что-то ярко пульсировало, а наверху находится таймер обратного отсчёта. И времени, как они и предполагали, действительно осталось всего на несколько минут.

\- Эй, ну подумаешь, у мистера Пайнса секретная лаборатория, - Пасифика махнула рукой, - в конце концов, тут же когда-то давно жил сам Автор... Ничего странного, если он и у себя под домом…

Почувствовав напряжённость сестры, Пайнс поднял руку, осекая Нортвест, и проследил за ней. Взгляд машинально устремлялся в стекло, за которым что-то сияло с силой миниатюрной звезды, но вот кое-что не менее интересное было и под ним. Подойдя к столу, он поднял с него Дневник. Первый Дневник. Ах вот где он был… столько дней искали его…

\- Хм… - послышался голос Гидеона позади, - это место… тот портал будет прямо под тотемом. Похоже, та лей-линия… вот откуда у него столько энергии.

Но они уже не слушали, Мэйбл развернула Дневник и начала его перелистывать, словно не до конца веря, что он действительно тут. А Диппер тем временем развернул остальные два Дневника.

\- Он… он… - голос близняшки заметно дрожал, - обманул нас… Не могу поверить! – она тут же глубоко вдохнула, пытаясь успокоиться, - Ладно… не то, чтобы я обижена этим, но… не могу поверить, что ему удалось сделать это. Мы… мы ведь даже не подозревали ничего.

Взяв последний Дневник, он развернул его на той странице, о которой достаточно давно думал. Когда они только нашли Дневник, он сразу заинтересовался одной из страниц. На ней находилась часть какого-то чертежа, но сразу было видно, что это только часть чертежа, одна треть. Та самая страница, где его заинтересовали странные координаты и прочее, ещё в первые дни. Конечно, потом Дневник Гидеона только подтвердил, что этих страниц три, а не, допустим, две.

И это была единственная страница, которая была разделена по частям во всех трёх Дневниках, так что это, в соответствии с жанровыми концепциями, должно было быть что-то важное. Никто никогда не разделяет ничего на несколько частей, если ему это не важно. Нет, это всё слишком похоже на роман Желязны. И именно на этой странице была изображена та странная штука, что находилась за стеклом.

\- Дайте мне… ультрафиолетовую лампу, - Гидеон протянул ему ту самую лампу, которую они уже не раз использовали, а Пайнс начал читать, - «Глобальное разрушение!», «Машина не должна попасть не в те руки! Если таймер дойдёт до нуля, вселенная обречена!».

Собственно эти два отрезка они видели и раньше, но у них и так было достаточно вещей, угрожающих как минимум человечеству.

\- «Увы, всё это время я был не прав. Машина должна была приносить знания, но она слишком мощная! Устройство на полной мощности может разорвать нашу вселенную пополам!»

Диппер повернулся к остальным, следя за ними, пытаясь понять их мысли обо всём этом. Пасифика выглядела явно удивлённой, выражение же на лице Гидеона он прочитать не мог, но он уставился в пол, болезненно зажмурившись.

\- Вот видите о чём говорил Курильщик, - Духовны смотрел в стекло, - Он что-то скрывает, совершенно точно что-то скрывает, что-то опасное. Нам надо это отключить, прежде чем отсчёт закончится.

Диппер подумал было что-то сказать про Адмирала Очевидность, но снова уткнулся в первый Дневник, пытаясь найти что-то ещё по этому порталу. Что-то… что-то вроде… «Руководство по отключению портала». Точно!

\- За мной, мы должны отключить этот портал! – в подтверждение его слов, земля затряслась, избавив всех остальных от идеи как-то пререкаться.

Они вбежали в комнату. Да… портал был действительно именно таким, каким и был изображён на Дневнике. Огромный треугольник со светящимся центром, а вокруг него быстро вращался диск, да так что символы на нём сливались в неразличимую массу. Но вот что его интересовало куда больше, так это неприметный такой пульт управления сбоку.

Небольшой пульт, тремя ключами, которые следовало повернуть, чтобы можно было наконец-то отключить этот портал. И, слава богам, а так же, возможно, неумению их прадяди обращаться с подобными вещами, все три ключа были на своих местах, иначе так бы они и не нашли, когда осталось только пара минут. Не желая тратить на них время, близнец только рыкнул и схватился за амулет, а все три ключа одновременно сдвинулись.

И прямо перед ними, на каком-то рычаге, который, наверное, так же и активировал этот портал, металлический колпачок открылся, перестав скрывать большую красную кнопку. На несколько секунд все они замерли в тишине, смотря то на эту кнопку, то на гигантский портал. Через свой амулет, он мог чувствовать… ну не интерес, но обе девушки были явно возбужденны. Вот она, та вещь, что должна всё остановить…

\- Ладно, не знаю что это за штуковина, но я её отключу, а потом выбью из этих двоих, зачем они её построили.

Он уже было направился к этой самой кнопке и даже занёс руку, чтобы нажать на неё, но тут что-то крайне грубо и резко остановило его. А именно, схватило за спину и отбросило в сторону. Кое-как не упав, он посмотрел на того, кто это сделал, и у рычага стоял… Гидеон?

\- Чёрт, я… я не дам вам выключить этот портал.

\- Что?! - Мэйбл попыталась подойти к нему и схватить за руки, но он только оттолкнул её в сторону, - Глифул, объясни, чёрт побери, что тут происходит…

\- Я знал про этот портал. Уже… наверное, почти с месяц, - он мотнул головой и посмотрел вниз, - Мистер Пайнс рассказал мне про него и про свой Дневник, и я… я помогал ему запустить его.

\- Стоп. Ты знал? – вопрос заданный Пасификой был чисто риторическим, он это только что сказал, - И… ты не сказал? Никому не сказал?

\- Я знаю. Он заставил меня пообещать, что я никому ничего не расскажу. А после я ему помогал получить Дневники. Свой я просто отдал ему, на время, а ваш… - он посмотрел на близнецов, - я придумал тот план специально, чтобы и утащить ваш Дневник на время, и в то же время дать его прочитать Пасифике и мистеру Пайнсу. Именно для этого я сказал ей его не брать, а оставить в Хижине…

Что произошло в следующие несколько секунд, Диппер не мог бы достаточно точно сказать. Ну да, он был зол на него за это, хотя не так как следовало бы, учитывая, что он только начал сам достраивать всю мозаику. Скорее всего, его удивило то, что он просто шагнул вперёд и одним ударом сбил его с ног ударом в скулу. Глифул отлетел на землю, кряхтя.

\- Всегда мечтал об этом… Чёрт побери, Глифул, а мистер Пайнс знает про Криптоса?

\- Нет… - поднимаясь на коленки ответил он.

\- То есть ты всё сделал так, чтобы никто не узнал ничего лишнего. И ты построил весь план так, что всё висело на ниточке, либо всё сработает, либо пойдёт к чертям?

Гидеон молчал. Но вообще это действительно был крайне рискованный план. Ведь если он знал про это и не обратился к Стэнфорду за помощью… А что если бы что-то пошло не так и из их четвёрки кто-то не вернулся? Он, чтоб его, играл ва-банк.

\- Я… я не знаю, злиться на тебя или нет. С одной стороны, я должен сказать, что ты всё сделал великолепно, мы даже и не подозревали тебя, а значит для тебя ещё не всё потеряно, но… но… - он оглядывался по сторонам в поисках кого-то, кто сможет продолжить его слова.

Пасифика стояла с явно смятённым видом, не зная чью сторону ей принять, тот агент, кажется, не слишком-то понимал их разборки, а вот Мэйбл… То ли она услышала его мысли, то ли сама додумалась до этого.

\- Ты не просто обманул нас. Ты ещё и лицемерная сволочь! Именно ты осуждал Эллен за то, что было вчера, в то время как сам подвергал всех опасности, скрывая такое всё это время! И если мы просто не можем доверять ей из практических соображений, то осуждал её ты. Я могу понять многое, но такое лицемерие…

\- Я знаю… - почти шёпотом ответил Гидеон, усевшись на камень - Мне самому от этого тошно, но… я не знал, что мне делать кроме этого. Я читал весь этот Дневник, делал всё что только можно, но… там не было ни слова о том, как победить Криптоса. И мистер Пайнс тоже ничего о нём не знал… А это всё… он годами строил всё это, доверился мне, после этого нарушить данное слово… Я ненавижу себя за всё это, но когда Эллен сделала так, я просто не смог удержаться, знаю, наверное, это звучит ужасно лицемерно и…

\- Да, это так, - в голосе Мэйбл чувствовалась сталь.

Хм… А Диппер тем временем всё складывал в голове. Получается, что он это узнал… когда они как раз отправились биться с вендиго и с того момента всё хранил в тайне. А ведь они могли обо всём догадаться, если бы сопоставили, С утра, когда они тренировали Нортвест, он же сидел со Стэнфордом и, видимо, пытался уговорить его рассказать им всё это.

И теперь, когда они спустились сюда… он ведь молчал, когда они нашли этот Дневник, но не от злости, а пытаясь ничем не выдать. И, наверное, надеялся, что раз уж Стэнфорд сбежал, то он может появиться в любую секунду, так что начал действовать только в самый последний момент.

Но пока что они не знали, что с ним делать, пришла Пасифика и, схватив за плечо, помогла ему подниматься на ноги. С другой стороны, он, в отличие от настоящих лицемеров, по крайней мере, понимает, что делает что-то не так и искренне раскаивается. Стоп. Это мои мысли, или я читал мысли Нортвест? Чёрт, надо контролировать это.

\- Мне всё равно, зачем это, Глифул, но я собираюсь отключить это, прежде чем эта штуковина всё уничтожит, - он снова подошёл к кнопке, а Гидеон, более-менее вставший на ноги, рванул вперёд.

\- Нет!!! – согласно законам драмы раздался голос, который остановил его.

Но это кричал не белобрысый. Нет, повернув голову, он увидел в дверях тяжело дышащего и пытающегося прийти в себя прадядю.

\- Нет, прошу вас, не нажимайте на кнопку, - пролепетал он, схватившись за дверной косяк, - Гидеон ты…

\- Я попытался рассказать им, но…

\- Ничего, всё в порядке, - он начал медленно приближаться, подняв руки вверх - Так, Диппер, Мэйбл, прошу вас, пожалуйста, не нажимайте на эту кнопку, только не нажимайте на эту кнопку…

\- А как мы можем доверять вам? - встрял агент Духовны, - Я не знаю что там у вас за проблемы со своим братом и брат ли он вам, но я точно знаю, что тут что-то неладно, а эта машина крайне опасна.

\- Да, - кивнула Мэйбл, - Мы хотим узнать, что тут творится, но ещё больше мы хотим не допустить уничтожения всего мира.

\- Я… я понимаю, но её ни в коем случае нельзя отключать, иначе… - часы у него на руках начали пищать, - Ой-ой, держитесь!..

Последние буквы сорвались в крик, так как гравитация пропала или, скорее, даже стала отрицательной, поднимая их вверх. А одновременно с этим белая пелена света расступилась, показывая космос, а из его глубин начали бить молнии.

Диппер схватился за амулет и приложив всё усилие, устремился к ближайшей стене, подальше от молний, а сестра вслед за ним. Только сумел самую чуточку отдышаться, он обернулся и увидел, что Нортвест зацепилась ногой за провод, так что теперь висела возле кнопки выключения и…

\- Пасифика, выключай! – словно с языка сорвала Мэйбл.

И Пасифика действительно полезла, цепляясь руками за провод, побираясь всё ближе к кнопке выключения, как к ней бросился мистер Пайнс. Хотя гравитация и тянула их вверх, но она была достаточно слабой, так что с таким ускорением он вполне бы долетел до неё и не дал бы выключить.

Духовны честно пытался помешать ему, но, видимо, у него опыта в этом было намного меньше, так он просто пролетел чуть выше, отчаянно пытаясь дотянуться до него руками. И тут до него дошло. Что им же совсем не обязательно ловить его, то есть… он схватился за амулет и, кивнув сестре, попытался остановить Стэнфорда. Конечно, весил он раза в два больше, чем Нортвест, но с такой тяжестью силы даже одного из них, наверное, хватило бы.

\- Нет!!! – отчаянно закричал отлетающий к стене прадядя, - Пасифика, пожалуйста, только не выключай…

\- Нет, Нортвест, - раздался голос близняшки, - вырубай эту штуковину!

\- Пожалуйста, поверь мне… - уже с одним отчаяньем закричал с другого конца комнаты Стэнфорд.

Уголками мозга, он просто не мог не оценить символизма ситуации. Вроде бы, чуть ли не первая же страница третьего Дневника встречала огромной фразой «Не верь никому!». Интересно знать, сколько раз они использовали её в такие поворотные моменты за это лето?

\- Я хочу верить… - она сидела, обхватив руками и ногами рычаг и держась за кнопку, - Но… зачем вы украли все эти отходы, зачем она нужна, да и вообще, настоящий ли вы мистер Пайнс?

А вот тут, по зрелому размышлению, они попали впросак. Всё просто столь стремительно летело, что в пылу они просто забыли спросить, а зачем же он это делает. Что за идиотизм? Ох... Хотя, следует отметить, они, кажется, тоже совершенно забыли рассказать о такой важной детали. Хотя времени на рассказы у них уже не оставалось.

\- Пожалуйста! Пасифика, не делай этого! – закричал Гидеон, - Если ты не можешь верить ему, то поверь мне! Поверь, он всё делает только ради своей семьи!

\- Нет, Пасифика, - ответил ему Диппер, - Автор писал что эта машина крайне опасна. И кому как не ему знать об этом. Даже если её можно запустить, откуда знать, что они сделали это правильно?

Пасифика на несколько секунд посмотрела на них всех, а затем, кивнув Гидеону, вжалась ещё крепче в этот рычаг. В отчаяньи, он вспомнил про последний вариант, даже потянулся за камнем, но на обратном отчёте уже была только одна секунд, так что он не успел коснуться, как всё вокруг заволокло ослепительно белым светом.

 

Шерман решительно не понимал, как этот лифт работает, если сейчас отсутствует гравитация, но тот, кто это сделал, как-то с этим разобрался. Хотя лифт и активно сопротивлялся такому нецелевому использованию, он всё-таки работал. Андерсон, как и он, старалась держаться в нормальном положении, ухватившись руками за любые выступы на стенках лифта.

Как только он опустился вниз, яркий светящийся кружок на другом конце помещения, - из-за которого было решительно невозможно разглядеть ничего кроме этого самого кружка, - вспыхнул, да так, что пришлось закрыть глаза, а затем почти полностью потух, погрузив всё во мрак ночной. А гравитация тут же вернулась в норму и, приземлившись на ноги, он выскочил через раскрывшуюся дверь, направляясь к порталу.

Всё сработало. Или провалилось. Либо портал сделал то, что должен был, либо его отключили. Был ещё третий вариант, но реальность ещё была цела, так что он отметался. Так что теперь… Шерман чуть не врезался в стулья, так как впереди был результат чуть ли не тридцати последних лет его жизни.

Впрочем, он всё сделал чуть ли не идеально. Конечно, ему так и не удалось избавиться от Стэна или близнецов, но эти, к счастью, не помешали запуску портала, хотя надо будет не дать ещё и Пакгаузу наложить на него лапы. Но, насколько он мог, он всё сделал идеально.

Он выскочил в дверь, откуда можно было видеть всю пещеру. Балки были покорёжены, даже сам портал, похоже рухнул со стены, а из символов светился только Арктур. Повернув голову, он увидел, что Стэн лежит возле защитного стекла, рядом с ним тот белобрысый, где-то в центре помещения корчится агент Духовны, Диппер и Мэйбл около одной стены, а рядом с ними и та блондинка.

Тут что-то ударило его в плечо, это была Мелисса, бросившаяся к лежащему на камне напарнику, который, судя по его движениям, испытывал сильную боль. Но его это не волновало, вот оно… возле тонкой пленки, оставшейся от портала, стояла фигура. Ростом где-то в два метра, в пыльнике и со странными очками для защиты от песка, с какой-то странной винтовкой за спиной. Он стоял прямо перед ними, осматривая всё вокруг.

Он сделал несколько шагов, оставляя следы в своих тяжёлых армейских ботинках, затем нагнулся и подобрал с земли какую-то книженцию, а после, распахнув плащ, сунул её в один из внутренних карманов.

\- К… кто это? – спросила та самая блондинка.

\- Это – автор дневников, - ответил Стэн и на секунду замолчал, - Мой брат.

Он стянул с лица очки, открыв почти не изменившееся за годы лицо.

Вот и ты… тридцать лет, но мне всё-таки удалось тебя найти.


	60. Глава 59 - Старый добрый друг

Мэйбл, качаясь, поднялась на ноги, смотря на приближающегося Автора. Краем зрения она увидела их деда и Мелиссу… которая бросилась к своему напарнику, но на них ей было откровенно наплевать. Всё-таки это… это брат Стэнфорда? Нет, он, конечно, выглядит похоже, но она бы не дала ему семидесяти лет, да, может быть, даже пятидесяти нет.

Он медленно осматривал всё вокруг и на секунду посмотрел в её сторону, и тут ей стало не по себе. О, вот она как… она-то думала, что бро учился у их деда… переняв только малую толику в таланте убийственных взглядов. Но их дед, похоже, учился именно у своего брата, притом с тем же успехом.

\- Наконец! После стольких долгих лет, ты вернулся сюда… - прадядя Стэн вышел вперёд с распростёртыми руками.

Он двинулся вперёд подходя к мистеру Пайнсу и… нет, не ударил кулаком в лицо, он… пару раз похлопал по плечу.

\- Тридцать лет прошло, но ты справился, неплохо поработал, - и тут же повернулся в сторону, словно забыв обо всём, но его брат начал закипать.

\- Ты… ты… я тут, чёрт побери, тридцать лет угробил на то, чтобы найти тебя, а ты так благодаришь?

И тут Автор развернулся и, с размаху, заехал ему в челюсть, заставив отступить на пару шагов.

\- Успокойся. Напомнить, из-за кого я там оказался? – в голосе Шермана не было слышно абсолютно никаких эмоций, просто ровный и спокойный тон.

А Мистер Пайнс только распрямился и гневно посмотрел на него, но всё-таки промолчал, то ли признавая свою вину, то ли понимая, что не сможет ничего с ним сделать.

\- Шерман, и тут, - он на секунду перевёл взгляд на близнецов, - Твои… внуки? – он кивнул.

А Автор тем временем бесцеремонно подошёл к Пасифике и… схватил её за подбородок. Она, кажется, попыталась дёрнуться, но у него явно была железная хватка. А сам Автор, прищурившись, повернул её лицо в сторону, а после отпустил, да так что она испуганно отшагнула назад.

\- Ты… ты дочь Престона Нортвеста?

\- Откуда вы это знаете? Вы… вы знаете моего отца? – растерянно спросила Пасифика, хотя, конечно, он знал её отца, он же когда-то помогал ему.

\- Да. Его родственников я угадаю с первого взгляда. Братьев или сестёр у него не было, так что, с твоим возрастом, ты могла бы быть только дочерью, - он посмотрел на Гидеона, - Кто ты такой я не знаю, а ещё… - взгляд его остановился на агентах, а он выхватил из кобуры что-то похожее на бластер, - Агенты! Стоять и не двигаться!

\- Подожди, Стэн, - их дед сделал шаг вперед, - они со мной и…

\- Стоп, - вышла вперёд Мэйбл, ибо был один вопрос, который она была обязана задать любой ценой, - Меня зовут Мэйбл. Я понимаю, что тут творится какая-то дичь, но… прадядя Стэн, у тебя есть брат-близнец?

\- Да, - подхватил её слова Диппер, - Как это вообще могло быть? Мы же близнецы, как мы могли не знать, что помимо нас в семье есть ещё близнецы? Это же… просто глупо, мы бы нарыли что-нибудь.*

\- Это я, - впервые сказал что-то Шерман, - я основательно постарался, чтобы все забыли о нём. Ваши родители не слишком-то интересовались им, а к тому времени как вы родились, я сумел зачистить все хвосты.

\- Но поч… - спросила Мэйбл.

\- Пусть сначала они расскажут, иначе будет каша, - Мэйбл и, кажется, остальные кивнули и перевели взгляд на остальных.

\- Хорошо. Кто, помимо вас, знает о портале? – спросил Автор.

\- Я… работаю в Пакгаузе, так что тут, помимо этих двоих, находится ещё куча грюнтов*, - ответил Шерман.

\- Что?! – впервые за несколько минут он хоть как-то показал эмоции, а из лаборатории раздался голос.

К счастью, это был только экран, никто сюда не спустился. Но и то, что они увидели, было крайне неприятным. Кажется, все те агенты сейчас столпились у входа в Хижину. Ну да, с другой стороны, после всех этих аномалий и пропажи двух агентов, их начальника, а так же побега всех подозреваемых, они естественно побегут в эпицентр, где вероятнее всего все и находятся, то есть, к Хижине.

Пока что они их не обнаружили, да и остаётся надеяться, что их дед закрыл тот автомат с закусками, но рано или поздно, если они решат всё действительно перевернуть, то они их найдут.

\- Никаких проблем, - заключил Автор и достал из под плаща бластер, - Всего пара десятков, не вижу ничего сложного.

\- Но это же агенты Пакгауза, - сказал вслед Гидеон, но наткнулся только на стену непонимания.

\- И что? – он обернулся, и на непроницаемом лице было видно искреннее недоумение. Похоже, он действительно не мог понять, как ему может помешать спецподразделение в полном боевом снаряжении, готовое встретить угрозу. То ли он настолько крут, то ли слишком самонадеян.

\- Вы что собираетесь выйти и застрелить их всех? – кажется, не веря всему сказанному спросила Пасифика.

\- Да, я не собираюсь с ними вести переговоры. Если у них будут лишние агенты, то потом могут прислать ещё.

\- Брат, - Шерман кивнул, - напомню тебе, что мы должны ещё вернутся туда, а не уничтожать всю организацию. Лучше… - он повернулся к остальным, - рассказать им всё, а заодно попытаться придумать план действий. Поверь, они чертовски дотошны, сейчас им проще просто дать это.

\- Ок, - односложно ответил он, - У меня тоже есть вопросы, Стэнли и Шерман.

Ну вот наконец-то всё и прояснится, а они получат внятное объяснение всего происходящего о том, во что влезла их семейка, а так же как с этим связаны МакГаккет и отец Пасифики. Всё-таки всю эту историю, наверное, знал только Гидеон, да и только с точки зрения Стэн… стоп!

\- Стэнли? – снял у неё с языка Диппер, - Но ты же наш прадядя Стэнфорд. Или и это…

\- Ты присвоил и моё имя? Что ещё ты наделал, - в голосе появились нотки раздражения, - двухметровый амбал страдающий олигофренией?

\- Да, мистер Пайнс, - сказала Пасифика, - откуда тут этот портал? И почему у вас случились размолвки с вашими братьями?

\- Хорошо, хорошо… - он начал отступать назад, - Сейчас я всё расскажу. Думаю, история началась ещё лет пятьдесят или шестьдесят назад, в Калифорнии. Пожалуй, вы и сами знаете, где мы жили, этот особняк, похоже, с тех пор совсем не поменялся. Ваш прадед был жёстким человеком, да ещё и до одури консервативным. А мать просто была довольна тем, что ей удалось так удачно выскочить замуж, да ещё и патологическая лгунья.

Угу, почти как Эллен…

\- А ещё у меня был брат, Стэнфорд Пайнс, поразительно умный ребёнок. А из-за своей шестипалости он начал интересоваться фантастикой, помнишь, как ты смотрел в детстве Звёздный Путь? Естественно, он стал любимчиком для моих родителей, а я… я всегда был рад быть возле него, всё-таки хоть мы и были такими разными, но всегда держались вместе. К нам, конечно, пытались привязаться и другие, но я так никогда и не умел находить общий язык, а Стэнфорд всегда отправлял их как можно дальше, считая, что они лишь навязываются к нам из-за наших родителей.

Этот самый Стэнфорд, в ответ на это, не сказал ничего, только внимательно следил за его словами. И она знала этот взгляд, «что же, я дам тебе хотя бы рассказать историю нашего детства, но если ты облажаешься, то я тут же поправлю».

\- Да и были ещё и те, кто называл его из-за этого «уродом», хотя таких, учитывая наших родителей, было очень мало. Стэнфорд, правда, совершенно не умел веселиться, а всё время уделял учёбе, но я был рад и такому. Так что, хоть с друзьями у нас и была напряжёнка, но ведь достаточно и одного друга, если он хороший, так ведь? Правда, с каждым годом он становился всё умнее, даже стал лучшим учеником в истории школы, - вы, близнецы, кажется именно в неё и ходите, - хотя у меня всё было не так уж и хорошо.

\- И что же произошло дальше? – спросил Диппер, - Он придумал что-то вроде вечного двигателя, ему предложили место в МТИ, но ты, узнав, что тебе придётся с ним расстаться, случайно сломал его и между вами произошло ссора? В результате он всё-таки поступил в институт, а тебя выгнали из семьи? Это было бы слишком слезливо и заезженно.

\- Нет, - ответил Автор, - Я мечтал заняться наукой. Узнать про все вещи, которые статистически считаются невероятными. Родители смотрели на это по-другому.

А после он замолчал, равно как и Стэнли, и оба посмотрели на них. Притом взглядом, примерно говорящим «вы же знаете, о чём мы»? Она почувствовала, что кто-то коснулся её плеча. Это была Пасифика, которая непонимающе смотрела на неё. А, ну да, это достаточно больная тема…

\- Понимаешь, Пас… сколько мистеру Пайнсу?

\- Ну…- она снова посмотрела на него, - лет где-то под семьдесят.

\- Угу. А Шерман, наш дед, где-то лет на двадцать младше. А нам по шестнадцать. И теперь подсчитай, сколько ему было, когда он стал отцом и дедом.*

Пасифика нахмурилась и склонила голову, быстро проводя расчёты, а после её глаза распахнулись. Ну да, это вообще отдельная история, которая относится к тому как они формально начали считаться баронами. Их… в общем, предок, устроил такой брак своей дочери, а после, ибо это был ещё девятнадцатый век, а о равноправии никто не слышал, так что он хотел чтобы после него во главе всего встала не дочь и не зять, а кто-то из внуков.

Да, это всё было глупо, но это так. Так что теперь всё становилось на свои места, хотя они раньше не слишком-то задумывались об этом. Будущий Автор просто не поддавался на любое давление, а Стэнли всегда был с ним, так что и на него давить было бессмысленно. Зато их дед, Шерман, оказавшийся на двадцать лет младше, был, во-первых, один, а во-вторых, давление было просто подавляющим. Так что не было ничего странного, что им удалось надавить сначала на него, а затем и их родителей, тем более что их отец не отличался амбициями.

Зато с ними двумя, наверное, коса заведомо нашла на камень. Во-первых, их так же было двое, а уж под внешним давлением они точно были бы вместе, да ещё они сами не приняли бы любые попытки надавить на них, так что, похоже, с ними ничего даже не пытались сделать. Ну, или, Шерман просто не поддерживал эти идеи.

\- Ну так вот, Стэнфорд разругался с родителями и ушёл. Но ему всё-таки удалось получить стипендию, благодаря своим способностям, и поступить чуть ли не в лучший университет страны. А я… скажем так, я был вынужден пойти другой дорогой.

 

Пасифика как-то более-менее оправилась от сказанного близнецами. Да, это точно была чокнутая семейка, где никто никому не доверяет, да и это была не такая уж малозначимая деталь… с другой стороны, она же не девушка Диппера, чтобы её это действительно волновало.

И ещё ей было как-то холодно тут. Ладно, это была каменная пещера, логика говорит, что тут должно быть холодно, но даже свитер как-то не спасал от этого. Наверное, потому что этот холод был скорее от атмосферы между собравшимися. Всё-таки если встречаются три брата, два из которых тридцать лет вели игру против друг друга, а третий из-за оплошности одного из них эти тридцать лет провёл где-то, то атмосфера будет точно не радушной и наполненной радостью и любовью.

\- Естественно, мне нечего было делать там. Зато я попытался найти новое место на поприще продаж. Если я не ошибаюсь, то первой моей попыткой было создать влаговпитывающие полотенца. И мне удалось войти в историю индустрии. Правда, я сильно сэкономил на краске, так что меня поймали, а как итог, мне запретили приезжать в Вашингтон. После этого я только чуть изменил имя и отправился в Айдахо, где попытался с пластырями, но всё снова вышло не слишком хорошо…

\- Так вот откуда у вас все эти документы? Вы когда-то их использовали, чтобы выдавать себя за другого человека, - сказала Пасифика.

\- Да. И мне, если честно, стыдно за этот период жизни… После этого я объехал чуть ли не все Штаты, даже те уголки, о которых никто не знает, побывал в Канаде и Гондурасе, всегда на шаг впереди закона.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Гидеон, - Я всё это знаю, но… мистер Пайнс, - он повернулся к Автору, - а вы можете подробно объяснить, что вы делали в университете?

Стэнфорд нахмурился, а после хмыкнул, видимо, вспоминая те годы, где были лет… да, наверное, пятьдесят назад.

\- Ничего. Это был прекрасный университет. Отличная программа, в числе преподавателей одни доктора наук с мировым именем. Да, кому-то было сложно, но мне всё давалось легко. Даже квантовая механика. Никогда не понимал, что в ней сложного, - он пожал плечами.

Хм… Надо же, он действительно был очень умный, потому что Нортвест как-то достала учебник по квантовой физике и… нет, микромир с его эффектами был слишком сложным. Хотя… построить на основе этого, который будет получать ответ, не проводя вычислений… это было бы отлично.

\- Я закончил его с отличием, затем сначала стал кандидатом в доктора наук, а после и доктором. Моя докторская получила национальное признание. Мне дали большой грант на исследования, оставалось лишь выбрать направление.

На несколько секунд он замолчал и посмотрел себе под ноги, а после как-то мечтательно улыбнулся. Только на секунду, но всё-таки улыбнулся, что выглядело неожиданным для лица, которое, казалось, создано только чтобы быть серьёзным. Насколько она вообще понимала таких людей, он просто с наслаждением вспоминал те времена, когда всё казалось проще и легче, без этого каждодневного кошмара.

\- Я задумался над своей шестипалостью и выбрал аномалии, невероятные вещи, которые всё-таки случаются. И мои исследования указали на Гравити Фоллс. Городок с огромным числом странностей и самым большим числом пропавших без вести.

\- Ну, да, так было как тридцать лет назад, так и сейчас, - хмыкнул Гидеон.

Ну да, за последние десятилетия мало что изменилось… Хотя этот городок, кажется, почти что застыл во времени. Некоторые местные монстры даже ошибаются на пару веков.

\- Я приехал в этот город и почти сразу же встретился со странностями. Первой, вроде бы, была Бенну, - он словно улыбнулся, словно это был старый друг, - А после этого я систематизировал все знания, пытался их собрать воедино. Создал эти Дневники. Аномалии встречались везде. Хотя бы тот оборотень, я его держал ещё только-только вылупившимся.

\- Вы про Перевёртыша? – переспросил Диппер, - Того что в вашем бункере, под сосной, где вы спрятали один из Дневников?

\- Да. Вы его нашли и выжили? Неплохо.

И вот неудивительно, что он так попытался их убить. Ведь этого Перевёртыша, разумное существо, с самого детства держали в клетке, проводя на нём опыты. Просто иначе сложно как-то объяснить, почему он сразу попытался их убить. Извините, но если на вас с рождения ставят опыты, то вы явно не будете питать любви к этому человеку или и вовсе представителям этого биологического вида.

\- Подождите, если уж вы рассказываете про эти аномалии, то… как вы встретились с моим отцом и… почему расстались?

\- Это? Да, как раз об этом. Чем больше я встречал аномалий, тем больше было вопросов. Они росли в геометрической прогрессии. Хотя бы те парящие скалы. У меня ушло полгода, чтобы понять, почему они не рушатся. Я нашёл способного местного паренька и сделал своим подручным.

\- Вы про моего отца? – переспросила Пасифика, не веря в то, что всё-таки теперь она узнает все тайны.

\- Да. Он был смышлёным, но мягкотелым и в итоге ушёл, стёр себе память.

\- Но почему?.. – спросила Мэйбл, но её тут же прервали.

\- И тут на сцену выхожу я… - сказал дед близнецов.

Пасифика было нахмурилась, но тут же вспомнила то, что ей говорили тогда, в восьмидесятом. Её отец, за неделю до стирания памяти, был где-то на юге, в Калифорнии, с Автором… Так вот где он был, рядом с Шерманом, и именно тогда-то он, похоже, и узнал всё.

\- Да…- он фыркнул, - Больше тридцати лет прошло с той ночи, а я до сих пор помню, как по молодости, той ночью, смотрел в окно, и видел синие молнии где-то на горизонте, прижимаясь к стеклу, хоть сам и боялся, что одна из них попадёт в меня, а после ты завалился тайком, требуя чтобы никто не узнал о твоём приходе.

Он посмотрел на двоих агентов. Андерсон, кажется, закончила ему помогать и подняла на ноги, но он оставил её, показывая, что хочет сам всё дослушать до конца.

\- Вампиры, - самым повседневным тоном пояснил он, - Они хотели убить меня, но слишком боялись. Нашли способ, особый кинжал, чтобы убить всех представителей рода, убив младшего члена. Передаётся только между живыми близкими родственниками, убивает мгновенно. Я узнал об этом и в спешке отправился в погоню.

\- И… и что же с ними произошло? – спросил Диппер, - Почему отец Пасифики так на это отреагировал.

\- Тогда их отправилось меньше тысячи, но вообще их было несколько тысяч. Чума вампиризма медленно распространялась по США. Я схватил одного местного подростка, заставил обратить его, а после, отбив кинжал, убил его. Вместе с этим и всех до одного вампиров. Одновременно. По всему миру. Все они были связны и шли от всё ещё живого прародителя. Осталось лишь несколько, чьи создатели погибли. Часть из них я убил, других заточил, наверное, они всё ещё живы, но уже тридцать лет в стазисе.

Нет, в принципе это верно… нефиг играться с проклятиями массового поражения, тем более когда их можно так легко было обратить против вас. Не умеют монстры в технику безопасности и здравый смысл.

Но было и кое-что другое, что загоняло сердце Нортвест глубоко в пятки. Нет, не то, что он пожертвовал обычным пареньком, убив его. И даже не убийство целого биологического вида, фактически, полноценный геноцид, без разбора в степени виновности, всё-таки, быть может, не все из них хотели становиться вампирами.

Нет, её пугал этот голос. Ему, казалось, было совершенно всё равно. Он собственными руками, без малейших эмоций, с какой-то механической методичностью истребил целую расу, пусть и паразитировавшую на человечестве. Но все эти тысячи для него были всего лишь статистикой, равно как и те солдаты наверху, он просто не видел ничего плохого в подобном. Нет, скорее, даже не задумывался о том плохо ли это, приводя под это чисто рациональные обоснования.

И такие люди могут быть куда опаснее, чем самые безумные психопаты, фанатичные фундаменталисты или кто-то ещё.

\- Да. Меня с Престоном задели, но мы отсиделись у… полагаю, правильно: у тебя дома. Но для него всё это стало слишком большим ударом. Он решил забыть обо всём и зажить спокойной жизнью.

\- Да, мы это знаем, мы… нашли капсулу с воспоминаниями, но там… как назло совсем не было твоих изображений. Но так откуда появилась… эта штуковина.

Мэйбл указала на гигантский покорёженный портал, который уже почти потух, но тонкая плёнка портала всё ещё светилась синим по краям, хотя было очевидно, что он вряд ли сможет теперь переместить что-то вроде пылинки. А Стэнфорд нахмурился и поправил очки.

\- Я… я изучал аномалии. Это место было мне близко, наконец-то я чувствовал себя дома. Но аномалии были только в этой долине. Большей частью. Я пытался понять, почему. Исследования показали, что тут прореха в реальности. Все аномалии откуда-то по Ту Сторону.

Повернувшись, она могла видеть, как напряглись остальные трое. Да, они явно были возбуждены тем, что могли сейчас узнать. Стоит только подумать. Это же Автор! И он расскажет, откуда появились все эти аномалии! Даже Пасифика, далёкая ото всей этой науки и практического применения этих знаний, была самую малость взволнованна, если чудовищно преуменьшать, что уж говорить по остальных.

\- И…

\- Я нашёл подходящее место, где реальность особенно слаба. Тут, на лей-линии. Решил построить портал. Но эта задача была слишком сложна. Я пригласил моего сокурсника, Фиддлфорда МакГаккета, который прожил жизнь в гараже, пытаясь создать персональный компьютер.

\- Эм… - прервал рассказ Диппер, - Вообще-то был один парень, он основал Grapple и создал первый коммерчески успешный персональный компьютер. Теперь они есть почти в каждом доме Штатов, а сама компания стала крупнейшей в мире, если не считать ACME, в которую она входит.*

Несколько секунд он смотрел на него с абсолютно непроницаемым лицом и только бросил замечания.

\- Меня интересуют не деньги, а наука. Я позвонил ему и уговорил помочь построить мультиизмеренческий вселенский мета-портал. Больше года ушло на это. В поисках теоретической базы я вышел на Пакгауз, за работами Теслы, он вёл поиски в том же направлении. Как и многие другие учёные начала двадцатого века. Их подвело несовершенство технологий. Я только объединил и дополнил их теории, совместив Теорию Относительности и квантовую физику. Ну и попутно доказал теорему Ферма.

\- Вообще-то доказательство теоремы опубликуют ещё лет через десять, на ста тридцати листах, - добавил Гидеон.

\- Не знаю. Наверное, он сделал это не правильно. У меня всё уместилось и на пяти. Но в итоге мы справились, и настало время для испытаний…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Сие меня всегда удивляло, на мой взгляд, это логическая дыра.
> 
> 2\. То есть, "солдафонов".
> 
> 3\. И да, я это не сам придумал, эта лажа была и в оригинале. Я лишь только попытался обосновать это и вплести в сюжет.
> 
> 4\. Да, Стив Джобс, а вы чего хотели?
> 
> И да, чтобы вы окончательно всё поняли... Вот так примерно 99% времени смотрит на всех Автор:  
> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/ru/4/4c/%D0%AE%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%9A%D0%BD%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B7%D0%BE%D0%B2.jpg  
> И да, этот человек ИРЛ тоже обладал голубыми глазами.


	61. Глава 60 - Время для офигительных историй!

Стэнфорд как раз осматривал портал, который был прямо перед ним. Хм… всё-таки удалось его построить, несмотря на все попытки его убить за последние годы. В принципе, по этому параметру он мог бы превзойти и Фиделя Кастро*, но, увы, комитет книги рекордов Гиннеса не примет такие вещи как попытка высосать душу или превратить его в вечно горящее существо, которое не может до конца догореть. Хотя бы потому что в обоих случаях он остался бы технически жив.

Но вообще, даже спустя все эти годы, он не до конца понимал даже как работает второе. Нет, правда, несчастный продолжал гореть даже после того как он откачал весь кислород. И даже после смерти от асфиксии тело продолжало гореть, абсолютно не теряя массы, вопреки всем законам физики.

Впрочем, сейчас те эксперименты не слишком-то и волновали, всё-таки прямо перед ним было то, над чем он работал больше нескольких лет. И вот это его волновало. Всё-таки люди должны ликовать, когда им удаётся совершить нечто подобное, несмотря на все препятствия. Пайнс же… да, он был возбуждён от происходящего, но эйфории от того, что ему удалось объединить основные физические теории, а так же построить нарушающее каждую из них по отдельности, не было.

А портал тем временем равномерно крутился, разгоняясь до максимальной скорости и совершенно не обращая на него внимания. Тугой свет из него освещал всё вокруг, а символы постепенно сливались друг с другом. Ну, молний, по крайней мере, не было, так что это всё не уничтожит реальность. Скорее всего.

\- Ну, что уставился в портал? – раздался голос за спиной, а вместе с ним и шум.

Обернувшись, он увидел, что к нему идёт МакГаккет, таща на плечах манекен для краш-тестов. Притом с трудом тащит, всё-таки он довольно тяжёлый, особенно для него.

\- Мы его достроили. Не могу поверить.

Поправив халат, он подошёл к нему и одной рукой забрал манекен. МакГаккет, по сравнению с ним, казался каким-то карликом едва ли доходящим до плеча, да ещё и хрупким как не знаю, что.

\- Хех… Ладно, а что сказала твоя подружка? Что-нибудь важное?

\- Ты же знаешь, что она не подружка. Она в несколько раз больше и принадлежит к другому биологическому классу. Но да, она вернулась и сказала, что будет что-то важное. Увы, как всегда не знает что. Ладно, что по приборам?

\- Всё идеально. До такой степени, что я даже не могу поверить в результаты.

Ну… оно и было ожидаемо. С учётом количества знаний, что он выбил из этого жалкого демона… удивительно, что эта штуковина не выдаёт 146% КПД. Впрочем, этот мелкий демон, которого он призывал как собачку, был настолько жалок, что у него даже не было слов. Это же нужно быть настолько могущественным и знающим существом, но абсолютно не понимать, как применять всё это.

Зато, теперь, когда всё это оказалось в его руках… Он сможет продвинуть науку дальше, чем кто бы то ни было в истории. Даже Эйнштейн уже остался далеко позади. Хотя, конечно, всё это несколько угнетало. Ведь когда-то были времена, когда он мог идти по проторенной кем-то дороге, сейчас же не осталось никого впереди, он сам идёт. Зато, потом обязательно найдутся и те, кто превзойдут его, хотя бы потому что они будут идти на свет, а не блуждать в темноте, как он.

\- Ладно, давай уже проделаем всё, - сказал Пайнс, поворачиваясь к порталу.

Теоретически, этот портал был неимоверно хрупким устройством, которое он организовал на месте, где находится лей-линия, а реальность слаба, так что любая помеха… Ну, в лучшем случае, тут будет чёрная дыра. Это даже не конец света. Конечно, люди не выживут, жизни на Земли не будет, даже самой Земли не останется, но в целом Вселенная этого просто не заметит. Так что это скорее конец света, как мы его знаем, но от этого становится не лучше.

И, работая с таким устройством, они решили проверить условия с той стороны… просто забросив туда этот манекен привязанный за верёвку. Более грубый метод проверки придумать сложно. Хотя… они не окончательно рехнулись, чтобы вместо этого пытаться забросить туда Краеугольный Камень Мироздания.

Так что, встав на специальную черту, за которую заходить нельзя, они просто отпустили манекен. Подхваченный невидимой силой, он преодолел гравитацию, начав притягиваться к порталу всё быстрее и быстрее, пока МакГаккет потихоньку стравливал верёвку.

Стэнфорд пристально вглядывался в портал и обратил внимание на своего помощника, только когда он закричал. Повернувшись, он увидел, что верёвка, за которую был привязан манекен, обмоталась вокруг его ноги и руки, так что теперь он потерял равновесие и, сделав неловкий шаг, перешёл через черту. Что было дальше - догадаться нетрудно.

За верёвку он успел схватиться только в последний момент, когда его голову уже засосало внутрь. Упёршись ногами, он пытался его вернуть обратно, однако, что бы это ни было, но оно держало его всеми силами, да так, что из портала посыпались молнии, к счастью не задевая их. Но, через несколько секунд перетягивания каната, ему всё-таки удалось выдернуть МакГаккета на свою сторону, да так, что он отлетел, грохнувшись на холодный камень.

\- Ну? Что там? – спросил он, нагнувшись над напарником, - Получилось?

Тот мелко дрожал на земле, а зрачки были расширены, почти не оставляя радужки. Взгляд был не сфокусированным и блуждал, даже когда он щёлкал прямо между ними. Чёрт, плохо дело… попытаться забросить туда камеру?.. Но Фиддлфорд только говорил какую-то тарабарщину, так что он уже успел развернуться и вновь начать задумчиво смотреть в портал, как тот резко поднялся.

\- Когда в Гравити небом станет земля, бойся треугольного зверья, - механически бормотал он.

\- О чём ты говоришь? Что ты видел…

\- Я… - голос вновь стал осмысленным, - Я… я не помню, что я видел, но… Стэнфорд… - он схватил его за плечи, - Эту машину нужно уничтожить. То, что она сделает… вспомни, она вернулась. Это не к добру!

\- Но… эта же машина ведёт к другим измерениям, только с её помощью…

МакГаккет уже не слушал, он начал медленно отползать, а после поднялся на ноги и побежал прочь, как можно дальше, оставив Стэнфорда одного возле портала, который мерно крутился у него за спиной.

 

Гидеон внимательно следил за Стэнфордом Пайнсом, - да, вот как к нему обращаться, интересно знать, тоже «мистер Пайнс», что ли, - который почему-то замолчал. Но, спустя несколько секунд он опомнился и продолжил скупо выдавать произошедшее.

\- Мы провели испытание этой машины. Не слишком удачно. Не знаю, в чём дело, но МакГаккет ушёл. Заявил, что её нужно уничтожить. После стольких лет работы я опасался за его рассудок, а затем и за свой. Поэтому я и пригласил тебя, Стэнли.

Он в ответ только фыркнул, а все замерли в ожидании продолжения рассказа, который, без сомнения, всех увлёк. Ну, Гидеон, конечно, знал для чего была нужна эта штуковина, но всё-таки слушать это из уст самого Автора, создавшего всё это… Ощущения совсем другие, хоть он и говорил намного меньше и куда не так подробно.

Впрочем, так же важно отметить, что одновременно с впечатлением от того, что рядом находится такой ум… он чувствовал и отвращение. Да, это гений, а они ему не чета, но то, что он упоминал про методы борьбы с монстрами и исследования аномалий… они были очень далеки от понятия этичности.

И это был не какой-нибудь сумасшедший учёный, не бывший нацист, просто учёный, только использующий абсолютно не гуманные методы. Пасифика, наверное, сейчас находится в лёгком шоке от сказанного им, а близнецы, скорее всего, даже не обратили внимания на всё это.

В принципе, он должен был бы просто выйти и дать ему в нос за подобное, но сам понимал, что вряд ли сможет сделать что-то ему. Это было видно даже не по тому, что за плечом у него винтовка, а по походке, которая просто кричала, что это Опасность. Да, именно с большой буквы. Но, как бы то ни было, он просто боялся его. Да как бы это ни позорно звучало, но он действительно немел при мысли о том, чтобы выступить против него.

Всё-таки этот парень не просто учёный, он ещё и боролся с монстрами. И что-то кажется, что Перевёртыш, принц Хоро и Ловкач вместе взятые для него пойдут только на разминку. И в то же время у них, наверное, не было выбора. Когда всё это уляжется, надо будет обратиться к нему по поводу Криптоса, всё-таки все следы ведут через него.

И даже было непонятно, почему об этом раньше ему не упоминали. Нет, конечно, монстры-то боялись его до жути, но так они и их боятся. Или мистер Пайнс всегда был, так сказать, в тени своего брата и восхищался им, из-за чего не может смотреть на него критично? Ну, судя по тому, что он сам говорил, всё было примерно так.

Зато Гидеон уже приметил кое-что… Ведь тот Бункер, что они нашли… и вообще оба Дневника, они располагались в соснах. А это Пайнс! И это всё посреди елового леса. Чёрт, это же символично и тянет на очевидную подсказку, которую они просто не заметили. Хотя, наверное, это должно работать в обратную сторону, показывая, где находятся Дневники, если вы знаете личность Автора. И как мистер Пайнс так и не догадался до этого…

\- Ладно, - подхватил повествование Стэнли, - Я… я уже не помню, где был тогда, но как только получил твоё письмо, тут же рванул, прямо в середине зимы, к тебе…

 

Стэнли пробирался через сугробы, пытаясь не продрогнуть до смерти. Ну да, повезло же ему, будучи в тёплом Новом Орлеане, получить письмо от Стэнфорда из Орегона. С другой стороны, у него наконец-то появился повод свалить из этого штата, а так же от всех нажитых неприятностей, хотя ему въезд был запрещён и в этот штат.

А попутно проклинал его за идею сделать это прямо посередине зимы. Нет, конечно, он бывал в разных штатах, даже как и в Аляске, но продираться через сугробы по лесу в середине зимы, когда стоит такой дубняк… Так он ещё и слышал какие-то… звуки. Да, лучше всего назвать это именно так. Они доносились откуда-то из леса, Стэнли даже попытался понять, что это, но при каждом приближении они разбегались.

Сдвинув ветку ели рукой, он получил на голову груду снега, свалившуюся с ближайшего дерева, зато то место, которое было указано, было прямо перед ним. На небольшой поляне по центру леса располагался вполне такая добротная деревянная хижина, из тех, что вынесут почти любое бедствие. А вокруг неё располагался металлический забор, судя по гулу, находящийся под напряжением, а так же куча какой-то высокотехнологичной аппаратуры, тарелка, но в этом он не разбирался.

Он осторожно подошёл к двери и постучал по ней, её открыли почти сразу, видимо ждали и наблюдали. Зато за ней он мог видеть Стэнфорда, одетого в какой-то пыльник, это сейчас-то, он смотрел на него холодно и бесстрастно.

\- Как тебе удалось пройти мимо них? – засунув руку под пальто, он вытащил что-то похожее на бластер и наставил прямо ему в лицо.

\- Эй, Форд, твою… - Стэнли отступил на пару шагов и пошатнулся, чуть не свалившись с крыльца.

\- Принимается, я ни разу не упоминал это прозвище в городе, - брат схватил его за грудки и втянул в хижину, а после начал закрывать дверь чуть ли не на тысячу засовов.

\- Эй, объясни мне, в чём дело?! Я приехал, а ты наставляешь оружие и…

Не успев сказать ещё что-то, он заметил, что близнец развернулся и, достав небольшой фонарик, начал светить прямо в глаза. И тут же что-то резануло по руке. Стэнли снова отшатнулся, а Форд тем временем задумчиво развернулся. Стэнли же только заметил на ладони небольшой надрез, откуда сочилась кровь.

\- Прости. Нужно было проверить наличие зрачков и крови. С вероятностью 93% ты мой брат.

\- Да объясни уже, что ты творишь? Мы не встречались больше десяти лет, а это всё, что ты можешь сказать своему брату?

\- Хм… пропустили тебя, наверное, потому что перепутали со мной?.. Они не разбираются в деталях человеческой внешности… Да, пойдём. Ты не представляешь, что я нашёл за эти годы.

После этих слов сразу же отлегло от сердца. Если честно, он не ждал, что после этих лет брат и вовсе о нём не забыл, но он вызвал его в самую середину зимы, в какую-то глухомань, где тот непонятно чем занимается, а теперь ещё и оказал такой приём. Уж точно не похоже на то, что он мог ждать от своего брата.

\- Да не бойся, я исколесил весь континент, я видел что угодно.

Он пошёл вслед за Фордом, в глубины хижины. Было довольно мрачно, большая часть окон была заколочена, всё завалено какой-то аппаратурой, электроникой, книгами. Такое чувство, словно это жилище стереотипного сумасшедшего учёного, только вот брат… он вел себя странно, хотя нельзя было сказать, чтобы он точно и абсолютно свихнулся.

\- Отлично, а я-то уж как боялся. Ты даже не представляешь, что я рад увидеть тебя и… - сказал Стэнли, пока тот собирал какие-то записи и тяжёлый том в синем переплёте, - Такое чувство, будто ты выпил этак кружек десять кофе и…

\- Тише, - осёк взмахом руки, - Я… ошибся, не знаю уже кому доверять. Ты не поверишь. Лучше показать.

Он подошёл к стене и… просто сдвинул её, открыв панель на какую-то потайную лестницу, уходившую под землю. Так и подмывало задать вопросы, но всё-таки промолчал, иначе брат снова ответит как-то односложно или вообще не ответит. А спуск тем временем уходил вниз, к какому-то лифту, дверь открылась, и они вошли, а машина ровно и без скрипа начала спускаться.

И если поначалу казалось, что это было странным, то вот то, что открылось перед глазами дальше… подземная лаборатория, притом заставленная странными приборами не хуже, чем какой-то пульт управления огнём в нелуне*. Он даже не пытался вникнуть в назначение всех этих приборов, все эти лаборатории не по его специальности. Зато вот на другом конце, в какой-то пещере, было видно что-то круглое и похожее на то самое орудие.

\- Вот оно! – Стэнфорд указал на гигантский треугольник, - Это межизмеренческий парахромный мета-портал.

\- Знаешь… - Стэнли как-то немел при виде всего этого… - Я что-то ничего не понимаю.

Он только покачал головой и протянул ему Дневник.

\- Портал опасен. Я создал его ради знаний, но он может уничтожить её. Я отключил его, а данные зашифровал в Дневник. Остальные спрятаны, а этот я доверю тебе, - он нагнулся и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, - Брат, ты помнишь, как мы в детстве говорили о том, что отправимся куда-то подальше от нашей семейки?

При этих словах он не мог сдержать улыбки. Ну естественно, а он-то уж начал беспокоиться, что брат его после стольких лет вызвал и такой приём… Но нет же, он тут и…

\- Так вот, возьми его. Вали как можно дальше. Спрячь. И не попадайся мне на глаза. Никогда.

Стэнфорд не обратил внимание на своего малость зависшего близнеца, он просто развернулся и, отойдя на пару шагов, уставился в портал. Чёрт, даже не думал, что до этого дойдёт, но… чёрт побери, не этого я ждал.

\- Форд, объясни мне, - с яростью выплёвывал каждое слово, - что это?! Я не видел тебя больше десяти лет. И это всё, что мы можешь мне сказать? Чтобы я сюда припёрся, взял эту книгу и свалил как можно дальше?

\- Ты не понимаешь, с чем я столкнулся, - он отмахнулся от него и заговорил тихим тоном, - Это вне твоего понимания.

\- Вне моего понимания? Вне моего понимания? Я попадал в тюрьму, жил в полунищите, сбегал из багажника. А ты тут, - он ткнул пальцем ему в грудь, - только занимался каким-то своим научным бредом! И это у тебя проблемы?

\- Ты сам во всём виноват, - ответил он, - Никто не убеждал бросать всё в подражание мне. Ты сам это выбрал. И сам знаешь, к чему это привело. Я тебе предлагаю хоть раз за жизнь сделать что-то полезное.

Он просто не мог представить, чтобы родной брат, да говорил ему такое. Мы же братья, чёрт побери, а ты… ты… Ну ладно, если уж тебе так нужно избавиться от этой книги, то хорошо, я тебе помогу…

\- Ну, так и пусть горит она синим пламенем! - Стэнли вытащил из кармана зажигалку, появился крошечный огонёк, стремительно приближавшийся к книге в синем переплёте.

\- Нет! Исследования, - Форд рывком бросился к нему, с силой ударившись плечом в живот, да так, что он был вынужден отойти на пару шагов, потерял зажигалку, но хоть книга с ним осталась.

\- Нет, если уж они так нужны, то отбери сначала! – в запале перебранки, он начал отступать назад, в лабораторию, но ему это так и не удалось сделать, так как брат снова атаковал, схватившись за Дневник и пытаясь вырвать его из рук.

Стэнли не слишком-то замечал, куда он движется, просто пытаясь не выпускать эту книгу из рук, и тут почувствовал, что упёрся спиной в какую-то панель, с кучей рычажков и кнопок. Получив наконец-то опору, он лягнулся, отбросив Стэнфорда на землю.

\- Вот как ты действуешь, предатель, - Стэнли потрогал разбитую губу, - Чёрт, ты мне всю жизнь…

\- Нет, ты сам её сломал, - ответил лежащий на земле близнец, тут же ударив его тяжёлым ботинком в плечо.

Стэнли снова отбросило, на этот раз на какую-то панель. По несчастливому совпадению, там было что-то раскаленное. Достаточно раскаленное, чтобы плечо пронзило резкой и почти нестерпимой болью и, кажется, он даже почувствовал запах горелого мяса. Его мяса. Так что, как только давление пропало, он просто сполз не землю.

\- Стэн, не валяйся. Я знаю, ты не умер, - он поднялся и, подобрав Дневник, снова направился к своему порталу, - Если ты не хочешь сделать что-то полезное, то уходи.

Нет, это уже никуда не годится. Стэнли не слишком-то понимал, что же конкретно он хочет сделать, но он точно не мог оставить это просто так. Да, он был его братом, но такое… За такое его можно и проучить, хорошо так проучить, сломав нос и пару рёбер. Может, тогда он хоть как-то сопоставит свой мир с реальностью…

Так что, поднявшись на ноги, он начал медленно ковылять к нему. И, как только осталось всего несколько метров, а брат развернулся, сказал:

\- Ну ладно, если уж тебе нужны секреты, а не брат, то живи с ними, ублюдок.

\- Мы с тобой близнецы*, - невозмутимым голосом ответил он, но сказать что-то помимо этого не успел, так как получил толчок от Стэнли.

Форд отшатнулся, сдвинул какой-то большой рычаг и плюхнулся прямо перед своим порталом, но сказать что-то не успел никто. В портале зажглось свечение, круг с символами закрутился, а из-за странной плёнки начали вырываться молнии, освещая всё вокруг.

Стэнли уже было подумывал забыть про всё и броситься к брату, помочь ему выбраться, но тут Стэнфорда начало отрывать от земли и затягивать в портал. Брат в панике вертел головой, а затем, схватив Дневник, бросил его прямо ему.

\- Найди остальные. Там написано как меня вернуть, - только он и успел сказать перед тем, как его затянуло в портал, который вёл куда-то.

Стоило ему только коснуться этого странного света, как он исчез, а сам портал тут же потух. Единственным, что упало на пол, оказались очки, которые даже не треснули при падении. Но Стэнли на них не обращал внимания, он сидел на четвереньках, смотря в пустоту и плача…

О боги, что я наделал… Почему всегда, каждый раз происходит так…

 

Диппер дослушал историю о том, что произошло со Стэнли… Ладно, всё это выглядело слишком похожим на какой-то сюжет Санта-Барбары, но всё-таки… Блин, а ведь я даже не мог подумать, что все его поступки за эти тридцать лет только следствия комплексов, по причине того что он был подавлен своим братом-близнецом, который всегда абсолютно во всём был лучше. В принципе, это было достаточно логичным, всё-таки одно дело быть неглупым, а совсем другое - неглупым в компании гения.

Зато, с другой стороны, как только он получил цель и задачу которой ему надо было следовать, он сделал это блестяще, учитывая, что Хижина – достопримечательность для всего штата. Но всё-таки, если он был вынужден пересмотреть своё мнение о Стэне ещё в начале лета, то теперь снова придётся делать это.

\- Так Стэнфорд пропал, а я же… неделями я пытался починить портал, но я так и не смог запустить его, найти его координаты, так что оставалось только искать эти Дневники. Но мне надо было на что-то жить, так что, когда у меня закончились деньги, я узнал, что местным жителям интересно, чем занимается этот учёный. Я начал водить экскурсии, постепенно переходил от твоих штучек, Стэнфорд, к городским легендам и становился всё известнее, появилась Лачуга Страха, ставшая Хижиной Тайн. А чтобы другого меня больше не искали, я организовал собственную смерть… Днём меня знали как Человека-Загадку, а по ночам я спускался вниз, чтобы починить портал и вернуть тебя. И для этого мне было нужно, чтобы никто не знал об этом.

Так вот откуда те вырезки из газеты, где рассказывалось о смерти Стэна Пайса. Ну да, Стэнли и Стэнфорд. Не могли в газете, что ли, сразу написать полное имя? Или они знали, что это произойдёт и написали так специально, чтобы тут была интрига? Или это мы отправимся в прошлое, чтобы газета вышла именно в таком виде, чтобы мы заинтересовались этим и отправились в прошлое, чтобы… создать цикл? Нет, я перебрал с Назад в Будущее.

Но всё равно остаётся одна деталь…

\- Шерман, ну а что с тобой? Как ты оказался вовлечён во всё это?

Он явно почувствовал, что остаётся единственным, кто не выложил причин своих действий, прижатым к стене. Ну да, их мотивы им понятны, зато абсолютно все хотят понять – что нужно ему, даже тем агентам было, в сущности, всё равно до конфликта между близнецами, а вот начальник…

\- Ладно. На тот момент, когда мой брат пропал… я вёл переписку со Стэнфордом, ты…

\- Да. Сначала я обратился за этим к тебе.

\- Но я не мог, да и вряд ли мне удалось бы скрыться, учитывая, что рвать все контакты с семьёй я не хотел. Так что я посоветовал тебе обратиться к Стэнли, а вот уж где его найти… А вот то, что произошло после… почему-то Стэнфорд разорвал переписку, словно забыл о ней, а Стэнли погиб рядом с этим городком. Сложить два и два было несложно. И я знал про многие вещи, про портал, про Пакгауз, ты сам рассказал об этом в письмах.

Хм… Зато теперь понятно, откуда он так много знает, значит он решил…

\- Мне удалось начать работать в этом Пакгаузе, а план с годами становился всё чётче. Я узнал, что в день, когда ты почему-то пропал, был странный всплеск энергии. Так что, когда мне удалось стать во главе Пакгауза, всё было до конца продуманно. После того как наши родители отошли в мир иной, я приложил все усилия, чтобы про Стэнли все забыли. Диппер, Мэйбл, - он посмотрел на них, - вы чертовски дотошны, так что я просто отправил вас к нему, вы точно раскопали бы что-то.

Использовал нас как… ну не приманку, а что-то вроде раздражителя. В целом, если не смотреть на то, что именно нас послали прямо в этот городок, полный опасностей и чудовищ, то мне даже нечего сказать против этого плана.

\- Признаться, поначалу я думал, что вы доложите сразу же, но быстро понял, что вы решили поступить так же, как я тридцать лет назад, и всё скрыли. Так что я просто ждал, пока всё не произойдёт. Вы должны были оставить какой-то большой след, на который я спустил бы Пакгауз, что быстро разогнал бы Вашингтонов, а я разобрался бы с этим и вернул бы тебя. Параллельно с этим, мне уже почти удалось подготовить переворот в Пакгаузе, я хотел устранить Совет и стать во главе всего этого, всё равно от них никакого толку, а Пакгауз лишился всего. Теперь у меня были бы люди, был бы ты, Стэнфорд, гений который во всём этом разбирается, а так же куча аномалий, которых Пакгауз когда-то лишился.

Вот от этих слов конкретно у Диппера и Мэйбл отвисли челюсти, в переносном смысле… Нет, им же говорили, что они слишком похожи на него. И целом он хотел точно того же – получить возможность изучать эти аномалии и создать полноценную техномагию, то есть магию соответствующую критериям научности. Правда, он сумел бы подготовиться куда лучше, параллельно захватив контроль над организацией напоминающей Фонд SCP.

И, вероятно, со временем достигнуть того же размаха. А количество ситуаций, при которых можно использовать все эти аномалии… да только на основе их амулетов можно создать бездефицитную экономику, а ведь подобных вещей тут тысячи… Этого достаточно не просто чтобы перевернуть мир, но заставить его сделать двойное сальто и пару раз попрыгать на месте.

\- Так что, когда снова появился точно такой же всплеск энергии, я понял – что-то готовится. Вероятно, возможность вернуть тебя. И отправил двух своих самых дотошных агентов, чтобы они разобрались во всём этом. Слишком дотошных, - он посмотрел на Духовны и Андерсон, - Да ещё и не получилось, когда всё произошло, держать подальше, как вас, Мэйбл и Диппер, так и тебя, Стэнли.

\- Потому я не общался с семьёй, - сказал Автор, - Изобретения должны идти от науки, а не наука развиваться ради изобретений. У вас есть цель, результат, который вам нужен. Мне нужно развитие науки ради самой науки. Если бы я светился, то меня нашли бы. Пакгауз, вы, правительство – без разницы.

Хм… Диппер думал по поводу сказанного. Нет, теперь-то всё окончательно вырисовывалось. Ну, помимо того, что они всё это лето были только пешками, в игре, которую вёл их дед. С другой стороны…

\- Сэр, - раздался голос, как оказалось, агента Андерсон, - и что нам теперь делать после всего этого? И мы, и вы обязывались служить Пакгаузу и защищать мир от всего… - она развела руками, - этого. Вы не просто утаили это, но ещё и чуть не уничтожили мир, а теперь собираетесь ещё и дальше изучать всё это, вместо того чтобы просто уничтожить это всё и не подвергать риску жизни.

Напарник ткнул её здоровой рукой, но она только шикнула. Хм… В принципе, они могли бы сказать и про Криптоса, действительно, у них вряд ли были бы хоть какие-то идеи, как с ним «разобраться и не подвергать риску жизни». Хотя, вот уж знал он, они сами получат нагоняй за то, что баловались демонологией.

\- Оглянитесь! – рявкнул он, - Чёрт побери, до пятидесятых Пакгауз действительно боролся со всем этим и действительно был Организацией. Теперь же это бумажный тигр, которым управляют бюрократы, просто сосущие финансирование от США, прикрываясь действительно когда-то существовавшими артефактами. Так что помогите мне, чёрт побери, сделать хоть что-то, потому что эти аномалии и артефакты тут. И с ними надо что-то делать.

Двое агентов внимательно посмотрели друг на друга, а затем Духовны кивнул. Ну да, как Диппер мог его понять, перед ним сейчас раскрыли завесу просто невероятного, а теперь ещё и предлагают стать среди тех, кто будет это самое невероятное исследовать. Мечтатель есть мечтатель, а значит он согласен. А Андерсон…

\- Хорошо, мы… будем на вашей стороне.

…где один, там и другая.

\- Вот и отлично, - ответил дед, - Конечно, после всего этого, придётся изменить план, но… Когда всё уляжется, мне понадобятся люди, которым я смогу доверять. И, возможно, будущий новый состав Совета.

О чём он говорил, они понятия не имели, хотя что-то в его интонации указывало на заглавную букву в последнем слове. Но учитывая то, как эти двое дрогнули при упоминании Совета, это было то предложение, от которого обычно не отказываются.

\- Стоп. Подождите, - взмахнул рукой Гидеон, - Я всё понимаю, но кажется, предавшись этим историям, мы упустили одну важную деталь… Там, наверху, десятка два громил! И если у вас… мистер Пайнс, есть планы на Пакгауз, то перебить их всех – не лучший вариант.

\- А… да, точно… Духовны, Андерсон, идите со мной, а остальные пусть остаются тут, - он уже было собирался развернуться, как его окликнула Мэйбл.

\- А что с нами? – спросила она, а близнец уже хотел шикнуть на неё, чтобы она молчала.

\- А что может быть с вами? Вы, судя по вашему поведению, точно не собираетесь добровольно уезжать, пока что. Да и мне будет проще, если вас не будет рядом со мной пока что.

Так что, объяснив всё Мэйбл, он развернулся и направился в сторону выхода, а те двое поковыляли вслед за ним. Зато все остальные, наконец-то вспомнив про монитор, уставились в него, наблюдая за чуть ли не крушащими Хижину агентами. Тут, - вернее там, на экране, - дверь в виде торгового автомата сдвинулась в сторону, а на неё тут же устремился десяток стволов.

Но от туда вышел только их дед в сопровождении двух агентов, притом один явно сломал руку. Часть солдат опустила оружие, но другие всё ещё подозрительно смотрели на них.

\- Сэр, мы зафиксировали всплеск энергии под этой Хижиной, объясните что…

\- Нет, - резко ответил он, - Мне нужно встретиться с Советом. Лично. И вместе с этими двумя. Мы уезжаем отсюда в Дакоту.

\- Но… сэр, объясните, что… - всё продолжал задавать вопросы, кажется, единственный, кто умел мыслить критически, - Ведь Джонсон сказал, что Духовны вместе с этими напал на него. И что внизу, где остальные сбежавшие?

\- Они… - агент Духовны, кажется, понял, какую игру надо вести и просто удержал паузу, чтобы остальные могли сами додумать их ужасную смерть.

\- То, что произошло там, - он указал на спуск к ним, - и то, что там сейчас находится, пойдёт только на стол к Совету. Так что, если вы не хотите попасть под трибунал за нарушение приказа, то окажите уже, чёрт побери, первую помощь Духовны, у него сломана рука, а после дайте мне связь с Советом. И выбираемся отсюда подальше, тут теперь… небезопасно находиться. Это больше не работает, но лучше быть как можно дальше отсюда.

Стоило ему только прикричать на этих парней, они тут же бросились исполнять указания. Ну, или быстро смекнули, что даже если там что-то не так, то могут всегда сыграть в игру под названием «я просто выполнял приказ», тем более что он не приказывал ничего вроде геноцида или расстрела гражданского населения.

Так что, как только они больше не могли видеть их на экранах, оставшиеся посмотрели друг на друга. Шесть человек и тысячи вопросов, которые они буквально жаждали задать друг другу.

\- Дети, расходитесь, - не терпящим возражений тоном сказал Стэнфорд, - Я должен узнать много от Стэнли.

День, само собой, выдался достаточно трудным, так что прежде чем задавать какие-то вопросы, им надо было утрясти уже имеющееся. По крайней мере, к именно такому выводу пришли близнецы и Пасифика, обменявшись несколькими репликами. Что бы ни думал Глифул, но когда они развернулись, он не особенно протестовал.

\- И да… что со Звёздными Войнами? – сказал он, как раз когда они нажали на кнопку лифта, - Конец трилогии вышел?

\- Да, - бросил Гидеон, когда лифт уже начал медленно подниматься, - И ещё вышли приквелы, но они хуже Рождественского Эпизода.

 

Гидеон сидел в комнате близнецов. Да, что бы это ни было, но день выдался очень трудным. Они и правда узнали очень много, но это всё пока что ни на шаг не приблизило их к разгадке. С другой стороны, теперь этот загадочный Пакгауз больше не следит за ними, а сам Глифул чувствовал лёгкость от того, что необходимости даже не думать обо всём этом, более нет.

Но, как бы то ни было, всё не так уж и хорошо. По крайней мере вид Пайнса, нарезающего круги по комнате точно не вызывал чувства умиротворения. Да и его сестра, облокотившись на стол, пристально смотрела на него, буровя взглядом. Что бы они не думали, однако это было сокрыто от него похлеще, чем Дориат под защитой Мелиан. Но Пасифика, по крайней мере, сидела рядом, всем видом показывая, что она готова быть на его стороне.

\- В любом случае… - сказал Гидеон, и все взгляды тут же обратились на него, - Чем не закончился этот вечер… завтра утром мы должны быть под кладбищем. По крайней мере, Вэнди, Робби, Грэнда и Кэнди должны знать. И, возможно, Эллен. Мы её терпеть не можем, но если ваш прадед застрелит её в превентивном порядке, заметив силуэт в лесу, будет неловко…

И тут же смолк под давлением голубых глаз близнецов. Как он подозревал, они думают про него и разговаривают при помощи своей телепатии. И, судя по тому, что рука Пасифики легла ему на плечо, мысли это не самые лучшие.

\- Ну и что мы будем делать с ним? – бросил Диппер, похоже, Нортвест.

\- А вы то сами как думаете?.. – ответила она риторическим вопросом.

Гидеон попытался взять ситуацию под контроль:

\- Эй, да, я понимаю, я поступил ужасно неправильно, вы можете меня винить за это, но, поймите, мне правда жаль и…

\- Да ну? И у тебя могут быть гарантии, что ты не скрываешь ещё чего-то? – сказала старшая, а Гидеон на несколько секунд задумался.

\- Эм… Нет. У вас правда нет ни малейшего повода, чтобы на 100% быть уверенными в этом…

\- Ну так и что ты нам говоришь? – сказал близнец, - Оставим твоё отношение к Вашингтон, но, по сути, ты сделал то же самое. И я не вижу причин поступить иначе – не разойтись своими путями.

Резонно, его слова действительно звучали справедливо. А что до убеждений… благими убеждениями вымощена дорога в Ад. Правда, это выражение было для благих убеждений так и оставшихся просто убеждениями, но не суть. В их словах действительно была логика, и коли он сам настоял на том, что произошло в особняке, то уж кому-кому, как не ему, понимать, что ему следует ожидать того же самого.

\- Нет, - твёрдо сказала Нортвест, поднявшись с кровати, а все тут же посмотрели на неё, - Вы посмотрите на него. Он действительно раскаивается в совершённом. Да, я… могу понять Эллен, могу понять почему она не сожалеет, но потому ей надо самой всё понять. Он же честно заботился о нас так, как он только считал возможным.

\- И что? Пасифика, - снизила тон Мэйбл, - какая разница в мотивах, нас волнуют поступки и…

\- А вы сами помните о том разговоре на скамейке? И помните это? - она подняла кверху браслет с синим камнем, - Я согласилась.

\- И ты думаешь… - младший потёр переносицу, смотря на неё.

\- Да. Я уверена. И если уж вы решили принять меня, то…

\- Хорошо, - голосом поверженной сказала Мэйбл, - Не знаю, права ли ты, но если мы сами обратились к тебе, то не нам сейчас отказываться.

Гидеон посмотрел на подругу, пытаясь понять, о чём они говорят и что у них за договорённость, но она только ответила взглядом «я объясню позже».

\- Ладно, тогда… - Диппер взглянул за окно, - Пора уже спать. И… я позвоню всем завтра с утра. Нам действительно нужно будет рассказать об этом.

Все остальные только кивнули, а Гидеон встал и медленно направился в свою комнату, вниз. Мда… кажется, я сегодня не смогу выспаться, пытаясь собрать всё это воедино.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Нет, эта глава была написана в конце сентября.
> 
> 2\. Звезда Смерти.
> 
> 3\. Другое значение слова "ублюдок" - незаконнорождённый.
> 
> Так, вот оно - окончание этой арки. Заодно перед вами раскрылась завеса тайны, вы узнали некоторые детали, про которые не знали, хотя появились новые. Например, какую роль сыграет Шерман в будущем. А так же, - что куда интереснее, - кто такая - эта "подружка Стэнфорда"?


	62. Глава 61 - Ничто и Нечто

Стэнфорд спал на небольшой кровати. Да, увы отобрать обратно свою комнату не удалось, там за это время поселился Глифул. Да ещё и выбросили его эксперимент. Что за идиоты…

Но сейчас его это не слишком-то интересовало по вполне банальной причине – он спал. Неудивительно, впрочем, после разборки портала он спал чуть ли не как убитый. Но вот сны отнюдь не доставляли того удовольствия, что должны, напоминая какой-то фильм о котором при нём говорили. Не самый лучший вроде бы…*

Но тут обычный сон без сновидений, к которому он привык за все эти годы, прервался, а сам Стэнфорд внезапно оказался на пшеничном поле. Он знал это место и ему это не нравилось. Как-то раз он тут оказался при помощи зеркала и кирпича, правда, теперь всё не было окрашено синим, равно как нет и странного чёрного безногого человека длиной в пятьдесят метров и без лица.

Тогда ему еле-еле удалось убраться, почти не попавшись в лапы, иначе от него мало что осталось бы, кроме кучи биологической массы. Так что ничего удивительного, что теперь ему стоило больших усилий, чтобы не дрожать при взгляде на протянувшееся во все стороны, до горизонта, поле. *

Постепенно из тумана начали появляться знакомые силуэты. Гигантский портал, вроде того что он недавно разобрал, покорёженный, обгоревший силуэт особняка его семьи, и так далее… Куда меня занесло? Тридцать лет без снов. Что произошло такого, что…

Ответ на вопрос нашёлся достаточно скоро, как раз тогда, когда колосья пшеницы, - или ячменя, он не слишком-то разбирался в обыкновенных земных растениях, - начали укладываться, превращаясь в треугольник с четырьмя конечностями, руками и ногами. В одном из мест был даже виден глаз. А прямо перед ним появился знакомый силуэт.

\- Уилл, - констатировал факт Пайнс.

\- Эм… Здравствуйте… - промямлил демон.

Хм… Это был не тот, кого он ожидал, совсем не тот. Он ожидал увидеть много кого, но этот… они встречали давно, очень давно для его образа жизни, но Уилл… хм… что-то тут было неладно, что-то…

\- Что-то… что-то не так? – попытался промямлить он…

\- Демон, я знаю тебя. Не пытайся прикидываться, - сказал Форд, - Я знаю, кто ты на самом деле.

\- Но… он больше не правит мной, нет… - пытался он отнекиваться.

Пайнс знал, что демон не может врать, но он может увиливать от ответа, вкладывая такой смысл в слова, что никогда и не поймёшь, о чём это он на самом деле говорит. Так что верить ни единому сказанному слову этого демона он не мог.

\- Не ври. Ты здесь. Значит, ты вернулся. Мне не удалось тебя изгнать. Что тебе нужно? Нет, ты и тогда не ответил на этот вопрос, - он пытался задать подходящий вопрос, - Сбрось этот ложный облик, я знаю кто ты на самом деле.

Демон несколько раз хохотнул, а после… изменился, вернувшись к своему истинному облику. Или вернее к тому, каким его видел он и все остальные люди. Вот так-то лучше…

\- Ха-ха-ха! Стэнфорд Филбрик Пайнс, прости за это, давно не виделись, но я должен был проверить твои способности, - демон пожал «плечами», - Тебя ведь долго не было. Не желаешь ещё одну партию в межпространственные шахматы?

Прямо перед ним появилась воображаемая шахматная доска. Но куда интереснее были фигуры. Если у демона это были смутные силуэты, которые он почти не мог различить, то у него… вот он сам, вот братья, внуки, остальные дети. Он, что, пытается напугать меня задачей «кем ты готов пожертвовать»? И это должно остановить?

\- Нет! – вскрикнул он, отгоняя от себя образ, а по полю вокруг пошло что-то вроде волны, - У тебя ничего не получится.

Однако как бы он не был могуч в своём собственном сознании, демон даже не пошевельнулся, хотя он приложил все усилия, чтобы сдвинуть его с места. Он пытался держать свой разум под железным контролем, но попытка сдвинуть его… даже тут его усилия больше напоминали попытку сдвинуть ручейком гору. Да, можно подточить её основание… Но в этом случае, ему остаётся надеяться, что гора смилостивится и не раздавит сразу же.

\- Даже не пытайся Пайнс. Ты хорош, жаль, что у нас ничего не получилось. Но если ты считаешь, что уничтожение портала способно меня остановить, то ты глубоко заблуждаешься. Ещё не закончится это лето, но я буду в этом мире!

Демон начал приобретать красный оттенок, а глаз начал угрожающе светиться, словно прожектор, который направили прямо на него.

\- Убирайся отсюда! У тебя нет власти в этом мире.

\- Пока что ещё нет. Но ты человек, а значит рано или поздно ошибёшься, - в руке у него появилось изображение знакомого предмета, - Сфера сломается. А я… тогда я буду ждать, ждать и пристально наблюдать.

За спиной у демона открылся портал, который вёл в те измерения, где ему отнюдь не хотелось оказываться, а всё пшеничное поле тут же объялось огнём, отрезав любые пути к отступлению, единственным свободным клочком земли было то место, где он стоял. Он попытался приложить все усилия, чтобы убрать хотя бы этот огонь, но снова ничего не выходило.

Внезапно давление спало, всё находящееся вокруг начало мутнеть, а какая-то невидимая сила словно подцепила его, надеясь вытащить из этого мирка. Он знал, что это он просыпается, как раз на самом интересном месте. Но демон даже не старался помешать ему, хотя сам он не слишком понимал – зачем этот демон вообще к нему обратился, если он только хотел, чтобы…

К сожалению, нить мысли он потерял, одновременно с тем, как внезапно почувствовал дощатый пол, на который упал, свалившись с кровати. Кряхтя он поднялся на ноги и осмотрелся в темноте, пытаясь понять, что нужно этому демону и как ему снова удалось проникнуть сюда…

Вдруг до него дошло… Дети…

 

Диппер сидел за столом у себя в комнате, как услышал крик доносившийся откуда-то снизу. Он не мог разобрать точно, но кажется звали… И уж точно это был прадядя Стэнфорд. Они, если быть честными, хотели с ним поговорить, но он почти никогда не попадался им на глаза, скрываясь в своём бункере, словно кого-то боялся или был чем-то занят. В любом случае, если уж он их сам зовёт… не им отказываться от такого предложения.

Так что он тут же отправился вниз, схватив со стола Дневник, только на секунду остановился, обратившись к амулету, чтобы дотронуться до разума Нортвест и близняшки. Всё-таки он не знал, где они и чем заняты, а так же слышали ли его. Но нет, они прибывали в точно таком же возбуждении.

Быстро спустившись по лестнице, он увидел Гидеона, который точно так же спешил. Диппер обменялся с ним вопрошающим взглядом, но он только пожал плечами, дескать «ничего не знаю».

\- Так, Сантьяго, у тебя сутки чтобы вывезти из страны этих мопсов, - услышал он голос Стэна, который затем добавил что-то на испанском.

Ладно, комментировать очередные сомнительные предприятия их двоюродного деда, которые вопреки всем законам логики и законодательству страны существуют, не хотелось. Ну и так как они в Орегоне… кто вообще нанимает мексиканца, чтобы пересечь канадскую границу? Как ему пришла в голову эта идея? Хотя, учитывая странности этого городка, его не удивило бы, что на канадской границе проводятся тренировки по тому как её пересекать в обе стороны. *

Впрочем, времени на раздумья не было, так что он просто вошёл на кухню, где уже сидел их прадядя вместе с каким-то странным саквояжем и кучей бумаг. Впрочем, про саквояж он, кажется, вспомнил, они как раз его хотели найти, но так и не удалось, наверное, он был у Автора. Достаточно банальная вещь, которая внутри больше чем снаружи, но чертовски полезная.

\- Хм… Девушек нет, - скупо бросил он, - Подождём.

Впрочем, те подошли едва ли через десять секунд, ворвавшись в дом, притом запыхавшиеся. Но тем не менее, Автор почему-то не сказал ничего, просто смотрел на них. Близнец повернулся к сестре и Нортвест, но те тоже пребывали в лёгком смятении, так что в итоге высказался Глифул:

\- Эм… Мы всё никак не могли вас поймать, хотели поговорить про…

Но договорить он не успел по весьма уважительной причине. Автор вскочил на ноги и… выхватив свой бластер, пальнул в ковёр, на котором был изображён синий треугольник, прожигая в нём и полу дыру, а затем направил на них. В общем, ничего удивительного, что они тут же проглотили языки и подняли руки, а Автор сам схватил одну из бумаг, - вернее пергамент со знакомыми символами и изображением Уилла, - и спросил:

\- Вы знаете, кто это? Быстро!

\- Уилл… - тут же пискнула Пасифика.

\- Вернее, личина, под которой Криптос пытался взять нас под контроль, - дополнила её слова Мэйбл.

Впрочем, для Автора это, кажется, было открытием, потому он тут же нахмурился, отведя оружие и взглянув на пергамент. Он на несколько секунд задумался, но всё-таки отложил бластер в сторону.

\- Простите. Надо было, чтобы вы быстро ответили, не соврали.

Гидеон было хотел что-то сказать ему в лоб, но Диппер положил руку на плечо, а Глифул посмотрел на него хмуро, но всё-таки расслабился.

\- Что вы знаете про него? - указал Автор на пергамент.

Переглянувшись, они попытались представить, с чего бы им начать, но в итоге решили выбрать с самого начала, то есть того самого металлического пентакля где-то на окраине долины и процесса призыва. Затем про то, как они пытались выбить из него знания и их приключения, а в итоге перешли к… хм… в общем, разрыву отношений с демоном.

\- Подождите. Вы ведь сказали «Криптос»? Можете подробнее?

\- Ну… да, - сказала Мэйбл, - этот демон… он серый и ромбовидный. А ещё… он чертовски хитёр и умён, по крайней мере мы так и не сумели бы ни о чём догадаться, так он умело маскировался.

\- Угу, - кивнул Гидеон, - вернее, я подозревал, но демон… скажем так, я бы понял, только поглядев в монокль, - он дрогнул.

Стэнфорд, кажется, уже не слушал их, погрузившись в собственные размышления. Но они всё-таки продолжили.

\- Да, а в итоге он… просто ушёл, когда мне удалось разорвать связывавший с близнецами договор, - продолжила Пасифика, - Правда, потом он снова пришёл, захватил моё тело, но Гидеону удалось его изгнать. Однако мы так и не знаем, что ему нужно и каков будет его следующий шаг.

\- Да, прадядя Стэнфорд, именно поэтому мы и хотели поговорить об этом. Вы же писали о нём в Дневниках, быть может вы знаете что-то о нём? О его целях и способностях, потому что тут, - Диппер показал Дневник, - написано очень мало и только об Уилле.

И тут он почувствовал, что что-то не так, как по крайней мере ожидал их прадядя. По крайней мере, по тому, что от одного выражения его лица молоко могло бы прокиснуть.

\- Вы сказали… Криптос… Вы… - он явно старался подобрать слова, - Вы идиоты. Вас обдурили. Я знал этих демонов, но Криптос никогда не был главным. Нет, нет, нет… Всего лишь марионетка другого – Билла Сайфера.

\- Но ведь он демон, не может врать, а сам сказал… - попытался что-то сказать Гидеон, но Стэнфорд тут же схватился за бластер, чем заставил его умолкнуть.

И не теряя ни секунды, Автор вскочил со стула, выскочив в магазинчик суверниров, а после… отправил один заряд из бластера, спалив напрочь ковёр, а парой других продырявил окна. Где-то на улице раздались крики на испанском, машина сорвалась с места, а также послышались скулящие мопсы.

\- Да что вы такое делаете?! – закричал Гидеон, когда их прадядя пустил ещё несколько зарядов.

\- Вы – идиоты. Вас обманули. Этот Билл всегда был чертовски умён. Он разыграл перед вам концерт. Демоны могут наблюдать через свои изображения. И Билл… это Уилл, вернее не совсем он, но его отражение.

Наблюдать через свои изображения? Что за Билл? Не понял… И только спустя несколько секунд он почувствовал, как Пасифика начала оглядываться вокруг. Он проследил за ней взглядом и… до него наконец-то дошло. Чёрт… Каждый выстрел, что он, казалось, делал не глядя, пришёлся на одно из изображений треугольника с глазом – изображение демона.

А кроме того… почти в каждой комнате так или иначе было изображение этого демона, даже у них на чердаке в одном из окон. И всё это время, возможно, с самого их приезда сюда, он имел возможность наблюдать за ними. Он знал всё, что они планировали в Хижине. Да и Нортвест с Глифулом не могли спастись, по крайней мере пока были в ней.

Но он всё равно не до конца понимал, почему это так, зачем? Почему он явился перед ними как Криптос, а не как Билл, если это действительно так? Или ему так было критично, чтобы они не знали его истинной натуры? Но тогда ведь как только появился Автор, он сразу отгадал. Так что он всё равно не понимал - чего же хотел демон, создавая свой план. Если честно, он вообще плохо понимал - что же тут творится.

\- Пойдёмте. Я должен показать кое-что, - он засунул бластер в кобуру и направился к автомату с закусками. Ну, по крайней мере, Хижина всё ещё не открылась после тех гравитационных аномалий, так что… эти дыры можно будет убрать.

И только тут близнец заметил, что рука прадяди Стэнфорда как-то странно подрагивает. Вернее, только два пальца на правой руке, но поразительно синхронно… Что это…

\- Мистер Пайнс, чёрт побери, да объясните уже что тут происходит! Мы, по вашему, будем что-то делать, пока вы не объясните кто такой Билл? – сказал белобрысый, отчего Автор развернулся и подошёл прямо к нему, нависая сверху.

\- Вы мне верите? – спросил он.

\- Нет, - тут же ответил Глифул, - Ни капли.

В ответ на что он присел на колено и тихо фыркнул, смотря прямо в глаза.

\- Хороший выбор. Но сейчас у вас нет выбора.

И тут же молча развернулся, всем видом показывая, что не потерпит возражений. Диппер поглядел на Гидеона, но тот только, нахмурившись, смотрел на него, однако, спустя пару секунд пошёл вслед за ним. Да… это не нравилось никому из Пайнсов, потому что, как он мог видеть, ожидания Глифула об Авторе… были несколько иными, так что теперь они сидят чуть ли не на бочке с порохом.

Они спустились по лестнице, а затем и по лифту, что, пусть и медленно и со скрипом, но всё-таки спустил их всех вниз, в ту самую лабораторию, куда им удалось спуститься едва ли на несколько секунд. Только вот теперь вся аппаратура была выключена, похоже, чем бы ни был, по сути, тот портал, он сейчас точно не работает.

Прадядя Стэнфорд молча шёл по помещению, почти доставая головой до полтолка, а плащ колыхался у него за спиной, всё это выглядело довольно внушительно, особенно со спины. Он приблизился к занавеске, отделявшей эту лабораторию от пещеры с порталом, и подозвал рукой.

\- Я… всё это время я работал над разборкой портала. Вот, - сказал он и сорвал занавеску, открыв ту же самую пещеру, однако теперь покорёженный портал не висел на стене, а был разобран на несколько фрагментов, которые были свалены у стены.

\- Вы… вы разобрали портал? – непонимающе спросила Пасифика, - Но это… ведь это дело вашей жизни…

\- Да. Но он слишком опасен. Стэнли допустил ошибку, и вот, - он открыл один из ящичков и вынул нечто похожее на снежный шар, - Он ошибся, запуская портал, как итог – это.

Все четверо присмотрелись к сфере, пытаясь понять, что же это такое. И вещица эта была действительно странной. Наверное, в какой-то ненаучной фантастике изобразили бы какую-то жидкость, являющуюся порталом в космос, притом висящую, словно в невесомости. Но нет, у них всё было… куда более уныло.

Это был просто чёрный шарик, небольшой такой чёрный шарик, но точно висящий в невесомости, внутри этой сферы. Наверное, вся эта сфера как раз и нужна, чтобы удерживать внутри этот странный чёрный шарик, который был… хм… абсолютно чёрным. Стоп... Присмотревшись, Диппер заметил, что вокруг этого шара находится что-то вроде… искривлённого пространства. Во всяком случае, это больше всего напоминало линзу.

\- Это… горизонт пространства? – спросил младший.

\- Да, - ответил Автор, но тут же опомнился, - Вернее нет, это не чёрная дыра. Побочный результат активации портала. Это… - он на несколько секунд замолчал, кажется, пытаясь подобрать слова, которые они могли бы понять, - это область пространства, в которой ОТО не действует так, как должна. В ней другие физические константы.

Если честно, ни Диппер, ни Мэйбл, ни Пасифика не понимали его, и о чём он говорил. Нет, вернее, они понимали примерно – что такое ОТО, и почему она верна, но… область пространства не подчиняющаяся самой непротиворечивой теории? И как можно изменить основные константы Вселенной? Ну, те, вроде скорости света или постоянной Планка?

\- То есть, если её сломать, то мы просто уничтожим Вселенную? – спросил Гидеон.

\- Нет, - отмахнулся Стэнфорд, словно он сморозил несусветную глупость, - Но уравнение Эйнштейна не будет теперь работать, а основные взаимодействия изменятся. Вселенная так и останется существовать, правда, в ней не сможет существовать не то, что жизнь, но и химия в привычном понимании. Вернее, я так предполагаю.

\- Стоп, - выдохнула сбитая с толку потоком информации Мэйбл, - Но разве вы не говорили, что совместили теорию относительности и квантовую физику? То есть, теоретически, можно объяснить всё во Вселенной, не так? – она вопросительно смотрела на прадядю, прикусив губу.

\- Я не знаю, что будет касаться физики. Я не знаю, как будет переходить перестроение материи при изменении основных взаимодействий, но я точно знаю, что Вселенная продолжит существовать, только даже я не могу представить, что будет при таком перестроении Вселенной.

Ладно, наверное, он разбирается во всём лучше чем сам Хоккинг, но ведь их познания были не как у профессора фундаментальной физики! Так что, волей-неволей, но приходилось им обобщать, если коротко, то эта штуковина уничтожит вообще всю Вселенную.

Класс! Как будто нам и так не хватало вещей способных устроить конец света? Хм… Интересно, правда, знать, не родственная ли эта штуковина тому Ничто, что они встретили в парке для гольфа? В общем, чем больше они узнают об этом, тем больше они понимают, что ничего не знают.

\- Поэтому я вас и позвал. Не знаю, чего хочет Билл, но это – чуть ли не самая опасная вещь. И я не знаю, как он попытается проникнуть в следующий раз. Так что, - он достал первый Дневник и развернул его, - Вот. Я планирую полностью скрыть Хижину от вторжения любой иномировой сущности.

А после отошёл, давая им возможность прочитать всё это. Диппер тут же уткнулся в книгу, с жадностью читая строки. Всё-таки все их методы, в том числе и порог… да, они были откровенно говоря неплохими, но решали проблему не в любом проявлении, а по отдельности. Например, порог не давал пройти в дом, но не снести его или подглядывать или подслушивать. Так что… хм… В принципе, всё написанное там было верно, только вот…

\- А разве это не будет требовать невероятного количества энергии? – задал резонный вопрос близнец, тем более что для них даже сдвинуть с места кружку без амулетов – подвиг.

\- Буду питать от лей-линии. А ещё… хм… нужен лунный камень, а так же… Всё время забываю, что это, - он отобрал Дневник и принялся выискивать нужные строки, - Точно, волосы единорога. Никаких проблем, - отложив книгу, достал пистолет.

\- Подождите… - сказала Пасифика, - Вы хотите их убить? – никто не ответил на этот вопрос, так как был ясно, что Автор привык решать любую проблему прежде всего насилием, - Может быть, следует попытаться отнестись к ним по-человечески…

Формально, в её словах был смысл, действительно, несмотря на то, что среди всех этих странных существ была куча монстров, некоторые из этих монстров были вполне договороспособны, например, тот же Ловкач, который остался в их памяти.

Но… она только что прямо указала их прадяде, что он делает неправильно. Нет, не то чтобы они его боялись… Вернее, они как раз боялись его, потому что, если слава о Шестипалом не исчезла даже спустя тридцать лет, то он – Опасность с большой буквы. Но от их прадяди она не получила ничего кроме презрительно-снисходительной усмешки.

\- Я встречался с созданиями, которых вы представить не можете. Прошлый опыт общения мне не понравился. Это самый простой способ достичь цели, - ну, по крайней мере, он был прав, метод действительно радикальный, однако избавляет от потенциальных неприятностей в будущем.

\- Эй! В этом лесу вся паранормальная живность и без того разбегается от одного нашего появления, дайте хотя бы шанс всё решить миром, - она выдохнула, - Да и к тому же, если их совсем загнать в угол, то они могу придти по нашу душу.

Они несколько секунд смотрели друг другу в глаза, - Диппер попытался коснуться её мыслей, однако он не почувствовал там не капли страха, только чистое упорство. В итоге, как ни странно, сдался Автор, отложив свой бластер, притом, - во всяком случае, будь на его месте сам Диппер, - отнюдь не потому, что боялся местную живность, а из-за того, что Нортвест не желала уступать.

\- Хорошо. Вот Дневник, - он передал ей книгу, - Можешь попытаться добыть волосы. В любом случае, у меня есть и другие дела.

Пасифика схватила книгу и, засунув её под мышку, развернулась в сторону лифта, куда тут же направилась на максимальной скорости. Мда… вот что значит идеализм… Разумеется, Пайнс не забыл скрыть свои мысли от неё.

\- Ладно, я… пожалуй, лучше я буду с ней, - бросила Мэйбл и отправилась вслед за блондинкой уже готовившейся нажать на кнопку лифта.

\- Отлично, - буркнул Стэнфорд, как только двери лифта закрылись, - А для вас у меня есть кое-что другое.

 

Мэйбл вслед за Пасификой пробиралась через лесную чащу, стараясь не попасть в какую-нибудь расщелину между камнями или не подвернуть ногу, зацепившись за корень. Тем более что всего этого богатства тут хватало, ведь они забрались в самую глушь этого леса, где даже просто пройти было не так уж и легко.

А заодно укоряла себя за то, что не напоминала Нортвест, чтобы они сходили на кладбище, взять оружие. Всё-таки тут количество паранормальщины было таким, что она откровенно боялась приходить сюда даже с несколькими артефактами. Всё-таки это - самая гуща леса, что располагался в этой долине, так что концентрация всего ненормального тут была зашкаливающей.

Впрочем, к счастью, местные обитатели боялись их больше, судя по полной тишине. Но она знала, что как минимум десяток тварей кружит вокруг и наблюдает, пытаясь понять, зачем же они пришли, и надеясь на возможность нанести им удар. Впрочем, к этому-то она в принципе уже давно привыкла, просто тут количество всего этого зашкаливало.

Хотя, Пасифика не разделяла её опасений и просто шла впереди. В то, что она сумела так хорошо запереть свои мысли, она не верила, всё-таки ей только-только удалось освоиться с телепатией, и хоть её талант в магии камней был велик, ей ещё предстояло многому научиться, но Мэйбл верила, что у неё всё получится.

Ладно, пора с этим завязывать…

\- Тебя что-то волнует? – тут же раздался в уме голос Нортвест.

Мэйбл шла за ней и на секунду остановилась, коротко выдохнув… Нет, ладно, скрывать от телепата свои ощущения – вещь на редкость бессмысленная, и пусть она не была полноценным телепатом, но эти камни…

Пасифика тоже остановилась и развернулась, а Мэйбл наконец-то подняла взгляд и посмотрела прямо ей в глаза.

\- Да… да… - отвечала она мысленно, - Я… если честно, я боюсь.

Блондинка только удивлённо заломила бровь, смотря на неё. Пайнс же двинулась вперёд, а за ней и подруга, подозрительно поглядывая на неё, словно не веря, что она способна бояться. Нет, не очередной твари, которая пытается вас сожрать, скорее чувство, что постоянно давит на вас, не давая нормально вздохнуть.

\- Если честно, то да, меня это всё пугает, - всё так же мысленно продолжала говорить она, - И чем дальше, тем больше…

\- А… в чём дело? Эта ваша семья… Или Криптос… - тихо перебирала варианты она.

\- Нет. Вернее… да. Но пугают меня не они, а то, во что мы вляпались, - конечно, всё происходившее было необычным, но даже так было понятно, что она имела ввиду кое-что помимо этого, - Понимаешь, я же помню как мы сюда приехали… Тогда ведь я была в бешенстве, а бро, делать ему было нечего, нашёл те бумаги. А после Дневник…

Пасифика молчала и внимательно слушала, изредка поглядывая на неё и давая выговориться, за что, в глубине души, Мэйбл была невероятно благодарна.

\- А мы пошли за камнями и нашли Живогрыза, вы же отправили нас найти восковые фигуры, затем мы сами полезли в тот магазинчик… После призвали Криптоса, нашли этот склад под кладбищем, отправились в прошлое, встретились с Ловкачом… Всё как будто в калейдоскопе. Если честно, я уже и не помню отдельные дни, вернее я помню, что мы с кем-то там бились и что-то достали, но…. почему-то всё какое-то смазанное, словно то, что мы были на волоске от гибели, уже перестаёт удивлять.

Мэйбл повернулась к Пасифике, спрашивая взглядом «ты же понимаешь меня». Та только ответила тёплой улыбкой, которой она ничего не могла противопоставить.

\- И теперь… когда всё это творится вокруг… Мы всё ещё продолжаем всё дальше и дальше вникать в местные тайны, хотя, думаю, нам никогда не следовало бы. Но обратного пути нет, мы сейчас на спине как-то огромного монстра. И понять, что же тут творится – наш единственный шанс выжить. Стоит нам спрыгнуть и мы окажемся под его лапами.

Нда… Может, она и слишком драматизировала, но взять хотя бы того же… демона, он точно не будет тихо сидеть, позволяя им бросить всё это.

\- Но… разве мистер Пайнс, ну, тот который Автор, не занимается этим уже тридцать лет? – слабо спросила Пасифика, хотя даже она понимала, что эти годы сильно ударили по нему, во всяком случае Мэйбл видела, что для него уже не было никакой разницы между добром и злом, попытками договориться и истреблением.

\- Если честно, будь всё так просто… Будь всё так просто, я бы так не беспокоилась… Меня пугает кое-что другое… - она ещё раз оглянулась, а заодно убедилась, что никто этого не слышит, - Помнишь, когда мы снова приходили на кладбище, чтобы рассказать обо всём остальным?

Пас кивнула. Ну, естественно, она помнила. Они тогда явились на следующий же день, рассказав им про всё произошедшее. Тогда они, конечно, выглядели удивлёнными, но вот сама Мэйбл почти не участвовала в обсуждении, её заинтересовала другая вещь…

\- Знаешь, меня пугают не артефакты, которые мы нашли. Меня пугают те, что мы не находили. Тогда я нашла незнакомый мне ящичек с надписью. Хорошо. А после я заглянула в журнал, куда мы записываем условия хранения.

\- И что ты там обнаружила? Что его там нет? – пожала плечами Пасифика, - Ну, наверное, кто-то просто забыл его туда записать.

Впрочем, выходило у неё это не очень хорошо. В смысле, убеждать саму себя. Они ведь знают, как опасен может быть один из артефактов, если сделать с ним что-то неправильно, а устраивать брифинги о том, что надо делать… В общем, потому то они и сделали этот журнал, куда они их и записывали.

\- Нет, я нашла запись о нём. И она была сделана мною. И мы нашли его как раз в тот день, когда нас арестовали…

\- А ты не думаешь…

\- Нет, я видела – это именно мой почерк. Поверь, уж что-что, а свой почерк я узнаю. И меня пугает не то, что мы не контролируем происходящее. Даже после ухода Автора это как-то держалось тридцать лет, нет, я боюсь другого – что у нас нет ни то, что контроля надо всем этим. У нас нет даже хоть какого-то контроля, и я не знаю, что делать с этим. Да, мы ведём эти записи, собираем артефакты… Но ведь эти артефакты возникают, даже если мы их никогда и не находили. А что если другие исчезают и мы не замечаем? Что вообще тут происходит?

Ответа ей не было. И это не удивительно. Наверное, с этим вопросом следовало бы идти к Автору, но… она, если честно, не была до конца уверена, что просто не свихнулась, слетела с катушек и едва ли нормально воспринимает реальность. Впрочем, учитывая всё произошедшее с ними, идея поверить в собственное безумие, чтобы получить возможность отрицать существование всего этого… не так уж она и плоха, ведь.

Хотя, кто знает, быть может только такие как они, – не совсем нормальные люди, мечтатели иль жаждущие наживы, - способны банально поверить, что всё это реально, им не привиделось, и это не галлюцинация. В отличие от остальных людей, которые ставили рекорды в своей способности отрицать всё это.

Впрочем, их винить тоже не следует. Как будто кого-то из обычных людей следует упрекать в том, что нас не слишком волнует, что же происходит в захолустном городишке в самой глуши мира. Скорее уж они предпочтут убеждать себя сами, да и есть у них более значимые проблемы, например, хотя бы безработица.

Да, таков уж их мир – разум сам по себе может объяснить всё, но ни черта не может решить. Именно поэтому люди как раз и не замечают всего, создавая разумные объяснения. Впрочем, чем лучше они сами, если стараются придумать объяснение всем этим аномалиям?

\- Ну… Мэй, - она подошла сбоку и приобняла её, - На самом деле не всё уж так плохо. Нет, я, конечно, тоже боюсь всего этого, но я только хочу сделать что-то полезное. А все эти загадки… Не знаю, меня они как-то не волновали, - пожала плечами она.

Мэйбл в ответ на это только фыркнула, но… хм… а может она вообще зря со всем этим так пугается, кто знает, быть может, она действительно забыла? Или этот Перевёртыш выбрался из Бункера и подсунул им ловушку, превратившись в неё и скопировав почерк? Или ещё одно из десятка объяснений? Да и если всё это действительно так, то, в конце концов, что можно сделать, если что-то возникает из Ничего, нарушая все законы логики? А заодно и каждый, прописью, каждый, закон сохранения. В конце концов, ведь на Ничто они никак повлиять не могут, оно-то на то и Ничто, его, по сути, ведь и нет в принципе.

Хуже другое. Если Ничто превращается, в Нечто, то почему не может быть наоборот? И что если следующей целью будут они?

\- Ладно, а ты-то, Пас, что так взъелась на нашего прадядю?

Она тут же посмотрела на неё, на этот раз уже прищурившись и вытянув шею. И такой быстрый переход от одного выражения к другому изрядно смущал, учитывая, что обычно на её лице была только безмятежная улыбка.

\- Хорошо, - успокоилась она, - Для вас, Пайнсов, наверное, это не так важно, но…

\- Да нет, я понимаю, что тебе с Гидеоном не нравится… Ну, ведь он повстречал за эти годы столько всего, что привык решать всё сразу и гарантированно.

\- Да нет, я не о том… - она потерла переносицу, а затем снова поглядела на неё, - Понимаешь, что мы так сами себе копаем могилу? Ведь убьём одного монстра, на нас может в качестве мести напасть другой. И когда-то мститель может быть опасен даже для нас. Нет, я понимаю, чем мы занимаемся сейчас, но… ведь мы, по крайней мере, хотя бы рассматриваем вариант мирного решения проблемы. А для него…

Ну… Тут она уже ничего не могла сказать, у точки зрения Пасифики было право на существование. Да и даже если Автор не слишком рискует, то вот у нас шансы попасть под молот куда выше, не считая уже про просто мирных жителей.

\- Нет, я могу понять его, всё-таки он столько лет провёл там… Я могу понять, почему он привык к такому… Но я не могу согласиться с этим, так что если у меня есть возможность…

Угу… Она знала как это называется, «синдром хронического героизма». Наживает себе проблем тем, что не может удержаться и не прийти к кому-то на помощь, даже если бы кто-то кричал, что знает, где она живёт, и угрожал бы спалить дом. Правда, с возрастом это может пройти, знает она таких, кто излечился от подобного, а может ведь и усилиться…

И ведь, что самое главное, такие люди умудряются влезть в неприятности везде. Собственно, у них тут летние каникулы, как бы. С другой стороны, по крайней мере, за это время она подняла пару уровней крутизны и уже может постоять за себя, хотя от случайностей никто не застрахован.

\- Понятно, - кивнула Мэйбл, - Ладно, пойдём уже…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Кошмары на улице Вязов.
> 
> 2\. Фонд SCP, один из объектов.
> 
> 3\. Fallout Tactics.


	63. Глава 62 - Всё идёт по плану

\- Вот, это моя секретная комната, - Гидеон слушал Автора, - О ней не знает даже брат.

Ладно… хм… пожалуй, лучше не напоминать ему, что на самом деле он и все остальные прекрасно знают об этой комнате. Логично ведь, раз уж она находится между самим магазинчиком и залом с порталом. Так что ничего удивительного, что когда лифт спускается, они её увидели.

А мистер Пайнс видел её каждый день, если верить его словам. Так что ничего удивительного в том, что он увидел её, - хотя бы по истечению первой недели, - не было. Впрочем, лезть в логику… эм… мистера Стэнфорда Пайнса, - да, так будет лучше всего, - белобрысый не решался.

А сам мистер Пайнс подошёл к тяжёлой двери, явно сделанной из чего-то вроде дуба и, достав ключ, открыл её. Света внутри почти не было, но он мог видеть, что за дверью находилась огромная библиотека, заваленная самыми разнообразными предметами…

Глифул осторожно заглянул вслед за ним, оглядываясь по сторонам… Мда… всё это явно выглядело впечатляюще, особенно для него, понимающего, что тут хранятся за ценности или хотя бы догадывающегося. Вот, например, кристаллы появившиеся в результате Зел-Нага*, позолоченный глобус, - просто позолочённый глобус, без каких-либо аномалий, - что-то похожее на череп неандертальца, а так же просто огромная куча шкафов, заполненных книгами.

Да там было буквально всё, от пергаментов до какой-то электроники и аппаратуры. И Гидеон углядывал в ней восьмитысячный Эклипс*, хотя он и не был уверен в этом. По вопросам с компьютерами это скорее к Робби. Но, тем не менее, тут было столько всего, что лично Гидеон был бы рад потратить пару недель, чтобы разобраться во всём этом. По крайней мере, он был уверен, современные физики оторвали бы всё, что угодно, ради хотя бы библиотеки Автора.

\- Тут я храню самые старые и тёмные тайны. Те, что я не решился спрятать до приезда брата, - он вошёл внутрь, а вслед за ним и Гидеон с Диппером, оглядывающиеся по сторонам.

Пайнс осторожно подошёл к какой-то картине, накрытой балахоном, и заглянул внутрь. Но мистер Стэнфорд Пайнс тут же повернулся к ним с гневным выражением и раздражённо взмахнул рукой.

\- Не трогайте! – тихо, но жёстко сказал он, - Если смотреть на неё слишком долго, будете верить, что все имеющие глаза следят за вами. Даже если вы смотрите им в затылок.

Диппер тут же последовал его совету, очевидно наконец-то поняв, что лезть в это – не самая лучшая идея, особенно если не знаешь, как всё это работает, а ведь в Дневниках было написано далеко не всё. Так что эту комнату, вероятно, следует считать минным полем.

Наконец, стараясь ничего не затронуть, оба прошли за Автором через всю комнату, подойдя к какому-то экрану. Тут было где-то с десяток этих самых экранов разного размера, а так же разнообразная аппаратура. Мистер Стэнфорд Пайнс наклонился и выдвинул один из ящиков, откуда достал какое-то странное устройство, напоминающее дуршлаг, надеваемый на голову. Ну, хотя бы это не устройство Дока.

\- Если мы не можем защитить дом, то защитим наши мысли, - сказал он, нажав на какую-то кнопку на устройстве, - Есть много способов защитить разум. У меня, например, металлическая пластина в голове, не дающая что-то делать с моими мыслями и памятью.

\- Эм… Вы думаете, Пасифика не справится? – осторожно спросил Глифул.

\- Нет, - даже не подумав ни секунды тут же ответил он, - Такими методами – нет.

Ладно, для Гидеона это был один из людей, с которыми он не решался бы пререкаться. По крайней мере, пока что, хотя, в принципе, он даже несколько презирал Автора за такую позицию. И боялся. Но, в отличие от своего отца, он не мог его не уважать. То есть… ну, это, конечно, было бы перебором… но у Глифула чётко выстраивалась ассоциация с Менгеле. То есть, конечно, своеобразное понимание в моральном плане, но квалификацию отрицать нельзя.

\- Но это устройство будет сканировать разум и кодировать мысли, - коротко объяснил Автор, после чего недвусмысленно посмотрел на них: «кто первый».

Гидеон посмотрел на Диппера и тут же понял, что лучше бы ему пойти первым. Уж во всяком случае он-то не имеет ничего, что ему хотелось бы скрыть от кого-то ещё, в отличие от этих близнецов. Чёрт, сумасшедшая семейка, жить нормально не могут!

Так что Гидеон сел на стул, а после ему на голову установили этот аппарат, от холодного металла которого по спине шли мурашки. Экраны позади включились, и на них появился какой-то двоичный код… Эм… он собирается кодировать мысли в двоичном коде? Нет, ну в принципе, импульсы мозга – то же электричество, так что ничего удивительного нет. А сам мистер Стэнфорд Пайнс тем временем начал разглядывать среди этой аппаратуры что-то, известное только ему.

\- Ну, - робко начал Гидеон, - А так что такое представляет Билл? И Криптос?

\- Досье, - отрезал ему, даже не оборачиваясь, - Ящик справа.

Он послушно повернул голову и… действительно, там был ящик, в котором он обнаружил папку «Досье Сайфера». Хм… И ведь он сразу, не подумав, указал ему на папку спустя столько лет…

Впрочем, то, что было в этом Досье, куда интереснее… Глифул медленно переворачивал страницы, на которых, по большей части, были расположены различные фотографии, в том числе и всяких древних кувшинов, зданий… Притом, на всех них было изображение напоминавшее Билла Сайфера.

Зато теперь понятно, откуда вся эта истерия по поводу масонов, рептилоидов и тому подобного… Значит, получается, носящие на голову шапочку из фольги не так уж и ошибались, хотя так и не смогли понять истинную причину всего этого.

\- Я не знаю, кто он точно, Билл Сайфер, - говорил Автор, шаманя что-то с пультом управления устройством, - Но я знаю, что он совершенно безумен. И гениален.

\- А что если на самом деле Криптос… - попытался было начать Диппер.

\- Нет, - тут же его прервал, - Нет, я об этих двоих почти ничего не слышал, но Уилл и Криптос – только слуги. Я не знаю, чего хочет Билл, но он зачем-то скрывал свою личность. Важно не это. Важно – закрыть свои мысли от него. И понять – что ему нужно.

В принципе, его логику можно было понять. Он привык всё решать самым простым и радикальным методом – стрелять, а уже затем проводить вскрытие. Ё-моё… такое чувство, что он побывал где-нибудь в Империуме, примерно такие же методы, как и у Инквизиции.

\- Так что этот Билл конкретно, по своей сути? – спросил младший.

\- Не знаю. Никто точно не знает. У меня есть подозрения, но они столько смутны, что я не доверяю им. Возможно, он даже старше нашей Вселенной. Но он гениален, безумен и совершенно бесчестен. У него нет тела, он только проецирует себя в наши мысли…

Гидеон продолжал переворачивать страницы папки, пока ему не показалась какая-то странная страница. Если большая часть этого досье представляла собой распечатки или фотографии, то тут был какой-то… рисунок, что ли. Страница была разбита на три фрагмента, на одном был просто череп, «Наш мир», на втором человек, общающийся с Биллом, «Мир мыслей», и наконец сам Билл, «Мир кошмаров».

\- А зачем тогда ему нужна… - хотел было спросить Диппер, кажется, о планах демона и сфере.

\- Я не знаю, - сказал он, взяв в руки сферу с тем странным чёрным шаром, - Я не знаю, чего он хочет добиться. Но я закрыл портал. А теперь нельзя допустить, чтобы он как-то мог заполучить её.

Прекрасно, просто великолепно… Нет, почему всё так… Они ведь так надеялись, что Автор знает кто такой этот демон, что ему нужно и так далее. И, судя по сказанному им, он знает только немногим больше их…

\- Подождите, но как вы вообще познакомились с… этим демоном? – попытался выжать что-то полезное Гидеон.

\- Это неважно сейчас, - он достал пульт и направил его на экран, - Познакомься со своими мыслями.

По экрану тут же поползли строки, - как только что пришло в голову Гидеону, довольно бессмысленно делать такое графическое исполнение на большом экране. Можно ведь вывести на отдельный небольшой экран, куда проще ведь, хоть и в ущерб зрелищности. Чёртовы голливудские компьютерные технологии, прямо как в Парке Юрского Периода.

Зато он мог видеть, что по экрану поползли строки, его мысли:

«Думаю, что всё случившееся сегодня – начало очень интересных событий. Ну, по крайней мере, отменной вражды с Пайнсами.» - это, кажется, были его мысли после первой недели лета.

«Так… Дайте мне пистолет, я утоплюсь. Поправочка – водяной пистолет.» - вот его первая реакция на появление Мастера.

«Ладно, если ты говоришь, что уже никакого результата нет, то почему всё-таки напал? Почему Горни, почему те подростки, что пропали в девяносто пятом?» - вот его слова Ловкачу.

Ну и так далее, те воспоминания, что были хоть как-то значимы для него. Впрочем, Гидеон старался не надеяться, что те воспоминания о том, как они порвали с… демоном, всплывут, особенно тот фрагмент, что касается убийства близнецами. И точно не надеяться так, как если бы он надеялся, что это не появится, ведь тогда оно как раз тут и появится, так что по большей прокручивал в голове другие воспоминания.

\- Ладно. Хм… Это будет долго, - бросил мистер Стэнфорд Пайнс и сел на один из стульев, начав, полуприкрыв глаза, наблюдать за ним.

Продолжалось это достаточно долго, но делать было нечего, так что они, откровенно говоря, скучали, - даже несмотря на развлечение в виде его мыслей, - хотя Автор, кажется, вообще не двигался. И, как только прогресс-бар заполнился до конца, Гидеон огляделся вокруг, но Автор почему-то так и не двигался, продолжая сидеть в той же неподвижной позе…

В принципе, ему уже должно быть под семьдесят, но, учитывая его физическую форму, скорее он спал. Просто спал. Но при этом не двигался и спокойно сидел, да так, что если бы он был каким-то вахтёром, то Гидеон побоялся бы пройти мимо, считая, что он пристально наблюдает.

\- Пайнс, - шепнул Глифул, - слушай, а что если… - он начал снимать с головы шлем.

\- Нет. Слушай, я, конечно, понимаю, но это… - чуть ли не шипя отвечал близнец.

\- Эй, между прочим, он почему-то скрывает, откуда он знаком с демоном. И знаешь, меня это очень сильно волнует. А теперь вспомни тот треугольный портал, - продолжал наседать белобрысый, - Слушай, я, конечно, понимаю, что вроде он на нашей стороне… Но ведь мы тут пытаемся клещами вытащить всё, что только можем, о происходящем вокруг.

\- Чёрт. Глифул, ты параноик. А мне кажется, что он нас пристрелит за такое.

\- Угу, только иногда параноики бывают правы, вспомни Малдера.

Ну, формально, он ошибался столько раз, что даже сложно представить, но в целом логика была понятна, так что Дипперу ничего не оставалось говорить, когда Глифул встал, держа в руках это странное устройство и приблизился к Автору, а затем аккуратно опустил эту штуковину ему на голову.

Разумеется, Автор пошевелился, как только этот металлический шлем надели ему на голову, от чего оба парня тут же чуть ли не подпрыгнули, как будто без этого нельзя было, нет, надо было вложить обязательный драматический элемент.

Впрочем, они не сожалели об этом, так как на экране начали появляться его воспоминания. И по какому-то странному совпадению, это были именно воспоминания, а не строки текста. Зато вот сами воспоминания… сначала Билл… да, именно Билл, что смеётся на фоне какого-то синего пламени. Затем сам Автор, выводящий ту самую строчку, что попалась ему чуть ли не первой, «Не верь никому», вот он ворочается в кошмарах…

Но всё это было не слишком-то значительным по сравнению со следующим воспоминанием. Вот Стэнфорд Пайнс, в своём привычном пыльнике, который висел где-то… ну, это место было довольно трудно описать, самым лучшим термином будет «психеделический космос». Но на против него находился… Уилл? Какого?! Так, я теперь вообще ничего не понимаю, что тут происходит. А демон и человек тем временем пожали друг другу руки, тут же объявшиеся синим огнём, а глаза того же света засияли холодным голубым светом.

\- Отлично, теперь я смогу достичь всего, что мне нужно, - сказал Автор, притом голос был явно довольным.

Да что это такое?! Чёрт побери, что вообще связывает их двоих, равно что…

\- Это было не лучшее решение, - раздался голос, от которого веяло могильным холодом, прогоняя мурашки по спине.

Твою! Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! А Автор тем временем снял с головы шлем и начал медленно вставать. Из-за полумрака в комнате, Глифул видел только силуэт, не в силах разглядеть лицо, но как-то всё это… Либо он чертовски зол за то, что мы сделали, либо…

Сделав пару шагов назад, он зацепился за одну из простынь, что накрывала многие предметы в комнате. Посеревшее от пыли полотно тут же слетело, обнажив висящий на стене гобелен с изображением Уилла, треугольные призмы, что-то вроде… светильника в форме демона. Стоп, что это ещё за такой алтарь…

Машинально, против воли, Гидеон схватил со стола сферу и какой-то пистолет. Глянув на него, он сразу же узнал похожий дизайн, как будто слизанный из Звёздного Пути. Точно такой же был у той капсулы, в которой хранил свои воспоминания отец Пасифики. Стирание памяти?.. Ну… не лучший вариант, но уж лучше это, чем ничего.

\- Глифул, положи сферу, - спокойным, ровным и как будто безразличным голосом сказал он.

\- Нет, чёрт побери, я этого не сделаю, пока вы не расскажите, как вы знакомы с демоном. Иначе, - он перевёл взгляд на стиратель памяти, продолжая отступать, - вы можете попрощаться с воспоминаниями…

\- Нет, Гидеон, это всё бессмысленно… - раздался сбоку голос Диппера, который почему-то только чесал переносицу, даже не пытался как-то отходить от наступающего Автора.

\- Пайнс, нет, это ты не стой тут истуканом!

\- Эм… У него же в голове пластина, которая мешает что-то делать с памятью, - с голосом капитана очевидности отвечал младший, - А ещё у него настоящее оружие, и мы в закрытом помещении, где нам некуда бежать…

А… вот оно что… Нет, ну с этой точки зрения у них шансов действительно немного, разве что пытаться драться с ним в рукопашную, но и тут у них было не слишком-то много шансов…

\- Да положи ты её уже. Я бы уже просто сломал сферу, если бы был с Биллом, - он снял очки, - Посмотри на глаза.

Ну… Действительно, глаза ничуть не изменились, всё такие же холодно-голубые, нет ни неестественного свечения, ни стального оттенка, что проявлялся при вселении Криптоса.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, - Глифул отпустил стиратель памяти, но сферу всё ещё не решался выпустить из рук, - Но только после того, как вы расскажете о вашем знакомстве с демоном.

\- Хм… - он начал ходить из стороны в сторону, покачивая головой, - Хорошо. Я расскажу вам об этом. Не зря Шерман предупреждал, что вы упёрты и пронырливы, - он развернулся на каблуках и посмотрел прямо им в глаза.

\- На самом деле Билл не всегда был мои врагом…

 

Стэнфорд, кряхтя, привалился к дереву, начиная посапывать. Местных монстров он уже не боялся, всё-таки это деревце было прямо посреди небольшого круга из камней, а они почему-то очень не любили это место, даже если видели там свою добычу. Так что он вполне мог спать и не опасаться за свою жизнь.

Откровенно говоря, всё выходило скверно. Уже несколько месяцев, как Престон порвал все контакты с ним. Он, конечно, следил за ним, но похоже все неприятности по неизвестной причине словно миновали его, даже если до стирания памяти он влезал в них чуть ли не каждый день. Но воспоминания, по крайней мере, не возвращались. Стэнфорд, конечно, надеялся на то, что ему удастся вырастить себе ассистента, но… таков его выбор.

Но вот так, зато теперь он вернулся из длительной экспедиции на несколько часов в пещеры, где были наскальные рисунки местного населения, где он увидел какого-то демона. К сожалению, ему так и не удалось всё прочитать до конца, время уже клонилось к закату, а лезть через лес… Так что уж лучше переждать ночь в этом безопасном месте.

Стоило ему только привалиться к дереву и укрыться плащом, как сон стремительно нахлынул на него, сделав веки свинцовыми. Знающий о безопасности Пайнс не особо сопротивлялся сну.

Зато вот то место, где он оказался, было очень необычным. Какой-то космос, только почему-то синий. Силу тяжести он чувствовал и даже мог спокойно ходить, хоть под ногами не было абсолютно ничего. Зато вокруг висели самые разные предметы, от каких-то колб до Дневников. Он видел тут и его тёмно-синие, и какие-то бордовые, и коричневые… А в пустоте между тем висели математические формулы, впрочем, как он был уверен, абсолютно неверные, вроде точного значения числа пи.

Но в чём он был уверен более всего творящегося вокруг, так это в том, что это точно не реальность. Но и не сон, всё-таки он чётко осознавал где находится и что делает. Хм…

\- Вы… вы меня призвали, - раздался за спиной робкий голос.

Пайнс тут же развернулся, а заодно и попытался схватить бластер, но вот его-то в этом сне и не было. Чёрт. Но, как бы то ни было, прямо перед ним… в воздухе висел… треугольник. Синий треугольник с одним глазом и… какими-то странными руками и ногами.

\- Кто ты? – сдержав удивление, замогильным голосом спросил он.

\- Эм… Я… прошу прощения, я – демон… Не… не удивляйтесь так, вам инфаркт не грозит… о… да я вообще не вижу у вас конца… Вы же Стэнфорд Пайнс, тот кто изменит мир… ой, я же не могу говорить о будущем.

\- Стоп. Ты… тот демон, о котором было написано в той пещере, Уилл Сайфер… - ну, формально, не «Уилл Сайфер», но по значению это имя с местного индейского языка на английский переводилось именно так, - Я тебя призвал, так?

\- Да… Подождите, разве вы не призвали меня, чтобы заключить сделку? Обмен одной вещи, на другую. Или вы…

Он тут же попытался прикинуть в голове кто перед ним, вспоминая написанное теми индейцами, что вырезала поголовно американская кавалерия. Они писали, что шаманы поколениями заключали сделки с этим знающим очень многое об этом месте духом. Он сам себя назвал, конечно, демоном. Как бы то ни было, они писали, что он почти всеведущ, но вместе с этим обладает жалким характером, хоть и делает ровно то, что ему приказали и не капли больше.

Вот оно, кто мне был нужен тут… Я же упёрся в тупик, а тут как раз этот демон с его знаниями. Теперь у меня есть новое направление исследований, которое, может быть, поможет найти мне ответы – откуда все эти странности и аномалии. А кто знает это, как не существо, которому тысячи лет и оно - одна из местных аномалий?

\- Нет, я действительно призвал тебя, чтобы заключить сделку, - он протянул руку, а демон пожал её, обе руки тут же объялись голубым пламенем, а по здоровенной руке пробежал разряд электричества, от которого он едва устоял на ногах, - Отлично, теперь я смогу достичь всего, что мне нужно.

Демон попытался прервать рукопожатие, однако Пайнс не дал ему этого сделать, продолжая его удерживать.

\- Что же… Тогда, раз уж мы не обговорили условия… Ты будешь выполнять всё, что я скажу, не в силах как-либо извратить смысл моих указаний против меня, равно как и по своей воле сделать этого.

Стоило ему это сделать, как от демона тут же пошёл буквально ощущаемый в воздухе страх. Ну вот и отлично… Теперь у него будет возможность получить все ответы, а что после… после посмотрим. По крайней мере у него уже начал созревать в голове план о том, как оставить этого демона с носом опять.

 

\- Вот именно так я и познакомился с ним, - Гидеон слушал Автора, - Он боялся меня, по крайней мере, делал вид. Я был ослеплён показной слабостью. И он служил мне. Благодаря его знаниям, я построил портал, чтобы понять, откуда эти аномалии. Открыл истину только МакГаккет. И от этого начал сходить с ума.

Голос мистера Стэнфорда Пайнса был холоден и абсолютно безразличен, словно он просто констатировал факты.

\- И тогда я спросил у самого демона – куда ведёт портал. Он только рассмеялся. Под обличием жалкого демона скрывался другой, хитрый и безумный. И он был не один. С ним была небольшая армия, среди которых был и ваш Криптос. Но я сумел отключить портал. Спрятал инструкции в Дневники, как и сами книги. А он только ждёт нового шанса.

\- Понятно, понятно, - сказал Гидеон, смотря на сферу, - А эта штуковина ему зачем-то нужна… Но почему он решил… выбрать облик Криптоса?

\- Не знаю. Возможно, усложнил план, решив, что собьёт меня с толку. Но нет, я знаю этого демона. Я не знаю его желаний, но я знаю, что ему нужно, чтобы осуществить это.

У Глифула, конечно, были некоторые сомнения, но он предпочёл промолчать. Усложнять план ради усложнения? Да и Автор слишком быстро разгадал эту уловку, почти мгновенно, а ведь Билл должен был за время работы с ним изучить его личность. Ну, а против них… да для них вообще нет разницы между Биллом и Криптосом. Но… всё равно они знают только то, что точно им ничего не известно.

\- Ладно, - кивнул Диппер, - Путь так. Главное, по крайней мере сейчас, – защититься от него. Никто не знает, где Пасифика и Мэйбл?

 

Пасифика шла впереди их небольшой процессии с решимостью небольшого бронепоезда, готового проломить всё на своём пути. А вслед за ней, пытаясь поспеть за ней и попутно оглядываясь по сторонам, семенили Пайнс и Кордрой. И если Пасифика несла в тубусе за плечом саблю, то и у них тоже было с собой оружие, всё-таки они решили всё это решать… хм… при помощи агрессивных переговоров, как бы кое-кто сказал.

И попутно пыталась вспомнить, как же ей удалось нарваться на это всё, а заодно снова впутаться в какую-то драку, которая неизменно закончится… Ну, формально, они планировали просто обездвижить этих единорогов, а после отобрать волосы. Правда, сопутствующий ущерб их не волновал…

С другой стороны, они ведь размером и массой с лошадь, так что это уже спорно, кому будет причинён этот самый сопутствующий ущерб, и удастся ли им вообще добыть эти волосы.

Тогда ведь она с Мэйбл таки нашла рощу, где находились эти единороги. Этакий каменный круг прямо посреди леса, даже не поляна, нет, всё заросло, наверное, века назад, оставив только камни. Притом внутри он был больше, чем снаружи, как бы абсурдным это не казалось, учитывая, что внутрь они могли пройти со всех сторон. Да, это, наверное, уже надцатое нарушение привычной ей геометрии… Но, знаете, она уже как-то не стала бы удивляться и воскресшим мертвецам.

А вот место, куда они вышли, как раз радикально отличалось от тёмного и мрачного леса. Нет, это скорее был какой-то диснеевский мультик. Тихая речка, изумрудно-зелёная трава, да даже водопад! Впрочем, обе девушки тут же приготовились к неприятностям. Всё-таки если вы видите такое место в самом центре глухомани, то… тут точно есть скелеты в шкафах.

Зато прямо возле берега этой речушки пасся единорог. Ну, по крайней мере, рог был точно. Да и животное было не особенно похоже на коня. Нет, вернее, большинство бы не отличили, но она, видевшая коней собственным глазами, могла с точностью сказать, что это не лошадь. Слишком уж хрупким был единорог, да те же ноги были не приспособлены для длительных перемещений, опять же, слишком хрупкие.

Обе девушки тут же с широко распахнутыми глазами смотрели на животное… Где-то, тихо так шепча в закоулках сознания, голос логики тут же спрашивал – а почему тогда европейские единороги так похожи на тех, что она видела перед глазами? Неужели они раньше встречались по всему миру? А это единственное место, где странности сохранились?

Ах… Нет, такие вопросы скорее к Гидеону, с его склонностью лезть во всё. Нортвест… она же просто вышла вперёд, поклонившись.

\- Приветствую вас… почтенный единорог, я Пасифика Нортвест…

\- Я знаю кто ты, Белоголовая, равно как и Голубоглазая, что вместе с тобой, - довольно холодно ответило говорящее животное, - И зачем вы пришли сюда? Решили покончить окончательно с моим народом, как когда-то сделал Шестипалый? Что вам нужно в моём волшебном царстве?

Хм… Так вот оно, почему Автор так не хотел мирным путём всё решать. Впрочем, она тоже вряд ли смогла бы относиться к ним по-другому, если бы была последним человеком, когда большинство уничтожили монстры…

\- Нет, что вы. Мы пришли только чтобы попросить чуть-чуть ваших волос, которые нам нужны, чтобы защитить наш дом…

\- Что же… я дам эти волосы только кому-то с чистым сердцем. Если вы считаете, что достойны, то выйдите вперёд.

Конечно, в принципе, они могли бы попробовать и стандартным путём. Ну, сначала упомянуть, что Шестипалый вернулся, - он ведь почти не выходил из Хижины, - и мягко попросить так поделиться волосами. Затем уж перейти к менее деликатным методам. Да и вообще… давать только чистым сердцем? Нет, просто Пасифику очень интересовало - как этот единорог определяет чистоту сердца.

\- Хорошо, - сказала Нортвест и сделала пару шагов вперёд.

Хрупкое существо тут же сделало шаг к ней и наклонилось, направив свой рог на неё.

А затем, будто в панике, тут же отшатнулось, сделав пару шагов назад и пристально смотря на неё.

\- Что? Единороги прозревают самые глубины сердец. И я могу видеть, что ты творила зло. Страшное Зло. На твоих руках кровь. Очень много крови.

Ну… если честно, какой-то уголок в душе Пасифики, был вынужден скромно признать это, хоть ей самой и хотелось рассмеяться в лицо в ответ на это. Но, по зрелому рассуждению, в этих словах ведь был смысл… Точно был. Ведь каждый раз, когда она доставала оружие, кто-то гиб. Ну или был ранен.

Хотя, стоп, это больше напоминает вопросы Сократа…

\- Но…. ведь я это делала только из самообороны, – сделала ещё шаг вперёд Нортвест, - Ни разу я не сделала этого по собственному желанию.

\- Мне без разницы, - с голосом полным какого-то высокомерного снобизма сказало животное и повернулось спиной, - Приходи, как только очистишь собственное сердце. Но никому, кто имеет хоть какое-то отношение к этому кровожадному маньяку, это никогда не удастся.

А затем выждало секундную паузу:

\- Выход там.

И на что сама Пасифика, спрашивается, надеялась? Что ей удастся мирным путём добиться чего-то? Наверное, Автор всё-таки не зря ей говорил всё это… Но ведь она должна была попробовать…

Блондинка огляделась по сторонам, думая о том, чтобы попытаться надавить на эту лошадь, - всё-таки репутация у них была достаточно грозной, - но тут по краям той поляны, на которой они находились, в листве, послышался какой-то шорох. Притом со всех сторон, мягко намекая, что они тут находятся в окружении.

Понятно… ну, раз уж так…

Нортвест развернулась на пятках и направилась прочь от этого места, стремясь ни секунду не провести в этом лесу сверх необходимого. Несколько удивлённая таким поступком Мэйбл нагнала её только через полминуты, когда Нортвест уже прошла мимо рядов камней и протискивалась между стволами деревьев.

\- Подожди, что это только что было? – спросила Мэйбл, но в ответ получила только взгляд сочившийся праведным гневом, - Ладно, не надо так, это ведь очередное высокомерное животное, которое из вредности…

Фух… Пасифика остановилась, попыталась перевести дыхание и прийти в норму. Конечно, за ними следят, но…

\- Хорошо, Пайнс, можно тебя попросить об одной вещи? – шатенка тут же кивнула, - Ладно, как ты там говорила… Реши проблему человека насилием – поможешь сегодня. Научишь его решать проблемы насилием – поможешь на всю жизнь. Так ведь?

Пайнс в состоянии лёгкого когнитивного диссонанса смотрела на неё, не ожидая услышать от подруги таких слов. Эм… Ну да, естественно я понимаю, что этот единорог специально так делает. И что с этим делать? Пытаться совершать добрые дела, чтобы угодить таким желанием и надеяться, что всё-таки соблаговолят? Нет уж. Она явно показала, что имеет зуб на мистера Пайнса.

\- Стоп. Подожди, - всё-таки заговорила Пайнс, - Если я тебя хорошо знаю, то ты сейчас собираешься спасти нас от страшного противника, при этом не собираешься никого убивать, ни причинять никому вред, просто физически заставить их поделиться своими волосами, но не слишком бы сожалела, если они вынудят тебя сделать что-то, ведь это из благих побуждений, так ведь?

\- Эм… Ну да.

Конечно, сейчас она была готова и пойти на откровенное насилие, если, конечно, они не согласятся, но Пайнс, кажется, специально опустила это… Так что да, в целом, она была сейчас права.

\- Знаешь, мне это нравится! – Пасифика удивлённо выгнула бровь, - Конечно… это не так гадко и подло, как можно было бы подумать, но… Для тебя ещё есть надежда, Пас.

И тут же крепко обняла её, оставив поражённо смотреть куда-то в пространство.

\- Знаешь, твоё признание наполняет меня стыдом, - только и смогла выдавить она.

\- Да ладно тебе. Пошли уже, найдём Кордрой и возьмём что-нибудь, чтобы в следующий раз у наших аргументов было больше веса.

 

Демон… или по крайней мере так его называют… хм… это было сложно выразить в привычной форме... всё-таки то место, где он находился всё ещё продолжало казаться странным. Но он точно мог сказать, что он находился. Равно как и все остальные. Более ничего конкретного, ибо ему повезло попасть в пространство без размерностей, так что он мог ощущать только факт своего существования, а так же мысли остальных.

Но помимо привычного окружения, вернее его полного отсутствия, было и ещё кое-что… брешь в измерение с размерностью «3+1». И там несколько человек, в одном из которых он узнавал Автора, а другие - четырёх молодых, пытающихся пойти по его стопам.

И он знал, что они сейчас делают. Как раз завершают создание вокруг Хижины барьера, что полностью отрежет её от них. От слова совсем. Но вместе с тем он не чувствовал ничего от их главаря, который точно так же висел тут. Вернее чувствовал, но… радость.

\- Мы можем помешать, - послышался голос, при том он даже не мог сказать, кому же он конкретно принадлежал, ему или двум другим.

\- Нет, - твёрдо послышался отказ.

Тут Автор приклеил последний волосок, вокруг Хижины поднялась буря энергии, шедшей от лей-линии, а затем… ничего. Вернее, Ничто, некий эквивалент горизонта событий, который был на месте Хижины, по крайней мере с их точки зрения.

\- Вот и прекрасно… Всё в полном соответствие с планом…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Да, Starcraft, только тут, как можете видеть, этот какое-то событие.
> 
> 2\. Да, суперкомпьютер. А вы представляет объём вычислений необходимый для постройки портала. Так что без этого ему не обойтись.


	64. Глава 63 - День выборов

Диппер сидел в ратуше Гравити Фоллс, скучающе оглядываясь по сторонам. Началось то всё сегодня как обычно, они пытались натаскать Пасифику на использование силы амулетов. Получалось у неё, конечно, не плохо, но всё равно для их компании этого было недостаточно.

Хотя… в начале лета она и вовсе не смогла бы защититься ни от кого, теперь же уверенно держала в руке саблю и могла отправить в полёт, пусть и с трудом, предмет массой в несколько килограмм. Так что она очень многому научилась, возможно, не справедливо, что он с сестрой требовали большего, но таковы уж обстоятельства, в которых они все оказались.

Если честно, он в какой-то мере был даже рад тому Хаосу Неисчислимому, что творился в этом городке с того момента, как они приехали. Да и сестра, наверняка, тоже, но он не разговаривал с ней об этом. Всё-таки тут… да с такой атмосферой напряжения в воздухе, стоит им только убить Франца-Фердинанда, и начнётся Первая Мировая. 

А поиграть в мутной воде… от этого было бы очень трудно отказаться. Они могли бы расширить границы военного дела, так как вряд ли хоть когда-то в истории был конфликт с таким количество настоящих и мнимых предателей. Одним словом, оставалось только назвать Легионом, тем более что близнецы у них уже есть.* Единственное, что мешало – то, что на самом деле у этой игры были чёткий правила. И они являются единственными, кто их не знает. И расслабляться нельзя.

Так что только выдохшаяся после очередной тренировки Нортвест вошла в Хижину, как послышался голос телеведущей.

\- Срочные новости, мэр умер, - доносилось из соседней комнаты.

Все трое тут же поспешили в комнату, где уже были Гидеон и Стэн. Всё-таки… этому мэру, наверное, уже где-то под девяноста лет. Конечно, остаётся вариант, что он умер от естественных причин, - нет, под этим имелся ввиду не инфаркт, а всё, кроме всякой паранормальщины, - но вот если к нему в дом пробралась какая-то тварь, что разорвала его на куски…

\- Сегодня ночью во сне скончался мэр нашего города, - продолжала ведущая, все выдохнули – ложная тревога, - Он, выращенный медведями, вероятно, начавший Первую Мировую, почти сто лет был мэром нашего города. Сегодня, после обеда, состоится собрание жителей города в ратуше для выбора нового мэра.

Пайнс, равно как и близняшка, мысли который он мог чувствовать, понял из всего этого ровно две вещи. Первое, мэр значительно старше, чем он только мог представить. Он… он наверное один из десятка человек, что помнят девятнадцатый век. Вернее, был одним из них. А второе… жители этого городка, похоже не слышали ровным счётом ничего про Гаврилу Принципа.

\- Хм… Нового мэра выбирать будут? Надо бы сходить… - проговорил себе под нос прадядя.

Пайнс обменялся взглядами с девушками, и те без слов согласись, а Глифул только кивнул. Ну да, интересно знать, кто же будет новым мэром и собирается ли он активно действовать… Ибо пока что, по крайней мере, по их планам, следует начать изучать аномалии в этом городе и его окрестностях. И знать, кто будет главным представителем власти теперь… Количество аргументов «за посещение» было точно больше, чем «против».

Так что примерно так они и оказались тут, на задних рядах этого зала, наблюдая за новым шерифом, который прибыл на смену Баблсу. Ну, хоть какая-то хорошая новость, теперь у этого городка есть новый шериф, хотя про прежнего и его помощника не было вовсе никаких новостей. Абсолютно никаких, исчезли без следов… Но, как бы то ни было, он стоял за трибуной, ожидая, пока жители города успокоятся.

\- Эм… Пожалуйста, тише… Мы собрались тут, чтобы выбрать мэра, впервые за последние сто лет, - сказал шериф и достал покрытый паутиной и пылью свиток, наверное, устав города, а после развернул его, - Эм… Хм… Так, кандидатом может стать любой, кто умеет считать до десяти, отбрасывает тень и… может кинуть шляпу в кольцо… Из-звините… но кто придумал такие правила?

Да, для приехавшего в этот город шерифа всё написанное там было сродни какому-то бреду, впрочем, они-то знали, что эти законы пошли от основателя города, Квентина Трэмбли. Хотя и не переставали быть бессмысленными. Кроме, может быть, слов про тень, прадядя Стэнфорд им говорил что-то про вампиров…

Впрочем, новоприбывший выглядел совершенно шокированным и слабо понимающим, что же именно тут происходит. Спустя полминуты Пасифика смилостивилась над ним, сказав, что тут так всё время, следует привыкнуть. Шериф, конечно, несколько удивился, но всё-таки сказал достать кольцо.

Собравшиеся в ратуше зашептались, смотря на молодого приезжего. Ну… а что, округ был глубокой глухоманью, после исчезновения Баблса и его помощника не было других желающих, так что власти штата направили к ним этого. И теперь, когда тут больше нет мэра, он, по сути, остался единственной политической фигурой во всём городе, но выказывает такую неуверенность… Ничего удивительного, что остальные почувствовали это.

\- Ну, так что, есть… - попытался он сказать что-то, как в кольцо залетела шляпа.

Все тут же посмотрели в сторону бросившего, это оказался… Бад Глифул. Вот уж кого они не ожидали увидеть… А он только встал во весь рост и вышел к трибуне. Новичок не говоря ни слова, тихо отошёл в сторону.

\- Я удовлетворяю всем правилам для кандидата. У кого-то есть желание бороться за пост мэра?..

Он осмотрел всё помещение своими почти что чёрными глазами, ясно показывая, что никому не стоит встревать. И желающих не было. Пайнс даже подумал о том, почему он вообще взялся за это место. Нет, правда… Ему же стёрли память и не раз… он уже не должен же был таить на них зло, ведь так? Ведь никакого повода ещё лезть сюда, кроме как повредить им этот, Глифул не смог придумать.

Хотя… сначала он позабыл, что они с ним встречались, потом позабыл про Общество… Но не про них и Гидеона и как позорно улепётывал, но не понимал почему. Понятно, он так и не собирается успокаиваться. Ох… 

Дотронувшись до амулета, он почувствовал, что близняшка чувствует то же самое раздражение. Не удивительно, они ведь росли вместе, так что в одной и той же ситуации часто думают одинаково.

\- Эм… Я Тоби Решительный, Сплетник Гравити Фоллс – поднялся тот самый «журналист», что они не раз видели, - В газетах говорилось, что вы попали в психиатрическую клинику. Вы не считаете, что это может помешать вам занять пост мэра?

\- Эм… Хм… - несколько секунд он смотрел, вперив яростный взгляд, но всё-таки успокоился, - Знаете… я даю вам скидку на покупку поддержанного автомобиля размером в 50%.

Пайнс, уже поняв, к чему идёт дело, кивнул сестре, и та тут же достала из кармана GrPhone, а затем включила камеру. Ни Гидеон, ни Пасифика, похоже, догадавшиеся, что же они делают, не протестовали против их идеи, несмотря на круги Ада, в которые они могут его засунуть этим.

\- И да, все остальные жители города… Если вы на выборах мэра сделаете фотографию того, что отдаёте ваш голос за меня, то я дам всем вам скидку в 50% на покупку автомобилей. Надеюсь, вы хорошо подумаете над выбором.

Хех… Старшая кивнула, как только он закончил свою речь. Вот и отлично, теперь у них есть компромат, который позволит обвинить его в подкупе избирателей. Ей-богу, где мы живём, что встречаются люди, использующие такие… способы. И куда катится этот мир…

\- Что же, если уж никто из вас не собирается выдвигать свою кандидатуру… - начал очевидную речь Бад. Ну, естественно ведь, что никто не пожелал встрявать.

\- Знаете, мне, конечно, не нравится сама мысль, что отец Гида станет мэром… - раздался у них в голове беззвучный голос Пасифики, - Но выбор у нас не велик, разве что Тэд Стрендж, но всё равно надо что-то делать.

Близнецы тут же повернулись назад, где у самой стены сидел этот самый Тэд Стрендж. Что и говорить, он действительно выглядел самым обычным человеком, среднего роста, телосложения, чёрные волосы, брюки, рубашка и галстук… самый обычный ничем не примечательный человек, которых в любом городе тысячи.

Вообще-то, это был не повод доверять ему, ведь настоящие убийцы-психопаты будут казаться кроткими бухгалтерами, пока вас не убьют. Он, конечно, был похож на самого обычного бухгалтера, но в этом городе… В этом городе все чокнутые, так что тот, кто выглядит как самый нормальный человек – безумнее всего.

\- Так что я просто ударю молотком, принесу присягу и… - продолжал говорить свою речь Глифул, как кто-то совсем рядом закричал:

\- Эй! Моя шляпа!

А сразу после этого в круг влетела ещё одна шляпа, брошенная их прадядей, - всё-таки он более не носил феску, так что нет ничего удивительного в том, что пришлось шляпу добыть каким-то другим методом.

А затем встал в полный рост. И хотя он всё ещё уступал своему оппоненту, это ему не требовалось, ибо он… начал речь?!

\- Неужели мы позволим этому случиться? Мы граждане Соединённых Штатов, но наши права на свободный выбор власти сейчас открыто попирают, предъявляя только одного кандидата. Но мы имеем право выбирать, мы должны иметь выбор, так что по этой причине я выдвигаю свою кандидатуру на пост мэра. Даёшь настоящие, свободные выборы!

Брат с сестрой, да и Пасифика с Гидеоном, поражённо смотрели на него, хотя весь остальной зал аплодировал. С такого расстояния он видел, как тот вспотел после такой речи и едва стоял на ногах. Да и сама речь, если подумать, была большей частью популистской, ибо он называл Глифул редиской, но не объяснял почему. И этого оказалось достаточно.

Но… речь от мистера Пайнса?! Вот это так и не выходило из головы. Нет, он, конечно, не был глуп, хотя пытался быть таковым. Ему же удалось создать Хижину, удержать её на плаву тридцать лет, восстановить портал и вернуть брата, он точно не идиот. Важно не это, важно то, что… ну, политика эта было совершенно не его стезёй. Он мог представить его, наверное, в любом амплуа, но хуже их прадяди - политика, мог быть только он в роли учёного.

\- Я… я… - Диппер мог бы поклясться, что глаза Глифула сейчас налились кровью от произошедшего, но он всё-таки сумел выдавить что-то из себя, - Я, конечно, рад конкуренту… - он сошёл с помоста и подошёл к Стэну, как будто собираясь пожать руку сопернику.

А вслед за этим положил руку на плечо их прадяди и легко развернул его. Ну да, он, может, и был жирдяем, но силы таки не потерял, так что даже Стэна он развернул без каких-либо усилий, заставив смотреть снизу вверх. 

\- Пайнс… я уже хотел тебя простить за… всё… - последнее слово он выговорил с нескрываемым презрением, - Но что же… Если ты хочешь войны, то ты её получишь. Посмотрим, сумеешь ли ты унести свой поганый хвост из огня. 

Хм… Конечно, он говорил тихо, но они могли услышать это. И, помимо очевидной угрозы, тут было кое-что интересное, кое-что о чём они раньше не слышали. Между ними есть какие-то старые разногласия. Какие-то очень серьёзные старые разногласия, не связанные ни с чем паранормальным, иначе из его головы это уже просто вычистили бы.

И Диппер хотел это узнать. Да и Пасифика с Мэйбл тоже, в этом он был уверен. Глифул… ну, по его взгляду было трудно понять, в чём же дело, но сам Пайнс считал, что тот не откажется от подобного, при возможности.

\- Я… Для меня будет честью принять участие в этих честных выборах, - Стэн протянул руку, а Бад её сжал.

Наверное, тут должны были бы хрустнуть пальцы, но нет, даже отец Гидеона не был настолько туп, чтобы пытаться сломать ему руку прямо сейчас. Вместо этого он просто очень сильно сжал её.

А народ тем временем продолжал ликовать, даже не замечая, что на самом деле вообще-то происходит вокруг. Хотя… а чего они ещё могли ожидать? Они получили представление под названием «предвыборная кампания», что им ещё нужно?

 

Гидеон шёл по Хижине, направляясь в гостиную, где находились все остальные, решая, что же делать со всей этой ситуацией, в которую они влезли. Вообще, его до сих пор удивляло то, что в городе такие правила избрания мэра… Нет, правда, достаточно кинуть шляпу, проверку на то, сидел ли человек в тюрьме, никто не проводит.

Но от размышлений об абсурдности местных законов его оторвал голос Автора, который доносился откуда-то сбоку. Повинуясь наитию и природному любопытству, он заглянул туда, где увидел его присевшего на колено… напротив Элхэ. Что?

\- Мы оба знаем: у нас были разногласия. Ну, не у нас, но между нашими лагерями. Но я не собираюсь причинять вред твоей хозяйке. И если начнётся что-то, то я, возможно, единственный, кто её спасёт. Ты поняла?

Кошка… он не был уверен, что верно всё истолковал, но ему показалась, что она кивнула, как бы глупо это не звучало. И с крайне умным видом продолжила смотреть прямо ему в глаза, не сдвигаясь с места.

\- Вот и отлично. Надеюсь, у нас не будет более разногласий, - тихо сказал он, и начал подниматься.

А кошка тут же развернулась и спокойно пошла куда-то вглубь Хижины. Нет, всё происходящее начинает его сводить с ума… Ладно, он знал, что Элхэ… хм… далеко не самая простая кошка, он ведь видел, что её опасался Криптос, да и Ловкач взревел от её появления…

Но он как-то думал, что это просто некий дух, заключённый в форму кошки и привязанный к её хозяину. Но… разумная кошка? Ну, говорить-то она не умеет, похоже. Либо же это мистер Стэнфорд Пайнс окончательно рехнулся, но почему тогда она не шевелилась…

Как ни парадоксально, но та часть, что он единственный, кто сможет спасти её, вообще не беспокоила Гидеона. Для них это вообще было нормой. Но… хм… ладно, даже если Автор всерьёз уверен, что Элхэ защищает Пас, - этот-то параноик! – то ему точно не следует лезть в это и искать подвох.

Так что, не привлекая лишнего внимания, он вошёл в комнату, где мистер Стэнли Пайнс и остальные обсуждали весь переплет, в который они попали. Мэйбл как раз достала свиток, - судя по древности, его, наверняка, стащили из Александрийской библиотеки, - и зачитывала правила выбора мэра.

\- Хм… Выборы мэра в Гравити Фоллс зиждутся на двух основных деталях: Пенёчная Речь в среду и Дебаты в пятницу. И на последних жители… бросают в понравившегося кандидата зёрна, а затем… - она снова замолчала, видимо, поражённая процедурой выборов, - Эм… выпускают Орла Свободы, который… дарит победителю… «орлиный поцелуй». 

\- Эм… Что за кретин придумал эти правила? – единственное, что сумел выдавить из себя Гидеон, пока остальные молча смотрели на Пайнс.

\- Не знаю, но такое нарочно не придумаешь? – только и смогла ответить она.

\- Я думаю, это - Квентин Трэмбли III Сквайор, - вставила Нортвест.

Вообще в этом плане, с точки зрения здравого смысла, было много недостатков, так что всеобщее замешательство было логично. Ладно, он мог ещё понять предвыборную гонку длиной в одну неделю. Но… в пятницу они выбирают мэра, бросая в него зёрна? 

То есть, если Пайнсы купят пару мешков зерна и высыплют его на мистера Стэнли Пайнса, то так тоже можно победить? И… как они собираются контролировать, чтобы зёрна разных кандидатов не смешивались? И они подсчитывают каждое зерно вручную? Не проще ли использовать старую технологию под названием бюллетень?*

И это уж не касаясь последний части… Ладно, он ещё мог понять, почему белоголового орлана называют орлом, это ещё терпимо. Но… «орлиный поцелуй»?! Как он собирается это делать? Это же птица, у неё ведь только клюв!

Да, так что ничего странного, что всё это по большей части приводило их в замешательство…

\- Эм… мистер Пайнс, - робко сказала Пас, - Так зачем вы вообще баллотировались?.. Нет, не то, чтобы мы сомневаемся в ваших способностях…

\- Нет, мы как раз сомневаемся, - отсёк Диппер, - Правда, ты же не владеешь всеми вещами, необходимыми для политика. Ну, обманывать избирателей, говорить популистские речи, использовать административный ресурс, совершать вбросы… В общем, всё то, за счёт чего существует демократия. Фактически. Ну, так зачем ты полез во всё это?

\- Эм… Ну… - он замялся, не зная, что и сказать, - Просто понимаете… Стэнфорд – мой брат, он заслужит признание благодаря своим изобретениям. Возможно, спустя тысячелетия наш родной Пьемонт будут знать только потому, что Он там родился. А я… ну, я тридцать лет только и бился над тем, чтобы вернуть его. Но теперь… когда он тут… я не знаю… Я просто не знаю, что делать. Мне удалось выполнить свою цель, но теперь…

\- У вас просто нет цели в жизни, и вы решили заполнить это, став мэром и помогая другим? – мягко подсказала Пасифика.

Глифул, правда, сомневался, что даже если в далёком будущем Пьемонт будут помнить именно по Стэнфорду Пайнсу, то его брата близнеца запомнят по причине того, что он был мэром в Гравити Фоллс, а не потому же. Ну… разве что потому что именно тут все аномалии и обнаружили, это тоже да.

\- Да. Слишком долго я жил не ради своей мечты, а ради брата…У меня не было какой-то своей цели, я… просто жил, чтобы исполнить его мечту. 

Хм… Что-то ему это напоминало… А, точно, Мэйбл как-то рассказывала ему про одну мангу с рейтингом NC-столько-не-живут… Как её там… О, точно, Берсерк.* Впрочем, если Пайнс читает что-то подобное, то ничего удивительного в её поведение нет…

Этот… Гриффит там говорил нечто подобное, о том, что он может уважать только того, кто стремится к своей мечте, а не бьётся ради кого-то другого или просто чтобы дожить до завтрашнего дня. 

Конечно, он имел ввиду немного другое, но… кое-что общее в их словах было, определённо было.

\- Ладно, Стэн, - покачал головой Пайнс, - ну… по крайней мере у нас противник – Бад Глифул. Если он не решит избавиться от нас, сломав ноги в подворотне, то я не представляю, как ему можно проиграть.

\- Да, прадядя, не беспокойся, - продолжала успокаивать его Мэйбл, - да и на случай, если что-то случится неприятное, нам достаточно просто отправить это видео в соответствующие органы. Неприкрытый подкуп избирателей… - Пайнс хищно улыбнулась, словно ей доставляли удовольствие мысли о будущих проблемах его отца, впрочем, так оно и было.

\- Мне кажется, что Шерми пропустил что-то в вашем воспитании… или добавил что-то лишнее… - пробурчал себе под нос мистер Пайнс.

\- Ну… Мы не жалеем, - с самым невинным образом улыбнулась близняшка, но ничего не успела сказать, так как зазвонил её телефон, - Подождите, я сейчас…

И стремительно удалилась из комнаты, оставив их вчетвером. Все некоторое время ещё смотрели ей в след, думая о том, с кем же она говорит. Хотя… наверное, это только он и мистер Пайнс гадает, у остальных-то есть эти камни…

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Диппер, - Так, ладно, теперь нам нужно составить план твоей речи в среду… Думаю, главное правило тебе известно: никогда, никогда не говори людям правду, только то, что они хотят услышать.

Гидеону... хм… в принципе, всё то, о чём говорили близнецы, было не слишком-то приятно для него. Всё-таки он верил в основные принципы демократии. Но… тут они были правы, как бы это ни было нетактично, но всё-таки правда. Хм… И когда это они успели обменяться ролями? Это ведь обычно он высказывает мнение в лоб, а они придерживаются таких вещей как «такт» и «вежливость».

Но не успели они вернуться снова к своим делам, как опять их спокойствие кое-кто нарушил. На этот раз Автор, заглянувший к ним в комнату и бросивший:

\- Я должен идти, - и тут же удалился, направившись куда-то на улицу.

Вот что Гидеон хотел бы знать – куда это он отправился, весьма интересный вопрос, кстати. И связано ли этот как-то с Элхэ, и что тут вообще творится. 

Но никого кроме него это не интересовало, так что они продолжили давать мистеру Пайнсу советы, которые дети их возраста не должны давать семидесятилетним взрослым людям. Лишь спустя примерно пару минут в комнату вернулась Мэйбл с непроницаемым лицом.

\- Звонил дедушка… Он сказал, что ему удалось разобраться с большей частью проблем с Пакгаузом. Приедет через неделю, хочет поговорить с нами и прадядей Стэнфордом по поводу того, что делать дальше.

Вот и прекрасно, их ждёт ещё один разговор. Тяжёлый разговор… Если Шерман Пайнс разобрался с Пакгаузом, и он теперь под его пятой, то теперь надо решать, что делать со всем этим, в том числе и их борьбой с демоном…

Впрочем, Гидеон был, наверное, единственным, кто хоть как-то был рад всему этому. Ну а что… ему уж точно не за что цепляться в этом городке. Так что если ему предложат уехать в тот же Сан-Франциско, он не будет против. Да из их компании, наверное, таковой была только Пасифика. Те же Вэнди и Робби тоже раздумывали над этим.

Правда, оставался вариант ещё, что ему просто решат стереть память… Хм… Надо бы придумать что-то на этот случай. Например, специальный опознавательный код, который будет означать, что сказанному следует безоговорочно доверять и который будет знать только он. А после оставить себе записи обо всех аномалиях этого города… 

Нет, я не параноик! Я просто… предусмотрительный человек.

 

Стэнфорд осторожно заглянул в тёмную пещеру. Плохо. Нет, конечно, всё пока что было в точности в соответствии с его ожиданиями, но сама ситуация ему не нравилась ни капли.

Света в тёмной пещере не было, так что приходилось практически вслепую спускаться. Он не хотел никого потревожить случайно. Да и во все стороны расходилось огромное количество туннелей. Впрочем, ему было куда проще. Он мог просто идти по самому большому туннелю, всё равно его цель могла находиться только там.

Однако, вопреки всем правилам, тут не было ни холода, ни влаги. Наоборот, из пещеры выходил сухой и тёплый воздух, вопреки всему тому, что он знал о подземельях. Хотя, учитывая кого он искал, это было не мудрено.

Звук шагов гулко расходился во все стороны, искажаясь от огромного числа поворотов, превращаясь в какое-то странно эхо, что Стэнфорду уже начинало казаться, что он тут не один. Но нет, он был именно один, никто бы другой сюда не сунулся.

Он продолжал спускаться вниз, пока наконец-то не набрёл на большой зал, в котором было… да, довольно жарко. И ничего удивительного в этом не было. Но стоило ему только показаться в проходе, как огромная голова медленно повернулась, а два пылающих огнём глаза уставились прямо на него.

\- Ты вернулся, - раздался голос с хрипотцой, - После стольких лет, ты всё-таки вернулся…

Существо длиной в несколько метров начало подниматься, даже каким-то образом опираясь на свои крылья, как какой-то птеродактиль. Всё что он знал о птицах, - а это была именно птица, - говорило, что они не могут так делать, но этому существу, кажется, не было дела до того, что придумали люди. И он вполне мог понять.

Хотя он вообще не должен был бы слышать этого голоса. Это же птица, клюв, как вообще она может издавать членораздельные звуки. Но нет, реальность говорила обратное. Хотя, конечно, отгадку он знал давно – телепатия. На самом деле никаких слов не было, это только то, что посылалось в его мозг, а он честно обрабатывал это.

\- Да, это я, давненько не виделись… - холодно ответил он, засовывая руку под плащ, к бластеру.

\- Хех… Ну что же, посмотрим как ты в этот раз перенесёшь… 

Гигантская птица гордо расправила крылья, которые едва помещались в этом помещение, так что даже во мраке он мог видеть прекрасные алые и золотые перья, как будто это существо сошло со средневековых гравюр.

Но сделать ещё что-либо он уже не успел, так как птица… пустила в него поток огня, сколько бредовым это не звучало бы. К счастью, ему удалось закутаться в свой плащ, который тоже был далеко не так прост, как кое-кто мог бы подумать, и не раз спасал его шкуру.

Да, ему пришлось очень серьёзно потрудиться, чтобы достать его, а затем сделать из шкуры кожаный пыльник, но зато он был пуле-ноже-когте-перьенепробиваемым. И почти не нагревался. Всё-таки некоторые легенды Древней Греции – не просто легенды. Так что… конечно, если бы его хотели основательно прожарить, было бы плохо, конвекция бы доконала, но всё ограничилось только одной струёй пламени.

Зато как только он открыл глаза, то увидел, как огромное существо несётся на него, грозясь снести. Не мешкая он отпрыгнул в сторону, а спустя всего пару секунд проклял всё на свете, что этот плащ может и прекрасно защищает от ножей, но вот от ушибов при падении на камни…

Птица пронеслась по тому месту, где он был секунду назад и тут же начала поворачиваться, готовясь снова окатить его струёй огня. Но он уже не медлил и вытащил бластер, который направил прямо в пасть монстру. Может, он и огнеупорный, но на такое даже эта шкура не рассчитана. Так они и зависли: он направил бластер, а птица, открыв рот, смотрела на него, готовая окатить ещё одним зарядом пламени.

\- Ты постарел, Стэнфорд Пайнс, - с усмешкой произнесло существо, наконец-то отвернувшись от него.

\- Ты тоже не в той же форме, что и сорок лет назад, - не остался в долгу и он.

\- Да, но передо мною когда-то ходили ещё мамонты, а вот вы… вы слишком уж скоротечны.

Стэнфорд так же убрал свой бластер. Да, конечно, всё что они устроили это было довольно глупо – подраться со старым знакомым, но такова уж была эта птица.

\- Я тоже очень рад тебя снова видеть, Бенну, - он легко улыбнулся кивнул и похлопал одной рукой по ее крылу, - Посмотрим, кто из нас переживёт другого.

\- Ты сильно изменился… - сказала она, снова ложась на камень и продолжая смотреть на него.

\- Я знаю. И ты знаешь, почему я пришёл, - Автор сел возле её бока, чувствуя спиною жар её тела.

Два глаза всё ещё смотрели на него, а затем Бенну обречённо покачала головой.

\- Я знаю тебя, но не забывай – у меня нет ответов на твои вопросы. И никогда не было. Твои сородичи почему-то всегда считали меня вестником великих изменений… Но это лишь от скуки, а мой единственный талант – чувствовать где и когда произойдёт что-то интересное.

Нет, он, конечно, знал, что она не может сказать – что же произойдёт. Или же не произойдёт. Да, это должно быть что-то значительное… Что-то очень значительное, но от неё было закрыто – что. Чёртовы временные парадоксы.

\- Но… Ты хоть знаешь, прошло ли это уже? И когда это случится.

\- Увы, но нет. В последний раз я была тут сорок лет назад, когда ты сюда явился. Я помню, как ты на меня наткнулся. И, конечно, я слышала про четверых, что заняли твоё место, про твоё возвращение, - а иначе это истолковать нельзя. Но нет, это всё лишь неизбежное следствие того, что ты приехал сюда сорок лет назад, их никак не отменить или изменить. Но, что бы меня сюда не тянуло, оно ещё не произошло.

Он снова молча уставился на камень. Мда… Подтвердились его худшие опасения. Бенну всегда привлекалась чем-то значительным. Тайны этого города открылись заново? Он вернулся в этот мир? Нет, всего этого было недостаточно, что-то идёт.

Конечно, исход всего этого не предрешён, но значительная часть сценария уже написана, метафорически говоря. Безусловно, на месте концовки только белый лист, да и они вольны выбрать любую роль в этой пьесе. Но будущее не предопределено, так слова Бенну говорили скорее, что это… некая программа направляющая линию времени к нужному результату, пресекая ветки-развилки. Но всё-таки…

Всего, что уже произошло, а так же последствий всего этого было недостаточно, чтобы сравниться с тем, что грядёт. И это пугало.

Он уже собирался вставать, как снова посмотрел на неё и наконец-то понял, что же именно показалось ему странным.

\- Ты… очень сильно постарела.

Ответ пришёл незамедлительно, с каким-то давящимся смешком.

\- Что, человек, в нашем возрасте уже нет дела до вежливости? Но да, я тоже не вечна и хоть и помню ваших предков, но срок моей жизни – лишь один единственный год, а наблюдаю я за ваши видом, коротая время, лишь последнюю пару месяцев. Хотя вы, люди, как и последняя из павших ваших империй, живёте лишь день, а величайшие государства лишь полмесяца.*

Он на секунду задумался, переводя всё это в привычную для него форму. Хотя… для неё, наверное, и вправду, было проще считать таким образом. 

\- И что будет дальше? – словно какой-то подросток осторожно спросил он, хотя его опыт был действительно ничтожен по сравнению с её.

\- Не знаю. Люди придумали про меня очень многое… Но мой конец близится, думаю, закончится ваше лето, и мой срок настанет. А что будет дальше – неведомо даже мне.

Они снова погрузились в молчание, а Стэнфорд поднял свою руку и до боли сжал пальцы в кулак. Спустя пару минут он поднялся на ноги, взмахнул рукой и молча вышел из пещеры. Он ожидал разных итогов этой встречи, но уж точно не такого…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Альфа-легион. Вархаммер. Эталон.
> 
> 2\. У одного меня эти выборы вызвали очень много вопросов?
> 
> 3\. Я сбрасывал вам уже в предыдущих главах скидку на ту самую главу. 
> 
> 4\. Имеется ввиду Год Платона. Формально, когда я говорил, что она живёт только год, я не упоминал - какой именно год. И та самая последняя империя, которой лишь день - СССР, действительно, последняя из павших, а та, которой помесяца, Римская.
> 
> Да. Очередная глава. Заодно вы увидели причины, почему у меня Стэнли именно такой. И что у Стэнфорда есть кто-то дорогой ему. Ещё познакомились с Бенну, той самой пурпурной птицей, что была ещё с двенадцатой серии. И да, это прямо таки ходячая метафора.


	65. Глава 64 - За неделю до конца

Мэйбл думала над тем, что произошло вчера. Как раз закончился этот фарс, под названием «избирательная гонка», в которой ожидаемо победил их прадядя. Нет, право же, она никогда не видела такого позорного разгрома, хотя, если бы их не было, у Бада может и появился бы шанс… Угу, если бы он оказался единственной кандидатурой. 

Зато после окончания всех этих дебатов, а так же появления орлана, - который пытался заклевать, а не поцеловать, - их прадядя зачитал речь достойную Генри Гаррисона. Ну, хотя бы у нас в это время не было дождя, иначе она не могла бы сказать, чем бы всё это закончилось.*

А сейчас она с удивлением посмотрела на календарь, не до конца осознавая увиденное. До конца лета осталась только неделя… всего одна неделя… Равно как и до её с Диппером дня рожденья. А ещё, сегодня должен был приехать их дедушка, который хотел о чём-то поговорить с ними…

\- Что, сестрёнка, не веришь, что этот кошмар закончился так быстро? – спросил брат, который в данный момент сидел на другой стороне комнаты с чашкой чая.

Пф… Ну, хотя он в чём то был прав, в начале лета она бы действительно так думала, да и сейчас в чём-то так же. Всё действительно походило на кошмар, только, в отличие от начала лета, это был хоррор, а не какая-то скука вроде «Комнаты». И, как любой здравомыслящий человек, хоть она и любила все эти тайны, голос рассудка заставлял бояться.

\- Нет, бро… Ты же сам это знаешь, раз читаешь мои мысли. Просто у нас через неделю день рождения, - в ответ на что он только фыркнул.

\- Рада, что теперь можешь спокойно читать мангу с рейтингом NC-17? – тут уже усмехнулась сама близняшка, тем более что это для неё никогда не было проблемой, всё-таки она предпочитает не хентай.

Но, как бы то ни было, она чувствовала, что за показными шутками брат действительно серьёзен. Всё-таки, похоже, скоро состоится очень важный разговор о Пакгаузе. Да и, что там говорить, она привыкла к Пасифике, а лето как раз подходит к концу…

В общем, скоро им придётся принять очень важное для них, - а потому отнюдь не простое, - решение, хотя некоторые варианты выглядели очень привлекательными. И не только им.

А этот демон, как назло, никак не появлялся, вообще никак не обозначая своего существования и, похоже, решил просто дождаться конца лета, когда мы уедем, чтобы выполнить весь свой план без запинки. Она не могла не признать, что это – прекрасная стратегия, о который многие забывают.

\- Я тут услышала, что у вас день рождения… – раздался голос Пасифики, вошедшей в дом, с ней ещё, кажется, был Гидеон.

Безусловно, с улицы она не могла услышать этого, но видимо до сих пор считала, что слушать их мысли – неприлично. Ну, или, по крайней мере, открыто заявлять об этом. 

\- Угу, но мы не будем праздновать. По крайней мере, пока не определимся, что же будем делать со всем этим дальше…

Нортвест, кажется, как-то погрустнела, едва услышав это. Но никто не успел ничего сказать, так как внезапно раздался грохот от взрыва, заставивший Пайнс рефлекторно присесть, одной рукой схватиться за амулет, а другой за нож. Диппер и Пас точно так же сжали амулеты. Всё-таки если что-то сумело проломить барьер, установленный прадядей Стэнфордом, то это нечто очень опасное.

И если причин для поспешных действий было мало, то вдобавок раздался крик их прадяди…

\- Дети, моё лицо горит!

Больше слов было не нужно, все кинулись на звук голоса, даже не обмолвившись не единым взглядом. Конечно, здравый смысл говорил, что если это что-то сумело достать Автора, то и они-то уж точно не помеха, но адреналин в крови засунул крохотную здравомыслящую часть сознания в самый дальний угол, не допуская её к управлению.

Чуть не врезавшись в дверную раму, она влетела в комнату на звук голоса, но… никаких разрушений не было, а сам прадядя, как будто ничего не произошло, спокойно стоял, оценивающе смотря на них. Пайнс ошарашено уставилась на него, пока остальные чуть не снесли её саму.

\- О, вы пришли. Быстро.

Остальные присоединились к Мэйбл в её удивлении, всё-таки взрыв точно был, они слышали, но он спокойно стоял, да и никаких разрушений не было.

\- Эм… Но… взрыв… - Гидеон запинался, пытаясь подобрать слова, - И у вас лицо… она действительно… дымится.

Их прадядя нахмурившись посмотрел на него, а затем смахнул что-то с щеки, которая, как ни странно, действительно дымилась. А затем снова повернулся к ним.

\- О, это быстрее, чем бритвой. Да и вы так быстрее придёте. Ладно, есть одно дело. Срочное. Вы помните про сферу?

Ну, конечно, они помнили про ту сферу, что он им продемонстрировал, когда разобрал портал. И сейчас он вытащил её из своего пыльника. С виду казалось, что она ничуть не изменилась, тот же шар абсолютной черноты скрытый за стеклом, этакий карманный горизонт пространства.

Правда, она думала, что не совсем верно говорить, что там – абсолютная чернота, вернее будет сказать, что там нет ничего. То есть, абсолютно ничего, чистое Ничто. Это… не абсолютная пустота, скорее… просто прореха в ткани мироздания. И она была прямо перед ней, точно такая же, разве что…

\- Вы знаете, чем она опасна. И я обнаружил это, - он указал на незаметную с первого взгляда трещину на стекле, - Сфера не выдерживает давления. Я боюсь, такими темпами она скоро разрушится. А после… мир будет изменяться.

Пайнс снова посмотрела на этот шарик, чувствуя, что остальные делают то же самое. Ну да, ничего удивительного, что все они были чертовски взволнованны этим, ничего удивительного, что это так. 

Они как-то говорили о том, возможно ли её вообще уничтожить – эту дырку в ткани мироздания. Но проблема в том, что это… ну, не абсолютное Ничто. Скорее путь из Ничто сюда, - если оттуда вообще можно прийти, ведь Ничто как таковое не существует, - в то время как та аномалия, что они нашли в гольф-клубе – путь в Ничто. 

По крайне мере, так предполагали они. Сам их прадядя говорил, что это просто область пространства с принципиально другими законами физики, в которой физики в привычном смысле не будет. Отличить одно от другого, правда, невозможно, с точки зрения их реальности и то, и другое было одинаково непонятным.

Но была одна вещь, которую они не ставили под сомнение: уничтожить ни то, ни другое нельзя, это же прореха реальности, если вы будете пытаться её порвать, то лишь ещё больше увеличите. Да и их прадядя, если бы знал способ, уже сделал бы это.

И теперь, прямо на расстоянии вытянутой руки, находилась эта самая сфера. И она была потрескавшейся. И стоит только её уронить, как она сломается. А после… после… вообще-то ей было сложно даже подумать о подобном. Нет, ладно, она знала что такое геометрическая прогрессия. И как только это стекло разлетится на кусочки, шарик тьмы начнёт расширяться.

Вероятно, - хотя она до конца не была уверена в этом, всё-таки не факт, что эта штукенция подчиняется Теории Относительности, - со скоростью света. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что к тому времени, как это дойдёт до самых дальних уголков Вселенной, темп её расширения превысит скорость света, так что самые дальние уголки останутся не затронутыми. 

Но это не касается этой галактики, она обречена, да и они сами даже и не успеют понять, что сфера разбилась, ведь эта сфера должна расширяться со скоростью света. В принципе, в любой момент времени она может разлететься и никто на Земле не успеет понять, что же переработало их на кварки.

И Автор спокойно её держал прямо перед ними…

Думаю, понятно, почему у них так дрожали поджилки при одном взгляде на эту сферу. Всё-таки у них тут не какая-то комедия, где могут ронять какие-то важные предметы без риска разбить, нет, тут всё-таки реальность, а эта штуковина может её уничтожить.

Сглотнув, она робко, - внутренний голос буквально кричал «Ты и робость? Когда это вообще сочеталось?!», - спросила:

\- Так… что вы хотите делать с этим? – она, кажется, даже машинально вжала голову в плечи.

\- А? С этим? – он посмотрел на сферу, - Заклеить трещину.

Заклеить трещину? Она тут же услышала мысли брата, которые возмущались этой идее. Ладно, даже если допустить, что заклеить трещину реально – разве проблема в трещине, а не в том, что стеклянная сфера не выдерживает такого давления? Почему же тогда сфера поможет? Да, она отсрочит, но если это не единственное слабое место сферы, то просто будет другая трещина, а затем третья, а затем, - даже если они будут заклеивать, - то сферу трещины просто разрежут, превратив в кучу стекляшек. 

\- В любом случае, Билл безумен и умён. Нельзя, чтобы он получил эту сферу. Иначе я не знаю, что произойдёт.

И она могла понять его. Всё-таки даже она отмечала машинально среди артефактов любые вещи, которыми можно убить. Абсолютно любые, вне зависимости от приложенных усилий, а так же сложности операции. И их оказалось столько… думается, она вполне могла бы снести Нью-Йорк при помощи только того, что у них было. Конечно, пришлось бы очень сильно постараться, создавая самые абсурдные вундервафли, которые прикончили бы скорее их самих, но теоретически разрушительный потенциал был таков.

А Билл знал куда больше их. И на что способен сверхмогущественный креативный гений-психопат, она не могла представить. Это не просто угроза, это угроза всему живому.

Криптос, - вернее Билл в его обличьи, - хотя бы был более-менее вменяемым. Да, чертовски опасным, заставляющим поджилки дрожать от страха, неостановим как ледник, но, тем не менее, они не боялись, что он может оставить пепелище на месте этого мира. Тут же она не была так уверена.

\- Ладно, пойдёмте. Объясню по дороге, - Стэнфорд оставил сферу на столе и направился к выходу из Хижины, а остальные устремились за ним.

Нет, а что, мы должны достать что-то, чтобы склеить эту сферу. И наверняка там опасно. Они же не окончательно свихнулись, чтобы пытаться взять её собой на это вне сомнений невероятно опасное задание?

 

Пасифика взбиралась на холму, пытаясь не отстать от остальных. Вообще, холм был довольно странным, по крайней мере, он не соответствовал ничему, что она знала о холмах. Он был пологим и абсолютно круглым, такого не бывает, вот не бывает, даже если его специально насыпать.

Впрочем, внимание она обратила на это только сейчас. Хотя, следует сказать в оправдание, что она едва ли пару раз была в этом месте, да и каждый раз вынуждена стремительно уходить отсюда, скрываясь от гонящихся за ней тварей, так что времени на подробное изучение у неё не было.

Во все стороны вокруг этого холма шёл чуть ли не бескрайний еловый лес, отсюда можно было видеть лишь два места, где его нет – сам город, да и синяя гладь озера. А вдалеке находились монументальные Парящие Утёсы. Ну, не совсем парящие, но такое чувство, словно из скалы выбили огромный кусок камня, но она каким-то чудом не упала. Пасифика даже читала Дневник, в нём сам Автор говорил, что эти скалы должны были рухнуть под собственным весом, но, тем не менее, они стояли незыблемо вот уже сколько веков.

\- Дети, чтобы заклеить трещину, нужен клей. Самый мощный клей. Клей не из нашего мира.

\- Эм… Извините, мистер Пайнс, - сказал Гидеон, - но разве имеет какое-то значение, где был произведён клей…

\- Нет, но это не простой клей. Посмотрите, вам ничего не напоминают эти скалы? – он показал на Парящие Утёсы.

Все четверо тут же начали пристально всматриваться в скалы, пытаясь понять, о чём же он, собственно, говорит. И тут Мэйбл выдохнула:

\- Да ладно. Только не говорите, что это НЛО.

\- Это оно, - только и сказал он, оставив всех остальных осознавать тот факт, что существует жизнь не в нашем мире.

И знаете, Пасифика уже смирилась с тем, что есть вещи, которые разрушают привычные законы физики. Ладно, она встретила очень много странного, но пришельцы… Конечно, это объяснило бы – что за туннели они нашли, в которых водились динозавры и… ну, эта сколопендра. Это не объясняло, правда, как спустя миллионы лет эти скалы так и остались целы, а не разрушились под действием ветра, воды, да и просто движения самой Земли.

И ещё… было ещё кое-что. Конечно, это было не доказательство того, что вокруг творится бред. Но помимо всего прочего они ей объяснили, что такое рационалистическая логика. И логика подсказывала, что любую теорию, связанную с пришельцами следует штрафовать за её излишнее усложнение. И привлечение лишних сущностей, которые тут вообще не нужны потому, что всё можно объяснить и без этого. И фразой «онижепришельцы!» можно объяснить всё, что угодно. Это просто глупо.

\- Но… прадядя Стэнфорд, тебе не кажется, что всё это… какой-то бред? Как НЛО мог сохраниться миллионы лет, никто его не заметил, почему он вообще тут, как он связан с этими аномалия? – кажется, Пайнс мог бы вечно задавать эти вопросы, но их прадядя взмахнул рукой, заставляя его осечься и замолчать.

\- Эта долина была образована много миллионов лет назад этим НЛО. Мне удалось узнать, что он только пришёл на эти аномалии. Это место всегда было сборищем странностей, и не единственным.

\- Не единственным? – тут же спросила Мэйбл.

\- Да. Много было. Это место – самое больше, главный фонтан энергии. Но есть и другие, в других местах. В Германии это Ирминсуль. В Нижних Землях – Арденский Лес. В восточной Африке – Килиманджаро. Большая часть уже к Новому Времени почти затухла. Хотя если вы смогли поднять силой мысли кружку без камня - у вас огромный талант. Проблема в том, что без лей-линий магии самой по себе в мире почти нет.*

О как… Пасифика медленно обдумывала всё сказанное. В принципе, это было для них не так уж и важно. В любом случае, они имели тот факт, что большая часть этих аномалий уже не существует. Хотя… ведь мы же встретили мужикотавров. Но разве они не похожи на минотавров? Быть может, мифы Древней Греции вовсе не мифы, а в мире вообще происходит планомерное затухание всего этого странного?..

Лично она не удивилась бы, что есть такие как Ловкач, те, кто озлоблен на человечество, но причина этой озлобленности лежит так далеко, что правы там не больше чем в мифе. И он сам обвиняет нас в том, что мы превратили их в мифы, а затем выбросили и забыли.

Но, как бы то ни было, это всё мало влияло на происходящее сейчас. Разве что… Пасифика попыталась представить это, и на мгновение у неё перехватило дыхание. Да, это, в принципе, уже должно было произойти полминуты назад, когда она узнала про пришельцев, но… это Гравити Фоллс.

\- И что, неужели пришельцы так ничего и не оставили после себя? Просто… вымерли, оставив этот НЛО?

\- Нет, - мистер Пайнс повернулся в сторону городка, наблюдая за ним с вершины холма, - Некоторые из аномалий – остатки их технологий. Ваши амулеты, например.

Нортвест тут же почувствовала лёгкое головокружение. Это определённо были близнецы, которые обменивались своими догадками, но слишком быстро, чтобы она сумела разобрать этот диалог, по крайней мере, пока что. А затем они повернулись к ней и вопросительно посмотрели на неё, Нортвест кивнула.

\- Амулеты? – переспросил Диппер.

\- Да. Вы не знаете, но это не просто камни. Это – часть инопланетного корабля. Двигатель, если быть точным.

Глаза всех остальных тут же раскрылись от удивления, что было совсем не удивительно от сказанных слов. Пасифика даже посмотрела на небольшой браслет, который был у неё на руке. И это… турбина космического корабля… и она общается с её помощью…

Он подошёл к Мэйбл и протянул руку, безмолвно прося дать посмотреть на этот камешек. Та молча стянула амулет и вынула из него камешек, который передала своему прадяде. И одновременно с этим исчезло лёгкое ощущение, словно кто-то смотрит на Пасифику, - обычный эффект от того, что кто-то держит другой камень, - но почему-то ощущения от присутствия Автора не появилось.

\- Весь корпус НЛО усыпан ими. Телекинез миллионов камней позволял поднимать его. А эти камни сохранились в Парящих Утёсах, часть была отодрана, когда НЛО совершал посадку, - продолжал им объяснять Автор, - Я там подобрал их. А эта телепатия… она была нужна, чтобы управлять всеми камнями из центрального узла. Сомневаюсь, что они думали о таком использовании.

Пасифика заметила, что она не единственная смотрит на свой камень, то же самое сделали и Диппер с Мэйбл, та даже напряжённо прикусила губу. Хех… Да, она бы никогда не сумела сама подумать, что это не просто какая-то странная штуковина, а была создана кем-то для какой-то практичной мысли.

\- Хех… То есть, эти парни сумели построить при помощи этих камней космический корабль, а мы можем максимум отшвыривать противников в стену… - проговорил себе под нос Диппер.

\- Угу, бро. Но так не только люди занимаются тем, что придумывают практичные вещи. 

Нортвест снова посмотрела на мистера Пайнса, который держал в перчатке, - которую он почему-то всегда носил на руке и никогда не снимал, - камешек, глядя на него. И она была готова поклясться что в этом безразличном и холодном взгляде на секунду промелькнула искра грусти и сожаления о чём-то давно потерянном.

\- Я когда-то был так похож на вас. Верил в то, что эти монстры – лишь мелкая помеха.

Они, конечно, тут же внимательно начали слушать его слова. Нет, ладно, они вообще всегда слушали Автора внимательно. На то-то он и Автор, раз уж сумел исследовать тайны городка, то знает точно больше их четверых, даже вместе взятых. Но все четверо ещё более внимательно слушали, когда он говорил о чём-то личном. Тем более, что, как сказал Диппер, он был склонен говорить в основном по делу.

\- Вы… считали всех монстров помехой? – недоверчиво переспросил Гидеон.

\- Да. В то время я считал их только помехой. Тогда я верил, что я – один из крохотной кучки людей, которые родились в начале времён до тех пор, как люди расселились по галактике и отправились к звёздам. А всё это – только помехи, с которыми я пока что вынужден мириться. Но они не помешают мне раскрыть тайны этого городка, неведомые чудеса науки. А если они меня убьют… я всего лишь один человек из, - на то время, - четырёх миллиардов. На моё место всегда станет другой, мои наработки используют, ничто не остановится.

Он продолжал стоять неподвижно, сжав амулет в кулак. И Нортвест была уверена, что в его глазах была видна похороненная под годами борьбы боль от разочарования.

\- Конечно, больше я могу не бояться времени. Но я не нашёл даже пяти человек, которых заинтересовали эти тайны. Так, дам совет: я знаю, чего вы хотите, Диппер и Мэйбл. Поверьте, главная ваша проблема не эти монстры. Кроме Билла.

Он разжал кулак и протянул Мэйбл камень, который та осторожно взяла, а к Нортвест вернулось привычное ощущение. 

Мда… И только теперь она поняла, что относилась к нему не справедливо. Нет, конечно, это всё было не без оснований, но хотя бы теперь ей стало ясно, что она ошибалась в своём отношении. Да, он сделал много неправильного, это она не отрицала, как и то, что отношение к собственному брату, мягко говоря, не совсем хорошее.

Но он ведь когда-то был даже слишком похож на неё, тоже мечтал о чём-то великом, имел Цель. До того момента, как эти убеждения были разрушены. И она могла его понять, он просто не ожидал, что никто не будет обращать внимания, он ожидал, что за его идеями потянутся. 

А теперь он просто отказался от роли героя, которая так и просилась. И Нортвест просто не могла себя заставить его осуждать. Да, в этом было что-то неправильное, возможно, учитывая то, чем они занимаются, только они и имеют право его осуждать, - хотя кто знает, не разочаруются ли и они так же через годы, - но чем тогда лучше те, кто вообще не пытался? 

Близнецы, да и может Гидеон, сказали бы на это, что они ещё хуже, но она не собиралась прекращать надеяться на лучшее, так что она-то – уж точно последняя, кто может его осуждать. 

\- Стоп, - Диппер потёр переносицу и посмотрел на своего прадядю, - Вы же сказали… сказали, дословно «Конечно, больше я могу не бояться времени». Это случаем не то, что я…

\- У меня двенадцать докторских степеней. Я построил этот портал. И в семьдесят выгляжу на пятьдесят. По-твоему, я не смог бы решить эту проблему? Впрочем, это не совсем то. На самом деле, у меня пока что ещё от силы лет семьдесят. Пока что. И… это не самое удивительное для вас.

Он задрал рукав и стянул перчатку, показывая им… протез руки. Чуть ли не до локтя у него отсутствовала рука, вместо этого было нечто… нет, не похожее на руку Терминатора или Люка Скайоукера, те были слишком уж непохожими. Эта почти идеально совпадала по форме с человеческой, и, похоже, повиновалась ему так же хорошо, как и нормальная, если он не испытывал никаких затруднений.

\- Мерзкие чибисы. Рогатые, пузатые, покрыты чешуёй. Всё время лезут бодаться и топчут всё вокруг. Радуйтесь, что вы с ними не встречались. Я уже один раз встретился, - он наглядно продемонстрировал руку, а после надел на неё перчатку.*

И тут же в голове раздался ехидный голос Мэйбл:

\- Нет, ну вот что это такое? Как мне назвать такую персону? Он – двухметровый амбал, проживёт минимум полтора века, - и никто не знает, что изобретёт к тому времени, - может обращаться с оружием, имеет двенадцать докторских степеней и ещё вдобавок киборг. И при этом порой ведёт себя как козёл. И как это называется? Да он просто Марти Сью!*

Пасифика не была уверена в значении этого выражения, но примерно представляла, о чём она говорит. Наверное, что-то вроде «слишком много крутых вещей». Но её брат в ответ на это только улыбнулся и покачал головой, словно это была неплохая шутка. Хм… Надо будет всё-таки поинтересоваться у них значением этого слова.

\- Ладно, давайте уже поскорее закончим с этим НЛО и клеем, - буркнул себе под нос Глифул, - Мы же не знаем, когда эта сфера сломается. И где же это НЛО?

\- Прямо у нас под носом, - словно это самая очевидная истина сказал он, - Буквально, этот холм – часть НЛО. Близнецы, сдвиньте этот камень, - он указал на один из булыжников.

Те тут же схватились за свои амулету и сосредоточились на своей задаче. Нортвест даже не пыталась помочь, всё равно от неё помощи тут будет немного. Оба голубых камня тут же объялись свечением, как и тяжеленный булыжник, поднявшийся в воздух. Медленно, дрожа, он всё-таки поднялся и сдвинулся в сторону.

А под ним находился металлический люк с какими-то странными символами, очень похожими на те, которые использовал Автор в своих шифрах, равно как и на те, которые были в тех странных катакомбах, где обитали эти динозавры. 

\- А теперь осторожнее. У меня есть этот магнитный пистолет, - он достал ещё одно оружие, похожее на его бластер, - С метров тридцати оглушит вас. Так что лучше отойдите.

Все четверо послушно выполнили его приказ и быстро отступили на пару шагов, предоставляя ему возможность разобраться с этой металлической крышкой. Он нажал на какую-то кнопку, направил магнитный пистолет в сторону люка, а после нажал на спусковой крючок.

Тяжеленный люк тут же сорвался с места и подлетел в воздух, приземлившись в паре метров от них, открывая лаз куда-то вниз, притом очень глубоко. Мистер Пайнс протянул Гидеону пистолет, а после начал спускать вниз:

\- Спокойно. Пришельцы давно умерли. Я тут был много раз, выносил детали для корабля. 

Пожав плечами, она вслед за ним стала спускаться вниз. Конечно, верёвочная лестница выглядела хлипкой, но если уж она не порвалась под его весом, то уж точно не порвётся от неё.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Для тех, кто в танке - Генри Гаррисон, - которым заменили по версии мультсериала Квентина, - прочитал на инаугурации самую длинную речь и через пару месяцев умер от воспаления лёгких.
> 
> 2\. Да, Гравити Фоллс - далеко не единственное место в мире, просто самое активное. Снова напомню, что некоторые мифы отнюдь не мифы.
> 
> 3\. Мстители...
> 
> 4\. Да, у Мэйбл есть навык жанровой смекалки... 
> 
> Да. Автор тоже когда-то был идеалистом. Но хуже всего тот идеалист, чьи мечты некогда были растоптаны. Ну и знакомство с демоном в придачу. И кто-то ещё удивляется, что он стал таким?


	66. Глава 65 - Камень

Гидеон осторожно шёл по коридорам космического корабля пришельцев. Если честно, у него до сих пор кружилась голова, фигурально, от всего увиденного. Нет, конечно, новые аномалии всё ещё удивляли, но уже не так сильно, как в начале лета. Безусловно, они не приедались, да и вряд ли опасности могут приесться, но это НЛО… оно просто переворачивало кверху ногами всю систему.

И сейчас, держа в руке тот самый старый хромированный фонарь, с которым они часто отправлялись во всякие подземелья, он шёл по коридорам древнего корабля. Если честно, ему даже было сложно представить, кто мог построить нечто… подобное. Прошли миллионы лет, а этот корабль всё ещё более-менее цел и даже не проржавел насквозь. 

Остальные тоже шагали где-то рядом, периферийным зрением он видел где-то сбоку слабое голубое свечение от их камней. Ну и, конечно, Автор впереди, при том без фонаря. То ли у него искусственная не только рука, то ли по какой-то ещё причине.

\- Мы с МакГаккетом много времени проводили тут. Выносили технику, пытались изучать язык, - дополнял мистер Стэнфорд Пайнс своими редкими комментариями их путешествие под древнему космическому кораблю.

Глифул посмотрел на одну из стен, где как раз находились какие-то надписи. Как ни странно, однако надписи, похожие на какую-то клинопись, - по крайней мере, для него, - за годы не стёрлись. Поверх неё ещё находилась какая-то другая, на этот раз написанная какой-то краской, он был удивлён, что от неё вообще хоть что-то сохранилось, а не, что не может разобрать её.

\- Кстати, вы, как я понимаю, - послышался сзади голос Диппера, - Вы хотели в молодости примерно того, что и мы сейчас? Ну… метафорически говоря, завоевать мир.

Автор, как ни странно, усмехнулся, словно что-то было смешное в этом выражении.

\- Я бы назвал это… оптимизировать Вселенную. И тогда, и сейчас, есть много вещей, которые мне не нравятся. Я не намерен это так оставить, - он достал Дневник, ну, свой, первый, - Вот, посмотрите, нам нужно это.

Он указал на страницу, где была изображена некая ёмкость с какой-то жидкостью. И надпись «клей чужих». Разобрать, какого цвета он, было невозможно, всё-таки всё это было нарисовано тушью, но теперь он хотя бы имел общее представление о том, как всё это будет выглядеть.

\- Всего одной капли хватит, чтобы склеить сферу. А при попадании на лицо, он начнёт преобразовывать организм. Он всё ещё будет работать, но кожа будет состоять из смеси клея и вашей ткани, - напомнил о технике безопасности Автор.

Они продолжили идти по коридорам этого древнего космического корабля, пока всё-таки не пришли к… обрыву. Мистер Стэнфорд Пайнс задумчиво посмотрел вниз, хотя с такой высоты они ничего не могли увидеть, даже посмотрев вниз, а затем достал второй магнитный пистолет. 

И… с разберу прыгнул с обрыва. Гидеон уже успел в своей голове выдать длинную тираду непечатных выражений в его адрес, как увидел, что он летел в сторону одной из колонн, находившихся на расстоянии от обрыва, и… нет, не попытался ухватиться. Вместо этого он включил пистолет и, прицепившись им к колонне, начал спускаться по спирали. 

\- Дети, спускайтесь, - раздался голос снизу, - Главное, не отпустите. Иначе ваших костей не соберут. И… я оставил вам только один магнитный пистолет?

В ответ на это Диппер только потёр переносицу. Что же подумал Гидеон… лучше это не приводить из этических соображений. Мэйбл же только что-то буркнула про то, что она не будет пользоваться этой пушкой и… тоже сиганула вниз.

Глифул уже успел во второй раз броситься к обрыву, как вспомнил про их амулеты и как они примерно месяца этак полтора назад спустились при их помощи. И да, действительно, объятая голубоватым свечением Пайнс медленно спускалась, держась за камень, как и её брат.

Пожав плечами, он всё-таки решил повторить трюк Автора, так что просто точно так же направился к колонне и с разбегу прыгнул, приготовив магнитный пистолет. К счастью, ему удалось-таки зацепиться и съехать вниз, ничего себе при этом не сломав. А заодно и не прикрепиться к потолку.

А вслед за ним спустились и Диппер с Пасификой, тем же способом, что и Мэйбл. Притом к концу этого… спуска, близнецы уже выглядели слегка выдохшимися. Наверное, держать разум в достаточном контроле, чтобы сила этих камней не позволила им убиться при падении, не так-то просто.

Но, как бы то ни было, все они впятером продолжили свой путь по коридорам этого древнего корабля. Спустя несколько минут они дошли до заклинивших дверей, на которых он тут же увидел треугольник. Хм… Автор даже не пытался найти ручку или что-то подобное, он просто… раздвинул двери. Хотя, спустя столько лет, неудивительно, что они не работали, а сил у Стэнфорда Пайнса было достаточно.

Автор раздвинул двери и протиснулся внутрь, а за ним и остальные. Помещение, где они оказались, было похоже на какой-то склад, да ещё сбоку у стены была покрытая кнопками панель.

\- Не трогайте, - бросил мистер Стэнфорд Пайнс, - Я не знаю, работает ли тут что. Будет неприятно, если кнопка включает Луч Смерти.

Гидеон подозрительно посмотрел на панель, но всё-таки решил, что действительно лучше не трогать что-то, чего не понимаешь… Ну, элементарный здравый смысл. А вдруг какая-то кнопка открывает люк, выходящий на поверхность? А что если прямо над этим люком находится жилой дом молодой семьи с детьми?

Нет, он не такая сволочь и идиот, чтобы экспериментировать подобным образом. Даже странно, если бы кому-то пришла в голову идея сделать нечто подобное – поразительная безответственность. Таких вообще нельзя ни к чему подпускать.*

Так что они просто продолжили следовать по коридорам, идя всё дальше и дальше вглубь склада. Гидеон уже начал оглядываться по сторонам, ожидая, что вот-вот из темноты появится кто-то и нападёт на них. Но, то ли к счастью, то ли наоборот, никто не появлялся, ещё больше подстёгивая тревожное чувство. Ну вот никак не верил Глифул, что всё пройдёт без какой-то неприятности, которая всё начисто погубит.

\- Смотрите внимательно. Клей должен быть рядом, - сказал автор и на несколько минут замолчал, - Кстати, хотел спросить… Я, кажется, уже знаю ответ. Но всё равно: вы думали по поводу будущего?

Все четверо задумчиво переглянулись между собой. Ну, не то чтобы Автор это тонкий и чувствительный человек, которому все мы очень дороги. Даже если ему и есть дело до кого-то, то он тщательно это скрывает. И, как он предпочитал искать рациональное зерно в поступках близнецов, так делал то же самое и для него.

\- Ну… - первой подала голос Мэйбл, - Вы же сами знаете, какая у нас семья. Так что, о чём мы думали, до этого лета, понятно и так. Наверное, о поступлении куда-нибудь вроде Йеля, а после и наследования семейного состояния. Всё-таки наш дедушка почему-то всегда видел именно нас, а не наших родителей…

\- Но теперь, когда мы приехали сюда… - протянул вслед за ней Диппер, - Я даже не знаю. Нет, вернее… я знаю, но это звучит слишком масштабно, чтобы это не казалось претенциозным даже мне. А так… попытаться понять все эти тайны и найти им применение. Конечно, можно было бы снимать шоу о ловле призраков, но мне кажется это слишком мелочным.

Все хохотнули от этого предложения, которое и вправду выглядело каким-то жалким. Как вообще можно сравнивать какое-то шоу с тем, чтобы дать человечеству… всё это? Ну да, никак, с другой стороны… сам Гидеон бы о таком масштабе даже не подумал бы. Хотя, наверное, они просто привыкли мыслить другими категориями.

\- А вы? – повернулся в нашу с Пасификой сторону Автор.

\- Ну… мы это… - попытался взять в свои руки дело Гидеон, но слова решительно не хотели идти на язык, - Мы как-то вообще не задумывались на этим. Ну, мне-то ещё нужно сколько классов закончить, да и в этом городке… на что тут можно надеяться? Разве что в университет, но ни мне, ни Пас это не светило. А теперь… если честно, я даже не знаю… В любом случае, просто игнорировать всё это я точно не смогу.

\- Да, он прав, - кивнула подруга, а после заговорила, сначала робко, но затем всё более и более уверенно, - Но вообще… я намерена что-то делать. Ну, с этим городом, с этой тихой войной с монстрами, что всё время идёт. Не знаю, может, это и бесполезно, но я намерена что-то сделать.

Автор слушал их, а после только покачал головой. Гидеон не понял, что же он имел в виду. То ли их слова его разочаровали, то ли это было какое-то снисхождение. 

Как бы то ни было, они вошли в какую-то полукруглую комнату, в которой по всей длине стены было… что-то вроде… ну, он не знал, как это назвать… пульт управления, только вместо кнопок были разъёмы, где хранились стопки шестиугольных плит. И точно такие же были свалены по всей комнате.

\- Смотрите, где-то на одной из них должен быть клей, - указал Автор и начал перебирать их, а за ним последовали и все остальные, - Я хотел поговорить с вами. Вы не знаете, чего хотите. Чего конкретно хотите. Но знаете, что вам для этого будет нужно. Ну так может быть пойти более простым путём?

\- Вы о чём… мистер Пайнс? – робко спросила Пасифика.

\- Я не так уж стар. Но я так же смертен. Всегда что-то может случиться, например, несчастный случай. Я почитал ваши заметки в Дневниках. Весьма неплохо. И я хотел бы получить учеников. Кого-то, кто поможет мне следить за этим городом, разгадывать тайны.

\- Вы серьёзно? – недоверчиво повернулась назад Мэйбл.

\- Да. Конечно, вы близнецы, возможно, кто-то из вас не захочет…

\- Да нет, это же просто прекрасно, - осёк его Диппер, - У вас же двенадцать докторских, сомневаюсь, что хоть кто-то сможет нам дать лучшее образование. Ну, а по тем, где у вас нет образования, - чего-то вроде географии, - мы и сами сможем. Конечно же, мы всецело за.

\- Да, - кивнула Пайнс, - Правда, у меня есть сомнения о том, как это формально оформить, ну, это же домашнее обучение, но я уверена, что с этим можно было бы разобраться.

Нет, а что, по-вашему, должно было произойти? Они должны были поссориться из-за того, что Диппер хочет тут остаться и учиться у Автора, а Мэйбл вернуться домой? Ха! Нет, Глифул не мог бы представить, чтобы произошло что-то настолько глупое. Эти двое скорее будут вместе цепляться за любую возможность.

\- А что с вами? – он повернулся к ним двоим.

\- Ну… а какие у меня есть варианты? – спросил Глифул, - Нет, конечно, есть ещё местная школа, но чего от неё вообще ожидать. Так что я всецело «за», мне всё равно нечего терять тут.

\- Да и мне тоже, - подтвердила Пасифика, - Нет, тут, конечно, родители, да, но я думаю, они бы поняли это. Так что я всегда с вами, куда бы вы ни полезли.

В общем, идея что они пошли бы разными путями… Ну нет, это как-то слишком уж глупо, он не мог представить такого. Они, может, и хотели несколько разного, но если уж всем им нужен был Автор… Да это просто напоминало бы драму на пустом месте и только ради драмы. Глупость.*

\- О, я нашла! – раздался радостный голос Нортвест, на который тут же повернулись все остальные, - Вот, да, я нашла, - она осторожно, чтобы не касаться покрытой клеем части, показала им пластину покрытую искомым клеем.

\- Отлично, ты нашла клей, - холодно ответил мистер Стэнфорд Пайнс, - Теперь только надо заклеить трещину. Пойдёмте и…

Но ничего он не успел сказать, так как откуда-то послышались странные, явно механические звуки. Все тут же замерли, начиная напряжённо вглядываться во тьму. Всё-таки на этом корабле же не должно быть никого кроме них, так ведь? Или же нет?

\- Вы же говорили, что все умерли… - почти шёпотом сказал Диппер.

\- Да. Разве что… мы активировали систему безопасности.

Стоило лишь последним словам сорваться с его губ, как произошло именно то, чего следовало ожидать – появилась… ну, видимо, летающие двухметровые шары и были системой безопасности. И красные треугольники, которые, видимо, заменяли им камеры, очень недобро смотрели на них, а сами дроны надвигались.

\- Эм… Предложения?.. – тихо сказала отступающая как и все остальные Мэйбл.

\- Я их изучал. Они реагируют на адреналин. Просто перестаньте испытывать страх, и они вас не заметят, - ответил Автор.

\- Что? – переспросил сделавший ещё два шага назад Гидеон.

\- Это легко. Я так делал. Просто глубоко вдохни и возьми страх…

\- Авада Кедавра, - сказал Гидеон, достав из жилетки свою звуковую зубную щётку и пару раз нажав на неё. 

Один робот, а вслед за ним и другой, рухнул на пол, а все уставились на него:

\- Нет, а что? Просто вырубить им питание. Зачем нужно делать что-то глупое?

Это всё равно, что если бы они были в Хогвартсе, им нужно было бы пройти мимо Цербера и тогда, вспоминая легенды, они использовали бы арфу, чтобы усыпить его музыкой… когда можно было просто использовать Смертельное Проклятье. *

И Гидеон не сомневался, что им удалось бы остаться незамеченными для этого робота. Они же привыкли уже более-менее ко всему этому. А что если бы не получилось? Был бы бой, кого-то могли бы захватить в плен, куча беготни… Ну это всё, лучше решать проблемы до того как они возникнут. 

\- Отлично, - кивнул, легко улыбнувшись, Автор, - Тогда идём в Хижину. Глифул держи… своё устройство. На случай появления новых дронов.

 

Диппер сидел на кухне Хижины. И сохранялось напряжённое молчание, так как никто не знал, что сказать. Все они собрались за этим столом, но, пожалуй, от этого разговора решалось очень многое, так что никто не знал, как его начать.

Рядом с ним сидела сестра, с другой стороны стола Глифул и Нортвест, а по бокам прадядя Стэнфорд и их дед Шерман. Да, к тому времени как они вернулись сюда, он уже был тут и ждал их, видимо, хотел переговорить с ними без возможных свидетелей. Да что там говорить – он прибыл на этот раз один, без агентов, а значит – тем более не желал, чтобы кто-то их услышал.

\- Ну, так что? – спросила близняшка, - Что с Пакгаузом?

Их дед нахмурился и окинул близнецов взглядом. Насколько он знал его, тот был… нет, не напуган, но уж точно взволнован. А Диппер не привык, чтобы он выглядел чем-то удивлённым и взволнованным, так что это как-то нервировало.

\- Я… хм… даже не знаю с чего начать. Мне удалось разобраться с прежним руководством. Теперь о том, что они вообще жили, никто не узнает. А те, которых не получилось скрыть, больше не вспомнят о том, что они вообще-то когда-то слышали о Пакгаузе.

Что же конкретно с ними произошло, им конечно же прямо не сказали, хотя обладая фантазией… Нет, разумеется никаких пыток ради пыток и мучительных смертей, от них просто нет практической пользы, но всё равно мало приятного. И он почувствовал исходящее от Нортвест возмущение. Но всё-таки промолчала.

А их дед тем временем достал сигарету Morley’s и закурил. Близнец, конечно, отмахнулся, всё-таки не так уж это и приятно, когда кто-то рядом курит, но его сейчас больше волновало, что же он им хотел сказать.

\- Духовны и Андерсон теперь следят за возможными неприятностями, но, думаю, всё пройдёт без проблем. Теперь Совета, который стоял надо мной, нет, фактически, конечно, но формально все считают, что он всё ещё существует.

Он на несколько секунд замолчал, затянулся и обвёл их всех мрачным взглядом.

\- И теперь мы выходим на другой вопрос. Что мне делать со всеми вами? – он окинул их холодным взглядом, - Нет, я знаю, о чём вы думаете… Тем не менее, я должен с вами поговорить. Ну так что, Стэнфорд, ты согласен?

Автор же весьма выразительно посмотрел на него. Ну да, Диппер понимал, как же, наверное, ему неудобно говорить с их дедом. Ну, сколько ведь ему было тогда, когда они говорили в последний раз? Лет двадцать. А теперь он отчитывает их, словно главный. Неудивительно, что даже ему некомфортно.

\- Брат, не стоит курить. Мне-то рак лёгких не грозит. Но напомни, что же ты хотел предложить.

Он выдержал драматическую паузу:

\- Полная свобода. И всё финансирование, что Пакгауз сможет предоставить. Тогда, возле портала, я слышал чего ты хочешь, и я тебе предлагаю это. Минимум контроля и никаких требований, а результаты… что бы ты не придумал, я найду как это использовать.

А после облокотился на спинку стула, словно они сейчас играют в покер, а у него роял-флэш. Впрочем, если то, что он говорил действительно правда, то любой исследователь должен быть готов продать свою душу ради этого.

\- Хорошо. Ты сделал предложение от которого невозможно отказаться. Я согласен.

А затем их дед обвёл взглядом их четвёрку, до этого момента старательно притворявшейся, что их нет.

\- А что с вами делать?.. Особенно с вами двумя, Нортвест и Глифул? Чёрт, я даже не знаю как вообще оценивать тот факт, что я говорю о том, как скрыть общемировой заговор с четырьмя подростками…

\- Мне будут нужны ученики, - вместо них ответил прадядя Стэнфорд, - Они согласились. Всё равно все аномалии в этом городке, я собираюсь остаться тут.

Шерман нахмурился, но всё-таки кивнул. Диппер на секунду задумался, что ему так не понравилось. Наверное, тот факт, что прадядя будет тратить на них время, но коли уж он согласился, то так уж быть.

\- Хорошо, но что тогда с этими двумя агентами? – спросила Мэйбл.

\- Они теперь официально с четвёртым уровнем, руководители МОГ. Но, полагаю, фактически они будут одними из тех, кто образует новый Совет. И думаю предложить это же вам. 

\- Серьёзно? – переспросил Глифул, и ему в ответ кивнули.

Диппер перевёл взгляд сначала на сестру, а затем на Нортвест. Чёрт, это было серьёзное предложение. Нет, не то чтобы они его не заслуживали, всё-таки они не сбежали из этого города, а даже сумели понять часть его тайн. Да, он вполне мог понять его отношение. Но всё-таки встать во главе Пакгауза… Нет, он, конечно, хотел этого, но когда ему предложили это прямо сейчас, он чувствовал себя растерянным.

\- Бро, да ладно, - раздался прямо в голове голос сестры, которая, наверное, услышала его мысли, - разве не этого мы хотели? 

Нет, хотели-то именно этого. Но… просто как-то не верилось, что это предлагают прямо так в лоб. Ну, просто так. Как-то всё это было слишком просто. Не организовывать что-то своё, не предать своего деда, вонзив нож ему в спину, нет, просто сразу получить это. 

С другой стороны, правила драмы не всегда соблюдаются в реальной жизни, скорее даже что почти никогда. Так что если уж выпала такая возможность, то зачем тут стоять и размышлять, если можно просто взять и…

\- Подождите, - прервал его, прежде чем он что-либо успел сказать, Глифул, - мне, конечно, ещё нет пятнадцати, и всё происходящее кажется бредом, но… Прежде чем решать, что будет дальше, может быть, не надо делить шкуру неубитого медведя? Ну, за нами же всё ещё следит этот демон и…

\- Не надо! – тут сказали все трое, заставив его замолчать, но было уже поздно.

Пайнс почувствовал знакомое и крайне неприятное ощущение, которое было довольно трудно передать. Ощущение, словно что-то тут не так, неестественно, а эта реальность ненормальна. То ли тут не так шло время, то ли что-то с пространством, то ли просто какие-то слишком мелкие детали, что он не мог их разобрать, но чувствовал их наличие.

И как будто бы этого было мало, всё тут же начало меняться, как будто контрастность выкрутили на максимум, а цветовую гамму приблизили к оттенкам серого. 

В голове раздался металлический странный смех. Ну да, конечно, нет, а как же могло быть иначе? Стоит лишь только появиться ситуации, где по сюжету какой-нибудь книги должен был бы появиться этот демон, то он, конечно же, тут же появится. Интересно знать, а откуда ему известно, что они решили поговорить об этом?

Все начали обмениваться недвусмысленными взглядами, значившими примерно «ну и что же нам делать», ну, кроме их деда, он-то о демоне так ничего и не знал, и выглядел несколько… нет, не напуганным, просто растерянным, но хотя бы не спрашивал – кто же это и т.д. и т.п. Всё-таки времени на это у них не было.

\- Пойдёмте хотя бы узнаем, зачем он явился к нам, - первой подала голос Нортвест, - Мы всё равно за этим барьером, так что бояться нам нечего.

Автор на секунду повернул голову к ней, затем обернулся назад, где на тумбе стояла та самая сфера, только уже заклеенная. Ну да, они уже сделали всё что нужно, больше этой сфере ничего не угрожает и если бы он хотел им помешать, то явился бы… да хоть на пять минут раньше. Так что им уже нечего бояться.

Именно по этой причине они и вышли из Хижины через задний выход, где как раз висел демон, вплотную приблизившийся к барьеру.

\- О, здравствуй, мой старый друг! Стэнфорд Филбрик Пайнс, как вижу, ты решил устроить семейный вечер. А что же ты не позвал меня, своего старого друга? Я-то думал, что за столько лет мы с тобой стали как семья.

Жёлтый демон вроде бы даже попытался на что-то облокотиться своей «рукой». Он повернул голову и увидел, что их дед молча смотрит на них, спрашивая взглядом «вы понимаете, что происходит», а вот прадядя нахмурился, вперив взгляд в Билла Сайфера.

\- Прочь демон. У тебя здесь нет власти!

\- Хех, старикан, ты же знаешь, что я не скину тут серый плащ.* Зато я могу тебе дать доказательства на тридцати страницах того, что высадка на Луну – подделка.

У близнеца начало появляться странное чувство, что эта словесная дуэль как-то не для них, что они ещё не доросли до неё и вообще им тут не место.

\- Ха! Неужели ты считал, что я выйду к тебе? Нет. Убирайся прочь отсюда, ты не сможешь пройти через барьер. Сфера у меня. И она не сломается.

\- И ты считаешь, что мне она нужна?– переспросил с видом обиженной невинности демон, - Серьёзно? Нет, вообще-то мне она не нужна… И ты считал, что я буду говорить тебе про неё, если она мне действительно нужна? Быть может я и сбрендил, но я не идиот.

Вот дерьмо. И тут он понял, в какую лужу они сами сели. Захотелось найти стену, чтобы побиться об неё головой, ведь это выглядело логичным, это выглядело логичным… Нет, вот зачем, спрашивается, злодеям явно показывать, что им нужно, если можно просто дать им наживку, чтобы они не мешали исполнению другого плана… О котором герои, - то есть они, ну да, не лучший вариант, но других нет, - не узнают, пока он его не исполнит. Правда, если уж всё складывается так…

\- Хорошо демон. И что же ты хочешь сделать? Какова твоя цель? – продолжал твёрдо говорить Автор.

Он действовал точно так же, как бы подсказала логика и Дипперу. Нет, ну правда, почему бы не попытаться снова выведать секретный план у злодея, чтобы ему помешать. Всё-таки они все всегда чудовищно высокомерны и склонны недооценивать других.

\- О, ты считаешь, что я это сделаю? Ну что же, раз уж вы так настырны… Я дам вам одну подсказку: я хочу сдвинуть один камешек, ты знаешь его, - после этих слов прадядя буквально побледнел, - Ой. Стоп, это же не я буду сдвигать. И вообще это произойдёт через 10… 8… 7… Прощайте, и помните: реальность — иллюзия, вселенная — голограмма, скупай золото! 

И исчез. Просто исчез, ничего после себя не оставив, а реальность вернулась к своему нормальному состоянию. Только они шестеро стояли и смотрели в пустоту, где всего секунду назад был Билл. 

И где-то в голове было странное чувство, что их… самым жестоким и эффективным образом поимели. Да, это было не совсем литературно, но отражало реальность весьма точно.

С другой стороны… а почему злодеи не могу приводить свои планы заранее, оставляя героям только возможность наблюдать за ними? Нет, напротив, вполне могут и чаще всего так и делают, это те, кто не умеет скрывать свои планы, чаще всего погибают. И, что хуже всего, этот демон оказался умным антагонистом… Чёрт.

Через секунду он понял, что всё-таки ошибался. Метод, которым их поимели, был не только эффективным и жестоким, но ещё и эффектным. Всё-таки откуда-то из лесной чащи в небо ударил луч света, открывшим прямо в небе щель похожую на крест. Мэйбл машинально прокомментировала это, назвав калькой с Евангелиона. Ну и стандартные прелести вроде молний, ставшего красным неба и прочих признаков, что «низкая облачность, возможен рок и конец мироздания».

Но вот что ещё больше пугало, так это то, что их прадядя… он упал на колени, смотря на это с нескрываемым страхом на лице. Он боялся. Он, чёрт побери, боялся. Не кто-то, а именно он, способный их всех уделать одной левой, не может скрыть своего страха, буквально панического. И это чертовски мешало думать.

\- Мы… опоздали… Это конец мира… Билл Сайфер… ты безумец…

\- Эм… Брат, прости, я ничего не понимаю, но что тут происходит? Что такое?

\- Вы… вы не понимаете… - голос его дрожал и, как ни странно, надрывался, - Он… он не просто решил уничтожить реальность… Нет, тогда бы всё было просто. Он решил сдвинуть Краеугольный Камень Мироздания. 

Чёрт… Вот теперь и его начала пробирать дрожь. Они же читали об этом предмете, а особенно надпись «НИ В КОЕМ СЛУЧАЕ, НИ ПРИ КАКИХ ОБСТОЯТЕЛЬСТВАХ НЕ ТРОГАТЬ КАМЕНЬ, НИКОГДА». Нет, они, конечно же, шутили на эту тему… 

Например, после первого их выступления он думал, что лучше не лезть в природу аномалий, иначе он его ненароком пошатнёт. Да и Глифул говорил про те пещеры с динозаврами, что он встретил… самих близнецов, только в облике динозавров. И сказал, что если бы это не была какая-то галлюцинация, то он бы подумал в первую очередь о нём. 

Он же упомянул, что среди записей Эллен говорится, что один из её предков случайно пнул камень, - тот самый, - и в тот же день произошло извержение Кракатау. Но чтобы серьёзно подумать о каких-то действиях над камнем, тем более сознательно?

Нет, нет и нет! Они же не совсем свихнулись, чтобы делать это! Если реальность просто разрушится, то хотя бы всё будет быстро, а тут… им ещё посчастливилось, что тогда, сто пятьдесят лет назад, всё закончилось только извержением. Ибо этот камень… он способен попирать фундаментальные законы мироздания и менять число «пи». Это не просто набор трюков, нарушающих законы физики, нет, этот камень просто перевернёт абсолютно все законы. И теперь этот демон сдвинул этот камень… Он полный псих.

Резкий металлический смех заставил его присесть и зажать уши. Впрочем, от этого не было толку, ибо звук отдавался прямо в голове, минуя уши. Теперь он смог снова видеть демона, который увеличился в разы и был различим даже с такого расстояния и висел прямо возле этого разлома, смеясь, осматривая окрестности… 

Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Да, вы правильно поняли, о чём я говорю.
> 
> 2\. Да, опять же, это один из тех моментов, которые неприятны мне.
> 
> 3\. Эм... ГПиМРМ.
> 
> 4\. Ну... Он же, как мы знаем из концовки первого сезона, читал Властелин Колец...
> 
> Угу... А почему, собственно, они должны были победить, даже если бы не попали в те ловушки, где оказались герои оригинала? Нет, нет и нет, демон не дремлет.


	67. Глава 66 - Пришествие

Эллен осторожно оглядывалась по сторонам, стоя на главной площади города. На всякий случай она даже носила через плечо сумочку, в которой была спрятана Тесла. Не то чтобы она действительно считала, что что-то может угрожать ей прямо тут, на площади, после города, но может случиться почти всё что угодно. Лучше уже быть параноиком, чем трупом.

Родители были прямо тут же, стояли перед памятником Джону Вашингтону. Хотя её они как-то не слишком волновали. Она вообще, если честно, не понимала, зачем же её решили вывести сюда. 

Зато вот кого она инстинктивно подмечала, так это этого Пайнса, нового мэра, который дружелюбно общался с жителями. Ну ничего, она бы с удовольствием посмотрела, как всё будет через год-два, и какого мнения о новом мэре будут жители тогда.

Краем глаза она увидела, будто её родители общаются с кем-то подозрительно похожими на близнецов, по крайней мере в синей одежде. Но стоило ей только повернуть голову, как… они исчезли. Или это ей только показалось. Как бы то ни было, её родители продолжили стоять перед статуей, как-то странно смотря на неё.

\- Подойди, Эллен, - сказал отец, наконец-то повернув голову в её сторону.

Не видя никакого повода, чтобы не делать этого, она молча повиновалась, всё ещё продолжая думать о своём. Всё-таки Кордрой сообщила ей, что Автор, - тот самый, что написал те Дневники, - вернулся в город. И она всё ещё не знала, как на это отреагировать, что сделать и вообще, надо ли хоть что-то делать? Может лучше сидеть и не привлекать к себе внимания?

В общем, она начинала чувствовать, что стремительно теряет хоть какой-то контроль над ситуацией. Но хотя бы удалось собрать то, что она уже хранит в той забытой всеми комнате в особняке. Ну а что делать с этими всеми вещами, она придумает и позже.

\- Эллен, мы хотели с тобой поговорить и…

Конец фразы она не услышала из-за резкого грохота, заставившего её рефлекторно присесть.

Откуда-то из леса в небо ударил луч света, буквально разрезавший дыру в пространстве в форме креста, из которой начали бить молнии, а само небо окрасилось в багрово-красный. Тут уж в пору ждать кровавых осадков. Что, чёрт побери, устроили Пайнсы?! Нет, я их найду и душу вытащу из этих кретинов.

Впрочем, буквально разрезавший голову металлический смех начал её постепенно убеждать, что виноваты, возможно, вовсе не они. Снова подняв голову и взглянув на пролом, она увидела треугольного демона, который висел возле него, а после начал спускаться к ним. И почему-то он казался подозрительно знакомым.

\- Мва-ха-ха! Одножизненные, трёхмерные, пятичувственные жалкие обтянутые кожей людишки! Слушайте меня. Годы я был заперт в своём разрушающемся измерении и ждал возможности подчинить себе новое. Перед вами Билл, но вы можете звать меня Новым Вечным Повелителем.

И снова расхохотался очевидным Злодейским Смехом. Вашингтон уже машинально потянулась к своей сумочке и спрятанному оружию, как он взмахнул рукой и расплавил статую её предка, «основателя» города. Огромная металлическая статуя… просто растеклась и мгновенно застыла, в обход всего привычного ей.

\- Ха! Что же, а теперь познакомьтесь с моими друзьями! – он указал на дыру в небе, - Вот они: Восьмишар, - из портала вылетел какой-то гигантский гоблин с глазами в виде шаров для предсказаний, - Криптос! – следующим был кто-то подозрительно похожий на Билла, только четырёхугольный и серый, и он был как-то подозрительно знаком ей.

А следом за ними были и другие. Тот-У-Кого-Нет-Лица, похожий на элкора*, поразительно похожая на женщину Пироника и всякая мелкая шушера, которая просто странно выглядела, вроде Вставной Челюсти, Шестиграна и… Вставной Челюсти, нет, действительно вставной челюсти, только гигантского размера и с руками и ногами. В общем, такое чувство, что тут начинается то ли Homestuck, то ли Алиса в Зазеркалье.

\- А теперь поприветствуйте новых наших новичков! – он указал на разлом из которого появились…

Эллен честно пыталась сохранять спокойствие и держать невозмутимое выражение лица, хотя среди людей на площади уже потихоньку начала нарастать паника, однако увиденное заставило удивиться даже её. Это были… близнецы. И Пасифика. Какого чёрта?!

Ну, ладно, не совсем они, эти фигуры были не похожи на людей. Движущиеся слишком плавно, слишком грациозно для людей, хищные вытянутые черты лица, да ещё синеватая кожа и горящие синим глаза. Нортвест посмотрела на неё на секунду и одарила улыбкой, обнажив… клыки. 

Что-то в их облике заставляло её дрожать, бояться на подсознательном уровне. Что-то противоестественное было в них всех, в этих горящих глазах всех троих, в белоснежных, а отнюдь не золотых волосах Нортвест. Что-то говорившее… что они Опасность, да, именно так, с большой буквы, нечто совсем нечеловеческое. Она вдруг поняла, что совершенно ничего не понимает, прямо как у Сократа. И где… Глифул, что это за демон, что тут вообще происходит?!

\- Убирайся отсюда, ты, странная тварь, - услышала она выведший из неподвижного положения голос отца Кордрой, - Мы терпеть не можем чужаков.

\- Стойте! – осёк его голос… эм… их мэра, - Бегите по домам, они вам не по зубам. Бегите, глупцы! 

Как ни странно, однако до всех начало медленно доходить, что это – самая лучшая стратегия поведения, так что толпа собравшаяся на площади начала распадаться, а все разбегаться в разные стороны. И сама Эллен хотела сделать то же самое, - хотя бы потому что даже если она могла справиться с любым из той четвёрки в одиночку, то сейчас их там трое, - но её остановила лёгшая на плечо рука.

\- Дочь, подожди, - раздался голос матери, - Мы не хотели тебе рассказывать об этом до совершеннолетия, но раз уж так…

\- Наша семья давно, поколениями служит ему, скрывающемуся под многими обликами. И наконец-то наш повелитель явился в мир, а мы можем засвидетельствовать свою веру Ему.

Он попытался потянуть её за руку, но девушка просто стояла, не в силах сдвинуться с места. Так что её родители просто сделали пару шагов в сторону демона и… упали на колени. Эти снобливые инфантильные аристократы упали на колени… И они мраккультисты поклоняющиеся демону. 

Теперь она, кажется, поняла, что же он так ей напоминает… Ведь у них на острове была эта самая Сова… Теперь идея того, что это секта, не казалась настолько безумной. Но всё равно, для уверенности в том, что она свихнулась, не хватало только чёрных плащей с капюшоном у родителей. 

\- Приветствуем вас, Повелитель, мы долго ждали вашего явления, и теперь готовы служить вам по вашему желанию, - синхронно говорили они.

\- О, отличное предложение! Вы поколениями слепо слушались, жалко ползая на коленях ради иллюзорной награды… как же заманчиво… И теперь, когда я свободен и больше вы мне не нужны… Может быть, я сделаю другое предложение? Например, дать вам возможность видеть мир точно так же, как я, - и щёлкнул пальцами.

Эллен уже предчувствовала, что если кто-то щёлкает пальцами, то может произойти практически всё, что угодно. Вплоть до того, что люди начнут исчезать, а из ничего станут появляться пироги. *

Но стоило ему только щёлкнуть пальцами, как её родители… её родители… превратились в нечто, что было трудно описать подробно. Точнее всего это выражалось фразой: «груда плоти со щупальцами, покрытая слизью». Как бы то ни было, зрелище мерзкое и тошнотворное, даже с учётом того, что она прекрасно осознавала КТО это.

Две омерзительные туши сначала смотрели на демона, а затем повернулись в её сторону и бросились на неё, перебирая щупальцами. Вашингтон машинально вытащила Теслу, выкрутила мощность на максимум, и сделала два выстрела. Обе туши свалились практически у её ног, а воздух наполнился запахом палёной плоти.

\- Что… что… - она в шоке смотрела на свои руки, не веря, что происходящее реально.

\- О, вот и та самая Вашингтон, - она слышала голос демона, - Я, конечно, знал про тебя, но решил не сообщать ничего твоим родителям, посмотреть что произойдёт. Весьма впечатляюще, ты ни секунды не колебалась.

\- Что… что ты с ними сделал? Почему они на меня набросились?!

\- О, они всего лишь увидели весь мир и тебя точно так же, как и ты увидела их, только они совершенно не ожидали узреть всё это. И, полагаю, трансформация сломала им психику. 

Демон совершил круг вокруг неё и снова повис прямо перед ней, а голос был издевательским.

\- Но что же, твои предки показали себя настолько жалкими, что сами шли служить. Ты талантлива, почти как… Елена, которая первой заключила сделку. И знаешь, я мог бы предложить тебе место в моих рядах.

Он указал прямо на троицу из Пасифики, Мэйбл и Диппера, что смотрели на неё, улыбаясь и обнажая клыки. Нечеловечески прекрасные, чудесные, удивительные, очаровательные, обворожительные и абсолютно бесчеловечные. 

Нет, не то чтобы это предложение не было бы заманчивым, особенно если бы она была в здравом уме, а само предложение было сделано в подходящей обстановке. Тогда бы она согласилась или как минимум очень сильно задумалась. Но сейчас приближался Рок, а прямо возле её ног лежали обгоревшие туши того, что когда-то было её родителями. В общем, положение точно весьма далёкое от оптимального.

\- Н… н… нет… нет… нет… - бормотала себе под нос она, пока отходила назад, - Нет!!! – закричала Вашингтон и выпустила в демона молнию.

Тот же только легко одной рукой отвёл её в сторону, и молния просто растеклась, словно его окружал какой-то щит. Но она пустила ещё одну молнию, а затем другую, продолжая отступать, а затем просто бросилась бежать.

Её никто не преследовал, только демоны, оставшиеся позади, смеялись ей в спину. Да, наверное, она действительно выглядела довольно жалко сейчас. Но её это не волновало, она просто старалась бежать, бежать как можно дальше.

\- Мва-ха-ха! Начнём перестановку! Для начала мне понадобится хоть какой-то завалявшийся замок!

И словно от его слов земля под ногами задрожала. Она на мгновение обернулась и увидела, что из земли где-то далеко за городом, прямо под разломом, поднимается огромная пирамида, прямо в небо… 

Всего этого было достаточно, чтобы она лишь ещё бойче бросилась от источника всего этого безумия.

Она завернула за угол, и её тут же грубо остановили, схватив за плечи. Она слабо соображала, что тут происходит, но в неё вперились два изумрудно-зелёных глаза.

\- Стой. Тихо же ты, - грубо сказала ей Кордрой.

\- Что… что тут творится… близнецы… - сбивающимся голосом попыталась она спросить, но слова всё никак не складывались в предложения.

\- Да тихо, блин, ты. Я и сама ничего не знаю. Пошли, нужно найти остальных, - она посмотрела в сторону и кому-то кивнула.

Только теперь она оторвалась от её лица и оглянулась вокруг. Оказывается, Вэнди смотрела на Валентино, который осторожно выглядывал из-за угла, а она его вовсе не заметила.

\- Пошли, Вашингтон, - сказала ей Кордрой, - попытаемся найти Грэнду и Кэнди. И понять, что тут вообще происходит.

Она нетвёрдо кивнула.

 

Мэйбл осторожно оглядывалась по сторонам, поднимаясь по колокольне. С ней же был и брат, и автор, и их дед, который решительно отказывался сидеть в Хижине, вместо того чтобы поступить умно и спрятаться. А та белобрысая парочка сейчас старалась найти остальных: Кордрой, Валентино и других.

Они же тут были с другой целью. Она вообще не была уверенна, что тут возможно что-то сделать, но раз уж прадядя сказал, что следует всё-таки попробовать сделать хоть что-то, то действительно следовало сделать хоть что-то. И сейчас он тащил на спине какой-то кейс с чем-то большим и тяжёлым, что неминуемо должно было обрадовать Билла.

Вот она забралась наверх и поглядела в окна, осматривая улицу. Мда… дело дрянь, это однозначно. Над городом висели какие-то странные цветные шары, не дававшие увидеть окрестности, но даже это было не слишком-то странно по сравнению с гигантской чёрной пирамидой, висевшей под разломом. 

И даже если кому-то это казалось незначительным, то она видела гигантского Ктулху, а так же, кажется, углядела летающего в небесах кита и ходящую водонапорную башню, что кричала прямо как Годзилла. В общем, всё происходящее говорило, что у неё шизофрения с галлюцинациями, и, пожалуй, лучше бы действительно было бы так, но реальность куда более жестока.

\- Брат, что ты собираешься делать? – спросил их дед.

\- Вот. Квантовый дестабилизатор, - ответил тот, открывая ящик и извлекая оттуда некую футуристичную штуковину, - Всегда хотел его испробовать. Прежде чем он нас заметит, сделаю только один выстрел.

Все поняли это короткое предостережение и заткнулись, просто смотря в окно, в сторону какой-то армии демонов. Ну, не армии, а банды, во главе которой была жёлтая версия Уилла, но разница от этого была не слишком-то значительной. Конечно, у них был ещё один вариант, как можно было бы разобраться с демоном, но она не уверена, что в этой ситуации он сработает. И вообще найти его – то ещё дело.

И тут же ей захотелось схватить своего прадядю за плечо, ибо… Что за чёрт?! Там стояла она! Она, чёрт побери, а ещё Диппер и Пасифика. Что за… Ну не совсем они, но их черты точно угадывались. И… кто это?

Но сказать она ничего не успела, так как их дядя выстрелил, а на конце этого дестабилизатора начало собираться… нечто похожее на дугу. Но, прежде чем она сорвалась и попала прямо в демона, раздались несколько глухих хлопков, прадядя крякнул и упал, а выстрел вместо того, чтобы разнести демона, только сорвался ему шляпу.

В воцарившейся тишине, она обернулась, чтобы только увидеть, как их прадядя упал лицом вниз, а за ним стоит… их дед, сжимающий в руке пистолет. Думая над этим позднее, она поняла, что в этот момент, ни она, ни Диппер совершенно не думали, не слышали чужие мысли, просто стояли, разинув рот и не в силах поверить в это.

\- Так, так, так… - вывел её из оцепенения голос Билла, - А я уж думал, приятных сюрпризов не будет! 

Краем глаза она увидела, что этот демон указал на них своим пальцем, с которого сорвалась молния, устремившаяся в их сторону, отчего все тут же бросились на пол. И, наверное, только это и спасло их всех от взрыва, который начисто снёс верхнюю часть колокольни, засыпав их всех обломками и досками.

Но времени разлёживаться не было, так что несмотря на то, что голова кружилась, а она слабо соображала, что происходит, всё-таки поднялась на ноги, вперив взгляд в деда, точно так же поднявшегося и отряхивавшегося. Притом он не выглядел каким-то гордым или счастливым, от этого всего.

\- Что… Почему? – задал единственный вопрос Диппер, на секунду опередив Мэйбл.

\- Ответьте, какая первая же мысль у всех, когда они узнают о моём прозвище? – ответил вопросом на вопрос.

Близнецы неуверенно переглянулись, не понимая о чём он, а затем до них наконец-то дошло.

\- Как у этого человека с прозвищем Курильщик…

\- …ещё нет рака лёгких, - закончила сестра за братом и поняла, о чём же им говорили, - То есть…

\- Да, несколько лет назад. Такова цена. И всё это с самого начала было спланировано им, от и до…

Но конец они уже не слушали, так как прямо за спиной начала подниматься фигура гигантского Билла Сайфера, угрожающе нависающего над ними. И знаете, конечно, может быть стратегия «биться до последней капли крови» и почётна, но их как-то с детства учили, что вариант «сбежать, выжить и вонзить нож в спину» - куда более результативен, так что они просто сбежали.

Да, кто-то из них схватился за амулет и оттолкнул в сторону их деда, а затем они начали стремительный спуск по лестнице вниз, но даже и не думали пытаться сопротивляться этому демону. Хотя бы просто спастись. 

К тому времени, как они выбрались из окна с дальней стороны церкви, их дед уже стоял рядом с демонами, а Автор висел в воздухе:

\- Поблагодарите его за этот конец света! – расхохотался Билл, последовали и его дружки, - именно этот мудрила построил этот портал, так что именно благодаря ему мы здесь! Ну так что, Шестипалый, быть может, ты захочешь присоединиться к нам? Один раз меня сегодня уже расстроили, и я не хотел бы снова оставаться ни с чем.

\- Ни за что! – ответил барахтающийся в воздухе Стэнфорд.

Ой зря… Примерно такая первая мысль была у Мэйбл. Только вот вместо того, чтобы поплатиться за дерзость, он выхватил бластер и сделал несколько выстрелов в демона, заставив отпустить его.

Стэнфорд Пайнс тяжело приземлился на землю и тут же поднялся, продолжая поливать противника выстрелами, хотя тот почти не обращал на них внимания, мешали они ему не больше, чем дробина слону. 

Билл отправил в его сторону одну молнию, затем другую, но он всё уходил от этих выстрелов, отпрыгивая в сторону и продолжая непрерывно стрелять в него. Конечно, здравый смысл говорил, что у него нет ни малейшего шанса, всё-таки он, в отличие от демона, рано или поздно устанет, да и даже если эти комариные укусы наносят вред, то у Билла есть небольшая армия, которая всегда сможет его заметить.

Близнецы просто стояли на площади разинув рты и смотрели на это. Мэйбл вообще этот бой напоминал её встречу с принцем Хоро, ибо он точно так же мог легко её пришибить, да и в скорости только чуть уступал, но все её удары были только щекоткой для него. И если у Автора нет своей Нортвест с замороженной индейкой за пазухой, то ему придётся очень, очень плохо.

И всё-таки у него было кое-что в загашнике, так он неприметно, но всё-таки потихоньку приближался к упавшему с разрушенной колокольни квантовому дестабилизатору, валявшемуся на асфальте. И, как только приблизился, тут же схватил его и направил прямо на демона, уже направившего палец, чтобы послать в него луч энергии.

\- Перезарядка оружия завершена, - сказал Стэнфорд и нажал на крючок.

Казалось бы, демон должен был быть уничтожены залпом, тем более в упор, но нет. Он не просто не обратил ни малейшего внимания на выстрел, не создал щит, не отправил встречный выстрел, который привёл бы к взрыву. Нет, он взмахнул рукой и поток неизвестно чего, вылетевшего из этого орудия, завис в воздухе, а лицо их прадеда застыло в крайней форме удивления.

\- Стэнфорд, опыт тебя учит новому, но, думаю, мне тоже пора перестать сражаться честно, а то стало слишком легко проиграть.

А затем отлетел в сторону, и поток устремился в какой-то жилой дом, снеся его целиком. Но Билл не останавливался, он просто щёлкнул пальцами и Автор превратился… в статую в позе Хана Соло в карбоните, только без самой плиты.

\- Эй, вы где, что происходит? – раздался голос Нортвест через амулет, - Мы нашли Вэнди и Робби, и с ними Эллен. И она говорила, что встретила там нас…

\- Я знаю, - отрезала Мэйбл.

Да кто они, чёрт побери, такие? Нет, ладно, если бы это была книга, то всё было бы ясно – кто будет лучшим последним противником перед встречей с главным гадом, чем злая версия героев? Это же классика, что может быть более символичным, чем такая буквальная форма победы над самим собой? 

Но где же тогда Глифул?.. Хотя, он сделки с демоном не заключал, так что тот, возможно, просто не мог сделать его злую версию. Да, это бы прекрасно объяснило бы, откуда они взялись, и что тут вообще происходит. Хотя, учитывая вообще всё безумие происходящего, она не удивилась бы, что всё совсем не так, но самый приземлённый вариант – самый вероятный.

\- А ещё она сказала, что её родители организовали секту поклонению этому демону… - продолжал голос в голове.

В следующую секунду брат схватил её за руку:

\- Стоп, Мэй, я…

\- О, а вот и вы! - не дал ему договорить демон, повернувшийся в их сторону, и схвативший брата телекинезом точно так же, как и их прадядю, - Вы, конечно, хорошо держитесь, но, пожалуй, усложним вам игру, как теперь?

Диппер успел только зачем-то сорвать амулет и бросить ей, прежде чем он… похоже, потерял сознание, а затем его окружила какая-то светящаяся сфера. Мэйбл уже слабо соображала, что же тут творится и почему он бросил ей этот камень, но всё-таки поймала его. 

Наверное, - как она думала спустя полчаса, - он просто боялся, что демон может с ними что-то сделать, завладев этим камнем в материальной форме. Например, посылать им воспоминания в огромных объёмах. Всё-таки можно просто сломать мозг огромным количеством воспоминаний, а если это будет память о физических страданиях, то это будет ещё и адски больно.

В общем, умный враг всегда найдет, как использовать абсолютно любую вещь, чтобы их убить. 

\- Вот и отлично. Минус один Пайнс! Восьмёрка, Зубы – разрешаю вам сожрать вторую. А то один мой коллега уже попытался убить предначертанного ему противника, и не вышло. А сейчас все за мной, в Страхеромиду!

И снова не без оснований, видимо, он читал Гарри Поттера и знает, чем же закончилась попытка Волдеморта убить своего противника. Действительно, зачем идти туда самостоятельно, если можно просто отправить верного и могущественного приспешника, а эти двое, видимо, у него на положении Беллатрисы Лестрэйндж.*

Впрочем, она не желала проверять – хватит ли у них духу и фанатичности, как у Лестрэйндж, вместо этого она бросилась убегать, сверкая пятками. И это было весьма здравое решение, так как, судя по шуму сзади, её пытались догнать.

Ещё Нортвест, вроде бы, пробовала связаться с ней, но близняшка просто сжимала галстук брата и бежала как можно быстрее, не обращая ни на что внимания. То есть, как бы это ни было стыдно признавать, паниковала. Впрочем, следует отметить, она была готова вынести предательство деда, разрушение их плана и превращение прадяди в статую, - и можно ли будет его достать, это тот ещё вопрос, - но вот к чему она решительно не была готова, так это что Диппер тоже попадёт под раздачу.

И что делать теперь она не знала совершенно, просто пыталась удрать, повинуясь тому единственному логическому заключению, что мог выдать её мозг – убежать как можно дальше и уже тогда обдумать всё это. На большее сейчас Мэйбл была просто не способна. 

Хотя её шансы убежать от двух демонов, - хоть один из них был абсурдно-сюррелистичным, - были ничтожны, она всё-таки продолжала бежать, вот уже пожалуй пару сотен метров, пока её не остановил высокий голос:

\- Стоять! – голос, правда, больше напоминал резанную мышь.

Не ожидавшая ничего подобного уже начавшая выдыхаться от такого марафона Мэйбл тут же остановилась и уставилась вперёд. Прямо перед ней стояла… Чиу. Одна и посреди улицы, а на поднятых руках держала деревянную шкатулку. 

\- Стойте. Вы же знаете, что в ней. Убирайтесь отсюда, потому что я не побоюсь воспользоваться ей, - твёрдо говорила она.

Две твари неуверенно переглянулись, но всё-таки начали отступать, и не зря, так как Мэйбл совершенно точно знала, что это не суслик. И как только эти двое скрылись, то из переулков тут же высыпали остальные, а к ней подбежала Нортвест и схватила за плечи:

\- Что произошло?

\- Я… я… Диппер… Шерман…. Автор… - в целом, её слова затрагивали самые важные вещи, но по их отсутствию, пожалуй, все уже и так поняли, что что-то не так, но ничего более подробного на язык не шло.

Пасифика посмотрела на остальных, а затем только нахмурилась, положила руку на плечо и повела её куда-то в сторону кладбища:

\- Ладно, пойдёмте, нам всем нужно подумать над происходящим.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Одному мне показалось, что он похож на элкора из МЕ? 
> 
> 2\. Снова ГПиМРМ.
> 
> 3\. Да, меня всегда удивлял тупизм в действиях главгада конкретно в этой книге.
> 
> Вероятно, вы чего не поняли... Прежде всего, не зря же у Вашингтонов была эта Сова, где находились те самые два камня. Не зря. А сами родители Эллен всё это время не слишком-то активно действовали, это всё была часть плана.
> 
> А действия деда близнецов... серьёзно? Он же Курильщик, из Секретных Материалов, я столько раз об этом напоминал, но никто не обращал внимания на эту деталь. А ведь он, между прочим, был смертельно болен и только технологии пришельцев спасали его от смерти. Если бы кто-то помнил это, то, может быть, вы бы и догадались. И ведь после Бенну могли бы почитать Википедию.


	68. Глава 67 - По углам

Гидеон обернулся, смотря на закрывающуюся гробовую плиту, которая скрывала от всех возможных преследователей. Конечно, не факт, что это защитит от Билла, вряд ли его остановит хоть что-то, но всё-таки это, наверное, одно из самых защищённых мест в городе, лучше него только Хижина, та тайная комната в особняке Вашингтонов, да, пожалуй, дом Пасифики. Что поделать, как-то их всех больше волновало то место, где живут именно они.

Остальные были внизу, так что он подумал – не стоит ли забаррикадироваться как-то. Ну, на случай возможных неприятностей там, поставить что-то из артефактов. Например, ту странную штуковину, которая постепенно замедляет все повторяющиеся процессы возле неё. Нет, это не просто сердцебиение и дыхание, но ещё и копирование ДНК. Но всё-таки отмёл эту идею, кто знает, вдруг им самим придётся сбегать.

Гидеон спустился в комнату, где они и хранили всё эти странные штуковины, которые у них накопились. Несмотря на обилие людей, почти все молчали. Кэнди и Грэнда, и Вэнди с Робби парами сидели в креслах, а Пасифика как раз передала пару стаканчиков кофе Эллен и Мэйбл. Да даже Касси почти не двигалась, наблюдая за ними.

Никто, по всей видимости, просто не знал, что сказать в ответ на это. Автор и так вернулся к ним всего пару недель назад, показав, что они все мелочь перед ним, а теперь, если верить тому, что сбивчиво сказала Мэйбл, то Билл его просто разнёс в клочья. И это было уже хуже, так как на них он вообще может не обращать внимания. И это ещё без пропадания мистера Шермана Пайнса и Диппера, что волновало его не меньше

\- Ладно, у нас есть более важные проблемы. Например, что вообще произошло сегодня? – спросил Гидеон и тут же получил в свой адрес два умоляющих и несколько гневных взглядов, - Нет, серьёзно, я понимаю вас, но…

Да, он прекрасно их понимал, что бы там не произошло. Тем более что от Вашингтон им удалось получить всего пару связанных предложений, а от Пайнс и того меньше. И это пугало до дрожи в коленках. Ибо уж извините, но если Пайнс могла без страха схватиться с монстром ростом далеко за два метра, то если она не может связать и двух слов, то всё очень, очень плохо.

\- Я правда понимаю, что это было что-то ужасно омерзительное, но нам необходимо узнать обо всём этом. Да на нас же чуть ли не в любой момент может выпрыгнуть этот демон, прямо как киборг из табакерки.

Обе девушки снова отправили в него заряды ненависти, да такие, что если бы они приносили вред, то от него остался лишь пепел. Но всё-таки сначала Мэйбл, а затем и Эллен выдавили из себя всю правду.

К концу истории даже ему пришлось сесть, ибо всего происходящего он совершенно не ожидал. Нет, конечно, учитывая кем, оказывается, были родители Вашингтон, следовало бы, пожалуй, надавить на неё и узнать всё, что можно, так говорили госпожи Логика и Паранойя. Но Нортвест за подобное бы вырвала ему глотку голыми руками.

Все молча сидели, даже не зная, что и делать. Нет, конечно, они-то остались, но Автор и Диппер из игры выбыли, а Шерман сменил сторону – всё это было просто ужасно. Да и та странная троица, про которую говорили обе, тоже не вписывалась в привычную картину… В общем, у них не просто поменялось положение на шахматной доске, нет, сама доска перевернулась, а их фигуры слетели со стола.

\- Ладно, а что с вами? – Гидеон кивнул в сторону остальных четверых, что всё это время молчали.

Две пары молча переглянулись, словно думая с чего же им начать. И начала, естественно, Вэнди, всё-таки, кто как не она была лидером:

\- Мы… я была дома у Робби… И когда всё это началось… мы выбежали на улицу, ну и увидели всё это, а затем встретили Эллен. А после… мы следили за тем, что творилось в городе. Этот…

\- Демон. Билл, - указала Пасифика.

\- Да, точно, он щёлкнул пальцами и откуда-то на город налетели странные шары. Все, кто попадали в них, сходили с ума. А ещё летучие мыши, которые взглядом обращали в камень. Прямо как Медуза, только им для этого не нужен был зрительный контакт, достаточно только увидеть…

Вэнди на несколько секунд замолчала и посмотрела на пол, а Валентино сжал рукой её плечо. Она несколько раз вздохнула, а после кивнула и посмотрела на них уже куда решительнее.

\- Только народ с площади разбежался, как эти глаза налетели. Это был ужас, они почти всех забрали, просто превращали в каменные статуи, - обернувшись, она посмотрела на Робби, а затем снова на него, на этот раз уже с огоньками гнева в глазах, - Там были и наши семьи, и… - голос стал на мгновение мягче, - и твоя, Нортвест.

Гидеон прекрасно понимал, что не так. Естественно, происходящее ей не очень-то нравится, но обвинить их во всём этом она не может. Но вот спрашивать «да какого чёрта тут творится» вполне, и тем более что у неё был вполне не иллюзорный интерес.

И он только поддерживался десятком деревянных статуй, которые стояли в этом помещении. И они, даже после победы над призраком, не спешили исчезать, что заставляло закономерно опасаться.

\- Нет, правда, Кордрой, я ничего не знаю. Единственная персона, кто может что-то сказать – это Автор. Но его же превратили в золотую статую.

Она ещё раз стрельнула в него глазами, но всё-таки перестала давить на него.

\- А что с тобой, как вы сами-то не попались? – спросила Нортвест у неё.

\- Мой отец… каждый год он устраивал нам на Рождество тренировки на случай конец света. Даже не могу поверить, что это могло мне пригодиться.

О как… хм… Ну да, как говорил Аластор, «постоянная предусмотрительность». И его глаз мог смотреть одновременно во все стороны, так что кавычки тут специально.* В общем, куда они скатываются, если тут творится всё это?..

Глифул плюхнулся на стол, осматривая попеременно всех присутствующих и думая, что им нужно делать? Нет, ладно, что им нужно делать, он и так знал. Ну, там: победить злодея, спасти людей… С этим-то всё было просто, так что пришлось чуть-чуть скорректировать вопрос. Что они вообще могут сделать?

А практически ничего. Ну, вернее варианты есть, но они столь скромные, что не стоит их даже и рассматривать. Нет, конечно, можно попытаться найти Диппера и мистера Пайнса, но вот что с ними, получится ли что-то с ними сделать – на всё это они ответа не имели. Вообще никаких предположений.

Нет, можно было бы, конечно, попытаться убежать. Да, это был неплохой вариант. Кто-кто, если не они, сможет преодолеть путь по ставшей ещё более опасной чаще этого города? Другой вопрос – а что от этого изменится? Никаких возможностей, чтобы сделать там что-то, что уничтожит этого демона, нет, а значит и спасаться бессмысленно. Да и кто знает, быть может, это всё распространяется по всему миру - куда они тогда будут бежать?

В следующую секунду плита снова сдвинулась, и все обернулись на звук. Так что входившего встречали восемь пар глаз пристально смотрящих в его сторону, пока остальные держали в руках что-то тяжёлое. Но к ним спустился… он же сам…

\- О, привет, Адриан! – Глифул вскочил с места и зажал свою копию в медвежьих объятиях, пока все непонимающе смотрели на него, - Чёрт, не могу поверить, ты всё ещё жив! Нет, я, конечно, видел тебя, но почти три месяца… и без воды.

\- Да ладно, я же из принтера, а значит сделан из бумаг и чернил. И мне удалось наткнуться на листок записей некой Евы Эванс*, который мне очень сильно помог. Я ведь могу питаться различными углеводами, - например, сырым картофелем, - а ещё пить чернила и нефть. Правда, в реальности это отвратительно.

Гидеон повернулся к остальным и встретил непонимающие взгляды, ну, кроме Мэйбл и Пасифики, которые знали об этом клоне. Ну и да, он естественно рассказал ему, как сюда спуститься, а как же ещё? В ком же он мог быть уверен, кроме как в самом себе, а это и есть он, вернее его почти идеальная копия.

\- Это… мой клон… Ну, как-то я его создал. Как и других, но, к сожалению, у нас произошло недопонимание, а мы стояли прямо под пожарной сигнализацией. Ну и он – единственный выживший.

Несколько осторожных кивков, но, кажется, все успокоились и перестали смотреть на него, как на какую-то диковинку. А заодно, кажется, разуверились в том, что это одна из новых аномалий начавшихся из-за демона, либо просто-напросто галлюцинация, из-за того, что они свихнулись. Всё-таки они встречают всё время достаточно много странного, что понять сразу – галлюцинация это или реальность, нельзя.

\- Вы это… ну да, раз все тут, то вы видели, что случилось наверху, - Адриан обернулся, - Кто-то знает, что тут творится? – он наткнулся на стену взглядов, говорящих примерно «опять ещё и этому всё объяснять», - И… я видел кошку. Нет, правда, какая-то огромная кошка гоняла демонов.

Гидеон посмотрел на Пасифику и заломил бровь, та только помотала головой, дескать она ничего знает и не имеет к этому никакого отношения. Чёрт, он жалел что у него ничего нет, чтобы поговорить с этой кошкой… И ведь она, наверняка, много знала, только почему-то не хотела ничего выкладывать… Но с ней говорил как Автор, так и демон, а значит она не проста. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, мы опять упустили возможность, которая могла нам помочь. А всё по собственной глупости.

\- Ладно, Адриан, - Гидеон кивнул, - садись, всё равно у нас некоторые… хм… пробелы в численности. Тут у нас начался конец света, так что Диппер и мистер Стэнфорд Пайнс сейчас в плену, а мы не знаем, что мы можем сделать.

Ну, чего-то полезного. Конечно, можно выживать, либо заняться помощью людям, но это как-то глупо. Нет, не потому что это плохо, а потому что это симптомы, а не причины, а причина – начавшийся конец света и демоны.

Хм… Попытаться пробиться к камню? Ну, тому самому, что сдвинул демон… Нет, во-первых, Глифул был уверен, что этот камень прямо под пирамидой, во-вторых, они не знали, как его установить. И если установить обратно неправильно… да что угодно может быть. Нет, абсолютно что угодно, количество вариантов, которые можно представить, ограничено только фантазией.

Попытаться пробиться к демонам самим? Нет, он и так знал, что это малоосмысленно, скорее всего их таким образом просто убьют. Если не что-то похуже. Например, распотрошат их на части и сожрут внутренности. В общем, количество вариантов, в которых был хоть какой-то смысл, стремилось к нулю.

\- Мой дом… - слабо сказала Эллен, на секунду замолчала, а затем встрепенулась, - Мой дом!

Все тут же повернулись к ней, спрашивая взглядом – что же она имеет ввиду. И она поспешила объяснится, притом от депрессивного состояния не осталось и следа, по крайней мере пока что.

\- Там же, в этой комнате, хранятся артефакты. И он знал, что она там есть, он говорил про Хелен… А так как мои родители… он же легко может войти внутрь, даже если грубой силы не хватит. И тогда с этим добром можно хорошо навести шума.

Все несколько секунд обдумывали всё сказанное ею, пока до них доходила тяжесть положения, в котором они все оказались. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! Да даже если он не сможет пройти внутрь, сквозь порог, то ничего не мешает подойти к тому всему с другой стороны – спалить дом. И это немногим лучше, чем если бы Сайфер получил артефакты в свои руки.

\- Пойдём, - буркнула Вэнди и обернулась, поглядев на статуи, - Мне эта идея не нравится, но лучше уж она, чем другие варианты развития события.

Никто возражать не собирался, даже Мэйбл более-менее пришла в себя, хотя всё ещё выглядела отрешённой, а уж Эллен хотя бы временно, но всё-таки загорелось новой идеей. Хоть она и выражалась в том, чтобы вынести все артефакты из её дома, дома её родителей, которых она убила едва ли часа два назад. Нет, после этого лета нам всем потребуется помощь очень хорошего психотерапевта.

 

Пасифика осторожно поднялась на крышу здания и увидела сидящую на краю Мэйбл. Нет, будь это крупный город, небоскрёбы, то она бы боялась, а так… ну, всего пара этажей, максимум, сломает ногу. Так что самоубийства она не опасалась, она боялась другого.

Отсюда открывался вид на весь город и лес вокруг него, даже так можно было заметить отдельных монстров где-то вдалеке, но они не интересовались ими. Мда… если бы кто-то спросил её чуть раньше, она бы не поверила, что конец света наступит в чудной смеси из Путеводителя и Страны Чудес, скорее уж она бы назвала ядерную войну.

Вот уже несколько дней, как начался этот конец света, - как выразился Валентино, - Странногедон, и они, как ни странно, всё ещё были живы. Правда, их умение выживать состояло большей частью из опыта встречи со всем этим бредом, а так же навыка хорошо прятаться по щелям.

Собственно, они и сидели большей частью под кладбищем, изредка отбиваясь от оживших мертвецов, а так же выбираясь за едой наверх. Да, этакое Сопротивление, которое, впрочем, даже не может ничего сделать.

Где находятся остальные жители города, - кроме попавших в плен, - она не знала, вероятно, прячутся лучше, чем они. Ибо они не встречали в этом городе почти никого, а если и встречали, то истошно кричащими и убегающими. Хотя, может быть, Гравити Фоллс просто превратился в мёртвое место, откуда все выжившие, кроме них, уже сбежали.

Правда, был ещё один вариант, который она видела своими глазами, но надеялась, что со всеми такого не произошло. Как-то раз они опять тайком пробирались через город, как увидели, что кто-то осторожно пробирается прямо по главной улице. Она не узнала, кто это. Первым же побуждением, конечно, было побежать и помочь, но ей уже благоразумно положили руку на плечо.

И не зря, так как не прошло и двух секунд, как на площадь налетели три фигуры. Двигаясь необычайно быстро для человека, они неслись на него с разных сторон. И двигались они слишком плавно, с каким-то изяществом. Вот одновременно пронеслись мимо него, секунду человек непонимающе стоял, а затем из шеи брызгнула кровь, а сам он свалился на колени.

А её копия, - а это была именно та загадочная троица, - развернулась и выпустила из руки вырванную глотку. И, с самой невинной и ужасающей улыбкой, начала… облизывать пальцы. Это было… ужасно, а то, что она смотрела на себя, делало всё ещё хуже. А «Мэйбл» тем временем подошла к уже не имеющему возможность даже закричать человеку и прильнула губами к шее, из которой била фонтаном кровь, а руку вонзила в грудную клетку, словно желая схватить сердце и просто вырвать его.

Конец сцены Пасифика, которую уже начало тошнить при взгляде на всё это… «пиршество», не застала. Вэнди, схватив за плечи, затянула её в переулок. Нортвест ещё долго всхлипывала, вспоминая эту сцену, но, по крайней мере, ей удалось не повторить судьбу.

И вот вопрос на засыпку – какой это убитый за всё это время? Что, если они чуть ли не единственные, кому удалось выжить, а все остальные были просто убиты в этой бойне, где демоны налетали всего на минуту, а после ничего не оставляли? Но думать об этом как-то не хотелось, совсем не хотелось.

Так что ничего удивительного, что она заявилась сюда, наверх, чтобы заявить Пайнс, что сидеть тут, где их может увидеть кто угодно – не самый лучший вариант. Кто знает, кто же может наблюдать за ними, а выяснять это не хотелось.

\- Мэй… - осторожно начала она.

\- А ты, - она повернулась к ней на секунду, а после снова вернулась, - Присаживайся. Я вот всё думаю… - Нортвест моментально навострила уши, - Это всё тут длится уже третий день. Но почему… почему тогда никто не заинтересовался этим местом?

Хм… Она задумалась над этим, ибо это действительно было логичным. Нет, ладно, ещё один день, но уже третий день они тут и всё это никак не подходит к концу. И никаких следов ни «людей в чёрном», ни армии, ни хотя бы самой залежалой национальной гвардии не было. А за три дня, после того как началось всё это, не заметить происходящее… это почти невозможно.

Но тем не менее это было так. Глифул как-то сказал, что, возможно, во всём мире творится примерно то же самое. Но об этом думать как-то не хотелось, всё-таки это был мелкий городок, тут всё ещё более-менее спокойно. А анархия в многомиллионном городе…

То, что было в Нью-Йорке десять лет назад во время Великого Блэкаута, по сравнению с этим выглядело ничтожным. Да даже по сравнению с семьдесят седьмым и его погромами и мародёрством. Даже если поначалу люди справлялись с этим, то несколько дней при разрыве всех коммуникаций для огромного мегалополиса, а что хуже всего - без поставок еды и воды… И так по всему миру. Нет, раздумывать над этим вариантом даже не хотелось.

\- Не знаю, - честно сказала Пасифика, - Я… я честно не знаю, в чём дело, но лишь бы только всё было не по худшему сценарию.

А как будто всё происходило иначе? Тут Мэйбл… положила ей голову на плечо. Нортвест вздрогнула от этого и покосилась на неё. Но нет, Пайнс просто выглядела уставшей и выжатой до предела, какой-то опустошённой.

Она-то думала, что близняшка будет последней, кого всё это тронет. Мда… она даже не представляла, что для неё разделение с братом будет так тяжело, настолько они привыкли друг к другу. Наверное, это всё уже проходит по категории психиатрических расстройств. И всё это, учитывая то, что они ещё и… Нет, всё это казалось каким-то безумием. И почему спасать мир приходится компании подростков с психиатрическими проблемами? Прямо как NERV.*

\- Я… я не знаю, что делать… Я готова на что угодно, только я не знаю, есть ли во всём этом смысл… После того как дед предал, а затем Стэнфорд… и Диппер… Я не знаю, зачем мне всё это теперь, ведь если нам не удастся…

\- Я тебя понимаю, - только и смогла выдать она, но в ответ получила только горькую ухмылку.

\- Нет, ты не понимаешь, ты просто ничего не понимаешь в настоящей верности. У тебя есть хоть кто-то, с кем ты была всю жизнь, не смотря ни на что, разделяя абсолютно всё вместе?

Она на секунду подумала, нет, в принципе, она могла бы сказать про родителей или Гида, но всё-таки понимала, что она примет это, выдав какой-то ехидный комментарий, так как она говорила о чём-то более важном.

\- Мы с самого детства вместе. Никогда не разлучались, - продолжала говорить Пайнс, - И как бы ни относились, доверять могли только друг другу. А теперь… после этих трёх месяцев, я уже привыкла всё время быть не только в своей голове. И как только его нет, он бросил мне этот камень… Я даже не знаю, чувство, словно я потеряла часть себя, как будто оторвали что-то. Ты же понимаешь о чём я, хоть камень ты получила только недавно, но разве что только ты знаешь, о чём я.

Если честно, она так до конца и не понимала, о чём же говорит шатенка. Вернее нет, понимала, но не на собственном опыте. Да, конечно, для неё это тоже стало неожиданностью, но по сравнению со всем остальным… Хотя, они же близнецы, да и эти камни у них по три месяца, неудивительно, что для неё всё это было куда тяжелее. Поразительно, она даже не могла бы подумать, что телепатия может привести к зависимости.

\- Мэйбл, я понимаю, о чём ты говоришь. Но, как бы всё это не закончилось… вы, наверное, самое невероятное, что происходило в этом городе. Нет, правда, если бы не вы, то мы, наверное, погибли бы в первый же день, да и Вэнди с Робби и всё остальное. И теперь… чем бы это не закончилось, но я рада, что познакомилась с вами.

Она просто не знала, что ещё может сказать, чтобы привести её в чувство, ибо что они ни пытались сделать, чтобы вывести её из этой апатии, но ничто не помогало. Конечно, это было довольно банально, но... что ей ещё оставалось? Однако Пайнс только ещё больше помрачнела.

\- Я… я понимаю, что это невежливо, так говорить. Но лучше бы нас тут не было. Да, конечно, с вами бы всё было хуже, но ведь именно мы призвали демона, если бы не это… И всё из-за нас…

Вот тут она уже не выдержала, вместо этого дёрнула плечом, заставив её ошарашено уставиться на неё, схватила за плечо и пристально посмотрела в глаза.

\- Не смей так говорить. Все мы мудрецы задним чистом. Да, может, вы и крупно оплошали. Но оплошность превращается в ошибку, как только вы не пытаетесь исправить содеянного, так что соберись и поднимись! – и легко ударила её кулаком в плечо, - Ты же Пайнс, чёрт побери! И мы уже два раза выжили после встречи с этим демоном.

Мэйбл удивлённо на неё посмотрела, не ожидая подобного. Нет, а что ей остаётся? Если она так совсем расклеилась, а попытки тихо направить её из этого горизонта отчаянья не удались, то пришло время более агрессивных методов.

\- Но… с нами был Диппер. Да и всё это же, наверняка, было по плану этого демона. Он же всё это продумал с самого начала, за годы до того как произошло, расписал весь этот спектакль до последней сцены, и мы лишь играем эту пьесу. Какой толк…

\- Штраф за сложность! Штраф за сложность! Не надо приписывать ему того, чего нет, любого можно победить. Не надо множить сущности и приписывать ему невероятное. И даже если он настолько силён, то вспомни адмирала Трауна, и как закончил он. Нам нужно только лишь выкинуть нечто настолько же неожиданное… - под конец замолкла даже она, понимая, что никаких идей нет.

\- Но ведь Диппер… Не могу поверить, что он выбрал именно его без какой-то причины, что не уничтожил нас всех на месте, что зачем-то похитил его. Он же не идиот, это всё зачем-то нужно, причина проста, но мы не можем до неё дойти, пока всё не произойдёт…

Раздался резкий вопль Годзиллы, а Нортвест поёжилась. Да, это опять водонапорная вышка. Даже трудно представить, как это мешает спать. И она сражалась с… похожим на Ктулху существом. Хотя, как сражалась, скорее пыталась укусить его за лодыжку. Тот только ответил пинком, отправив её в рекламный плакат, который, естественно, не выдержал этого неправильного использования.

И увидев странный объект, обе девушки вскочили на ноги, вглядываться вдаль. Прямо возле Парящих Утёсов в воздухе висела синяя сфера. Нет, ничего удивительного в том, что они её не заметили до этого момента, нет, всё-таки они большей частью прятались по подвалам и прочим местам, откуда не слишком-то просто увидеть расположенные вдалеке сферы, скрытые зданиями и лесом. Безопасность, ибо находясь на виду, тут, обе девушки буквально напрашивались на долгую и мучительную смерть за преступление против здравого смысла.

Но вот эта самая сфера была синей и на ней был видел символ в виде звезды. Обе девушки тут же уставились на него, ведь этот был тот же знак, что и на том значке, который был у Диппера. Нет, хотелось просто взмахнуть рукой со словами «Да ладно!», это всё слишком очевидно. Словно им только что оставили буквально указатель, куда надо идти.

\- Мэйбл… - Пасифика повернулась к ней.

Шатенка смотрела на далёкую сферу, и в её глазах буквально горел огонь надежды, столь яркий, что Нортвест быстро поняла – лучше не становиться на его пути. Что бы она ей не сказала, это не изменит её решения, она всё равно пойдёт туда, насколько бы очевидно это не походило на ловушку. А пытаться её остановить… она же вышла против Хоро и Ловкача, что ей она!

\- Ладно, Мэй, но хотя бы пойдём сообщим остальным.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Гарри Поттер - Аластор Грюм, великий параноик.
> 
> 2\. Угу, это именно та, о ком я говорю.
> 
> 3\. Евангелион.
> 
> Да, главы долго не было, но она вышла, можете радоваться этому. И да, Мэйбл в каком-то смысле стала действительно зависима от брата таким образом. Телепатия, конечно, полезная вещь, но ни для кого не проходит бесследно.
> 
> И да, злые двойники продолжают делать чё-то мутное.


	69. Глава 68 - Блестящие башни

Мэйбл осторожно посматривала на синий светящийся шар, что был прямо перед ней. Тут же были и Глифул, и Нортвест. Остальные оставались в городе, пакостили по минимуму, чтобы не заметили отсутствия их троицы.

\- Это ловушка. Безусловно, это ловушка. Слишком уж легко мы сумели пробраться до сюда, ничего необычного, никакой охраны и эта большая метка. Всё слишком очевидно.

\- Да, это так. Но вопрос – достаточно ли мы безумны, чтобы отправиться туда. А мы достаточно безумны, - сказала она.

И сделала шаг вперёд, к сфере, но её остановила положенная на плечо рука Пасифики. Ей хотелось оттолкнуть её, ибо слишком уж далеко она прошла, чтобы так просто останавливаться, тем более теперь, когда осталось так мало, а брат, возможно, прямо там.

И всё равно, что это, безусловно, ловушка. И будь этот демон хоть капельку разумным, а не психом, они бы уже давно были мёртвыми, а если бы и дошли до этого места, то стоило бы им только войти внутрь, их бы тут же испепелило. Если не нечто похуже. Голос разума был задвинут в дальний угол, она не обращала на него внимания. Но вот ей положила руку на плечо Нортвест, а к ней она прислушивалась как-то больше.

\- Что бы…

\- Я знаю, - коротко ответила она и сделала шаг внутрь этой сферы.

На короткое мгновение всё окрасилось в ярко-голубой - до невыносимой рези в глазах, - а затем всё исчезло, и она смогла оглядеться. Сзади послышался стук шагов оставшихся двоих по металлическому полу.

Бросив взгляд на секунду назад, Пайнс увидела, что остальные стоят, разинув рты и не зная, что же сказать в ответ на увиденное прямо перед своими глазами. Это место было больше похоже на утопию, по крайней мере, с точки зрения её брата, насколько она его знала.

\- Это… Что это за место?

\- Нет, а как бы вы представили себе утопию с точки зрения Диппера? Пряничное королевство с музыкой восьмидесятых? Фу, что за гадость.

Ну да, это уж точно не походило на пряничное королевство, нет, они стояли посреди озера на… Ну, наверное, вернее всего это будет назвать пирсом, упиравшимся прямо в барьер за спиною. А прямо перед ними, на берегу озера - которое только само по себе, без остальной части этого места, было больше, чем сфера - находился город. 

И это был отнюдь не город, построенный из пряников, наполненный летающими свитерами. Нет, за высокими шпилями башен зигзагообразными уступами вырастали другие шпили, в самом маленьком из этих зданий, пожалуй, мог без проблем уместиться Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг. Несколько архаично, навевая воспоминания о уэллсовской фантастике, эффектно, но в то же время достаточно строго и минималистично, ничего бессмысленно-помпезного. Никаких там гигантских статуй и тому подобного.*

А что, спрашивается, могло бы быть идеальным с точки зрения её брата, кроме этого? Конечно, это футуристический мир будущего, быть может, и с недостатками, но уж лучше, чем наш, ибо хоть движется куда-то.

А если уж совсем брать в идеалистическую трактовку, то в чести должны быть интеллектуальные ценности, тут занимаются философией, наукой, искусством и исследованиями, а сам мир куда гуманнее и рациональнее того, где они живут. Зная, правда, Диппера, она бы сказала, что обитатели такого места не обязательно должны быть рады всем, кто не соответствуют их высоким стандартам.

\- Осторожнее, - буркнул под нос Гидеон, - я не знаю, что это за место. Но мне это не нравится. Это всё сделал демон, а значит это только хитрый план, ловушка…

Но Пайнс уже не слушала его, она просто двинулась вперёд - к городу. Ведь логика подсказывала, что если брат может быть где-то, то он именно там. Где бы он не находился, как не в центре всего этого? Именно поэтому она смело направилась туда, даже не обращая внимания на отставших Нортвест и Глифула.

Она приближалась к этому городу, а огромные здания всё больше и больше нависали над ними, закрывая небо. Только это выглядело не угрожающе, нет, отнюдь, скорее монументально, словно гимн тому, чего может добиться разум. Ну, или это только у неё такое поднятое настроение на основе того, что до брата осталось только рукой подать.

Она вышла на набережную, а затем уверенно устремилась по улицам. Дорог не было, нет, вместо этого почему-то были аллеи. Только приглядевшись, она заметила в небе цепочки каких-то мелких движущихся тел. Да ещё вдоль самих зданий и между ними тянулись линии маглева. И на улицах они были далеко не одни, где-то в одиночку, а где-то парами и компаниями по аллеям шли прохожие. Притом не только люди.

Во всей этой феерии она успела заметить персонажей, наверное, из дюжины научно-фантастических франшиз; да она даже заприметила монолит - тот самый, из Космической Одиссеи - на постаменте, на котором было написано «Мы должны знать. И мы узнаем».* В общем, без сомнения, это был мир именно её брата. Да что там, она бы и сама, пожалуй, не отказалась бы потратить некоторое время, чтобы посмотреть на чудеса этого места.

Впрочем, не смотря на фантастичность всего этого мира, она тут же поняла, как думал демон, создававший его, почему это ловушка, несмотря на внешнюю привлекательность. Зачем создавать стены, чтобы никого не выпускать? Ведь можно создать райский сад, и никто просто не пожелает уйти. Зачем отправляться в какую-то Пустыню Смерти, Голодные Джунгли или Мордор, если можно остаться здесь? Прямо как Лориэн или графство Туссет.*

За это время её как раз нагнали Глифул и Нортвест, которые тоже выглядели весьма удивлёнными всем окружающим их. Хотя нет, это Нортвест как раз выглядела удивлённой, а вот Глифул - параноик вечный - осторожно смотрел по сторонам с подозрением во взгляде, но вместе с этим там же горели и огоньки.

\- Подожди, Пайнс, - он схватил её за плечо и развернул к себе, - ты хоть знаешь, куда нам идти? 

Она остановилась и посмотрела на него, словно он задал самый глупый в мире вопрос, но тут же поняла, что понятия не имеет, а куда же конкретно ей надо. Ну да, в центр, но учитывая размеры этих зданий, такой поход может продлиться очень долго.

\- Подожди, - бросил он и отправился в сторону ближайшей прохожей пары… Ну, один был человеком, а голова другого скорее походила на каракатицу. Куаррен вроде бы.

Глифул медленно подошёл к ним, вежливо поздоровался с этими двумя и что-то сказал. Нет, она, конечно, не слышала с такого расстояния, но всё-таки вряд ли он спрашивал их, где можно взять чашечку кофе, они тут по несколько другим причинам.

Те удивлённо переглянулись между собой, бросили несколько слов в ответ и продолжили свой путь, всё ещё подозрительно поглядывая на их компанию, то ли как на умалишённых, то ли как на дикарей. А Гидеон тем временем вернулся к ним с крайне озадаченным лицом, смотря ей за спину. 

\- Эм… Может, сядем на поезд? – спросил он.

Как оказалось, он был довольно серьёзен. Им… Просто предложили сесть на этот маглев, подобие метро. Да, это довольно не героично, всё-таки можно было бы ожидать, что им придётся пробиваться к её брату, возможно, он их ждёт, или же их туда доставят.

Но вот чего она не могла ожидать, так это того, что им придётся добираться до него самим на общественном транспорте. Хм… Возможно, ей следует несколько переосмыслить свои взгляды на это ремесло. Хотя она и так уже поняла, что далеко не все рутинные вещи описываются в книгах.

Так что, погрузившись в небольшой вагон, наполненный скучающими «местными жителями», - обращавшими на них внимания не больше, чем, если бы они были пихтами - они отправились по местному «метрополитену». А попутно ещё раз выдала не слишком лестное выражение в адрес демона. Они так и не почувствовали ни инерции, ни чего-либо ещё подобного. Чёрт, он подумал даже о вагонах маглева, гад этакий. И как они собираются с ним бороться, если он не забыл даже об этом?!

Но, как бы то ни было, спустя пару минут и несколько километров, они вышли на указанной остановке. И всё происходящее до сих пор продолжало беспокоить Мэйбл, ибо до неё и остальных тут никому не было никакого дела. Нет, вот совсем абсолютно никакого.

Все спешили по своим делам, абсолютно никто даже и не думал пытаться их остановиться. Кому-то это может показаться нормальным, но после целого лета, когда они чуть ли не каждый день влипали в неприятности, это несколько… необычно. Тем более что чем более обыденно всё выглядел, тем больше Вероятность, что на них сейчас набросятся.

Но они спокойно пересекли площадь - даже ни один лихой водитель не попробовал их задавить, - а затем спокойно зашли внутрь самого высокого здания. Внутри царила самая спокойная, можно даже сказать – скучающая, атмосфера. Они просто тихо прошли вперед, и зашли в лифт, а затем нажали на самую верхнюю кнопку. Ну а где ему ещё быть, не в подземелье же!

Только стеклянная кабина двинулась вверх - хотя движение, так же как и с «метро», совершенно не ощущалось, - Пасифика облегчённо облокотилась на поручни, Мэйбл напряжённо смотрела на дверь, а Гидеон нервно оглядывался вокруг. И она могла его понять.

Они сейчас находились в коробке из стекла и металла, поднимающуюся вверх, на высоту сотни метров, так что им приходилось дышать ртом, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить перепад давления. И что же тут может пойти не так? Он, похоже, решительно не верил, что их могут так спокойно доставить к Пайнсу, ни разу не помешав. А помешать можно было разными методами. Например, оборвать кабель лифта, отправив их в долгое падение. Хотя большая часть идей были связаны либо с высотой, либо с заполнением этой кабины чем-нибудь смертельным.

Но нет, вопреки теории вероятности, они таки поднялись наверх, притом без малейших неприятностей. Конечно, оставался вариант, что стоит только распахнуться двери, как по ним сразу же откроется пулемётный огонь, но и этого не произошло. Нет, вместо этого они просто увидели перед собой коридор с несколькими дверьми.

Пайнс осторожно посмотрела на остальных, словно спрашивая их разрешения по поводу того, что им делать. Впрочем, Глифул, судя по осторожному взгляду, всё ещё был уверен, что что-то произойдёт, ибо всё идеально. Но она всё-таки сделала шаг, затем другой. И опять ничего не произошло. Так что она осмотрела достаточно минималистично обставленное помещение, думая в какую же дверь направиться. 

И тут сбоку открылась дверь, и все повернули голову в ту сторону. Оттуда, совершенно не обращая на них внимания и уставившись в какую-то книгу, вышел Диппер, видимо, даже не услышавший их. Все замерли, не смея подать голоса.

\- Бро… - тихо сказала она, с трудом веря, что он прямо перед ней, надо сделать только пару шагов, и она сможет… Да хоть в нос дать.

Тот тут же поднял глаза и уставился на них. Она была уверена, что в этот момент услышала бы, если кто-то попытался разрезать ножом воздух. Тем более что его вполне можно было именно резать, настолько они пристально всматривались друг в друга, ни на секунду не отрывая взгляда. Насколько она знала брата, он точно так же сомневался в этот момент, что они реальны.

\- Да ладно, это не смешно! – подняв голову вверх, сказал он в потолок.

Видимо, он последовал голосу логики, приняв их за самый вероятный вариант – они лишь образы, созданные Биллом, как и всё это. Ну, действительно, какова вероятность, что они выжили в городе и добрались сюда? Но не всегда самый логичный вариант – самый верный.

\- Или стоп… Вы… Вы пришли! – в голосе наконец-то появилась радость, он сделал шаг в её сторону, то же самое повторила Мэйбл, но тут же остановилась.

Нет, она прекрасно понимала, что он, скорее всего, не меньше пострадал от всего этого, ибо был связан с ней точно так же как и она с ним. Но они же близнецы Пайнс, так что там, где нормальные - ладно, учитывая их проблему, не совсем нормальные - брат и сестра бросились в объятия, она только передала ему камень. И так уже во всём произошедшем было слишком много глупой сентиментальности.

Тот осторожно взял галстук и молча завязал его на шее. А одновременно с этим Мэйбл отступила на шаг назад, из-за ощущения, выбившего воздух из лёгких. На неё обрушилось снова то самое давление, к которому она за месяцы уже привыкла. Но тем не менее она могла чувствовать, что теперь это именно она, а на только какая-то обрезанная часть её личности.

И где-то в глубине памяти, она чувствовала, что там копается брат. Ну да, вместо того чтобы спрашивать у них, он просто решил «пролистать» память: её и Пасифики. Конечно, ощущение очень непривычное и на первых порах довольно неприятное, но им не придётся ему минут десять всё подробно объяснять.

И несмотря на возвратившееся давление и новый водоворот чужих мыслей на границе сознания, всё стало на свои места. Но только стоило им более-менее прийти в себя, как её грубо толкнули в плечо, а на брата налетела Нортвест, заключая его в крепкие объятия, а с другой стороны его на плечо опустил руку Глифул. Мэйбл же смогла выдавить из себя только смущённую улыбку, ибо… Ну не её это было, не её.

\- Ладно, подождите, подождите, - он чуть ли не силой отодвинув Пасифику и выглядел теперь уже куда более… прежним что ли. - Зачем вы пришли сюда?

\- Ну… - протянул Гидеон, нахмурившись, - мы подумали, что если Билл решил схватить именно тебя, то он сделал это по какой-то причине. Нет, конечно, он мог и просто устроить ловушку, но почему тогда с такой силой он просто не убил всех нас за пять секунд? А что, ты хотел, чтобы мы не приходили? Вообще-то всё это, напомню тебе, ловушка Билла.

Все тут же кинули на него взгляд, в котором явно задавался немой вопрос «Да ну?». Как будто можно было предположить что-то иное? Нет, разумеется, бро догадался про то, чем является это место, кем же надо быть, чтобы не понять, где он оказался и почему это не реальность?

Ну… Наверное, какой-нибудь не слишком разумной двенадцатилетней оптимистке, фанатеющей по поп-музыке, свитерам и пони. Как же Пайнс была рада, что на её долю так и не выпала сия прискорбная участь. Тем более что именно такая персона бы была виновной в пришествии Билла - то есть, в конце света, - если бы он был несколько глупее. 

\- Так, стоп, по поводу твоего вопроса Глифул… Я не знаю, я честно не знаю, почему он просто не прибил всех нас. А что касается того, почему это место выглядит так… Думаю, вы и сами уже поняли, прямо как дворец Слаанеш.*

Ну, Мэйбл не сказала бы, что это именно то самое место… Хотя… Если брать четвёртый или пятый этажи дворца Князя, то это место вполне подходило под описание. Ну да, теми этажами, что ниже, его вряд ли пронять. А вот все этажи… Наверное, из их компании на такое была бы способна только Нортвест. Да и то вряд ли, она просто человек.

\- И я не знаю, почему это место выглядит так. Когда я пришёл в себя, оно таким и было. Наверное, демон порылся в моей голове, думая как же создать его, либо готовил это всё ещё с того момента, когда прикидывался Уиллом. И покинуть это место не получилось, так что я ждал вас.

Хм… Брат говорил правду… Нет, не то чтобы у него вообще был повод врать им. Но… Вдруг он находится под примерно тем же контролем, что и она сама, пока ещё думала, что Криптос служит им. Один раз это ему это удалось, но она была уверена, что перед ней именно её брат и никто иной. Всё-таки она знала, куда «смотреть», по крайней мере, считала, что знала.

Зато ей удалось более-менее сложить всё произошедшее в одну картину, хотя причины, по которым Билл так поступает, оставались неизвестными. Зачем они ему? У него есть какой-то план, в котором они, сами того не желая, участвуют? Нет, он точно есть, их дед говорил ведь… 

\- Хорошо, но прежде чем мы займёмся вопросом «а как нам сбежать отсюда?», надо ещё кое о чём поговорить.

Диппер указал им на дверь, откуда он пришёл. Там оказалась… Ну, гостиная с парой диванов, на один из которых он сел. Видимо, он уже много раз думал над тем, как отсюда выбраться, но так ничего и не получилось, и он решил привлечь их к мозговому штурму.

\- Хорошо… Как я понял, в городе всё плохо, и никто так и не появился от того, что начался локальный конец света… И все - в том числе и Вашингтон - живы, но… что со Стэном?

Мэйбл переглянулась с Пасификой - хоть в этом и не было нужны, - а затем посмотрела на Глифула. Он всё-таки взял слово и заговорил первым:

\- Мы сидели в основном под кладбищем, но… Не знаю. Если он спрятался в Хижине, то должен быть жив. Но вот если он полез в город… Ты же видел этих, похожих на вас - они охотятся на всех, кого увидят. Зато теперь я понял, для чего Автору в бункере такие запасы еды.

Он, наверное, тогда, тридцать лет назад, ожидал чего-то подобного… Но сейчас прадедушка Стэнфорд решил попытаться убить Билла. Нет, это всё звучит слишком по-тарантиновски. 

\- Стоп. Подождите… Вы сказали, что они охотятся на всех, кого увидят? – удивился Диппер.

\- Да, я сама видела, - коротко сказала Пасифика. - Сначала - ещё до того как мы успели в город - летающие глаза превратили в камень почти всех. В том числе родителей Вэнди и Робби, как и моих.

\- Прости… - выдавил из себя неловко Диппер.

\- Да ничего страшного, - она махнула рукой. - Нет, правда, мы же придумаем что-нибудь. Ну, победим Билла, спасём всех. Ну, - пожала плечами, - или уже сожалеть будет некому, - и совершенно искренне улыбнулась.

Все удивлённо посмотрели на неё… Эм… В принципе её слова-то были верны. Действительно, если у них ничего не получится, а их самих убьют, то некому сожалеть. Только обычно говорят это в депрессии, а не с лучезарной улыбкой. Хотя… Все они медленно сходят с ума.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Диппер, - тогда самый важный вопрос… Нам надо решить, как мы будем выбираться отсюда.

 

Диппер осматривал открывшуюся перед ним картину. Мда… Хижина не слишком сильно изменилась за эти дни, впрочем, он не мог точно сказать, что с ней что-то случилось, даже если бы её забросили лет этак на двадцать, нечему тут просто разваливаться-то.

Но они были тут. Собственно, они бы и не думали сюда направляться, скорее уж сразу под кладбище. Но, когда они выбрались из этого пузыря, то оказались куда ближе к Хижине, чем к городу.

Но то, что он увидел… Мда… Это было мрачное зрелище, особенно красные небеса. Не хватало только кровавого дождя для соблюдения полной аутентичности. Но да, атмосфера безумия была непередаваема. Чего стоил только кит в воздухе, который в один момент просто исчез. У Пайнса появилось подозрение, что они-то как раз его видели. Ибо он пропал именно над тем местом, где они почти два месяца назад обнаружили кучу мяса. *

А вот то, как они выбрались из этой сферы Билла, - отдельная история, притом с весьма и весьма необычным концом. Это было кое-что совершенно ненормальное, особенно учитывая лица остальных, когда они услышали эту идею.

И всё-таки Пайнс отметил бы, что хоть он прекрасно и осознавал, что же конкретно представляет собой это место, ему всё-таки было жаль оставлять его. Всё-таки этот демон был чертовски умён, умён и хитёр. Он создал то место, которое будет идеальным, идеальным для него, олицетворением всего, на что он мог надеяться. Ничего удивительно, что, несмотря на любые посылы разума, покидать это место было больно.

Хотя, всё-таки, любой циник получается из мечтателя. И чаще всего, как бы он не хотел казаться кем-то другим, остаётся им же, только давно забитым и привыкшим отвечать сарказмом на любые попытки войти в контакт. Так что не удивительно, что этот чёртов демон может к кому угодно найти подход, в этом плане Диппер не был уж такой большой проблемой.

А время клонилось к вечеру, ну, а так как небо было закрыто багровыми тучами, то даже сейчас было не светло. И если они раньше могли пройти, не боясь никого, через лес во многом благодаря своей репутации, то теперь учинить такое ночью… Ну, они не были самоубийцами. Так что оставалось только залечь в Хижине, по крайней мере, на эту ночь.

А та… Выглядела как дом в эпоху Битвы за Британию. Даже окна была закрыты шторами, чтобы никто не заметил, что тут есть кто-то живой. Оставалось надеяться, что там не куча прихвостней этого демона, иначе… Иначе им будет весьма проблематично где-то спрятаться, разве что постараться добраться до того бункера Автора.

\- Ну, что, готовы? – спросил Глифул.

Все остальные кивнули, Мэйбл достала нож, а Пайнс и Нортвест схватились за камни. Сам же Глифул зачем-то достал брошь в форме совы, ту самую. Не факт, что от неё будет хоть какой-то толк, но почему бы и нет?

Можно было, конечно, вломиться силой, но были обоснованные сомнения в том, что у них это получится, они же не спецназ. Но они хотя бы не двенадцатилетние дети, у тех вообще никаких шансов хоть что-то сделать с этой дверью, вопреки мнению некоторых персон о том, что вломиться в дом так легко.

И худшие опасения подтвердились. Конечно, тут было очень темно, так что они не могли ничего разглядеть толком, но вот огромную, почти достигающую потолка фигуру, с кучей голов и отростков, перепутать ни с чем не возможно. Та было двинулась на них, но совместные усилия камней всех троих сбили её с ног, заставив грузно упасть на пол. 

И он бы не ждал, что им удалось действительно нанести вред, максимум ошеломить на несколько секунд, но времени добивать. Нет, помимо него в комнате было ещё несколько фигур, на этот раз больше похожих на людей. Хотя кто знает, что может сделать этот демон с людьми… 

Потому спустя всего лишь секунду Глифул врезался в одного из них, сбив с ног, а Мэйбл бросилась на главного громилу с ножом. Каково же было их удивление, когда он разразился нецензурной тирадой сразу на английском, испанском и немецком. Притом крайне знакомым голосом, так что хорошо, что сестрёнка ничего не успела сделать.

Все остановились и уставились в темноту. Ну да… Вроде бы так, действительно…

\- Мистер Пайнс? – робко переспросила Пасифика. 

\- Да, дети это я, - слабо ответил он, - я, конечно, всё понимаю, но зачем же прямо так сразу… Вон, мультимедведя сбили.

Диппер повернул голову и вгляделся в эту кучу голов и конечностей. Лично он не мог в ней разглядеть медведя, хоть и «мульти», но вот у Гидеона глаза округлились. А, ну да, точно, он-то, когда они встретили минотавров, говорил о каком-то мультимедведе. Так что он решил сделать одну простую проверку:

\- Какое традиционное блюдо минбарцев? – спросил он, склонившись над ним.

\- Эм… Шарики Рупо, - ответила одна из голов, и Пайнс кивнул. 

Да, всё верно, всё-таки Глифул говорил, что он фанат Вавилона-5, и если с людьми этот фокус мог не сработать, то вряд ли многие монстры смотрели этот сериал. А тот парень, которого снёс Глифул, наверняка, был одним из местных… Мда, неловко получилось.

\- Хорошо, - Мэйбл спрятала нож, всё-таки он как-то все нервирует. - Тогда… Стоп! Прадядя Стэнли, мультимедведь и жители этого города в одном помещении?..

К этому времени уже успели закрыть дверь, включить свет - электричество, как ни странно, тут было, хотя как они узнают позднее, всё благодаря генератору в лаборатории - и наконец-то они могли разобрать всех, кто находится в Хижине. Ну да, тут было где-то полдюжины человек, не считая Стэна и Медведя, хотя из тех, кого они узнали сразу – только новый шериф. И ещё восковая голова Лари Кинга. Хм… Ладно, если её присутствию не удивлялись остальные, то и им не стоит. 

\- Да… Просто я думал, что он не помешает, если пойдёт что-то не так. Да и если уже произошло всё это, то и смысла нет прятаться… Тем более, что я тут видел следы от кислоты, трёхпалых лап и чешую. Как ни странно, ваша защита из волос единорогов защищает от монстров, но что если…

Ну, хоть какая-то новость, эта защита из волос единорогов всё-таки имеет некую силу. Хоть что-то пошло, как должно было пойти, это неплохо, несмотря на общую отвратительность положения. 

\- Хорошо… - Диппер почесал переносицу, думая над всем этим. - Ладно, ничего плохого. Всё равно, если мы победим, пришлось бы стирать всем эти дни, так что есть медведь или нет – никакой разницы.

Тут их разговор самым бестактным и некорректным образом прервали. Притом прервал их шериф, который, казалось бы, должен понимать, что они тут единственные люди, кто хоть как-то разбирается в происходящем, но лезет не в своё дело.

\- Гидеон, объясни ему коротко что к чему.

Он махнул в сторону представителя закона, ошалевшего от такого обращения несовершеннолетних в свой адрес. Но ещё больше глаза округлились, когда четырнадцатилетний парень с усталым выражением лица, значившим примерно «снова это делать», начал уводить его в сторону.

Ладно, может быть, он страж закона и, в отличие от них, владеет огнестрельным оружием, но никто кроме их компании не имеет не малейшего представления – как вести себя с этими монстрами. Так что тут тот случай, когда остальные будут обузой. Ибо это не полицейский боевик и не фильм про войну, тут скорее фильм ужасов. Неясно было, правда, где МакГаккет, но он, наверное, в том бункере Автора. 

\- Подождите, подождите, - вывел его из размышлений Стэн, - а где все остальные? Где Стэнфорд, где Вэнди и остальные, что там вообще было в городе после того, как появился демон, и как вы выжили? – задал он тираду вопросов.

Диппер посмотрел на сестру и Нортвест, говорить даже не требовалось. Ну, они же не собирались ему расписывать всё произошедшее в той сфере. Вместо этого коротко ответила Пасифика.

\- Автор попытался уничтожить Билла, но… Ваш брат - Шерман - выстрелил ему в спину. Он сам сказал, что с самого начала предал нас, а мистер Стэнфорд попал в плен к Биллу. Мы сбежали и нашли Вэнди и остальных, и ещё Эллен. И почти всё время скрывались в городе. А потом решили отправиться сюда, посмотреть, есть ли тут кто-то.

Их прадядя стоял чуть ли не раскрыв рот от услышанного. Ну да, это точно было не то, чего он ожидал услышать. Наверное, он вообще решил, что нас всех перебили, а он просто попытался выжить и спрятать у себя всех уцелевших. И этот визит был абсолютно неожиданным.

Стэн сделал было шаг вперёд, видимо, надеялся схватить кого-то, а затем вытрясти из них всё, что только можно. Но тут же понял, что это будет очень большая история, а времени на это нет.

\- Ладно, подождите, у вас есть хоть какие-то идеи? – спросил Стэн, в ответ на что три пары глаз посмотрели довольно недвусмысленно: Пайнсы вперили в него взгляд, а Пасифика уставилась на свои носки, - понятно… Но… Может быть, попытаться спасти Автора?

Младший продолжил чесать переносицу и думать, дав возможность близняшке хлопнуть по лбу. Нет, как будто это не самое очевидное? Просто гениально. Но вот только встаёт другая проблема – как туда добраться и как это сделать, если они доберутся? Всё-таки там находится вся армия демонов, а они… Ну, теперь, когда они вполне материальны, они смогут уложить одного. Если повезёт, двух-трёх. Не больше. 

У них же нет тут чокнутого учёного, кто построил бы гигантского робота, украденного из какой-то мехи? Во-первых, как они построят его тут - в глуши - своими руками и за небольшой срок, ибо не заметить такое строительство решительно невозможно. А во-вторых, неужели хоть кто-то верит, что такая штуковина будет реально способна хоть что-то сделать? 

Да такая вещь как гравитация на корню пресекает просто перспективу создать что-то подобное, не говоря уже о том, что достаточно только ударить по ногам и им конец. Нет, они не будут делать нечто столь же бессмысленное и бредовое, как это. Они же ещё не совсем выжили из ума.

\- Точно! – щёлкнул пальцами Диппер, - я знаю, где нам найти тупое пушечное мясо в достаточных количествах!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. На ТвТропах: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/CrystalSpiresAndTogas
> 
> 2\. http://posmotre.li/images/d/d3/David_Hilbert_Grab_Wissen.jpg Те, кто не смотрели Космической Одиссеи...
> 
> 3\. Да, Толкиен и Сапковский придумали это задолго до Хирша.
> 
> 4\. http://pikabu.ru/story/dvorets_slaanesh_4441269
> 
> 5\. Ага, он там появился именно потому, что был в Странногедоне. И в каноне тоже, кстати.
> 
> Угу. Вы получили новую главу. Радуйтесь. И да, я знаю, что по атмосфере она очень сильно отличается.


	70. Глава 69 - Кульминация

Пасифика смотрела на то, как Диппер забрался на крышу возле флюгера, пытаясь не свалиться вниз. Прямо под ним, внизу, стояла толпа, ожидая какой-нибудь торжественной речи, которая дала бы ей достаточно стимула, чтобы она отправилась на бой с демоном.

Сейчас было как раз самое время, чтобы сказать нечто вдохновляющее. Неудивительно, ведь они - Сопротивление, последние остатки Сил Света - готовятся выступить против Воинства Мрака, чтобы свергнуть самого Тёмного Властелина. Разумеется, их теснят, а соотношение сил уж точно не в их пользу - враги многократно превосходят числом и готовы раздавить их. Именно в такие моменты нужно что-то вдохновляющее.

Диппер несколько раз чуть не поскользнулся, но всё-таки схватился за флюгер и, выдержав паузу, заговорил:

\- Э… В общем… «За наш мир»?.. «Рискуя жизнями»?.. Нет… Зачем?.. Потому что я люблю пить чай, так что давайте сражаться, чтобы не погибнуть!* – раздалось несколько хохотков, в том числе и самой Пасифики, ибо… Ну, посыл был неплохой, но вот стоявшие внизу не оценили. 

Ну да, учитывая, что внизу стояла толпа персонажей из файтинга, нет в этом ничего удивительного. Они же, как не прискорбно это говорить, не отличаются способностью оценить иронию в стиле Пратчетта. 

Вероятно, кого-то заинтересует, как они вообще оказались тут и почему на их стороне? Ну… Этому есть простое и логичное объяснение, хотя она не имела к нему ни малейшего отношения, за исключением замороженной индейки. 

Да, да, это были те самые персонажи из Mortal Combat, с которыми они когда-то встречались. Близнец, услышав о следах от кислоты и трёхпалых лап, а также чешую, сразу же подумал о них. Вернее, как ни странно, не только те самые, но ещё и чуть ли не все остальные персонажи. Герои-то сами присоединились к ним, как только они указали на злодея эпического уровня, который хочет уничтожить этот мир. 

А вот со злодеями было всё куда хуже… Если честно, Нортвест сомневалась, что они способны разобраться с кем-то из них в честном бою. Даже сейчас. А уж если и способны, то вряд ли в одиночку. 

Но им удалось найти принца Хоро, который помнил, как с ним сражалась Мэйбл. И свою трагичную судьбу, несмотря на то что он, казалось бы, побеждал. И об индейке, стремительно прилетевшей ему на голову сверху, он уже ничего не помнил, ибо с кровоизлиянием мозга достаточно трудно запомнить, что там на вас упало, падало ли что-то, либо это было «сильное колдунство». Так что ничего удивительного, что только появиться близнецам, с их способностью на ходу разыгрывать трагикомедию, и он признал их главными.

Да, вот так они получили себе небольшую армию, хотя на армию это, если честно, не тянуло — от силы шесть десятков бойцов, — но даже они были для этих демонов не более чем закуской. Да, навязчивой и живучей, но закуской, с которой не потягаться. И близнецы очень настойчиво попросили не сообщать им об истинном положении дел. Зато они могут выиграть время, чтобы свою часть плана сумели выполнить они.

И вот теперь, когда попытка Диппера воодушевить провалилась, Мэйбл, схватившись за ободок и воспользовавшись силой камня, мигом поднялась наверх, забираясь к младшему. Ну, уж у неё-то получится, её эти уважают. И как бы ни было грустно, «по праву сильного», хотя чего ей ещё ждать от персонажей файтинга?

\- Наступит день, когда нас бросят, тьма затмит собою свет! В этот день мы лишимся отваги, наши друзья предадут нас, создания тьмы победят, а солнце больше не взойдёт. В день, когда мы лишимся надежды и сдадимся страху, и прольётся кровавый дождь, а конец будет близок – мы падём! 

Ну… Если быть честным, то сейчас Пасифика зажала в руке камешек амулета, что её связывал с близнецами, и она чувствовала Пайнс. И они знали, что в этих словах достаточно много правды. Билл уже, можно сказать, победил; солнца они так и не видели, а кровавый дождь… Учитывая цвет неба, вполне может пойти кровавый дождь…

\- В битве, где нас будет так мало, а врагов не счесть, в момент последнего вздоха умрёт мечта, - продолжала говорить она, - когда силы и смелость иссякнут, когда наши щиты разлетятся – мы обратимся в прах. Когда мы потеряем любую надежду, а друзья отвернутся от нас, когда даже луна скроется – нам конец! 

Она взяла паузу и оглядела всё столпотворение, слушавшее её с благоговейным трепетом. Ну, кроме Вэнди и Робби и остальных из их команды, — они-то не слишком любили подобные речи. 

\- Но есть такие моменты, когда только мы можем решить всё, и нам остаётся лишь сделать последний шаг. В этот миг, когда мы решаем не скрываться, а сразиться с нашими демонами и найти в себе отвагу! Когда мы сплотимся и не отступим, и уже пусть они бегут, ибо победа так сладка! Быть может, мы падём! Но не так! Не от их руки! Не здесь, не в этот день! Пусть они бьют, но им нас не сломить!*

Пасифика как завороженная смотрела на близняшку, на огонь в её глазах, на то, как она жадно дышала, на толпу, которая закричала, на это ликование, на веру и надежду, что она дала им… Но у неё был этот камень. И она точно знала, что сама Пайнс не верит в свои слова. Ни капли.

Когда это можно было победить просто за счёт усилия, за счёт борьбы? Нет, плохие парни сильнее, намного сильнее. И у этих бойцов нет никакой надежды. Они лишь, как сказал Диппер, «пушечное мясо». 

И что куда хуже, они не верят даже не в то, что не удастся победить этим. Нет. Они не верят и в свою способность выступить против демона и победить. У них ничего, что способно убить всех этих демонов. Одного-двух? Возможно. Но не больше. Они могут вдохновить их, но никак не себя, ведь им-то известно, как всё обстоит на самом деле. И, смотря на остальных, Пасифика понимала, что и Эллен, и Кэнди, и все другие тоже понимают это.

Но никаких вариантов, кроме как, пойти и попытаться сразиться с ним, у них нет. Этот демон – теперь богоподобная сущность, им чисто физически не скрыться от него нигде в этой Вселенной. Да, выступить против бога – безумие, но что остаётся, когда он хочет убить вас и сделать что-то не очень хорошее с миром? Бежать бессмысленно, да и сама Пасифика бы этого не сделала. 

Может быть, Вашингтон или Пайнсы так и поступили бы, но никто из них не имел выбора. Разве что попытаться присягнуть ему, но все они уже отказались от «предложения, от которого нельзя отказаться». И вряд ли он даёт второй шанс.

Да… Всё складывалось, как только могло, самым «лучшим» образом. Но ведь они ещё живы, а значит, есть причина, по которой демон ещё не может их убить. Какая-то причина, которой они не знают, но разве это нельзя использовать? Ну… Может быть, они – Избранные, которым предначертано сразиться демоном? 

Угу. А ещё их десять и каждый из них имеет символ, который носит с собой. У Гида, например, его бейсболка. Меньше мечтай, Нортвест. Это было бы слишком легко, а если это была книга, то тянуло на Бога из Машины.

***

Шерман стоял в пирамиде этого демона — Билла, — осматривая всё вокруг. Сооружение было… Можно сказать, колоссальным. Построенное из огромных чёрных блоков, оно было практически пусто внутри, так что размеры этого помещения были немногим меньше самой пирамиды.

И конечно же, в центре этого огромного помещения находился трон. Трон, созданный из людей, обращённых в камень. На редкость бессмысленное действо, да и сам он не мог понять – как этот трон не разваливается под собственным весом. Однако трёхмерный демон сидел на этом троне, нетерпеливо осматривая всё вокруг.

Остальные же тоже находились в этом зале. Демоны совсем не обращали на него внимания и вели себя, как будто он существо второго сорта. Ну, кроме тех трёх демонов, похожих на близнецов. Сам Пайнс так и не знал, кто же они такие, на самом деле. А сами они исчезали всякий раз, стоит ему только появиться на горизонте.

И причина такого недовольства демона была не так уж и удивительна. Поддерживаемый какими-то цепями, в воздухе висел Стэнфорд. Он уже держался только благодаря кандалам, опустив голову и не двигаясь. А другой демон, похожий на серый четырёхугольник, пускал в его сторону одну молнию за другой. И так продолжалось уже несколько часов.

Поначалу он кричал — поверьте, полчаса пытки развяжут язык любому, — но вскоре обессилено повис. Действительно, после такого уже не остаётся сил ни на остроумные ответы, ни на крик. Он, поначалу, даже думал, что брат умер от такой шоковой терапии, но после заметил, что тот дышит. Да, очень слабо, но всё-таки дышит. И даже поднимает глаза изредка. Так что демон знал своё дело: мало пытать человек, не убивая его, нужно ещё и не дать ему отключиться. 

И всё складывалась далеко не самым лучшим образом, с самого начала. Ему честно было жаль Духовны и Андерсон, которые теперь были должны разгребать всё дерьмо, по крайней мере, сейчас должны, пока демон вынужден находиться в этом городе. Он ещё несколько лет назад сказал, что городок накрыт куполом, который мешает ему вырваться. Так что теперь именно эти двое были обязаны скрывать происходящее тут ото всего остального мира. 

Шерман, конечно, спросил почему же нельзя выбраться за пределы этого купола, на что демон ответил чепухой про некий Краеугольный Камень Мироздания, а также, что купол не даёт эффектам от его перемещения сразу перестроить реальность. Он, честно говоря, так до конца тогда и не понял, о чём же он говорил. Зато теперь всё было ясно. Насколько это вообще возможно для этой жуткой версии Зазеркалья. 

Но лишь спустя пару дней с начала этого безумия, всё снова пошло наперекосяк. Им нанесли визит. И поначалу он уже был готов списать всё это на очередное безумное событие этого конца света.

Но нет, гости были куда необычнее. Какая-то толпа, словно взятая из «Универсального солдата». А ещё младенец. Гигантский летающий младенец с символом на лбу. Это было уже слишком, даже для безумия этого городка. Но всё становилось только хуже, когда он заговорил зычным басом. 

\- Вы нарушили законы пространства-времени! – сначала заговорил один из громил. Чётко, как будто он просто вызубрил эту фразу, и указал на кого-то мелкого толстяка.

\- Слушай меня демон… - раздался голос огромного младенца, - если ты не прекратишь, разрыв в измерении может увеличиться. Эта реальность будет уничтожена. Остановись, иначе я уничтожу тебя.

Судя по тому, как вся толпа солдат не испытывала никакого страха перед демонами, они действительно считали, что способны с ними разобраться. И потому он поспешил сделать самое разумное, что только мог – спрятаться за дальней колонной и надеяться, что выживет, если всё-таки дойдёт до боя. Но Билл не растерялся:

\- Ты думаешь, что мне есть чего бояться? Твоего гнева?! А попробуй-ка вот это! – и направил в его сторону палец, - бум!

Что произошло дальше, он не видел, ибо тут же спрятался за колонной. Но даже так синий свет был достаточно силён, чтобы глаза болели, даже после того, как он зажмурился. Зато когда он снова выглянул, никого не было, только на одну секунду он заметил того самого толстяка, точно так же скрывшегося за платформой, но тот тут же исчез в синей вспышке. 

\- Обалдеть! Он прикончил Дитя Времени! – сказала какая-то странная дама. Как её… Пироника. 

А треугольник только повис в воздухе, прикрыв свой глаз. За его спиной стояли те трое, похожие на близнецов и ту блондинку. Пайнс понимал, что спрашивать, «что происходит?» и «почему?» — бесполезно, так что он просто начал рыться в своём кармане в поисках сигарет. Увы, но он уже успел выкурить всю пачку. Чёрт… А ведь это явно тут случай, после которого нужно закурить и обдумать всё произошедшее.

И теперь он, незнамо как державшийся на ногах все эти дни, смотрел на демона, занимавшего уже свой трон. Мда… Он даже не мог предположить, что всё сложится так, когда он заключал с ним сделку. А ведь, казалось, всё было просто… Одна услуга от него, одна услуга от демона. 

По крайней мере, таковы были условия, когда он активно искал возможность найти лечение. Ничего удивительного в этом не было – Диппер же не собирался сдаваться, а учитывая, что он был в Пакгаузе… Не удивительно, если среди всего многообразия странностей есть что-то полезное для него.

Ему удалось тогда найти письма от некой Елены Уэллс — агента Пакгауза, направленного в этот город и впоследствии вышедшего в отставку — Тесле. И там она говорила, в том числе, и о демоне, и о его способностях. Ах, те славные времена, когда кто-то ещё верил, что личная переписка действительно личная. И он призвал его, заключил договор.

А демон был хитёр. Он знал, что Пайнс, несомненно, попытался бы подложить ему свинью. Каким-то способом, но всё-таки попытался бы. Просто потому, что он обязан, а лучше – когда не ты обязан кому-то, а он обязан тебе. И демон был умён. 

Он запретил ему какими-либо сознательными действиями лично, через кого-то или при помощи любого другого способа сообщать кому-то об этом. И любыми методами оставлять намёки и подсказки вплоть до пауз, когда ему задают вопросы на смежную тематику. А заодно оставлять любые намёки, если он сам считает, что кто-либо может даже случайно найти их и понять всё. Ну и ещё все возможные запреты на причинение вреда и тому подобные вещи.

Иными словами, он связал его по рукам и ногам, запретив каким-либо сознательным способом, а также большинством несознательных, выдавать это. Нет, он не сожалел, что принял это предложение. Иначе он был уже мёртв - либо был при смерти, - а этот демон, скорее всего, нашёл бы другой путь. Но теперь, когда закончилась часть плана, в которой он принимал участие, он был свободен. 

Но теперь думал – что же будет дальше. Демон выбрался – и загнать этого джинна не так просто. А, возможно, и вовсе бесполезно. С другой стороны… То, что он сделал с Вашингтонами, было очень показательно. Возможно, вообще, следовало попытаться с ним договориться… Хотя, учитывая, что он тоже, по сути, пережил свою полезность… Возможно, его ожидает опустившаяся на плечо рука, выстрел в спину и свет в конце туннеля.

Впрочем, вариантов, что же делать дальше, было не так уж и много: можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. И тут что-то ударило в пирамиду. Да так, что чуть ли не сравнимо с ударом Младенца, который выбил ту каменную дверь. Так что первое, что он предусмотрительно сделал – прыгнул на камень за ближайшую колонну. 

Выглянув из-за столба, он увидел, что внизу стоит толпа каких-то странных личностей. Конечно, пирамида висела в воздухе достаточно высоко, так что он не был уверен в том, что видел. Однако, кажется, внизу был в том числе и четырёхрукий гигант... А вот в чём он был уверен, абсолютно точно уверен – внизу были… Близнецы. Что они там делают и что вообще происходит, Шерман не слишком понимал, но глаза, кажется, не обманывали.

\- Вот и вы… - услышал он «голос» демона, - хм… даже немного опережаете график, похвально… - произнёс тот медленно и раздумчиво, а затем на секунду замолчал. - Отлично! Вы знаете – что делать.

Демон указал своим прихвостням на открытый выход — так и не заделанный после появления Младенца, — и почти все без исключения бросились туда, чтобы разобраться с наглецами, решившими подвергнуть сомнению власть демона. Оглянувшись назад, он увидел, что остались, помимо Билла, только пятеро. Этот Криптос, Пироника, да ещё та странная троица. 

Но последних демон, кажется, берёг для чего-то особенного. Хотя сам Пайнс, если честно, так и не понимал до конца – в чём же заключается его план и чего он на самом деле хочет. Весьма умно ведь – не раскрывать свои карты целиком ни перед кем. Он, например, так и не знал, кем были Вашингтоны на самом деле.

А внизу тем временем началось светопреставление, ибо иначе назвать происходящее он не мог. Тот же четырёхрукий гигант начал метать огненные шары в одного из демонов, ещё одного похожего на Младенца. Правда, он на это почти не обращал внимания, но учитывая, что там было где-то почти с полсотни этих бойцов, то разобрать что-либо было решительно невозможно. 

Однако, как бы это ни было внезапно, ситуация складывалась самым благоприятным образом. Конечно, это импровизация, но любая импровизация – просто неожиданно появившийся план. Так что он начал медленно отходить от края висящей в воздухе пирамиды. 

Пайнс всегда носил сшитую на заказ одежду. Она носилась как влитая, была идеально подогнана. Но, что куда более важно для кого-то с его статусом, под такой одеждой можно носить лёгкий бронежилет. Или пистолет, что ценимо уже разведкой, хоть хороший разведчик и должен уметь выполнять девяносто процентов работы только официальными методами.

Зайдя за колонну сбоку, он посмотрел на демона. Сейчас у него был именно такой случай, когда иначе не обойтись. Он достал спрятанный пистолет и проверил – заряжен ли он. А после прицелился, задержал дыхание и выстрелил.

Пистолет был, конечно, серьёзно переделан, именно для такой ситуации, ибо идти с ним так было бы подобно самоубийству. Хоть бы это не помешало…

Конечно, кто-то назвал бы это действие безумием. И был прав. Однако сам Шерман привык играть, в том числе, и с такими рисками. Демон был увлечён вознёй под пирамидой, так что у него будет шанс на выстрел. Всего один выстрел, больше ему не дадут сделать, да и пистолет был однозарядным. Однако сейчас, когда пирамида практически пуста – лучший момент.

Читая о демоне, ему удалось наткнуться также и на другие записи о нечестии и вообще. И о том, что им вредит вера. Не в смысле религия, а вообще любая. Но работают не только люди. Есть ещё и вещи. И некоторые вещи достаточно известны, чтобы вера людей накапливалась и в них. Да, жалкие крохи от каждого человека, но людей сотни тысяч. Быть может, Туринская Плащаница, как бы всё не было в первом веке нашей эры, не просто кусок ткани именно по этой причине.

И сейчас в его руке был пистолет. Именно из этого пистолета когда-то убили Авраама Линкольна. 

Нет, а что ещё он мог выбрать из действительно значимого, того, что осталось в память миллионов? Ну, винтовку Ли Харви Освальда он с собой не протащил бы, это уж точно. Да и достать её из Национального Архива ещё труднее. 

Но вместо хоть чего-то — например, вспышек света, искр, хоть чего-то свидетельствующего, что он попал, — демон просто махнул рукой, даже не глядя на него. Следа от пули не оставалась от этого, но… Она просто прошла сквозь Билла, словно его тут и не было.

\- А вот это уже куда интереснее… - демон взмыл со своего места и посмотрел на него, - а, вот оно что… Ха! Самодовольный янки, ну естественно, чего же мне было ещё ждать? Быть может, это и убило бы кого-то ещё, но неужели ты решил попытаться убить этим меня?! Меня! – Треугольник покраснел и резко увеличился в размерах. - Каким-то жалким пистолетиком, убившим президента очередной страны! 

Он взмахнул рукой, и сначала Шермана отбросило назад, к колонне, а затем подняло в воздух. Пайнс почувствовал, словно что-то схватило его, но, по крайней мере, за торс, а не за шею, иначе это бы самый настоящий Дарт Вейдер.

\- Я всё хотел знать – оправдаешь ли ты мои надежды. Попытаешься ли всадить мне нож в спину, как остальным, - единственный глаз приблизился к нему, - но я ожидал большего. Думал, что ты придумаешь, что более значительное. А не будешь считать, что убийство президента твоей страны – великое событие, повлиявшее на весь мир, - он повернулся в другую сторону, - разберусь с тобой позже…

И демон действительно вернулся к прежнему размеру и поплыл по воздуху к выходу. Однако сила, державшая его в воздухе, так и не ослабла. Нет, она даже усилилась, от чего ему стоило больших трудов повернуть голову. Но сделав всё-таки это, он увидел, что там… Близнецы. И остальные. 

Но как? Разве они победили демонов, пока он был тут?

***

На плечо Глифулу опустилась рука, и по телу пробежал ток, от которого начало скручивать мышцы, он даже не мог толком пошевелиться. Но спустя пару секунд странное ощущение пропало, а Гид смог наконец-то осмотреться. Он находился на небольшом карнизике, откуда был виден вход в пирамиду.

\- Спасибо тебе, Райдер, - сказала Пасифика.

Человек — вернее, не совсем человек — в белой одежде и со шляпой поклонился на восточный манер и исчез во вспышке молнии. Ну да, как же хорошо, что среди всех тех из мира Смертельной Битвы, кого они встретили, была ещё и эта персона, способная к телепортации. *

Что бы они делали без него? Сейчас-то они смогли оказаться тут практически без проблем, да ещё вдевятером, а так… Ну… Помогли бы близнецы. Конечно, три месяца назад они не смогли бы поднять даже стул, но теперь, совместными усилиями, они смогли бы поднять, пожалуй, кого угодно, кроме, разве что, Грэнды. Но если уже есть возможность, так почему бы ей не воспользоваться?

Глифул посмотрел на остальных, те по разу кивнули. Их план был форменным самоубийством, но других идей, кроме как действовать самым глупым, идиотским образом они не могли. Сам демон сказал им, что не смог бы предсказать действия полного идиота, так что им ничего не оставалось, как… Пойти на него в лоб. 

Выглянув из-за угла, Гидеон увидел… Как мистер Шерман Пайнс наставил пистолет и выстрелил. Но не в них, а в демона. Да что, чёрт побери, происходит? Глифул уже успел возненавидеть его, но если окажется, что он всё это планировал изначально, а целью было втереть в доверие демону и пристрелить его… Слишком много хитрых планов. 

Демон повернулся в его сторону, отбросил к колонне и начал что-то кричать. Глифул уже, собственно, не слушал что конкретно; он повернулся к близнецам, вопрошающе посмотрев на них, словно спрашивая: «Вы вообще понимаете, что творится?».

Те не ответили, только мотнули головой. Вот и прекрасно. Как всё это лето – действуем вслепую. Просто великолепно, чтоб всех этих демонов. Хотя даже так он понимал, что сейчас всё движется к концу, к финалу, который закончит эту историю.

И ведь Билл был далеко не единственным. Тут были и другие, и, как быстро отметил Глифул, те трое, похожие на самих близнецов. А заодно порадовался, что сам не заключал сделки с демоном, и там нет четвёртого.

\- А вот и вы… - заметил их демон и поплыл в их сторону. - Добро пожаловать в мою Страхоромиду! Я ожидал, что вы прибудете на несколько минут позже, когда я уже разберусь с ним. Но пусть будет так.

Гидеон оглянулся по сторонам. Тут было несколько демонов. Слева, слабо дёргаясь, висел прижатый к колонне Шерман. Справа же, уже даже не двигаясь, висел Автор. Это наглядно указывало на их силы и способности, особенно в противостоянии с этим демоном, если уж никто из этих двоих так и не смог ничего сделать.

\- Пироника! Уничтожь этот сброд! – остановившись, демон указал на них.

Демонесса — чуть ли не единственная похожая на человека, а не на странные сюрреалистичные предметы — выступила вперёд. И Глифул узнавал этот взгляд. Да, конечно, она была объята огнём, но не обращала на него внимания, ибо управляла им. Что отнюдь не удивительно, судя по его имени.

Но вместе с этим, он заметил и то, что было обычным для местных монстров – высокомерие. Она не думала, что они смогут сделать что либо. И вместо того, чтобы поступить мудро и просто сжечь их одним движением — а Глифул не сомневался, что они способна и на такое, — она застыла перед ними, ожидая их действий.

«Ну же, давайте! Сделайте хоть что-то, чтобы повредить мне!» - именно это было видно в её действиях.

\- Кэнди… - тихо, мягко проговорила Мэйбл, улыбаясь.

И миниатюрная азиаточка храбро выступила вперёд, забрав из рук своей подруги коробочку. Медленно, не торопясь, она вышла вперёд, смотря прямо в глаза ей. Прямо как сцена из какого-то вестерна, хотя, пожалуй, Кэнди сейчас не помешали бы кроличьи ушки, ну, как у Вельвет, из той сказки… А заодно какая-нибудь крутая музыка.

\- Эй, её же там прибьют! – сказала было Вэнди, попытавшись вырваться вперёд, но её тут же остановила Мэйбл.

\- Просто смотри, - успокоила её она. *

Ну да, конечно же, они-то не объяснили всё, что было задумано – кто знает вдруг их подслушивали, лучше уж, чтобы даже самый минимум знали как можно меньше людей.

Когда демон вселился в Пасифику, взял над ней контроль, они искали разные способы бороться с ним. Если бы он мог бы сделать то же самое, что и тогда, воспользовавшись совой, то он уже сделал бы это. Но нет, увы, против материального демона это уже не могло помочь. 

Но тогда предлагали воспользоваться ещё одним способом – той саблей, что была у Пасифики. Хотя, конечно, изгонять демона из человека таким способом – не лучший вариант, если нужно, чтобы одержимый выжил. Но вот сама сабля, принадлежавшая генералу Ли, имела силу, пусть и не самую большую. 

Идти с ней на демона, правда, было бы полным безумием, так что они воспользовались другим способом. Тогда ещё он сказал: «А может лучше взять коробочку Чиу?», ей же она отпугнула двоих демонов. И сейчас она доставала её содержимое: старый, покрытый ржавчиной пистолет из которого сделала несколько выстрелов в Пиронику.

Наверное, вряд ли было что-то более подходящее для этой цели. Они его нашли под кладбищем, среди всего прочего барахла, что держали в секрете. Именно из него застрелили австро-венгерского эрцгерцога, что привело к Первой Мировой, в которой погибло десять миллионов, а затем и пали четыре империи. 

И Чиу выпустила всю обойму в Пиронику. Та даже не успела ничего сделать. Пули прошли насквозь, вырывая из материального тела демона куски. Она просто рухнула на пол, а после начала исчезать, постепенно превращаясь в какую-то странную слизь.

На несколько секунд воцарилась тишина. Да, то самое средство, которым они могли убить демона. И, если честно, единственное, чем они могли действительно убить демона. Билл тоже, кажется, был потрясён тем, что им удалось что-то сделать. Только вот против самого демона…

\- Впечатляет… - через полминуты произнёс он. - Но ведь уже использовали всё, что у вас было! – Он злобно рассмеялся и начал медленно приближаться к ним, готовясь сделать что-то очень неприятно и вредное для здоровья.

И в этот момент Нортвест сделала то, что уж точно должно было бы вызвать подозрения демона. А, по-хорошему, он должен был бы испепелить их. А именно: она выдохнула и посмотрела ему за спину.

\- Эй! Ну что так долго! Он нас вообще-то сейчас убить хочет.

Демон не вполне понимающе посмотрел на них, вдалеке послышался выдох, но в следующий момент ударили несколько разрядов молний, и Билл сначала мерцал, а затем и вовсе просто исчез. Вот и прекрасно…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Легенда о Героях Галактики, Янь Вэньли.
> 
> 2\. Да, это является мои переводом. Хотя, признаю и довольно корявым. И перевод вот этого: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmOZL_0rj70 А я ведь уже не раз рекомендовал его.
> 
> 3\. Да, это Рейден из Mortal Combat. 
> 
> 4\. Да, снова RWBY: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pT1XiUbJu_Y&t=34s
> 
> Так, глава вышла. Ну что, теперь, думаю, всё стало даже несколько более непонятным и запутанным, хоть стремительно движется к развязке.


	71. Глава 70 - Вот это поворот

Любой обман, любой гамбит, особенно хороший, требует подготовки и хоть какого-то плана. А в случае борьбы с демоном - хорошего. Так давайте же именно по этой причине отмотаем время назад, чтобы понять наконец-то – что же происходит тут и кто вообще напал на демона.

***

Диппер проснулся. Голова раскалывалась, что было довольно нетипично для него, тем более что он, мягко говоря, не очень-то любил спиртное. Однако факт оставался фактом, так что он просто лежал, не в силах собраться с мыслями и понять, почему же он тут и что было до этого. И где вообще это «тут»?

Впрочем, ответ на последний вопрос решил найти прежде всего. Достаточно было просто встать на ноги, несмотря на головокружение, и открыть глаза. Как же он удивился, когда увидел, что находится в поразительно чистой и опрятной комнате. Где-то в голове начали всплывать воспоминания о Билле и этом конце света, но тут никаких следов произошедшего не было заметно.

Притом комната… Выглядела довольно футуристично. Ну, в нынешнем понимании… Хотя мебель, по крайней мере, была обыкновенной, однако никаких углов: всё округло-зализанно, пастельные цвета… В общем, такое чувство, что скопировано с дизайна grapple. А где нет этого, то чёрная кожа и хромированная сталь. Вполне в его вкусе. С другой стороны, а какой сейчас представляют технику будущего? По крайней мере, Пайнс точно представлял бы так.

Но вот содержимое комнаты точно не так удивляло, как находящееся за её пределами. И не успевший толком осмотреться, Пайнс поймал взглядом окно. А то, что он там увидел, окончательно убедило, что что-то точно не так. Если глаза не обманывали, то он был высоко, очень высоко.

Потому как прямо перед ним были верхушки шпилей. И не просто шпилей, а самых настоящих небоскрёбов. Как он внутренне отметил, в той же стилистике. Хм… А это неплохо сочетается. Но, хоть он и, кажется, стоял выше любого из этих зданий, он всё никак не мог увидеть конца этому городу. И выглядело это… Ну, по крайней мере, монументально.

И в довершение этой картины, он мог видеть в окно, как встаёт солнце, медленно поднимаясь среди леса этих самых шпилей. И, чёрт побери, выглядело это красиво, что и говорить. Где бы Пайнс не оказался, но это место уж точно выглядело неплохо.

Но в реальность его возвратила открывшаяся позади дверь. Близнец резко повернулся, заодно рефлекторно нащупывая амулет, хотя и знал, что его там нет. Зато увиденное заставило его резко вернуться к реальности, вспомнить всё происшедшее в последние несколько дней.

\- Что вы здесь делаете? – попытался как можно спокойнее сказать Диппер.

В ответ его одарили парой хищных улыбок. Прямо перед ним стояла та самая странная троица демонов - хотя каких демонов, они не были похожи на те сюрреалистичные фигуры, скорее уж они похожи на сидхе, - что были так похожи на него, Мэйбл и Пасифику.

Всё ещё улыбаясь, они продолжили приближаться с какой-то хищной грацией. Диппер так и чувствовал исходящую от них опасность. Ну да, он совершенно не помеха никому из этих троих, это точно. И вместе с тем они были просто нечеловечески прекрасны. Ключевое слово: «нечеловечески».

И так во всём. Как там, у Пратчетта было… Эльфы чудесны, удивительны, очаровательны, фантастичны, обворожительны. Так и с каждым из них, и это «нечеловечески» заставляло чего-то инстинктивно бояться… Ах да, точно! Ему ведь никто не говорил, что эльфы хорошие. Нет, они плохие, просто ужасные. Нечеловечески ужасные.

Вот же ему повезло попасть в общество к кому-то, кто производил впечатление… Нет, не демонов. Скорее уж фэйри. Только не тех милых феечек Диснея, а скорее тех, кто был в древних германских и кельтских мифах. И вот уж кто-кто, а они точно не были приятными персонами, да ещё зачастую с такими моральными установками, что просто голову свернёшь понимать их. Как в балладе про Улофа.*

\- О, здравствуй дорогой братик, - чуть ли не мурлыкающим голом сказала «Мэйбл», - Мы так рады, что наконец-то можем свободно поговорить с кем-то из вас…

Конечно-то это не плохо, но вот то, что все смотрели на него, вкупе с хищными чертами лица и этими улыбками… Бр… Нет, конечно, он был бы готов к встрече с этим Биллом. Или Криптосом. Но ведь прямо перед ним стоит его отражение. Отражение его сестры, отражение Пасифики. И это действовало на нервы куда сильнее.

\- Мы не желаем причинять никакого вреда тебе, и тем более во время этого разговора, - заверил его же он сам.

\- И у меня есть хоть какой-то повод вам доверять? – спросил Диппер в ответ.

\- Нет, - лучезарно улыбнувшись, от чего ему почему-то стало не по себе, ответила Пасифика, - либо мы можем соврать и тогда мы врём, либо мы не можем лгать, и тогда нашим словам можно верить.

Ну… Да, если бы они не смогли сказать этого, то всё выглядело бы куда подозрительнее. Хотя, даже если они и вынуждены говорить правду… Вон, Билл… Вернее Криптос… Тьфу, кем бы он ни был на самом деле, говорил, что «не желает уничтожения Земли и человечества».

Но это ему не помешало начать конец света прямо сейчас, хотя он… Вот где он сам находится – другой вопрос, не менее интересный и сам Пайнс хотел бы найти ответ на него. Так что в любой формулировке можно было бы найти лазейку, которая позволила бы подгадить.

Посмотрев на них, Диппер набрался смелости. Что бы им ни было нужно, они его точно не собираются убить. Ну, по крайней мере, не сразу. Правда, это не отменяло какой-нибудь жутко мучительный способ, в котором они собираются втереться в доверие, но прямо сейчас ему ничего не грозило.

\- Хорошо. И о чём же вы со мной собираетесь говорить? Только, пожалуйста, не сообщайте, что Билл не демон, а на самом деле ангел и вообще родственен человечеству. Равно как и все остальные - в том числе и вы, - только он первый среди них. И для борьбы с ними потребуются боевые гигантские роботы, коих у вас уже есть три, а пилотами будем я, сестра и Нортвест. Конечно, Мэйбл хорошо впишется в свою роль, но вот у меня недостаточно депрессии, а Пасифика слишком весёлая.*

Троица непонимающе начала переглядываться, кажется, не до конца понимая, о чём же он говорит-таки. Про себя Пайнс отметил, что всё-таки как же приятно так общаться с… Такими странными созданиями, ничего не понимающими в современной культуре.

\- Ладно, так может быть, вы тогда выложите мне всё, что только можете, например, о целях этих демонов, ваших целях и кто вы такие? – задал уже другой вопрос Диппер.

Они снова посмотрели на него, а затем последовал заливистый негромкий смех. «Пасифика» откинула голову назад, и он мог видеть белоснежные зубы и, особенно, клыки. Почему-то у него создалось впечатление, что с такими клыками она может вполне неплохо так впиться в тело и вырвать кусок мяса…

\- Звёзды, - выдохнула «Мэйбл», наконец-то успокоившись, - я просто балдею от этого смертного, братик.

\- Не забудь, - вежливо напомнил ей «близнец», - он – один из нас.

«Один из нас»? И кто эти «мы»? Вроде бы они имеют кое-что общее, но какая-то группа… Нет, ладно, Мэйбл решила, что слишком сильно ищет смысл там, где его нет.

\- Так что, быть может, вы всё-таки поделитесь со мной всем, чем только можете? - повторил он, - и это не вы ли устроили это конец света? И где я сейчас нахожусь?

\- И ты думаешь, мы так сразу расскажем тебе это? – продолжая улыбаться, ответила «Пасифика», - нет, эта информация стоит дорого.

Нет, он и так понимал, к чему идёт этот разговор, но всё-таки… Почему бы не продолжить самым очевидным вариантом?

\- И что это значит? – спросил Пайнс, хоть и понимал, что они скажут.

\- А это значит, что тебе придётся заплатить за ответ на этот вопрос, - сказал его двойник, - и что же ты готов предложить нам?

\- Да ладно вам. Вы сами сюда пришли и сами заговорили, о том, что надо заплатить, очевидно, что у вас есть какие-то планы на меня и, возможно, остальных. Это вам что-то нужно, а в обмен вы готовы помочь мне с тем, что интересно мне. Но, в отличие от вас, ваши цели мне не известны, а вот вам мои вполне.

\- Хорошо… Ценю таких смышленых, - улыбнулась «сестра», - хотя что я говорю... Ты же один из нас. Прошу, садись, - она вежливо указала на одно из нескольких кресел, куда тут же сел Диппер, пока остальные уместились в других. - Давай заключим сделку.

От такого предложения он удивлённо раскрыл глаза. Мда… Нет, он точно не ожидал ничего подобного, ну хотя бы не так в лоб.

\- Эм… Вы предлагаете ещё одну Сделку? Извините, а вас не обидит, если я вам расхохочусь в лицо?

\- Не вижу ничего смешного, - ответила теперь уже без улыбки «Нортвест».

\- Нет, а что, по-вашему, я должен сказать? – Пайнс даже не пытался скрывать скептицизм. - Не с этого ли началось всё это? Ну, с того что мы призвали демона и заключили с ним сделку?

\- Вообще-то, соизволю напомнить, - уточнил «Диппер», - он подготавливал план годами, так что даже ваш отказ… Он вынудил бы пойти сложным путём, но не защитил бы от этого. Так что, быть может, всё-таки выслушаешь? От тебя не убудет.

\- Да. Только обычно, после этой фразы, кажется мне, обычно делают предложение, от которого нельзя отказаться. Так что уж не принимайте на свой счёт, но мне как-то не нравится эта идея.

К сожалению, его не послушали, всё равно озвучив предложение. И сначала ему захотелось засмеяться. Затем назвать их рехнувшимися. Ибо то, что они говорили… Это было просто безумно. Нет, ладно, они и сами были не самыми умными, если влезли во всё это, но их слова…

\- Нет, - после полуминутного размышления сказал младший, - один я с вами не стану заключать сделку. Если я погибну, то перед кем вы будете обязаны выполнить договор? – они обменялись несколькими взглядами, но так ничего и не сказали. - А перед тем, как вы уйдёте… Что это за место? Где я нахожусь?

«Сестра» снова улыбнулась. Кажется, он начал понимать этих… И им явно нравилось, что он не понимает до конца всё происходящее. Ну, теперь он хоть как-то может пытаться понимать их.

\- Это… Он создал это место в качестве ловушки. Ну… Такое место, что похоже на персональный рай.

\- И он считал, что я… Решу остаться тут? Он серьёзно? – в ответ ему досталось несколько улыбок, - Ох…

\- Главное, - Нортвест уже поднималась, но всё-таки начала говорить, - не надо никуда уходить. Тебе в одиночку даже не удастся выбраться. Если всё пойдёт как нужно, то твоя сестра и остальные сами придут сюда.

\- И да, не следует сразу говорить им про нас… Мы, пожалуй, единственные, кто сможет скрыть вас от внимания демона, - сказал последние слова «он сам», - лучше бы, чтобы он не догадывался.

 

\- Хорошо, - Гидеон слушал Пайнса, - тогда самый важный вопрос… Нам надо решить, как мы будем выбираться отсюда. Но перед этим позвольте представить вам кое-кого ещё! – он указал прямо им за спину, на дверь.

Глифул обернулся и увидел их… Тех трёх чёртовых демонов, которые тогда на улице… И Пайнс, кажется, абсолютно не удивился… Ему кое-что придётся объяснить. А пока что Глифул сжал кулаки, понимая, что он играет не в этой лиге.

И Нортвест с Мэйбл точно так же не на шутку взволновались, увидев их. Хотя, кажется, и не так сильно как он, хотя и он сам скорее разозлился.

\- Пайнс, быть может, - буркнул Гидеон, - ты объяснишь, что тут делают эти прихвостни Билла?

\- Мы не служим Биллу, - невозмутимым голосом ответила «Мэйбл».

От такого глаза на лоб полезли… Вроде бы они не могут лгать… Но нет, иначе он не мог объяснить эти слова. Либо они настолько самоуверенны, что действительно верят, будто не они служат Биллу, а он им. Но нет, это уже какой-то бред.

\- Да ну? А то, что они прямо посреди города вырвали человеку глотку и сердце заживо – тоже неправда? – продолжал спрашивать Глифул.

\- Ох… - отмахнулась рукой, словно это какая-то мелочь, «Нортвест». - Это всего лишь нам сказали чуть поработать на публику, попугать вас самым эффектным образом… Ну, вырвать глотку и начать пить бьющую оттуда кровь…

Притом говорила она самым повседневным тоном, словно… Да словно это был вторник! Ну, вообще-то это действительно был вторник, но для них, такое чувство, абсолютно ничего примечательного в тот день не произошло. Ну, подумаешь, убили человека прямо посреди улицы, вырывая куски мяса заживо, с кем не бывает? И Диппер, чтоб его, был абсолютно невозмутим.

\- Нет, они говорят правду, - уловив его мысли, сказал младший близнец, - нет, сестрёнка… Помнишь второй день? Мы тогда достали наши камни из Совы? Ты разглядела, какой символ был изображён на камне? Если честно, я тоже совсем запамятовал, но после того как с нами связала Пасифика и сказала, что родители Эллен служили демону… Вероятно, именно поэтому меня сюда и засунули.?

Глифул не совсем понимал, о чём он говорит и к чему хочет привести, но внимательно слушал. Тем более что сначала глаза близняшки округлились, а затем сама она хлопнула себя ладонью по лбу, словно что-то вспомнила.

\- Да, да, на самом деле никакого Билла нет – есть только Криптос. Тот самый ромб, внутри которого круг, а в круге чёрточка.

От этого заявления глаза буквально на лоб полезли. Нет, ну… С одной стороны… А почему они, собственно, поверили, что он именно Билл? Он ведь ещё в середине лета говорил им, что «моё имя – Криптос»… И почему они тогда поверили, что он Билл? Хотя… С другой стороны ведь, если Криптос не маска Билла, а один из слуг, то тогда это ложью не будет… Чёрт, слишком много запутанных формулировок.

\- Я понимаю, что вам не терпится всё узнать, - почти шёлковым голосом сказала «Пасифика», - но прежде нам нужно подумать над одним вопросом… Мы предлагаем сделку за информацию. Тем более что он сам додумался до истины Криптоса. Вы должны поклясться помочь нам убить Криптоса.

Стоп. Всё это становится слишком безумным. Убить Криптоса? Да он вообще-то устроил… Да всё это! И как же они хотят использовать их? Да даже если у них достаточно сил, то против Криптоса у них-то самих нет никакой возможности что-то сделать.

\- Я… Не хотел заключать с ними сделку сразу, - сказал Диппер им, - вдруг вы скажете что-либо ещё, что я упустил.

\- Мы так же обещаем после победы над Биллом увести всех демонов назад и вернуть Краеугольный Камень Мироздания на место, - добавила «Мэйбл». - Нас не интересует ваше измерение, оно не входит в наши интересы. К тому же мы понимаем, как вы любите конфиденциальность… Так что те, кого обратили в камень, вернутся в своё прежнее состояние. Ведь такая куча каменных статуй вам ни к чему?

Чёрт, а предложение ведь выглядело соблазнительно… Нет, конечно, по опыту двух предыдущих сделок с подобными… существами, он знал, что это не приводит к хорошему. Но тут предложение выглядело очень соблазнительно, тем более это было именно то, в чём они бы нуждались после окончания этого всего.

И, хотя бы, их не пытались переманить на сторону Зла. Конечно, Глифул, чувствовал, что тут просто обязана быть какая-то заковырка, но если их совершенно не интересует наше измерение… Хм… А это звучит очень неплохо.

Он посмотрел на остальных троих, те уставились на него - между собой им, чтоб их, переглядываться не надо было, - а затем Пасифика кивнула. Пасифика кивнула. То есть она одобряла сделку с… Ними. Нет, куда уж катится мир.

\- Хорошо, - сказала Мэйбл, - мы согласны. Ну так, что, будем жать руки? – она встала с кресла и направилась прямо к своей копии.

И затем обменялась с ней рукопожатием. Глифул заметил, как обе руки объялись голубым огнём, но, к счастью, успел вовремя отвести глаза. Вот уж извините, но заглядывать в душу Пайнс – не самая приятная вещь, но увидеть, даже мельком, этих троих… Этого хотелось ещё меньше.

\- Просто превосходно, - сказала, сверкая улыбкой довольной кошки, «Пасифика», - что же вы желаете узнать? Спрашивайте, мы будем рады ответить на ваши вопросы.

\- Эм… - впервые за время этого разговора подняла голову Пасифика. - Извините, но я не совсем поняла… А почему мистер Пайнс решил, что это Билл, а не Криптос? Ведь мы считали, что это именно Криптос. Что его так убедило?

\- Ничего удивительно, - сказал в ответ, двойник Диппера, - тогда, тридцать лет назад, демон скрывался под обличьем Уилла, а Криптос был одним из приспешников. Сейчас же, когда он явился перед Стэнфордом в виде Криптоса, то Автор, разумеется, стал искать подвох в этом плане, что-то, что он упустил.

\- И почему он был так уверен, что Стэнфорд будет искать? – спросил в очередной раз Глифул.

\- Криптос – прекрасный психолог. А если уж вы провели тридцать лет в другом мире, то точно будете искать во всём подвох. И Автор сделал всё так, как он и планировал. Но он сделал не один подвох, а сразу два.

После этого Мэйбл тут же поинтересовалась, а зачем нужно было так усложнять план, зачем нужно было так делать, какой от этого был прок?

\- А, ничего удивительно, - махнула рукой «Пайнс». - Он… Просто хотел запутать вас. Прятался за своими вымышленными личностями. Помните же тот квантовый дестабилизатор? Если бы он попал в него, то действительно убил бы Криптоса. Но если вы не знаете, кто он такой на самом деле… - она мечтательно улыбнулась.

Хм… Ну да, в этих словах действительно был смысл. Если они вообще не знают, кто их настоящий противник, то как его победить? А ведь каждый раз, когда появлялся Билл… За его спиной был и Криптос. Такой незаметный серый кардинал. А сам Билл… Наверное, какая-то иллюзия или голограмма.

\- Но разве весь этот план… Он не требует слишком много совпадений? Просто… Вашингтоны, наш дед, наши действия, Автор… Слишком уж много совпадений. Такой план, конечно, творческий и чертовски сложный, но он обречён на провал! – выдохнул Диппер, - это план для какой-то пьесы, а не для реальной жизни.

\- Да, - пожала плечами «Пасифика», - но, заметьте, ни один из элементов этого плана не был критичным. Нигде провал не порушил бы весь план.

\- Если бы Шерман Пайнс не согласился на это предложение, либо сам не нашёл демона, - продолжила за ней «Мэйбл», - то он сейчас бы умирал уже от рака лёгких или уже умер. И либо он всё-таки отправил бы вас в этот город, либо оставил какие-то улики, которые помогли бы вам выйти на след. Шерман же знал про этот город и так.

\- Просто, так Билл смог бы контролировать через него и Пакгауз, - говорил уже двойник Пайнса. - Да, он продумал весь план. Но ни разу провал не привёл бы к поражению. Ухудшил положение – да, но уж точно не сорвал бы.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Гидеон. - Но что с родителями Пасифики, с Эллен? Если это Криптос, то он точно не из тех, кто убил бы слуг без причины.

\- О нет, конечно, нет, - продолжал отвечать он, - но от них уже не было пользы. Кроме того, перед их семьёй - кроме Эллен - он появлялся именно в облике Криптоса. И если уж как Шерман, так и вы были уверены, что он – Билл, то почему бы не обрубить концы?

Вот как значит… То есть он обрубал все хвосты, которые могли бы ему помешать. А то, что у него могли бы возникнуть проблемы с этим… да он же устроил всё это! Как он мог бы не уничтожить пару самых обычных людишек? Нет, и тут он всё сделал безупречно.

А то, что случилось тогда, причина по которой Автор оказался за порталом… Нет, он не имеет к этому отношения, хотя, наверняка, тогда у него ничего не получилось. И то, что мистер Пайнс будет пытаться вытащить брата… Всё это без его участия. И его Дневник получил и без вмешательства демона, даже если близнецы и вовсе не договаривались бы с ним. Равно как сам Гидеон, наверняка, придумал бы, как «одолжить на время» Дневник у близнецов.

И когда в середине лета он говорил, что даже их смерть ничего не изменит – он был прав. Всё вело к этому. Мистер Пайнс уже запустил свой портал и вряд ли остановил бы его. Автор всё равно оказался тут, появился бы этот разлом - который демону был абсолютно не нужен, - и он сам спокойно привёл бы к этому.

Правда, тогда было непонятно, что с Пакгаузом и появился бы он вообще… Но, с другой стороны, не факт, что без мистера Пайнса он представлял бы угрозу. Или что у него не было кого-то ещё, кто мог бы сыграть ту же роль, что и Вашингтоны, но его он устранил руками мистера Шермана Пайнса… Ну, он же говорил про «взять в свои руки Пакгауз». Чёрт, складно ведь получается…

Гидеон думал, что же ещё он мог забыть. Что-то важное, наверняка важное. Тут просто не бывает маловажного и незначительного. А те трое с нетерпением смотрели на них, но вместе с этим было в этих взглядах и какое-то одобрение, словно они думают и делают выводы.

\- Подождите, - щёлкнула пальцами Пас, - а Камень… Так кто его сдвинул?

\- Мы, - коротко ответила «Мэйбл», а после паузы продолжила: - Вашингтоны призвали нас в этот мир, а так как мы более материалы, чем другие… Вот поэтому именно мы и сдвинули этот Камень. А та сфера… даже не нужна, только для отвлечения внимания.

\- Хорошо, тогда… думаю, последний вопрос. А зачем он вселился в Пасифику? Он ведь ничего не сделал, кроме как сломал тот компьютер. Но ведь мы и так не могли его взломать. Но он же сделал это не зря.

\- Нет, - сказала «Нортвест», - он хотел навести вас на МакГаккета, чтобы дать вам ещё одну зацепку к Автору.

Хм… И тут было понятно, чего он хотел. Чёрт, Глифул думал-думал, однако всё-таки никак не вспомнил, что же было бы ещё - ему хотелось спросить. Как ни странно, так и не было никаких вопросов, на которые они бы ни ответили. Вернее были, но они не имели отношения к Криптосу.

\- Хорошо, - кивнула Мэйбл, - тогда… Что это за ваш план, по которому мы должны помочь убить Криптоса?

\- О, ничего трудного, - заверил их «близнец». - Даже втроём мы не можем победить Криптоса. Но если остальные вообще никакого вреда ему не нанесут, то если мы будет действовать вместе и ударим в спину… - он растянул конец, а затем подхватила «сестра».

\- Так что вы должны только отвлечь его. Пробраться в пирамиду. Для этого вам будет нужна армия. Когда началось это… Мы видели, как из магазина игровых автоматов выбралась чуть ли не армия персонажей файтинга. Вроде бы вы с ними связаны, - она заломила бровь и недвусмысленно посмотрела на оригинал.

\- И последнее, - начала уже третья, - когда вы заберётесь наверх… Покажите ему что у вас был план. Криптос умён, он не будет рисковать собой. И нами тоже. Так что с ним будет ещё один демон, которого нашлёт на вас. Среди вещей, которые есть под кладбищем, будет и один пистолет… Очень старый.

Гидеон вспоминал, что же это такое… Ну да, точно, они видели среди всего старья какой-то пистолет, который принадлежал эрцгерцогу Австро-Венгрии. Только зачем… Точно! Гидеон понял, что же они хотят устроить. А она тем временем продолжила.

\- Выстрелы из него могут убить демона. Возможно, даже Криптоса, но вы выпустите всю обойму в другого демона. Он слишком осторожен, если будет чувствовать опасность, то просто уничтожит вас издалека. Не будет даже посылать к вам иллюзию Билла Сайфера. Вам нужно лишь отвлечь его на несколько секунд, чтобы мы его убили ударом в спину. И всё.

Вся четвёрка погрузилась в раздумья, размышляя над этим планом… Хм… Всё выглядело довольно неплохо Если, конечно, это не ловушка, хотя это, по их словам, и не ловушка. Но правильно ли они оценивают свои силы? С другой стороны, у них самих нет никаких идей получше.

\- Стоп, - поднял руку Диппер, - но почему тогда он не знает об этом плане? Если он так умён и всё это с самого начала было его идеей… Почему это не ловушка?

\- О, это не ловушка, - улыбнулась «близняшка, - он до сих пор уверен, что мы демоны. Конечно, это не его вина. Даже он не все ведущ. Но мы «сидхе», и пусть их многие путают с демонами… Мы совсем другие существа. Демоны… Они… несколько одномерны. Да, умны, но слишком стары, чтобы сохранять гибкость мышления. И Криптос честно считал, что мы именно демоны, а потому должны быть такими же… Верными своей стороне.

А вот оно что… Ну да, как она сказала «сидхе»… Глифул, конечно, был слаб в мифологии, но если он не ошибался, то это были не самые приятные персоны. И уж в чём точно их нельзя заподозрить, так это в непреклонном следованиям интересом кого-то.

\- А вы оказались куда ближе к нам и с желанием бить в спину? – тут же задала вопрос оригинал.

\- О да, - с наслаждением сказала в ответ. - Так что… Это будет того стоить, - и подмигнула. - А теперь последнее… Мы, наверное, единственное, что может защитить вас от внимания Криптоса. Так что как только вы выберетесь отсюда… Не говорите на эту тему ни с кем, ни между собой. Если он получит хоть малейший намёк, то раскусит весь план.

\- Хорошо… - после некоторого рассуждения размышления сказала Пас. - А как нам отсюда выбраться? Даже если мы исполним эту роль…

\- А, это совсем просто, - сказала её двойник, и встала, а затем сделала несколько движений в воздухе.

И он мог видеть, как прямо перед его глазами пространство буквально разрывается, образуя брешь за которой он видел тёмный лес Гравити Фоллс. Прямо перед ними был лес, стоило пройти только пару метров. Это… Казалось слишком просто. Слишком простым.

\- Серьёзно? – первым спросил Пайнс, - так просто? Мы можем просто встать и выйти? Никаких проблем и преследования не будет?

\- Ну да, - донеслось в ответ, а после он снова посмотрел в разлом. Мда.

***

Диппер стоял посреди этого тронного зала и наблюдал за тем, как Билл буквально исчезает в воздухе, давая возможность посмотреть в конец зала, где стояла та самая троица.  
Зато сам Криптос почти не сдвинулся с места, он просто застыл в воздухе, не обращая ни на что внимания. Единственное, что приковывало взгляд – он начал медленно разлетаться на квадратики, исчезающие в воздухе, получая дыру прямо в центре своего тела.

Диппер посмотрел на него и ему показалось, что в его глазах… Была безмятежность. Демон, кажется, тоже уловил его взгляд, повернулся в его сторону и… Улыбнулся.

\- Зато… - еле слышно доносилось до его сознания, - как артистично… - произнёс он, и улыбка погасла. Как и огонь в глазах.*

А затем окончательно рассеялся в воздухе. Ну да… Выглядело это… вызывающим уважение. По крайней мере, он не стал их молить и требовать пощады, хотя они вряд ли они и смогли бы ему чем-то помочь. Они не соперники тем троим, далеко не соперники.

И всё-таки, наблюдая за последними мгновениями демона, Пайнс слегка поклонился. Всё-таки, что и говорить, Криптос вёл хорошую игру и если бы не это, то без проблем обыграл бы их всех. Так что, вот уж извините, но не уважать его он решительно не мог, хотя так до конца и не знал – зачем же он это всё затеял.

\- Ну что, довольны? – отвлёк его голос «Мэйбл».

Пайнс тут же повернул голову, посмотрев на тех троих. И, как он мог видеть, они были довольны, рады, что их план всё-таки сработал. Ну да, как же иначе-то…

И все остальные - ну, Вэнди и Робби, Кэнди и Грэнда, Эллен - ошарашено посмотрели на них, спрашивая их: «Вы хоть чего-то понимаете?». Да, они, как ни странно, понимали это и понимали почти всё. Но времени объяснять всё подробно - да и сжато тоже - у них не было, так что он просто сделал жест рукой, как бы говоря: мы потом всё разъясним.

\- Теперь оставшаяся часть сделки… - сказал Глифул.

\- А, точно, - ответил двойник близнеца. - Мы… Вернём этих, - он показал головой на трон, - в город, где возвратим их в нормальное состояние… А затем разберёмся и со всем остальным. Сами.

Последнее он сказал ровным тоном, но достаточно чётко. А «Нортвест» тем временем раскрыла ещё один портал, который вёл на этот раз к Хижине. Хотя у них и не было причин подозревать, что они откажутся выполнять свою часть сделки, всё-таки они связанны ею, не могут отказаться от неё.

\- Кстати, прежде чем мы попрощаемся… Мы могли бы вам предложить… стать одними из нас, - вежливым голосом произнесла «сестра». - Я понимаю, что у вас некоторые «проблемы» с подобными предложениями… Но мы же предлагаем вам всецело добровольно.

Да, она явно имела ввиду Криптоса, который тоже делал то же самое. И они не могли не знать, как тогда они отреагировали в тот раз. Ладно, не то чтобы это предложение было таким уж и неприятным… Наоборот, оно как раз было весьма и весьма хорошим, тем более что за такую вещь как «человечность» он и не видел смысла цепляться.

Как и сестра, в принципе. Человеческая форма не такая уж и идеальная, ведь. Нет, конечно, других вариантов как-то на Земле и нет, но когда они появятся, то и цепляться за неё смысла нет. Зато теперь им дали именно такой выбор.

Пайнс посмотрел на Пасифику, Глифула… Нет, в том что сестра согласилась бы – он был уверен. Да и Нортвест тоже, если они её уговорят, - а он в возможности этого не сомневался. Но вот Глифул… Да, может быть, ему порой и хочется врезать, но сейчас он видел, что тот точно не примет подобного предложения. Затем он поглядел уже на сестру и понял, что она согласна с ним.

\- Мы… не согласны, - сказал он. - Нет, конечно, предложение заманчиво, но… Не таким путём. Если вы такие же, как мы, то с вас станется заложить какую-нибудь подлянку, что-то чтобы гарантировать нашу верность. Так что нет, но мы попытаемся добиться того же. Сами.

\- Такие предложения дают только раз, - напомнила она.

\- Угу. А это уже второй раз, когда нам делают, включая того самого Криптоса.

Его «сестра» надулась, но явно наигранно. А затем все трое развернулись и пошли от них, показывая, что разговор закончен и им пора уходить. И перед тем как скрыться в портале, они помогли подняться на ноги их деду и Шерману. Всё-таки будет интересно понять, что он делал и как был связан с Криптосом.

Но пройдя-таки через этот портал, близнец обернулся, наблюдая за тем, как огромная чёрная пирамида начинает подниматься вверх, прямо в ту крестообразную дыру в небе, что висела тут всё это время. И она начала постепенно затягиваться. Да, видимо те трое решили не тянуть время, а вместо этого сразу принялись за дело.

Да и само небо тоже начало терять красный оттенок, возвращаясь к нормальному состоянию. И как только дыра в небе закрылась, а сама пирамида исчезла в ней, Пайнс обессилено прислонился к стене Хижины.

Пусть они и победили Криптоса, но у них теперь ещё больше работы. Люди ведь не забудут всё произошедшее, так что придётся избавить их от памяти. И такие разрушения тоже не скрыть, да и кто-то из правительства может заинтересоваться… Так что, хоть бой и кончился, но у них куча проблем, которые надо будет решать. Долго и муторно.

Над ними только успели нависнуть остальные пятеро - а из Хижины уже выглянул Стэн, - как произошло что-то, чего они не ожидали. Сначала был звук сирены… А после…

После прямо поляне возле дома появилась телефонная будка. Да-да, старая синяя телефонная будка. Прямо из воздуха. Просто появилась и всё. Чёрт… Разве эти странные - даже по меркам этого города - вещи не должны были закончиться уже?

Но тут из неё выглянуло две весьма примечательных физиономии, при которых Гидеон вздрогнул:

\- О, Мастер и Сьюзен… - только сказал он. Да, Пайнс припоминал что-то об этой паре…

\- Я тоже рад вас видеть! Хорошо, что вы всё-таки поверили в единицу и забыли про тысячную, - сказал человек, походивший на шотландца.

И Пайнс не понимал смысла фразы, но, наверное, до этих двоих он всё-таки дошёл. А затем произошло нечто куда удивительное. Из будки вышли ещё две персоны. И даже одного мгновения хватило, чтобы Пайнс увидел в них себя и Мэйбл. Да, старше их самих и почему-то одетых в бежевые костюмы начала двадцатого века, но в том что это были именно они – Диппер не сомневался.*

\- Эй! Я же помню вас! – вскочила на ноги Нортвест, - вы… Я вас видела в библиотеке, ну, когда мы узнали про Квентина Трембли. Что вы тут делаете?

А… Теперь он-таки понял, о ком говорили те трое, когда сказали «он один из нас»…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Если кто не знает - ехал как-то принц на свадьбу, однако королева фейре пригласила его на танец. Однако он отказался, ибо у него уже есть избранница и всё такое. В итоге, всё привело к тому, что он сам, его мать и невеста были убиты. И тут ещё не сказано - что было бы с ними, если бы он согласился. А было бы не лучше.
> 
> 2\. Евангелион. Ну, Мэйбл вообще вполне подойдёт на роль Аски, Диппер - Синдзи, а Пасифика - Рей.
> 
> 3\. Да, именно Диппер оказался в шаре только потому, что в девятой главе он был ПОВ-ом.
> 
> 4\. Это аллюзия на гибель адмирала Трауна. Одна из любимых смертей злодея, что я когда-либо видел.
> 
> 5\. Эти парни, если кто не знает, были вдохновлены Люпенами и этой картинкой:  
> http://img0.joyreactor.cc/pics/post/Gravity-Falls-%D1%84%D1%8D%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%BC%D1%8B-GF-art-Dipper-Pines-2671514.jpeg


	72. Глава 71 - Конец фарса

\- А… теперь он-таки понял, о ком говорили те трое, когда сказали «он один из нас»… - Мэйбл услышала в своей голове слова брата, пока все удивлённо пялились на вышедшую четвёрку.

Вот это да… Такого никто не ожидал. Честно. Они не имели ни малейшего представления, что тут происходит, по крайней мере, на этот раз. Обычно имелось хоть какое-то, даже самое смутное, представление обо всём происходящем, но что тут делают эти четверо…

Хотя она действительно припоминала, что видела их ещё тогда, в начале этого безумного лета. Тогда они, вроде бы, просили их подбросить монетку… Чёрт, что-то ей это напоминало, что-то напоминало… И теперь они тут, вместе с теми путешественниками во времени. Нет, они точно не спроста тут.

Промелькнула мысль, что это могут быть они же, только из будущего, но напялить на себя такую одежду… Нет. Либо же это кто-то из предков, но она не помнила, чтобы там были ещё двойняшки. Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт…

\- Так, так, так, - Мастер поглядел на небо, - кажется, тут разобрались и без нас, - и повернулся к той странной паре.

А вот уже её копия развернулась и заглянула внутрь будки, а затем закричала:

\- Отбой! Тревога отменяется! – сразу вслед за этим поднялся шум, но она успела закрыть дверь.

Хм… А Мэйбл уже, кажется, догадалась, кто же был там, – а их было много учитывая поднявшийся шум.

\- Как я понимаю, Криптос мёртв, - сказал «Диппер». - Вам помогли его убить те самые демоны, что так похожи на вас, ведь так?

Никто ничего не сказал, тут молчание говорило больше, чем любые слова. Остальные же только вздохнули, словно это было что-то плохое. Пайнс медленно начала понимать, в чём же дело, хотя так и не была уверена в своих выводах.

\- Пойдёмте, - после некоторой паузы выдал «Диппер», притом достаточно твёрдо, чтобы понять – он не примет возражений.

С трудом, но всё-таки она, как и остальная тройка, поднялась. Остальные тоже попытались пойти вместе с ними, но на них их двойники посмотрели так, что сразу стало понятно: этот разговор только для их четвёрки. Всё становится куда интереснее…

А Мастер и Сьюзен просто стояли, как-то не стремясь влезать в разговор, предоставляя возможность этим двоим сделать то, что они хотят.

\- Я думаю, что это будет звучать довольно странно для вас… Особенно учитывая произошедшее с вами за эти три месяца. Мы далеко не так одиноки во Вселенной.

\- Да ну? – Гидеон скептически посмотрел на неё. - Вообще-то мы и так знаем про этот космический корабль…

«Мэйбл» же только улыбнулась, подтверждая её опасения, а затем открыла дверь.

\- Нет, в этом нет ничего удивительного. Я о том, что это измерение далеко не единственное, - а затем открыла дверь будки.

И да, то что она увидела там… Ну, она уже догадалась, но всё равно, это было…Поразительно. Особенно если смотреть на это собственными глазами. Весь центральный зал этой полицейской будки был забит ими – разными двойниками Диппера и Мэйбл. И ещё она могла видеть тут Пасифик и Гидеонов, пусть и в несколько меньшем количестве.

Но, так или иначе, кажется, их тут было сотни под две. И все в самой различной одежде, да так, что она не всегда могла определить эпоху. Нет, конечно, тут были и явно из их же эпохи; был тут и двадцатый век и нечто футуристичное… Но, кажется, она даже увидела что-то напоминающее Древний Рим.

И стоило им только войти внутрь – с языка так и пытались сорваться слова о том, что внутри она больше, чем снаружи, – как толпа заликовала, явно встречая их.

\- Да, существует много миров и во многих есть кто-то, похожий на нас, - сказал ей «брат». - Часто под другими именами, в другие эпохи, выглядящие иначе, но это именно мы.

Ну да… Точно… Ведь прадядя Стэнфорд так много говорил о других измерениях, но они не слишком-то лезли в это. Ожидая кучи физики и математики, от которой потом болела бы голова. Но тут это было прямо у них перед глазами. И… Она просто не знала, что сказать. Как и Диппер, и Пасифика, у которых в уме бушевал тот же неопределённый шквал эмоций.

\- Хм… Вероятно, те трое убедили вас, что они – приспешники Криптоса, повернувшиеся против него, - Гидеон кивнул. - На самом деле это не так. Они были одними из нас.

Эм… Но ведь тогда… Хотя это даже не они их убеждали, а сама Мэйбл предположила, – тогда это казалось самым логичным и вероятным объяснением. Увы, но далеко не всегда самое логичное и вероятное – верно.*

Все четверо оторвались от разглядывания толпы и посмотрели на «Мэйбл», а та покачала головой. Похоже, всё это было связано с не самой лучшей историей.

\- Ваш мир далеко не единственный. И нам, в некотором роде, удалось найти контакты с другими нами в других мирах… И одними из основателей нашего общества были они… - говорила она. - Вы же… Вы ведь задавались вопросом: почему их только трое?

Мэйбл подумала над этим и вспомнила своё первое объяснение. Но ведь если они – не детища Криптоса, то логично, что и их объяснение никуда не годится. А они как раз не касались этой темы. И, видимо, весьма благоразумно для себя.

\- Дело в том, что тебя, Гидеон, как раз и убили они.* - Глифул удивлённо вытаращил глаза. Всё-таки слушать это в свой адрес… Довольно непривычно. - Но это случилось почти век назад, да и они были одними из основателей нашего небольшого заговора. Вплоть до того, что произошло несколько лет назад…

Ну да, всё более-менее сходилось. То, что они не люди и так ясно. Да и сидхе точно не имели проблем со старением, так что, в сущности, ничего удивительно, что они совсем не изменились. Но всё равно, это выглядело… Как-то странно.

\- Подождите, но чего же тогда хотел Криптос? Мы… Мы поняли, как он это сделал, мы поняли, как всё это сделали наши двойники, но… Почему он начал это? – спросила Пасифика.

\- А… С этим… - «Диппер» замялся. - Как думаешь, может быть лучше начать с самого начала? – в ответ на что сестра кивнула и продолжила уже сама:

\- На самом деле вам наверняка сказали, что Билла на самом деле нет. Это правда. Отчасти. Его действительно нет, но только… Года этак четыре, благодаря им.

Он указал на находившуюся поблизости ещё одну пару близнецов, притом на этот раз их ровесников, хотя с ними не было ни Пасифики, ни Гидеона. Она сама… Мэйбл выглядела довольно странно. Ладно, безвкусно: в какой-то цветастой ветровке. А Диппер… Вот он был больше похож на Глифула. И они им помахали.

И они показали им Дневники. Достаточно старые, но они сильно отличались от их Дневников. Они не были синими, нет, они были бордовыми. И тут она вспомнила слова прадяди Стэнфорда о сне, где он впервые встретил демона. Он говорил, что помимо его синих Дневников, там были и бордовые, и… коричневые. Она посмотрела на двоих, что объяснили им всё это, на их одежду и едва удержалась от хлопка по лбу!

Они ведь могли догадаться!*

\- Да, тогда была очень странная история… Я начну с самого начала, - подхватил близнец. - Дело в том, что Криптос, как и остальные из его банды, пришёл из-за границ известной нам части миров. Откуда-то далеко, из измерения таких как он. И, как нам сказали, в их мире началась война. Вернее, ещё не началась, заканчивается и никогда не закончится – время там течёт иначе.

Хм… Ещё один мир – с другими законами физики, совсем другими законами физики. И обычные тамошние жители тут подобны богам. А затем продолжила «Мэйбл»:

\- Билл был там одним из офицеров, если так можно было сказать. Но даже он бежал. Увы, мы не знаем почему, он ведь ушёл последним… Но война очень сильно повлияла на него, повредила рассудок. Хотя он всё ещё был могущественнее многих. И оставался легендой. Так что он без проблем покорил тех, кто объявился в соседних мирах, примерно тридцать лет назад.

Пайнс делала то же самое, что и остальные – сверяла даты. Если это было тридцать лет назад… Вот почему Биллу так и не удалось взять этот мир тогда, ведь изначально всё готовил Криптос. И, похоже, всё произошло именно из-за этого, он просто не смог вести ту же игру. Правда, если Билл действительно вёл себя так, как им показал Криптос, и был сумасшедшим, то уже Пайнс забеспокоилась: что же такого случилось, если даже он бежал?

\- А остальные? – спросил Глифул. - Вы же говорили, что остальные тут оказались.

\- Да, это так, большей частью беглецы. И Криптос пытался взять под контроль не только ваш мир, но ещё и наш. - Теперь она наконец-то поняла, что за грусть была на лице её двойника. - У нас… У нас не было Автора. Мы построили портал, пусть и не без помощи, нам тогда же было столько же. Но когда появился Билл… - последние слова были полны боли.

Да, боли давней, которая уже покрылась пылью за годы, но это всё ещё зияющая рана. И, похоже, каждый раз, когда её бередят… Зато она поняла, что же случилось с их домом.

\- И последние тридцать лет мы скитаемся, - сказал уже куда спокойнее брат. - А демон всё это время сидел в тишине. Пока не попытался взять один мир. Наверное, хотел так же уничтожить. Но погиб самым глупым и нелепым образом.

\- Но как со всем этим связаны те трое? - спросил Диппер.

\- Самым непосредственным образом, - вернув себя в норму, продолжила «Мэйбл». - После гибели Билла банда развалилась. И один из его приспешников, Криптос, обратился с предложением. И те трое согласились. Именно благодаря их поддержке серый и взял власть. А затем вернулся к одному из самых готовых своих проектов.

Хм… И это тоже казалось логичным. Ведь Вашингтонов он готовил давно, лет сто пятьдесят уже, а значит, прибыл намного раньше Билла. И умел выжидать, если ждал выполнения плана столько времени.

Зато слова этих троих о том, что Криптос ошибся, оценивая их как демонов... Ну да, если уж они действительно настолько последовательны, то он, наверное, не ожидал, что они сами разорвут это предложение. Да ещё и так быстро. Если он почти два века готовил этот план, то ничего удивительного, что он не ожидал от кого-то, кто похож на него, такой… ветрености.

И они, похоже, старались подобрать такие предложения, чтобы им не пришлось бы лгать.

\- Ну и так как же он сделал это? - решила поторопить их Мэйбл.

\- Поняв, что ваш мир очень похож на тот, где убили Билла, - он снова повернулся в сторону тех двоих, - он просто решил повторить ту же самую историю. Ведь мы в разных мирах, по сути, те же самые люди и в сходных обстоятельствах действуем так же. Но в конце почти такой же истории решил не дать и шанса на победу.

Эм… Так вот почему было столько обманных ходов и тому подобного. Правда там, где действовал только Билл, всё это было куда менее запутанным, без этих подстав и манипуляций… Зато теперь они точно знали, почему всё сложилось именно так.

И теперь понятно, почему он так и не организовал, например, ситуацию с тем же Камнем Мироздания при первой же возможности. Решил не беспокоиться на тему того, что мы можем выкинуть, если сойдём с очерченной дорожки.

\- Но почему только они согласились с Криптосом? - спросил тут же Гидеон. Да, действительно, этот вопрос так и напрашивался сам собой.

\- О… - они переглянулись, а затем продолжил брат, - дело в том, что тот же Уилл бежал давным-давно, но Криптос… Он следовал за Биллом из уважения. И, похоже, желал продолжить тут войны, видел это всё как отступление и перегруппировку. И мы не могли согласиться с ним.

Остальное Мэйбл поняла сама. Ну да, он ведь говорил, что не хочет ни уничтожать их мир, ни убить людей. Нет, вместо этого он хотел создать Империю. Да, поначалу небольшую, по крайней мере, для него. Но, похоже, действительно собирался бороться.

И если то, что говорили об этой войне – правда, то остальные их версии точно не поддержали бы возможности того, что эти остатки будут преследовать. И в оборот попадут уже они сами. А пообщавшись с теми тремя, она понимала, что они готовы на такой риск, хотя, наверное, с самого начала хотели предать.

И теперь Криптос… Теперь он уже не казался злодеем. Вернее, он с самого начала не казался, походя, скорее, на кого-то вроде Ганнибала Лектора. Но сейчас… он ведь не желал власти, нет, он честно собирался продолжить войну, которую вёл уже, наверное, многие тысячи лет. И то, что для них воспринималось чуть ли как не война за выживание, для него было рутиной. Ведь за всё это время та война успела перемолоть, наверное, с тысячу таких же, как их миров. Он просто привык к этому, как солдат привык тратить патроны.

Самые страшные преступления, для совершавших их, кажутся просто статистикой, разумными действиями, необходимым злом.

\- Ладно, что же, можете поговорить с остальными, думаем, вы будете рады познакомиться со всеми, - сказала напоследок её двойник, а затем скрылась из поля зрения, уступая место другим.

Все несколько погрузились в свои мысли, а к ним уже успели подойти одни из их копий. При этом выглядели они похоже, разве что на несколько лет старше. И если Глифул и Нортвест никак не отличались, то у Пайнсов волосы были не коричневыми, а тёмно-русыми. Впрочем, форма, в которую они были одеты, точно не вызывала никаких сомнений об их истинной личности.

\- Оберлейтенант войск Райха, - поприветствовал их «Диппер» с явным немецким акцентом.

Ну да, конечно, он не назвал какого конкретно Райха, но по форме явно можно было догадаться что третьего. И, скорее всего, он имел ввиду далеко не Вермахт… Мда… Что за прекрасная новость? Оказывается, одна из их версий в полном составе служит в СС в мире победившего Третьего Рейха…

Хотя… У них-то оказался Пакгауз, и если они выберутся отсюда, то ничего удивительного в том, что они окажутся именно там. И если с ними произошло то же самое, то и они тоже должны были оказаться в какой-то секретной службе. СС в данном случае…

И если они выросли в Германии, то не то чтобы у них был выбор... Да и даже если там победил Третий Рейх в самом худшем варианте с геноцидами, но всё-таки выжил и дотянул до их времени, то нынешнее поколение не имеет никакого отношения ко Второй Мировой и не несёт ответственности. Они же родились спустя десятилетия и не выбирали этого, а какая ответственность может быть без выбора? Это просто место, где они родились. Но всё равно… Что-то в этой Вселенной не так. *

 

Пасифика как-то настороженно смотрела на всех окружающих. Мда… Нет, конечно, они были чуть ли не нарасхват, но всё-таки что-то её тут смущало. После их двойников-нацистов, они встретили… их двойников-нацистов, но только на этот раз из Японии. Наверное, они лучшие друзья…

Но куда удивительнее была другая встреча: они встретили тех самых динозавров. Ну… Вернее, как они сами сказали, тродонтов. И они вежливо поинтересовались, почему же тогда убежали от них, да так быстро, что они даже не успели окликнуть.

Тогда они, конечно, смущаясь, сказали, что просто испугались. И даже не подозревали, что так внезапно оказались в другом мире. Просто списали всё это на галлюцинацию. Хотя так это было слишком безумно даже по меркам этого чокнутого места.

А сейчас прямо перед ними стояла ещё одна компания. И выглядела довольно необычно, ибо их сразу выдавала одежда. С одной стороны она казалась очень футуристичной, но в то же время какой-то смесью где-то середины двадцатого века, да ещё и с изображениями орла.

\- Собственно, именно после смерти нашего наставника, мы и взяли на себя эту роль. И хотя изначально это было только дело о коррупции, затем вскрылись связи с Тау, нашлась гробница некронов, прилетели одновременно по флоту от эльдар и орков, и, в завершение этого балагана, из Варпа вырвался высший демон Тзинча.

Да, да, это были именно те, о ком сразу можно было подумать. Они сами назвались Инквизиторами. Вернее, инквизиторский статус имели только Диппер и Мэйбл, остальные значились пока что аколитами… Но всё равно это как-то смущало.*

\- Мда… - услышала она слова Гидеона, - а я-то думал, что это у нас было странное и масштабное лето. А у вас за три месяца…

\- Да, - продолжил «Диппер». - Но теперь мы служим в Дамокловом Проливе. Неспокойное местечко, скажу я вам, не так уж было и просто выбраться к вам.

Но зато, поближе познакомившись с той разнородной публикой, которой они являются в разных мирах, Нортвест поняла, что не так уж зря, похоже, они планировали сами сразиться с Криптосом. Их было две сотни, и каждый из них был куда опытнее их. Так что, может быть, у них что-то могло и получиться.

Высмотрев наконец-то в толпе тех самых, что встречали их в самом начале, она начала уверенно пробиваться сквозь эту толпу, пытаясь добраться до них. Тем более что у неё есть несколько вопросов. И лучше бы, чтобы она поговорила с ними наедине.

\- Ну как, рады тому, что вы не одни в этой Вселенной? – спросил двойник Пайнс.

Пасифика на секунду задумалась, но всё-таки выдавила из себя улыбку и кивнула, а после задала вопрос:

\- Знаете… я… Я вот смотрю на всех этих Пайнсов… А разве во Вселенной не должно быть равновесие добра и зла?

Близнецы переглянулись и… засмеялись. Нет, правда, засмеялись. Конечно, без какой-то либо насмешки, они, похоже, просто не ожидали такого вопроса. Но просто большая часть тех, с кем они встретились, была далеко не из самых приятных мест.

\- Нет, ни в коем случае. На самом деле зло в Мультивселенной куда могущественнее. Да, я понимаю, что это может казаться странным, но это действительно так, - сказала уже сестра.

Пасифика удивлённо посмотрела, переваривая эту информацию. Зато это очень многое объясняет. Но когда говорят о том, что зло куда сильнее… С другой стороны, именно так и бывает по законам жизни.

Но она всё-таки сняла браслет, так как не хотела, чтобы кто-то ненароком услышал этот разговор.

\- А теперь рассказывайте, почему вы сюда прибыли, да притом так точно по времени. И ведь вы знали, чего хочет Криптос, тогда почему не разобрались с ним раньше?

Она попыталась сказать это тоном, не терпящим возражений. Ибо на все эти вопросы требовался ответ, точно требовался. Она не знала, почему остальные не додумались до него, но предчувствие говорило, что ответ будет не самым приятным.

\- Мы… - она посмотрела на близнеца и затем продолжила: - Хорошо. Мы, буду честна, на самом деле знали обо всём этом. Не так уж было трудно догадаться. И мы…

\- Хотели заставить Криптоса носить для вас каштаны из огня? А мы были только приманкой?

Они снова переглянулись и выглядели довольно смущёнными, но это лишь ещё раз доказывало, что её теория верна. Нет, ну это же был самый вероятный вариант, и хоть на этот раз он оказался правильным.

\- Да. Это было так. Мы догадывались, к чему всё хочет вести Криптос. И потому решили помешать ему в самый важный момент. Да, мы играли с огнём, и он знал, что мы его преследуем, но тем больше у него было шансов проиграть.

Но если бы не те трое, то они естественно проиграли бы. К тому времени как эти две сотни прибыли, они, вероятно, были бы уже пару минут как мертвы, окончательно мертвы. Да, да, это именно тот случай, когда кавалерия опаздывает.

Она снова поблагодарила себя за то, что не додумалась позвать остальных. Уж Гидеон бы точно отреагировал на это не слишком хорошо. Да и Пайнсы вряд ли бы были в восторге. Но оставался ещё один вопрос…

\- Но ведь если вы знали об этом, то почему не прибыли сразу? Почему вы так задержались?

Те твое снова переглянулись, и на это раз с ней заговорил «Диппер»:

\- Дело в том, что у нас был союзник. Временной Младенец, ещё один из демонов, –он захватил один из мирков далёкого будущего и точно так же стремился не светиться. Вы с ним уже встречались.

Она удивлённо посмотрела на них.

\- Но… Разве они не путешественники из будущего?

\- Нет, конечно, нет. Вернее, в какой-то мере да, этот мир далеко в будущем. Но они следят не только за контролем времени. И Младенец тоже скрывался, не желая привлекать к себе внимания, потому он поддержал нас, хотя и не очень дружен с нами из своего мира.

Нет, от всего этого кружилась голова. То есть… Эти машины времени перемещают не только во времени, но и между мирами? Нет, с другой стороны время ведь связано с пространством, если умеете управлять одним, то можно и другим. И большая часть всего связанного с этими путешествиями могла быть организована уже ими, чтобы подыграть Криптосу.

Все знают, что играют друг против друга, но старательно строят добрую мину.

\- Увы, Младенец не отличается терпением, так что он решил разобраться с ним сам, - вырвали её из размышлений голоса этих двоих. - Увы, у него ничего не получилось. А мы были вынуждены собирать нас ещё по нескольким дюжинам измерений.*

Мда…. Это было просто прекрасно, просто великолепно. Всё это время они были только марионетками, а не теми, кто действительно что-то делал, влиял на что-то. Просто прекрасно.

Хотя нет. Ничего удивительного. Всё-таки против них была пара древних демонов – копии их самих с вековым опытом, да ещё и целая армия других их двойников. Ничего удивительного, что ими пользовались все, кто только мог, ведя игру между собой. А они не догадывались, что их разыгрывают втемную. У них ведь нет такого опыта, они только новички во всём этом.

\- А те трое? Что плохого в том, что они разобрались с этим демоном? - ещё один вопрос, на который ей требовался ответ.

\- Мы надеялись уничтожить их всех вместе. Они были у нас прямо в руках, но чем сильнее сожмёшь кулак, тем больше просочится межу пальцев… - «Диппер» покачал головой. - Но они ушли.

\- Да, - кивнула сестра. - И теперь их ведём мы же. И это не кристаллизовавшийся разум демона, которые тысячи лет, они всё так же хитры, как и мы. А оставлять такую угрозу где-то в нашем секторе… Теперь мы не знаем где они. А ведь могли схватить их и покончить с этой угрозой.

Тут за спиной раздались шаги, и, обернувшись, она увидела, что это остальные поспешили к ней. Видимо, увидели, что она стоит в стороне и разговаривает. Так что она быстро защёлкнула браслет на руке, чтобы не выдать себя.

\- Ну, так что, Пас, что ты тут стоишь? - спросила Мэйбл, в ответ на что Нортвест выдала нечто нечленораздельное.

\- И ещё одно… Он же пользовался Краеугольным Камнем, так ведь, - сказал «Диппер», в ответ на что все кивнули. - Это… Плохо. Нет, ладно, не плохо, но и не очень-то хорошо. Как бы вам объяснить… Он покачнул Краеугольный Камень Мироздания.

Все непонимающе посмотрели на него, но он всё-таки продолжил:

\- Ну же, вы читали Стивена Кинга, помните «Тёмную Башню», лучи… И если что-то влияет на такую вещь, как основы Мироздания, то это никогда не проходит бесследно.

\- Что вы хотите сказать? - тут же достаточно бодро поинтересовался Глифул.

\- Я… не знаю, как это точно объяснить, да и не смогу, - несколько секунд подумав, всё-таки ответил он. - Просто мир станет другим. Да, не сразу, постепенно, но он будет изменяться. Я не знаю, в какую сторону. Поначалу это будет незаметно, но всё-таки я должен вас предупредить. На то это и Краеугольный Камень Мироздания, что, даже вернув его на место, вы не избавитесь от последствий.

В голове у неё раздался голос близнецов. Они, кажется, усмехнулись, узнав, что только они успели предотвратить Армагеддон, как теперь им снова грозит что-то. И на этот раз, вероятно, это уже куда сложнее остановить, если вообще возможно.

\- Вы, наверное, и сами замечали что-то подобное, - сказала «Мэйбл». - Ну, появление разрывов в пространстве, ситуации, когда нечто берётся из ничего, или наоборот пропадает в никуда. Просто этот портал слишком уж грубый, так что ничего удивительного, что такие мелкие вещи появляются сами собой. Но теперь…

Она вспомнила о том разговоре в лесу с Мэйбл и содрогнулась. Да уж… Вот что значит – из огня, да в полымя… Может быть им и удалось остановить конец света, но теперь придётся жить в этом мире и как-то приспосабливаться к изменениям.

И за что же им это всё на голову?

***

Глифул стоял на крыше Хижины, – чуть ли не единственного места, которое было приведено в порядок. И сейчас он попивал Питт Коллу, смотря вперёд. Давненько их тут не было; кажется, в прошлый раз они тут были… Давно, кажется, девятнадцатого. Сидели тут на крыше и смотрели на горизонт.

Тогда у них был повод для разговора. Сейчас же… Сейчас все пытались осмыслить тот водоворот событий, в котором они оказались. Первым делом, как только они выбрались из той будки – которая тут же исчезла, оставив их одних, – они всё это объяснили. Конечно же, им поначалу не поверили.

Да и сам он как-то не верил. Нет, правда, секретное общество наших двойников из параллельной реальности… Всё это казалось слишком безумным даже по нашим стандартами. Но остальные сейчас, кажется, укладывали в голове всё сказанное ими, правда, сидели внизу, на кухне.

Было достаточно морозно, но это наоборот быстрее гнало мысли в голове, заставляя всё обдумывать. И картина постепенно складывалась. Первым делом, конечно, он подумал – а почему этот демон так интересовался Пакгаузом? Ну, вернее не интересовался, но так использовал его ресурсы. Они ведь услышали версию мистера Шермана Пайнса.

Но потом до него дошло, что именно из него демон, похоже, и надеялся построить ядро для контроля над миром. По крайней мере, над этим. А мистер Пайнс для него был одной из тех фигур, кто представляли бы его перед людьми. И, наверное, с этой же целью он пытался подкупить их всех.

И то, что в итоге все попытались его кинуть, но не остались служить. Ну, обидело. Даже скорее не обидело, а разозлило, так что реакция была не удивительно. Ведь всегда удобнее не решать всё напрямую, а иметь подставное лицо.

Впрочем, это была только теория, тем более что у них не было того, кто мог бы её опровергнуть или подтвердить. Но если этот демон создал свой план ещё несколько лет назад, и направил всё своим чередом, чтобы пришло в самое выгодное для него место. И попутно подчинил себе Пакгауз и Вашингтонов – две силы, которые могли бы сломать историю… Он снимал шляпу перед ним, ибо это было действительно достойно.

Зато та будка с двойниками скрылась так же быстро, как и появилась. Сказав напоследок что-то о том, что они сами найдут их, если захотят, конечно.

По крайней мере, единственное, что было хорошо – оказывается, окрестности города были наполнены бойцами Пакгауза, так что они смогли без проблем ввести этих парней в город и вместе с ними избавить людей от лишних воспоминаний. Конечно, ещё все эти разрушение, да и далеко не все странные твари исчезли, но и этому, наверное, придумают какое-то объяснение.

Чёрт, эти несколько совершенно безумных месяцев как раз подходили к концу. Зато он хотя бы сможет остаться в этом городке и не лезть во всю эту бюрократию. Ибо для него хватило и этого, разбираться с последствиями, которые точно будут, он предоставит другим.

\- Ну, так что, вы остаётесь тут? – спросил он, повернувшись к близнецам.

Те точно так же сидели на краю крыши, притом выглядели какими-то отстранёнными. Видимо, думали примерно о том же, о чём и он.

\- Конечно, - сказала после некоторой паузы Пайнс, при этом он мог явно слышать в её голосе грусть. - Куда уж нам деваться, особенно теперь? Не бросать же всё, после того как мы сами в это влезли, да…

Конец фразы повис в воздухе, она явно что-то хотела сказать ещё, но замолчала.

А Глифул тем временем посмотрел на восток. Да, конечно, они сидели не на старом уютном карнизе, а с другой стороны Хижины, откуда точно так же открывался неплохой вид на окрестности.

Хотя сейчас он бы и так не смог их разглядеть. Они сюда выбрались в предрассветный час, надеясь хоть как-то остыть от этого всего. Всё-таки, прежде чем ситуация хоть как-то перестала требовать их непосредственного внимания, уже наступила ночь. А заснуть после всего этого не получалось никак.

И сейчас Глифул заметил, что появляются первые лучи рассвета, поднимаясь из-за отрогов скал, окружающих эту долину. Будь у него соответствующее настроение, он бы сказал что-то на тему символизма всего этого.

Ну, ведь он ещё самого начала чуял, что грядёт нечто значительное, механизм уже запущен и его не остановить. Да и к тому же, в прошлый раз они сидели на крыше на фоне закате, а рассвет, холодное утро. И если то было за пять минут до конца, то это как раз было чем-то новым.

Но вместо подобных рассуждений он просто смотрел на рассвет. И заодно на всех остальных. Пайнс как всегда был вечно серьёзен, во взгляде Мэйбл почему-то он видел грусть, а Пасифика… это же была Пасифика, чего от неё ожидать, кроме улыбки. Последним, что он успел отметить – теперь он не уступал обеим девушкам, а ведь в начале этого лета он был на пол головы ниже.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Угу, не устану напоминать, что не всегда самое очевидное - самое верное.
> 
> 2\. Да, связь с событиями того миника именно такова. Я же говорил, что описываемое там - не будущее. Теперь вы знаете ответ на этот вопрос, что был задан больше года назад. Но никто до этого ответа так и не дошёл.
> 
> 3\. Да. А это только что были канонные Диппер и Мэйбл, если вы не поняли.
> 
> 4\. Какую альтернативную версию персонажа следует добавить первой? Зомби! Ладно, не зомби, а злодеев. Кто в современно понимании - абсолютное злое? Идею поняли.
> 
> 5\. Да, в этой Вселенной есть Вархаммер, а близнецы работают в Инквизиции. И их уровень крутизны over 9000. Если вам кажется, что кто-то крут, то у него всегда есть альтернативная версия, которая ещё круче. Аватара Тзинча намекает.
> 
> 6\. Временной младенец всё зафейлил. Снова.


	73. Эпилог

Он сидел у себя дома, смотря на рассевшуюся на диване троицу. И даже не знал, что и подумать. Наверное, они должны были бы как-то неодобрительно выразиться относительно его квартирки, но нет, они даже не обращали на это внимания. Наверное, если это всё правда, то за годы они уже просто привыкли.

\- Ну что же? - спросил, ожидая конца.

\- Если вы когда-нибудь проезжали севернее, на тихоокеанском северо-западе, то наверняка видели наклейки на машинах с надписью «Гравити Фоллс», - сказал первым Диппер.

\- Хотя его нет на картах, мы уж постарались, - продолжила Пасифика. - Немногие о нём слышали, а большинство считают, что это миф.

\- Но именно там всё и началось, - она показала руку и в доказательство её слов, она объялась голубым огнём. - И если вам интересно, то не ждите, можете отправиться нашим путём.

\- Да, это будет трудно, однако езжайте, разыщите его, - близнец отсалютовал кружкой.

\- Где-то там, в этих лесах, городок до сих пор хранит свои тайны, - сказала сестра, - Ну, так что, теперь вы верите нам, верите нашей истории?

Он на несколько секунд замолчал, обдумывая всё это. Чёрт, это было слишком безумно, слишком. И он даже не знал, что и сказать по этому поводу. Хотя…

Тут он заметил, как поёжилась Пасифика, видимо, от холода и вытащил двухфутовую палку с резьбой и, направив на камин, отправил туда тонкую струю огня. Сухие дрова тут же вспыхнули, едва огонь коснулся их.

\- Ох… Я даже не могу поверить, что это правда, хоть чую, что вы не врёте…

\- Сами понимаем. Сейчас вам кажется, что это было настолько натянуто… - проявила солидарность Мэйбл.

\- Нет, правда. Я, конечно, в шестнадцать превратил своего учителя в спрессованный уголь, но он того заслуживал, а вы… Нет, такого целое лето напролёт у меня никогда не было. Вы можете быть кем угодно, но, да, я вам верю.

\- Ну, так что, вы согласны? – спросила Нортвест.

Он снова задумался. Да, он верил, что это всё правда, но означало ли это, что он должен соглашаться на это предложение? Пусть они и сказали правду, но действительно ли для него это повод согласиться?

\- Ладно, я с вами. Если вы хотели у меня обучаться, то пусть будет так.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и переделка оригинальной концовки, где говорят почти то же самое. Наслаждайтесь. И оставлю напоследок вопрос - кто это такой с ними говорит? Ясно одно - у него высок скилл в магии.


	74. Послесловие

Здравствуйте, дорогие читатели. Я наконец-то закончил Чёрную Книгу Reverse Falls. Да, на это ушло больше года, почти полтора, но я всё-таки сделал это, я создал один из самых больших фиков в истории фэндома, а это чего-то да стоит. Хотя все мы знаем, что это – лишь графомания.

Даже не знаю, что именно написать… Это была действительно очень трудная работа, хотя я так всерьёз ни разу и не задумался над тем, чтобы её забросить. Но я-таки её осилил. И закончил практическим так, как и планировал в самом начале, хотя, если вы помните мои старые работы, они сильно отличаются о того, что вышло в итоге, хотя бы по атмосфере.

Наверняка вам всем полюбились мои персонажи и… думаю, вы уже прочитали эпилог, так что понимаете – я могу вернуться к истории. Да, спустя годы, да, в сильно другой атмосфере и не стеснённый рамками канона ГФ, но всё-таки вернуться. Хотя точно не прямо сейчас, я уже планирую другие истории, в других фэндомах и с другими персонажами. Потому как раз и призываю вас, моих читателей, следить и за ними.

Хотя, если честно, мне всё равно до сих пор кажется, что моя писанина похожа на Бога из Машины, либо, наоборот, у меня ещё на середине истории появилось ощущение, что я знаю, как всё закончится. Ладно, идея в хоть каком-то виде появилась ещё к концу первого десятка глав, хотя, сами понимаете, очень многое изменилось с той поры.

И да, я ведь говорил, что ответ на все загадки фика – как связаны эти события с тем драбблом, что это за галлюциногенные динозавры, почему тут имеются Билл, Уилл и Криптос - можно уместить всего в одно слово. И слово это: мультивёрс. А ведь многие из фанатов Ревёрса додумались до того, что могли символизировать те синие Дневники в шестнадцатой серии, но я, кажется, первый, кто сделал нечто подобное. Да, я сдул чужую контрольную. Главное – списывать правильные ответы.

Хм… Кажется, пока что никто не брался за описание событий канона с этого ракурса. Да и среди фиков «что произошло с ГФ после событий оригинала» это, кажется, единственный, где до самого конца никто не знал, что они относится именно к этой категории.

А теперь перейду к благодарностям. Прежде всего, спасибо всем бетам, которые работали над фиком, в особенности Klu. Кроме того, я обязан поблагодарить читателей, ведь осилить семь сотен страниц – далеко не самое простое, что с вами может случиться, пусть и саму автору приходилось читать нечто в разы превышающее даже этот фик. Да, да, Балин, Инквизитор, Мэйбл, Айм, а так же многие другие, кто комментировал сей фик – спасибо вам.

И отдельное спасибо Lucy C, за помощь в самом начале, хоть вас уже и нет на сайте. Без Вас эта работа не появилась бы на свет вовсе. Именно Вы оказали мне поддержку в самом начале.


End file.
